Mi mundo al revés
by jos Black
Summary: Quizas algun dia tu cuerpo se acostumbre solo a estar, pero ahora, saca la cabeza y mira si tú quieres estar, te preguntas adonde iras mañana cuando el sol se sepulte en el horizonte. De que sirve hablar...sirve hablar, si solo gritas a la pared.Scor
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola ¿como están? Yo de nuevo, con una nueva historia, digamos que estoy incursionando en un pairing para mi desconocido, veremos como va…..jajaja.

A los que no me conocen, yo escribo Dramiones esencialmente, pero decidí arriesgarme con algo diferente.

Banda sonora Machinhead de Bush.

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Mi mundo al revés.

Capitulo 1 La química entre tú y yo.

El anden 9 3/ 4 de King Cross bullía en actividad, la gente literalmente se atoraba en las escaleras, habían caras felices y otras no tan felices. Tal amontonamiento a las 11 y 30 de la mañana, era de esperarse, era el primero de septiembre, brujas y magos de todo el Reino Unido venían a despedirse de sus vástagos, para algunos era el primer año en Hogwarts y para otros, seria el ultimo. Algunos llegaban a finalizar su carrera escolar con nostalgia y otros simplemente veían como sus días de esclavitud terminaban.

El Expreso de Hogwarts esperaba ansioso el tropel de niños y adolescentes que inundarían sus vagones, su aspecto anticuado contrastaba con los modernos trenes de los otros andenes. Sin embargo, no importaba, nadie que no tuviese un poco de sangre mágica en sus venas era capaz de ver el tren, mucho menos entrar en el andén.

Veintidós años habían pasado desde la caída de Lord Voldemort, veintidós largos años, donde el peligro ahora lucia lejano, dos décadas de paz y prosperidad donde el mundo mágico se reconstruyó de sus cenizas. Para bien o para mal, todo había cambiado, quienes alguna vez había ostentando el poder, basándose en la pureza de su sangre, ahora estaban al borde de lo aceptable en la nueva sociedad mágica. El tablero de ajedrez estaba quieto, los movimientos eran conocidos, las estrategias dilucidadas, al parecer....el rey estaba en jaque mate y no tenía sentido seguir la partida. Sin embargo…a veces....de pronto…inesperadamente….las reglas del juego cambian.

Rose Marie Weasley Granger arrastraba su baúl en uno de los carritos de equipaje hasta el vagón de carga, iba franqueada por su hermano menor Hugo y por supuesto, por sus padres, sus archifamosos padres.

Hermione y Ron Weasley, eran los héroes de la ultima guerra mágica, venerados por todo el mundo mágico, populares, intachables e inescrutables, la pareja ya había perdido la cuenta de las manos que habían estrechado ese día ni a cuantos magos habían saludado. El anden 9 ¾ simplemente se revolucionó con su llegada, el paso de los años cambiaban algunas cosas, pero el eterno agradecimiento de la comunidad mágica hacia sus salvadores permanecía inalterable. Mucho alboroto, mucho bullicio y muchos comentarios lisonjeros. Y eso que no había ido acompañados de Harry Potter. No había lugar a duda, si el éxito se media en base a la popularidad, los Weasley´s habían llegado a la cima.

Hermione y Ron se habían casado cinco años después de finalizar la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, fue boda muy bien recibida, a nadie le importó que fuesen muy jóvenes o muy inexpertos o que ninguno hubiese terminado una carrera universitaria mágica. De alguna forma fue una especie de alivio, ver a esos jóvenes que tanto habían sufrido, ser felices y formar su familia…Si …ciertamente …un alivio, les permitía olvidar que habían estado cerca del desastre…demasiado cerca.

El retoño mayor del matrimonio Weasley, observaba como sus padres saludaban a prácticamente todos los magos que habían ido al anden a despedir a sus hijos, Rose era completamente consciente de su importancia, no era que en el fondo no la fastidiase un poco cuando la comparaban con su madre o con su padre….pero de que tener a unos héroes nacionales de progenitores tenia sus ventajas las tenia…aunque para ella fuese mas las desventajas si a eso vamos.

Rose jamás hizo algún intento de aprovechar su fama como hija de tan insignes personajes, sin embargo era inevitable la asociación y obtener algún beneficio de ello. Aunque fuese unas horas extras para entregar algún trabajo o un Extraordinario de nota cuando debió haber sido un Supera las Expectativas. Muchos de sus compañeros del colegio la envidiaban por eso y hablaban a sus espaldas. Ella trataba de hacer caso omiso a las murmuraciones, sin embargo en el último año la situación había sido insostenible. Solo bastó y sobró que la eligiesen Premio Anual, para que los susurros se convirtiesen en ruido ensordecedor, incluso se enteró de que muchos estudiantes habían protestado al consejo escolar. Al saberlo, se asombró un poco, ella era incapaz de hablar mal de alguien a sus espaldas, pero por lo visto estaba rodeada de hipócritas. Rose estaba disgustada, pues ella sabia que se lo merecía, había reunido todos los créditos necesarios para ser el Premio Anual, se había esforzado seis años para eso, había respetado las reglas y no tomó ventaja de nada aunque se las ofrecieran en bandeja de plata. El disgusto se convirtió en inconformidad y de allí a la depresión solo un paso. Y para colmo, en agosto le ocurrió algo a nivel personal…simplemente desastroso. Como siempre su personalidad algo sosa había jugado en su contra, no fue capaz de mover ni un dedo, se quedó paralizada, la situación llegó, pasó y ella se quedó como siempre, incapaz de rebelarse y tomar una decisión transcendental.

Ese verano, aunque Rose fuese en todos los aspectos la chica mas notable del colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, ella empezó a dudar de si misma y sus capacidades. .

Ella era inteligente, sociable, no sufría de exceso de belleza pero tampoco era fea, digamos pues, lo suficientemente atractiva para no pasar desapercibida. Tenia el cabello castaño ondulado a media espalda, había heredado unos hermosos ojos azules de su padre, era bastante alta en comparación con sus amigas, no muy curvilínea, pero las redondeces de su cuerpo destacaban donde lo debían hacer, por cierto. Disciplinada en todo lo que emprendía, Rose era la presidenta de casi la mayoría de los comités y grupos académicos del colegio, organizaba los bailes….era amiga o por lo menos trataba a todos los estudiantes cualquiera que fuese su casa….o a casi todos (la excepción eran por supuesto, los pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin, sus miembros, después de la guerra, eran escasos, lo que los hizo aun mas cerrados de los que eran antes). Rose prodigaba una sonrisa sociable y condescendiente a todo el mundo que se le acercase, jamás perdía los estribos, todo en ella era rectitud y bondad, un ejemplo….todo un ejemplo…como decía la profesora Mc Gonogall, una chica que llegaría lejos en la vida, repetía Filius Flictwick a quien quisiera escucharlo…si…llegar lejos en la vida.. Lejos.

Rose suspiró cuando se vio obligada a sonreír a un grupito de chicas del quinto año de su casa que la estaban saludando, de seguro ya estaban discutiendo como convencerla para planear el baile de Navidad como un baile de disfraces…aunque apenas estuviesen en Septiembre, como si de eso dependiera el mundo….Claro…una chica notable…..una chica notable que llegaría lejos en la vida….la pregunta era….¿Que vida?

Rose siguió empujando su carrito, lanzó una mirada furibunda a su hermano Hugo quien se distraía jugando con su DS antes de subirse al tren y todo artilugio tecnológico se hiciese inservible. Quiso reclamarle algo e inmediatamente cerró la boca, pedirle a Hugo que la ayudase a empujar el carro del equipaje, mientras él se estaba concentrando en ganar la ultima partida de Ninja Kids, era arar en el mar. Ella siguió caminando concentrada en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo explicar al mundo que su vida perfecta…no era tan….digamos….perfecta? Cualquiera que pudiese meterse en su mente y enterarse lo que en ella se maquinaba, la tildaría de loca, es decir, el problema existencial de Rose es que no había tenido ..pues….ningún tipo de problema hasta hace unos meses y cuando llegaron ella no sabia o no tenia las armas para enfrentarlos. Rose no sabia si la inseguridad de la adolescencia había finalmente tocado a su puerta (un poco tarde si a eso vamos) o simplemente había llegado a la conclusión mas espantosa que podría llegar una chica de diecisiete años, su vida era…simplemente tan perfecta…que se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Y para colmo, no hacia nada para salir del hueco….literalmente.

La apatía rodeaba su existencia, ya nada de lo que había parecido interesante alguna vez lo era, ni organizar debates, armar comités, mucho menos planear bailes de Hallowen o Navidad, hacerle tutorías a los de primer año, ser prefecta y ese año, el Premio Anual, el quiditch, nada de lo que la divertía antes ahora lograba llenar sus expectativas, necesitaba un cambio y lo necesitaba rápido, porque si no, haría una locura….Una de esas que nadie se espera y mucho menos de un ser humano como ella……peor lo haría….por aburrimiento…por desesperación….por cualquier cosa. De hecho lo hizo…intento darle un poco de emoción a su existencia y se estrelló completamente. Se sentía vacía, inútil, como un excedente, como un cambio de peniques que nadie quiere guardarse en los bolsillos por incomodo.

Rose Weasley era simplemente lo que todos se esperaban de ella…la perfecta e inmaculada Rose, la pacata y mentecata de Rose a su parecer. Su vida, ahora lo entendía claramente, siempre había sido un sinsentido total, carente de alguna cosa transcendental, tranquila, apacible y muy muy pero muy aburrida. Ella escuchaba las historias de las aventuras de sus padres en Hogwarts y le provocaba envidia, ella no había hecho ni de seguro haría jamás algo así, luchar por su vida, enfrentarse al mal, era triste pero era cierto, ella con sus diplomas, sus meritos académicos, sus medallas, nunca había hecho nada transcendental en su vida que mereciese la pena recordar. Era una chica más del montón que destacaba por puras estupideces en su concepto. Había gente que se suicidada por menos. Rose volteó los ojos….su sentido común predominó entonces, bien…..no estaba tan desesperada para llegar a los extremos….pero si….necesitaba algo…o alguien…Rose meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro….dejémoslo en algo...algo que la sacase de su mierda de vida perfecta, que le ofreciese un maldito segundo para recordar, que hiciese que valiese la pena haber existido. Y que no llevase implícito revolcarse con alguien….eso si.

Rose apretó los puños, ¿Cómo diablos había pensado alguna vez que era buena idea invitar a su casi novio a su casa mientras estaba sola? ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido que deshacerse de su virginidad iba a propiciar el cambio que ella tanto ansiaba? Sin duda deberían haber instrucciones que explicasen como comportarse en ese momento tan especial, lo cierto es que nada….nada…de nada…absolutamente nada…quedó como la niña simplona que sin duda era. Y lo peor de todo, es que aparte de pena, no sintió gran cosa. Todavía le gustaba Ethan….quizás no tanto como antes…pero de lo que estaba segura…era que ni ella ni él habían logrado superar ese momento tan bochornoso. De paso, ella no estaba segura de querer continuar a su lado, de hecho, incluso había tratado de cortar con él en innumerables ocasiones después del fallido intento, pero como siempre, Rose incapaz de molestar a nadie, simplemente se tragó sus palabras.

-Recuerda acompañar a Hugo a Hogsmade, ya sabes como se distrae, en dos segundos estaría dentro de la Casa de los Gritos- dijo Hermione mientras iba del brazo de Ron quien seguía saludando con la mano a cualquiera que lo abordase en el andén- También dile por favor a Minerva que estoy esperando que me envíe las folletos de las universidades en donde postulaste, para examinarlas.

-Quedamos que yo iba a hacerlo y te enviaría las que considerara apropiadas- dijo Rose mirando a su madre con reproche. Hermione la miró de vuelta un poco desconcertada, generalmente Rose no diría nada al respecto, simplemente de sus labios saldría un contundente si, sin cuestionamientos, sin berrinches, pero últimamente su hija estaba de un humor imposible, así que no le extrañó esa respuesta tan seca. Sin embargo, no se alarmó, después de todo la chica tenia razón, era su decisión, aunque ella, madre sobreprotectora, hubiese querido ayudar en algo, le entusiasmaba la idea de revisar las solicitudes.

-No creo que tengas criterio para decidir, eres muy joven todavía, Nené- a Rose le rechinaron los oídos cuando escuchó a su madre diciéndole Nené, su apodo desde que tenia conocimiento, no bastaba que a los tres años de vida naciese Hugo y ella ya no fuese mas la bebé de la casa, para sus padres y el resto de la familia, ella siempre seria "Nené".

-No me gusta que me llames así- dijo Rose incomoda mirando a todos lados para ver si alguno de sus compañeros había escuchado a su madre, era un gesto automático, siempre lo hacia, no quería ni imaginarse a sus compañeras de habitación llamándola "Nené", sus primos afortunadamente sabían que ella destetaba el mote- Mi nombre es Rose, tú me lo pusiste, debe de agradarte, no me digas Nené.

Hermione la miró perpleja de nuevo por un rato, otra vez una reacción inesperada de su hija. ¡Rayos! ¿Que era lo que sucedía con Rose? Tendría que hablar con Minerva y averiguar si las obligaciones de Premio Anual de ese año eran excesivas, Rose estaba algo estresada y sin duda, eso no seria bueno para su perfil académico intachable. Se obligó a desechar alguna otra preocupación de su cabeza y le sonrió dulcemente a su hija.

-No te atosigo más Nené- Rose volteo los ojos- esta bien, de acuerdo, Rosie.

-Rose- dijo la chica- es Rose.

-Llámala Rose- dijo Ron guiñándole el ojo a su hija- no ves que le estas alterando los nervios.

-Yo- Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar compungida ante la idea- seria incapaz de eso.

-Si claro- dijo Ron conteniendo la risa. Como él conocía a Hermione de toda la vida, su faceta controladora no lo asustaba para nada, con los años había aprendido a tolerar eso de su mujer. Eso y muchas tantas otras cosas más.

-Por supuesto que no mamá-agregó Rose mientras le daba un beso leve en la mejilla a su madre casi por obligación, estaba molesta y eso le incomodaba, porque ella jamás se molestaba con nadie y ahora lo hacia con su propia madre. Necesitaba que se fueran de inmediato, necesitaba estar sola…por un rato-Nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza que tú intentases presionarme.

Hermione no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero sintió esa frase como una puñalada en el pecho. De pronto se sintió culpable…pero es que ¿Ser una madre preocupada por sus hijos no le daba derecho a…ser un poco controladora? Sin duda a veces…solo a veces…podía ser un poco maniática con el futuro de sus hijos, pero lo hacia porque los amaba, por simplemente velar porque obtuvieran lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Cariño, estaré esperando ansiosa tu lechuza- Hermione le ofreció otra sonrisa maternal patentada a Rose.

- Te enviaré lo de las universidades cuando lo tenga en mano y no olvides enviarme de vuelta ese manual para los Éxtasis que vimos en el catalogo- Rose cedió mas por cansancio que por cualquier otra cosa. Discutir con su madre era el equivalente con pelear con una pared de ladrillos, no iba a cambiar de posición jamás. Y ya ella estaba cansada de tropezarse con muros en su vida y no saber como saltarlos.

-Hecho- dijo Hermione, y luego se dispuso a acomodarle el gorro y la bufanda a su hija, la miró atentamente- Eres muy bonita…..me hubiese gustado ser así de linda como tú cuando tenia tu edad.

-Tú eras la más bella cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts- dijo Ron galante.

-Si y por eso era que me prestabas tanta atención- dijo Hermione venenosamente.

-Te miraba….mucho- dijo Ron lanzándole una ojeada a su esposa- todavía te miro…anoche ...vi bastante de ti…

-No quiero escuchar – dijo Rose tapándose los oídos – No lo digan….no quiero saber que hacen ustedes dos cuando están solos….tendré pesadillas.

-Yo tampoco deseo saber que diablos hacen en su cuarto cuando cierran la puerta con llave- agregó Hugo levantando sus ojos de la pantalla del DS.

Ciertamente, saber que tus padres tienen sexo le provoca mal sueños a cualquiera, sobre todos…cuando los oyes en plena noche.

Ron y Hermione se miraron un poco fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué están queriendo decir?- preguntó Ron mientras Hermione volteaba la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Créeme- dijo Rose seriamente- no quieres saberlo.

-Ninguno de los dos si a eso vamos necesitamos una aclaratoria- dijo Hugo de nuevo apartando su atención del juego de video, para dirigirla a su familia.

-Estoy de acuerdo-agregó Hermione, ella era muy reservada en esos asuntos. Ya le había explicado el asunto de las aves y las abejas a sus hijos cuando cumplieron cada uno 11 años, un trago difícil y amargo, hablar de sexo con las amigas es divertido, sano, se comparte información, se hacen bromas al respecto, pero hacerlo con tus hijos es literalmente sentir que te echan a la jaula de los leones. Afortunadamente para ella, ninguno de los dos preguntó nada en cada ocasión. Rose se sonrojó como era de esperarse y Hugo como siempre, inesperadamente salió con alguna de sus frases cortantes. Ron huyó por la izquierda naturalmente, la apoyaba en todo, pero de ese tema ni hablar….si por él fuera…Rose y Hugo…vivirían en la ignorancia todavía.

-Hagamos que esta conversación nunca sucedió- dijo Rose.

-Bien- dijo Ron-Nos vamos, ven aquí mocosa.

Rose se vio aplastada por los brazos de su padre , quien efusivamente le demostró su cariño paternal casi partiéndola en dos, Hugo logró escabullirse a tiempo, tenia 14 años y era alérgico a las demostraciones de afecto como un gato con el agua.

-Voy con mis amigos, déjame ayudarte un poco- le dijo Hugo a Rose quien asintió con la cabeza. El chico pelirrojo tomó el manubrio del carrito del equipaje, ella abrió la boca estupefacta. Rose quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos, o sea, ella lo llevó todo el trayecto y ahora el mocoso se disponía a ayudarla cuando escasamente quedaban diez metros hasta el vagón del equipaje. Como siempre ninguna palabra de reproche salió de sus labios, ella no estaba diseñada genéticamente para regañar a su hermano, eso era la triste verdad.

Rose se quedó sola en medio del anden, vio algunas caras conocidas saludándola al pasar y otras pocas desconocidas, nadie se detuvo afortunadamente a hablar con ella, sus primos habían llegado mucho antes y sin duda ya estaban en el tren. De pronto, algo empezó a retorcerse en su pecho…una especie de insatisfacción, una inconformidad, ese era el comienzo de otro año común y corriente en Hogwarts, otro año mas, el último año antes de irse a la universidad, donde seguro llevaría el mismo estilo de vida que en Hogwarts. Poco importaba que tuviese un pretendiente casi un novio, poco importaba que estuviese rodeada de primos, poco interesaba que estuviese a reventar de amigos y amigas….se sentía terriblemente sola…porque sabia que nadie podía entenderla…lo que sentía…lo que su espíritu le pedía…liberarse…por primera vez en su vida…. era patético…tenia que llegar a los diecisiete años para darse cuenta que su cuerpo y su mente ansiaban algo que nunca habían tenido…emoción…pura emoción, solamente sentirse diferente, distinta. Desanimada, echó a andar con lentitud hacia el expreso, maldiciendo en silencio cada centímetro que la acercaba a otro insoportable año en Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto, tres personas llegaban retrasadas al anden 9 ¾.

-Quítate eso de la cara- la voz de Draco intentaba sonar disimulada, lo intentó pero no pudo, algunas caras voltearon a su alrededor, Astoria le jaló de la manga de su abrigo para que se calmase- por tu culpa voy a ser el hazmerreír de todos.

Draco Malfoy jamás pasaba desapercibido, alto, guapo, elegante era el epitome de lo que un hombre adinerado debe ser y como debe lucir. Su tunica era gris oscuro, perfectamente planchada y abotonada, su cabello rubio estaba corto con la línea de lado tan recta que parecía una autopista, sus zapatos brillaban y en su mano llevaba un bastón con una serpiente de plata en la empuñadura. Su esposa, un poco más baja que él, vestía con igual distinción, era rubia, su cabello estaba bien arreglado en un chignon y tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. Eran una pareja agraciada, lastimosamente, no era su aspecto lo que llamaba la atención cuando hacían su aparición en su sito público, mas bien era su apellido, y todo lo que en consecuencia degeneraba de ello. Mortifago….nadie decía en voz alta la palabra pero todos la pensaban…..Mortifago.

Junto a ellos, caminaba un chico de diecisiete años, cuya apariencia contrastaba en demasía con la de sus padres. Vestía una camiseta oscura, encima una chaqueta con las magas cortadas, sus jeans caían sobre sus caderas lánguidamente casi a punto de dejar ver su ropa interior, varias cadenas plateadas le servían de cinturón, botas militares calzaban sus pies. Sus cabellos, tan rubios como los de sus padres, estaba medianamente largo, lo suficiente para que su flequillo ocultase parte de su rostro, de sus orejas colgaban pendientes, sus brazos estaban tatuados completamente. No era que sus ropas contrastasen mucho con los de los otros chicos de su edad, pero en general, los magos no usaban piercengs ni tampoco se tatuaban, era una especie de tabú esto ultimo, recordaba demasiado a cierta marca en cierto momento de la historia mágica. Su aspecto en general era desaliñado, pero había un toque de rebeldía y agresividad en como lucia, que no dejaba que pásese desapercibido. De hecho, en esa ocasión en King Cross mucha gente se había girado al verlos pasar, y esta vez no solo fue porque se tratasen de los Malfoy´s. Ese chico era energético….magnético….atractivo como nunca lo había sido su padre. Diferente…muy diferente.

-Quítatelo- masculló Draco. Caminaban de prisa, el tren estaba a punto de dejar a Scorpius.

-No- respondió el jovencito que avanzaba a grandes zancadas delante de ellos. Tan alto como su padre, un poco más delgado, Scorpius, "Scor" para abreviar, caminaba con decisión y elegancia, podía vestir a su estilo, como un motociclista Harley combinado con un gothic emo, pero su distinción Malfoy era un sello de fábrica, aunque quisiese deshacerse de esa aura como si fuese un mal sueño

-Quítatelo- dijo Draco de nuevo.

-No me da la real gana- contestó de nuevo el chico.

-Scorpius Malfoy, detente- esta vez Draco se adelantó y jaló de un brazo a su hijo, Scor se volteo de mala gana. Draco le dirigió su mejor mirada asesina- ¿Que te he dicho sobre tus respuestas?- Astoria se colocó las manos en la cintura y miró al piso, esos dos eran un caso perdido.

-Que debo ser educado – dijo Scor fijando sus grandes ojos grises en el rostro de Draco.

-Entonces….¿que diablos crees que ha sucedido hace solo unos….segundos?- Draco agarró la chaqueta de su hijo con brusquedad y le acomodó las solapas a su parecer, luego comentó en voz baja-Así está mejor. Entonces hijo, dime ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Me alteraste los nervios y fui grosero contigo- respondió mecánicamente Scorpius.

-Exacto- dijo Draco lanzadote una mirada glacial- y si bien me provoca maldecirte a _cruciatus _por tu falta de respeto…..lo que mas me molesta…..es que pierdas los nervios….un Malfoy posee la sangre mas fría inimaginable, somos unos reptiles…unas….

-Serpientes- terminó de decir Scor- fríos, calculadores, lógicos, astutos…así somos.

-Así…deberías ser- dijo Draco y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla a su hijo, Scor le quitó la cara bruscamente de su alcance, un gesto que pretendía ser cariñoso, fue recibido con repulsión de parte del chico. Hace muchos años, algo se había roto en su relación, Draco había hecho algunas cosas imperdonables para su hijo y esté simplemente lo detestaba- ya aprenderás…mientras tanto….comprenderás que no puedo hacerme la vista gorda con tus excentricidades….quítate ese maldito aro de la ceja…de inmediato

-No- contestó Scorpius, mirando de reojo a su madre, quien intentaba por todos los medios no intervenir.

-Así que no- dijo Draco siseando al hablar, estaba furioso e impaciente y no hizo nada para ocultarlo – bien, déjatelo…….si quieres lucir como un fenómeno de circo, es tu problema

Scor lo miro estupefacto, estaba intrigado…no sabia ahora que se proponía su padre con él…lo había perseguido todo el verano por su ropa, sus tatuajes, el tipo de música que escuchaba, sus amistades….y ahora por un piercing que tenia colocado en su ceja. Ambos dos sabían porque se lo había colocado…..solamente para fastidiarlo…..pero Draco Malfoy también tenia su estrategia para joderle la vida, eso estaba claro. Se lo había demostrado, lo había sacado de Dumstrang en su último año solo para demostrarle que podía hacerlo, que era él quien pagaba las cuentas y que era él quien decidía sobre su vida. Por supuesto, también ayudó su comportamiento en la escuela….no lo querían allí, por lo menos no los profesores, eso era seguro, no lo habían expulsado porque simplemente él había tenido un accidente lamentable a los 12 años en los terrenos del colegio, un accidente tan grave que la escuela pudo haber cerrado para siempre, pero Draco Malfoy se había jugado el todo por el todo, se olvidaría del accidente donde casi había muerto su único heredero, si el directorio de Dumstrang se hacia la vista gorda con las faltas de su vástago, sin embargo, incendiar el comedor de la escuela había sobrepasado cualquier trato hecho en su nombre, discretamente Draco Malfoy aceptó llevarse a su hijo a otra escuela. Por supuesto, Scorpius odió cada segundo de su vida después de ello, nunca fue su intensión incendiar nada, solo había sido una broma que se le fue de las manos. En Dumstrang estaban sus amigos, en Dumstrang estaba su vida, en Dumstrang había encontrado la tolerancia que jamás encontraría en otro lugar…..mucho menos en la patética Hogwarts.

-Entonces Scorpius…¿Qué es de lo que careces?- preguntó Draco.

-Soy incapaz de mantener las formas- dijo Scor con la espalda recta y la mirada en frente como un militar, empezó a recitar todo lo que su padre decía de él en incontables sermones, lo hizo de manera mecánica, con un dejo de mal disimulada burla- de portarme con propiedad, de mantener una postura honorable y consecuente con el apellido que llevo.

-Totalmente- dijo Draco - ¿Entonces que crees tú que yo debería hacer?

-Azotarme- dijo Scorpius casi atragantándose evitando soltar una carcajada. De pronto sintió el bastón de su padre impactando contra su abdomen, lo cual lo hizo inclinarse de dolor, no había sido muy fuerte el golpe, pero lo suficiente para sacarle el aire.

-Draco- dijo Astoria- ya basta.

-No me provoques muchacho- dijo Draco controlando su voz para lucir calmado- tú eres un chico estúpido…yo fui un mortifago…..es obvio quien lleva la ventaja.

-¿Estas seguro padre? ¿Sabes exactamente quien soy? ¿Lo que soy?- contestó desafiante Scorpius- Tú en realidad no sabes quien soy yo.

-Ni tú tampoco si a eso vamos- dijo Draco taladrándolo con sus ojos grises, Scor se fue contra él dispuesto a liarse a golpes, pero Draco levantó su bastón y le colocó la punta en el pecho- Quieto mocoso, no me obligues a hacerte daño en serio.

-Draco- repitió Astoria alarmada- las personas nos están mirando.

-Por favor- dijo Draco amargado- siempre nos están mirando, haciendo conjeturas, miles de interpretaciones, dudando de mis convicciones, hablando a mis espadas. No me interesa y lo principal….me importa una mierda.

-Terminaste ya- dijo Scor temblando de rabia, la gente había visto todo, todos los que estaban cerca habían presenciado esa lamentable escena. Realmente había hecho una entrada triunfal en su nuevo colegio. ¡Genial!

-Si llego a recibir alguna nota de la directora de Hogwarts- dijo Draco- si haces algunas de las tuyas, si me entero de alguna conducta alocada y totalmente impropia de un hijo mío, haré que lo lamentes en serio Scor.

-Vas a sacarme de ese maldito colegio de una buena vez por todas- dijo esperanzado Scor.

-No…no lo haré porque eso es lo que quieres- dijo Draco- simplemente anularé de una buena vez y por toda la libertad de la que has gozado.

-Debiste haber dejado que muriese aquella vez- dijo Scorpius con amargura- así tú y yo no estaríamos viviendo este infierno.

Draco sintió como su hijo de nuevo le reclamaba aquello, el dolor y la desesperanza de nuevo lo azotaron. Sin embargo se sobrepuso, jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho…nunca…encontraría una solución, claro que lo haría.

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer- dijo Draco- y tú deberías estar agradecido por ello. Salve tu vida porque me era imposible la posibilidad de que murieses. Entendido.

-Entendido- dijo Scor.

-Entendido que- presionó Draco.

-Entendido….señor- completó Scor.

-Me gusta mas papá …pero señor estará bien- dijo Draco. Scor tomó su mochila del carrito del equipaje, sin duda el resto no lo necesitaria, no iba a estar mucho tiempo en ese colegio, se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de Draco, a medio camino se detuvo.

-Te quiero mamá- dijo Scor de espaldas.

-Te amo Scor- respondió Astoria, el chico se giró y le dio un guiño de ojo.

Ya Scor se perdía entre la multitud, cuando Draco se giró para enfrentarse a su mujer, se sacó un pañuelo y se limpio el sudor de su rostro.

-Esto está cada vez peor- comentó desanimado- parece una olla de presión a punto de estallar.

-No tenias que ser tan duro- dijo Astoria en tono de reproche.

-Tiene que ser así- dijo Draco- es lo apropiado. Me han dicho que tengo que ser firme con él, que necesita autoridad. Pero cada vez está peor, ese chico me odia.

-Tu padre jamás se trató de esa forma- comentó Astoria. Los continuos problemas entre Draco y su hijo, la tenían pendiendo de un hilo, ella veia impotente como su felicidad familiar se habia ido por el caño en los últimos cinco años.

-Y mira lo que pasó conmigo, fui un perfecto inútil hasta los veinte años- dijo Draco- estoy convencido que darle mimos a un hijo no es la mejor manera de fortalecer un carácter. Además, yo no tenía el problema de Scor, son dos cosas distintas. Ese chico necesita mano dura.

-Golpearlo tampoco ayuda- dijo ella.

-Tú crees por un momento que soy capaz de hacerle daño físico, es imposible, no sintió ese golpe, y de paso, además, en serio crees que le importa- dijo Draco exasperado- que poco lo conoces….Astoria…que poco lo conoces…..esto que ha sucedido…no le ha importado para nada, no me escucha…no le interesa un cuerno lo que le dije, no quiere saber nada de mi.

-Tú no lo escuchas a él- dijo Astoria- toda esa ropa, todo ese aspecto…solo es la manera que tiene él para captar tu atención.

-No, es la manera que tiene de declarar su posición ante el mundo- respondió a Draco- que no importa nada ni nadie y que no se dejara joder de nuevo. De mi no quiere saber absolutamente nada.

-No se si es buena idea esto de Hogwarts- dijo Astoria- debería estar en la casa, podríamos contratar un tutor para su último año.

-Ya lo hablamos, en San Mungo lo aseguraron- dijo Draco-los cambios de personalidad no indican nada, son solo cambios secundarios, quizás no suceda lo que tememos. Él necesita una vida normal, aislarlo solo empeorará su humor.

-Eres muy duro con él- dijo de nuevo Astoria.

-Yo quiero a mi hijo- se defendió Draco.

-Entonces…díselo ..un día de estos …para variar- contestó Astoria. Esa frase quedaría de seguro para la posteridad. Draco miró a su esposa molesto, como siempre ella tenía la razón.

Ambos se disponían a salir de la estación, cuando de pronto Draco vio a alguien, inmediatamente sintió una prisa conocida recorriéndolo, una especie de ansiedad.

-Adelántate un poco- dijo Draco apresuradamente- tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos en la casa.

Astoria lo miró intrigado, se encogió de hombros y luego vio lo que tanto había llamado la atención de su esposo, ni siquiera se enfureció, ya ni le quedaban ganas, a veces, algunas veces, la mayoría de la veces, quería mandar a Draco a la mierda, él intentaba disimular y ella se hacia la vista gorda, pero no era tonta. Un día de estos, quizás él tendría el valor de hablarle sinceramente del tema y ella de confesarse con él, pero sin duda no seria ese día, resignada se despidió de él con un beso y salio del anden.

Draco se ocultó detrás de una columna, sacó su teléfono celular (le encantaban, por muy muggles que fuesen) de su chaqueta y marcó el numero que estaba en la libreta de direcciones ocultas.

Hermione sintió su teléfono vibrando en su bolso, lo sacó y reconoció el número, una oleada de pánico la inundó y también un poco de expectativa, Ron estaba a su lado hablando con unas amistades. Disimuladamente ella se alejó de él y contestó el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Hermione secamente.

-Maldita sea- dijo Draco hablando en voz baja- por lo menos salúdame.

-Hola- contestó Hermione mirando a Ron- sabes, no es buen momento, estoy ocupada.

-Si, ocupada vigilando que tu maridito no te pesque hablando conmigo- contestó Draco-sabes me encantaría que se lo dijeses algún día, que tú y yo hablamos como la gente normal, que no nos odiamos a muerte como todos piensan.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo Hermione.

-Mira a tu derecha- respondió Draco, Hermione lo hizo y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. ¡Diablos! Estaba demasiado cerca….demasiado cerca…..

- ¿Qué haces aquí en King Cross?- dijo ella sintiéndose culpable cuando en realidad no había nada por lo cual sentirse culpable…ella no estaba engañando a su marido…por lo menos no técnicamente…por lo menos no en una cama.

-Vine a dejar a mi hijo en el tren ya que empieza hoy en Hogwarts- dijo Draco.

-Pensé que Scorpius iba a Dumstrang- dijo ella.

-Casi lo expulsan…ya sabes el mismo problema de siempre- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella urgida de terminar la comunicación telefónica. Ron la miraba de reojo, curioso. No es que a ella no le interesase los problemas de Draco con su hijo, de hecho, conocía bastante de la situación para incluso sentirse solidaria con él, pero …no era ni el momento ..ni el lugar.

-Lo usual- dijo Draco apoyándose en el muro, debatiéndose entre si colgarle el teléfono o seguir como un imbécil deleitándose con su voz, ella para él era especial, única- hablar contigo.

-Estas hablando conmigo- contestó Hermione, instintivamente se llevó una mano al cabello para verificar que estuviese bien peinado, sentía como él la miraba, como la escudriñaba, se sentía agradada, pero era un constante desafío a su aspecto, Draco Malfoy siempre lucia muy bien, y ella quería estar a su altura. .

-Quiero hacerlo personalmente, deseo verte- dijo él….unos segundo de silencio- por dios Hermione, no hagas que te lo pida otra vez.

-Está bien- dijo ella maldiciéndose a si misma, era incapaz de decirle que no, siempre lo había sido, con desastrosas consecuencias- ¿Dónde?

-Mismo lugar de siempre- dijo Draco- dentro de una hora. Invéntale una buena excusa al imbécil de tu marido, porque esta vez es para rato.

-No voy a dormir fuera de mi casa- dijo Hermione en tono casi inaudible- sabes bien que eso es imposible, no puedo hacerlo.

-Nunca duermes fuera de tu casa- contestó Draco molesto-ni yo tampoco si a eso vamos. Quiero verte en una hora, es importante.

-Bien- dijo ella cerrando su teléfono celular estilo fiip. Con una sonrisa fingida fue a reunirse de nuevo con Ron.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó él.

-Del ministerio- mintió ella con mucho remordimiento- quieren que vaya a la oficina para dictar de nuevo una ley.

Scor iba caminado dejando detrás de si una estela de rabia, ese día había comenzado como la mierda y al parecer no mejoraría. Después de seis años en Dumstrang, había esperado con expectativa su ultimo curso, de hecho, había hecho grandiosos planes con sus amigos, ahora, de pronto, se veía en la incomoda situación de empezar otra vez, en un sitio totalmente distinto a su antiguo colegio. No sabia que expectativas tener de Hogwarst, había escuchado mucho y sabia muy poco en realidad, lo único que estaba claro era que su padre adoraba el lugar, le parecía el sitio mas maravilloso de la tierra, y bueno…nada que le gustase a Draco Malfoy iba ser bueno para él, eso era seguro. Por otro lado, el castillo era famoso en el mundo, el lugar mas encantado del planeta, rebozaba magia, si lograba superar el hecho de que estaría rodeados de una partida de imbéciles que de seguro lo señalarían como hijo de un ex - motifago, a lo mejor, explorar los secretos del castillo, le quitaría un poco el sabor amargo. Pero no…de ninguna forma, Scorpius Malfoy tenia un objetivo, lograr que lo expulsasen en el menor tiempo posible, después de eso, su padre tendría que rendirse y él podría hacer lo que le viniese en gana. Lo primero de todo, mudarse a Alemania con su mejor amigo Walter Rosenberg y empezar a vivir su vida como quisiese. Si es que por fortuna, el desastroso evento que llevaba cinco años esperando no sucedía. Si por mala leche, Scor sucumbía a sus instintos, Siberia seria su destino de seguro…el sitio mas aislado posible.

Mientras deambulaba buscando un vagón donde meterse, Scor percibió a alguien caminado a su lado, un chico moreno, bien parecido, Augustus Zabinni.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿De nuevo?- dijo el chico moreno. Scor lo miró y le sonrió. Gracias al cielo, Augustus iba a estar en ese curso con él. Eran amigos desde la infancia, se reunían todos los veranos, Augustus era así algo como su compinche. No eran confidentes, pero se llevaban bien. Augustus era el hijo mayor del mejor amigo de su padre.

-Lo viste todo- dijo Scor suspirando.

-Todo el mundo lo vio- dijo Augustus- no es que antes no lo hubiésemos presenciado, una discusión con los padres en medio de las nostálgicas despedidas del primero de septiembre…pero esto fue toda una postal de armonía familiar Malfoy. Y lo del bastón estuvo genial… nunca antes visto por aquí, debería comprarme uno de esos.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Scor – de primera calidad.

-Y tú estás completamente zafado- contestó Augustus y luego le echó una mirada apreciativa al look de Scor- hey amigo, todos ustedes son así de estrafalarios en Dumstrang.

-Casi todos- dijo Scor- digamos que la moda en el continente es un poco menos sosa que aquí en Inglaterra.

-Muy muggle- dijo Augustus observando de arriba abajo a su amigo- muy pero muy muggle. Me imagino que tu padre odia como luces.

-Padre puede irse al diablo- contestó Scor- todos pueden irse al mismísimo demonio.

-Que sensible eres niñato Malfoy- contestó Augustus bromeando- es comprensible…..de seguro estas en tus días.

Scor le dio un codazo a su amigo en el costado con todas sus fuerzas y Augustus jadeo de dolor.

-Ahora nos ponemos violentos- dijo Augustus.

-Que puedo decirte….lo llevo en los genes- contestó Scor, en realidad no lo llevaba en los genes, lo mas apropiado era decir que lo llevaba en la sangre.

0o0

Rose entró al tren y empezó a caminar por los pasillos atestados de gente. Su primera intensión después de hacer la primera ronda, era reunirse con sus primos Albus, Lily y con su novio Ethan Finnigan en el compartimiento del vagón donde viajaban todos los Gryffindors, también su compartimiento, puesto que ella también era de la casa de los leones. Molly, su prima pequeña, ya estaba ubicada en el vagón de los de primer año, se la había encontrado y la pequeña pelirroja como siempre se había echado en sus brazos, Rose era su prima favorita, en realidad Rose la prima favorita de todos, dulce, comprensiva y solidaria.

Rose le dedicó unas palabras de aliento y la niña se tranquilizó. Por supuesto Molly estaba nerviosa, tenia que quedar en Gryffindor a juro como toda su familia, solo pensar lo frenético que se pondría Percy Weasley si su hija no quedaba en esa casa, le alteraba los nervios a cualquiera. Rose cruzaba hasta los dedos de los pies, en realidad a ella le parecía que Molly quedaría mejor en Ravenclaw o Huffelpuff, pero si de eso dependía una cena de Navidad en paz en casa de sus abuelos, seria Gryffindor o nada.

Mientras Rose se aseguraba que nadie estuviese haciendo bromas prohibidas y que todos estuviesen sentados en sus puestos, el otro premio anual, Emily Spencer, la detuvo y le dijo que tenían que recorrer todos los vagones para buscar y reunir a los prefectos de ese año. Rose no evadía responsabilidades, así que hizo exactamente lo que esperaban de ella y se dedicó a avisar a los prefectos de su reunión.

Iba distraída caminando, así que nunca lo vio, de pronto su cuerpo chocó de lleno con otro, fue como golpearse de frente con un muro. Incluso la barbilla de la persona que la había interceptado golpeó contra su frente.

Scor también iba distraído mirando la decoración interna del tren, era como estar en un vagón del metro de Londres, pero de los años cincuenta, total eclecticismo, muy vintage, como le gustaba a él. Augustus se había encontrado con una chica y obviamente él los había dejado solos para que hablasen sus cosas. Algunos chicos lo miraron con estupefacción y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Scor ni les prestó atención, estaba acostumbrado que lo señalasen por su aspecto…un poco fuera de lo común. Entre los magos quizás luciese algo estrafalario …entre los muggles, quizás casi como un delincuente o un jonkie. Pero Scor tenia alma de artista y su cuerpo era su lienzo. Ni modo, él no podía andar por el mundo complaciendo a los demás. Mas… nunca está de mas…era el lema de Scor…y sus brazos llenos de tatuajes y sus piercengs era la demostración en vivo del dogma. De hecho tenia uno en la lengua y estaba jugando con este en su boca así que no estaba mirando al frente y de pronto sintió que golpeaba con algo o más bien con alguien, percibió cierto par redondeces chocando su pecho, por lo que inmediatamente dedujo que había sido una chica.

Él le sostuvo los brazos con fuerza para equilibrarse, ella enseguida se tensó.

Hay momentos en la vida que son simplemente indescriptibles…no hay frase ni palabras que puedan expresar lo que ves, lo que sientes, rayos, como te sientes. Y algunos de esos momentos…son bastante incomprensibles.

Rose sintió un calor abrazándola allí donde ese chico, porque era un chico, tenia sus grandes manos aprisionando sus brazos, poco a poco, subió su rostro y sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

Fue atronador, aterrador y si….excitante…..esos ojos grises la atravesaron como una lanza, llegaron al fondo de su alma en un instante, la desnudaron y literalmente la dejaron en carne viva. No atinó a respirar sino cinco segundos después, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos…..eran de un gris plateando con un halo dorado rodeándolos, las pupilas eran pequeñas, muy pequeñas y ella vislumbró un brillo detrás de estas, Rose sintió que se hundía en la tempestad de esa mirada.

-¿Te hice daño?- su voz era grave, profunda, ella lo miraba atontada pero reaccionó en el momento justo antes que atontada se confundiese con idiotez.

-No…no es nada- dijo ella, de pronto el chico la soltó como si el contacto con su piel quemase.

-Debes tener mas cuidado cuando caminas- dijo él mirando de soslayo a su alrededor, sin fijar su atención en ella, todavía sentía sus manos ardiendo, era raro, muy raro. Scor todavía se debatía entre precisar si había sido desagradable o al contrario muy agradable, pero su talante hosco ganó la partida, no podía estar distrayéndose por ahí tocando gente extraña y sintiendo cosas…raras- este pasillo es muy estrecho. ¿Sabes donde queda el compartimiento de los Slytherin?

-Segundo vagón- dijo ella automáticamente, bajó su rostro, porque sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Se sentía estúpida ¿Alguna vez ella se había sentido tan cohibida en la vida? Nunca, obviamente algo estaba mal con ella….muy mal…ahora se dejaba impresionar por completos extraños. Tomó nota de su apariencia un poco excéntrica, y de sus piercengs… de paso era un total frikie. Ella estaba incomoda y Scor también, él inmediatamente metió sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Ambos se miraron por un instante sin decirse palabra alguna, estaban cerca, no había posibilidad alguna de alejarse mucho en la posición que estaban, en medio de los asientos. Sus rostros seguían muy juntos, Scorpius tomó aire profundamente, sus narinas aletearon y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el aroma de ella golpeó sus fosas nasales, Rose lo escuchó inspirando e inmediatamente como respuesta se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo. Scor se sintió mareado…un vértigo extraño se apoderó de su cuerpo y se tambaleó, supo controlarse al ultimo momento…abrió los ojos azorado y enseguida se alejó de ella como pudo, prácticamente pasó por encima de la cabeza de un chico cuyo asiento quedaba justo al lado del pasillo.

-Bien…el segundo vagón…por supuesto…- dijo el chico apuradamente y ni siquiera se molestó ni en presentarse ni en despedirse. Rose se sintió mas idiota aun, maldijo en voz baja, algo que tampoco era habitual en ella quien hacia gala de una educación exquisita, empezó a caminar hasta el final del vagón. Ella estaba huyendo, tenia los vellos de punta y también estaba furiosa consigo misma, la antigua Rose, aquella normal y corriente, habría tratado de entablar una charla amena con un estudiante en apariencia nuevo, la nueva Rose quería huir y esconderse en su madriguera, solo porque había sentido electricidad cuando un chico desconocido la tocó efímeramente, ella trató de no imprimirle más rapidez a su marcha para no quedar en evidencia. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Se había vuelto una total idiota de capirote…ella allí totalmente atontada y el chico ni la había registrado, su amor propio ultimamente bastante golpeado no podía con eso.

Scor se giró de nuevo y la vio saliendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Rayos- dijo él frustrado, había querido preguntarle su nombre, era la primera persona que se encontraba en ese tren. La había tocado en un insustancial contacto físico y enseguida algo ardió dentro de él, era era….raro… pero no era todo.. ella….ella….olía demasiado bien.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. El Heróe del dia

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me sorprendieron, no me esperaba tantos, espero que sean aun más. Bueno, como empieza la historia, trataré de montar los tres primeros capítulos rápido para abrirles la curiosidad y luego, seguir con los Artefactos, jajajajaja, que ya está en la recta final.

Como los Dramiones, supongo que los Rose/Scor tienen su propio canón fic. En fin, me he leído unos cuantos, entre los cuales destacan **Icarus, Icaria, Realidades innegables, Cuando Scorpius conoció a Rose, Creciendo Juntos y Oscuro Corazón** (que a mi parecer son los mejores en español). Como les dije soy nueva en este pairing y me gustaría tomarme algunas libertades argumentales, de hecho lo voy a hacer, a lo mejor se despistan, pero es intencional, el dramione que ahí por ahí…bueno…yo no soy de esas que dicen que a juro los padres tienen que ser felices como las perdices después que se casaron y en el caso que nos ocupa cuando la guerra terminó, la vida no es blanco ni negro, sino a tonos grises, pero el dramione tampoco es por donde la mayoría cree, esperen el desarrollo del fic y me entenderán.

Por eso quizás, intentando ser un poco iconoclasta, puse a Scorpius en Dumstrang y escogí juntarlos a los 17 años, para lo que tengo previsto con este fic, es mejor así, grandecitos…ja ja ja. Usualmente me pongo pesada con los fics, pero trataré de que con este, por lo menos haya humor negro. En esencia es una historia romántica salpicada de aventuras, algo de drama adolescente por aquí y por allí, un pedacito de historia adulta, y por supuesto, un misterio (mejor dicho unos cuantos).

Por supuesto, tuve que adaptarme a algunos clichés de este pairing, porque ni modo, para no desorientarme ni a mi misma. Rose y Scorpius son personas muy diferentes…pero no es el típico caso de los opuestos se atraen, son dos chicos que tienen sus problemas existenciales un poco como decirlos, acentuados. Quizás en este principio de fic, él tenga mas claro lo que quiere en la vida que ella, o veamos a Rose un poco aburrida y aburrada, pero no se preocupen, esperen y verán…por muchas razones Rose es mi favorita del fic (claro yo lo se pero ustedes no, ja ja ja). No por algo en el resumen puse una estrofa de una canción que me gusta muchísimo Espirales de Corriente Alterna que dice "_Y de que sirve hablar, si solo gritas a la pared_", quien no se haya sentido identificado con esa frase…no fue nunca adolescente.

Capitulo 2 El héroe del día.

Después de un rato merodeando por el Expreso de Hogwarts, Scorpius logró finalmente llegar al vagón de los Slytherin, por el vidrio esmerilado de la ventana de un compartimiento, pudo adivinar la silueta de Augustus, en realidad no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, Augustus era lo mas oscuro que podía divisarse en ese tren, muy moreno y con unos sorprendentes ojos verdes.

Scorpius abrió la puerta y entró, al ver que no quedaba ningún asiento vacío, estuvo tentado a dar la vuelta y retirarse pero Augustus lo detuvo con su voz

-Pasa- dijo Augustus.

Scorpius se quedó en la puerta. En ese compartimiento estaban cinco chicos, todos con una apariencia común, nada resaltante a su opinión, vestidos de jeans y camisetas, los colores verde y negro predominaban, sus caras lucían serias pero relajadas, eran más o menos de su edad y Scorpius supuso acertadamente que serian sus compañeros de año.

-No hay sitio-dijo Scorpius haciendo ver lo que era evidente.

-Si lo hay- dijo Agustus y luego se dirigió a un chico obeso de cabello rubio arena y muchas pecas en la cara que estaba sentado junto a la ventana- Goyle….puedes largarte.

El chico obeso miró a todos a su alrededor con estupefacción buscando apoyo en vano, hizó un intento para protestar…pero los otro cuatro chicos no dijeron nada. Gregory Goyle II, recogió sus cosas y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Scor lo miró con atención, le había disgustado la actitud de Augustus con ese chico, le parecía injusto de alguna forma.

-No tienes porque irte- le dijo Scorpius en voz baja cuando Gregory pasó a su lado. El chico lo miró confundido, le pareció por un momento que había escuchado mal.

Aclaremos algo mas en relación a Scorpius Malfoy, él era de talante huraño, seco, no demostraba fácilmente sus sentimientos, últimamente hacia gala de un humor de mil demonios, que ocultaba muy bien hablando cosas intrascendentales, hablar tonterías animaba a cualquiera, eso era cierto en la mayoría de los casos.

En resumidas cuentas, él tenia un carácter tortuoso…en general no le importaba nada ni nadie, tampoco se metía con nadie si a eso vamos, Scorpius habitaba en el planeta Scorpius y su único objetivo en la vida era que lo dejasen eternamente solo en su propio espacio sideral, pero….siempre hay un pero… había algo en la personalidad de Scorpius que lo hacia ponerse automáticamente del lado de los desvalidos. Y aunque ese chico pesase por lo menos 120 kilogramos y midiese casi dos metros, lo cual no lo hacia precisamente un enclenque, algo en la expresión de su cara hizo aflorar el instinto de protección de Scorpius.

-No hay problema- dijo Gregory con un tono de voz en donde se intuía que si había problema, en realidad muchos problemas.

-En serio…puedo sentarme en otro lugar- dijo Scorpius tomándolo por el brazo. Gregory se deshizo del apretón con brusquedad. Scorpius sintió como su mano ardió al instante, su cuerpo se tensó, la mayoría de las veces era muy sensible cuando alguien abiertamente se mostraba violento o lo tocaba imprevistamente. Sus ojos destellaron por un segundo, Gregory se apartó alarmado, él logró dominarse a tiempo antes de saltársele encima, y Gregory se fue del compartimiento inmediatamente.

Scorpius entró al compartimiento lanzando un suspiro de alivio, había estado cerca…muy cerca, definitivamente la poción no estaba surtiendo efecto, tendría que redoblar la dosis diaria del calmante, él se sentó en el sitio que había dejado libre el chico gordo. Los otros jóvenes lo miraban curiosos, al parecer su fugaz pérdida de control no había pasado desapercibida, Augustus se inclinó hacia él.

-Te tardaste mucho- comentó el chico moreno.

-Me perdí- respondió Scorpius secamente mirando de reojo alrededor, las manos le ardían e inmediatamente las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Uno de los prescindidles- dijo Augustus sin darle importancia- nada que valga la pena en realidad mencionar. Un subordinado.

Scorpius no dijo absolutamente nada, se arrecosto en el sillón y estiró las piernas.

-Bien- Augustus miró a sus otros compañeros que estaban a la expectativa- Chicos, este es mi amigo Scorpius Malfoy , el hijo de Draco Malfoy, benefactor de nuestra casa.

Scorpius examinó a los otros chicos a su alrededor. Todos lo miraban con expresión escrutadora, enseguida se sintió incomodo, definitivamente él no era ningún mono de circo para que la gente lo mirase sin pestañear siquiera.

-Marcus Nott- se presentó un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules tendiéndole la mano. Scorpius lo saludó y sintió como el otro joven apretaba con fuerza su mano, de inmediato Scorpius se dio cuenta de que Marcus Nott estaba midiéndose con él. Enseguida estrujó la mano del otro chico como si fuese a rompérsela, de hecho no utilizó ni la mitad de la fuerza de la que era capaz, pero si lo suficiente para que sintiese algo de dolor, ni un gesto de molestia apareció en la cara de Marcus, solo una sonrisa siniestra. Scor intuyó que ese chico..era una amenaza. En esas cosas, ni su sexto sentido ni su instinto le engañaban jamas.

-Adrian Pucey- dijo otro joven de cabello castaño haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza- Mi padre Adrián es socio del tuyo.

-Conozco al Sr. Pucey- dijo Scorpius luego fijó su mirada en el chico de pelo negro- Tú debes ser el hijo del Thedore Nott que estudió con mi padre.

-No, soy su hermano….menor…en realidad el segundo…el menor de todos es Theo…que empieza este año en Hogwarts- dijo Marcus a modo de explicación- mi padre murió hace unos cinco años…..mi hermano mayor Theodore desapareció casi por la misma época. El pequeño Theo y yo somos los hijos del segundo matrimonio.

-Dos Theo en la misma familia...mas bién tres- comentó Scor mordazmente, su antipatía por Marcus Nott se originó de inmediato, había algo en ese joven que no le gustaba para nada, como por ejemplo esa sonrisa autosuficiente y esos gélidos ojos azules totalmente inexpresivos- no te parece demasiado exagerado.

-Mi padre lo consideró……necesario- dijo Marcus- El Theo mayor…digamos…que jamás cumplió con las expectativas.

-Y supongo que tú si- agregó Scorpius maliciosamente.

-Totalmente- dijo Marcus de nuevo exhibiendo esa sonrisa maquiavélica que parecía ser su sello de fábrica.

Touché…..Scorpius se imaginó muy bien cuales serian las expectativas de uno de los mortifagos más fanáticos en relación a sus hijos. El Sr. Nott había sido el único de la vieja guardia de seguidores de Lord Voldemort que logró sobrevivir a las dos guerras y nunca fue encarcelado, porque jamás lograron demostrar nada en concreto en contra de él. Demasiado dinero de por medio y también muchos chantajes en el Ministerio Mágico…amenazas de muerte quizás…esos eran los rumores. Su abuelo Lucius había ido a la cárcel porque quedó en evidencia demasiadas veces, aun a pesar de su arrepentimiento final, igual había pasado su temporada en Azkaban, así como su padre, el padre de Augustus y muchos otros, solo Nott esquivó la justicia, inteligente, frío nunca dejó a ningún testigo vivo que pudiese implicarlo en algún delito y ningún otro mortifago lo había delatado durante los juicios, quizás por solidaridad…lo más probable era que fuese miedo. El sadismo personificado según su abuelo y su padre, Theodore Nott había sido uno de los peores.

_Así que un cachorr__o de mortifago este Marcus Nott_, pensó Scorpius, _y no de los mortifagos inútiles para rematar. _Bien, no le importaba, se había enfrentado en la vida, a algunas cosas peores que un imberbe de 17 años con ínfulas de chico malo.

-¿Vas a unirte a nosotros en Slytherin?- comentó un chico de ojos castaños que todavía no se había presentado.

-Supongo- dijo Scor encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Sebastian Montague- dijo el chico presentándose pero no le dio la mano, Scor ni siquiera intentó ofrecérsela - Seria bueno que quedases en Slyterhin, después de todo tu padre es quien nos financia el uniforme del Quiddith.

-No hay ninguna posibilidad que entres a otra casa ¿No es así Scor?- dijo Augustus- Tienes la herencia y además tienes la actitud.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Marcus.

-Mi amigo aquí presente, Scorpius, tiene todas las cualidades necesaria para ser un Slytherin de cabo a rabo- dijo Augustus- a pesar de que luzca un poco estrafalario, les aseguró que es un sangre pura como el que mas.

-Me hablaron de una selección, de una ceremonia con un sombrero o algo así- dijo Scor analizando las implicaciones de la palabra "sangre pura". No es que en su casa no se mencionase el tema, pero sus padres opinaban que era una absoluta necedad a esas alturas del cuento o por lo menos, eso era lo que siempre le decían, que los Malfoy´s habían sufrido demasiado gracias a esas creencias. En su antiguo colegio realmente no importaba, mestizos, hijos de muggles y sangres puras se codeaban sin ningún tipo de problema. En Dumstrang la filosofía era la siguiente "_Si puedes conjurar correctamente una maldición, importa un carajo de donde vengas"_. Suponía que en Hogwarts, después de lo que había sucedido con Voldemort, la situación seria similar, pero al parecer se había equivocado en redondo. Por lo menos, ese grupo de Slytherin al parecer todavía se creían la raza superior. Le sorprendía Augustus, pero en honor a la verdad, él solo era su compañero de juerga los veranos, nada mas.

-El sombrero seleccionador, la ceremonia será hoy en la noche en el banquete de bienvenida, me imagino que como eres nuevo tendrás que pasar por eso- dijo Sebastian- ¿Te gustaría ser Slytherin?

En realidad Scor no tenia muy definido en que casa quería pertenecer, de hecho, pensaba que el sistema de dividir a los alumnos en casas era arcaico. Ni Dumstrang ni Beaxbattons , dos de las tres principales escuelas europeas de magia lo hacían de esa forma, a él le constaba, los chicos de Dumstrang mantenían contactos fraternales con las chicas de la academia francesa, de hecho, él había salido con unas cuantas. Hogwarts la otra gran escuela europea, era la excepción y por lo que sabia, era a nivel mundial. Conocía las cualidades que debería tener un alumno para pertenecer a cada casa: Gyffindor, coraje, Ravenclaw, inteligencia, Huffelpuff, humildad y trabajo y Slytherin, astucia. No sabia que era predominante en él, pero lo que si estaba seguro, es que si era por reunir requisitos, él había demostrado coraje, inteligencia, astucia, quizás no fuese nada modesto pero no era ningún vago tampoco, así que podría perfectamente calzar en cualquiera de las cuatro. Ahora, si era cuestión de su otro yo, obviamente no debería estar ni siquiera estudiando en un colegio.

Scor lo analizó unos segundos y dio con la conclusión de que Slytherin sin duda era la que le venia bien.

- Creo que será Slytherin, me imagino que es el lugar más parecido a Dumstrang que puedo encontrar en Hogwarts- respondió finalmente Scorpius.

-Dicen que Dumstrang es un sitio verdaderamente temible- dijo Marcus- ¿De verdad hacen énfasis en las enseñanzas sobre las artes oscuras?

-No- dijo Scorpius un poco intrigado por esa pregunta, luego se corrigió- bueno en realidad si, en parte. Nuestros profesores insisten en que los alumnos exploremos todo los tipos de magia, incluyendo la oscura. Cursamos Artes Oscuras….no esa Defensa que tienen ustedes en Hogwarts. Si no sabes de que se trata la magia negra no se como demonios vas a defenderte de ella, es lógico.

Marcus y Augustus se miraron por un momento, Augustus esbozó una sonrisa complacida. Marcus gruñó y enserió el rostro.

-Déjame decirte algo- dijo Marcus- aquí todos pensamos igual que tú, por lo menos los Sly, pero no comentes tus ideas en voz alta, serian consideradas inapropiadas.

-Reaccionarias más bien- agregó Adrian.

-Si…ya me advirtieron de su problemita de tolerancia- bufó Scorpius. A su parecer la magia oscura solo era magia, quizás era desagradable o éticamente reprobable matar o herir a alguien con una maldición, pero en honor a la verdad, en caso de vida o muerte, funcionaba. Por supuesto, las ideas en Inglaterra eran muy distintas al resto del continente europeo. Ya sus amigos se lo habían dicho…."_te encontraras con un verdadero maniqueismo en Hogwarts, o eres de los buenos o eres de los malos, está traumatizados todavía con Voldemort. Si saben que sabes pronunciar un hechizo diseccionador, inmediatamente serás de los chicos malos, aunque solo lo uses para cocinar". _

-Todos aquí somos hijos de ex - mortifagos- dijo Marcus- o por lo menos de colaboradores. Hemos vivido en carne propia el reconcomio ante el pasado de nuestras familias…por otro lado…..algunos….no sentimos ninguna vergüenza ante ese pasado.

-Marcus….no es el momento- advirtió Augustus.- ni el lugar. El pasillo está justo al lado, este sitió no está insonorizado

-Por supuesto que no es el momento-dijo Marcus- todavía no sabemos si Malfoy entrará a Slytherin.

-Entrará a Slytherin- dijo Augustus- es un hecho

-Augustus nos dijo que te expulsaron de Dumstrang- dijo de pronto Sebastian. Scorpius asintió, técnicamente era cierto, lo había expulsado de allí.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Adrian Pucey.

-Incendie el comedor- dijo Scorpius con cara de "_no me pregunten nada mas_"- y bueno algunas otras cosas mas que no vale la pena mencionar.

-Así que un alborotador- dijo Marcus- excelente para la causa. ¿No lo crees Augustus?

-Él es uno de nosotros- comentó Augustus- se los dije, es uno de nosotros.

-No nos adelantemos…todavía falta la maldita selección de hoy, quien sabe…a lo mejor resulto un Gryffindor- comentó Scorpius con malicia.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto pero las miradas asesinas que le dirigieron no le dejó ninguna duda. Esos chicos odiaban a los Gryffindor´s. Scorpius observó las caras de todo y cada unos, lanzó una mirada desafiante a los chicos para ver si alguien se atrevía a decir algo, tensó su cuerpo y asumió una actitud agresiva, solo por unos segundos. El ambiente en el vagón se cargó.

Marcus lo vio directamente a los ojos, la frialdad de esa mirada contrastaba con lo tempestuoso de la de Scorpius…ninguno cedió…de nuevo una lucha de voluntades. En unos segundos Marcus desvío la suya y Scorpius dio por ganado el encuentro.

- Eh, Augustus, conoces a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, bastante alta, creo que de nuestra edad- preguntó Scor de pronto, con total naturalidad, despojándose de esa aura amenazante que lo había cubierto como un manto. Todavía estaba intrigado por esa chica, de alguna forma quería saber quien era, en que grado estaba, en que casa. Era ilógico, pero detallarla mentalmente de alguna forma lo distraía de pensar otras cosas más urgentes…más problemáticas.

-Cabello castaño y ojos azules- djijo Augustus pensativo – En realidad estas describiendo a la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, ella fue la que me dijo que donde estaba este vagón- dijo Scorpius. Ni en sueños agregaría lo que consideraba el sello distintivo de la chica, ese increíble aroma que había impregnado sus fosas nasales y cada una de las neuronas de su cerebro.

-¿Por qué el interés?- preguntó Marcus. Scorpius le había resultado bastante interesante, esa agresividad contenida que parecía desbordarlo lo había intrigado de sobremanera. Tendría que investigar un poco mas sobre ese chico Malfoy, lo veía como una amenaza, un peligro a su posición tacita como jefe de la casa de Slytherin. A nadie le gusta el chico nuevo que resulta ser más misterioso y magnético que uno mismo. Marcus Nott hacia acopio de todas aquellas cosas, debilidades, manías, hobbies, secretos, que le daban poder entre la gente de su casa. Ese Malfoy no seria la excepción y que mejor si le gustaba alguna chica, él podría aprovecharse de ello. Por otro lado…si no quedaba en Slytherin…mucho mejor.

-Solo curiosidad- agregó Scorpius…había visto la intensión de la pregunta y no le había gustado para nada…tendría que cuidarse en el futuro de hacer algún comentario que lo comprometiese de alguna forma delante de esos tipos.

-Debe ser alguna de las tontas de las prefectos- dijo Marcus fingiendo cordialidad, sonreía pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos- no te acerques a ellas, son las peores……le quitan todo el sentido a la palabra diversión.

-Excepto por Marina- dijo Augustus.

-Marina- Scorpius se alarmó…..claro que conocía el personaje, demasiado bien, Marina Merrey era la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre y la chica que no entendía un rotundo no como respuesta. Una cosa era revolcarte en una fiesta con una chica que no estaba nada mal por cierto….pero de ahí a que la cosa fuese permanente…Ni pensarlo…a Scorpius Malfoy nadie lo ataba corto, nadie, por muy buena que fuese en posición horizontal- no me acordaba que Marina también estudiaba aquí.

-Así que otro mas para la cuenta- Marcus se río y todos los demás por extensión.

-¿Sabe que iba a venir?-preguntó Scor. Como si no fuese suficiente, otro dolor de cabeza mas para la cuenta. Esa chica, estaba completamente loca. Si enumeraba razones para huir de Hogwarts, Marina Merrey sin duda estaba a la cabeza de la lista. Aun así…otro revolcón con ella…guardando las distancias…tampoco estaría mal…solo como despedida. Las locas a veces…..tenían un noseque en la cama bastante interesante. Además, necesitaba desahogarse un poco, si era alguien conocido, mejor.

-Ha estado esperando con impaciencia el momento de tenerte….en sus brazos- agregó Augustus soltando una risotada.

-Más bien debajo de sus faldas- agregó Sebastian.

-Un sitio bien conocido por todos nosotros si me permites agregar- dijo Hermes.

-Una chica especial….nuestra Marina- dijo Marcus.

-Marina la amiga de todos- concluyó Augustus y todos se rieron de nuevo.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Ni modo…tampoco era para asombrarse….si ella se había acostado con él después de cruzar dos palabras, era obvio que hacia lo mismo con todos. En realidad la promiscuidad de la chica no lo asombraba, se imaginaba que algunos chicos los últimos cursos de Hogwarts tendrían el mismo comportamiento que sus amigos de Dumstrang, los adolescentes eran iguales en todos los rincones del mundo, las hormonas controlaban sus cerebros. En su antiguo colegio era algo así como todos con todos y sin remordimientos, de todas formas él siempre usaba condón….la única lección de vida de su padre que le había servido para algo. Y tampoco era excesivamente promiscuo si a eso vamos, había conocido gente mucho peor.

Los otros chicos siguieron hablando y haciéndose bromas. Scorpius simplemente miró el paisaje a través de la ventana. Veía los bucólicos campos de la verde Inglaterra, un paisaje demasiado distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde hacia seis años, recordaba los escarpados riscos cerca de Dumstrang, las solitarias llanuras congeladas, se sentía fuera de lugar en ese sitio…entre esos chicos. Notó con disgusto como lo miraban, con curiosidad e interés. Augustus era en apariencia el cabecilla, pero algo le decía que el verdadero jefe de esa pandilla era Marcus Nott, sin duda estaban esperando que se les uniese, ¿Con que objetivo? Ni puta idea, pero él no tenia intensiones de unirse a ninguna banda ni nada por el estilo. Tenia amigos….pero no necesariamente tenia que ir con ellos a todo lados ni compartir sus ideas, además un grupo solo podía tener un jefe y si ese era ese intolerable Nott , él no podría soportar estar bajo el dominio de ese chico, así que mantendría la distancia.

0o0

Rose tenia unos segundos frente a la puerta de su compartimiento, cuando finalmente entró, enseguida tuvo ganas de seguir huyendo.

Lily y Albus estaban intercambiándose los cromos de magos que venían en las chocolatinas, Hugo se había dignado a hacer acto de presencia y estaba leyendo un libro de comics y Ethan…..bueno…..Ethan la estaba mirando fijamente en ese mismo instante.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- le dijo el chico a Rose, inmediatamente se levantó a recibirla, era un joven alto, atlético, apuesto, con el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones. Vestía ya la tunica del colegio y sus gestos eran algo pomposos. Sus padres decían que Seamus, el padre de Ethan era muy buena persona aunque algo quisquilloso, Rose estaba completamente de acuerdo que Ethan había heredado lo quisquilloso de su padre. Vestimenta perfecta, peinado perfecto…modales perfectos….si claro..modales perfectos…sobre todo si se trata de seducir a una chica a la fuerza.

-Hola- dijo ella toda cohibida, Ethan se acercó le dio un beso leve en los labios que no le produjo a Rose ni cosquillas. Antes le gustaban esos besos insulsos, el año anterior…antes del verano…ahora literalmente quería que no se le acercase ni a tres metros de distancia.

-Te extrañé- dijo él, jalándola para sentarla junto a su sitio, luego le pasó un brazo posesivamente sobre el hombro, Rose miraba a todos lados incomoda.

-Rose- saludó Albus

-Hola Albus ¿Cómo están los tíos?- dijo la chica intentando alejarse de Ethan por todos los medios.

-Ocupados- respondió Lily en lugar de su hermano. Pelirroja de ojos verdes, Lily Luna era la verdadera belleza de la familia, ni siquiera Victoire, ni Dominique, las hijas de la famosa medio veela esposa de su tío Bill, podían competir con su encanto. A sus 14 años era la niña mas guapa del colegio, lastima que la chica en cuestión no se diese cuenta. Ella era una belleza totalmente natural, entre otras cosas porque desconocía el uso del maquillaje y las faldas, incluso debajo de su tunica del colegio llevaba pantalones. Ella era totalmente alérgica a lo que denominaba moda girlie, ropa de Abercombrie o esas cosas. Lily era algo así como más deportiva, le encantaba el quiddith y era la cazadora del equipo de la casa, su hermano Albus el buscador y Hugo era el otro cazador. La gente señalaba a gritos que era nepotisimo pero tantos Weasley en Griffindor, no le dejaban mucha oportunidad a otros estudiantes. Y era que el quidditch, era la pasión familiar. Y la obsesión de Lily Potter.

-Mamá tiene que escribir tres artículos esta semana sobre las Arpies y papá anda haciendo el informe anual del Departamento de Aurores. Kreacher fue el que nos trajo- dijo Lily.

-Kreacher esta muy viejo para esos trotes- dijo Rose- pobrecito.

-De nuevo con los elfos- dijo Hugo- de todas las cosas que tenían que pegársete de mama, tenia que ser esa obsesión con los elfos lo que yo tengo que soportar año tras año.

Rose abrió la boca para reclamar pero Ethan la interrumpió.

-Ebenezer Scrooge ataca de nuevo- dijo Ethan riéndose a carcajadas, apretando mas a Rose contra si- Rose de veas que tienes un hermanito bien simpático- Ethan hizo énfasis en la palabra "hermanito"

-Si Rose y tú tienes un novio de lo mas imbécil- concluyó Hugo antes de nuevo meterse de cabeza en la lectura.

Ethan iba a reclamar pero juiciosamente cerró la boca. Rose se hizo la desentendida y Albus y Lily se miraron uno al otro logrando reprimir una carcajada.

Comparar a Hugo con Ebenezer Scrooge era acertado, realmente era dar en el clavo. Hugo Weasley era simplemente la persona más gruñona que existía sobre la tierra. Un alma vieja dentro de un cuerpo joven como había dicho una vez el abuelo Arthur. Hugo, poseedor de una lógica implacable y de un mal genio proverbial, era el portador de la verdad incomoda, a quien quiera que quisiese escucharlo. Y esta vez tenia toda la razón, Ethan Finnigan era un imbécil, solo lo soportaban, por Rose, porque ninguno de los primos Weasley´s haría algo para desagradar a la dulce Rose, la mano amiga que siempre estaba allí para ayudarlos a todos. Si ella quería de novio a ese patán, pues habría que aguantárselo…aunque fuese a medias.

-No me gustan que peleen- dijo Rose y se deshizo del brazo de Ethan dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche- no me abraces, aquí no.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo él- somos novios, podemos darnos arrumacos públicamente si nos da la gana.

-Estamos en territorio escolar, no se puede….así a la vista de todos- dijo ella, en realidad no quería estar cerca de Ehtan, pero el chico no entendía su lenguaje corporal. Tenia que hablar con él, la situación era insoportable

-Rose tiene razón- agregó Lily sagaz, había visto la expresión de incomodidad de su prima y la interpretó correctamente- si algún profesor los descubre van a tener problemas. ¿Tú no meterías a Rose en problemas? ¿Cierto?

-Bien- dijo Ethan un poco incomodo- ¿Saben de que me enteré?

-No …no me digas Finnigan. Ya te informaron donde estaba escondido tu cerebro…mis felicitaciones- dijo Hugo. Rose apartó la cara disimulando su sonrisa….Hugo era un niño fastidioso y maleducado pera a veces, decía la palabra justa en el momento mas apropiado, ella no podía creerse todavía que se hubiese relacionado con un tipo tan controlador, tan soso, tan ….tan…tan….Ethan.

-¿Adivinen quien empieza este año en Hogwats?- dijo Ethan, intentando hacer caso omiso de la burla de Hugo- a ver, adivinen.

Albus y Lilly menearon la cabeza de un lado a otro, Hugo bostezó. Rose miró a Ethan, quien esperaba pacientemente la pregunta que nunca llegó.

-Bueno, el hijo de Draco Malfoy empieza este curso en Hogwarts- dijo Ethan. Albus y Lily se miraron, Rose se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es que no les interesa? Malfoy….es un Malfoy….ustedes los Weasley´s tienen su historia con la familia Malfoy….repugnancia eterna y esas cosas- dijo Ethan ya exasperado, obviamente se daba cuenta que lo ignoraban a propósito. Los primos y el hermano de su novia no le caían bien, hacia todo el intento para agradarlos pero ellos simplemente se burlaban a escondidas de él, bueno en realidad era bastante frontal. Eso era denigrante, porque él era el mejor partido que jamás tendría Rose, lo mejor de lo mejor, pero nadie al parecer tomaba en cuenta eso. Y de paso ella les seguía la corriente, claro que mas podía esperarse de Rose, si ella era incapaz de ponerse de otro lado que no fuese el de su familia. Mucho físico, mucha inteligencia y poca sustancia…eso era Rose. Se la aguantaba porque era atractiva y quería tirarsela, por nada mas. Aun así, el sacrificio de soportar a su familia era extremo.

-¿A ti te interesan los Malfoy?- preguntó Lily a Albus.

-Para nada- dijo Albus arrebatándole de pronto un cromo a Lily- este es mío.

-No, es mío- respondió Lily mientras se tiraba encima de su hermano, que pronto empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, los dos rodaron por el piso y Lily pateó "accidentalmente" la espinilla de Ethan quien resopló de dolor. Rose le dirigió una mirada atenta.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella inocentemente. A veces, Rose era un genio haciéndose la desentendida, sabia que ese golpe había sido totalmente intencional, pero no hizo ningún alboroto al respecto. Por una vez en la vida…dejaría que el rió corriera…con sangre incluida. Estaba harta de seguir las reglas de la formalidad y las buenas costumbres. Además un poco de irreverencia Weasley tendría que pegársele algún día, Dios mediante.

-Si…claro no ha sido nada- dijo Ethan lanzándole una mirada asesina a Lily quien se estaba acomodando su uniforme ya sentada en su puesto con una expresión de inocencia incrustada en el rostro- Linda, me disculpas un segundo, voy a reunirme con Alex y Liam, ya sabes , voy a espiar el equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Si tranquilo- dijo Rose.

Ethan salió del compartimiento, Albus enseguida fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave.

-Albus no puedes hacer eso….nos van amonestar- dijo Rose.

-Escuchaste eso…..un Malfoy……un Malfoy- dijo Albus con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- ¿Quien será?

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Estamos ocupados- dijo Albus pegado a la puerta, su cabello negro estaba revuelto y sus gafas colgaban disparejas frente a sus ojos. De él decían que era la viva imagen de su padre, Harry Potter, físico enclenque y desgarbado incluido, y Albus si que se aprovechaba de ello, con creces, sobre todo con la popularidad que le generaba entre las chicas.

-Soy yo idiota, tu primo- dijo una voz ronca detrás de la puerta.

-¿Cuál de tantos?-preguntó Albus con toda la intensión de ser molesto.

-Déjalo entrar…es Fred- dijo Rose. Albus abrió la puerta y otro pelirrojo entró en escena. Fred Weasley, el hijo mayor de George Weasley, Gryffindor, otro Weasley mas en el curso de séptimo año en Hogwarts.

-¿Adivinen que escuché por ahí?- dijo Fred bastante entusiasmado.

-Otro chisme….buenísimo-dijo Lily, Fred miró a todos intrigado y empezó a hablar. .

-¿Que otro chisme?…bah…no importa….este si es el chisme principal. Veamos, Mille le dijo a Sara…que Patricia le había comentado a Susan- Lily entornó los ojos, Albus no entendía absolutamente nada, Rose se esforzaba en prestar atención y Hugo estrelló su frente contra su libro impotente- que había escuchado a Augustus Zabbini hablando con Nicoleta de que…

-Ya sabemos que un Malfoy viene a Hogwarts este año- terminó diciendo Hugo al borde de la desesperación. Fred abrió la boca para protestar.

-Ya lo sabían ¿Por qué no me dijeron?- Lily rodó los ojos.

-No habíamos visto tu hermoso rostro en toda la mañana- dijo Albus – y además Finnigan fue quien no los dijo recién.

-Un Malfoy…¿Quién será?- se preguntó Fred.

-El descerebrado dijo que era el hijo de Draco Malfoy- dijo Lily – y que sepamos solo tiene uno, alguien llamado Hyperion o algo así, no me acuerdo.

-Vaya que esa familia se desgastó el cerebro con los nombres ¿No es así?- comentó Hugo- si me llamase Hyperion me autosuicido.

Los otros cuatro chicos se rieron a carcajadas por la redundancia.

-Pero ¿Ese chico empieza Hogwarts ahora?- dijo Rose pensativa- que raro, tenia la impresión de haber escuchado que era de nuestra edad Albus…o quizás de la de ustedes- Rose señaló a Lily y a Hugo.

-En realidad pudimos equivocarnos- dijo Hugo-o a lo mejor fue tu noviecito…el de la escasez neuronal. Te apuesto que escuchó mal y ningún Malfoy entra este año a Hogwarts.

-Bueno Millie estaba segura que Patricia había escuchado a Zabinni que…-empezó a recitar Fred de nuevo.

-¡Basta!-gritó Hugo -¡Basta!…suficiente con soportar hoy a Finnigan.

-Hugo deberías hacer el intento tú también- dijo Rose-Ethan solo quiere ser amable.

-Rose- dijo Albus- ¿Quieres explicarme en que diablos estabas pensando cuando aceptaste salir con el idiota mas grande en Hogwarts en los últimos veinte años?

Rose miró a Albus y de nuevo sintió el gusanillo de inconformidad que estaba retorciéndose en su interior _¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarla? ¿Por qué ella permitía que todos tuviesen una opinión de su vida y de paso…se la restregaran?_ Ella miró a su primo y desvío la cara.

-En realidad no estaba pensando mucho, simplemente sucedió, me invito a salir, una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno…..- dijo Rose.

-Finnigan intentó propasarse con Rose en el verano- dijo Hugo, Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Diablos! ¿Era que su vida personal tenía que ser de dominio público?- pero ella lo corrió.

-Ese hijo de puta- maldijó Fred.

-Voy a matarlo- Albus fue directo hacia la puerta, pero Rose lo agarró de la ropa y lo sentó del tirón.

-Tú no vas a hacer nada…es mi problema- dijo ella, Albus no salía de su impacto, en toda su vida era la primera vez que Rose se comportaba tan tajante.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Lily sentándose al lado de tu prima, Fred se sentó al otro extremo y le brindó un abrazo de oso a Rose- ¿Te hizo daño?

-No sucedió nada- dijo Rose- Hugo esta exagerando.

-No exagero nada- dijo Hugo- te conseguí en ropa interior forcejeando con ese imbécil en el sofá de la sala. Me líe a golpes con él para sacártelo de encima.

-¡QUEEE!-exclamaron Fred y Albus al unísono.

-No estaba en ropa interior- protestó Rose- estaba en pijamas.

-Es lo mismo- dijo Hugo- lo golpee hasta que me dolió la mano.

-¿Tú hiciste eso enano?- preguntó Albus-Vaya, no sabia…

-Hugo es un experto boxeador- dijo Fred- si lo sabré yo.

-Fue un error- dijo Rose completamente apenada, con el rubor pintando sus mejillas, se sentía como una completa tonta, ese episodio había sido bochornoso y lamentable- yo…yo…..en fin…fue una equivocación. Además él se disculpó contigo y conmigo.

-¿Y todavía sigues de novia con él?- dijo Lily- Rose de verdad…deberías.

-Yo se lo que debería hacer, gracias, no necesito que me lo recuerdes- dijo Rose secamente, Lily la miró con los ojos abiertos, la Rose que conocía, jamás le hablaría en ese tono.

-¿Vas a terminar con él?- preguntó esperanzado Hugo.

-Si- dijo Rose- esto ha durado demasiado

-Y luego yo me encargare de él- dijo Albus.

-Y yo también- agregó solidario Fred.

-No se atrevan, esto lo arreglo yo- dijo Rose con firmeza.

-Si claro…al paso que vas…te casas con él y ni te enteras- afirmó Hugo.

-Hugo- gritó consternada Rose- ni yo puedo ser tan tonta.

-No eres tonta- dijo Albus- es solo que……..

-Tu personalidad no es de la que se enfrenta a situaciones desagradables- dijo Hugo, los otros cuatro lo miraron estupefactos- he psicoanalizado a todos ustedes…..Albus es curioso hasta mas no poder para no decir que es un metiche, Lily es obsesiva-compulsiva con el quidditch, Fred es un caso de retraso mental grave y Rose….

-Hey enano, que estoy presente-lo interrumpió Fred antes de reírse a carcajadas. Nadie se sintió insultado. Hugo era muy sincero y por eso era valioso en sus vidas.

-Rose es del tipo pasivo-masoquista que rehúye momentos incómodos como si fuese la peste- terminó diciendo Hugo.

-¿Y tú que eres? A ver- dijo Albus.

-Soy el genio que muestra el camino- dijo Hugo.

Lily dio un resoplido y soltó una sonora carcajada. Albus miró hacia todos lados buscando apoyo moral y Rose sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien ahora a los que nos interesa- dijo Albus- ¿Qué esperar de este chico Malfoy?

-Que sea un insoportable como el padre- exclamó Lily.

-Que sea una mierda de ser humano- agregó Fred.

-No debería ser así- dijo Rose- pero creo que tiene toda la herencia en su contra. Papá odia a Draco Malfoy, he escuchado demasiadas cosas en mi vida de él como para no estar segura de que debe ser un engendro maligno.

-Y el hijo debe ser lo mismo- dijo Albus

-Somos Weasley´s y estamos llenos de prejuicios- dijo Hugo.- Por favor, denle una oportunidad al chico.

-Bueno en realidad tienes razón- dijo Rose- el hecho de que lleve ese apellido y quienes fueron su padre y su abuelo, no significa nada, de pronto nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Además parece que no es lo único nuevo que veremos por aquí hoy.

-Si ¿A que te refirieres?- preguntó Albus.

-Me encontré a un chico nuevo….no se de pronto es un estudiante de intercambio o algo así, tiene un acento raro al hablar, como ruso o algo así- dijo Rose, quien se dio inmediatamente cuenta de una característica de Scorpius, tantos años en el extranjero lo habían hecho hablar ingles con un ligero acento del este de Europa- tiene tatuajes y piercens, cabello rubio…alto.

-Se oye interesante- dijo Lily-¿es guapo?

-Lily- advirtió Albus.

-Solo estoy preguntando si es guapo, no me vengas con celos estúpidos de hermano mayor que para eso esta James- dijo Lily luego preguntó de nuevo a su prima- ¿es guapo?

-En realidad no me fije mucho- dijo Rose, no sabia si le había parecido guapo o no, pues solo lo vio por unos minutos, pero no podía negar que tenia unos bellos ojos grises y además un aura muy magnética- solo quería saber si ustedes lo habían visto o sabían quien era.

-No he visto a nadie así- dijo Albus- de seguro que era algún chico trabajador del tren, ya sabes de esos que sellan los boletos.

-Nunca nos han sellado un boleto en este tren, jamas en la vida- dijo Hugo mordaz.

-Buen punto- dijo Albus- no se…tampoco me interesa mucho, no suelo estar fijándome en chicos.

-Bueno…yo decía- dijo Rose-en fin, nosotros nos portaremos como unos Weasley´s decentes con ese chico Malfoy, nada de malas caras y nada de prejuicios.

-En realidad nosotros no somos los del problema- dijo Fred- ellos fueron los se mudaron al lado equivocado de la acera.

-Los Malfoy´s fueron perdonados por la sociedad- dijo Hugo- pero no me dan buena espina.

-Como tú digas prima- dijo Albus-después de todo mi padre apreciaba mucho a Narcissa Malfoy, ella le salvó la vida, por otro lado yo no me metería por nada del mundo con un chiquillo de once años siempre que se porte como es debido, aunque de seguro queda en Slytherin.

-Slytherin- dijo Hugo metiéndose un dedo hasta la garganta fingiendo provocarse el vomito.

-No son tan malos- dijo Rose- digo …todos excepto…los de séptimo.

-Marcus Nott y compañía- afirmó Albus.

-Si esos- dijo Lily con rabia contenida. Todos y cada unos de los Weasley´s en Hogwarts habían tenido que soportar alguna broma de ese grupito de Sly´s. Por supuesto, ellos se habían vengado, con creces, pero tácitamente…eran enemigos. Sin contar que los juegos de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor de dos años a la fecha literalmente eran una batalla aérea.

-¿Qué tendrán planeado este año?- se preguntó Rose.

-No lo se- dijo Albus- pero debes cuidarte de ellos, no les agradará mucho que tú seas la Premio Anual.

-Ni a ellos ni a mucha gente si a eso vamos- agregó Rose con resentimiento.

-No les prestes atención- dijo Lily-las personas son envidiosas. Además…aquí estamos todos para defenderte…

-No hay nada de que defenderse por dios- dijo Rose- Hogwarts es un colegio no una guerra.

-Ay Rose-dijo Fred- si supieses lo que la gente murmura por ahí desde el año pasado.

-Si no lo cuentas, no voy a saber- dijo Rose.

0o0

En un restaurante muggle en el centro de Londres, un hombre y una mujer estaban sentados en una mesa ubicada discretamente en el fondo del sitio, no era la mejor ubicación pero era imprescindible un poco de privacidad, aunque el hombre en cuestión quisiese aun mas …privacidad. El lugar era muy elegante, decorado al estilo Art Deco, era uno de esos restaurantes que aprecian en la lista Michelin con una medalla de oro. La cocina era exquisita, se especializaba en comida francesa, cuya conjunción de olores y sabores era ideal para evocar buenos momentos…en otro lugar… en otras circunstancias…en otra vida.

Un sitio digno para una cena romántica, quizás al principio ese hubiese sido la idea original, pero era imposible. Porque él era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger y era impensable siquiera que estuviesen hablando.

Hermione bebió su té con calma, ya habían comido, la mayor parte del tiempo lo hicieron en silencio, algunas veces se comentaron alguna cosa por cortesía. El ambiente estaba cargado, pero simplemente era por la tensión sexual acumulada entre ellos. Ella lo sabia…él lo sabia…algún día..un día de esos, los dos mandarían todo al mismísimo demonio..pero no seria ese día.

-Te veo preocupado- dijo ella levantando su mirada de la taza de té.

-Tengo mucho trabajo- dijo él.

-Draco…tenemos dos horas aquí y hemos cruzado tres palabras- dijo Hermione- en realidad no se porque me citas a un sitio por un asunto urgente y luego no me dices absolutamente nada.

-No empieces- contestó Draco- sirve de algo que te diga que solo quería verte.

-Dios…esto no está bien- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa en el acto, pero él le agarró la muñeca con fuerza evitando que se marchase.

-No te vayas….- pidió él. Siempre era lo mismo una y otra vez, se habían dejado de ver muchos años, ella no lo perdonaba a él ni él a ella, pero hacia cinco años, justo después del accidente en donde casi murió Scorpius, en medio de toda esa marea emocional que lo inundó, él la buscó, la persiguió como un animal de presa, la emboscó y ella se rindió finalmente a su acoso. Inexplicablemente, la única noche que habían pasado juntos en innumerables años, no hicieron el amor, simplemente durmieron abrazados, fue la única vez en su vida que Draco Malfoy lloró como un niño en los brazos de alguien. Después de eso, jamás lo mencionaron siquiera, pero quedó tácito que estaba allí uno para el otro…aun en la distancia.

-Siempre lo mismo…esto no tiene pies ni cabeza…no tiene sentido- dijo ella deshaciéndose bruscamente del agarré- Draco, ya no somos esos dos chicos estúpidos, ahora tenemos responsabilidades…familias. No se que intentas, pero no me gusta.

-Mentirosa- dijo él- se que esperas ansiosa que nos reunamos, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Oh por dios, no seas tan arrogante- respondió ella.

-Siéntate- Draco la miró penetrantemente con sus ojos grises y señaló una silla- por favor- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se sentó para evitar un escándalo. Draco la miró de nuevo, ella seguía teniendo ese cabello desordenado que tanto le había gustado alguna vez y también esa actitud desafiante que le enervaba los nervios pero que lo volvía loco.

-¿Cuantos años tenemos conociéndonos?- preguntó Draco.

-Treinta años- contestó ella-

-Y de esos treinta años- dijo Draco- ¿Cuántos años te odié?

-Siete- dijo ella.

-¿Cuántos te amé?- dijo él.

-Uno- contestó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos- solo uno.

-No…no fue solo un año- dijo él…_no fue un año maldita sea…ha sido toda una vida_.- en fin. Lo que quiero decirte, es que tú y yo hemos superado unos cuantos problemas…y ahora estamos aquí….juntos.

-Al grano Draco- dijo ella- y tú y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-Somos amigos- dijo él- eso cuenta.

-Yo soy tu amiga- dijo Hermione- no se que diablos quieres tú de mi.

-Alguna vez quise todo…a veces sigo deseándolo-dijo él –pero me conformo con la amistad.

-Bien Draco- dijo Hermione-aclaremos algo por quincuagésima vez. Tú y yo tuvimos una relación, fuimos amantes, tú me amabas y yo te amaba, teníamos diecinueve años…éramos jóvenes, ilusos y tontos… creíamos que podíamos hacerle frente a todo, te peleaste con tu familia por mi….yo…yo…me aleje de todo por ti…vivimos juntos un año en Francia y nos separamos porque la convivencia resultó insoportable.

-No solo vivimos juntos en Francia- dijo Draco-de hecho… nos casamos.

Eso…fue un golpe bajo cortesía de Draco Malfoy. Ella suspiró.

Hermione recordaba exactamente porque se habían casado…por impulso… porque estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro y querían sellar esa unión. Fue una mañana en el registro civil de Ministerio Mágico francés después de una noche de pasión sin límites. Sin invitados, ella se vistió ese día con un sencillo vestido blanco de algodón, él acudió de jeans y camiseta, no hubo flores…no hubo anillo…pero si muchas promesas…diez meses después estaban en el mismo sitio firmando los papeles del divorcio. Ella jamás se lo dijo a Ron, ni a nadie, ese episodio en su vida había sido demasiado doloroso, Draco Malfoy era su secreto mejor guardado, agridulce, intenso, desgarrador. Obviamente Ron sabía que ella no era virgen cuando se enredaron, pero tuvo la discreción de jamás preguntar. Si, Draco Malfoy había sido el primero en muchas cosas….en realidad no podía precisar cuando se enamoró de él, salieron a escondidas un tiempo después de finalizada la guerra, antes de que lo metiesen en Azkaban, él estuvo allí tres meses, ella lo esperó y luego todo fue tan rápido que no precisaba con claridad en que momento decidieron desastrosamente que se iban a ir juntos….quizás si se hubiesen detenido y conocido mejor antes de eso…quizás hubiese sido mas fácil.

--Y nos divorciamos por incompatibilidad de caracteres- agregó ella furiosa

-Por no decir que íbamos a matarnos…en realidad no nos divorciamos…tú te divorciaste de mi- dijo Draco con una sonrisa nostálgica. En esos tiempos, se peleaban muchísimo, por causas tan distintas como el desorden en el baño o por puros celos, pero las reconciliaciones eran geniales. Ella y él, desnudos en una cama, todo un día, sin que les importase el resto del mundo, amándose hasta desgastarse, en la ciudad más romántica del mundo, Paris. Tiempos aquellos que no volverán. Enfatizó la frase en su cerebro "_Jamás volverán"._

-Exacto- dijo Hermione- lo intentamos, no funcionó y luego cada quien hizo su vida como mejor pudo. Nos enamoramos de otra gente, yo me casé, tú te casaste, formamos familias y somos felices.

-Si…felices- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca- Sabes lo que nunca he podido perdonarte.

-Dime- dijo Hermione con cansancio. De nuevo esa maldita conversación.

-Que jamás le contaras a nadie que estábamos juntos- dijo Draco- sabes me resultaba insoportable esa falta de sinceridad. Tú te avergonzabas de mi, por lo que yo había sido, por mi pasado.

-Debes entender que no era fácil- dijo ella- tú habías recién salido de Azkaban, tu familia aun estaba en el ojo del huracán. Yo no quería preocupar a nadie. No deseaba que mis amigos me lo reprochasen. Jamás me avergoncé de ti. Solo quería respirar en paz contigo a mi lado, no sabotear nuestra felicidad.

-En fin- dijo Draco- jamás no pondremos de acuerdo con esto. Y ya no importa….como has dicho…tenemos otras vidas.

-Si- dijo Hermione.

-Vidas que resultan insoportables porque no estamos uno con el otro….vidas que aun así tienen que vivirse porque es lo que esperan de nosotros- dijo Draco, dicho esto se levantó de la mesa, dejó unas cuantas libras sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta y se dispuso a marcharse. Hermione se quedó rígida en su silla, Draco se acercó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla que hizo que la piel de ella ardiese.

-Hablaremos otro día que no estés tan susceptible- dijo él contra su oído.

-Que te vaya bien Draco- dijo ella.

0o0

Después de varias horas de viaje, el expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmade. En le compartimiento de los Slyhterin de séptimo año, todos estaban con las túnicas colocadas incluso Scorpius. Se estaban levantando de sus asientos, para salir del tren, cuando una chica bajita de cabello negro llegó a la puerta del compartimiento que ya estaba abierta.

-Scorpius Malfoy- preguntó la chica con voz autoritaria, en su uniforme lucia dos insignias uno era el águila de Ravenclaw y el otro la insignia de premio anual.

-Soy yo – dijo Scorpius.

-Ah, pensé que eras mas joven- la chica lo miró de pies arriba, frunciendo el ceño, le habían ordenado que buscase a un niño apedillado Malfoy porque empezaba Hogwarts ese año, estaba furiosa porque ya entendía porque no lo había encontrado a pesar de que se había revisado todo el tren perdiendo su valioso tiempo, el niño….pues no era ningún niño, era un joven que fácilmente pasaba el uno ochenta de estatura- En fin debes reunirte con los de primer año en el andén y esperar por el profesor Rubeus Hagrid para el viaje por el lago. Luego de eso iras al Gran comedor para la Selección. Por cierto soy Emily Spencer, Ravenclaw, uno de los Premios Anuales.

La chica le ofreció la mano y Scorpius se la estrechó. Era muy seria al parecer, pues ninguna expresión de agrado y desagrado surcó su rostro, ella después del saludo se dio la vuelta.

-Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor- dijo Augustus Zabinni dándole la espalda. Marcus Nott ni siquiera se despidió de él y los otros chicos lo imitaron. Scorpius se dio cuenta que seguramente la tónica en esas relaciones entre las serpientes eran mala educación y frialdad extremas. Ya entendía un poco la actitud de su padre con sus amigos. Se colocó su mochila en el hombro y bajó del vagón.

La cantidad de alumnos era impresionante, gente que correteaba por allí y por acá, reencuentros entre amigos después de la larga ausencia en verano y esas cosas. Scorpius miró alrededor buscando lo lógico, un grupito de niños pequeños reunidos con cara de asustados. Cuando los vio, sonrío complacido de si mismo…allí estaban, en un rincón, apartados de todos tal y como lo había supuesto.

Caminó hacia ellos y se colocó a un lado. Eran aproximadamente una veintena de chicos de todos los colores de cabello inimaginable. Poco a poco el andén de la estación fue vaciándose y solo quedaron ellos.

Esperaron unos minutos y luego, Scorpius vio con asombro, como el hombre mas alto que había visto en su vida, caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa impresa en el rostro. Caspita, ese era el semi-gigante Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts y el profesor de Criptozoologia como llamaban en Dumstrang la materia de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Es decir, le habían mencionado que el tipo en cuestión era grande, monstruosamente alto, pero en realidad el tamaño de ese hombre sobrepasaba cualquier cosa que hubiese imaginado. Tuvo que cerrar la boca para no lucir como un tonto, pero al mirar a los niños a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era el único que estaba impresionado, todos lo estaban, excepto una niña pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

-Hola- dijo risueño Hagrid denotando su buen humor constante. El hombre seguía teniendo su físico robusto, su gran melena ahora estaba mas gris que negra, al igual que su barba y usaba un cayado para ayudarse a caminar, estaba cerca de los noventa años, aun cuando tenia sangre de gigantes en sus venas, la duración de su vida era la de un humano, el buen Hagrid ya había llegado a su vejez, una dulce pero solitaria ancianidad- aquí están….otra generación mas.

Luego se fijó en una niña bajita de cabello rojo que tenia su carita llena de pecas con una gran sonrisa adornandola.

-Molly, Molly…la pequeña Molly- dijo Hagrid- ¿Cómo esta tu abuela? Sigue preparando ese estupendo pastel de frutillas.

-Ella está bien Hagrid- dijo Molly alegremente-te envía saludos.

-De mi parte un gran abrazo a tus abuelos- dijo Hagrid y luego miró a todos los chicos- Preparados para el viaje en bote.

-SII!!!!- gritaron los niños entusiasmados. Luego de corroborar que el gigante era en apariencia inofensivo, corrieron como locos hasta el lago. Scorpius más comedido caminó lentamente detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente Hagrid se situó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? Tu cara me es familiar- dijo Hagrid mirándolo apreciativamente- por ese color de cabello….diría que eres un Malfoy.

-Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Scorpius mirándole de reojo.

-Ah, ya me habían dicho que venias, pero pensé que irías en los carruajes, pero ni modo, eres nuevo, hay que conservar las tradiciones. Conocí a tu padre- dijo Hagrid- un chico odioso y detestable.

-Ese es Draco Malfoy- dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros apurando el paso. Al parecer padecer su apellido iba a ser una constante en su vida en Hogwarts. Otra razón para irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Hagrid se dio cuenta que el chico se había molestado, así que lo detuvo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Discúlpame Malfoy, no debí mencionar nada- dijo Hagrid- fue una descortesía de mi parte

-Estoy acostumbrado, señor- dijo Scorpius clavando su mirada hosca en Hagrid. Se deshizo bruscamente de la gran mano en su hombro, no le gustaba que lo tocaran.

-Espero que no provoques problemas chico- dijo Hagrid quien notó al tocarlo que el cuerpo de ese chico estaba muy caliente-¿Estás enfermo?,me parece que tienes fiebre.

-No es nada- dijo Scorpius- mi temperatura corporal usualmente es alta, casi 39 grados. No hay peligro, me siento bien.

-Ya me contaron lo de Dumstrang, te advierto que aqui no somos tan tolerantes con la mala actitud.

-Entendido- dijo Scor.

Scor esperó que todos se subieran a los botes, que eran aproximadamente seis. Escogió el más vacío para no atormentarse con la cháchara inútil de los niños. Se sentó y le dirigió un mustio hola al otro niño que estaba sentado agazapado a un extremo del bote, el chico le respondió casi en un susurro.

El bote se movía mágicamente, no necesitaba de remos para surcar el agua, una densa bruma cubría esa parte del lago. Scorpius observaba el agua oscura a su alrededor…intentó admirar algo del paisaje pero ..no veía absolutamente nada, hasta que la niebla se disipó.

Se han escrito mucha prosa y verso sobre lo que se siente al admirar por primera vez el castillo de Hogwarts, demasiada descripción y muchas palabras poéticas. En realidad es difícil de explicar la emoción que embarga el cuerpo cuando se observa con ojos desorbitados la magia convirtiéndose en algo hermoso y tangible. Porque si….Hogwats era simplemente mágico. Scorpius contempló con maravilla el esplendor del castillo en medio de la noche, con todas las luces encendidas divisándose por las ventanas, la estructura era impresionante, cuatro altas torres, elevadas almenaras con banderines coronando su tope, con los escudos y colores de las cuatro casas. El cielo estrellado que se abría por encima del castillo, ya despejada la niebla, solo le aportaba un toque mucho más especial y sobrenatural al panorama.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y disfrutó el paisaje. Nunca…nunca había visto algo así….Dumstrang era un fuerte medieval perdido en una estepa en los países bálticos. Beuxbattons era una construcción neoclásica muy parecida a un templo romano en medio del valle del Loira, pero Hogwarts… Hogwarts era el castillo perfecto de todo cuento de hadas que se precie de tal.

Scorpius por primera vez en ese día sonrió ampliamente, se despojó de su cinismo habitual y de nuevo se sintió inocente, candido, como el niño pequeño que alguna vez había sido, que creía en las historias de duendes y hadas, para quien su magia era el mejor don de todos, cuando la tragedia y la oscuridad aun no habían llegado a su vida. No podía evitarlo, la melancolía lo invadió, esa extraña tristeza amalgamada con alegría. Cuando sabes que jamás volverás a ser lo que fuiste, solo te queda recordarlo.

Nada de lo que había leído jamás sobre Hogwarts era comparable a verlo con sus propios ojos. Enseguida le gustó, fue inmediato, quedó abrumado por el encanto del lugar, tan impactado como los otros chicos que hacían por primera vez ese viaje.

-Wow- murmuró el pequeño chico de cabello castaño que iba al lado de él, tenían media hora surcando el lago y era la segunda vez que lo oía hablar, parecía muy tímido o era simplemente que le incomodaban los extraños. Si era esto ultimo, Scorpius podía entenderlo completamente. Ese día había sido una sucesión de encuentros con gente desconocida que no le habían agradado para nada, excepto por la chica, esa chica de expresivos ojos azules y fantástico olor. Y es que el aroma lo tenia pegado en las fosas nasales todavía.

-Es fantástico- le dijo Scor sonriéndole, el chico le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el niño.

-Me llamo Scorpius ¿y tú?

-Theo- dijo el niño tendiéndole la mano- Theodore Nott III.

-¿Tu hermano es Marcus?- preguntó Scor haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Era un hecho, le caía demasiado mal Marcus Nott.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros- pero si, "caca de Troll" Marcus es mi hermano.

-Oh- dijo Scor- okey, me supongo que no te la llevas bien con él.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio podría?- contestó el niño- solo los locos o los homicidas son amigos de ese engendro.

Scorpius estuvo tentado a reírse, pero no lo hizo. No tenia hermanos y no sabia como era el amor fraternal, pero de seguro que lo de Marcus y Theo Nott era la excepción a la regla, estaba curioso por saber las razones por las cuales ese chiquillo de once años detestaba a su hermano mayor, pero visto que no deseaba implicarse mas allá de lo que estaba, decidió guardar un sabio silencio y no preguntar mas nada sobre el tema. Meterse en los problemas familiares de los demás no era su estilo, suficiente tenia con los suyos. De todas formas, el pequeño Theo…no parecía ser peor que el hermano y eso era un alivio.

Scorpius se preguntaba ¿En que clase de lugar estaba? Al parecer todos en Hogwarts, o por lo menos la gente que había conocido, esperaban que hiciese alguna cosa debido al apellido que portaba, algunos esperaban confraternización, otros problemas. Y eso que todavía no había puesto un pie en el colegio, pero adivinaba que lo peor aun no llegaba. Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación en su vida. Cuando él había llegado a Dumstrang lo hizo como Scorpius Malfoy, un chico más de montón, no como el hijo de Draco Malfoy, sin arrastrar ningún pasado. Sabia que no le iba a gustar estar en Hogwarts, todavía con las cicatrices de una guerra abiertas, aunque hubiesen pasado veinte años, de hecho aparte del castillo que era un monumento, no le estaba gustando estar allí.

Pero bueno,…de todas formas no importaba, él no duraría mucho en ese lugar.

De pronto, un grupo de niños en la barca del lado empezó a gritar, Scorpius agudizó su vista y su oído…vio que los niños se acercaban a la borda como buscando algo en el agua. Como las barcas estaba cercanas una de otra, dio un salto y cayó limpiamente en el otro bote.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, los pequeños estaban temerosos,

-Una niña ha caído al lago y no la vemos…se va a ahogar- dijo desesperada una pequeña con rasgos asiáticos.

Scorpius se quitó la tunica y se lanzó al agua sin siquiera pensarlo, nadó unos segundos y tuvo que salir a la superficie porque se le agotó el aire, no había visto nada, el agua era demasiado oscura, llenó sus pulmones y de nuevo se zambulló. Los niños del bote con sus lámparas intentaban iluminar el lago para ayudarlo en la búsqueda, Scorpius siguió las luces debajo del agua y afortunadamente encontró lo que estaba buscando, una niñita peleaba con un alga que tenia enredada en el pie. Scorpius la liberó y subió con ella hasta la superficie, la niña se debatía en sus brazos y él le dijo.

-No te muevas, cálmate…….si te mueves mucho podemos hundirnos- dijo Scorpius.

-Hace frío- gritaba la niñita tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

Scorpius se acercó a su bote y Theo lo ayudó a subir a la pequeña, Scorpius subió también y le dijo a Theo:

-Dale tu tunica…sino se va a congelar- dijo Scorpius, Theo lo obedeció quitándosela en el acto y cubriendo a la chica que temblaba de frío completamente mojada. Scorpius revisó entre sus cosas en su mochila y dio con su varita, la tomó en su mano, apuntó a la niña, pronuncio un hechizo calefactor, la chica dejó de temblar inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Scor . Intentaba sacarle conversación a la chiquilla para que no sucumbiera al frio, como estaban empezando el otoño y estaban en el norte de Escocia, el agua estaba casi a 0 grados. A él no le afectaba, puesto que su temperatura corporal alta lo ayudaba a soportar el frio, pero la niña de seguro las habia pasado negras.

-Molly – dijo ella, su cabello rojo le cubría la cara, ella se lo apartó con una mano temblorosa.

-Yo soy Scorpius- dijo él- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias Scorpius por sacarme del agua- dijo Molly todavía tosiendo- gracias. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la ceja y en las orejas?

-Piercengs- dijo Scorpius.

-Ah, como los aretes, ¿Puedo ponerme uno?- preguntó ella.

-Mejor que no. Tus padres te matarían- dijo Scorpius- los míos me hacen líos todo el tiempo y créelo es molestoso.

-No lo harían porque no se enterarían- dijo ella.

-¿Le mentirías a tus padres?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Solo si es necesario- dijo Molly – palabra de boy scout.

Theo miró a Scorpius confundido porque no entendió la expresión y Scorpius sonrió condescendientemente. Tenia la cantidad suficiente de amigos hijos de muggles, para saber de que se trataban los Boys Scouts.

- Molly- dijo Scorpius-espero por tu bien que no te descubran. Si yo tuviese una hija de once años y se coloca un piercing, le daría una tunda memorable. Espera a que tengas dieciséis, yo lo hice así, cuando tenía mi criterio bien formado. El arte corporal es un asunto para tomarse en serio, no es un capricho.

- El piercing me lo pondría en algún lugar secreto- dijo ella- te aseguro que se darían cuenta cuando me muriese de vieja y me hiciesen la autopsia.

-¿Cómo cual sitio? - preguntó Theo curioso, el niño empezó a recordar algunas cosas que le había escuchado a su hermano y a sus amigos cuando los espiaba a escondidas mientras hablaban, también algunas fotos que vio en unas revistas que Marcus tenia debajo de su cama. Veía a Molly y no podía creerse que ella estuviese pensando colocarse un aro…en esos lugares.

-Claro que el ombligo tonto ¿Qué otro sitio podría ser? ¿Puedo ponerme un arete en el ombligo verdad? Como las chicas de Dance with de stars, las bailarinas- le preguntó Molly a Scorpius bastante seria, Theo iba a decir algo para contradecirla, pero el joven le ofreció una mirada fulminante que lo calló de inmediato. Scorpius adivinó en el acto que otros sitios iba a mencionarle Theo a la pequeña niña sacándola de su inocencia para siempre. _Rayos, quien coño le contaba esas perversidades a ese chico…._respuesta inmediata_….quien mas…su maldito hermano. _

-Un día de estos, en el ombligo estará bien- dijo Scorpius a Molly- Ahora no seria apropiado, eres muy joven aun.

-Ah- contestó la chica

-Pero…-dijo Theo a Scorpius- yo pensaba que…he visto algunas cosas en unas revistas que…

-Después te explico- dijo Scor un poco apurado. Su primera misión aparte de escaparse de Hogwarts como fuese, definitivamente seria enseñarle la diferencia entre lo normal y lo sádico al pequeño Theo Nott y si de paso fastidiaba al hermano, mucho mejor- te prometo charla de hombre a hombre, pero esas cosas no se dicen delante de las niñas.

-Okey- dijo Theo.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- dijo la niña.

-Theo Nott- dijo el pequeño, luego agregó- deberías agradecerme a mí también, tienes mi tunica puesta.

-Oh- dijo Molly- gracias Theo…

-De nada- contestó el chico sintiéndose importante.

-Y también tienes tatuajes- dijo Molly observando los brazos de Scorpius- vaya pareces uno de esos chicos de la tele.

-¿Cuáles chicos?- preguntó Scorpius.

-De esos que venden drogas ilícitas en los noticieros- respondió ella. Theo afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón. Scor se rió a carcajadas, le habían dicho de todo en la vida, pero esa era tan buena que la guardaría en su diccionario personal de motes. Se lo comentaría a Walter en su próxima carta.."_amigo…he superado la categoría de junkie, ahora soy el drugdealer"_

-¿Tú ves televisión?- le preguntó Scorpius a Theo. Se le hacia raro, suponía que si Marcus Nott era tan fanático de la pureza de sangre, no tendría un televisor en su casa, la pornografía sadomasoquista en todo caso quedaría fuera de renglón.

-A escondidas- dijo Theo- en las vidrieras de las tiendas, cuando me escapo de casa y recorro las calles de mi ciudad.

-Entiendo- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Por qué no te compran un televisor?- preguntó cándidamente Molly.

-Esteee- Theo se revolvió incomodo en su sitio.

-Molly algunos magos no les gusta- dijo Scorpius interpretando correctamente el azoramiento del chico, podía entender perfectamente lo que sucedía en su casa - eso es todo. Quizás los padres de Theo o su hermano-Scor miró a Theo quien afirmó con la cabeza- no estén de acuerdo de que vea televisión.

-Que raro- dijo Molly pero le sonrío al chico- bueno…le pediré a mi padre uno pequeño de regalo de navidad….para ti…uno que puedas esconder en cualquier parte.

-Super- exclamó Theo entusiasmado. Inmediatamente Molly se convirtió en su amiga.

-¿Hablas raro? ¿De donde eres?- le preguntó Molly a Scorpius.

-Soy de Inglaterra, nací en Londres- contestó Scor- pero he pasado mucho tiempo en el este de Europa, por eso algunas palabras las pronuncio extraño. Pero estoy mejorando, dentro de unas semanas tendré un perfecto acento ingles, es cuestión de acostumbrarse de nuevo.

-Suena como ruso- dijo Theo.

-Es ruso- dijo Scorpius- estudiaba en Dumstrang y ese era el idioma oficial, pero también hablo alemán, francés y conozco el suficiente holandés para pedir una cerveza. Mis compañeros eran de todos lados de Europa, mi colegio parecía la Torre de Babel a veces.

-Genial- dijo Molly que ya estaba algo…bastante impresionada con su salvador. Ese chico era simplemente…wow.

Scorpius asintió complacido, el bote de Hagrid se le acercó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Hagrid.

-Molly se cayó de su bote y tuve que ir por ella- dijo Scorpius- pero ya está bien.

En eso Molly estornudó tres veces seguidas.

-Bueno, perece que no tan bien- agregó Scorpius mirando con preocupación a Molly- quizás haya pescado un resfriado pero por lo menos …no se ahogó.

-Bien hecho muchacho- dijo Hagrid complacido, él odiaba a Draco Malfoy, pero ese chico aun cuando luciera físicamente igual que el padre, al parecer tenia otro carácter. Mientras se acercaba lo vio tranquilamente conversando con los dos chiquillos, totalmente relajado como otro niño mas, a pesar de que cuando habló con él parecía bastante huraño y agresivo. Aun cuando tenía un aura extraña envolviéndolo, al parecer era amable y educado. Y de paso se habia metido al friolento lago para rescatar a una desconocida. Como Hagrid era del que daba segundas oportunidades a todo el mundo y visto que le chico con su valiente acción se lo había ganado, decidió por los momentos, olvidarse del odioso apellido Malfoy o de los antecedentes que habían aportado el directorio de Dumstrang sobre él, después de todo no era común ver a un Malfoy salvándole el pescuezo a una Weasley- al parecer, eres el héroe del día. Bien hecho, llegaremos en unos cinco minutos al castillo. Molly….mira lo que te pasó por curiosa…te aseguró que deseabas molestar al calamar gigante. Niña mala, como sigas así, se lo contaré a Rose.

-No le vayas a contar nada a Rose, ella se pondría furiosa…o peor se preocuparía y no me dejaría acercarme al lago ni a diez metros en todo el año, por favor- dijo Molly-por….favor.

-Hum- dijo Hagrid, luego le preguntó a Scorpius- ¿Puedes llevarla a la enfermería?…después de ese chapuzón, le caería bien una noche al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera. Es simple, entras al castillo y sigues las indicaciones de los retratos, es imposible perderse, queda en la primera planta. Después vete directamente al Gran Comedor.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? O prefieres que lo haga el profesor Hagrid- le preguntó Scorpius a Molly.

-Por supuesto que tú- dijo ella- eres mi nuevo mejor amigo. Después de todo me has salvado la vida.

-Te llevaré- dijo Scorpius sonriente, era increíble….había conocido mucha gente ese día…pero la única persona que le ofreció su amistad pura y sincera…fue una niña pelirroja de once años que por lo que había visto y escuchado, era la travesura personificada. Por un lado le daba gracia, era un completo disparate ni siquiera le gustaban los mocosos en general, pero por otro….era bueno que fuese así...tenia meses que no sonreía tanto y en compañía de esos dos niños, Theo y Molly, se había reído muchísimo, era de alguna forma relajante y después de todo, los niños no sufren de prejuicios y ven mucho mas allá que los adultos, eso era la gran verdad.

0o0

Draco salió del restaurante francés y se acomodó la gabardina, el valet lo acompañó para meterse dentro de una limosina. Sorprendente, inesperado....un mago viajando en auto, la lógica indicaría que debió desaparecerse en una calle oscura, pues no, no lo hizo, se metió en el auto con vidrios ahumados. Sentándose en el lujoso cojín de cuero, Draco cruzó las piernas de manera elegante y se encontró cara a cara con su acompañante.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofreció el hombre cuyo rostro permanecía en las penumbras debido a que el único foco encendido del interior del auto era el que estaba encima de Draco Malfoy.

-Whiskey de Fuego…en las rocas- contestó el hombre rubio. Su acompañante le ofreció el vaso y Draco apuró un trago. Hizo una mueca al sentir la bebida quemándole la garganta, pero luego tuvo una sensación de placidez inmediata….no es mentira…el Whiskey de Fuego….arde en la boca como el fuego…literalmente.

-¿Qué tal nuestro asunto?- dijo el hombre- ¿Haz logrado averiguar algo?

-No- Draco sacó un tabaco de su abrigo y lo encendió. Inspiró un poco y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su aroma.

-Estas metido en un juego muy peligroso. Pero eres el único que puedes jugarlo- contestó el hombre.

-Quiero a su familia fuera de esto- dijo Draco- le lanzaré _el imperiu_s a Hermione Granger en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, pero al empezar todo, ella deberá salir de Inglaterra con su familia.

-Ese es el trato- dijo el otro hombre- la vida de la familia de tu ex- esposa por cierta información que necesitamos para la causa. Sin embargo, si alguno de ellos se opone, correrán el destino de todos aquellos que nos enfrenten. En cuanto a Potter, obviamente es el objetivo principal…..debe morir.

-Potter es nuestro problema…aun así…dale la oportunidad de unirse, su talento no es despreciable. En cuanto a Hermione le lanzaré el _Imperius_ y se lo dejaré encima hasta que salga de la isla- contestó Draco- su familia la seguirá a donde quiera que ella este.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo el hombre- ¿Por qué preocuparse por una mujer que no es nada de ti, por unos niños que no son tus hijos y por un hombre que detestaste toda tu vida? ¿Por una mujer que solamente es una impura? Malfoy, seria más fácil para todos si no tuvieras esas consideraciones.

-Soy un hombre de honor- dijo Draco fijando su gélida mirada en la cara del hombre- impura y todo, en un momento de locura, di mi palabra hace veintidós años que la protegería con mi vida…y yo…..yo cumplo mis promesas…por ilógicas que parezcan.

-No es ilógico simplemente es impractico- dijo el hombre- no tengo nada en lo personal en contra …de Weasley..o de Potter…a pesar de ser un mestizo, pero son un estorbo para nuestros planes . Hermione Granger es otro asunto, sigue siendo una sangre sucia.

-Me diste tu palabra- dijo Draco.

-Ella te odiara- dijo el hombre- no sacarás provecho de nada de esto. Es una perdida de tiempo.

-Lo se- contestó Draco sin darle importancia, en apariencia- Un mal menor….después de todo estoy acostumbrado a que ella me deteste.

-Supongo que jamás intentarás acercarte de nuevo a esa mujer- dijo el hombre.

-Nunca- dijo Draco fríamente- Todo esto es un circo, un invento, uno que ha durado demasiado tiempo. Además…a pesar de su múltiples cualidades en una cama… ella sigue siendo una sangre sucia- Draco sintió que las manos le sudaban….si, era un juego peligroso el que estaba jugando….para todos, pero era eso o verla muerta- pero no deseo esclavizarla, su matrimonio conmigo podría quedar en evidencia y mi reputación es lo primero.

-Intentará matarte cuando sepa lo que habrás de hacer- dijo el hombre- ella, su esposo, su familia.

-Probablemente- dijo Draco- lo mas seguro es que lo intente. Pero cuando se enteren…será demasiado tarde y ellos estarán demasiado lejos de aquí para poder hacer algo al respecto. .

-Por el regreso- el hombre chocó su vaso de fino cristal de Baccarat con el de Draco.

-Larga vida a los Caballeros de Walpurgis-brindó Draco.

- Por el nuevo restablecimiento del verdadero Orden Mágico en el Reino Unido.

-Que así sea- finalizó el brindis Draco.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	3. The Pretender

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, ¿Cómo están todos? , aquí yo enfermita, pero pude terminar este capitulo. El capitulo de LAI pronto.

Gracias totales a Ninkie Potter, quien con sabia paciencia corrigió todos mis horrores ortográficos en buena parte de este capitulo. No se me dio por inseguridad y tuve que mostrárselo porque confio plenamente en la neta que es una buenisima escritora, de paso tambien se lo pase a Betzacosta ( Por favor leanse su fic de Twilight , **Juegos del Destino**, que esta que arde, literalmente, jajjajajajaj). Crisis de inseguridad con este fic que me mata asi que hice lo que juré no hacer nunca, buscarme una beta, ja ja ja. Es que esta pareja me apasiona, pero es un reto para mí.

Les pido a todos los que lean que dejen sus Reviews con sus opiniones sinceras, si voy bien, si voy mal, todas esas cosas, háganlo con confianza. Me gusta que me digan sus teorías sobre todo. El misterio continua y les adelanto que este fic tendrá un punto de quiebre, que bueno, espero que no me maten, pero esto no va por el usual Scor/Rose, pero no nos adelantemos, aun así, cada vez mas, nos acercamos a esa encrucijada que le pondrá el **Mundo al revés** a nuestros protagonistas.

Banda sonora a cargo de Foo Fighters, The Pretender (espero que le consigan el significado por el cual este capitulo se llama así). Por cierto si quieren saber como será el ambiente de este fic en el aspecto musical (o mas bien las canciones que inspiraron el fic y que serán mas o menos posteadas en los capítulos correspondientes) son: I'm Only happy when it rains de Garbage, Aparador de Motel, Cherry Bomb de The Runaways, Are you Reddy for This? de Three Days Grace, Danz de Vida Boheme, California de Phantom Planet (la canción de OC), The animal I have become de Three Days Grace, Ignorance de Paramore, Toes the feathers de The Corrs, Precious Illusions de Alanis Morrisette y bueno la lista continua, pero esto en realidad es lo que le ha dado el tono al fic.

Capitulo 3 The Pretender.

Rose entró al Gran Comedor, por supuesto, franqueada por sus primos; y es que no podía ser de otra forma. Los Weasley´s más que un clan, eran una tribu tumultuosa y variopinta. Entre primos y mas primos Weasley´s era ciertamente difícil resaltar, de los menores ni se diga: Dominique y Lucy todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de dejar su impronta, estaban en segundo y en general solían pasar desapercibidas, los que destacaban eran los mayores; Fred lo hacía por distraído y por haber heredado dignamente el nombre que poseía, era un bromista consumado, Albus por ser la fotocopia viva de su padre , Lily por buena jugadora de Quidditch, Rose por inteligente y Hugo…bueno Hugo por simplemente ser él mismo.

Al llegar al banquete de bienvenida, Rose fue saludada por muchos de sus compañeros de año de todas las casas. Ella notó que los saludos eran algo fríos pero, como siempre, no prestó atención y les brindó una de sus espectaculares sonrisas. Sin embargo, alguna cosa se revolvía en su pecho, ¿inconformidad quizás? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que la mayoría de la gente que conocía en Hogwarts, exceptuando a su familia, se estaba comportando un poco raro con ella. Si su vista no le fallaba y su sexto sentido tampoco, mucha gente cuchicheaba y la miraba de refilón, obviamente, estaban hablando de ella. No lo entendía, no le gustaba y sobre todas las cosas la hacía sentir incomoda.

Rose llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó, Albus y Fred fueron a ubicarse con sus amigos y Lily fue corriendo hasta sus compañeras de año. Hugo permaneció un rato con ella pero al ver que Rose se limitaba a sentarse en su mesa y contemplar su plato vacío pensativa, enseguida empezó una charla con el chico de su lado.

Entonces llegaron los niños del primer año y Rose desvío su atención hacia ellos, intentaba divisar una cabeza roja en el grupo de los niños nuevos en vano.

-¿Dónde está Molly?- preguntó ella en voz baja dándole un codazo a Hugo en un costado para llamar su atención.

-No se- dijo Hugo molesto por la interrupción, en ese momento estaba comentando con un compañero los trucos para llegar al nivel 53 de la ultima versión de Zelda y eso, mas que nada en el mundo, constituía su prioridad de vida o muerte. Miró a su hermana hecho un basilisco- ¿Quién se iba a encargar de los nuevos?

-Emily Spencer- dijo Rose mientras Hugo le daba la espalda. -¿Podrías preocuparte aunque sea un poco?- replicó Rose molesta.

-Molly debe estar en el baño o algo así- contestó Hugo fastidiado sin mirarla. Rose con un dedo lo golpeó insistentemente en la espalda pero Hugo no atendió para nada a su llamado.

Rose rodó los ojos con impaciencia y enseguida se levantó de su puesto. Iba directo hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando sintió una extraña sensación a su espalda, se giró y entonces lo vio…mirándola fijamente.

_STOP_

_Este debería ser el momento cliché del relato en donde se da el esperado instante chico –chica….Hay suspenso, expectación e intriga….finalmente, se mirarán a los ojos y se darán cuenta que están completamente enamorados….o algo por el estilo. _

_Oh no incautos….__todavía no. _

_Seguimos……._

……mirándola fijamente con una expresión de disgusto en la cara.

Rose enseguida giró el rostro, pero sintió escalofríos…Vaya ese chico era espeluznante.

Marcus Nott no quitaba la vista de encima a su próxima victima relamiéndose los labios; odiaba a esa chica, la detestaba y era en serio. Para él era una burla a todos sus preceptos que una mestiza como ella fuese premio anual. Impensable, vergonzosa la decadencia en la que se había sumido Hogwarts.

-Esa asquerosa- comentó Sebastian Montague siguiendo con sus ojos hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de Marcus- ¿Cómo es posible que sea ella y no tú, el Premio anual de este año?

A ese grupo de Slytherin del séptimo año, encabezado por Marcus Nott, en realidad no les importaba quién fuese elegido Premio Anual ni de qué casa tampoco, siempre y cuando fuera un sangre limpia con antepasados inmaculados. Sin embargo ese año, las esperanzas estaban puestas en el mejor estudiante que la casa de Slytherin había tenido en cincuenta años, por lo que constituyó una gran frustración para todos que no fuese elegido, y sobre todas las cosas, que le ganase una mestiza como Rose Weasley.

La gente que diga lo que quiera, pero el racismo y la intolerancia todavía permanecían en Hogwarts, la terrible lección de veinte años atrás había quedado olvidada. Voldemort había desaparecido, pero sus ideales (que al fin y al cabo no habían sido los suyos, sino la ideología de siempre dentro de las clases dominantes de la sociedad mágica desde hacía siglos) habían sobrevivido, solapados pero lo hicieron. Y ese año en especial, la actitud de mucha gente en Hogwarts solo reflejaba lo que estaba pasando en Europa; de pronto el ambiente estaba turbio, el peligro acechaba y viejas ideas se renovaban inesperadamente.

-Las pagará- fue la respuesta de Marcus, cuyos gélidos ojos seguían observando a Rose- ni su tío el súper héroe ni sus padres podrán salvarla de lo que le tengo preparado. Si tiene suerte…solo quedará un poco chiflada.

-Marina nos ayudará- dijo Sebastian- será nuestro acto inaugural.

-No comentes nada a nadie…- dijo Marcus en voz baja mirando todo a su alrededor con cautela. Él era un hombre práctico, por ahora tendría que actuar en las sombras, luego llegaría la libertad de vanagloriarse públicamente de sus atrocidades; pero como buen ofidio, Marcus tenía el don de la paciencia. Sabía esperar-… menos a Augustus, no quiero que se vaya de lengua. Será para nuestro consumo personal.

-¿Que tan personal?- preguntó Sebastian.

-Muy….personal- dijo Marcus entre dientes-, lo suficiente para que duermas por mucho tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sebastián entonces rió a carcajadas y dio un manotón a la mesa totalmente eufórico llamando la atención de todos entre los Sly´s. Marcus Nott lo fulminó con la mirada, eso le pasaba por involucrar a gente muy entusiasta en sus planes. Un poco de frialdad para variar, no estaría mal para una serpiente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Augustus Zabinni quien estaba al lado de Marcus pero no había estado pendiente de su charla, así que los gestos de Sebastian lo tomaron de sorpresa.

-Sebastian está buscando hoy fallecer de muerte NO natural- respondió Marcus brindándole una mirada asesina a Sebastian- Y yo últimamente estoy muy aburrido, un homicidio a sangre fría te aseguro que quedaría muy bonito en mi curriculum.

-¿El que le vas a enviar a la universidad?- comentó Augustus tratando de hacerse el gracioso.

-Si….voy a aplicar a la carrera de Mercenario en la Universidad de los Lunáticos imbécil- dijo Marcus sarcásticamente en voz baja- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- y luego miró de nuevo a Sebastian- Y tú, quieto…no mas alboroto.

Rose llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y llamó a Emily, la morena fue hasta ella con su habitual cara seria.

-¿Qué sucede Rose? El banquete está a punto de empezar y la Directora quiere que estemos todos sentados-. Emily Spencer, un clon cualquiera de Minerva McGonagall…en apariencia…solo en apariencia.

-¿Dónde está Molly?- preguntó Rose. Emily frunció el ceño confusa y Rose habló perentoriamente - Molly Weasley, mi prima, bajita, pelirroja.

-Ah- dijo Emily- hubieses empezado por ahí, Weasley y pelirroja. Hagrid me comentó que está en la enfermería, se cayó del bote.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Rose alarmada. Enseguida, como era natural, se preocupó de inmediato, abandonó el gran comedor dejando a Emily con la palabra en la boca y empezó a caminar con rapidez hasta la enfermería.

¿Cómo diablos enviaban a su primita a la enfermería y nadie se molestaba en informarla? Si había algo que destacase de Rose Weasley, aparte de su deseo innato y poco práctico de complacer a todo el mundo (bueno a casi todo el mundo) era su instinto maternal. Le encantaban los niños y en general se la llevaba muy bien con ellos, sin embargo sentía predilección por Molly porque cuando la niña era un bebé, ésta había sido su muñeca, su experimento para jugar a la mamá. Se la dejaban a cargo y ella le cambiaba la ropa infinidad de veces, le daba el biberón y la paseaba en cochecito; mantenía muy buenos recuerdos de esa época. Adoraba a la pequeña y la niña a ella, realmente no se imaginaba cómo rayos Molly se había caído de un bote que era relativamente seguro….lo más probable era que intentase ver el calamar gigante del lago.

Molly y sus travesuras. Ya sabía ella que la pequeña iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza; era el doble de inquieta que el resto de sus primos, empezaba Hogwarts, un castillo donde, si doblabas mal una esquina, podías perderte para siempre…literalmente. Bueno eso era exagerar, Hogwarts era seguro en la medida que un sitio repleto de magia y misterios podía serlo. Aun así, ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería? Rose entonces echó a correr, mientras en su mente cruzaban diversas imágenes posibles, algunas mas lúgubres que otras…Molly en su lecho de muerte y cosas así….Entonces de nuevo sucedió…

Completamente distraída, ella chocó de frente con otra persona que venía en la dirección contraria, pero esta vez no solo chocó sino que cayó de bruces sobre su cuerpo.

-Auch- gimió Scorpius cuando sintió su cabeza impactando contra el suelo de piedra, su visión se nubló por un instante y solo sintió el terrible dolor de nuca; intentó levantarse pero solo hizo que su cabeza golpease con otra- Oh, demonios, será que todos los idiotas de este maldito colegio van a atropellarme en este día.

-Auch, lo siento mucho de veras- gimió una voz femenina que enseguida reconoció. Rose abrió los ojos y él también, sus caras estaban a centímetros. Ella estaba sobre él a horcajadas, con el pecho completamente pegado al del chico ¿Cómo rayos habían quedado en esa posición tan comprometedora?

-Oh- dijo Scorpius completamente abochornado. Él y su maldita bocota, que en general estaba cerrada pero cuando se abría, solo era para traerle problemas. Esperar que la chica no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo era casi una utopia- Eres tú.

-Si soy yo, la idiota que te ha atropellado por segunda vez en este día- dijo Rose entre apenada, furiosa e incomoda. Definitivamente, ese día tenía los nervios de punta. De su boca salían unas cuantas palabras que en condiciones normales no diría, como por ejemplo, algunas frases repletas de sarcasmo, pero se sentía bien diciéndolas, de alguna manera liberada. Ese año estaba decidida a dejar aflorar su yo interior, expresar con palabras algunas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, ideas, opiniones, le gustase a la gente o no. _Adiós Rose la complaciente_. Aun así…estaba medio sensiblera.

Y ahora el chico rubio guapo con pinta estrafalaria venía a ser la gota que derramaba el vaso. ¿Quién se creía? ¿Con qué derecho la llamaba "uno de los idiotas de este maldito colegio? ¿Es que la gente de Hogwars tenía algo malo a su parecer?, difícilmente ella, militante pro-Hogwarts hasta morir, no podría menos que sentirse insultada

Hizo un intento de levantarse pero Scorpius la sujetó por la cintura y la giró de tal forma que ahora era él quien estaba sobre ella. Ya el asunto no era incomodo, sino que rallaba en lo ridículo y de paso, ese chico estaba caliente, ardiente, y no en el sentido lujurioso de la palabra, sino caliente como si tuviese fiebre; su piel ardía, su aliento tibio golpeaba su cara…era sofocante, asfixiante. Y si su propósito era intimidarla, lo logró…_Hola Rose pacata de nuevo_.

-¿No piensas levantarte?- Rose estaba que casi tartamudeaba.

-Esta vez no te me escapas- dijo él fijando su penetrante mirada en ella. Era un hecho la chica no solo olía estupendamente, sino que ciertas redondeces de por ahí se sentían muy bien para variar- por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rose- dijo ella- ¿Y tú eres….?

-Scorpius- dijo omitiendo deliberadamente el apellido. Ya estaba harto que en toda presentación inmediatamente la gente juzgase por su apellido y lo encasillara.

-Rose- repitió Scorpius en voz baja- espera….Rose….Rose….por casualidad tú no serás la prima de una pequeña diablillo pelirroja llamada Molly que está ahora en la enfermería.

-Esa misma- dijo Rose, luego preguntó intrigada- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy adivino- Scorpius habló irónicamente, hecho que no le paso desapercibido a Rose quien frunció el ceño

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? - dijo Rose entre escéptica y asombrada. En realidad quería decir _¿Qué diablos_…. Pero ni modo, ella no era de las que decía malas palabras en voz alta- Te estas burlando de mi, es el colmo, de veras que eres el sujeto menos amable que he conocido en mi vida.

Malos entendidos, puros malos entendidos o ¿NO?

-Eso no sonó en lo absoluto como un cumplido- dijo Scorpius percatándose de otro hecho innegable, él no era la persona favorita de esa chica en ese momento, así que trató de arreglarlo al estilo Malfoy y para su desgracia, él no había heredado el sutil poder de seducción de Draco Malfoy. Scorpius era algo así como…mas conciso y al grano que su padre, por eso terminó metiendo la pata y diciendo la frase mas ridícula que alguna vez hubiese salido de sus labios - en fin, un placer conocerte Rose y también es muy grato estar encima de ti, espero que sea reciproco, por otro lado ya que encajamos tan bien en posición horizontal, deberíamos buscar un sitio mas cómodo, para conocernos mejor…ya sabes.

-Oye- dijo Rose con la boca abierta ante tal desfachatez. Jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho algo así…tan directo y sin tener tres segundos de haberse conocido _¿Quién diablos se creía que ella era? ¿Una meretriz cualquiera?_- Si esto es un intento de seducción, esta un poco trillado ¿no te parece? Es en serio, no me agrada que me tengan aprisionada contra el suelo, sobre todo si es un completo desconocido.

_Nota mental Scorpius: __es definitivo, nada que le funcione a Draco Malfoy con el género femenino, servirá contigo, somos tan distintos como el agua y el aceite_. En realidad Scorpius toda la vida se había preguntado cómo la mayoria de las mujeres respondían embobadas, casi idiotizadas, a esos comentarios de su padre. Allí frente a él, tenía la prueba viviente de que NO funcionaban. Por otro lado, esa chica con la actitud de un erizo de mar, tampoco reaccionaba como una chica normal. Cualquiera de las jóvenes que conocía, se hubiese quitado las bragas después que él hubiese dicho algo así….o si…claro que si, estaba seguro de ello…aunque también estaba segurísimo que de su boca jamás saldría una frase de esas, hasta ahora…Una situación incomoda requiere medidas improvisadas. Lo intentó y se estrelló contra una pared de concreto, pues increíblemente, no había funcionado con la chica erizo _¿O seria que él solo conocía chicas fáciles? Buena pregunta Malfoy…muy buena pregunta_.

De todas formas y a pesar del atrayente aroma de la chica, Scorpius Malfoy técnicamente no estaba intentando ligarse a nadie, sólo estaba intentando sostener una conversación inocente con algo de galanteo descarado incluido que al parecer, no iba viento en popa. Y es que para ser honesto, eso de conversar coquetamente con chicas no era su estilo, lo era robarse un beso cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba…pero hablar…no, no. Ser ligón era parte indiscutible de su personalidad, es decir, ser un poco reservado no le impedía conquistar chicas, después de todo, que sería de un hombre sin una buena mujer que le calentara la cama.

Y ¡oh si!, en su corta vida, a sus bien experimentados diecisiete años, él había tenido bastante gente calentándole la cama…los pies y quién sabe que otros lugares mas; todas del género femenino, vale la aclaratoria, y a veces ni siquiera fue una sola, pero eso es otra historia perteneciente al expediente negro Malfoy en Dumstrang. La nobleza obliga y el aspecto también, Scorpius estaba consciente de su atractivo y no se negaba los posibles beneficios derivados de este. No usaba su labia para atraer pareja, usaba su aspecto físico, eso bastaba y sobraba, igual él no era de los que sabía decir frases empalagosas y eso estaba demostrado. Pero lo extraño era que a pesar de que realmente no quería lanzarla la jauría a esa chica, Scorpius estaba padeciendo una incomprensible desconexión total entre neuronas y lengua en ese momento que solo podía describirse como impulsividad. Rose lo intrigaba, ese olor proveniente de su cuerpo que penetraba sus fosas nasales y le taladraba el cerebro lo alteraba mucho, además que la tocaba y sus manos parecían encendidas en llamas. ¡Y juraba por dios y lo más sagrado!, que eso jamás, jamás le había sucedido con nadie, nunca. Raro…raro….realmente extraño…fuera de lo normal. Obvio a los anormales no pueden sucederle cosas normales. Pero hasta ahora él había sido la excepción.

-Tú sabes mi nombre, yo el tuyo y es la segunda vez que nos vemos. Técnicamente no somos unos desconocidos. Pero como tú digas - dijo Scorpius levantándose y luego jalándola de un brazo para que hiciese lo mismo- en serio que eres gruñona mujer.

-No soy gruñona- protestó ella deshaciéndose rápidamente del agarré del chico.

-No claro que no- contestó Scorpius- solo eres un poco digamos…gruñona.

-Sabes…- dijo Rose sacándose el polvo de la ropa y mirando de reojo al chico que tenía enfrente-… es decir, no tenemos ni cinco minutos hablando y ya me has insultado un montón de veces. O eres muy creído o eres muy torpe sociabilizando.

-Al parecer- dijo Scorpius suspirando, definitivamente la cosa no iba por bien camino. Nunca en su vida se había comportando tan idiota con una chica lo juraba por su madre, jamás. Y ahora de un momento a otro era un desastre social en pleno desarrollo. Obviamente estaba perdiendo facultades - …ambas posibilidades son buenas.

Scorpius llevó su mano a la cabeza de Rose para quitarle un papelillo del cabello y ella apartó la cabeza, él hizo de nuevo el intento puesto que todavía tenia sucia la cabeza.

-Basta- dijo ella manoteando para sacárselo de encima, ese chico la ponía nerviosa a niveles alarmantes- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Tienes algo en el cabello-dijo él a modo de explicación, era una excusa, quería tocarla de nuevo y sentir ese calor abrazador en sus manos. Rayos….en serio que tendría que doblar el calmante…tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones completamente extrañas retorciéndose en su interior. De cuándo acá él intentaba tocar a una chica sin permiso, en general era él quien tenía que sacárselas de encima.

-Haz el favor y aleja tus manos de mi- dijo Rose alterada, Scorpius dio un paso atrás y se metió las manos en los bolsillo y la chica lo miró de pies a cabeza- Gracias.

Ambos chicos se miraron por un rato. Scorpius se dio cuenta que las primeras apreciaciones habían estado correctas: Rose era alta para ser una chica, quizás unos pocos centímetros mas baja que él, delgada pero con las curvas necesarias en los lugares indicados, y eso que llevaba uniforme, tenía su cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta, con algunos bucles desordenados enmarcándole el rostro; piel marfileña sin un solo defecto, unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules y sus facciones eran muy finas, nariz aguileña, labios ni tan finos ni tan gruesos, de un perfecto un rosado claro. En su cara no había ni una gota de maquillaje, lo cual le hacía parecer más aniñada de lo que seguramente era, quizás 16 o 17 años; enseguida le gustó lo que vio. Y todo eso, aunado al espectacular aroma floral que venía de ella, hizo que si…que realmente le gustara y mucho.

Él en cuanto a las chicas no era muy exigente, las apreciaba de todos los tamaños y colores, pero tenía su clasificación muy personal, con diversos ítems que él solo entendía, donde no solo la apariencia contaba, sino lo que esa persona le originaba. Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, ésta chica lo había trastornado desde la primera vez que la vio….Su olor se había metido en su cabeza, persiguiendolo por horas…y Scorpius Malfoy no era de los que se detenía a pensar en chicas sobre todo las que no habían pasado por su cama, motivo por lo cual Rose se merecía automáticamente un diez. _Bueno, bueno, Scorpius, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Deberías estar pensando en irte de este lugar lo mas pronto posible, no enredarte con la primera chica que te consigues en el camino…Seriedad Scorpius, enfócate. Además, no tienes ni un día conociéndola...ni un día. . _

Rose detalló disimuladamente al chico que tenía enfrente: alto, rubio, muy rubio, rubio platinado, extremadamente rubio a su parecer, con el cabello cayéndole desordenadamente sobre la cara, algo largo, hasta los hombros. Pero lo más resaltante de ese chico es que la azoraba completamente, o sea, sentía la piel ardiendo y sentía como sus vellos se erizaron completamente cuando él la había tocado por encima de la ropa. Era una sensación muy extraña, completamente ajena a ella, la incomodaba a niveles extremos porque en el fondo le gustaba esa calidez que emanaba de él y eso, era muy confuso, ¿por qué cuando Ethan la tocaba (incluso la segunda base, por si acaso) jamás había sentido la piel en llamas como con ese chico? Por otro lado sus ojos eran hermosos, grises rodeados con un halo dorado, mirada intensa, labios que se curvaban en una discreta sonrisa de lado…y esos tatuajes y piercengs, ninguno de sus amigos tenían tatuajes ni demás parafernalia y ella no estaba segura si le gustaban o no, pero ciertamente en ese chico lucían bien. Le gustaron sus ojos grises, le gustaron sus labios, delgados y sobre todo le gusto su actitud, cabeza en alto y postura firme, ningún enclenque. Y era guapo…ahora si lo sabía con certeza…extremadamente guapo. Pero había algo, alguna cosa que intimidaba a Rose y le alteraba los nervios, eso era seguro, además que tanta confianza en si mismo le resultaba desagradable. _Por Dios Rose, deja de mirarlo, que se va a dar cuenta, de cuándo acá te quedas observando embobada a chicos desconocidos, entrometidos y maleducados….Nunca. _

-Te acompaño-se ofreció Scorpius intentando borrar toda su actitud anterior siendo caballeroso. Otro suceso extraño, el Scorpius normal y corriente se hubiese ido de allí hacía rato.

-¡No!- dijo Rose casi con un grito. No…claro que no….de ninguna forma, ella estaba completamente azorada al lado de ese chico, ni de broma se iría con él sola en los pasillos, en medio de la noche, hasta la enfermería.

-Bien, no tienes porque gritarme, sino quieres que te acompañe bien por mi…tú te lo pierdes- dijo Scorpius, bastante impaciente. O sea, definitivamente a la chica le resultaba insoportable y ahora era él el que tenía su amor propio herido. Es decir….él era guapo….lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, atractivo y ¿entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Era cierto, había dicho unas cuantas tonterías pero nada de gravedad que ocasionase un rechazo tan tajante, y es que él era popular ante las mujeres, siempre lo había sido, quizás no tanto por hablador pero si por estar mas bueno que un pan de azúcar. Y ahora se enfrentaba a una chica que literalmente quería salir huyendo de su presencia. Sería que ya se le estaba notando….eso…..Scorpius se tensó de inmediato ¡_DIABLOS!_ Scorpius estuvo tentado a tocarse la cara con las manos para comprobar su dentadura pero no lo hizo. Se concentró en su propio olor corporal y lo encontró bastante neutro, mezclado con el perfume masculino que siempre usaba, nada amenazante provenía de él en ese momento. Ya antes había pasado, cuando estaba excitado o molesto de sus poros manaba un flujo de feromonas que combinado con su olor natural, atemorizaba a la gente. Eso era algo que se había dedicado a investigar y le había parecido algo bien interesante de su evolución. Pero no, no era eso.

-Deberías ser menos arrogante- comentó Rose.

-Es definitivo si tú eres un ejemplo de la cordialidad de este colegio, no veo la hora de irme de aquí.

-¿Qué?- ella frunció el entrecejo y la boca abierta-Sabes…yo se que eres nuevo y todo eso, pero no es muy buena táctica hablar mal del colegio en el que vas a empezar, sobre todo si no conoces ni el lugar ni la gente.

-Como tú digas- dijo Scorpius, de nuevo ella lo había regañado. ¡Rayos!, es decir, la chica era guapa y todo lo demás, pero él no se iba a aguantar sermones de nadie. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo sin despedirse de ella. Había intentado ser sociable, comportarse como un chico amable y Rose lo único que hacía era sabotear sus intentos.

-Oye- dijo Rose al ver que tomaba la dirección equivocada- no es por allí.

-Lo sabía, solo estaba explorando- dijo Scorpius tratando de aparentar confianza en sí mismo y salvaguardar el poco ego al que aún se aferraba. Inmediatamente caminó hacia otra dirección.

-Tampoco es por ahí- dijo Rose quien se colocó las manos en la cadera en forma de asas de jarra- mira de pronto te gustaría pasear por mi detestable colegio, pero es mejor que no te pierdas el banquete de bienvenida, gira a tu izquierda y derecho te encontrarás las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Y Rose sacó el veneno de donde lo tenía bien escondido. Pero es que era un hecho, ella era patriota hasta la muerte con Hogwarts y no le había gustado para nada la actitud del rubio.

-No necesito que me guíes- dijo Scorpius y de paso seguía quedando como el completo imbecil. _Bien hecho…Malfoy….muy bien hecho…..actitud ganadora viento en popa. Diablos, demonios y centellas_.

-Oh si claro…- dijo Rose tentada a reírse. Es decir…entre Ethan y ese rubio…ya tenía completa la colección de tarados, enfatizó lo último, _"tarados_"-… como tú digas.

0o0

Scorpius llegó al Gran comedor justamente cuando mencionaron su nombre para la selección. Caminó a paso firme por el pasillo ubicado ente las mesas. La gente que anteriormente había estado hablando mientras seleccionaban a los de primer año, inmediatamente se callaron al escuchar el apellido Malfoy.

La profesora Mc Gonagall, directora de Hogwarts desde hacía más de veinte años, lucía igual que siempre, imperturbable y severa, con su cabello recogido en un moño tan tenso, que se le alisaban todas las arrugas de la cara. Llevaba el sombrero seleccionador en su mano y estaba al lado de un gran sillón. Scorpius caminaba sintiendo que todos los ojos estaban fijos en él. La profesora McGonagall le hizo un gesto con la mano dirigiéndose al cuello que Scorpius interpretó correctamente, enseguida se anudó bien la corbata negra que tenían todos los alumnos como parte de su uniforme antes de que se les asignase una casa.

El chico rubio dio un largo y profundo suspiro mientras caminaba. _Aquí vamos._

Scorpius se sentó en el sillón y la profesora Mc Gonagall le colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Enseguida se hizo una abertura similar a una boca en la copa del sombrero.

-Hum- dijo el sombrero hablándole mentalmente a Scorpius- otro Malfoy. A ver a ver, mucha historia tiene tu familia en este colegio…..algunos cuentos lamentables.

-Por favor- dijo Scorpius con hastío- no me lo repita. Eso es precisamente la razón por la cual no quería venir aquí.

-Así que un renuente- dijo el sombrero- esos son los mejores, terminan adorando a Hogwarts. Hum- luego el sombrero abrió su boca sorprendido- Que tenemos aquí…tú no eres lo que pareces….mucho escondes en tu interior….interesante…muy interesante….ya eres mayor, en general siempre me consigo mentes jóvenes e inexpertas, pero tú sabes lo que quieres ¿No es así Scorpius?

-Sé que no quiero estar aquí- contestó Scorpius mentalmente.

-Déjame contarte algo, una vez, hace casi cincuenta años, vino un chico como tú, con tu misma peculiaridad, solo en el mundo, tampoco quería venir a este colegio sino esconderse de todos.

-Yo no quiero esconderme de nadie- dijo Scorpius en voz imperceptible- solo quiero mi vida como la tenía antes de venir aquí.

-Es lógico, pero los cambios a veces son buenos, a ese chico fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Aquí en Hogwarts conoció a su familia, a sus verdaderos hermanos de alma. Quizás tú encuentres también a alguien que cambie tu vida.

-Al grano- dijo Scorpius- terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas. Elíjame casa, no me haga perder el tiempo.

-Orgulloso y arrogante…muy Malfoy…..muy Slytherin- dijo el Sombrero- pero también veo coraje, honor, eso tampoco es raro en tu familia, te pareces mucho a tu padre – Scorpius gruñó- aunque te disguste la comparación, cuando él vino aquí solo era un niño confundido. Eres valiente y eres noble, eres un buen chico aunque te sientas incomprendido, posees un gran corazón, lo veo, lo leo, lo siento, tú quedarías mejor en Gryffindor….igual que el otro…no tu padre…el otro. Un buen Gryffindor serías, eso es seguro, pero al mismo tiempo…..serás necesario en otro lugar, lo auguro, aun quedan cosas por cambiar….así que será…

-¡Slytherin! – proclamó el sombrero. La gente aplaudió, sobre todo los Slytherin que lo hicieron a rabiar.

-Viste eso- comentó Fred a Hugo- dame mis cinco galeones.

Hugo le dio el dinero a su primo, jamás apostaría de nuevo a lo imposible. Le entregó los galeones con desgano, se había quedado completamente en blanca.

-Era demasiado obvio- dijo Hugo- no fue ninguna sorpresa.

-Por supuesto, es un Malfoy ¿A donde crees que iría sino a Slytherin?- contestó Fred- pero por otro lado…mira esos tatuajes….me gustan, me voy a tatuar, eso es seguro.

-Ese era el chico que vio Rose en el tren- dijo Hugo- si es raro….muy muggle esa pinta.

-¿Dónde habrá estudiado antes?- dijo Fred.

-Te aseguro que no en el colegio de la Srta. Pony- se burló Hugo. Fred lo señaló con un dedo riéndose.

-Esa es buena enano….muy buena- dijo Fred entre carcajadas. El hogar de la Srta. Pony, elemento extraído de la envidiable biblioteca mental de Hugo Weasley, sacado del tristemente recordado enlatado japonés _Candy, Candy_.

-Por favor no repitas eso- dijo Hugo.

-¡Oh claro que si!, y perderme la cara de Albus cuando le diga que ves programas de TV de los setenta románticos y cursis, jamás- dijo Fred y luego añadió con voz afeminada, en voz baja- _Oh Terry, Terry_.

-Y de paso tú también te flagelas con eso- dijo Hugo- es increíble, pensé que yo era el único masoquista.

-Imposible perdérselo, el elemento intriga estaba a la orden del día- concluyó Fred- Me quedé de una pieza con el final…cuando el Tío Abuelo William era este tipo…Albert

-Fred te estas dando cuenta que parecemos un par de maricas- dijo Hugo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, olvidado en el cajón de los recuerdos vergonzosos- dijo Fred.

-¿De que rayos está hablando?- preguntó Albus que estaba frente a ellos.

-Nada- respondieron Fred y Hugo al unísono un poco apresurados.

-¿Dónde está Rose?- dijo Albus- se perdió todo el espectáculo. Así que ese es Malfoy…ja ja. Con que chiquillo de once años ¿Esta un poco crecidito no es así?

-De seguro va con nosotros en el mismo curso- dijo Fred lanzándole una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin- Y mira con quien se juntó.

-Nott- masculló Albus con desagrado- mejor, ya sabemos que esperar de él.

En realidad Scorpius esta al lado de Augustus Zabbini, quien estaba al otro lado de Marcus Nott, pero la asociación fue inmediata, digamos, por contigüidad.

-Atención- dijo la profesora McGonagall- ahora vamos a mencionar a los premios anuales de este año. Emily Spencer de Ravenclaw.

Los aplausos se hicieron ensordecedores. Emily Spencer era la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts a nivel académico, la ciencia mágica reencarnada, comparable con Hermione Granger, pero solo a nivel de inteligencia, puesto que Hermione tenía otras cualidades, como era saltarse las reglas de vez en cuando, que la Ravenclaw no poseía. Emily era férrea seguidora de las reglas, estricta, maniática obsesiva, mas rancia que un queso añejo. Derecha como si tuviera un palo de madera de columna vertebral, fue hasta el estrado y recibió una placa de manos de Mc Gonagall.

-Y la otra premio anual, es Rose Weasley de Gryffindor- anunció la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Scorpius que no había estado prestando mucha atención, se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Rose….unido al apellido Weasley. Enseguida miró al estrado, fue automático, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa…Weasley…Rose Weasley…Oh no….No podia ser....Rose era un nombre muy común, de seguro era otra persona. Ademas por lo habia oido a sus padres, los Weasley´s se caracterizaban por ser pelirrojos y su Rose tenia el cabello mas bien de un castaño claro.

_Por __favor….que no sea ella…por favor_. En realidad Scorpius, en su mente, ya medianamente había abandonado todo intento de conquista y empezaba a ver con aburrido interés los ojitos que Marina Merrey le estaba lanzando desde el otro extremo de la mesa donde estaba sentado. Había resuelto olvidarse de la antipática y sobrada chica erizo…hasta que mencionaron ese nombre. Rose. _Por favor que no sea ella_. _Porque si es ella, esto se va a poner irresistiblemente atractivo para mi. _

Y de nuevo el destino jugó en su contra, porque de la puerta del Gran comedor, entró la chica de cabellos castaños y olor delicioso que le gustaba…aunque fuese a medias, dirigiéndose al estrado donde la directora del colegio la esperaba. Scorpius contuvo una maldición…_Weasley….Weasley_…no podía sacárselo de la cabeza….

Scorpius la observó mientras ella caminaba hasta el estrado. Ya no había ninguna duda. Esa era Rose Weasley. Un silbido bajo salió de su boca y bajó la mirada sonriendo de manera trágica, de pronto el fondo de su plato se había convertido en el sitio mas importante del mundo.

Maldita mala suerte, jodido hijo de puta destino…Rose..Weasley… Scorpius rió nerviosamente y se removió en su asiento incomodo. Augustus estaba hablando con Marcus y no se dio cuenta de su súbito azoramiento.

Scorpius no tenía nada personal contra nadie de esa familia, de hecho no los conocía y no le interesaban. Se sabía la historia completa, las causas y motivos por los cuales los Malfoy´s jamás se llevarían bien con _esa gente_…como decía su padre. Al parecer, los Weasley´s despreciaban a los Malfoy´s y viceversa, no se juntaban, de ninguna forma.

Pero Scorpius Malfoy le encantaba llevarle la contraria a su padre, quisiese o no, fuese consciente del hecho o no y en un giro de destino, en una maldita casualidad, la única chica que había llamado su atención ese día, era la única en la cual no debía fijarse ni en sueños y era la única que lo despreciaría a morir solo por causa de un apellido y de un pasado que nada tenía que ver con él ni con ella si a eso vamos. Tampoco era para ponerse trágico, no era la maldita historia de Romeo y Julieta ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella le gustara tanto, pero de que era justicia poética, lo era.

Scorpius rió de nuevo cínicamente y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de aceptar lo que su cabeza estaba maquinando. Súbitamente, Rose Weasley había aumentado su valoración varios puntos, saliéndose de su escala. La atracción de lo prohibido era algo imposible de resistir para Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Y quien dijo que a él no le gustaban los problemas? Si al parecer era un imán atrayéndolos. De pronto…Hogwarts se había tornado muy interesante. Una cosa era segura, si contra todo pronostico, él terminaba aunque fuese amigándose con un Weasley, a su padre le daría un infarto. ¿Y quien era él para negarle a su padre un ataque al corazón?

Rose subió al estrado y recibió su placa, a nadie pasó desapercibido que la cantidad de aplausos había sido mucho menor cuando la mencionaron, de hecho, solo había aplaudido los Gryffindors, el resto de las casas la habían ignorado completamente. Emily la aplaudió por supuesto, jamás le haría un desaire frente a los profesores, ella se comportaba de la manera mas educada posible, de todas formas Rose confiaba en Emily y entre ellas no habían problemas, eran amigas. Decir que se sintió decepcionada, no era describir la emoción que tenía, estaba furiosa…más que furiosa…se sentía despreciada. Fred se lo había dicho pero ella no quería creerlo, al parecer la mayoría del colegio desaprobaba su elección como premio anual y le preparaban un desaire.** Y por supuesto Fred tuvo la razón**. Y no lo entendía, sus notas eran tan buenas como las de Emily, el que las seguía de cerca en rendimiento académico era Marcus Nott, pero nadie en su sano juicio elegiría como Premio Anual a un chico que era decididamente siniestro y un racista recalcitrante. Los Premios Anuales tenían como función promover la unión entre casas, constituir un ejemplo de excelencia académica para los demás alumnos y ser los representantes ante el mundo del colegio, ella reunía los requisitos, así que no entendía. Rose hizo de tripas corazón y luego de recibir su placa, caminó orgullosa con la frente en alto hasta su mesa. Se sentó al lado de Albus.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Albus- de todas formas no es ninguna sorpresa, ya te lo habíamos dicho.

-Si- mintió ella tragándose toda su indignación. Además la humillación era tremenda, la gente la miraba esperando alguna demostración de debilidad y ella se negaba en redondo a llorar frente a todo el colegio- Molly esta en la enfermería, se cayó de un bote, pero ya está bien.

-Te perdiste lo mejor- dijo Albus-seleccionaron a Malfoy, quedó en Slytherin.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Rose y siguió la mirada de Albus, que estaba apuntando directamente a un chico que ella ahora reconocía muy bien. Su corazón casi se detuvo, estuvo a punto de marearse- No me digas, se llama Scorpius.

-Si, Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Albus- tu chico de los tatuajes.

-Rayos- exclamó Rose. Si, ese año iba a estar bien jodido, ya entendía su antipatía y su azoramiento hacia el chico. Era por así decirlo…su antagonista por naturaleza.

0o0

Aproximadamente a las doce de la noche, el auto se detuvo en medio de Kensington Park, a esa hora el parque no estaba muy concurrido, y nadie prestó atención a la limosina que se detenía junto a una glorieta ni a la puerta del coche que se abrió para dejar salir a un hombre maduro alto, rubio, guapo e impecablemente vestido. Draco se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y empezó a caminar haciendo girar su bastón hábilmente, destilando elegancia y distinción a cada paso, la caminata seria corta, muy cerca de allí estaba el edificio en donde se ubicaban sus empresas.

Los Malfoy´s se habían dedicado desde siempre al negocio inmobiliario, tanto el muggle como el mágico. El hecho de que su familia por generaciones hubiese despreciado a los mestizos y sangres sucias, no le impedía hacer negocios con ellos, después de todo, el dinero, era más importante que cualquier tipo de racismo. Lo cierto es que ya hacia mas de quince años que Draco había tomado las riendas del negocio familiar, luego de que Lucius Malfoy, empezase a sufrir una enfermedad degenerativa, que en la actualidad lo tenía postrado en una cama, apenas hablando. Su madre Narcissa estaba con él, vivían en Suiza, alejados de todo y de todos, él raramente los visitaba, su relación con su padre nunca había sido la mejor, casi un reflejo de la que Scorpius tenia con él. Lastimosamente la historia volvía a repetirse.

Malfoy Co, había prosperado con Draco, increíblemente demostró tener tanto o mas talento para los negocios que su padre, era millonario, mas rico de lo que algún Malfoy había sido nunca, lo irónico es que a pesar de tanta riqueza y opulencia, ese refrán que dice "el dinero no compra la felicidad", le iba como anillo al dedo.

Su esposa lo ignoraba, su propio hijo lo odiaba y la mujer que añoraba estaba enamorada de otro, en realidad estaba resignado al hecho desde hacia años, estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y últimamente hasta la disfrutaba. Después de todo, él también tenia su cuota de culpa en el asunto Hermione Granger, simplemente como dijo ella, lo intentaron y fracasaron, rehicieron sus vidas y a ella le fue mejor que a él de alguna forma, simple, no iba a meterse a escarbar mas en el pasado, le gustaba verla, hablar con ella, quizás algún día terminarían en la cama recordando viejos tiempos, después de todo él aun la deseaba, pero Draco estaba consciente de que su tren había pasado para siempre.

En cuanto a Astoria, su matrimonio fue por conveniencia y ambos siempre habían estado claros respecto a eso, desde que había nacido su único hijo, hacían vidas separadas, solo convivían juntos para guardar las apariencias. Al divorciarse de Hermione, él estaba tan dolido que acepto sin rechistar la propuesta de su padre de casarlo con una heredera solo para aumentar su patrimonio personal, quería sacarse a Hermione de su sistema a como de lugar y así fue que terminó junto a Astoria. Era chistoso, que después de tanto enfrentar a Lucius, aceptara como un cordero todo lo que le propuso solo por despecho. Pero Scorpius lo atormentaba de verdad, estaba preocupado por el chico, pero no veía la forma de acercársele y llevar una relación padre-hijo medianamente normal, el joven lo detestaba y sin duda tendría sus buenas razones, equivocadas, pero motivos al fin y al cabo. Draco se imaginaba que morirá inmensamente rico y sumamente solo, con alguna que otra amante ocasional y realmente no le importaba mucho. Pero, por un giro del destino, ahora estaba metido hasta el cuello en un asunto de dimensiones catastróficas.

Por otro lado, era lógico y obvio, cuando la situación en el mundo mágico se tornase insoportable y las viejas costumbres pugnasen por volver, el grupo de gente que iba a tomar el poder por la fuerza al necesitar financiamiento, reclutarían al mas rico. Y allí es en donde Draco Malfoy, ex –mortifago, millonario, sangre pura, entraba en el juego. Uno del que lamentablemente no podría salirse so pena de poner la vida de toda su familia en riesgo. Ya se lo habían advertido, toleraron su traición a Voldemort, porque después de todo, al final, iban perdiendo, pero lo de ahora era distinto. Se estaba gestando un golpe de estado, algo meramente político, sin genocidio, pero con la intención clara de expulsar a los muggles e hijos de muggles del mundo mágico, por las buenas o por las malas, lo cual equivalía a decir que si se oponían los matarían sin compasión. Increíblemente, de alguna forma le convenía, estar de buenas con el gobierno de turno siempre era propicio para los negocios, analizándolo fríamente le convenía. Quizás hasta hubiese colaborado de buena gana, después de todo, él era un hombre de mente empresarial, y si bien ya no poseia odio de sangre, el nuevo orden mágico se las había puesto duras a un ex – mortifago como él, de alguna forma quería revancha, toda la gente de su clase clamaba por reivindicar sus prerrogativas, pero entonces empezó el infierno….ella….Hermione….estaba en la línea de fuego, por tener unos importantes documentos en su poder. Documentos que necesitaban los jefes de la Orden de Walpurgis de manera urgente.

Hermione Granger era la jefa de la Sección de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, toda su vida profesional había luchado para diseñar leyes que protegieran los derechos de elfos, centauros, vampiros, hombreslobos, gigantes, sirenas, gringlows, veelas, gnomos y duendes, entre otros. Como parte de su trabajo, estaba el llevar un censo mundial con los nombres y ubicación de cada una de esas especies mágicas clasificadas como seres mágicos no humanos inteligentes, por supuesto en estricta confidencialidad, ese había sido el trato con los otros pueblos mágicos, para mantener la paz entre magos y otras especies. Solo ella tenía acceso a la lista, por supuesto, un censo de esa magnitud era de importancia estratégica, esas especies eran poderosas, cualquier bando en pugna que obtuviese su apoyo, ganaría una guerra y eso era seguro.

La orden de Walpurgis estaba interesada en una especie en concreto, y la misión de Draco era obtener la lista, como fuese. Fue escogido para ello, simplemente porque alguien de los Walpurgis había encontrado en el Ministerio de Magia francés, su acta de divorcio con Hermione Granger, así que supusieron que era la persona idónea para acercarse sin despertar sospechas, era totalmente plausible la mentira de ex –esposo enamorado perseguidor. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Draco tenía muchos años comunicándose con ella a escondidas y que de paso, realmente, todavía estaba algo enamorado. Obviamente todo eso lo puso en un gran aprieto.

Tenía que embaucar a Hermione, seducirla, lanzarle un _imperius_ y lograr que le diese el maldito papel. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza renunciar, no tenia de otra, las amenazas fueron sutiles pero muy claras. No lo dudo un segundo, si otro se hacia cargo, la mataría de seguro. Él acepto la misión, con una condición adicional, la vida de ella, su esposo y sus hijos. Detestaba a Ron Weasley, pero se sentía incapaz de participar activamente en su muerte, Hermione podría perdonarle el _imperius_ algún día pero jamás dañar a su esposo, por lo menos, esa era la esperanza secreta de Draco, que ella alguna vez se lo perdonase todo. Por otro lado, él tenia que conseguir ese documento a como de lugar, luego de enterarse del objetivo que perseguía la Orden de los Walpurgis con la lista, la situación para él era insostenible, aparte de salvarle la vida a Hermione, tendría que borrar el nombre de su propio hijo de dicha lista.

0o0

Hermione llegó a su casa algo tarde, se había quedado horas sentada en el restaurante, bebiendo lo que quedaba de la botella de vino y reflexionando. Al entrar en su habitación ya Ron estaba sumergido en los brazos de Morfeo, roncando sonoramente.

Lo observó un rato y sonrió, tenían dieciocho años casados y una vida conociéndose, Ron era su amigo, su esposo, su amante…..lo quería muchísimo y odiaba engañarlo de esa forma. Pero es que no podía…no se sentía capaz de confesárselo, porque en realidad ella no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Hermione entró al baño para quitarse la ropa y ponerse un pijama, cepilló sus dientes y se lavó la cara. Se quedó un rato mirándose en el espejo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lagrimas contenidas a fuerza de puro orgullo.

Draco y ella estuvieron casados por diez tormentosos meses, su vida juntos literalmente fue un infierno, no había manera de que convivieran en paz, eran muy diferentes y al mismo tiempo demasiado parecidos, dos personas intensas, testarudas con temperamentos fuertes y difíciles. Quizás por eso….fue que se enamoraron como unos locos. Se amaron y se odiaron con furia desmedidas y era obvio que uno de los dos terminaría por cansarse, ella fue la que le puso punto final a todo.

Fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, firmar el acta de divorcio, ese día sintió como su corazón se rompió a pedacitos literalmente, Draco era el amor de su vida, lo sabia, lo sentía en el alma, pero jamás seria feliz junto a él. Salió huyendo de Francia y refugiándose en casa de sus padres, lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, pero fue incapaz de contarle a sus padres su tragedia personal, después de todo ella se había casado y divorciado en el mas estricto secreto. Dos meses después del divorcio, durante su profunda depresión…inesperadamente sufrió un aborto espontáneo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada cuando sucedió. Hermione en ese momento sintió que iba a volverse loca de dolor, quizás si hubiesen sabido que esperaban un hijo, de pronto…Draco y ella hubiesen podido permanecer casados, hacerlo funcionar, cambiar por el bien de su bebé, tantas posibilidades. No lo sabia, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo, pero la duda estaba allí carcomiéndole el alma. Draco nunca se enteró, ella fue incapaz de confesárselo, de hecho no veía ninguna ganancia en decírselo, sino mas dolor para ambos. Irónicamente, Hermione Granger, la leona de Gryffindor, no era más que una mujer cobarde.

Siempre se sintió culpable por pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue, porque ella había decidido darle una oportunidad a Ron, amar a Ron, casarse con Ron y tenia dos estupendos hijos que nunca hubiesen nacido si ella no se hubiese dado otra oportunidad en la vida. Hermione adoraba a su familia, estaba segura de que quería a su esposo, no estaba arrepentida de haberse casado con él, ella tenia una estupenda vida, era feliz, debería ser feliz, pero la triste verdad es que a pesar de todo, ella siempre sintió un vacío en el corazón, y lo que le faltaba tenia nombre y apellido….Draco Malfoy.

0o0

Obviamente, Scorpius Malfoy mandó a pasear al prefecto masculino de Slytherin en el momento que el incauto chico le comentó que debía seguirlo con los niños de primero para conducirlo hasta las mazmorras. El prefecto, un chico moreno de sexto llamado Tobías Cresso se encogió de hombros resignado al hecho de que el alumno mayor no iba a hacerle ningún caso aunque fuese un nuevo, los chicos de primero lo miraron con envidia, algunos retratos que presenciaron la charla comentaron su falta de decoro y finalmente Augustus le dio la contraseña de la sala común y la ubicación de su habitación, deseándole buena suerte en su primera escapada nocturna.

Las doce de la noche era una hora demasiado temprana para irse a dormir y Scorpius no era ningún infante, que fuese contra las reglas deambular por el castillo a deshoras le importaba un comino. Así que decidió dar un paseo….el cual le condujo directamente a la enfermería. Weasley y todo, le había caído en gracia la pequeña Molly y naturalmente fue a hacerle una visita sorpresa, entre otras cosas, para obtener información de la prima. Todavía no tenía claro ni porque ni para que, pero datos, los datos siempre eran buenos.

Scorpius entró a la enfermería, intentando no hacer ruido. La estancia estaba a oscuras y caminó directo hacia una cama oculta por un biombo de donde se percibía cierta iluminación, como él había llevado a Molly hasta allí sabía perfectamente que esa era la cama, además no había ningún otro paciente. Asomó la cabeza y entonces las vio.

Molly estaba acostada en la cama, con los brazos alrededor de Rose, ambas dormían placidamente. Scorpius se quedó un rato contemplándolas y una sonrisa inesperada se dibujó en su rostro, las dos se veían como dos angelitos, lo cual era bastante gracioso, sobre todo cuando él sabía que Molly era una traviesa perdida y Rose era espinosa y esquiva como un erizo de mar. O por lo menos eso era lo que le había parecido en una primera impresión.

Fijo su atención en Rose, quien estaba acostada de medio lado y solo se podía observar el perfil de su rostro, la falda del uniforme estaba un poco levantada dejando al descubierto un par de piernas largas y torneadas, los ojos de Scorpius enseguida recorrieron su cuerpo, si….ella era bonita….muy bonita…poseía una figura atrayente y además tenía un no sé qué en su cara cuando dormía que irradiaba paz y serenidad. Algo que él necesitaba urgentemente…un poco de paz y bastante serenidad en su convulsionada vida.

La apariencia de Rose dormida se le antojaba apetecible aunque su personalidad despierta fuese un poco…digamos…irritante. Pero por otro lado, la chica solo se había comportado como cualquier mujer sensata lo haría ante la insinuación descarada de un desconocido. Scorpius acostumbrado a las chicas fáciles, lo encontró desconcertante y de alguna manera atractivo. De vez en cuando era agradable encontrarse con una difícil, le parecía interesante. Nada mas apropiado que su nombre Rose, toda una rosa espinosa. Arisca y a la defensiva la había sentido contra él y eso que no sabía que era un Malfoy. La situación se planteaba difícil y excitante, aun cuando Scorpius buscaba serenidad, el placer de cazar a una chica y conquistarla no era algo a lo cual se enfrentase todo los días.

_Yo no tendría ningún__ problema en todo caso si se me antojase acercarme, para nada, de ninguna forma, ella no solo es guapa, es simplemente hermosa y para rematar está prohibida._ Scorpius no era de los que creía en los flechazos a primera vista, pero en caso de que existiesen, él ilógicamente se había convertido en una victima. Ella le gustaba….mucho más de lo que sería sano reconocerse y de lo que él podía digerir en ese momento, después de todo tenía muchos problemas encima para agregarse otro mas, pero es que el ingrediente extra de que fuese una Weasley le condimentaba toda la situación.

Rose lucía apacible, sumergida en su mundo de sueños, una chica inofensiva que de seguro tenía una vida tranquila sin necesidad de que llegase un chico a intentar poner su mundo al revés, y de paso sin tener claro los motivos. Scorpius decidió irse, a su parecer ya había tenido bastante por ese día y tenía muchas cosas que pensar durante la noche.

0o0


	4. Orgullo y Prejuicio

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hello!!!! Como andan, pues yo muy satisfecha por todos sus reviews, gracias a todas, besos…muchos besos…que bueno que les esté gustando. Gracias por el apoyo.

La banda sonora para este capitulo es "Cherry Bomb" de The Runaways, sobre todo para la ultima parte….la ultimita parte…ja ja ja.

A la gente que dice que Scorpius es un promiscuo….pues lo es.

A los que opinan que Rose es una Hermione recargada….lo es.

A los que quieren Dramione…..pues ….hoy no…pero no se preocupen…le daré al pueblo lo que quiere….creo.

A aquellos que piensan que por ser un Rose/Scorpius no voy a hacer un uso despiadado de la categoría M…pues vean que si…lo haré.

Ojo que esto es un desafio simpatico, ja ja ja.

A leer......

Capitulo 4 Orgullo y Prejuicio.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba al fondo del aula de Encantamientos, agazapado en su pupitre de la última fila en el rincón mas olvidado de la clase, a su lado, Gregory Goyle hacia todo lo humanamente posible por prestar atención a la clase.

Él mismo había escogido estar allí al fondo, Gregory no era mala compañía, en general no hablaba y estaba metido en sus propios asuntos, era preferible esta con él que aguantarse la incesante charla de Augustus cuando se necesitaba pensar o prestar atención a la clase. Además, ese lugar era perfecto, entre otras cosas, porque pasaba inadvertido y desde ese punto tenia una vista panorámica de todos sus compañeros de clases, de hecho, justo frente a él en diagonal, Rose Weasley parecía estar muy pendiente de lo que el profesor Flickwick anotaba en el pizarrón, la chica a intervalos miraba hacia delante y luego se dedicaba a escribir notas en su pergamino, ese día tenia el cabello suelto, el cual caía en hondas sobre sus hombros, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera parpadeaba, Scorpius admiraba de nuevo su rostro de perfil, ella era poseedora de unas facciones muy clásicas, piel blanca, ojos de un azul mar muy intenso, cabello castaño, labios rosados, un gran contraste de colores, parecía una muñeca de esas antiguas, las de porcelana, los vivos colores del rostro de Rose, azul, rosado, marrón, parecían pintados sobre su cara, tal cual las mentadas muñecas. Scorpius meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a la joven.

Dos semanas después de haber empezado el curso, Scorpius había llegado a esa sorprendente conclusión, a pesar de intentarlo con demasía, era incapaz de execrar ese espectacular olor de su memoria. Y es que no podía dejar de mirarla, de ninguna forma, los ojos instintivamente se le iban inmediatamente hasta donde ella estaba, era incomodo, sobre todo porque ella lo ignoraba, hacia caso omiso de su presencia.

-Y el encantamiento Fidelius, como todos ya saben es un encantamiento de protección- comentaba el profesor Flickwick, un hombre que parecía una combinación de duende con enano de las montañas azules (esas la del libro del Señor de los Anillos), sentado en su alto sillón, con la varita hacia indicaciones en el pizarrón. Scorpius estaba jugando con su lapicero, haciéndolo bailar entre sus dedos, debería estar interesado, puesto que no conocía el encantamiento, pero en cambio, dejaba su mente divagar.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el primer día de clases y Scorpius ya tenia una vaga idea de cómo eran las cosas en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts…. una locura total.

Todo era muy diferente a Beuxbattons y a Dumstrang, empezando con el asunto de las casas. Ya sabia él que le daba mala espina todo eso, pero cuando observó la competencia acérrima que tenían las casas de Hogwarts entre si, lo corroboró inmediatamente, no eran ningunas ideas suyas, eran los hechos, unos y otros miembros de las distintas casas estaban empeñados en sobresalir, incluso había un contador de puntos en el vestíbulo del colegio, grandes relojes de arena que piedras de colores que señalaban cual casa era la que estaba a la delantera en la carrera para el Gran Premio a final de año. Los estudiantes ganaban puntos por logros académicos o deportivos e igual los perdían si cometían alguna falta. Jamas se lo hubiese imaginado, porque no solo era en clase, mas bien era todo el día la ganadera o perdedera de puntos, lo cual exasperaba a Scorpius, no había un segundo de paz.

El espíritu competitivo del colegio en realidad no era el problema, para nada, de alguna forma Scorpius analizándolo desde otro punto de vista, lo veía hasta interesante, aunque a su manera de ver las cosas, debía simplificarse, eliminar el sistema de puntos y concretarse en le rendimiento académico de los alumnos de las diversas casas, hacer una sumatoria y él que mejor quedase, ganaba el premio, pero bueno, al parecer andar en una competencia todo el santo día era el estilo Hogwarsiano (como ya lo había bautizado), el problema realmente era lo que la gente estaba dispuesta a hacer para que su casa fuese la que ganase el premio al final del año. Ya había escuchado a los slytherin´s planeando emboscadas contra los chicos de los otras casas y con asombro, Scorpius se dio cuenta que no eran simples bromas, eran verdaderas maldades lo que esos chicos ideaban. Es decir, alguna broma pesada de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal, pero eso de robarse exámenes o ensayos y cambiarlos para que influyese en su nota, eso si era jugar sucio. Y a Scorpius no le gustaba la gente deshonesta, de hecho, la odiaba, le recordaban demasiado a su propio padre.

Por otro lado, los Gryffindor's parecían detestar a muerte a los Slytherin´s y viceversa, la gente de Ravenclaw miraban a todos por encima del hombro sintiéndose superiores intelectualmente y los Huffelpuff´s eran unos marginados sociales. Y aun dentro de su casa, las cosas no mejoraban, él por ser un Malfoy y además, amigo de Augustus Zabinni estaba en el bando de los populares, era casi un intocable (aclaratoria: sin habérselo buscado a propósito). Al contrario, los chicos de primer año, independientemente del apellido que llevasen (como su recién adquirida amiga, Molly Weasley, quien sorprendentemente había resultado elegida para su casa) eran menos que cero, junto a otros como Gregory Goyle que era el objeto de las burlas por su sobrepeso.

Y no es que en Dumstrang no se burlaran de los gordos, pero era más tipo chiste que cualquier otra cosa, en Slytherin mantenían execrado a ese chico por alguna razón que no lograba entender, Augustus se refería a él casi como si fuese un vasallo y Marcus Nott simplemente lo ignoraba. Entre las chicas, Marina Merrey era la princesa de Slytherin, y por supuesto, salía con el príncipe de la casa, Marcus Nott, el chico mas engreído que había conocido en su vida, por supuesto después de él mismo. Scorpius dio un largo suspiro al pensar en Marina, no transcurrido dos semanas y esa chica ya le había provocado bastantes problemas, sobre todo, porque el hecho de estar emparejada no la inhibía en absoluto de buscar diversión en otros lados (bueno, Scorpius suponía que esos dos salían juntos mas por el hecho de conservar una imagen que porque se gustasen o algo mas, puesto que Marcus ni le prestaba atención y se hacia la vista gorda con los devaneos de ella).

Esa conducta le parecía inusual, pero como él había visto de todo en la vida, no le extrañaba, ya Augustus había comentado que a Marcus le parecía pervertidamente excitante que ella estuviese con otros e que incluso una vez Marina, Sebastian Montague y Marcus Nott se habían encerrado toda una noche en su habitación. Scorpius conocía a Marina lo suficientemente bien como para declarar sin que le quedase duda al respecto que ella estaba algo loca, pero no la creía capaz de participar en una orgia, tampoco creía que los otros dos tuviesen estomago para hacer algo así, de hecho, él no lo tenia. Dos chicas al mismo tiempo, eso podía aceptarlo dependiendo como se presentase la situación, quienes fueran las mujeres involucradas, sin embargo la única vez que lo hizo así, había estado demasiado ebrio y no se acordaba bien de cómo transcurrió todo, pero otro chico y él con una chica, jamás, nunca, ni en sueños, Scorpius se imaginaba que todos los jóvenes comunes y corrientes, con una sexualidad sana y normal pensaban como él, así que lo interpretó solo como un rumor, de todas maneras, por jugoso que fuese el chisme, no era su problema. Marina solo era diversión y él usaba protección.

Marina era alta, rubia, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, coqueta y ladina como pocas mujeres. Un bombón listo para ser devorado, el único problema era que en el corazón del bombón, era puro veneno esa mujer. Pero de que estaba como un tren, lo estaba. Como se dijo hace unas líneas atrás, ella solo era diversión y esparcimiento. Y también, como ya había comprobado, Marina Merrey significaba problemas.

Scorpius se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos por un momento. No veía la hora de irse de Hogwarts pero increíblemente se le había abierto la curiosidad estando allí, delante de él tenia un autentico freak show, gente peleando entre si hasta con las uñas por lograr colocar piedritas en un reloj para ganarse un premio a fin de año, fanáticos a morir del quidditch, cuatro casas que mas que casas académicas parecían países en guerra, fantasmas casi decapitados, un conserje llamado Filch que estaba completamente chiflado, sin contar con el gato cabrón que te delataba maullando sonoramente si te encontraba deambulando a escondidas por los pasillos, el animal, que tenia como cien años por cierto, tenia el distintivo nombre de Sra. Norris ( y era que el maldito gato parecía humano en serio), ante ese circo que se desarrollaba ante sus narices, aunado que el castillo en si le parecía el lugar mas genial sobre la tierra (no así sus ocupantes), no seria nada malo digamos, aguantarse hasta Navidad. Estar en un nuevo colegio era un reto, él no le huía a las novedades aunque a veces no le gustasen, sin embargo le azoraba el punto de que él en gran parte, se estaba quedando en ese colegio mas tiempo del que tenia previsto, solo para digamos….conocer bíblicamente hablando a Rose Weasley. Como ya se lo había imaginado, no iba a ser fácil….pero es que jamás se imaginó…que la cosa iba a ser tan difícil.

La segunda noche que estuvo en el colegio, decidió de nuevo dar un paseo. Se sentía un poco decepcionado porque esa chica llamada Rose Wealsey no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día a pesar de coincidir en bastantes clases, tampoco era que él la hubiese saludado ni nada de eso pero al menos esperaba algo de reconocimiento. Se maldijo por idealista, por tener la mente en las nubes y por andar pensando como una nenita. _De cuando acá Scorpius Malfoy te interesa que alguien no repare en ti…..nunca_…bueno…bueno…lo del ego masculino herido era buena excusa…si si..Usaría esa….porque no le veía la lógica a su conducta y de cuando acá él se convertía en un acechador…_Ufff…eso estuvo fuerte Malfoy._

En fin, ese día se dio cuenta que ella y Molly no eran las únicas Weasley´s que estudiaba en Hogwats, de hecho el colegio parecía estar invadidos por los vástagos de esa familia. Eran: Dominique y Lucy Weasley en segundo año, primas, Hugo Weasley (hermano menor de Rose) en cuarto, Fred Weasley en séptimo, otro primo. También estaban los hijos de Harry Potter, Lily y Albus que eran primos de los otros Weasley´s porque la hermana de Potter estaba casada con un Weasley o era que Harry Potter estaba casado con una Weasley, ya ni se acordaba como era la cuestión, lo cierto era que los mocosos Potter estaban también en Hogwarts, cursando cuarto y séptimo año respectivamente, todos ellos con cara avinagrada cuando lo miraban, por supuesto el hecho de que tuviese como apellido Malfoy era el causante de esa antipatía natural.

Obviamente Scorpius aunque renegase de su apellido y de su padre constantemente, podía comportarse como todo un Malfoy cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, él correspondió todas esas miradas con la arrogancia y la actitud despectiva que lo caracterizaban y era su marca personal, ni prestó atención para nada…total…ni los conocía. Tampoco ellos a él, si a eso vamos, pero es que Scorpius no estaba programado genéticamente para tolerar gente necia…que prejuzgaba a las personas por sus apellidos, como ellos. Al parecer también eran una familia unida, con algún tipo de juramento mosquetero de por medio, con eso de: _"Todos para uno, uno para todos"…._eso si era un punto que admirar, la lealtad familiar en lo que a él respecta, se limitaba a no intentar asesinar a su propio padre por imbécil.

Todo eso se lo había dicho Molly, cuando él se había acercado a ella al verla toda asustada y desorientada en la sala común de Slytherin esa segunda noche, bien temprano antes de que él fuese a caminar por el castillo. Al parecer había sido una sorpresa para la niña quedar seleccionada en esa casa, cuando toda su familia por generaciones habían pertenecido a Gryffindor, Scorpius no le tomó gran importancia a la cuestión, porque veía que la niña era muy traviesa, propensa a romper reglas y desplegaba astucia, cualidades muy Slyhterin, pero la cara compungida de Molly al confesarle que sus padres, tíos y abuelos iban literalmente a quitarle el habla, lo confundió un poco. _¿Realmente era tan importante la casa a la cual pertenecías?_

Le parecía exagerado y bueno la animó un poco, ganándose mas puntos extras con la chiquilla que lo miraba como si él fuese un dios bajado del Olimpo, Scorpius temía que la pequeña Molly fuese a integrar la legión de fans que tenia dentro de su casa, por alguna inexplicable razón, él que no hablaba con casi nadie, era objeto de murmuraciones y miradas candentes, Scorpius después de unos días llego a la conclusión lógica, era solamente porque era guapo, ni modo, ese era su karma. De todas formas, Molly parecía muy chica para esas cosas y de pronto solo lo miraba como el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido….Esperaba.

Mientras conversaba con Molly en un mullido sofá de su sala común, verde como todo lo que tenia que ver con Slytherin , se acercó a ellos Theo, el hermanito del insufrible de Marcus Nott, también elegido para Slytherin, Theo Jr. como ya lo llamaba en su mente. Era extraño que un tipo ya mayor como él estuviese entretenido con cháchara infantil, pero él y los chicos tenían tal química y dinámica, con charlas de los cuales era imposible aburrirse, que enseguida Scorpius supo que con certeza, de que había hecho dos buenos amigos. Y es que todo en la vida no era conversar de chicas, sexo, cervezas, fiestas, conciertos y …..sexo!!!. También era fantasía, magia, inocencia y como él ya había perdido la capacidad de asombro, le gustaba experimentarla en los ojos de esos dos niños que estaban embelezados con Hogwarts.

Finalmente Scorpius no le preguntó a Molly directamente por la prima, al verlas durmiendo juntas en la enfermería, había concluido acertadamente que eran muy unidas y que si él seguía investigando, la niña se lo diría a Rose, porque naturalmente además de primas, eran mujeres, y las chicas en general no eran capaces de guardar un secreto sobre todo si era de un chico preguntando. Sin embargo, si no averiguaba más por su cuenta, pues no tendría más remedio que recurrir a Molly.

Esa segunda noche, muy tarde por cierto, él estaba caminando distraído por el séptimo piso, cuando sintió que lo jalaban a un rincón. Nunca supo como, pero de pronto estaba sumergido en un mar de brazos, pelo y boca. Enseguida la reconoció, era Marina, quien lo besaba con pasión y además parecía un pulpo intentando acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Quizás…esa era su forma de darle la bienvenida al colegio. La chica quería guerra y él estaba de ganas para dársela. Scorpius nunca se planteó hacer caso omiso de la invitación, después de todo necesitaba un poco de distracción, lo malo era que justamente cuando tenia las manos en el trasero de la chica y estaba en una sesión bastante intensa de besos y lamidas, los descubrieron…y lo peor no había sido eso…..fue Rose , quien estaba haciendo guardia ese día con los prefectos, quien los vio.

Scorpius seguía sin atender a la clase de encantamientos, observaba los labios del profesor Flicwick moverse, pero no entendía nada. Decir que lo hubiesen conseguido con las manos en la masa fue bochornoso, seria quedarse corto, realmente fue….patético. Marina tenia todas las intensiones de continuar besándolo, Rose estaba reclamándole que ese no era lugar ni horas para esos espectáculos y él estaba paralizado sin saber absolutamente que hacer ni donde poner las manos en algún lugar que no fuese el culo de Marina.

No era que antes no lo hubiesen encontrado en plena faena, de hecho, hasta lo habían pescado concretando el acto en si, unas cuantas veces, amigos, compañeros de clases, hasta su padre una vez en su casa….en fin, no era una situación a la cual no se hubiese enfrentado antes. Pero que la chica que digamos….te gustaba un poco …te encontraba con otra…uffff…..era patético. Al final, Scorpius soltó a Marina, la tomó de la mano y se fue con ella ignorando las amenazas de Rose de llevarlo a detención, no le respondió nada porque en medio de la llamada de atención, Rose se había referido a él como Malfoy y eso le había molestado muchísimo, puesto que ya se conocían, ella sabia perfectamente su nombre y lo había llamado como tal ya una vez, Scorpius. La incomodidad y el azoramiento se le esfumaron como por arte de magia. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ella? Después de saber quien era él y como se llamaba, Rose había interpuesto una pared de desconocimiento absoluto, ahora solamente era Malfoy…a secas. Scorpius se molestó, o sea él no andaría por ahí llamándola por su apellido, entre otras cosas porque habían cientos de Weasley en ese colegio y por otro, él le gustaba ese nombre…Rose. Estaba incomodo pero eso no evitó que se llevara a Marina a la torre de Astronomía para seguir metiéndole mano, después de todo…tenia que pasar el mal rato.

El día que siguió, fue peor, entonces fue él quien encontró a Rose….a la hora del almuerzo….hablando con un chico de séptimo de Gryffindor en medio de un pasillo, un joven llamado Ethan o algo así…iba a ignorarla de nuevo, pero entonces vio como el chico la jalaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en los labios. ¡Vaya! ¡Y de paso la señorita corrección y buenas costumbres tenía novio! ¡Y se estaba dando el bote con él públicamente sin importarle nada! Perfecto…otro obstáculo mas…genial….Obviamente, no le gustó para nada lo que vio, pero no era solo eso, tampoco era extraño que él intentase mangonearse a una chica que estuviese con otro cuando esta le hacia ojitos…pues no…allá quien no cuida lo que tiene..pero es que ahora….estaba furioso…verdaderamente furioso y se sentía un imbécil….No existía lógica…no era lógico…¿Que rayos le estaba sucediendo con esa chica?….Porque lo del gusto ya no era explicación suficiente.

Scorpius no lo pudo evitar, quizás ese beso inocentón, casto y ridículo no fuese nada comparado a lo que de él con Marina, pero no se contuvo al decir lo que dijo:

-"Deberías seguir tus propias reglas, Weasley"- si , con saña, si, llamándola por su apellido, si con veneno, no importaba que el otro chico estuviese presente y le gritase que no era su problema. La vio enrojecer, la vio incomoda, la vio desviándole la mirada y entonces él siguió caminando disfrutando del sabor de la revancha, pero a la vez incomodo. .

Y de alguna forma, eso puso sobre el tapete las reglas del juego en cuanto a Rose Weasley, le gustaba mucho pero lo desconcertaba. Scorpius no poda creerse como le podía gustar una hipócrita de marca mayor que le formaba un escándalo por estar besándose con una chica en medio de un pasillo cuando ella hacia lo mismo con el novio. El odiaba el doble discurso, Scorpius era un tipo claro, para todo, no le gustaban las niñitas que se hacían las santas y resultaban todo lo contrario. Por eso se liaba a veces con Marina, porque ella era ella, buscona, promiscua, venenosa y divertida, no se preocupaba en guardar las apariencias… y aunque a veces fuese un dolor de cabeza y se ponía intensa con eso de no entender que una noche era solo eso..una noche y ya…de resto, no trataba de embaucarlo. De todas formas, tenia que quitársela de encima como fuese, a él no le gustaba compartir nada con un sujeto como Nott, aunque fuese esporádicamente.

Le parecía que Rose carecía de personalidad, no le dirigía la palabra solo porque él era un Malfoy, eso era su teoría y lo que mas molestaba a Scorpius, que no fuese capaz de superar sus prejuicios, bueno también existía la posibilidad que le resultara antipático después de todo el bochornoso asunto de sus palabras dichas en el momento menos indicado…pero no…no ….no…él había lanzado bastantes miradas como para demostrar que estaba interesado y nada de nada. Aunque realmente Scorpius no entendía porque le daba tantas vueltas, si habían tantas chicas por ahí de las cuales ocuparse para perder el tiempo con una que ni lo registraba Por cierto, además de que guapa, ella también inteligente como había podido darse cuenta en la mayoría de las clases que compartían, ella siempre opinaba y sus ideas eran alabadas por los profesores. La había visto también con los niños de primero, al parecer ella daba tutorías y espiándola impunemente (Pues si, la espiaba a veces ¿Y que?), se dio cuenta de que Rose poseía un don para hacer que esos revoltosos niños se quedasen quietos y le prestasen atención, ella tenia un tono de voz bastante agradable y apacible (sobre todo cuando no le estaba gritando a él), en apariencia ella era dulce y comprensiva con esos mocosos, de nuevo se sorprendió. Porque la faceta que le mostraba a él siempre era un poco altanera, sarcástica y huidiza. Scorpius odiaba las dobles caras pero también se sentía intrigado ¿Cuál de todas esas era la verdadera Rose Weasley?

-Malfoy- Scorpius tenia la mirada perdida- Malfoy- esta vez reaccionó al codazo que le había dado Gregory Goyle.

-Diga profesor- contestó Scorpius, él observó como todos sus compañeros giraban el cuello y apuntaban sus ojos directamente hacia donde estaba.

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Los encantamientos protectores son materia de estudio en Dumstrang?- preguntó Flickwick secamente.

-No- contestó inmediatamente Scorpius.

-Entonces debería prestar mas atención en clase- respondió Flickwick. Se escucharon algunas risas y muchos susurros. Scorpius se sentó recto en su silla y miró hacia el frente con altanería. A él nadie lo dejaba en ridículo.

-No los aprendemos, porque le damos importancia mas al ataque que a la defensa….profesor- dijo Scorpius y añadió- ya sabe con una buena maldición protegiendo una casa ¿Para que es necesario un Fidelius?

Flickwick se sentó rígido en su silla, en todos sus años de profesor, pocas veces un alumno declaraba en voz alta que la magia negra era preferible que un inofensivo pero efectivo hechizo de protección.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo inesperadamente Marcus Nott. Scorpius se maldijo internamente por su comentario, Marcus lo estaba apoyando y él no quería verse asociado con ese tipo de ninguna forma. De manera acertada, Scorpius suponía que sus demás compañeros inferirían que tenían algún tipo de acuerdo, que eran compinches o que pensaban de la misma manera, nada más lejos de la verdad.

-El asunto es…- Rose intervino lanzándole una mirad de reojo a Scorpius- que con el Fidelius no hieres a nadie a muerte, es seguro, es moralmente aceptable y además te sirve de igual manera.

-Espero que tengas buenos amigos Weasley- dijo Marcus Nott despectivamente sin mirar a la chica -puesto que para ese encantamiento se necesita un guardián secreto que sea confiable.

-Ese no es el punto- dijo ella- estamos hablando de la efectividad del encantamiento.

-Pues a mi me parece que si es el punto- dijo Nott- no me parece practico un encantamiento en donde dependas de los demás, a veces es mejor hacerlo todo por si mismo.

-Es decir- dijo Rose se sentó de medio lado y enfrentó a Marcus Nott que entonces la miró como si ella fuese tan insignificante como un insecto- según tu teoría, la mejor manera de proteger un lugar es lanzando una maldición asesina en todo el sitio.

-No se si será lo mejor- dijo Nott-. Pero si lo más practico. Además…..creo que deberías escarmentar Weasley, es decir, creo entender que tu tío, Harry Potter tuvo una experiencia fatídica con el encantamiento Fidelius, el guardián secreto de sus padres los traicionó y bueno…ya sabes lo que pasó, los asesinaron.

Scorpius había escuchado la conversación sin intervenir aunque él propuso el tema. Aunque lo último que dijo Nott no lo había entendido, pero vio que Rose se callaba por completo y que su primo Albus, al lado de ella, lucia incomodo.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Scorpius.

Marcus Nott estuvo tentado a responder y de ninguna forma iba a ser amable está vez, pero fue Flicwick quien lo hizo.

-Para nadie aquí es un secreto que los padres de Harry Potter murieron a manos de Quien -no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque su guardián secreto traiciono la ubicación de su casa. Una situación lamentable, por cierto.

-¿Entonces Weasley?- preguntó Nott con altanería a Rose. Scorpius no perdió detalle de la mirada de despereció, aun cuando el chico se mostrase medianamente educado con ella, sin embargo, ese era el estilo de Marcus Nott, fingía amabilidad pero en su mente de seguro la estaba insultando. Por alguna razón, no le gustó para nada la mirada que Marcus le dirigía a Rose- ¿aun te sigue pareciendo buena idea?

Rose levantó su cara y dijo:

-Quién no arriesga….no gana- dijo ella, Scorpius frunció el ceño, jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, esa frase proveniente de alguien que se veía tan convencional como ella, otra cosa mas en que pensar- Aun a pesar de todo, es preferible el Fidelius. Él hecho de que tú no confíes en nadie, no significa que no exista gente confiable. Peter Petegrew es una de las pocas excepciones en la historia sobre un guardián traidor.

-Bien- dijo Flickwick cortando la discusión- para mañana, una redacción de treinta centímetros sobre los Encantamientos protectores para lugares, haciendo énfasis en el _Hexia Helix._

Todos los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas al término de la clase, Scorpius por supuesto fue el primero en salir y se quedó apoyado en un muro del pasillo. Marcus Nott pasó de su lado y se detuvo.

-Me gustó como enfrentaste a Flickwick- dijo Marcus afectadamente, sin embargo Scorpius observó que sus ojos azules parecían más fríos que nunca, de alguna forma se dio cuenta de que Marcus estaba molesto porque Rose Weasley le había ganado el duelo verbal- una idea genial. Lo malo fue que como siempre salió esa mestiza a hablarnos de amor y paz. Y obviamente no la contradijeron. En este colegio no son tolerantes con la magia oscura y son fanaticos de esos malditos Weasley´s ¿No te lo dije?

-Si- dijo Scorpius hoscamente. Ya se había dado cuenta del punto, Marcus Nott despreciaba a Rose porque era mestiza- ya me lo comentaste.

-Este viernes tendremos una reunión en mi habitación- dijo Marcus- me gustaría mucho que asistieses.

-Si no tengo nada más importante que hacer, iré- dijo Scorpius.

-Bien- dijo Marcus- estaré esperándote.

Rose se quedó un rato en el salón, ayudando a Flickwick a corregir algunos trabajos de los de segundo año. Cuando terminó, el profesor de despidió y ella se quedó pensando un rato.

Las cosas después de su humillación publica el día del Banquete de bienvenida, habían mejorado un poquito, aun cuando sus compañeros, cómplices en todo ese asunto, se hacían los desentendidos. Ella había recibido su lección, al parecer, no era tan popular entre los demás y mucha de la gente que ella consideraba sus amigos no lo eran. La cruel realidad era enterarse de que mucha gente la trataba por conveniencia y que no desaprovecharían ninguna oportunidad en desairarla, le envidiaban. Y ella no entendía porque, si ella no era ni la más bella, ni la más rica…ni la mas popular…solo era una chica que se esforzaba en sacar buenas notas y ayudar a los demás. Ser servicial y servir para algo le agradaba, no entendía porque e los demás veían algo malo en eso.

Lo bueno era que los niños de primero ese año eran bastantes monos, incluso los Slytherin, aunque ella tenia dos años en esas tutorías y se daba cuenta que al principio el primer año de slytherin eran similares a los otros chicos, pero luego se ponían mas difíciles con ella hasta dejar de asistir a las tutorías. Ella no se engañaba, cuando los alumnos de cursos superiores empezaban a presionarlos con algunas cosas y sobre todo le mencionaban sus orígenes, los chicos, algunos hijos de ex mortifagos se ponían a la defensiva. Ese año, su prima Molly estaba entre los chicos de primero.

Rose entonces suspiro, Molly, eso de verdad la tenia muy preocupada, incluso el problema Ethan había pasado a un segundo…tercer..cuarto…ultimo lugar en su prioridad.

Molly había quedado en Slytherin y eso no le había gustado a nadie de su familia. No solo era el hecho de que temía que el ambiente en Slytherin fuese hostil con la niña, sino también era la reacción de sus seres queridos. Molly estaba muy nerviosa ante la reacción de sus padres, tíos y abuelos, nadie le había mandado una felicitación. Rose ya había olvidado cuantas cartas por lechuza había enviado a todos para suplicarles que no agobiaran a la pobre niña, que no era su culpa y muchas otras cosas mas. Sorprendentemente su tío Harry había sido el mas comprensivo de todos, seguido de cerca por Bill, su madre Hermione y su abuelo Arthur. Su padre, George, su tía Ginny y su abuela Molly estaban dispuestos a colaborar, aunque fuese de mala gana. Percy, el padre de Molly , seguía en estado de absoluta negación pero Audrey, su madre, le había escrito que lo haría entender aunque fuese a fuerza de maldiciones imperdonables, era buena cosa que la tía Audrey no hubiese estudiado en Hogwarts, sino en el instituto de las brujas de Salem en America, reconocido mundialmente por ser la cuna de las tres maldiciones imperdonables (quizás de allí le venia la vena Sly a la hija, pero ni modo). En cuánto a los jóvenes, todos habían cedido a sus suplicas y se comportaban bastante bien con Molly, como si nada hubieses sucedido, eso tampoco le gustaba a Rose, porque nada ganaban ocultando el sol con un dedo.

A ella tampoco le animaba que su pequeña Molly fuese una slytherin, pero en esos siete años de Hogwarts había aprendido que no había que catalogar a la gente, ella había conocido bastante gente simpática de Slytherin, aunque los de su curso fuesen de lo peor. Y eso la llevaba directamente al otro punto que la incomodaba: ¿Por qué demonios Scorpius Malfoy la miraba tanto? Es decir, no eran ideas suyas….la miraba todo el tiempo, en clase, en el comedor, en los pasillos, era como si tratase de decirle algo con esa mirada ( y que miradas) ..que ella no podía descifrar, estaba tentada a preguntar ¿Qué rayos te traes conmigo?, pero no lo había dicho, primero porque era una completa insensatez y segundo porque no le provocaba que el chico se burlase impunemente de ella, es decir, era un Malfoy, estaba escrito en sus genes que se burlaría de ella como su padre lo hizo con el suyo en seis años de colegio. Además, se lo encontraba todo el tiempo en cualquier lugar de ese colegio…era como si la estuviese persiguiendo.

Rose se pusó una mano en la cabeza. Si, se lo encontraba en los sitios mas insólitos y en las situaciones mas inesperadas. Oh , como olvidarlo…claro que se lo había encontrado, comiéndose literalmente a besos con Marina Merrey, fue bastante bizarra la situación y ella actúo como debía hacerlo, regañándolo, y él simplemente ni le prestó atención, se fue con la chica en cuestión quien sabe a donde a seguir haciendo lo suyo.

Definitivamente ese chico no tenía ni ida del significado de la palabra vergüenza. Además de deslenguado, arrogante, creído, Scorpius tenia una actitud _" Chupate esa"_, que no le agradaba para nada, Aunque por otro lado, eso de andar por la vida sin importar lo que la gente piense de ti, era algo que ella secretamente deseaba para si misma.

Pero lo peor no fue eso, independientemente de que no considerase adecuado estar metiéndose mano en medio de un pasillo a altas horas de la noche, realmente verlo con otra chica…le había provocado un montón de sensaciones extrañas e indefinibles. Y de pasó, él estaba liándose con Marina Merrey, quien era la niña mas insufrible y coqueta de todo el colegio, la que siempre tenia un comentario mordaz contra ella _"Weasley, que rayos estas usando en la cabeza, ¿un estropajo?, ah disculpa , es tu pelo" "Weasley deberías ir a Madam Malkin para que te de consejos de moda, eso que usas se llevó en el siglo pasado, pasa por allí y dile que vas de mi parte, te aseguro que te da descuento" "Weasley, esto, Weasley aquello"_, todo apuntando a su ropa, cabello, maquillaje o falta de este, en fin, todo dicho con una sonrisita condescendiente malévola. Rose no odiaba a nadie, pero esa chica sin duda no era su amiga ni nada por el estilo, porque ella tenia el don de enfrascarse con aquellos aspecto de si misma que le provocaban inseguridad. Rose se sentía intimidada porque Marina era todo lo que ella no era, espectacularmente guapa, inmensamente rica y sobre todo lanzada, muy lanzada. Y no era que comportarse como una puta era lo que deseaba en la vida, pero si dejar de ser tan tímida.

Para colmo de males, el día que estaba tratando de terminar con Ethan, lo vio aparecerse de la nada y obvio, se cohibió, por lo cual Ethan se aprovechó y le clavó un beso. Rose se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y en realidad no sabia porque, pero Scorpius fue bastante incisivo al decirle lo que le dijo y propinarle una cucharada de su propia medicina y como no….ella todavía estaba furiosa, con si misma por ser tan boba, con Ethan por ser un aprovechado y con Scorpius…..bueno…en realidad no sabia porque estaba molesta con él….ni tampoco porque la azoraba y rayos…tampoco entendía porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza….No comprendía absolutamente nada.

Iba saliendo del salón cuando el chico en cuestión la interceptó. Ella lo miró a la cara y decidió dar un rodeo, él la volvió a interceptar cortándole el camino, Rose giró los ojos y bufó disgustada.

-Voy a llegar tarde a Defensa….- dijo ella colocándose el montón de libros que tenia en los brazos sobre el pecho como escudo.

-Eso es muy mala excusa- dijo Scorpius- puesto que todavía no tenemos profesor de Defensa.

-Podría empezar hoy- dijo ella- dame paso.

-Pues no empezará- dijo Scorpius secamente- tú sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos la hora libre. Dime Weasley ¿Hasta cuando vas a fingir que no me conoces?

-¿De que hablas?- ella frunció el ceño.

-De que nos vemos todos los días durante dos semanas y ni siquiera te has dignado en saludarme- dijo él.

-Tú tampoco- contestó ella.

-Arreglaré eso de inmediato, Hola Weasley ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?, es suficiente para ti o tengo que hacer algo mas- dijo Scorpius molesto. Estaba hablando con ella porque la vio pasar y no pudo contener el impulso de abordarla, su intensión inicial había sido, en fin, iniciar una charla tonta amistosa, pero de alguna manera, ella alteraba sus nervios y bueno allí estaba, molesto, incomodo y hablando hasta por los codos.

-Explícame una cosa- dijo Rose, quién captó enseguida el tono sarcástico del chico- ¿Por qué rayos estas molesto conmigo?

-Yo no estoy molesto- dijo Scorpius gruñendo.

-Pues no lo parece ¿Te he hecho algo acaso?- dijo ella, ahora era Rose la que estaba perdiendo los nervios. Es decir, porque rayos sentía que ese chico le estaba reclamando algo que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era. De pronto obtuvo su respuesta- Okey, ya entiendo a que viene todo esto, mira solo traté de recordarte las reglas del colegio esa noche que te encontré con tu "novia".

-No es mi novia- aclaró Scorpius inmediatamente- es una conocida.

-Bueno, con tu _"conocida_". - dijo Rose, _¿Y de paso el chico tenia el tupé de declarar que se besaba con gente por ahí solo por besarse? Hombre tenia que ser…-_ Obviamente estaban infringiendo en una norma y yo tenia que cumplir con mi ronda y no iba a permitir algo así. No fue nada personal.

-Pero tú si puedes besarte con quien sea cuando quieras- dijo Scorpius casi escupiendo las palabras- que conveniente.

Rose no dijo nada al respecto y trató de seguir su camino, pero el chico se volvió a poner delante de ella.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó ella con hastío de pronto bastante interesada en los arcos de piedra de la pared. Evitaba mirarlo porque realmente ese chico era el hombre más apuesto que ella había conocido en si vida, y temía quedarse viéndole los ojos como una imbécil.

-¿Porque me llamas Malfoy?- preguntó inesperadamente él.

-¿Porque? Hum déjame ver, tu apellido es Malfoy- dijo ella- ¿de que otra forma quieres que te llame?

-Cuando nos conocimos me llamaste Scorpius- dijo Scorpius- y luego, cuando te enteraste que yo era el hijo de Draco Malfoy , no lo hiciste mas, de hecho me ignoras y se que es intencional ¿Por qué?

Esa era una pregunta, para lo cual ella tenia una respuesta incomoda, que no le diría ni bajo tortura.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame? –preguntó Rose, intentando terminar de una buena vez por todas esa discusión que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

-Scorpius…a secas- dijo él- ¿Tú quieres que te llame Rose o Weasley?

-En realidad no me importa- contestó ella.

-Entonces seremos Rose y Scorpius- afirmó Scorpius.

-Perfecto- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la dirección contraria.

-¿Porque te caigo mal?- preguntó él caminando a su lado.

-No me caes de ninguna forma- dijo ella.- ni te conozco.

-Exacto- dijo él- no me conoces, pero al parecer tienes toda una idea de mí en tu mente.

-¿Y eso seria como cual?- dijo ella parándose de insofacto para enfrentarlo. Esta vez si le clavó la mirada. Es decir, él se atrevía a sugerir que ella….que ella había pensado en él……¿Era que se le notaba tanto?

-Tienes prejuicios de mi por ser Slytherin y además por ser ….un Malfoy- afirmó Scorpius convencido del hecho.

-Oh dios…..- dijo ella ofendida. En realidad, eso era media verdad. Pero en todo caso…no tenia que restregárselo en la cara- eso es una tontería. Yo puedo decir lo mismo contigo. Soy una Weasley y una Gryffindor.

-A mi no me importa ni lo uno ni lo otro….es decir, ciertamente nuestras familias no tienen una buena historia en común, pero eso es pasado, no habíamos ni nacido por lo cual…ni me importa. En cuanto a ser Slytherin, en realidad no se que significa eso puesto que estoy aterrizando en este colegio, se que es la casa mas odiada, temida y todo lo demás, pero aun no le encuentro el sentido, son chicos normales igual que los de las otras casas, en todo caso, la mayoría de ellos- dijo Scorpius. Rose lo miró desconcertada y sorprendida, era mentirse a si misma no declarar que le había gustado esa afirmación- el punto es que yo jamás tendría una idea pre-concebida de alguien solo por como se llame o a que casa vaya.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Aun no le entiendo el sentido a esta conversación- dijo ella.

-Quiero conocerte- dijo él de nuevo sorprendiéndola. Rose entornó los ojos.

-¿Porque? – pregunto Rose.

-Me intrigas-contestó Scorpius agitándose el cabello con una mano por puro nerviosismo. _Que tenia esa chica…que lo obligaba a comportarse de una forma quel no era habitual en él con una chica._

-Vaya- dijo Rose impresionada por la sinceridad- Y esto no es ningún intento tuyo por hacerme la corte.

-¿Quien dijo que quería hacerte la corte?- dijo Scorpius a la defensiva- Yo solo quiero conocerte, tu prima dice cosas excelentes de ti y yo solo he podido ver una faceta tuya un poco irritante.

-¿Cómo cuando soy irritante?- preguntó ella.

-Como justo ahora- contesto Scorpius- Además ¿Si estuviese intentado hacerte la corte como tú dices? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Que cual es el problema?- dijo Rose chillando. Ese había sido la indirecta mas directa que algún joven le había lanzado en la cara. Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? bueno apartando el hecho de que sus familias se detestaban mutuamente, que su padre odiaba al suyo, que estaba de amiguito con el detestable de Marcus Nott, que cada vez que se veían terminaban tropezándose, discutiendo e insultándose veladamente y que de paso él producía reacciones extrañas en ella que iban desde el encandilamiento hasta el azoramiento, pues de verdad no había ningún problema. Por supuesto Rose al contestar se fue por la razón mas obvia- No te conozco de nada, ese es el problema.

-Ese tipo con el que te besabas- dijo Scorpius- ¿Es tu novio?

-Si- dijo ella.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Obviamente no voy a contestar a eso- contestó ella airadamente, sus mejillas se encendieron automáticamente, pero no era porque le gustase todavía Ethan, para nada, lo que sucedía era que ella se avergonzaba de hablar en publico de su vida personal y menos cuando la otra persona lucia tan interesada- saca tú mismo tus conclusiones, la gente normal no anda besándose por ahí con todo el mundo como si nada, es asqueroso.

-Pues si lo hacen criatura, todo el tiempo- respondió Scorpius- eso se llama: liarse, enrollarse, emparejarse. Y es divertido. Sabes no hay que ser novio de nadie para llegar a eso..

-Si tú lo dices- contestó ella- debe ser que tienes mucha experiencia.

-De hecho es así- dijo Scorpius- se de lo que te estoy hablando. ¿Entonces te gusta besar a tu novio?

-No insistas- contestó ella.

-Pues no parecías muy a gusto mientras él te estaba besando- afirmó Scorpius- dime Rose ¿Tan mal besa? Porque yo puedo hacerlo mucho mejor…si quieres lo intento y te lo pruebo.

Y de nuevo la lengua de Scorpus se desconectó de su cerebro. Él solo sintió el bofetón en su cara, el ardor en su mejilla y el sonido de unas pisadas alejándose rápidamente de él. Se acarició la mejilla y sonrió como un tonto, ese golpe, por supuesto que se lo había buscado, ella lo había puesto en su sitio, a él le gustaban las mujeres que no se dejaban apabullar y Rose...ella había demostrado tener algo de carácter. Ese carácter que él había pensado que la chica carecía por completo. Paró la sonrisa a medio camino al darse cuenta de algo…había vuelto a meter la pata.

0o0

Cuando Scorpius entró a su sala común esa noche, horas después del bofetón, se encontró a Molly en el sofá, estaba haciendo su tarea.

-Hola mocosa ¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Las chicas de mi curso…no les caigo bien- dijo Molly , luego fijó su atención en la mejilla de Scorpius, que estaba todavía enrojecida, ella era pequeña pero no se le escapó la forma de los dedos en la cara de Scorpius- ¿Quién te abofeteo?

-Tú prima, Rose- contestó Scorpius. El rojo no se había ido de su cara, debido a su tez pálida, obviamente todo el mundo se dio cuenta del hecho, Augustus lo atosigó a preguntas porque quería saber quien era la chica pero él no soltó prenda. En las clases que siguieron, Rose ni siquiera lo miró.

-¡Rose te abofeteo!- exclamó sorprendida Molly-Vaya ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Estábamos conversando y me puse idiota- contestó él.

-Tuviste que decirle algo bien impertinente- dijo Molly- Rose es muy controlada.

-Y tiene un buen gancho de izquierda también- dijo Scorpius y ambos entonces rieron a carcajadas. De alguna manera loca, él se había dado cuenta casi de inmediato que Rose era zurda.

-¿Qué te sucede con las chicas de tu curso?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Ellas dicen que yo …no debería estar en Slytherin- dijo Molly encogiéndose de hombros- ya sabes el cuento que mis tíos, mis primos…Gryffindor. Esas cosas.

-Ya se les pasará- dijo Scorpius- solo recuerda que si se ponen malas contigo, devuélveles la moneda con creces.

-Oh claro que si- dijo Molly- Theo me enseñó a hacer un encantamiento a las cortinas de las camas, en la mañana ninguna podrá salir de su cama y llegaran tarde a clases.

-Vas aprendiendo- dijo Scorpius asintiendo, la pequeña Molly al parecer sabía bien como defenderse. No intervendría en ese asunto aunque lo molestase, la niña tenia que ver como resolvía su situación de marginada en su casa, era cuestión de supervivencia, él no le haría ningún favor mostrándose abiertamente protector. Claro mientras la situación no se desmadrase. Molly le caía bien, era como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo- eso es bueno. No te preocupes, te terminaran aceptando, todo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Esperemos- dijo Molly.

-Mocosa- dijo Scorpius- ¿Cómo es tu prima Rose contigo? Digo, ¿Cómo es ella?

-Rose- Molly dejó su pergamino en el sofá y asumió una actitud pensativa- es mi prima favorita.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Porque ella es dulce- dijo Molly sinceramente- yo se que a veces a veces es empalagosa o al contrario se pone regañona, o se preocupa de mas, pero ella es una excelente persona, es caritativa, amable, comprensiva, es como tener una prima- mamá. Es una excelente persona, también es reservada…muy tímida, ella escucha a todo el mundo con paciencia pero no habla nada de su vida personal.

Tímida….¿ella es tímida? Scorpius estuvo tentando a reírse ¿Cómo tímida si lo abofeteaba de buenas a primeras por una tontería? O lo regañaba cada vez que lo veía, pensó Scorpius. Bueno la verdad era que a veces la gente tímida se comportaban con los extraños como ella, como un erizo de mar, puntillosa, huraña y esquiva. Además tenía propensión a ruborizarse ante algunos comentarios, que para él eran inocentones. Ella se azoraba y él por alguna razón inexplicable se ensañaba con ella cuando eso sucedía. Todo un círculo vicioso. ¿Le gustaban a él las chicas tímidas? De verdad, al parecer, si le gustaban.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Rose? –preguntó Molly.

-Me golpeo, eso es todo- dijo Scorpius, respondiendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza sin delatarse.

-Y porque tienes esa sonrisa extraña impresa en tu cara- dijo la niña frunciendo el ceño- ¿Te gusta Rose?

Scorpius se revolvió incomodo y azorado en el sofá.

-No …no…para nada…ni la conozco- dijo el chico apresuradamente.

-Ella es bonita- dijo Molly- muy bonita ¿Te parece bonita Scorpius?

-Es bonita- respondió secamente Scorpius- más o menos.

-¿Más o menos?- exclamó Molly- eso no es una respuesta.

-¿No tenias tarea que hacer infante?- preguntó Scorpius levantando una ceja. Por su cuenta, la charla estaba terminada.

-Acompáñame a la Torre de los premios anuales- dijo Molly- hoy me provoca dormir con Rose.

-Si nos encuentran caminando a deshoras por los pasillos, nos harán cumplir detención- dijo Scorpius.

-Y de cuando acá Sr. Malfoy a usted le preocupa eso- dijo Molly- sales todas las noches desde que estas aquí- Molly ya sabia que él era un Malfoy y no le importó para nada, pero tuvo cuidado de no decirle a sus primos que lo conocía y era su cuasi amigo, por temor de que se lo echaran en cara. Ya no quería más problemas con su familia, suficiente tenia con estar en Slytherin.

-Bien- dijo Scorpius- ¿Sabes la contraseña?

-Por supuesto- dijo Molly recogiendo sus pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, colocándolos en su mochila- ella me la dio, ya te he dicho, me tiene consentida.

-Hay que hablar con tu prima Rose sobre esto- dijo Scorpius- Se supone que no puedes andar durmiendo en otro sitio que no sea las mazmorras. Lo bueno es que tienes once años y vas a dormir con tu prima, no me quiero imaginar cuando tengas quince y quieras irte a dormir con….- Scorpius se calló intempestivamente, demasiada información para una cría de once años. Molly lo miraba desconcertada.

-¿Me llevas?- dijo ella levantándose del sofá.

-Claro- dijo él. Por supuesto, él no perdería oportunidad para verla otra vez.

0o0

Rose llegó a la torre de los premios anuales que compartía con Emily Spencer, el sitio estaba decorado con azul, plata, rojo y dorado y ninguno de los colores combinaba para nada. A veces le parecía estar metida dentro de la carpa de un circo. Subió las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a su habitación, justo enfrente de su puerta estaba la de Emily, ella debía estar durmiendo a esas horas, generalmente se acostaba temprano.

Era una suerte que le tocase compartir torre con Emily, ella era muy tranquila, hablaba poco, era reservada. Rose era un poco mas locuaz pero igual de reservada, así que hacían muy buena compañía, ninguna se metía en la vida de la otra, conversaban lo estrictamente necesario y se ayudaban con los deberes.

Rose empezó a desvestirse y se colocó una pijama de franela rosada que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su ropa interior, con unas tiras finas, algo cómodo y ligero para dormir arropada con su mullida colcha, mientras se ponía la prenda, se quitó el sostén para estar mas cómoda, enseguida fue hasta su cama y se sentó.

No había podido todavía olvidarse del bofetón que le había propinado a Scorpius Malfoy, por dios si todavía le dolía la mano. Que idiota…que imbécil…como se atrevía…en ese momento Rose gruñó y se tomó la cabeza con las manos con impotencia, en realidad tenia ganas de gritar…ese hombre era insufrible. Que creído..que prepotente, le había ofrecido un beso….un beso….como si ella fuese una desesperada. Idiota…idiota..idiota.

Rose apoyó su cabeza sobre la cama, definitivamente ese año era toda una locura. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de declarar que quería emoción en su vida, al parecer era cierto lo del dicho_.."Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_". En realidad no era que lo que le había sucedido en esas dos semanas fuese tan emocionante, era que se sentía incomoda con todas las cosas que le estaban pasando, primero que todo, la actitud de sus compañeros de colegio, era decepcionante.

Además, Ethan se hacia el desentendido cada vez que ella quería terminar con él, después de buscarlo por días, ahora era ella quien le huía, no veía la forma de terminar esa relación y seguir siendo amigos, porque es que a ella ya no le gustaba de ninguna manera Ethan, por otro lado, tenia a su madre encima de ella tratando de decidir que carrera universitaria estudiar, presionándola para que escogiese leyes. Años atrás ella si le preguntaban hubiese afirmado sin dudarlo que estudiaría derecho mágico, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Le atraían las artes, sobre todo la literatura, pero temía que al confesárselo a su madre, entrará en histeria, diciéndole que no podía desperdiciar su vida y su inteligencia siendo una escritora muerta de hambre, lo cual resultaba irónico, porque ella había heredado su amor por los libros de su madre. Pero al parecer, Hermione era mas practica que ella. Tenía un montón de cosas escritas, poesía, algo de prosa, un cuento corto para niños. No se los había enseñado a nadie por vergüenza, quizás pudiera adornarle el asunto un poco a sus padres, explicándoles que estudiaría letras, pero no se había decidido aun.

Esa incapacidad de afrontar los problemas, era lo que la sacaba de quicio de su personalidad, es decir, ella era Gryffindor, tenia que tener coraje, su vida era lo que estaba en juego, con todo, con Ethan, con la actitud pasiva que tenia ante los desaires de todos sus compañeros en el colegio, con su madre. Al único que se había atrevido a poner en su sitio era a …Scorpius Malfoy, Rose se sintió satisfecha cuando lo abofeteó, liberada de alguna forma, había demostrado que con ella no se andaban con chistes malos, porque eso había sido una burla…es decir ¿Por qué tendría él que besarla a ella? ¿O por lo menos proponérselo? Tenia que ser una broma, porque ¿quien es su sano juicio que estuviese enredado con Marina Merrey, casi una modelo de pasarela, querría besarla a ella? Solo los ciegos. A menos que fuese un buscón que besaba a cualquiera, entonces eso seria peor.

Lo indicado en ese momento era leerse un libro antes de dormir para despejarse la mente. Quizás _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Rose se golpeó la nuca con la cama. ¡Orgullo y Prejuicio! Definitivamente su subsconciente la estaba traicionando.

Escuchó pasos en la sala común de la torre y se levantó. De seguro era Molly, ya varios días la niña había venido a dormir con ella. Rose la dejó porque le daba lastima con su prima, sola e indefensa en medio de un nido de serpientes, pero sabia que no podían seguir así el resto del año, ya Emily se lo había dicho, la niña tenia que dormir en su casa, le gustase o no. Era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Rose bajó por las escaleras, descalza y en pijamas.

-Rose- saludó Molly

-Molly- dijo Rose mientras caminaba a la sala a su encuentro, Molly pasó por su lado como un bolido y subió las escaleras rápidamente para llegar a la habitación y tirarse a la cama a dormir, estaba agotada- hoy llegaste tarde- le gritó Rose mientras la veía subir a saltos los escalones- Ten cuidado, puedes caerte.

-No voy a caerme- dijo Molly.

-Mocosa, no corras- dijo una voz masculina de manera autoritaria.

Entonces Rose giró su cabeza hasta la sala buscando el dueño de la voz y vio la identidad de quien acompañaba a Molly.

-¿Tú?- dijo ella poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas- ¿Qué haces aquí?- ahora de verdad estaba furiosa, que rayos hacia él invadiendo la intimidad de su sala común, entrando, enterándose de su contraseña. Iba a matar a Molly ….¿Como rayos era que su prima llevaba a Scorpius Malfoy hasta su torre? ¿Seria que él como buena serpiente la había chantajeando con algo? Peor ¿Seria que eran …amigos?

Scorpius cuando la vio, abrió la boca hasta que casi le llegó al piso. Es decir, él sabía que se la iba a encontrar allí, de hecho había ido hasta allí con la firme intensión de verla, pero es que honestamente estaba viendo mas cosas de ella de lo que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado.

Rose llevaba….es que ni siquiera sabia que nombre ponerle a eso……era una especie de …camiseta de tiros larga…si eso…porque escasamente le tapaba el trasero y porque era tan ….pero tan….pero tan….transparente, que justamente le estaba viendo el contorno de los pechos y los pezones…..como si no llevase nada encima. Y lo mejor del caso, era que ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta. Scorpius no dijo nada, tenia los ojos directamente enfocados sin ningún tipo de disimulo a su pecho.

-Es que te comieron la lengua los ratones- dijo Rose impaciente- háblame.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Scorpius intentando controlar la risa del azoramiento que tenia. Le daba demasiada gracia el asunto, había visto chicas desnudas pero en general, esas chicas no estaban en esa situación discutiendo con él. Tampoco Rose estaba desnuda, mas bien, algo ligera de ropas, lo cual lo hacia peor, porque observarla con algo tan sugerente, ponía a mil su cerebro masculino.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose.

-Digo, que me parece que tienes frío- dijo Scorpius señalando su cuerpo con una mano.

Entonces Rose cayó completamente en el hecho y se miró el pecho. Sus pezones estaba completamente erizados y visibles debajo de su ropa, efectivamente era debido al frío, una vergonzosa y comprometedora reacción fisiológica. Y él…él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sus ojos estaban viendo directamente, descaradamente y sin reparo sus senos. Enseguida se cubrió los pechos con sus manos y enrojeció hasta la medula. Vergüenza, oprobio, pero es que no sabia ni como explicarlo, estaba absolutamente abochornada. Era el colmo de lo ridículo, ella había bajado sin colocarse bata, porque suponía que Molly estaba sola, de hecho ni había pensado en que tenia puesto cuando bajó. ¿Qué diablos hacia él allí?

-No me mires- pidió ella apurada.

-De acuerdo- dijo él apartando la mirada con dificultad, para no ofender a la chica observándola fijamente, hasta él sabia hasta donde llegar en situaciones tan embarazosas como esa, Scorpius caminó hacia la salida, dispuesto a abandonar el sitio.

-No debes estar en esta torre, vas a ganarte una detención- dijo ella con sequedad-vete de aquí inmediatamente.

-Lo estoy haciendo, tranquila, no te apures- dijo él, luego antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo y no pudo contenerse haciéndole un cumplido, muy a su estilo Scorpius Malfoy- Sabes Rose…..tienes el mejor par de tetas que he visto en mucho…mucho tiempo..

Ella dio un grito de indignación, tomó un florero de una mesa y se lo lanzó, Scorpius lo esquivó con agilidad y salio por la puerta de la sala común rápidamente. Echó a correr algunos pasillos hasta que estuvo seguro que Rose no iría tras de él para lanzarle una maldición asesina. Así que tímida, ¡JA! No dudaba que ella era tímida, pero la ropa que escogía para irse a dormir sin duda no lo demostraba. Si….ella tenía unos pechos muy bonitos…. Scorpius caminó hasta las mazmorras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

0o0


	5. Luna

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Me estoy leyendo Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, estoy enviciada. Deberian leerselo, es lo maximo. Mucho mejor que Harry Potter, casi tan bueno como el Señor de los Anillos.

Banda Sonora de Rise Against "Savior".

Capitulo 5 Luna

_Tonto el que no entienda.  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer._

_MECANO_

Rose se miraba desnuda en el espejo de su habitación, en realidad no estaba desnuda, tenia puestas unas panties color rosa, daba vueltas y se miraba de un lado a otro, prestándole especial atención a sus pechos. Ya habían pasado dos días del bochornoso incidente que habían protagonizado ella y Scorpius Malfoy, cuando él la había encontrado en la Torre de los Premios anuales, algo mas que "escasa de ropas", dos días en donde ella había acentuado su particular guerra del hielo con él. De vez en cuando, esos días posteriores, Rose sentía como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban y al girarse, se percataba de como Scorpius la miraba fijamente desde cualquier punto del castillo, un pasillo, una ventana, en el extremo del salón de clases, clavándole esos ojos grises rodeados de amarillo, una mirada intensa y decidida. Cuando ella lo atrapaba, él le sostenía la mirada por un instante, para luego dedicarse a hacer otra cosa. No se le había acercado, Rose tenia la sensación de que él estaba esperando que ella diese el primer paso. Lo cierto es que ella se encontraba en una situación muy extraña a su manera de ver las cosas, de alguna manera, existía complicidad entre ellos, la sensación de que compartían algo…un secreto…la pregunta era ¿Qué secreto?

La verdad es que ese momento incomodo de esa noche, la había hecho golpearse de frente con una de sus principales inseguridades, su aspecto físico.

Frente al espejo, Rose empezó su inspección por su cara, esta era ovalada, poseía unos ojos azules grandes, nariz aguileña, labios regulares y rosados, cabello ondulado castaño, del castaño mas común que pudiese haber, no pelirrojo como su padre y la mayoría de su familia, sino castaño claro aburrido. Era alta, eso no era ningún punto a discutir, media 1, 75 mts y eso era bastante para una chica, entre las cosas que Hugo y ella habían heredado de su padre era la estatura, a Hugo todos le decían "enano" por costumbre, pero a sus catorce años ya hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser un enano, mas o menos era del tamaño de Rose y sin duda crecería mucho mas, el verdadero corto de estatura en la familia era Albus, pero lo que no tenia de tamaño lo tenia de ingenio, sobre todo en cuanto a chicas.

Rose siguió observándose, sus piernas eran largas y flacas, su trasero pequeño, tenia unas caderas redondas con caída suave, en fin, nada fuera de su lugar hasta que llegó a sus pechos…Aun recordaba el soez cumplido que le había ofrecido Scorpius Malfoy y al principio no supo como tomárselo, le habían elogiado desde la inteligencia hasta la forma de sus pies, pero ningún chico, jamás…ni siquiera Ethan, se habían atrevido a mencionar esa parte de su anatomía, por lo menos no frente a ella. Así que en ese momento, Rose con actitud critica, estaba tratando de definir si sus pechos eran bonitos o no.

Ella se dio la vuelta de un lado mirándose al espejo y después al otro, de perfil, sus senos se veían altos, firmes, se colocó de frente y los abarcó con sus manos, apenas le cabían lo justo, un poco mas de la mitad, entonces Rose se dio cuenta de un detalle, el año anterior por esas fechas, sus manos lograban cubrirlos por completo y ahora no, de hecho antes de irse a Hogwarts había ido a abastecerse de ropa interior y según lo que recordaba había comprado una talla de brassiere un poco mas grande de lo que acostumbraba, no prestó atención, porque eran de otra marca. Pero no, o si, si estaban mas grandes….mucho mas grandes. Y se veían bonitos, lucían armónicos con su cuerpo, no desentonaban para nada. Ella odiaba mirarse al espejo desde chica, porque siempre le parecía que estaba flaca y desgarbada, sin formas, sin curvas, "cuerpo de chico" le decía Hugo para burlarse de ella cuando la pescaba desprevenida en el baño, era inevitable, eran hermanos, esas cosas sucedían. Pero alguna gracia del destino, ahora, a sus casi diecisiete años finalmente ella tenia formas de mujer y no de niña. Y sin duda, por las miradas que le lanzaba y el comentario que le había dicho, Scorpius Malfoy al parecer pensaba lo mismo. Y no era que a Rose le importase mucho lo que pasase por la cabeza de un grosero como él, pero en el fondo, no dejaba de sentirse totalmente halagada.

Rose entró al baño para ducharse, ya tenia varios minutos de retraso por su ataque de vanidad y tendría que saltarse el desayuno para llegar a clases. Bueno aun le quedaría el almuerzo.

0o0

-¿Qué haces enano?-Fred Weasley llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y le dio una palmada a la espalda de Hugo que hizo que el chico se atragantase con la comida.

-Hola Fred- dijo Hugo tomándose con apuro un vaso de agua- ¿No tienes a mas nadie a quien molestar?

-La familia siempre va primero- dijo Fred de pronto miró alrededor y en su cara se vislumbró una expresión de desilusión al no encontrar lo que buscaba. En un instante volvió a sonreír, con esa sonrisa suya tan candida y arrebatadora. Fred era guapo, mucho mas que el tío del que había heredado el nombre, se parecía a Arthur Weasley de adolescente, alto, flaco, ágil, alegres ojos azules, rostro varonil y una agradable sonrisa para todos - ¿Cuándo empezamos las prácticas de Quidditch?

-Hay que preguntarle Albus- dijo Hugo- sin duda será pronto. Adiós sábados en la mañana sin hacer absolutamente mas nada que dormir. La tiranía Potter empieza de nuevo.

Albus Potter, buscador y capitán del equipo, parecía ser la reencarnación de Oliver Wood. Él y Lily, al parecer no tenían otra razón para vivir que no fuese el Quidditch.

-Este año ganaremos…todos los años ganamos- dijo Fred animado. En ese momento Scorpius Malfoy iba entrando al gran comedor acompañado de Molly y de Theo Nott jr. Los dos niños corrieron al otro extremo de la mesa y él se sentó al lado de Augustus. Molly dejó a Theo Nott conversando con otro niño y corrió hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor´s para saludar a sus primos.

-Hola loquilla- dijo Fred tirandole de las coleta cariñosamente - o debería decir mejor, pequeña viborita.

-No me molestes Fred- dijo Molly apartando su cabello de las manos de Fred.

-Molly, Molly- dijo Hugo- si eres una Slytherin en medio de una familia de Gryffindor´s es obvio que te vamos a molestar.

-Ustedes y sus tonterías- dijo Molly poniéndose las manos a las caderas. Igual que su abuela Molly , idéntico a Rose. Algunos gestos se transmitían de generación en generación- Ya Rose me dijo que no les prestase atención.

-¿Sigues durmiendo con Rose?- preguntó Hugo.

-Si- dijo Molly – pero ya me dijo que desde la próxima semana tendría que hacerlo en las mazmorras. Me echó muy diplomáticamente. La otra noche le pedí a Scorpius Malfoy que me acompañara a la Torre de los Premios anuales y ella se lo tomó muy mal.

-¿Qué tan mal?- preguntó Fred.

-Le lanzó un florero- dijo Molly.

-¿Qué le hizo Malfoy?- preguntó Hugo bastante interesado en los detalles. Conocía a su hermana y Rose, jamás perdía el control de esa manera, puede ser que reclamase, que chillase un poco, pero violencia física…nunca.

-Nada importante- dijo Molly- solo le preguntó a ella sobre el clima, que si tenia frío o algo así llegué a escuchar.

-Vaya- dijo Fred- de todos nosotros jamás pensé que Rose era la que se iba a tomar en serio eso del odio entre Malfoy´s y Weasley´s.

-Sabes que cada vez que lo pienso se me hace mas tonto ese asunto- dijo Hugo- es decir, ni lo conocemos.

-Yo opino idéntico- dijo Fred- pero aun así, sigue siendo un Slytherin- Hugo gruñó.

-Chicos, hay una despreciable Sly aquí presente- dijo Molly levantando una mano para hacerse notar.

-En realidad ese chico es raro- dijo Hugo- no habla con casi nadie. Los vi llegar juntos ¿Te hablas con él?

-A veces- mintió descaradamente Molly. Todavía no tenia muy preciso lo que iba a hacer, pero por los momentos, nada de decir abiertamente que ella y Scorpius se la llevaban muy bien. Tampoco ni muerta diría, que Scorpius y Rose a su parecer, hacían buena pareja, menos a los involucrados, los dos eran guapos, ella era su prima favorita, él era casi como un mejor amigo, obviamente tenían que estar juntos, así todo seria perfecto, ella lo veía desde su punto de vista de niña majadera de once años. Si se gustaban o no, era lo menos que importaba al principio, ya se terminarían gustando, lo primero era acercarlos. Molly estaba dispuesta a servir de celestina entre ellos, aunque muriese en el intento. La tarea parecía dura, para empezar primero tendría que resolver el espinoso asunto de que su prima y Scorpius parecían llevarse como el perro y el gato.

-¿Y que tal?- preguntó Fred con curiosidad. Ninguno de los de la nueva generación conocía a un Malfoy, sabían de la existencia de Lucius y Draco Malfoy, los habían visto en los periódicos, habían escuchado a toda su familia, los adultos, hablar mal de ellos, pero Scorpius Malfoy en ese mes de clases no parecía ni ser un imbécil, ni un fanfarrón, ni un creído, como ellos lo había imaginado, mas bien el chico era callado y solitario, aunque sus tatuajes y sus piercengs lo hiciesen sobresalir sobre el resto. Así que verdaderamente no sabían que pensar de él.

-Solo se dedica a estudiar, a pasear de noche en el castillo- dijo Molly.

-¿Le gusta el Quidditch? preguntó Fred.

-No lo se- dijo Molly- pero al parecer Montague lo invitó a unirse al equipo y él lo rechazó.

-Vaya- comentó Fred sorprendido- definitivamente es raro. Cualquier chico mataría por entrar a un equipo de quidditch.

-Nosotros casi asesinamos a Albus para que nos dejase hacer las pruebas el año pasado- agregó Hugo- pero me imagino que en Dumstrang juegan otras cosas.

-¿Qué te ha contado de Dumstrang?- preguntó Fred.

-Primos- dijo Molly- este interrogatorio se me hace muy fastidioso.

-Pero es que tú estas allí…en Slytherin- dijo Fred- tienes que conseguirnos información de él…de todos…de Marcus Nott.

-Ah ese- dijo Molly con desgana- ese chico es una pesadilla. Todos le tienen pánico.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- Hugo se puso alerta de inmediato.

-Creo que ni siquiera se ha enterado de que existo- dijo Molly- no mira mucho a los de primer año, ni a su hermano que está conmigo.

-¿Es amigo de Malfoy?- preguntó Fred.

-A veces hablan- dijo Molly y luego entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué tanto interés con Scorpius Malfoy?

-No, interés no, mas bien curiosidad- dijo Fred- nada…nada …solo queríamos sacarte información.

-No les serviré de espía en Slytherin- dijo Molly- ahora esa es mi casa, les duela o no.

-No hemos dicho nada- dijo Fred fingiendo estar dolido, hasta se puso una mano en el pecho- nada…ve…ve Molly…tu casa te espera…traiciona los valores familiares.

-Oh Fred- dijo la niña echándole los brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla- porque eres así.

Fred Weasley, la segunda persona mas cariñosa de la familia aparte de Rose, por lo menos con ella. A Hugo y a Albus le demostraba el cariño a fuerza de manotazos.

-¿Irresistiblemente atractivo?- dijo Fred abrazando a Molly con ternura. Por encima del hombro de la niña, vio que alguien le sonreía desde otra mesa con timidez. En ese momento, Fred Weasley estuvo un segundo en el cielo.

-Irresistiblemente idiota más bien- dijo Hugo quien había observado todo muerto del aburrimiento. Sin juegos de video y sin TV, ese año le estaba costando mucho Hogwarts. Molly se despidió de ellos y fue hasta su mesa, los dos chicos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos como siempre y nadie los interrumpió, esa camarería entre los dos era sagrada y todos sus compañeros sabían que generalmente después de eso, alguna buena broma surgiría. Pero en ese momento, otro asunto los ocupaba.

-A ver Fred ¿Qué tanto interés con Scorpius Malfoy?- pregunto Hugo- ¿Te gusta acaso?

-Si me encanta su cabello dorado- dijo Fred burlón, lanzándole un puñetazo a Hugo en el pecho- No jodas cabrón, yo no soy gay.

-Pero parece- dijo Hugo dándole un empujón- Albus sale con chicas, todos los de tu año salen con chicas, por Dios si hasta Ethan Finnigan sale con Rose y tú no sales con nadie.

-El hecho de que no te lo diga…- dijo Fred con las mejillas rojas como tomates- no significa que no tenga a alguien.

-¿Dime quien es?- preguntó Hugo

-No voy a hacerlo- dijo Fred.

-Dime por lo menos que es del sexo femenino- dijo Hugo con sorna, exponiéndose a otro manotón de parte de Fred.

-Claro que lo es- dijo Fred a punto de molestarse y dándose por vencido terminó diciéndole alguna cosa- Enano, no puedo decírtelo , porque ella es muy reservada y no quiere que nadie lo sepa y porque….porque…porque..

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hugo impaciente.

-Eres muy chico para entender- dijo Fred.

-Dime…que pasa- dijo Hugo- por Dios Fred, tú y yo somos una especie de hermanos siameses separados al nacer, soy tu parte inteligente y razonable, tú eres mi parte tonta por así decirlo, siempre nos hemos dicho las cosas ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que- dijo Fred dudoso- bien …te lo diré….dormí con ella.

-Dormiste con ella- Hugo frunció el ceño sin entender en un primer momento el asunto, luego vio como la cara de Fred se ponía de todos los colores entre el rojo y el verde y entonces cayó por completo- Es decir…..no dormiste con ella…o si dormiste…pero no durmieron.

-Nop- dijo Fred en voz baja- no dormimos precisamente.

-Vaya- dijo Hugo un poco descolocado. La verdad era que Hugo Wesley no había tenido ninguna experiencia amorosa a su corta edad, ni siquiera un beso, algunas chicas le parecían guapas, pero de gustar de alguna en serio…ninguna…estaba mas ocupado en otras cosas, juegos de video, quidditch…juegos de video, quidditch. Fred, aunque le llevaba tres años, siempre había sido su compinche, planeaban bromas…hablaban todo el tiempo. Verse superado en ese aspecto por quien consideraba su igual hasta ese momento, fue un poco borde, sobre todo porque se daba cuenta que entre su mejor amigo y él se abría el abismal foso del desconocimiento. Él siempre era el que dominaba la conversación con Fred, él que hacia los aportes valiosos, el sabio, quien decidía sobre todo, aun siendo el menor, la apacible personalidad de Fred contrastaba con la suya. Ahora Fred se había acostado con una chica y él seguía siendo Hugo, virgen e inocente hasta que se decidiese lo contrario. Y de paso ahora existía una mujer de por medio.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Hugo dudoso de seguir la conversación y también deseoso de obtener información.

-Fue genial- dijo Fred en voz baja- la quiero..digo…de verdad la quiero.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces, no le gustas a ella?- preguntó Hugo.

-No – esta vez a Fred se le ensombreció la mirada- no es eso…es que ella no desea formalizar nada…ni ahora ni nunca. Y eso me está volviendo loco. Hugo ¿Qué diablos hago si la chica que quiero que sea mi novia no quiere ni hablar del tema?

-Sabes Fred- dijo Hugo- esta es la primera vez en toda mi vida que hablo algo en serio contigo.

-Lo se- dijo Fred- no sabía como llegarte con el tema, porque eres muy chico y no sabia si entenderías, pero agradezco que me escuches. No se me ocurrirá contárselo a Albus.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hugo.

-Por que él me diría que me olvidase y que me buscase otra- dijo Fred- y yo no soy un ligon ni nada de eso. De hecho creo que lo que pasó fue mas accidente que otra cosa, nos besamos en una fiesta de los ravenclaws, yo había bebido bastante y la perseguí toda la noche, no fue una maldad, si no hubiese estado ebrio no me habría atrevido jamás, pero ella me gustaba desde hacia años y al parecer a ella le pasaba lo mismo, solo que nunca habíamos hablado de eso. No es cualquier ligue, hay sentimientos de por medio.

-Yo siempre he tenido razón- dijo Hugo.

-¿En que?- pregunto Fred.

-Ya sabes, ves programas de TV melodramáticos, te lees novelas de Jane Austen, lloras en las películas de Disney…etc, en algún momento me temí que fueses gay- dijo Hugo- pero no la cosa no iba por ahí……es que eres insufriblemente romántico.

-Vete al diablo-dijo Fred manoteándole la cabeza y riéndose a carcajadas. Hugo se lo quitó de encima con hosquedad.

Toda molestia desapareció como una bruma, Hugo respiró tranquilo, él todavía seguía siendo el mejor amigo de su primo Fred, la persona en quien más confiaba. Con novia o sin novia de por medio.

-¿Qué hay con Malfoy?- dijo Hugo- me imagino que te interesaba saber si iba a meterse en el equipo de su casa.

-Si- dijo Fred- es alto, tiene brazos fuertes, luce como un buen bateador o guardián. Pero lo que más me intriga es que es un Malfoy que no parece un Malfoy.

-¿Y que sabemos nosotros de los Malfoy´s?- se preguntó Hugo mas para si mismo que para Fred.

-Por lo visto absolutamente nada- contestó Fred, quien a pesar de parecer un tonto de capirote la mayoría del tiempo, no lo era.

0o0

El reloj de péndulo anunciaba que eran las tres de la tarde. Astoria Malfoy estaba en el salón de estar de su mansión, ocupada leyendo unas revistas de moda. Su sobrina Alexia, la hija de su hermana Daphne, se casaría el mes siguiente y ella no había escogido aun el vestido. Pasaba las páginas viendo apreciativamente algunos modelos, totalmente distraída. La puerta se abrió y ella no levantó los ojos de su lectura.

-Buenas tardes esposa mía- dijo Draco Malfoy sentándose en un mueble frente a ella.

-Hola esposo mío ¿Qué tal tu día?- dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención tal cual como solía hacerlo. Ellos dos últimamente solo hablaban de Scorpius…de nada más.

-Una mierda- dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Ella levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta que digas groserías frente a mi- dijo ella- si en todo lo demás no vas a respetarme, por lo menos ten la delicadez de tener un vocabulario decente en mi presencia.

-Discúlpame- dijo Draco y luego añadió venenosamente- me gustaría que tuvieses la misma consideración con tu hijo. La boca de ese chico a veces es una verdadera cañería.

-Es tu culpa- dijo Astoria- te oye desde pequeño y tú no lo corregiste.

-Todo lo que le pasa a Scorpius es mi culpa - dijo Draco con frustración- si él no me lo echa en cara, allí estas tú para recordármelo.

-Es necesario que tengamos esta conversación- dijo Astoria- sabes estoy ocupada. Draco ¿Para que vienes a molestarme? Vete con alguna de tus amantes.

-Despaché a la ultima hace dos meses- dijo Draco con aburrimiento.

-Entonces búscate otra y déjame en paz-dijo Astoria y luego lo miró, sus ojos verdes refulgieron- No…pero no lo harás…no ahora que ella …ella acepta verte contigo.

-¿De que ella estamos hablando?- dijo Draco de mal humor. Astoria en general no era celosa con sus indiscreciones, pero había días como ese, que la agarraba de mal humor y allí entonces iba el ataque de la esposa engañada e infeliz.

-De la mujer de la foto- dijo Astoria.

-¿De que foto?- preguntó Draco.

-De la foto que tienes en la gaveta con llave de tu escritorio- dijo Astoria decidida a sostener esa incomoda conversación que le tenia dando vueltas por años- la foto de la mujer con la que viviste en Paris antes de que tú y yo nos casásemos, la mujer que tu amabas…a la que aun amas después de todo estos años a pesar de mi, de tu hijo…esa mujer que si mis ojos no me fallan …se llama Hermione Granger…señora de Ron Weasley.

-Cállate- dijo Draco levantándose de pronto del sofá- no hables tonterías.

Astoria se levantó también de su asiento y enfrentó a su marido.

-Draco, estoy muy consciente que este no ha sido el mejor matrimonio de la historia- dijo Astoria.

-No, según tú ha sido el peor- dijo Draco bruscamente.

Ella sonrío amargamente.

-No , no ha sido el peor Draco- dijo ella- tenemos un hijo y si bien a veces peleamos, en general no puedo quejarme de ti, eres un marido terrible, egoísta e infiel, pero quieres a nuestro hijo y me llenas de lujos ¿Qué mas puedo yo pedir?

-Alguien en su sano juicio pediría algo de amor correspondido, pero tú fuiste criada como yo, un matrimonio para los de nuestra clase es un negocio mas que cualquier otra cosa- dijo Draco secamente- Astoria te he dado todo lo que humanamente me fue posible darte. Créeme cuando te digo que a veces me siento como un desgraciado por no haberte brindado el trato me merecías.

-Lo se, lo tengo en cuenta- dijo ella, él decía la verdad por lo cual ella bajó la guardia-es cierto, tú y yo no nos amamos, de hecho, somos dos personas obligadas a vivir juntas por conveniencia.

-No te pongas melodramática Astoria- dijo Draco con hastío- yo te quiero, algo debo de quererte, sino no viviría en esta casa contigo, me bastaría irme a la casa en Londres, no seria tan infrecuente, la mitad de las parejas sangre limpia viven separadas. Pero me propuse brindarle un hogar a mi hijo y te tengo cariño, me acompañas, he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo, es imposible que no sienta algo por ti. Pero tienes razón, no es, ni fue, ni nunca será amor.

-Esta bien, nos apreciamos- dijo Astoria-nos aguantamos, en parte por Scorpius, en parte porque nuestro contrato de matrimonio impide un divorcio, en parte por el que dirán y en parte porque ya estamos tan acostumbrados uno al otro que apesta.

-Tristemente…es así- dijo Draco.

-Tú has sido sumamente tolerante al enterarte de mis fallas todos estos años- dijo Astoria- lo entendiste…entendiste la razón.

-Era comprensible- dijo Draco. Él había pasado por alto sus deslices, aunque recordaba muy bien como había reaccionado la primera vez que se había enterado de una de las "fallas" de Astoria, él se comportó de cualquier forma menos razonablemente, había golpeado al maldito hasta casi matarlo. Él era un Malfoy, quizás no amaba a su esposa, pero enterarse que le montaban los cuernos, aun cuando él hiciese lo mismo, no fue agradable. Después de eso ella tuvo cuidado en ser muchísimo mas discreta y sobre todo de no cargarle un bastardo de otro. Luego de un tiempo, Draco se hizo la vista gorda, después de todo él también buscaba distraerse por otro lado, pero jamás volvió a dormir con ella.

-Haz cuidado de mi- dijo Astoria- me has protegido, te has portado muy bien con la esposa infiel.

-Yo también te fui infiel- dijo Draco- muchas veces.

-Sin embargo, en eso yo fallé, tuve mis razones, pero fallé al juramento que hice cuando me casé contigo- dijo Astoria- pero a pesar de eso, de como inició nuestro matrimonio, de que somos infieles uno con el otro. Draco Malfoy eres el padre de mi hijo y por eso te quiero…un poco, más de lo que mereces.

-¿A que quieres llegar?- dijo Draco.

-Porque te quiero, me veo obligada a darte un consejo- dijo Astoria- como amiga. No fue mi intensión ver esa foto pero dejaste el cajón abierto y la curiosidad fue más fuerte que todo. Discúlpame.

-No me gustan que metan las narices en mis asuntos- dijo Draco.

-Me sorprendió mucho ver la foto y reconocer a Hermione Granger- dijo Astoria- por lo que había escuchado de tu relación con ella en el colegio, ambos se odiaban. Luego lo analice desde otro punto de vista y entendí que inevitablemente ibas a enamorarte de ella, eras un crío y todo lo que pasaba era que estabas fascinado por ella. Me dolió saber recién casada que estabas enamorado de otra, me golpeó el orgullo pero me acostumbré y me aguanté la decepción, después de todo tú querías una esposa rica y sumisa, no una chica tonta e ilusionada. Lo cierto es que he aprendido a conocerte y siempre he sabido que esa mujer fue especial…algo diferente en tu vida y que la marcó para siempre. Al enterarme de su identidad, me di cuenta de lo especial que era…había sido tu antagonista en muchos aspectos, enemiga de los ideales de tu familia, una sangre sucia, y aun así te enredaste con ella. Entendí muchas cosas y también comprendí lo esencial, muy fuerte debió ser ese sentimiento para que tú intentases renunciar a todo por ella. Y Hermione Granger debió amarte en serio para olvidarse de todas las trastadas que le hiciste.

-Ella era una sangre sucia- dijo Draco- y yo un Malfoy, obviamente…no terminó bien.

-No, cuando hay ese tipo de diferencias, esas historias de amor nunca terminan bien, aun cuando a alguno de los dos, o a los dos, no les importe- dijo Astoria- tú en el fondo jamás renunciaste a lo que eres…un sangre pura…un sangre pura con honor. No me has dicho nada, pero te he escuchado hablando con gente, de ese tipo de personas que no son de confianza, no me gusta, me inquieta Draco. Algo se cocina y tú eres el responsable del menú.

-Si es como lo dices…así será- dijo Draco. Aun cuando esa no fuese la razón de su ruptura, el peso del pasado y la sangre habían sido un lastre entre él y Hermione. Y ahora, aún cuando él fuese un sangre pura, esta vez estaba dispuesto a dejar el pellejo por honor.

-Tú siempre supiste que no iba a funcionar- dijo Astoria.

Draco no dijo ni una palabra ni en contra ni a favor. Si…a lo mejor estuvo consciente de que no funcionaria…pero lo deseo alguna vez con tanta fuerza que dolía recordarlo.

-Pero a la vez …dentro de ti- dijo Astoria- jamás renunciaste a ella.

-Eso…no puedes saberlo- dijo Draco.

-Draco…déjala en paz, ella está feliz con su familia, la he visto con ellos en muchos sitios, riéndose, abrazándose, son una verdadera familia, no son como nosotros. Hermione Granger no necesita que tú la tortures intentando hacerla recordar el pasado, no seas egoísta….no la busques, encuéntrate a una amante estable. Ella no fue feliz a tu lado una vez y tú tampoco con ella…ahora menos que nunca, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y son personas distintas. No te estoy diciendo esto por ella, lo hago por ti, no caves tu propia tumba, Draco Malfoy. Su esposo intentará matarte, los sangre limpias también, todos estarán detrás de tu cabeza, porque vas a traicionarlos a todos.

-No lo entiendes- dijo Draco- no tienes como…- por supuesto, él no iba a quitarle la razón a Astoria, mucho de lo dicho por ella era cierto, la mas absoluta verdad, pero si él se estaba acercando ahora a Hermione Granger, mas que cualquier objetivo romántico, lo que quería era salvarle la vida.

-No se cuales son tus intensiones….pero a ella no le va a gustar, de eso estoy segura- dijo Astoria- aun si todavía te corresponde, en el improbable caso que lo haga, no te va a perdonar.

-Astoria- dijo Draco- te agradezco el interés, por todo. Pero hagamos que está conversación jamás sucedió. Yo haré…lo que tengo que hacer…y tú como siempre…apoyarás mi causa. Porque es lo justo y porque llevas mi nombre.

-Lo haré- dijo Astoria menando la cabeza de un lado a otro- pero no estoy de acuerdo. Otra guerra…tú metido en el ojo del huracán, todos los Malfoy´s de hecho, no me gusta.

-La habrá, guerra- dijo Draco con firmeza- y nosotros está vez no estaremos del lado equivocado.

0o0

Rose llegó al comedor y lo primero que vio fue a Ethan Finnigan, estuvo tentada a dar marcha atrás, pero para su consternación el chico ya la había visto.

-Eh Rose- dijo Ethan sonriéndole ampliamente. Ella caminó hasta donde él estaba.

-Hola Ethan- dijo Rose mirando hacia todos lados, puesto que sentía una mirada clavada en ella. De reojo lo vio, observándola atentamente, como era lo habitual desde hacia varias semanas.

_Allí está…..con el maldito novio_, se dijo Scorpius, de pronto el hambre voraz que tenia al entrar al comedor se le desapareció como por arte de magia. No podía dejar de mirarla, pero se dio cuenta que tendría que ser disimulado, porque Augustus estaba a su lado muy pendiente de sus acciones. Y si Augustus se enteraba de la identidad de quien estaba captando su atención, irremediablemente todo el mundo se enteraría y Scorpius prefería dejar sus asuntos en privado. Empezó una charla tonta con él, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada hacia donde estaba Rose y su novio, solo para ver que estaban haciendo. Él inclinaba su cabeza a la de ella, parecía que se iban a besar de un momento a otro. Scorpius maldijo internamente, tenia las manos en puño y algo muy desagradable revolviéndose en su estomago, estaba furioso, no sabia porque ni de que, pero estaba furioso. Intentó controlarlo, últimamente, sobre todo cuando la veía, tenia que hacer mucho esfuerzo en no desbocarse. En ese momento, quería ir al otro lado del comedor y lanzarle un puñetazo a ese imbécil solo por hablar con ella y sobre todas las cosas por ser su novio. Su lógica le indicaba que era una estupidez estar celoso por una chica que ni lo registraba, pero al parecer así era, estaba carcomiéndose de celos por primera vez en su puta vida. Vaya, la chica lo había golpeado fuerte…fuerte….fuerte. Lo que hacen un buen par de pechos y unas hormonas en ebullición. O era que la luna se le había metido en la cabeza y por eso tenia varios días con un humor de perros, Scorpius tensó los labios, si ..esa era una buena teoría…la peor.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas de mal humor?- le preguntó Augustus.

-Si- respondió hoscamente Scorpius- no me gusta la comida hoy.

-Vaya…que susceptible- dijo Augustus.

-Ven, siéntate aquí- dijo Ethan a Rose, a su lado estaban dos Ravenclaws, que eran sus mejores amigos,

-Estamos planeando escaparnos el fin de semana a Hogdsmade- dijo Ethan- Alex llevará a Bárbara y Liam a Priscilla, será una salida en parejas.

-No hay excursiones a Hogsmade hasta Noviembre- dijo Rose, tratando de evadir la invitación. Se decía una y otra vez que tenia que terminar con Ethan, pero siempre se le escapaba el momento.

-Eso lo hace mas interesante- dijo Ethan- iremos a la Casa de los Gritos, haremos una fiesta.

-Si Rose- dijo Liam- Priscilla te va a dar los detalles en la tarde.

-No estoy segura- dijo Rose- lo mejor es que no. La Casa de los Gritos ¿no te parece un lugar muy alejado?

Sean le dio un codazo a Ethan. Tenían definido un plan para ese día y por nada del mundo lo abandonarían, Sean le hizo señas a Liam, para que se fueran y Ethan pudiese convencer a Rose en privado. Si ella no iba, las otras chicas dirían un no rotundo.

-Pues entonces iremos a otro sitio- dijo él- no hay problema.

-Déjame pensarlo- dijo Rose.

-Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Liam- nos vemos por ahí Rose.

-Claro Liam- dio Rose.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Rose? – dijo Ethan- estoy buscando que tengamos un momento a solas y tú lo echas a perder.

-Pensé que íbamos en pareja- dijo Rose secamente.

-Si vamos en pareja- dijo Ethan- pero cada pareja tendrá su momento de privacidad.

-Ah- dijo Rose, enseguida entendió cual era la intensión de la salida. Que tonta…que tonta- respecto a eso….yo…de verdad no estoy segura.

-Lamento lo que pasó en tu casa- dijo Ethan- me apresuré. Esta vez me tomaré las cosas con calma, pero sabes, he esperado mucho tiempo, salimos desde hace dos años y yo….

-¿Tú que?- preguntó Rose.

-Tengo que decírtelo acaso Rose- dijo Ethan impaciente enderezándose en la silla- yo soy un hombre…no voy a estar eternamente esperándote.

-Y que pasa si yo no quiero, si siento que no estoy preparada- dijo ella. Ethan trató de acercase para besarla pero ella se apartó.

-Solo estas asustada- dijo Ethan- no va a pasarte nada malo, te lo prometo…tú me quieres yo te quiero.

**Yo no te quiero**, se dijo Rose en su mente con fuerza, y era cierto….no lo quería. Sintió esa verdad golpeándola como un tren. Ethan no le hacia sentir gran cosa ni con sus besos ni con sus caricias, se sentía mas turbada con Scorpius Malfoy lanzándole esas miradas provocadoras que con Ethan encima de ella, tocándola por encima de la ropa. Era raro…mas que raro…era alarmante. No sabia lo que le sucedía con Malfoy pero lo que si estaba segura era que con Ethan no le pasaba absolutamente nada. Ni frío ni calor.

-Sabes Ethan- dijo Rose incomoda- creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo….digo separados.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?- la expresión del chico era un poema, mas que un poema, era pura crispación.

-Bueno si…no…es decir….si- dijo Rose tragando grueso. Por fin había conseguido el valor necesario, ni loca ira con él a un sitio abandonado, no quería tentarlo por nada de este mundo y ella hacer una tontería solo por probarse quien sabe que cosa, si se iba a acostar con alguien, seria con alguien que no la presionase y que de veras le gustara- ya no es lo mismo, no somos lo mismo, en realidad creo que mas que novios somos amigos.

-Tú me gustas- dijo Ethan agriamente- los amigos no se gustan.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo- dijo Rose- desde que pasó lo del verano, me has estado atosigando con lo mismo. No estoy segura.

-Bien- dijo Ethan- supongo que tienes razón. Si tiempo quieres, tiempo te daré, pero no te quejes, si al final resulta que yo no te esperé.

-Me arriesgaré- dijo Rose. El chico se fue disgustado hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Ella giró su cabeza y vio como Scorpius Malfoy seguía mirándola desde la mesa de Slytherin, con una expresión en su cara…totalmente indescifrable.

0o0

La sexta semana de Scorpius Malfoy en Hogwarts, el chico se enfrentó a una experiencia inusual, puesto que por alguna razón que él todavía no lograba precisar, fue escogido para organizar la fiesta de Hallowen. A lo mejor era para hacerlo participar un poco mas en las actividades del colegio, puesto que él estaba bastante apartado, no participaba ni en comités, ni en grupo de debates, ni en quiditcht, hasta el equipo de gosbtones le había ofrecido un puesto, un montón de chicas nada atractivas, mas corpulentas que él se habían acercado una tarde, pero Scorpius temiendo que le rompieran hasta el ultimo hueso en una partida, amablemente declinó la invitación. Ajustándose a sus estrictas normas en relación a su comportamiento con el género femenino, a las mujeres se les metía mano, no se les golpeaba. Por otro lado, si bien era una gran verdad que la gente poco agraciada también tenían sus derechos, y que la suerte de las feas las bonitas la desean, él era mas del tipo de estar rodeados de chicas guapas, de pronto lo podían catalogar como idiota, pero era así, él además era un chico adolescente, tenia el derecho divino de comportase como un imbécil…la mayoría de las veces.

Scorpius todavía no le veía la lógica a tan extraña petición (más bien una orden), a menos que el expediente que Dumstrang había enviado al directorio de Hogwarts, sobre su desempeño estudiantil estuviesen anexo algunas de sus actividades extracurriculares. Pues si, él era bueno organizando fiestas, claro que si, sus cumpleaños cada año se superaban….claro en general eran fiestas pequeñas en donde participaban sus amigos mas cercanos, pero en general mucha gente terminaba colándose, si, eran unas fiestas de campeonato, pero quizás strippers, whiskey de fuego, cigarrillos, alguna que otra sustancia ilícita y rock pesado no fuese precisamente lo que tenia pensado la profesora McGonagall para una fiesta estudiantil de Hallowen, sin embargo, al enterarse del nombre de quien iba a ser su compañero de faena, pues dijo si sin pensarlo un segundo.

Al llegar al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, se detuvo enfrente de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada, dijo la contraseña e iba a subir las escaleras de caracol, cuando estas se movieron en espiral elevándolo. Scorpius solo se dijo: "Wow, tengo que conseguir una de estas cuando me mude solo al departamento". Si…vivir solo, la máxima aspiración de un adolescente solitario, malgeniado e incomprendido como él, en realidad era la meta de cualquier adolescente que se preciase de tal, libertad, andar por su cuenta, sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Le gustaba Alemania, adoraba el país, sobre todo Hamburgo, una ciudad portuaria muy cosmopolita en donde se respiraban vientos de cambio. Había pasado bastantes vacaciones allí, en casa de su amigo Walter Rosemberg, a quien había conocido en Dumstrang y era lo mas cercano a un hermano que tenia, un hermano mayor, puesto que Walter le llevaba cuatro años.

En cierto sentido su amistad con Molly Weasley y Theo Nott jr, le recordaba mucho a como había empezado su relación con Walter. Recordaba estar en su primer año en Dumstrang intentando sobrevivir en el maremagnun de alumnos de todos los países y todos los colores, todos hombres, porque aun a pesar de que el colegio era mixto desde hacia doscientos años, seguían habiendo pocas chicas, algunos cursos eran exclusivamente de chicos, como el de él, y un montón de chicos juntos, irremediablemente significa problemas. Lo cierto es que Scorpius estaba en la biblioteca intentando traducir un libro de hechizos básicos en alemán, lo cual era una tortura porque él en esa época no lo dominaba muy bien, cuando se le acercó un chico mayor y se ofreció en ayudarlo ese día y muchos otros días mas, después le enseñó el idioma.

Al principio Walter se dedicaba solo a ayudarlo con los deberes, puesto ¿Qué podían tener en común un chico ingles de once años y un alemán de casi quince? Pues aparentemente nada, excepto por lo obvio, eran chicos, pero después de unos meses, Scorpius se encontró charlando amenamente con el que consideraba su gemelo a nivel intelectual. Y era que casi toda su forma de pensar, sus análisis, sus descabelladas conclusiones y su manera de ver la vida eran parecidas a las de Walter Rosemberg.

Walter lo inició en muchas vivencias, una de las mas importantes, las mujeres, jamás fue inseguro ni nada de eso, pero perdió la virginidad a los trece años gracias a un buena amiga de su buen amigo Walter. Y eso había que agradecérselo. Por otro lado, cuando su amigo abandonó la escuela ese año, ya Scorpius sabia muy bien su lugar en el mundo, lo que le esperaba y mas o menos la manera de afrontarlo. Con el transcurso de los años se sorprendió mucho de algunas cosas que Walter mantenía ocultas de su otro yo y hubo un momento en donde incluso llegó a dudar de la sinceridad de su amistad, pero luego de explicado todo, Scorpius se hizo la vista gorda. Walter fue su mentor, la única persona que se ofreció a explicarle lo que le estaba sucediendo. Le ofreció un piso seguro, algo que su padre no había hecho y por eso Walter…..era Walter y Scorpius era incondicional con él hasta morir.

Scorpius tenia la intensión de compartir un piso en Hamburgo con Walter hasta conseguir alguna ocupación y luego mudarse por su cuenta, sabia que tenia que trabajar …porque a Draco Malfoy no le aceptaría ni un céntimo después de liberarse. No quería ir a la universidad y eso a su padre lo sacaba de las casillas, pero es que Scorpius estaba muy seguro que si su vida tenia algún destino, no era encerrarse en las aulas cuatro años mas. De todas formas, ya estaba harto de colegios y libros. Iba a ir a una universidad….a esa que llaman la universidad de la vida.

Cuando entró al despacho de McGonagall, enseguida sus ojos se desviaron hacia quien iba a ser su compañera en la misión de organizar una fiesta de Hallowen…Rose Weasley.

La chica estaba sentada en un sillón frente al despacho de McGonagall y por la expresión furibunda y disgustada, Scorpius suponía que había estado intentado hacer que la directora cambiase de opinión. Después de esa noche, donde él había visto bastante de ella, la chica estaba mas arisca que nunca, si antes se limitaba a ignorarlo ahora simplemente le huía con todas las de la ley. Según Molly, ella estaba muerta de la vergüenza con él, la teoría de Scorpius era que lo odiaba a muerte. ¿Cómo diablos un intento de conquista se había convertido en la colección de malentendidos más grotescos de la historia? Es decir, él no le quitó la ropa, ya ella estaba con poca ropa. Él había hecho el favor de acompañar a Molly hasta la torre, no había saltado por la ventana de su habitación, ni a su cama ni nada de eso. Entonces Rose se hacia la ofendida por una verdadera estupidez, un accidente, una casualidad loca. Lo cierto era que una y otra vez era mal interpretado, medio interpretado por ella, y ya no lograba entrarle. Lo cierto era que no daba pie con bola con Rose, así que Scorpius por los momentos había cesado en algún intento de algo, aun cuando a veces pensaba que iba a quedarse ciego de tanto mirarla. Entró a la estancia y se mantuvo de pie justo a su lado.

-Señor Malfoy-dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando su reloj de pulsera- ¿A que hora lo cité a este despacho?

-Tres de la tarde, señora- dijo Scorpius sin una gota de vergüenza.

-¿Y que hora es?- preguntó de nuevo la profesora McGonagall.

-Tres y media- respondió Scorpius.

-Tiene alguna explicación sobre su tardanza- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-No- dijo Scorpius tajante- ninguna.

-O sea que me hizo esperar a propósito- dijo Mc gonagall.

-Bueno es una forma de decirlo- dijo Scorpius.

-Por favor- Rose rodó los ojos.

-Sr. Malfoy aprecio su sinceridad pero veo que tiene toda la intensión de desairarme y que yo pierda las paciencia- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall- ya he sido informada por sus padres de que su mas profundo deseo es hacer que yo….lo expulse de Hogwarts. Lamento decirle, que no lo haré, así que dejemos de niñadas y compórtese.

Rose lo miró por un momento, intrigada ¿Por qué Scorpius quería que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts? Por un lado, ella ya sabia que él detestaba el colegio y que lo habían expulsado de Dumstrang, eso le había dado vuelta una y otra vez en su cabeza durante días. ¿Por qué la directora McGonagall había aceptado un estudiante botado de otra escuela? Eso era muy inusual en Hogwarts, por otro lado también había la posibilidad que Draco Malfoy hubiese utilizado su dinero e influencia. Pero no….Minerva McGonagall era conocida por ser una verdadera Dama de Hierro, ni todas las bóvedas llenas de oro de Gringotts hubiesen podido convencerla de lo contrario, de aceptar a alguien quien evidentemente daría problemas, así que tenia que ser otra cosa. Además, aun cuando Scorpius viniese precedido de una fama, realmente no había provocado aun, a un mes de clases, algún problema, excepto los que había tenido con ella, pero eso era harina de otro costal. Le llamaba la atención que no parecía estar interesado en las clases y de pronto, al entregar los exámenes, el chico parecía que coleccionaba extraordinarios, Rose se dio cuenta que Scorpius Malfoy era cualquier cosa menos un tonto.

-¿Entendió el punto Sr. Malfoy?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

-Si señora- dijo Scorpius de mala gana.

-Bien los he reunido a los dos, para la organización de la fiesta de Hallowen de este año- dijo Minerva McGonagall- en realidad, odio esas fiestas, me parecen una excusa para comportamientos impropios y para tirar una cana el aire. He intentando abolirlas por años, pero al parecer, el consejo estudiantil no está de acuerdo conmigo, los miembros piensan que los alumnos deben relajarse de vez en cuando, así que aquí estamos.

-Me parece que una fiesta inofensiva no va a demoler este colegios hasta sus cimientos- comentó Scorpius- creo que el consejo estudiantil tiene la razón.

-Yo no le he pedido su opinión Malfoy- dijo la profesora McGonagall-guardesela.

Rose se asombró porque en general la profesora McGonagall no era tan tajante ni tan tirante con los alumnos. Scorpius se encogió de hombros. En realidad, Minerva McGonagall estaba tratando de afianzar su autoridad delante del joven Malfoy, puesto que consideraba que el chico necesitaba de mano dura. Ella ya sabía todos los antecedentes y estaba al tanto de su problema…y no permitiría que la situación se saliese de rumbo. De hecho había hecho arreglos para que fuese el profesor Slughorn, su jefe de casa, quien prepararse su poción calmante. Le estaba haciendo un gran favor a Draco Malfoy manteniendo el chico seguro en Hogwarts, sin embargo no lo lamentaba, el padre de ese chico estaba jugándose el todo por el todo de nuevo.

-Profesora- dijo Rose- ¿Está segura que esto es buena idea? Digo, yo siempre he organizado las fiestas con Emily y todo ha ido a pedir de boca.

-Emily este año no puede- dijo secamente la profesora McGonagall- tiene demasiadas responsabilidades y no quiero agotarla.

-Estas sugiriendo que yo no soy capaz de organizar una tonta fiesta de colegio- dijo Scorpius- por favor…..

-Es que en general de esto se encargan chicas- dijo Rose- es decir, no vas a decirme que tú vas a encargarte de decoración, comida…..

-!No! ….- exclamó Scorpius alarmado…¿decoración?....!NOOO! eso era de afeminados…jamás…él a lo suyo….- mas bien iba a proponerte que yo me encargase de la música, de la comida y tú de todo lo demás.

-Me gusta verlo participando Sr. Malfoy- dijo Minerva McGonagall- algunos profesores me han comentado que usted casi no habla en clase.

-¿Y para que?- dijo Scorpius- no entiendo la queja, hago mis deberes y apruebo mis exámenes. ¿Qué más quieren?

-Parte del espíritu de este colegio es la colaboración y la participación- dijo la profesora mc gonagall -. Y también las buenas maneras. No es educado que usted no responda cuando se le pregunta algo y que algunas veces, cuando lo hace, es para intentar sabotear las clases.

-Pero si yo solo expongo mis ideas- dijo Scorpius- se que aquí no gustan de la magia oscura ni nada de eso. Pero pensé que eran un poco más flexibles.

-Tú no expones opiniones- dijo Rose echándole leña al fuego. En realidad no era su intención ir allí y escuchar un regaño con todas las de la ley de la directora a Scorpius. Pero de que tenia razón….la tenia. Ya era hora que alguien le dijese unas cuantas verdades en su cara al chico- te burlas impunemente de todo.

-Yo no me burlo- dijo Scorpius, Rose bufó escéptica y Scorpius cedió un poco- bueno admito que he sido sarcástico de vez en cuando , pero nada del otro mundo.

-Y te burlas otra vez- dijo Rose- por favor.

-Apreciamos las ideas diferentes- dijo Mcgonagall- incluso si se trata de magia oscura, porque después de todo, la magia no es buena ni mala sino diferente, todo depende de quien la utilice. Pero una cosa es opinar y otra faltar el respeto. Piénselo Sr. Malfoy, usted no es tonto, aunque es un poco necio, si me permite decirlo, sabe que no se está comportando de la manera debida y si cree que eso lo hará salir de este colegio está muy equivocado. No pongamos todo de la manera difícil. Adáptese a sus circunstancias y disfrute su último año.

-Adaptación- Scorpius se rió a carcajadas ante la ironía- me gusta que use esa palabra profesora. Adaptación.

-Pues si- dijo Mcgonagall clavando su mirada en Scorpius, el chico dejo de reírse de inmediato….esa mujer lo miraba ahora de manera diferente- estoy muy interesada que usted se adapte a su nueva situación.

Scorpius no dijo nada, pues esa afirmación …tan clara…tan directa…le dejaba mucho para que pensar.

-Bueno- dijo la profesora McGonagall- visto que ya están ustedes de acuerdo en lo que van a hacer, doy por terminada la reunión. Suerte.

Scorpus caminó hacia la salida del despacho y justo en la puerta le cedió el paso a rose, Ambos se montaron en la escalera de caracol y bajaron hasta la entrada.

Rose iba a irse cuando Scorpius la tomó por un brazo.

-Quítame las manos de encima- dijo Rose apurada. En realidad no le gustaba que la tocasen, pero con Scorpius ese no era precisamente el problema, mas bien era que cada vez que ese chico lo hacia, le ardía la piel y se sentía muy extraña…como si..como si...

-Espera un momento- dijo Scorpius en voz baja.

-Déjame en paz, no soy de tu propiedad para que siempre me andes tocando. No me gusta que me toquen- chilló ella. Scorpius la soltó. Sabia que ella tenia la razón, pero cuando estaba cerca de Rose no podía tener las manos quietas de ninguna forma, su piel la llamaba, le gustaba sentir esa ardorosa sensación en sus dedos.

-Mira Rose…yo….- dijo Scorpius titubeando, ella lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos- es decir….¿Vamos a seguir peleándonos todo el tiempo por tonterías?

-No fue ninguna tontería- dijo ella- me insultaste.

-No lo hice- se defendió él- solo te dije un cumplido. Es en serio, tienes las….

-Oh por dios no lo repitas- dijo ella tapándose los oídos- si eso es un cumplido, es lo mas soez que he escuchado en mi vida.

-No pensé que fuese a disgustarte tanto- dijo Scorpius secamente- no volveré a hacerlo….ni en broma. De hecho, voy a disculparme.

Rose lo miró atentamente un poco descolocada. Scorpius trató de sonreírle pero al final no lo hizo. De nuevo se sentía fuera de lugar con ella. Era tan raro…tan extraño…tan fascinante…lo que ella provocaba en él.

-En serio no se de que me estoy disculpando exactamente- dijo él- pero se que te ofendí, así que bueno….discúlpame…no volveré a decir algo así- Rose dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué quieres que te expulsen?- soltó de pronto Rose, de verdad no es esperaba una disculpa, pero al parecer el chico lo decía sinceramente, así que ella cedió un poco. Scorpius se sorprendió por el cambio brusco de conversación. Ella empezó a caminar y él caminó a su lado.

-Porque no quiero estar aquí- dijo él.

-¿No te gusta Hogwarts?- preguntó ella.

-Me encanta el castillo, me parece una buena escuela, no estoy de acuerdo con el sistema de casas eso si- dijo Scorpius tratando de relajarse- además la gente es un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Pero la principal razón es que no quiero seguir estudiando.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo ella- digo, apartando los comentarios fuera de lugar, te va bien con las clases, sacas buenas notas.

-Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer- dijo Scorpius poniéndole punto final a la conversación- seguir su camino ..donde quiera que este esté.

-Ya veo- dijo ella. No preguntó nada mas, ella era lo suficientemente sagaz como para darse cuenta que él no quería ahondar en el asunto, así que respetaría su privacidad.

-Y eso que no me has lanzado una maldición imperdonable- dijo él inesperadamente- pensé que estabas furiosa conmigo.

-En realidad no me gustó nada que invadieras mi torre esa noche…ni que me encontraras bueno….con eso puesto….- dijo ella- pero Molly ya me explicó todo y bueno….debes entender que…..

-Estas avergonzada – dijo Scorpius- bien eso puedo entenderlo- Rose afirmó con la cabeza, eso era cierto, estaba tan apenada que a duras penas estaba dirigiéndole la palabra, pero algunas cosas le habían intrigado y estaba dispuesta a escuchar respuestas. No quería admitírselo, pero en esos últimos días, ella se había estado haciendo muchas preguntas en relación a él.

-Molly también me ha contado que ustedes hablan mucho- dijo Rose- ¿Qué te traes con mi prima?

-Me cae bien….y ella es tan nueva en slytherin…como yo- dijo Scorpius- nos estamos…digamos…adaptando.

-¿Eres amigo de Marcus Nott?- preguntó Rose.

-¿Interesa acaso?- devolvió la pregunta Scorpius.

-No especialmente, pero te he estado viendo hablando con él y supuse…- dijo Rose.

-Supusiste que éramos los amigos del alma solo por pertenecer a la misma casa, pues te equivocas- dijo Scorpius con acritud- Sabes Rose…eres muy prejuiciosa y piensas de mas. Déjame aclararte algo…todo está en tu cabeza.

-Si claro…como no- dijo ella- Sabes de pronto piensas que soy una boba o algo por el estilo porque no respondo a tus insinuaciones, pero siento que te estás burlando todo el tiempo de mi y no me gusta- Rose hizo el intento de ser clara e intentar afrontar una situación que le disgustaba, tomando en cuenta su personalidad habitual, eso era todo un logro. Pero es que Scorpius Malfoy, de alguna manera, ella se sentía al mismo tiempo incomoda y cómoda con él, era difícil de explicar, la incomodaba que la mirara, que le dijese aquellas…bueno …esas cosas..pero al mismo tiempo se sentía segura de decirle todo en la cara, ella no sabia porque, pero así era. Molly confiaba en él, ella estaba sorprendida de eso, porque Molly en general no hacia amigos fuera de su familia, eso le dio que pensar.

-De nuevo pensando por mí- dijo Scorpius- es que no te cansas.

-No me canso jamás de pensar ¿Tú lo haces?- dijo Rose.

-Solo bromeaba contigo- dijo él- solo intentaba acercarme de manera amistosa, hacer un intento de coquetear, sabes eso lo hace todo el mundo. Pero lo mal interpretaste o de pronto lo hiciste muy bien, a lo mejor si me estaba lanzando, pero de que te sorprendes…yo soy un chico y tú una chica…es lo normal.

-Es decir que tú te lanzas con cualquier chica- dijo Rose- no se si sentirme halagada u ofendida.

-Allá tú si te ofendes porque un chico se muestre interesado- dijo Scorpius tajante- y no, en general yo no me lanzo con las chicas, tú eres una rara e interesante excepción.

Rose de alguna manera supo de inmediato que esa afirmación si le había agradado.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella curiosa…muy curiosa…extremadamente curiosa y halagada.

-No lo se- dijo Scorpius- y de verdad, no creo que te importe mucho, lo único claro que tengo claro es que no quieres que me acerque y me gustaría saber la razón.

-En primer lugar…..déjame decirte que tus bromas son algo pesadas- dijo Rose- segundo, no estoy acostumbrada que no solo me aborden sino que literalmente me ataquen…tercero…tengo novio- inmediatamente que lo dijo se arrepintió de decirlo. Técnicamente Ethan estabas muy lejos ahora de ser su novio. Habían terminado…por fin. Pero quizás usarlo de escudo no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, Scorpius Malfoy de alguna manera le intimidaba y se olía problemas…problemas, porque no se le escapaba ni por un segundo que a ella no le era indiferente él…para nada. Y ya saben, Weasley´s y Malfoy´s…no se juntan ni de casualidad, y ya ni siquiera por ellos , sino por la reacción de sus respectivas familias.

-Me gustaría saber como fue que ese novio tuyo logró que le dieses el si- dijo Scorpius bufando.

-Pues no es tu problema- dijo ella con firmeza- es un asunto personal.

-Ahora soy yo el que no entiende ¿Por qué rayos estamos hablando de esto? Ahora eres tú quien esta iniciando una charla, acercándose y yo solo te estoy escuchando por educación- dijo Scorpius- está claro que yo no te agrado.

-En realidad no se muy bien que pensar- dijo Rose- pero Molly tiene una buena opinión de ti y yo estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad.

-O sea que tú haces lo que una cría de once años te dice- dijo Scorpius- que buena demostración de personalidad.

-De nuevo me insultas- dijo ella.

- Por otro lado ¿Quién te dijo que yo seguía interesado?- preguntó Scorpius. Rose se detuvo de insofacto, era cierto…ella estaba hablando allí con él y al parecer estaba haciendo el ridículo. Dio media vuelta con la firme intensión de salir de allí. Pero Scorpius de nuevo le agarró el brazo, cortándole la huida.

- Me sacas de mis casillas, eso es todo, tú no eres igual a las otras chicas que conozco, eso me intriga y a la vez me descoloca, así como el hecho de que ahora quieras hablarme como si nada- dijo Scorpius a manera de explicación, le soltó el brazo porque ella lucia incomoda. Rose se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, dispuesto a escucharlo y Scorpius vio allí una oportunidad.

-Tú también logras …..que pierda la paciencia- dijo Rose.

- Porque simplemente no confiesas que quieres conocerme al igual que yo a ti, que te intrigo de la misma manera que tú me intrigas a mí, que de pronto te gusto un poco así como yo….en fin…olvídalo. Obvio que nos tenemos curiosidad porque hemos tenido un comienzo de esos que solo están en los libros, no se como lo haces ni exactamente que es lo que te provoco, pero jamás en la vida me habían cacheteado por una tontería como ofrecer un beso..y de paso ni siquiera fue en serio. Eso no es normal ni aquí ni en Dumstrang ni en la Luna. Se que me puse pesado y todo eso, pero tampoco era para tanto…siento que huyes de mi y eso no lo entiendo…puesto que no te he hecho nada…aun- Rose entornó los ojos ante esa palabra…_aún_… fue un poco chocante de escuchar, obvio que no la estaba amenazando con un golpe, digamos que le estaba dejando ver en claro que él estaría dispuesto al menos a besarla si tenia la oportunidad, ella inmediatamente se sonrojó, aunque él hiciese un esfuerzo, todavía era directo, mas que eso avasallante, sus ojos brillaban, la expresión de su cara era crispada. Scorpius siguió hablando casi sin respirar.

- Aunado a todo esto, esta el hecho de que nuestras familias se detestan desde hace milenios, que estamos en casas opuestas y que cada vez que nos vemos termínanos discutiendo hasta del clima. Ah y de paso haces que yo hable de mas, cuando en general yo soy un tipo callado….Entonces, dime ¿No crees que hay algo especial rondando por ahí entre tú y yo?

-Páralo..páralo- dijo ella poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-ya entendí el punto. Y déjame decirte, no te conozco mucho, pero callado es algo que no eres, para nada. Aclaremos algo, uno no me gustas, dos te abofetee por deslenguado, te lance un florero por descarado, no se que intentabas, pero si creías que iba a caer redonda en tus brazos por cuatro palabras estúpidas, te equivocaste de chica, tres….después de haberlo analizado concienzudamente, debo reconocer que efectivamente tú y yo hemos tenido una sucesión de malos entendidos.

-¡O sea! Estas aceptando que piensas en mí- dijo Scorpius.

-Yo no he dicho eso- dijo Rose.

-Que tanto piensas en mí…¿todo el tiempo?- empujó Scorpius sin poder evitarlo. Acorralar a la presa era parte de su instinto natural de cazador.

-Eres demasiado seguro de ti mismo, mas que eso, eres un creído- dijo Rose- Y lo estas haciendo de nuevo, fingiendo interés, burlándote.

-De hecho, estoy interesado y de paso también estoy bromeando contigo - dijo Scorpius clavando su mirada en ella, Rose se la devolvió furiosa- pero es para que te rías un poco. ¿No te parece todo esto una locura?

-Un poco-concedió ella mas tranquila, la molestia se iba disipando poco a poco. En realidad no había una razón lógica para su molestia, después de todo, él afirmaba que solo quería hacerla reír. Eso...no era tan malo.

-No me preguntes que intensiones tengo contigo porque ni yo mismo lo se- dijo Scorpius- pero como al parecer estaré metido en este colegio todo el año, nos atravesamos en medio constantemente y nos vamos a ver todo el tiempo por lo de esa maldita fiesta en Hallowen, me gustaría por lo menos intentar…..ser amigos o por lo menos conocidos.

-Me gusta que te lo plantees de esa forma- dijo Rose- no tengo ningún problema siempre que guardes las distancias del decoro- Scorpius estuvo tentando a reírse a carcajadas. No es que Rose fuese irritante, de hecho lo era, es que lo que daba gracia era que mostrase la nariz arrugada y su cara de molestia porque él le había dicho unas cuantas cosas calentones, ella le resultaba demasiado candida. Era imposible no intentar burlarse , pero no lo haría….a ella no le gustaba. Y por primera vez en su vida, Scorpius Malfoy sentía que tenia que tener cuidado, de verdad no quería ofenderla.

-Puedo preguntarte algo- dijo él.

-Que no sea nada personal- dijo ella- por favor.

-Lastima, tendré que cambiar la pregunta, pensé en preguntarte si yo te parecía guapo como tú a mi…pero lo dejaré para después- dijo él, Rose rodó los ojos, resignándose al hecho de que al parecer esa era su forma de entrarle a ella, pero no hizo ningún comentario, ya mas o menos iba entendiendo como era la manera de ser de él - bien Rose…hay algo que quiero saber desde hace un buen rato ¿Por qué nadie te aplaudió cuando te eligieron premio anual?

-Oh…eso- dijo Rose, de verdad se había esperado cualquier pregunta menos esa- es un poco difícil de explicar.

-Inténtalo- exigió él.

-En realidad dudo que te interese- dijo ella.

-Soy todo oídos- respondió Scorpius sin dar el brazo a torcer. Ella era terca y escurridiza, él era aun mas testarudo que ella e iba a demostrárselo.

-Es largo…muy largo- dijo ella. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, Scorpius lucia bastante dispuesto a escucharla y puesto que él tendría una visión imparcial de todo el asunto ya que era su primera año en Hogwarts, ella se moría de la curiosidad de saber cual era su opinión al respecto. Es decir, su familia y los de su casa eran solidarios con ella. Rose deseaba saber de otra fuente, si en realidad sus otros compañeros de Hogwarts tenían la razón.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo Scorpius- entre ir a contar palitos en la sala común de Slytherin o escucharte, tengo bien claras mis opciones. Podemos ir a la plazoleta central, queda a unos metros y sentarnos un rato. Eso si no te disgusta que nos vean juntos, digo por lo del novio, tus primos y todo lo demás.

-No, esta bien- dijo Rose. En realidad no estaba tan segura, pero si Molly no le hacia ascos a que fuese un Malfoy para amigarse con él, aunque el resto de su familia pegase el grito al cielo, ella tampoco.

-Esto es histórico- dijo Scorpius mientras caminaba con ella-Por primera vez hablaremos y mi vida no correrá peligro. Golpeas duro ¿Lo sabias?

Muy a su pesar, Rose se rió del comentario.

0o0

REVIEW


	6. Verdad Incomoda

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir el preambulo. Solo les diré que en una semana me leí los cuatro libros de Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R. R. Martin y bueno obviamente no hice mas nada que leerlos, ja ja ja, hasta me olvidé de publicar este capitulo….Mi conclusión acerca de los libros…geniales…los mejores libros de fantasía que se han escrito después del Señor de los Anillo, muy diferente a Harry Potter, como lo describen por ahí "Un mundo demasiado vil para los tiernos hobbits". Que puedo decir….violencia, intriga, romance, sexo a destajo, mas violencia, escenas tiernas…desgarradoras….seres atormentados, profecías, magos, princesas, dragones, espadas famosas, caballeros en armadura…villanos de los mejores…héroes incomprendidos…es como un capitulo de los TUDOR, elevado a la séptima potencia…demasiado buenos…me los comí. Incluso hare un fic, un one shoot, pero ahí que echarle neuronas eso si. Personajes entrañables y despiadados, nadie es bueno y malo en esos libros, son demasiado humanos. Un argumento insólito, complejo…pero que te deja pidiendo mas cada vez que terminas una pagina…Lo mejor de lo mejor. Son larguísimos, pero valen la pena…no se aburrirán jamás, pasa de todo..pero de todo…y las sorpresas y giros están al orden del día…Hay partes, escenas, argumentos, diálogos, situaciones, que me dejaron con la boca abierta, es que yo no me…no me atrevería a escribir algo así de…no se…visual…sincero..sin tapujos. Corran a leérselos.

Capitulo 6 Verdad incomoda.

Estaba hambriento, tenia un dolor sordo en el estomago, mientras tanto el olor de la presa inundaba sus fosas nasales, bajó su nariz hasta el pasto y olisqueó profundamente, con tesón, pronto tuvo seguro el camino. Atravesó los matorrales a paso rápido, sin ningún esfuerzo, era joven, era fuerte, la sangre corría caliente y rápida por sus venas. Mientras corría, sentía el aire gélido golpeando su rostro, el invierno ya casi estaba allí…pegado a su nariz.

La noche se cerraba sobre él y el verde del bosque había sido suplantado por el negro, sin embargo su vista era prodigiosa, podía distinguir árboles, piedras, tronco caídos cortándole el sendero, incluso había visto con claridad un riachuelo justo en su camino. Se detuvo y bebió un poco de agua para llenarse el estomago y calmar su hambre, de nuevo olfateó el aire y el suelo, gruñó disgustado, el agua había cortado el rastro de la presa. Dio vueltas sobre si mismo y se echó junto al arrollo para descansar un rato. Entonces lo oyó….la llamada…entonces la vio….sobre el cielo…..la luna llena. El instinto entonces corrió por sus venas igual que lo hacia la sangre, brindándole coraje, quería ir, deseaba encontrar el camino, lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que dolía, la llamada cada vez era mas imperiosa y dentro de si…él sabia que pronto tendría que unirse con sus hermanos…pero tenia miedo….mucho miedo….de ser lo que era….de dejar de ser finalmente lo que alguna vez había sido.

La llamada…la sangre…la luna….la magia.

Miró a la Luna y lo hizo con nostalgia, con tristeza, con desesperación y con odio. Se levantó y entonces de su garganta salió la respuesta a la llamada, en un tono igual de desgarrador, doloroso, imperioso.

0o0

Ese fin de semana había decidió pasarlo en su casa, la profesora McGonagall había recibido la petición un poco escéptica, pero Rose finalmente logró convencerla. Estaba molesta …furiosa…mas consigo misma que con los demás. Trataba que los comentarios malsanos de sus compañeros no la afectasen, pero si lo hacian, le golpeaban el orgullo, la indignaban. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tanta mala onda? Tener la suerte de ser hija de dos Hermes de guerra, solo eso, le respondió una voz en su mente. Necesitaba estar ese fin de semanas en su casa, relajándose en paredes conocidas y entre gente que la amaba.

Sus antiguas compañeras de cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, Melinda Payne y Aline Smith de un tiempo a la fecha hablaban con ella solo lo necesario, como todo, al irse ella de su antigua habitación, toda camarería anterior se había esfumado, las chicas habían encontrado nuevas amigas y solo se dirigían a Rose para tratar de enterarse de algo de la fiesta de Hallowen. Como siempre, Rose fue una tumba, no dijo absolutamente nada, el desarrollo de la fiesta era una sorpresa, y como tal debía mantenerse en el mas estricto secreto.

Ethan no le hablaba pero ella ya se lo esperaba, no le gustó para nada que Rose terminase con él, pero es que ella no le veía otra salida, ya no le gustaba Ethan y punto. Lo que no le hacia gracia era que Priscilla, Alex, Barbara y Liam tampoco le dirigían la palabra y casi la mitad de la casa de Ravenclaw tenia una actitud bastante fría con ella. Rose sabia que la actitud de las águilas no solo era por haber terminado con Ethan…, también estaba el asuntito del Premio Anual, pero si alguna vez se mostraron amables porque estaba de novia con el mejor amigo de los chicos mas populares de Ravenclaw, toda camarería anterior se había esfumado. Rose todavía no entendía como diablos Ethan siendo Gryffindor había calado tan bien en Ravenclaw, la respuesta le llegó de inmediato, sus primos. ¿Como rayos iba a sentirse comodo en Gryffindor cuando era el objeto de las chanzas de media docena de pelirrojos ingobernables? Rose no lo tenia por seguro, pero si imaginaba que en caso de que alguien pudiese cambiarse de casa, Ethan Finnigan de seguro encabezaría la lista de peticionarios.

Emily Spencer era una de las pocas personas que no había cambiado con ella pero tampoco era de mucha ayuda. La Ravenclaw siempre había sido callada, reservada pero ahora era el misterio personificado. El día del florero, como Rose ya había bautizado la noche en que Scorpius Malfoy había irrumpido en su torre, ante el estruendo, Emily salió de su habitación toda apurada, envuelta en una sabana y con la cara mas pálida que un cadáver. Rose estaba tan histérica que al principio no se dio cuenta de que si había alguien sin ropa en esa torre, no era precisamente ella, pero al detallarla bien, abrió los ojos como platos y su amiga lo único que hizo fue taparse un hombro desnudo con apremio, para Rose fue mas que obvio que Emily no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de la sabana. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse cuando se vio descubierta. _Dos mas dos son cuatro y yo vendo mi placa de premio anual si esto no es lo que parece_, se dijo Rose, _¿Quién rayos dormía desnudo en pleno otoño?_ era obvio, tan obvio que ni le quedaron ganas de enfurecerse, al parecer estaba rodeada de hipócritas.

Emily Spencer, toda ella rectitud y virtud, de seguro estaba enrollada con un chico entre sus sabanas cuando empezó todo el revuelo, violando todas las normas habidas y por haber de convivencia en una Torre de premios anuales. ¿Qué diablos? Ella había violado todas las reglas posibles en el colegio. Y obviamente pensaba que la habían descubierto con las manos….en fin….no iba a enfrascarse con los detalles morbosos. Emily preguntó que había sucedido y Rose simplemente le dio la espalda dejándola con la palabra en la boca, no quería hablar con ella, de hecho no pronunció ni una palabra en toda la noche, ni siquiera con Molly quien para su tormento también la atosigó a preguntas. Lo que quería en realidad Rose era analizar su vida y encontrar la razón por la cual había sido tan ciega y tonta por años y no se había dado cuenta de quien eran las personas que lo rodeaban. Tampoco es que fuese una tragedia, por ella Emily podía tener cuarenta chicos en su habitación, pero era la doble cara que le en realidad la enfurecía. En ese punto, compartía la opinión de Scorpius Malfoy, fingir lo que no eres es simplemente patético.

Eso la llevó al siguiente punto en conflicto. Scorpius Malfoy.

Aquella tarde en la plaza había estado bien, charlaron, él se burló un poco de todo y ella no trató de hacerse la ofendida la mayor parte del tiempo, se relajó con el chico en esa ocasión. Cuando no intentaba seducirla con aquellas frases tan horrorosas, Scorpius Malfoy era una persona tratable, tenia algunas salidas que le recordaban a Fred o a Hugo, pero entre tanto comentario sarcástico su charla era inteligente e interesante. Al parecer había viajado mucho, dominaba varios idiomas y tenia un aura cosmopolita y bohemia que ya Rose le estaba empezando a envidiar. Total, ella solo salía de Inglaterra atravesando el Eurocanal hasta Calais para comer pescado frito, lo cual perfectamente podía hacer en Dover.

Escuchar de primera mano la experiencia de una persona que había paseado por Praga, practicado alpinismo en Suiza, navegado por los fiordos en Noruega y comido cremé broule en Paris, era fascinante, él podía parecer jactancioso, era obvio que tenia mucho dinero para costearse sus aventuras, pero no hizo alarde de ello, relató sus viajes de manera tan natural y sincera que ella simplemente se quedó como una tonta mirándolo mientras él hablaba. Lograron entablar una conversación sin insultarse y después que ella le contó todo lo que había sucedido con el dichoso Premio Anual, Scorpius Malfoy le dio una conclusión que ella ya sabia pero no había querido aceptar: _Envidia pura malsana envidia…nada mas ._ Y le ofreció un consejo: _No prestes atención, allá ellos, que se muerdan la lengua y se envenenen viéndote lucir la placa, gente así no vale la pena._

Ella no pidió consejo pero él igualmente se lo dio. Scorpius Malfoy le había advertido que no esperase que él tuviese otro gesto de esos, que no lo hacia con nadie, que la gente nunca agradecía un consejo y en general terminaban molestándose con el consejero, pero se lo dio como muestra de amistad y ella lo agradeció. Era sincero y honesto, también era algo patán, pero el mundo no era perfecto. Scorpius Malfoy solo era Scorpius, según él, un tipo serio que no se tomaba nada en serio y ella era Rose…la chica que no pensaba mal de nadie y si se tomaba todo a pecho. Obviamente, más allá de charlas ocasionales y una fiesta que organizar, no había futuro en dos seres tan diferentes como ellos dos. Él era el cinismo personificado, ella deseaba creer en la gente pero siempre terminaba decepcionándose.

Salió del colegio un sábado en la mañana y enseguida al llegar a su casa, su madre la invitó a dar un paseo en el callejón Diagon para comprarle algo de ropa y así aprovechaban para distraerse. Rose supuso que su madre estaba estresada por el trabajo, ya que continuamente se mordía el labio inferior y se le caían las cosas de las manos, en general Hermione era bastante calmada, solo se ponía medio maniática cuando estaba redactando una ley o cuando peleaba con su padre. Puesto que había visto a su padre muy sonriente saliendo para la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley esa mañana, supuso que era lo primero, el trabajo.

-¿Te gusta este?- su madre estaba enseñándole una tunica de gala color azul cielo- combina bien con tus ojos.

-Parece que es muy grande para mi- dijo Rose examinando la ropa. Estaban en la tienda de Madam Malkins y ella estaba buscando algo para la fiesta de Hallowen- pero creo que mejor seria buscarme un disfraz.

-Eres la organizadora- dijo Hermione- no puedes ir disfrazada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes mama?- preguntó Rose- nunca has organizado un baile en Hogwarts.

Jaque Mate. Ese día Rose estaba dispuesta a que su madre no le controlase cada segundo de su vida. Hermione achicó los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta tan tajante pero siguió en sus trece.

-Pues me parece que deberías ponerte tunica o al menos un vestido, ir disfrazada le quita solemnidad a tu papel de organizador. Tú no vas a ese baile a divertirte, tu responsabilidad es que todo salga tal cual como lo planeaste- continuó Hermione- Por cierto, estoy esperando lo de las universidades. ¿Ya te decidiste por cual escuela de leyes?

-Estoy pensándolo- dijo Rose caminando hasta el estante de los zapatos. "_No vas a un baile a divertirte_". Rose gruñó entre dientes, si no iba a divertirse, que coño iba a hacer en ese maldito baile. Uppss, de nuevo pensando con malas palabras. Y de paso, de nuevo la conversación incomoda sobre su futura carrera universitaria.

-Las postulaciones son en Enero- dijo Hermione- y los EXTASIS en Mayo. Debes prepararte ¿Estas estudiando?

-Si madre-respondió con aburrimiento Rose.

-¿Cómo está Ethan?- preguntó Hermione. Ella no era estúpida, Rose nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, pero su hija y ese chico pasaban los veranos desde hacia dos años yendo al cine y enviándose lechuzas casi todos los días, obviamente eran novios. Aunque el último verano ya no se escribían tanto - no lo vimos en casa en Agosto, ni siquiera fue un rato a saludarnos.

_Claro que fue__ a casa madre, _se dijo Rose mentalmente, mirando a Hermione_, fue a follarse a tu hija mientras no estabas, gracias a que Hugo llegó a la casa cuando se suponía que dormiría en donde un amigo, no terminé cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. _Upps de nuevo malas palabras…follar era una de las peores…pero era la única que se le ocurría que encajaba perfectamente a lo que Ethan intentó hacer con ella…follar… Obviamente ya Rose había empezado su rebelión personal pronunciando algunas malas palabras, aunque fuese en su mente.

-Ethan y yo no nos hablamos, peleamos- dijo Rose cortante apartando la mirada de su madre, había estado a punto de decirle en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. A juzgar por la conducta represora de su madre, habría sido divertido verle la cara si ella pronunciaba la palabra follar a sus educados y rígidos oídos. .

-¡Ah vaya!- dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida- en fin, me imagino que te gusta otro chico.

Rose se tensó inmediatamente y lo primero que paso por su cabeza fueron los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy mirándola fijamente. Agitó su cabeza para deshacerse de la visión.

_No, no …no.._

-No, no- dijo Rose esta vez diciendo justamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza- para nada. No me gusta nadie.

-Me dijeron que tienes un nuevo compañero de clases- dijo Hermione cautelosa- el hijo de Malfoy ¿Que tal es?

Pesado, cínico, arrogante, imbécil…inteligente, increíblemente atractivo. Rose soltó una carcajada de los nervios. Tragó saliva y se le fue por el camino viejo, terminó tosiendo como loca. Hermione le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enferma?- pregunto Hermione.

-Nada mamá…nada- dijo Rose intentando recobrar la compostura para no terminar delatándose- es que me dio gracia que me preguntaras como es Scorpius Malfoy ¿Qué te imaginas? Es un Malfoy, cree que el mundo está a sus pies.

En realidad Scorpius Malfoy trataba de pasar desapercibido, pero su madre al parecer quería escuchar que era un idiota igual que lo había sido su padre en el colegio y Rose no era nadie para negarle el gusto.

-Me comentaron que era un chico extraño- dijo Hermione- agresivo. Que era un poco difícil tratar con él y que sus maestros no lo soportaban.

Rose miró a su madre extrañada. Bien, Scorpius podría ser muchas cosas…pero ¿agresivo?…bueno, a lo mejor estaba adelantando conclusiones, en dos semanas de conversaciones banales y casuales no se podía conocer a nadie, pero ella ya tenia sus impresiones del personaje, si bien era cierto que esas miraditas de pocos amigos que solía dedicar a la mayoría de las personas que se le cruzaban por el camino espantaban a cualquiera, Rose no lo había interpretado como agresividad sino mas bien como hosquedad. Era obvio que Scorpius delimitaba su territorio y no le gustaba que se lo invadiesen, era amante de su privacidad (aun cuando no le importaba violar la suya metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban, pero eso era otro cuento), de alguna forma ella era igual, no le gustaba narices ajenas olfateando sus asuntos. Pero de allí a que fuese agresivo en serio, pues no…no estaba de acuerdo…..el chico era amable con Molly, lo había visto hablar con otra gente de lo mas normal, usualmente con algún chico de Slytherin, a veces conversaba con un niño de primero que era el hermanito menor de Marcus Nott, otras con el tal Zabinni y otras pocas con el gordo…Goyle, con algunos chicos de otras casas, ah y además con bastante chicas de otras casas incluyendo Gryffindor que se le acercaban a preguntarle cualquier tontería con la intensión de atraer su atención. Scorpius era el chico nuevo del colegio y para colmo era atractivo y misterioso. La combinación perfecta para atraer a las mosquitas muertas. Pues si , a ella no le gustaba cuando lo veía hablar con chicas, mucho menos con esa puta de Marina Merrey, se le revolvía el estomago de solo recordarlo. _Calma Rose…calma, a ti no te debe de importar ni con quien habla ni lo que hace….. _

De resto nada fuera de lo normal, él lucia como un chico igual a los demás, con ropa rara, pero no muy diferente a lo que un adolescente de diecisiete años con tendencia gótica usaría, ropa oscura, piercengs y tatuajes, ninguna conducta fuera de lo común, pero eso si, tendía a estar solitario por ahí, la mayoría del tiempo. Con ella era irritante…pero no agresivo…..bueno exceptuando algunas veces cuando la miraba o intentaba tocarla sin su permiso, un roce por aquí…por allá…en apariencia accidental, pero no era agresivo con ella…era otra cosa. Era mas bien apabullante, insistente pero últimamente a ella no le molestaba, a diferencia de la insistencia tonta de Ethan que quería llevársela a la cama como fuese con frases dulzonas creyéndose un seductor y creyéndola a ella una tonta, no, era algo así como mas sutil, como un tira encoje de indirectas bien directas de parte de Scorpius, hasta el punto que Rose no sabia cuando hablaba en serio o cuando en broma y por eso estaba manteniendo una cortes y segura distancia con él.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó Rose mas interesada de lo que hubiese querido demostrar – Hizo algo en su otro colegio ¿Por qué lo expulsaron?

-¿Como te enteraste que lo expulsaron de Dumstrang?- preguntó Hermione.

-Oh madre, es Hogwarts, todo el mundo lo sabe- Rose se encogió de hombros- Ahora lo mas importante para mi es ¿Por qué me estas preguntando?

-Ese chico es difícil, problemático- dijo Hermione- será mejor que no te acerques a él.

-¿Quién dice que voy a acercarme?- preguntó Rose cautelosa- Ni siquiera lo conozco, es solo otro compañero de curso igual que los demás. Pensé que habías dejado atrás eso de que Malfoy´s y Weasley´s no se miran ni se tocan.

-No es por eso- dijo Hermione…sintiendo un súbito estremecimiento…._Draco Malfoy no se mira ni se toca_…- solo es que el chico es problemático.

-Scorpius Malfoy tiene mala pinta madre, lo admito, todos esos tatuajes y piercengs , debe ser la pesadilla de la madre de su novia- dijo Rose… ¿Tiene novia? Enseguida empezó a sentir ansiedad….nunca le había dicho que tenia…pero tampoco que NO tenia- pero es del tipo callado, solitario, se limita a sacar buenas notas y hasta ahora no ha provocado ningún problema.

-Prométeme que no te acercaras a ese chico mas de lo necesario- dijo Hermione de pronto, si lo que Draco le había contado del chico hacia mas de seis años era cierto, ella no quería ver a sus hijos ni a sus sobrinos cerca de él. Hermione se había opuesto terminantemente al plan de McGonagall de llevarlo a Hogwarts para vigilarlo. Solo cedió porque Draco se lo había pedido- prométemelo, ni dejaras que tus primos y tu hermano tampoco.

-No entiendo- dijo Rose- no puedo prometer nada si no me explicas.

Hermione miró un momento a su hija y luego meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba hablando de más y su hija no era ninguna tonta, le había picado la curiosidad y ese secreto no lo podía saber nadie hasta que no llegase el momento y si dios era bueno con ella…ese momento nunca llegaría.

-Ni me hagas caso Rose- dijo Hermione restándole importancia- son cosas mías. Ve pruébate este .

Rose se metió rápidamente en le probador de la tienda, con un poco de fastidio empezó a quitarse los pantalones, su madre algunas veces resultaba exasperante, la mayoría de las veces, quizás esa actitud sobre protectora estaría bien si ella tuviese diez años, pero ahora era una mujer o casi una mujer, era consciente de sus responsabilidades, sabia cuidarse sola, además ¿Cuál era el problema con Scorpius? ¿Era porque era un Malfoy o por otra cosa? ¿Porque esa desconfianza? ¿Seria que se le notaba que le gustaba ? Rose terminó de vestirse y se admiró en el espejo, como supuso, parecía una bolsa de patatas con aquella tunica, demasiado formal, "ropa de vieja". De paso, su madre al parecer no tenia ninguna intensión en ayudarla en lucir atractiva, bueno, tampoco era que Hermione Granger fuese la mejor opción para asesora de modas.

Hermione era muy practica para vestirse, pantalones de chandal, blusas discretas con colores claros, pocas joyas, poco maquillaje, cabello rizado corto hasta los hombros, un par de gafas de montura de carey que la hacían ver muy intelectual, zapatos bajos, solo se colocaba un vestido y tacones cuando salía con su padre a alguna cena o restaurante, lo cual era poco frecuente, porque a su padre le incomodaba ponerse corbata y detestaba la formalidad. Hermione Granger tenia la apariencia de una mamá convencional, vistiendo cómodo y aburrido, pero era bonita, muy atractiva, Rose suspiró, mas hermosa de lo que alguna vez ella seria en su vida. Su madre tenia un tono de piel dorado, saludable, parecía eternamente bronceada, en cambio ella era pálida como un papel, el cabello de Hermione era castaño con reflejos dorados, el de ella era castaño mas bien marrón corriente, su madre tenia unos esplendidos ojos castaños, calidos, exóticos, seductores, ella tenia que compartir el color de sus ojos con media familia Weasley y con quizás la mitad de los habitantes del Reino Unido, azul, azul claro, azul sobre azul, ni una chispita de dorado o verde, azul, azul…azul…tan condenadamente azul como la maldita tunica que se estaba probando.

-Odio el azul- dijo intempestivamente Rose sacándose la prenda por la cabeza, luego le entró un ataque de risa histérica por su comentario. Definitivamente esa salida para desestresarse no iba por buen camino.

Cuando salió del probador, Rose se dio cuenta de que su madre no estaba esperándola, echó un vistazo por la tienda y no la vio.

-Disculpe- Rose se dirigió a la encargada- ¿Dónde esta mi madre?

-Salió hace unos minutos- dijo la chica sin mirarla mientras revisaba unas facturas.

Rose vio la cartera de su madre en el sillón donde estaba sentada hacia unos minutos y frunció el ceño. Eso era raro, su madre jamás dejaría abandonada su cartera, aunque ella estuviese a pocos pasos midiéndose ropa en el probador. La tomó y decidió buscarla en la calle, seguramente habría ido a buscar café en la acera de enfrente, su madre era adicta al café.

Rose salió de la tienda a la calle, miró a todos lados y tampoco la vio. Estuvo tentada a llamarla por el teléfono celular, pero se dio cuenta de que seguramente en el Callejón Diagon no tendría señal, se guardó de nuevo el teléfono en un bolsillo de su jean. Deambuló un rato y se metió en uno de los callejones laterales. De pronto divisó a su madre en la distancia, en el fondo de uno de esos callejones sin salida…Rose estuvo tentada a llamar su atención cuando observó que no estaba sola…alguien mas la acompañaba. Rose entonces se escondió en una esquina, asomó la cabeza suficiente para ver y no ser vista. No escuchaba mucho de la conversación, tampoco veía bien al hombre, era un callejón muy oscuro, solo distinguía su cabello rubio, la ropa elegante que vestía, un abrigo negro, usaba un bastón, y era alto, mucho mas alto que su madre, quizás tan alto como su padre y eso era bastante, Ron Weasley pasaba rato largo de un metro ochenta. Hermione daba manotazos en el aire y la expresión de su cara daba a entender que estaba disgustada y que discutía acaloradamente con el hombre. Rose seguía observando…no le gustaba nada la situación, su madre jamás perdía los estribos con nadie, en eso se parecían las dos…quizás tendría que aparecerse y anunciarse…quizás….y entonces.

El hombre rubio tomó a su madre por la cintura a pesar de que ella le daba manotazos en el pecho y la besó. Su madre empujó su pecho para apartarlo de su cuerpo y él la siguió besando con ansia, con hambre, rondeandola completamente con sus brazos hasta fundirse en un abrazo. Rose estuvo a punto de agarrar su varita e intervenir, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no había lucha…su madre estaba correspondiéndole el beso al hombre. Las lagrimas brotaron inmediatamente de su cara…jamás en su vida se había sentido tan traicionada como en ese momento…su madre…su madre tenia un amante…ella estaba engañando a su padre.

Rose se quedó lo suficiente como para ver que Hermione le soltaba una bofetada al hombre y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, el tipo siguió abrazándola hasta que finalmente se soltaron. Luego de presenciar eso, Rose se sintió aun peor, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de vuelta a la tienda.

Draco Malfoy sentía la mejilla ardiendo y el corazón también, él la había besado y ella había correspondido, nunca lo creyó posible…después de casi veinte años, pero así había sucedido, se habían besado como dos desesperados. Clavó su mirada en ella y Hermione no se la podía sostener, luego de unos minutos, ella lo miró intensamente.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado- dijo Hermione fríamente, en voz baja, casi susurrante. Su calma era aparente, por dentro estaba que hervía de furia e indignación…contra él…consigo misma por débil.

-Y tú una maldita mentirosa- dijo Draco con rabia. Ahora lo sabia…lo tenia por seguro…ella lo amaba…quizás también quería a su esposo, no en vano tenia dos hijos con Ron Weasley, Hermione no era de las que se acostaba por un tipo por solo sexo, obviamente lo quería…pero lo seguía amando a él…porque ese beso había sido exactamente igual que hacia veinte años….exactamente igual. Estaba jodido….él estaba completamente y absolutamente jodido. Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta en ese instante que no iba a salir vivo de su misión.

0o0

Scorpius se despertó en medio de la noche, sudoroso y respirando agitadamente, su corazón palpitada con violencia y sintiendo como si su cuerpo..no fuese el suyo. Sus manos fueron inmediatamente a tocarse el tórax desnudo, el cuello y la cara, prestando gran atención a su boca, examinó sus dientes y se dio cuenta que estos seguían allí, en su forma normal y natural, mas bien en su aspecto usual. Se incorporó del lecho todavía agitado y con un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hendírsela en dos.

Estaba mareado y sentía nauseas, también sudaba a mares, aun cuando la temperatura de su habitación fuese un poco fría, estaban en las mazmorras, quizás el sitio mas húmedo y frío de todo el castillo, muy apropiados paras las serpientes, poco recomendable para…alguien como él. Aun así su temperatura corporal alta debía protegerlo, pero es que el frío no estaba en el ambiente, provenía dentro de si mismo, de su cuerpo…de su mente…de su constante negación.

Scorpius tomó su bata de dormir y se la colocó encima, trató de caminar disimuladamente para no despertar a sus compañeros, casi lo logró pero trastabillo con unos libros que alguien había dejado sobre el piso. Maldijo en voz baja. Compartía esa habitación con Augustus Zabinni y Gregory Goyle, los chicos del séptimo año de Slytherin se habían dividido para dormir, Sebastian Montague, Adrian Pucey y Marcus Nott estaban en otro lugar no muy alejado de esa habitación, lo mismo las chicas de su año, en Slytherin los estudiantes se dividían las habitaciones en grupos pequeños, muchas serpientes en el mismo nido atraía problemas, eso lo sabían todos. Sus dos compañeros tenían el sueño pesado, así que no había peligro de despertarlos, pero tampoco era asunto de hacer ruido excesivo. Más que cualquier cosa, él deseaba intimidad.

Scorpius en la oscuridad se manejaba bien, su vista era muy aguda, enseguida vio el picaporte de la puerta del baño en la penumbra y lo abrió, se metió dentro del cuarto de baño, encendió fuego en una lámpara con su varita y cerró la puerta con llave. Enseguida fue a mirarse al espejo, su aspecto era lamentable, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y el cabello revuelto, además estaba completamente empapado en sudor, estuvo tentado a darse una ducha para despejarse, pero el frío invernal que sentía lo hizo desistir, él abrió la llave del lavamanos y cogió el agua que salía del grifo en la mano para echársela en el rostro, también bebió un poco, luego de un rato logró calmarse. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas.

Otra vez ese sueño, el del fantasma del hambre...de la necesidad y la angustia acechándolo. Era extraño soñar desde hacia años el mismo sueño, con algunas variantes, pero casi siempre igual, búsqueda…soledad…encuentro. No tenia que buscar algún significado, él ya lo sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero antes él vagaba en ese sueño de otra forma, como observador, esa noche fue diferente, esta vez lo vivió en carne y hueso, desde su propia perspectiva, repasó las imágenes y se dio cuenta, que incluso había visto todo con visión monocular, no con la visión binocular de un humano…y eso lo inquietaba…mucho.

Scorpius Malfoy supo desde el principio cual iba a ser su destino y al mismo tiempo su maldición. Esa era la causa del odio hacia su padre.

Draco Malfoy debió haber dejado que muriese, todos lo dijeron, ese fue el consejo, en su agonía había escuchado como los sanadores en Dumstrang le proponían darle una poción para que muriese sin dolor y como Draco se negaba una y otra vez, si Scorpius hubiese podido hablar, si el dolor y la fiebre no lo hubiesen estado consumiendo sumergiéndolo en una especie de parálisis, él mismo le hubiese pedido a su padre que lo arrancase de tal padecimiento, él mismo habría tomado de buena gana la maldita poción, incluso , si esta no funcionaba, él mismo se había clavado un puñal de plata en el corazón. Tenia doce años…era un niño…pero del horror que había experimentado…del miedo que se instaló en las células de todo su cuerpo, muchos hombres adultos no habían sobrevivido….por lo menos no sin perder la razón.

De pronto, él no había enloquecido por eso, por ser un niño, por ser inocente. Sin embargo eso no hizo que fuese menos cruel o menos doloroso. Por eso odiaba a su padre, por ser un cobarde que no tuvo la valentía o la humanidad de ahorrarle todo eso a su propio hijo, por ser un egoísta que ante todo prefería vivo a su unico heredero, en cualquier condición y de cualquier manera. Si hubiese sido al revés, Scorpius no lo habría dudado un segundo, habría matado a su hijo con sus propias manos, en un acto de amor y misericordia, eso que Draco Malfoy no tuvo con él. Por eso su padre, hacia tiempo que no era su padre para él, solo era el maldito que lo dejó con vida condenándolo para siempre.

Luego…ya no importó…había sobrevivido….a pesar de que en su fuero interno lo primero que quiso fue morir, al pasar el dolor…muchas cosas dejaron de importarle. Lo peor había pasado y respirar sin que sus pulmones le ardiesen fue una bendición. Aun así nunca logró perdonar…a nadie.

Primero fue la angustia, luego la rabia, y por ultimo, resignación…no fue fácil, quizás si no hubiese sucedido aquello, él fuese sido un chico muy distinto a lo que era ahora, quizás un Malfoy imbécil como todos los que le habían precedido, pavoneándose de todas sus riquezas frente a todos sus compañeros de clases, a lo mejor un tipo estudioso con un futuro brillante, un deportista aventajado o quizás un casanova sin remedio, muchas posibilidades, todas idas al caño..ahora solo era él, Scorpius, taciturno, reservado, a veces hosco a veces amable dependiendo si la persona le caía en gracia o no, malgeniado, honesto y completamente jodido.

No tenia futuro…por lo menos un futuro convencional, por eso había llevado su vida en un desenfreno absoluto, en los primeros tiempos quiso experimentar de todo, sexo, alcohol, drogas, cualquier cosa, porque sabia que si su destino llegaba, nada mas importaría que lo que su instinto le señalara. Luego lo aceptó, le costó lo suyo , pero en algún momento hizo las paces con si mismo y se calmó, después de haber roto todas las reglas habidas y por haber, intentando saciar esa rebeldía que nacía desde lo mas profundo de inconformidad, luego de que incendió el comedor de Dumstrang y cuatro personas quedaron heridas de gravedad por su culpa, por una broma estúpida hecha por un chico estúpido, él mismo.

Scorpius Malfoy tocó fondo y lo razonó….no podía seguir por ese camino, no era un niño…se había convertido en un hombre…aunque eso no le iba a durar mucho tampoco, pero mientras fuese un hombre…tendría que comportarse como tal y asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones. A la tristeza, melancolía y la rabia se añadió la culpa, ese verano fue un desastre, su vida dio un giró de 180 grados llevándolo a un sitio donde verdaderamente no quería estar, un nuevo colegio, se había acostumbrado a Dumstrang, después de su tragedia había hecho algunos buenos amigos, se había resignado a que sucediese lo que sucediese, él viviría tranquilo sus últimos años como un adolescente normal y lo jodió de nuevo gracias a su inmadurez. Sus compañeros heridos se recuperaron completamente, sin duda si lo llegaban a ver de nuevo lo maldecirían hasta que les doliese la lengua, pero al menos Scorpius no tendría que cargar sobre sus hombros sus muertes. Él podía aparentar ante todos fortaleza o que no le importaba un rábano irse a otro lugar ni lo que había sucedido, pero la verdad es que si le importaba…. mucho. Se enfureció contra la vida como era de esperarse, maldijo cada segundo.

Luego llegó la calma y por ultimo…la expectativa.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Scorpius salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te sucede algo?- la voz gruesa de Gregory Goly le llegó amortiguada a través de la puerta

-Nada- respondió secamente Scorpius. Genial…lo que necesitaba..que alguien fuese a preocuparse por él a esas alturas del camino. Es que era hasta irónico.

-Te oí gemir dormido …como si tuvieses una pesadilla, luego te encerraste aquí…me imaginé…que no la estabas pasando bien- dijo Gregory en voz baja para no despertar a Augustus….Scorpius se arrastró hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco.

-No me pasa nada…sufro de migraña…eso es todo- dijo Scorpius asomándose por la rendija, observó los ya de por si pequeños ojos de Gregory casi diminutos, encandilados por la luz del baño- ya que estas despierto pásame un frasco azul que tengo en la cómoda al lado de mi cama, es mi poción para el dolor de cabeza.

Gregory hizo lo que le indicó, caminó hasta su cama, tomó el frasco y regresando a la puerta semi-abierta, se lo pasó a Scorpius. Gregory Goyle era un chico extraño, no hablaba casi nunca, tampoco se metía con nadie, mas bien eran los otros Slytherin quienes lo molestaban con saña, sin embargo el chico gordo hacia gala de un estoicismo sorprendente…aguantaba lo inaguantable sin decir absolutamente nada. Scorpius había notado que últimamente en todas sus clases se sentaba con él, no sabia si era porque se sentía protegido, pues nadie se metía con Scorpius, esa cara de malos amigos perpetua y sus respuestas tajantes no eran invitación a bromas (solo se relajaba con Theo Jr, con Molly y estaba intentando hacerlo con Rose Wesley) o simplemente se sentía tan exiliado y apartado en ese colegio como él. Scorpius no se inmiscuía en la vida de la gente y no preguntó nada, pero le dio la impresión que sin proponérselo, había hecho otro amigo en su casa. El lenguaje amistoso de los chicos es extraño, las chicas hablan y parlotean contándose confidencias, los varones simplemente se sientan uno al lado de otro sin decirse gran cosa. El sexto sentido de Scorpius Malfoy y su instinto jamás le fallaban, Gregory Goyle al parecer era más de lo que lucia a simple vista.

-Buenas noches Goyle- dijo Scorpius para sacárselo de encima, el chico al parecer estaba muy atento mirando el frasco de vidrio azul y él no tenia más ganas de seguir inventándose enfermedades. Honestidad, claro, pura honestidad, menos sobre ti mismo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?- preguntó Gregory Goyle- sabes yo también tengo malos sueños…a veces hablar de ellos ayuda.

-No- dijo Scorpius impaciente- vuelve a tu cama…solo es un maldito dolor de cabeza.

-Esta bien- susurró Gregory encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y Goyle….no te preocupes okey…no lo necesito y no te lo voy a agradecer- dijo Scorpius para dejar las cosas claras, no le desagradaba el chico pero no quería a nadie husmeando sus secretos.

-Entendido- dijo el chico gordo antes de meterse debajo de sus sabanas.

Scorpius cerró de nuevo la puerta. Se sentó de espaldas a ella y contempló el frasquito azul con repulsión, calmante así le llamaban todos, un eufemismo acuñado por su madre, para vanamente hacerse la desentendida y ocultarse la verdad incomoda. Scorpius supo desde el primer momento que no era ningún calmante. Y es que ¿Cómo diablos podría serlo? Una vez había dejado de tomárselo una semana para probar que sucedía y un buen día amaneció en su cama con todos los pavos reales albinos de Malfoy Manor descuartizados sobre sus sabanas y con un sabor metálico en su boca… era sangre. Lo peor de todo era que no recordaba que rayos había sucedido, naturalmente se asustó, él no era ningún cobarde, pero toda la escena fue bastante inquietante y no recordar nada fue peor. Scorpius sabia que dejar de tomar el calmante lo ponía de un humor de perros, que se descontrolaba y entonces empezó a hacer ejercicios de autodominio, tenia dos años intentándolo con moderados resultados, aun así no se atrevía a estar mucho tiempo si beberse la poción, mas que riesgo a si mismo no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie, si aquello en su interior despertaba y él, su yo, su consciencia humana, no lograba dominarlo, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería con la persona que se le atravesase.

Cambiaformas, cambiapieles, wargs… había tantas denominaciones que él ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los nombres que había leído. Aunque mas que buscar en libros de texto, había que prestar atención a las viejas leyendas. Recorrió media Europa para escuchar esos cuentos de espanto, antiguos mitos..en cada pueblo..en cada aldea que se le atravesó por el camino. Gastó buena parte de sus ahorros, de su tiempo, de sus vacaciones y muchas veces se escapó un fin de semana cuando estudiaba en Dumstrang. Walter Rosemberg por supuesto, siempre estuvo con él en todo momento en esa odisea para descubrir su verdad.

Su accidente, ese por el cual casi había muerto, más que un accidente había sido un ataque. Quien lo había mordido cuando tenía doce años no había sido un hombrelobo cualquiera, no un hombre con una maldición encima como eran casi todos los hombrelobo que habían vivido y vivirían, transmitiendo su infección a mordiscos por generaciones. No, lo que lo había mordido en ese bosque en Lituania, fue uno de los ancestrales cambiaformas, que lo había olido en la distancia, lo había encontrado y lo había elegido a él como su presa, al travieso niño de doce años que en un paseo escolar se separó del grupo porque quería explorar por su cuenta…y si bien su mente no recordaba con exactitud lo que había sucedido, si recordaba el dolor, la angustia de saber que estaba muriendo, de que se lo estaban comiendo vivo y que el animal tenia ojos humanos, no de bestia, sino una mirada humana cargada de odio, tristeza y frustración.

Tres hombres fueron necesarios para matar al lobo y quitárselo de encima. Cuando lo mataron, el lobo cambió y Scorpius todavía tenía pesadillas cuando recordaba el cuerpo flaco, desnudo y magullado de un anciano tirando junto a él en la nieve, mirándolo fijamente, clavando sus ojos en él, trasmitiéndole todo su poder. Por eso supieron que quien lo había atacado era un warg….un cambiapieles…un hechicero mas allá de toda magia…un chaman poderoso en cuyo cuerpo vivían los espíritus de los animales que eran sus totems…y por eso también dedujeron que Scorpius no aguantaría…que moriría…que sin duda debía morir….porque no le transmitió una infección, sino que le transmitió sin quererlo todo su poder al morir y ser un warg era una deshonra, un tabú, entre los magos y entre los muggles, porque el hombrelobo normal cambiaba con la luna, en las noches, para luego ser humano la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el warg se transformaba a su antojo hasta que un día no cambiaba mas, se quedaba convertido para siempre en el animal que su corazón había elegido, y Scorpius Malfoy supo desde el comienzo cual era el animal que su alma había elegido, el mismo que le había arrebatado su infancia, un lobo, porque siempre soñaba con un lobo. No podía cambiar a voluntad todavía, lo que pasaba cuando dejaba de tomarse la poción, pocos lo habían visto, los sanadores, sus padres y ninguno le hablaba de ello, pero algún día sabría como convertirse en un animal y regresar de vuelta a un humano, de eso estaba seguro.

Finalmente no murió…el destino y Draco Malfoy se empeñaron en que no sucediese.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y de su boca salió un hondo suspiro. Tendría que ejercitarse mas..en cuerpo y alma…no podía ser esclavo de una poción que literalmente lo encadenaba, sin ser ni lo uno ni lo otro….libertad…la ansiaba…era de alguna manera su utopia. Tenia que encontrarse a si mismo y sabia que el momento pronto llegaría. El animal dentro de él luchaba por liberarse y él estaba cansándose de mantenerlo encadenado. Pero tenia miedo…mucho miedo…también expectativas. Aun así, Scorpius estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, intentarlo, hacerlo de una manera bien diferente, distinto a los demás que habían compartido su infortunio. Scorpius se negaba a dejar de ser humano por completo pero tampoco negaría lo que ansiaba furiosamente salir de su interior, lo lograría, fusionarlos, unirlos, mezclarlos, de eso estaba seguro…lo haría…algún día.

0o0

La mañana llegó y ella aun estaba llorando tendida en su cama. Le daba mil vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y aun no entendía. Su madre…su madre…le era infiel a su padre.

Rose se colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza para ahogar un grito de frustración. Y lo peor de todo era la expresión de su madre, de una inocencia impoluta, cuando había regresado a la tienda, hablando casualmente con ella, ofreciendo mil y un excusas estúpidas sobre su ausencia, mintiéndole descaradamente cuando ella había visto lo que había visto. Rose quiso gritarle, pedirle una explicación, abofetearla, cualquier cosa, pero finalmente no lo hizo, simplemente se calló, no dijo absolutamente nada hasta llegar a su habitación y se encerró en esta, ni siquiera bajó a cenar.

Rose oyó como golpeaban a su puerta, en dos ocasiones.

-Rose…ven a desayunar…pronto tendrás que irte al colegio- dijo su madre.

Ella se tardó lo suyo en responder, estaba confundida y desolada, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bajaré en un rato- contestó Rose, de nuevo incapaz de enfrentar la dura verdad. Decidió callárselo, por el bien de su padre, de su hermano y por el de ella misma, hacer que no había visto nada, que no había pescado a su madre besándose con otro hombre, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba inconforme, dolida. Nunca perdonaría a su madre, no estaría satisfecha con ninguna explicación que ella le ofreciese, jamás volvería a creer en Hermione Granger, pero era su madre…la amaba…aun cuando en ese momento la detestaba con toda su alma…Se callaría, cerraría la boca..pero llegaría al fondo de ese asunto..primero que todo ¿Quién era ese hombre?

0o0

La biblioteca jamás y nunca seria su lugar favorito en el mundo, eso era un hecho, Scorpius era más proclive a leer tirado en una butaca de la sala de estar en Malfoy Manor o echado sobre el colchón de su cama. Iba a buscar libros en las bibliotecas, pero jamás se quedaba allí, si era la de Dumstrang, lo hacia porque leer en presencia de otros lo ponía nervioso, estar alerta era parte de su carácter, entonces no leía ni un párrafo por estar pendiente de los demás a su alrededor, lo desconcentraba porque tenia el oído muy sensible, sus sentidos y muchas de sus reacciones eran las del lobo que vivía dentro de él, puro instinto. Si era en Malfoy Manor, la razón era la lógica, esos eran los dominios de su padre. Sin embargo, ese día, estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por calmarse, dejar la impaciencia, apartar de su cabeza todo los cuchicheos inútiles de la gente a su alrededor y esperar que Rose Weasley llegase para de una buena vez y por todas empezar a planear la fiesta de Hallowen.

La chica llegó con diez minutos de retraso, en cuanto vio a Scorpius, sentado frente a una mesa larga, con su largo cabello cubriéndole la cara y las manos metidas dentro de las axilas, con una expresión enfurruñada en su cara, Rose suspiró, él lucia molesto, en realidad, ella tenia la culpa, no debió entretenerse mas de la cuenta con los de primero ni tampoco pensando en el asunto de su madre.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Scorpius gruñón.

-Tú no eres de lo mas puntual si a eso vamos – respondió Rose de mal humor. Y es que últimamente todo le fastidiaba, ya hacia una semana que sabía lo del engaño de su madre y cada día que pasaba su furia no menguaba. Sabia que tenia que calmarse, así que al entrar en la biblioteca lo hizo con la mejor disposición de olvidarse por un rato de su triste descubrimiento.

-Vete al diablo- exclamó Scorpius, ese tampoco era un buen día para él, en la mañana se había dado cuenta que estaba ya triplicando la dosis de calmante y el profesor Slughorn sin duda se percataría que se le estaba acabando muy rápido, lo cual conducía inevitablemente a preguntas molestas.

-Vete al diablo tú Malfoy- le respondió Rose ofendida mientras se daba media vuelta. Scorpius se levantó de su silla inmediatamente y le agarró un brazo por un instante para evitar que se fuese. Ella se detuvo.

-Lo siento….estoy de mal humor…dormí mal…sufro de migraña. Lo siento mucho…quédate- dijo él. ¡Diablos! Si le dieran un penique por todas las veces que se había disculpado con Rose Weasley desde que empezó el curso escolar, se haría más millonario que su padre. Pero en realidad, ella no tenia la culpa de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Scorpius puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento y ella se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

-Yo tampoco debí responderte de esa forma- dijo Rose vacilante- tampoco es buen día para mi- _y mi migraña se llama mi madre,_ dijo Rose para si misma.

-Entonces no lo terminemos de arruinar- dijo Scorpius, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Si alguien creyó que estos dos habían terminado la guerra, pudiese pecar por inocente, la guerra de voluntades no había terminado, mas bien se había instaurado una tregua. Conoce mas a tu enemigo que a tu amigo, ese lema pudiese parecer apropiado, pero no, ellos habían quedado claro, independientemente de sus familias y sus casas, ellos no eran enemigos, no había ningún motivo, de hecho, Rose tenia que agradecerle a Scorpius que hubiese sacado a Molly del lago, cuando se enteró lo hizo. Mas bien las razones de tan singular batalla eran obvias, se gustaban, se atraían físicamente, mas de lo que alguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a declarar en voz alta, pero a la vez, tenían caracteres tan distintos, que inevitablemente terminaban lanzándose pullas. Scorpius era implacable con ella, demasiado sincero y Rose, inexplicablemente, había lanzado al caño su timidez al hablar con él desde hacia unas cuantas semanas, le ofrecía sus respuestas tajantes sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Pero ese día en especial, cada uno atormentado en sus propios dilemas, no había que echarle mucha leña al fuego para que estallasen.

-Traje esto- Rose sacó de su mochila un pesado libro.

Scorpius lo miró de reojo con altanería. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de ella cercano al suyo, a pesar de que no se estaban tocando, lo percibía, lo tenia muy presente. Y le gustaba…mucho, tanto que estaba empezando a asustarse, ya tenia dos semanas sin defogarse con alguna chica y eso no era su conducta habitual. Ya se había besado con tres chicas aparte de Marina en lo que llevaba de curso, pero desde hacia quince días ya no le provocaba ninguna…solo Rose. Y lo peor, era que ella…ella…cada vez lo descocertaba mas, dulce como la miel con todos, con cualquiera que se le atravesase….amarga como la hiel con él. Lo bueno era que tenia rato que no la veía con el imbécil de Ethan Finnigan, según Molly habían terminado, pero Rose no le había dicho nada, lo cual hasta cierto punto no carecía de lógica, puesto que él no era amigo de ella….solo era un conocido….un compañero de estudios cualquiera con el que tenia que organizar un baile. _¿Seria que ya estaba saliendo con otro?_ pues de ser así, ella menos que nadie se lo diría. Scorpius estaba furioso, ahora no era que ella lo ignoraba mas bien era que lo había convertido en uno más del montón, un chico común y corriente. Hablaba con él, frente a todos lo saludaba, de vez en cuando se hacia la ofendida por un rato con alguna pulla, pero nada mas. Y Scorpius Malfoy podría ser cualquier cosa….pero un simple chico común y corriente…nunca. Scorpius dejó escapar un gruñido que sonó mas a aullido y Rose lo miró un momento.

-¿Todavía sigues molesto?- preguntó ella- Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día.

-No- dijo Scorpius secamente- ¿Qué es ese libro? Pensé que íbamos a organizar un baile no a estudiar.

-Este es mi libro de bailes, lo escribí yo misma, desde que empecé a organizarlos en tercero, tienen todos los detalles de planificación- dijo Rose orgullosa, enseguida abrió la tapa y le enseñó la primera pagina, Scorpius se acercó a ella tanto como pudo y miró por encima de su hombro.

-Bailes en Hogwarts por Rose Weasley- leyó Scorpius- Vaya….sabia de gente que perdía el tiempo escribiendo tonterías….pero no pensé que tú eras de esas.

Rose volteó la cara para mirarlo, ofendida, él giró la suya y de pronto sus narices golpearon y sus labios se rozaron por accidente. Rose sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y Scorpius simplemente percibió como su cuerpo respondió al roce, electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal y sus músculos se tensaron, todos y cada uno de ellos. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Rose y la chica observó embelezada como las pupilas se dilataban lentamente hasta oscurecer todos sus ojos. Scorpius sin pensarlo mucho acercó su rostro mas al de ella, pero Rose se apartó a tiempo solo para que la boca del chico le rozase una mejilla. Scorpius conectó sus neuronas a tiempo y se apartó, sentándose en su sitio, estaban en un sitio publico, ella no gustaba de él en apariencia, _¿Por qué rayos había perdido el control de esa forma hasta llegar a intentar darle un beso? _Por supuesto, él sabia robar besos, pero cuando lo hacia en general eran las chicas las que se quedaban temblorosos y confundidos, no él….y además…ni siquiera le había dado el beso. Las manos le ardían y sentía como su corazón palpitaba a ritmo demencial, miró hacia todos lados nervioso y empezó a apretarse los dedos compulsivamente encima de la mesa. ¿_Qué rayos le estaba pasando con esa chica?_ Porque él no quería problemas..no mas de los que ya tenia. Y Rose…ella se le estaba convirtiendo en eso…un atractivo, prohibido y envíciante problema. No era gusto normal…era otra cosa…mas fuerte, mas intensa…mas…

Rose no estaba mejor que él…se había quedado sin aliento y sin palabras. En su mente repetía todo el suceso a cámara lenta, los labios de él acercándose, el negro pozo de esas pupilas ampliándose a un tamaño que no era natural. No era tonta, él le había querido robar un beso y ella quizás estaba esperando eso, besarlo, solo por curiosidad, solo para saber si era cierto lo que decían de él, que era bueno besando, las chicas comentaban en los pasillos y Rose escuchaba, pero de un momento a otro algo raro sucedió. Se había sentido hipnotizada, pero al mismo tiempo..de alguna forma…se había asustado…y no era porque fuese a besarla, para nada, ella tenia experiencia en eso de besarse y toquetearse encima de la ropa, no era ninguna chica inocente aunque la mayoría de las veces fuese medio incauta, tampoco era porque el sitio estuviese lleno de gente, ellos estaban en una mesa apartada, semi-oculta por unos estantes. Era que de pronto se había sentido totalmente avasallada por la conducta impulsiva de él.

Luego del momento incomodo, Scorpius Malfoy estuvo bien dispuesto a colaborar hojeando el libro con ella, no hablaron del casi beso, ni lo mencionaron siquiera, hicieron un acuerdo tácito y silencioso de no discutir sobre el tema y los dos inconscientemente trataron de expulsarlo de sus conciencias. También era bueno olvidarse de otros asuntos, como aquellos que agobiaban lo que debería ser su feliz existencia como unos adolescentes comunes y silvestres.

_-Las Brujas Que Salen_……_Magic Tones…..Green Fly Dragons-_ recitó Scorpius mientras leía las bandas que habían tocado en los anteriores bailes- no está nada mal…nada mal…creía que escuchabas Bach y Paganini, una tipa tan culta como tú.

-Ahora eres el que piensa por mi- dijo Rose agriamente, se miraron otra vez, ella seguía ruborizada pero ya no tenia la cara de susto, él se relajó inmediatamente- Hablas de mi como si tuviese cuarenta años y fuese tan estirada como…..

-La profesora Vector- dijo Scorpius intempestivamente y Rose lo miró seriamente antes de soltar una carcajada. Compararla con la profesora Vector, una viuda amargada, lejos de ofenderla le había parecido un total exabrupto, pero de los cómicos. Ella hacia el intento de no reírse, pero a veces Scorpius decía unas locuras..que simplemente…eran eso…locuras. De una manera ilógica, ese comentario le alegró la velada. Ella deseaba desesperadamente tener un rato de esparcimiento sin pensar en los líos amorosos de su madre. Él le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Cállate- dijo Scorpius mientras le sonreía de vuelta. Le gustaba mas Rose cuando ella dejaba atrás su actitud mandona y agria y se reía de sus chistes malos- Nos van a prohibir la entrada a la biblioteca- Rose se deshizo rápidamente de la mano de él sobre su boca. Esta vez le gustó sentir su piel contra sus labios, pero tampoco iba a hacer el papel de tonta. Total cautela con Scorpius hasta conocerlo mejor

-No me toques- dijo ella en voz baja- podrían vernos y pensar cualquier cosa. Por eso si nos prohibirían la entrada a la biblioteca.

-Nadie esta mirándonos, además te reías como loca- dijo él sintiéndose un poco rebelde…cuando la veía sonriente, él tenia ganas de ponerse un poco impulsivo..de dejarse llevar..y eso seguro que no le convenía …con ella …de seguro que no. Algo en Rose lo incitaba, pero también lo empujaba a tomárselo con calma, él apreciaba a la gente inteligente, ella era de esas chicas con las que era agradable hablar, incluso hasta discutir, pero ella no gustaba de él, quizás funcionarían mejor como conocidos…amigos…o quizás seria estupendo besarla..pero no estaba seguro..y no quería meter la pata- estamos lejos, la Sra. Pince está al otro lado de la biblioteca, nadie nos ve.

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo ella de nuevo seria- este sitio se presta para muchas cosas, siempre lo vigilan, si me consiguen contigo en una actitud poco apropiada, podrían imaginarse cualquier cosa.

-O sea que este lugar se presta para muchas cosas- dijo Scorpius recuperando el buen humor- planear bromas…bailes…..besos.

Los dos inmediatamente recordaron lo que había estado a punto de suceder hacia unos minutos, ella apartó su mirada, visiblemente incomoda y Scorpius Malfoy maldijo otra vez su gran bocota, que al parecer solo se abría para dejarlo como un idiota de los peores delante de ella.

-Quien no se haya besado entre los anaqueles de la biblioteca de Hogwarts no ha pisado este colegio- dijo ella de pronto como al descuido.

-Así que te has besado aquí- dijo Scorpius.

-Yo no dije eso- contestó Rose apurada.

-Una pregunta por otra- dijo sorpresivamente Scorpius. Rose lo miró intrigada- Dime quien fue el primer chico que te besó y yo te digo quien fue la primera chica que me besó.

-No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada- dijo Rose a la defensiva. Habían hablado de todo en esas semanas, menos de sus vidas personales.

-A mi tampoco- dijo Scorpius- pero el juego es bueno…..solo para distraernos, planear una fiesta de colegio es tedioso.

-No insistas…no voy a hacerlo- dijo Rose-además a mi no me interesa ni quien te besó primero ni cuantas lo hicieron después.

-¿En serio?-dijo Scorpius levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado- que decepción. Yo que quería recitar mi larga lista. Entonces, ¿si o no?

-No- dijo Rose tajante.

-Si me lo dices- dijo Scorpius- te conseguiré a Ramstein para la fiesta.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rose. Ya se lo estaba imaginando…..muy vivido…sus compañeros enloquecerían…claro no estaba tratando de organizar el mejor baile en años para recuperar la amistad o el beneplácito de sus compañeros….no para nada…ya no le importaba….iba a hacer el mejor baile en la historia del colegio para sentirse bien consigo misma, para demostrarse que podía hacerlo. No le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, pero por otro lado, Scorpius no le estaba pidiendo un beso, sino más bien una confesión. Y después de todo, ese cuento se lo sabia medio colegio, Hugo se había encargado de divulgarlo.

-Mi primer beso….fue aquí en la biblioteca, hace dos años….y fue….un chico de séptimo llamado Mathias Stompuke, es una tradición en Hogwarts que tu primer beso sea en la biblioteca…no se como lo sabia …que jamás me habían…en fin lo hizo y no paso nada mas…nunca mas, a lo mejor hasta apostó con sus amigos, que se yo- dijo Rose dudosa y tartamudeando- ahora creo que juega quidditch en los Puddelmore, no he vuelto a ver su cara desde que salió del colegio.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Scorpius. Una apuesta….con Rose…de seguro que no. Si Rose había sido tan bonita en quinto como lo era en séptimo, era imposible que besarla fuese una apuesta…ella de seguro le gustaba mucho al tal Mathias. Los chicos hacían apuesta para besar y llevarse a la cama a las feas…de pronto las alarmas se prendieron en Scorpius…no, no solo a las feas…también a las inalcanzables…..como Rose…la chica erizo. ¿Cómo rayos Ethan Finnigan logró que fuese su novia? …eso si era un misterio que lo tenia intrigado..uno equivalente a la identidad del que había mandado a volarle los sesos a John F. Kennedy o a quien le había robado el queso al escritor de un libro de autoayuda muy famoso que era el boom de la temporada.

-En realidad fue un poco asqueroso, todo húmedo y baboso- dijo Rose estremeciéndose al recordarlo- creo que hasta le mordí la lengua….por accidente.

¿Quién lo diría? Ella hablando de humedad, babosidades y lenguas con Scorpius Malfoy. Rose enseguida dejó de lado toda su mojigatería, sin duda había peores formas de caer, sino que se lo preguntaran a su madre. A esta no le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy, pues a Rose no le disgustaba para nada el chico sino que todo lo contrario, así que si ella tenia que aguantarse el problemon existencial en donde se había metido por culpa de su madre, sin duda Hermione Granger tendría que aguantarse que ella escogiese con quien hablar y con quien amigarse...aunque se apedillaze Malfoy.

-Espero que hayas mejorado- dijo Scorpius con malicia- Ya veo porque el chico no te besó mas, a lo mejor temía que le arrancases la lengua.

-No se porque diablos te dije eso- dijo Rose completamente avergonzada- cada día estoy mas loca…es definitivo. Yo hablando de esto contigo…besos por dios..eres un chico…esta es conversación de chicas…amigas… Si le dices a alguien…

-No diré nada- dijo Scorpius- no tengo ningún interés en estar divulgando tus secretos de niña empollona….estoy seguro que te asustaste como una tonta y saliste huyendo dejando al pobre idiota con la lengua mordida e hinchada…..también hinchado otra cosa si a eso vamos, pero claro tú jamás te darías cuenta de eso.

-Si sigues así- dijo Rose alarmada, en algún momento la conversación había dado un giro peligroso, uno en el que ella no tenia muchas formas de responder a su sarcasmo- me largo de aquí. Quedamos que íbamos a dejar la grosería de lado.

-Si…en eso quedamos- dijo Scorpius- ¿porqué te molesta tanto hablar de eso? Por dios eres una chica…yo un chico…tenemos diecisiete años…casi dieciocho..es el siglo XXI y la gente habla libremente de sexo en todos lados.

-Pues yo no- dijo Rose tajante.

-Lastima- dijo Scorpius- sabes…si me preguntas…yo podrían despejarte algunas dudas al respecto.

-Gracias , pero hace tiempo que se como encaja todo y con que- dijo Rose apurada.

-Te estoy diciendo que podemos hablar de sexo, no que vayamos a hacerlo por Merlín- dijo Scorpius- eres demasiado mojigata.

-Y tú te metes demasiado en lo que no te importa. Siempre sales con tus cosas y supuestamente estamos planeando una fiesta y no una orgia.

-Hay gente por ahí que no ve la diferencia entre una cosa u otra, créemelo- dijo secamente Scorpius, pero dejó el espinoso tema de lado, porque igual ¿A que rayos había venido el tema? ¿Seria que el subconsciente lo estaba traicionado? Porque él no había pensado en esos términos con ella o ¿Si?. _A quien engañas Scorpius Malfoy, desde que viste el buen par de tetas que tiene, no dejas de fantasear contigo y ella…en eso. _

-Ahora ¿quien fue la primera chica que te besó?- preguntó Rose.

Scorpius se tardó lo suyo en responder. Rose achinaba los ojos impaciente. Secreto por secreto y todo por una buena causa.

-La primera mujer que me besó fue…mi madre- dijo Scorpius- me imagino que fue húmedo, baboso pero sin nada de lengua, eso puedo jurarlo.

-Tramposo- dijo ella golpeándolo con el libro, ahora fue el turno de Scorpius para reír- me taimaste todo el tiempo y yo de estúpida que caigo.

-Las mujeres pueden hablar de sus conquistas pero los hombres no- dijo Scorpius- eso para que veas que no soy un canalla.

-No, no eres canalla eres ….eres…insoportable- dijo Rose y luego le ocultó la cara para sonreír , le causo gracia que le hubiese tomado el pelo, en el fondo, pero no le daría el gusto de darse cuenta- ¿En serio serias capaz de conseguir Ramstein?

-Creo que tendré que sobornar a bastante gente y llamar a algunos de mis contactos en Alemania- dijo Scorpius- pero dalo por hecho. Y si no vienen, yo mismo tocaré una canción desnudo con una armónica sobre el escenario.

-¿Serias capaz de hacerlo?- preguntó Rose escandalizada.

-Por supuesto- dijo Scorpius- y te aseguro que me ganaría una foto en ese estúpido libro tuyo.

-No es estúpido- se defendió Rose- lo hice yo, es mío, me dedique a ello, es mi opera prima.

-Dámelo- dijo Scorpius de pronto- préstamelo unos días y seré tu critico literario. Tiendo a leer cosas mas digamos…serias…pero un libro sobre tontos bailes será un buen cambio. Leeré la redacción, me fijare en la gramática y luego te daré mi opinión sincera al respecto.

-No- dijo ella- vas a terminar diciendo que soy una chica rosa tonta o algo así. Te conozco

-No…no me conoces para nada- dijo Scorpius- voy en serio, me he fijado que existen revistas muggles dedicadas a eso, mi madre tiene cientos y no te diré que sea mi lectura favorita, pero es popular, hay talento allí….si uno escarba…lo encuentra, dámelo y te diré si eres buena escribiendo o no.

-No solo escribo de organización de bailes- dijo ella- es solo para que sepas.

-¿Que mas escribes? A ver- dijo él. No le extrañaba que ella escribiese poemas u otras cosas, total era una chica..una inteligente… con ingenio.

-No se si decírtelo- dijo Rose- no se lo he dicho a nadie.

-Ya me dijiste tu primer beso lo otro no puede ser peor- dijo Scorpius.

Rose enrojeció, no era peor…era mucho peor, su primer beso era una tontería, su libro de bailes era otra, pero sus cuentos eran de ella, solo de ella, aun así, algún día necesitaría a alguien inteligente que le diese una opinión valida sobre lo que escribía, alguien tan imparcial como él. Cuando tuvieron aquella conversación sobre el porque de las razones por las cuales sus compañeros no la querían como premio anual, él había sido muy justo y muy acertado en sus conclusiones, totalmente imparcial. Ahora ..quizás…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó él- No voy a arrodillarme…dime algo o dejamos el tema hasta aquí.

-Te daré un cuento que escribí hace años para que lo leas- dijo ella finalmente- es una historia sobre algo que soñé cuando tenia doce años, es sobre un lobo….

Scorpius sintió como se le achinaba la piel.

-Un lobo…-masculló él. No creía en las casualidades ni en el azar…pero por Merlín santo…un lobo…un maldito lobo.

-Si, un lobo- dijo ella- un lobo..un pequeño lobo que es expulsado por su camada y recorre el bosque…buscando a sus hermanos de sangre.

-¿Te gustan los lobos?- preguntó él cauteloso.

-Son animales muy interesantes- dijo Rose- son inteligentes, leales…

-Y peligrosos- afirmó Scorpius clavando su acerada mirada en ella, intensa, arrebatadora, expectante. Rose no lo miró de vuelta, pero la sintió, esa mirada, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al percibir como él fijaba toda su atención en ella.

-Si…- contestó Rose vacilante- muy peligrosos. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme fascinada por lo indómito de un lobo. Es el animal mas hermoso que he visto.

Scorpius de pronto se levantó de la mesa, tomó el libro de Bailes de Rose y se fue sin despedirse dejándola absolutamente desconcertada. Jamás en su vida él se había sentido tan perturbado…tan emocionado... ni tan fuera de lugar.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	7. Magia

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Estos últimos días han sido horribles para mi, Gustavo Cerati, mi ídolo personal, un tipo al cual adoró no solo como músico, como cantaautor, como artista, sino como ser humano, con esa inteligencia y ese magnetismo del cual hace gala, que cuando lo ves en vivo simplemente de deja electrificada, Gustavo Cerati…está muy grave en un hospital en Caracas luchando por su vida. La noticia a mas de uno lo habrá dejado helado, creo que todos y cada uno de aquellos que crecimos escuchando Soda Stereo estamos consternados.

Tengo un amigo medico como yo que trabaja en la dichosa clínica en Caracas en donde Cerati está hospitalizado, de hecho es un exnovio, es medico internista como yo y si bien, no tiene relación directa con el caso, pues ha escuchado los rumores de pasillo en la clínica, que no son muy diferentes a lo que se ha dicho públicamente, solo con algunos detallitos. Cerati sufrió un Accidente Cerebrovascular isquémico, por lo que me cuentan, una obstrucción completa de la Arteria Carótida Interna (esto si es un detalle que poco se ha comentado, pero que me dijo mi amigo), lo cual condujo a un infarto cerebral masivo, todo el hemisferio cerebral izquierdo, fue tanto el edema cerebral que tuvo que hacérsele una craneotomía para descomprimir y salvarle la vida, actualmente su estado es delicado, permanece en coma inducido, conectado a ventilación mecánica , en la UCI de la clínica, el pronostico, yo como medico puedo decirlo con propiedad, habiendo tenido muchos pacientes de las mismas características, es reservado…tanto por su vida…como por las posibles secuelas. Estoy demasiado triste por esta situación y mi tristeza es compartida por millones de fans alrededor del mundo.

Sin embargo Dios es grande y Cerati también, ¡FUERZAS TOTALES para ti Gus! , que eres el tipo más increíble del mundo.

Banda sonora "Magia" de Gustavo Cerati, álbum Fuerza Natural.

Capitulo 7 Magia

-Se te está otorgando un honor muy grande Malfoy – de ninguna forma era un ofrecimiento, más bien sonaba como una orden. El interpelado se sentía metido en la ratonera con el gato asechando, ni valía la pena resistirse, pronto lo engullirían completamente, es que no quedaría ni su pellejo.

Draco sintió como el sudor frío recorría su espina dorsal, obviamente, era imposible negarse, hacerlo equivaldría a traición. No bastaba que hubiese otorgado bastante de sus millones a la causa, o que estuviese de cabeza metido en un complot para embaucar a la mujer que amaba, no, ellos querían estar seguros, mas que seguros, sobre seguros, de que él no pondría los pies en polvorosa si todo salía mal o que estuviese tentado a traicionaros de nuevo. Si ellos caían, él caería con ellos, quizás él ya había traicionado a Lord Voldemort en el pasado, después de todo, el Señor Tenebroso, era solo uno, solo un hombre, un mago poderoso pero solitario. La Orden de Walpurgis, mas que una orden, era toda una organización internacional que tejía su tela de araña desde lo más alto y lo más recóndito, tenia miles de tentáculos en todo el mundo, era imposible escapar, si llegaba a traicionarles, antes, durante o después, alguien llegaría y lo haría pagar. No tenía escapatoria.

La sala estaba en penumbras, era circular y Draco yacía sentado en un banco en medio de la estancia, alrededor de él, en una especia de estrado, varias figuras encapuchadas lo observaban, a Draco se le antojó soberanamente estúpido y completamente innecesario que ellos quisiesen ocultar sus rostros, cuando él conocia desde hacia tiempo la identidad de los tres sujetos, los grandes maestres, pero al parecer, el atuendo y la sala, todo correspondía a un ritual. La Orden de Walpurgis empezaba así a la sesión para iniciar a un nuevo miembro. Draco miraba hacia adelante, sentado recto en esa silla que parecía su patíbulo personal, vestido totalmente de negro, su semblante era pálido, inexpresivo, sus ojos parecían dos pedazos de hielo.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo uno de los encapuchados- juras luchar para mantener vivos nuestros ideales de pureza de sangre, juras erradicar de raíz la corrupción muggle sembrada en lo mas profundo de nuestro mundo, juras ser el paladín que defienda nuestra forma de vida contra aquellos impíos que pretenden cambiar aquello que nunca debió ser cambiado, juras apartar de ti cualquier creencia, religión, dogma o sentimiento que te aleje de la consecución de tus promesas, juras matar sin misericordia a quien se oponga, juras llenar tus manos de sangre si es necesario.

Draco cerró los puños, negarse equivalía a morir, y no solo él, sino que arriesgaría la vida de Astoria, la de Scorpius, aceptar era igual a condenar para siempre sus sentimientos por Hermione Granger, aun así, era la única forma, desde dentro siempre tendría la oportunidad de salvar su vida, si se negaba, ella no tendría ninguna escapatoria. Si no lo ejecutaba él, lo haría otro, quien no tendría ningún tipo de contemplación con ella. Se levantó de la silla y miró a su alrededor, se sentía observado, pero en esa oscuridad no lograba vislumbrar mas nada que a los tres grandes maestres, su voz salió de su garganta firme y decidida.

-Lo juro.

Las luces se encendieron y Draco vio como decenas de magos, que antes habían estado ocultos por la penumbra, ocupaban puestos en lo altos de esa sala circular que ahora iluminada tenia el aspecto de un anfiteatro. Todos aplaudían a rabiar, vio muchas caras conocidas, antiguos compañeros de colegio, tales como Blaise Zabinni, , Pansy Parkinson, Montague, su socio Adrian Pucey, sus cuñados, los hermanos de Astoria, Daphne y Adolf Greengrass, su suegro Alistar….y muchos otros mas, incluso el viejo Vincent Crabbe, la mayoría antiguos mortifagos como él. La audiencia le ofrecía sonrisas satisfechas demostrándole simpatía, aunque Draco sabían que no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos, cuando los grandes maestres se quitaron sus capuchas, uno de ellos sostuvo su mirada. Era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, que lo miraba con aprobación. Nadie lo decía a vox populi, pero todos sabían que ese hombre era quien dirigía la orquesta, por motivos que quizás pudiesen parecer loables a unos ojos o bestiales para otros, ese sujeto estaba decidido a armar una guerra para hacerse del poder. Una muy distinta a la de Voldemort.

Mientras los magos presentes se dispersaban, reuniéndose en grupitos por todo el salón, el hombre alto se paró frente a Draco y lo miró, ofreciéndole un esbozo de sonrisa, una condescendiente, sin embargo sus facciones seguían tensas. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Draco.

-Haz hecho bien- dijo el hombre. Draco lo atravesó con la mirada, nunca habían sido amigos, pero tampoco enemigos, tenían toda una vida conociéndose pero no sabían gran cosa uno del otro, se habían evitado por años por mil circunstancias, pero increíblemente ahora estaban metidos de cabeza en el mismo asunto, por razones muy diferentes- Que mejor manera de asegurarnos tu lealtad que hacerte uno de nosotros.

-Buena tu jugada- concedió Draco-, aun así tengo que agradecerte algo de toda esta farsa.

-Que seria eso- dijo el hombre despreocupadamente, tomando una copa de champán que traía un elfo domestico

-Alguna cosa referida a la confianza- dijo Draco tomando a su vez una copa. El champaña burbujeaba ascendiendo en la aflautada copa y Draco estaba tan molesto, que sentía la misma efervescencia de la bebida creciendo en su pecho, sin embargo se controló, no iba a perder los papeles, ahora mas que nunca tendría que demostrar que no era que él estaba hecho de piedra, sino que era del acero mas duro posible. Había ido a ese sitio engañado, jamás llegó a imaginarse que el motivo de esa reunión era su iniciación en la ancestral Orden de los Walpurgis…buena jugada…muy buen movimiento y él cayó en la red, tan inocente como un niño de pecho.

-Seria un tonto si confiase en ti Malfoy, tú y tu padre tienen el mal gusto de cambiarse de bando a ultimo momento, teníamos que asegurarnos, has jurado delante de todos, jamás podrás retractarte, estas atado a nosotros para siempre- dijo el hombre- igual….lo que te he prometido sigue en pie, podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana con tu ex – mujer y su prole, eso si, le quitas la lista primero.

-Mas te vale cumplir conmigo- dijo Draco ofreciéndole un brindis, las copas chocaron tan fuertes, que amenazaron con fracturarse, mas de un presente volteo por el ruido del cristal impactando, Draco entonces bajó la voz y le ofreció una mirada fulminante a su interlocutor- porque te lo juro Theo Nott, si llegas a faltar a tus promesas, te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos.

0o0

Scorpius rebuscaba en su baúl inquieto, sacaba y metía prendas de vestir, zapatos, medias, algunos libros viejos, los tiraba al aire sin importar a donde iban a caer. Gregory Goyle estaba acostado leyéndose un libro cuando en medio de este aterrizó una caja de condones. El chico lo tomó con una mano y los examinó curioso, enseguida Augustus Zabinni se levantó de su cama y se los arrebató.

-Dámelos- dijo Augustus- te aseguro que no sabes ni para que sirven.

-Por supuesto que lo se- respondió Gregory cerrando intempestivamente su libro.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Augustus cruelmente- ¿Y quien fue la loca que se atrevió contigo?

Gregory iba a replicar cuando Scorpius le lanzó otra caja sin mirar siquiera, siguiendo absorto rebuscando en su baúl.

-Tómalos, te los regalo-le dijo Scorpius a Gregory- tengo cientos.

-Gracias- contestó Gregory.

-Cientos Malfoy- exclamó Zabinni en tono burlón- es que piensas follarte a todo el colegio este año.

Scorpius detuvo su búsqueda y se giró, estaba arrodillado sobre el piso.

-No pienso follarme a todo el colegio- dijo Scorpius hosco y fastidiado. _Por lo menos no a todo al colegio…..solo a una, pero me tiene tan descolocado que de seguro cometería otra estupidez…_.- pero tampoco quiero que me de sífilis o SIDA por imprudente.

-Todo un chico precavido- dijo Zabinni-¿Puedo quedármelos también?

-Como quieras- dijo Scorpius. En realidad suponía que sus otros compañeros se cuidaban, quizás con pociones o con hechizos, pero a su modo de ver las cosas, nada mas seguro que un preservativo.

-¿Qué buscas?- dijo Augustus- pareces un maniático revolviendo ese baúl.

-Tenía un libro de cuentos aquí debajo- dijo Scorpius-la historia de la marmita mágica y el brujo.

-Cuentos infantiles de Breedle el Bardo- dijo Augustus- cada día que pasa me sorprendes más. ¿Los necesitas para conciliar el sueño Malfoy?.

Malfoy…..de un tiempo a la fecha, ya Augustus no lo llamaba por su nombre de pila…ahora era Malfoy a secas. Otra cosa más para pensar, se dijo Scorpius. También entendió la indirecta de los sueños…al parecer, Augustus estaba al tanto de sus pesadillas.

-Es para Molly Weasley- explicó Scorpius- tiene que hacer una redacción sobre algunos encantamientos convocadores que aparecen en ese cuento, para la clase del profesor Flickwick y he prometido ayudarla

-Todavía no me creo que esa mocosa traidora de sangre esté en Slytherin- dijo Augustus, luego miró a Gregory que seguía haciendo sus deberes- Aunque pensándolo bien si nuestro querido Greg logró entrar, cualquier tipo de basura podría hacerlo.

-Augustus, creo que es suficiente- dijo Scorpius en tono amenazante, Gregory como siempre ignoraba los comentarios, pero ya Scorpius estaba empezando a hartarse. No le gustaba que insultaran a otra gente frente de él, sobre todo si él consideraba el insulto inmerecido. Era cierto que conocía a Augustus, solían salir bastantes noches en los veranos que Scorpius había pasado en su casa, pero el Augustus bromista de esas alocadas juergas era muy diferente al chico cínico y prepotente que se había encontrado en Hogwarts.

-Ah, se me olvidaba que has adoptado a la cabeza de zanahoria y al bufón de Slytherin como tu corte personal, que loable de tu parte Malfoy pero seria bueno que empezaras a examinar con ojo critico tus compañías- dijo Augustus- en fin, por cierto, habrá fiesta hoy en la sala común, solo los de séptimo- luego echó un vistazo a Gregory- es decir, solo algunos alumnos de séptimo. Por supuesto, estás invitado- dicho esto agarró su mochila y salió por la puerta, cuando el chico moreno hubo desaparecido, el ambiente de la habitación se relajó

.

Scorpius siguió revisando su baúl y entonces Gregory se sentó en la cama.

-Malfoy- dijo Gregory.

-Ahora si abres la boca- comentó Scorpius con fastidio- ¿sabes que Gregory? Deberías un buen día darle un puñetazo en la cara a esos idiotas, te seguirán tratando como basura hasta que te des tu puesto.

-No les presto atención- dijo Gregory encogiéndose de hombros- en realidad así ha sido toda mi vida en este colegio y nada de lo que haga va a cambiar, me desprecian simplemente porque mi madre es mestiza.

-¿En serio?- Scorpius se sentó en el piso- Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Se supone que tu padre era un mortifago.

-Bla, bla, bla- dijo Gregory rodando los ojos- era tan mortifago como el tuyo, un montón de crios estúpidos que pensaban que estaban haciendo algo grande metiéndose en las garras de Quien – no -debe -ser -nombrado.

-Voldemort- dijo Scorpius- se llamaba Voldemort y puedes pronunciar su nombre con confianza, lo último que supe fue que un tipo llamado Harry Potter lo mató.

-No- dijo Gregory- la palabra es poder y ese nombre lo único que trajo fue desdichas- Scorpius lo miró intrigado.

-No se que tanto te haya contado tu padre- dijo Gregory- solo se que él mío tiene pesadillas todo el tiempo…no fue una buena época…para nadie. Lastima que algunos se empeñen en revivir todo eso.

-Si- dijo Scorpius- estoy al corriente del montón de mierda que se retuerce en la cabeza de Marcus Nott.

-SHHHH- dijo Gregory mirando a todos lados- nos escuchan.

-No seas paranoico- dijo Scorpius- nadie escucha, estamos solos,

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Gregory- te vigilan, me vigilan. A mi por mestizo…a ti porque al parecer no has llenado las expectativas. Quieren que tú demuestres solito que aborreces a los sangre sucia.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre? – preguntó Scorpius.

-Mi padre la conoció después de la guerra- dijo Gregory- ella trabajaba en una tienda del callejón Diagon, coincidieron en sus años en Hogwarts, pero no se trataban, mi madre era Huffelpuff y mi padre por ese entonces estaba demasiado ocupado besándole el culo al tuyo.

-Entiendo- dijo Scorpius sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema.

-Mi padre dice que tu padre era insoportablemente creído y estúpido.

-Creo que eso lo dice bastante gente si a eso vamos- dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño, realmente, no tenia ninguna intensión de seguir ese tema, hablar de su padre le revolvía el estomago.

-Oh disculpa, se que es tu padre y todo- dijo Gregory- pero es que la fama que tenía Draco Malfoy cuando estudiaba aquí es…...

-No lo alargues- dijo Scorpius cansinamente- ya se quien es mi padre, cualquier historia que me digan de él, la creeré. Sigue contando lo tuyo.

-Bueno, mis padres se casaron, mi padre fue desheredado por mi abuela un buen tiempo-dijo Gregory- ya que mi abuelo había muerto por aquel entonces encerrado en Azkaban, pero nací yo y todo se tranquilizó. Sin embargo, mi madre no es bien recibida en los círculos sociales de los sangre pura, por eso tú y yo no nos conocíamos.

-Tiene lógica, de verdad jamás he visto a nadie de tu familia en alguno de los eventos de caridad de mi madre o en las fiestas- dijo Scorpius- en realidad, no solo aquí en Hogwarts al parecer renacen esas ideas, he estado recibiendo correspondencia de algunos de mis antiguos compañeros en Dumstrang , al parecer hay un ambiente enrarecido….

-Si…de verdad el ambiente está enrarecido- dijo Gregory arrugando la nariz, ese tema no le gustaba para nada y quiso salirse de él- y creo que son esos calcetines viejos que sacaste del fondo del baúl, huelen a demonios.

Scorpius le tiró los calcetines hechos una bola a Gregory quien le lanzó una almohada en respuesta.

-Deja de meterte con mi ropa- dijo Scorpius haciéndose el ofendido pero disfrutando de la broma, Gregory en general no bromeaba y menos aun hablaba, así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión- la tuya no huele mejor que la mía si a eso vamos.

-¿Iras a esa fiesta?- preguntó Gregory.

-Quizás- dijo Scorpius con desgano- pero en realidad me provoca estar en otro sitio.

-Ya veo- dijo Gregory- en otro sitio con alguna chica.

_No con alguna…..__más bien con una sola chica…si ella quisiese_, se dijo de nuevo Scorpius.

-Pero quizás me convenga ir- dijo Scorpius- total, me gustaría saber lo que en realidad traman Nott y compañía, a ver si el alcohol les desenreda la lengua. He ido a sus reuniones, pero solo se dedican a leer antiguos textos de filosofía mágica, nada en concreto.

-Dudo que se les suelte la lengua con el alcohol- dijo Gregory- otra cosa….

-Dime- dijo Scorpius.

-Vigila a la Weasley pequeña- dijo Gregory.

-¿Cuál Weasley pequeña?- preguntó Scorpius, y de verdad esa era una pregunta apropiada, existían cinco Weasley en Hogwarts, aunque por estatura podía ir sacando a Rose de la cuenta.

-Nuestra pequeña serpiente- dijo Gregory- Molly, te aseguro que Marcus y a los demás no les gusta que este amigada con Theo jr.

-Oh, bien la vigilaré- dijo Scorpius.

-Me cae bien esa niña- dijo Gregory de pronto- o será solamente el sentimiento fraternal que une a los marginados como nosotros.

-Es una chiquilla bien inteligente- dijo Scorpius- pero ya no es tan marginada, ha hecho lo que tú no, puso a sus compañeras en su sitio, uso una maldición, la morcomucielagos y ahora la respetan.

-Bien por ella- dijo Gregory- yo soy la oda al conformismo.

-Hazme caso- dijo Scorpius- entiérrale el puño en la cara a Augustus un día de estos y veras como todo cambia.

-Y por ultimo- dijo Gregory- yo se que eres un éxito con las mujeres y todo lo demás, pero…..deja de estar mirando a la Weasley como un imbécil todo el tiempo.

-¿A cual Weasley te refieres? ¿A Molly? no me gustan las pelirrojas y menos si tienen 11 años- dijo Scorpius haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Cuál Weasley? Por favor Malfoy, alta, cabello castaño, premio anual…la mayor de todas…Rose Weasley. Esa que te comes con la mirada a cada rato, si me he dado cuenta yo….te aseguro que los demás Slytherin también. Y yo que tú, no quisiera que mis asuntos personales fueran del conocimiento de cierto "amigo" nuestro- he hizo una mueca de desprecio al pronunciar la palabra amigo.

-Yo no estoy mirando a ………- Scorpius se paró de insofacto- en realidad no es tu problema.

-Por supuesto- dijo Gregory volviendo a su lectura.

-Ella es hermosa …nada mas…es lógico que a veces la mire…cualquiera lo haría- dijo Scorpius.

-Ella es muy bonita- dijo Gregory- eso es cierto, pero también es hija de quien es hija y eso no es bien visto en Slytherin.

-A mi no me importa eso- dijo Scorpius abruptamente.

-Que bueno escucharlo de tus labios, que no eres otro maldito racista- dijo Gregory- a mí también me importaría nada si se me atravesasen en el camino unas curvas como esas.

-Si…buenas curvas…..bonita cara….bonitas…- Scorpius estuvo tentado a decir _tetas _pero se calló a tiempo- bueno…yo tengo ojos, quizás si no fuese tan metiche o tan mandona….a lo mejor uno podría acercarse…pero no…nada….no te metas- dijo Scorpius abruptamente.

-Nadie ha dicho nada- dijo Gregory alzando las manos en gesto de paz- como siempre, soy sordo, mudo y ciego- De inmediato la almohada que anteriormente le había lanzado a Scorpius aterrizó de lleno en su cara.

0o0

-¿Estas seguro de esto Harry?- Hermione daba vueltas en el despacho del Jefe de Aurores en el ministerio mágico, Harry estaba detrás de un escritorio, rellenando sus formularios. Si Kingley le hubiese advertido diez años atrás, cuando le dejó el puesto, que gran parte de su vida laboral transcurría entre el papeleo, ni por asomo hubiese aceptado. Harry se sentía oxidado, inactivo, aburrido y últimamente muy abrumado, los rumores que corrían entre los diversos departamentos de seguridad mágica en los países europeos no eran los mejores, al parecer, una sombra se levantaba acechando la seguridad de todos y lo peor, es que el problema no era mágico, si así hubiese sido, él no tendría ningún problema para enfrentarlo, después de todo, poder mágico tenia de sobra. No, era una situación con aristas políticas, sociales, raciales….

Cuando una opinión empezaba a agarrar seguidores, un minúsculo e insignificante arrollo se terminaba convirtiendo en un río de corrientes furiosas y arremolinabas. Mil veces Harry Potter maldecía su ceguera y la del gobierno mágico ingles, no debieron ser tan represores con los mortifagos arrepentidos, quizás debieron ser mas tolerantes, no exponerlos al escarnio publico…quizás…quizás…en fin ..ya no había remedio. Lo cierto es que viejas ideas resurgían con fuerzas, ciertos sectores reaccionarios tomaban adeptos y ahora casi eran la mitad de la población mágica. La guerra con Voldemort tuvo una consecuencia inesperada, en lugar de abrir mas la sociedad mágica, inexplicablemente muchos mestizos e hijos de muggles optaron por abandonar el mundo mágico y los sangre pura se reprodujeron como conejos. Resultado, cuando en su época los puros constituían un tercio de la población mágica en Inglaterra, ahora veinte años después, eran la mitad. Niños que crecieron influenciados por sus padres, sangre nueva…sangre pura…nuevos adeptos. Porque Harry no se creía para nada el arrepentimiento de muchos y porque ahora, no solo tenían las ganas ahora estaban apoyados por la mitad de los magos. Malo…malo, sobre todo si añadimos, que por ser desprestigiados, rechazados y de alguna manera excluidos, mas de uno quería reinvidincaciones, de todo tipo, económicas, sociales…..politicas

-Se que no te gusta, pero es la única forma- dijo Harry y le tendió un papel a Hermione- si quieres saber el porque de mi decisión….ve esto.

Hermione tomó el papel y lo leyó, enseguida palideció, se sentó en una poltrona y le desvió la cara a su mejor amigo. Harry le había entregado su certificado de divorcio con Draco Malfoy.

-No voy a juzgarte…pero creo que debiste ser sincera desde el primer momento- dijo Harry.

-Es difícil de explicar….yo era joven y …- Hermione hizo un pausa y sollozó.

-Estabas enamorada- dijo Harry y se levantó del escritorio, caminó detrás de su amiga y colocó las manos en sus hombros- Tenias que estar enamorada porque si no veo porque razón te casaste con él.

Harry se había molestado, por supuesto que lo hizo, de alguna manera su mente estaba en conflicto, no entendía como rayos Hermione había dejado atrás todo su pasado con Draco Malfoy, una historia cargada de desprecio mutuo, para casarse con él. No lo comprendía pero a fin de cuentas, algo así solo pudo haber sucedido por amor. Pero lo que le dolía era que ella no hubiese confiando en él y que le hubiese mentido a Ron, sin embargo, sus razones eran lógicas, ella no deseaba que nadie se enterase de lo que consideraba un error, una equivocación, de haber salido a la luz hubiese significado mas sufrimiento para ella. Respecto a Draco Malfoy….todavía tenia sus dudas, pero al mismo tiempo, reconocía que invariablemente él también se había enamorado a su manera si decidió casarse con ella.

Hacia un año Draco Malfoy había entrado en ese despacho, confiándole un secreto …uno peligroso y entre ambos lograron encajar un plan. Harry siempre se preguntó porque él estaba empeñado en protegerla, a ella, a su antigua enemiga, Harry se propuso motivado por la curiosidad a averiguar sobre algunos cabos sueltos que nunca logró atar respecto a su amiga. La estadía de Hermione en Paris hacia muchos años le resultaba sospechosa, sobre todo porque ella no regresó a Inglaterra durante mas de un año y también porque nunca permitió que nadie la visitase, siempre tenia una excusa, algunas mas creíbles que otras, pero pretextos al fin y al cabo. No fue fácil encontrar la razón de tanto misterio, pero la gente hablaba y su antigua casera insistió en que ella vivía con un hombre rubio alto que era su esposo….Allí Harry termino de ensamblar el rompecabezas y solo bastó un visita al ministerio mágico francés para confirmar lo que sospechaba, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se habían casado en una ceremonia civil una soleada mañana del año 1999 y se habían divorciado diez meses después.

-Fue un desastre de dimensiones bíblicas- dijo ella en voz baja, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas- íbamos a matarnos, nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato……sabíamos que no iba a funcionar, pero fuimos necios…Harry fue muy doloroso para mi, yo….no quería que Ron lo supiese…no deseaba recordarlo.

-Algún día tendrás que decírselo- dijo Harry- es el único consejo que puedo darte.

-No quiero a Draco ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda cerca de mi- dijo Hermione- no confío en él. Ha intentado….

-Ha intentado lo que suponíamos que haría- dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo en su asiento. Miró fijamente a Hermione- ha intentado seducirte porque esas son sus órdenes.

Hermione contuvo el aliento….ese beso…ese maldito beso…fue solo para engañarla. Tenía demasiado sentimientos encontrados en relación con ese beso, le había gustado, había encendido algo en su interior, pero por otro lado se sentía culpable. Y ahora, además, estaba furiosa, porque quizás él lo había hecho solo para intentar obtener algo de ella.

-Detesto esto- dijo Hermione- no me gusta. Él me miente y yo le miento a él. Bonito par, casi se parece a cuando estábamos casados.

-Bien- dijo Harry- La cosa es que él no sabe que tú lo sabes. Draco está tratando de salvarte el pellejo y al mismo tiempo es nuestro espía, pero si no logra nada contigo, lo mataran o empezaran a sospechar de él, cosa que no nos conviene. Como supuse que te harías la dura con él- Hermione tragó grueso…_si solo pudiese contárselo a alguien….desahogarme…aclarar mis dudas…..yo no he sido nada dura…he sido la mas débil con él-_ no he tenido mas remedio que contártelo para que…

-Yo no me voy a dejar seducir como una estúpida- dijo Hermione- eso está fuera de todo orden- Y si, se habían besado..pero eso no implicaba gran cosa, no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos, no podía, ella se debía a su esposo, quería a Ron…pero al mismo tiempo…..Draco….Draco.

-Nadie te está pidiendo que te acuestes con él…..ni que lo beses….ni que engañes a Ron- dijo Harry, Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello- solo te pido que le sigas el juego.

-Seguirle el juego es hacer el papel de puta- dijo Hermione con amargura, como si fuese tan fácil, un paso en falso con Draco Malfoy y estaría tirada en una cama con él encima de ella follándola como un loco. Ella cerró los ojos, NO, NO, y NO…suficiente con ese estúpido beso, ella tenía a Ron, se debía a Ron, estaba casada con Ron- me niego.

-Hermione- dijo Harry- Malfoy no es mi persona favorita del mundo y lo sabes.

-Draco no es la persona favorita de nadie, ni en este mundo ni en ninguno- dijo Hermione con un bufido.

-Pero él está arriesgando el pellejo y principalmente lo hace por ti- afirmó Harry cada vez mas convencido del hecho. Era demasiado obvio, Draco Malfoy al parecer no se había olvidado que Hermione Granger había sido su mujer- eres el objetivo de la orden de los Walpurgis, ellos quieren la lista, tú se la darás, pero una lista depurada, no falsa porque sino se darían cuentan, sacaremos de allí los principales nombres y los de aquellos que nos importan…tal como Bill.

-Draco lo hace porque su hijo está en esa lista- dijo Hermione tratando de alejar de la mente de Harry cualquier relación entre Draco y ella- no lo hace por mi.

-Pues déjame decirte, que independientemente cual sea el motivo, su hijo, tú, el perro de su casa, que se yo- dijo Harry tajantemente - lo cierto es que Malfoy tomó el riesgo, nos sirve de espía y lo quiero vivo…..Si yo llegase a divorciarme de Ginny, indistintamente de la causa, yo estaría aun dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, el amor deja cicatrices, todavía se siente aun cuando ya no exista o sea suplantado por otro amor, yo entiendo perfectamente las razones de Malfoy, ahora dime Hermione ¿en serio deseas ponerlo en peligro mas de lo que está?

-No- se apresuró a decir Hermione- es decir….por supuesto …que no….para nada….Harry…él fue importante en mi vida……yo lo amé…lo quise…por Dios me casé con él….pero es impensable que me impongas esto. Él tiene una vida y yo tengo la mía. No podemos enredarnos aunque sea una farsa.

-Los Walpurgis quieren ese papel- dijo Harry- y yo deseo saber porque lo quieren. Draco Malfoy es fundamental…pero para que me sirva tiene que tener la cabeza bien sujeta al cuello. Él esta jodido por todos lados y si alguien puede ayudarlo eres tú. Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo.

-No seria mas fácil si le das tú el maldito papel – dijo Hermione ofuscada- es decir ¿por que tengo yo que estar en medio?

-Porque me vigilan, te vigilan y lo vigilan a él- dijo Harry- y para evitar más problemas, te estoy contando todo esto, porque necesito que tú lo vigiles a él.

-Un espía espiando a otro espía- dijo Hermione- ¿Es que acaso piensas que él va a traicionarnos?

-Tú lo dijiste y no yo- dijo Harry- seria un tonto si confiase ciegamente en Draco Malfoy. De todas las posibilidades tú eres la mejor.

-Draco y yo tenemos mas de cinco años viéndonos a escondidas…..como amigos…solo conversamos- dijo Hermione de pronto, se sintió aliviada de confesarlo- puede que él motivo que tenga para intentar convertirme en su amante sea obtener algo de mi, pero también estoy segura de que no dejaría que me matasen, eso que dijiste sobre el amor y la cicatrices es verdad, no puedo confiar ciegamente en Draco, pero se que él siente por mi. En todos estos años…no ha dejado de decírmelo

Harry lanzó un silbido.

-No ves….eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Harry, de pronto ya no le parecía tan buena idea, eso no se lo esperaba. Había analizado el punto de mil formas distintas, pensando que la parte débil seria Hermione, ella era demasiado sensible, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Rogaba a Dios que no se fuese a enredar todo mas de lo que estaba, amor…cicatrices….por muy viejas que fuese…a veces sangraban..eso era cierto- ¿Por qué si sabes que todavía te quiere accediste a verte con él?

-Porque él necesitaba a una amiga y yo …..yo…..- Hermione se calló, la razón era simple, ella lo necesitaba a él.

-Tú lo quieres, aunque sea como amigo…lo quieres…te conozco demasiado Hermione. ¿Ron lo sabe?- pregunto Harry.

-Por supuesto que no lo sabe- dijo Hermione- pero ya te lo he dicho, no he traicionado a mi esposo.

-Te creo- dijo Harry tratando de ser conciliador.

-Voy a ayudar a salvarle el pellejo a Draco- dijo Hermione resuelta- pero después que todo esto termine, tú y Draco van a escucharme …..te lo juro. No entiendo como diablos se metió de nuevo en todo esto, ¿es que no bastó lo que pasó en la primera guerra?

-Malfoy no tiene opción- dijo Harry- en algo tienes razón, no es solo por ti, su familia peligra también.

-Si no hay otra forma- dijo Hermione mordiéndose un labio de ansiedad- lo haré como dices.

-Esa es mi Hermione- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su cara. Independientemente que ahora de verdad no le gustase para nada el asunto, bueno en realidad nunca le había gustado, por lo menos confiaba que Hermione tuviese la sensatez de no ir mas allá de lo que estaba pidiéndole. No confiaba en Malfoy, pero confiaba en ella…heridas…amor…cicatrices que sangran… ¡Diablos!

-Los años te han hecho implacable- dijo Hermione con acritud- el Harry que yo conocía jamás hubiese hecho algo que potencialmente pudiese dañar a Ron.

-Al Harry que conociste le hubiese ido mejor en la vida si hubiese tomado las decisiones difíciles en el momento justo- dijo Harry acomodándose sus gafas-Este trabajo es una mierda, porque tienes que pedirles a tus amigos que se jueguen el todo por el todo mientras uno está a salvo detrás de un maldito escritorio. Pero basta…de ahora en adelante …también me la jugare, la Orden de Walpurgis planea dar un golpe de estado y hay que evitarlo a toda costa. Confío en ti…..mas que en nadie. Yo se que TÚ no dañarías a Ron y se que lograras dominar a Malfoy.

0o0

Esa noche, a Scorpius no le provocó irse de fiesta, de hecho desde la siete de la noche estaba deambulando solitario por el castillo, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo el laberinto de escaleras movedizas que subían y bajaban, ese transportaba a un piso superior en una de estas cuando vio caminando hacia él a la ultima persona sobre la tierra que quería ver…su padre.

-Te he estado buscando por un buen rato- dijo Draco Malfoy esperándolo al pie de la escaleras- tus compañeros me dijeron que había salido a pasear.

Scorpius no contestó, la escalera llegó a su destino, se detuvo y Scorpius saltó de ella antes de que se moviese de nuevo a otra dirección, cuando vio a Draco, evito sus ojos y siguió caminando pasando por su lado, ignorándolo olímpicamente, Draco lo jaló del brazo para obligarlo a encararlo.

-"_Hola padre ¿Cómo estas?" _ Eso seria lo adecuado, pero no…no tú eres Scorpius Malfoy, soberbio, orgulloso y me detestas. Pero sabes chico, uno puede odiar a alguien y jamás perder la educación. En fin hijo, acaso te cuesta tanto dirigirme la palabra- dijo Draco.

-¿Cómo está mi madre?- preguntó Scorpius esta vez mirándolo directamente a la cara. Cada vez que se encontraba con su padre sentía un cúmulo de emociones distintas tratando de sobreponerse unas a otras, sin que ninguna llegase a predominar y eso lograba violentarlo a niveles alarmantes, por eso lo evitaba como la peste.

-Está bien, como siempre ocupada con sus cosas- dijo Draco lanzándole una furiosa mirada a su hijo. Ese chico sabía exactamente como colmarle la paciencia. Esa pregunta…obviamente tenia un doble sentido.

-Si, supongo que es así, ella con sus bailes, tú con tus amantes- dijo Scorpius- toda una postal de felicidad conyugal.

Draco lo soltó bruscamente e hizo ademán de lanzarle un puñetazo a su hijo por su falta de respeto, pero se contuvo. Rara vez lo golpeaba y se sentía como la mierda cada vez que lo hacia. Era definitivo, Scorpius lograba sacarlo de sus casillas como nadie, como nadie….. había sido bastante grosero y directo, lo mas triste era que en parte era cierto…por lo menos hacia unos años era su verdad, era triste que su hijo supiese que engañaba a su madre, pero es que inevitablemente, había escuchado alguna que otra conversación entre Astoria y él, discusiones, gritos, reproches, era difícil ocultarle a su hijo su situación, quizás pequeño hubiese funcionado inventarle algún cuento, pero ya mas grande fue imposible. Draco se imaginaba que Scorpius estaba furioso con él, por eso y muchas otras cosas más.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo Draco.

-Me importa…es mi madre- dijo Scorpius sin contener su rabia.

-Y yo soy tu padre y si te digo que no te metas…no te metes- dijo Draco tajante.

-Siempre me he preguntado como rayos te casaste con ella si no la querías- dijo Scorpius.

Ambos hombres permanecían frente a frente en medio de un pasillo en el séptimo piso del Castillo de Hogwarts, era de noche, estaba oscuro y la luz de las antorchas deformaban las expresiones de sus caras, de por si ya crispadas por la incomodidad.

-Por dios Scorpius, no seas tan infantil- dijo Draco rodando los ojos- en fin, no voy a tolerar chiquilladas ni berrinches de tu parte, he venido a Hogwarts porque Minerva McGonagall me ha dicho que no colaboras.

-Hago mis deberes padre- dijo Scorpius- y voy a participar mas en clase, ya la directora habló conmigo, me comprometí con ella a mejorar y ser mas sociable, no tenias porque venir aquí por esa razón, algo me dice que estas usando una excusa barata. Nunca te ha preocupado mi rendimiento escolar, mi madre es la que generalmente se ocupa de eso. Las hienas tienen mas sentido de la paternidad que tú, ¿Qué quieres?

Draco sonrió de lado, por supuesto, el daba por hecho de que su hijo no era ningún ingenuo…pero argumentó esa razón solo para ver si todavía tenia la capacidad de envolverlo, visto que Scorpius no cayó a la primera, apostó decirle la verdad.

-Ya no eres un chiquillo…no puedo engañarte- dijo Draco.

-Jamás creeré de nuevo en ti padre si eso es lo que quieres decirme- dijo Scorpius- y tienes razón ya no soy un niño.

-Crecen y no nos damos cuenta…..- dijo Draco entre dientes…_no nos damos cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde…él tiene razón …no es ningún niño…está casi hecho un hombre…esperemos que sea un hombre muy diferente a mi_- ¿Qué tal te va con Marcus Nott?- preguntó Draco, Scorpius arrugó la frente intrigado por la pregunta.

-¿A que se debe tanto interés?- preguntó de vuelta.

-Curiosidad- dijo Draco intentando parecer despreocupado. Pero su interés lo traicionó, impaciente de nuevo exclamó-. Bien Scorpius, no demos mas vueltas y respóndeme.

-Lo detesto- dijo Scorpius- se cree lo mejor del mundo…se parece a cierto imbécil que conozco….o sea…tú.

Draco de nuevo sonrío, muy a su pesar. Parte de sus problemas con Scorpius derivaban del hecho que el chico era exactamente tan irreverente como él. Personalidades demasiado parecidas para llevarse en paz, solo que Draco a su edad era mucho mas frío, conservaba la calma mucho mas de lo que lo hacia Scorpius, pero él sabia que solo eran los efectos secundarios de su "accidente".

-Cuida tu lengua hijo- dijo Draco pausadamente- un día de estos vas a sufrir las consecuencias de ser tan deslenguado.

Por un momento Scorpius pensó en Rose, eso era cierto, a veces su lengua era el castigo de su cuerpo, y al parecer, con ella, cuando decidía callarse, le iba peor, la chica todavía debía estarse preguntando porque rayos reaccionó tan mal con el cuento del lobo, y es que no tenia manera de saberlo ni él como explicárselo. Tendría que arreglarlo, en algún momento, no la había visto en todo el día, porque ese era el día en donde no compartían materias.

-Marcus tiene un hermano pequeño ¿No es así? –Preguntó Draco- se llama Theo si más lo recuerdo.

-Si lo sabes ¿Para que diablos me preguntas?- dijo Scorpius.

Draco maniobro su bastón con agilidad y en un movimiento rápido clavó a Scorpius contra la pared, con la punta bastón apuntando su cuello, en un gesto amenazante. Scorpius estuvo tentado a agarrar su varita, pero Draco le adivinó el movimiento y con la suya lo desarmó. Había sido cuestión de segundos, pero Scorpius no intentó nada mas, estaba furioso pero prontó cayó en cuenta de que liarse a golpes de nuevo con su propio padre no iba a resolver sus problemas.

-Me desarmaste- exclamó Scorpius.

-Bajaste la guardia – dijo Draco con tensa tranquilidad, no despegaba los ojos de su hijo- te descuidaste y te quité la varita como si fuese un dulce a un niño pequeño. No te ofusques, eso hace que te desconcentres. Aprende esto, te lo está diciendo un ex mortifago. Pierdes el seso …pierdes la vida.

-Vete al diablo- gruñó disgustado Scorpius

-Las palabras….Scor….las palabras- dijo Draco todavía con el bastón en alto, cuando Scorpius lo escuchó llamándolo con el diminutivo cariñoso que había usado con él toda su infancia, tuvo una sensación de nostalgia muy intensa aprisionándole el pecho. Él había adorado a su padre como su ídolo personal, un dios que se había caído demasiado pronto de su pedestal- siempre te he dicho que escojas las palabras para dirigirte a mi. Me disgusta tu grosería…profundamente. Y si no lo haces por mi…hazlo por lo menos por tu madre. Astoria odia escucharte maldecir. Scor…haz el intento…por una vez en tu vida

-Tú ganas- dijo Scorpius alzando las manos. Cuando su padre lo llamaba Scor y mencionaba a su madre, podía dar la batalla por perdida.

Draco se retiró, no pasarían mas de allí, de amenazarse, de eso se había dado cuenta hacia un tiempo, últimamente no llegaban a los golpes, mas bien era como una batalla de voluntades, a ver quien cedía primero y Draco aprovechaba esos instantes para entrenarlo y darle consejos, de otra forma era imposible acercarse a su hijo. Si era a fuerza de golpes, que así fuese, total la letra entra con sangre y el cariño a veces se demuestra a puñetazos. No dudaba que su hijo lo odiaba la mayoría del tiempo, pero también lo quería, porque sino, no entendía la razón de tanto conflicto en la cabeza de Scorpius, Draco sabia exactamente la contradicción que existía en su hijo, porque él mismo la experimentó en algún momento con Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, a pesar de que casi le rebasaba en estatura y lucia como un hombre, el chico era todavía un chico y Draco era su padre, allí no haría concesiones, le podría los limites por las buenas o por las malas, el niño malgeniado se convertiría en un hombre razonable, se lo había jurado a si mismo cuando nació, que Scorpius no cometería sus mismos errores. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero sabia que el tiempo se le acortaba. Draco tenía la esperanza de algún día arreglar las cosas con él….algún día. De todas formas, por los momentos, no le era difícil someterlo, Scorpius era más fuerte que él físicamente hablando, pero Draco todavía conservaba sus mañas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Ahora quieres hablar…que interesante- dijo Draco.

-Entre mas rápido hable mas pronto te vas de aquí y me dejas tranquilo- dijo Scorpius hoscamente- es un razonamiento lógico.

-Me parece bien que pongas a trabajar tus neuronas- dijo Draco- ya había perdido las esperanzas.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cabrón?- dijo Scorpius.

-Si….al igual que tú eres un necio- dijo Draco despectivamente- pero ni modo…somos Malfoy´s, lo cual inevitablemente nos conduce a comportarnos como unos verdaderos hijos de puta.

-Obviamente a mi madre no le gustaría que me hablases en esos términos- agregó Scorpius con malicia- ella detesta las malas palabras.

-También es bastante obvio que tu madre no está aquí y que yo nunca sigo mis propias reglas, la cosa es así, tú me insultas yo te insulto, a ver cual de los dos es mas creativo- dijo Draco- Bien chico, tú lo has dicho, no voy a perder toda la noche discutiendo sandeces contigo, así que habla.

-Theo Jr- dijo Scorpius- está en primero, no es como su hermano, es un chico normal, pero tengo la impresión de que siempre esta asustado.

-Si yo tuviese 11 años y hubiese crecido en esa casa, con esos hermanos y ese padre, de seguro también estaría asustado Scorpius- dijo Draco analizando todo concienzudamente- ¿Te comentaron algo más, de su padre, Theodore? ¿Saben donde está su hermano mayor, Theo Nott?

-Me dijo Marcus Nott que su padre había muerto y que su hermano mayor estaba desaparecido desde hacia algunos años- dijo Scorpius- pero en realidad ninguno de los dos toca mucho el tema.

-Aléjate de esos chicos- dijo Draco bruscamente, estaba curioso ¿Por qué los Nott´s pequeños no sabían nada de su hermano mayor, que estaba de todo menos desaparecido? Por supuesto, Draco sabía perfectamente donde, como y a que se dedicaba el mayor de los hermanos Nott- y por muy mal que te caiga el tal Marcus, no lo provoques.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Scorpius, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Draco darse cuenta que la expresión de su padre no auguraba nada bueno. ¿A que se debe el interés? De pronto Scorpius tenia muchas ganas de meterse de cabeza en la fiesta donde lo habían invitado y él se había propuesto no ir. Algo se cocinaba y él deseaba saber exactamente que se trataba. El interés de Draco Malfoy sobre alguien nunca era de a gratis.

-Me gustaría saber como te sientes- dijo Draco con preocupación apartándose del tema inicial, ya había averiguado lo que le interesaba- Si te has tomado la poción y está da resultado.

-Estoy perfectamente bien – mintió descaradamente Scorpius- sigo todas las indicaciones. Ahora dime padre ¿Que está sucediendo?

-Lo que pasa es que estoy metido hasta el cuello en mierda y necesito tenerte fuera de la línea de fuego- dijo Draco en un fugaz momento de sinceridad- cuando te traje a este colegio, no pensé en esos dos chicos…pero ahora, cualquier cosa es posible.

-¿Qué hiciste?-. preguntó Scorpius, cada vez mas confundido y curioso ¿Por qué su padre estaba siendo tan críptico?.

-Las cosas se van a poner duras- dijo Draco- más duras de lo que imaginas.

-¿En que asunto estas metido padre?- Scorpius abría los ojos inconmensurablemente, se sentía preocupado y también furioso. En realidad lo que le molestaba era preocuparse por su padre, por el maldito culpable de su situación actual, eso lo ofuscaba, sentir esa opresión constante en el pecho debido a las acciones de su padre y sus posibles consecuencias

-El mundo mágico va a sufrir otra guerra Scorpius- dijo Draco con calma, sin mirar a los ojos a su hijo, sino fijando sus ojos en un punto lejano, pensativo- una mucho más devastadora que la anterior. Todo, para bien o para mal cambiará. Yo he hecho lo que he tenido que hacer, asegurar la supervivencia de la familia Malfoy, cueste lo que cueste.

-Debería escupir sobre tus huesos- dijo Scorpius embargado por una insólita rabia, interpretó las palabras de su padre correctamente desde su punto de vista, él siempre supo que Draco Malfoy había sido un mortifago a las ordenes de Lord Voldemort, pero lo creía arrepentido, ahora veía que como era costumbre, se había equivocado de nuevo con su progenitor- nunca aprendiste la maldita lección. Toda esa tontería de la pureza de sangre, que tanto costó a esta familia, no escarmentaste, ahora de nuevo sigues en lo mismo ¿Es que deseas terminar como el abuelo, enloquecido y lisiado gracias a una puta celda en Azkaban?

-Tengo mis razones y no voy a discutirlas contigo- dijo Draco- solo te pido que te cuides el pellejo y te mantengas al margen. Tus compañeros…la mayoría de los Slytherin de séptimo, están metidos de lleno en esto. Cuando la situación se ponga difícil, ya encontraré mejor sitio para ti y para tu madre.

-Yo no voy a escudarme en las faldas de mi madre- dijo Scorpius- ni tampoco voy a permitir que hagas una locura que nos afecta a todos. Eres un soberano idiota, Draco Malfoy, a veces sinceramente desearía que otro fuese mi padre.

Draco no pudo contenerse y esta vez si le lanzo un bofetón a Scorpius al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba de las solapas de la camisa, Scorpius hizo el intento de darle un empujón y estuvieron a punto de golpearse, cuando de pronto…

-Scorpius ¿Qué estas pasando?- Rose había escuchado el tumulto mientras hacia su ronda de patrullaje y había corrido hasta el rincón donde encontró a Scorpius con un hombre rubio forcejando. Enseguida esgrimió la varita hacia el hombre desconocido.

Draco giró su cabeza para ver quien había interrumpido, Scorpius ahora era quien también le agarraba las solapas de la tunica. Observó a una chica alta muy guapa que miraba con consternación la escena.

-Rose- dijo Scorpius poniendo cuidado en no mencionar el apellido de la chica frente a su padre- Ándate…..vete de aqui…no es tu problema.

-Estas liándote a golpes con un desconocido en medio del pasillo- dijo Rose apuntando con su varita a Draco- soy prefecto, además el Premio Anual, por supuesto que es mi problema.

-Ándate….después de busco y hablamos- dijo Scorpius mirando fijamente a su padre.

Draco lo soltó inmediatamente y lo empujó contra un muro. Miró a la chica llamada Rose, observó sus facciones y de pronto…supo exactamente quien era. Maldijo para sus adentros.

-No soy ningún desconocido, Señorita Weasley- dijo Draco arreglándose el desacomodo de sus ropas, en un segundo volvió a lucir impecable- soy el padre de Scorpius, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius se sorprendió..¿Como diablos su padre sabia quien era ella? ¿Cómo? Había querido por todos los medios ocultarle a su padre que la conocía, pero obviamente la mala suerte jugó en su contra.

-¿Cómo supo que yo soy…?- dijo Rose tartamudeando, ese cabello rubio……ese tono de cabello tan claro…inmediatamente vio a su madre y a un tipo con un color de cabello similar besándose en un callejón oscuro…!Rayos!.

-Eres muy parecida a tu madre, mas allá de lo físico, eres igual de entrometida que ella- dijo Draco hoscamente sin apartar sus ojos grises de los azules de la chica-ambas aparecen justamente en el momento menos indicado, para desgracia de todos.

-No la insultes- dijo Scorpius molesto tratando de irse de nuevo contra su padre- ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- Rose lo jaló hacia ella por el brazo para evitar que el asunto se fuera a mayores, el chico trató de oponer resistencia, pero inesperadamente Rose lo tomó de la mano, enredando sus dedos con los de él para infundirle tranquilidad y darle su apoyo, fue fugaz, Scorpius deshizo sus manos con rapidez, por prudencia, a pesar de que ansiaba el contacto, él se dio cuenta de que con esa acción, lo que se estaban era delatando. Aun así, le gusto..mucho….ella había tomado la iniciativa para tocarlo…eso le había encantado. Draco vio el gesto de complicidad y maldijo en su mente de nuevo… ¿Qué tan cercanos eran esos dos? ¿Amigos? Maldita sea, otra cosa más para complicar el asunto.

-Hablaremos mas tarde, sin interrupciones- dijo Draco, luego miró atentamente a Rose y le hizo una educada inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida- Señorita Weasley, espero que sepa disculpar mis palabras, obviamente nos hemos conocido en la peor situación posible.

Rose no dijo absolutamente nada, mas allá de que le hubiese molestado que ese hombre golpease a su propio hijo, que la llamase entrometida, lo que la tenia completamente estupefacta era descubrir que él era el hombre que se veía con su madre.

Draco se giró y empezó a caminar, con elegancia, soberbia, maniobrando su bastón, haciendo círculos con él. De pronto se detuvo, y habló otra vez, dándole la espalda a los chicos.

-Ah, otra cosa, Scorpius Malfoy….córtate de una buena vez y por todas ese maldito cabello.

Rose y Scorpius miraron un rato como Draco Malfoy se alejaba hasta ser cubierto por las sombras.

-¿Ese es tu padre?- dijo Rose alterada todavía por la identidad del hombre. Meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. No ….ella no había visto bien en ese callejón…no podía ser Draco Malfoy…de seguro era otro hombre rubio…tendría que sentarse con calma e intentar recordar mas. .

-El mismo que viste y calza- dijo Scorpius- no debiste meterte…es un asunto entre él y yo.

-Iba a golpearte- afirmó Rose.

-Esa es nuestra forma de arreglar las cosas- dijo Scorpius- yo se que de pronto en tu mundo ideal, con tu familia perfecta, no sucede de esa forma, pero déjame decirte Rose, que cada familia tiene sus rollos y él de mi padre y yo es uno bien grande. Pero es nuestro problema y nadie se mete, okey.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella ofendida- jamás debí azomar mis narices en lo que no me incumbe. He debido dejar que te golpeara como un saco de boxeo.

-Si…has debido- dijo Scorpius-pero no lo hiciste y ahora el daño está hecho. No quería que él supiera que tú y yo nos hablamos.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

-Ya lo sabes- dijo cansinamente Scorpius, en realidad no iba a asustarla con lo que su padre le había dicho, una guerra de sangre, donde ella y su familia peligrarían- Rose, ¡es que tengo que contarte una historia que ya sabes de sobra! Mi familia y la tuya se detestan…así de simple..tú y yo no deberíamos hablarnos ni por asomo, seria lo lógico, menos estar tomados de manos.

-Si tanto te molestó…lo siento- dijo ella apenada, en realidad fue algo instintivo, un gesto automático de protección, incluso tardó en darse cuenta que tenia su mano enredada contra la de él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella estaba de acuerdo, fue una imprudencia total, no sabia nada de Draco Malfoy, pero de seguro no estaría contento de que ellos dos fuesen algo así como "amigos"- fue un impulso tonto…no volverá a pasar.

-No, al contrario- dijo Scorpius acercándose a ella unos pasos, sus ojos parecían dos brazas ardientes- quiero que vuelva a pasar, me gustó sentir tu piel junto a la mía…me gustó mucho.

Rose enrojeció de pronto y se apartó del chico, pero él la tomó de la mano y la jaló contra su cuerpo.

-Creo que es buen momento para decirte algo…- dijo Scorpius, mientras con una mano sujetaba su cintura y con la otra le apartaba algunos cabellos de su cara. Ella no estaba tan reacia como otras veces y él se aprovecharía de eso.

Rose no apartaba los ojos de él, le encantaba perderse en ese mar gris y tempestuoso, aunque no se sentía lo suficientemente segura para decirlo en voz alta, que a ella le confundía y le gustaba al mismo tiempo estar cerca de él, aun cuando no supiese exactamente la razón.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella tratando de apartarse de él, de nuevo sentía su piel arder y no sabia precisar si la sensación era grata o desagradable. Scorpius no permitió el alejamiento y llevó su rostro hacia el cuello de la chica, ella lo sintió aspirando su aroma.

-Siento lo que pasó la otra noche, fui grosero- dijo Scorpius en susurros, sin embargo su voz era gruesa, seductora, en tono arrogante, no sonaba en absoluto como una disculpa- tenia otras cosas en mente, por eso me fui. Pero leí tu libro de bailes, mas allá que el tema no me interese para nada, está bien escrito. Si todavía no estas muy molesta conmigo, pásame el cuento del lobo. Esto deseando leerlo.

Scorpius apretaba los dedos de sus manos contra la piel de Rose, tan fuerte, que sin duda le saldrían moretones, pero es que mas allá de su cercanía, lo que lo descontrolaba era su olor, ese exquisito aroma proveniente de ella que lo hacia perder la cordura.

-Bien- dijo Rose tensándose cuando los labios del chico rozaron la piel de su cuello- te lo daré mañana. Ahora déjame ir, estoy ocupada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Scorpius pero antes de soltarla, le dio un húmedo y calido beso detrás de su oreja, que dejó electrizada a Rose, quien sintió un estremecimiento tal, que tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no desplomarse.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- dijo ella con voz ahogada.

-Tocarte…besarte…nada mas, hace un buen tiempo que quiero hacerlo- dijo él- Rose, eres una entrometida de primera calidad, jamás vuelvas a meterte en una discusión entre yo y mi padre o mía con cualquiera, pero ….gracias por interesarte.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	8. Déja Vu

Disclamer; personajes de JK. Rowling

¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, producto de mi acelerada imaginación, como el fic va empezando, publico rápido, es que quiero llegar al punto importante de esta trama, que le da el nombre al fic. Poner el mundo al revés a nuestros protagonistas. Gracias a todos aquellos que comentan.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Capitulo 8 Déja Vu

_**Veo las cosas como son**_

_**vamos de fuego a fuego hipnotizandonos**_

_**y a cada paso sientes otro déja vu**_

_**Oh no.  
**_

_Gustavo Cerati._

Marina Merrey estaba jugando solitario en la sala común de Slytherin, sentada en el suelo, detrás de ella estaba Marcus Nott acariciándole el cabello, lo hacia muy tenue, de manera que ella casi no se daba cuenta. Marcus enredaba sus dedos en las hebras rubias de la chica, no era un gesto cariñoso, más bien era un gesto posesivo. Porque quizás no la amase, posiblemente ella fuese casi una ninfomana follándose a cualquiera que se le pasase por enfrente, quizás estuviese loca…pero ella era suya, de su propiedad, no su cuerpo…sino su mente. Marcus la dominaba completamente, ella hacia cualquier cosa que él le pidiese, cualquiera, le gustase o no. Sumisión, él mas que buscar fidelidad en una mujer, lo que quería era sumisión y por eso, Marina era la mujer perfecta para él.

Quizás algún día se casarían, que mejor mujer para un Nott que una que estaría dispuesta hasta a matar por él, por supuesto, el pequeño detalle de la promiscuidad de Marina complicaba el asunto, pero mientras los futuros hijos fuesen de él, no habría ningún problema, después de todo, los matrimonios entre serpientes no se caracterizaban por su fidelidad. Si, él tendría que hablar con el Sr. Merrey a finales de año, incluso ya había comprado el anillo, si todo salía como lo planeaba, la boda seria el primer evento mágico importante en la nueva era.

Marina estaba absorta metida de lleno en las cartas, en un momento dejó de jugar solitario y empezó lo que ella describía como su tarot personal. La rubia era muy dada a la Adivinación y demás artes esotéricas, las únicas clases que le gustaban eran las de la profesora Trelawney. Echar las cartas para ver la suerte o vislumbrar el futuro había empezado como un juego hacia cinco años, pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que ella era buena en eso. En vista de que Marina solo destacaba por ser muy bella y por ser una chica extremadamente fácil, encontrar algo que le apasionaba más que besarse con chicos, había sido un aire refrescante en su vida.

Repartió las cartas y empezó a cubrir las manos de la baraja española que estaba usando.

-As de Espadas….guerra- dijo ella en voz baja, mientras repartía y descubría cada una de las cartas. Guerra…por supuesto que habría guerra, aunque Marcus pensase que era una estúpida, ella prestaba atención a todo lo que él que decía…..sobre todo esa noche. A la reunión no solo habían ido los de séptimo, sino algunos del quinto y sexto año. Al parecer el renacido odio hacia los muggles tenía bastantes seguidores.

-La Reina de bastos……amor- se dijo a si misma. Esta vez si tardó mas tiempo en interpretarlo…..¿Seria ella?…¿Seria ella la reina de bastos?. Estaba tirando los naipes para Marcus ¿Seria la reina de bastos? De pronto percibió las manos de Marcus acariciándole la espalda, Marina sintió una urgencia conocida apoderándose de su bajo vientre, ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, las cartas dejaron de interesarle y solo quiso que él la tomase en sus brazos y se la llevase al sitio oculto más cercano para follarsela como un salvaje.

A Marina siempre le había gustado el sexo…quizás ese era el problema…que le gustaba demasiado….pero nunca sentía gran cosa con los chicos con los que estaba. A veces los llegaba a odiar…como a Sebastian Montague, que era un cerdo en toda la extensión de la palabra….o le caían bien….como Augustus o eran muy buenos en la cama... como Scorpius Malfoy. A veces se enfrascaba con alguno, para ligarse una temporada con él, intentando escapar de algo…mas bien de alguien, ella lograba ponerse necia, insistente, vehemente, pero igual siempre era rechazada, al parecer, el único que la quería de forma permanente era Marcus y por eso ella siempre regresaba a él.

Con Marcus era diferente, porque ella estaba enamorada de Marcus Nott desde la primera vez que había yacido con él y su gran decepción fue percatarse que si bien él la consideraba su prometida, nunca jamás le importó que estuviese con otros. Gran parte de la culpa que se tirase medio colegio era de él. Marina lo hacia para llamar su atención, para provocarle celos, pero nada de nada, él no mostraba ni siquiera una señal de disgusto. Para Marcus, ella era la chica adecuada para ser su novia, su cómplice, la hija de un respetable millonario sangre pura, pero ni por asomo era la chica que amaba, Marina se daba cuenta de su ausencia de sentimientos hacia ella, incluso había llegado a preguntarse si dentro de ese pecho que ella besaba tan a menudo, se albergaba un corazón. Pues no, el joven era duro como una piedra, frío como un iceberg y a veces….ella le tenía miedo.

Hacia un año, él la había obligado a estar con él y con Sebastian Montague, ella jamás hubiese aceptado de ninguna forma, hasta la pérfida Marina Merrey tenia sus limites, pero él insistió. La chica recurrió a beberse una botella de whiskey de fuego antes del encuentro, para embriagarse y tomar fuerzas, no recordaba gran cosa de lo que había sucedido, solo que había despertado desnuda en una cama en medio de ambos chicos, llena de moretones y con el labio roto. Dos meses después, ella estuvo segura de que estaba embarazada, todo había sido tan rápido y tan violento que ella no tuvo tiempo de practicarse el hechizo contraceptivo que siempre usaba. Cuando se lo dijo a Marcus, temerosa de su reacción, él simplemente la llevó a Hogsmade, con una bruja que se especializaba en esos casos y le pagó un aborto. Él no volvió a mencionar el tema, ella tampoco. Marcus fue totalmente indiferente a lo que le había sucedido, imperturbable, eso la destrozó.

Al día siguiente del aborto, Marina intentó suicidarse.

Marcus fue quien la encontró en el baño de su habitación con la venas abiertas, desangrandose en una bañera. Marina jamás había visto a Marcus preocupado por alguien, menos por ella, pero esa vez fue distinto, fue la única ocasión en donde él fue cariñoso con ella, la abrazó, la besó, la consoló y ella logró sacarle la promesa de que jamás la volvería a obligar a hacer algo así, estar con él y con otro al mismo tiempo. Pero desde entonces, además de amarlo, Marina Merrey empezó a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero puesto que el amor era mas fuerte que el odio, todavía seguía con él. Se casaría con Marcus Nott….seguramente le pariría un montón de niños, en su momento entraría a la Orden de Walpurgis como él, esa era su destino ser la mujer florero de un sangre pura y cuando conviniese…su brazo ejecutor también. Ella era diestra en las artes oscuras y era implacable, no se detenía ante nada, lo único que le importaba a Marina Merrey era Marcus Nott….estaba loca por él.

-Dos de copas de oro…fecundidad- dijo Marina…..esperaba que fuese cierto, le gustaban los niños, por eso le había costado tanto deshacerse de ese, su primer niño, aun cuando ella no supiese quien era el padre.

-¿Cuantos hijos vamos a tener?- preguntó Marcus.

Marina repartió las cartas y el resultado la dejó confundida.

-Uno, un varón- dijo ella, pero no agregó todo lo que había visto. Él…tendría uno….ella ninguno…¿Qué podría significar?

Marina rodó los ojos y se encogió, la tauromancia no era un arte exacto, miles de interpretaciones podía derivarse de la baraja, se necesitaba tener el don. Ella lo poseía, el don de la videncia, pero a veces…el mensaje era críptico. Como en ese justo momento.

Scorpius llegó a la sala común de Slytherin apresuradamente, enseguida Augustus que estaba en un rincón cuchicheando con Adrian Pucey se acercó a saludarlo.

-Viniste- dijo Augustus- me preguntaba si lo harías. Tu padre estuvo temprano por aquí y me preguntó por ti.

-Ya he hablado con él- contestó Scorpius huraño- Que tal…veo poca gente.

-Te dije que era exclusivamente para algunos, ya sabes el circulo interno de Marcus- dijo Augustus.

-Hasta donde se…yo no pertenezco a ningún circulo- respondió Scorpius.

-Pero todos te consideramos como tal…después de todo eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy- dijo Augustus.

-Si….lo soy- gruñó Scorpius entre dientes. Observó hacia el centro de la sala, Marcus Nott estaba sentado en un sofá bebiéndose un trago de whiskey de fuego con Marina sentada a sus pies jugando con unas cartas. A diferencia de otras veces, en ese momento ellos lucían como una pareja normal. Scorpius no entendía esa relación tan extraña, pero tampoco iba a enfrascarse con el asunto, después de todo, no era su problema, pero no le gustaba, Marina más que la novia era la esclava de ese tipo. Marcus levantó la mirada y con una señal le indicó que se acercara. Scorpius caminó hacia ellos de mala gana. Había decidió ir a la fiesta para averiguar algo…no sabia que con exactitud, pero saldría de allí con alguna información, de eso podía estar seguro.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba iluminada de manera tenue por lámparas que despedían una mortecina luz verde, el ambiente era lúgubre, la gente estaba dispersa hablando en susurros en los rincones. Grandes ventanales ofrecían una vista sobre el fondo del lago. Slytherin estaba ubicada en las mazmorras, varios metros por debajo del nivel del lago. Scorpius opinaba que la vista era genial, de vez en cuando lograba atisbar en los ventanales Grinlows y otras criaturas mágicas acuáticas. Su opinión del castillo de Hogwarts se había modificado diametralmente después de casi dos meses explorándolo, ahora le encantaba.

-Hola- saludó Scorpius, mas dirigido a Marina que a Nott. Ella levantó su mirada y le sonrió, luego volvió a prestar atención a las cartas, Marcus seguía acariciando su largo cabello rubio ceniza, aparentemente distraido.

-Tú padre estuvo por aquí hace unas horas- dijo Nott formalmente sin mirar a Scorpius- fue un honor conocerlo.

-No entiendo porque…mi padre fue un traidor- respondió Scorpius secamente- por lo que me has dicho, tú odias a los traidores….tu familia jamás traicionó a Voldemort.

-Tu padre y tu abuelo hicieron lo que se esperaba de ellos, después de todo, que habría sido de los sangres limpia si todos hubiesen muerto en esa guerra- contestó Marcus- fue solo un asunto de conveniencias.

-Puro espíritu Slytherin ¿Verdad?- comentó Scorpius maliciosamente.

-Tú lo has dicho, ajustarse a las circunstancias forma parte del legado de nuestra casa- dijo Marcus- Marina, échale la suerte a Scorpius, vamos a ver que dicen tus cartas.

-¿Tú crees en esas tonterías?- dijo Scorpius sentandose en un sofá frente a la pareja.

-Marina es muy buena…verdad querida- Marina no le estaba prestando atención por lo cual no respondió de inmediato y Marcus con violencia le jaló el cabello haciendo que su cuello se flexionase hacia atrás para mirarlo, ella clavó sus ojos azules en los de él con temor.

-Marcus- dijo ella con voz ahogada- me estas haciendo daño.

-Dile a Scorpius lo buena que eres con los naipes- insistió Marcus todavía tensándole el cabello, luego la apremió- ¡Ahora! ¡Dilo!

-La mejor…soy la mejor- dijo ella apurada, entonces Marcus acercó su rostro y le besó la frente, para luego soltarle el cabello. Marina miró fugazmente a Scorpius y luego desvío la mirada, avergonzada por esa demostración publica de sometimiento. Scorpius estaba furioso, no le gustaba que humillaran a esa chica y menos frente a él. Ella era una zorra, era cierto, pero no era mala persona, por lo menos no con Scorpius.

-Marina…siempre debes estar atenta…muy atenta a lo que te digo- dijo Marcus aparentemente sereno, pero Scorpius vio como flexionaba continuamente sus manos, cerrándolas y abriéndolas, como si estuviese conteniendo un golpe- de que me sirves si no prestas atención.

-Si- dijo ella en voz baja, mientras bajareaba los naipes. Luego miró a Scorpius- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-En realidad no me interesa- dijo Scorpius cada vez mas incomodo. Sus instintos estaban alertándolo, todos dirigidos a Marcus Nott. Así como Rose generaba algo dentro de él que no podía precisar, lo mismo le sucedía con Marcus Nott, solo que con la chica era algo agradable e intenso y con Marcus simplemente era una sensación de peligro inminente.

-Yo insisto- dijo Marcus, Marina le envió una mirada de advertencia a Scorpius que él interpretó muy bien.

-De acuerdo- dijo Scorpius hoscamente, cediendo solo para evitarle un apuro a Marina, estaba furioso, casi envenenado, toda la placidez de su encuentro anterior con Rose se había evaporado. No le gustaba Marcus Nott para nada, era un abusador y un tipo peligroso….lo olía…podía sentirlo.

-Bien- Marina repartió las cartas y sacó su mano- Tres de Oro….fortuna..no es raro..tu familia es rica…serán mas ricos todavía.

-Dinero….lo que no hace falta hasta que lo pierdes- se río Marcus Nott, Scorpius se mantuvo callado. Estar haciendole la corte a ese idiota lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero si queria averiguar algo tendría qua aguantarselo.

-Sota de Bastos, Reina de espadas y Sota de oro- dijo Marina sonriendo mientras descubría las cartas. Le caía bien Scorpius, a diferencia de otros chicos, él no buscaba aprovecharse de ella, engañarla ofreciendole una relación para tener sexo con ella, de hecho él era bien claro para todo, una encamada, diversión por un rato y cada quien a lo suyo, sin reproches, sin maltratos fisicos o verbales y sobre todo, jamas comentaba con nadie sus encuentros sexuales, el joven era todo un caballero aunque no luciese como tal. Al parecer él tendría suerte con el dinero y con el amor- hay una mujer en tu destino, la única mujer que vas a querer en tu vida, notable, hermosa, muy apasionada pero sensata, te brinda seguridad o tú se la brindaras a ella, no está claro…. será tuya en todos los aspectos…pero jamás te casaras con ella- Marina entonces sacó otra carta para completar los naipes.

-Bueno me complace saber que no estaré atado a las redes del matrimonio jamás- dijo Scorpius intentando bromear, pero le salió totalmente fingido…No le gustaba para nada que le leyeran la suerte, pero por otro lado una mujer apasionada y sensata en su futuro, eran buenas perspectivas a su juicio. Para entretenerse existían millones de chicas alocadas pero para ir en serio…..hum. De todas formas no eran más que mentiras e inventos, él jamás tendría tiempo para consolidar una relación de ningún tipo, aunque era bonito imaginarse que alguien lo querría a pesar de todo lo que él era o en lo que se convertiría.

-Mas bien los grilletes del matrimonio- dijo Marcus-pero ni modo, hay que tener matrimonio e hijos legítimos para heredar el dinero de tus padres, es la ley de los sangre pura.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, esas leyes fueron abolidas hace cien años. dijo Scorpius- no hay problema con ello. A mi supuesta mujer ilegitima no le faltará nada.

- Dos copas de oro….-de nuevo la carta de la _fecundidad,_ se dijo Marina mentalmente. Vaya….Scorpius tendrá un hijo con esa mujer, ella sacó otra carta para aclararse el panorama, en general lo hacia para establecer el sexo del bebé, a la gente siempre le gustaba saber esas cosas, los chicos…siempre querían varones…las chicas siempre deseaban niñitas, Marina rogó para que saliese un varón para su amigo Scorpius.

- Ocho de espadas-Marina contuvo el aliento…. …Era una carta maléfica el ocho de espadas…dos copas de oro con ocho de espadas no significaba un hijo, era otra cosa…terribles esas dos cartas juntas, como no estaba segura no lo dijo… de pronto cerró los ojos y logró entender los naipes. Marina observó detenidamente a Scorpius, a este le pareció que los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecían.

-Ocho de espadas y dos copas de oro- dijo Marina bastante seria- alguien muy importante para ti va a morir. Es la carta mas clara hasta ahora, puede ser que lo demás falle o sea otra posibilidad, pero esto aquí está demasiado evidente para mí. Muerte. Lo siento.

-Esas son tonterías- dijo Scorpius azorado, de pronto se le pusieron los vellos de punta – puras boberías. Marina, de verdad no me gusta este juego.

-Sigue querida- dijo Marcus, con la mente a millón analizando lo que Marina decía, en realidad ella era la mejor bruja que había conocido alguna vez adivinando por medio de los naipes, jamás se equivocaba, aunque no supiese mucho el significado de las cosas que veía.

-Nueve de bastos- dijo Marina concentrada en sus cartas- morirás viejo...muy anciano, al encontrar tu verdadero destino…lo aceptaras como tal y serás feliz con él.

-Pura tontería romántica…- dijo Marcus rodando los ojos sin ocultar su molestia y decepción. Feliz….él no quería ver a Scorpius Malfoy feliz, detestaba a ese chico, era su competidor en muchos aspectos...no le gustaba esa actitud altanera en él...ni la simpatia que despertaba entre algunos de los miembros de Slytherin, incluyendo a su hermano menor- a ver, otra cosa.

-No me interesa saber si me casaré o no con la Reina de espadas o del universo- dijo Scorpius, de pronto le estaba encontrando algún sentido a las palabras de Marina- dime algo más personal.

-Hum- exclamó Marina dudosa- personal.

-Entonces Marina, tú empezaste y tú lo terminas- dijo Scorpius

-Cuatro de bastos y cuatro de copas- dijo Marina- tú te resistes a tus instintos.

-No todo el tiempo nena- dijo Scorpius sonriéndole maliciosamente a la chica- no todo el tiempo.

Marina Merrey al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. Ella dejó escapar una risita cómplice.

Marcus Nott gruñó amenazante, no le pasó desapercibido el doble sentido de las palabras. Y menos la intención con la que Scorpius lo había dicho, simplemente molestarlo.

- As de Espada, dos de espada y As de oro- dijo Marina-guerra, sorpresas y triunfo. No se que vas a hacer ni a que se refiere Scorpius Malfoy, pero sea lo que sea, cueste lo que cueste…vas a ganar.

-Suficiente- dijo Marcus…si ..ya había escuchado suficiente, luego le dio a Marina una palmadita en el hombro- es hora de que te retires, tengo que hablar con Scorpius.

Marina recogió los naipes del suelo, se despidió de Scorpius y se fue hacia el otro lado de la sala común para hablar con Augustus.

-No me gusta como la tratas- dijo Scorpius de nuevo metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban, pero sin poder evitarlo, tal cual era su costumbre ultimamente-parece tu perro faldero.

-No es tu problema- dijo Marcus, luego se inclinó hacia delante sentado en el sofá y sus ojos azules se clavaron en Scorpius, su voz fue en tono bajo pero amenazador- Se que te la tiraste en el verano, incluso hace unos meses te la follaste cuando entraste al colegio, lo supe, yo siempre se todo de Marina, está bajo mi constante vigilancia. No te equivoques Malfoy, te habrás acostado con mi mujer pero eso no te da ningún derecho sobre ella.

-Yo no estoy reclamando ningún derecho- dijo Scorpius se inclinó también hacia delante para enfrentar a Marcus quien de pronto se levantó del sofá, Scorpius hizo lo mismo. Frente a frente eran casi de la misma estatura, Marcus un poco más corpulento que Scorpius. De ambos chicos se percibía un aura peligrosa. El ambiente se cargó, los otros invitados a la reunión callaron de pronto. Todo el mundo parecía estar atento a ellos dos.

-De Marina me encargó yo. Ella es mía- dijo Marcus aprovechando el silencio de la sala común de Slytherin, dedicó una mirada asesina a todos- he tolerado todas sus tonterías por años. Pero dentro de poco me casaré con ella, así que tú y todos los demás, mantened la distancia desde ahora.

Marina sonrió satisfecha, Augustus se alejó unos metros de ella.

-El ataque de celos llegó un poco tarde ¿No es así?- dijo Scorpius casi entre dientes- pero no me lo digas a mi, no estoy interesado, díselo a esos que supuestamente son tus amigos.

-¿Celos Malfoy? No seas imbécil. Hay épocas para todo, una para compartir y otra para asegurar lo que es de uno por derecho- dijo Marcus- ya Marina disfrutó su libertad, pero esos tiempos pasaron….dentro de un año será la flamante Sra. Nott y deberá ser tratada como tal.

-No soy de los que falta el respeto a mujeres- dijo Scorpius- de eso puedes estar seguro. Y dejemos la conversación hasta aquí, lo has dicho bien no es mi problema y no me interesa.

Marcus sonrió ladinamente al ver la molestia de Scorpius, inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá de nuevo. Scorpius permaneció de pie, literalmente lanzando fuego por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Marcus lo inquietaba, Marcus lo tentaba a dejarse llevar por el animal que tenia dentro. Marina seria un tonta si creyese que esa declaración de propiedad era una declaración de amor. Lo que sucedió fue solo un montaje, una especie de obra de teatro. Marcus Nott era despreciable…jugaba con todos…incluso quería meterlo a él de cabeza en su juego.

-La guerra está cerca- dijo Marcus- y nosotros, los Slytherin vamos a participar. Por supuesto no tengo que aclarar en que bando donde estaremos. Tu padre ha sido convertido en un miembro pleno de la Orden de Walpurgis, el momento de la verdad se acerca. Habrá guerra y nosotros vamos a ganarla.

Scorpius cerró con fuerza sus puños. Era lastimoso que tuviese que enterarse por ese arrogante de mierda que su padre había mandado de nuevo toda su honorabilidad a diablo, si es que alguna vez tuvo alguna.

-Sin rodeos- dio Scorpius- eso que me dices es cuento viejo para mi.

-Entonces dime Scorpius Malfoy, aceptas pertenecer a nuestro distinguido grupo- dijo Marcus Nott.

Era el momento….se lo había olido, Scorpius miró hacia alrededor, los chicos que estaban con ellos esperaban una respuesta. Scorpius analizó los pro y los contra, dentro podría enterarse de muchas cosas, obtener información, vigilar los movimientos y poder prevenir un eventual desastre. No le gustaba Hogwarts ni le caían bien la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero había allí gente que valía la pena, hijos de muggles, mestizos, gente que había empezado a apreciar y que de estallar el conflicto, estarían directamente afectados, , personas como Goyle, Molly y la mas importante de todas, Rose, hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, sobrina de Harry Potter, todos ellos en la linea de fuego. Pero aguantarse estar a las ordenes de Marcus Nott era un trago amargo que difícilmente podría sobrellevar. De pronto, su mente se iluminó, él no estaba de acuerdo, no compartía esas ideas racistas, pero tampoco podía quedar en evidencia. Scorpius podriá despreciar a su padre, pero tomaba muy en cuenta sus consejos, jamas delatar su posición frente al enemigo.

-Tú haz lo tuyo- dijo Scorpius- y yo haré lo mío a favor de la causa.

-Así que planeas trabajar por tu cuenta- dijo Marcus.

-Exacto- dijo Scorpius- así no tengo que compartir las victorias con nadie, menos contigo- dicho esto, Scorpius se dirigió escaleras abajo hasta su habitación.

Marcus Nott se quedó sentado en el sofá, de nuevo llevó el vaso repleto con Whiskey de fuego hasta sus labios. No estaba molesto por el desaire, en lo absoluto, de hecho, se ajustaba perfectamente a su plan B. "Quedarse con el crédito de las acciones" , pamplinas, que era Scorpius Malfoy que otro estúpido Malfoy engreído sin nada de seso en la cabeza. Y eso no le molestaba, entre mas alto estaban están mas duro caían. Scorpius Malfoy seguramente pretendía él mismo ejecutar algunas acciones en contra de los mestizos, conseguir meritos ante la Orden de los Walpurgis y recubrirse de gloria, pero Marcus jamás lo permitiría, si alguien iba a sembrar el terror en Hogwarts, iba a ser él. Y para su más entera satisfacción, si había entendido bien y sus oídos no le engañaban, Scorpius Malfoy le había declarado la guerra.

0o0

Una semana después…..

Rose estaba en el gran comedor con una cinta métrica en una mano y su varita en la otra. Desenrolló la cinta y entonces, con un movimiento, lanzó un encantamiento y está subió hasta las alturas.

-Veinte metros- dijo ella-bien, es la misma distancia de la última fiesta.

El castillo de Hogwarts era el lugar mas encantado de Europa, y a veces parecía poseer personalidad propia, una caprichosa por cierto, la edificación tenia el mal gusto de cambiar su estructura a su antojo, habitaciones enteras desaparecían algunos años para luego volver a aparecer, pasillos cambiaban de rumbo constantemente e incluso el techo del gran comedor se hacia mas alto o mas bajo. Rose había escuchado alguna vez que de boca de Filch, el conserje, que hacia cien años el techo había desaparecido por completo en una tormenta durante una cena de navidad, resultando en una inundación.

Rose caminó y la cinta métrica la siguió, estaba midiendo el techo para saber el largo de los adornos que tenia previsto colocar en la fiesta, una especie de enredaderas, por supuesto podría fijarlas mágicamente, pero ella quería que llegasen hasta el suelo. Scorpius le había ofrecido la solución de fijarlas y luego alargarlas, pero como todo, a Rose le gustaba hacer su trabajo por la vía difícil. Esa tarde el comedor estaba vacío así que ella se aprovechó, se subió en uno de los largos mesones para calcular la distancia entre el techo y los invitados sentados en la mesa. Estaba distraída y seguía caminando, cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba un tobillo, deteniendo su avance. Ella miró hacia abajo, Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado al pie de ella, agarrandole con una mano un tobillo.

-Bonita vista- dijo él observando las torneadas piernas de Rose que se destacaban con la falda del uniforme. Rose se apartó inmediatamente para no dejarle ver mas de lo necesario. Scorpius la dejó ir.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella.

-Evitar que te caigas por andar caminando mirando al techo- dijo Scorpius señalándole el hecho de que ella caminando estaba por llegar al final del mesón.

-Ah…okey…gracias- dijo Rose, ella miró a todos lados buscando el mejor sitio para bajar, puesto que Scorpius ya ocupaba un puesto, ella bajó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Como va tu trabajo de agrimesor?- preguntó Scorpius- a estas alturas me imaginaba que habías hecho un plano del gran comedor.

-Hum- dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño- de verdad que no seria mala idea.

-¿Vas a hacer un plano?- dijo Scorpius sorprendido- Rose, tienes unas ideas raras.

-Ya he encargado todos los adornos a Zonko y a la tienda de mis tíos- dijo Rose- estamos en la cuenta regresiva, faltan quince días para el 31 de Octubre.

-Lo bueno de esta fiesta- dijo Scorpius cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- es que pueden suceder dos cosas. O Mc Gonagall queda encantada y nos otorgan mil puntos a cada uno o nos expulsan por haber ocasionado el desmadre del año. Opto por la segunda.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Rose clavando sus ojos azules en Scorpius- Bien, querías decirme algo, estoy ocupada.

-Te vi hablando animadamente con dos Ravenclaws esta mañana- dijo Scorpius- digo…al parecer ya la gente del colegio no te ignora.

-En realidad creo que exagere un poco con eso- dijo Rose jugando con su varita- estaba tan ofuscada que veía rechazo en todos lados, estaba de un humor de perros constantemente y la gente no se me acercaba.

-Eso es cierto….fui testigo y victima- dijo Scorpius levantando una mano para hacerse notar.

-En fin….creo que yo misma aleje un montón de gente sin saberlo- dijo Rose- lo cierto es que no te creas, estoy segura de que medio colegio me odia por ser el premio anual, pero a la otra mitad, realmente no le interesa y ya me hablan como si nada, puesto que decidi ignorar los desaires. Por otro lado, es natural cada vez que se acerca una fiesta, la mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio se convierten instantáneamente en mis mejores amigos, lo bueno es que se diferenciar a los honestos de los oportunistas, unos me hablan porque ahora soy la chica popular que planea la fiesta, otros lo hacen porque les caigo bien, esos ultimos son los que valen la pena. Pero al final todos quieren lo mismo, tener las mejores mesas.

-La mejor es para nosotros- dijo Scorpius- somos los planeadores

-Nosotros dos no estaremos sentados en una mesa- contestó Rose- estaremos deambulando por todos lados, vigilando que la fiesta transcurra bien.

-Esta va a ser la fiesta mas aburrida de mi vida- dijo Scorpius apoyando su mejilla en su mano desanimado, le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Rose, ella se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad la primera mitad de la fiesta estaremos en eso- dijo Rose- luego ya no importa, la gente solo recuerda las primeras horas incluso los profesores. Me imagino que luego podremos ir con nuestros amigos, charlar, bailar, en fin….

-Necesito discutir contigo un punto álgido respecto a la dichosa fiesta- dijo Scorpius enderezándose en la silla. Sus facciones se endurecieron de pronto.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó ella.

-No tengo la menor intensión de ponerme un disfraz- dijo Scorpius tajantemente- primero muerto que bañado en sangre. Y si yo no voy disfrazado…tú tampoco, debemos estar en completa sintonía, porque somos como una especie de compañeros de infortunio en esta fiesta.

-Oh por dios- dijo Rose soltando un bufido y rodando los ojos- mira Malfoy, a mi no me vengas con el cuento del macho dominante.

-Yo…dominante….!JA!- dijo Scorpius con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz- ni en broma…..si yo no soy dominante con nadie, libertad para todos es mi lema- Rose lanzó otro bufido de incredulidad- Okey..si soy un macho alfa dominante.. también soy un tipo razonable…. pero no me gusta hacer el ridículo. Dime que disfraz de época combina con esto- se señaló el piercing en una de sus cejas- o esto- Scorpius se descubrió el antebrazo enseñandole algunos de sus tatuajes- A menos que desees que me disfrace de ex – presidario, cosa que no voy a hacer puesto que parece lo mas obvio…nada me quedaría bien.

-Podrías disfrazarte de gótico- dijo Rose.

Scorpius soltó un bufido.

-Mi estilo es gótico Rose…eso no es un disfraz- dijo él.

-Prueba entonces ir de mortifago si te da la gana…pero ponte algo adecuado …por Dios- dijo Rose de pronto hastiada, cuando él se ponía necio…lo era de verdad, Scorpius la miró sorprendido por el comentario y luego de unos segundos se río a carcajadas.

-¿Que te resulta tan gracioso?- preguntó ella.

-Tienes un sentido del humor extraño- dijo él.

-Perdona- dijo Rose al caer en cuenta de lo que habia dicho- se me escapo no mas. No quise decir que tú….pues que tú….se que tú no tienes esa ideas.

-En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas, me parece atractiva la idea…mas de uno quedaría un poco sorprendido o asustado- dijo Scorpius- pero debido a mis antecedentes familiares, esos conocidos de sobra por ti…no creo que seria lo mas prudente.

-No me parece que sea tu estilo andar hablando de ropa- dijo ella.

-En realidad no lo es pero quiero sacarte conversación- dijo él con toda naturalidad.

-Hum- entonces Rose empezó a teclear sus dedos en la mesa- déjame pensar. Yo tampoco iré disfrazada, pero si con alguna ropa poco convencional, es justo, que si voy a tenerte pegado a mi toda la noche….busquemos algo para ti.

-Escucho ideas- dijo Scorpius. Rose lo miró un rato, aparte de los piercengs y los tatuajes, lo otro que destacaba de Scorpius era su cabello rubio, largo hasta los hombros.

-Recógete el cabello- dijo Rose lanzándole una liga para el cabello. Scorpius la tomó y la examinó de lejos como si la liga mordiese.

-Es rosada- dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño- no me voy a poner nada rosado encima. Los machos dominantes no usamos rosa.

-No seas tonto- dijo Rose- es solo una prueba- Scorpius la obedeció y se recogió el cabello en una cola. Rose se levantó y lo jalo por un brazo para que él se pusiese de pie. Ella dio una vuelta para observarlo, si …tenia la apostura y la estatura indicada, el cabello recogido seria el toque extra, era buena cosa que ya lo tuviese largo, así no habría necesidad de usar una peluca. Ella se mordió el labio concentrada.

-Hum…ese gesto lo conozco….estas maquinado un plan- dijo Scorpius, quien ya después de tanta charla con ella, conocía muchos de sus gestos- y algo me dice no va a gustarme.

-¿Sabes quien es Lord Nelson?- preguntó Rose.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Scorpius- todos los niños de Inglaterra saben quien fue el Almirante Nelson, el heroé de la batalla de Trafalgar.

-Scorpius- dijo Rose- esto no es un disfraz oficialmente, pero vamos a hacer de ti un modernizado Lord Nelson.

-Y tú serás Napoleón Bonaparte….que risa- dijo Scorpius.

-Oh no, no, no- dijo Rose- para nada...yo buscaré otra cosa acorde que combine contigo.

-¿Estas diciéndome que iremos disfrazados?- dijo Scorpius- Me niego a disfrazarme.

-No vamos a ir disfrazados- dijo Rose- solo te haremos una reinterpretación del tema.

0o0

Mas tarde en la noche, Rose entró a la torre de los premios anuales, iba cargada con cientos de muestras de confetis y cotillón para la fiesta, cuando de pronto vio algo en la sala común. Inmediatamente los objetos que llevaba cayeron de sus manos y fue corriendo hasta el sofá.

-Emily- Rose agitaba los hombros de su amiga. La joven estaba desmayada en el sofá, abundante sangre salía de sus fosas nasales, la piel la tenia caliente, hirviendo.

-Emily por dios- la llamó Rose con apremio.

La chica despertó, sus ojos estaban rojos, lucia confundida, estaba sudando a mares. Con debilidad, Emily se reincorporó en el sofá, se tocó la nariz y percibió la sangre que salía de esta, su sangre, apartó la mano para verla, se sacó un pañuelo de la falda y terminó de limpiarse la cara. No se sorprendió en absoluto al ver que estaba sangrando. Eso a Rose le produjo intriga.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Rose sentándose al lado de ella, mientras la chica se recuperaba. Emily tenía sus negros cabellos revueltos, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Creo que agarré un resfriado- dijo ella desviándole la mirada, con culpabilidad. Rose entonces se fijó en la mano que tenia el pañuelo ensangrentado, estaban delgadas…muy delgadas. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, Emily siempre había sido delgada, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, su delgadez era extrema, su cara estaba afilada, el color de su piel era ceniciento.

-Esto no es un resfriado- dijo Rose alarmada- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Nada- dijo Emily apurada- no insistas Rose…es solo un resfriado.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería de inmediato- dijo Rose jalándola por un brazo para levantarla del sofá, la chica se vio arrastrada por Rose debido a su debilidad, pero hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no moverse mas.

-No- chilló Emily tratando de quitarse a Rose de encima- a la enfermería, ¡No!

-Pero….- dijo Rose, soltándola, la expresión de la cara de su amiga era de pánico.

-No- dijo Emily- déjame en paz, vete…déjame aquí- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos lentamente.

-Emily- dijo Rose, le preocupaba ver a su amiga así, pero decidió darle intimidad, se dio la vuelta para irse de allí.

-Rose- dijo Emily- espera.

-Tú quieres estar sola- dijo Rose- pues te dejaré sola.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Emily- no quise gritarte. Me molesta mucho como los demás te tratan y vengo yo y te trato peor. Perdóname.

-Vamos a la enfermería- dijo Rose- tienes mucha fiebre.

-Mañana me sentiré mejor- dijo Emily negando con la cabeza- no es la primera vez que me infecto. Ya tengo todas mis medicinas….estaré bien.

-Bien, si tú lo dices…pero no te creo ni una sola palabra- dijo Rose, se sentía inquieta…eso no era una gripe..ni un resfriado.

-Rose- dijo Emily- quería decírtelo en el verano pero no me atreví…no se lo he dicho a nadie y no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Prométeme que no dirás nada.

-Te lo prometo- Rose se giró para quedar frente a su amiga.

-Tengo leucemia- dijo Emily, Rose contuvo el aliento- desde hace un año….recuerdas esos fines de semana que iba a casa el año pasado, yo te dije que era para estar con mis padres, pero en realidad me iba para que me colocaran la quimioterapia en el hospital…mis padres…llos sanadores en San Mungo, hasta los médicos muggles…todos tenían esperanzas de que funcionase…pero no fue así.

-Emily- gimió Rose, sus manos empezaron a temblar. No podia negar que la noticia la habia impactado.

-No tengo cura, Rose- dijo Emily dedicándole una triste mirada- no pueden hacer mas nada por mi

Rose enseguida fue hasta donde estaba Emily y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No puede ser- dijo Rose a punto de llorar, Emily temblaba y ella también- no…..

-Vine a Hogwarts porque quería hacer mi ultimo año y despedirme de todos ustedes- dijo Emily- eso es todo, prométeme que no dirás nada

-Emily- dijo Rose apartándose de su amiga y peinándole los cabellos- todo va a salir bien…alguna forma habrá…

Emily le sonrió, algo muy raro en ella que siempre era muy seria, tomó una mano de Rose y se la apretó.

-Gracias- dijo Emily- necesitaba decírselo a alguien- Rose asintió y siguió abrazándola para darle ánimos.

Horas después, Rose estaba acostada en uno de los mesones del Gran Comedor, admirando el techo encantado que esa noche estaba rebozante de estrellas emulando exactamente la apariencia del firmamento en el exterior. Scorpius la encontró así….mirando el cielo estrellado. Ella no dijo nada…él podía ver lagrimas en su cara. Se acercó a ella con cautela.

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Scorpius. Era casualidad que se la hubiese encontrado allí, esta vez él no la habia seguido, esa noche a Scorpius le había dado por contemplar en solitario y sin interrupciones el magnifico techo del Gran comedor. Suerte o no, últimamente se encontraba todo el tiempo con Rose….era lo inexorable de lo inevitable.

-Soy una imbecil…nunca me doy cuenta de nada- dijo Rose hipando mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de la cara- siempre estoy creyendo que mis problemas son los mas importantes. Yo sufriendo porque la gente me tiene envidia por lo del premio Anual y otra gente simplemente está luchando por su vida.

-Que bueno que ya te diste cuenta de algunas cosas, traté de decirte que era una soberana tontería pero confiaba en que lo descubrieses por ti misma- dijo Scorpius, Rose asintió.

Scorpius se acostó al lado de ella, y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Rose esta vez no le reclamó por su cercanía. Emily se había desahogado con ella, Rose quería compañía esa noche para digerir todo el asunto. Emily…tan joven…iba a morir y no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Alguien que conozca?- preguntó Scorpius, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y empezaba a fumar, las volutas de humo ascendían lentamente hasta perderse en el techo. Increíblemente Rose no lo reprendió por estar fumando dentro del colegio, aun cuando estaba terminantemente prohibido. .

-No particularmente- contestó Rose.

-Si no quieres hablar no te obligare- dijo Scorpius- Si quieres estar sola, puedo irme.

-No…quédate…Es un secreto que no es mío- dijo Rose, era increíble lo incomoda que siempre estaba junto a Scorpius y también como a veces se sentía demasiado cómoda, segura, placida hablando con él, en general esas ocasiones eran cuando él no bromeaba, allí entonces ella aflojaba con él- pero me molesta no haberme dado cuenta antes, ahora que lo pienso…las señales estaban allí, frente a mis ojos…yo no supe o no quise prestar atención. Estaba enferma, yo era su amiga y jamás me di cuenta, ella no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

Puesto que Scorpius Malfoy tenía también su buena cuota de secretos, podía entender perfectamente la situación.

-Ella dice que va a morir- dijo Rose ahogando un gemido. Trato de controlar sus lágrimas de nuevo, pero estaba demasiado triste.

De pronto, una estrella fugaz cruzó el techo encantado, una bien brillante, tanto que iluminó sus caras. Los dos chicos la miraron con atención mientras caía y se perdía por el horizonte.

-Pide un deseo Rose- dijo Scorpius- antes de que la estrella desaparezca.

-No pensaba que creyeses en eso- dijo Rose.

-A veces….uno tiene que aferrarse a lo que sea- dijo Scorpius- pide un deseo por tu amiga Rose…la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

Los dos permanecieron acostados uno junto al otro unas cuantas horas más, afortunadamente y a pesar del humo del cigarrillo de Scorpius que los delataba completamente, nadie llegó al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts para interrumpirlos.

0o0

El dia siguiente.

Sábado

Hugo estaba sentado en una de las ventanas del pasillo que daba a la gran plaza central de Hogwarts completamente aburrido jugando con unas bolas de papel, lanzaba una y luego con su varita la hechizaba, convirtiéndola en pájaros, barcos, aviones. Estaba malhumorado y pensativo. Ese año en el colegio se le estaba haciendo muy pesado, extrañaba demasiado su electrónico mundo muggle, incluso había pensado un par de veces hablar con su madre y plantearle la posibilidad de terminar la escuela en un bachillerato muggle, pero solo lo contenía su insaciable necesidad de hacer encantamientos, en una escuela normal, su otro yo, la magia la otra parte importante de su ser, quedaría anulada, así que por los momentos estaba intentando por hacer todo lo posible para aguantarse. Quizás si pidiese permiso como Rose…para ir un fin de semana a su casa y enterrarse frente a la computadora.

El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza y se sonrió. No, era imposible, Rose había tenido esa oportunidad porque la directora McGonagall la adoraba, era muy buena estudiante. No es que no le simpatizara también Hugo, por algo eran los hijos de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, héroes de guerra y sus ex – alumnos favoritos, pero eso de ser la excelencia académica y andar solicitando favores era mas el estilo de su hermana.

Por otro lado, Fred lo tenia estupefacto. Cada día que pasaba su primo estaba mas serio y menos proclive a bromear, se desaparecía muchas horas los fines de semana e incluso noches enteras, no había querido hablar mas del tema de la fulana aquella, pero Hugo no era tonto, sin duda andaría con ella, quien quiera que esta fuese. Albus también estaba ligando con una chica. Tenía amigos, por supuesto, chicos de su mismo año, pero estos estaban también enrollados con chicas, por lo que Hugo se sentía un poco excluido. Es decir, ahora todo el mundo estaba como loco buscándose novia, resuelve, peor es nada o cualquiera que fuese el nombre que se le diese en esos tiempos, y al parecer, él era el único al que tan extraña enfermedad (la de la revolución hormonal) no lo había tocado. Y es que verdaderamente, que supiese, no le gustaba nadie, tampoco había besado a una chica jamás, si bien se conocía la teoría de sobra, su vida era estar metido con los video-juegos, o el quidditch o haciendo bromas con Fred.

_Te perdimos Fred_…..esa era la frase que le iba rondando la cabeza desde hacia unas semanas. Era triste perder a su mejor amigo debajo de las faldas de una chica pero era así…tal como había sucedido. Hugo ya es estaba impacientando, es decir, él nunca quedaba rezagado ante nadie, ni ante sus primos, ni ante sus amigos…..por otro lado le daba curiosidad ¿que cosa tan buena tenían las chicas que casi todos los chicos a su alrededor no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuese sexo?….bueno él también lo pensaba…a ratos…pero una cosa era ver películas y otra vivirlo en carne y hueso. Además tenia que pasar primero lo primero, un beso, tendría que besarse con alguien y pronto, agarrar experiencia, no podía quedar como un pelele o peor….como un niño, delante de sus amigos y primos. Tenia que pensar y rápido, el tiempo se le acaba, cumpliría quince años en mayo y estaba decidió a tomar experiencia. Pero ¿Quién?

Hugo repasó mentalmente su galería de amigas y conocidas de todas las casas: Danny….no, demasiado habladora……..Erika….no le gustaba para nada…parecía mas un amigo que una amiga, tenia bigotes y hasta era mas alta que él…..Mary….muy tonta…además casi no la conocía…hablaban ocasionalmente en la sala común pero nada mas..Marina Merrey……no era su amiga ni siquiera su conocida pero estaba buena y se daba con todos….no ..esa no….demasiado zorra…y lo mas importante de todo, Slytherin, además era mas grande que él y dudaba que le prestase atención…tenia que ser alguien de su edad, que conocieses y que le tuviese confianza, por lo menos la suficiente para no burlarse de él si todo salía mal.

Hugo entonces vio como Lily Potter venia caminando hacia él con el uniforme de quidditch y una escoba en la mano. Su cabello rojo resplandecía por los rayos de sol y sus grades ojos verdes era impresionantemente verdes….del mismo color de la hierba que pisaba. Debido que el sol le pegaba justo en la cara, Hugo entornó los ojos para examinarla mejor.

-Hola Hugo- dijo Lily saludándolo alegremente, se detuvo y dio una vuelta para que su primo la observara- mira que bonito es el nuevo uniforme de quidditch.

Ella era bajita, por lo menos diez centímetros mas baja que él, la diferencia de estatura quedo plenamente en evidencia cuando Hugo se paró a su lado y Lily tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Lily- dijo Hugo- Albus te va a matar cuando sepas que estas enseñando el uniforme antes del partido.

-¡Por Merlín Hugo!- exclamó Lily riendo- si no hay nadie aquí, todos se fueron a Hogsmade.

Hugo se rascó la cabeza, dándole vuelta al asunto….Lily…Lily no era ninguna mala opción, de hecho cumplía todos los requisitos, la conocía, era confiable y hasta era guapa…ahora que la estaba viendo con otros ojos …muy guapa…pequeñita, curvilínea, con el pelo largo de un extraño tono rojo fuego, ojos grandes. Hugo Weasley, la lógica personificada, el chico más analítico e inteligente de su curso, un genio en potencia, estaba tratando de ejercer un análisis en su cerebro, donde la lógica y la razón no tenían cabida, después de todo, él solo era un chico de catorce años.

_No…no….descartado….las primas son intocables….intocables….por dios….con Li__ly juego desde que éramos bebés…no ….no._

-¿Como ves nuestras perspectivas este año?- preguntó Hugo.

-Les vamos a patear el trasero a todos- dijo Lily- el equipo está mejor que nunca.

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Hugo- pero hay que estar atentos, los slytherin son unos tramposos.

-¿Cómo le va a Molly allí dentro?- preguntó Lily.

-Al parecer se está dando a respetar entre sus compañeros- dijo Hugo- y mediante Rose me enteré que Scorpius Malfoy la había sacado del lago el día que llegó a Hogwarts.

-Si, ya lo supe- dijo Lily- raro ese chico, ¿No crees?

-Si…un Malfoy…que no parece un Malfoy..no humilla a nadie…no se pavonea delante de nadie...y hasta salva a una Weasley de morir ahogada- dijo Hugo- en fin, parece que es amigo de Molly y está ayudando a Rose con la fiesta de Hallowen obligado por McGonagall. Lo cierto es que los he visto a los dos juntos, discuten por cualquier cosa, pero él no le ha enviado una maldición diseccionadora todavía a mi hermana, aunque a veces con Rose hasta yo pierdo la paciencia, así que he deducido que el chico es un tipo correcto.

-¿No te parece que Fred anda raro últimamente?- preguntó Lily- ya ni bromea.

-Está enrollado con alguien- explicó Hugo- y parece que la cosa no va muy bien.

-No me imagino a Fred con una novia- comentó Lily de pasada- él es muy tímido con las chicas.

-¡Eh! ¡Lily!- dijo el chico mirando a todas direcciones para asegurarse de que estaban solos, lo que iba a decir, lo tenia que decir en privado- necesito preguntarte una cosa.

-Dime- dijo Lily apoyándose en la pared de piedra.

-¿Te has besado con alguien?- preguntó Hugo.

Lily lo miró un rato sorprendida, luego curiosa.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?- preguntó Lily cautelosa. Albus le preguntaba siempre lo mismo, con la clara intensión de liarse a golpes con quien osara ponerle un pelo encima a su hermanita, pero esa pregunta viniendo de Hugo…era extraña.

-Hum, ah….este….bueno- a Hugo se le atragantaban las palabras.

-No te entiendo Hugo- dijo ella entornando los ojos- hazme el favor de hablar bien

-Bueno ¿Te has besado con alguien o no?- preguntó Hugo ya un poco incomodo

Lily se quedó pensativa un rato hasta que se decidió a contestar

-Bueno….este… No….- dijo Lily vacilante.

-Yo tampoco- respondió Hugo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo pensé…que – dijo Lily un poco sorprendida. Hacia un año habían estado jugando _Siete Minutos en el Cielo_ en la sala común de Gryffindor y a Hugo le tocó encerrarse en un armario con una chica de un año superior, habían estado metidos allí bastante tiempo, mas de los siete minutos reglamentarios y Lily suponía que…..bueno…que se habían besado como era lo usual en esos casos. Ella siempre jugaba en ese juego pero nunca le tocaba con nadie. En realidad quería besarse con alguien desde hacia mucho tiempo, todas sus amigas lo hacían y si bien Lilian Potter era la chica mas guapa del colegio, incluso por encima de Dominique, Louis, Rose e incluso la innombrable Marina Merrey, su obsesiva pasión por el quidditch, alejaba a la mayoría de los chicos, porque una novia capaz de desmontarte en una escoba, no era algo muy atractivo.

-Pensaste mal – dijo Hugo, recordando exactamente la misma situación, se habían encerrado, pero esos siete minutos él se encargó de tranquilizar a Dany que sufría de claustrofobia, a la chica le dio un ataque de ansiedad y Hugo tuvo que ingeniárselas para que no le vomitase encima, obviamente ella salio despavorida del armario toda apenada cuando lo abrieron y todos creyeron que pues había pasado algo….pero no había sucedido nada.

-Ah…oh…- contestó ella.

-¿Quieres hacer algo al respecto?- dijo Hugo.

-¿Con respecto a que?- preguntó Lily

-Ya sabes….los besos….- dijo Hugo.

-Ah no se- dijo Lily un poco insegura- la verdad es que estaba esperando que fuese con alguien especial.

-En realidad no es para darle mucha importancia- dijo Hugo encogiéndose de hombros- es decir el hecho de que los demás lo hagan no significa…..

-Que uno tenga que hacer lo mismo- dijo Lily asintiendo.

-Vaya, hace demasiado calor esta tarde- comentó Hugo de pasada.

-De verdad que si- dijo Lily- entremos al castillo, llévame la escoba Hugo, estoy cansada.

Hugo tomó la escoba de Lily y la siguió, caminaron en silencio por espacio de cinco minutos, luego cruzaron una esquina, de pronto vieron una puerta semiabierta, Lily miró a Hugo y Hugo le devolvió la mirada.

¿Quien dijo que los Weasley no eran decididos? ¿O por lo menos que Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley no tenían que hablar mucho para entenderse perfectamente? después de todo, había estado juntos prácticamente desde que usaban pañales.

En una fracción de segundo, Hugo jaló a Lily por una mano, arrastrándola con él, se metieron de cabeza en lo que resultó un armario de escobas, él cerró la puerta, la tomó por los hombros y le clavó un beso. Fue un poco torpe, chocaron los dientes un par de veces, él intentó meterle la lengua pero ella se apartó asustada. Hugo colocó las manos en su diminuta cintura y volvió a buscarle la boca para besarla de nuevo pero está vez estuvo mas calmado.

-Deja de mirarme Lily- dijo Hugo contra sus labios, cuando entreabrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Lily lo observaba absorta- se supone que debes cerrar los ojos en esto.

-Es que tienes una expresión rara en la cara- dijo ella mirándolo con atención. Pero acató la orden, ella era más tímida que él pero no tardó en agarrar el ritmo de la situación. No sabía que tenia Hugo en la cara, pero su expresión era una que ella jamás le había visto y le gustaba…mucho…incluso mas que el beso.

-Shhhh- dijo Hugo mientras buscaba profundizar el beso. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salirse del pecho y él solo quería besarla más. La sobredosis de adrenalina que tenia en ese momento era superior a cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado, era mejor que un juego de quidditch !Por Merlín! era mejor que el nivel superior de Mortal Kombat….era lo máximo.

Hugo la arrecostó en la pared y mantuvo sus manos en la cintura, aunque luego de un rato quería bajarlas un poco mas, pero se contuvo…después de todo …no era cualquier chica…era Lily…su prima Lily. En un fugaz segundo, apartó cualquier culpabilidad añadida, después de todo…era solo un beso….nada más.

Estuvieron besándose por espacio de diez minutos hasta que se cansaron. Lily salió del armario tambaleándose y toda ruborizada, Hugo se quedó dentro, apoyó su espalda contra el muro y luego de un momento de estupefacción y confusión, sonrío ampliamente, el chico sentía la cara ardiendo, los labios también y estaba seguro de que estaba tan sonrojado como Lily.

-Wow, ya entiendo de que va todo esto- dijo bastante emocionado- mil veces wow.

0o0

Ese domingo en la mañana Scorpius estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol fumando, intentando relajarse, la vista que tenia frente a él lo ayudaba, demasiado bien para su gusto. Problemas…se estaba metiendo en un problema de dimensiones cósmicas y lo peor era que iba directo al caldazo con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Rose Weasley estaba particularmente bonita ese día, lucia una camiseta blanca, jeans y una sudadera color verde agua, su largo cabello castaño ondulaba con el viento de esa mañana otoñal… ah y estaba descalza.

Scorpius no era ningún fetichista con los pies ni nada por el estilo, pero verla descalza enseñándole hechizos convocadores a su grupo de tutorías de primer año, se le antojaba agradable, relajante y hasta encantador. Y es que ella con ese aire descuidado que tenia en ese momento, lcon os jeans arremangados a media pierna, despeinada y sonriente, constituía una imagen que lo tenia fascinado.

A Rose le encantaba el asunto de las asesorias, se metía de cabeza en eso, ya él la había visto anteriormente impartiéndoles clases a esos niños, pero nunca de manera tan informal, lo malo era que en esta ocasión en particular, no había muchos chicos de primer año, solo algunos de Gryffindor, menos de otras casas y solo Theo y Molly de Slytherin, seguramente el niño había sido literalmente empujado por Molly, quien era un verdadero torbellino, voluntariosa como nadie, para seguir asistiendo a las asesorias de Rose, aun cuando los otros chicos de su casa las hubiesen abandonado. Todos estaban descalzos a sugerencia de su tutora, quien opinaba que a pesar del leve frío del exterior, ellos tenían que sentir la magia de la tierra para rodearse de energías y realizar bien los hechizos. Esa era un teoría de un reconocido brujo turco llamado Al-Azzih, Scorpius se sorprendió al verla usando ese método, en Dumstrang se enseñaba, pero tenia muchos detractores, le habían comentado lo mismo en Hogwarts, pero al parecer Rose era lo suficientemente inteligente para ver la belleza y sensatez en esa teoría de la madre tierra.

-Chicos- dijo Rose alzando la mirada hacia donde estaba Scorpius, al parecer él a estaba evaluando. Lejos de sentirse incomoda como otras veces, mas bien sentía mariposas en el estomago…eran increíble lo bien que se sentía últimamente con esos penetrantes ojos grises clavados en ella- Necesito que convoquen algunos caracoles del lago. Entendido.

Los chicos se agruparon en fila y cada uno maniobró su varita. El primero que lo logró fue Theo, Rose le regaló una sonrisa y la cara del niño lució menos hosca, Theo Jr. constantemente buscaba la aprobación de la gente.

-Bien Theo, perfecto, ahora tú Molly - Molly enfurruño la cara y siguió agitando la varita pero lo único que consiguió fue que un montón de algas fueran directo hacia su cara. Theo Jr. se rió un rato de ella pero ayudo a desenredarla.

-Me estoy ahogando- chillaba Molly, mientras Theo Jr. se afanaba en quitarle las algas de la cara.

-No seas trágica Molly, no te estas ahogando- dijo Rose mirándola con atención- Theo, no la enredes mas.

-Okey Rose- contestó Theo.

-_Accio Caracol_- dijo un niñito de Gryffindor y el caracol salio disparado del agua hasta sus manos.

Los demás niños conjuraron el hechizo y en promedio lograron realizarlo exitosamente.

-Hemos terminado por hoy- dijo Rose, mientras los niños se ponían de nuevo los zapatos- el resto de la hora la tienen libre- los niños de primero gritaron, alegres de sacarse de encima una clase y se fueron corriendo a varias direcciones. Molly y Theo fueron a buscar sus escobas para librar su torneo de quidditch personal en los terrenos del colegio.

Cuando los niños de primero se fueron, Rose se quedó un rato paseando entre la hierba y mirando el lago. Scorpius caminó hacia ella.

-Tienes un don con los niños, deberías ser maestra de primaria- dijo Scorpius detrás de ella. Rose se giró un poco asustada, hace un momento estaba en un árbol bastante alejado de su posición y de pronto en una fracción de segundo estaba detrás de ella, de inmediato descartó la aparición, era bien conocido que nadie o nada podía aparecerse o desaparecerse en los terrenos del colegio, así que el joven debía haberse movido excepcionalmente rápido.

Rose trastabilló hacia atrás de la sorpresa y Scorpius la sujetó por los hombros para evitarle la caída, enseguida la atrajo hacia él rodeándola con sus brazos para intentar darle un beso pero ella fue mas ágil y se soltó. Scorpius gruñó decepcionado.

-Me gustan los niños…me la llevo bien con ellos, pero no quiero ser maestra- dijo Rose.

-No..tú quieres escribir, lo se- dijo Scorpius, muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Rose asintió dándole la razón.

-Hace un poco de frío- dijo ella mirándolo de reojo, él cada vez estaba mas insistente con eso de besarla y ella se escabullía todo el tiempo, sin embargo ya no le molestaba que la tocara, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces eran roces ligeros, rara vez la abrazaba como había ocurrido segundos atrás- pero el sol es intenso. Es un buen otoño, con bastante luz….el invierno será duro….suele suceder así…otoños suaves, inviernos crudos.

-Eso dicen los entendidos en la materia- dijo Scorpius mirándola de manera tan intima que ella se estremeció de inmediato. Desde la noche que pasaron en el Gran Comedor, donde él de alguna forma le ofreció apoyo moral, se había establecido una especie de complicidad entre ellos…confianza, aún asi, él no dejaba de intrigarla, a veces Scorpius era bastante misterioso, hablaba mucho de todo, intentaba coquetear con ella, pero jamas hablaba gran cosa de su vida personal.

-Las aguas del lago lucen azules no grises. Nunca había visto el lago tan bonito.

-¿Quieres meterte en el lago?- preguntó Scorpius quien tiraba piedrecitas al agua. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del colegio a pesar de ser domingo, pero la tunica se la había quitado y se había aflojado la corbata, tenia un aire descuidado tan atractivo que a veces a Rose se le dificultaba quitarle la mirada de encima. Él más que guapo…era magnético.

-No….nos congelaríamos- dijo Rose- se ve bien desde aquí.

-No seas necia- dijo Scorpius caminando hacia ella- ven te ayudaré.

Dicho esto la tomó en brazos, ella no tuvo tiempo de alejarse. Rose protestó un rato dándole golpecitos en el pecho y Scorpius se reía de ella a carcajadas.

-Golpeas como niña- comentó él.

-No estoy intentando hacerte daño- dijo Rose fingiendo molestia, en realidad se sentía muy cómoda en los brazos de él….peligrosamente confortable – si lo hiciese en serio, te saldrían cardenales.

-Lo dudo- dijo Scorpius caminando con ella, pronto entró al agua, con zapatos y todo incluido, Rose le pasó los brazos por el cuello para asegurarse.

-Si me dejas caer, agarraré un buen resfriado- dijo ella.

-No me interesa verte con mocos en la nariz así que no te preocupes-dijo él mientras avanzaban en el lago.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó ella.

-No mucho- dijo Scorpius conteniendo la respiración, ese era su truco para evitar perder los papeles con Rose, toda ella lo descontrolaba un poco, pero su aroma si de verdad lo hacia perder el sentido, al principio supuso que era algún perfume que alteraba su olfato de lobo, quizás uno con almizcle en sus ingredientes. Pero no, no era el perfume, era el olor natural de ella….raro muy raro…igual ya había dejado de preguntarse que demonios le sucedía con Rose porque la respuesta era clara, ella le gustaba demasiado. Y no es que no fuese problemático el asunto…de hecho lo era…su padre….la familia de ella….en fin…todas las razones y motivos conocidos de sobra, pero él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo eso por tener una oportunidad con ella, últimamente le daba la impresión de que Rose, quien estaba mas proclive a dejar que la cortejase de un tiempo a la fecha, pensaba igual que él – no soy friolento, siempre estoy caliente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Que tengo la temperatura corporal un poco más elevada que el resto de las personas, eso me protege del frío- explicó él- es una característica mía. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Nada- contestó ella de inmediato. A Rose siempre le había parecido un poco raro que él tuviese siempre la piel caliente, como si padeciese una fiebre permanente, pero había escuchado de casos así…no era tan extraño. Además, ese calor proveniente de su cuerpo se sentía muy bien, como lo estaba experimentando en carne propia justo en ese preciso momento.

-Bueno lo de caliente también puede referirse a otras cosas- dijo Scorpius, Rose le propinó un golpe mas fuerte en el pecho- ¿Ahora qué?

-Siempre tienes que andar con eso…pareces un obsesionado- dijo ella reprochándole

-Cállate y mira a tu alrededor, el paisaje se ve bonito- dijo Scorpius mientras ya estaba metido en el lago casi hasta la cintura. Rose miró el agua, vio como las ondas de las olas bailaban a la luz del sol, también apreció los peces nadando en el fondo del lago, se inclinó un poco para rozarla el agua con la mano.

-Esta fría- dijo ella apartando la mano abruptamente- no me dejes caer.

-No lo haría ni en broma- dijo Scorpius. Rose entonces dejó caer su cabeza hasta que su cabello rozó el agua, Scorpius miraba su blanco cuello estirado, la suave curva de sus pechos. ¡Dios! Ella era hermosa. Rose se incorporó de pronto, Scorpius la sujetó mas contra él y sus miradas chocaron.

-Este seria un buen momento para besarte- dijo Scorpius mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en ella, la conexión fue intensa, demoledora, él acercaba su rostro al de ella lentamente.

-Solo si yo lo permitiese- dijo ella, mirándolo, sintiendo el corazón del chico y el suyo propio ir a cien mil latidos por hora.

-Podría robarte un beso- dijo él.

-Podrías, pero no seria lo mismo- dijo ella susurrante mirandolo sin parpadear. Rose deseaba ese beso, lo ansiaba de verdad, pero seria cuando estuviese lista, cuando confiase mas en él, cuando tuviese clara sus intensiones con ella, quizas no referido a un posible noviazgo, ella intuia que él no era de los que se ennoviaba con nadie y ella ya estaba harta de noviecitos tontos de escuela, mas bien buscaba otra cosa, una relación diferente, especial, intensa..pero para eso, él tendria que mostrarle mas de su interior a ella- conmigo no.

-¿Jugaremos eternamente al gato y al rato con esto Rose?- preguntó Scorpius molesto- creo que yo he sido suficientemente claro contigo, mas obvio imposible.

-El problema es ese, que eres demasiado obvio y que pareces que estas jugando todo el tiempo conmigo- dijo ella- no me gusta.

-Contigo es como pelar una cebolla- dijo Scorpius- hay que ir por capas.

-Exactamente- dijo ella.

-¿Todavía no se como diablos ese Ethan logró algo contigo?- preguntó Scorpius fastidiado.

-Peló la cebolla- respondió Rose.

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntó Scorpius súbitamente celoso.

-¿Acaso importa?- dijo ella- pensé que tú eras de los tipos que no les importaba esas cosas- ella podía decirlo ahora con propiedad, tenían cerca de mes y medio conversando todos los días, en las reuniones para preparar las fiestas, Scorpius Malfoy no solía hablar con casi nadie en el castillo, pero con ella hacia una gran excepción. Por eso Rose sabia que el era muy respetuoso de la vida de los demás y no juzgaba a nadie, además él se divertía contándole algunas de sus aventuras escolares en Dumstrang, sin embargo existían temas que no discutían ni por asomo, como por ejemplo su padre...su familia. Ella todavía estaba intentando descifrar si era el hombre que había visto besando a su madre y él al parecer no le gustaba hablar de Draco Malfoy, esa era una de las cosas que le extrañaban a Rose, Scorpius detestaba a su padre.

-Lo soy- dijo Scorpius- tu pasado es tuyo y no tengo nada que ver…Pero….

-¿Pero?- preguntó ella.

-Honestamente, me mata la curiosidad- dijo Scorpius….e increíblemente de los celos también. Era inexplicable y hasta cierto punto ilógico, él jamas en su vida celó a ninguna chica que le gustase, pero ahora se encontraba en la graciosa situación de experimentar como se le carcomian las entrañas al pensar en la posibilidad de que ese tipo háyase llegado a algo serio con Rose.

-La curiosidad mató al gato- dijo ella.

Más bien al lobo, se respondió mentalmente Scorpius, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, de hecho decidió no insistir.

-Tienes razón…es tu vida personal- dijo Scorpius, después de todo él también le estaba ocultado muchas cosas a ella.

-¿Ya te gusta Hogwarts?- preguntó Rose.

-Lo único que realmente me gusta de Hogwarts eres tu nena, así que olvidemos el tema- dijo Scorpius secamente…celoso…estaba celoso…él celoso….Scorpius todavía no salía de su estupefacción…..celoso…!Oh no!, por primera vez en su vida, Scorpius Malfoy sentia que el asunto de ligarse a una chica se le estaba escapando completamente de las manos.

-Si hicieras el intento, te gustaría el castillo, te lo aseguro- dijo Rose- me desagradaría que te fueses y me dejases la fiesta de Hallowen a medio andar.

-Terminaré mi año aqui si tanto te preocupa- dijo Scorpius devolviéndose a la orilla con ella en brazos- estaré todo este año en Hogwarts para molestarte e intentar cosas impropias contigo.

-Eres un verdadero tunante- dijo ella- no se para que te empeñas en matar nuestra amistad antes de que comience.

-¿Somos amigos?- dijo él con sorna- vaya esa si es una buena noticia.

-Somos amigos desde hace un tiempo- respondió Rose con firmeza- un buen rato, si no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Adonde quedó la Rose tímida? Porque un pajarito por ahí me dijo que eras muy tímida- dijo Scorpius- pero últimamente…sigues un poco majadera, pero tímida…no …no, de ninguna forma.

-Decidí enviar la timidez al diablo- dijo ella- últimamente no me sirve para nada. Ese fue el consejo de un pajarito por ahí.

-Un pajarito sexy ¿cierto?- dijo él.

-No responderé a esta tontería ni bajo tortura- dijo ella.

-¿Qué te gusta de mi?- pregunto Scorpius.

-No me gusta nada de ti- dijo ella desviando el rostro para que no le viese la sonrisa que tenia impresa en la cara. Rayos…le encantaba estar con él, discutir con él, hablar tonterías con él…...¿Hasta donde llegarían? Ni idea…pero ella planeaba disfrutarlo mientras durase, como amigos o como lo que fuese. Su madre y el padre de él, podían irse juntos al mismísimo infierno.

-Mentirosa, claro que te gusto como tú me gustas a mi, sino no andaríamos aquí ahora justo así como estamos- dijo Scorpius- ¿A ver Rose? ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

-Hum….nada- dijo ella.

-Rose…te dejaré caer- amenazó Scorpius e hizo ademán de soltarla y lanzarla al agua, ella gritó y se sujetó mas fuerte de su cuello, Scorpius soltó una carcajada- y es en serio. Respóndeme.

-Me gusta que eres decidido- dijo ella- y que no te importa para nada lo que piense la gente de ti.

Scorpius la depositó en la hierba, en un lugar cercano a la orilla del lago, Rose quedó semi-acostada en el suelo apoyándose sobre sus codos, Scorpius se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a ella. Estaban solos y en un sitio bien alejado del castillo, nadie los veía.

-Decidido- dijo él- no esta mal para empezar, pero hubiese preferido que dijeses que era por mi espectacular físico.

Ella estiró su pie desnudo y lo colocó en el pecho de Scorpius intentado empujarlo para que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese hacia atrás, él ni se movió del sitio. Al chico le pareció demasiado descarado ese gesto. Había descubierto que Rose era osada, poseía una sensualidad dentro de ella que evitaba a toda costa mostrarle, una femeneidad muy especial, pero a veces, como en esa ocasión, ella la deba entrever, logrando sorprenderlo completamente, era una combinación de inocente coqueteria y picardía que lo volvía loco. Scorpius le sujetó la pierna y la arrastró por el suelo hasta que ella quedó debajo de él …sus rostros estaban frente a frente, muy cerca

-Te voy a besar…. cuando menos lo esperes, en un descuido, lo haré, te robaré ese maldito beso que tanto me niegas y quizás algo mas- la mirada de Scorpius era incandescente, ella se la devolvía con similar intensidad, la seguridad con la que él hablaba era abrumadora, la expectativa de lo que pudiese suceder entre ellos, la mantenía en vilo. Ella se había jurado dejar de ser una chica convencional, una mojigata seguidora estricta de las reglas, pero jamás se imaginó que la respuesta a sus suplicas seria ese chico rubio que la dejaba literalmente sin aire.

A ella le gustaba mucho Scorpius Malfoy, demasiado para su sanidad mental.

Scorpius se inclinó hasta prácticamente acostarse sobre ella, pero no intentó nada más. Rose lo miraba embelezada, clavada en el piso, deseando a cada minuto, que él se acercase mas.

-Rose Weasley, un día de estos voy a besarte hasta morir.

0o0


	9. Todo cambia

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, este capitulo es difícil, porque aquí se desprenderán muchas dudas, sobre todo respecto al DRAMIONe (que yo avise que no iba por donde la gente pensaba) y sobre todo con Draco.

En cuanto al mundial, obvio que le voy a Argentina (mejor dicho, la primera selección en mi corazón, es la de mi país, la Vinotinto, pero como nunca clasifican, si tengo que apoyar a otra será la albiceleste).

Felicidades Tom Felton, por el premio MTV movie awards como Mejor Villano, creo que de todos los premios que se entregaron esa noche, esté fue el mas merecido y el mas logico, Tom hizo una caracterización impecable, fue el Draco que leimos en el sexto libro y él que todos quisimos ver personificado en la gran pantalla.

Capitulo 9 Todo cambia.

-Morir por un beso- dijo Rose sonriéndole – no sabia que fueses poeta.

-No lo soy- dijo Scorpius- de ninguna manera. Aquí la de las dotes literarias eres tú.

Estaban acostados sobre la hierba, él encima de ella, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, sus rostros estaban cercanos, Rose clavaba sus ojos en los de él, dedicándoles una mirada curiosa, coqueta, intensa, era increíble como su opinión acerca del chico que estaba con ella había cambiado, cuando antes le parecía una molestia ahora estaba absolutamente fascinada con él, incluso sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con él. Scorpius acercó su cara dispuesto de nuevo a besarla y ella desvió su rostro, los labios de Scorpius tocaron su mejilla, él aprovechó y le habló en el oído.

-Eres tan esquiva que lo único que haces es fomentar mi interés- dijo él en tono bajo justo a su oído. Rose sintió como los vellos de su cuello se erizaban. Su cuerpo respondía incluso al tono de su voz. No era incomodo, mas bien era una sensación placentera, le hormigueaba el cuerpo si lo tenia cerca.

-Seria una tonta sino lo hiciese así- contestó ella- comentan por ahí, que tú estás acostumbrados de las chicas fáciles. Un poco de variedad a tu rutina no te va a matar Malfoy- Scorpius se apartó y le sonrió de vuelta. Su cabello caía frente a sus ojos, y la luz del sol le arrancaban reflejos, a Rose le parecía que lucia como un dios dorado, alto, hermoso, brillante, inmaculado y esa sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios, seductora, arrebatadora era sobre todas las cosas, candida y sincera. Scorpius Malfoy era demasiado atractivo a su parecer, pero también demasiado honesto para su propio bien, Rose interpretaba cada gesto, cada expresión facial, era muy fácil para ella leerlo, en menos de dos meses, había descifrado mucho de él, pero sentía que todavía le faltaba algo, importante, sin embargo ella presentía que no era nada turbio ni malvado, era simplemente su secreto y ella algún día llegaría a saber que guardaba con tanto celo, mientras tanto disfrutaba el momento junto a él.

La complicidad que ahora compartían era curiosa, tomando en cuenta que al principio se habían llevado como el perro y el gato. Pero luego de que ella se relajase y cediera en su posición, dándose la oportunidad para conocerlo, Rose tenia que conceder que le gustaba mucho estar con él y al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo. Debido a la fiesta que tenían que organizar, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, sin despertar sospechas entre sus primos o entre los slytherin´s, lo cual era una ventaja, de alguna forma los dos querían mantener en secreto el hecho de que se llevaban mejor de lo que los demás suponían. No era que estuviesen haciendo algo malo, Rose se lo repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza, consideraba una necedad todo el asunto entre sus familias y el odio reciproco, habían pasado casi veinte años, no le veía sentido, sin embargo, ella siempre había sido reservada con su vida personal y a ciencia cierta no tenia muy bien definido que estaba sucediendo con ella y Scorpius Malfoy. Si es que verdaderamente iban a algo.

Scorpius estaba disfrutando la velada. A orillas del lago, bien entrada la tarde, con ella entre sus brazos, casi estaba en el paraíso terrenal. Tenía toda su atención enfocada en Rose, en su rostro hermoso, en esos labios que lo invitaban a besarlos, en su apariencia descuidada, descalza y despeinada que se le antojaba irresistible, Scorpius la imaginaba tendida en una cama con esa expresión juguetona en el rostro y mucho mas escasa de ropa y simplemente sentía como se le encendía el cuerpo. ¿Dónde había quedado la actitud erizo de mar de Rose? Pues él no lo sabia ni le importaba, Rose desde hacia unos días le estaba mostrando la faceta oculta de su personalidad, despojándose de su timidez con él, siendo osada, coqueta, femenina y Scorpius estaba mas que contento con ello. ¿Quién le diría que organizar una fiesta lo acercaría a ella? ¿Quién se imaginaria que Scorpius Malfoy estaría tan pendiente de una sola mujer? Y es que realmente, desde hacia unas semanas no tenia cabeza para ninguna chica que no fuese ella.

La miró y siguió sonriéndole. Diablos….que ganas tenia de besarla.

-Si yo fuese otro, hace tiempo que te hubiese pedido una cita- dijo él- pero soy terrible con esto de las palabras. Lo has comprobado por ti misma.

-No necesito que me digas tonterías, me resulta mas cómodo hablar contigo sin que me lances esas frases tan trilladas- dijo Rose- me gustas mas cuando eres sincero, sarcástico y lógico.

-Sal conmigo un día de estos- respondió él- no a Hogsmade….vente conmigo un fin de semana a Hamburgo, invéntale una excusa a McGonagall y a tus padres.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?- preguntó ella.

-De hecho …mas que una cita es una escapada- dijo él- Quiero pasear en Hamburgo contigo, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos y que ellos te conozcan a ti.

-¿Y que tengo de especial para que desees presentarme a tus amigos?- preguntó Rose con fingida inocencia.

-Me imagino que ellos querrán conocer a la culpable de que literalmente me haya olvidado del resto del género femenino- dijo Scorpius.

-Eso fue profundo- dijo Rose observándolo con atención- hasta para ti.

-Hola, soy Scorpius Malfoy- respondió él bromeando- el tipo mas profundo que alguna vez conocerás.

-Eres imposible- dijo ella rodando los ojos, soltando una carcajada al mismo tiempo, giró la cara y Scorpius observo su perfil, prestando gran atención a su cuello, blanco y delgado- fue un chiste todo lo que me has dicho ¿No es así? A veces no logro interpretar lo que es verdadero o lo que es broma de lo que dices.

-Lo de que no miro a otra chica que no seas tú es triste ….pero cierto- dijo Scorpius arrugando la cara. No era que no fuese la realidad, pero hacerle esa confesión era extraño. De hecho, todo aquello relativo a Rose y él….era bastante fuera de lo normal. Demasiada atracción, demasiada piel entre ellos y de paso congeniaban a nivel intelectual. Si él creyese en las almas gemelas, sin duda podría plantearse que había conocido a la suya. Pero Scorpius desde hacia un buen tiempo se había convertido en un escéptico. Por otro lado, si era cierto que existía entendimiento pero a veces, al mismo tiempo fricciones y desacuerdos, los dos eran también volátiles uno con el otro, pero eso simplemente era tensión sexual acumulada.

-Creo que te entiendo perfectamente- respondió Rose- me está sucediendo exactamente lo mismo.

-No miras a otras chicas desde que me conoces- bromeo él- vaya, no sabia que tenias esas preferencias.

-No seas tonto, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero- contesto Rose dándole un golpecito en el pecho. Lo tenía prácticamente encima de ella y lejos de sentirse incomoda, lo estaba disfrutando. Existía una energía circulando entre ellos, placidez, confianza, reconocimiento, atracción. Ayudaba también saber que nadie los veía y que nadie llegaría a interrumpirlos. Scorpius no podía apartar los ojos de su cuello blanco y fino y le dio un beso leve, allí donde terminaba el cuello y empezaba la clavícula, Rose hizo un amago de intento para apartarlo pero como siempre no pudo resistirse.

-Me basta y sobra que ya no mires mas al idiota de tu ex – contestó Scorpius hablando con sus labios pegados a la piel de ella. Era un hecho, destetaba al individuo con todas sus fuerzas, el otro hecho innegable era que Rose le gustaba como nunca le había gustado nadie en su vida, porque no era solo que la chica le pareciese atractiva, sino que la encontraba inteligente e interesante como persona.

-No sabia que habíamos llegado al punto de los celos- dijo ella- me sorprendes cada día mas Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius sonrió automáticamente, sin duda lo que mas le encantaba de ella, era que era bien clara con él al expresar sus opiniones. Si…estaba celoso ¿Y que? no daría explicaciones al respecto, era obvio las razones por las cuales estaba celoso, la prueba mas fidedigna y contundente de todos los motivos que tendría para estar celoso, era el hecho de que estaba acostado sobre ella en el piso, atrapándola, subyugándola, sometiéndola y acariciándola. La había decretado como suya y estaba empeñado en demostrárselo. Lo mejor, era que ella al parecer lo disfrutaba. La Rose que poco a poco iba descubriendo hacia gala de una lógica y de una capacidad de comprensión abismales, y al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su mascara de empollona y mojigata, él se daba cuenta que ella era una chica que desplegaba sensualidad….a su manera, al mismo tiempo, también era dulce, de una forma que no le molestaba ni lo empalagaba, sino que mas bien lo atraía. Su timidez tan cacareada, por lo menos con él, había sido lanzada al olvido. Si notaba que ella evitaba hablar de su familia, de sus padres, pero como él hacia lo mismo, por los momentos, no representaba ninguna dificultad. Igual, estaban conociéndose.

- Rose yo te gusto, tú me gustas. ¿Qué esperamos para pasar a la segunda fase de esto que tenemos?

-¿Es que lo tienes dividido en etapas?- dijo ella, él llevó la mano hasta la cabeza de ella para acariciarle el cabello, la expresión de su cara era seria y concentrada, jugaba con sus cabellos desperdigándolos sobre la yerba, sin embargo parecía estar pensando en algo importante, Rose intuía que estaba preparando una respuesta ingeniosa.

-Lo de la cebolla me lo he tomado en serio- dijo Scorpius- ir por etapas, descubrir poco a poco las capas…tus capas. Me has dado a entender que quieres todo con calma, aunque yo muera de impaciencia. Lo cual no es extraño, soy un hombre, ser impaciente está dentro de la naturaleza del genero masculino, sobre todo si se trata de una mujer.

-A todas estas….¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó ella, Scorpius sonrió y desvió la mirada un poco azorado, quizás se ganase un bofetón por descarado, pero habían quedado en ser lo mas sincero posible uno con el otro, luego de un segundo mirando a su alrededor pensando la respuesta mas apropiada, le clavó los ojos, decidido a decir de una buena vez por todas en voz alta lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza. .

-Quiero…..bueno….deseo es mejor palabra- contestó él- deseo estar contigo.

-Estar conmigo- repitió ella en voz baja las palabras, un poco sorprendida, valorando las posibles interpretaciones de esa frase. No es que Rose no hubiese pensado antes que todo ese coqueteo derivaría en ello, de hecho, sin ver exactamente el final del camino, en el punto donde estaban, sabiendo que se gustaban, era lógico pensar que terminarían juntos. Por otro lado, ella de alguna forma, intuía que las palabras de Scorpius iban más allá de ser novios o cualquier cosa. - ¿De que manera quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo él- estar contigo se refiere a eso y a lo otro también..pero básicamente significa….yo quiero compartir tiempo contigo. No es que te esté pidiendo que seas mi novia formal ni nada de eso, solo te estoy diciendo que me siento bien contigo y que desearía que nos conociéramos mejor.

Rose asintió. Lejos de sentirse ofendida, lo tomó como algo natural, de cualquier forma, él lo decía sin intensiones ocultas, Scorpius a veces era demasiado transparente.

-¿Y después? ¿Que se supone que haremos si sentimos que no es suficiente con estar juntos y conocernos? ¿Establecemos algún nivel de compromiso? Si es que llega a suceder algo entre tú y yo- preguntó ella- sabes Scorpius yo no soy del tipo de chica con la que estas acostumbrado a tratar, no soy Marina Merrey, no me enredo con chicos solo por diversión o para pasar el rato. Tampoco voy a hacer un drama de todo esto, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios.

-Estamos claros que tú no eres Marina- dijo él- ni tampoco eres igual a la gran mayoría de las chicas con las que me he enredado alguna vez. Ni tampoco lo hago para pasar el rato ¿Por qué demonios crees que también me lo estoy tomando con calma? Eres diferente, una experiencia única y distinta. Me he peleado contigo, discutido, la gran mayoría de las veces yo te saco de tus casillas y viceversa, nuestras familias se detestan y estamos en casas diferentes, las cuales al parecer se odian a morir. Parece que existe todo un mundo de distancia entre tú y yo. Y aun así, desde que te conocí no puedo dejar de mirarte y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea las ganas que tengo de besarte. Si quieres que le de un nombre, pues busca para otro lado, porque Scorpius Malfoy no es de los que busca su comodidad, escudándose en darle un nombre a una situación o relación. Pero tampoco dejó de lado a alguien si me ha costado tanto llegar hasta ella, a menos que a la otra persona no le interese. No puedo asegurarte nada, pero de que siento algo distinto por ti….lo siento. No se si llegaré a convertirme en tu novio, o tu amante o lo que sea, solo puedo ofrecerte mi discreción en el asunto y mi amistad.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal perorata. Una declaración tan vehemente no podía pasar por alto, de hecho, era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba de esa forma, llena de honestidad. Poco romántico, sin duda lo era, pero inexplicablemente a ella le encantó escucharlo. Él afirmaba que no era bueno con las palabras y era todo lo contrario. Scorpius arrugó la cara desconcertado.

-¿Te resulta gracioso?- preguntó él airado, ella levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con la firme intensión de apaciguarlo. Fue automático, no pudo evitar acariciarle la cara, así como aquella vez no pudo contenerse para tomarle de la mano. Era guapo, seguro que lo era, sus facciones eran perfectas, sus ojos hermosos, pero además era que su personalidad era magnética, irresistible para ella. Y de alguna forma él había dicho exactamente lo que ella quería escuchar.

Sin pensarlo, Rose se incorporó del suelo, tomó la cara de Scorpius entre sus dos manos y unió sus labios a los de él ofreciéndole su tajante respuesta. El chico tardó un segundo en reaccionar, jamás se imaginó que ella era la que lo iba a sorprender besándolo, pero se recuperó rápido, con sus brazos rodeo el delgado cuerpo de Rose y la atrajo hacia él, pronto quedaron de nuevo en posición horizontal, uno sobre el otro, acostados sobre la hierba.

Mientras profundizaban el beso, ella enredó los dedos de sus manos en los cabellos de él y Scorpius clavó sus dedos en la cintura de Rose. La distancia entre sus cuerpos se hizo minima, indecentemente inexistente. Para ser su primer beso, estaba resultando bastante escandaloso, luego de unos minutos, ya se tocaban con desenfreno sin ningún tipo de pudor por encima de la ropa y apenas se separaban sus bocas una milésima de segundo para respirar. Él era de talante apasionado, ella al parecer no le perdía pisada. Con los ojos cerrados y el corazón desbocado, Scorpius se deleitaba con el sabor de sus labios, con la humedad de la boca de ella, con la suavidad de las curvas de su cuerpo, Rose tenia todo lo que le gustaba de una mujer y mas aun, disfrutaba cada segundo de ese beso como si fuese el ultimo, estaba excitado…mucho y por los estremecimientos del cuerpo de ella y la forma como le correspondía el beso, podía deducir que Rose estaba en la misma situación que él, sus gestos la delataban, sus gemidos también, la expresión de su cara era el reflejo de la satisfacción y el ansia que tenia, de lo que estaba generando ese beso en ella.

Rose sentía como las manos de él vagaban por su cuerpo, explorándolo, acariciándolo, estrujándolo. Nunca la habían tocado de esa manera, con cuidado y a la vez con firmeza, jamás la habían besado de esa forma, dominante y tierno al mismo tiempo, él intentaba explorar con su lengua su interior y poco a poco la obligaba a aceptarlo dentro de su boca. Era un beso muy diferente a los otros que ella había experimentado en su vida, Scorpius era exigente, era apasionado, intenso y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar caer en un torbellino de emociones debido a su insistencia. Arqueaba su espalda de puro placer, pegaba sus pechos al de él intentando estrechar mas el contacto hasta hacerlo ínfimo, empujaba con sus manos su cabeza para evitar que se separasen y seguir perdiéndose en sus labios. Totalmente fuera de control, ella solo quería besarlo hasta morir. Una oleada de lujuria desconocida para ella hasta los momentos recorría todo su cuerpo, era visceral, poderoso y Rose no podía evitar sentirlo. Todos sus sentidos reconocían a Scorpius, se apaciguaban y se encendían al mismo tiempo, era como si su mente y su cuerpo hubiesen esperado toda la vida por él.

Su olor…ese aroma que lo volvía loco, se había intensificado, el cuerpo de Rose estaba hablando por ella, pidiéndole a gritos que la tomase en ese preciso momento. Cuando él declaró que quería estar con ella, llevaba implícito el hecho de que deseaba estar con ella de la manera que un hombre deseaba estar con una mujer. Nunca había estado tan claro para él, su cuerpo lo sabia…se lo estaba demostrando en ese momento, unirse a ella era lo mas lógico, la única salida posible, la única manera de tener paz y sosiego. Era tan diferente lo que sentía por ella, tan distinto…tan inexplicable, tan devastador. .Scorpius metió las manos por debajo de la blusa de Rose, ella sintió un estremecimiento cuando las pieles se tocaron, gimió contra los labios de Scorpius, pero él la acalló sellando sus labios, cuando la mano del chico empezó a llevar una trayectoria ascendente directo a sus pechos, ella lo detuvo e interrumpió el beso, separándose en el acto. Ambos se miraron estupefactos, jadeantes, conmovidos y emocionados, nunca lo dirían en voz alta ni se lo confesarían, pero había sido sin duda uno de los mejores besos de sus vidas, sino el mejor.

-Rose- la llamó él al ver la mirada desorientada de ella, Scorpius sentía como si estuviese despertando de un sueño. Dejó de besarla pero todavía tenia su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

- Ah- dijo ella en voz baja, incapaz de formular palabra, todavía estaba metida de lleno en la sensación de besarlo. Su corazón palpitaba con violencia y se sentía un poco mareada.

-Creo que no tengo que preguntar mas si quieres estar conmigo- dijo él.

-No se que esperabas que dijese, pero desde hace unos días he sido bastante obvia contigo- respondió ella.

-Bueno que lo aclares- dijo él- me estaba empezando a preocupar Rose, preguntándome si dejabas que cualquier chico te tocase como yo lo he hecho.

-No….en general no dejo que se me acerquen…tanto…alegrate…eres el primero- dijo ella mirándolo, Scorpius acercó su cara y le ofreció un beso leve en los labios, ella acariciaba su cara con una mano, los dos se miraban atentos a las reacciones del otro.

-Besarte cambia todo- dijo él- me lleva a un punto sin retorno. Voy de frente contigo en esto, espero no estrellarme.

-Nos vamos a meter en un buen rollo- contestó ella. Sus expectativas con ese beso, había sido claramente superadas- pero sabes…Scorpius Malfoy…no me importa..yo también voy de frente contigo.

-Creo que oficialmente tenemos una relación- dijo Scorpius- llámese como se llame. ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Todavía no estoy lista para algunas cosas- dijo Rose todavia con la mirada perdida, aun no sabia ni el como ni el porque, pero ella había permitido que él se tomase algunas libertades, si bien no dejó que le quitase la ropa ni que le tocase los pechos por debajo del sujetador, él había acariciado todo su cuerpo, absolutamente todo por encima de la ropa. Ella lo había disfrutado, pero un resquicio de consciencia e inseguridad le impidió ir más allá. Lo deseaba, pero al mismo tiempo…temía dar ese paso. Rose en su consciencia, sabia que con Scorpius Malfoy todo seria diferente, no entendía como lo sabia, pero así era, mucho tenia que ver con las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, desconocidas hasta el momento para ella pero con un claro significado, con el apremio que sentía cuando él la tocaba, por los pensamientos atrevidos que él le provocaba, ella se sentía lista como mujer, con la madurez necesaria, para acostarse con alguien y de alguna forma quería que sucediese… con él. Más allá de otras consideraciones, más allá del hecho de que él era el peor candidato posible. Un chico que su familia jamás aceptaría y que no era del tipo de joven que creyese en las relaciones formales, el peor chico para presentar a unos padres, uno que no quería compromisos. Sin embargo Rose, cansada de los convencionalismos, veía en él, libertad…de sentir y de hacer, Scorpius Malfoy no presionaba, no juzgaba y sobre todo no esperaba de ella mas nada que reconocimiento mutuo y aceptación de emociones y sentimientos.

-Tienes razón, me apresuré, lo siento, iremos con calma….si es que podemos- dijo Scorpius todavía descolocado por la intensidad del beso, se saltó todos los preliminares con Rose y había ido directo a intentar acariciarla de manera mas intima. Por no decir que estuvo a punto literalmente de arrancarle la ropa. Para que mentirse, ese beso y todo lo que había generado había sido genial.

-No, no lo sientas, estuvo bien, pero es que…- ella dudó un poco- en fin, no es la clase de cosas que yo le permita un chico la primera vez que nos besamos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Scorpius- entiendo el punto. Para que quede claro te diré algo importante, es obvio que deseo tocarte, mucho, mas de lo que he hecho, mucho mas de lo que imaginas, pero ni te voy a presionar ni es una condición para estar contigo, así como estamos, me siento bien, iremos a tu ritmo.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

-Rose ¿Te das cuenta lo gracioso que resulta que tú y yo estemos enredados?

-Tomando en cuenta que no empezamos muy bien que digamos- dijo ella- si…es medio irónico

-Rose- dijo Scorpius serio, si había un momento para decirlo o preguntarlo era ese. - ¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¿Deseas una relación conmigo?

-Si y no- dijo ella, Scorpius frunció el ceño confuso- tengo miedo de sacrificar una buena amistad que apenas comienza por algo mas profundo…que no se si vaya a funcionar. Y tampoco estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi recién adquirida libertad. Tuve una muy mala experiencia con Ethan, eso bastó para darme cuenta de lo hipócrita y superficial que puede ser un noviazgo. No quiero equivocarme esta vez, no deseo que corten mis alas y al mismo tiempo deseo vivir una experiencia diferente. Por eso me tomo mi tiempo.

-No te estoy proponiendo un noviazgo- dijo Scorpius- necesito que entiendas este punto. Yo no soy de los que tiene novia, nunca lo he sido. Al igual que tú no me gusta que me corten las alas, aprecio mi libertad sobre todas las cosas. No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, solo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad…para todo, que tengas conmigo todo lo que desees tener, incluso…ir mas allá…si quieres….acostarte conmigo…si en algún momento lo deseas, yo no tengo ninguna objeción de servirte de experimento.

-Vaya- dijo Rose- que dispuesto.

-No soy ciego- dijo él- se interpretar los gestos y las acciones de una mujer Rose, me detuviste es cierto, pero créeme si yo hubiese insistido…lo hubiésemos hecho, te sentí, te oí gemir, te gustó y mucho.

-Tú también gemiste- contestó ella a la defensiva.

-Si- dijo él- puesto que a mi también me estaba gustando mucho. Me encanta tocarte Rose y me vuelvo loco cuando me besas como tú lo haces.

Rose se ruborizo y sonrió.

-¿No te escandaliza lo que te estoy proponiendo?- preguntó Scorpius-¿no vas a lanzarme un puñetazo por lo inmoral de mi ofrecimiento? Rose…..te estoy diciendo si pelos en la lengua que deseo estar contigo…quizás tener sexo contigo, sin ataduras de ningún tipo.

-No me escandalizan tus palabras, mas bien aprecio que tengas la intensión de dejarme todo claro- dijo Rose, enseguida las manos de Scorpius se cerraron en su cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, acoplándola con él, cada curva, cada valle, ella encajaba perfectamente con él- pero bien podría golpearte si sigues haciendo eso….- ella jadeo cuando él con la nariz le acarició el cuello seductoramente- eso que me estas haciendo.

-No me has respondido- dijo Scorpius- y entonces yo tengo que convencerte, tocándote, es lo justo, además, me parece que lo estás disfrutando.

Rose cerró los ojos y intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no estremecerse ante la caricia, pero no lo pudo evitar. Scorpius sintió como las piernas de ella temblaban, lo percibió completamente porque tenía las suyas enredadas con las de ella.

-Para ser la primera vez que nos besamos- dijo él buscaba su boca y Rose lo evadía- tengo que decir que esto está resultando bastante caliente.

Rose no dijo palabra alguna. En un momento dado, él consiguió besarla de nuevo, con más intensidad que la vez anterior, ella sentía que se estaba ahogando literalmente en un mar de lujuria. Todo lo que nunca había despertado en ella como mujer, estaba siendo sacado del letargo solo con las caricias de Scorpius.

-Imagínate Rose- dijo Scorpius hundiendo sus dedos en la cintura de ella mientras hablaba contra sus labios- como va a ser, cuando finalmente te decidas.

_Fuegos artificiales en mi cabeza,_ se dijo Rose, _eso es justamente lo que va a suceder. Porque me siento tan bien contigo, que no hay otra forma de experimentarlo. _La promesa de lujuria desatada y de vivir una experiencia inolvidable implícita en las palabras de Scorpius, valía oro.

-Solo prométeme una cosa- dijo Rose mirándolo de nuevo. Scorpius se separó de su cuerpo y se acostó al lado de ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo él yaciendo de espaldas observando el cielo.

-Independientemente de lo que suceda ente nosotros- dijo ella- no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

-De acuerdo- dijo él. También para Scorpius era importante ese punto, en alguna parte de su ser, sabia que si la perdía, le iba a doler, necesitaba a Rose como persona, como un todo, mas allá de alguna implicación romántica, ella era valiosa para él. Descubrir eso fue interesante, Scorpius se dio cuenta que estaba madurando- ¿Eso es un si?

-Si- dijo ella.

-Bien- contestó Scorpius con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su cara- por cierto, ya me leí tu cuento del lobo.

-¿Y que tal?- preguntó ella visiblemente interesada- Te gustó.

-En realidad….estuvo muy bien- dijo Scorpius- pero tengo que darte mi opinión sincera.

-Dime- respondió ella.

-El pequeño cachorro de lobo- Scorpius empezó a explicarse con calma. Había leído la historia, una especie de cuento para niños, estaba muy bien narrada y escrita, pero existía un detalle que lo hacia sentir incomodo, que caló tanto en él, que lo dejó de alguna forma triste y melancólico. No dudaba de la capacidad literaria de Rose de generar emociones en los lectores, ella era buena escribiendo, tenia talento. Lo que lo tenia sorprendido, era que se sentía muy identificado con el protagonista de la historia, era como si ella, sin saberlo, sin conocerlo aun, puesto que Rose afirmaba haberlo escrito hacia algunos años atrás, estuviese conectada de alguna forma con la psiquis de Scorpius, con sus temores, con sus opiniones. Él no creía en el azar, pero no tuvo mas remedio que preguntarse, después de leído el relato, si algún poder superior había guiado sus respectivas líneas de vida hasta hacer que se encontrasen y se gustasen. Las posibilidades eran mínimas, ellos hasta hacia unos meses no tenían ninguna posibilidad de conocerse, estudiaban en lugares distintos, sus familias no se relacionaban, pero increíblemente, el destino lo había llevado a Hogwarts y a ella. Y nadie….nadie…solo ella….de todas las personas que había conocido en la vida, incluyendo su madre y su padre, nadie parecía entender de una manera tan exacta…al parecer solo Rose, el curso de pensamientos de un pequeño lobo asustado….como él lo fue alguna vez, como lo sentía ante la proximidad de su transformación.

-El pequeño cachorro de lobo no está triste solo por la muerte de su madre- dijo Scorpius- él ha aceptado que forma parte de la ley de la vida, nacer y morir. No, él no teme eso.

-¿Y que es según tu criterio lo que teme el lobo?- preguntó Rose.

-El pequeño lobo teme, le da pánico- dijo Scorpius- enfrentarse con su instinto, sin la guía adecuada de alguien que sepa lo que le está sucediendo, un lobo con experiencia, que lo guíe, que lo instruya, que evite que él meta la pata, que se equivoque y que no dañe a lo que mas quiere, a lo que queda de su familia y su manada. El pequeño lobo no quiere fallar.

-Mi cachorro lobo está solo en el mundo- dijo ella- está buscando a su manada. El objetivo y la moraleja del cuento, es que no estas completo como persona sino permaneces al lado de los tuyos.

-Si- dijo Scorpius- el lobezno busca compañía, aceptación entre los de su clase. Pero como perdió a su madre y no tiene nadie que le enseñe lo que es, tiene temor a ser rechazado. Y por otro lado, está inseguro de su potencial.

-Entonces el lobo lo que teme es que no lo acepten como es- dijo Rose colocándose de medio lado para observar a Scorpius, su mano se desplazó para colocarla sobre el pecho del chico, él tomó su mano con la suya y enredó sus dedos con los de ella- y está inseguro de sus capacidades como lobo.

-Si- dijo Scorpius sintiéndose confortablemente satisfecho tomándola otra vez de la mano, sintiendo el ardor de su piel en contacto con la de ella. Era un gesto familiar a la vez que demostraba la confianza que había nacido ente ellos dos. Sin embargo no podía apartar la mente del lobo del cuento, que al parecer sufría de las mismas inquietudes que él- básicamente tiene miedo de que lo rechacen por no llenar las expectativas puestas sobre él.

Scorpius la jaló hasta acercarla a su cuerpo, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, la besó, una y otra vez, incansable, inagotable, sentía tal sensación de euforia al tocarla, que de pronto se había convertido en una droga para él. Ella era incapaz de oponer resistencia, estaba absolutamente atontada con Scorpius Malfoy.

0o0

La profesora Mc Gonagall permanecía sentada frente a su escritorio, mientras corregía los exámenes de Transformaciones, su cara se arrugaba a ratos, era increíble la sarta de tonterías sin sentido que los estudiantes menos aventajados colocaban en sus escritos…!Bah! que utilidad tendría convertir un ratón en una copa de cristal, luego recordó que la idea había sido suya, enseguida Minerva borró la nota anterior y estampó un Supera Las Expectativas en la redacción, el chico se lo merecía aunque el resto de la redacción no valiese gran cosa, después de todo, dorarle la píldora al profesor siempre era una buena estrategia. A pesar de ser la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva no había dejado de dictar clases, la cantidad de profesores activos ese año había bajado alarmantemente, existían algunas vacantes, sin contar que la profesora Vector le estaba solicitando constantemente la jubilación, lo cual le causaba gracia a Minerva, puesto que la profesora de Aritmancia era veinte años mas joven que ella.

Como era la costumbre, el anterior profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras solo permaneció en el colegio un año y luego se había ido apresuradamente del castillo…sin dejar rastro… literalmente. Minerva esperaba que no estuviese desaparecido en el Bosque Prohibido o peor…muerto, los años le habían enseñado que el destino de un profesor de DCAO era impredecible. Lord Voldemort había maldecido el puesto hacia casi setenta años atrás, cuando fracasó en el intento de convencer a Albus Dumblendore para asignarle esa asignatura como maestro en Hogwarts, así que siempre existía desde entonces una vacante en DCAO al final de cada año. Pero en ese curso, también tenía el problema adicional de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que Hagrid, quien estaba padeciendo de una pierna, necesitaba un ayudante urgentemente. Al igual que ella, el semigigante ya estaba bastante anciano y no podía caminar mucho sin la ayuda de su bastón, menos meterse en una excursión al aire libre en el bosque buscando cualquier alimaña peligrosa para asustar a a sus alumnos. Como ella no era de las que criticaba los métodos de enseñanza de sus profesores, mientras nadie resultase herido, Minerva se hacia la desentendida con las maneras poco ortodoxas de Hagrid. Ante la situación de carestia, la profesora McGonagall colocó avisos de empleo en El Profeta y en algunos otros periódicos mágicos europeos y también en las universidades mágicas del continente. Al principio se negó la idea de reclutar a un recién graduado, no le atraía especialmente un profesor joven, uno que le llevase pocos años a sus alumnos, eso generalmente creaba dificultades para imponer autoridad. Sin embargo, no estaba tampoco para ponerse selectiva. El curso ya estaba avanzado y necesitaba a los profesores de inmediato.

Solo dos curriculums llegaron vía lechuza hasta su despacho, uno para cada vacante, más nadie respondió, a McGonagal no le sorprendió, la paga no era muy generosa, quien solicitase el puesto y lo ganase, tendría que permanecer en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año y además del seguro dental, el cargo no tenia muchos beneficios.

Esa semana se había reunido con los dos potenciales profesores, a uno lo conocía de toda la vida, había sido su alumno y luego su compañero en la Orden del Fénix, cumplía con todos los criterios para dar lecciones de DCAO, después de todo, era uno de los rompedores de maldiciones mas famosos del mundo mágico, a Minerva le intrigó un poco que dejase un trabajo tan bien remunerado como el que había tenido hasta la fecha, pero luego de hablar con él, logró sacarle que la idea había sido de Harry Potter . No se disgustó, ella se estaba poniendo vieja y a veces Harry solo le informaba hasta el ultimo momento de sus planes para no preocuparla o quizás, como pensaba Minerva, para impedir que ella se opusiese. Ese hombre vendría a Hogwarts con dos objetivos, para vigilar de cerca de cierto estudiante problemático y para observar la conducta de los Slyhterin en relación a las artes oscuras, por supuesto, Harry en su posición de Jefe de Aurores, tendría la información mucho antes que ella. Minerva McGonagall tomó la decisión más lógica, ayudar a Harry en todo lo posible, sin hacerse la ofendida. Después de todo, era su ex – alumno favorito.

Tanto interés era plausible, el ambiente en la comunidad mágica estaba enrarecido y tenso, Hogwarts no escapaba a ello. Rumores iban y venían, los retratos chismorreaban, Minerva McGonagall sabia que algo se cocinaba en el castillo y no era precisamente en las cacerolas de los elfos domésticos. La nueva generación de Slytherin era voluntariosa, las antiguas ideas de superioridad y racismo habían renacido en esa casa, sobre todo en los del séptimo año, que estaba liderizados por un joven llamado Marcus Nott. Minerva se estremeció de pronto, desde que había conocido a un Lord Voldemort de 11 años (él llegó a Hogwarts cuando ella cursaba quinto año) ningún otro chico le había provocado tal nivel de inquietud. Marcus Nott nunca había actuado conforme a su edad, era demasiado maquiavélico, siniestro, inteligente, desde su primer año había demostrado que poseía conocimientos que no tendría porque saber en su nivel académico, conjuraba maldiciones que estaba fuera del alcance de un niño normal, era como si tuviese un conocimiento innato de absolutamente todo el saber mágico o mas simple, que ya hubiese cursado todo los años de Hogwarts antes de empezar a estudiar en el colegio. Curioso…realmente era curioso.

Ser el hijo de un mortifago podría otorgarle cierto nivel de aprendizaje, pero eso era una explicación insuficiente para ella, después de todo, otros hijos de mortifagos no se desempeñaban tan bien académicamente como Marcus Nott, siempre le intrigó pero puesto que no tenia pruebas, McGonagall solo se dedicó a vigilarlo, estando atenta a cualquier desliz. Y él era cuidadoso_, in extremi_s, nadie jamás lo había atrapado en una fechoría, a pesar de los rumores, Marcus Nott totalmente inocente de culpa, iba a sus clases y se comportaba en apariencia como cualquier chico normal, incluso, era el tipo de joven del que cualquier maestro estaría orgulloso, responsable, dedicado, brillante, pero ella era un hueso duro de roer, no todo lo que reluce es oro y si….ella estaba entrada en años, eso era cierto, pero vieja y todo, su mente funcionaba como cuando tenia veinte años, Minerva McGonagall nunca se equivocaba con sus corazonadas, ese chico…..ocultaba algo.

Sobre el hombre que aspiraba a ser el ayudante de Hagrid, solo tenia claro que era muy joven antes de conocerlo, no tenia muchas expectativas sobre él y ya tenia un no como respuesta antes de hacerle la entrevista, cuando lo vio en Hogsmade tomándose despreocupadamente una cerveza y tratando descaradamente de seducir a Madame Rosmerta, ella no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño. No estaba muy convencida, pero el hombre tenía un curriculum impecable, así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Inició una charla sin compromisos, el joven se lució con ella, era sensato, educado y muy versado en la materia que pretendía impartir, luego de una hora, apartando cualquier impresión inicial, Minerva se percató que no encontraría a nadie mas adecuado para ese cargo, algo le decía que se la llevaría muy bien con Hagrid. El hombre era de carácter paciente y extremadamente inteligente. Cuando ella le preguntó el motivo por el cual no buscaba un trabajo mejor remunerado, él simplemente le sonrió y procedió a explicarle el como y el porque él no tendría ninguna posibilidad de obtener un empleo aceptable en el mundo mágico. Mc Gonagall se sorprendió. No sabía si era azar, casualidad o buena suerte, pero sin duda, era providencial la aparición de ese joven en Hogwarts. Ella lo necesitaba, un alumno especial por allí también. Había caído como anillo al dedo, llegado en el momento y el lugar preciso. El hombre extremadamente guapo para su propio bien y Minerva le advirtió que tendrá que maniobrar con las alumnas mayores para evitar situaciones incomodas. Él respondió que estaba comprometido…pero no mencionó nada acerca de su futura mujer o de otro asunto mas personal y ella tampoco insistió con el tema. Enseguida le dio el puesto, en general ella no era tan irreflexiva, pero de nuevo se dejó guiar por sus corazonadas.

Minerva aplazó tres redacciones que estaba revisando y miró el reloj, los dos nuevos profesores llegarían en la noche, casi sobre la hora de la cena. Primero los llevaría al salón de profesores para que conocieran a los otros maestros de Hogwarts y luego al Gran comedor para realizar la presentación formal al alumnado. Antes de salir de su despacho, ella tomó su sombrero, se lo colocó en su cabeza y acomodó unas hebras grises dentro de él. No contuvo la necesidad de mirarse en el espejo.

_Impecable, las mujeres siempre deben lucir __ impecables, aunque tengan casi cien años y la reuma las esté matando. _

0o0

Scorpius Malfoy estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo humanamente posible para evitar mirarla durante las clases, asunto infructuoso desde todo punto de vista, porque él no era humano, en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Ese día estaban en la clase de pociones, doble tanda con Slughorn, no le gustaba pociones, el don de la paciencia era necesario para fabricar pociones, él sin duda no lo poseía, digamos que ser un Malfoy además de un warg, no le ayudaba mucho a desarrollar esa características, aunque últimamente se le estaba dando bien eso de esperar…esperar…esperar…

Scorpius dejo salir un resignado suspiro de su boca e intentó concentrarse en escribir la redacción que tenia asignada esa tarde…._Diez usos de la sangre de Dragón y su aplicación en las artes curativas._ Tema interesante para quien aspirase ser sanador o envenenador, a él por descontado, poco le importaba la sangre de Dragón, en realidad no recordaba exactamente los diez usos que tenia, pero si sabía perfectamente para que no servia….La Sangre de Dragón no era útil para evitar que su lado salvaje e instintivo floreciera de vez en cuando. Para tal fin, usaba una poción especial, no una matalobos puesto que él no era una hombre lobo, era otra cosa lo que le entregaban para beber. Lo cierto es que de alguna forma, él estaba plenamente consciente que tampoco la poción le serviría por mas tiempo, mientras se hacia mayor, mientras entraba en la madurez, eso otro lo hacia también, ya la dosis usual no era suficiente, incluso ahora tenia que doblarla para que surtiese el mismo efecto. Scorpius sentía que estaba cambiando, que su cuerpo y sus reacciones eran diferentes, sus sentidos estaban muy agudizados…sobre todo su olfato..que captaba el olor de ella donde fuese que hubiese estado.

Darle vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza al maldito asunto no iba a resolverlo, eso estaba claro, pero desde que había descubierto que la cercanía con cierta chica solo lograba ponerlo frenético, se había tomado muy en serio eso de evitar perder los papeles, por eso estaba tomando mas poción tranquilizadora de lo que alguna vez había tomado, ya su padre había empezado a sospechar, la noche anterior le había escrito preguntándole porque necesitaba que le enviaran frascos adicionales además de su provisión habitual. Por supuesto, él se inventaría alguna excusa, pero debía ser cuidadoso. Si alguna vez estuvo conforme con su destino, pues ahora no hacia mas que maldecir su suerte una y otra vez. Después de todo ¿A que chica que tuviese dos dedos de frente le gustaría descubrir que su aspirante a novio era menos que un animal salvaje?

Scorpius frunció el ceño ¿Novio? Palabra completamente extraña a su vocabulario. No…él no se ennoviaba con nadie, ni en broma…no….no…..mas bien la palabra adecuada para lo que tenia con Rose seria….emparejamiento. Scorpius se echó para atrás y apoyó su espalda contra la silla en donde estaba sentado ¿Pareja? , hum, eso sonaba mas comprometedor que novio y él era de los que huía de los compromisos sentimentales, no porque fuese cobarde e inseguro…sino mas bien que honestamente no tenia nada que ofrecerle a nadie en el futuro, uno mas inmediato de lo que le gustaría admitirse. .

¿Entonces? ¿Que era lo que tenia con Rose? ¿Un encuentro casual? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba de ella a largo plazo? ¿Un rollo que durase algo así como una semana y nada más? ¿Una encamada y nada más?

Pues no, él ya había superado la etapa de la incertidumbre y ahora estaba seguro de que fuese lo que fuese lo que quería con ella , no seria ni ocasional ni de una sola vez ni nada por el estilo, él iba en serio con ella…muy en serio…mas en serio que lo que había ido con otra chica alguna vez en su vida, y eso lo había deducido porque a pesar de las miles de emociones que ella originaba en él, Scorpius se lo estaba tomando con calma (lo cual era totalmente inédito para alguien tan impaciente como él), o por lo menos lo intentaba, tomárselo con calma y esperar, paladeando y disfrutando de la batalla de voluntades entre ellos dos, del descarado coqueteo mutuo que habían tenido desde hacia una semana, de las indirectas bien directas y de sus besos.

Era excitante, era prohibido, era diferente….y eso hacia que le gustase mucho y que en algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro desease hacerlo permanente o por lo menos alargarlo hasta donde le fuese posible sin delatarse. La pregunta era ¿Qué tan permanente podría resultar algo entre…ella y él?

Rose lo alteraba, lo ponía maniático, cada vez que la tenia cerca quería echársele encima con toda la intensión de colocar sus manos sobre ella y recorrer su cuerpo por completo hasta que no quedase un centímetro que no conociese. No era la lógica…era el instinto que lo conducía irremediablemente a ese profano deseo, mas que instinto, era lujuria y pura compulsión sexual. En realidad no era ni tan profano ni tan ilógico esa ansiedad, esas ganas, después de todo, él era un hombre, ella era una mujer, ambos ya eran mayores de edad, no mas unos chiquillos, ninguno de los dos era un inocente en esos temas (él tenia experiencia y ella ya había salido con otro chico) , ambos sabían bien que si pasaban la raya de alguna u otra forma, tarde o temprano terminarían en una cama (después de todo, él le tenia unas ganas que ya rayaban en la obsesión) todo eso conducta habitual para dos jóvenes que se gustaban en pleno siglo XXI, nada por lo que escandalizarse. Él lo había vivido anteriormente, todo eso de la seducción, lo distintivo de esta ocasión, es lo fuerte y avasallador que lo sentía. Nublar los sentidos era una frase que describía muy bien lo que le sucedía con ella.

Lo mas intrigante de todo, era que sus sentidos de lobo, ese instinto que a duras penas podía controlar, esa compulsión insoportable de hacerla suya, ese deseo ardiente de tomarla para si, asegurando su dominio y su propiedad , jamás había sido despertado por una chica. Se había acostado con muchas, había deseado a otras tantas, pero nunca de esa manera tan irracional. Hasta que conoció a Rose….mas bien….hasta que percibió su olor.

La tarde del día anterior, esa que habían pasado juntos en el lago estuvo genial, inesperadamente habían llegado a tocarse, estaban solos en ese lugar, nadie los veía, fue perfecto, él estaba acostado sobre ella, yaciendo sobre su cuerpo, atrapándola, cortándole cualquier oportunidad de escape. Se tocaron…mucho, por encima de la ropa, sus rostros, entrelazaron manos, se acariciaron, como no lo habían hecho antes y cuando él puso sus manos en el cuerpo de ella sintió como algo ardía en su interior, poderoso, flamígero, incandescente, a duras penas logró contenerse para no ir mas allá…se besaron, casi todo el tiempo, bebió de su boca como un loco enajenado y no logro saciarse, mientras mas la besaba, era menos que suficiente, él quería mas. Rose quería tomárselo con calma y él estaba respetando su decisión. Pero tenía tantas ganas de acostarse con ella que esperar el momento adecuado se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

Ya los dos habían dejado un punto álgido en claro, se gustaban…se atraían físicamente, muchísimo….mas de lo que imaginaron alguna vez. Era tan evidente, que ninguno de los dos tuvo algún problema para confesarlo. De hecho, ese día en el lago no solo se acariciaron y besaron, sino que hablaron, sinceramente. Inesperadamente Rose no se lo negaba, eso le habría sorprendido gratamente. Ella debajo de toda esa coraza de rectitud que mostraba, era una chica apasionada que aceptaba sin temor sus deseos, por lo menos con él. Scorpius ardía de furia solo de pensar que el tal Ethan hubiese llegado a algo mas intimo con ella, que la hubiese tocado de la manera que él lo hizo o mas allá y que Rose lo hubiese permitido. Así como Scorpius no daba grandes detalles sobre sus relaciones pasadas, Rose tampoco lo hacia, así que él estaba deshaciéndose de curiosidad e incertidumbre. De todas formas, ahora solo tocaba esperar…él esperaría que ella diese el primer paso…puesto que ella así lo quería.

Scorpius miró de reojo a su lado, ella estaba hablando animadamente con un chico de Ravenclaw, él frunció el ceño y apretó tanto el lápiz que tenia en la mano que lo partió en dos. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué ella se ríe como tonta de lo que dice ese imbécil? Scorpius estuvo tentado de golpear su cara contra el pupitre de pura frustración.

Loco….loco…ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya ni reconocía sus propias reacciones. Scorpius Malfoy había dejado de ser Scorpius Malfoy y se había convertido en un imbécil encandilado por una mujer.

¡NOOOOOOOO! Su cerebro entro en ebullición ante tal perspectiva. ¡JAMAS! Genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Él era Scorpius Malfoy, tomaba y disfrutaba sin que le importase nada ni nadie…si…él era así.

_¿A quien engañas Malfoy?_ El erizo de mar te tiene volando de un ala. Triste pero cierto.

El jamás había sido territorial con una chica, para él las mujeres iban y venían, no se detenía mucho en pensar lo que le pasaba con alguna porque no se quedaba con ellas lo suficiente como para que el interés o atracción mutasen a algo mas, nunca había tenido una novia, tenia muy pocas amigas (que eran sus amigas porque no le gustaban para nada como otra cosa) y muchos enredos de una noche, eso si, pero una chica estable, jamás. Hasta que no se planteo seriamente enredarse con ella, Scorpius Malfoy no había experimentado aquello que llaman celos, eso lo tenia perplejo, pero mas aun era el hecho de que aparte de esa intensa atracción física que él lograba controlar con mucho esfuerzo para no apabullarla, era que ella lo intrigaba de sobremanera, su personalidad, lo que le decía y sobre todo, lo que le ocultaba, aquellas palabras que nunca salían de su boca, pero que se adivinaban por sus miradas. Ella lo analizaba…cuidadosamente, lo estudiaba, sopesaba los pro y los contra de enrollarse con él. Scorpius lo sabía porque él también estaba pensando lo mismo. Sus respectivas familias se odiaban, eran enemigas, quizás que fuesen amigos seria soportable para sus padres, pero que se enredaran sentimentalmente era inconcebible, no los dejarían en paz, los atosigarían y les harían la vida imposible, pero la tentación de lo prohibido era demasiado fuerte para ser dejada de lado. Y para colmo, no solo era eso, sino la intensa atracción física que se había generado entre ellos. Él vio como sus ojos se oscurecían y su cuerpo temblaba con solo tocar su cara, delinear sus labios con un dedo, colocar firmemente su mano sobre su cadera, pegar su cuerpo al de ella, acostados sobre la hierba. Besarla fue simplemente intenso, estremecedor, candente, de no estar en la rivera del lago, sino en otro lugar mas privado….Scorpius sintió su corazón y su entrepierna dando un salto de expectación, si hubiese sucedido en una habitación…sobre una cama…Wow….Scorpius se obligó a si mismo a no seguir fantaseando.

Scorpius la siguió observando y de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Rose le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió muy disimuladamente antes de nuevo volver a prestar atención a la clase de pociones. Esa sonrisa intrigo a Scorpius, pero más lo hizo su mirada. .

Él había descubierto, que después de varias charlas y encuentros del tercer tipo, incluyendo el excitante episodio del lago, donde se tuvieron que aplacar (por lo menos de su parte) debido a que estaban en un sitio publico, ahora ella le devolvía las miradas todo el tiempo, quizás Rose no se diese cuenta de lo intensas que eran, como brillaban sus ojos cuando lo miraba, pero él si lo hacia, por supuesto que lo hacia, sentía sus ojos abrazándolo y su cuerpo encenderse en llamas cuando su mirada conectaba la de ella, y le intrigaba como aquella chica educada, formal y algunas veces hasta distante, podía literalmente devorarlo con la mirada y besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

0o0

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Hermione, Draco Malfoy la miraba con atención. Estaban metidos en una habitación en un hotel en Oxford. Se habían citado, ella había acudido a la hora indicada, como siempre haciendo gala de su puntualidad inglesa. Se suponía que esa noche él le lanzaría el _imperius_. Cuando la vio llegar, toda pálida y con una expresión culpable en el rostro, supo que algo andaba mal con su plan….muy mal.

-Si has venido hasta acá es obvio que has tomado una decisión- dijo él, se sentó en una silla y se sirvió una copa una botella de brandy, no le ofreció licor a ella, rara vez tomaba. Hermione se sentó en la cama, vestía pantalones de seda y una blusa del mismo material de un color claro, su cabello estaba suelto, estaba pálida pero a la vez tenia algo en ella diferente, una luz provenía de su piel. A Draco se le antojó que estaba muy hermosa. Debía seducirla, esa era la misión ese día, envolverla y luego lanzarle el _imperius_, obtener el papel y llevársela con él, a salvo. Luego gestionar como sacar al resto de su familia en Inglaterra.

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Hermione tomando aire. Ella había prometido seguir el plan, hasta donde le fuese posible. Pero un acontecimiento inusual había trastocado todo. Tenía la maldita lista en su cartera. No podía seguir lo planeado con Harry, no ahora…quizás nunca.

-¿No vas a abandonar a Weasley?- preguntó Draco.

-No- dijo ella- no voy a hacerlo.

-¿Entonces para que viniste?- preguntó Draco, estaba molesto, tendría que empezar todo desde el principio. O irse por el camino mas corto, embrujarla de una buena vez por todas, pero si lo hacia de esa manera, contra su voluntad, ella jamás seria de él, nunca. Decidió escucharla.

-Harry me lo contó todo- dijo Hermione sacando un grueso sobre de su cartera.

-No comprendo a que punto quieres llegar- dijo Draco haciéndose el desentendido.

-Harry me contó tu plan. Yo acepté dejarme engañar y seducir por ti. Acepté vigilarte- dijo Hermione, Draco la miró con furia, descubrir que Hermione había estado jugando el mismo juego con él no era agradable. Subestimó a Nott y al parecer cometió el mismo error con Potter, el muy canalla le había contado todo a ella- No….no malinterpretes, creo que no hubiese fingido…..tú sabes lo que siento yo por ti…yo se lo que sientes por mi. Te iba a vigilar porque me importas…porque me preocupo por ti. Pero no puedo…Draco…no puedo. Por eso te daré la lista…y por esta lista debes prometerme que me dejaras en paz- exclamó ella.

-Todo lo que he hecho es para protegerte- dijo Draco tratando de explicarse- no me importa quien gane, solo quiero que no te dañen. Iba a hacerte mi amante, iba a protegerte, a ti y a los tuyos, incluido a Weasley. No se que te contó pero ese era el plan.

-Toma esto y olvídate de mi- dijo Hermione de nuevo clavándole una desgarradora mirada- es lo mas que puedo hacer. Cuídate Draco, necesito que estés bien. Admiró lo que estás haciendo, me siento orgullosa de ti, te lo estás jugando todo de nuevo, pero no quiero que te maten.

Draco recogió el sobre de la mano de ella. Hermione estaba temblando

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto él-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Espiarme era sin duda una buena idea. Ni a mi se me hubiese ocurrido una mejor.

Hermione colocó las manos en la cintura, bajó la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. Luego se abrazó a si misma, se levantó de la cama, tomó su cartera y de nuevo miró a Draco.

-No puedo seguir en este plan- confesó ella- porque estoy embarazada. Me enteré hoy, Ron y yo vamos a tener un nuevo bebe dentro de siete meses.

Draco sintió como su corazón era apuñaleado una y otra vez. No era tan ingenuo como para suponer que ella no hacia vida marital con su esposo, pero inexplicablemente…le dolió muchísimo. Ese hijo…..ese hijo tendría que haber sido de él.

-De todas formas- dijo ella apretándose las manos convulsivamente, huyendo de su mirada- independientemente de mis sentimientos hacia ti, nunca habría tenido la fuerza de voluntad para engañar a Ron, ni siquiera con el pensamiento-hacer esa confesión a Hermione le estaba costando sudor y lagrimas, pero tenia que ser sincera, por el bien de todos los involucrados.

-¿Eres feliz?ó Draco, estaba intentando conservar la calma, a medias- ¿eres feliz con él?

-Si- dijo Hermione – y aun si no fuese así, no voy a hacer nada al respecto para cambiarlo. Me casé con él por una buena razón, la misma por la cual me casé contigo alguna vez, amor. Quiero al niño, me hace ilusión tenerlo, es como una especie de respuesta a una duda que tenia desde hacia unos años, cuando apareciste de nuevo en mi vida para ponerlo todo de cabeza. Te quiero Draco, pero también quiero a mi familia y si tengo que escoger, tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer.

-Felicitaciones- se obligó a decir Draco, Hermione asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a irse, lo quería, lo amaba, pero también amaba a Ron, ese hijo de él que gestaba, era la demostración viva de ese amor, pesaba sobre su conciencia, ella había tomado su decisión, la única que era lógica. Draco Malfoy y ella…nunca estarían juntos de nuevo. Su tiempo había pasado hace mucho.

-Se que no es fácil para ti- dijo ella dolida-tampoco para mi lo es, agradezco tus buenas intensiones, también las malas y sobre todo, aprecio tus palabras.

-Hermione- dijo Draco.

-Si- respondió ella.

-Necesito que te cuides- dijo él – necesito que te vayas del país, tú y tu familia. Habrá guerra y no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Jamás volveré a verte?- preguntó ella. Se sentía egoísta, mezquina por preguntarlo, pero la posibilidad la atormentaba. Necesitaba lejanía para poner sus sentimientos en orden, para la perspectiva de que quizás esa fuera la última vez que hablaría con él la tenia desolada.

-Probablemente- dijo él bruscamente- Y no veo que importancia tenga ahora a la vista de los acontecimientos. Esta preñada de otro hombre, creo que es comprensible que yo no esté muy contento con el asunto, pero por otro lado, esto le da el punto final a cualquier esperanza entre tú y yo.

Ella se devolvió sobre sus pasos, caminó hacia Draco y lo abrazó con fuerza, él se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, se sentía como un completo imbecil, luego le respondió el abrazo, a pesar de todo y de él mismo…ella….ella siempre seria la mujer de su vida. Pero saber que estaba embarazada de otro, otra vez, recubrió de hielo su corazón. Sentía su amor congelado y exiliado de su cuerpo con una rapidez que lo dejó atónito, en un segundo ahora solo sentía cariño por ella, la pasión se había esfumado como por arte de magia, en ese momento él era solo puro orgullo herido. Hacer el papel de cabrón nunca había sido su estilo, estaba molesto con Hermione, porque lo había reducido a eso, a ser un perfecto cabrón que tenia que aceptar con las manos atadas que ella se fuese con otro. Estuvieron por un rato abrazados, Draco le besó la coronilla condescendientemente y la miró.

-Te cae bien el embarazo- dijo él - te ves muy bonita- ella se ruborizó, Draco puso las manos sobre sus hombros- ten cuidado, no tomes riesgos y no te metas en problemas, estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa y avisaré a Potter.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella.

-Vete tranquila- dijo Draco- obviamente me provoca matar a Weasley con mis propias manos.

-Draco- dijo ella alarmada- Por favor.

-No haré nada- dijo él – como siempre, tú estás en medio. Váyanse de Inglaterra mientras puedan, es lo único que puedo darte, información.

Cuando Hermione se marchó, Draco se sentó de nuevo en la silla y miró la botella de licor.

-Al parecer, estoy jodido- dijo Draco resignado y molesto. Esta vez…ella se le había escapado de las manos para siempre. Era difícil aceptarlo…pero así era. La competencia por el amor de Hermione Granger, había terminado y él era el perdedor, una vez mas. Observó el papel que todavía tenia entre las manos, lo colocó sobre mesilla de noche ubicada a su lado con dejadez, contenía la lista de criaturas mágicas, pero lo dejaría para después, ahora solo quería ahogar sus penas en alcohol- seremos solo una maldita botella y yo esta noche- dijo finalmente con amargura.

Draco tomó de pronto su teléfono celular, revisó la agenda y encontró el número que estaba buscando. Marcó y esperó que contestase con paciencia, no repico más de dos veces de todas formas. Una voz conocida atendió el teléfono, parecía sinceramente sorprendida con su llamada. Draco enseguida supo que no tendría que insistir demasiado.

-Sara, querida, tanto tiempo- dijo él fingiendo galantería-bella, te he extrañado bastante, pero he estado ocupado, ya sabes, los negocios, ¿podríamos vernos en tu casa en dos horas?

Ninguna de sus amantes ocasionales decía nunca que no, él era lo suficientemente bueno en la cama y lo suficientemente esplendido con sus mujeres, para que ellas ansiaran su regreso. Sara no fue la excepción. Volver a las andadas no le iba a costar absolutamente nada, después de todo, olvidar las penas amorosas en la cama de otra mujer era casi tan bueno como hacerlo en el fondo de una copa de vino.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	10. Rebelde y no sin razones

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola, disculpen mi tardanza pero entre el futbol y el trabajo no he tenido vida. Espero que les guste el capitulo, pensé mucho en todo lo que queria poner e inevitablemente tuve que cortarlo. Gracias a Ninkie Potter que sirvio de Beta reader para este cap. Entonces, sin mas preambulos a leer. Y por si acaso, no se olviden de los reviews.

!AY Argentina! !Que hiciste papaito! En fin, ni modo, eliminados en cuartos, lo bueno es que parece que Maradona se queda de DT (pues miren, no sabra nada de como dirigir un equipo, pero le aporta corazón a la selección). Ahora hay que irle a Uruguay por el honor suramericano. Aunque si gana España, no me molestaré para nada. Pero haciendo un analisis justo futbolistico, el mejor equipo del Mundial 2010, es el de Alemania, me da risa, porque el equipo aleman, su planteamiento táctico, como se mueven en la cancha, la velocidad arrolladora que tienen, pues se parece incluso mas que los holandeses, al equipo de Holanda de la final de 1978, la archifamosa "Naranja Mécanica", es maravilloso verlos jugar y como se comen al rival, a quien le guste el futbol, tiene que estar de acuerdo conmigo, ver jugar a Alemania es un gusto. Suerte entonces a todos las hinchadas con sus equipos. Besos.

Capitulo 10 Rebelde y no sin razones.

Dos días antes de la fiesta de Hallowen, Hogwarts era un hervidero de actividad, los estudiantes no hacían nada más que comentar el gran acontecimiento, las chicas nerviosas esperaban en grupo que el chico de sus sueños finalmente les pidiese ir al baile juntos. No era estrictamente un baile de parejas, pero la mayoría aprovechaba para ligar y pasar un buen rato.

Incluso los Slytherin, que generalmente iban por la vida colegial de bajo perfil, no estaban ajenos a la euforia pre-baile, por supuesto que la gran mayoría iban a tener compañeros de su misma casa, pero Augustus Zabinni rompió el paradigma a invitar a Patricia Swansteiger, de la casa de Ravenclaw, como su pareja. Nadie dentro de la casa de las serpientes lo criticó, el padre de Patricia, era el hombre mas rico del mundo mágico y la sangre de Patricia era tan inmaculada y pura como el mejor Sly, así que hasta Marcus Nott no puso reparo en la decisión. Para todos era un hecho, de que Zabinni estaba marcando el terreno, la bruja y sus millones de galeones, eran de él. Marcus comentó que conociendo los antecedentes de los Zabinni, en un año la simpática Patricia estaría muerta y enterrada, Augustus sonrió al escucharlo y solo se limitó a agregar: "solo después de la boda".

Scorpius sabia que él no podía hacer lo mismo con Rose, ni en sueños, sobre todo porque quería evitar a toda costa que Marcus Nott y su secta satánica, como denominaba a Sebastian Montague,, Adrian Pucey, Augustus Zabinni y compañía, se enteraran, de que extra-oficialmente y en la clandestinidad absoluta, él de alguna forma estaba metido hasta el tuétano de los huesos en una especie de relación amorosa con la chica que había hecho quedar en ridículo públicamente a Marcus Nott en cada clase desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy, un warg, un ser humano con alma de animal, podía oler el peligro, lo presentía, aunque todavía no podía precisar bien de que dirección ni en que forma vendría, pero todos sus sentidos estaban alerta con Marcus Nott, ese chico no era lo que parecía. Y no le gustaba la manera en que la miraba, odio absoluto, la mirada del cazador ante su indefensa presa.

Para su alivio, tampoco era necesario invitarla de todas formas, al ser los organizadores del baile, tendrían que ir juntos aunque no quisiesen, que no era el caso. Scorpius tendría que inventarse una buena cara de fastidio para que nadie se percatase que su corazón latía a mil por hora solo con verla. Tendría que guardarse las manos en los bolsillos de su tunica toda la noche porque necesitaba tocarla todo el tiempo, besarla, acariciarla, demostrarle con gestos lo que no hacia con las palabras. Últimamente a ella le pasaba lo mismo, a medida que transcurrían los días, era mas difícil controlarse en publico, que rayos, era mas difícil controlarse en cualquier situación, la apremiante necesidad de contacto físico entre los dos era desquiciante.

Tenían dos semanas saliendo, citándose a escondidas en cualquier lugar posible, incluso habían tenido una especie de cena romántica en la cocina, con cien elfos domésticos atestiguando lo bien que la pasaban juntos. Menos mal que ella era una chica todo terreno, cualquier otra hubiese arrugado la nariz con una mesa servida con emparedados de atún, pudín ingles, tarta de melaza, jugo de calabaza; todo aquello que sumaria como ocho mil calorías. Scorpius tenía el metabolismo acelerado, debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo quemaba energía como el motor de un Ferrari Tiburón, podía comer como un batallón entero y no subir ni un gramo de peso. En general consumía mucha azúcar, la cual era la pesadilla viviente de muchas chicas, su espanto ante la posibilidad de engordar. A Rose simplemente se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio las grandes cantidades de dulce en esa mesa, tomó un trozo generoso de tarta de melaza y se lo comió con ganas.

-No te da miedo engordar- preguntó él cuando vio asombrado como ella daba cuenta de casi la mitad de la mesa.

-Yo….ni de broma- dijo Rose con los ojos azules brillando y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa a Scorpius-¿Conoces a alguien quien haga dieta de engorde?

-No- dijo Scorpius, si estar seguro de lo que significaba dieta de engorde…parecía algo de caballos o de algún animal de matadero- Explícame que rayo es eso.

-Bueno- dijo Rose- hay gente que hace dieta para bajar de peso y otros que simplemente tienen que hacer dieta para ganar kilos. Estas conociendo a la chica que toda su vida ha tenido que comer por cuatro personas para mantener un peso saludable. Mi madre pensó que había heredado el buen apetito de mi padre, pero cuando tenia cinco años me llevaron al medico y él detectó que estaba baja de peso. Fue casi un escándalo en mi casa, tienes que ir un día a La Madriguera, donde viven mis abuelos, hay toneladas de comida por doquier, mi abuela es una consumada cocinera y entre mis tíos y mis primos pueden consumir la reserva alimentaria de Inglaterra en dos semanas. En fin, todos los Weasley´s tenemos un buen apetito, cuando se enteraron de que literalmente estaba desnutrida, estalló la tercera guerra mundial en mi familia.

-Ustedes son como una especie de tribu ¿cierto?- comentó Scorpius- tengo entendido que exceptuando la rubia de segundo, esa que tu llamas Nica, tú y Potter, todos son pelirrojos.

-Nica es Dominique. Te falto mencionar a Victoire y James- dijo Rose- ellos tampoco son pelirrojos

-Ah, Victoire Weasley, la famosa reina de belleza- comentó Scorpius- la conozco, la vi en Beuxbattons en muchas ocasiones. Es preciosa, parece un hada…..mi amigo Walter se volvió loca con ella, pero es chica muy arrogante, no le prestó la mas absoluta atención, ni por cortesía. Nadie diría que es tu prima, las dos son muy distintas. No lo digo solo por el físico, sino por el carácter.

- Vicky se va a casar este año, con Teddy Lupin, estuvo enamorada de él toda su vida, ella no es arrogante, es su forma de espantar a los otros chicos- aclaró Rose un poco celosa del comentario de Scorpius sobre su prima, él se dio cuenta pero no hizo nada al respecto, al punto en donde estaban, debería ser obvio para ella que él no tenia ojos para otra persona que no fuese Rose- Y si, casi todos son pelirrojos. Es la marca de la familia por así decirlo.

-Igual que los Malfoy´s con el pelo rubio- dijo Scorpius-solo que más prolíficos.

-Exacto, los Weasley´s suelen ser muy fértiles, el único que no tiene hijos es mi Tío Charlie, pero todavía es soltero, en fin, mi padre acusaba a mi madre de tenerme a dieta y no cocinar las cantidades necesarias en casa, mi madre se defendió diciendo que eso era una falacia, que yo amenazaba hasta con comerme a Hugo del apetito que tenia, me hicieron millones de exámenes médicos para saber que pasaba, pero estaba mas sana que una lechuga recién plantada, hasta que mi abuela Molly declaró que mi abuelo Arthur y mi tío Percy tenían el mismo problema cuando chicos. Y aun hoy día, comen como tigres de bengala y siguen siendo delgados. Simplemente es genético, así que me dieron permiso para literalmente comerme lo que quisiera el resto de mi vida.

-¿Tengo que esconder mi plato?- dijo Scorpius apartando su comida del alcance de Rose.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- dijo ella fingiendo estar sorprendida.

-Tendrás que encontrarte un marido rico que pueda alimentarte- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Un Malfoy quizás?- dijo ella en broma.

-Hum- dijo Scorpius- no lo había pensado. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Te ofrezco seguridad, casa y sobre todo….comida en abundancia. ¿Aceptas?

-Y que hay de lo otro- dijo ella sonrojándose, sin mencionar la palabra que rondaba entre ellos, pero que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir en voz alta todavía.

-Creo que podré satisfacer plenamente cualquiera de tus apetitos- dijo él mirándola intensamente al punto que Rose desvió la mirada intimidada.

-Cuando llegué a Hogwarts, me impuse entonces comer mas vegetales y frutas- dijo Rose retomando el tema original, meterse en aguas profundas con Scorpius era algo peligroso, sobre todo porque ella sabia lo que él trataba de decirle y además, ella también quería…así que…retrasaba un poco mas lo inevitable- porque uno nunca sabe cuando el metabolismo va a cambiar, además no es saludable comer tanta azúcar. Mi peso no me preocupa tanto ahora, pero mi medico dice que sigo estando un poco delgada.

-Quisiera ver una foto de ti cuando pequeña- dijo Scorpius.

-Ni de broma, era espantosa, un saco de huesos y dientes- replicó Rose consternada.

-A mi no me parece que estés tan flaca- dijo Scorpius haciendo un gesto con sus manos en su pecho, emulando la preciosa y sugestiva delantera de su novia no oficial.

Enseguida recibió un pedazo de torta en la cara, Rose siguió sonriendo inocentemente como si no lo hubiese lanzado ella con sus propias manos.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo ella y Scorpius se acercó con su pedazo de tarta para estrellarla justo por encima en su rostro e irse contra ella hasta que los dos cayeron al piso. La melaza se escurría por la cara de Rose y Scorpius se entretuvo lamiéndola por todo el rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, allí de nuevo se dieron un beso, corto y fugaz porque tenían testigos, sin embargo ella sentía el ansia de él en su respiración entrecortada, en la forma como sus manos aferraban su cintura y como se acomodaba entre sus piernas, era tan natural, como su cuerpo reconocía el suyo, encajaban perfectamente.

-Te gusta esto ¿verdad?- dijo Scorpius mientra lamia su oreja con destreza.

-Mas de lo que seria mentalmente saludable- dijo ella lanzando un prologado gemido, que fue música para los oídos de Scorpius, Rose buscó su boca y él correspondió con un, entonces sí, fogoso beso.

Scorpius se detuvo, justo cuando iba a meter las manos debajo de su falda, se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados de elfos.

-¿Hasta donde quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó ella, tomando una servilleta para limpiarse la cara, le ofreció otra a Scorpius.

-Hasta el punto donde tú y yo nos sintamos bien con el otro- dijo Scorpius separándose de ella y sentándose en el suelo al pie de la mesa- No es obligado, por si acaso.

-Tonto- dijo ella- no es por eso.

-No creí que ibas a sufrir de la crisis de inseguridad propia de una chica de diecisiete años, esperaba mas de ti- dijo Scorpius con la frustración de saber que tendría que aguantarse las ganas para otra ocasión- se que andar con el chico que tus padres odiarían solo por saber quien es , que de paso es de la innombrable casa de Slytherin, que por añadidura no se adapta bien a tu escuela y que de paso te hace proposiciones indecentes sin ofrecerte un piso seguro de nada no es la formula ideal para conquistar una chica…pero creo que he sido suficientemente claro. No pienso aprovecharme de ti. Te aprecio demasiado para jugar contigo.

-No me vengas con esas Scorpius Malfoy- dijo ella- solo te hice una pregunta, la contestaste y bueno….

-¿Bueno que?- preguntó él, temiendo la respuesta. Ellos dos estaban en el preciso momento donde las dudas se presentarían, era evidente para ambos que los besos y las caricias solo era el primer paso a asuntos mayores, era demasiada la atracción física, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieran. Scorpius estaba dispuesto a ser claro hasta donde pudiese, no veía la forma de que tuviesen un noviazgo normal, porque no solo era complicado el asunto familiar lo que pesaba entre ellos, era el hecho concreto de que él no seria humano por mucho tiempo más. No quería atarla a él, ofreciendo promesas que después no podría cumplir.

-Esta bien- dijo ella- estoy bien con tu respuesta, me gusta como lo planteas y lo mas importante….no tengo miedo…..de nada….salga lo que salga, sea como sea y como termine, estará bien…..lo intentamos…eso es lo importante…..lo hicimos a pesar de los demás.

-Debo decir que no creía en los discursos de las casas- dijo Scorpius con una gran sonrisa- pero esa proclama tuya tan Gryffindor me ha gustado. Aunque no se porque noto algo de rebeldía en esa decisión. ¿Estas conmigo para molestar a tus padres?

-Hum- dijo Rose sentadose junto a él- si te digo la verdad prometes no molestarte.

-¡ESTAS CONMIGO PARA MOLESTAR A TUS PADRES!- gritó Scorpius y Rose le tapó la boca, los elfos los miraron por un segundo extrañados del escándalo y luego siguieron en sus ocupaciones habituales en la cocina.

-Calla, nos van a echar por gritones- dijo ella en voz baja- no es así, estoy contigo porque me gustas….mucho- Scorpius volvió a sonreír aunque sus labios quedaron ocultados por la mano de ella- pero no puedo negarte que me causa una especie satisfacción perversa saber que estoy haciendo exactamente lo que mi madre me dijo que no hiciese.

Scorpius apartó la mano de Rose con suavidad no antes de morderle un dedo juguetonamente.

-¿Tu madre te habló de mi? ¿Y que dijo? ¿Me conoce? ¿Cómo?- preguntó atropelladamente él

-No se porque, pero sabe de ti…sabe lo de Dumstrang- dijo ella- y me dijo que no me quería ver cerca de ti.

-Me preguntó porque- dijo Scorpius, estaba dudoso ¿Qué sabría la madre de Rose de él? Mas allá del hecho de que era el hijo de Draco Malfoy- tu madre trabaja en el ministerio ¿Donde?

-¿Tienes problemas con el ministerio mágico ingles? – preguntó Rose sin responder la pregunta de Scorpius- ¿No habrá muerto alguien en ese accidente en Dumstrang?

-No se murió nadie, creo que yo fui el más afectado, recuerda, me expulsaron. ¿Qué sabes de eso? ¿Cómo te enteraste?-dijo Scorpius alarmado, Rose rodó los ojos.

-Segunda vez que lo digo, si quieres enterarte de un chisme vente a Hogwarts una noche, siéntate en cualquier mesa de cualquier casa en una cena y pon alerta tus oídos- dijo ella- los rumores, mas que la magia son la razón del existir de este colegio.

-Bien, ya sabia que Hogwarts era un sitio nada común y corriente- dijo él mientras la jalaba por la cintura para acercarse a ella y casi sentarla sobre sus piernas- Te confesaré….un oscuro y sucio secreto.

-Dime- dijo ella.

-Cuando supe quien eras- dijo él- también tuve una curiosidad perversa de saber que pensaría mi padre al saber que me gustabas…lo que diría si me juntaba contigo.

-Entonces estamos pares- dijo Rose rodando los ojos e intentando escaparse de los fuertes brazos de Scorpius, quién evito todo tipo de huida apresándola mas contra él- vaya clase de hipócritas somos, estamos juntos para molestar a nuestros respectivos padres.

-No, ellos no tienen nada que ver- dijo él lamiendo otro poco de melaza de la nariz de ella- estamos juntos porque compartimos una especie de atracción fatal uno por el otro, además de las interesantes y alocadas charlas que tenemos.

-Lo malo o lo bueno, no se ni como decirlo, es que nunca se enteraran- dijo ella.

-No nunca, digamos que a corto plazo no- dijo él atravesándola con la mirada- todo dependerá de lo que suceda.

-¿Sucederá algo?- preguntó ella con curiosidad. Realmente no tenia desarrollado un plan futuro con Scorpius, en gran medida, porque ella quería ver como se desarrollaba su relación y en gran parte porque ella misma no había decidido que hacer después del colegio ni con su vida. Que él estuviese considerando…..alguna cosa mas, para que negarlo, le gustó. Eso le demostró seguridad y confianza de él en lo que tenían, aunque estuviesen empezando.

-Pensemos en presente- dijo él un poco nostálgico, Scorpius cada día estaba mas preocupado, para él no era extraño estar con una sola chica, lo de la monogamia era parte de su personalidad, la humana y la animal, después de todo los lobos en las manadas, solo tenían una pareja. Cuando andaba con una chica, aunque fuese por una semana, era solo esa chica y nadie mas, si, era cierto, una vez había estado en la cama con dos al mismo tiempo, pero eso no contaba, estaba ebrio. Con Rose, estaba seguro que no se limitaría ni a una semana, ni a dos, incluso en otras circunstancias, le propondría, por primera vez en su vida con una chica, que salieran oficialmente y en serio, ella era especial, lo sabia desde el primer día que la conoció. Pero estaba descartado

¿Que sucedería cuando finalmente se convirtiese en lobo? Sentía el cambio inminente… cerca….pronto sucedería ¿Cómo diablos ella lo tomaría? Sabía que tenía que sincerarse en algún momento, pero no se le antojaba probar a ver cual seria la reacción de ella. Sentía algo diferente por Rose, distinto a lo que había sentido por cualquier chica, no solo era su no-oficial- especie de novia, sino que se había convertido en su amiga. Si la perdía, si ella lo rechazaba, le dolería…..no sabia con que intensidad, pero sin duda le dolería….Pero no, esperaría un tiempo mas, después de todo tampoco era seguro que fuese a suceder a corto o mediano plazo, podían faltar aun años. ¿O quizás no? Maldita sea, maldita indecisión. Scorpius volvió a mirar a Rose y de nuevo sintió el marchar de su corazón queriéndose salir de su pecho, si no fuese que él era un completo escéptico respecto al tema, diría que estaba algo…¿enamorado?

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo ella- yo creo que ya había visto antes a tu padre, pero no estoy segura.

-Mi padre es un empresario conocido- dijo él- de seguro en algún periódico mágico ingles aparece de vez en cuando. Por Merlín, si lo he visto en la crónica social de los los diarios muggles, en Match o Le Figaro, acompañando al muggle que es su socio en el continente, inaugurando empresas, restaurantes, en desfiles de moda. No es raro que lo hubieses visto en fotografías.

-No – dijo Rose.

-Soy todo oídos- respondió Scorpius

-¿No te da curiosidad la razón y motivo del porque quiero molestar a mi madre?- preguntó Rose.

-Supongo que tiene que ver que ella es controladora y tú pasiva hasta el día que te diste cuenta que te estaba asfixiando- dijo él, Rose abrió la boca para interrumpirlo y Scorpius añadió- dicho por ti misma, por si caso.

-En parte es eso- respondió Rose- estoy harta de que intente que yo haga todas las cosas que ella no pudo hacer. Se que me quiere, pero es demasiado dominante y autoritaria.

-Se parece a alguien que conozco- dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros- mi propio padre.

-No creo que se parezcan en nada- afirmó Rose con absoluto convencimiento- según lo que me has contado, tu padre es un tipo frío y calculador, duro contigo, violento si se da el caso. Yo misma lo vi, se iban a ir a las manos si no los detengo. Mi madre es calida, cariñosa, lo que pasa es que es demasiado absorbente.

-Padre tiene una habilidad especial para hacerse odiar por todos- dijo Scorpius- pero es mi padre, nunca se lo digo…pero se que lo quiero…tengo que quererlo…sino fuese así, lo hubiese mandado al diablo para siempre. ¡Oh!, se me olvidaba, ya lo hice. En fin, creo que me entiendes lo que quiero decir, digamos que tenemos una relación conflictiva- Rose asintió- . De todas formas, si él es violento es porque yo lo provoco. Somos demasiados parecidos para llevárnoslas bien- añadió con tristeza- adoraba a mi padre cuando era un chico, era una especie de héroe para mi.

-¿Que cambió?- preguntó ella.

-Él metió la pata, comportándose como el Malfoy que es- contestó Scorpius-haciéndole honor al apellido, la supervivencia del nombre ante todo. Algún día te lo contaré.

-Entiendo- dijo ella un tanto apenada por el corte brusco del chico, confiaba que tanto Scorpius como ella tendrían tiempo de alguna vez hacerse las confidencias mas intima, después de todo, aun estaban en la etapa de conocerse, en todos los sentidos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la conversación sobre mi padre con tu madre?- dijo Scorpius- mi padre la detesta desde que era chico, a ella y a tu padre y viceversa.

Rose suspiró profundamente y apoyó su cabeza encima de sus rodillas flexionadas, cerró los ojos un poco y Scorpius colocó su mano en su espalda, acariciándosela. Ese gesto cariñoso, la reconfortó.

-Suéltalo- dijo él presintiendo una declaración importante.

- Hace unas semanas, salí con ella de tiendas al callejo Diagon, me quede probándome un vestido en Madame Malkin y ella salio, se tardó demasiado y fui a buscarla, allí fue donde la vi, en un callejón oscuro, en brazos de un sujeto rubio muy parecido a tu padre- Rose dudo un poco al decirlo- besándose. Lo he repasado mil veces en la mente, luego te vi con él y lo reconocí. Me negaba a creerlo, pero estoy segura de que era Draco Malfoy.

-Vaya- dijo Scorpius visiblemente incomodo, Rose lo miró interrogadoramente- No se que decirte, pero no me sorprende que mi padre esté con otra o con otras, hace años que engaña a mi madre y bueno…..ella a él por lo que he escuchado, lo interesante es la identidad de esa otra.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella apenada- no sabia que esto conduciría a que me dijeras eso, debe ser muy triste para ti saber eso.

-No hay cuidado, hace años que lo se. ¿Tus padres tampoco se llevan? Los míos solo están juntos porque no tienen mas remedio, ya sabes, la sociedad mágica, el que dirán, un contrato de matrimonio que no se puede invalidar, mucho pero mucho dinero en juego y en el ultimo lugar, el hijo descarriado….es decir…yo.

-Tú no eres ningún descarriado- dijo Rose- eso es lo que vendes al resto del mundo, pero te conozco Scorpius Malfoy, eres pura fachada de rebeldía, irreverencia y desparpajo, haces parecer que nada te importa, pero tienes llena la cabeza de ideas y opiniones acerca de todo y de todos, en el fondo eres el ser humano mas sensato y sincero que conozco…la mayor parte del tiempo, eh.

-Me agrada que tengas tan buena impresión- dijo él- espero que dure y después que termines conmigo no escribas en mi lapida…"fue un patán sin remedio"- Rose le dio un golpecito en la espalda- es en serio…te lo advierto…todavía te faltan conocer algunas facetas mías un poco complicadas. En fin, la verdad es que no creía que tu familia tuviese los mismos problemas que la mía.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo- dijo Rose apremiada – ellos, mis padres son…eran felices. Creo que he vivido engañada toda mi vida. Estoy confundida, este problema es demasiado grande para que yo me lo guarde solita, por eso te lo estoy contando.

-Amigo, confidente y futuro amante. Me parece que tú yo estamos bien en esto que tenemos- Rose le sonrió de vuelta- ¿Estas seguro que era mi padre?- preguntó Scorpius- es decir mi padre…que detestaba a tu madre en el colegio. Según lo que tú me dijiste se la llevaban como el perro y el gato.

-Tú y yo no éramos una oda a la armonía tampoco cuando nos conocimos- dijo ella – y mira como acabamos.

-No existe comparación Rose- dijo Scorpius- tú y yo tuvimos un malentendido, lo resolvimos y descubrimos que nos gustábamos. Eso sucedió en dos meses, digo fue algo rápido, pero mas o menos fue una situación normal. Estamos hablando de dos personas que se odiaron seis años de colegio, que se insultaron, que pelearon una guerra en bandos distintos, a tu madre casi la matan en casa de mi familia, frente a mi padre, que no hizo nada por salvarla de paso, la historia oficial es que casi la mata a _cruciatus _mi tía abuela Bellatrix Lestrange o como sea que se llamara esa perra desquiciada- Scorpius tomó aire, mordiéndose la lengua para no continuar, todo eso y eso sin contar que su padre le había dicho que nuevamente habría guerra y él estaba otra vez del bando equivocado, pero esa confesión la dejaría para después de que terminase sus averiguaciones sobre el asunto, no quería meter a Rose en eso. De hecho, solo quería protegerla.

Rose sonrió inmediatamente. Era tan fácil para ella perderse y escucharlo con su particular forma de decir las cosas, que estaba asombrada, él lograba embelezarla como nadie.

-No trates de dorarme la píldora- dijo ella.

-No lo estoy haciendo- dijo Scorpius- la verdad absoluta es que al parecer la única persona cuerda de mi familia, aparte de mi madre y mi abuela, que técnicamente no son Malfoy´s, bueno mi abuela es una Black, en fin el único Malfoy con los pies en la tierra, soy yo y ya sabes como luzco…como me veo y como pienso.

-Al grano rebelde sin causa- dijo ella.

-No te burles de mi, Alicia- contestó él.

-¿Alicia? ¿La del país de las maravillas?- preguntó Rose-¿Por qué Alicia?

-Porque eres la reina del despiste- dijo Scorpius- o te haces la tonta, todavía no me pongo de acuerdo. Mira que te demostré que me gustabas de todas las formas humanamente posibles y tuve que casi ahogarte en un lago para que te dieses cuenta y me aceptaras.

-Oh, no exageres- dijo ella- yo te besé primero….eso cuenta.

Scorpius elevó sus manos en alto histriónicamente.

-Gracias Dios- dijo él y ambos rieron.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Rose.

-Un total desastre digno de Draco Malfoy- dijo Scorpius- pero por otro lado ¿Qué sabemos? Solo lo que nos han dicho de esa historia, a ti y a mí, la versión oficial que han relatado nuestros padres por años. No puedo decirte que conozca exactamente el curso del pensamiento de Draco Malfoy, en gran medida, porque hace años que solo discuto con él, reconozco…acepto que no he puesto empeño en conocerlo como hombre…ni como padre …ni como nada, pero mi padre jamás intentaría algo con tu madre, sin una buena razón, ella no es como las demás, es o era su enemiga. Igual ella. Aquí hay algo que no cuadra, algo del pasado, esto debió madurarse por mucho tiempo, no creo que sea casual, mi padre no es de lo que sucumbe a enamoramientos instantáneos con gente que a su juicio es menos que conveniente...o quiere hacerle daño por alguna razón…o le gusta desde hace tiempo. ¿Quieres que investigue?

-No lo se- dijo Rose insegura- es mas …no se si quiero meterme en eso. No lo se. No creo que tu padre intente dañar a mamá, ella es una gran bruja, en un duelo, sin duda estarían parejos. Pero me preocupa lo que estas sugiriendo.

-Te entiendo- dijo Scorpius- me molesta por ti y por mi madre…quizás por tu padre…ya sabes…solidaridad entre hombres. Pero creo que debe haber una buena explicación, lo sabré, es decir…lo sabremos tarde o temprano. Algo así no puede mantenerse oculto por mucho tiempo, seria una bomba atómica si otro se enterase. Un escándalo.

-No quiero que mi madre se vea expuesta al escarnio publico- dijo Rose- odio lo que está haciendo, pero es mi madre. Podemos dejar el tema, realmente me incomoda.

-Bien- dijo Scorpius-entonces por lo menos ya tenemos el motivo por el que tu madre no quiere verte conmigo, si estás en lo cierto, con un enredo Weasley- Malfoy es suficiente, ven acá- la abrazó otra vez y Rose dejó apoyada su cabeza en su hombro, Scorpius le tomó la mano, que todavía estaba llena de melaza y le empezó a mordisquear los dedos.

-Delicioso- dijo Scorpius mirándola a los ojos. Rose simplemente se río.

0o0

Rose estaba acostada en su cama, intentado leer un libro, las horas de descanso antes del a cena, lo cual estaba resultando casi imposible. Cada vez que trataba de enfocarse en la lectura, la imagen de él le llenaba la cabeza. Frustrada, dejó el libro de lado y decidió de nuevo echarle cabeza al asunto.

Scorpius Malfoy…Scorpius…Malfoy.

El chico que estaba rompiendo con todos sus esquemas autoimpuestos. El único con el que le provocaba tirar todo al diablo y hacer una locura. El joven que le gustaba tanto, que ella estaba segura que todo el colegio se daría cuenta que lo miraba casi todo el tiempo.

¿Cuándo empezó a gustarle? Haciendo un análisis concienzudo, Rose tenia que aceptar que le gustó desde el primer momento que lo vio, desde que sus ojos se posaron en él, supo dentro de si, que él era diferente.

Ella buscaba emoción en su vida, él había aparecido en el mapa sorpresivamente para proporcionársela. Independientemente que no supiera hasta que grado le iba agradar esa aventura, estaba a la expectativa de cualquier cosa.

¿En serio se estaba planteando acostarse con él? Pues si, increíblemente si, de hecho, lo había repasado tanto en su cabeza, que hasta ella misma se estaba impacientando. Claro, tenia curiosidad por el acto en si, pero no solo esa era la razón, quizás el hecho de que fuese él, era lo que de verdad la había hecho decidirse. Pero obviamente tenía sus dudas, hasta el momento solo eran amigos con derechos. Se suponía que para dar el gran paso, lo mínimo era un novio que asegurara estabilidad. Rose había desechado cualquier cuestionamiento moral, en gran medida, porque se sentía segura de él, creía en sus palabras, sentía todas sus caricias sinceras. Pero estaba preocupada y ansiosa, él tenia cierta experiencia, la de ella era casi nula ¿Y si no respondía bien y no llenaba las expectativas? ¿Si a él no le gustaba hacerlo con ella? Era torturante tener todas esas preguntas rondándole la cabeza.

Rose de pronto miró a la mesita de noche que tenia ubicada al lado de la cama, una fotografía de sus padres, abrazados, sonrientes, hizo que reflexionase sobre un punto.

¿Cómo se lo tomarían? Mal, después de todo era Scorpius Malfoy. Aun así, no tendrían porque enterarse, ella no se estaba planteando un noviazgo formal ni nada de eso, nadie tendría porque enterarse, seria él y ella, nadie mas. Después de todo, no era la única que ocultaba cosas.

Su madre y Draco Malfoy, solo pensar en esa posibilidad alteraba a Rose. Le inquietaba la posibilidad de su madre con un amante, pero que este fuese el padre del chico con el que estaba enredada, era simplemente insostenible.

De todas formas, el hecho era que su madre estaba teniendo una aventura y ella estaba dolida por eso. Y quizás ese también fuese un factor determinante en su súbito deseo de soltarse el moño y aventurarse en una situación, que un año antes no habría considerado ni por asomo, tener un romance clandestino con todas las de la ley con el hijo del hombre que toda su familia odiaba acérrimamente. Pero era el chico, al que deseaba, el que desataba toda una corriente de emociones inexplicables y embriagantes.

Rose cerró el libro de golpe, al parecer tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y sobre todo, que decidir.

0o0

Al salir de la última clase del día anterior a Hollownen, él la esperó en un rincón, ella se retardó intencionalmente, él la jalo por un brazo y se metió con ella de nuevo en el aula vacía, cerró la puerta y la clavó contra ella.

-Nos van a descubrir- dijo Rose clavando sus ojos en él. Scorpius la tenia sujeta por la cintura, sin poder evitarlo pegó su cuerpo al de ella. El ansia estaba siendo insoportable, la había mirado toda la clase, esperando largas horas ese momento.

-No me importa- contestó él en tono bajo, seductor.

-Van a expulsarte- dijo ella.

-Mejor- contestó él mientras acercaba su rostro a su cuello y de nuevo respiraba su aroma. Cuando Rose percibió su nariz rozando su piel, cerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico. Scorpius oyó como la respiración de ella se hacia rápida y como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-Estas nerviosa- afirmó él conteniendo la risa.

-No- contestó ella con voz ahogada. Él la empujó mas aun contra la puerta, cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta que no quedo nada de separación. Ella encajaba demasiado bien con él, parecía hecha a su medida. Estuvieron un rato así, engarzados en un extraño abrazo.

-Me gustaría saber porque me siento tan bien contigo ¿Es raro no crees?- dijo él.

-Te doy la razón es lo mas extraño que me ha pasado en la vida- contestó ella.

-Pero no nos vamos a complicar colocándole un nombre ¿verdad?- dijo él inseguro de escuchar lo que probablemente ella tendría para decir, porque él ahora si quería colocarle un nombre…cualquiera…pero algo que le diese poder y dominio sobre ella, que le asegurase que Rose solo era para él…que era suya.

-De hecho….yo realmente no quiero complicarme con nada- respondió ella evasivamente. Scorpius se separó un poco para observarla, sus caras quedaron muy juntas.

-Te das cuenta que estamos enrollados mas allá de cualquier consideración- dijo él.

-Me he percatado que desde hace un buen rato ya pasamos la etapa de "solo amigos"- contestó ella.

-¿Y ahora que somos?- pregunto él curioso, a la vez furioso, con celos..unos torturantes celos dirigidos hasta al viento que acariciaba la piel de Rose. Si, unos endemoniados e ilógicos celos era lo que estaba desarrollando con ella. De alguna forma estaba pagando todo lo que había hecho en la vida, cuando él era de los que huían de los compromisos y no aseguraba nada con ninguna chica, ahora deseaba desesperadamente que ella le confirmase que él…era solo él…que no existía mas nadie, que él era el importante, el que valía, el único. Aunque supiese que no tenían un futuro prometedor juntos. El hombre puede ser razonable, pero el animal que vivía en Scorpius era como todos los animales intrínsecamente egoísta.

-Mas que amigos…somos como unos cómplices- dijo ella sonriéndole- la clase de amistad en donde la gente pasa un buen rato y no se pregunta cosas incomodas.

-Y yo que pensaba que era el esquivo y desinteresado- dijo él con ironía- me estas dando una lección magistral de sigilo y escapismo. Sabes Rose…la mayoría de las chicas buscan embaucar a un chico para que sea su novio….tú pareces ser la que evita tener un novio como la peste…pero no tienes ningún problema en besarte hasta morir con el chico que te gusta, en el caso que nos ocupa, yo.

-Mi vida es un desastre ahora, obviamente no me va muy bien con los novios y tú serias el peor novio para cualquier chica, eres demasiado independiente, sentirías que te cortan las alas y terminarías obstinado- dijo ella- eres igual que yo en este momento, no quieres atarte a nada ni a nadie, tu mismo lo has dicho.

-¿Y que soy yo? ¿Tu medio para quitarte el aburrimiento de encima?-preguntó él con sorna.

-No…eres el chico que tiene grandes posibilidades de convertirte en algo muy serio y yo no tengo cerebro para eso…sin embargo…tampoco puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, es diferente- dijo ella- ¿Tú quieres una relación? ¿De novios formales? No te lo creería jamás, no me parece que sea tu estilo

-Me importa un comino ser tu novio o no, llama a esto que tenemos como te de la gana. No me malinterpretes. Lo único que tengo claro es que TÚ si eres algo serio para mi – dijo él tajantemente- demasiado serio….muy en serio Rose- dicho esto lamió su cuello mientras clavaba sus dedos en su cintura- y eres mía…solo mía.

-Scorpius- gimió ella.

-Shhhh- dijo él.

Scorpius acercó sus labios y la besó, con fuerza, con ímpetu asaltaba su boca hasta dejarla sin aire. Rose se sumergió en la explosión de sensaciones que tenia cuando lo sentía besándola de esa forma, ansioso, anhelante, con ganas, disfrutando cada roce, cada segundo del contacto. Segundo a segundo, el beso fue aumentando en intensidad, él exploró su boca con su lengua y ella hizo lo mismo. Scorpius la estrechó en sus brazos y ella tomó su cara con sus manos.

Era fácil enajenarse…perder las perspectivas…la cordura, se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado natural, demasiado correcto. Las manos de él vagaron hasta encontrar uno de sus pechos y lo tocó, apretándolo, tocándolo por encima de la ropa, ella dio un gemido, pero permitió el contacto, él se sintió mas osado y dejó que su otra mano se colara debajo de su falda, acarició su muslo, estrujándolo ente sus dedos, hasta que llegó al borde de su ropa interior. Rose se tensó de inmediato pero no cortó el beso, fue Scorpius quien lo hizo.

Apoyó su frente con la de ella, Rose mantenía los ojos cerrados y literalmente respiraba por la boca, él metió la mano por debajo de la liga lateral de su ropa interior y apretó la piel desnuda de su cadera. Ella sintió morirse, puesto que sentía el calor abrazador allí, donde él la estaba tocando. Ella lo besó de nuevo con pasión, no tenia palabras como describir el cúmulo de sensaciones que tenia así que decidió expresarlo besándolo.

-Rose…si sigues besándome así…no respondo de mi- dijo él en voz baja, ella buscó su boca y de nuevo lo besó con ganas. Scorpius movió la mano por debajo de su ropa interior lo suficiente para tocarla fugazmente donde nadie había llegado a tocarla jamás. Su dedo resbalo por su humedad. Ella sintió que las piernas le flaquearon por un segundo, empezó a temblar de expectativa y excitación.

-Estás tan caliente Rose- dijo él mientras con un dedo estimulaba su clítoris, ella impulsaba sus caderas hacia delante para intensificar el roce. Ella apoyó su frente en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos, gemía en voz baja, sentía la mano de él cubriendo su sexo en la caricia mas intensa que había experimentado en su vida.

Scorpius iba a ir incluso mas allá, a penetrarla con sus dedos, pero ella lo apartó de pronto.

-Basta- dijo Rose totalmente ruborizada y apenada. Él retiró la mano.

-Rose- dijo él, sentía que debía disculparse pero por otro lado no estaba nada arrepentido.

-Vamos muy rápido- dijo ella, él asintió dándole la razón, estaba incomodo, le dolía la entrepierna, estaba tan o mas excitado que ella.

-No lo puedo evitar, pongo mis manos sobre ti y simplemente dejo de pensar- aclaró él- Parecía que te estaba gustando.

-Ese es el problema…me estaba gustando demasiado- afirmó ella- no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

-Estas nerviosa- él la apretó contra su cuerpo y le acarició la cara quitándole unos mechones de pelo de su rostro. Ella lo seguía mirando atenta- Nervios de virgen.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy virgen?- preguntó ella.

-Solo lo se- dijo él sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella inquisitivamente.

-Tiemblas- él entonces empezó a mordisquear su cuello- te estremeces, deseas que te toque allá abajo pero sientes temor…vergüenza…quizás de que te guste demasiado… quizás de que te des cuenta que eso es lo que realmente quieres…entregarte a mi, vivirlo conmigo…sin razón..sin motivo…sentirlo..sentirme. Sabes Rose…en el fondo…no es tan importante…la virginidad…solo es un paso que algún día tienes que dar

-Tienes una forma muy peculiar de decirlo- contestó ella.

-Solo aclararé, que antes de que suceda con otro, prefiero que la pierdas conmigo- dijo él- Después de todo…yo a veces contigo también siento que soy nuevo para muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo que cosas?- preguntó ella.

-Como esto- dijo Scorpius antes de nuevo besarla como un desesperado, en esa ocasión fue brusco, pero también fue tierno, fue rudo, pero al mismo tiempo suave, fue intenso, fue desgarrador, fue un beso donde él puso su alma en ello. Rose lo sintió de esa forma y le correspondió.

0o0

El Gran Comedor esa noche lucia impresionante, a nadie le pasó desapercibido que la vajilla que había colocado sobre las mesas, era la que solía utilizarse en las ocasiones especiales, tales como la cena de Navidad o la de Hallowen, puesto que no era ninguna de las dos fechas, los alumnos cuchicheaban sobre la dimensión e importancia de la cena de esa noche, a sola una noche de Hallowen.

Marcus Nott estaba conversando con Augustus y Sebastian, Marina estaba a su lado retocando su maquillaje y admirándose en el espejo de su lujosa polvera de oro, regalo de su futuro esposo. Marina se sonreía mientras veía su reflejo….Sra. Nott, se escuchaba demasiado bien en su mente.

-Hoy nos presentan a los nuevos profesores- dijo Augustus- uno para Defensa y otro para Cuidado de criaturas ¿Quienes serán?

-Un par de idiotas de seguro- dijo Sebastian.

-No nos adelantemos- dijo Marcus- veamos como se presenta el panorama y actuemos en consecuencia.

La mirada de Marcus se desvió a la entrada del Gran Comedor, observó como Scorpius Malfoy entraba allí, precedido de su hermano y de la pequeña Weasley Slytherin, Molly Weasley.

-Le he dicho mil veces que se aleje de esa escoria….traidores de sangre Weasley´s ..es el colmo…ese sombrero seleccionador está loco metiendo a "esa" en la casa de Slytherin- dijo Marcus con furia contenida. Su mirada predatoria se concentraba en la pequeña niña que se reía con su hermano.

-El pequeño Theo al parecer no toma en cuenta tus opiniones- dijo Sebastian- si yo tuviese un hermanito que no me hace el menor caso, ya le hubiese dado la lección de su vida.

Marcus gruñó, enseguida se levantó de la mesa y caminó rápidamente hacia Theo Jr. quien en ese momento estaba sacando un libro de la mochila de Molly. El chico no vio venir a su hermano.

Marcus apartó a Scorpius del camino con brusquedad, empujó a Molly lejos de su hermano y tomó a Theo por las solapas de la tunica. El niño lo miraba con aprensión y Marcus lo zarandeó.

-¿Qué te he dicho de andar con compañías indeseables?- dijo Marcus Nott, el niño se debatía para quitárselo de encima, para nadie pasó desapercibido la mirada de pánico que Theo le dirigía a su hermano mayor.

Scorpius de inmediato se dio cuenta del curso de la situación. Molly se levantó cojeando del suelo y se apartó asustada. Scorpius se metió entre Theo y Marcus y logró arrancar al niño de las manos de su hermano. Eso solo sirvió para aumentar el nivel de furia de Marcus Nott. En general no perdía la compostura, era frío como un témpano, pero no era cuestión tampoco que colocaran en entredicho su autoridad de esa forma, se sentía completamente desairado.

-No te metas en este asunto- dijo Marcus- es mi hermano.

-Estas maltratándolo- dijo Scorpius –a ambos, tiraste la niña al piso.

-Te he dicho que no te metas- Marcus empujó de nuevo a Scorpius. Este desenfundó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo de advertencia.

-Deja tranquilo a los chicos- dijo Scorpius, pronunció el hechizo sin pensarlo mucho y ahora veía que todo el gran comedor lo estaba mirando con estupefacción. Llevaba desenfundada la varita en una actitud claramente amenazante hacia el otro joven. De hecho había lanzado un conjuro en su contra. Y si bien eso era cosa común en Dumstrang, que alguien maldijese en la cena a un compañero, en Hogwarts equivalía a una expulsión

Rose que había visto todo desde su mesa, se acercó rápidamente y se interpuso entre los dos chicos. Marcus gruñó de desagrado y le apuntó directo en el rostro. Scorpius se enfureció y le lanzó otro hechizo de advertencia a los pies de Marcus.

-Se le haces daño …te mato- dijo Scorpius entre dientes. Esas palabras fueron muy reveladoras para Marcus Nott quien inmediatamente se sonrío complacido. ¡Bingo!…ya le había conseguido el punto flaco a Scorpius Malfoy.

-Malfoy….-dijo Rose verdaderamente asustada evitando mantener contacto visual con Marcus Nott, quien parecía capaz de comérsela viva- creo que debes bajar la varita.

-Empujó a tu prima- dijo Scorpius- estaba intentando golpear a su hermano, en nuestras narices. A unos niños ¡Por Merlín! Ni pienses que voy a dejarlo pasar.

-Esto podemos resolverlo de otra forma- dijo Rose- llamaré a la directora.

-Así que la mestiza te defiende Malfoy- dijo Marcus con saña- interesante….muy interesante. Mejor aun, tú pareces estar también interesado en ella. Un Malfoy que se revuelca en el estercolero….porque será que no me sorprende, parece cosa de familia.

Scorpius enseguida se dio cuenta de su error táctico, se había delatado ante él. ¡Diablos!

-Cállate imbécil- dijo Scorpius, Rose intentó ir hacia él, pero Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de reojo- Quédate quieta o vete, pero no intervengas…no es asunto tuyo, a este imbécil lo pongo en su sitio yo solo.

-Si te gusta jugar duro y a hacerte el ofendido- dijo Marcus- estoy dispuesto a aceptar el reto. Resolvamos esto como hombres. Un duelo mágico.

-Bien- dijo Scorpius apartando a Rose de un empujón.

-Vete- le dijo él con una brusquedad innecesaria, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, después arreglaría las cosas con ella

-Tú a mi no me das ordenes- dijo Rose levantando su varita, Scorpius no la desarmó por cortesía y porque no quería tenerla sin varita tan cerca de Marcus Nott quien los miraba a los dos como tratando de decidir a quien atacaba primero.

-Rose, vete de aquí- dijo Scorpius arrastrando las palabras sin dejar de mirar atento los movimientos de Marcus Nott. El animal que vivía dentro de él, súbitamente despertó, la pelea era inminente, todo sus músculos, su mente, su actitud, todo él se estaba preparando. Era inevitable.

Aun no era la hora de la cena y no había ningún profesor a la vista. Mejor situación par ana pelea de colegio, imposible. Los estudiantes rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Emily se subió de pie en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Todos y cada uno habían escuchado como Nott proponía un duelo de varitas y Malfoy aceptaba.

-Conserven la calma- dijo Emily- aquí no va desarrollarse ningún duelo mágico.

-Como que no- dijo Liam, un compañero de clase- claro que lo va a haber, mira a tu alrededor.

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban moviendo las mesas del comedor. Albus Potter le indicó a todo Gryffindor que se apartara, no iban a intervenir, ni abogar uno por otro, de hecho serian meros espectadores. Pero le intrigaba la razón, había visto como Marcus Nott había empujado a Molly, de hecho todos los primos lo habían visto, había estado a punto de desenfundar su varita para defenderla cuando vio a Scorpius Malfoy intercediendo por su prima, eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera, habían estado discutiendo por horas la conducta del nuevo estudiante, llegando a la conclusión de que tendrían que observarlo, él opinaba que era distinto a los de su casa, un Malfoy diferente a su familia y sus acciones se lo estaban confirmando. Había salvado a Molly de morir congelada en el lago cuando se cayó de la barca el primer día del curso y ahora se enfrentaba a alguien de su casa por ella. O le gustaba mucho la chica, lo cual era descabellado debido a la diferencia de edad o era un tipo legal, Albus apostaba por lo segundo, al parecer Fred y Hugo siempre lo habían sabido y Rose estaba casi defendiéndolo con su cuerpo delante de Marcus Nott.

Fred ya estaba llevando a una llorosa Molly al amparo de su familia. Rose, aun seguía entre Marcus y Scorpius….El enfrentamiento era inminente. Albus no se sorprendió del todo por la actitud de Rose, después de todo ella era el premio anual, su función era velar por el orden y la disciplina, sin embargo, algo en la expresión de Rose le indicó que había alguna cosa mas, caminó unos pasos hacia ellos lo suficiente para escuchar a Scorpius pidiéndole que se alejara. Albus vio como Rose lo miraba, con preocupación, con esa mirada que solo se dirige a alguien que realmente importa y en un segundo, Albus Potter lo entendió absolutamente todo, el chico no perdió el tiempo y jaló a su prima de un brazo para alejarla. Scorpius lo vio de reojo y le dijo.

-Gracias Potter. Amárrala, hechízala, déjala inconsciente si quieres o si puedes, pero llévatela de aquí- dijo Scorpius.

-Te van a castigar por eso- gritó Rose furiosa, mientras Albus la alejaba de los dos chicos- que diablos, yo misma te voy a amonestar. Hay mejores maneras de arreglar esto.

-Como sea- dijo Scorpius. Ella no lo entendería jamás, después de todo era una chica, pero él no podía dejar el desafío de Nott…ni de broma, de eso dependía su posición en ese colegio, si se retiraba del duelo, seria considerado un cobarde y un imbécil delante de todo el mundo…podía soportar que lo vieran como un imbécil….pero miedoso…jamás. Y lo mas importante, tendría que demostrarle a Marcus Nott, que Rose Weasley era intocable, so pena de sufrir las consecuencias.

-Tú te quedas aquí- dijo Albus sentando a Rose en una silla, ella hizo intento de moverse y él le apuntó con la varita.

-Rose es en serio, esto no es tu problema- dijo Albus- deja que lo resuelvan a su manera.

-Estas de parte de ellos- dijo Rose ofuscada- si ni siquiera te caen bien.

-Odio a Marcus Nott- dijo Albus- del rubio, todavía no puedo opinar…pero créeme ya quisiera estar en el lugar de Malfoy. Pero no…no lo estoy….pero tampoco evitaré que suceda.

-Eres igual que ellos- dijo Rose- otro hombre idiota.

-Rose- dijo Albus - ¿A que tanta preocupación por dos Sly?

-No quiero que Malfoy se meta en problemas- dijo ella.

-¿Son amigos?- preguntó Albus sentándose al lado de ella, mientras el resto de los alumnos preparaban el terreno de lucha

-Si- dijo ella sin declarar mucho más, miraba atenta como Scorpius y Marcus se valoraban uno al otro antes de empezar el duelo.

-Se ha portado bien con Molly- consintió Albus- y al parecer contigo ha sido muy educado según lo que he oído, después hablaré con él.

-¿De que?-preguntó Rose, sin apartar la mirada de Scorpius, lo cual no se le escapó a Albus.

-Prima- dijo Albus- tú y él no pueden ser más evidentes. Te conozco, tu lenguaje corporal te delata, Malfoy por su lado, te come con la mirada, te defendió como si fueras de él, la Rose que conozco se hubiese limitado a hacer su advertencia y retirarse, tú te has puesto frente a su cuerpo protegiéndolo de Nott. Ustedes dos se gustan.

-Déjate de hablar estupideces- dijo Rose tratando de negar lo innegable- algo entre él y yo es simplemente…..

-¿Imposible?- terminó diciendo Albus- eso es una estupidez, no es imposible, la guerra terminó hace veinte años, no me agrada su familia, pero él parece ser diferente, si quieren salir, no seré yo quien lo impida o lo juzgue, pero primero déjame hablar con él, voy a informarle de mis condiciones para que salga contigo.

-No hables tonterías- dijo de nuevo Rose- tú no eres mi padre.

-No- dijo Albus-pero a menos que quieras dejar el asunto en manos de tío Ron, pues tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

-¿Qué le dirás?- preguntó Rose temerosa.

Hugo se acercó, ya había escuchado bastante y tomado la decisión. Ese día Scorpius Malfoy había ganado muchos puntos con los Wesley´s, se portó como uno de ellos defendiendo a Molly…a Rose. Además, respecto a su hermana, cualquier cosa era preferible a Ethan Finnigan.

-Simple- dijo él acercándose Rose y diciéndole el oído- que si te hace llorar, lo matamos entre Albus, Fred y yo- luego de esto se alejó.

Rose se conmovió ante ese gesto de solidaridad familiar. Al parecer…no iba a ser tan difícil con Scorpius como ella lo había imaginado.

-Saldrá todo bien- dijo Albus- ya veras. Será un escándalo, pero convenceremos a los viejos.

-No tenemos nada legal…solo salimos- dijo ella.

-Cuando desees hacerlo legal y presentarlo a la familia- dijo Albus- cuenta con nosotros. Mientras tanto que le de una patada en el culo a Marcus Nott.

Hugo Wesley, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para figurar, fue hasta la puerta del comedor y gritó.

-Duelo Mágico….Scorpius Malfoy contra Marcus Nott- todos los estudiantes que no habían aun entrado al comedor, entraron en estampida a este. Hugo se apoyó contra la pesada puerta de madera, para que no lo atropellasen. Enseguida vio a Lily corriendo junto a la multitud y la jaló hacia él.

-Tú te quedas conmigo- dijo Hugo abrazándola protectoramente, miró hacia todos lados y cuando estuvo seguro que nadie los veía, le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. Ella se sonrojó.

-Quiero ver, nunca he visto un duelo en Hogwarts- dijo Lily.

-Aquí veras todo- dijo Hugo mientras la llevaba a un rincón detrás de los Gryffindor. La ayudo a sentarse en una mesa y se sentó junto a ella.

Cuando el gran comedor estuvo despejado, sin mesas ni sillas que obstruyeran, los dos magos esgrimieron su varita. Marcus fue el primero que atacó, se cuido mucho de no lanzar una imperdonable, aunque se estuviese muriendo de las ganas.

-_Septusempra-_ el hechizo de Nott salio potente, Scorpius logró realizar un escudo e inmediatamente contraatacó.

-_Asthare-_ el hechizo era desconocido para la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, Marcus Nott no perdió tiempo con un _Protego_ y saltó a un lado, el hechizo golpeó contra una armadura y esta se hizo cenizas, sin haber un fuego previo. Al ver los resultados del hechizo, todos se dieron cuenta que la cosa iba en serio. Rose tenia ganas de estrangular a Scorpius, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a realizar magia negra en pleno comedor ante la vista de todos? Lo que ella no sabia era que Scorpius había errado intencionalmente.

-_Impedimenta_- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y saltaron a su vez, los dos rayos salieron desviados.

_-__Experliamus-_gritaron de nuevo Marcus y Scorpius, esta vez los dos se desarmaron uno al otro.

-El duelo terminó- se levantó Rose- ambos están desarmados.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Marcus acercándose con rapidez a Scorpius y lanzándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo envió directo al suelo. El chico se inmediatamente con agilidad sorprendente.

-Así que al estilo muggle- dijo Scorpius-no parecen cosas tuyas.

-Te mataré con mis propias manos- dijo Marcus mientras se quitaba la tunica y la camisa.

-Eso lo veremos- respondió Scorpius también desvistiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Cuando descubrió su dibujado torso, fueron evidente la cantidad insólita de tatuajes que tenía en los brazos. Scorpius era delgado, pero bien tonificado, esbelto y ágil, su cabello rubio largo destacaba y la sonrisa autosuficiente que llevaba impresa en el rostro, lo único que hacia era enardecer más a su oponente.

-Ven aquí- dijo Marcus haciéndole una seña con la mano invitándolo a atacarlo de primero. Su posición era la de un boxeador, las manos en puño en alto, y un pie adelantado de otro, su físico era impresionante, no solo era su estatura, sino la musculatura poderosa y definida que exhibía. Su cabello negro caía sobre sus ojos azules, otorgándole un aspecto feroz.

Scorpius no se hizo de rogar, avanzó hacia él y le lanzó un puñetazo que dio directo en el rostro de Nott, este lo agarró por una mano y le hizo una llave, Scorpius lo pateó con fuerza y lo alejó de su cuerpo. Se giró solo para ver a Nott de nuevo encima de él arrancándole el piercing que tenia sobre la ceja con sus propias manos, la sangre nubló uno de sus ojos, pero Scorpius saltó para patearle el pecho a Nott hasta hacerlo caer sobre el piso, luego se colocó de horcajadas sobre él y le lanzó varios puñetazos en la cara uno después de otro, en seguidilla. Quizás se le estaba pasando un poco la mano, pero la sangre le hervía.

-Toma maldito- gritaba Scorpius jadeando- te lo mereces por cabrón- Nott por su parte intentaba meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando alguna cosa.

-Malfoy, Nott- gritó Rose- es suficiente- luego miró a sus compañeros, quienes contemplaban con perversa curiosidad la pelea de los dos chicos, al mejor estilo sucio callejero- Deténganlos, van a matarse- por supuesto, nadie le hizo caso a Rose.

Marcus Nott entonces tomó a Scorpius por el cuello y empezó a apretar, Scorpius hizo lo mismo con él.

-Basta- gritó Rose, entonces inesperadamente una sombra se desplazó desde la puerta del gran comedor. Un cuervo volaba sobre el gran comedor, grande, negro y fue directamente a picotear el rostro de Marcus Nott.

-¡Que diablos! – gruñó Scorpius cuando reconoció al animal. Iba a aprovechar la ventaja para seguir golpeando a Nott, cuando sintió que lo apartaban de Marcus con una fuerza descomunal que lo levantó en el aire y lo clavó sobre la superficie de una de las mesas, que se desplomó por el impactó, cayendo entonces sobre el suelo, el golpe en la cabeza fue duro, lo suficiente para dejarlo momentáneamente aturdido, Scorpius logró abrir los ojos y vio sobre él un rostro cubierto por cicatrices, un hombre maduro con el cabello rojo largo, pero fue su olor lo que lo enardeció instantáneamente. Sus narinas se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, la adrenalina empezó a impregnar cada uno de sus músculos. Scorpius lanzó un gruñido animal que resonó por todo el comedor y se quitó de encima a su oponente de una patada.

-Tio Bill-gritó Lily- cuidado.

Bill Weasley fue despedido con fuerza insólita hasta el otro lado del comedor. Todo el mundo estaba anonadado, Scorpius Malfoy, con velocidad vertiginosa, fue en pos de Bill dispuesto a liarse a golpes con él, la sangre corría incandescente como lava hirviente en sus venas, lo había reconocido, era un lobo, había percibido su distintivo aroma que lo identificaba como tal. Scorpius estaba frenético, por primera vez era atacado por uno de su misma especie y todo su instinto lo empujaba a pelear.

Bill estaba saliendo de su aturdimiento, intentando reincorporarse del suelo, tomó su varita, sabia que el muchacho tendría esa reacción al verlo, pero igual le sorprendió la fuerza que demostraba. Se levantó con agilidad y se dispuso a hechizarlo, cuando en medio se atravesó Rose con las manos extendidas.

-Basta- dijo ella con la cara enrojecida de la furia y la preocupación, a la vez estaba sorprendida, Scorpius lucia como un animal salvaje, con la cara llena de sangre y mostrando los dientes como si tuviera colmillos, sin contar con la agilidad con la que se movía. De alguna forma, sentía alivio porque constató que ya sea en un duelo con varitas o a puño limpio, Scorpius era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, pero al mismo tiempo lo veía tan fuera de si, que la asustaba- si dañas a mi tío, me dañas a mí. Deja de comportarte como un imbécil Malfoy, tío Bill solo quería que dejases de golpear a Nott.

Scorpius se detuvo de insofacto al escucharla y al verla, bajó la cara y la miró de reojo un poco apenado. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de insuflar aire a los pulmones para despejar su mente, poco a poco logró recuperar su control. Bill apartó a Rose y se acercó al muchacho de lado.

-Cálmate- dijo Bill poniéndole una mano en el hombro, habló con Scorpius en voz baja, inaudible para los demás- se lo que te está pasando. Tranquilízate que no he venido a retarte, solo a salvarte el pellejo. No mas demostraciones de tu talento, chico, se darán cuenta de lo que eres- le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo- Te esperó en la dirección, oficialmente estas castigado por armar una pelea en medio del Gran comedor.

-Usted no tiene autoridad para castigarme- dijo Scorpius con altanería.

-Oh si- dijo Bill con una sonrisa donde le enseñó toda la dentadura amenazante, después de todo, el era el lobo mas viejo en el sitio- claro que la tengo, entre otras cosas, yo soy tu nuevo profesor de Defensa. Andando cachorro, te falta mucho todavía por aprender.

Scorpius salió del gran comedor enfurecido todavía. Rose trató de seguirlo pero Albus la detuvo.

-Todo el mundo está pendiente de nosotros- le dijo Albus- búscalo después.

Mientras tanto el cuervo, ante la vista asombrada de todos, se transformaba en un hombre joven, muy alto, completamente vestido de negro, con el cabello oscuro liso y largo hasta los hombros, nariz aguileña y unos impresionantes ojos negros. Tomó del cuello a Nott y lo levantó del suelo como si fuese ligero como una pluma, Marcus más que asustado, estaba sorprendido al igual que todos por la transformación. Enseguida se lo sacó de encima e intentó golpearlo, pero el hombre le atajó el puño en el aire con una rapidez que definitivamente no era humana. Con fuerza le torció la mano a Marcus, quien trataba de patearlo.

-Chico…deja de pelear conmigo- dijo el hombre- no ganarías nunca. Me estas poniendo de mal humor, creo que un par de picotazos mas le vendrían bien a tu cara. Quédate tranquilo. Y sobre todo, dame lo que tienes en la mano, si quieres seguir estudiando en este colegio.

Marcus dio la batalla por perdida y se safó de su contrincante. Luego de entregarle una pequeña y delgada aguja disimuladamente al hombre cuervo, fue directo al grupo de Slytherin y se sentó entre sus compañeros con la furia desprendiéndose de sus cuatro costados. Obviamente su plan no había salido como quería, pero tampoco se había ido en blanco, había hecho interesantes descubrimientos ese día y ya vería como se ajustaban a sus propósitos. Se le abrió la curiosidad con el hombre de cabellos negros ¿Un animago? No llevaba varita ¿Acaso un warg? Marcus sonrió, si, eso era, la fuerza y rapidez sobrenatural que exhibía era la de un warg. Mejor que mejor.

-Así que esto es Hogwarts- dijo el hombre-cuervo- muy interesante. Por un momento pensé que estaba en un coliseo romano en medio de una batalla de gladiadores. Siempre supe que los ingleses eran primitivos, pero esto es el colmo.

-Bien chicos- dijo Bill- a arreglar todo este desastre, antes de que la directora y los demás invitados lleguen.

Nadie se movió, excepto los Wesley´s, quienes obedecieron inmediatamente y sin chistar al imponente hombre-lobo, su tío Bill, la leyenda familiar (apartando a Harry Potter), los demás no sabían quienes eran los dos desconocidos.

-Esta bien, andaremos por partes, creo que les debo una explicación, antes que todo ¡Buenas Noches!- dijo Bill haciendo gala de su particular estilo, comprensivo, autoritario y sobre todo, repleto de mas delicado sarcasmo. La dureza de los años de incomprensión debido a su condición de hibrido, despreciado por todos los que no fueran su familia inmediata, era tangible en la expresión de su cara, podía lucir intimidante, pero solo su familia sabia que era el hombre mas justo que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Soy William Weasley, su nuevo profesor de Defensa y mi compañero aquí presente es Walter Rossemberg, el nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de Hogawarts- Walter se mantuvo inmóvil y solemne como una estatua, no hizo ademán de saludar - Como podrán suponer, soy el tío de Albus, Hugo, Fred, Molly, Rose y Lily, y el padre de Dominique, todos ellos actuales compañeros de estudios de la mayoría. Si tienen alguna queja en referencia al nepotismo claro de mi condición, o no están de acuerdo con que un hombre lobo les de clase, están libres de perder el tiempo con el consejo escolar, estoy aquí por orden directa del Ministerio Mágico del Reino Unido. Mi compañero, el hombre-cuervo, si no lo han deducido ya, no es un mago, es un warg, háganse un favor y no lo provoquen, todas los deberes a tiempo por favor, los animales no se caracterizan por ser pacientes, por cierto que no es tan malo como aparenta y está orgulloso de su condición de bestia al igual que yo, él es tan dulce como un caramelo de cianuro, pero es la mejor elección posible para ayudar a nuestro querido Hagrid. Hechas las presentaciones y sin ninguna explicación mas, procedan a mover el trasero y dejar este salón impoluto, o sino estarán castigados lo que queda del año. Entendido.

Esta vez todos los estudiantes se pusieron manos a la obra con una rapidez vertiginosa, habían entendido perfectamente el mensaje. Los dos hombres permanecieron juntos, hablando en voz baja.

-¿Bestias? ¿Animales? ¿Dulce y mortal como un caramelo de cianuro? ¿Muevan el culo? Casi te faltó decirles que si faltaban a clases le daríamos una sesión de tortura medieval- comentó Walter con gracia. Su rostro afilado era igual al de un ave, pero en conjunto era un hombre muy atractivo, ya algunas alumnas mayores lo miraban de reojo. Marina Merrey no le quitaba los ojos de encima al igual que Marcus Nott, solo que por razones muy diferentes.

-Estos niños necesitan mano dura, Minerva me lo dijo claramente- dijo Bill- un poco de amedrentamiento no esta mal para empezar. Se ve que no conociste a Severus Snape, era el diablo personificado.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo Walter irónicamente.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo Bill- estaban a punto de matarse, la adrenalina se olía a kilómetros.

-Cierto- dijo Walter- yo también lo olí.

-El muchacho me reconoció enseguida, sabe lo que soy- dijo Bill- su fuerza es impresionante. ¿Reconociste al otro?

-No- dijo Walter-pero me dio mala espina, ¿sabes lo que tenia en la mano?

-No- respondió Bill.

-Una aguja envenenada- dijo Walter- ha podido matar a Scorpius, solo que no tuvo la oportunidad, un solo roce y estaba perdido. No se como serán las cosas aquí en Hogwarts, pero definitivamente un objeto de ese tipo estaría prohibido en Dumstrang. Ese chico, el de pelo negro, es un peligro más real que mi amigo Scorpius, mi instinto nunca se equivoca. Si alguien iba a morir aquí era Scorpius y lo peor de todo, fue totalmente premeditado, esta pelea a puños no es casualidad, él necesitaba contacto físico, por eso descartó rápidamente el duelo mágico. Tú y yo lo oímos antes de entrar al comedor ¿Quién es ese chico?

-Tienes toda la razón warg. Ese chico es el Nott que tenemos que vigilar- concluyó Bill.

0o0

Horas después, en la enfermería, Scorpius permanecía acostado en una cama, estaba furioso y cabreado. No solo le habían interrumpido la pelea con Nott cuando la tenia prácticamente ganada, sino que toda su mala leche había aflorado sin proponérselo al intentar liarse a golpes con un hombrelobo, y era que no solo había intentado golpear a un profesor, sino que este para su mala suerte, era el tío de la chica que le gustaba. A pesar que el desgaste físico que había tenido lo tenía agotado, fue agradable sentir la adrenalina de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ¿Qué diablos? Había estado genial. Lo malo fue que fue con Bill Wesley. Evidentemente, no había causado una muy buena primera impresión. Y además de todo ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Walter en Hogwarts?

Scorpius se sentó en la cama, para colmo, debía permanecer toda la noche en la enfermería, no solo por sus heridas, sino para evitar prender de nuevo el mechero en la sala común de slytherin. Suponía, y sus razones las tenia, que Marcus Nott estaría convertido en las furias en la sala común. Mera precaución, por esa noche, ambos chicos dormirían uno bien separado del otro.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su espalda en la pared que estaba detrás de la cama, de pronto, le llegó un aroma conocido, abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Era ella.

0o0


	11. La Revelación

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

España campeón y ¡OLE!

DEJEN REVIEWS

Capitulo 11 La Revelación

Draco abrió los ojos de improviso, con el corazón apretado dentro del pecho y un dolor intenso de cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación e instintivamente miró a su lado, buscando el cuerpo caliente que yacía juntó a él en el lecho. La chica estaba acostada de medio lado, echada sobre el colchón lánguidamente, la blancura de su piel desnuda resaltaba a la luz de la luna, sin embargo estaba posicionada de tal forma, que la vista de sus partes íntimas y de sus pechos estaban ocultos para el hombre. Contrario a su costumbre, él no pareció interesarse por ese detalle.

Ella abrió los ojos y Draco no pudo apartar su mirada del rostro que lo confrontaba, de sus ojos… del color azul más intenso que había visto en su vida, él se hundió dentro de esos grandes e hipnóticos ojos como si no existiese mas nada en el mundo...esa cara, no era la de su amante de turno, sin embargo le resultaba familiar, quizás no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para asegurarlo, él la conocía. No hubo tiempo para que Draco lograra identificar su rostro con precisión, la chica lo miró con intensidad, con una expresión de pánico impresa en la cara, entonces Draco se fijó en que estaba herida, un gran moretón adornaba su frente, sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios, iba a tocarle el rostro cuando ella abrió la boca.

-_Ayúdame_-esas palabras entraron profundamente en el cerebro de Draco, en su conciencia resonaron miles de veces, perdiendo fuerza y contundencia poco a poco a medida que pasaron los segundos pero finalmente negándose a desaparecer. Él quería despertar, pero no podía. Luchaba contra ese sueño que más bien parecía una pesadilla. Draco deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de ese delirio onírico en el que estaba metido contra su voluntad_…."Ayúdame_"…."_Ayúdame"_. Draco no quería escucharla, no le importaba las incontables veces que ella gritaba de dolor, no le interesaba, le generaba una sensación de pérdida tan angustiante que lo único que quería era despertar y dejar de oírla. Finalmente lo logró.

Draco abrió otra vez los ojos, sorprendido, alarmado, ¿Qué diablos estaba soñando? El dolor seguía en su pecho, le costaba respirar y sentía la garganta seca y rasposa como si fuese él el que hubiese gritado ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa que había tenido?

Con agilidad, el hombre se incorporó de la cama y encendió la lámpara de noche que tenia justo al lado de la cama, miró a su lado con aprensión a la persona que dormía junto a él, inexplicablemente temiendo encontrarse de nuevo con esa extraña, suspiró aliviado cuando vio su rostro, esta vez sí se trataba de Sara, no era ella…ella. La imagen que Draco ofrecía era turbadora, su corto cabello rubio estaba revuelto, completamente despeinado, su piel estaba enrojecida y sudorosa por la agitación de la noche, completamente desnudo, ofrecía una apariencia poco habitual en él, que siempre lucia impecable, sus ojos grises destellaban, su mirada, transmitía confusión, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, intentando meter en sus pulmones el aire suficiente para despejar su pensamiento y terminar de alejar la mala vibra que sentía apoderándose de todo su ser.

Sara se removió sobre la cama, todavía dormida y llevó una mano hacia su abdomen para atraerlo hacia ella, Draco meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando deshacerse de la imagen inquietante del sueño y volvió a acostarse, enredando su cuerpo con el de Sara. Ella buscó su miembro medio dormida y lo aprisionó con una mano, intentando excitarlo, en un instante estaba duro como una piedra. Draco estuvo tentado a hundirse entre sus piernas y tirársela una vez más, pero lo dejó pasar, a pesar de que su pene opinase lo contrario, ya no tenía ganas de sexo, la apartó con suavidad y extendió una mano para apagar la lámpara. Draco cerró los ojos y entonces intentó dormirse de nuevo, envolviéndose en el calor confortable de la compañía femenina que tenia a su lado.

El extraño sueño volvió a él inmediatamente pero con otras imágenes, en un escenario completamente distinto. Esta vez estaba caminando por un sendero, en un bosque, no era de noche, pero todo estaba oscurecido por una densa niebla, existía todo conjunto de contrastes entre los escasos rayos de sol que lograban penetrar la bruma y la penumbra debajo de las ramas de la espesa vegetación, más que atractivo, de alguna forma, a él se le antojaba un panorama inquietante y siniestro. Draco desconocía completamente el lugar, no tenía ni puta idea de la razón por la cual estaba en ese sitio, en apariencia soñando, pero mientras caminaba apartando las ramas y saltando los arroyos y troncos caídos que le obstaculizaban el paso, se dio cuenta que estaba desandando un camino, de pronto estuvo perfectamente consciente de que estaba buscando algo o a alguien, la pregunta era _¿A quién? Y ¿Por qué?_

Draco miraba todo a su alrededor con cautela, de pronto, frente a él apareció de la nada alguien completamente vestido de negro, él se detuvo inmediatamente, ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando con afán y quizás con desesperación…aun así, el sentimiento predominante era el de la culpa. _¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Por qué me siento culpable?_

No tenía respuestas para esas preguntas pero si para la principal interrogante, Draco sabía que la estaba buscando a ella o más bien…esperándola, lo sabía con certeza, con esa seguridad plena que solo puede sentirse en un sueño, si cuestionarlo mucho, simplemente lo sabía. Era ella….ella, aun cuando no podía ver su rostro, una capucha la ocultaba de él, solo distinguía sus manos, blancas, delgadas, delicadas, exquisitamente femeninas, las veía con un detalle asombroso, la forma de sus uñas, cortas, limpias, las escasas pecas en el dorso, las venillas, incluso se fijó en la marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en la cara interna de sus muñecas. La mujer se descubrió, Draco no pudo apartar la mirada de sus ojos, no distinguía el rostro en su conjunto, su atención pasó de sus ojos, de un azul intenso, que lo miraban penetrantemente, a su boca, con los labios con una palidez mortal, ella habló de nuevo, su voz se escuchaba débil y lejana, sonó como una suplica.

-Ayúdame.

Draco se incorporó de golpe de la cama, miró el reloj de la pared, las manecillas apuntaban las una y media de la madrugada, no habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que había despertado la primera vez. Él se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que no era una pesadilla normal, lo que había experimentado lo sintió demasiado real, de hecho, todavía tenía esa sensación de angustia taladrándole el pecho, todavía escuchaba su voz, pidiéndole ayuda. Más que un sueño o una pesadilla más bien parecía una especie de aviso, una premonición. Sara descansaba placidamente a su lado, ignorante completamente de lo sucedido. Draco renunció a dormir esa noche, estaba realmente alterado, haciendo todo lo posible para no despertar a su compañera de cama, puesto que no quería escuchar preguntas curiosas a esa hora de la madrugada, se levantó, buscó sus pantalones entre el revoltijo de ropas que había en el suelo, se los colocó, tomó la cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor Zippo chapado en platino con un dragón grabado que había dejado sobre una mesa al llegar a ese lugar horas antes. y salió a la antesala de la habitación.

Esa noche Draco pernoctaba en una suite de lujo de un hotel cinco estrellas en Londres, una suite que tenia reservada exclusivamente desde hacia mas de 15 años, para casos de emergencia; a diferencia de otras personas, Draco Malfoy consideraba el sexo casual, una verdadera emergencia. Un tipo como él, un hombre sometido a todo tipo de presiones, necesitaba desahogarse y relajarse con frecuencia, en eso, las mujeres sin duda eran su principal distracción. Sara no era ninguna puta, ni siquiera una dama de compañía, Sara era la gerente de la sucursal de Gringotts en Londres, una mujer de 35 años, soltera, que era su amante ocasional y una buena amiga, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía y la ocasión sirvió aparte de la encamada respectiva, para ponerse al corriente de algunas cosas referentes a sus negocios inmobiliarios. Sara lo adoraba, quizás estuviese algo enamorada de él, pero era discreta y cuidadosa, Draco la apreciaba, al igual como sentía una especie de cariño fraternal por todas las mujeres que se relacionaban de alguna forma con él en la cama, pero no se permitía involucrarse con ellas mas allá de una amistad, el problema era que él en su vida solo se había enamorado de una mujer y esa era la única que estaba vedada para él, después de ella, jamás le abrió su corazón a alguien, .

Tenía varios meses que no andaba con nadie, en parte por Hermione, en parte porque no tenía mucho tiempo libre disponible. Incluso, viejos amigos le habían comentado que al parecer había abandonado su frenética vida de casanova, hasta él mismo estuvo a punto de creérselo. Pero hacia dos noches había sufrido una desilusión. De nuevo Hermione pateaba sus esperanzas. Saber de su boca que estaba embarazada de nuevo del idiota de Weasley, había supuesto para él una gran decepción. Por eso había buscado a Sara, por despecho, simple, crudo y si…patético…la buscó por despecho, porque no fue suficiente desahogar las penas en el alcohol. Y Draco le estaba poniendo empeño al asunto. A fuerza de follarse a Sara cincuenta veces al día, de todas las maneras humanamente posibles, se proponía olvidarse de Hermione Granger de una buena vez por todas y para siempre. La mujer por descontado, no se quejaba, de hecho, nadie que hubiese compartido cama con él alguna vez en la vida, tendría porque quejarse, Draco Malfoy era un verdadero cabrón la mayoría de las veces, pero en el sexo, era un dios.

Mil veces se maldecía por idiota, ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando que sucedería? ¿Qué tendría una oportunidad con ella? Evidentemente Hermione había elegido y él no tenia ninguna manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. ¡Maldita sea!

Draco se sentó en una poltrona frente a una chimenea de vidrio reflectante, de diseño muy moderno, ni siquiera necesitaba leña, funcionaba a gas, todo un detalle. Inventos muggles, sin duda solo esa magnifica chimenea que era toda una obra de arte a su juicio, merecía que él se tomara tantas molestias. En realidad lo hacia porque era lo correcto, porque esta vez no traicionaría los altos ideales en los que alguna vez había creído. Ya no era ningún chico estúpido, era un hombre y haría lo que tenia que hacer. Increíblemente había pasado la mitad de su adolescencia denigrando de los muggles, hijos de muggles y mestizos, intentando convertirse en un mortifago, cuando súbitamente a los 15 años, su vida dio un giro inesperado, mostrándole la verdad de todo aquello en lo que había creído. Lamentablemente para él, había sido demasiado tarde, no pudo renunciar o escapar a tiempo, en sus manos recayó la más insólita responsabilidad y solo salió vivo de esas penosas circunstancias, por pura suerte…..como solía repetirse todos esos años…pura suerte. Fortuna de que Snape estuviese allí, azar de que hubiese podido desarmar al viejo, suerte que Voldemort hubiese perdonado su fallo. Lo que nadie supo nunca, era que el mocoso Malfoy, ese que era un fracaso como aspirante a mortifago, el chico que asustado veía como torturaban a algunos de sus compañeros y maestros, tenía guardado un secreto que hasta el mismo Voldemort hubiese pagado su peso en oro para saberlo. Menos mal, que siempre había sido un chico con suerte.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo Camel, su marca favorita y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el humo de tabaco penetrando sus fosas nasales, no hubo pasado una fracción de segundo cuando de nuevo la imagen de la mujer de su pesadilla apareció de nuevo.

"_Ayúdame_".

Draco se sobresaltó otra vez, ¡Diablos!, los ojos, esos ojos…le eran conocidos, trató de recordar algún otro detalle de su rostro pero se le difuminaba a medida que pasaban los minutos…solo esos ojos que lo miraban intensamente, como si él fuese su única esperanza, acudían una y otra vez a su memoria, además, la marca, era lo mas claro que recordaba, la marca. Draco se levantó la manga del batín y buscó en la superficie interna de su muñeca, ella y él compartían la misma marca, una macula pequeña en forma de estrella, de color pálido….la marca de un Walpurgis

-¡Diablos!- Draco Malfoy tenía una memoria prodigiosa, no tardó mas de unos minutos en reconocer a la mujer que había visto en sueños. Maldijo unas cuantas veces más. No podía creer que tuviese una suerte tan mala. La chica…el sueño…la marca…el legado. Y justo ahora….después de años esperando….justo ahora se revelaba..en el peor momento posible.

La orden de los Walpurgis, fue establecida hacia dos mil años atrás, era un grupo selecto de magos, cuya idea original siempre fue preservar; no la pureza de la sangre, sino la pureza de la magia. Lamentablemente esos altos ideales fueron distorsionados completamente después.

Sus fundadores, fueron reconocidos magos celtas, quienes invocaban a las fuerzas naturales para realizar poderosos encantamientos. El aire, la tierra, el agua , el fuego, la fusión de los elementos y su dominio, había sido el génesis del poder mágico delegado en los humanos y la orden tenía el sagrado deber de mantener la concepción original de la magia, que no era ni blanca ni negra, ni maléfica ni benévola sino simplemente …magia.

Conforme pasaron los siglos, se estableció que los futuros miembros solo serian escogidos por los poderes superiores, aquellos seres sobrenaturales que algunos llamaron mucho después dioses. Cada mago al nacer, le era otorgado el don que lo convertia en un hechicero, pero en el caso de un miembro de la orden, este poder era redoblado, la marca, una pequeña estrella, señalaba al afortunado niño su destino. Pocos fueron los escogidos, al pasar de los años, el número de Walpurgis fue menguando, pero siempre hubo un alumno y siempre hubo un maestro.

Diferentes épocas vinieron y pasaron, los Walpurgis fueron obligados a esconderse, pero la línea siempre continúo en el más absoluto secretismo. Guardianes del saber mágico, neutrales hasta donde les fuese posible, solo se exponían cuando situaciones de verdadero peligro así lo requerían, ni siquiera la existencia de algunos magos tenebrosos en la antigüedad lograron sacarlos de su ostracismo. Voldemort supuso una amenaza y entonces le tocó a Draco Malfoy, el caballero Walpurgis número 996, hacer su tarea, salvaguardar el legado junto con su maestro y esperar que Harry Potter venciera.

Que Draco fuese un sangre pura que apoyara la causa de los muggles no significó ningún problema, después de todo, algunos de los miembros de Walpurgis más insignes en la historia de la orden fueron magos sangre sucia. De ninguna forma, estaba más allá de cualquier intento de adjudicarle racismo o patriotismo, la orden misma solo era la custodia de la magia, nada más. Draco supuso que su tarea estaba concluida al terminar la guerra y que su alumno, le seria revelado en algún momento, si es que habría alguno…si es que sucedía…después de todo, Draco estaba seguro que mas tarde o mas temprano, como todo en la historia, la Orden de los Walpurgis estaria condenada a desaparecer, quizás él fuese el ultimo…quizás no. No había prestado gran atención a su papel de caballero de Walpurgis después de que terminó la segunda guerra mágica, pero entonces, sucedió lo inimaginable. Un grupo de sangres puras en el Reino Unido, declararon el renacimiento de la Orden de los Walpurgis.

Draco Malfoy toda su vida siempre se preguntó porque había sido escogido, él, entre muchos, le parecía más lógico que hubiesen elegido a Harry Potter, después de todo, era el niño-que-vivió y el héroe del país. Pero no, no sucedía de esa manera y las razones de su elección eran un misterio. Quizás los poderes superiores necesitaran a alguien con más cojones que inteligencia para defender el legado de la magia en este mundo. Y él, bueno, no era que no fuese inteligente, pero estar superdotado de cojones estaba probado de todas las maneras posibles. A Draco Malfoy le encantaba arriesgar el pellejo, así de simple.

Lo cierto, es que ser un Walpurgis no representaba ningún problema para él, en sí, el trabajo no conllevaba grandes complicaciones, solo era cuestión de convertirse en el guardián de un montón de papeles viejos, estar listo para patear unos cuantos culos de vez en cuando y tenía sus retribuciones, como hacer gala de un gran despliegue de poder mágico antiguo, muchos millones galeones a su disposición (el mal llamado legado) para convertirlo en más rico de lo que era, un cargo casi vitalicio y eventualmente un heredero (el discípulo) en vida a quien legarle el trabajo sucio cuando envejeciera. Así había sido desde siempre, y así continuaría… por los siglos de los siglos. La peor parte sin duda era el entrenamiento, comparable al de un mortifago, él, que había sobrevivido a los dos, estaba seguro que una de sus habilidades o dones de seguro era el de ser difícil de matar. Lo habían comprobado miles de veces.

El asunto es que, cuando se enteró que existía una nueva orden de Walpurgis, no salía de su escepticismo. Draco era consciente de que eran unos impostores, él sabía muy bien quienes eran los únicos Walpurgis vivos, los reales, él y su maestro, pudo haberse mantenido de mero espectador, pero olió el peligro y se dedicó a investigar. Para su sorpresa, los impostores eran unos antiguos conocidos….mortifagos para más señas. Utilizando un nombre que generaba respeto en al mayoría de la población pura de la comunidad mágica, por supuesto, con objetivos muy diferentes que la orden original, ahora existían una nueva Orden de Walpurgis, cuya meta era hacerse del poder y como no, para variar, exterminar a los muggles. Draco frunció el ceño, era odioso la falta de originalidad de la gente, desde que el mundo era mundo y la magia había aparecido en este, siempre algún mago sangre limpia intentaba exterminar a los muggles con mas o menos exito, pero estos eran como las cucarachas, capaces de sobrevivir cualquier holocausto.

Hacerse el héroe no era ni seria nunca su estilo, pero ni modo, Draco no tuvo más remedio que meterse de cabeza en ese asunto, después de todo mancillar el nombre de la orden era una de las pocas cosas que podían hacer que un Walpurgis interviniese. Después de todo, el gran amor de su vida…era hija de muggles…ni modo, de nuevo a meterse en el candelero. Y como estaba consciente que aun él, con todos sus conocimientos y su poder mágico, no podría hacerle frente solo de ninguna forma, terminó involucrando a su antiguo Némesis, Harry Potter, para que lo ayudase…porque, su maestro ya estaba algo viejo y la identidad de su alumno aun no le había sido revelada.

Hasta ahora.

-Ya lo entiendo- se decía Draco una y otra vez dando vuelta por la habitación, al reconocer la identidad de la chica, empezó lo que para él iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza y un verdadero calvario de indecisión. Sentía rabia, molestia, furia, incomodidad, desazón- ahora entiendo porque no me querías cerca. Tú lo sabias…maldita sea….lo sabias.

Tomó una botella de Brandy y tomó un trago directamente, llevando la botella a su boca, el licor corrió por su garganta, quemándola y poco a poco, gracias al alcohol, Draco sintió que su ofuscación cedía. Tenia que pensar con calma cual seria su próximo movimiento. Estaba en la situación mas incomoda posible. Pensándolo bien, no la podía culpar si no se lo había dicho inmediatamente al descubrirlo, era un asunto bien gordo de digerir. Pero en el momento que la chica nació, ella debió darse cuenta…al ver la marca, la misma marca que él tenía en su cuerpo. Ella debió decírselo inmediatamente, ella sabía lo importante que era…pero no…prefirió ocultársela…a él.

-Tenias que decírmelo- se repetía una y otra vez Draco, sopesando una y otra vez las consecuencias de ese descubrimiento. Quizás lo práctico seria no dejarse guiar por un sueño, sino verificar la existencia de la marca en el cuerpo de la chica. Por supuesto, lo haría, pero la contundencia del sueño, de las sensaciones y el hecho de que después de la revelación muchas cosas encajasen en su lugar, le señalaban a Draco, que él tenía razón, la chica era ella…la esperada.

Curiosamente, de manera irónica, si ella y él hubiesen tenido un hijo, esa chica no hubiese existido nunca y esto no estaría sucediendo. Era lo único que Draco tenia bien claro. Pero obviamente, nada sucede como uno quiere.

-Que gracioso- dijo Draco mientras maldecía una y otra vez su suerte, iba a ser difícil…muy difícil…después de todo lo pasado…después de que ella estuviese demostrando que era tan mentirosa como él- que al final, tú y yo vamos a estar mas unidos de lo alguna vez pensamos….y todo por esa chiquilla.

0o0

Horas después, en la enfermería, Scorpius permanecía acostado en una cama, estaba furioso y cabreado. No solo le habían interrumpido la pelea con Nott cuando la tenia prácticamente ganada, sino que toda su mala leche había aflorado sin proponérselo al intentar liarse a golpes con un hombrelobo, y era que no solo había intentado golpear a un profesor, sino que este para su mala suerte, era el tío de la chica que le gustaba. Evidentemente, no había causado una muy buena primera impresión. Y además de todo ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Walter en Hogwarts?

Scorpius se sentó en la cama, para colmo, debía permanecer toda la noche en la enfermería, no solo por sus heridas, sino para evitar prender de nuevo el mechero en la sala común de slytherin. Suponía, y sus razones las tenia, que Marcus Nott estaría convertido en las furias en la sala común. Mera precaución, por esa noche, ambos chicos dormirían uno bien separado del otro.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su espalda en la pared que estaba detrás de la cama, de pronto, le llegó un aroma conocido, abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Era ella.

Rose estaba frente a él, de pie al lado de su cama, Scorpius hizo intento de levantarse, pero ella fue la que se sentó en la cama. Su mirada expresaba reproche y Scorpius se cruzo de brazos.

Era bien difícil de explicar la intensión por la cual ella estaba allí, el porque lo había ido a buscar, ganas de verlo, preocupación, intensiones de insultarlo hasta morir por haber expuesto su integridad física, miles de motivo y al mismo tiempo ninguna razón en concreto. Rose sentía el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, sus manos le sudaban, todo expresión física de lo atraída que se sentía por él. Era sobrenatural, casi mágico, todo el cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones que él lograba evocar en ella.

Verlo así, herido, con la cara enfurruñada luciendo como un niño travieso regañado, se le antojaba gracioso y hasta tierno. Él tenía esa extraña combinación de chico malcriado al que le hace falta una buena tunda y al mismo tiempo de hombre decidido que hace valer sus derechos, totalmente irresistible para ella. Había estado mal, lo sucedido, esa pelea, Scorpius se había comportando como un salvaje, peleando a puñetazo limpio con Nott, pero ella, si bien no estaba de acuerdo, en su fuero interno, con la manera violenta de resolver los problemas estaba orgullosa de él, por haber defendido a Molly, a Theo Jr. y a ella misma, del imbécil de Marcus Nott. Pero tampoco era cuestión de alabarle todas sus idioteces, de paso casi se peleaba con su tío Bill, aunque eso fue claramente una especie de malentendido. A Rose le había asombrado esa pelea mas que la que tuvo con Nott, por un momento incluso pensó…que Scorpius parecía tan lobo como su tío….la chica meneo la cabeza, pero no…eso era imposible.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo ella sin apartar sus ojos de él. Todavía con un rastro de sangre en su cara, Scorpius lucia terriblemente atractivo.

-Y yo te dije que no te metieras- contestó él levantando fugazmente la vista hasta ella para de nuevo desviarla- era un asunto entre hombres.

-Entre niños querrás decir- dijo ella apretando su boca- la violencia no resuelve nada.

-Hum- dijo Scorpius mirándola de reojo intentando no dejarse seducir por su presencia. No sabia como rayos Rose hacia para lucir tan adorable cuando hacia pucheros. Estaba molesta en apariencia, pero algo en la mirada de ella, incandescente, lo hacia intuir que mas que molesta estaba preocupada.

-No estoy aquí para regañarte- dijo ella clavando de nuevo su azul mirada en él.

-Deberías estar en tu torre, si te encuentran aquí conmigo sola a esta hora te llevaras un buen regaño- dijo él en voz baja, casi susurrante. Estaba desesperado por tocarla, pero quería que ella diese el primer paso, Rose parecía molesta y no quería que lo rechazara.

-La Sra. Pomfrey esta dormida en su pieza, esta muy anciana, ni siquiera se dará cuenta que estoy aquí, toma pastillas para conciliar el sueño. Además la encerré con un hechizo. ¿Te estas tomando las pociones regeneradoras?

-Lo estoy haciendo- dijo Scorpius señalándose la herida que tenia en una ceja, donde anteriormente había lucido un piercing. Ya no sangraba y parecía que se estaba curando a pasos agigantados. En medio de la pelea se lo habían arrancado, había aprendido la lección tarde, no liarse a golpes con un tipo que juega sucio, Marcus Nott había estado a punto de arrancarle la piel de la mitad de la cara.

-Gracias- dijo Rose de pronto- por defender a Molly.

-No me gustan que maltraten a nadie- dijo él, esta vez levanto la mirada para que chocase con la de ella.

Rose se acercó y levanto una mano, la cual colocó sobre el cabello de Scorpius, arreglándose un poco, él lo permitió pero no se movió un milimetro. Rose acarició la herida en la ceja. Él se tensó.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Scorpius, alterado por el contacto de ella, por su olor- Rose ¿si esto es uno de tus juegos? No estoy de humor. Y por la cara que te vi en el comedor, poco falto para que me mandases al diablo de una buena vez y por todas.

-A veces eras tan necio que apestas- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- No te niego que estoy furiosa contigo, pero por otro lado, me di cuenta de algo…eres tan infantilmente valiente Scorpius, te liaste a golpes para proteger a la gente que aprecias. No te critico la parte honorable, pero no me gusta la forma que buscaste para solucionar el problema. No es civilizado….no es una conducta adecuada de una persona tan inteligente como tú.

-No había otra forma de responder ese desafío- dijo Scorpius- créeme fue lo mejor.

-Lo mejor era que este asunto se hubiese resuelto de otra forma- concluyó ella- no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando vi a esa bestia golpeándote.

Ella habló y él no supo que contestar por un buen rato, un silencio incomodo se instaló entre los dos, Rose se removió un poco en su sitio y Scorpius hizo lo mismo, se miraron un par de veces e igualmente desviaron la mirada. Oficialmente, era la primera vez que peleaban. Ninguno de los dos quería decir algo que los comprometiese o que desencadenase una retahíla de dimes y diretes. Él pensaba que ella exageraba, Rose estaba segura de que él no estaba nada arrepentido de su conducta, cosa que la desesperaba. Ambos sabían exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando, así que tampoco era cuestión de eternizar el asunto ni tampoco enfrascarse en una posición, si había algo que los caracterizaba es que los dos, eran lo suficiente tolerantes para siempre buscar un punto medio. En ese momento, ambos estaban pensando que a veces entre parejas la mejor palabra es la que nunca se dice. Existían maneras más sutiles de congraciarse mutuamente.

Scorpius quería contarle todo, que él había respondido haciéndole caso a su parte animal, que olió el peligro proveniente de Nott de inmediato, que lo hizo para marcar el terreno y lanzar una advertencia. Pero de nuevo el temor que ella no lo comprendiese se instaló en él, haciéndolo dudar.

-Estoy perdonado entonces- dijo él de pronto.

-No todavía- contestó ella- pero tienes grandes posibilidades de que así sea.

Rose entonces tomó la cara de él con sus dos manos, acercó su rostro y en un movimiento rápido, pegó sus labios a los de él, besándolo en el acto, tomándolo completamente desprevenido. Ella ronroneó complacida cuando él le correspondió.

Scorpius no pudo evitar abrir su boca, no pudo evitar insinuar su lengua para acariciarle los labios, fue incapaz de resistirse y rodearla con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él y prácticamente sentarla en su regazo. Intensificó ese beso hasta lo humanamente posible, acarició sus labios y se perdió en su boca. La sensación de besarla era el éxtasis total, su mente estaba nublada y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Todo su instinto lo empujaba a sumergirse en la sensación de estar con ella. La adrenalina corría por sus venas haciéndole imposible retroceder.

Rose percibió como él apresaba su cuerpo y lo giraba hasta que ella quedó acostada en la cama debajo de él, completamente a su merced. No interrumpió el beso, de ninguna forma, mas bien, en algún momento se vio respondiéndole como una perfecta desesperada, incomprensiblemente estaba hambrienta de él, de su boca, de su cuerpo, de todo lo que Scorpius pudiese ofrecerle, su calor la abrasaba, pero era reconfortarte, sentirlo, sentirse. Se sentía bien percibir su peso encima de ella, su aroma masculino envolviéndola, sus piernas enroscadas y enredadas, su pecho pegado al de él y su corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo desbocado que el de Scorpius.

Sin todavía despegar sus labios, ella giró su cuerpo para ahora estar encima de él, literalmente estaban revolcándose en esa cama, apartó un poco su cuerpo y él que tenia las manos acariciando la espalda, aprovechó el espacio recién creado entre ellos, para colocar una de sus manos sobre el pecho de ella. Rose gimió cuando Scorpius le acarició un seno por encima de la ropa, su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente, sus pezones se irguieron y se insinuaron a través del fino tejido de la blusa que traía puesta. Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, ella interrumpió el beso para respirar y él levantó su torso para de nuevo buscar su boca, anhelante, ansioso, sin cordura, sin limites, apresó con su mano su cintura y de nuevo se echó sobre ella. A ese punto, la cama estaba totalmente desordenada y él estaba intentado quitarle la ropa a Rose y despojarse de la suya sin cortar el beso.

Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando coherentemente, mas bien al parecer, estaban viviendo el momento un poco fuera de control, Scorpius se quitó la camisa y mientras la besaba intentaba desabotonarle la blusa a Rose, sin saber a ciencia cierta porque y sin que les importase un rábano, los dos estaban sumergidos en un mar de lujuria. No podían tener las manos quietas, tampoco podían dejar de besarse. Cuando Rose tuvo la blusa abierta, delatando un sujetador blanco, Scorpius besó su cuello y recorrió con la lengua el camino del cuello, pasando por la clavícula y deteniéndose en el escote, dejando un rastro húmedo tras si. Rose jadeó sonoramente, Scorpius pegó su cadera indecentemente al cuerpo de ella y de nuevo selló su boca contra la de ella. Ella percibió la dureza de su entrepierna colocada directamente sobre su centro, apreciable su consistencia aun a través de las capas de ropa. Solo de imaginarse desnuda en la misma situación la hizo temblar y estremecerse. Se dio cuenta de algo, a diferencia de con Ethan no estaba ni asustada ni renuente, mas bien sorprendentemente, se percataba de que lo deseaba, mas que gustarle mucho, deseaba a Scorpius Malfoy como lo hace una mujer…con deseos de mujer .no de niña.

Cuando era casi un hecho de que terminarían quitándose la ropa de seguir besándose de esa forma, los dos se interrumpieron. La prudencia y el decoro se impusieron por una fugaz fracción de segundo, después de todo estaban en la enfermería, cualquier persona podría entrar. Además ya era suficientemente extraño que los dos se hubiesen saltado la timidez, buscándose y reconociéndose como lo habría hecho par de amantes, con la clara intensión de llevar todo más allá de un beso. Demasiado intenso para ser normal, demasiado intenso para no dejarse llevar, demasiado excitante para dejarlo pasar por alto.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y ella también, sus miradas eran brillantes a pesar de estar cegados por la lujuria. Era inédito para los dos, perder el sentido de esa forma, sentirlo tan fuerte, tan intenso, tan propio, tan natural. No era que antes no lo hubiesen sentido, pero ahora en ese momento, donde habían estado a punto de pelearse, era más fuerte. Desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo, fascinante. Sus cuerpos respondían al contacto del otro, como si estuviesen diseñados solo con el fin de darse sosiego mutuamente, hechos a la medida uno del otro. Se miraron largo rato, ella seguía acariciando su cara, él la observaba detenidamente, la imagen que Rose le ofrecía era arrebatadora, despeinada, con los cabellos sueltos desperdigados contra la cama, sus labios hinchados y la expresión soñadora de su cara.

-Rose- dijo Scorpius mirándola con la intensidad ya habitual en él cuando la observaba, cuando se la comía con los ojos, no le salía otra palabra de la boca más que su nombre, la emoción nublaba cualquier otro pensamiento. Ella ni siquiera supo como responderle.

Él volvió a besarla, sus manos vagaron hasta sus piernas subió por el muslo, llegó a su ropa interior y la sorteo. Rose no pensaba ni reaccionaba, no fue consciente que él le quitó sus bragas con una destreza adquirida por la experiencia, mientras tanto se acariciaban todo sus cuerpos.

Scorpius se apartó lo suficiente para bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, bajar sus boxers, acercarse a ella, separarle las piernas y mientras la besaba de nuevo, hundirse en su interior en un solo movimiento, ella estaba húmeda, preparada para él, pero sintió la resistencia de su virginidad de inmediato, Scorpius se impulsó hacia delante para sortearla. En ese momento, Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró, Scorpius clavó sus ojos en ella, consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, de la importancia que tendría para ella, de las consecuencias que tendría para él, dejarse llevar no era razón suficiente pero era la única explicación que tenia ….por los momentos. Habían pasado la raya, el lobo que vivía dentro de Scorpius se lo dijo de inmediato…suya…ella era suya…para siempre…sobre cualquier cosa y pasara lo que pasara. Más que amor…era simplemente instinto animal, aun así, él sentía tantas cosas inexplicables por ella a un nivel sorprendentemente humano, la deseaba, como jamás había deseado a nadie.

Ella sentía su entrepierna ardiendo, le dolía, mucho, pero no tanto como se imaginó que seria, mas que dolor lo que sentía era plenitud, él estaba dentro de ella llenándola, y si…era una sensación bien extraña pero placentera.

-Rose- dijo él con algo de culpa, veía la cara de sorpresa de la chica. No lo había podido evitar, tomarla, invadirla, hacerla mujer con él.

Ella cerró los ojos y con languidez dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. Scorpius no pudo contenerse más y empezó a embestirla con fuerza. Ella le apretó las nalgas obligándolo a meterse más en su interior. Después de un rato, ambos jadeaban sonoramente, sudaban a mares, un paraban los protegía de las miradas indiscretas, pero sus gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación, cualquiera que llegase en ese momento, los descubriría, pero el peligro de ser sorprendidos, solo lo hacia mas excitante aun. Ella intentaba abrir mas las piernas para otorgarle espacio para maniobrar, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas para sincronizarse con él, lo hacia inconscientemente, buscarlo, pegar su cuerpo al del hombre, mecer su pelvis contra la otra, chocar su sexo contra el de él en una colisión exquisita y desgarradora, el hecho de que nunca hubiese experimentado la unión carnal no le impidió participar activamente de acto en si, el instinto los dominaba a los dos.

Él estaba sorprendido de la fogosidad de Rose, como respondía a cada caricia, a cada beso, la manera en que se movía con él, en un engranaje perfecto, su ardor, su pasión inocente, lo había cautivado por completo, Scorpius estaba ido, estar dentro de ella, profanar su virginidad, consumar el acto sexual con ella, era el cielo, la sensación era demasiado intensa, él no sabia lo que era el hacer el amor mas allá del sexo, pero estaba seguro de que justo eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo con Rose, sentía una plenitud desconocida, su cerebro estaba en ebullición y su corazón amenazaba con pararse en seco. No solo era la primera vez de ella, también era un descubrimiento para él, jamás había sentido a una mujer de la manera como a sentía a Rose. Era como si ella fuese su destino. El lobo habló por él cuando aceleró los movimientos, marcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo como suyo.

Ella sintió un nudo concentrándose en su interior y luego una sensación de apuro, le hormigueaban los pies, de pronto sintió que moría…literalmente, cayendo en una vorágine de sensaciones eléctricas. El joven arreció el movimiento, sabia que no podía acabar dentro de ella, era demasiada imprudencia, tendría que haberse puesto protección, lo sabia, no estaba siendo justo con ella, pero toda su contención se vino abajo, cuando la sintió contrayéndose alrededor de él, presa de un orgasmo atronador, Scorpius supo que estaba perdido, apartando cualquier clase de control y en dos movimientos de cadera, rápidos, contundentes, precisos, se dejó llevar…estallando al igual que ella lo hacia.

-Rose- Scorpius la llamó, la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados, él seguía dentro de ella, era incapaz de apartarse, le era físicamente imposible estar lejos de ella, solo de pensarlo, sentía una agonía indescriptible destrozándole el pecho. Le besó el rostro, llegó hasta sus labios y la sintió correspondiéndole, eso lo tranquilizó, estaba demasiado preocupado por la reacción de ella.

-Yo…- dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mirándolo todavía aturdida, tratando de adaptarse a todo lo sucedido- yo …

-Te juró que no lo planee así… no aquí…en este sitio- susurró Scorpius

-No…no- dijo ella llevando sus labios a los de él- no, fue perfecto…yo quería…lo sabes…lo se.

Se besaron de nuevo lentamente, él seguía tocándola.

-Eres hermosa, me gustas mucho Rose, muchísimo- dijo Scorpius en voz baja, conmovido por su dulzura, ella se sonrojó inmediatamente- No sabes las ganas que tenia de esto

-Debes pensar que estoy loca o que soy una cualquiera…no llevamos ni dos semanas juntos- dijo ella apenada y avergonzada de sus propias acciones, literalmente se le había echado encima.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro- dijo él- digamos que estoy complacido de que hayas decidido poner fin a este tormento.

-¿Era un tormento?- preguntó ella.

-Tenia ganas desde la primera vez que te besé- dijo él ofreciéndole una esplendida sonrisa a Rose, a Scorpius la felicidad se le salía por los poros-la espera me estaba matando. Me encantó…fue demasiado sorpresivo.

Luego de un rato, ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, estaban uno frente al otro, Scorpius le acariciaba la cara y besaba sus parpados. No quería despertarla, pero pronto amanecería. Repasó todo lo sucedido, para Scorpius había estado increíble, se sentía demasiado bien, ella no salía de su sorpresa, pero inmediatamente se relajó, demostrándole que estaba tan feliz como él, luego de terminar se habían vestido de nuevo y medio arreglado las sabanas de la cama que habían quedado manchadas de sangre. Rose se ruborizó cuando vio la prueba irrefutable de lo que había sucedido, él le aplicó un hechizo de limpieza sin inmutarse para luego llevársela a la cama, entre besos y susurros ella se durmió placidamente, pero él quedó en vela, vio unas sombra reflejarse a contraluz por el paraban de tela y enseguida se levantó de la cama. Reconoció a la figura inmediatamente.

-Walter- saludó Scorpius con voz de circunstancias.

-Hola lobo- dijo el hombre mientras se giraba ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa- como veo, otra vez hiciste de las tuyas.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, la tez de Scorpius enrojeció como la grana. Descubierto…in fraganti…otra vez…la historia de su vida. Walter y él compartían todo, chicas, confidencias…absolutamente todo. Pero esta vez, Scorpius quería guardarse el acontecimiento para si.

-¿No estarías expiándome?- preguntó Scorpius molesto, las pupilas de sus ojos brillaron por un instante. Walter se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Scorpius con sus ojos de lobo. Supuso que estaba furioso o contrariado.

-No vi nada, solo los escuché al entrar, supuse que estaban pues…en eso y decidí respetar tu privacidad, inmediatamente salí y vigile la entrada. Tuviste suerte que no fuera otro el que entrase, por ejemplo, el tío de la chica- dijo Walter, apoyó su cuerpo en un muro, su aguda mirada estaba dirigida a Scorpius. Su cara era afilada, tal cual como la de un cuervo, sus facciones eran definidas otorgándole una apariencia simplemente hermosa, sus ojos oscuros eran profundos, cautivadores, su cabello negro liso caía sobre su cara, solo se veía la sonrisa burlona que tenia en la cara. Poner en un aprieto a su mejor amigo lo divertía de sobremanera.

-Gracias- dijo Scorpius- no quiero exponerla, Walter, esta vez si me importa, ella y yo vamos en serio, no aceptaré que bromees con esto.

-¿Serio? Digo, ¿en serio? Oh, Scorpius- dijo Walter negando con la cabeza y sonriéndose más a si mismo que al chico- jamás lo hubiese creído de ti. Te escucho y no te reconozco ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Te lo dije una y otra vez, no puedes ir en serio con ninguna. .

- No lo pude evitar- dijo Scorpius incomodo, no le gustaba hablar de sus conquistas, menos aun de Rose, lo de ellos dos lo quería conservar en la privacidad, era algo valioso, no quería discutir sus sentimientos con otra persona que no fuese Rose- es diferente, no pude quitarme su olor de encima desde la primera vez que la vi, lo que siento es incontrolable.

-Es el instinto de emparejamiento que germina antes del cambio- dijo Walter- ten cuidado, es imposible de luchar contra eso, puedes terminar enamorándote y los animales no se enamoran.

-Lo se- dijo Scorpius- estoy plenamente consciente de eso. Pero yo todavía sigo siendo humano.

-No por mucho tiempo más, se me pidió que viniese a vigilarte. El consejo está preocupado y el ministerio mágico ya sabe de tu presencia en Inglaterra. Las manadas de lobos en el este de Europa están inquietas. El warg que te mordió era el alfa de esas manadas y ellos están esperando al reemplazo, han logrado detectarte y vendrán por ti.

-Ese tal Bill Weasley, es un hombre-lobo- dijo Scorpius- ¿vino por mi?

-Si- contestó Walter- la situación es insostenible, Weasley ha venido a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber, junto conmigo.

-Él no es un warg- afirmó Scorpius.

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo Walter con sorna- Obviamente no es un warg, ya lo viste, de hecho peleaste con él. No hay un warg- lobo lo suficientemente coherente disponible para esto, la mayoría no pueden cambiar a forma humana, son muy antiguos y los que todavía pueden hacerlo…en fin..mejor no hablemos ahora de ese pequeño detalle. Lobos, wargs y hombreslobos, a veces son casi lo mismo, solo que los hombre-lobos están malditos por definición, al final todos son crías de la misma madre, impredecibles, violentos y muy pero muy peligrosos. Pero Wesley es diferente, él servirá, me atrevo a decir que es el indicado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Scorpius- ¿Para que necesito ser adiestrado?

- La cosa está muy complicada en los Urales…en el Bosque Negro las manadas se agrupan…digamos que todo está fuera de control, las bestias y los wargs estamos inquietos…algo va a pasar…algo grande-dijo Walter.

-No se para que me dices todo eso- dijo Scorpius caminando de un lado a otro- no me interesa, solo quiero irme bien lejos en donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie pero antes disfrutar el tiempo que me queda. Tenerla a ella el mayor tiempo posible.

-Escogiste un mal momento para enredarte con una chica- dijo Walter- eres un warg, pronto cambiaras, los de nuestra especie no podemos atarnos a nada ni a nadie, después del cambio…pues todo cambia. ¡Diablos Scor! Es que pretendes servirle de mascota amaestrada a esa chica. Eso no funciona con nosotros, somos unos animales salvajes y de paso…vivimos centenares de años. Tú todavía estarás vivo cuando esa chica muera.

-Tú eres un warg de nacimiento- dijo Scorpius sintiendo la pena de la perspectiva de ver morir a sus seres queridos, a todos aquellos que conocía, a ella, aprisionándole el pecho- yo fui convertido por un warg-lobo, debe ser diferente. A lo mejor no vivo una vida tan larga, a lo mejor puedo conservar mi parte humana para siempre, he leído de casos así.

-Notables excepciones- dijo Walter- escasas, pero tienes razón, yo mismo soy una de esas excepciones. Pero al mismo tiempo, tu caso no es igual que el mío, ni siquiera formamos parte de la misma patria, tú eres lobo, yo soy un cuervo, por definición tienes menos probabilidades, el lobo es el mas salvaje de los wargs y el mas poderoso.

- Hablaremos mas tarde, ahora, si me permites, debo despertar a Rose para llevarla a su habitación- Scorpius cortó una conversación que le incomodaba a niveles alarmantes.

-Tanta preocupación y cuidado me conmueve Malfoy, muy ajeno a ti…malo para todo- afirmó Walter- reconozco los síntomas, yo mismo los sufrí alguna vez, te lo advertí, lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida es perder la cabeza por una mujer, siendo quien eres, no eres tú el que se arriesga, es ella. Imagínate que un día despierte y encuentre un lobo durmiendo con ella en la cama…imagínatelo. En el improbable caso de que puedas controlar tu parte animal y no herirla hasta matarla, va a ser ella quien se va a llevar la peor parte.

-No la dañare- dijo Scorpius con firmeza- jamás, no llegaré a ese punto de poner en riesgo su vida. Me alejaré en cuanto sienta que va a suceder. Pero ahora no puedo dejarla, no después de lo que pasó, no por como me siento con ella. Es diferente a las demás, es distinta a cualquier otro humano que yo haya conocido, tenemos una conexión…una química especial. No puedo dejar de experimentarlo…es la ultima oportunidad que tengo como humano para vivir algo así…no quiero.

-Hazte un favor Scorpius Malfoy, a ti y a esa chica- dijo Walter dándole una palmada en la espalda- compórtate como una bestia noble y no te enamores, mejor aun, no permitas que ella se enamore de ti.

0o0

La noche seguía en vela y uno tras uno, los cigarrillos iban consumiéndose, al igual que la botella de Brandy. Importantes decisiones serian tomadas esa madrugada, con implicaciones que transcenderían incluso los cimientos de la propia orden de los Walpurgis. En asunto de la sucesión siempre había sido complejo, pero Draco estaba verdaderamente cabreado, sin embargo, asumía y era consciente que debía compartir la información. El tiempo…se le acababa.

Draco se levantó de la silla y fue directo hasta el teléfono, marcó los números de memoria y esperó el tono. Una voz conocida atendió:

-Draco-contestó una voz conocida por él.

-Felicia, Buenas Noches- dijo Draco en voz baja- estoy en el Ritz Carlton, suite 32, necesito que vengas aquí de inmediato.

No hubo colgado el teléfono, cuando un audible PLOP, le señaló que la visita había llegado. Una mujer madura, de unos sesenta años aunque aparentase cuarenta, con los cabellos grises recogidos en un tenso moño y un traje de sastre diseñado seguramente por Giorgio Armani, adornado con un collar de perlas, lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Ante él, Felicia Zabinni, la mujer más ladina que él había tenido el placer de conocer. La respuesta a su problema. Su propia maestra.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo ella tendiendo la mano, una esmeralda del tamaño de un huevo adornaba uno de sus delicados dedos. Draco le besó la mano respetuosamente.

-Felicia, te ves estupenda, eres como el vino, entre más años mucho mejor- dijo Draco.

Ella sonrió complacida por el halago, sin embargo le dedicó al hombre rubio un vistazo de arriba abajo y levantó una ceja.

-Recordarle a una mujer su edad es mala educación querido- respondió ella.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Por supuesto que tenia que recordarle su edad, Felicia no lucia como una anciana ni nada de eso, de hecho cuando la conoció era una mujer escandalosamente hermosa, , irresistible, con una figura de infarto, ecos de esa belleza aun permanecia en ella y Felicia era muy consciente de ello, era como un predador sexual que olia la debilidad masculina a leguas, ese era precisamente el problema con ella, Felicia aún pensaba que podia engatusarlo y Draco no estaba para juegos, ya él no era ningun chico tonto. Iniciaría esa conversación con ella como siempre lo hacia, colocando una saludable distancia entre los dos.

- ¿Qué haces en esas fachas? Vaya manera de recibirme.

-Negocios querida- dijo Draco calmadamente- negocios.

-A esta hora, con esa ropa, en este sitio y conociéndote, más bien supongo que mas que negocios será una mujer- dijo Felicia sentándose en un sofá, ella cruzó sus piernas elegantemente y no le quitó los ojos verdes a Draco de encima en ningún momento- esperaré que te pongas más presentable y soluciones algunas cosas.

-Discúlpame un segundo Felicia- dijo Draco- Ah, si quieres puedes pedir algo al conserje del hotel, va por mi cuenta.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Felicia- para algo soy bruja- levanto su varita y conjuró una botella de champagne.

Draco fue a su habitación, le hizo un conjuro de sueño a su amante, uno que la haría dormir toda la noche sin interrupciones. Cuando salió a la antesala estaba completamente vestido. Pantalón, camisa, corbata, saco y túnica, todo perfectamente arreglado. Felicia lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Así está mejor- dijo ella deleitándose con la vista. Para qué negarlo, ese hombre era simplemente hermoso…a un nivel peligrosamente adictivo- Ahora quieres decirme Draco ¿Cuál es tu problema? Estoy cómodamente dispuesta a acostarme luego de una cena de sociedad y entonces, suena el teléfono y eres tú. ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme personalmente? No me gusta ese teléfono que me regaló Blaise de cumpleaños, prefiero las anticuadas lechuzas, pero para algo debe servir el dichoso aparato muggle.

-Tuve un sueño extraño….más que un sueño…fue una especie de revelación- dijo Draco. Confiaba en Felicia tanto como confiaba en su propia madre, con el detalle morboso, que a pesar de que incluso Felicia era unos años mayor que Narcissa Malfoy , el nivel y la intensidad de las atenciones que Felicia alguna vez le había prodigado cuando era un chico, eran cualquier cosa menos maternales, aun así, seguía siendo su amiga-Mi alumno ha aparecido, es una chica , la vi, es ella, tiene la marca en el cuerpo, igual que la mía, que la tuya, igual que todos los caballeros Walpurgis antes de nosotros. Es ella.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto ella interesada.

-Fue una gran sorpresa para mi….de hecho…todavía estoy sorprendido..Demasiada casualidad. La conozco desde que era un bebé por fotografías, de hecho la he visto personalmente recientemente- dijo Draco- después de despertar, trasladé desde mi despacho un archivo que tengo de su familia, repleta de viejas fotografías, lo comprobé….es ella…tiene la marca.

Felicia sonrió ampliamente y tomando la copa de champagne, hizo un gesto de brindis y degustó un sorbo.

-Por fin, es lo que hemos esperado durante años…el nuevo discípulo-dijo ella.

-No solo la vi…me habló- dijo Draco- me obligó a permanecer dormido mientras la escuchaba.

-Interesante- dijo Felicia sin ocultar su asombro, eso no era muy frecuente, el _"aviso_" generalmente era una visión simple pero lo que Draco describía era una manifestación con todas las de la ley, esa criatura debía ser increíblemente talentosa si lo obligó a no despertarse - eso significa que su espíritu sabe que tú eres su mentor, aunque ella conscientemente no tenga la más mínima idea. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me pidió ayuda- dijo él.

-Pues búscala- dijo Felicia- ella se ha revelado ante ti. Si te pidió ayuda, debes dársela. ¿Quién es? ¿Como es que tienes un archivo de ella y su familia?

-Es complicado- dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Felicia.

-Siempre es complicado- dijo Felicia quitándole importancia- contigo no fue nada fácil.

-Tenia quince años- replicó Draco- tú eras la madre de mi mejor amigo. Obviamente no fue fácil – luego agregó con reproche- Acaso lo olvidas, me sedujiste Felicia.

-Eso fue un bono- extra- dijo Felicia con una sonrisa picara, todavía era una mujer hermosa, a pesar de su edad y de algunas arrugas que se le notaban, arrugas que ella hacia todo lo posible por ocultar- entre maestro y alumno siempre se crea un vinculo. Solo que tú y yo fuimos un poco mas de ese vinculo, me conoces, sabes quién soy, como soy, te vi y no pude evitarlo, tan guapo, tan altivo y sobre todo tan joven e inocente. Te hice un hombre, deberías estar agradecido.

-Me convertiste en un cínico sin remedio, eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Draco-no quiero tener nada que ver con esa niña….esto es una locura. Me niego tajantemente.

-No puedes hacer caso omiso- dijo Felicia- lo hemos estado esperando por años. Somos nosotros dos solamente y necesitamos ayuda…tienes que entrenarla.

-Me niego absolutamente-dijo Draco- No puedo ni quiero, por eso te llame, por suerte estás viva, hazlo tú.

-No puedo- dijo Felicia- aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy vieja, no soy la misma, mi poder no es igual. Tienes que ser tú.

- Hoy en esta noche, me estoy dando cuenta que mi vida está dominada por las mujeres. Mi madre, tú, Hermione y Astoria. No me da la gana de echarme encima a otra más. Si la experiencia cuenta como algo, soy un padre terrible con Scorpius, ¿como pretendes que tenga paciencia para lidiar con esa chica?….como si fuese algo mío…como si fuese mía.

_Una chica que de paso…me va a recordar a cada rato…a cada instante...lo que pudo ser y no fue con la madre_…se dijo Draco amargamente.

-Esa chica es tan tuya como tu hijo. Scorpius es sangre de tu sangre, esa niña te la han ofrecido los dioses para que la protejas y le enseñes todo lo que sabes.

-Yo no soy tú, Felicia, eres mujer, sensible, tolerante, hasta maternal si te lo propones- dijo Draco- no puedo verlo de esa forma. Honestamente, no deseo hacerlo. Además, ella técnicamente no es ninguna niña, tiene casi dieciocho años, una edad muy poco conveniente.

-¿Poco conveniente porque razón?- preguntó Felicia.

Draco se negó a responder, que ella sacase las conclusiones que quisiese

-Dieciocho años, debe ser casi una mujer- Felicia atravesó con sus ojos a Draco.

-Hum- se limitó a responder Draco.

-En líneas generales los discípulos son algo más jóvenes. Lo bueno es que si tiene esa edad, debe ser una chica madura, eso para mí representa una ventaja.

-He dicho que no- replicó de nuevo Draco.

-Déjame entender- dijo Felicia intentando no perder la paciencia- Tú, un verdadero Walpurgis, no un intento de Walpurgis como esos idiotas de Nott y compañía, que están armando una guerra, corrompiendo los designios de la sagrada orden. Tú, quien ha seguido todas las reglas al pie de la letra, tú, el mejor de todos, te niegas a aceptar al alumno que los destinos te han asignado.

-Si- dijo Draco- como te he dicho, es complicado.

-Ya veo- dijo ella jugueteando con la esmeralda en su mano.

-Estamos aguardando una guerra en cualquier momento- dijo Draco- no es el tiempo propicio para un entrenamiento.

-Te vi el día de la iniciación- dijo Felicia cambiando el tema, volvería a la carga más tarde. Si Draco pensaba que ella iba a ceder, estaba muy equivocado- por supuesto, en la lejanía, con el populacho, al lado de Blaise, todos estaban muy satisfechos, pensaban que te habían tendido una trampa.

-De hecho, así fue- dijo Draco- no pensé que se atreverían. Es obvio que no saben quién soy…que no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que es verdaderamente la Orden de Walpurgis.

-Ellos no saben que tú fuiste iniciado por mí hace más de veinticinco años. Ellos no saben nada, creen saberlo, pero los sellos, los libros, el conocimiento, todo lo guardamos tú y yo. Debemos desarmar este complot que intenta imitar nuestra orden, arrastrando nuestro sagrado nombre y de paso evitaremos la instalación de una dictadura en el mundo muggle. Necesitamos a esa chica, alégrate, no estarás solo en esto, si logra que sea la mitad de buena que tú, junto con Potter y los suyos, habremos ganado esta guerra.

-No- contestó Draco tajantemente- bajo ninguna circunstancia y de ninguna manera.

-Busca a esa chica, de inmediato- dijo Felicia- hiciste un juramento, prometiste ser un maestro, enseñar al próximo. No puedes negarte.

-Tengo razones personales para negarme – dijo Draco.

-Aquí no caben motivos ni odios personales- contestó Felicia- esa chica ha sido elegida, es tu deber…sus dones…su posible talento…no puede ser desperdiciado por tu necedad.

-Cabe la posibilidad que aparezca otro- dijo Draco- solo es cuestión de esperar algunos años, incluso puede ser que uno de ellos esté naciendo en estos momentos. Esperaré.

-Serian muchos años- dijo Felicia- tú podrías estar muerto, yo sin duda lo estaré. Tiene que ser ahora.

-¿Quién fue tu maestro?- pregunto Draco- ¿Quién?

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Felicia visiblemente incomoda.

-Touché – dijo Draco- puedo apostar que fue un hombre… puesto que me ha tocado una mujer y tú fuiste mi maestra. Nunca maestro y alumno son del mismo sexo, eso es una regla de todo esto, algo que solo sirve para complicar más las cosas.

-Quizás ese sea el problema- dijo Felicia- Demasiada proximidad, sexos diferentes, diferencia de edades, uno tiende a equivocarse….

Draco sonrió, ya le había encontrado el punto flaco a Felicia Zabinni. Ella lucia molesta y furiosa, como si todavía le doliese una vieja herida.

-Te enamoraste de tu maestro- afirmó Draco entre risas – ah y de paso, apuesto que él no te correspondía para nada, seguramente te sedujo, te hizo ver las estrellas en la cama y luego te aclaró que fue solo una acostada sin importancia. Luego tú, años después decidiste hacer lo mismo con tu incauto alumno. Lo bueno del caso, es que yo si lo superé pronto. Gracias a Dios soy un Malfoy, un escéptico total del género femenino. Las deseo a todas por supuesto, pero no creo en ninguna. Y después del último acto de Hermione Granger, ahora menos que nunca.

-¿Te dio calabazas de nuevo?- preguntó ella maliciosamente- al parecer, tú eres de los que acepta un no como respuesta. En este caso una sentencia de divorcio.

-Por lo menos no me colocó arsénico en la cena- contestó Draco devolviéndole la bola a Felicia

-No seas patán Draco, está comprobado que todos mis esposos sufrieron muerte natural, no es mi culpa que fallecieran en el acto….literalmente- dijo Felicia despreocupadamente-En fin, yo no me enamoré de mi maestro., quizás estaba un poco deslumbrada, solo eso, suele suceder, era una chiquilla de catorce años, él tenía veinticinco, era obvio que me iba a impresionar…pero nada en serio, tú serás un Malfoy, pero yo soy Felicia Zabinni, ningún hombre me amarra, que te lo digan mis siete difuntos esposos. Pero no duró mucho, él murió, pero me enseñó lo necesario. Luego esperé para trasmitir mi conocimiento a ti, es así, de generación en generación.

-Si…de generación en generación – repitió Draco sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo-solo que por el empeño que pusiste en follarme, al parecer querías engendrar la próxima generación conmigo.

-No te quejes tanto- dijo Felicia y luego agregó coquetamente- ¿Todavía respirando por la herida?- Draco resopló.

-No seas ilusa Felicia, alguna vez tenía que acostarme con alguien por primera vez, en mi caso me tocó la mujer mayor con experiencia, si te sirve de algo, lo disfrute, muchísimo, como todo niño tonto, me deje impresionar, pero el daño no fue permanente. !Que rayos! fue casi de película...- Felicia río a carcajadas pero no contestó.

-Ciertamente fue lindo mientras duró Draco- dijo ella- eres el mejor amante que he tenido, joven, vigoroso, con deseos de aprender cualquier cosa que yo estuviese dispuesta a enseñarte, mucho mejor en la cama que tu señor padre, eso es seguro. Me dolió dejarte, pero era necesario, yo estaba a punto de casarme con el sexto señor Zabinni, además ya tú estabas medio enamorado de esa chica. Desee que fuese feliz, lamentablemente, al parecer no era para ti.

-Te agradezco todo Felicia, eres y siempre serás más que mi maestra, mi primera amante, eres mi mejor amiga y mi consejera. Pero no te metas en mi vida personal.

-La relación entre alumno y maestro es sagrada. No debe corromperse de esa forma. En eso mi maestro y yo fallamos. Nos dejamos envolver por toda clase de sentimientos, eran otros tiempos, él era un romántico incurable y yo siempre he sido insaciable con los hombres, por eso me metí contigo, no logré resistir la tentación de lo prohibido. Tú eres una clase distinta de hombre, duro y frío como una piedra. Tu honor es intachable, te debes a la orden. No debes preocuparte por eso.

-Eso no me preocupa para nada. Ella es la destinada a ser mi discípula, a diferencia de ti, yo si respeto la condición de maestro.

-Lo oigo y no lo creo- dijo Felicia con sorna- ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Es la reacción de la madre lo que temo, obviamente no se lo tomará nada bien, aceptar a esa joven como alumna es provocar la furia de su madre, si no hemos sido enemigos hasta ahora, sin duda lo seremos, lucharemos por esa joven hasta la muerte, ella es su madre, yo soy su destino. Conozco a Hermione, es posesiva con quienes ama, no le agradará el papel que su niña tendrá en todo esto, arriesgará el pellejo como yo lo haré, es razonable que se niegue con todas sus fuerzas. No quiero pelearme con Hermione, de hecho no quiero tener nada que ver con ella ni con su hija- dijo Draco-por otro lado, estoy furioso, me la ocultó, ella siempre supo quién era yo, sabia lo de la marca, se lo explique todo cuando me casé con ella...lo importante que era que la Orden de Walpurgis tuviese continuidad, tuvo que darse cuenta cuando nació que la niña tenía esa marca y me lo ocultó. Si lo hubiese sabido cuando nació, quizás…con el tiempo...ella y yo hubiésemos podido llegar a una especie de arreglo respecto al futuro de la niña.

-Así que la chica es la hija de Hermione Granger….es casi justicia poética…Ella fue una tonta al dejarte escapar- dijo Felicia- pero por otro lado no la culpo, no es fácil lidiar contigo. Por otro lado ¿Quién mejor que tú para proteger a su pequeña? Estás ligado a esa chica lo quieras o no. Habla con ella, asegúrale que su hija encontrará en ti a casi un padre.

Draco bufó incrédulo.

-Como si fuese a creerme- dijo Draco- como si yo realmente tuviese intensiones de ser amable con la hija de Ron Weasley.

-No dejes que el resentimiento nuble tu razón- dijo Felicia- Eres simplemente irresistible pero al mismo tiempo un hombre implacable, desde joven fuiste así, una trampa mortal. Estoy seguro que Astoria no la ha tenido fácil.

-Astoria no me ama- dijo Draco- esa es la razón por la cual seguimos juntos. Ella no me ama y yo no la amó a ella. Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, pero a veces es más cómodo vivir de esa manera, sin amor.

-El amor siempre lo complica todo ¿cierto?- dijo Felicia- gracias a dios que yo estoy curada en salud de ese padecimiento. ¿La amas todavía?

Draco no respondió

-Tu silencio me lo ha dicho todo- dijo Felicia demostrando la sapiencia que otorga la edad- la historia jamás deja de escribirse. Menos en tu caso Draco, que siempre has demostrado capacidad para saltarte el guión de tu vida.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Draco- Tu maestro ¿Quién fue?

-Fabian Prewett- dijo Felicia-si no me equivoco, el tío-abuelo de esa niña ¿Entrenaras a la chica?

Draco sonrió amargamente, luego fijó sus ojos en Felicia.

-No- dijo Draco tajantemente- esto lo haré solo.

-Te pidió ayuda…a ti, a su maestro- insistió Felicia-es un anunció, algo va a pasar, lo presiento. Búscala…de inmediato.

-Solo fue un maldito sueño, no le des significados aparentes, tú eres una Walpurgis no una vidente- dijo Draco tajante-y ella es una niña, tienes que verla Felicia, entrometida como la madre…. majadera igual que el padre. No es como yo, no tiene el peso de las circunstancias sobre sus hombros. Es una adolescente común que ha crecido sin ningún problema, ninguna nube que oscurezca su futuro. Y de paso, si la crió Ron Weasley, debe ser tan crédula y tonta como toda su familia paterna. Para ser un Walprugis no basta tener una maldita marca en la piel, se debe tener actitud y compromiso, poseer la fiereza y ser capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso matar. No veo a esa niña vestida de rosa en ese papel.

-Estas suponiendo cosas- dijo Felicia- si los superiores escogieron a esa muchacha, es porque es especial, si ella logró hablarte en un sueño e impedir que despertaras, no debe ser tan tonta como dices. No prejuzgues, podrías llevarte una gran sorpresa.

-Bah, tonterías- afirmó Draco- yo nunca me equivoco con esas cosas. La vi una vez y supe enseguida lo que era, una jovencita estúpida como todas las chicas de su edad. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que haya ningún riesgo, si todo sale bien, antes de que estallé la guerra, ella estará con toda su familia a resguardo, por supuesto gracias a mí. Después veremos como hago para que ella aprenda lo necesario, a una distancia cómoda para mí y para Hermione. No….no la entrenaré personalmente.

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo finalmente Felicia sin estar muy convencida.

0o0


	12. Maestros  y alumnos

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola chicas….espero que les guste este capitulo. Pronto suberé el siguiente…..que es la continuación de este.

Capitulo 12 Maestros y alumnos

La vista del Gran Comedor esa noche era alucinante, los adornos que Rose había ideado y que finalmente colocó ayudada por magia tal cual como le había recomendado Scorpius ofrecían una visión espectacular, eran como lianas doradas cayendo desde el techo hasta las cabezas de los asistentes, suspendidas por un encantamiento. La demás parnafernalia de Hallowen también estaba invitada a la fiesta, calabazas, esqueletos, los colores negro y naranja por doquier, Hogwarts estaba lanzando una cana al aire y la principal responsable de evento estaba de pie en la entrada del comedor mirando su obra y lanzando un sentido suspiro.

Todo había ido sobre ruedas, le hubiese encantado que Scorpius estuviese allí para verlo, pero….estaba castigado toda esa semana….al igual que Marcus Nott.

Rose miró hacia todos lados con cautela y luego se metió el dedo índice en la boca, simulando intentar provocarse arcadas…..Marcus Nott era el individuo mas detestable que había conocido. Segura de que nadie la había visto haciendo gestos tan poco elegantes, enderezó su espalda y volvió a sonreír.

Rose se apoyó en uno de los muros. Esa mañana se había levantado en su cama, su propia cama, ( Scorpius la había llevado medio- dormida a la torre de los Premios Anuales antes de que amaneciese) con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el cuerpo adolorido en algunos lugares que ni siquiera sabia que existían, pronto empezó a tener conciencia de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. . Si no fuese que estaba perfectamente consciente de que no había ingerido alcohol , hubiese apostado que tenia la resaca de su vida….estaba mareada y aturdida, pero no, no era así, por lo menos si se había embriagado no era precisamente de alcohol, mas bien, fue de él…de su aroma, de su cuerpo, del montón de sensaciones que le produjo cuando…cuando…Rose bajó el rostro cuando sintió que sus mejillas se encendían al recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y con quien.

Arrepentida…para nada, era la mejor experiencia de tipo amoroso que había tenido hasta la fecha. No fue hasta que estuvo en los brazos de Scorpius que Rose se dio cuenta, en primer lugar, de que la cosa no era precisamente como ella pensaba, segundo, que Ethan Finnigan era un torpe, desconsiderado, bruto y muchos mas epítetos que sonaban a insultos en cualquier idioma. Cada vez que la besó e intentó meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, Rose sintió ganas de vomitar. A ella le gustaba más dulce, menos intenso, todo muy rosa, casto e inocente….hasta que conoció a Scorpius.

Ella siempre había tenido una visión idealizada y romántica en relación con el sexo, velas encendidas, un lecho cubierto de rosas y cosas por el estilo, no le gustaban las caricias bruscas ni nada de eso, por eso odiaba que Ethan la tocase, recordaba que una vez le había tocado los pechos y los había amasado como si fuesen pelotas anti-stress, pero después de lo de Scorpius, Rose se había dado cuenta que el sexo en si, no era como ella se lo había imaginado. No era que no fuese romántico, tampoco era que no hubiese sido de alguna manera dulce, esa no era la palabra, sino que mas bien que el acto en si era medio violento, muy ardiente, era una sensación devastadora percibir la piel contra piel, el sudor, las lamidas, los mordiscos, los besos intensos, mucha humedad, una extraña mezcla de sabores y olores, fricción de cuerpos, dolor al principio, plenitud en el momento de la invasión de su cuerpo, movimientos de cadera lentos, mas bien lánguidos al principio, luego una urgencia que nacía desde lo mas profundo de su vientre, ya casi sobre el final rápido…muy rápido y placer…mucho placer, tanto que le daba vergüenza admitir que había quedado famélica, hambrienta de mas. No habían llegado a quitarse completamente la ropa, de hecho todo fue bastante…precipitado, pero él había sido muy atento, cariñoso ofreciéndole esa sonrisa sexy completamente satisfecha después de terminar.

Rose no podía negarlo, le había gustado demasiado tener relaciones con él, de hecho, estaba ansiosa por repetirlo, cuantas veces Scorpius quisiera. No se había atrevido a mirarse en el espejo mas de lo necesario cuando se arreglaba para la fiesta, por pudor, puesto que ella temía darse cuenta que se le notaba que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, por algo la gente bromeaba siempre al respecto, "llevas impreso en el rostro, tuve sexo". En todo caso, debería agregarse "perdí la virginidad con el chico mas especial sobre el planeta". Todo trillado, todo cursi, todo excesivamente meloso, pero después de todo era ella, romántica hasta morir, si bien trataba de mantener los pies sobre la tierra.

Pero era imposible aclararse la mente, tenía casi veinticuatro horas montada en una nube…por culpa de un chico que se apellidaba Malfoy.

Se habían visto fugazmente un momento entre clases, él como ya era habitual la arrastró a un salón, pero en lugar de besarla, se dedico a ofrecer una y mil explicaciones sobre su comportamiento, a Rose le pareció gracioso que él se disculpara tanto, lucia mas nervioso que ella. En realidad lo que Scorpius quería era asegurarse, primero, de que ella estaba bien, físicamente hablando, dos, si no le había hecho daño (pregunta que desconcertó bastante a Rose hasta que él confesó que nunca se había acostado con una virgen, lo cual le originó a ella un tropel de inseguridades sobre su propio desempeño en la cama), tercero, dejar en claro de que las cosas entre los dos, sexo incluido, seguirán de la forma que ella decidiese ("si después de esto quieres cortar conmigo por aprovechado hazlo, pero sabes, yo no quiero alejarme de ti") , cuarto, la pregunta quizás mas incomoda para formular y pero la mas fácil de responder "¿Te gustó?". La respuesta fue un tajante si, si le había gustado. Obviamente, tanta charla terminó con otro apasionado beso apresurado antes de la clase de Historia de la magia de esa tarde.

Era obvio que el sexo entre los dos iba a repetirse…muchas veces. Estaban algo enfiebrados uno por el otro.

Rose repasaba el bloc de notas que tenia en su mano, marcando las cosas que todavía tenia pendiente, la fiesta estaba a diez minutos de empezar y todo debía estar a su punto, camino de un lado a otro un rato y cuando llegó la primera pareja, unos chicos de cuarto año de Ravenclaw, sonrió, los recibió como la buena anfitriona que era y los invitó a pasar al gran comedor. Los chicos contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron la decoración y ella sonrió satisfecha.

-Te quedó genial Rose- dijo Amanda Pickes.

-Nos quedó- respondió Rose- Scorpius Malfoy hizo la mitad del trabajo.

-Vaya, wow- dijo otro chico que estaba tras de ellos- está fantástico.

Rose seguía sonriendo…Que lastima que Scorpius estuviese castigado.

0o0

-Meterte en problemas se te está haciendo una costumbre- Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un confortable sillón en la oficina del director de Hogwarts. Scorpius estaba de pie frente a él. Minerva Mac Gonagall los observaba con atención. Podría ser una actitud poco acorde a su edad admirar a los dos hombres, pero su interés era menos frívolo de lo que parecía, estaba comparándolos, midiéndolos…buscando semejanzas y diferencias, algo que pudiese servirle llegado el momento.

Los dos, padre e hijo, se parecían muchísimo físicamente. Scorpius, quizás un poco más alto, poseía un físico envidiable, que gracias a su pelea, había lucido ante todo el colegio, vestido con el uniforme del colegio y ya sin piercengs en la cara, lucia un poco menos extravagante de lo habitual, y era tan joven…tan joven, un chico atrapado en la transición de la adolescencia…pero al mismo tiempo mas hombre que niño. Draco Malfoy era el tipo de hombre que jamás pasaría desapercibido, la madurez le había sentado bien, estaba mas atractivo que nunca, su cuerpo era estilizado, ágil, elegante como el de un felino, su apariencia era simplemente impactante, lucia una barba de varios días, pero eso en lugar de hacerlo ver descuidado, le aportaba el detalle sexy, era un hombre que lucia muy refinado vestido con un traje muggle sin duda de diseñador, este se notaba debajo de su tunica de mago, acompañado, por supuesto, con su infaltable bastón, que en ese momento descansaba a un lado de su silla.

A Minerva le provocaba curiosidad saber porque Draco siempre tenia ese bastón adornado con un cabeza de serpiente con él , recordaba haber visto a Lucius Malfoy con uno parecido, quizás hasta fuese el mismo bastón, lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos parecía alejarse mucho del dichoso objeto, a pesar de que no tenían ningún problema para caminar….bueno..Lucius Malfoy llevaba diez años acostado en una cama debido a una enfermedad degenerativa…pero Draco…Draco Malfoy estaba sano, hasta donde ella sabia.

Siguió mirando a los dos hombres, en especial al mayor, su cabello color platino era muy corto, a diferencia del de Scorpius que era largo hasta los hombros. Minerva recordaba que Draco Malfoy lo había llevado largo también en su época de estudiante. También recordaba que las chicas lo perseguían, las chicas slytherin por supuesto, puesto que las otras se veían intimidades y rechazadas por su discurso sectario y racista, aun así, siempre tenia tiempo para la diversión, mas de una vez tuvo que hacer que el profesor Snape lo regañase por organizar fiestas clandestinas en su sala común. En ese sentido, excepto por la pelea, Scorpius parecía mucho mas tranquilo, la única chica con la que lo veía con frecuencia era Rose Weasley, lo cual era lógico, ya que ella misma les había asignado la organización de la fiesta de Hallowen, de resto, andaba la mayoría de las veces solo. A Minerva le parecía que era un buen chico, muy diferente a su padre, menos orgulloso, menos creído de si mismo, mucho más accesible a diferencia de Draco, quien desde chico había demostrado un hermetismo legendario, esperaba que Scorpius se adaptase, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. Eran muy parecidos físicamente los dos, las mismas facciones aristocráticas, los mismos ojos, de un extraño tono gris acero, pero con personalidades distintas… incluso incompatibles como el agua y el aceite.

-Esta vez fue por una buena razón- dijo Scorpius mirando de reojo a su padre.

-Cualquier cosa es una buena excusa para ti- respondió Draco.

-Ese Nott estaba maltratando a unos niños- se defendió Scorpius.

-Ese no era tu problema, debiste haber avisado a los premios anuales o a algún profesor no pelarte a puñetazos con él- dijo Draco.

-Debí haberlo hecho pero no lo hice- dijo Scorpius mirando hacia el suelo. Odiaba discutir con su padre frente a extraños, se sentía en desventaja y haciendo el ridículo, él siempre lo humillaba tratándolo como el chiquillo que ya no era desde hacia rato- y tú sabes porque.

-Todos aquí sabemos porque te peleaste- dijo Bill Weasley que había estado bajo perfil en esa conversación, observando las miradas furiosas que se lanzaban padre e hijo- no pudiste controlar el instinto.

Draco miró al hombre lobo y asintió. No era que le cayese particularmente bien, de hecho, ningún Weasley lograba tener su simpatía. Pero William Weasley parecía la solución, sino a todos, a gran parte de sus problemas. Él había insistido con McGonagall en la importancia de llamarlo, igual que al warg, que en su forma de cuervo, revoloteaba por toda la estancia.

-¿Estas tomándote la poción?- preguntó Draco relajando la expresión de su rostro. No le gustaba reprender a su hijo frente a otra gente, pero la situación lo ameritaba, Scorpius estaba cada día más fuera de control a su juicio y más rebelde que nunca. _¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo al condenado muchacho?_ Aparte de lo evidente.

Scorpius para nada era una versión de si mismo a su edad, cuando Draco tenia diecisiete, no cuestionaba las decisiones de su padre, la rebeldía le llegó después, a los diecinueve años cuando se enamoró de Hermione y se fugó con ella a Francia mandando al diablo su crianza, sus creencias, su dinero y a todos. Antes de eso, él veía a Lucius Malfoy con sus virtudes y sus defectos, pero igual lo obedecía, después de todo, era su padre. Scorpius, al contrario parecía tener una actitud de confrontación permanente con él, no aceptaba que lo protegiese ni tampoco escuchaba sus consejos, lo que ponía a Draco en una situación delicada debido a que estaba intentando alejar del peligro a todos aquellos que le importaban.

Scorpius ya era mayor de edad y Draco sabía que legalmente el chico podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana, pero él era un controlador declarado, y mientras siguiera pagando las cuentas, intentaría que su hijo lo obedeciese. Igual lo que hacia lo hacia por su bien. No le había gustado nada lo que le habían dicho de la pelea, sobre todo la parte que confidencialmente Weasley le había contado, la dichosa aguja envenenada. Scorpius no sabia nada…Draco no quería provocar otro enfrentamiento con ese chico Nott, el hermano de Theo….¿Porque tanta saña? ¿Qué le hizo Scorpius a ese chico para que este hubiese intentado matarlo de una manera tan sucia aun para el engendro de un mortifago? Envenenado con una sustancia desconocida, Scorpius hubiese muerto lentamente y no habrían sabido la causa sino hasta demasiado tarde, el tipo de veneno que uso, era uno muy raro, era uno que solo podía conseguirse de manera ilegal y pagando mucho dinero. No dudaba que los Nott´s fuesen ricos, pero en todo caso quien controlaba el dinero era el jefe de la familia, Theo Nott. Los chicos de familias sangrelimpia en general obtenían buenas mesadas, de hecho, él era bastante generoso con Scorpius, mas de lo normal, pero aun así, siendo bastante dinero, jamás le alcanzaría para comprar algo como ese veneno, Draco suponía que Marcus Nott estaba en la misma situación, incluso en peor, puesto que por lo que sabia, esa familia era menos rica que los Malfoy´s ¿Cómo diablos consiguió en dinero? Thedore no se lo daría sin saber para que, sobre todo si estaba reuniendo galeones para armar una guerra. No le gustaba…para nada…todas las direcciones apuntaban a Theo Nott y ¿Qué ganaba Theo matando a su hijo?, por supuesto, tendría que averiguar al respecto.

Draco miró a Scorpius y repitió la pregunta:

-Responde muchacho ¿estás bebiéndote la poción con regularidad?

-Si señor- contestó Scorpius con desgana evidente. Draco gruñó disgustado por el tono.

-Eso no servirá por mucho tiempo y todos aquí lo sabemos- dijo Bill- él debe aprender a controlarse antes de que el cambio ocurra, esa fue la manera en que yo pude hacerlo.

-Tú no eres un warg- dijo Draco.

-Alguien me llamó- exclamó Walter volviendo a su forma humana. Le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a Minerva para saludarla y se colocó al lado del Scorpius.

-Rosemberg- dijo Draco- ya me preguntaba cuando dejarías el traje de plumas.

-Estaba estirando las alas- respondió Walter con su pesado acento alemán- solo eso, pero escuchaba perfectamente todo lo que han hablado.

-Puedo hacerlo- Scorpius miró a Bill-¿Puedo llegar a ser como ustedes? Digo, mantener mi consciencia humana cuando me transforme en animal, poder hacerlo a voluntad.

-Según lo que se Rosemberg es un warg de nacimiento, uno particularmente talentoso por lo que he oído y una excepción a la regla- dijo Bill- yo también, puesto que mi transformación a durado mas años de lo usual, quizás es la manera como me contaminé. Ha sido lento y frustrante, pero puedo controlarlo muy bien. Tú padre ha sido insistente en este tema desde que sucedió tu accidente, Walter como bien sabes, era el asignado para guiarte. Yo no supe de ti sino hasta este año, cuando se me solicito mi colaboración, aprovechando que te cambiabas de colegio. Estamos aquí por ti.

-Necesito controlar mi parte animal- dijo Scorpius con apremio. En ese momento…estaba pensando en Rose, en el hecho de que le gustaba demasiado, que no deseaba apartarse de ella y también en todas las posibilidades que no tendría como ser humano, lo que nunca llegaría a vivir , si se transformaba en un animal salvaje.

-Deberías empezar por no pelearte a puñetazos con el primero que te consigas enfrente- respondió Draco. Scorpius gruño y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bonita relación padre- hijo ¿No te parece?- dijo Walter en voz baja codeando a Bill para llamar su atención.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Bill.

-Es peor- dijo Walter- están tratando de ser civilizados porque la profesora Minerva está aquí, sino, hace tiempo que se hubiesen ido a las manos.

-Estoy escuchando Rosemberg- dijo Draco- Y no …no tengo la costumbre de golpear a mi hijo….aunque a veces se merezca que le voltee la cara solo por insolente.

-¿Exageraste? – dijo Bill.

-Tan solo un poco. Mal lobo serias si creyeses en todo lo que dice un cuervo- dijo Walter riéndose de una forma que casi pareció un graznido- nos gusta jugar. Que yo sepa solo se han peleado a puñetazos tres veces en su vida, todas por culpa de Scorpius por cierto, el señor Malfoy es el sujeto mas controlado que he conocido, tiene una paciencia casi divina con ese chico, te aseguro que Scorpius cuando se lo propone es peor que una espina en el culo. Draco Malfoy se merece que lo cataloguen de santo por aguantarse todo eso todos los días de su vida, aun así, es divertido verlo sulfurado.

-Haciendo leña del árbol caído…maldito pajarraco carroñero- le dijo Bill en son de broma.

-Me gusta mas ave de presa- respondió Walter.

-Si van a seguir hablando a mis espaldas es preferible que me retire- dijo Draco.

-No te apures Malfoy, aquí nadie esta diciendo nada que tú no sepas- contestó Bill brindándole una gran sonrisa maliciosa. Quizás a Bill no le callase tan mal después de todo la nueva versión de Draco Malfoy, arrepentido con su pasado y comedido, pero seguía siendo…el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, orgulloso de los pies a la cabeza. Respecto a Scorpius, ya tendría tiempo para formarse una opinión.

-Este seria el momento para reflexionar y preguntarte padre ¿Por qué todos te odian? – dijo Scorpius.

-A diferencia de ti- contestó Draco- yo nunca he sentido la apremiante necesidad de ser aceptado. Hago lo que quiero, trato de no joder a las otras personas en el camino, pero quien se me atraviese tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias. Y te equivocas, en esta sala, en este preciso momento, la única persona que parece odiarme eres tú.

-Yo no te odio- dijo Scorpius lanzándole una fugaz mirada a su padre- pero no me gusta que decidas mi vida.

-El problema de Scorpius ha sido un gran dolor de cabeza para mi todos estos años- dijo Draco, esta vez mirando a Minerva McGonagall- cuando era inminente que se salvaría de ese ataque, el consejo de los wargs, decidió entonces enviar a Walter para enseñarle todo lo necesario para la conversión, siempre se pensó que un lobo warg seria lo indicado, pero al parecer no hay ninguno que pueda hacerlo.

-La mayoría de los wargs lobos no pueden mutar- dijo Walter- son demasiado viejos, en promedio quinientos años, el mas viejo quizás tiene mil. Es el viejo Balthazar, por lo que me cuentan apenas sobrevivirá el invierno. En cuanto a los más jóvenes, los que todavía pueden transformarse en humanos…no quieren hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Minerva interesada.

-Porque duele- contestó Walter- la forma base de un warg es su animal, el que su alma elige, de esa forma es mas fuerte. Al pasar el tiempo…..es más difícil y mucho más doloroso volver a ser humano, es como estar en otra piel que no es la tuya. Además, esos…de humanos eran hombres comunes y corrientes, ninguno serviría para adiestrar a Scorpius que es un mago, ni siquiera el venerable Balthazar, el mas viejo de todos los wargs.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Walter?- preguntó Bill.

-Ciento cincuenta años- contestó Scorpius adelantándose a su amigo. Conocía toda la historia de Walter, hasta el hecho de que al principio solo le ofreció su amistad para vigilarlo. No existían secretos entre ellos.

-Y contando- agregó Walter- los warg cuervos solemos durar un poco más que los otros. Cuando existían los warg dragones se decía que podían vivir varios miles de años, pero ellos ahora son solo parte de nuestras leyendas.

-Wargs dragones- dijo Draco- eso hubiese querido verlo.

-Mejor no- dijo Bill- ya es suficiente con los que tenemos.

-¿Qué hacías cuando eras humano? ¿Antes de transformarte?- preguntó Bill.

-Logré ir a la universidad en Westfalia- dijo Walter- era humanista, estudie filosofía, no te parece irónico…el animal aprendiendo el pensamiento humano.

-Nunca he oído la historia de oídos de un Warg- dijo Minerva.

-Como aparecimos en el mundo, nadie lo sabe, es un misterio, al igual que con los magos…siempre hay un primero- contó Walter- lo cierto es que siempre hemos estado aquí compartiendo con los humanos, conviviendo con ellos. Estamos en sus mitos más antiguos, los hombres pájaros, el hombre jaguar de la America Central, el temido hombre- lobo de Transilvania. Somos humanos con alma de animal y con el pasar del tiempo, nos convertimos definitivamente en los nobles bestias que los dioses han asignado o por lo menos la gran mayoría de nosotros. **Cambiaformas **nos dicen en algunos lugares, en otros sitios **cambiapieles**, pero nosotros preferimos llamarnos WARGS. Estamos repartidos por todo el mundo y no intervenimos en los problemas de magos y hombros, somos neutrales en sus asuntos. Estamos divididos en patrias, dependiendo del animal que sea nuestro totem: Cuervos, Águilas, Osos, lobos, jaguares, leones y dragones. De estos solo sobreviven los Cuervos y los Lobos, el resto están extintos. Existe un consejo, el Consejo mayor warg, que formula las reglas de convivencia con los humanos. Entre estas normas está el vivir apartados en las regiones salvajes del planeta. Algunos nacemos como wargs, otros son elegidos por algún warg, como Scorpius, cuando el lobo que lo atacó transfirió todo su poder en él. No somos magos, pero algunos han sido magos, convirtiéndose en los más poderosos de nuestra especie, después de todos, somos criaturas mágicas en esencia, la magia solo aumenta nuestra fuerza. Después del cambio, no podemos reproducirnos, así que nuestra manada o bandada se convierte en la única familia que alguna vez tendremos. No estamos malditos…a diferencia de otros- Walter miró directamente a Bill Weasley.

-La maldición de la licantropía fue concebida tomando como ejemplo a los warg- lobos- dijo Bill sin inmutarse- se cree….nadie está seguro, pero la leyenda dice que el primer hombrelobo fue hecho usando una poción con sangre de warg. Yo creo que fue de esa forma, en esencia tenemos lo mismos poderes que un warg, excepto la longevidad y quizás…..también existen dos hechos concretos, no somos estériles y transmitimos nuestra infección solo por medio de una herida a un ser humano.

-Eso quiere decir que un warg puede morder o picotear a un humano sin trasmitir nada si no lo desea- concluyó Walter- en el caso de los dragones, obviamente ni malditos podían convertir a nadie, ya saben….carbonizaban a sus victimas.

-El warg que me transformó- dijo Scorpius- por lo que tengo entendido, me escogió a mí antes de morir, para ser como él.

-No murió- dijo Walter con seriedad- lo asesinaron.

Todos miraron a Walter, pero fue Draco Malfoy quien se levantó de la silla con una expresión glacial en su cara.

-Ese ser- dijo Draco- intentó matar a mi hijo, casi lo hizo, si lo mataron como el animal que era, mas que satisfecho estoy con su destino.

-No abramos viejas heridas Malfoy- dijo Walter- ese lobo…era mi amigo, estoy seguro que todo fue un terrible accidente.

-Atacó a un niño inocente- dijo Draco.

-Yo…- Scorpius bajó la cabeza- yo siempre he creído que lo provoque por imprudente…quizás se asustó…yo también me asuste y corrí, solo recuerdo que me pareció que iba a devorarme.

-Seguro que solo intentaba detenerte e inmovilizarte para realizar la transferencia- dijo Walter.

-Pudo ser así- dijo Draco- o pudo ser de la otra forma. Pero ese warg que te atacó no tenia consciencia humana, quizás lo suficiente para saber que debía delegar su poder, pero no lo bastante para tener algo de piedad por un niño indefenso.

-Esa es la razón por la cual debiste dejarme morir- dijo Scorpius mirando con furia a Draco- ¿Qué clase de padre permite que su hijo se convierta en un monstruo?

_La clase de padre que __ama a su hijo_, se dijo Draco mirando intensamente a Scorpius, pero no abrió la boca para decir absolutamente nada mas . _Él debería saberlo…que lo quiero mas que a mi vida… es mi hijo ¿Por qué rayos no lo entiende? ¿Por qué no puede perdonarme? ¿Me equivoque dejándolo con vida y ofreciéndole otra oportunidad_? Nunca jamás lo consideró, no valoró las consecuencias de sus decisiones, era cierto, en ese momento, solo quería desesperadamente que el chico no muriese, estaba devastado, inconsolable. Recordarlo hizo que se le revolviese el estomago, dolor, el amor duele.

De alguna manera Draco estaba harto, el amor era una especie de maldición para él, había amado por años a Hermione Granger y ella solo le ofrecía su mas absoluta indiferencia, amaba a su hijo y esté lo detestaba. Si…el amor es una maldición.

-Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que pueda controlarse- dijo Bill- Rosemberg lo hace, yo lo hago, Fenrir Grayback….lamentablemente para todos, lo hace.

-Remus no podía controlarse- afirmó Minerva.

-A Remus le afectaba la luna Minerva- dijo Bill- a mi no, a Grayback tampoco, en eso somos parecido a los wargs, podemos transformarnos cuando queramos.

-¿A que se deben tantas diferencias?- preguntó Draco.

-Variabilidad genética- dijo Walter- eso es todo. Como todos los seres vivos mágicos o no estamos sujetos al azar. En los magos no es distinto, sino no existieran metamorfomagos, animagos y un largo etc.

-No sabemos si tú tienes la capacidad de controlarlo- dijo Bill dirigiendose a Scorpius- pero si no lo intentamos, jamás lo sabremos. Hemos revisado antecedentes, en el ministerio mágico existen registros.

Draco se tensó, la frase adecuada era "existían registros en el Ministerio Mágico", Hermione se lo había dado, él lo había depurado sacando a Scorpius y a otros wargs claves de la lista y luego la había entregado a los Walpurgis. Todo era una cuidadosa maniobra de despiste. Esperaba al menos darles el esquinazo, para nada querían que supieran que Scorpius era un warg, quería protegerlo. Draco no deseaba que lo chantajeasen o peor que lo utilizasen como arma como pretendían con los demás wargs.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que me adiestren?- preguntó Scorpius.

Draco lo miró de reojo, nadie hablaba así que decidió por él. Walter y Bill por descontado no iban a decir nada, ellos iban a ayudar a Scorpius, pero también necesitaban del chico para una cuestión crucial, detalle del cual Draco no estaba enterado.

-Quiero que trates de sobrellevar esto de la mejor manera posible- dijo Draco- es mi esperanza poder ayudarte, por eso he entablado algunas alianzas extrañas.

-Por no decir que en una situación normal- dijo Bill- un Weasley y un Malfoy jamás lograrían tener un entendimiento.

Scorpius sonrió, incluso sintió que sus mejillas ardían por lo cual desvío el rostro. _"Un Weasley y un Malfoy no pueden tener un entendimiento"_. ¡Bah!…que cosa más tonta, él era la prueba viviente de que si podían llevarse bien, no en vano, Rose Weasley era su chica. Recién la noche anterior la había convertido en mujer, haciéndola suya.

Suya…la palabra reverberó en su cabeza, se sentía bien…saber que ella era suya. Mejor aun saber que había sido el primero, que no había nadie más que él. Scorpius en su vida nunca fue posesivo con nadie, ni tampoco sufría de celos, pero con ella, algunas cosillas de su personalidad habían cambiado.

-Tendrás nuestra ayuda chico- dijo Bill- pero no quiero que te metas en más problemas.

-Tengo todo claro…señor Weasley- dijo Scorpius.

-En privado puedes llamarme Bill, no hay que ser tan pomposos entre nosotros, pero si me llamas por mi nombre en clases te enviaré a detención ¿De acuerdo?- Scorpius asintió.

-Empezaremos dentro de dos días- dijo Bill- te haré llegar un horario, las clases serán a las 7 de la noche, para no interferir con tus actividades escolares. Si alguien pregunta, estás cumpliendo castigo. Existen algunas cosas que debes aprender leyendo, Walter te dirá cuales libros debes buscar en la biblioteca, saber un poco de la historia de los de tu clase no te hará mal.

-Bien- dijo Scorpius.

-Nos turnaremos Bill y yo- dijo Walter.

-¿Puedo ir a la fiesta?- dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a la directora- ya sabe profesora, yo ayudé a organizarla.

-Si le levanto el castigo- dijo Minerva- también lo tendré que hacer con Nott. De ninguna forma, sigue castigado Sr. Malfoy. Puede retirarse.

-Scorpius- dijo Draco- espérame abajo, quiero hablar contigo.

-Si señor- gruño Scorpius furioso. Todos los planes que tenia para esa noche estaban frustrados.

-Y Sr. Malfoy- dijo la profesora McGonagall- debo aclararle que esta conversación nunca tuvo lugar. Hemos decidido que lo mejor para usted, es que permanezca su condición de warg en el anonimato.

-Si- dijo Scorpius- supongo que no les gustan los animales entre el estudiantado.

-Yo no tengo reparos- dijo Minerva- hasta yo misma puedo compartir algo con los wargs, soy animaga, además, los alumnos con su misma particularidad han resultado muy provechosos para este colegio. Pero el consejo escolar tienes otras ideas, no me gustaría que se viera envuelto en una polémica.

-Gracias- dijo Scorpius. Cuando salió todos miraron a Draco.

-Es un buen chico- dijo Draco- solo que está un poco fastidiado con todo esto.

-Hasta donde se, lo único que fastidia a Scorpius es usted- dijo Walter maliciosamente- sin embargo, debo coincidir que es un buen chico. Un poco exasperante, malcriado a veces, rebelde, mal hablado…pero es un buen chico.

-He puesto mano dura hasta donde ha sido posible- dijo Draco- He hablado con él hasta cansarme pero se niega a escucharme. Es más receptivo cuando se trata de sus profesores.

-Ha hecho un buen trabajo Malfoy- dijo Minerva- tengo la impresión de que su hijo a pesar de que reniegue de sus consejos los pone en practica. Usted le pidió pasar desapercibido en este colegio y lo hizo hasta el lamentable evento de esta mañana. Es muy inteligente, sabe que lo hace por su bien.

-Esperemos que sea así- dijo Draco-

0o0

-Van a entrenarme- dijo Scorpius con el cuerpo pegado a un muro, Draco estaba frente a él. Inesperadamente, el chico había hecho caso y lo esperaba- ¿Tú armaste todo este plan? ¿Por mi?

-Esa ha sido la razón de que estas aquí- dijo Draco- no te lo he dicho porque supuse que lo deducirías, pero puesto que estuviste tan ocupado maldiciendo mis huesos este verano por mi decisión de sacarte de Dumstrang, dejé que pasase el tiempo, te tranquilizaras para entonces poder mantener una conversación como gente civilizada. Pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, darte tiempo sirvió solo para que te dedicases a ser el alborotador del colegio. Es decepcionante para mí que un Malfoy se comporte de esta forma. Sabes Scorpius, yo también me cabreo de vez en cuando pero…tengo el seso suficiente para dejarlo pasar. Arrastras el honor de mi familia.

-Y que se supone que debo hacer para mantenerte contento- contestó Scorpius con ironía- convertirme en aprendiz de mortifago.

-Si así fuese el caso- respondió Draco manteniendo la calma o al menos intentándolo ante un comentario que pretendía ser hiriente- pues eso precisamente es lo que tendrías que hacer. Yo lo hice, y no por gusto, si a eso vamos, lo hice por mi padre. Doy gracias a Dios que el honor de mi familia no depende de tu disposición para obedecerme. Pero no….no tendrás que convertirte en mortifago…ya fue suficiente con la terrible equivocación que cometimos mi padre y yo.

-Eres un idiota- mascullo Scorpius entre dientes. No entendía porque su padre afirmaba que ser mortifago era una equivocación y ahora estaba de nuevo en el bando de los malos. Scorpius sabia que su padre no era un racista, si estaba metido en un complot para derrocar el gobierno mágico, quizás lo hacia para obtener un benefició económico, lo cual lo hacia mas detestable, de lo único que estaba seguro era que tendría que espiar a su padre, en el primer momento que pudiese ir a su casa, se dedicaría a averiguar el asunto.

-Y a ti te encanta hacerte el imbécil- respondió Draco.

-Tú no me entiendes- dijo Scorpius

-No hagas ahora el papel de victima conmigo Scor, eso está por debajo del nivel que espero de ti- respondió Draco.

-No estoy haciendo el papel de victima- respondió Scorpius- solo que estoy harto de que te metas en mis asuntos. Déjame tranquilo, permite que yo tome las decisiones de mi vida, ¿Qué podría pasarme? Más allá de lo que me ha sucedido.

-Ese es el eterno mal de los adolescentes- dijo Draco cansinamente- _mi bandera es la incomprensión y la rebeldía es mi escudo ¿Qué cosa mala puede suceder_?...Todo….Scor…todo puede pasar…por primera vez en tu vida, confía en mi.

-Ya lo hice padre- dijo Scorpius- y fallaste.

Dicho esto, Scorpius Malfoy le dio la espalda a su padre y se fue caminando en dirección contraria, Draco se quedó de pie observándolo, apreció la anchura de sus hombros y su gran estatura. De sus labios se escapó un suspiro_."¿Cuando demonios el maldito muchacho había crecido tanto?_", sin dudarlo, ya lo había sobrepasado en altura. En un parpadeo, Scorpius había dejado de ser el pequeñín rubio que lo atosigaba hasta la locura para jugar quidditch y se había convertido en un hombre. Draco se dio cuenta de que simplemente el tiempo había pasado y quizás…quizás…él no había hecho su trabajo de padre de la mejor manera. Porque sino ¿por que diablos mantenía una relación tan difícil con su hijo?. En esos momentos extrañaba a su padre, Lucius Malfoy, ciertamente tenia un pasado cuestionable, quizás nunca fue un padre cariñoso, eso también era una gran verdad, pero Draco siempre…siempre confió en su padre, aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con él o fuera testigo y victima de sus equivocaciones, nunca dudó en el amor que él le tenia, Draco era consciente que si su padre se había metido a mortifago, mas allá del poder y la gloria que le ofreció Lord Voldemort, lo hizo para proteger a su familia ¿_Cuál es el secreto del éxito Lucius? Dímelo para ponerlo en práctica. Porque a cada día que pasa, más me doy por vencido con Scorpius. _

-Algún día….algún día…logrará entender mis decisiones- se dijo Draco a si mismo, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hablar solo es el primer síntoma de la locura- una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Draco se giró y con algo de sorpresa comentó:

-¿Estas siguiéndome?

-Ya quisieras tú querido….pero no…no…estoy aquí por otros asuntos y mira que casualidad, te encuentro deambulando por el castillo de Hogwarts- Felicia Zabinni estaba elegantemente vestida, con un traje de fiesta color verde oscuro. Draco la tomó del brazo y procedió a caminar con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

-Pues resulta que soy miembro honorario del consejo escolar de Hogwarts desde hace por lo menos veinte años, soy una de las pocas miembros de los viejos tiempos que todavía sigue activa. Y el día de ayer recibí una invitación para servir de chaperona en la fiesta de Halloween de este año, hace años que no recibía ninguna, en general invitan a damas mas jóvenes pero al parecer en esta ocasión me ha tocado a mi. Iba a negarme porque tenia planeado una partida de gobstone con Mircella y Lucia Rockwood, pero cuando me di cuenta de quien era la organizadora de este año, la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que otra cosa- dijo Felicia con una gran sonrisa. Draco la miró, Felicia era una de esas mujeres que parecen constantemente alegres, divertidas y distraídas, en eso se basaba su atractivo hacia los hombres, además de que era bellísima. Solo que él sabia que detrás de esa sonrisa cautivadora, se escondía un arma letal, una mujer implacable que para lograr sus objetivos, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Adivina quien es…..pues nuestra chica, Rose Weasley- dijo Felicia

-Hum- contestó Draco de mala gana.

-Voy a aprovechar para echarle un vistazo- dijo Felicia- ¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Tengo asuntos que resolver …negocios- dijo Draco.

-Ah, entiendo y de paso ¿Qué hacías tú aquí?- preguntó Felicia.

-Scorpius metido en problemas, de nuevo- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- preguntó Felicia.

-Golpeó al hermano de Theo Nott- dijo Draco.

-Obviamente el chico heredó tus malas pulgas- dijo Felicia- ¿Está castigado?

-Si- dijo Draco sin añadir nada más.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche Draco- dijo Felicia, Draco la miró y levantó una ceja incrédulo, ella rió- tonto, no pienses cosas…quédate conmigo en la fiesta. Imagínate ..yo…rodeada de adolescentes molestosos. Acompáñame, necesitaré de buena conversación.

-No me obligaras a acercarme a esa chica- dijo Draco quien podía leer las intensiones en los ojos de Felicia como si fuera el numero semanal de El Profeta.

-No te preocupes-dijo Felicia- pero la prohibición no es extensiva a mí, como te dije, tengo curiosidad

-Felicia- dijo Draco deteniendo la caminata, le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su acompañante- te advierto…ve con cuidado, no quiero tener nada que ver ni con ella ni con su familia, pero tampoco deseo atraer la atención sobre ella. Te aseguro que está fiesta está siendo vigilada por quienes tú sabes.

-Claro que si- dijo Felicia- Blaise me ha dicho disimuladamente que quiere saber cualquier detalle que ocurra que se salga de lo normal, cualquier profesor nuevo, alguna cosa, no se con que intensión o si lo se, lamentablemente, soy muy consciente de las intensiones de mi hijo. Por supuesto, yo le daré mi versión censurada de todo, esto de ser cuasi doble espía me encanta.

-No es un juego Felicia- dijo Draco- no te lo tomes despreocupadamente, un paso en falso y nos jodemos.

-Draco…Draco- dijo Felicia- a veces eres…tan serio…Hacerte un chiste ingenioso a ti es darse de frente contra un muro, que falta de sentido del humor tienes. Olvidas quien soy, obviamente nadie más que yo sabe lo importante y crucial que es el asunto donde estamos metidos.

Mientras caminaban llegaron a la puerta del Gran comedor, en la entrada estaba Rose recibiendo a los invitados con una gran sonrisa candida en su cara. Draco se tensó al verla, aun en su cabeza resonaba el extraño sueño que había tenido con ella, donde lo miraba con esos grandes ojos azules y le pedía ayuda, Felicia advirtió el cambio de actitud de Draco y enseguida siguió su mirada hasta la chica.

-No me digas….es ella….Así que esta es la hija de Hermione Granger- dijo Felicia con malicia- me dijiste que se parecía a su madre. Yo no le veo ningún parecido.

-Dije que era entrometida como la madre- respondió Draco en voz baja- es bien evidente que no se parece físicamente a Hermione.

-Es una criatura simplemente deliciosa….toda una nenita inocente- dijo Felicia observándola apreciativamente.

Esta vez, Draco enfocó su atención en ella por un rato, Rose llevaba su cabello suelto, este era de un color castaño claro, era largo, le llegaba a media espalda, con ondas muy suaves. Lucia un vestido corto color blanco, con un escote estilo imperio y una casaca militar roja del siglo XIX, del estilo de las guerras napoleónicas, sus zapatos era unas balllerinas blancas. En conjunto lucia muy bonita, jovencísima, apenas tenía maquillaje sobre el rostro, pero su piel resplandecía, mostraba una gran sonrisa, enseñando una dentadura perfecta. Era alta, bastante delgada, de constitución frágil, pero poseedora de una apariencia muy femenina sin ser excesivamente llamativa. Era muy diferente a Hermione, quien era mucho más baja que la hija, con un cuerpo voluptuoso, lleno de curvas, el cabello alborotado de manera casi salvaje, unos ojos oscuros, calidos, hermosos, enigmáticos, una boca con labios llenos, absolutamente besables, el tipo de mujer que vuelve locos de lujuria a los hombres, sensual, toda una promesa de un buen revolcón hecha mujer, eso Draco lo sabia por experiencia propia. La hija era una imitación simplona de la madre, no destellaba esa sexualidad exaltante de Hermione, quizás era porque era mas joven e inexperta, quizás…Draco fijó su atención en sus manos, blancas, estilizadas, con dedos largos y delgados, verdaderas manos de pianista, no sabia porque, pero si le preguntaban, diría que lo que le parecía mas llamativo en esa insípida niña…eran sus manos.

-Sabes tampoco se parece a su padre- afirmó Felicia detallándola con ojo clínico.

-Afortunadamente para ella- exclamó Draco.

-Ella tiene la estatura y la contextura de los Wesley´s, además del color azul en los ojos- dijo Felicia- pero no se parece a su padre, se parece físicamente es a su abuelo, Arthur Weasley. Estudie con él en Hogwarts y también con Molly Prewett, la hermana menor de Fabián, todos por supuesto Gryffindor´s, esos dos se fugaron del colegio y se casaron ante de cumplir dieciséis años , fue un escándalo, pero no repercutió mucho, ya sabes, ellos eran sangrelimpia, pero no tenían nada de dinero- Draco asintió en silencio, Felicia siguió- . Esa chica es la versión femenina de su abuelo, esa expresión en su cara, tan calmada, tan serena, es tal cual como la de Arthur Weasley, además que tiene sus facciones, si fuese pelirroja verías mas el parecido.

-Como si hiciera falta en este mundo otro pelirrojo Weasley- comentó Draco despreciativamente.

-A veces eres…tan amargado- comentó Felicia sonriéndole, Draco ni la miró- como te iba diciendo, su aura es calmada, tranquila, es bueno que sea así, debe haber un equilibrio entre maestro y alumno, tú mi querido Draco, tienes un carácter de mil demonios, hace falta que te lleven el contrapeso.

-Y tú eres la frialdad en persona- dijo Draco.

-No todo el tiempo…lo sabes bien- dijo Felicia entre risas- pero si tengo esa capacidad de tomarme todo con calma. Fabian era como tú…volátil en extremo, apasionado.

-Entremos- dijo de pronto Draco.

-Vayamos a presentarnos con la niña- dijo Felicia.

-Ya la conozco- dijo Draco.

-Yo no….además es parte de la formalidad de este evento- Felicia casi tuvo que arrastrarlo. Cuando Rose los vio dirigiéndose a ella, y reconoció a Draco, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro de la impresión, pero luego se recompuso y asumió su papel de anfitriona.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Rose tartamudeando, Draco la miraba directamente. Para Rose era bien difícil, ese hombre…era el amante de su mamá.

-Buenas noches, soy la Sra. Felicia Zabinni, si mal lo recuerdo me enviaste una invitación para servir de chaperona- dijo Felicia.

-¡Oh!- Rose parpadeó un par de veces- Mucho gusto en conocerla señora, como organizadora de esta fiesta es un placer que un miembro del Consejo Escolar haya acudido hoy, disculpe la premura de la invitación, pero es que la directora McGonagall lo exigió a ultimo momento. Es un placer.

-Igualmente Srta. Weasley- dijo Felicia- Mi acompañante es el Sr. Draco Malfoy.

-Buenas Noches - dijo Rose en voz baja con algo de timidez. Le caia mal ese hombre casi por instinto.

-Hola- respondió Draco secamente solo por educación, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Te llamas Rose ¿no es así?- dijo Felicia- te llamaré por tu nombre de pila, bueno solo si tu quieres…me parece tan pomposo eso de los tratamientos, para ti solo soy Felicia.

Rose asintió perpleja por la familiaridad.

-Puede llamarme como quiera Sra. Zabinni- dijo ella.

-Entonces te llamaremos Rose ¿Qué opinas querido?- dijo Felicia dirigiéndose a Draco.

Draco ignoró completamente la pregunta de Felicia, miró a su alrededor como si Rose no existiese, la chica enderezó la espalda y levantó la barbilla. Draco la miró de nuevo y notó que la chica parecía ofendida. Esta vez no apartó sus ojos de ella, Rose le sostuvo la mirada.

"Así que la niña es orgullosa", Draco estuvo tentado a sonreírle cínicamente pero se contuvo.

-Entremos de una buena vez- le dijo Draco a Felicia.

-Hombres…a veces son tan impacientes- dijo Felicia sonriéndole de nuevo a Rose- ¿Tienes novio niña?

-No- Rose se apresuró en contestar y se notó forzado. No sabía si considerar a Scorpius como novio pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no quería que Draco Malfoy se enterase de su relación. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta que todavía tenía pendiente averiguar que rayos se traía ese hombre con su madre.

- Pues los chicos de este colegio serán unos ciegos si no recibes propuestas esta noche. Oh querida…que bonito brazalete llevas…puedo mirarlo- Felicia le tomó la mano derecha a Rose sin que a ella le diese tiempo para apartarse. Draco esta vez si observó con atención porque sabía lo que estaba buscando su maestra. Felicia discretamente movió el brazalete de joyería falsa que llevaba Rose en la muñeca y Draco vio como los ojos se le agrandaban cuando logró descubrir la marca en forma de estrella en el dorso de la muñeca de Rose, quien estaba a cada segundo mas incomoda pero intentando mantener la compostura.

-Como te decía….es bellísimo- dijo Felicia soltándole la mano- iremos a nuestras mesas, no te olvides de pasar un rato con nosotros en la fiesta para que sigamos charlando.

-Gracias por venir- se despidió Rose. "_Ni de broma pasaré por esa mesa_". Según lo que sabia, Felicia Zabinni era la abuela de Augustus Zabinni, un sujeto detestable, otro del grupito de Marcus Nott. _"Que mujer tan extraña y de paso…viene con el padre de Scorpius…¿Qué hace él aquí? "_ Luego Rose recordó que había una reunión con los padres, debido a la pelea, seguramente él había venido debido a eso, pero "¿_Qué rayos hacia en esa fiesta?" _ Había supuesto que Felicia Zabinni era una anciana, una matrona en toda la extensión de la palabra y resultaba que era una mujer escandalosamente atractiva, Rose estuvo segura que ella se mantenía joven a fuerza de hechizos _"¿Será que es otra de las amantes del Sr. Malfoy? ¿Otra de las tantas? ¿Cómo mi madre?"_ Decidió no darle vueltas mas al asunto ya todo estaba lo suficientemente raro para que ella perdiese el tiempo pensando tonterías.

Draco y Felicia se alejaron.

-Pudiste haber sido menos obvia- reclamó Draco.

-Es ella, tiene la marca, entonces es cierto. Me gusta esa niña, me recuerda a mi cuando tenía esa edad, tan pura e inocente- dijo Felicia y miró un momento atrás. A la chica le faltaba sofisticación, era cierto todavía era muy aniñada y con cierto aire de inocencia. Pero al mismo tiempo poseía esa especie de sensualidad candida que la misma Felicia alguna vez tuvo a esa edad, la promesa de una belleza futura deslumbrante, su aura era fuerte, poderosa, intensa.

Felicia no sabia si seguía siendo virgen, seguramente así era, le dijo que no tenia novio y además todavía era muy joven, pero cuando se convirtiese finalmente en una mujer, cuando llegase un hombre que le enseñase a ser una hembra en la cama, a ser segura de si misma, de su sexualidad, seria un bocado muy difícil de resistir para cualquier hombre y eso era una ventaja, una ventaja en una mujer, en una mujer que estaba destinada a ser una Walpurgis. Después de todo, el sexo femenino se caracteriza por no tener la fuerza física sino la astucia como arma. Una mujer que supiese usar sus armas de manera conveniente era peligrosa, ella lo sabía por experiencia propia. Que lastima que no pudiese entrenarla ella misma, ya no tenia tanta energía como antes, era casi una anciana, aunque no luciese como tal. Felicia miró a Draco y se repitió a si misma "un _bocado difícil de resistir para….cualquier hombre…cualquiera"._ No sabia como demonios Draco, que era un lince detectando esos detalles en las mujeres, no se daba cuenta, estaba en absoluta negación a cualquier cosa que se tratase de la chica.

-No hables tonterías, tú …pura e inocente…!bah!- comentó Draco.

-No seas grosero- dijo Felicia- pues si, aunque no lo creas, alguna vez yo también fui pura e inocente. Draco, no seas terco, entrénala.

-No- dijo Draco.

-Te aseguro que si decides entrenarla, no te arrepentirás para nada, es muy mona, dentro de unos pocos años con un poco de suerte será una mujer despampanante de esas que te gustan a ti- dijo Felicia- puede que hasta disfrutes la experiencia.

Felicia hizo énfasis en la palabra "disfrutar" y eso a Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Eres imposible- dijo Draco- cualquiera diría que me la estas vendiendo como dama de compañía en lugar de discípula de la orden de Walpurgis ¡Por Dios! Ella es una chiquilla, tiene la edad suficiente para ser mi hija, no tengo esas inclinaciones pedofilicas Felicia , así que por favor, no intentes convencerme por mi lado flaco, las mujeres.

-Merlín Santo ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan melindroso con el sexo femenino? ¿Tan mal te fue la otra noche con tu ultima conquista?- dijo Felicia-bueno, si no es por eso, al menos piensa en el futuro de la orden.

-Estoy pensando…Felicia…estoy pensando- afirmó Draco. De hecho estaba analizando tantos asuntos al mismo tiempo que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Una perdida de tiempo asistir a esa fiesta….una gran perdida de tiempo.

-Es bella ¿No es así?- dijo Felicia no sin cierta envidia. Juventud…frescura, cuanto no daría por tenerlas de nuevo con ella.

-¿Qué dices?- respondió Draco totalmente distraído, concentrándose en como descubrir la causa del intento de asesinato de Scorpius.

-Te pregunto que si te parece hermosa la chica- repitió Felicia.

-En realidad ¿importa mi opinión para algo?- contestó Draco ya un poco harto por la insistencia de Felicia en no cambiar de tema. Si por culpa de su maestra volvía a soñar con Rose Weasley recurriría a los somníferos, era una promesa. Contra viento y marea…Draco Malfoy había dicho no…y era un no definitivo.

-Responde ¿Te parece bella o no? Digo…objetivamente- insistió Felicia.

-Es bonita- dijo Draco finalmente mirándola de reojo. Felicia tendría que conformarse con eso, de su boca no saldría nada más.

Objetivamente, la chica no era ninguna belleza deslumbrante de esas que a él le gustaban, de hecho, para tener casi dieciocho años, lucia mucho mas joven de lo que cabria esperar, mas niña de lo que había supuesto en un primer momento, era bonita…agradable a la vista pero nada mas, Rose era de un tipo mas bien corriente, destacaban sus hermosas manos y sus grandes ojos azules, del color del mar, mas allá de eso en su físico nada que le llamase especialmente la atención, pero tenia algo…Felicia tenia razón en una cosa, ella destellaba serenidad por los cuatro costados, aunque se notaba a leguas que estaba incomoda hablando con él, ella conservó la calma magistralmente. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué razón estaba incomoda con él? Por supuesto la escena con Scorpius cuando la conoció había sido bastante lamentable, estaba furioso y la había llamado entrometida , de seguro la niña se había sentido ofendida…igual que su padre, que se ofendía por cualquier tontería cuando estaban en el colegio. Pero no era razón suficiente, Draco sentía que había otra cosa mas ¿Seria que había soñado también con él? Esperaba que no, puesto que él no quería responder las preguntas que sin duda Rose tendría…mala cosa…la hija de Hermione, su discípula…! Diablos!

-¿Bonita?- dijo Felicia- eso es quedarse corto, es una muñequita- Draco alzó una ceja mostrando todo su escepticismo ante el comentario, la mujer y él tenían percepciones muy diferentes de Rose, eso era obvio

-Frágil….delicada e insípida como una muñeca de porcelana- agregó Draco- la orden no es un concurso de belleza, solo importa si tiene la fuerza de voluntad interior, la constancia, el deseo de aprender, la destreza mágica, nada mas, puede ser que ella tenga todas esas cosas, pero por lo menos yo no tengo deseos de descubrirlas

-Si no le das una oportunidad…no sabremos si ella posee esos dones interiores que tanto te interesan- dijo Felicia- los superiores jamás se equivocan. Cada uno de los Walpurgis que hemos existido se destaca por algo…alguna característica que lo hace especial y sirve para los fines de la orden en su momento. Fabián era su valentía, yo mi malicia, tú te caracterizas por tu habilidad mágica y tu inteligencia…..¿Que sorpresa nos deparara esta chica?

-Si todo sale según mis planes….jamás lo sabremos- dijo Draco poniendo punto final definitivamente a la conversación.


	13. Fiesta de Locos, parte 1

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowiling.

Hola ¿como están? Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado complicada, con todo, jajajaja, este capitulo está resultando mas largo de lo que esperaba, así que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes, las cuales serán publicados hoy y el otro dentro de unos días. No sean mañosos y déjenme review en ambos.

Cuando lean, se darán cuenta el porque ha sido dividido, y es que hay rollos por todos lados, je je je, en mi intento de no complicar demasiado la trama, pues ha resultado que la enrolle mucho mas de lo que espere.

Espero que les guste.

Banda sonora a cargo de Pearl Jam "Even Flow".

Tengo Twitter (bueno en realidad lo tengo desde Marzo 2009) pero me daba flojera twitear de la compu, ahora que tengo un blackberry bold 9000 con internet 3G, pues me he enviciado, já já. Si quieren seguir mis disparates, agréguenme: arroba josblack, mas fácil imposible, no olviden mencionar que son de FFnet.

Como siempre mis oraciones están con mis hermanos chilenos que están pasando uno de sus peores momentos como país. Recibí con emoción la noticia de que los mineros están vivos. Espero que las 33 personas que se encuentran atrapados en esa mina, logren ser rescatados…pronto. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Capitulo 13 Fiesta de Locos parte 1

Scorpius estaba de rodillas agazapado en una de las ventanas de la mezzanina del gran comedor, las columnatas de piedra ocultaban su figura de los felices y despreocupados estudiantes quienes estaban disfrutando en el comedor de la fiesta de Hallowen a lo grande. Él por supuesto, no había podido asistir puesto que se encontraba padeciendo su castigo, Mc Gonagall se negó en redondo en levantárselo, así que se limitaba a disfrutar el acontecimiento en la lejanía, incluso, se había colocado la casaca militar que Rose había conseguido para él, una que hacia juego con la de ella, solo que en lugar de roja era verde, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y si….tenia un aire parecido a aquellos héroes de las guerras napoleónicas, el Lord Almirante Nelson de seguro no había lucido tan apuesto como Scorpius. Era medio ridículo, lo sabia, pero como gesto de solidaridad vistió la ropa que ella había preparado para él, no quería desairarla, menos discutir, esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaban de estar "relacionado seriamente con alguien", coartación de independencia inmediata, pero se lo aguantó, igual la recompensa valía el sacrificio y además, después de de todo, él también había ayudado a organizar el evento.

Scorpius al principio se había negado en redondo a disfrazarse, había discutido con Rose respecto a eso, sin embargo ella, con paciencia e inteligencia, lo había convencido de que harían toda una reinterpretación del tema de la batalla de Trafalgar, llevando las casacas, cada una acorde al color de su casa, pero debajo lucirían vestiduras modernas. Scorpius, luego de meditarlo un poco, aceptó que era una idea interesante, cuando vio las casacas, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, lucia extravagante y estrafalario, tal como le gustaba a él, que hacia todo el intento posible para estar fuera de norma, la vestimenta tenia ese toque de excentricismo que era su marca personal. Ella había acertado completamente con sus gustos. Mientras pasaban los días, Scorpius se daba cuenta de que Rose era muy perceptiva con él, sabia interpretarlo muy bien, los dos se compenetraban de una forma bastante peculiar, era como si se conociesen de toda la vida o tuviesen muchos años uno al lado del otro, y lejos de ser aburrido, esa familiaridad le otorgaba tranquilidad, sosiego y complicidad, esa era la razón principal, mas allá del gusto o del deseo, por la cual estaban juntos.

Su mirada recorrió todo el gran comedor intentando dar con Rose, después de quince minutos finalmente la encontró.

Scorpius sonrió inmediatamente, era un reflejo cada vez que la veía, sonreír y sentir como su corazón se aceleraba un poco, naturalmente, para él, ella era la chica mas guapa de la fiesta, lucia adorable con ese vestido blanco y por supuesto, la casaca roja. Scorpius se fijó en que ella había dejado su cabello suelto, Rose poseía una melena castaña de suaves ondulaciones que le llegaba a media espalda, su piel resplandecía y sonreía a todos, lucia contenta y satisfecha por su obra. Scorpius gruñó disgustado cuando Ethan Finnigan se acercó a ella acompañado de dos chicos de Ravenclaw, estuvo a punto de saltarse la ventana y marcar de nuevo su territorio, pero cuando vio que Rose rápidamente se deshacía de ellos, resopló y trató de controlar sus celos.

Eso de sentir celos era algo nuevo para él, diferente, como todas las cosas que le sucedían con Rose. Día a día, descubrimiento tras descubrimiento, sensaciones nuevas y inéditas. Scorpius se sentía como que si su mundo de pronto se hubiese puesto de cabeza, completamente al revés.

Ella era suya…completa y absolutamente suya. Suya para bromear con ella, suya para pasar su tiempo con ella, suya para besarla hasta morir y suya para hacerle el amor cuantas veces hiciese falta hasta quedar saciado.

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, era bastante obvio para Scorpius que su relación había cambiado…sustancialmente. Lo que antes eran coqueteos e insinuaciones ahora tomaban otro cariz. Fue especial, sin duda, hacerle el amor, aunque también fue medio apresurado, descontrolado, intenso…vaya…bien intenso…..incluso para sus estándares habituales…fue intenso. Ella era virgen, él lo suponía, realmente, después de todo no era que le importase mucho, Rose no seria menos valiosa para él si hubiese estado con otro, mas bien eran asuntos de celos y de comparaciones. Scorpius nunca había sido inseguro en su vida, por lo menos no con las chicas y menos con el sexo, sabia desde hacia bastante tiempo como funcionaban las cosas y que era lo que debía hacer y con quien. Pero con ella se le abrían miles de posibilidades e interpretaciones. ¿Le habría gustado acostarse con él? ¿De verdad le había gustado o solo se lo dijo por compromiso? Él estaba seguro de que le había dolido al principio, pero luego…ella…ella…se entregó a él de una manera que…!wow!, tenia que dejar de rememorar ese momento todo el tiempo, iba directo a la demencia.

Todavía no sabia si había metido la pata acostándose con ella, no tanto por él, sino por Rose. No le gustaba acostarse con chicas vírgenes porque sentía que ese momento especial debería ser con alguien especial y no por diversión, para ser tan gamberro y en apariencia proclive a enviar al mismísimo demonio cualquier convencionalismo, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él era medio romántico con esas cosas. Influencia de Walter de seguro. !BAH! de ninguna forma, era la influencia de su madre, eso lo sabia Scorpius perfectamente. No sentía gran cosa además de simpatía por las chicas con las que generalmente se acostaba, eran cosa de un día, o dos, máximo una semana y luego cada quien a lo suyo, sexo casual y sin transcendencia, sin daños colaterales. Por supuesto, Rose era distinta, no era diversión, ella era, como siempre se repetía, un asunto serio, puesto que lograba despertar en él sentimientos totalmente nuevos, profundos, agradables, hermosos, emociones que lo intrigaban, que lo sacudían y que le gustaba sentir por descontado. Por eso, después de lo que había sucedido, en un primer momento no supo como tomárselo. Por primera vez en su vida no sabia como demonios llevar una situación. Su problema lobuno cada día tomaba más importancia y después de la conversación de esa noche con su padre, sin duda era el asunto que debía ocupar su cabeza en esos momentos. En parte era así, si no pensaba en Rose, estaba pensando en como diablos decirle lo que iba a suceder con él.

Pero Scorpius estaba total y absolutamente reacio a comentar su estado con ella, no solo no quería desilucinarla, era que no quería perderla. No estaba seguro de la dimensión de sus sentimientos por Rose ni cuanto duraría lo que tenían, pero lo que si tenia claro es que ella era su ahora, su presente y quería disfrutarlo. Además, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Y si ella era su futuro?

Él se encontraba en un dilema, no quería mentirle acerca de su condición de warg, necesitaba decírselo pero temía que ella no lo entendiese, por otro lado trataría de aprender todo lo que Bill Weasley y Walter le enseñaran, a lo mejor si lo lograba, la noticia no seria tan impactante. Era un problema, un grandísimo problema, él, que siempre se había caracterizado por su honestidad, ahora resultaba que era el mentiroso del siglo. Ocultarle cosas cuando desesperaba por decírselas lo mantenía en un perpetuo conflicto. Scorpius trataba de armar el rompecabezas pero no encontraba la última pieza que encajaba.

Por otro lado, Bill Weasley era un hombrelobo de los pies a la cabeza y sin que quedase ninguna duda al respecto, y al parecer Rose no tenia ningún problema con ello, no lo despreciaba, mas bien al contrario, parecía que Bill era una especie de tío favorito o algo así para ella, hecho que infundió esperanzas a Scorpius ¿Quizás ella fuese receptiva con él si se lo contase? Después de todo, Scorpius padecía algo similar a la licantropía ¿Seria posible que ….?

Rose se perdió de vista entre la gente y Scorpius se apartó de la ventana, sentado en el suelo de piedra con la espalda pegada en el muro, empezó a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No, de ninguna forma ella lo entendería, estaba seguro.

Bill Weasley era un hombre lobo, eso era cierto, pero por lo que sabia, permanecía gran parte del tiempo en su forma humana, podía controlarlo, incluso en su forma animal no perdía su consciencia humana, era una notable excepción a la regla quizás producto de la forma en que fue infectado, después de todo Fenrir Grayback no estaba transformado en lobo cuando lo mordió. Él, en cambio, era una gran incógnita, si todo iba de acuerdo a lo que se suponía iba a suceder, en pocos años Scorpius seria una bestia indomable y peligrosa, que se sentiría mas cómodo en su forma animal cada vez mas, e incluso podía llegar el momento en que no cambiaria de nuevo, como les había sucedido a gran parte de los wargs-lobos de las manadas del este.

¿Cómo conciliar ese destino con una vida normal? ¿Con una relación normal? No sabia si Rose era la mujer de su vida, Scorpius prefería no adelantarse a los acontecimientos, era verdad, se sentía bien con ella, pero apenas estaban empezando a conocerse, iniciando una relación. Lo cierto es que fuese con ella o con otra, su parte humana quería vivir la experiencia de enamorarse, de formar una familia, de algún día tener unos hijos que lo llamasen padre, tal como al parecer había sucedido con Bill Weasley.

No eran locuras, ya no era ningún niño, en dos meses cumpliría dieciocho años, legalmente en el mundo mágico ya era mayor de edad desde los diecisiete, muchos de sus compañeros en Dumstrang y en Hogwarts iban a casarse al terminar el colegio. Scorpius no era participe de la idea de casarse tan joven, iba en contra de todos sus principios, pero, quizás no pronto, porque se sentía joven, rebelde y con ganas de marcha, pero que sucedería cuando él tuviese por ejemplo …¿Treinta años? ¿O cuarenta? ¿Cuando quisiese formar un hogar? Obviamente eso no era una posibilidad para él y eso lo amargaba, él nunca tendría hijos, después de convertirse en warg seria estéril para procrear con algún ser humano y hacerlo mientras todavía era humano, se le antojaba una crueldad, él tendría que dejar a su familia humana para siempre cuando se transformase. Como iban las cosas, al parecer su destino era permanecer solitario por cientos de años hasta que le llegase el momento de morir. Algunos wargs raptaban y adoptaban niños, eso lo sabia por Walter, para no sentirse solos, pero en general esos eran los casos en donde se transfería el poder, quizás el warg que lo atacó solo quería llevárselo para terminar de criarlo y luego heredarle su legado. Scorpius por descontando, jamás haría eso, todavía no había logrado superar el odio que le tenia a su creador.

¿Tendría que buscarse una compañera loba como él? Al parecer muchos optaban por esa salida, incluso, lobos mas viejos que ya no cambiaban, no lograban distinguir entre wargs y lobas verdaderas. Scorpius se estremeció, sus ideas respecto al sexo no eran convencionales, eso era cierto, pero el bestialismo no era su estilo. Menos mal que los wargs transformados eran estériles, no quería pensar en los posibles engendros productos de tales uniones contra natura. Walter le contaba todas esas cosas, aun así, le decía que él no había conocido nunca un warg lobo emparejado con una loba o viceversa o un warg cuervo compartiendo un nido con otro cuervo, al parecer los animales detectaban la escasísima esencia humana en los wargs, aunque se pareciesen a ellos no eran como ellos, el instinto les avisaba, esos los hacia apartarse de los wargs. ¿Con alguna warg como él? En realidad Scorpius no se sentía con animo de compartir su maldición con otra warg, seria demasiado patético. Entonces, al parecer Scorpius estaba condenado por siempre y para siempre a estar solo, cuando en realidad lo menos que deseaba era quedarse solo, de hecho, de un tiempo a la fecha, solo quería estar con Rose.

_Mi vida es un asco_….casi lo dijo en voz alta mientras azotaba su cabeza contra el muro de pura frustración.

-Scorpius- alguien en voz baja lo estaba llamando, Scorpius salió de sus pensamientos un rato y empezó a mirar alrededor.

-Scor…..-

-Shhhh- dijo una voz femenina chillona- nos van a descubrir, Scorpius vio dos cabecitas juntas sobre un ducto de ventilación, una negra y la otra roja, enseguida supo quienes eran.

-Hey ustedes dos- dijo Scorpius acercándose al ducto- ¿Qué diablos hacen fuera de la sala común?

-Saca la ventanilla- dijo Theo Jr.- fue Molly quien me obligó a salir, íbamos, digo…vamos a expiar el baile, ella tiene una especie de mapa de los juerguistas.

Ambos chicos se empujaban uno al otro para tener acceso a la ventanilla.

-Quítate- decía la niña.

-Esta muy gorda, no cabes- respondió Theo Jr.

-Yo no estoy gorda- replicó Molly- y es el Mapa de los Merodeadores no los juerguistas.

-Es lo mismo, juerguistas, merodeadores- dijo Theo con fastidio- te aseguro que cuando el Sr. Lunático o Canuto salían por allí no iban a merodear mocosa, seguro que se iban de fiesta hasta el amanecer.

Scorpius los escuchaba mientras separaba la rejilla de su marco y ayudaba a los dos chicos a salir del ducto de ventilación. El chico salió primero y luego se ocupó de dejar a Molly en el suelo sana y salva, un gesto caballeroso que no pasó desapercibido. Scorpius estaba orgulloso de Theo, el niño defendió a capa y espada su amistad con Molly y con él. Después de su enfrentamiento con Marcus. Theo Jr. en lugar de escarmentar y pasar desapercibido hasta que se le pasase la furia al susodicho, había fijado su posición frente a toda la casa de Slytherin, demostrando que estaba hecho de un material tan duro como su hermano. Según lo que había oído Scorpius, Theo Jr. haciendo acopio de sus malas pulgas, le dicho algo así a Marcus Nott en su propia cara como "_Me junto con quien a mi me de la gana y que te den por el culo cabrón_", al parecer el niño tenia su carácter y no le había gustado nada que su hermano mayor lo hubiese amedrentado en publico, que nadie dudase de la capacidad de un Nott para insultar, los dos hermanos parecían hechos a la medida de su apellido, solo que Theo Jr. era un chico racional y Marcus estaba loco de atar. Igual, aunque se apellidase Nott, Scorpius consideraba a Theo Jr. como un amigo, quizás el único que tenia en Hogwarts, siendo honestos, el chico no era el único, estaban Gregory Goyle, la pequeña Molly, el semi -gigante Hagrid que era su profesor favorito de un tiempo a la fecha, Walter que estaba recién llegado y Rose, aunque ella ya estaba en la categoría de amante mas que de amiga. Scorpius se obligó a no seguir pensando en ella, so pena de empezar a suspirar como un perfecto idiota…enamorado.

_¿Enamorado yo?_ Las alarmas internas de Scorpius empezaron a parpadear en un rojo violento. _Enamorado….estoy enamorado….!ENAMORADO!...oh oh._

_No seas idiota Scor, ¿Cómo diablos vas a estar enamorado? ¿No tienen ni un mes juntos? ¿Acaso sabes que es estar enamorado? ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? _La respuesta era un rotundo no, no sabía como era estar enamorado, ni idea, al fin y al cabo, enamorarse nunca había estado en sus planes. Scorpius negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, aunque quisiese, él no podría jamás enamorarse, los animales….no se enamoraban. Lo que tenia con Rose era una inexplicable, intensa, agotadora y deslumbrante atracción sexual. Y para ser honestos, muchas cosas más.

_¿Qué rayos me pasa contigo Rose_? No estaba enamorado, pero de seguro estaba sintiendo algo muy parecido a enamorarse….versión animalizada. Era como si algo profundo dentro de él reconociese a Rose como parte suya, su olor, el tacto de su piel, estaba loco por ella, ya no era posible negar lo evidente. Y le gustaba sentirse así enajenado, encantado y un poco atontado por ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, Scorpius estaba sintiendo como sus decisiones se le escapaban de las manos. Debía en serio tratar de controlar su parte warg, porque sino, estaba seguro que tendría problemas, muchos problemas. Y en algún momento, sucediese lo que sucediese, tenia que sincerarse con Rose.

-¿Qué es eso de un Mapa de los Merodeadores?- preguntó Scorpius, dejando su cavilación amorosa para otro momento.

-Resulta que Molly tiene un mapa que muestra el castillo de Hogwarts con ocupantes y todo- dijo Theo Jr.

-En serio….déjame verlo- exclamó Scorpius curioso, los tres se sentaron en el suelo y Molly le entregó el mapa. Scorpius lo observó atento, logró reconocer algunas áreas comunes en el castillo, pero en el mapa habían dibujados pasadizos que no conocía.

-Las motitas con los nombres debajo somos los ocupantes del castillo- explicó Molly recorriendo con el dedo el mapa desplegado – como puedes ver casi todos estamos en el gran comedor.

Scorpius observó una motita con el nombre de su padre al lado de Felicia Zabinni. Le llamó poderosamente la atención que su padre estuviese en el baile, suponia que él se habia ido despues de la reunión con la directora, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Con Felicia Zabinni, la abuela de Augustus? Su padre tenía años de amistad con esa familia, aunque su madre no soportaba a la Sra. Zabinni, jamás la había invitado a su casa, si bien él mismo había pasado largas temporadas con Augustus en casa de su abuela cuando eran unos niños de primaria. La amistad no era reciproca, su madre odiaba a la mujer, pero Felicia siempre fue muy amable con él.

Lo extraño era que a su padre no le gustaban las fiestas, jamás acudía a reuniones de sociedad, era inaudito que estuviese en un baile de colegio. Y con la Sra. Zabinni, persona non grata para su madre.

Scorpius siempre supuso que su padre tendría la culpa de la antipatía de su madre hacia la Sra. Zabinni, después de todo, la culpa siempre la tenia Draco Malfoy.

Haciendo conjeturas, seguramente su madre lo había encontrado en alguna situación escandalosa con la Sra. Zabinni, que Scorpius sabia que tenia la edad de su propia abuela, pero al mismo tiempo era una mujer bellísima, parecía que tenia un pacto con el diablo, desde que tenia memoria no había envejecido ni un día . Conociendo a su padre, quien no se resistía a una cara bonita y un buen par de piernas, de seguro, tan atractiva mujer también había acabado en su cama alguna vez. Scorpius no entendía como las mujeres caían como moscas a los pies de Draco Malfoy, era bien parecido, rico, cierto, pero al mismo tiempo distante y frío, no se lo imaginaba en plan de amante considerado ¿Cómo demonios hacia? Era un misterio o quizás parte de lo que su abuela Narcissa denominaba el "encanto Malfoy" . Su abuelo Lucius había sido un casanova incorregible, antes y después de Azkaban, solo dejó sus devaneos al enfermarse, su abuela siempre se lo tomó con pasmosa tranquilidad, hasta podría decirse que estaba orgullosa del magnetismo de los hombres de su familia con el sexo femenino. Patañas, se decía Scorpius a si mismo, mas que una buena encamada de seguro la mayoría lo que deseaba era apoderarse del dinero de un Malfoy. Scorpius era el rey del cinismo, él jamás se comía esos cuentos, después de todo, fornicar era la actividad favorita de la especie humana, de seguro, buenos folladores en el mundo mágico era lo que sobraba. Un Malfoy no tendría porque destacar en esa actividad ¿ o si? Por otro lado, siendo honestos, él nunca había recibido una queja por su desempeño.

Su madre era bien distinta a su abuela. Si había algo que Astoria Malfoy no soportaba era que su esposo le echase en cara a sus amantes en su propio circulo social, ella era una mujer que adoraba la discreción, aunque había tenido alguno que otro amante. Allí radicaba seguramente la legendaria antipatía que sentía por Felicia Zabinni, mujer famosa por no negar sus encantos u ocultar quien era su amante del momento. Triste pero cierto, Scorpius sabia mas de la vida intima de sus padres de lo que seria mentalmente sano, pero era imposible vivir en la misma casa (por muy grande que esta fuese) y no enterarse, los elfos no comentaban nada de sus dueños por supuesto, pero el servicio domestico humano era otra cosa. Lo cierto es que tenia de donde heredar su apetito sexual, ni su madre ni su padre, menos sus abuelos, eran unos santos y eso lo sabía de sobra.

-Tu padre vino a la fiesta- dijo Theo Jr. observando la motita con el nombre de Draco Malfoy desplazarse lentamente por el salón

-Si al parecer decidió disfrutarla por mí- contestó Scorpius irónico.

Molly se acercó a la ventana y miró un rato.

-Ya vi a Albus, está con una chica de quinto…ah, allí está…Rose luce genial.

-Si- dijo Scorpius dejando el mapa en manos de Theo Jr. y asomándose a la ventana para admirar a su chica de nuevo- está hermosa.

-¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y ella? ¿Se pelearon por lo de ayer?- preguntó Rose.

-Discutimos un poco pero ya todo se arregló- comentó Scorpius.

-¿Te gusta mi prima?- preguntó Molly.

A Scorpius frunció el ceño Molly vio como sus ojos brillaban.

-Me gusta tu prima- confesó Scorpius un poco incomodo pero alegre a la vez de decirlo en voz alta a otra persona que no fuese Rose. No le gustaba tener secretos con sus amigos….los que consideraba sus verdaderos amigos.

-¿Están juntos? ¿De novios?-volvió a preguntar Molly, Scorpius sonrió, la niña abrió la boca y luego empezó a dar brinquitos por todo el sitio, totalmente eufórica- lo sabia…lo sabia….se notaba a leguas, tú nunca dejas de mirarla, ella tampoco deja de mirarte.

-Calla criatura que nos van a descubrir- dijo Scorpius tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a sentarse de nuevo- pues si, estamos juntos, pero Molly …no puedes decírselo a nadie, es un secreto.

-Claro que no diré nada- dijo Molly- sus padres la encerrarían bajo siete llaves si se enteran, mis primos, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis padres. ¡ Oh Merlín! Tío Ron hará un berrinche. Pero no importa, yo te ayudaré a convencerlos, cuando se casen yo quiero ser la madrina de la boda.

-¿Vas a casarte?- preguntó Theo Jr. - ¿Con Rose Weasley? ¿No era que se odiaban? ¿Malfoy´s y Wesley´s? Amigo, acabas de escribir tu sentencia de muerte, su familia va a comerte vivo y arrojaran tus huesos a los perros.

-Gracias Theo- exclamó Scorpius sarcástico- cuando necesite que me den aliento, ya se que cuento contigo.

-¿Cuándo es la boda? Necesito ajustar mi horario y contactar quien me va a hacer el vestido- agregó Molly haciendo eco de las puyas de Theo Jr. - tendrá que ser negro, digo, por si la boda acaba en funeral.

-Creo que te estás adelantando un poco Molly- dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos- nadie va a casarse por lo menos en una buena cantidad de años. Solo estamos saliendo.

"Y además teniendo sexo", Scorpius lo dijo mentalmente y volvió a sonreír, las hormonas hablaban por él, la expectativa de repetirlo se encendió en su bajo vientre. Estaba prendado de la chica, encandilado, atontado ¿enamorado?

-Basta de tonterías- dijo Scorpius- espero que ustedes no se vayan de lengua, estamos saliendo a escondidas.

-Este mapa es raro….parece que tiene sus fallas- dijo Theo Jr. observando curioso el viejo pergamino- mi nombre aparece dos veces. Theodore Marcus Nott y Theodore Marcus Nott.

-Debe ser que ya está perdiendo fuerza su encantamiento- dijo Molly- este mapa tiene mas de cincuenta años, lo creo el padre de mi tío Harry. Ha pasado de generación en generación, seguro que después de tanto tiempo tiene sus fallas.

-¿Dónde está el otro Theodore?- preguntó Scorpius.

-En la sala común de Slytherin- dijo Theo Jr. apuntando en el mapa- debe ser Marcus…sabes, él se llama Marcus Theodore, a lo mejor el mapa se equivocó y volteó los nombres.

-Oh puede ser tu hermano mayor- dijo Scorpius.

Theo Jr. abrió los ojos y miró a Scorpius, quien vio reflejado miedo en esa mirada.

-Mi hermano mayor….no lo creo- dijo Theo Jr. tartamudeando de pronto tengo años que no lo veo, él siempre envía dinero, pero jamás aparece por casa. No creo que haya venido a vernos, ni siquiera porque Marcus está castigado. Además solo aparece él en el mapa. Es Marcus…solamente Marcus Theodore.

-Nunca entenderé la fijación de los Nott´s de llamarse todos igual- dijo Scorpius- es un enredo.

-Ni te lo imaginas- dijo Theo Jr. – ni te lo imaginas.

-¿Por qué no vas a la sala común y sales de dudas?- dijo Molly- a lo mejor tu hermano mayor se cabreó con Marcus y le lanzó un Avada, los muertos no salen en el mapa o por lo menos eso me dijeron.

Los tres chicos se miraron y se rieron del siniestro chiste. Como buenas serpientes, a ninguno le disgustaría que Marcus Nott desapareciese del mapa…literalmente.

-Después de lo que le dije a Marcus esta mañana- dijo Theo Jr. – lo mejor que puedo hacer es no encontrarme a solas con él.

-Tan rápido te arrepentiste Theo- dijo Molly colocándose las manos en las caderas imitando a la abuela con la que compartía el nombre- ya sabía yo que la valentía no te iba a durar mucho.

-Fue cuestión del momento…me sentía ofendido- aclaró Theo Jr.- después me di cuenta que hice la idiotez de mi vida. Me he comportado como un perfecto Gryffindor, sin sopesar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Molly arrugó la cara, ella y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

-Digo…yo no soy impulsivo…pero me deje llevar- explicó Theo Jr. encogiéndose de hombros.

-No entiendo absolutamente nada- contestó Molly.

-Es que las serpientes son astutas y los leones….imprudentes.

-Déjalo…déjalo- dijo Molly meneando la cabeza- es la cosa mas estúpida que he oído, ¿Quién dijo que por pertenecer a Slytherin somos unas serpientes? ¿O tenemos características de ofidios? Es un cliché de lo más horroroso, hasta donde he visto no tengo escamas, ni tampoco poseo cola.

-Te verías de lo más simpática con una cola…..viborita- le dijo Theo Jr. jalándole una de sus coletas. Molly enseguida enrojeció.

-Eres un necio- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

-Y tú una pesada- Theo Jr. intento jalarle otra vez el cabello y Molly le dio un empujoncito para alejarlo de ella.

Scorpius los observó divertido, "las mieles del primer amor…..tan inocente y candido".

-Dentro de unos años me gustaría verlos a los dos…..puede que entonces, ocupen su tiempo en cosas mas divertidas que discutir- dijo Scorpius.

Los dos niños lo miraron intrigados y desconcertados.

-¿Crees que Marcus tome alguna represalia contra Theo?- preguntó Molly preocupada. Theo Nott Jr. era el único amigo que tenia en su curso y era muy sobreprotectora con él. El niño por descontado la protegía a ella. Era una relación curiosa, Molly disponía y Theo Jr. la seguía como un corderito en cada una de sus aventuras. Era obvio que la niña tenia madera de líder.

-No le hará nada- dijo Scorpius y luego se dirigió a Theo Jr. - si te pone un dedo encima….le patearé el culo de nuevo.

-Aun con su funcionamiento defectuoso este Mapa del Correteador es lo máximo- dijo Theo Jr.

-Es Merodeador- dijo con cansancio Molly.

-Suena mejor correteador- afirmó Theo Jr.

-En mi familia lo bautizamos Merodeador y así se queda- dijo la niña.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo Theo Jr. dándose por vencido- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Albus me lo dio- dijo Molly- me dijo que yo había demostrado ser digna de él , después de todo, soy la primera Weasley en Slytherin y tengo toda una historia familiar de gamberros a la que hacer honor. Me pidió que guardase el secreto.

-Y lo haremos- dijo Scorpius- también lo memorizaremos….nunca se sabe para que nos podría servir un mapa del colegio.

-Mis labios están sellados- dijo Theo Jr. llevándose dos dedos en cruz a la boca.

-Deberíamos ir a una pequeña excursión- ofreció Scorpius.

-¿Y la fiesta?- preguntó Rose.

-La banda toca en tres horas, tenemos tiempo suficiente- dijo Scorpius- además ya estoy aburrido sin hacer nada.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- afirmo Theo Jr.

-Me prometiste que me enseñarías a bailar un vals- protestó Molly.

-Yo….oíste mal de seguro- dijo Theo Jr.- te dije que veríamos a la gente bailar el vals, no que yo bailaría contigo.

-Eres una maldita serpiente mentirosa- dijo Molly.

-Eh niña…..sin malas palabras - la regañó Scorpius. Molly le sacó la lengua.

-Pero si tú vives diciendo tacos todo el tiempo en frente de mí y Theo también- se defendió la niña.

-Somos hombres, podemos hablar sucio- dijo Theo Jr. Molly le dio una patada en la pantorrilla y el niño aulló de dolor al mismo tiempo que la miraba con resentimiento.

-Cerdos sexistas- contestó Molly- lo que hay que ver en pleno siglo XXI. Si quiero decir malas palabras como ustedes….pues las digo.

Scorpius estaba gozando la velada, eso era seguro. Molly era un huracán en toda la extensión de la palabra, no sabia de quien lo había heredado, ser enojoso y conflictivo al parecer era una característica Weasley, gracias a Dios, Rose estaba por allí, para ponerle freno a su prima….de alguna forma, la apacible personalidad de Rose actuaba como un calmante para Molly, Scorpius tenia la sensación de que la niña se sentía protegida por ella, la tranquilizaba, ¡Diablos! si hasta él mismo sentía la influencia serena de Rose, por eso le gustaba tanto ella. Su personalidad arrebatada e impulsiva hacia el equilibrio con el carácter de ella, era perfecto.

-Si tu prima te oye…..te mata….y luego me asesina con sus propias manos por hablar de esa forma frente a ti o peor termina conmigo-contestó Scorpius- Primero y principal, puedes oírlas, pero no repetirlas. Nada de malas palabras, Molly Weasley haremos de ti una dama aunque pierda una extremidad en el proceso.

-Hay una entrada a un pasadizo por aquí cerca- dijo Theo Jr., los tres se pusieron inmediatamente en marcha.

0o0

Hugo y Fred estaban ambos de pie frente a las escaleras principales del vestíbulo del castillo, Fred estaba disfrazado de vampiro y Hugo había apostado por colocarse una mascara con una tunica de gala, según él, era el Fantasma de la Opera. Fred no sabia quien demonios era ese fantasma, de seguro no pertenecía a Hogwarts, pero no preguntó absolutamente nada, tampoco era cuestión de quedar como un ignorante, ya estaba acostumbrado a las cosas raras de Hugo. Luego de las bromas correspondientes ambos chicos de un momento a otro se sumieron en el más absoluto silencio. No había ningún motivo aparente para no entrasen a la fiesta, pero no se movían del sitio. El asunto es que mas bien, ninguno de los dos quería confesar el porque estaban de pie ante la puerta del Gran comedor, sin decidirse a entrar.

Fred miraba nervioso para todos lados. Hugo se dio cuenta y lo miró, al parecer Fred no sabia donde colocar las manos, se las estrujaba una y otra vez.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-No va a venir- dijo Fred casi para si mismo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Hugo.

-Mi chica…..al parecer se arrepintió y no va a venir- dijo Fred.

-Alégrate, por lo menos le ahorraras la vergüenza de verte con esas fachas- le contestó Hugo.

-Es un buen disfraz- exclamó Fred ofendido y al mismo tiempo inseguro de su atuendo. ¿Seria que se veía ridículo en verdad? Y además , medio colegio había decidido disfrazarse de vampiro, al parecer, estaban de moda los vampiros, obviamente eso le restaba puntos en cuanto a originalidad.

-¿Quien diablos ha visto alguna vez a un vampiro pelirrojo y pecoso?- dijo Hugo- yo no, te lo aseguro

-¿Conoces algún vampiro?- la cara de Fred se tornó mas roja de lo que estaba. No era su estilo perder las casillas pero estaba ansioso. En general era inmune a las puyas de Hugo, pero se estaba muriendo de los nervios ¿Por qué rayos no llegaba?

-No- dijo casi de inmediato Hugo.

-Pues entonces cierra la boca Hugo Weasley- le contestó Fred, después de esto los dos chicos consiguieron permanecer en silencio unos minutos más.

-Y tú ¿a quien diablos estás esperando?- preguntó Fred intentando romper el hielo, pero igualmente malhumorado.

-A nadie, solo veo la gente pasar- mintió descaradamente Hugo. No lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, pero la verdad era que esperaba a Lily…y la mocosa se estaba tardando lo suyo. No entendía como demonios las mujeres se tardaban tanto para arreglarse. El asunto es que estaba esperando con Lily, no la había invitado como pareja, pero, después de unas cuantas sesiones de arrumacos y besos escondidos en los armarios de escobas, se sobreentendía que su pareja de esa noche iba a ser ella.

-Entonces porque no te largas y me dejas en paz, observa a la gente pasar dentro del comedor- exclamó Fred, inusualmente grosero y agresivo.

-Oye…no es mi culpa si te han dado calabazas- dijo Hugo-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? A lo mejor tuvo un problema con su rizador de pestañas o que se yo.

-Rizador de pestaña- Fred abrió los ojos como platos- ¿existe eso?

-SI…parece un instrumento de tortura medieval- aclaró Hugo.

-¿Y como demonios sabes esas cosas?- preguntó Fred- ¿Es que acaso revisas las cosas de Rose? O peor, las usas.

-Rose no usa maquillaje, es alérgica a la mayoría de esos polvos y pinturas- dijo Hugo- es mamá la que tiene todas esas cosas. Cuando era pequeño me encantaba revolverle los cajones del maquillaje, se volvía como loca.

-Las mujeres están locas- dijo Fred apoyándose en el muro- Todas y cada una de ellas, quisiera saber legeremancia para por lo menos entenderlas.

-Insisto, deberías buscar a tu novia secreta- dijo Hugo- anda, estas perdiendo el tiempo aquí- la loable intensión de Hugo era por supuesto deshacerse de Fred. No había hablado del tema con Lily, pero se le estaba ocurriendo que de pronto…podían seguir un poco más en lo que tenían. Igual, nadie en su familia tendría porque enterarse y si se enteraban…ya vería como los convencía de que no era nada "malo".

-Sabes "enano"- Fred recuperó un poco su buen semblante habitual. Siempre llamaba a Hugo "enano" pero realmente ya casi eran del mismo tamaño, aunque tenían tres años de diferencia de edad. Hugo era como un gran oso, alto, ancho de espaldas, era la viva estampa de Ron Weasley, lo habia heredado todo de su padre, el color de cabello, la piel lechosa, las pecas, la estatura, la contextura..todo menos el cerebro, que era el de su madre. Fred era del grupo de Weasley´s delgados y estilizados, tal como su padre y su gemelo, su tio Percy, su abuelo Arthur y la misma Rose, pero igualmente altos- Voy a tomarte el consejo, iré por ella a la torre de premios anuales…no me esperes, quizás no regrese hasta dentro de unas horas.

Dicho esto, Fred se retiró a paso apresurado y Hugo se quedó apoyado en la pared, de pronto su ceño se frunció. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Fred? ¿Qué iba a buscar a su novia? ¿En la torre de los premios anuales?.

-Torres de premios anuales- se dijo en voz baja, luego frunció mas el entrecejo- Torre de premios anuales- entonces Hugo abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con las dos manos para que no se le escapase el nombre.

Puesto que estaba seguro que Fred no estaba liado con Rose, entre otras cosas porque su hermana y su primo carecían de la sangre fría necesaria para ello, además de que seria una completa tortura dos parejas de primos en la misma familia (o por lo menos nada conveniente para él, que estaba tratando de ver como le hacia con Lily) , apartando el hecho de que Rose estaba saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy y ella ya estaba en la fiesta, así que de ninguna manera era posible que estuviese en dos lugares al mismo tiempo o con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, ya Hugo tenia la identidad de la novia secreta de Fred y no salía de su asombro.

- Fred….Fred….está enredado con ….- Hugo miró a todos lados antes de decir algo.

-Emily Spencer…es Emily Spencer…..tiene que ser ella. Por Merlín, que pareja más dispareja- Hugo soltó una carcajada, no podía creérselo, Emily era la persona más regañona y seria que había conocido en la vida, superando con creces a su abuela Molly y a su madre. Fred por su parte, era el tipo mas despreocupado del mundo y un bromista consumado, además de despistado. ¿Cómo demonios habían terminado enredados?

Los misterios del amor…..se dijo Hugo todavía sonriente. Vaya, que cosas, Fred enredado con Emily, luego enseguida enserió su rostro. Pero …¿_Por qué están en secreto? ¿Será que ella está jugando con él? _Podría ser, ya que Fred era un tonto de capirote, por lo que conocía era su primera novia, de hecho su primer todo. Pero no creía capaz a Emily de eso, ella era estricta, metódica, maniática pero buena persona, los Weasley´s eran amigos de los Specer y el noviazgo seria buen recibido por todos, lo cierto es que esa relación estaba bien…bien oculta, pero ¿Cuál era la razón?

Eso lo llevo a pensar en su hermana, al parecer otro romance en las sombras. Habiendo sido testigo de la escenita de la pelea entre Scorpius Malfoy y Marcus Nott, que mas que por Molly había sido por defender a Rose, a Hugo no le quedaban ninguna duda, su hermana mayor estaba a punto de escandalizar a la familia enredándose con un Malfoy, lo bueno del caso era que, el Malfoy en cuestión, parecía ser un tipo correcto. Los había visto juntos y evidenciado como se miraban, él, que conocía a su hermana, estaba seguro que a ella le gustaba mucho Malfoy. Al parecer todavía estaban en la etapa de salir, ella lo había dejado claro con Albus , pero Hugo tenia la intención de tarde o temprano, hablar con el susodicho acerca de sus intensiones con Rose. No era ningún hermano sobreprotector, ella era de las que se defendía muy bien sola como pudiese. Aun así Rose era de las personas que solían dejarse llevar, pensando que todo el mundo era bueno y agradable, pero Hugo opinaba que ella seguramente habría escarmentado con Ethan Finnigan y estaría alerta a cualquier trastada que algún chico quisiese hacerle, ella era candida, pero no tonta. Aun así, Scorpius Malfoy, después de haberle pateado el culo a Marcus Nott, estaba en su lista de personas favoritas, mejor él que Ethan Finnigan en todo caso, eso era seguro, a Hugo le gustaba la gente con cojones y Scorpius Malfoy al parecer no chistaba para defender lo que consideraba suyo, incluso, si no lo hubiesen detenido, hasta se habría ido a los golpes con su tío Bill por equivocación. Tendría que conocerlo y hablar con él para hacerse bien una idea.

En cuanto a Lily…..Hugo de pronto giró hacia un lado y se encontró con la cara que estaba deseando ver desde hacia un buen rato. Enseguida sonrió, ella estaba hermosa, no en vano decían de ella que era la chica más bella de todo Hogwarts, aunque no se destacase por ser la más femenina. Lily jamás usaba maquillaje y menos una falda, jugaba quidditch mejor que muchos chicos y podía derribar fácilmente de una escoba a cualquiera, aunque le doblase el peso.

Pero esa noche, la faceta marimacho de Lily Potter había sido descartada y dejada de lado por completo.

Lily llevaba su largo cabello rojo suelto, su cara resplandecía por el maquillaje brillante que se había colocado en el rostro, estaba disfrazada de hada, su vestido era verde, de tul, al igual que sus alas, toda ella parecía etérea. Hugo se quedó sin habla, ! Rayos! estaba maldito de por vida, le gustaba su prima, su prima hermana, la niña con la que jugaba en ropa interior cuando tenían cinco años_…!Diablos! Tío Harry va a matarme_.

Ella lo vio y le sonrío, él devolvió su sonrisa, pero esta quedó a medio camino, cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola.

-¿Qué rayos…?- Hugo se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando, Lily corrió hacia él y jaló a su pareja con ella.

-Hola Hugo- dijo ella lanzándose contra él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, que Hugo sintió muy amargo- ¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta?

-Estaba esperando a mi pareja- dijo Hugo intentando conservar la calma, pero por primera vez en su vida muerto de celos. Lily había ido al baile con otro.

El chico que acompañaba a Lily era un Ravenclaw de su curso, un tal James no se que…en ese momento Hugo estaba tan ofuscado que no daba con el apellido del chico, a pesar de que lo conocía desde hacia cuatro años.

-¡Oh!- la sonrisa de ella se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, parecía desilusionada- yo pensé que tú…venias solo.

-Pues te equivocaste- respondió Hugo secamente- estoy esperando a Trisha…la invite hace dos semanas.

-Dos semanas- Lily apretó una de sus manos. Dos semanas….hacia dos semanas que ellos se estaban besando. _¿Hugo estaba saliendo con Trisha mientras la besaba a ella? ¿Como? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?_ , Lily miró hacia el suelo y no le salieron las palabras, estaba indignada, decepcionada, aunque Hugo no la había invitado como pareja por las razones obvias, había esperado pasar la noche con él, ella había rechazado a un montón de chicos, solo con la esperanza de que Hugo estuviese toda la noche con ella. El asunto de que si eran primos, todavía no le importaba mucho, después de todo, solo se estaban besando, pasándola bien, ella esperaba que luego resolvieran todo el rollo con sus padres si llegaban a salir en serio. _Soy la mas estúpida….mira por donde salio todo, él solo quería experimentar conmigo, jugar conmigo, de seguro se ha estado besando también con Trisha._

-Hola Weasley- dijo James Peterson ofreciéndole la mano, la cual Hugo aceptó diplomáticamente. Estudiaba 4to año en Hogwarts, al igual que Trisha McMillan y era muy amigo de Lily, se la había encontrado caminando al gran comedor y habían decidido llegar juntos.

-Hola James- contestó Hugo quien todavía no se recordaba del apellido del susodicho.

-Entramos Lily-dijo James, ella toda ofendida y herida colocó coquetamente su mano encima del brazo de James.

-Claro…vamos a divertirnos- dijo ella tratando de sonreír con mediano éxito, en ese momento lo que sentía era ganas de llorar y por supuesto, ganas de ahorcar a Hugo con sus propias manos, estaba furiosa_. Hombres…todos son iguales, infieles por naturaleza._

-SI Lily…anda ..diviértete…la noche es larga…muy larga- contestó Hugo todavía respirando por la herida. _Soy un estúpido…ella solo me quería para aprender a besar, tomar experiencia para luego divertirse con ese idiota y no quedar como una niña tonta. _

Lily entró a la fiesta y Hugo se quedó de pie al lado de las escaleras, luego de un rato, se dio media vuelta y tiró su antifaz en el piso.

-Mujeres…todas son iguales…unas coquetas sin remedio. Necesito dar un paseo….urgentemente- se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba dándole puntapiés a lo que se encontrase en el camino, luego agregó- que diablos…lo que necesito es un buen trago de Whiskey de Fuego.

Hugo se detuvo de pronto y una idea se le atravesó en la cabeza.

-En las Tres Escobas no me dejarán entrar, es de noche, no tengo permiso para ir a Hogsmade y Madam Rosmerta se lo diría de inmediato a la directora…..pero Cabeza de Puerco es otra historia- Hugo entonces supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, ir hacia uno de los pasadizos secretos, el que lo llevaría a Hosgmade.

0o0

-Todavía no entiendo como salimos del castillo- dijo Theo Jr. mientras se bebía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

- El pasadizo nos lleva directamente hasta aquí- dijo Molly- para ser nuestra primera escapada, está genial.

-Tomen sus bebidas y apurémonos- dijo Scorpius, quien sostenía un vaso con Whiskey de fuego, bebiéndose el licor con calma- no querrán perderse el vals.

-Ya son las once de la noche- dijo Theo Jr. - el baile ya debe haber empezado.

-Lastima- dijo Molly- pero prefiero mil veces estar aquí.

Scorpius admiraba el sitio, en su primera visita a Hogsmade se había percatado que existía un bar de mala muerte de esos a los que él le gustaba frecuentar. El dueño era un viejo llamado Aberforth, que en esos momentos lo taladraba con sus brillantes ojos azules desde la otra esquina de la barra. Si había una palabra para describir al dueño del pub, esa seria "creepie", a Scorpius le recordaba a alguien pero no daba con quien. El lugar era oscuro….el whiskey que estaba tomando era fuerte y sin duda clandestino, por lo menos la cerveza de mantequilla era de una marca reconocida y totalmente inofensiva, estaba observando el sitio cuando vio aparecer una cabeza pelirroja desde las escaleras que conducían al sótano, exactamente el lugar por donde ellos habían llegado.

Molly fue la primera que lo saludo.

-Eh …Hugo…..ven acá- dio ella haciéndole señas a su primo para que se acercase.

El alto muchacho pelirrojo se asombró al ver a su prima, se acercó a la chica, la abrazó y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

-Molly "calzas largas" ¿No deberías estar durmiendo en las mazmorras? Ya es tarde para niñas pequeñas como tú- preguntó el chico mirando esta vez a Scorpius.

-No que va….esta noche estamos de juerga- dijo ella apurando un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Somos los juerguistas merodeadores- dijo Theo Jr., enseguida empezó a reírse tontamente y Molly lo secundó. Scorpius los miraba, a esos dos se les estaba subiendo la cerveza de mantequilla a la cabeza demasiado rápido y era divertido observarlos. Lo malo era que si se embriagaban, seria un tormento regresar con ellos a escondidas al castillo.

-¿Les enseñaste el mapa?- esta vez Hugo estaba asombrado- Albus va a matarte.

-Bah…son mis amigos- dijo Molly.

-Mis labios están sellados- agregó Theo Jr. con la voz un poco pastosa.

- Malfoy- saludó Hugo- No se si golpearte o felicitarte por haber traído a mi primita hasta acá.

-Me declaro libre de culpa, fui arrastrado inocentemente a este lugar, por cierto, hola a ti también Weasley- contestó Scorpius enseñándole los dientes a Hugo amenazante…golpear …no le había gustado la palabra. Pero tampoco era cuestión de pelearse de buenas a primeras con el hermano de Rose. Vería como se iba desarrollando todo.

-Te creo…te creo- dijo Hugo levantando las manos en son de paz – esa niña es un demonio. Eres otra victima más de Molly Weasley.

- Suponía que irías al baile.

-Tarde me di cuenta que no es mi estilo un bailecito de colegio- dijo Hugo condescendiente- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió acompañar a Molly hasta acá? No es un sitio recomendable, mi tío Percy va a molestarse mucho si se entera.

-No sabíamos que llegaríamos aquí- dijo Scorpius- en el mapa el pasadizo indica solo Hogsmade. No te preocupes, Molly está segura conmigo.

-Espero que no hagas del conocimiento publico ese mapa- dijo Hugo mirando directamente a los ojos a Scorpius- es importante que se mantenga en secreto. No sabes cuando puedes necesitarlo y sea una cuestión de vida o muerte, o cuestión de escaparse con una chica.

-Ya Molly me dio el sermón, tu secreto de familia esta a salvo con Theo y conmigo- dijo Scorpius- no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero el chico y yo somos una especie de exiliados de Slytherin. Su hermano lo detesta, él detesta a su hermano y al parecer a mi me detesta todo el mundo en este maldito colegio. Excepto tu hermana, por supuesto.

-Si, a ella no pareces molestarle mucho- agregó Hugo.

-Ese imbécil estaba maltratando a Molly e intentó hacer lo mismo con Rose- dijo Scorpius- eso fue suficiente para patearle el trasero. No me agrada que se metan con la gente que me interesa.

-Eso lo demostraste perfectamente ayer- dijo Hugo, luego pidió un vaso de whiskey de fuego y se tomó un trago.

Scorpius siguió riéndose de las bromas de Molly, Hugo lo atravesaba con sus ojos azules.

-A propósito, no es que importe mucho pero…¿Que te traes con mi hermana?- preguntó Hugo.

-Estamos saliendo- dijo Scorpius. Había visto venir la charla desde hacia unos días, sin duda los Weasley´s tendrían que decir algo al respecto en relación a que él y Rose estuviesen saliendo. Hugo Weasley, según la descripción de su hermana, era el chico más inteligente del colegio, un alma vieja escondida en un cuerpo joven, un cínico sin remedio tal como él mismo. Scorpius estaba decidido a averiguar que tan razonable podía ser.

-¿Cómo novios?- preguntó Hugo sin rodeos.

Scorpius dudó un momento en responder, pero cuando lo hizo sonó muy sincero.

-No se lo he pedido formalmente….pero si…supongo que somos novios- término diciendo Scorpius. Prueba superada, no le dio escozor, ni incomodidad declarar que ella y él eran novios…perfecto. Ahora el asunto seria pedírselo a Rose. Después del discurso que se había lanzado con ella respecto a la libertad, cero ataduras y todo eso, iba a sonar medio incoherente, seguramente Rose iba a patearle el culo, pero después de haberse acostado con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, le gustaba la idea de que ella fuese su novia, suya y de nadie mas. Lo otro, vería como diablos lo arreglaba. Todo era cuestión de ir paso a paso.

-Mis padres van a chillar- dijo Hugo- de hecho creo que toda mi familia, excepto mi abuelo, va a chillar. Te espera un duro reto.

-Queremos ir con calma- dijo Scorpius- los dos, por ahora, no haremos presentaciones familiares ni nada de eso.

-No somos ricos y tampoco pertenecemos a tu circulo social ¿Te avergüenzas de ella?- preguntó Hugo.

-No para nada- dijo Scorpius- solo que al igual que ustedes, yo también tengo una familia complicada. Te aseguro que a mis padres tampoco les va a gustar la idea. Pero ella y yo lo hemos hablado y decidimos que no nos importa, se las tendrán que aguantar.

-Sabes Malfoy- dijo Hugo- en realidad es una locura decirte esto, pero en estos meses, me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas: primero, no eres un idiota consumado como la mayoría de los Slytherin, tu apellido es harina de otro costal, pero nosotros la generación joven no vamos a arrastrar odios del pasado. Dos, es evidente que estas detrás de los huesos de mi hermana, pareces un lobo hambriento cada vez que la ves- Scorpius dio un respingo en su silla-ella te gusta, tú le gustas a ella…en fin. Tercero, me agradó tu actitud cuando defendiste a las chicas de ese necio, allí te ganaste mi favor. Todo el que arriesgue su pellejo por un Weasley, automáticamente se convierte en uno de los nuestros. Por mi no hay ningún problema que salgas con mi hermana, por Albus y Fred tampoco, pero como ella llore por ti, patearé tu trasero todo el camino de aquí a Londres, ¿Entendido?

-¿Tú y cuantos más?- dijo Scorpius acercándose a Hugo con una actitud de muy malas pulgas.

-Contando a Teddy, somos cinco contra ti…así que no nos provoques, no te lo recomiendo. Me han dicho que golpeo duro, pregúntale a Ethan Finnigan cuando tengas oportunidad- dijo Hugo sin amilanarse en lo mas mínimo, Scorpius sonrió, le gustaba esa actitud irreverente de Hugo, puesto que era la misma que él mostraba al mundo, finalmente decidió que le caía bien el chico, le dio la mano, Hugo la aceptó.

-Mis intensiones con tu hermana son las mejores- dijo Scorpius- te lo aseguro. Pero a ninguno de los dos y menos a ella, nos gusta que se metan en nuestras cosas.

-Tranquilo- dijo Hugo- conozco a Rose.

-A ella le preocupaba que dirías- dijo Scorpius- creo que va alegrarse cuando le cuente que hablé contigo y no hay problema.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el próximo fin de semana?- dijo Hugo.

-Aparte de estar con Rose, nada- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?- dijo Hugo- mis primos y yo siempre jugamos en los terrenos del colegio los fines de semana, se me antoja que podrías venir y así conoces a los demás.

-Me gusta el DeathQuiddtich- respondió Scorpius.

-¿Y eso que diablos es?- pregunto Hugo.

-La versión alemana del Quidditch- dijo Scorpius- o mejor la versión Dumstrang del Quiddtich.

-¿Cómo se juega? –preguntó Hugo claramente interesado.

-Lo jugamos solamente con las dos bludgers, todos somos bateadores- explicó Scorpius- la finalidad del juego no es tomar la snitch, ni siquiera es meter la quaffle en la portería .

-Entonces si no atrapan la snitch ni meten goles con la quaffle ¿A que rayos juegan?- preguntó Hugo desconcertado, Scorpius sonrío ampliamente.

-A derribar de la escoba la mayor cantidad de oponentes posible- contestó Scorpius.

A Hugo por supuesto…..le pareció una idea genial.

0o0

Rose todavía estaba intrigada por la aparición de Draco Malfoy y Felicia Zabinni en la fiesta de Hallowen, cuando los vio introducirse al gran comedor, suspiro aliviada, sin embargo la calma no duró mucho, tres hombres altos se dirigieron hasta donde ella estaba, justo en la puerta de entrada.

Los tres estaban impecablemente vestidos, con túnicas costosas, de colores oscuros, no estaban disfrazados pero vestían al mas puro estilo tradicional del mundo mágico, dos de ellos eran mayores o por lo menos sus cabellos grises los hacían parecer como tales, quizás de sesenta años o mas, miraban todo alrededor con un gesto de repugnancia que no le gustó para nada a Rose, el hombre que caminaba entre los dos ancianos, era mas joven, tenia cabello castaño claro corto con barba con reflejos rojizos, además de que poseía una estatura impresionante. Los tres hombres caminaban con tal altivez, que parecían y lucían como si fuesen los invitados de honor o los dueños del universo. Rose inmediatamente se sintió intimidada, la habitual sonrisa que ella dirigía a los recién llegados, la omitió, no le parecía que esos hombres fueran del tipo sociable, pasaron de su lado ignorándola como si ella no existiese o fuese parte del decorado. Rose decidió ignorarlos también sin embargo no pudo evitar echar una ojeada. Entraron al gran comedor sin siquiera prestarle atención. Rose no supo porque, pero cuando pasaron junto a ella, sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. Decir que lucian siniestros, era quedarse corta.

¿Quiénes eran? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué rayos hacían en su fiesta? Ella no recordaba haber girado invitaciones a personas fuera del consejo estudiantil.

El hombre castaño giró la cabeza y miró directamente hacia donde estaba Rose, ella sintió como sus ojos azules la observaban con interés, ella le correspondió la mirada y el tipo sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa simpática, mas bien era algo burlona. Rose enseguida sintió escalofríos, ese hombre, su cara, le recordaba a alguien. En esa mirada, ella percibió algo que no le había gustado para nada, ese hombre parecía literalmente querer atravesarla solo con sus ojos. Rose retiró la mirada, caminó unos pasos alejándose del foco visual del individuo y se alisó la falda del vestido. Definitivamente estaba paranoica, no conocía ninguno de esos sujetos, además quien le aseguraba que la estaba viendo a ella, pudo ser solo su imaginación.

La fiesta estaba a punto de iniciar, la banda estaba dispuesta para abrir con la primera pieza, tradicionalmente un vals. Draco se mantenía en una esquina del salón, al lado de Felicia, ella tomaba su brazo de una manera seductora, inclinando su cabeza para hablar discretamente con Draco en susurros, entonces su mirada se dirigió a la entrada y Draco sintió la tensión de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- la voz de Felicia era de alarma.

Draco levantó el rostro y dirigió su vista hasta la entrada.

-¡Rayos!- la voz de Draco siseó- al parecer nadie quiere perderse esta maldita fiesta. Me pregunto porque.

-Yo también- agregó Felicia y luego recompuso su cara, mostrando una sonrisa radiante o al menos haciendo el intento.

Caminando hacia ellos iban Michael Avery, Antonin Dolohov y Theo Nott, los tres hombres lucían imponentes, todos vestidos de negros, todos extremadamente pálidos, todos con un aura siniestra y una mirada intimidatoria, la gente instintivamente se desplazaban de lugar, evitando cruzarse con esos tres. Avery y Dolohov, conocidos mortifagos de la primera guerra mágica, asesinos, racistas recalcitrantes, quienes lograron escabullirse de la justicia mágica, por mas de cincuenta años debido a sus múltiples conexiones en el ministerio magico, mas mucho dinero en sobornos, ademas del hecho de que no existían pruebas en su contra ni testigos, los dos eran hombres mayores, de cabellos blancos, pero ninguno de los dos era un dulce abuelito, eso era seguro. El menor de todos, ocupando el puesto que le perteneció alguna vez a su padre, en el letal trivuriato que era la cabeza de la recién renovada Orden de Walpurgis, estaba Theo Nott, su boca esbozó una sonrisa burlona cuando reconoció a Draco, al llegar, Avery y Dolohov miraron de pies a cabeza a Felicia, quien les hizo una pequeña reverencia, Nott inclinó su cabeza como saludo y Draco hizo lo propio.

-No esperábamos encontrarlos aquí- dijo Theo.

-Ni nosotros a ustedes- contestó Draco observando a Avery y Dolohov hablar en susurros entre ellos, mirando todo alrededor como aves de rapiña, de vez en cuando señalaban algo y se reían a carcajadas. Esos dos ni siquiera se dignaron a hablarle, para ellos, Draco Malfoy era un miembro menor de los Walpurgis, el hijo de un mortifago arrepentido, cuya importancia solo radicaba en que les otorgaba dinero…mas nada.

Felicia permanecía a su lado, callada, ya no sonreía para nada, giraba el anillo de esmeraldas que tenia en uno de sus dedos frenéticamente. Estaba intentando por todos los medios mantener la calma. Draco sabía el odio y al mismo tiempo el pánico que ella le tenia a Antonin Dolohov, ese hombre había matado a los gemelos Prewett, específicamente a Fabian Prewett, el único gran amor de Felicia aunque ella insistiese en lo contrario. Mientras tanto Theo Nott seguía a su lado, contemplando en completo mutismo el desarrollo de la fiesta, que después de ser interrumpido por la llegada de tan inesperados invitados, continuaba en el punto donde lo habíamos dejado, la preparación para el vals.

El singular grupo de magos oscuros fueron servidos con copas de vino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Draco, mientras tomaba su bebida de una bandeja flotante.

-Tu hijo peleó con mi hermano- dijo Theo.- Minerva MacGonagal me citó, obviamente no iba a venir solo, tenia pendiente una conversación con la dama y debo decir que fue muy fructífera.

-¿La mataste?- preguntó Draco. Seria un desastre de proporciones incalculables si Nott decidía deshacerse de la directora de Hogwarts para así iniciar las acciones bélicas. _Aun es muy pronto, _se dijo Draco, _muy pronto, no estoy listo._

-No….no todavía, pero ya sabes que también está en los planes- contestó Theo- El Trivuriato de la Orden de Walpurgis ha sido nombrado por el consejo escolar del ministerio, representante en el colegio de Hogwarts, suplantando el antiguo consejo escolar, que como sabes, ha sido contaminado con la presencia de muggles y mestizos. Ahora Avery, Dolohov y yo somos el consejo escolar de este colegio.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo lo lograron? La orden es secreta, como pudiste- preguntó Draco. Estaba asombrado y preocupado. Con esos tres en el consejo, muchas cosas cambiarían en Hogwarts, esperaba que la profesora Mcgonagall fuese lo suficientemente astuta como para no enfrentárseles aun. Era demasiado pronto…..todavía no era el momento.

-Dolohov se encargó, fue bastante persuasivo con el agente escolar del Ministerio….creo que incluso usó su gran imaginación para el encargo- contestó Theo de nuevo con esa sonrisa amenazante que era su marca de fabrica, Draco clavó sus ojos en él, el sujeto aparentaba tranquilidad, pero Draco presentía el peligro, agarró con fuerza su bastón.

-Todavía no me dices que estas haciendo aquí- dijo Draco- apartando que mi hijo y tu hermano se fueron a los golpes por una estupidez.

-Si, al parecer Marcus decidió darle una lección a su hermano menor y tu hijo se metió en medio- dijo Theo-por descontado debo agradecerle a tu vástago que defendiese al pequeño, lo malo es que también había una traidora de sangre involucrada. Tonterías de chicos, como bien has dicho o por lo menos, por ahora es una tontería.

-Me dijeron que tus hermanos no se la llevan bien- dijo Draco- me imagino que eso te causa problemas.

-Marcus cuida mucho al pequeño pero lo maltrata- dijo Theo Nott- lo cual es muy lógico, si yo estuviese en su lugar, también lo haría.

-Explícate- dijo Draco.

-Hum este vino está delicioso- dijo Theo Nott degustando su bebida-Marcus no se la lleva con Theodore, porque Theodore no es hijo de mi padre, pero a la vez lo protege porque es el único nexo que tiene con su fallecida madre, ella se lo pidió en su lecho de muerte, que lo cuidase. El pobre chico tiene un dilema encima. Son hermanos solo por la madre, la cual por si acaso, no era mi madre.

-Eso lo se, tu madre se llamaba Maud, murió cuando estábamos en cuarto año. Me estas haciendo confidencias- dijo Draco- eso no me lo esperaba.

-En realidad no es un secreto, bastante gente lo sabe, menos el niño por supuesto…y al parecer tú tampoco- contestó Nott, con pasmosa tranquilidad agregó-el padre del pequeño…soy yo.

-Me sorprende que tu padre haya permitido un bastardo en su familia- dijo Draco- y menos que te follases a su mujer.

-De hecho…él mismo fue quien me lo pidió, quería darle una lección a Marisa y yo fui el elegido…la muy maldita se negaba a darle otro hijo y el viejo ya estaba impotente. En fin, las cosas que hay que hacer por la familia- agregó Theo Nott con diversión, sin embargo sus ojos no sonreían con el resto de su cara, de hecho estaban oscurecidos, tempestuosos, él destilaba odio por los cuatro costados…su aliento olía a alcohol, estaba ebrio pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Draco se dio cuenta que sobrio no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada, Theo Nott jamás se había casado, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Marisa Nott había muerto de parto, eso si lo sabia, del parto de un chiquillo llamado Theodore…tal como el padre y el abuelo.

-Recuerdo que tú estabas prometido a Marisa- dijo Draco de pronto recordando un detalle…al parecer sin importancia, cuando era todo lo contrario_. Conoce a tus amigos, pero más aun a tus enemigos_, esa era la consigna_. _Enterarse de los sucios secretos familiares de Theo Nott era lo adecuado, después de todo, el bastardo le había averiguado lo de su matrimonio con Hermione y lo estaba utilizando en su contra.

-Si…pero ella prefirió al mas viejo de los Nott´s, el que tenia el dinero- dijo Theo- sin embargo el destino me dio mi justa revancha. La viole…hasta que me cansé.

-No entiendo porque diablos me cuentas esas cosas- dijo Draco sin inmutarse- no encuentro diversión con tus atrocidades.

-Te lo cuento para que veas lo que soy capaz de hacer si me siento ofendido o si me traicionan Malfoy- dijo Nott.

-¿Qué interés tienes en venir a un baile de colegio?- preguntó de nuevo Draco.

-Marcus…me dijo que en el colegio había un Warg, por cierto uno que no aparece en tu lista ¿No te parece extraño? Al parecer Hermione Granger no hacia bien su trabajo- comentó Theo astutamente- quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. ¿Y tú que estas haciendo aquí? Ya que me diste el maldito papel, deberías estar reuniendo el dinero para la causa, nuestra causa. .

-Felicia es la chaperona de la fiesta, yo solo la estoy acompañando- dijo Draco.

-Ah…Felicia…te entiendo….no se como diablos hace esa mujer, cada vez que la veo luce mas joven y mas apetecible- dijo Theo- un día de estos me dará por cortejarla.

-Te deseo suerte- le dijo Draco. Felicia en manos de Nott o más bien al revés, Nott a merced de Felicia…le gustaría ver como la mujer ponía en su sitio al maldito bastardo, eso era seguro.

Sebastian Montague y Augustus Zabinni se acercaron a saludar al hermano mayor de su amigo Marcus, ambos chicos hicieron lo propio con Draco, quien decidió aprovechar la interrupción para apartarse de Theo Nott. Así que ya sabían que Walter era un warg, porque era de Rosemberg de quien hablaban o ¿No? La duda se sembró dentro de Draco, tomó otra copa de vino y se la empinó. Ahora mas que nunca tenia que tener cuidado…incluso con Scorpius. Esos tres andaban tras Rosemberg, el muy idiota se había delatado a si mismo, cuando ya Draco lo había tachado de la lista. Además le inquietaba otro asunto ¿Cómo diablos se atrevían a presentarse públicamente? Quizás no estaban en Azkaban, pero todo el mundo mágico sabia que esos tres eran antiguos ex mortifagos, tipos de cuidado, racistas sin remedio, asesinos crueles….todos ellos locos como una cabra. Mc Gonagall debía estar en esos momentos frenética. Draco vio con asco como Dolohov le hablaba en el oído a Felicia, quizás intentando ganarse el favor de la dama en la cama, ella estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para evitar golpear al hombre.

"_Definitivamente, contrario a todo pronostico__, esta fiesta no ha sido una perdida de tiempo_"

-Ya habló con Marcus- preguntó Augustus a Nott.

-Si- respondió secamente Nott- creo que no lo verán en un buen tiempo, va a estar castigado e incomunicado en la mansión Nott por unas semanas. Es inconcebible lo que ha hecho, le pido discreción y tira todo por la borda. Espero que ustedes no sigan su ejemplo.

-Uff- dijo Sebastian – y entonces que sucede con…

-Todo a su tiempo Sebastian- dijo Nott-te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena. Tendrás lo que tanto ansias…pero todo en su momento, aun es muy pronto.

-Me la prometiste- dijo Sebastian impaciente.

-Y la tendrás- dijo Nott- por supuesto que la tendrás, pero hoy…no.

De pronto las luces del gran comedor brillaron con mayor intensidad, todas las parejas se alinearon en la pista de baile y el vals empezó.

Rose Weasley se hallaba a un costado de la banda de música, disfrutando alegremente del inicio de su baile, sin estar consciente de que en ese momento era el foco de atención.

-Allí está- señaló Sebastian en cuanto la vio- es ella.

-La veo- dijo Nott sonriendo malévolamente- Así que allí estas Rose Weasley, dispuesta para el matadero, vayan a lo suyo, yo me divertiré un rato- dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia la chica, era el momento de jugar, no lo tenia previsto, pero la tentación pudo mas. Ella se mostraba altiva con Marcus, que era un chico de su edad, ahora iba a ver como se las veía como un hombre hecho y derecho. Rose no lo vio llegar, solo sintió como la tomaban por el brazo a la altura del codo y la obligaban a caminar.

-Srta Weasley- dijo Theo- he de pedirle un baile.

-Yo…- Rose balbuceaba, de pronto sintió como el hombre colocaba una mano contra la suya y otra en su espalda, arrastrándola a la pista de baile, obligándola a seguir el ritmo de la danza- ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Thedore Nott- dijo Nott-creo que conoces a mi hermano…Marcus…debo decir que él me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-No veo que puede decirle sobre mi, no nos tratamos- contestó Rose incomoda y alarmada, ese tipo la sujetaba contra su cuerpo y ella intentaba apartarse.

-Pues créeme, me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Theo- tanto que despertaste mi interés.

-Creo que ya no quiero seguir bailando- dijo Rose, ese hombre la miraba con desden, ella deseaba apartarse de él como fuese.

-Pues a mi me gusta el vals- contestó Theo.

-Esta siendo descortés conmigo- dijo Rose a voz de cuello mientras sentía como la mano de ese hombre aplastaba la suya hasta provocarle dolor- No se que le habrá dicho su hermano de mi, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-Así que también eres orgullosa- respondió Nott- Marcus me ha dicho que eres una mestiza entrometida, que no te adaptas a la posición que te corresponde, tú, la hija de la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre. Escoria mezclada…eso es lo que eres. Bazofia.

-Como se atreve- dijo Rose totalmente impávida por el insulto, se detuvo inmediatamente e intentó soltarse, pero Theo se lo impidió. Rose para no armar un escándalo siguió bailando, pero su cara estaba pálida, evitaba mirar a los ojos al hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-Tú, mocosa- dijo Theo- has sido una espina en el culo de los Nott´s. durante mucho tiempo. No es solo que contaminas tu presencia en este lugar, este antiquísimo colegio de magia debido a tu sangre mezclada…sino que pretendes humillar a aquellos que tienen la noble herencia mágica corriendo intacta, incorrupta por sus venas. No has sido lo suficientemente inteligente niña, has hecho poderosos enemigos, nunca debiste pisar este colegio, jamás. Te propongo algo, renuncia a tu premio anual, con eso estaríamos satisfechos.

Theo entonces pronunció el i_mperius_ no verbalmente, haciendo magia sin varita. Jugar…todo esa noche era un juego. Una pequeña maldad sin importancia. Seria muy gracioso verla proclamando en el baile que no merecía ser premio anual por ser una impura. Mas tarde, ella tendría su justo castigo. Sorprendido vio que la maldición no hizo ningún efecto en la chica. Eso era bien extraño, otro asunto en que pensar, la única persona que sabia podía resistir un _imperius_ era Draco Malfoy, y Theo Nott aun se preguntaba la razón de esa peculiaridad. ¿Seria que la Granger le mintió a su marido y la chica era hija de Malfoy? Si era así, la cosa se complicaba, pero al mismo tiempo, era mas divertido aun. Le iba a encantar ver la cara de Malfoy cuando se enterase de lo que le sucedería a su bastarda. Por otro lado si bien él odiaba a Draco Malfoy, lamentablemente lo necesitaba, así que mejor no decirle nada. Aun así ¿estaría enterado? Y si no era su hija, entonces tendría que averiguar porque demonios la chica era inmune a esa maldición imperdonable…quizás también al _cruciatus,_ el _avada_ estaba descartado, nadie sobrevivía a la maldición asesina, pero eso lo averiguaría en su momento. Miró a Dolohov y a Avery quienes seguían la escena interesados, estaban solos, Felicia se había retirado al servicio de damas.

-Esa niña es la tercera ofrenda…- dijo Dolohov-en primavera se hará el rito…..los otros ya ha escogidos las suyas.

-La sangre sellará el pacto- dijo Avery- después de eso…seremos invencibles.

-Ni el Señor Tenebroso lo hubiese ideado mejor- agregó Dolohov- que Nott siga jugando con la prenda, después de todo…esa chica ha ofendido a su familia.

-Ciertamente es así como dices- concluyó Avery.

-Usted…usted desvaría- dijo Rose- por favor suélteme.

-De ninguna forma – dijo Theo- nadie rechaza a un Nott.

-Suélteme- esta vez Rose si enfrentó su mirada con la de Theo, dos pares de ojos azules cuyo fondo era muy distinto. Rose intentó de nuevo soltarse del agarre del hombre, pero no grito ni trató de llamar demasiado la tensión- Suel- te- me.

De pronto se detuvieron, Theo apretó su mano y Rose sintió casi como si se la estuviesen fracturando, ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Srta. Weasley me debe una pieza- Rose no reconoció la voz pero cuando desvío su mirada hacia el sonido se encontró con la cara de Draco Malfoy muy cerca de ella. Cuando lo vio una oleada de alivio la inundó.

-La chica está bailando conmigo- dijo Theo amenazador.

-Estaba bailando, ya la segunda pieza empezó y la dama debe ser fiel a sus promesas- dijo Draco controlando la sensación de rabia que sentía, Nott estaba abusando de la chica en sus propias narices. En otras circunstancias no le hubiese importando en los mas mínimo, pero se sintió empujado a protegerla. Maestro y discípulo ¡Rayos! Eso iba a ser una tortura.

Rose sabia perfectamente que ella no le había prometido ningún baile a Draco Malfoy, pero le siguió el juego, era eso o permitir que ese tipo le siguiera haciendo daño físico. Draco vio perfectamente como Theo Nott intentaba amedrentar a Rose…miles de preguntas se apiñaron en su cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella? Fue casualidad, azar o Nott sabia algo, algo de ella, eso que nadie debería saber, que ella era una Walpurgis, que poseía la marca.

-Nott, creo que has bebido demasiado, además estamos protagonizando un pequeño escándalo – dijo Draco- ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene ¿cierto?

-Que necio eres Draco, en fin, te la dejo….disfrútala…si puedes- dijo Nott.

Nott empujó a Rose contra Draco y se fue. Ella empezó a bailar con Draco Malfoy, él mantenía su cuerpo a una educada distancia del de ella, lo que Rose agradeció, apenas le rozaba la mano cuando se la sostenia. Era un magnifico bailarín y ella se dejó llevar. Draco observó su rostro, impasible, como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero podía sentirla temblar, en sus ojos se asomaban las lagrimas pero ella respiró profundo para evitar que saliesen.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Draco mientras conducía ágilmente a Rose por toda la pista de baile, bien lejos de Nott y compañía.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- contestó Rose intentando no dar importancia a nada.

-No mientas niña…..- dijo Draco- lo vi todo…..como te amenazaba…como tu querías huir de él. Además fuiste muy inteligente al no desmentirme

-No pasó nada…ni siquiera conozco al señor- dijo Rose.

-Estas pálida- dijo Draco- vamos al bar, tienes todo el aspecto de necesitar un trago.

-No consumo alcohol-protestó ella.

-Pues te lo tomaras quieras o no. Pareces a punto de desmayarte del susto- inquirió Draco.

Draco condujo a Rose hasta el bar y la obligó a beberse un trago de brandy, con eso el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

-Gracias- dijo ella. No era que se sintiese especialmente cómoda con Draco Malfoy, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ese Nott.

-Déjame darte un consejo- dijo Draco- aléjate de los Slytherin, en particular aquellos que se apellidan Nott.

-No entiendo- dijo ella- él me dijo que yo…

-Te dijo que eras una impura de seguro- dijo Draco- el odia a los mestizos, esto no fue de a gratis. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada- dijo ella- yo no lo conocía. Es su hermano quien me detesta, le gano todo el tiempo en las notas. Me envidia porque soy mejor estudiante que él.

-Porque me parece que he escuchado esa historia antes- comentó Draco…Al parecer la niña había heredado si no el físico de Hermione, por lo menos el cerebro.

-Es cierto- dijo Rose, esta vez no pudo ocultar su rabia. Dejó de lado su calma habitual y empezó a descargar su furia con Draco- no puedo ocultar lo que soy ni quien soy. Algunos en este colegio me odian por mi sangre y porque soy mejor que ellos en la magia. Y sabe que, no me importa.

-Ten cuidado- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué se preocupa por mi? - dijo Rose, Draco no contestó y desvío la mirada. Rose insistió.

-¿Por qué rayos me defendió? Yo no soy nada suyo.

-No me gusta que maltraten a las mujeres en mi cara- dijo Draco- eso es todo.

- Es por mi madre, se preocupa es por mi madre- esta vez Rose lo dejó salir, aquello que la atormentaba desde hacia meses. Estaba casi histérica, lo que había pasado con Theo Nott la había desubicado por completo.

Draco frunció el ceño…!Que rayos! ¿Que demonios era lo que esa chica sabia de él y Hermione? En todo caso si se preocupaba por ella, la causa no era Hermione, por lo menos no directamente, la razón era que Rose era una Walpurgis, su discípula. La expresión de su cara se endureció

-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó él- no entiendo.

Rose apuró otro trago de brandy. La expresión de su cara era dolida, consternada.

-Yo lo vi, a usted, en el callejo Diagon, hace dos meses, besando a mi madre…los vi- dijo ella intentando hablar en voz baja.

-Creo que esta equivocada, yo no frecuento ese lugar- dijo Draco tomándole una muñeca para evitar que se tomase otro trago.

-Suélteme- dijo Rose.

-Creo que ya bebiste suficiente- contestó Draco soltándola en el acto-estas imaginándote cosas.

-Usted no es nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Es mas, es un mentiroso- dijo ella- yo lo vi, no soy ciega, los vi…besándose, como dos amantes.

-Estas equivocada niña- dijo Draco- como puedo yo estar liado con tu madre, eso es imposible.

- ¿Por que? – preguntó Rose desafiante, sus ojos brillaban, a Draco le pareció por un momento estar frente a Hermione, no por el parecido físico, sino por la energía que desplegaba Rose, la misma ferocidad de su madre cuando se sentía ofendida, la misma expresión en su cara, los mismos gestos. En ese momento Draco se sintió transportado en el tiempo, a esos momentos cuando peleaba con Hermione hasta casi matarla para luego hacerle el amor como un desesperado. ¡Diablos! salvar a esa niña de las garras de Nott lo estaba poniendo en una situación imposible, él sintió como las manos le sudaban de pronto- ¿Porqué es una sangre sucia?

-NO….- contestó Draco dejando estallar su rabia- porque ella pertenece a otro hombre…tu padre- y dicho esto se fue abandonando a Rose mas confusa de lo que originalmente estaba.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	14. Fiesta de Locos,  parte 2

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Bien, se que me desaparecí como dos semanas, pero era que este capitulo tenia tantas cosas juntas, que debían suceder en una sola noche, que estaba con la tijera recortando y recortando….ja ja ja. Lo cierto es que finalmente logré armarlo y lo que recorte lo dejé para después, porque igual me gustaba como había quedado.

Banda sonora a cargo de: All I want (Staind), We´re all gonna die (Iggy Pop con Slash), Between the lines (Stone temple pilots), Ava Adore (Smashing Pumpkins)

Este capitulo es largo, ultra largo, quizás el mas largo del fic, dedicado a todos los que siguen fielmente esta historia. Saludos y besos, gracias por sus comentarios.

Capitulo 14 Fiesta de Locos, parte II.

Hermione intentaba cocinar la cena esa noche, fetuccini con carne, la comida favorita de Ron. Ella estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, quería que su marido llegase pronto del trabajo y a la vez lo temía. El momento había llegado, uno largamente aplazado, Hermione estaba asustada, pero no podía prolongarlo por más tiempo. Tenia que desahogarse con Ron, contárselo todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

Ron y Hermione tenían su hogar en una casa en el barrio de Whitechapel en Londres, en medio del área muggle. Ron todavía seguía desplazándose vía flu hasta el Callejón Deagon para trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley, nunca se quejaba de no vivir en un sitio solo para magos. No eran ricos, pero tenían una posición económica cómoda. Su casa era espaciosa, de estilo victoriano, de amplios ventanales y un jardín, con cuatro habitaciones y una oficina para Hermione. Estaba dotada con enseres tanto mágicos como muggles, denotando la procedencia tan diferente de sus dueños, pero allí, durante veinte años, con sacrificio pero muchísimo cariño, ellos dos habían hecho su vida formando una familia.

Cada rincón, cada habitación de la casa tenia su historia, en general con algunos de sus hijos. Recuerdos felices y algunos no tan dichosos se amontonaban en la mente de Hermione pero todos igualmente importantes. Estaban las escaleras donde Hugo se había fracturado un brazo a los cinco años por estar deslizándose por la baranda, provocándole a Hermione el susto de su vida. También los intentos fallidos de Rose por tejer encaje belga cuando tenia 12 años, unos tapetes irregulares y horrorosos, mas feos que los sweteres tejidos de su abuela Weasley, que Hermione se negaba a retirar de encima de los brazos de los sofás de la sala, eran el trabajo de su pequeña y lo había hecho sin magia. En cada mesa había multitud de fotos familiares, en general de los dos niños en diversas etapas de crecimiento. Hugo, como siempre con su expresión picara en la cara, como si estuviese guardando un secreto o confabulando una revolución. Rose con sus brillantes ojos y su bella cara atrayendo el foco de atención en cada foto en la que aparecía. Hermione siempre se preguntó como era posible que Ron y ella hubiesen concebido una niña así, tan diferente a ellos dos, tan delicada y frágil que siempre le había parecido una muñeca de porcelana, con un cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, cuyo color contrastaba con su piel blanca, con sus ojos azules y con sus labios rojos como cerezas, Rose era su muñequita, su princesita de cuentos de hada, siempre su niña…su pequeña bebé. Sin embargo lo atrayente de Rose era su belleza interior, la chica sin duda era especial, candida a una edad en donde ya Hermione había perdido todo rastro de inocencia. La amenaza de Lord Voldemort, estar luchando por su vida y por el derecho de poseer magia a pesar de ser sangre sucia, una guerra donde perdió muchos amigos, esa había sido la adolescencia de pesadilla de Hermione Granger.

Pronto cumpliría 18 años, en Enero, Hermione se negaba a aceptar que crecería y se convertiría en una mujer, pero sabía que el momento estaba cerca. Siempre la había sobreprotegido, era obsesiva con Rose…lo sabia, demasiado controladora, intentaba no pasarse de la raya, pero la adoraba, se sentía mas cerca de ella que de Hugo porque era chica, aun así, Hermione sentía mas libertad para hablar con Hugo de algunas cosas que con Rose, la chica era demasiado reservada. Hablar de sexo con ella fue una tarea de titanes, Rose no preguntó nada esa vez y Hermione trató de explicarle mas o menos de que iba el asunto, le aterraba que Rose se equivocase con algún chico y metiese la pata siendo una chiquilla. Hermione al final no supo que mas decir y Rose le respondió _"Mamá, yo se como es todo, tengo amigas sabes y ellas tienen hermanas mayores, no haré nada si no siento que soy lo suficientemente madura para afrontarlo"_.

Buena cabeza, eso era lo que Molly Weasley siempre decía de su Rose, _"una chica con buena cabeza_". Hermione suspiró aliviada, si por ella fuese Rose no se echaría un novio hasta los veinte años. Ella había sido la primera hija, la primera experiencia, los primeros fallos. Si Rose se equivocaba…seria su culpa, después de todo ella era su madre. Ella era la niñita de papá y mamá. Hermione no conoció la faceta tierna de Ron hasta que lo vio con su hija en brazos cuando nació, él lloraba de felicidad como nunca jamás lo había visto llorar hasta la fecha. Luego con Hugo repitió las lágrimas, esta vez con mucha más razón, ella casi había muerto en ese parto.

Hermione estaba orgullosa de sus chicos, los dos niños que Ron le había dado, sus hijos. No cambiaria su vida por nada, lo que había decidido hacer de su vida. Y ella entre otras cosas, era lo que deseaba que Ron supiera. Que ella había elegido hacia mucho y que no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar su elección. Pero que aun así, Hermione arrasaría su pasado toda su vida, y ese pasado tenia nombre y apellido…Draco Malfoy.

¡Diablos! chilló ella cuando algo de agua caliente le chispeó en las manos por estar distraída pensando, enseguida abrió el grifo para meter su mano quemada en agua fría.

-¡Rayos!- siguió gritando Hermione, le dolía bastante pero no aparentemente era muy grave.

-Hey, hey…¿Qué pasa?- Ron acudió a ella de inmediato en cuanto la oyó gritar, estaba recién llegando a la casa, rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, buscó algo de hielo en la nevera y se acercó. Un hombretón de casi dos metros con una gran sonrisa permanentemente en su pecosa cara, ese era Ron Weasley, pero en ese momento lucia preocupado.

-Pon el hielo dentro de alguna toalla, puedo quemarme también con el frío- dijo Hermione, mientras agitaba su mano, las ampollas poco a poco iban recubriendo su piel.

-Ya está- dijo Ron trayendo el hielo envuelto en un paño de cocina. Lo colocó encima de la quemadura y Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas empezó a tranquilizarse. Ron la estrujó y ella metió su nariz en el pecho de su esposo, aspiró su olor y se sintió inmediatamente reconfortada. Su menudo cuerpo quedaba atrapado y oculto entre los brazos de Ron, su pequeño gigante, como ella lo llamaba.

Se abrazaron mientras él besó sus cabellos con cariño.

-¿Qué te pasa nena? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Soy la mujer mas idiota del mundo- empezó a sollozar Hermione- no te merezco, soy una imbecil.

Ron la separó de su cuerpo, tomó sus hombros y la miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Vas a llorar cada vez que cocines?- preguntó él- se que no te gusta, pero tú misma fue la que dijiste que querías hacer la cena esta noche.

Ella gimió de nuevo.

-Entonces si vas a llorar no cocines mas- dijo Ron intentando bromear- desde ahora yo traigo la cena, como siempre. De todas formas, entre tú y yo Hermione, cocinas horrible.

Ron esperó que ella le hiciese un reproche, cuando este no llegó, él empezó a preocuparse en serio.

-¿Esto no es por un accidente domestico? ¿Verdad?- preguntó Ron de nuevo, ella asintió

-Tengo tantas cosas que decirte- dijo Hermione mientras hipaba- Ron, no te merezco, soy la peor mujer posible, la peor esposa, la peor madre. Yo, yo he mentido…mucho..a ti sobre todo. .

Ron la dejó de abrazar y se sentó en la mesa. De su boca salió un prolongado y resignado suspiro. El momento había llegado. Y justo antes de la cena. ¡Rayos! Mantenerse paciente y pensar con el estomago vacío ciertamente no era su estilo. ¡Diablos!

Bien, había costado veinte años pero al parecer ahora ella tenía la presencia de animo suficiente para hablar del tema. _Maldito Harry y sus planes._ Él no quería que ella recordase, Ron deseaba que fuesen felices en su fingida ignorancia, perpetuamente de ser posible. Pero ni modo. La conversación iba a ser amarga, no era un presentimiento, era casi un hecho

-Habla- dijo tratando de sonar sorprendido e intrigado- ¿De que se trata la famosa mentira?

-Nunca me preguntaste que sucedió en Francia. Porqué me fui, las razones que tuve para hacerlo, porque nunca me comunique con ustedes –dijo Hermione.

-Esta claro que ese asunto está olvidado, lo importante es que regresaste- dijo Ron hosco.

-Cometí un error- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba- yo…yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre, me escape con él.

La cara de Ron era totalmente inexpresiva al escuchar la confesión. Hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no delatarse, después de todo, si bien él no era un mentiroso, también le había ocultado algunas cositas a Hermione.

No es que fuera una novedad para él lo que Hermione intentaba contarle con mucho esfuerzo. Toda esa historia él la había sabido desde el principio, por algo no fue a buscarla a Francia y se la trajo jalándola de los cabellos…porque sabia que ella se había enamorado de otro. Por supuesto, eso fue un shock para él, enterarse del suceso lo llenó de dolor y de impotencia, pero lo hizo madurar, de ninguna forma iba a armarle un escándalo, ella sabia bien lo que hacia, por algo Ron admiraba su inteligencia, además lo que tenia de troglodita, Ron Weasley lo tenia de orgulloso. Cuando Hermione se fugó con su amante, él también reinició un romance con Lavender Brown para intentar olvidarla con resultados desastrosos. Por ultimo, el agua volvió al cause, Hermione regresó después de un año y él estaba mas enamorado de ella que antes aun cuando fuese una locura. Y la conquistó, de nuevo, con paciencia, aguantándolo todo, olvidando todo. Terminaron juntos, casados y con dos niños. Así había sido y así seguiría, sin embargo Ron no quería recordar bajo ningún concepto, estaba furioso, gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente, las sentía, también percibía como sus mejillas se calentaban. De seguro había enrojecido, con la piel traslucida que poseía, era inevitable.

-En realidad el error no fue amarlo- dijo Hermione mientras miraba al piso- el error fue casarme con él.

Ron se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro, evitaba mirarla. Obviamente para él no era agradable escuchar a su mujer declarando que había amado a otro hombre.

-¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste?- preguntó él controlándose a duras penas, todos los sentimientos reprimidos que tenia desde hacia mas de veinte años pugnaban por salir. Quería gritarle, pero no podía, no podía insultarla, no se permitiría perderla por una estúpida pelea…no por un pasado que si bien amenazaba ya no era importante- yo hubiese entendido.

-No…jamás lograrías entenderlo- dijo ella- Yo…yo estaba enamorada, enloquecí al punto de que no me importó quien era, simplemente lo hice y no funcionó.

Ron levantó su mirada, no quería escucharlo, jamás quiso confrontar esa verdad, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que oírla.

-¿Por qué no funcionó?- preguntó Ron.

-Porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti- dijo Hermione- lo amaba a él pero de alguna forma también te amaba a ti.

-No se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo- dijo Ron acido.

- Pues eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió- insistió Hermione llorosa- Por otro lado, él y yo no congeniábamos, nos queríamos, pero no lográbamos vivir en paz. Arrastrábamos demasiada historia entre nosotros dos.

Ron soltó una risita irónica, _"demasiada historia entre ellos dos_ "era quedarse corto para lo que realmente había sucedido. También sabia que ella había perdido un bebé a los pocos meses de regresarse a Francia, un hijo de ese hombre, se lo había dicho su suegra. Cuando Hermione estuvo internada en el hospital desangrándose debido al aborto, Harry y él no tenían la menor idea de que era lo que pasaba, Harry decidió no indagar, pero Ron insistió tanto que finalmente la Sra. Granger colapsó en sus brazos, llorando, contándole todo…absolutamente todo y obligándolo a prometer que nunca se lo diría a Hermione. No estaba seguro de querer echárselo en cara a Hermione después de tanto tiempo, ella había quedado sumida en una profunda depresión debido a esa perdida. Depresión de la que costó mucho sacarla. Esa fue la razón por la cual Ron no esperó para embarazarla en cuanto se casaron, él quería que ella tuviese otro niño para que olvidase al que perdió. No, decididamente no tocaría ese tema. Existían asuntos y palabras decididamente impronunciables que eran mejor enterrar en el recuerdo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- insistió él- regresaste y era como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero yo sabía que si había pasado algo, estabas rara, muy triste.

-No quería lastimarte- dijo Hermione, ella no mencionó nada del bebé, Malfoy nunca lo supo y ella no quería recordar, era demasiado doloroso- yo quería olvidar todo, tenia…teníamos una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

Ron se sentó frente a Hermione y le tomó una mano, apretándosela fugazmente. Ahora era su turno de confesarse con ella.

-Se que a veces parezco tonto- dijo él comprensivo- pero no lo soy. Tengo veinte años esperando que te atrevas a decirme lo que yo he sabido todo este tiempo. No quería presionarte, no me gusta, pero es tu vida, fue tu vida antes de mí. Yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo, no quiero que te sigas torturando con eso.

-Ron ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó ella estupefacta.

-No importa quien me lo dijo- Ron la taladraba con sus intensos ojos azules- lo cierto es que lo sé y no es un tema del que me guste hablar.

-¡Oh dios! Pero es que tú…tú- Hermione lo miró con grandes lágrimas inundando sus ojos- ¡Oh Dios! Es que tú no sabes…no sabes quien es- Quería darle el nombre, quería decirle que ese hombre también la había besado hacia unos meses, que ella lo había besado a él, pero no podía.

-Era Malfoy- dijo Ron esta vez con el tono de voz endurecido. Hermione levantó su cara y la expresión de su cara era de pura sorpresa, intentó decir algo y él se adelantó- Siempre supe que fue él, te enamoraste del chico que te odiaba de una forma totalmente inexplicable. Estoy seguro de que sucedió durante los juicios, cuando él fue condenado a pasar una temporada en Azkaban. Sabía que tú ibas a verlo a la cárcel, pero jamás me imagine que fuese otra cosa más que lastima. He tenido mucho tiempo para atar cabos, como te miraba …como tú lo mirabas a él…es increíble que nadie mas se haya dado cuenta.

-Él y yo nos enamoramos separados por unos malditos barrotes, siempre me dijo que sin mi él no hubiese podido sobrevivir esos meses que pasó en Azkaban- dijo Hermione ya con las lagrimas saliendo. Era tan doloroso recordarlo. Ella y Ron se miraron. Hermione amaba a Ron, pero jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había sentido por Draco Malfoy. Porque el error no había sido amarlo, nunca, su equivocación fue no poder superar sus diferencias con Draco, que el pasado entre ellos dos fuese mas importante que el amor- Ron, es muy difícil para mi confesarte esto, espero que lo entiendas.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees- dijo Ron- estuve allí, veía tu cara desolada todos los días. Se lo que pasaste…lo que te costó ocultarme todo eso. Me jure a mi mismo no hacerte pasar de nuevo por todo eso, me prometí hacerte feliz.

-Draco y yo no terminamos de la mejor manera- dijo Hermione- al final todo eran gritos y discusiones. Tarde entendí que él y yo no éramos el uno para el otro. Arrastrábamos demasiado resentimiento dentro de nosotros. Yo deseaba que fuésemos felices y no lo éramos, por eso yo me fui. Nos estábamos haciendo daño.

-Al principio pensé que te quería hacer daño, vengarse de ti, pero cuando me enteré de que Malfoy se había casado contigo, oponiéndose a su familia, simplemente me convencí de que él también debía quererte para mandar todo al demonio. Narcissa Malfoy intentó convencerme para que yo me interpusiese entre ustedes dos, pero no lo hice…no lo hice por ti. - Hermione gimió. Ron hablaba con desprecio y resentimiento, habían intentado utilizarlo como un juguete. Hermione siempre supo que Narcissa Malfoy era capaz de todo por separarla de Draco, pero eso había sido el colmo- mi error fue no luchar por ti en ese momento.

Ron hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente.

-Sin embargo, en el fondo sabia que iba a ser una batalla perdida, tú estabas enamorada de él, Malfoy te correspondía, y yo no iba a hacer el papel del mal tercio. Tú al final era la que decidía sobre tu propia vida.

Hermione desvió su mirada. Si, era cierto, ella había estado enamorada como una demente de Draco Malfoy. Ron continuó hablando.

-También se que Harry hace unos meses te dio la misión de espiarlo aprovechando esa antigua relación. Se que te ves con él, que incluso hablas por teléfono con él, se que Malfoy ha intentado seducirte pero estoy seguro- Ron respiró profundamente- quiero en serio pensar, que jamás te has ido a la cama con él….no después que tú y yo fuésemos marido y mujer, no desde que te divorciaste de él.

-Yo nunca he querido engañarte- dijo Hermione, esta vez apretándose las manos, mas inquieta que nunca- pero he hablado con él en estos años, Draco ha sido muy desgraciado en su vida, su hijo casi murió en un accidente, el chico sufrió un daño irreparable, necesitaba conversar con alguien que lo conociese… desahogarse. Yo soy una especie de confidente, no te lo dije por temor, no quería dañarte, pero es mi culpa en todo caso, yo no evité que Draco se me acercase. Por eso Harry me pidió que lo espiase, él sabe que nosotros hablábamos.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme ?- preguntó Ron con los ojos enrojecidos- ¿Tengo que preocuparme por algo? O me quedo como siempre haciendo el papel de idiota a los ojos de Malfoy o peor…a los tuyos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Malfoy? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué quiere él de ti?

-Yo necesito información, hay un movimiento anti-muggles en el ministerio, la familia Malfoy todavía tiene algo de influencia en ciertos círculos. Su cercanía conmigo fue descubierta de alguna manera por unos fanáticos sangres puras que se hacen llamar La Orden de Walpurgis, ellos quieren tomar el poder de ministerio, de hecho Draco fue reclutado para obligarme con un _Imperius _ o incluso matarme si yo no accedía a entregarle una lista. Eso por supuesto, era inaceptable de cualquier manera para Draco, por eso buscó a Harry. El plan era que él fingiría seducirme para obtener la lista, aparentando estar sometida a un hechizo y dejar claro que yo no sabía nada al respecto para protegerme de aquellos que me seguían. Estaba intentando ponerme a salvo, eso lo tengo claro. Harry me pidió que lo espiase a él también, Draco para mí ahora es solo Draco, incapaz de hacerme daño, pero también se apellida Malfoy, perfectamente capaz de girar todo a su favor. Los documentos son importantes y solo yo tengo acceso a ellos. Yo…yo se los di sin necesidad de ningún juego inapropiado. Dejé siempre claro mis términos. Yo soy tu esposa, no estoy dispuesta a faltar a mis votos por nada o nadie.

-Que no quede la menor duda, tú eres mía- dijo Ron- Yo soy el encargado de ofrecerte protección, no necesitas a mas nadie.

- Draco está haciendo algo muy peligroso a favor de todos nosotros y yo supuse que podía ayudarlo. Nos está protegiendo a todos, a su familia y a la nuestra.

-Si claro, y yo por supuesto nunca hago nada- dijo Ron con amargura.

-No es así, yo se de lo que eres capaz por defender en lo que crees- dijo Hermione- es solo que él está metido de primera mano en todo este rollo. Esta vez, Draco Malfoy es el sujeto importante.

-Harry intentó contarme algo…solo que no terminó….le di un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente por dos horas, luego de eso, ninguno de los dos tenia muchas ganas de hablar. Pero entendí lo esencial, estamos en guerra de nuevo- dijo Ron- y a al parecer Malfoy no es el único que va a tener trabajo. Mis hermanos y yo tenemos otras tareas.

-Ron- dijo Hermione- necesito que me perdones.

-Harry me dijo que tú te negaste en redondo a involúcrate con él para espiarlo, que solo lo hiciste por nosotros- dijo Ron- Odio a Malfoy, detesto que tú hallas sido su mujer, odio el hecho de que el muy maldito al parecer todavía está enamorado de ti, no tienes ni que decírmelo, es demasiado obvio, todavía te busca, quiero estrangularlo con mis propias manos por intentar meterse contigo. No soporto que tú todavía hables con él. Casi mató a Harry cuando me lo dijo todo, digo, el plan. Pero sabes Hermione, jamás desconfíe de ti por un segundo, si lo hago este matrimonio se va a la mierda.

-Le he dicho a Draco que estoy embarazada- soltó de pronto Hermione y miró a Ron quien la observaba con sorpresa- No, no estoy embarazada, esa fue la única manera de apartarlo. Tienes razón, él todavía siente cosas por mí….yo…

Ron sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. Hermione evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y Ron sabia la causa, ella también todavía sentía cosas por Malfoy, la conocía demasiado bien. _Pero está conmigo_, se dijo a si mismo, _tenemos dos hijos, ella es mi mujer, mía todas las noches, soy yo a quien ella abraza, a quien ella busca para hacer el amor, a quien ella besa. Yo….no él. _

-Tienes razón…eres una mentirosa consumada- dijo Ron con gravedad- No te seguiré el juego, obviamente él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que le mentiste, no estas embarazada, ni nunca vas a estarlo, si sabe leer entre líneas, aceptará que ustedes son historia pisada y enterrada. Se lo que quieres, pero no voy a exponer tu vida embarazándote solo para que Malfoy no te ronde y tú no te veas en el predicamento de enfrentarte con tus propios sentimientos.

-Yo no tengo que pensar nada, yo te quiero, quiero estar contigo y con nadie mas- dijo Hermione mirándolo con decisión- y yo realmente deseo que tengamos otro bebé- Ella estaba clara, tenia que salvar su matrimonio con Ron, un bebé seguro que ayudaría…y ella también quería…deseaba tanto darle otro hijo que dolía.

-No es el momento adecuado, una guerra se avecina y además ¿Acaso lo olvidas? Casi moriste con Hugo. No puedo perderte. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Hermione sollozando.

-Cenaré en casa de mis padres- dijo Ron profundamente molesto. Necesitaba calma…mucha calma, tenia que hablar con su padre de hombre a hombre- traeré algún ungüento de mamá para tu quemada. No me esperes despierta.

Hermione lo escuchó caminando hasta la sala para viajar con polvos flu, no intentó detenerlo, Ron no lo dijo, pero ella sabia que necesitaba alejarse para no estallar. Ella se quedó mirando al vacío con el rastro de lágrimas surcando su rostro. Se lo había buscado, tratando de ocultarle su pasado a la persona que compartía su vida. Ron no se merecía dudas a esas alturas, ni mentiras. Ella quería mucho a Draco, eso lo sabia, jamás podría olvidarlo, estaba incrustado en su corazón, temía por él, por los riesgos que tomaba, aun le gustaba como hombre, lo deseaba…pero a quien amaba era a Ron Weasley. Si no fuese así, no estaría sintiendo esa agonía indescriptible en el pecho. . Esa noche había sido la peor noche de su vida…la de las confesiones

0o0

Nott regresó con Avery y Dolohov.

-Veo que tu amigo Malfoy te ha quitado tu juguete- comentó Dolohov solo para molestarlo. Nott gruñó hosco.

-Personalmente creo que fue lo mejor- indico Avery- estabas manoseando a esa chiquilla en publico, atrayendo atención indeseada sobre nosotros. Afortunadamente Draco Malfoy ha solapado esta metida de pata tuya…Nott.

Avery señaló discretamente a Draco bailando con Rose en medio del comedor.

-Obviamente no creo que lo haya hecho por nosotros- dijo Nott sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pareja. _¡Maldita Weasley ¡ ¡Maldito Malfoy que te metes donde no te importa_- esa es la hija de su ex – mujer, me imagino que se ve obligado moralmente a protegerla.

-Trata de no delatarte- le dijo Dolohov a Nott- Malfoy controla la mayor parte de nuestro dinero. Si se entera de que no cumpliremos la mayor parte de nuestro trato con él, no veremos un solo galeón.

-Se me fue el alcohol a la cabeza- dijo Nott- no volverá a suceder. Sin embargo fue divertido ver su cara.

-Nos retiramos- dijo Dolohov- ¿Te quedaras?

-De ninguna forma- dijo Theo Nott- aun queda mucho por hacer.

-Mucho por hacer….por supuesto que tenemos mucho que hacer, esto ni siquiera ha empezado- concluyó Avery.

Los tres hombres caminaron de salida atravesando el gran comedor, incluida la pista de baile, en lugar de rodearla, deambularon en medio de ella, como si no existiese gente allí. Las personas se apartaron de inmediato, esos tres juntos, el maléfico Trivuriato, destilaba maldad por los cuatro costados.

-Hogwarts…tanto tiempo que no caminaba dentro del castillo- dijo Dolohov mientras admiraba los corredores, las paredes de granito. Majestuoso e imponente era ese lugar, el sitió perfecto para ser el emblema de la nueva era que se avecinaba- Supe que la ultima batalla fue aquí…que lastima…una verdadera lastima.

-Siéntete afortunado de que decidimos no intervenir esa vez- dijo Avery- hubiésemos perdido y estaríamos pudriéndonos en Azkaban. Ahora todo será diferente.

-A trabajar…- dijo Nott.

Los tres hombres se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

0o0

Rose entró en el baño y cuando vio que allí estaba Felicia Zabbini, su instinto natural casi la obliga a salir huyendo. Esa noche había sido extraña y decididamente no quería encontrarse a solas con esa desconocida mujer que era la abuela de un chico que no le caía nada bien, además de la inusual familiaridad con que esa señora la trataba. Se giró con lentitud y se disponía a salir cuando…

-Espera niña- dijo Felicia cuando de reojo la vio, estaba sentada en una poltrona elegante, fingiendo retocarse el maquillaje, cuando en realidad lo que estaba era intentando calmar sus nervios. Odiaba a Antonin Dolohov y detestaba fingir estar de su bando, él había matado al único hombre que ella había amado. Felicia le seguía dando vueltas a su anillo de esmeraldas que adornaba su dedo, la única cosa que Fabian Prewet le había regalado, un anillo que sellaba un amor imposible, una promesa que jamás llegó a cumplirse. Todo por culpa de Dolohov.

-Pensé que quería estar a solas- Rose miró la cara descompuesta de la bruja- ¿esta usted bien? Si se siente mal puedo llamar a la Sra. Pomfrey.

-¿A Poppy?- dijo Felicia sonriendo- Primero loca antes de dejar que esa mujer me ponga las manos encima. Es una chiflada, cuando estudiábamos juntas, envenenó a la mitad de mi clase con una supuesta poción anti-gripal. No se como todavía trabaja aquí- Rose abrió la boca para replicar- No me hagas caso, si sigue en Hogwarts, debe haber mejorado algo.

-¿Usted estudió con Madam Pomfrey?- esta vez Rose se sorprendió.

-Si..si- dijo Felicia haciendo un gesto con la mano- no le des tantas vueltas. Esto que ves- se señalo a si misma- es casi una ilusión óptica. Es malo que una mujer confiese su edad, pero te lo diré a ti, que pareces una chica discreta, tengo 64 años. Si luzco así es porque le pago muy bien a un maestro de pociones rejuvenecedoras.

-Vaya…no los aparenta..usted es…- dijo Rose, Felicia la interrumpió.

-Hermosa…pues si….deslumbrante...muchos me lo han dicho…coqueta…ciertamente sufro de ese mal- dijo Felicia- pero no te engañes niña, la belleza exterior no puede cubrir la podredumbre del interior. Si yo no fuese en el fondo de mi alma una persona caritativa, no luciría así de seguro.

Felicia le sonrió sinceramente y Rose no tuvo mas remedio que devolverle el gesto. Esa señora era ciertamente rara, hablaba con una naturalidad pasmosa, pero por lo menos, ya no le parecía intimidante. Pero si le parecía elegante, altiva, estaba sentada en esa silla como si fuese una reina en su trono. Felicia era hermosa, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño sujeto en lo alto de su cabeza, sus intensos ojos verdes hacían contraste con su exquisita piel aceitunada. Su apellido era italiano, ella tenía todo el aspecto de una bellísima dama mediterránea, Rose podía imaginársela perfectamente en un balcón en una villa en la isla de Capri tomando el sol. Rose no era frívola, pero ella en el fondo, daría cualquier cosa por lucir así.

-Vi que tuviste un mal encuentro con Theo Nott- dijo Felicia- que bueno que Draco fue a rescatarte. Los hombres cuando beben de más son decididamente insoportables.

-No fue nada- mintió Rose- el señor Nott se puso pesado y el señor Malfoy fue todo un caballero, se portó muy amable conmigo.

-¿Draco?- Felicia se carcajeó- ¿amable? ¿Comportándose correctamente? ¡Que sorpresa!, pero si, en realidad, analizándolo en perspectiva es un caballero después de todo. Tiene malas pulgas pero es educado _in extremis_. Cuestiones de crianza. Tan serio, tan circunspecto, Pero uno se lleva sus sorpresas con Draco Malfoy. No todo en él es lo que parece, afortunadamente, por supuesto. Su hijo al parecer no se parece en nada a mi querido amigo ¿Lo conoces? Es alto, rubio y alegre….un chico alborotador propenso a meterse en problemas. Se llama Scorpius.

-Tengo una idea de quien se trata- dijo Rose mintiendo descaradamente - lo he visto por allí, compartimos clases.

-Me imagino que no te dirige la palabra. Los Malfoy´s son quisquillosos con sus amistades, ya sabes, la pureza de sangre y todo eso. Aun si fuese una chica tan bonita como tú, algunos chicos puros no les gustaría involucrarse contigo.

Rose se encogió y la molestia se dibujó en su cara. Ya había tenido suficiente del odio de sangre por esa noche. Y aparte, Scorpius no era exactamente tal cual la señora lo describía. Felicia se dio cuenta y se levantó de la poltrona yendo hacia ella.

-Oh no querida…yo no comparto esas ideas. Soy muy vieja para eso, la edad otorga experiencia y sabiduría. Ese camino que tanta gente de mi clase sigue yo no lo comparto. Estoy completamente a favor de la igualdad. Pero lamentablemente soy una anciana a quien nadie escucha.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo parcamente Rose.

-Nunca te arrepientes de lo que eres- dijo Felicia- ya seas sangre sucia o mujer. Nunca intentes ser otra cosa mas allá de lo que eres, de lo que estés destinada a ser. Ser honesto consigo mismo es la única forma de alcanzar la felicidad. Recuérdalo

De alguna forma inexplicable Rose sintió esas palabras hasta el fondo. Encerraban una gran verdad. Ser honesto, no fingir algo que no se es. Al igual que ella, que siempre había fingido ser dócil para complacer a los demás, sin demostrar su verdadero yo. Felicia Zabinni, sin saberlo, se había anotado un punto con ella.

-¿Puedo saber porque tiene tanto interés en mi?- pregunto Rose- yo no la conozco de nada, nuestras familias no tienen ningún relación. Perdone si estoy siendo grosera, pero realmente me intriga. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar con desconocidos, de hecho, no me gusta.

Felicia observó atentamente a la chica. Ella le recordaba mucho a si misma cuando tenia su edad, hermosa, inocente y a la vez enérgica, aunque la propia Felicia, jamás había sido tan directa en sus argumentos. Rose era callada, pero una vez que empezaba a hablar, nada la detenía. Draco no quería tener nada que ver con la chica, Felicia entonces seria la encargada de acercarse, quizás con el tiempo, lograría convencer a Draco. Rose era una prioridad, si ella o Draco morían, alguien debía quedarse con el legado. No podía entrenarla personalmente, pero si inducirla a explorar su magia, a conocer.

-Siempre quise tener una hija- dijo Felicia- o una nieta, me gustan muchos las niñas, pero el destino siempre me dio varones en la familia. Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

-¿Por qué razón?- preguntó de nuevo Rose desconfiada- Usted lo ha dicho bien, yo podría ser su hija o su nieta. ¿De que hablaríamos?

-Conversaríamos de cualquier cosa, de hecho, lo estamos haciendo. Y finalmente, es porque tú me caes bien- dijo Felicia, abrió su bolso y sacó su tarjeta- esta es mi dirección. Cuando quieras escribirme envíame una lechuza, odio los telefotos.

-Teléfonos- corrigió Rose.

-Esos…esos..no tengo nada en contra de los artefactos muggles- dijo Felicia- ni contra la modernidad, pero hay algunas cosas que son insoportables , como el chillido de esa cosa- Rose sonrió sin proponérselo- Y si quieres ir a visitarme, mi casa está abierta para ti, vivo sola, así que no tendrás que encontrarte con los tarados de mi hijo y mi nieto.

-Gracias- dijo Rose tomando la tarjeta.

-Cuídate niña- dijo Felicia, tomando su mano- Veo para ti un futuro espectacular…brillante.. cualquier cosa que necesites…cuenta conmigo.

Felicia se dispuso a irse y luego se giró. La miró de arriba abajo y esta vez Rose si se sintió intimidad ante su escrutinio.

-Ah y ya eres toda una mujer así que deberías lucir como tal. Esa ropa que llevas está bien para niñitas tontas…pero no para ti- dijo Felicia- eres alta, esbelta, tu cara es hermosa, tenia años que no veía unas facciones como las tuyas, tan clásicas, vestida así luces como una muñeca cuando en realidad deberías lucir como una ninfa. Así muestra tu cuerpo, destaca tus encantos, maquíllate, deja atrás tu faceta infantil. Y veras como todos los chicos de este colegio voltean a verte.

A Rose se le encendieron las mejillas, apenada. Realmente ella no había pensado nada de esas cosas, pero quizás, esa mujer tenia razón. Después de todo, visto como lucia y como se vestía, Felicia Zabinni debía ser un gurú en esos asuntos.

0o0

Scorpius conversaba animadamente con Hugo mientras Molly y Theo Jr. daban cuenta de más cervezas de mantequilla de las que sus cerebros podía asimilar. Cabeza de Puerco estaba casi vacío y ellos tenían un verdadero alboroto allí dentro, su fiesta particular ya que se habían perdido la del colegio.

El mesero los miraba sospechosamente de vez en cuando, Scorpius no lo admitiría, pero ese viejo lo estaba poniendo nervioso, observándolo sin ningún tipo de disimulo con esos ojos azules penetrante como rayos x, Hugo parecía no darse cuenta o si lo hacia no le importaba. Después de un rato, Molly y Theo Jr. bostezaban, ebrios y cansados. A Hugo no le sobresaltaba el viejo, de hecho lo saludó calurosamente al llegar, llamándolo Aberforth o algo así, al parecer era un conocido de su padre. Scorpius no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, después de todo, el mesero no lo había incomodado tanto así tampoco.

Mientras Hugo contaba una anécdota sobre un auto volador en el bosque prohibido, Scorpius tomó un trago de su whiskey y de pronto sintió los vellos de su nuca erizándose, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero la sensación de peligro llegó inmediatamente a él como una estampida. Scorpius vio como el viejo Aberforth levantaba su vista a la puerta y llevaba su mano hacia su varita. No eran ideas suyas, eso fue lo que pensó Scorpius al ver al viejo alerta.

-Hugo- dijo Scorpius de pronto- sal de aquí inmediatamente y llévate los niños al castillo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Hugo mirando a todos lados sin ver algo fuera de lo normal. En la puerta de vidrio había una sombra, al parecer una persona aguardaba para entrar pero luego se alejó con rapidez hasta desaparecer. De inmediato supuso que eso era lo que tenía alterado a Scorpius. Y por la expresión crispada de su cara, Hugo se dio cuenta que tenia que sacar de allí a los dos pequeños.

-Vete- dijo Scorpius cada vez mas convencido de que tenían salir de allí. Un característico olor había llegado a él, y no lo reconocía como familiar. No era Bill Weasley de eso estaba seguro.

-Haz lo que dice el rubio- dijo Aberforth con la varita en alto-Rápido, sin chistar. Hugo Weasley, lleva a los chicos a Hogwarts y busca a Bill, dile que venga de inmediato hacia acá.

-Bien, bien- dijo Hugo, agarrando a Molly quien parecía sorprendida, por un brazo. Theo jr. se apoyaba en la chica medio dormido. Hugo miró a Scorpius- luego me cuentas.

-Prometido- dijo Scorpius- No le digas absolutamente nada a tu hermana, yo lo haré.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al sótano, para ir hasta el castillo de Hogwarts. Si sus cálculos estaban bien, Aberforth suponía que Bill estaría en Cabeza de Puerco en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Aberforth.

-¿De que me habla?- preguntó Scorpius.

Aberforth lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Ya sabia yo que algo raro tenias- dijo el viejo examinando a Scorpius e intuyendo lo que era- digo aparte de evidentemente ser un Malfoy.

-¿Cómo sabe que yo…soy un Malfoy?- preguntó Scorpius.

Aberforth rodó los ojos impaciente.

-El cabello hijo…..ese maldito cabello rubio que los hace inconfundibles- dijo Aberforth-te pareces a tu abuelo…eres idéntico a Lucius Malfoy, rubio, alto y malencarado como él. Además Hugo lo mencionó como ochocientas veces, soy mas viejo que el hambre pero aun no estoy sordo

-Gracias a Merlín no me comparó con mi padre- respondió Scorpius- eso si es una novedad.

-Ah ese, el Malfoy menor- dijo Aberforth encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que también te pareces a él.

-¿También le cae mal Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Scorpius acostumbrado a que todo el mundo menospreciase a su padre.

-Para nada- contestó Aberforth- tu padre es un tipo con cojones.

Luego de un rato, la puerta se abrió. El corazón de Scorpius latía rápido y sus narinas se contraían espasmódicamente, intentando detectar la procedencia del olor, pronto la peste fue insoportable, fuese lo que fuese estaba cerca…muy cerca y también lo había detectado a él, el olor de pronto había cambiado, con un toque de agresividad que Scorpius no podía ignorar. Su cuerpo se tensó todo, dispuesto para saltarle encima a lo primero que entrase por esa puerta.

Cuando lo vio entrar a Cabeza de Puerco, entendió por completo su reacción fisiológica.

Era otro hombre-lobo, pero uno muy diferente a Bill, quien podía pasar por un hombre normal si se lo proponía. Esté no estaba transformado, pero casi parecía un lobo, era muy alto, tenia el pelo castaño opaco desgreñado, la barba mal recortada, unas manos impresionantemente grandes con uñas amarillas largas y curvadas como garras, sus ropas estaban raídas, vestía un sobretodo oscuro que de seguro había visto tiempo mejores. Cuando entró al lugar, enseguida levantó su mirada hacia los dos magos que lo apuntaban con su varita, sus ojos eran amarillos, intensos, totalmente diferentes a unos ojos humanos. En cuanto vio a Scorpius sonrió malévolamente.

-Ah… ya entiendo- dijo el hombre-lobo con voz gutural- me pareció oler algo en la distancia y supuse que seria Weasley…aroma a chico bueno…pero no…no…no era Willian Weasley…sino que es un cachorro de lobo ¿Quién eres tú?

-Nadie- dijo Scorpius. Estaba sorprendido e incomodo. De nuevo descubierto, lo mas intrigante de todo era que Aberforth estaba alerta pero calmado.

-Ten cuidado- musitó Aberforth- este tipo es mañoso y muy peligroso.

El hombre-lobo caminó tranquilamente dentro del bar, escogió una silla y se sentó, enseguida colocó sus pies cruzados descuidadamente sobre una mesa, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Aberforth. El lugar estaba oscuro, solamente alumbrado por unas antorchas en las paredes, pero Scorpius veía todo muy bien. El tipo miraba inquisidoramente a Scorpius, como si estuviese estudiándolo, cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y aguardó. Parecía tranquilo, sin ganas de pelear, pero Scorpius no podía dejar de observarlo con atención, totalmente alerta. Era un tipo bastante alto, fornido, se movía con agilidad, todo en él era un aviso de peligro. Y además, sus ojos amarillos, brillando en la oscuridad, como los de un animal salvaje…esos ojos tan deshumanizados.

-¿Qué haces aquí Grayback?- dijo Aberforth- media Inglaterra te está buscando desde hace mas del veinte años.

_Fenrir Grayback ….él es Fenrir Grayback_, se dijo Scorpius mentalmente. Con razón, él también lo había olido, sabia que era un hombrelobo lo que se aproximaba, uno que no era Bill por cierto, pero jamás se imaginó que fuese el temido asesino de niños. ¡Diablos! estaba metido en problemas, si era cierto la mitad de las cosas que contaban de él, Grayback era el sujeto mas peligroso que probablemente conocería en su vida.

-Que yo sepa- dijo Grayback a Aberforth- no estamos en Inglaterra sino en Escocia.

-Él tiene un punto- dijo Scorpius, mirando al viejo. Asustado, asombrado y desconcertado como estaba, lo único que le salió fue un chiste.

-Es lo mismo…Inglaterra…Escocia…Gales…el infierno- dijo el viejo- si saben que estás aquí me cerraran el negocio.

-Aberforth- dijo Grayback sarcástico- creo que existen muchas mas razones para cerrarte que mi presencia. Te haré una pequeña lista: ladrones, meretrices, alucinógenos, experimentos inadecuados con cabras, pociones prohibidas, whiskey de fuego ilegal, contrabando de huevos de Dragón. Cabeza de Puerco es el refugio de la gente indeseable.

-Exactamente como tú- respondió Aberforth.

-Abbie- dijo Grayback intentando ser afable, fallando estrepitosamente. Su voz salió potente, como un gruñido animal- no seas tan quisquilloso. Desde que no contrabandeas pieles de zorro ártico, ya no me quieres por aquí. ¿Dónde quedó nuestra vieja amistad?

-Amistad….!Bah!...tú eres un animal poco fiable- dijo Abbie- me quedaste debiendo quinientos galeones en nuestro ultimo negocio y luego desapareciste. Con todo el dinero que te dio Tom Riddle pudiste haberme pagado.

-No seas rencoroso Abbie- dijo Grayback- Lord Voldemort me engañó, como a todos, jamás vi ni un centavo. Además te he traído un regalo. Lo encontré en Siberia y lo guardé especialmente para ti cuando supe que vendría a visitarte, es un colmillo de mamut. No se si ya lo sabes Abbie, pero se extinguieron hace mucho…mucho tiempo.

Si no fuese porque seria una idea completamente descabellada, Scorpius podía jurar que realmente el viejo le caía simpático a Grayback.

-Hum, un mamut…un colmillo de marfil, eso debe costar mucho dinero. Preferiría que me lo dieses entonces y te largaras- dijo Aberforth todavía apuntándolo- este local ya está cerrando.

-Vine aquí a encontrarme con alguien- gruñó Grayback- cierra si quieres, pero yo me quedo aquí.

-¡Diablos!- dijo el viejo Abbie y luego dirigiéndose a Scorpius le dijo- Muchacho es mejor que te vayas,

-No puedo dejarlo solo- susurró Scorpius a Abbie- también tengo una varita, entre los dos podemos atacarlo.

-No me hará nada- dijo Abbie- le caigo bien…en cambio tú..tú estas en peligro…vete chico. Tendrás que tomar el camino largo para regresar al castillo.

Scorpius entendió perfectamente, ya no podía desaparecer por el pasadizo escondido en el sótano de Cabeza de Puerco de ninguna forma sin revelárselo a Grayback. Tendría que probar el que había en Honeydukes, pero eso implicaba entrar a la tienda ilegalmente. Bien, se iría, el viejo se estaba poniendo insistente y él nervioso, lo haría, esperaba que no lo atrapasen. Iba directo a la salida, pero la pierna de Grayback se le atravesó en el camino.

-Preferiría que te quedases- dijo Grayback amenazante- necesito conversación, el viejo Abbie está gruñón hoy y no es buena compañía

-Pues hable con usted mismo- dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Grayback se levantó y le hizo una llave a Scorpius, atravesando su brazo en su cuello y torciéndole la mano contra la espalda. Scorpius trató de deshacerse de su agarré, pero la fuerza del hombre era superior a la suya. Sin embargo a Grayback si le parecía que el chico era bastante fuerte, eso lo desubicó por un momento. .

Scorpius estaba inmovilizado así que optó por lo que su naturaleza le exigía, mordió a Grayback, le mordió el brazo con fuerza. Grayback pronunció una maldición, pero aun así, no lo soltó, sino que lo obligó a sentarse.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Grayback agitando su brazo como si le ardiese- ¡Maldito muchacho! Duele ¿sabias eso?

-Me imagino que usted no piensa en eso cuando muerde a sus victimas- dijo Scorpius totalmente malhumorado.

-Muchacho insensato- dijo Grayback molesto y por ende, luciendo mas peligroso aun cuando eso no fuese posible- ¿es que no sabes nada? La mordedura de un warg es sumamente dolorosa para sus primos los hombroslobos. La pelea era un juego, solo estaba midiendo tu fuerza y tú me atacas. Solo por eso yo debería- Grayback tomó la varita de Scorpius del piso y la levantó contra él- _Cru…_

Antes de que Grayback lanzase la maldición, dos rayos verdes cruzaron la habitación, tanto Aberforth como Bill estaban allí apuntándolo, Grayback estaba desarmado.

-No te atrevas con el chico- dijo Bill.

-Willian Weasley…tanto tiempo- dijo Grayback de nuevo mostrando su dentadura amarilla al hombre, sin embargo levantó sus dos manos con cautela.

-Te cite aquí porque pensé que te comportarías- dijo Bill- pero veo que me equivoque.

-No hay cadáveres despedazados a tu alrededor- dijo Grayback molesto- así que me he comportado como lo que no soy, una bestia noble.

-Bien dejémonos de tonterías. Scorpius, vuelve a Hogwars- dijo Bill.

-Pero..- replicó Scorpius furioso. En primer lugar, detestaba que le diesen órdenes, en segundo lugar, estaba curioso por Grayback y además con ganas de pelea, él muy maldito casi le había lanzado un _Cruciatus_. Le hervía su sangre, el instinto se movía en su cerebro como una enredadera pero aun así podía controlarlo, lo cual era una novedad. Así que ni demente se iría de ese sitio justo ahora.

-Pero nada…caminando- dijo Bill en un tono que no admitía discusión.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Scorpius se negó a obedecer en redondo.

-El chico quiere quedarse- dijo Grayback sentándose de nuevo- y yo quiero que se quede. Después de todo está reunión es por él.

A Scorpius lo tomó desprevenido esa declaración, así que con más razón se permaneció sentado con Grayback en la misma mesa, tomó una botella de Whiskey de fuego y se la empinó hasta el fondo.

-Scorpius- dijo Bill-seria bueno que un día aprendieses a acatar órdenes para variar.

-No me voy bajo ningún concepto- dijo Scorpius – si van a hablar de mi tengo derecho a escuchar.

-Bien- dijo Bill acercándose y quitándole la botella de las manos- Escucharas, pero no beberás frente a mí, aun eres un estudiante.

-Tengo 17, soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que me dé mi maldita gana, si quiero beber alcohol, beberé- dijo Scorpius quitándole de nuevo la botella a Bill, quien gruñó disgustado.

-El chico tiene razón, las reglas en Cabeza de Puerco son claras: cerveza de mantequilla para los menores, whiskey de fuego, vino y hasta veneno si así lo quieren para los mayores de edad, tengo un detector de edad para esas cosas- dijo Abbie. Scorpius lo miro asombrado, ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo rayos Hugo había bebido whiskey también? Iba a protestar pero supuso que Hugo era el favorito de Aberforth.

-Habló el viejo sabio- dijo Grayback- yo también quiero un trago, por cierto.

-Me rindo- dijo Bill, miró a Grayback- tú vas a comportarte aunque tenga que obligarte a golpes y mordiscos.

-Solo inténtalo- dijo Grayback- Tengo ganas de una buena pelea.

-Y tú cerraras tu bocota de una buena vez y por todas- le dijo Bill a Scorpius.

Bill se sentó.

-Este es Fenrir Grayback, un hombrelobo- dijo Bill- de hecho es el maldito hombrelobo que nos transformó a mi y a Remus Lupin.

-Oh por Merlín, Willian, supéralo de una buena vez y por todas. Tampoco es tan malo-soltó Grayback.

Bill rodó los ojos impaciente y gruñó de nuevo.

-Scorpius Malfoy ..Fenrir Grayback- dijo Bill – Fenrir este es Scorpius. Ya está…

Scorpius y Grayback se gruñeron mutuamente a modo de saludo. Bill se dio por satisfecho con la reacción. El gruñido en tono bajo reflejaba que ninguno de los dos iba a atacarse por el momento. Le sorprendía el conocimiento innato que tenia Scorpius sobre su propia naturaleza, pero después de todo, era un warg.

-Me dijiste que existía un warg- lobo en Escocia- dijo Grayback- nunca pensé que fuese un chico no convertido y menos aun un Malfoy.

-¿Qué hay con mi familia?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Tu familia me desprecia- dijo Fenrir- tus abuelos me odian. Tu padre me detesta. No le gustará saber que te he visto. No quiero problemas ni con Lucius ni con Draco Malfoy.

-No te preocupes- dijo Scorpius- no necesito de mi padre o mi abuelo para resolver mis asuntos.

-Él es talentoso, te olió y se controló- dijo Bill- está aprendiendo rápido y lo mejor de todo, lo está haciendo solo.

-¿Controlando dices? Estas de coña Willian, el chico me ha mordido- dijo Grayback.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó Bill a Scorpius, quien asintió- maldito muchacho, no muerdas a un lobo si no te ataca, es de mala educación.

-Él me atacó primero - afirmó Scorpius.

-¿Sangraste?- pregunto Bill- te sacó sangre.

-No- respondió Scorpius desconcertado.

-Entonces no te atacó, si no hay sangre no es una pelea de verdad, solo estaba jugando contigo- dijo Bill, luego dirigiéndose a Grayback preguntó- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el continente?

-Mal –dijo Grayback- hemos recibido mensajeros, quieren que nos unamos a cierta causa, tal como la otra vez.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- preguntó Bill.

-Nada- dijo Grayback- mi clan los mató. No me gustan los intrusos.

-Irán por ti- dijo Bill- eso lo sabes. Hiciste bien en eliminarlos del mapa.

-Ustedes son una especie de aliados- dijo Scorpius mirándolos a ambos alternativamente, estupefacto- ¿Cómo? Este tipo es un asesino, te mordió Bill ¿Cómo demonios ahora estás con él?

-Willian y yo hemos tenido tiempo para resolver nuestro pequeño problemita- dijo Grayback- yo soy su creador, intenté matarlo al principio cuando era humano, pero algo salió mal, él no tenia porque convertirse en hombrelobo pero sucedió. Luego fuimos enemigos, eso es cierto, pero fue una guerra que ya acabó donde estábamos en bandos distintos. Actualmente, no tengo ninguna razón para atacarlo, los hombreslobos somos muy pocos, no tiene sentido matarnos unos a otros. Eso por descontado, William también lo ha aprendido.

-Fenrir ha aprendido la lección ¿Verdad?- dijo Bill- él nunca volverá a ser lo que fue.

-¿Por qué razón?- dijo Scorpius- a mi me resultaría muy difícil confiar en un tipo como él. Un asesino maniático.

-Bestia…chico..soy una bestia no un hombre- dijo Grayback- una bestia indomable así como tú lo serás pronto.

-Grayback me debe su vida- dijo Bill- yo lo salvé.

Grayback se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, entonces Scorpius pudo ver que la mitad de su torso, estaba horriblemente quemado, deforme.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Este fue mi castigo por mi comportamiento- dijo Grayback-fui un asesino, el consejo Warg tomo la justicia en sus manos, iban a quemarme vivo pero William Weasley intercedió a mi favor.

-Así fue- dijo Bill- se le dio su castigo y fue perdonado. Grayback está oficialmente fuera de circulación.

-¿Por qué lo salvaste?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Tuve la extraña sensación de que Fenrir me seria mas útil vivo que muerto, como aliado- dijo Bill- después de todo, él tiene razón, somos pocos y ninguno hace lo que Fenrir Grayback puede hacer.

-Como bien se ha dicho, estoy fuera de circulación- dijo Grayback-se que no me crees, pero ahora tengo una manada, familia dirás tú…me siento bien allí. No quiero meterme en asuntos oscuros. Nunca más. Aprendí la lección con Voldemort. Alguien quiere meterse con las manadas de hombreslobos y wargs. Eso es inaceptable.

-Por eso estás aquí- dijo Bill- este chico fue mordido por Casper…él le dio todo su poder. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

-Las manadas de Europa Oriental le corresponden por derecho, es su alfa- dijo Grayback- así como todo el occidente, incluyendo la mía, son de Willian Weasley.

Scorpius parpadeó con la información.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Scorpius- Yo…..un lobo, warg o lo que sea…el alfa, digo el macho alfa que controla la manada, no puede ser.

-Pues así es- dijo Bill- tú algún día serás el jefe de aproximadamente quinientos wargs y algunos pocos hombreslobos en Europa Oriental. Yo soy el jefe de las otras, pero no soy un warg así que hay quien cuestiona mi autoridad. Lo ideal es que sea un warg el que domine todos los clanes que existen, que sea aceptado en el consejo Warg como el jefe absoluto. Alguien está tratando de comprar las manadas europeas a su favor. Los Wargs están inquietos, necesitamos reunirlos a todos bajo un solo dominio. Por eso vine aquí a entrenarte.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó Grayback.

-Necesito que me ayudes con el chico- dijo Bill- quiero que tú, Rosemberg y yo le enséñemos todo lo que sabemos.

-Rosemberg es el pajarraco, lo recuerdo bien, uno de los pocos cuervos-warg que existen, uno muy viejo por cierto- dijo Grayback- Hum, entonces tienes la sabiduría del cuervo, tu propia fuerza de hombrelobo que no es poca cosa…¿Para que me necesitas? Tienes cubierto todo.

-Si, ¿para que lo necesitamos?- preguntó Scorpius impaciente.

-Fenrir está preguntando retóricamente- dijo Bill- Grayback sabe exactamente que es lo que quiero de él.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Scorpius.

-En los cuentos de hadas siempre hay un bueno y un malo- dijo Grayback sonriendo maliciosamente-. Bill por descontado…es el lobo bueno…y yo…yo no solo soy el malo…..soy el peor.

-No entiendo- dijo Scorpius.

-Quieras o no, estas metido de cabeza en esto. No quería decírtelo tan pronto, esperaba tener algo de tiempo para explicártelo con calma. Pero desgraciadamente, tú eres proclive a meterte de cabeza en problemas. No deberías estar aquí y sin embargo aquí estas- dijo Bill- no puedes evitar convertirte en lo que serás y tomar el puesto que corresponde. Y eres joven, muy joven, inexperto, no podemos darnos el lujo que un warg que no sea de nuestra confianza o un hombre-lobo mas loco que Grayback te mate, tome el poder y nos entregue a los Walpurgis. Tenemos que darte las armas para seas invencible. Y sobre todo, que no pierdas tu consciencia humana, debes ser ambas cosas: humano y warg.

-En otras palabras chico- dijo Grayback- mi misión aquí, al parecer, es convertirte en una verdadera maquina asesina.

0o0

Cuando vio que los tres ex mortifagos se dirigieron a la salida del Gran comedor, Draco se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio.

Infierno y condenación, tener a esos tres allí había sido una molestosa sorpresa y Draco Malfoy, sobre todas las cosas, detestaba los imprevistos. Escasos minutos después de que ellos se fueran, Harry Potter llegó a la fiesta con su hijo James. Draco alzó sus ojos encima de su copa.

-Y el desfile continua …- se dijo así mismo- ¿Qué tiene esta maldita fiesta que todo el mundo hace acto de aparición? Ni siquiera la comida es buena.

Harry fue directo hacia él en cuanto lo vio. Draco maldijo en silencio, Harry Potter no conocía el significado de la palabra sutileza. Cuando arribó al Gran Comedor, hasta la banda dejó de tocar, todo el estudiantado permanecía en silencio mirándolo fijamente, después de todo, él era todo un mito viviente, supuestamente, el mago más poderoso del planeta, el que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, toda una leyenda. Harry todavía detestaba ser el foco de atención y sin duda odiaba ser famoso, sin perder la compostura, le hizo una señal a los músicos para que siguieran con el baile. La gente que había reparado en su llegada pronto dejó de mirarlo y pronto se concentró en sus propios asuntos.

Harry decidió esperar para hablar con Draco, mientras tanto se dedicó a saludar a bastante gente, incluido a su hija Lily quien lucia bastante contrariada.

Pasó media hora y entonces se sintió seguro para abordar a Malfoy, quien fingía ignorarlo.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Harry mirando a todos lados.

-Olieron tu peste y escaparon Potter- dijo Draco con hastío.

-¡Diablos! hubiese querido verlos con mis propios ojos- dijo Harry.

-Cuidado..nos observan- dijo Draco.

Harry y Draco se separaron y caminaron a direcciones distintas por el salón. Salieron por las puertas del Gran Comedor con cinco minutos de diferencia, mirando a su alrededor con precaución. Caminaron hasta el séptimo piso en silencio, cuando llegaron a la estatua de Barnabas el Chiflado, los dos dudaron frente a la estatua. La última vez que habían estado en la Sala de los Menesteres, ambos casi habían muerto.

Harry cerró los ojos y una puerta apareció. Draco la empujó, los goznes crujieron. Estaban en una gran sala vacía, con dos otomanas una frente a otra. Las paredes eran oscuras, cubiertas de hollín, el olor a quemado impregnaba el ambiente. Sin duda Harry había querido convocar un sitio agradable, pero la presencia del recuerdo fue tan fuerte, que la sala en la que estaban, era todo lo que había quedado de la gran habitación donde Vicent Crabbe había sido carbonizado hasta las cenizas por el fuego maldito.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral cuando entró al lugar. Él había sido quien convocó el Fiend Fire en esa ocasión. Haciendo mal uso de lo que le había enseñado Felicia, convocó el fuego mágico y su poder no fue suficiente para controlarlo, él solo fue un niño estúpido jugando con fuego, literalmente.

Draco aun recordaba las llamas retorcerse como si estuviesen vivas, en formas antropomorfas, como estas envolvieron el cuerpo de su compañero, como gritó Vincet mientras el fuego lo consumía. Ahora estaba seguro que podía controlarlo, era mas poderoso, conocía mejor la magia antigua, tanto la blanca y la oscura, no por algo el legado de los Walpurgis lo hacia el guardián de la magia natural en el mundo, pero Draco le temía a ese hechizo, él mejor que nadie conocía sus efectos…por su culpa su amigo había muerto de una manera horrible, cubierto por esas llamas siniestras, maléficas. De hecho algo de esa maldad todavía persistía en el sitio, él podía sentirlo en cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Recuerdas lo que sucedió aquí- dijo Harry- en la ultima batalla.

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Draco- ese día perdí a un amigo y casi pierdo la vida.

-Jamás quise que Crabbe muriese, lo sabes- dijo Harry.

-Él decidió su destino, sabia a lo que se arriesgaba enfrentándote…pero yo fui su verdugo, tendré su sangre en mis manos toda la vida y no me siento orgulloso de ello, muchas muertes pesan en mi conciencia, pero sin duda esa es la que me hace tener pesadillas- fue la respuesta de Draco.

-Yo también sueño con eso y no es agradable- dijo Harry- te repito…lo siento.

-Yo también- dijo Draco.

Ambos se sentaron. Harry sentía las palabras de Draco sinceras, pero como siempre, lo dijo inexpresivamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Era difícil confiar en un hombre que no mostraba sus sentimientos nunca, que siempre lucia como una perfecta estatua de hielo, inmutable, totalmente inaccesible. Pero Harry había llegado a conocerlo durante todos esos años, confiaba en Malfoy, porque él jamás empeñaba su palabra y su honor en vano.

-Fue una imprudencia que me abordases en la fiesta. Blaise ha puesto a su hijo de espía. Tu llegada será muy comentada en ciertos círculos te lo aseguro- dijo Draco.

-Entregaste la lista- pregunto Harry.

-Llegó a destino- dijo Draco.

-¿Y?- preguntó Harry.

-Se comieron el pastel entero con glaseado y todo- dijo Draco cansinamente- ¿esperabas que fuese de otra forma? Me sorprendes Potter, jamás pensé que fueses tan desconfiado.

-¿Hermione? ¿Le hiciste daño?- preguntó Harry.

-Tú cuñada esta salva y sana, no le puse un dedo encima…ah y por cierto…está preñada…de su esposo- dijo Draco- Al final ella lo sabia todo…por ti. No se como agradecértelo Potter, me hiciste quedar como un imbécil. Cuando pongas un espía detrás de mi, procura que no sea uno que yo conozca como la palma de mi mano.

-Hermione ¿embarazada?- dijo Harry no pudo ocultar su sorpresa- vaya, eso no lo sabia.

-Está fuera del juego- dijo Draco sin ocultar su molestia. Ella…la había perdido para siempre- te enviaré el nombre del lugar donde debes llevar a toda tu familia cuando esto empiece.

-Bien-dijo Harry- ya Ginny sabe lo que tiene que hacer, mis suegros y mis cuñados también, los demás en riesgo están advertidos y buscando donde ocultarse, pero manteniendo las apariencias. Supongo que Astoria y tu hijo van con nosotros.

-Así es- dijo Draco- Astoria va a chillar, pero aceptara todo lo que yo le ordene, aunque ella no quiera, sigue siendo mi esposa. Scorpius probablemente se largue quien sabe a donde en Alemania con sus amigos, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para desaparecerse entre los muggles- dijo Draco "_o entre los wargs",_ Draco tenia abierta esa posibilidad, que Scorpius se fuese con Rosemberg al mismísimo fin del mundo si era posible, siempre y cuando Walter no estuviese en la mira del Trivuriato- Que no se te escape nada, entre menos gente sepa mejor, les diremos en su momento todo.

-Fecha- dijo Harry.

-Primavera- contestó Draco- no puedo decirte nada más. Creo que será en el ministerio.

-No les costara mucho- dijo Harry- el ministro está prácticamente en su poder. Solo falta hacerlo oficial. La mitad de mis aurores no me respaldaran y no son de fiar de todas formas. Los otros están con nosotros.

-Los Walpurgis se infiltraron en Hogwarts. Sin duda pronto llegara algún profesor asignado por ellos- dijo Draco cruzando un pierna sobre la otra, en un gesto elegante que hizo que Harry, sentado de cualquier forma en su silla, pareciese un labriego- También planean matar a McGonagall, pero eso tú y yo lo sabemos.

-No quiero decirle nada a los chicos- dijo Harry- pero pronto no tendré más remedio. Gracias al cielo Bill está aquí.

- Cuando llegué el momento…las vías de escape de este colegio deben estar listas-dijo Draco jugando con su bastón. Harry lo observaba intrigado, por lo que sabia Malfoy jamás se alejaba de ese objeto- el gobierno irlandés está de acuerdo en darle asilo político a la mayor cantidad posible de personas.

-Los Greengrass son muy influyentes en Irlanda por lo que he escuchado- dijo Harry.

-Mis suegros son algo especiales, el hecho de que su hija me deteste solo les provoca risas, afortunadamente, por alguna extraña razón, les caigo en gracia. Creo que el motivo es Scorpius, puesto que es el único descendiente hombre tanto en mi familia como la suya. Cuando llegué el momento será la cabeza de las dos familias. Eso hace que yo sea una especie de Dios por haber preñado convenientemente a mi esposa de un varón- dijo Draco- y también hace que estén dispuestos a ayudarme como sea.

-Me estas contando tus intimidades- dijo Harry- esto es una novedad.

-Alguien tiene que escucharlas después de todo- dijo Draco – no tengo amigos y hoy me siento especialmente susceptible así que decidí atormentarte. Después de todo, tú me atormentas constantemente enseñándome las fotos de tus hijos y de Ginevra. Como si necesitases recordarme todo el tiempo porque diablos estamos haciendo esto…por nuestras familias.

-Tú me preocupas Malfoy….tu vida es un desastre, estás amargado. No es de gratis lo que te digo, sabes que te considero casi…casi….un amigo- dijo Harry haciendo una mueca, sin poderse creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-No …no somos…ni nunca seremos amigos, pero yo te debo mi vida y tú le debes a los Malfoy´s la tuya- dijo Draco- eso es un vinculo mas poderoso que cualquier amistad. Además, para mi mala suerte…yo confió en ti.

-No confió enteramente en los irlandeses- dijo Harry.

-Yo tampoco, pero también es cierto que los irlandeses son raros pero prácticos, no importa la clase de sangre que tengas, lo que realmente les importa es el dinero. Y aquí hay mucho dinero en juego.

-Dinero que puede ser ofrecido también por la otra parte en disputa- dijo Harry.

-Créelo, nadie ofrecerá mas dinero que yo- exclamó Draco- además vamos con ventaja, los otros ni se imaginan lo que pretendemos hacer.

-Se que los Malfoy´s cagan oro y todo eso- dijo Harry- pero a veces me pregunto si no tendrás la piedra filosofal en tu poder. Jamás he conocido a alguien tan jodidamente rico como tú.

Draco sonrió. Era bueno saber que el omnipresente Harry Potter, quien a veces parecía saberlo todo, no estuviese enterado de donde sacaba el dinero, que por descontado no era precisamente de su culo.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, la piedra filosofal es un asunto que te concierne solo a ti, Potter- dijo Draco- en fin, no importa de donde saco el dinero, lo cierto es que allí está, tanto para un bando como para el otro.

-Estas jugando un juego muy peligroso Malfoy- dijo Harry.

-Ese es el problema de ser doble espía- dijo Draco- uno termina con una soga en el cuello o algo peor. No preguntes mis razones, las sabes de sobra.

-Tu hijo debe tener la misma edad de Albus y Rose- dijo Harry – incluso creo que debe estudiar con ellos aquí en Hogwarts.

-Si- contestó Draco.

-Me imagino que se la llevan como perros y gatos- comentó Harry- tal como nosotros cuando estudiábamos aquí.

- En realidad, por primera vez, un Malfoy al parecer ha descargado su furia con el objetivo correcto- dijo Draco y esta vez sonrío muy a su pesar. No lo diría ni bajo tortura, pero le había divertido todo el asunto. Finalmente Scorpius estaba demostrando, muy a su estilo, de quien era hijo…no dejarse joder por los demás era el lema de los Malfoy´s – Scorpius decidió hacer del hermano de Nott su lona de boxeo particular. Creo que ni se ha fijado en los Weasley´s o Potter´s de este colegio.

- Me gustaría haberlo visto- dijo Harry- digo la pelea. Los chicos me contaron que fue al estilo muggle. No todos los días se ve a un Malfoy despeinarse para arreglar un asunto a golpes.

-No hables estupideces Potter- contestó Draco-un Malfoy hace lo que tiene que hacer cuando lo tiene que hacer, sin miramientos, sin consideraciones y sobretodo sin remordimientos de conciencia, de la manera que sea, a puñetazos o con maldiciones, siempre terminamos nuestro asuntos. En fin, creo que debemos cada quien ir a lo suyo…esta reunión inesperada no es de lo mas conveniente.

-Te estas dando cuenta que últimamente tú y yo ya no solemos insultarnos- dijo Harry- casi hablamos como viejos amigos.

Draco se giró y lo encaró.

-No creas que me caes bien Potter, aun detesto tu inclinación a hacerte el héroe- dijo Draco- realmente me parece patético. Pero estamos en el mismo barco así que no hay otra forma más que relacionarme contigo.

-Creo que mi papel de héroe se lo he cedido temporalmente a otro- dijo Harry- Espero que no meta la pata.

Harry le estiró la mano a Draco y Draco la estrujo con fuerza. Ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos con respeto. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde sus antiguas rencillas. Harry estaba obligado a confiar en Malfoy, Draco estaba seguro de que la única persona que podía ayudarlo era Harry.

-Jamás olvidare esto Malfoy- dijo Harry- gracias a ti, por lo menos existe un plan.

-Tú haz tu parte bien- dijo Draco- es lo único que te pido. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Malfoy- dijo Harry- y no hables tantas pendejadas. No quiero que lo digas, simplemente quiero que lo hagas. A tu manera, no me importa, solo no mates más gente de la necesaria.

Draco se giró para irse y súbitamente recordó algo.

-La hija de Hermione ha captado la atención de Nott- dijo Draco de espaldas a Harry- te aconsejaría que no le quites el ojo de encima.

-Siento en tu tono que no me estas diciendo todo lo que sabes- dijo Harry perspicaz.

-Vigila a la chica- dijo Draco- si se algo mas, me comunicaré contigo.

0o0

Rose cuando llegó a su habitación tiró los zapatos y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta militar y su vestido, estaba cansada y esa sin dudarlo, era la fiesta mas extraña a la que alguna vez había ido a su vida. Gracias al cielo, era su último año y su carrera como organizadora de fiestas escolares había terminado. Aun así, la fiesta contra todo pronostico, entraría a la historia de Hogwarts como el evento mas disparatado que alguna vez aconteció en el colegio. Contó la presencia del padre de Scorpius, la abuela de Zabinni, el hermano de Theo Nott y los dos sujetos mas extraños que había visto en su vida, mas que un baile pareció una reunión de reencuentro de ex –mortifagos, luego su tío Harry con James, con aptitud sospechosa, eso sin contar a RAMMSTEIN. Scorpius cumplió su promesa, el grupo alemán tocó y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se desmadraron. Había sido casi histórico.

Pero para Rose, la fiesta había sido desastrosa, poco faltó para que Nott la torturase en media pista de baile, luego Draco Malfoy se lo había quitado encima, para luego sostener la conversación mas disparatada de su vida. _¡Diablos! no debió haber mencionado a su madre, eso fue una estupidez_. Minutos después Felicia Zabinni le ofreció el consejo mas extraño que le hubieran dado jamás _"Ser ella misma_". Rose sentía que ella de alguna forma, había estado en la mira en esa fiesta y todavía no entendía la razón.

Mientras caminaba por la habitación fue directamente a encender su lámpara de noche, cuando lo hizo, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Bonito trasero- Rose dio un respingo y se giró. Scorpius estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados y dirigiéndole una mirada bastante hambrienta. Ella sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al verlo comiéndosela con los ojos. Allí estaba, alto y rubio como un Dios griego, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca desabotonada, con las mangas arremangadas dejando lucir los tatuajes que tenia grabado en los brazos. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra, su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucia absolutamente deseable.

Rose permaneció de pie un instante, cuando se percató de que continuaba en ropa interior tomó una bata de su cama y se envolvió en esta pudorosamente.

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó ella.

-Obvio por la puerta- dijo Scorpius- acaso lo olvidas, me se la contraseña.

A pesar de que se habían acostado, Scorpius jamás la había visto tan escasa de ropa como en esa ocasión. Y verdaderamente, Rose tenia un trasero y unas piernas bonitas, quizás otras chicas tenían mas curvas que ella o fuesen mas voluptuosas, pero a su juicio Rose tenia el mejor par de tetas que había visto en su vida. No dejaba de mirarla simplemente porque no podía, cuando ella estaba cerca de él, toda su atención se enfocaba en Rose.

-Deberías estar en tu sala común- dijo ella preocupada, anudándose la bata- si se enteran que estas aquí, te van a castigar hasta el final del curso.

-Nadie sabrá que estoy aquí…créelo-dicho esto avanzó unos pasos hasta ella- Te extrañe- lo dijo de una forma sugerente.

Rose estuvo tentada a sonreír pero no lo hizo, igual sus mejillas se enrojecieron pero desvío el rostro.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo…la fiesta?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Bien- dijo ella, sus labios se apretaron y una sombra cubrió su rostro, fue directo hacia el baño, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y se echó un poco agua en la cara. Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y no era precisamente por el desvelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Scorpius. Ella estaba rara, podía oler su inquietud. Y no era que sus sentidos de lobo estuviesen agudizados. Era que Scorpius era particularmente sensible a los cambios de humor de Rose.

-Nada- contestó ella y caminó unos pasos hasta sentarse en el borde de la bañera.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?- dijo Scorpius- yo vi el principio, al parecer iba muy bien…la gente parecía contenta. Me imagino que RAMMSTEIN fue un éxito.

-No sucedió nada. Y si, RAMMSTEIN me ha hecho la organizadora de eventos más famosa del mundo mágico, me han entregado como cincuenta propuestas para cumpleaños, bodas y bautizos. Creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer fuera del colegio si no entro en la universidad, montar una agencia de eventos mágicos- dijo ella.

-Y por supuesto yo seré tu socio mayoritario, ya sabes, el que pone el dinero- dijo Scorpius alegremente.

-Eso es un trato Malfoy-exclamó ella intentando sonreír.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado, le tomó una mano y empezó a mordisquearle los nudillos cariñosamente, luego se dio cuenta que ella tenia un moretón en el brazo.

-¿Esto que es?- preguntó alarmado.

-Nada- dijo ella tartamudeando- seguramente me golpee por descuido.

-Son marcas de dedos- dijo él taladrándola con la mirada- ¿quien coño te apretó así para dejarte una marca?

-Nadie Scorpius- dijo ella, él no le creyó una sola palabra, se puso de pie ágilmente.

-Voy a joder a ese maldito- dijo Scorpius caminando hasta la salida de su cuarto- te juro que voy a matarlo….ya sabia yo que el tal Finnigan era un abusador, tú me dijiste que intentó propasarte contigo en el verano. Voy directo a buscarlo para darle una lección.

-Scorpius..- Rose fue tras de él- espera.

-Tú te quedas aquí- dijo Scorpius apuntándola con un dedo, la expresión de su cara era feroz, sus ojos brillaban asesinos- yo voy a golpear a ese imbécil. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Solo porque terminaste con él?

-¡Rayos! No fue él, no fue Ethan- Rose corrió y se atravesó en la puerta impidiéndole a Scorpius que avanzase- ¿Quieres escucharme? Ethan no tuvo nada que ver.

-Tú nunca vas a aceptar que te hizo daño- dijo Scorpius mirándola totalmente ofuscado- te vi hablando con él, como ese tipo quiso abrazarte y tú te deshiciste diplomáticamente de él. Rose proteges a todo el mundo, tienes que dejar de ser tan amable con los demás.

-Yo no soy como tú- grito ella exasperada- no resuelvo mis problemas a golpes.

-No …tú no eres como yo, yo no acepto tan fácil el papel de victima ¿Te gusta que te jodan Rose? A mi no…ni tampoco me gustan que se metan con lo que es mío. Tú estas conmigo ahora, no voy a permitir que un idiota se te acerque y te haga esto- dijo Scorpius colocando sus manos en las caderas y mirando el suelo, respiraba profundamente, estaba furioso.

-No seas odioso conmigo. Yo no soy ninguna victima, se defenderme- dijo ella- simplemente no creo que la violencia física sea la solución.

Ella lo tomó por los brazos, luego levantó una mano para agarrar la cara del chico y obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos. Scorpius se resistió un rato, pero el contacto de la piel de Rose, suave, tibia, era calmante, así que poco a poco se tranquilizó. Después de todo pelear con ella esa noche no estaba en sus planes.

-Scorpius, Ethan no me hizo esto, fue Theodore Nott- dijo ella en voz baja.

Scorpius levantó a mirada totalmente incrédulo y también alarmado.

-Nott….el hermano mayor de Marcus…¿Ese que fue mortifago?- Rose asintió- ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí? ¿En la fiesta? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces? ¿Por qué se te acercó? ¿Por qué te golpeo?

-No se porque estaba aquí, de pronto Mc Gonagall lo llamó por lo de la pelea, se apareció junto a dos sujetos de lo mas extraños. No lo conocía hasta hoy- dijo ella- literalmente me arrastró al bailar con él el vals. Me insultó, me apretó la mano hasta casi fracturarla, no me dejaba ir y yo no quería armar un escándalo. Me dijo unas cosas que sinceramente…fue horrible. Me odia porque su hermano le ha dicho cosas mías…Que lo supero en todo en el colegio o algo por el estilo. Que soy la hija de una sangre sucia que no debe igualarse a un sangre limpia. El mismo cuento de siempre.

-¿Dónde está? Todavía está en el colegio? ¿Cómo se atreve a maltratarte? - dijo Scorpius, ella lo tomó del brazo.

-Tú no vas a buscar a nadie…menos a un tipo que luce como un perfecto asesino profesional- dijo ella alarmada- basta Scorpius. Tu padre fue el que me lo sacó de encima.

-Papá…..- Scorpius abrió los ojos, su rabia no había disminuido un ápice- papá te ayudo.

-Si- dijo ella- estaba furioso por la manera en que el Sr. Nott se estaba comportando conmigo. Fue escalofriante, hablaban como si nada, pero se miraban como si quisieran matarse uno al otro. Finalmente ese tipo me dejó tranquila y tu padre….tu padre me obligó a beberme un trago de brandy para tranquilizarme.

-Vaya- dijo Scorpius- jamás me imagine que papá fuera a meterse con ese tipo por una desconocida.

-Yo no soy ninguna desconocida para él- dijo Rose- soy la hija de Hermione Granger.

-Eres una desconocida…créelo- afirmó él.

-Le grite- Rose se sentó en la cama

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Scorpius sentándose al lado de ella.

-A tu padre, le grite como una loca. No se….bebí algo de brandy, creo que se me subió a la cabeza- dijo Rose- estaba furiosa y tratando de controlarme porque después de todo, yo era la anfitriona de la fiesta. Él estaba tratando de calmarme, se estaba poniendo condescendiente conmigo, como si yo tuviese cinco años y ya sabes….no me gusta tu papá….por como te trata, porque él se esta metiendo con mi madre. Lo cierto es que perdí mis casillas y le lance en la cara lo de mi mama.

-¿Tu hiciste que? –ahora si Scorpius estaba sorprendido, estuvo tentado a reírse- Tú le gritaste, enfrente de todo el mundo.

Rose asintió un poco apenada.

-Grave error, a mi padre no lo encaras, sino que le buscas la vuelta cuando quieres ganar una discusión con él. Por experiencia te digo que es así, siempre le digo las cosas bien claras y él como si yo no estuviese hablando, es experto en evadir situaciones. Te aseguro que lo negó – afirmó Scorpius.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo ella.

-Es mi padre…lo conozco…se que lo negó, todo lo que a él le incomoda o le molesta, lo saca de su sistema, como si nunca hubiese sucedido - dijo él- lo hemos hablado muchas veces nena. Si ellos están juntos, jamás van a admitirlo. Mi padre tiene que negarlo, no tanto por tu madre, sino por él. Imagínate el escándalo, Draco Malfoy amante de Hermione Granger, ambos casados, ambos enemigos desde la adolescencia, su reputación está en juego.

-Lo cierto es que sabes Scorpius- dijo Rose- yo…yo …yo creo que tu padre siente algo por mi mamá. Lo negó todo e hizo todo lo posible para que yo le creyese. La estaba protegiendo.

-Lo dudo- dijo él- Draco Malfoy es incapaz de amar a mas nadie que así mismo.

-Lo vi en su mirada, estaba furioso y dolido también- dijo ella- lo negó, fue por mamá, esa fue la impresión que me dio.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Scorpius.

-No- dijo Rose- pero no se…algo en él …fue la sensación que tuve …es todo. Me aseguro que no esta liado con ella, puede ser que sea verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué ese beso?

-Esos dos tienen una historia juntos…algo del pasado- dijo Scorpius- cada vez estoy mas convencido. ¿Pero como? ¿Desde cuando? Espero por Dios que tú no seas mi hermana.

Rose lo miro escandalizada. Y se levantó de improviso, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación como loca. Scorpius también se puso de pie.

-Me provoca golpearte cuando dices esas cosas- dijo Rose- mi padre es Ron Weasley, y el de Hugo también. Y para que salgas de duda, mi padre y yo tenemos talasemia menor, es un defecto en la sangre, es inofensivo, lo heredamos del abuelo Arthur. Solo los Weasley´s en el mundo mágico lo tienen.

-Bueno, igual si resultaba que eras mi hermana, me importa un carajo- dijo Scorpius, sonriéndole. Ella se veía absolutamente apetecible caminado en esa bata de seda.

-No respetas nada…como diablos no te va a importar si somos hermanos..en tal caso de que tal cosa pudiese ser posible - exclamó ella.

-No me importa porque lo que siento por ti rompe cualquier barrera, cualquier convencionalismo…cualquier todo- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella correspondió a su mirada intensamente.

Scopius se fue hacia ella y la empujó suavemente contra una pared. Rose no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Scorpius conocía esa mirada demasiado bien y lo que significaba, ella lo deseaba, eso fue algo que él no pudo resistir, colocó sus manos en la pared apresando las manos de ella con las suyas y unió sus labios a los de ella. El beso fue feroz, necesitado, intenso y desesperado. Scorpius pegaba su cuerpo al de ella, sin dejar espacio entre los dos, Rose no le perdió pisada y profundizó el beso, él chico dejo libre sus manos, la rodeó con sus brazos y se la subió encima a horcajadas, tomándola de las nalgas. Luego de un rato enfrascados en una sucesión de besos, mordiscos y lamidas realizados con una intensidad inédita, Rose se dio cuenta que terminarían teniendo sexo allí mismo de pie contra la pared si no se detenían y todavía tenían cosas que hablar.

Rose interrumpió el beso, pero entonces el chico atacó su cuello a pequeños mordiscos. Ella no logró evitar suspirar. Scorpius caminó con ella cargada hasta que llegaron a la cama. Se sentó con ella todavía sobre él.

-Tu padre está molesto conmigo- dijo ella.

-Y se pondrá como una furia cuando sepa que andas conmigo- contestó él- pero que se joda.

-Me encanta esa idea- dijo ella, Scorpius siempre la hacia sentir algo rebelde- pero te cuento algo, tengo que agradecerle que me ayudase.

-Mi padre jamás hace algo de a gratis, algo trama- dijo Scorpius- quizás se sienta responsable contigo por tu madre. No lo se, pero tampoco me gusta.

- Él me dijo que me mantuviese alejado de Nott, de los dos.

- Y esos es justo lo que vas a hacer. Este asunto no se queda así, pero hay que averiguar ¿Por qué? No creo que Marcus Nott sea un llorica que utilice al hermano para concretar sus tontas venganzas personales- dijo Scorpius- tendremos cuidado, los dos.

-Ese tipo es escalofriante- dijo ella- los otros dos que lo acompañaban también. Me preocupa tu padre, no me cae bien, pero luce atormentado, sus ojos, está triste…lo se…esta triste y preocupado.

-Papa está metido en un gran problema- dijo Scorpius- pero no hablemos de eso, te lo contaré después.

-No me gusta que me ocultes cosas- afirmó Rose.

-No te estoy ocultando nada, solo estoy aplazando una conversación- dijo Scorpius- Por lo pronto, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de esto, no se como hare, pero nadie volverá a ponerte una mano encima.

-Algo raro está sucediendo, Tío Harry se apareció con James también en la fiesta- dijo Rose- cuando ellos llegaron, Nott y sus acompañantes se fueron. Tío es Auror, James también….Walter estuvo hablando con ellos, es como si todo hubiese sido planeado.

-Walter de seguro olió los problemas, él es como tú, no le gustan los enfrentamientos y estoy de acuerdo….algo extraño se cuece- dijo Scorpius- Ex mortifagos y aurores en una fiesta de colegio. De lo más raro.

-Esa fiesta …fue una fiesta de locura- dijo ella- Gracias a Dios, la única estudiante que se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba extraño fui yo, puesto que todos estaban de lo mas despreocupados, incluso los slyhtherin´s.

- Me hiciste falta hoy – dijo de pronto Scorpius.

-También me hiciste falta- dijo ella-fue injusto que te castigaran, la fiesta también era tu trabajo.

-Sabes….no se porque coño estamos hablando tanto- Scorpius se acercó mas a ella, sus bocas entraron en colisión y de nuevo se besaron apasionadamente. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y con sus manos le desordenó el cabello, él dejaba un camino de besos en su cuello. Mientras se besaban, Scorpius deshacía el lazo de la bata de Rose, ella separó un poco su cuerpo para permitir que él la despojase de su prenda rodándola por sus hombros.

-Scorpius- susurró ella mientras se besaban y ayudaba al rubio a quitarse la camisa, pronto el chico estuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.- Scorpius.

-Hum- logró mascullar él mientras entretenido buscaba el broche del sujetador para quitárselo. Luego de luchar un rato con el seguro del sostén, se impacientó, lo dejó cerrado y volvió a besarla en la boca.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me dijiste que ibas a estar en la mezanine observando, te vi al principio del baile y luego ya no estabas allí- dijo ella mientras él besaba sus hombros, bajando los tirantes del sujetador.

Scorpius se acostó en la cama y se la llevó con él, sujetándola por la cintura, ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y él empezó a acariciarle el cabello, Rose levantó su cabeza y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-¿Por qué diablos eres tan bonita?- dijo él admirándola y ella le sonrío- tienes los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida.

-Scor ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo ella, mientras jugaba repasando con sus dedos los tatuajes de los brazos del chico.

-Te contaré – dijo Scorpius y le hizo un recuento de todo lo que había sucedido, excepto lo de Bill y Grayback, no quería alarmarla ni tampoco desatarle la curiosidad a Rose. Cada vez se acumulaban mas cosas que decirle…!diablos! se estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso consumado. Pero lo hacia para protegerla.

-Hugo lo sabe y nos apoya- dijo ella sonriente- sabia que mi hermano no me dejaría sola.

-Nena- comentó Scorpius dudoso- hay otra cosa. Somos novios.

Rose arrugó la cara.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella- ¿que somos que?

-Amigos, amantes y desde hoy como a las 11 de la noche…ante el mundo, somos novios- dijo Scorpius tan rápido que se le enredó la lengua.

-No recuerdo que me hayas pedido ser tu novia – dijo Rose- es mas, creo haberte escuchado decir…que nosotros éramos libres, sin ataduras, amigos con derechos, cada quien a lo suyo, tus palabras fueron algo así: _nuestras vidas están muy complicadas, yo no soy tipo de tener novias….y un largo etec._

-Bonita- dijo él- no me eches en cara todas las estupideces que te dije….me he portado como un idiota descerebrado e inmaduro. Cierto, le tengo alergia las relaciones formales. Pero tú, eres otra cosa Rose. Tu hermano, como buen hermano preguntó y yo le dije que si. En realidad, después de pensarlo un rato, y después que tú y yo…bueno….nos acostamos, me di cuenta, que te quería de novia.

- ¡Oh!… ¡que maravilloso descubrimiento!- Rose no sabia si besarlo o abofetearlo- Y señor Malfoy, usted no pensó en algún momento que yo también tengo algo que decir al respecto.

-Bueno- dijo Scorpius fingiendo arrepentimiento- se que he debido preguntarte y todo eso. Digo seria lo normal y lo adecuado. Pero yo no soy ni normal y todavía no estoy seguro que yo sea lo adecuado para ti. Pero estoy utilizando la estrategia del factor sorpresa…ya lo dije a tu hermano, por extensión a todos tus primos, ya empeñe tu palabra, no tienes mas remedio que aceptarme.

-No voy a ser tu novia- respondió Rose con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamó él.

-No me preguntaste- dijo ella- no y no.

-Rose ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto él.

-No- repitió ella. Scorpius la beso con ganas, ella no se negó

-Se mi novia- le dijo entre besos.

-No.

-Por favor- dijo él mientras le acariciaba la espalda- no estoy acostumbrado al rechazo. Se mi novia.

-No- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos, el muy condenado sabia lo que hacia y le había mordido el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que electricidad corriese por su cuerpo- yo no digo ni hago nada sin consultarte en esta relación.

-Rose- dijo él- no te pongas pesada.

-Alguien tiene que ponerte los límites, eres demasiado ganado de ti mismo- dijo ella- Pues no, no voy a ser tu novia.

-Entonces solo me quieres de juguete sexual – a este punto él la miraba con los ojos y el corazón ardiendo-¿Debo sentirme halagado?

-Te quiero- dijo ella de pronto, Scorpius dejó de besarla, esa declaración lo había dejado helado, la apretó con fuerza, se giró con ella en brazos y la lanzó bruscamente en la cama colocándose encima de ella. Ambos se miraban.

-Rose- dijo él en un murmullo, ella levantó la cara y lo besó. Scorpius no dejaba de tocarla por encima de la ropa interior. Ella se dejó hacer, le gustaba demasiado estar así con él, piel contra piel, sus corazones latiendo a un mismo son, su olor envolviéndola.

-Siento que te quiero- dijo ella- de verdad…se que es muy pronto y todo eso…pero no se ..te quiero.

-Dímelo - dijo él con la voz entrecortada y el pecho ardiendo con un montón de inexplicables sentimientos revolviéndose dentro…emociones muy humanas. Nadie nunca jamás le había dicho eso- dímelo otra vez Rose.

-Te quiero- dijo ella.

-Yo…yo también- contestó él

Rose sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, esas palabras, viniendo de él, eran muy dulces.

Luego ambos se sumergieron en una intensa sesión de besos mientras él acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Scorpius

-Lo pensaré- dijo ella.

-Si te encuentro coqueteando con otro chico…lo mato a golpes- afirmó él con la cara seria. Rose lo veía muy atractivo, con el cabello rubio revuelto y los labios rojos de tanto besarla- y es en serio.

-No te preocupes, no somos novios, pero tenemos cláusula de fidelidad absoluta- bromeó ella.

-Por mi…no hay ningún problema, como siempre, hare lo que quieras- contestó él- pero dile a tu familia que somos novios, si tu hermano se entera que te tengo como amante no habrá cláusula de exclusividad que valga. Ofreció darme una paliza si me propaso contigo.

-Demasiado tarde para eso- dijo ella- ya me quitaste la virtud y todas esas cosas.

-Eres la mujer deshonrada mas alegre que existe Rose Weasley- dijo él besándola de nuevo, dejando sus manos recorrer el cuerpo de ella sin ningún pudor.

-Traes protección- preguntó ella cuando supo que lo que iba a suceder era inevitable. Scorpius finalmente le quitó el sujetador y acercó su cara al los pechos de Rose para admirarlos, ella tenia unos senos redondos que cabían perfectamente en sus manos, con pezones pequeños color ciruela, en esos momentos erizados. Scorpius aspiró profundamente y se metió uno de los pezones en su boca, dándole toques leve con la lengua. Rose empezó a jadear ruidosamente.

-Scorpius…no podemos hacer esto sin cuidarnos- dijo ella, mientras el chico se acomodaba entre sus piernas, todavía con los pantalones puestos.

-Scorpius….OHHHHH- ella casi se vino cuando él le quito sus bragas y tocó su clítoris levemente con un dedo. Rose empezó a levantar las caderas para restregarse contra su mano.

-Vente, correte…por mi- dijo Scorpius mientras intensificaba la caricia, Rose cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Transcurrieron unos minutos y ella entre espasmos llegó a su orgasmo, jamás le habían hecho eso y Rose evidentemente lo disfrutó, Scorpius intentó besarla de nuevo y Rose lo empujó a un lado recuperando su bata para cubrirse, su cara estaba completamente enrojecida, él se acomodó de medio lado sobre la cama sonriéndole.

-Luces hermosa cuando te corres- dijo él absolutamente complacido por la vista de ella- me gusta verte así.

-No podemos tener sexo sin precauciones, debemos ser responsables- dijo ella- si tú no traes ninguna, tendré que tomarme alguna poción o la píldora…y eso es un poco difícil de conseguir en Hogwarts.

-Ven acá nena….aun no hemos terminado, necesito poner mis manos sobre ti otra vez- dijo él levantándose y metiendo sus manos debajo de la bata, encontró sus pechos y le jaló los pezones sin demasiado brusquedad, pero lo suficiente para alterarla completamente. Rose no logró reprimir un gemido de satisfacción, pero contuvo su fuerza de voluntad y le apartó las manos. Sus pezones quedaron latiendo de expectativa.

-Te estoy preguntando algo y no me prestas atención – dijo ella- te estoy diciendo que necesitamos protección.

-Te refieres a esto- Scorpius sacó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón- pues si….claro que lo he pensado….ven aquí….tonta…

Ella se acercó sin reticencias, todavía seguía desnuda pero la bata de seda cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sin embargo al colocarse de medio lado frente a él, Scorpius pudo observar maravillado la curva de sus caderas y sus piernas, ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre una mano y su cabello largo caía en cascadas hasta la almohada. Él acarició su cara para luego pasar delicadamente un dedo por su cuello, por el valle entre sus senos, llevándose la tela de la bata con él, hasta que llegó al ombligo, descubriendo poco a poco ese par de senos firmes y llenos que parecían esculpidos por un artista. Luego subió su dedo para acariciar sus pezones, que estaban erguidos, apuntando a su cara directamente, orgullosos ante su escrutinio.

-Tus pechos son …wow…exquisitos- dijo él con la voz ronca mientras tocaba un pezón que se arrugó ante el contacto. Rose miraba embelezada y curiosa como él jugueteaba con su cuerpo. Scorpius estaba envuelto en el olor de ella, el aroma de su sexo llamándolo a unirse con ella.

-¿Que mas te gusta de mi?- pregunto ella, no sentía timidez, aunque era la primera vez que estaba sin ropa delante de un hombre. Rose se sentía admirada, deseada, con poder sobre él y era una sensación maravillosa, observar el efecto que su presencia, su femineidad tenia sobre él.

-También me gusta esto- la mano de Scorpius de su pecho fue hasta su cintura y de allí hasta su trasero, el cual rodeó con la mano, metiendo los dedos entre la hendidura entre sus nalgas, ofreciéndole una caricia fugaz que estremeció a Rose. Jamás la habían tocado allí y la sensación fue turbadora y electrizante. Pero él no insistió más en ese sitio.

-¿Qué mas?- preguntó ella ya con los ojos vidriosos y la voz pastosa.

Scorpius fue dejando llevar su mano hasta donde ella tenía apretujada la bata, justo por encima de su sexo. Él no lo descubrió, sino que metió la mano debajo de la tela. Ella sintió sus dedos jugueteando con su vello pubico humedecido.

-Me encanta aquí- dijo él ofreciéndole una ardorosa mirada Rose- es calido, suave, húmedo…está hecho a la justa medida para volverme loco.

Ella arqueo su cuerpo cuando sintió que él jugueteaba de nuevo con su montículo. Rose cerró los ojos y no vio cuando él se despojó de su pantalón. Scorpius retiró la mano un momento, el tiempo suficiente para colocarse el condón, luego tendió a Rose sobre su espalda, la besó y mientras lo hacia, le separaba los muslos para encontrar acomodo entre sus piernas. Ella se tensó cuando el chico la penetró, todavía había algo de resistencia, ella estaba apretada. Scorpius entró con suavidad, Rose arqueó la espalda.

-Dios….te sientes tan bien- dijo él, mientras mordía su cuello e impulsaba sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, ella lo acompañaba en la danza erótica, acoplando su pelvis contra la de él.

-Oh….- gimió ella cuando lo sintió salirse de su interior, enseguida abrazó su cintura con sus piernas para evitarle la retirada- No…no te vayas…no.

-Tranquila- dijo él mientras se salía con lentitud y entraba rápidamente, tocando un punto profundo dentro de ella que la hizo estremecer. Rose le hundió las uñas en los hombros. Él hizo lo mismo un par de veces y luego sus embestidas tomaron ritmo, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes y mas profundas. Esta vez, Scorpius se lo estaba tomando con calma, embestidas largas y lentas, quería hacerla disfrutar y gozar el mayor tiempo posible.

Dos cuerpos desnudos se mecían al mismo compás, en la decadente danza de la unión sexual, Scorpius encima de ella, subyugándola, haciéndola suya de la única forma que le era posible, reafirmando su posesión. Y ella se entregaba con pasión. Se besaron muchas veces, como si quisieran beberse el alma del otro con un beso.

A ella todavía le dolía un poco, después de todo era la segunda vez que lo hacían, pero cuando él empezó a golpearla con fuerza, el dolor y la incomodidad pasaron para ser sustituidas por placer.

-Me gusta….- gimió ella con los ojos cerrados- ohhhhh- Por segunda vez en esa noche ella se vino con fuerza, mientras él reclamaba su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Una hora después los dos estaban abrazados, con las sabanas enrolladas a sus pies, él acariciaba su espalda y ella tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, intentando dormir. Scorpius estaba cerrando los ojos, completamente agotado del fantástico sexo que habían tenido.

No fue ciertamente inesperado lo que sucedió, desde la primera vez él sabia que seguirían haciendo el amor, se gustaban demasiado, se atraían como imanes, pero en ese instante, mientras descansaban, Scorpius tenia una emoción indescriptible creciéndole en el pecho, y era por ese _te quiero_ que él no dudo en responder. Todo con ella era tan familiar pero a la vez tan extraño y diferente. Él sentía a Rose como nunca sintió a nadie, la sentía con el alma, con el corazón, con todo su cuerpo. Era como si ella fuese parte intrínseca de su ser. Y eso lo hacia sentirse desvalido, asustado, temeroso de perderla, de decepcionarla, de no dar la talla como hombre con ella.

Tendría que poner empeño en no fallar, su voluntad iba a ser más fuerte que su parte animal. Iba a hacer todo lo absolutamente posible para no perder su humanidad. Después de esa conversación con Bill y con Greyback, que le despejó algunas dudas a Scorpius y le creó muchísimas mas interrogantes sobre su futuro, él había decidido luchar por si mismo, para que Scorpius Malfoy siguiera siendo lo que había sido hasta ahora, un humano con todos sus virtudes y sus defectos, no un prospecto de bestia maldita. Y entre todas las razones posibles, Scorpius sabia que en gran medida lo haría por ella, para no perderla.

Scorpius sintió el calido cuerpo desnudo de Rose pegándose al suyo, acoplándose con él. Buscó sus labios y de nuevo la besó, ya con más calma, sin apuros. ¡Diablos! podía permanecer toda su vida en esa cama, con ella, solamente besándose. Estaba oscuro y lo único que veía de Rose era la silueta de su cuerpo unido al suyo, las curvas sinuosas, femeninas y excitantes de su figura, el olor de ella combinado con el suyo, su esencia de mujer impregnando todo su cuerpo. Era impresionante, como no solo el sexo era lo que los unía sino como también existían tantos sentimientos entre ellos y una comprensión más allá de cualquier cursi explicación. Era hermoso…simplemente hermoso. Pronto sintió la acompasada respiración de Rose sobre su cuello, se había quedado dormida, él estiró el brazo que no la abrazaba, tomó una cobija y la colocó sobre los dos.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

**NOTA: ****We´re all gonna die** (del nuevo disco de Slash, la canción es cantada por Iggy Pop) será oficialmente la canción de nuestros protagonistas los hombreslobos y lobos wargs (que hasta ahora son Bill, Grayback y Scorpius) la energía de Iggy Pop y su desparpajo inspiró completamente mi concepción de estos seres, bajenla.


	15. Conexión

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Disculpen la tardanza, pero estuve de viaje y llegue agotada. Este capitulo es muy importante…así que léanlo con atención y coméntenme. Lo que viene después de aquí les va a encantar. Banda sonora a cargo de Fito Páez "Nuevo".

Capitulo 15 Conexión

"_En un mundo de locos, el mas loco es el que manda"_

Película Taita Boves, 2010

0o0

Cinco meses después, Marzo…

Contemplar el deshielo del lago de Hogwarts, era sin duda un evento interesante, las capas de agua congelada se fracturaban en formas geométricas, dibujando intrincados diseños, y de alguna forma, con la llegada de la primavera, con el florecimiento de los árboles que habían estado desnudos todo el inverno, el paisaje adquiría un tono mas alegre.

Sin embargo Rose Weasley no estaba tan pendiente del deshielo como cabria suponer en una chica tan curiosa como ella, sino que estaba apoyada cómodamente sobre el pecho de su chico, al que ahora llamaba "novio".

Scorpius jugueteaba con sus manos, le encantaba estar allí con ella, en la orilla del lago, debajo del robledal donde se habían dado el primer beso. Increíblemente tenían cinco meses juntos y no podía creer que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido. O que algunas trabas para ellos dos hubiesen desaparecido.

Después de varios partidos de Death Quidditch, Scorpius había logrado, sino la amistad, por lo menos la tolerancia de los primos de Rose. Aceptaban su relación tranquilamente, no se metían con ellos y sobre todo no los habían delatado. A él le parecían toda una colección variopinta de personalidades. Hugo Weasley huraño y pendenciero, Albus Potter decidido y enérgico, Fred Weasley muy reservado y tímido, pero con un buen sentido del humor. De las chicas, ya a Molly la conocía muy bien, Dominique casi ni hablaba, Louis Weasley estudiaba en Bouxbattons, pero Lily Potter era un ejemplar interesante, muy bonita, insistía en vestirse y actuar como un chico, eso a Scorpius le parecía bastante estrafalario, y de paso tenia una relación bastante conflictiva con el hermano de Rose.

Ella le había comentado preocupada su prima y su hermano discutían mucho, por todo, cuando ellos dos siempre habían sido los primos mas unidos. Scorpius se dedicó a observarlos unas dos semanas y descubrió todo el misterio, las miradas incendiaras que se lanzaban eran bastante reveladoras para él, los dos chicos se gustaban….bastante…pero sin duda algo habría salido mal entre ellos.

Una vez, hacia dos meses la chica se había caído de una escoba durante un partido de Quidditch y el primero en acudir a ayudarla había sido Hugo, pero Lily lo insultó hasta cansarse y no le permitió siquiera tocarla, después de eso no se hablaron mas. Scorpius quería compartir la información con Rose, pero luego dudó, mas romances prohibidos, teniendo en cuenta de que ellos aun sospechaban de su padre y su madre, no era una conversación que él quisiese sostener con ella. Por lo pronto, allí estaban los dos, tranquilos, observando el paisaje.

-El viernes no te vi sino hasta entrada la noche- dijo ella enredando sus dedos con los de él.

-Tú tío me puso mucha tarea- contestó Scorpius inmediatamente. Eso era una verdad a medias. En realidad, Bill Weasley, Fenrir Grayback y Walter estaban enseñándole todo lo que sabían en cualquier tiempo libre disponible, Scorpius hacia verdaderos malabarismos para estar con Rose, las clases eran intensas pero él sentía que no avanzaba absolutamente nada. Walter era de la opinión que tenia que dejarse de beber la poción calmante, pero Scorpius temía dar ese paso, sabia que irremediablemente, dejaba de tomar la poción y sus días como humano estaban contados, le preocupaba el hecho de que no le había confesado su situación todavía a Rose.

Mucha teoría y poca practica, esa eran sus sesiones con los hombreslobos y el warg, ellos aun no habían dejado que él presenciase la transformación. Demasiadas feromonas en el mismo lugar, había dicho Walter, querían que él aprendiese mas a controlarse ante de exponerlo a la presencia de los otros dos. Scorpius había aprendido mucho sobre fisiología animal, historia, magia practica para wargs y otras cosas, pero como transformarse o en todo caso como evitarlo…ni una palabra. Y estaba impaciente, porque quería ver que iba a ser de él pero al mismo tiempo, lógicamente tenia temor y muchas dudas.

-Iré a hablar con tío Bill- dijo Rose- no es posible que estés castigado hasta final de año por una tontería.

-Por lo menos estoy mejor que Marcus Nott- dijo Scorpius- a mi no me sacaron del colegio.

-Me pregunto donde está y cuando volverá- exclamó Rose.

-Por mi puede quedarse donde infiernos esté- contestó Scorpius- Slytherin está mucho mas calmado sin él, aunque Augustos, Pucey y Montague no me hablan. Goyle dice que está resentidos conmigo, pero aun así ningún alboroto en la sala común.

-¿Qué haremos en Pascuas?- preguntó Rose.

-Iremos a Alemania- respondió Scorpius- tú dirás en tu casa que vas con Emily y yo le diré a mis padres que viajare con Walter.

-Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo y tratar de averiguar si siguen juntos- dijo Rose.

-¿Quiénes? Mi padre y tu madre- contestó Scorpius- No insistas Rose, lo intentamos en invierno, cada uno por su lado, honestamente no quiero perder mas el tiempo en eso. Si están juntos….pues que estén juntos.

Rose se deshizo del agarré de Scorpius y se levantó, dispuesta a irse de allí, profundamente molesta. Scorpius fue tras de ella.

-Rose- llamó él.

-Déjame tranquila- dijo ella con las lágrimas en los ojos. Él la tomó por el brazo y la haló pegándola a su cuerpo, ella lo miró con reproche.

-A ti no te importa porque detestas a tu padre- dijo ella.

-Yo no detesto a mi padre, solo tengo una relación difícil con él, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos para que él no se meta en los míos- contestó Scorpius.

-Yo quiero saberlo- dijo Rose impaciente.

-No se porque diablos insistes en pelear por eso- dijo él mientras buscaba su boca para ofrecerle un fugaz beso- Si son amantes ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros para evitarlo?¿Es que acaso planeas decírselo a tu padre?

-No..pero no me gusta…detesto los engaños- contestó Rose y Scorpius la abrazó con mas fuerza !Rayos! ella detestaba los engaños ¿como iba a reaccionar cuando se enterase que él le estaba ocultando una parte importante de su yo interno? Trató de apartar eso de su cabeza. Todavía no…todavía no.

-Rose a veces la gente le oculta cosas a aquellos que quieren solo para no dañarlos- dijo Scorpius escondiendo su nariz en el cabello de ella.

-Para mi eso es inaceptable- dijo ella descansando su cabeza en su pecho-odio que me mientan.

-No discutamos mas, no me gusta- dijo Scorpius.

-Discúlpame, últimamente todo me molesta y me dan ganas de llorar por cualquier estupidez, no duermo bien y a veces estoy susceptible- dijo ella.

-¿Mas pesadillas?- preguntó él.

-Todas las noches- dijo ella- y lo peor es que no logró recordar nada, solo tengo esa sensación de angustia en el pecho.

-Pídele algo a Madame Pomfrey- dijo él.

-No…no me gustan los brebajes para dormir- contestó ella.

-Si pudiera…dormiría contigo todas las noches para velar tu sueño- dijo él- créeme es lo que mas deseo…pero estamos metidos en este maldito colegio.

-En la universidad será diferente- dijo ella- tendré un departamento para mi sola. Podrás visitarme cuando quieras.

-En realidad me estaba planteando la posibilidad de estudiar lo mismo que tú, ir a la misma universidad- contestó Scorpius- letras y filosofía mágica no pueden ser tan malos después de todo.

-Nunca me has dicho que es lo que en realidad te gustaría hacer- dijo Rose.

-Eso es porque nunca lo había pensado con seriedad. Nena recuerda, soy rico, no necesito trabajar para vivir- contestó Scorpius ganándose una mirada incendiara de Rose- pero por lo pronto no me molestaría estudiar lo mismo que tú mientras decido que hacer con mi vida.

-¿Algún país en especial?- preguntó Rose.

-Uno bien lejos de Inglaterra- dijo Scorpius- incluso puede ser America. Lo más lejos posible de nuestras familias.

-He estado pensando- Rose dudó- digo, ya mis primos saben que tú y yo estamos juntos. ¿Por qué no vienes a la Madriguera a conocer a mis abuelos? Solo como amigos…después le podremos decirles a toda mi familia, poco a poco…tanteando el terreno, que estamos juntos.

Scorpius se alarmó, no tenia ningún problema con la familia Weasley, incluso podría aguantarse las miradas y los berrinches de los padres de Rose. El verdadero problema era que no quería que Bill Weasley supiese que estaba enredado con Rose, Scorpius estaba plenamente consciente de que no le agradaría nada, no mientras él no demostrase poder controlarse.

-Después del viaje Alemania veremos- dijo Scorpius intentando sonar poco evasivo. Gracias al cielo, Rose quedó satisfecha con su respuesta. Su relación estaba consolidada, y ya estaban haciendo planes para el futuro, por lo menos para el futuro cercano, el colegio terminaba en junio y ella ya había enviado sus aplicaciones a diversas universidades, a escondidas de su madre, se había decidido por la Literatura. Rose consideraba que estaban muy jóvenes para pensar en casarse o algo así, no le molestaba la expectativa de un romance largo, todavía tenían mucho que conocerse uno al otro, cuando estuviesen solos, alejados de la rutina colegial de Hogwarts, con libertad, terminarían de decidir si se gustaban los suficiente para concretarlo.

-Apurémonos, ya es tarde, quedamos a las cinco para jugar ajedrez con Hugo- dijo Rose jalándolo por una mano.

-La tortura de nuevo. No se para que insistes en humillarnos- contestó Scorpius riéndose- jugamos los dos contra él y aun así nos gana.

-Algún día…Scorpius…algún día ganaremos, mientras tanto la practica hace el maestro- dijo ella, mientras adornaba su hermoso rostro con una sonrisa.

0o0

-Draco Malfoy- dijo Avery- no estoy seguro de donde están sus lealtades.

-Sus lealtades están con si mismo- dijo Nott con excesiva brusquedad. De todas formas, no estaba diciendo nada que ellos no supiesen.

-Nosotros lo hicimos miembro de esta orden- dijo Dolohov- él sabe que si perdemos, se hunde con nosotros.

-Me preocupa todavía su interés en esa mujer, Hermione Granger y en su prole- dijo Avery- además, él parece poco dispuesto a algunas cosas. No aceptara un genocidio.

Estaban reunidos en la casa de Nott en Bristol, en medio de la sala, fumando puros y Nott con un trago de whiskey de fuego en su mano, él no había parado de beber en dos días y no lo haría en ese momento, sorpresivamente estaba lucido, de todas formas fuera de estar eufórico o ligeramente alegre por el alcohol, Nott ardía en furia, ellos estaban inexplicablemente pasivos, el invierno estaba por terminar y no había sucedido absolutamente nada, ningún ataque, ninguna reafirmación de principios de la Nueva Orden de Walpurgis, solo reuniones sociales inútiles para sondear las intensiones de los sangrelimpia. La razón era que un informante les había comunicado al Triviriato que estaban siendo espiados, así que nombre por nombre, familia por familia estaban intentando dar con el culpable. Aun así, las maquinaciones todavía se sucedían en sus cabezas.

-El joven Malfoy y sus metidas de pata de juventud- ironizó Dolohov, quien era el que mas confiaba en Draco- por supuesto, sus millones hacen que cualquier indiscreción del pasado sea fácilmente olvidada.

-No olvidada, mas bien no tomada en consideración- dijo Avery fríamente, sus ojos negros miraban alrededor como un halcón, siempre le había llamado la atención la guarida del viejo Theodore Nott, heredada por el hijo Nott mas joven, y conservada tal cual en la primera guerra mágica. La casa parecía tener vida propia, más que encantada estaba maldita, las puertas se abrían y cerraban solas, también las ventanas. Michael Avery no era superticiososo, pero sabía que mas de un asesinato había ocurrido en ese lugar. Quizás el alma de los muertos…no se habían ido de allí. No era hombre de asustarse fácilmente, pero sin duda el próximo sitio de reunión seria bien alejado de esa casa- pero obviamente esa relación pasada nos ha dado la manera de chantajearlo y lo mas importante de todo la lista. En todo caso, le hemos prometido inmunidad para la sangre sucia y su prole. Un grave error.

-Promesa que vamos a romper cuando llegue el momento- acotó Dolohov realizando un gesto despreocupado con la mano- Malfoy es inteligente, seguramente se molestará pero luego lo razonará como buena serpiente. Si se pone pesado, lo matamos.

-No antes de que el dinero llegue a nuestras manos- aclaró Nott.

-Por supuesto- dijo Dolohov.

-¿También vamos a matar a Granger?- preguntó Avery- Hum, no recuerdo haber discutido ese punto.

-Estás senil Michael- dijo Nott- lo hemos repetido una y otra vez. Ella morirá.

-Vamos a matarlos a todos….la largamente esperada purga que debemos realizar en la sociedad mágica llegará pronto- dijo Dolohov- todos aquellos que sean sangresucia morirán. Los mestizos y traidores a la sangre serán sometidos a un programa de reeducación.

-La chica Weasley es mía- dijo Nott intempestivamente.

No fue una petición mas bien había sido una afirmación. Nott se estiró en el sofá y colocó sus pies en la mesita de noche, sus brazos cruzaron su tórax. Dolohov lo miraba con curiosidad, no le gustaba para nada la obsesión de Nott con esa chiquilla, para él constituía una perdida de tiempo. Nott era el mas joven de los tres, llegado al Trivuriato para ocupar el lugar de su padre, Dolohov estaba consciente de su relativa juventud, cuarenta años mientras ellos dos rondaban los setenta. A esa edad, Dolohov ya había superado algunos apasionamientos hacia años, como por ejemplo su atracción por una atractiva bruja llamada Felicia Zabinni quien al parecer se follaba a todo el mundo mágico menos a él….pero a los cuarenta, veía bien por donde corría el río, no entendía porque a veces Nott parecía un chico adolescente caprichoso.

-Me fastidia que lo hayas dicho por lo menos tres veces en esta noche- dijo Dolohov empleando todo su veneno- te noto inquieto ¿me gustaría saber que tiene esa chica que logra colarse en estas importantes conversaciones?

-Es la mujer del rito- dijo Avery casi con aburrimiento.

-Es mía- dijo Nott clavándole una fiera mirada a los otros dos hombres.

-Eso no cambia- dijo Dolohov- un trato es un trato, te la daremos. Pero Nott ¿Acaso sufres una especie enamoramiento sórdido con ella? He visto casos

-No hables estupideces- dijo Nott escupiendo a un lado de la silla- lo único que deseo de esa mocosa es tener su sangre en mis manos.

-No tienes que exagerar con nosotros Nott- agregó Dolohov comprensivo- quizás pudiésemos tener alguna consideración y escoger otra. Si tú quisieras…te la ofreceríamos como esclava sexual…un regalo de nuestra parte, no tenemos problemas con eso. Ella es mestiza…y solo Merlín sabe como disfrutamos de las mestizas cuando éramos jóvenes.

-Tiempos aquellos- dijo Avery- creo que incluso se produjeron bastardos de esas ocasiones. El mío es Rufius Scamnader.

-Yo he generado hijos fieles a mi causa o acérrimos oponentes a ella, todos excelentes magos y guerreros- Dolohov río a carcajadas- pero tú tienes la simiente tan débil que solo concebiste a un maldito loco que estudia animales mágicos. ¡Ten cuidado Nott con quien te metes!

-Quiero su sangre no su concha- dijo Nott tomándose un trago de Whiskey directamente de la botella, el liquido quemó su garganta y él estiro los labios chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Por qué esa chica? Ella no es sangre sucia técnicamente hablando- preguntó Avery a Nott quien en ese momento recordaba a Rose y a Draco en la fiesta de Hallowen, después de que el hombre literalmente se la arrebatara de las manos, ambos en el bar, ella tomándose un trago. La chica lucia asustada de muerte, pálida, muy pálida, miraba al suelo, sus dedos temblaban alrededor del vaso. Theo sonrió maquiavélicamente al recordar la escena, ella tendría mas miedo aun, él se encargaría de eso personalmente y seguro que iba a disfrutarlo. El asunto entre él y Rose Weasley, se había convertido desde hacia tiempo en algo personal.

-Porque ella es la mejor alumna de Hogwarts a pesar ser mitad muggle, es un símbolo de la igualdad mágica, al igual que lo fue su madre y su tío, Harry Potter, nosotros debemos eliminar esos símbolos- esta vez fue el Dolohov quien contestó en lugar de Nott quien no parecía estar muy atento ahora a la conversación, sus ojos estaba vidriosos – Su sangre es mezclada es cierto, pero las otras son sangrelimpias. Además hay que hacer una demostración de fuerza, las familias de las otras chicas se opusieron al Lord Tenebroso, son nuestros enemigos naturales, debemos darle una lección y una advertencia. Las otras dos ya han sido escogidas.

-Nuestros amigos en Francia y en Bulgaria tienen todo listo- dijo Avery.

-Estoy lo voy a disfrutar como nada en la vida- comentó Nott saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Ese es el problema- dijo Avery- no se puede combinar placer con trabajo. Inevitablemente algo sale mal.

-Difiero completamente- dijo Nott, Dolohov lo secundó- si el trabajo es divertido, se realiza con mas ganas.

-No te atrevas a violarla- dijo Avery- es inaceptable perder el tiempo de esa forma.

Nott no contestó, sino que miró con desafío a Avery.

-Tú no me dices a mi lo que voy o no voy a hacer-contestó Nott de manera amenazante.

-En realidad creo que el tema es irrelevante a estas alturas, si nuestro amigo Nott desea divertirse con la chica, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo?- agregó Dolohov- de todas formas no hay ningún riesgo de que origine una consecuencia ¿Cierto Nott?

-Yo no quiero satisfacerme sexualmente con ella solo deseo matarla- dijo Nott- lo demás, lo veremos en su momento. De todas formas, se la he ofrecido a Sebastian Montague para eso.

-La tortura sistematizada es tu especialidad Nott, no lo dudo, que el chico Montague es tu mejor alumno, tampoco lo pongo sobre el papel. Pero debe hacerse rápido sin complicaciones innecesarías- dijo Avery- en fin, no me importan los métodos ni como rayos vas a hacerlo, pero lo que empiezas ten a buen cuido de acabarlo según los términos, no olvides el ritual. Nada de magia, la sangre debe correr.

-Así se hará- contestó Nott.

-Pensé que verías a tu hijo en nuestra visita sorpresa a Hogwarts hace una semana- preguntó Dolohov.

-¿Para que?- contestó Nott bruscamente. No le gustaba que mencionaran a Theodore, nunca pensaba mucho en él…jamás- no le veo ningún sentido.

-Déjalo- dijo Avery- le molesta que le menciones al chico.

-Has sido descuidado con tu hermano y tu hijo- dijo Dolohov- muy descuidado. El mayor es incontrolable, casi un animal. No lo quieres admitir en voz alta, pero Marcus decididamente es un demente, nos sirve para nuestros planes, por ahora, pero es demasiado inestable. El pequeño puede ser que haya heredado tu cerebro, debe ser iniciado en las artes oscuras lo mas pronto posible, él forma parte del plan para crearnos un ejercito. No son escasos los chicos puros que tenemos ahora, hemos hecho bien en reproducirnos durante estos veinte años, incluso hemos aceptado a los ilegítimos, los míos, los de los demás, pero un Nott es un caso aparte, ustedes son valiosos por lo que son y lo que representan.

-De Marcus ya me estoy encargando. Dejemos a Theodore tranquilo por los momentos - dijo Nott- que su hermano lo aterrorice mientras tanto, cuando me llegué la hora con él, el niño me verá como su salvador, me perdonara todo…lo de su madre, absolutamente todo. Por experiencia te digo, que primero hay que meterles el miedo en la sangre y luego ganarlos para la causa. Estará a punto cuando le llegue su momento, solo tiene 11 años.

-Bien- dijo Dolohov- parte de nuestros planes está aleccionar a una nueva generación de sangre puras, orgullosos de su legado. Debemos exterminar la contaminación que durante años ha enlodecido la sociedad mágica.

-Lord Voldemort jamás habló de exterminio- dijo Avery.

-Lord Voldemort era un cabrón que no sabia conjurar un Avada Kedravra como es debido, sino fíjate en las veces que trató de matar a Potter, mucho menos pensar en exterminar a sus congéneres, después de todo él era un casi un sangresucia- casi escupió Dolohov- si nosotros hubiésemos estado a cargo desde el principio otra seria la historia.

-Nuestra función como consejo escolar es implantar ciertas normas…poco a poco- dijo Avery- la segunda guerra la perdimos porque había un foco de resistencia en Hogwarts. Vigilaremos este sitio y meteremos el veneno en la mente de estos chicos de manera tan sutil que jamás se darán cuenta….ni siquiera McGonagall.

-¿Qué hay con Potter?- dijo Nott- estos meses han sido demasiados calmados para mi gusto. Nosotros nos estamos preparando, ¿Quién dice que ellos no lo están haciendo?

-Hemos sido discretos- contestó Dolohov- el verdadero rumbo de los acontecimientos solo los sabemos unos pocos.

-No confío en Malfoy- replicó Nott.

-No creo que sea tan estúpido para espiarnos y menos por aquellos que tanto daño han hecho a su familia. Y además, si el nuevo orden es instaurado. Draco Malfoy será el más beneficiado económicamente. Los intereses que tendremos que pagarles por su dinero son exorbitantes. .

-Creo que es hora de asegurarnos el buen comportamiento de Draco Malfoy- dijo Avery.

-Vete preparando Nott…pronto tendrás un huésped en tu casa- dijo Dolohov.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Nott.

-Astoria Malfoy- contestó Avery- Y Nott, independientemente de tu antipatía con Malfoy…no se te ocurra matarla.

0o0

El juego de ajedrez resultó terminar como supusieron, Hugo había hecho jaque mate en menos de quince minutos. Luego de eso, charlaron un rato hasta la hora de la cena. Scorpius ahora se dirigía a la casa común de Slytherin, con sus sempiternos acompañantes, Molly Weasley y Theo Nott jr.

-Molly- dijo Scorpius mientras caminaba al lado de la niña- supongo que hoy no iras donde Rose.

Él siempre era cuidadoso con sus encuentros con Rose, no quería que nadie se enterase que dormían juntos, sobre todo la familia de ella, no deseaba exponerla de ninguna manera. Si el solo hecho de que estuvieran juntos de por si desataría una tormenta en ambas familias, enterarse de lo profunda que era su relación solo serviría para traerles mas problemas, después de todo, todavía estaban en el colegio

-No- dijo Molly- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es obvio tonta- dijo Theo Jr.- te está preguntando porque quiere la vía libre.

-¿Vía libre? ¿Para que?- preguntó Molly confundida. Theo jr. Iba a responder pero Scorpius le dio un codazo.

-Ni una sola palabra mas Theo- dijo Scorpius apresurado. Ese niño las captaba todas, era increíble, de seguro más de algún movimiento extraño habría visto en su casa con Marcus Nott. Sin embargo, Scorpius estaba decidido a ofrecerle información concreta, concisa y veraz de todo el asunto, para que Theo Jr. no metiese la pata cuando le llegase el momento. Haciendo el papel de hermano mayor, Scorpius sentía que hacia la buena acción del día. Y de paso, se evitaba comentarios comprometedores delante de la prima de su….chica.

-Pero…- se apresuró a decir Theo Jr.

-Pero nada….luego tú y yo tendremos la charla hombre a hombre- contestó Scorpius.

-¿Tú y Rose van a dormir juntos? ¿Por eso no me quieres allí?- preguntó Molly, Scorpius escupió un ¡Rayos!- ¿Para que quieren dormir juntos? ¿Los dos no tienen sus respectivas camas?

-Los novios duermen juntos- dijo Theo Jr.- a veces los que no son novios también, y no duermen, se dedican a otras cosas.

-He dicho…charla de hombre a hombre- dijo Scorpius, tratando de irse por la tangente. Era un hecho , Rose iba a matarlo, solo esperaba que Molly no se fuera de lengua con ella. "_Yo y mi bocota"._

-Yo también quiero escuchar la charla hombre a hombre- dijo Molly curiosa.

-Eso va a ser un poco difícil Molly- contestó Theo totalmente ganado de si mismo- puesto que eres una chica.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener yo también la charla hombre a hombre?- insistió ella.

-Bueno- Scorpius, la situación obviamente se le había ido de las manos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tentando a reírse a carcajadas- voy a tener que hacer dos versiones de la charla de las aves y las abejas, una para Molly y una para ti.

-¿Aves?- preguntó Theo jr.

-¿Abejas?- Molly entrecerró los ojos mas confundida que nunca.

-¿No íbamos a hablar de sexo?- dijo Theo Jr.

-Que tienen que ver las aves y las abejas con….."eso"- esta vez Molly se mostró tímida y recatada, hecho que satisfació enormemente a Scorpius

-Pues si, aves, abejas y sexo- respondió Scorpius- antes de que se enteren por otros medios menos adecuados o decidan averiguarlo entre ustedes, voy a tener que explicarles algunas cosillas a los dos

Una hora después…en la sala común de Slytherin, Scorpius mantenía la prometida charla de hombre a hombre con Theo, a solas, luego le llegaría el turno a Molly.

Theo lucia más que interesado en la charla, incluso estaba escribiendo en un pergamino. Cuando lo vio con papel, pluma y tinta, Scorpius levantó una ceja...por Merlín…el niño hasta iba a tomar notas. La precocidad de Theo Jr. lo dejaba abismado por ratos…pero ciertamente, antes de que él y Molly se dedicaran experimentar entre ellos, era mejor explicarles de que iba la cosa. No estaba seguro de que los dos niños se gustasen, parecían mas amigos que otra cosa, pero solo por si acaso, Scorpius hablaria con ambos, para que no se fueran de olla en asuntos que a su edad solo provocaría confusiones.

-Entonces se supone que yo tengo que ser responsable, asegurarme de tener protección y no engañar a ninguna chica- dijo Theo Jr. escribiendo todo frenéticamente en el pergamino, acentuando expresivamente la palabra "condón" y subrayándola.

-Lo ideal es dejar todo claro desde el principio, si solo es cosa de una noche o permanente- dijo Scorpius- es medio complicado, pero no es para jugar. No es necesario que sea tu novia…puede suceder con amigas, con perfectas desconocidas…en fin…hay de todo.

-¿Y como demonios le digo a una chica que quiero acostarme con ella?- preguntó Theo jr.- mejor dicho…¿Tengo que preguntárselo?

-Cuando llegue el momento, te guste una chica y quieras hacerlo….te aseguro que veras la forma de que suceda- dijo Scorpius- solo ten cuidado.

-Creo que estoy un poco chico para eso- dijo Theo Jr. con cara de aburrimiento…él sin duda había preferido una conversación con mas detalles- es demasiado complicado para mi

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Scorpius- pero dentro de unos años veras que es complicado pero vale la pena.

-Gracias- dijo Theo Jr.

La charla con Molly fue lo mas espinoso que había hecho Scorpius en su vida. Todavía no entendía como demonios ninguna mujer de su familia se había preocupado en decirle como eran las cosas y que encajaba con que.

-¿Entonces el chico mete su cosa en mi…?- Molly estaba roja como la grana- pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque se siente bien, en realidad es la experiencia mas intensa que un hombre y una mujer pueden compartir- explicó Scorpius- la cosa es que debes ser responsable, el chico tiene que usar algo para evitar embarazarte o pegarte alguna enfermedad, los dos tienen que estar de acuerdo en hacerlo. Molly cada cosa tiene su edad, lo ideal es tener la madurez necesaria para hacerlo y sobre todo que no te sientas presionada, no funciona obligado. El chico propone…la chica dispone. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Eso es lo que tú y Rose harán? ¿Cuándo duerman juntos? ¿Le vas a proponer "eso? - preguntó Rose.

-Otro aspecto importante del sexo es que es privado- dijo Scorpius- lo que suceda entre tu prima y yo es asunto nuestro ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, entiendo esa parte, no quiero meterme en sus cosas, ni de broma le comentaré nada a Rose, no sea que se asuste y terminé contigo.

Scorpius tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse esta vez. Por lo que sabia, Rose estaba de todo menos asustada con el sexo.

- Todavía no puedo creer que el chico meta su…en la chica…es asqueroso- Molly lucia contrariada- te juro que jamás tendré sexo en mi vida.

-Un día de estos cambiaras de opinión te lo aseguro, hay sentimientos y emociones involucrados, puede ser solo gusto, atracción, puede ser amor, es diferente con cada persona, a veces es tan fuerte que solo deseas estar con alguien porque te gusta mucho, porque lo amas, no puedes evitarlo, es casi imposible- exclamó Scorpius tentado a soltar una carcajada ante la vehemencia de Molly-además, cuando te cases, tu esposo querrá hijos, si no hay sexo, no puedes tenerlos.

-Entonces esperare a casarme para someterme a esa….tortura- concluyó Molly.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Scorpius- creo que tu padre si va a adorarme después de todo.

0o0

-Scorpius- lo llamó Rose, Scorpius intento hacerse el dormido, ella lo apremió- despierta.

-Rose…me estoy muriendo del sueño- dijo Scorpius abriendo un ojo. No quiera otra vez admirar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, porque sabia que terminaría otra vez dentro de ella, él deseo estaba allí, su imponente erección así se lo demostraba.

Eran las 12 de la noche de un sábado y ambos habían estado esperando ese momento todo el día. Era imposible ocultar que se deseaban, aunque sus encuentros sexuales estaban limitados a la habitación de Rose…otro lugar era inconcebible para ella, y Scorpius no quería ponerla incomoda. Aunque una vez, en una hora libre entre clases, encerrados en un armario de escoba, no lograron detenerse, lo hicieron casi vestidos, él apoyándola contra una pared y Rose enredando sus piernas en su cintura. Con el peligro de ser descubiertos y el morbo de estar a escasos metros del resto de los estudiantes, esa vez sin duda había sido la mejor, él se corrió tan fuerte que se desplomó en el piso, quince minutos después todavía la tenia abrazada, ambos intentando recuperarse del cúmulo de sensaciones explosivas que habían experimentado. Llegaron tarde a la clases de pociones, pero radiantes y felices.

Al llegar esa noche a su habitación, luego de reírse con Rose por un rato, contándole la disparatada conversación que había tenido con Molly y Theo Jr. habían terminado haciendo el amor. Y de un rato a la fecha, no solo era comunión física lo que experimentaban, sino también espiritual.

Algunos decían que el primer amor pegaba fuerte, pero Scorpius Malfoy jamás pensó que le fuera a pegar tan fuerte, porque era amor….aunque él no debiera sentir esas cosas…era amor. Tanto cariño, confianza, atracción, lujuria, emociones diversas aprisionándole el corazón, no tenían otro nombre, era amor…y él estaba esperando terminar con su entrenamiento de warg, lograr controlarse, para declararse con ella. Unos meses mas…solo unos meses mas.

-¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?- preguntó ella.

-¿Otra vez?- respondió Scorpius divertido. Ella lucia encantadora cuando le decía esas cosas- Rose, si quieres caminar derecha mañana, te sugiero que lo dejemos para dentro de unas horas. No es que no lo desee, pero…..mañana no podrás mover tu cuerpo para nada.

-Es cuestión de acostumbrase, Además quiero mas- dijo ella cándidamente, sus ojos azules resaltaban brillantes en la oscuridad, su cabello castaño lo tenia echado de lado descubriendo la blanca piel de su cuello, que Scorpius no pudo evitar acariciar con su mano- me gusta….mucho.

-Oh si…- dijo él besándola de nuevo y acariciándole el trasero, ella ya estaba sentada a horcajadas, completamente desnuda sobre él. Scorpius contemplaba fascinado sus senos, la curva de su vientre, su sexo llamándolo a hundirse en él- ya veo que te gusta mucho. Me estas sorprendiendo Rose, de virgen a femme fatale insaciable. !Merlín! he creado un monstruo, al parecer soy yo quien no podrá caminar derecho mañana.

-Es tu culpa - dijo ella mientras se inclinaba y lamia su cuello, sus pezones se erizaron al entrar en contacto con el pecho de él. Scorpius lo sintió completamente así como percibía la creciente humedad en la entrepierna de ella, delatando su excitación- ya me iniciaste en el pecado, ahora no te quejes.

- Entonces ¿Follar o no follar contigo hasta la locura? Ese es el dilema.

-No seas grosero- dijo ella golpeándole la coronilla.

-Nena, no soy grosero- dijo él mientras tomaba su mano y le mordía un dedo. Scorpius era como los lobos, puros mordiscos y lamidas durante el sexo- solo estoy diciendo la verdad…me muero por hacértelo Rose…pero….no quiero abusar de ti…ni de mi ¿No estás cansada?

-No…para nada- insistió ella sonriéndole otra vez

-Si es así- dijo Scorpius – otra vez.

Era penoso pero cierto, a él no tenían que insistirle mucho para volver a acostarse con ella. Se suponía que el sujeto con los instintos animales incontrolables era él, pero Rose ya le llevaba ventaja. Además que era muy curiosa, demasiado para la salud mental de Scorpius, no se inmutaba con nada, le gustaba explorar su cuerpo, no le daba verguenza mostrarle el suyo. Ya entendía a algunos poetas cuando decían que el cielo estaba entre las piernas de una mujer….Su mujer, mientras la besaba, girándola para quedar sobre ella, él se lo repetía mentalmente…Rose era su mujer…suya…de nadie mas

Mientras empezaban con los preliminares, el sonido del alguien golpeando la puerta los detuvo.

-Rose- ella levantó la cabeza- Rose soy yo Molly, puedes dejarme entrar.

-¡Diablos!- maldijo Scorpius y le dijo en voz baja a su novia- Se supone que la convencí para que no viniera. Dile que no puedes en este justo momento.

-No puedo- dijo ella consternada- si no abro pronto ella usara un Alhomora. Ya sabes como es Molly.

-Ni modo…creo que esto se interrumpe por hoy- dijo Scorpius levantándose de la cama buscando su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el suelo de su habitación.

-Molly, espera que ya te abro- gritó Rose colocándose encima un camisón apresuradamente y buscando sus panties debajo de la cama- Estoy en el baño, espérate un segundo.

-Apúrate Rose- dijo Molly- es urgente.

-Te juro que pensé que la había convencido de no venir aquí contigo en las noches- dijo Scorpius fastidiado

-Casi no lo hace, desde hace unos meses, a veces te la consigues aquí, pero no todo el tiempo- dijo ella- algo debe haber sucedido.

-Nos vemos nena- Scorpius le dio un beso rápido en la boca y recogió el resto de sus ropas.

-¿Cómo diablos vas a salir de aquí?-preguntó Rose- escóndete en el baño un rato y yo la enviaré de nuevo a su sala común

-Rose- está vez Molly estaba llorando.

El pomo de la puerta giró y Scorpius no tuvo mas remedió que saltar la ventana y apoyarse en el alfeizar, estaba solo vestido con su pantalón, aforrándose con fuerza a las paredes del exterior de la Torre de Premios Anuales, para no caerse desde esa altura. Esos eran los momentos, donde sin duda, poseer una escoba serviría para algo. Hecho, su próxima compra por encargo seria una escoba mágica.

Escuchaba a Rose hablando con Molly y la niña sollozando desconsolada, al parecer el asunto iba para rato. Scorpius suspiró resignado y de pronto, de la ventana de la habitación de Emily, salió otra persona, tan alarmada como él.

Fred había escuchado el tumulto y los gritos, pensando que alguien iba a descubrirlo con Emily, optó por saltar por la ventana y esconderse en el alfeizar, después de todo, era ancho y no tenia peligro de caerse de la torre. Cuando salió de la habitación de su novia, semidesnudo, solo cubierto con unos boxers, sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con Scorpius Malfoy.

-¡Que rayos!- Fred no tuvo que hacer alarde de su inteligencia para conectar los hechos. Scorpius, semi-desnudo, con el cabello alborotado, de pie justo al lado de la ventana de su prima- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en la habitación de Rose? ¿A la medianoche?

Scorpius estuvo tentando a soltar una carcajada. Así que no era el único que entraba a hurtadillas, era bueno saberlo.

-Creo que lo mismo que estabas haciendo tú en la habitación de Emily- contestó Scorpius- ni más ni menos, pero piensa lo que quieras.

-Rose es mi prima- dijo Fred en actitud beligerante, lo cual resultaba ridículo debido a que estaba en ropa interior- No me parece que sea correcto que tú y ella….estén…haciendo….cualquier cosa que sea que hagan en su habitación en medio de la noche. .

-Emily de seguro también es la prima de alguien Weasley- respondió Scorpius con sorna- No seas hipócrita. Tú puedes estar con tu novia y yo no puedo con la mía…gracioso ¿No? Además ¿Quién dice que solo no estábamos hablando?

-Estás casi desnudo- afirmó Fred.

-Me gusta charlar sin camisa- agregó Scorpius.

-Tanto como a mi me gusta conversar con una chica en boxers Malfoy- dijo Fred-No me jodas…soy tonto…lo se…pero no tan tonto.

-Nadie que se escabulla en la habitación de una chica en medio de la noche con Filch acechando cada esquina puede ser tonto- contestó Scorpius-Y baja la voz que van a descubrimos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Fred.

-Es Molly con una rabieta- dijo Scorpius- se va a quedar con Rose de seguro toda la noche. Weasley, no creo que haya peligro de que te encuentren o nos encuentren en una situación comprometida. Y me estoy congelando hasta los huesos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

-Espera….-Fred le advirtió con un dedo- Déjame hablar con Emily y verificar que esté presentable. No le va a gustar nada, se supone que nadie sabe que estamos juntos, pero supongo que puedo facilitarte la huida.

-Si te sirve de algo jamás me imagine que estabas en el cuarto de al lado, ustedes son silenciosos- dijo Scorpius.

-Ustedes también- comentó Fred con un poco de vergüenza.

-No somos nada silenciosos. Pero el mejor amigo de una pareja en la clandestinidad es el hechizo silenciador- agregó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-Tú no estas presionando a Rose ¿cierto? Porque si es así…- preguntó Fred preocupado- ella ya tuvo una mala experiencia con Finnigan.

-Soy el esclavo de tu prima- confirmó Scorpius- Yo no le haría ningún daño ni intentaría nada en contra de su voluntad.

-Es bueno saberlo- concluyó Fred todavía molesto.

Scorpius no vio a Emily cuando entró por la ventana, estaba escondida en el baño y Fred hablaba con ella através de la puerta en susurros, intentando ofrecerle explicaciones, lucia contrariado y triste. Scorpius le hizo una inclinación de cabeza para despedirse.

-Gracias.

Fred solo asintió y volvió a pegarse contra la puerta del baño.

Scorpius estuvo tentado a reírse ante el predicamento del chico, de seguro que la chica estaba furiosa con él por haberla delatado, pero se contuvo porque recordó algo que Rose le había dicho: Emily Spencer estaba enferma, tenia cáncer.

De pronto Scorpius supo que tenía que salir inmediatamente de allí, para no seguir invadiendo la intimidad de la pareja. ¡Rayos! Que mala suerte, Fred…su novia….ella iba a morir, ¡Merlín! era horrible. Si a Rose le sucediese algo así, no quería ni pensarlo. ¿Estaría al corriente Fred Weasley de la enfermedad de Emily?

Scorpius bajo las escaleras hasta la sala de la Torre de premios Anuales, y se sentó frente a la chimenea ya completamente vestido. Lo mejor era volver a Slytherin, pero tantos pensamientos lúgubres lo habían dejado inquieto. Quizás si dormiría allí de todas formas, en el sofá o en el suelo.

Una hora después, sintió los labios de alguien sobre su frente, abrió los ojos y se encontró la cara de Rose muy cerca de él. Scorpius se incorporó y Rose se sentó a su lado. No quería hablar del desventurado romance de Fred Weasley, por lo menos no esa noche así que preguntó lo obvio.

-¿Qué le pasa a Molly? ¿Peleó con alguien en su sala común?- preguntó Scorpius.

-No..nada de eso, solo está algo nerviosa y asustada- respondió Rose.

-Nerviosa…Molly Weasley la niña mas pendenciera del colegio…¿nerviosa? ¿Porque?- Scorpius levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-No se si debería hablar esto contigo- dijo Rose incomoda.

-Por Merlín, nena, si hablamos de todo, cualquier tema, cualquier cosa…nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme- afirmó Scorpius.

-¿Probamos?- preguntó Rose.

-Suéltalo- dijo Scorpius.

-Molly tuvo su primer periodo esta noche- dijo Rose en voz baja, Scorpius abrió la boca y no dijo nada, eso si lo había tomado fuera de base- sucedió después de la cena y se asustó muchísimo, al parecer no le habían explicado algunos detalles. Yo pensé que mi tía Audrey se había encargado de eso, pero no se, de pronto, como es tan pequeña y todavía luce tan niña, a veces la gente tiene la impresión de que no ha crecido pero…en fin…ya está mas tranquila, iba a buscarle una tizana de romero en las cocinas cuando te he visto dormido en el sofá, supuse que habrías logrado salir de aquí, me encontré con Emily en el pasillo y me dijo que ella te ayudó.

-Si..Emily me ayudó y no preguntó nada- dijo Scorpius prorrogando una conversación- A esa tía tuya le escribiré una carta algún día reclamándole su falta de…de…de …todo con Molly- exclamó Scorpius riéndose- Tú has resultado mas madre de la mocosa que ella.

-Y tú eres como el padre- rió Rose- contándole esas cosas de las aves, las abejas y quien sabe que otro animal. Es como si estuviésemos jugando a la familia.

Scorpius se tensó de inmediato…familia…hijos…él jamás tendría familia….no después de haberse convertido en warg, seria estéril como todos los wargs, estéril y longevo. Ese era el otro asunto que tenia que discutir con Rose en algún momento….si todo salía bien, si él se controlaba, si ella aceptaba seguir con él, tendría que aclararle que jamás podrían casarse y nunca podrían tener hijos.

El buen humor de Scorpius se disipó como el humo, se levantó del sofá abruptamente.

-Yo iré por la tizana de romero a las cocinas- dijo muy serió- tú quédate aquí con Molly.

0o0

_Rose despertó abruptamente, todo a su alrededor__ estaba oscuro, parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones para intentar despejar la niebla de sus ojos y ver mejor donde se encontraba. El lugar le era extraño, consciente de no estaba en su habitación miró al lado de su cama, estaba sola. El desconcierto se apoderó de ella, faltaba algo o alguien a su lado, pero no podía precisar que, mejor dicho, ¿quien?_

_Sus ropas eran diferentes a las que habitualmente usaba, no tenía puesta su pijama, estaba vestida con unos jeans negros, unas botas de cuero de tacón bajo, un swetter de cuello alto y además estaba envuelta en un abrigo de lana cruda. Ella no recordaba poseer esas ropas. Alarmada se levantó de la cama, que no era la estrecha cama de su habitación, sino mas bien una cama de dosel de proporciones inmensas, adornada con pesados cortinajes de terciopelo oscuro amarrados en los postes. Ella observó la habitación con detenimiento, era lujosa, obras de arte adornaban las paredes de paneles de madera con intrincados diseños, en el fondo vio una chimenea de mármol con todavía algunas brazas ardiendo en su interior, en el techo destacaba un fresco de una escena de mitología griega, todo era muy elegante, de diseño exquisito, al mismo tiempo de una grandiosidad decadente, decorado a la antigua, muebles de madera pesados, todo muy formal, de buen gusto y al mismo tiempo muy lúgubre. Estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, ella rodeó la cama insegura de cada paso que daba y entonces lo vio._

_Él es__taba sentado en una poltrona, sobre sus piernas descansaba un libro abierto y en una pequeña mesa a su lado estaban colocadas unas gafas de montura oscura. Daba la impresión de haberse quedado dormido leyendo. _

_Su apos__tura aun dormido era impresionante, también de alguna forma intimidante, ese hombre era peligroso, sin saber como, Rose estaba segura de ello, cada fibra de su ser se lo anunciaba a gritos, pero, fuera de toda lógica, ella no le temía. _

_Si, ciertamente él era peligroso para ella, pero de una manera completamente diferente a lo que cabria suponer. _

_Su cabello rubio __estaba correctamente peinado hacia atrás, su rostro era duro e inexpresivo, sus facciones al mismo tiempo hermosas y terribles en su magnificencia, él era mayor que ella, un destello de plata se vislumbraba en sus sienes confundiéndose con el color de su cabello, nadie lo notaria jamás, el incipiente gris en su cabello, pero ella si era capaz de hacerlo. Rose alguna vez habría memorizado cada detalle físico, cada gesto, cada mirada y cada palabra de ese hombre. Su vestimenta estaba pulcramente arreglada, sus manos pálidas y delgadas sujetaban con fuerza los brazos de la silla, asiéndose con energía, él dormía pero aun así se le notaban el cansancio, el desgaste, la tensión evidente en la expresión de su rostro. _

_Ella se acercó con cautela atraída por el aura magnética que despedía el hombre, caminó hacia él con duda, si bien se sentía impelida a acercarse, algo dentro de si se resistía, pero finalmente lo dominó. Su rostro le era familiar, pero no lograba reconocerlo, no lograba recordar su nombre o que hacia allí en ese lugar desconocido con ella, pero aun así, Rose sabia quien era, a un nivel que no soportaba ningún cuestionamiento. Era una locura conocer todas esas cosas de manera tan intima, tan visceral, ella estaba segura de que soñaba, pero era tan vivido, que en algún momento empezó a dudar. ¿Y si no era un sueño después de todo?_

_Rose no podía dejar de caminar hacia él, __fuese quien fuese ese hombre, ella sabia de manera instintiva que era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que no le pondría un dedo encima para dañarla. De los demás, era mejor olvidarse, tanto dolor, tanta rabia, tanta indignación, tanta perdida, emociones volátiles de pronto emergieron dentro de ella, furiosas y salvajes como las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea. Mentiras…ella odiaba las mentiras y él nunca jamás le había mentido. _

_Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, obligada por una súbita emoción mas fuerte que su voluntad, Rose cayó de rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del hombre, refugiándose en su cuerpo; inmediatamente todo el miedo y la angustia desaparecieron dentro de ella, la desazón de estar en un sitio desconocido se esfumó…solo porque él estaba allí…protegiéndola. _

_Rose cerró los ojos y __rodeó las piernas del hombre con sus brazos, aferrándose a él como un naufrago agarrado a una tabla en medio del mar. Inexplicablemente diversas llenaron su cabeza, inundaron su corazón, pero la mas fuerte era la confianza…ella confiaba en él. _

_Después de unos minutos, __Rose sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabeza lentamente, enredando delicadamente sus dedos en su cabello, la tocaba como si fuese algo tan frágil y delicado como el cristal, ella dejó que de sus labios saliera un gemido, tal cual el gruñido satisfecho de un animal domesticado ante la caricia de su amo. Aun así, no era suficiente, jamás seria suficiente, pero se sentía tan real, a pesar de ser un sueño, él se percibía tan calido, tan familiar, tan tranquilizadoras sus caricias. Ella le importaba…lo sabia…le importaba y mucho, era como si fuese algo de ella, familia ¿quizás? la sensación que él le generaba era muy parecida a la que tenia cuando su papá la abrazaba, pero no …ese hombre no era su padre, para ella… él era mucho mas. Lo que la conectaba a él era algo mas profundo que la unión de un niño en el vientre de su madre. _

_-Duerme criatura- susurró el hombre- duerme mientras aun puedas hacerlo- esa voz….ella conocía esa voz profunda, aterciopelada…al mismo tiempo autoritaria, decidida. Su voz acariciaba sus oídos y se internaba en su mente como el humo, intangible, intocable, pero capaz de meterse hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. _

_-No puedo dejarte ir__- ella de pronto empezó a temblar, miles de imágenes sombrías acudían a su cabeza, recuerdos dolorosos, heridas viejas que empezaban de nuevo a sangrar. Miedos antiguos y nuevos temores._

_Él tomo su rostro con las dos manos y la obligó a mirarlo. Con el cuello extendido hasta lo imposible, Rose encontró su mirada, oscura, letal, pero al mismo tiempo desconsolada, nostálgica, melancólica, intensa…lo que no le decía con palabras se lo estaba expresando con esa turbadora mirada._

_No había nadie mas…solo ella…al final….solo existía ella, la ultima esperanza. _

_Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Rose incontenibles, amargas lagrimas que le era imposible no ofrecerle, no era la primera vez que lloraba por él y algo dentro de si le dijo que no seria la ultima. _

_Él se maldecía a cada segundo por ello…por salvarla y al mismo tiempo hundirla cada vez mas, debió mantenerse en su posición, no involucrarla, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba arrepentido, nunca, de ninguna forma, esa acción egoísta, había salvado su vida de muchas maneras…la de ambos. _

_-Nadie jamás te hará daño- dijo él acentuando cada palabra, reafirmando una vieja promesa- - nunca mas…Te daré mi fuerza, mis conocimientos…mi magia…te lo daré todo…me ofreceré a ti en cuerpo y alma para que tomes todo de mi…Vas a ganar Rose…te juro por Dios que vas a ganar._

_Rose…Rose... era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pronunciando su nombre, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan familiar, conocido, como si antes, sin ella saberlo…él la llamase así desde siempre…Rose. _

_-Tengo tanto miedo- gimió ella._

_-Tú no puedes tener miedo- dijo él furioso-no puedes temer por mi. Pase lo que pase, como sea, tú…eres lo más importante. _

_Él le tomó la mano estirándole el brazo, obligándola a levantarse al mismo tiempo que él se ponía de pie. Frente a frente, cara a cara, los dos manteniendo la distancia, sin pasar de los limites autoimpuestos por ambos, sin embargo, él seguía sujetándola por la mano, como si no se decidiese a dejarla ir o al contrario como si no quisiera alejarse de ella jamás. Era un jodido asunto ese del Maestro y el Discípulo…una bendición y al mismo tiempo su maldición personal. _

_El hombre rubio la apretaba con fuerza, justo en el sitio donde estaba su marca de nacimiento, esa pequeña cicatriz en forma de estrella que la unía a él. Finalmente él la soltó, terminando cualquier contacto físico que no fuese estrictamente necesario, para no invocar el demonio que se retorcía en su interior. Sus ojos azules lo miraban implorantes, con reproche, al mismo tiempo con una tristeza infinita, solo ella podía entenderlo, solo él podía entenderla, nadie mas, después del largo y espinoso camino que juntos habían recorrido, la complicidad de lo que significaban el uno para el otro era lo único que quedaba y no soportaba ninguna mentira entre ambos. Sin adornos, directo, conciso y al grano, él diría lo que tenia que decir y al diablo con todo y con todos, de todas formas, que mas tenia para perder si ya lo había perdido todo. _

_Reflejándose en su mirada, él maldijo de nuevo en voz baja, era tan fácil perderse en la profundidad oceánica de esos ojos, la ventana del alma del ser humano más noble que había conocido alguna vez._

_No se la merecía, de hecho nunca la mereció, él jamás podría estar a su altura, nunca. Se sentía orgulloso de ella…..y se sentía como la mierda debido a ella. _

_-Tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida- dijo él mientras cortaba cualquier contacto visual._

_Rose se estremeció, una vez…alguien le había dicho lo mismo. El recuerdo simplemente fue avasallador, como una llama ardiente dentro de su corazón, la llenó de placidez y a la vez la inundó de rabia. ¿Por qué?_

_Él se alejó prudentemente de ella, como casi siempre sucedía cuando estaban juntos._

_-Tú sabrás salir adelante, lo se, confío en ello, si alguien puede sobrevivir a todo esto, esa eres tú….yo ahora soy prescindible…yo estoy…_

_Antes de que él siguiese hablando, Rose se adelantó hacia su cuerpo, estiró su mano y con esta cubrió su boca…la de él. No deseaba escucharlo, no quería, cada maldita palabra que salía de su boca…se internaba en su cerebro hasta hacerlo estallar. Entonces tomó una decisión, ella le debía tanto…tanto. _

_-A donde sea que vayas…yo iré contigo- dijo ella- no hay vuelta atrás, tú y yo estamos atados de todas las maneras posibles. _

_El contacto de su piel sobre sus labios ardía, quemaba hasta lo más profundo, él de nuevo tomó su mano y la apartó de su boca con suavidad. _

_-Y aun así….eso__ mismo que nos une….es lo que nos separa._

Rose se levantó confundida de un salto, respiraba agitadamente, tenia una opresión en el pecho, sentía ganas de vomitar. Scorpius inmediatamente se levantó con ella, dos días después del incidente de Molly, dormían juntos de nuevo en su cama. Ella lloraba desconsolada y él la abrazaba.

-Tranquila- dijo él hablándole en el oído.

-Scor- dijo ella, tratando de recordar el sueño infructuosamente-tengo tanto miedo…y no se de que.

-Tranquila- dijo Scorpius acunándola. Ya estaba empezando a alarmarse, Rose tenia pesadillas casi todas las noches, estaba cada día mas pálida, con ojeras en los ojos…Intentaría que viese a la Sra. Pomfrey para que le recetase algo. Aun así, estaba intranquilo, algo en los sueños de Rose no era normal.

0o0

-¡Mierda!- Draco abrió los ojos intempestivamente, miró hacia arriba y solo observó el techo de la cama. Apartó sus sabanas de un tirón y se levantó, miró a su alrededor inquieto tratando de determinar si estaba donde creía haber estado cuando se durmió. Su habitación…respiró aliviado…de nuevo una imagen del sueño se atravesó en su mente, él y ella en su habitación…solos, enseguida empezó a alarmarse. Maldijo unas cuantas veces más en varios idiomas. De nuevo ese sueño, otra vez, una y otra vez, repitiéndose constantemente, en diferentes versiones, una mas confusa que la otra, lo suficiente para volverlo loco.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la ultima vez que la había visto y sin embargo, en las noches lo único que hacia era soñarla, escucharla, sentir sus cabellos en sus manos, sus brazos abrazándolo, su piel en contacto con la suya, su desesperada petición de ayuda, su temor. ¡Diablos! ni siquiera sucedía algo lujurioso o candente en ese maldito sueño, si al menos cambiase la protagonista y todo eso fuese seguido de una alucinante sesión de sexo onírico con una completa extraña por lo menos valdría la pena tanta angustia, pero no…la protagonista no le generaba ningún tipo de deseo sexual, pero si otro montón de emociones totalmente conflictivas, que habían aumentado en intensidad cada vez que la soñaba. Draco sabía que la chiquilla era importante…pero ya el asunto estaba tornándose ridículo. Cada vez que la soñaba, que la miraba, se le parecía mas a Hermione, no físicamente, pues ambas era bien diferentes una de la otra, era esa energía, esa fuerza de voluntad, ese carácter férreo que era exactamente igual al de su madre, al mismo tiempo, Rose era suave, tierna, sus ojos eran azules como un estanque lleno de agua limpia, calmados, afables, sin macula, sin malicia, tan inocentes que dolía. ¡Demonios! Dolía y todavía no sabia porque.

No, seguro que ella no era como Hermione…Rose era sin duda otro tipo de persona. Hermione…..todo respecto a ella era diferente…especial. Había sido intensidad, violencia, pasión, amor, odio y decepción en su mas vivida expresión, Draco Malfoy era un hombre de emociones violentas y se había encontrado la horma de su zapato con Hermione Granger, le gustaba la emoción y que mas excitante que amar con todas las fuerzas a la mujer que lo enfrentó de todas las maneras posibles, había significado romper con todo sus esquemas pre-establecidos, por quien dejó todo y lo perdió todo, incluyéndola a ella. Las llamas de su pasión desenfrenada terminaron consumiéndolos a ambos, no era posible vivir en paz en medio de tanta intensidad. Nadie podía, ni siquiera él, eso con el tiempo y la madurez lo había entendido, el porque ella lo dejó, pero aun dolía.

Y ahora tenía que enfrentarse con el dolor de cabeza que significaba que la hija de la mujer que deseaba, que alguna vez había amado, era su discípula. Una chica que debía haber sido su hija en primer lugar, suya, no del imbécil de Ron Weasley. El destino tenia una buena manera de reírse de él…eso era seguro. Aun así, no tenia por que ser tan ingrato, en medio de tanta infelicidad, por lo menos tenia a Scorpius, según sus propias palabras, lo único bueno que había hecho alguna vez Draco Malfoy fue concebir a ese condenado muchacho.

Su incomodidad con el sueño, tenia que ver con la forma en la que percibía a Rose Weasley, de alguna manera, se sintió bien a su lado, con ella solo existía calidez, comodidad, reconocimiento, al mismo tiempo incertidumbre y luego miedo….mucho miedo…temor por ella, por si mismo, temor por sus vidas…por las vidas de todos. Un temor que ambos compartían en el sueño, en un sueño donde lo compartían todo. ¿Por qué esas palabras? Parecía que se estuviesen preparando para algo ¿Una batalla quizás? Era como una especia despedida. ¿Estaba viendo el futuro?

Felicia le dijo que estas cosas extrañas sucederían, que la conexión mental se haría cada vez mas fuerte mientras transcurriese el tiempo y él no la reclamase, que la mayoría de los sueños provenían de la mente de ella y que llegaría el momento en que incluso sin necesidad de legeremancia, los dos llegarían a leerse la mente. Felicia no leía su mente porque él era un experto oclumantico, solo por eso, hacia más de veinte años que ni siquera lo intentaba. Draco por descontado aprendió pronto a no meterse en la mente de Felicia, existían cosas que un hombre no tendría porque saber jamás ni darse por enterado. Le fastidiaba la fijación de Felicia con ciertos asuntos…gustos e inclinaciones extrañas que él no compartía. Apreciaba mucho a su maestra, pero esa mujer era una víbora en toda la extensión de la palabra y no solo por ser Slytherin. Felicia Zabinni era la mujer más despiadada que él había conocido y al mismo tiempo la única en que confiaba. La guerra y la soledad hacen aliados extraños. La orden de Walpurgis también. Por otro lado, era buena cosa que Felicia desistiese de encargarse personalmente de la instrucción de la chica, de solo pensarlo se le achinaba la piel.

Rose demostraba ser poseedora de un poder mental inconmensurable si podía meterse en su cabeza inconscientemente y sin proponérselo mientras dormía, porque Draco estaba seguro que la chica ignoraba todo lo concerniente a los Walpurgis, eso era imposible e inimaginable. ¿Era Rose una especie de vidente? ¿Podría ver el futuro y sin saberlo, soñarlo y enviárselo a él? No eran raros los casos de clarividencia entre los Walpurgis, pero generalmente el don se manifestaba desde la temprana infancia, pero no tenia nada que le demostrase ese don en los archivos que tenia de la familia Weasley. Él mismo era muy intuitivo, pero jamás a un nivel de ver algo en concreto, en general, olía el peligro y sabia bien de donde venia, pero nada mas. No estaba seguro si ella soñaba lo mismo que él, de ser así, mas extraño aun era que la chica no lo hubiese buscado al menos para preguntarle. Quizás no lo hacia porque no entendía lo que sucedía, aun así, él tampoco la buscaría, de ningún modo.

Pero aunque la presencia de esos sueños tan vividos, le anticipaban que ella sin duda seria la mejor alumna que un Walpurgis pudiese desear, por su nivel de compromiso hacia su maestro…su disposición, su entrega, él no iba a ceder en su posición. No, de ninguna forma, entrenarla era enfrentarse a Hermione, proclamar a Rose como su discípula solo lo pondría en una situación insostenible con su madre. Ella jamás aceptaría a su hija a su lado, compartiendo todo lo que dos seres humanos sin estar unidos por la sangre compartirían, no sus cuerpos, sino sus mentes, sus propósitos.

Draco convertiría a Rose en un ser a su imagen y semejanza, así como él era la versión masculina de su maestra, Felicia. La niña que alguna vez fue dejaría de existir para dar paso a una persona capaz de matar si era necesario para defender el legado de la Orden de Walpurgis, una persona fría y calculadora como él. Hermione lo sabia y jamás lo aceptaría, de hecho se la ocultó desde el nacimiento, ella sin duda habría visto la marca en la piel de la niña y no le dijo nada, Draco estaba furioso por eso pero al mismo tiempo no quería echarle mas leña al fuego. Sucedería, solo sucedería, si el destino se torcía y él moría o Felicia, antes de que llegase un nuevo discípulo, de todas las cosas que Hermione jamás le perdonaría, la primera era el hecho de convertir a su hija en una esclava de la magia. No iba a cargar eso en su consciencia, él no pudo elegir cuando le tocó, ahora él elegiría por Rose y lo haría por consideración a Hermione Granger.

Pero en el fondo, se sentía trastornado. _"Tengo tanto miedo_" le había dicho, mas allá del contexto…de ese sueño…de todos los sueños que tenia con ella, Rose Weasley siempre le pedía ayuda ¿Por qué? todo estaba planeado para que ellos lograran escapar, él había puesto cuidado en eso, Hermione y su familia iban a estar a salvo. ¿De que tengo que protegerte mocosa? se preguntó Draco intrigado, ¿De que? ¿Del Trivuriato? ¿De la guerra?

O tal vez

¿De mi mismo?


	16. Inesperado

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, espero que hayan pasado un fin de semana de lujo. Aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo de este fic que me tiene de cabeza, en fin, espero que lo disfruten. Y bueno cada quien tiene sus teorías, pero créanlo, lo que viene en esta historia ni se lo imaginan…ja ja.

Soundtrack _"Navegue"_ y "_Juega bien tus cartas_" de **Viniloversus**. Me gustan mucho estos temas, además hay que apoyar al talento del rock nacional. Por primera vez un grupo venezolano de rock esta nominado a los Grammy latinos como "Mejor Album rock", lo cual me llena de orgullo, sobre todo al estar compitiendo contra Cerati y Andrés Calamaro (por cierto que el disco de Calamaro está genial, siendo sincera, pienso que va a ganar el Grammy de seguro y Cerati mejor canción con "Deja vu", esos son mis pronósticos) . **Viniloverus**, rock alternativo venezolano, el disco está gratis en Internet, se llama "_**Si no nos mata**_"…bueno …lo que no mata fortalece…esa es la idea.

Gracias a aquellos que comentan, sigan dejando reviews.

Capitulo 16 Inesperado.

0o0

_Caminaba por un __ largo corredor en penumbras, estaba muy oscuro, en algún momento empecé a preguntarme que rayos hacia allí, en ese lugar desconocido para mi, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba soñando de nuevo, si pudiese solo despertar, pero generalmente en esta clase de sueños…despertar es un privilegio que no tengo. No controlo nada de lo que sucede, estoy sujeto a la voluntad de ella. Lo peor es que cuando despierte, voy a seguir negándomelo todo de nuevo…o quizás no.  
_

_Delante de mi solo distingo__ su figura etérea, ella luce un vestido blanco tal como si fuese una vestal dispuesta para el sacrificio, no le veo el rostro, está de espaldas a mi, su cabello suelto ondea y estoy tan cerca de ella que hace cosquillas a mi nariz, ella lleva una antorcha y en algún momento me tiende la mano para arrastrarme tras de si…mas rápido….cada vez mas rápido, en una carrera frenética porque se nos está agotando el tiempo. _

_El contacto con su piel me enciende como siempre sucede cuando estoy cerca de ella, he sido un hombre inconmovible y controlado la mayor parte de mi vida, en general pocas cosas me alteran, pero la sensación de tocarla siempre provoca que las cenizas de lo que yo llamo corazón ardan en mi pecho de nuevo…No es amor…no es lujuria…no es pasión…no se que rayos es…pero es fuerte…es lo mas intenso que he experimentado en mi vida…por lo menos en mi vida onírica. Dentro de mi se que si llega a ocurrir en la realidad, muchas cosas van a cambiar. _

_Mal asunto este del discípulo y el maestro…aun me lo sigo diciendo, es exponerme a abrir puertas cerradas desde hace años, me mete en caminos que nunca has querido andar y me enfrenta a decisiones difíciles en donde no se avizora lo que yo llamaría un buen final._

_Y es que es difícil hacer felices a todos…muy difícil, sobretodo cuando el querer, el deber y el poder al parecer están en direcciones opuestas._

_Finalmente llegamos, ella deja la antorcha en un soporte sobre la pared y me mira, yo instintivamente se lo que tengo que hacer, me deshago de su mano y camino hasta el centro de una gran habitación, parece que estamos dentro de una biblioteca, miles de libros recubren las paredes, el lugar me parece familiar pero no logro recordar de donde lo conozco, se que estado aquí alguna vez, pero ¿Cuándo? En medio de la habitación, en un lugar de honor, hay un atril con un libro abierto…me acerco y veo que en medio de las hojas, encima del libro está un medallón de hierro con un símbolo, dos serpientes entrelazadas devorándose una a otra, es un ouroboros, lo tomó en mi mano y vuelvo a mirarla. Ella, Rose Weasley, me ha conducido hasta aquí en sus sueños y quiero saber porque._

_-El ouroboros __representa la naturaleza cíclica de las cosas, el eterno retorno, también simboliza el tiempo y la continuidad de la vida…pero eso ya lo sabes Draco…lo estudiaste hace mucho tiempo. Tú y yo d__ebemos recuperar la esencia de la magia antigua…luchar contra la corrupción que amenaza nuestro mundo, estamos en peligro…todos…absolutamente todos- dice ella al percatarse que necesito respuestas-El Walpurgis que será tu discípulo debe recibir las tres heridas sagradas para ser iniciado en la magia antigua. Está escrito, será el más poderoso de todos solo si logra sobrevivir a ellas. _

_-¿Cuáles heridas?- le preguntó._

_Ella baja la mirada, noto como su cuerpo se estremece ante la perspectiva de lo que pasará. _

_-La herida del cuerpo- se toca el pecho justo donde debe estar ubicado su corazón-Nos demuestra que aun siendo Walpurgis no somos indestructibles_

_-La herida del orgullo- ella hace una pausa y su mano entonces reposa encima de su sexo cubierto por ese diáfano vestido blanco. Enseguida comprendo lo que quiere decirme con eso y empiezo a sudar frío._

_-La herida del orgullo nos enseña a ser humildes- no solamente soy yo el que está consternado, ella parece a punto de llorar, su voz se quiebra con cada palabra. _

_-L__a herida del alma es la peor de todas, condenación para aquel que se deje extraviar dentro de si mismo. Enajenación….aun así…algunos dicen que los locos están tocados por Dios -se lleva ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, cubriéndose los oídos por un instante- Yo deberé sobrevivir a todas ellas y entonces ser digna para tú que me enseñes._

_-Conmigo no sucedió de esa forma__. No tuve que pasar esas pruebas. _

_-Ahora…todo es diferente- fue la respuesta de ella, la antorcha se apagó y quedamos sumidos en la mas profunda oscuridad._

0o0

"_Pudiese ser peor"_ la frase iba a decirla a voz alta, pero el impacto del suelo sobre su espalda y el golpe de su cabeza la rebotar dos veces hizo cualquier otras palabras que no fuesen un "_Demonios"_ saliesen de su boca. Scorpius cerró los ojos, miles de escotomas centellantes bailaban frente a él…..Esa vez sin dudarlo había sido el mas duro.

Mientras yacía en posición horizontal, tirado de cualquier forma sobre el piso de piedra de una de las aulas abandonadas del séptimo piso del castillo de Hogwarts, posiblemente con cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo hecho trizas, no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez, que si se aguantaba todo eso, era por Rose, de otra manera, hacia tiempo que hubiese renunciado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro serio de Bill Weasley encima del suyo, sus ojos lo miraban atentos y preocupados, por un momento a Scorpius le pareció estar observando los ojos de Rose, eran exactamente el mismo color azul mar. Ahora que tenia varios meses conociendo a los Weasley´s, Scorpius se daba cuenta de que aunque ella no era pelirroja, el resto de su aspecto físico era muy parecido a los de sus primos y que casi todos compartían el color de ojos. En realidad, para ser honestos, Rose se parecía a su abuelo, había visto fotografías de Arthur Weasley y el parecido era asombroso, mas que su nieta podría haber pasado perfectamente como su hija. También había visto imágenes de Ron Weasley, pero le interesó más Hermione, él quería ver aquella mujer que interesaba a su padre, ella era una muy guapa, justo del tipo que le gustaban a su padre, hermosa, atractiva. Aun así, para Scorpius la madre no era ninguna competencia para la hija. Rose era una combinación explosiva de inocencia y sensualidad que lo tenia completamente loco.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Bill le ofreció la mano para levantarse y Scorpius la aceptó.

-Me duele solo el orgullo- dijo Scorpius tambaleándose un poco, todavía mareado por el golpe.

-Parece que estas a punto de desmayarte muchacho- Fenrir Grayback estaba sentado frente a él en una silla sin respaldo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lucia aburrido. Sus ojos amarillos lo observaban burlones.

-Me parece que podemos intentarlo de nuevo- dijo Scorpius tomando aire por la boca.

-Soy todo tuyo- contestó Fenrir.

-¿Es que ni siquiera vas a levantarte de esa maldita silla?- replicó Scorpius consternado, y porque no decirlo, completamente humillado, el maldito hombrelobo le ganaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sentado y sin ni siquiera despeinarse. Cada vez que había intentado atacarlo, Fenrir Gryback lo pateaba y lo enviaba volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación

-Bien, bien, lo haremos como quieras- dijo Fenrir poniéndose de pie y tirando la silla a una esquina, lo hizo con algo de brusquedad y la silla se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose añicos. Bill rodó los ojos.

-Fenrir..comportate…vas a dejarme sin mobiliario. Me han asignado esta sala como habitación. La estoy remodelando.

-Un lobo que se precie de serlo dormiría en una cueva o en una madriguera no dentro de un castillo- contestó Fenrir encogiéndose de hombros- Oh, se me olvidaba, tú te criaste en una Madriguera.

-¿Esa es la casa de los Sres. Weasley?- preguntó Scorpius, quien había escuchado ese nombre antes, por supuesto de boca de Rose.

-Si…allí viven mis padres- dijo Bill- un día de estos, te llevaré…les he comentado que tengo un alumno, están curiosos por conocerte, nunca han visto a un warg. También seria bueno presentarte a Fleur, para que escuches de su boca, la otra cara de la moneda en la vida de un lobo.

-¿Fleur es su esposa?- pregunto Scorpius.

-Si- dijo Bill- quiero que hables con ella, porque supongo que estás preocupado por tu novia.

-¿Cómo sabe que….estoy saliendo con alguien?- Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es demasiado obvio, sales de aquí disparado en cuanto se termina la hora de clases y además…..hueles a chica….todo el tiempo- Bill le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y Fenrir soltó una carcajada irónica.

Scorpius inmediatamente empezó a olerse la ropa y la piel. No le había dando tanto importancia antes, pero si, efectivamente, su cuerpo olía a Rose, una extraña combinación de perfume floral y su propio aroma de mujer. Y si él lo percibía, era obvio que los otros dos lobos también. Miró a Bill buscando algo en su cara que señalara reproche, pero no vio nada que le inquietase. Al parecer él no sabia todavía que se trataba de Rose, no reconocía el olor como de ella. No se avergonzaba de nada, pero sin duda Bill Weasley tendría muchas cosas para decir si se enteraba de la clase de relación que mantenia Scorpius con su sobrina.

-Yo….yo necesito hacer esto bien- dijo Scorpius maldiciéndose a cada segundo, no tenia intensión de explicarse, en realidad no tenia porque hacerlo, era su vida personal, pero se encontró que las palabras salían de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Ya Walter le había dado su opinión, él quería escuchar que tendrían que decir los otros dos - no deseo estar aislado del mundo, quiero tener una pareja estable.

-Entendemos eso- dijo Bill, Fenrir resopló en absoluto desacuerdo, que lo colgaran pero a él le seguía gustando eso de ir de cama en cama, sin mujer fija.

-Mis relaciones con las mujeres son algo complicadas- dijo Scorpius- Temo que ninguna entendería lo que soy o que quisiese estar conmigo de todas formas después de saberlo.

-A menos que sea una idiota- agregó Fenrir- o esté completamente loca.

-A menos que realmente esté enamorada de ti- refutó Bill.

-El muchacho jamás podrá corresponder un sentimiento así- dijo Fenrir Grayback- quizás haya lujuria, deseo, atracción, pero los animales no entienden los sentimientos como los humanos. Es mejor alejarse, tomar lo que puedas cuando lo necesites y mas nada.

-No me gusta esta conversación…digo…los hombres no hablamos de sentimientos entre nosotros- dijo Scorpius.

-Ni los hombres ni los lobos tampoco- dijo Fenrir hosco- el amor, si acaso existe tal cosa…es un asunto incomodo e incomprensible. Y para los animales, imposible de sentir.

_Pero yo siento amor por ella…lo se…cada día que pasa estoy mas convencido. ¿Cambiara eso cuando me convierta definitivamente en Warg? ¿Desaparecerá todo esto que siento por Rose? _Scorpius tenia temor de esa posibilidad, no lo aceptaba, debía existir alguna solución.

-Yo creo que hasta un animal puede sentir amor…solo que es diferente de cómo lo vemos los humanos- dijo Bill-Si te sirve de algo mi experiencia, puedo contarte y que hagas tus propias conclusiones.

-Creo que el chico debe saber a estas alturas como follarse con alguien- dijo Fenrir- o ¿No?

- Creo que eso no es ningún misterio para mí – contestó Scorpius.

-Las mujeres solo dan problemas….pero es innegable que la vida seria un poco aburrida sin una buena hembra para calentarle a uno…en fin…ya saben- dijo Fenrir.

-Para hacer honor a la verdad yo considero a las mujeres algo más que objetos- dijo Bill- soy afortunado con la mía, eso es seguro.

-¿Pero usted pudo haber formado una familia, usted no es un warg? – dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a Fenrir.

Fenrir Grayback enseñó todos sus dientes en una mueca, no le gustaba que le preguntasen asuntos personales.

-Siempre he sido mas animal que otra cosa y estoy orgulloso de ello, de quien fui y de quien soy, mi instinto asesino cuando era joven prevaleció al instinto de apareamiento- dijo Fenrir- no me quejo, me he liberado de muchos problemas…digamos…domésticos. Mi familia ahora es mi manada. Mis elecciones no fueron las mismas de Willian, quien decidió tener una familia humana.

-Yo ya estaba comprometido para casarme cuando sucedió- dijo Bill- había decidido con quien pasar el resto de mi vida. El amor ya existía y no cambió al yo convertirme en hombre lobo.

-Usted lo ha dicho…no es el caso de un warg- dijo Scorpius impaciente- su consciencia sigue siendo humana, puede tener sentimientos humanos.

-Cada quien lo ve desde su perspectiva- dijo Fenrir- a veces no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de ser hombre, warg o lobo, es simplemente la forma como te planteas tu vida. Establecerme para mí nunca ha sido una prioridad.

-Yo deseo tener una familia….se que es imposible…pero lo deseo- dijo Scorpius.

-Ese deseo es algo que te acerca mas a tu esencia humana muchacho- dijo Bill- aun así, tienes razón nuestros casos son distintos…no se como ayudarte…quizás deberías hablar con Rosemberg, él es un warg como tú o de pronto como te dije…ayudaría que hablases con Fleur y ella te dijese su percepción del asunto. No fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, no sabíamos que tan seguro era formar una familia debido a mi estado, pero lo logramos, nos arriesgamos y salió todo muy bien. Yo pienso que si logras controlarte, incluso puedes formar una pareja con alguien permanentemente, pero no puedes casarte con nadie, está prohibido para los wargs casarse con un humano.

-Yo no he hablado de casarme- dijo Scorpius a la defensiva- ni tampoco estoy pensando en ello, por dios, apenas tengo dieciocho años, solo quiero saber si tendré la oportunidad de estar con alguna persona. Saben…esta chica…es importante.

-AHH, ya veo…nuestro cachorro está enamorado….aunque no debería estarlo bajo ningún concepto- se burló Fenrir impunemente, ganándose una mirada asesina de Scorpius- Willian,¿estas seguro que Malfoy es un warg? ¿No nos habremos equivocado de sujeto?

-Scorpius Malfoy es un warg sin ninguna duda, todavía humano y sin transformar si a eso vamos…por eso siente lo que siente- Scorpius le dedicó otra mirada incendiaria a Bill.

-No estoy preguntando sobre lo que siento…yo se muy bien lo que siento- protestó Scorpius- solo quiero que me digan que tantas posibilidades tengo de tener pareja y no asustarla hasta matarla con el asunto de mi otro yo.

-Entiéndelo de una vez chico y será mas fácil para ti…no es tu otro yo…simplemente eres tú mismo- afirmó Grayback.

-Sin duda puedes vivir con alguien si al final resulta que puedes controlarte como nosotros- Bill sonó comprensivo mas no convencido- Es tu decisión si te confiesas con esa persona o no, sin embargo ten en cuenta que pasaran los años, la mujer que escojas para ser tu pareja debe saber que no tendrán hijos y te condenaras a ti mismo a verla partir cuando los años la consuman a ella y tú sigas viviendo. Personalmente considero que no es justo.

-Ninguna de las opciones me gustan- dijo Scorpius con amargura- al final, al parecer estoy condenado a la soledad.

-Entre mas pronto lo aceptes mejor será para ti- dijo Bill- no me malinterpretes, no quiero meterme en tu vida personal, pero no me gusta que estés tonteando con chicas en esta fase del proceso, cualquier emoción fuerte podría propiciar una transformación en un ambiente no controlado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Scorpius azorado. Le provocaba pánico pensar en la posibilidad de dañar a Rose.

-Que cuando llegue el día, te obligaremos a transformarte, pero con nosotros de testigos, siendo cuidadosamente vigilado…observándote para después darte las herramientas y que puedas controlarlo. Por lo que sabemos…cada warg es distinto.

-Y mientras tanto….ustedes juegan a golpearme- dijo Scorpius con desgana, daba vueltas de un lado para el otro en el salón de clases.

-Wargs y hombreslobos somos extremadamente ágiles y fuertes aun en forma humana- dijo Fenrir- podemos luchar de esta forma y aun así ser casi invencibles. De paso…eres un mago….lo cual hace el asunto aun más interesante, solo estamos entrenándote y tratando de corregir tus debilidades.

-¿Cuáles debilidades?- preguntó Scorpius intrigado.

-Debilidades como está- Fenrir se movió a gran velocidad, levantó una pierna y golpeó a Scorpius en medio del plexo solar, el chico se inclinó, le habían sacado todo el aire…de nuevo.

-Eres demasiado distraído…no prestas atención a tu alrededor, estas con la cabeza en las nubes pensando quien sabe que…o mejor dicho…pensando en esa chica que calienta tu cama- dijo Fenrir riéndose a carcajadas- Bill ¿estas seguro que este cachorro es un warg? Hasta ahora no he visto nada que me impresione

Scorpius se enfureció, odiaba que lo trataran de manera condescendiente, detestaba todo eso, y se sentía impotente porque su asunto con Rose cada vez mas tenía un futuro menos claro. Jadeando se puso de nuevo de pie e impulsado por toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento, se fue contra Grayback a toda velocidad y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada, el hombrelobo le devolvió el golpe pero Scorpius logró evadirlo saltando por encima de él con asombrosa agilidad. Grayback se giró para nuevamente enfrentarlo, gruñó audiblemente en apariencia furioso y disgustado, su boca sangraba y sus ojos estaban más amarillos que nunca, el golpe lo había tomado desprevenido, igualmente la fuerza de Scorpius. Al parecer, de buenas a primeras el chico ahora si se lo estaba tomando en serio.

Scorpius siguió alerta frente a Grayback, con las manos apretadas en puño, en posición de combate, de pronto, frente a sus ojos, se inicio un extraño y espeluznante fenómeno.

En una fracción de segundo, Grayback dejó de ser un humano. Contemplar su transformación fue impactante para Scorpius, él pudo ver claramente, como la piel del hombre se estiraba, como emergían los gruesos vellos de lobo a velocidad demencial por cada poro, como el rostro del hombre mutaba y se estiraba hasta formar un hocico, como los dientes crecían hasta convertirse en largos colmillos. Su estatura aumentó hasta alcanzar casi los dos metros de envergadura. Scorpius se pegó a la pared, sacó la varita de su abrigo y apuntó hacia el hombre lobo, que esperaba inmóvil a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Scorpius puso atención en esos ojos amarillos, ante la intensidad de esa mirada malévola y siniestra, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, alertándolo del peligro inminente.

-Calma…no te muevas…no lo ataques- Bill avanzó caminando unos metros intentado ir hasta él, pero Grayback gruñó, Bill se detuvo de insofacto- Muchacho, te he dicho mil veces que una pelea entre lobos no es una pelea en serio hasta que haces sangrar a alguien.

Scorpius respondió con un gruñido. No podía desviar la vista de Grayback, estaba al mismo tiempo fascinado y horrorizado con la imagen de la terrible criatura que tenia en frente. _"Es un monstruo_"…era lo que Scorpius se repetía una y otra vez…"_Yo también soy un maldito monstruo"_

-Wargs y hombres lobos son capaces de adquirir diversas formas- dijo Bill- Grayback ha elegido mostrarte la peor…la mas intimidante, si le da la gana, puede aparentar ser un lobo tal cual como tú los conoces.

Scorpius volvió a gruñir a modo de respuesta, no sabia porque, pero en ese momento, sentía que no le salían las palabras, aun cuando entendía completamente lo que le estaba explicando Bill. Grayback al parecer tampoco tenia ganas de hablar…Scorpius veía como abría y cerraba las fauces, como preparándose a morder. Sabía ya que las mordidas de warg eran dolorosas para los hombres lobos, pero ¿Seria igual al revés? Cinco meses estudiando y aun tenia preguntas, para mas colmo, las más sencillas ¿Qué sucedería si un hombrelobo mordía a un warg? Obviamente convertirse en hombrelobo no era una opción o ¿si? Ahora que lo pensaba, no había leído nada de eso ni ninguno de sus tres instructores lo habían mencionado. De todas formas, no se le antojaban que lo mordiesen en ese momento ni en ningún otro.

Los tres estuvieron inmóviles durante cinco minutos y luego poco a poco, Grayback se transformó de nuevo en hombre. Bill le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

-No debiste hacerlo Grayback- dijo Bill- es peligroso…estamos dentro del castillo. Con niños adentro….McGonagall no sabe que tú estas cerca.

-Hum….niños…recuerdo…mal…muy…mal- poco a poco la mente de Gryback se despejaba. Él percibía el mundo de una manera muy distinta como lobo, veía en blanco y negro, los olores eran mas intensos, su sentido del oído era mas agudo, aun así su consciencia animal se plegaba con la humana, era capaz de razonar…incluso de hablar, pero no le gustaba hablar como hombre lobo, en general solo lo hacia si era estrictamente necesario, de alguna forma se sentía anti-natural. Contrariamente a lo que se supondría, los hombres lobos y los wargs jóvenes, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían en su forma humana, utilizando sus habilidades especiales de esta manera, su forma animal era invocada en peligro extremo. En el caso de los wargs más viejos, con el pasar del tiempo, ellos se convertían definitivamente en animales, sometiéndose a otra forma de vivir.

-Se suponía que ustedes no se transformarían frente a mi- Scorpius todavía estaba intentando controlar emociones tan diversas como pánico y rabia que se habían originado en ese momento. Algo dentro de él quiso hacer ignición cuando vio a Grayback transformarse en hombre lobo frente a sus propias narices, teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de pelearse con él, puro instinto en acción, pero al mismo tiempo, se contuvo y su mente empezó a razonar humanamente. Era extraño y jamás le había sucedido, por supuesto, él jamás había tenido un lobo convertido frente a él.

Sus colmillos estaban prominentes en su boca, justamente en ese momento, Scorpius se los estaba tocando con la lengua. No se había convertido totalmente gracias a la poción calmante, pero lo de los dientes era casi inevitable. Usualmente le sucedía desde hacia mas de un año, sobre todo cuando se enfurecía, pero no tenia forma de controlarlo. Gracias a Dios, frente a Rose no le había pasado ni una vez.

-No iba a suceder nada- dijo Fenrir-no puedes transformarte si estas tomando la poción. Me provocaste con ese golpe y creo que simplemente decidí hacer un experimento contigo.

-Estabas conjurando el desastre- dijo Bill- no sabemos que tan fuerte será Scorpius convertido. Si por casualidad se transformaba por su imprudencia, me las iba a ver negras con ustedes dos juntos.

-Él es fuerte- dijo Grayback-pero es joven e inexperto, puedo someterlo perfectamente haciéndolo el mínimo daño necesario, además la poción es buena bloqueándolo- luego se dirigió a Scorpius- Lo has hecho bien: no intentaste pelear conmigo, aun cuando no puedas transformarte el instinto sigue allí, pero lo controlaste. Creo que ya es hora de pasar a la segunda fase de este entrenamiento

-¿Lo hice bien? ¿En serio?- Scorpius estaba anonadado. Al parecer, quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, era exactamente lo que sus mentores querían que hiciese. Fenrir lo provocó adrede para evaluar su autocontrol.

-Bastante bien- dijo Bill.

-Estupendo- Scorpius sonrió.

-No cantes victoria cachorro- dijo Bill- creo que antes de que salgas de aquí deberás tomar algo de poción calmante.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Scorpius extrañado- si me siento genial.

-Mírate en el espejo- Bill le indicó una pared donde estaba colgado un espejo.

Scorpius caminó y se contempló en el espejo. El reflejo que le devolvió era el suyo, excepto por unos detalles.

Además de los dientes, sus ojos…sus ojos ya no eran grises….sino de un amarillo pálido…igual que los de Fenrir Grayback.

-Tus dientes son colmillos ahora, supongo que estás acostumbrado a disimularlos pero tus ojos…esos si que llaman la atención- dijo Bill con las manos cruzadas en el pecho.

-WOW- dijo Scorpius todavía acostumbrándose a su imagen. Seguía siendo el mismo Scorpius Malfoy, solo que un poco más intimidante.

-Se te quitará en unas horas- dijo Bill- pero eso significa que aun tienes un largo camino que recorrer.

0o0

"_El lobezno se acercó a su madre muerta, él no entendía que había sucedido, en medio de la refriega, su progenitora lo __había ocultado en una cueva, transcurrieron las horas y después que los chillidos y aullidos cesaron, el lobezno se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para salir de su refugio. Con miedo, exploró alrededor del bosque, hasta que la encontró, tendida en la yerba, con su hocico empujó la cara de su madre, esperando vanamente que ella abriese los ojos, pero nada sucedía, el cuerpo estaba frío e inmóvil, no respiraba._

_El cachorro se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, totalmente desconsolado y confuso, el animal tendido frente a él__, ahora le era extraño, desconocido, instintivamente, él sabia que el espíritu de su madre se había ido, para nunca más volver._

_En su pensamiento, una idea rondaba una y otra vez, ahora estaba solo…se había quedado completamente solo en el mundo"_

Rose leía y releía el párrafo que tenia en su cuaderno de notas, sentada en un banco en la plaza central de castillo de Hogwarts, estaba cayendo la tarde y ella había decidido retocar el cuento del lobo que había escrito cuando era mas chica. A Scorpius le había gustado y ella quería perfeccionarlo. Estaba mordiendo un lápiz, absolutamente concentrada cuando sintió que una persona se sentaba a su lado. Cuando levantó su mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la observaban curiosos.

-Hola- Rose inmediatamente cerró su cuaderno, si bien había dejado que Scorpius viese el cuento, se sentía incomoda ante la perspectiva que un extraño leyese su obra inconclusa. Ella sabía que tenia que superar eso, en la facultad de literatura mágica, continuamente se vería expuesta a las criticas de los demás, pero aun faltaba unos meses, así que todavía tenia algo de tiempo para hacerse la idea.

-Hola profesor Rosemberg- contestó ella.

-Walter- dijo él- mientras no estemos en clase soy Walter para ti.

-Walter- repitió ella, él asintió. Rose cada vez que lo miraba mas misterioso le parecía el sujeto. Quizás era ese asunto que era un warg, un animal que aparentaba ser un humano. Su cara era afilada, parecida a la de un ave, ella sabía que su totem era el cuervo. A Rose le parecía muy interesante todo eso de los wargs, al mismo tiempo que no se sentía capaz de comprender todo el asunto.

-Veo que estás escribiendo. Scorpius me comentó que deseas ser escritora- dijo Walter, se había acercado a la muchacha, porque le preocupaba Scorpius, deseaba conocerla mejor antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Aun así, no veía como Scorpius después de transformarse podría seguir con ella.

-Bueno querer es la palabra…porque estoy segura de que todavía estoy muy lejos de ser una completa escritora- dijo ella.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Walter.

-Oh…es un cuento para niños- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros con timidez- nada importante.

-¿Te gustan los niños?- preguntó Walter.

-Muchísimo- contestó ella con una sonrisa- me la llevo genial con ellos, doy tutorías a los de primero.

-Me imagino que algún día querrás tener los tuyos- comentó Walter.

-Pues si…aunque no pronto, pero si…creo que quiero tener unos cuantos- dijo Rose – pero eso será después que termine la universidad. ¿Y tú? Cuantos niños wargs piensas tener ¿Y tu novia?

-Ah eso…en realidad no tengo novia….el asunto con los wargs es que somos estériles y como veras eso complica mucho a la hora de echarse novia formal- Walter no lució incomodo al decirlo, pero a Rose le apenó muchísimo.

-Oh..entiendo…supongo que he sido una indiscreta de primera preguntando esas cosas- dijo ella luciendo apenada. Ella no se había dedicado a averiguar mucho del asunto, por lo que no tenia idea que los wargs no podían tener hijos, Walter vio su rostro de perfil, era una chica muy hermosa, eso era cierto, también muy amable, entendía porque a Scorpius le era irresistible, aun así…. .

-No te preocupes…pero eso no significa que no haya chicas por allí o por allá. Los animales también sabemos divertirnos- Walter se rió y ella también.

-¿Cómo alguien como tú se hizo amigo de Scorpius?- preguntó Rose.

-Fue inevitable…ambos corríamos de cabeza para meternos en problemas en el colegio- dijo Walter sin soltar toda la verdad- ya sabes…..Dios los cría…

-Y el destino los junta- dijo ella completando el refrán, sin entender la implicación de esa frase- si, me imagino que Scorpius cuando chico no podía mantenerse un momento quieto.

-Ni te lo imaginas- dijo Walter- él es un buen chico, un poco estrafalario, inquieto, deslenguado, rebelde…pero buena persona.

-Lo se- dijo ella- y además, debajo de toda esa facha se esconde el ser humano más convencional que he conocido.

-Así es…aun así…tiene sus cositas raras – tanteó Walter con toda la intensión.

-Eso es correcto- agregó Rose- pero últimamente, estoy dispuesta a soportar cualquiera de sus rarezas.

-Es bueno saberlo- afirmó Walter, dicho esto se levantó- Rose, te acompaño al comedor, ya es casi la hora de la cena.

_0o0_

Sebastian Montague siempre había querido ser el duro del colegió, cuando había llegado a Hogwarts, lo hizo con la firme intensión de convertirse en hombre fuerte de Slytherin, después de todo, él poseía la combinación perfecta de maldad, fuerza física e inteligencia. Sin embargo, en las primeras dos semanas, estuvo claro que tenia un fuerte rival en la figura de Marcus Nott. Como Sebastian también era extremadamente astuto, supo de inmediato que nada ganaba enfrentándolo, que era mejor juntar fuerzas. Años después no solo habían juntado fuerzas, sino intereses, voluntades, gustos y también odios, ah y secretos…ellos dos compartían muchos secretos. Esa amistad con Nott le había costado a Sebastian Montague su cordura…pero también le había ofrecido oportunidades excepcionales. No solo aprender la magia más oscura existente sino poder dominarla a su antojo. Marcus Nott…Theodore Nott, ellos, uno, los dos…ambos serian poderosos en el nuevo orden mágico, Sebastian sabia que él seria tan poderoso como ellos, solo si se mantenía a su lado como un perro fiel.

Marcus Nott tenia una enfermiza fijación con Rose Weasley, por supuesto Sebastian no quedó atrás, él también la detestaba, por lo que era, por lo que representaba y sobre todo porque Marcus la odiaba. Pero de manera inexplicable y contradictora, con el pasar de los años y luego de una ardua reflexión, Sebastian estuvo seguro de que a Marcus no se le endurecía la polla solo con verla ni tenia sueños húmedos con la maldita chica en donde se la follaba de todas las maneras y todas las posiciones posibles. Sebastian sabia que Marcus no sentía esos deseos profanos por ella y él estaba muy decepcionado de si mismo al ver que deseaba con toda sus fuerzas a una impura igualada, a una enemiga, hija y sobrina de quienes habían sepultado la hegemonía de los sangre limpia en el mundo mágico… un símbolo de todo aquello que quería destruir.

Había tratado de olvidarla, acostándose con muchas chicas…con chicos también, pero en esos últimos meses, cuando la observaba en la distancia, hermosa, vulnerable e inalcanzable, sentía esa tensión conocida en su entrepierna que ya no aliviaba con nada ni nadie. La odiaba, la detestaba, por hacerlo rebajarse, por haberlo obligado a arrastrarse en el fango. Poco le importaba a Sebastian que la chica ni lo registrase, de hecho, era preferible así, que ella no reparase en él, de alguna forma era satisfactorio darse cuenta que ella permanecía ignorante ante el peligro latente que él representaba, que estuviese dichosa y contenta sin saber que toda felicidad pronto le seria arrebatada y exterminada. Él lo iba a disfrutar, su dolor, su consternación, iba a tenerla desnuda yaciendo debajo de él, la violaría mil veces, de todas las maneras posibles, iba a saciarse de ella, beberse hasta su alma, regodearse de su cuerpo, de su esencia y de su olor, y también iba a matarla con sus propias manos, iba a satisfacer los deseos mas primitivos que tenia dentro de si por ella e iba a delirar cuando lo hiciera. Sebastian no entendía su obsesión, porque, al final, ella ni siquiera era la mas guapa…ni la mejor vestida…ni la mas rica, ni nada…pero algo…ella tenia algo diferente, alguna cosa que solamente él podía percibir, y que lo atraía, de manera irremediable y fatal, como una polilla la luz de una bombilla. Y Sebastian quería erradicar esa enfermedad a toda costa, así que había hecho un trato, un acuerdo que satisfacía los dos apetitos mas intensos que tenia con ella.

Esa noche estaba lloviendo y él esperaba en la estación de Hogsmade, su cabello castaño estaba pegado húmedo en su cara. No era muy atractivo, pero sus facciones eran armónicas, quizás sino fuese por su mirada eternamente enfebrecida y desquiciada, quizás pareciese agradable a la vista. Aun con las ropas mojadas pegadas a su cuerpo, lucia elegantemente vestido, como todo sangre pura rico.

El expreso de Hogwats se detuvo y una puerta se abrió. Sebastian se levantó de su asiento y tiró el cigarrillo que estaba fumando, aplastándolo con los pies. Del tren descendió una figura vestida de negro con una maleta. Sebastian fue caminado hacia él.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo mientras ayudaba al otro joven con la maleta

-El tren se retrasó- contestó Marcus ajustándose su abrigo para protegerse de las inclemencias del clima- esta maldita lluvia.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?- preguntó Sebastian con ironía. Marcus resopló disgustado. Ese tipo de preguntas lo molestaban profundamente, Sebastian sabia mejor que nadie que era lo que había estado haciendo en sus "forzadas" vacaciones escolares.

-Espero que todo por aquí haya seguido de acuerdo a los planes en mi ausencia- dijo Marcus.

-Nada de lo cual tengas que quejarte ¿Me imagino que ya sabes la fecha exacta? – preguntó Sebastian.

-Pronto…muy pronto… pronto la tendrás en tus manos y haras con ella lo que te de tu maldita gana- Marcus respondió a la pregunta que no se había formulado, se conocían demasiado bien, que a veces no necesitaban de muchas palabras entre ellos. Sintió una punzada conocida en su pecho…celos…puros y descarnados celos…trató de alejar la sensación pero no pudo, otra razón mas para odiar a esa mujer. Los dos habían descubierto, hacia mucho tiempo atrás, que estaban unidos por un lazo fuerte y oscuro…porque mas que amigos eran amantes. Y además, Sebastian Montague era la única persona que sabía quien era en realidad Marcus Nott.

-Eso espero- dijo Sebastian- un trato…es un trato.

Por razones muy diferentes ambos estaban interesados en el destino de la misma persona. Solo al pensar en Rose Wesley, los ojos azules de Marcus que eran tan fríos como el hielo, parecieron encenderse de pronto, un destello de rabia cruzó su mirada. Odiaba a esa muchacha, para él, ella representaba todo lo que quería cortar y exterminar de raíz. Se sentía intranquilo respecto a ella, la chica tenia algo diferente, un algo que no le gustaba para nada, que le inquietaba, una energía mágica distinta proveniente de ella, peligrosa, era mejor que muriese, sacarla del camino, no pensar en eso que le intrigaba y que no podía explicar. Las sorpresas en estos momentos no eran bienvenidas y esa familia tenía el mal gusto de tener entre sus integrantes a los magos mas poderosos del planeta, ninguna precaución estaba de mas, aun así, había que investiga a fondo a la chica, por supuesto, convertida ya en cadáver.

-Espero que no hayan sido muy duros contigo….no les gustó lo de la pelea- dijo Sebastian- fue considerado una imprudencia.

-Lo usual…ni mejor ni peor- dijo Marcus- Malfoy sigue desapareciendo algunas noches como me has contado.

-Si- dijo Sebastian – he intentado seguirlo, pero no se como le hace…..siempre se nos escapa.

-Ustedes son una partida de inútiles, en todos estos años no han aprendido nada de mi- Marcus hizo una mueca de desprecio- ¿Qué hay con Goyle?

-Estábamos esperándote- dijo Sebastian- me imagino que tú querías ocuparse personalmente de eso.

-Si…Gregory…oh Gregory- dijo Marcus- tenemos mucho trabajo, pero esta vez debemos pasar desapercibidos. No haremos alboroto…para nada, estoy dispuesto a dejar hasta que Theo Jr. siga jugando con su mascota, esa, la niña pequeña Weasley ¿Qué hay con el colegio?

-Hay un nuevo profesor de Aritmancia- dijo Sebastian, esta vez, se mostró muy entusiasta- y ha estado enseñándonos algunas cosas interesantes….que no son precisamente aritmancia. Habla de política, de derechos, igualdad…que los sangre limpias estamos condenados a la extinción, sometidos a casi la esclavitud por parte de los muggles e hijos de muggles, despojados de nuestra herencia mágica. Diserta sobre el Lord Tenebroso, del porque sus ideas no estaba completamente equivocadas, por supuesto todo hecho dentro del contexto de la academia. Planteamientos revolucionarios en estos tiempos. Siembra dudas, ofrece respuestas incomodas a preguntas incomodas.

-¿Qué dicen los estudiantes?- preguntó Marcus- ese profesor es uno de los infiltrados en este colegio del trivuriato de los Walpurgis.

-Hasta ahora solo ha sido en las clases de los Slytherin´s y los Ravenclaw´s- dijo Sebestian- casi todo sangres puras. Nadie ha reclamado a la directora, dos sangresucias se retiraron de la materia, pero nada más. Aun así…el daño está hecho, ya la gente está comentando en los rincones que quizás el mundo mágico necesite un cambio.

-La idea siempre fue tratar de colocar a nuestros enemigos como los malvados del asunto- dijo Marcus- es la manera de encontrar apoyo. Mentes jóvenes y volubles es nuestro principal objetivo ahora. Cambiar el pensamiento de las generaciones más jóvenes.

-Correrá la sangre- dijo Sebastian- eso es suficiente para espantar a cualquiera. Existen personas que no se sentirán cómodas ante la perspectiva de un enfrentamiento.

-No será de esa forma, si está justificado lo entenderán- dijo Marcus- en las guerras siempre hay perdidas, las necesarias. Se harán oídos sordos, la comunidad mágica solo verá lo que quiere ver, lo que le conviene. Ganaremos esta vez…de eso no hay lugar a dudas.

-Así será- dijo Sebastian, mientras tanto los dos chicos caminaban hasta uno de los carruajes tirados por Threstals. No estar de más agregar, que para ninguno de los dos jóvenes, las criaturas permanecieron invisibles.

0o0

Dos semanas después.

El bar en Hamburgo estaba al rebosar de gente. Rose iba caminando al lado de Scorpius, vestía jeans y un sweter gris oscuro cuello de tortuga, como siempre no llevaba una gota de maquillaje, lucia bastante sencilla. Sin embargo su cara estaba iluminada, no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol pero sus mejillas estaba arreboladas haciéndola lucir muy bonita. Tuvieron que empujarse en la entrada para lograr entrar, Scorpius estaba detrás de ella, protegiéndola abrazándola con sus brazos, era extraño caminar de esa forma entre un mar de personas, pero Rose pronto se dio cuenta, de que en esa posición ella estaba a salvo de los empujones o los codazos. Finalmente lograron entrar, el lugar estaba oscuro y había tanto humo de cigarrillo alrededor que Rose tosió varias veces para despejarse la vía aérea. El bar estaba dividido en varios niveles y la gente bailaba incluso en las escaleras, multitud de chicos vestidos desde ropa de alta costura hasta atuendos que sin duda debían ser disfraces. La mayoría eran jóvenes de su edad….casi todos muggles. La música sonaba a un nivel apabullante, el ritmo retumbaba en los oídos y el estomago de Rose, que inmediatamente buscó alejarse de los altavoces, Scorpius la siguió.

Cuando Rose logró acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que el sitio estaba decorado muy avant garde, verdaderamente lujoso. Ella nunca en su vida había ido a un lugar así, quizás a algún pub en Londres con sus primos, por supuesto siempre de día, pero nunca de noche en un verdadero antro de perdición para gente rica. Se imaginaba que en Londres existian sitios así, quizás mas sofisticados, pero nunca con el ambiente despreocupado y decadente que tendría un lugar de ese tipo en la ciudad más fiestera de Europa, Hamburgo,

-No sabia que te gustaban las discotecas de lujo para chicos pijos- le dijo Rose a Scorpius –con tu pinta, cualquiera se imaginaria otra cosa.

Scorpius llevaba jeans, zapatos deportivos, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra con caperuza de color gris oscuro. Su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto, en realidad ya no era tan largo, Rose se lo había cortado ese día, ahora lo tenia en capas casi rozándole las orejas, aun así la capucha cubría su cabeza. Se había arremangado, así que el inicio de sus tatuajes de sus brazos eran claramente visibles, sin embargo ya no parecía un pandillero sino un chico muggle como cualquier otro…quizás un poco mas extraño de lo normal. Había optado por quitarse todos los piercengs de la cara y el de la lengua, eran peligrosos, él lo había comprobado de primera mano, aun extrañaba el pedazo de piel que le habían arrancado de la ceja Marcus Nott, sin embargo había conservado los de las orejas. Estaba intentando mejorar su aspecto para que cuando le tocase conocer a los padres de Rose, su apellido aunado a una apariencia estrafalaria no representase un doble golpe imposible de superar. Se sorprendió al pensar que últimamente cada cosa que hacia, cada decisión que tomaba, era por ella. Y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Me gusta cualquier lugar donde pueda reunirme con mis viejos amigos- dijo Scorpius- esté de moda o no.

El joven miró directamente la cara de Rose, ella sonreía, sus ojos estaban brillantes, en ese momento él no pudo dejar de pensar en lo bonita que era. Ella resaltaba entre todas las chicas del lugar para Scorpius, como siempre, con ese atuendo que aunque discreto, realzaba su figura y sus resplandecientes ojos azules parecían mas azules por lo oscuro de sus ropas. Nunca se cansaría de admirarla jamás, ya tenían cinco meses como novios y cada vez que la miraba, descubría cosas nueva en ella, como un mechón rebelde de cabello adornando su nuca que siempre se le escapaba cuando se hacia una cola de caballo, o lunares en sitios bien escondidos de su cuerpo que solamente él había visto, detalles que le intrigaban y sobre todo que le gustaban. No había ninguna duda de que estaba enamorado, aun cuando la confesión no se hubiese hecho, quizás esa noche, cuando estuviese solos…en la cama…amándose…él le pondría palabras a ese sentimiento que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Esa era la primera vez que salían juntos fuera de Inglaterra. En teoría ella estaba en casa de Emily Spencer en Glasgow, él en teoría se había ido de juerga con Walter a Alemania pero en Berlín, menos mal que la suerte estuvo de su lado, sin ella hubiese sido difícil esquivar la constante supervisión de Draco Malfoy sobre todos sus movimientos fuera de Hogwarts. Scorpius estaba en su momento mas delicado, por eso Walter estaba con ellos, había dejado de tomarse la poción calmante y lo estaba manejando muy bien, quizás debido a que Rose ejercía un efecto relajante en él, pero no había que tentar al destino.

Le gustaba Alemania, Europa en general, no se sentía cómodo en Inglaterra, quizás era la vieja superstición de los wargs-lobos respecto a estar rodeados de agua, Scorpius no tenia ningún problema con el mar, era buen nadador, pero para un animal como el lobo el agua representaba un obstáculo a vencer, podía ser atrapado en una persecución si se topaba con agua en su camino, incluso hasta un pequeño arroyo, todo eso estaba en su consciencia ancestral animal…en la de todos los wargs. Gran Bretaña era una isla y por lo que sabia eran muy pocos los wargs que vivían allí en comparación con el resto de Europa. Europa…Scorpius recordó de pronto que sus abuelos estaban en Suiza…quizás era tiempo de echarle un ojo a los viejos, pero lo descartó de inmediato.

Visitar a Narcissa y Lucuis Malfoy era casi siempre una tortura, la rigidez de sus relación con Draco se habían transferido de alguna forma al único nieto que tenían, sobre todo su abuela, que era muy estricta y distante. A Scorpius permanentemente lo regañaban cuando era pequeño por estar tocando objetos en el Salón de Lectura de su abuela Narcissa. En cuanto a Lucius Malfoy, Scorpius recordaba estar sentado en sus rodillas y escuchar toda clase de cuentos infantiles fantásticos que su abuelo le contaba con paciencia, él era un poco mas relajado que Narcissa en cuanto a la educación de los chicos, conducta que se afianzó cuando salio de la cárcel. Draco y Scorpius eran "Los Chicos" a secas y sin diferenciarlos a los dos. Su abuelo era o había sido alguna vez un hombre duro, implacable…pero al mismo tiempo, mucho menos controlado emocionalmente que su mujer y su hijo, después que salio de la cárcel, era como si ya nada importase. La frialdad extrema de Draco era heredada de Narcissa, esa sangre de horchata que le permitía permanecer, por lo menos en apariencia, indiferente ante algunas cosas. Lucius era más irascible, explosivo, de alguna forma, ese carácter voluble había sido su perdición en la época de Lord Voldemort. El Malfoy mayor tenía la tendencia a actuar sin pensar, sin medir las consecuencias. Había escuchado a su padre comentarlo miles de veces, mientras lo regañaba por sus desafueros, después de todo, Scorpius entre otras cosas era tan impaciente e impulsivo como Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius jamás dejó de pensar respecto a Draco como si todavía tuviese diecisiete años y necesitase de sus consejos, eso le disgustaba a su padre. Scorpius se sentía identificado con el malestar de Draco, después de todo lo estaba sufriendo en carne propia también, el talante controlador de los padres Malfoy´s. Al final, la razón era el cariño…solo eso… sin embargo a pesar de ser digamos atento con él, a veces Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que su abuelo Lucius incluso jugando con él tenia la mente en otro lado, sus ojos se perdían en la lejanía, con una mirada oscura y cargada de resentimiento.

En esos entonces, cuando tenia seis años, lejos estaba Scorpius de saber que era Azkaban o lo que su abuelo y su padre habían padecido ahí, aun no lo entendía, jamás en su vida le habían privado de su libertad, para colmo, Lucius Malfoy, poco después de salir de la cárcel, empezó a enfermar, inexplicablemente perdió la fuerza muscular, le fue diagnosticada Esclerosis Lateral Amiotrófica, una enfermedad degenerativa neurológica que provocaba invalidez, relativamente común entre los muggles, rara entre los magos. Justicia poética lo llamaron algunos, Scorpius estaba seguro de que si pudiese, su abuelo hacia tiempo se había puesto una soga al cuello, era un hombre muy orgulloso y se le hacia insoportable depender de los demás. Lo cierto es que sus abuelos estaban en Suiza, juntos, exiliados para siempre del Reino Unido, sin ciudadanía mágica inglesa, expatriados, prohibido su ingreso a Inglaterra, ex convictos. La vida de Narcissa consistía solamente en cuidar a su marido enfermo. Quizás si fuesen otras las circunstancias iría con Rose a verlos, para que ella conociese parte de su familia, igual estaban cerca, pero no, Scorpius Malfoy sabia que eso jamás sucedería. Saber que él y ella estaban juntos solo mataría a su abuelo de la impresión. Lucius Malfoy podría declarar públicamente que no tenia nada en contra de los muggles, que jamás intentaría de nuevo exterminarlos, pero de allí que la hija de sus enemigos fuese la novia de su nieto había mucho trecho.

Rose lucia un poco azorada, además desde hacia varios días se sentía mal, como si hubiese cogido un virus de alguna clase, permanecia cansada todo el tiempo. Walter caminaba detrás de ellos, saludando a mucha gente. Walter Rosemberg, a pesar de su apariencia altiva y reservada, era un tipo bien simpático, una vez que la gente lograba caerle en gracia se mostraba de lo mas amable, incluso a veces se atrevía a bromear. En algún momento se encontraron con varios chicos rubios que estaba bebiendo cerveza en grandes jarras.

-Oh, son Wilhen y Gustav- dijo Scorpius emocionado, jaló a Rose con él rápidamente para encontrarse con los chicos, antiguos compañeros de su colegio. Habían quedado en encontrarse en ese lugar, pero aun así, la expectativa de reencontrase a sus amigos tenia a Scorpius eufórico.

Cuando se encontraron, se saludaron efusivamente, abrazándose, con empujones y golpes incluidos.

Rose estaba un poco desorientada con la conversación puesto que no entendía nada de alemán. Solo escuchaba las risas de Scorpius y lo demás chicos, mientras tanto él pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura posesivamente y en algún momento le besó la cabeza, el gesto lo había hecho casi inconscientemente y los chicos empezaron a reírse.

Rose se incomodó. No le gustaba sentirse excluida, sin duda era una tontería, pero últimamente estaba demasiado susceptible.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella mirando de reojo a los dos alemanes rubios, que parecían casi gemelos- ¿Qué les causa risa?

Entonces el chico llamado Wilhen, en un correctísimo ingles le contestó.

-Oh, no te preocupes- dijo Wilhen- es que nos causa gracia que Scorpius Malfoy nos diga que eres su novia- Rose lo miró intrigado y el chico volvió a reír- ¿En que rayos estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que si? Este tipo es de lo peor.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Scorpius apurado- no la traje para que me apenaran frente a ella.

-Nuestro amigo Malfoy siempre deja una estela detrás de él- dijo Gustav. Scorpius abrió los ojos y enseguida empezó a rogar porque no mencionase ninguna de sus locas aventuras amorosas frente a la chica- créelo….una estela de destrucción.

-Han pasado casi siete meses, pero aun es el chisme caliente en Dumstrang- dijo Wilhen- después que quemaste el comedor y te fuiste, nada volvió a ser igual. Te convertiste en un mito en Dumstrang

-¿Cómo está Larsen?- preguntó Scorpius con el rostro serio- Se que no sufrió ningún daño permanente, pero no nos hemos escrito desde esa ocasión

-Ese es uno que toda te celebra la gracia- dijo Gustav- y para colmo de males, ahora no pisa el suelo cuando camina, es tan famoso como tú que fuiste el perpretador del ahora mitico incendio del comedor. Él, que supuestamente fue la victima y sobreviviente, en lugar de ser señalado como cómplice como debería haber sido si existiese justicia en el mundo, ahora es el chico más popular de Dumstrang, perdonando lo presente.

-Una verdadera lastima que te fueras- dijo Wilhem- ni pensar lo que aprovecharíamos tu estrellato si estuvieses con nosotros. Mujeres…y mas mujeres….

-Willie- advirtió Scorpius.

-Eso es no es lo mejor, Larsen tiene a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de él- dijo Wilhen- es casi de matarse de la risa, cuando lo ves intentando abarcar….- hizo un gesto con ambas manos emulando las formas de una mujer- todo eso.

-Para su desgracia, Larsen no tiene para nada tu actitud con las chicas- dijo Gustav- él les huye…

Rose miró intrigada a Scorpius y como no….bastante celosa. Ella sabía que Scorpius tenia sus cuentos, pero de solo imaginárselo ardía en furia. Últimamente estaba demasiado posesiva con él,

-Larsen es gay- dijo Scorpius en voz baja a modo de explicación.

Rose soltó una carcajada, Scorpius la miró con ojos brillantes.

-Estos dos eran mis compañeros de habitación- dijo él señalando a los otros chicos- no les hagas caso, son imposibles.

-Hola, soy Rose- dijo ella, presentándose y al mismo tiempo queriendo matar a Scorpius con sus propias manos por no haberlo hecho.

-Oh lo siento nena, ya iba a presentarte. Vas a castigarme esta noche por esto...¿cierto?- dijo Scorpius en su oído, dándose cuenta de su error.

-A puro pan y agua – contestó ella estrechando las manos de los chicos.

-Sabemos tu nombre Rose Marie Weasley- dijo Wilhen- Soy Wilhen o Willie como quieras,

-Tenemos toneladas de cartas, en donde nuestro amigo ha utilizado toda su capacidad literaria en describirnos la fantástica chica con la que anda- dijo Gustav- creí que eran exageraciones, pero veo que mas bien se quedó corto. Un gusto conocerte, Rose Marie.

-Oh dios, no se burlen de mi también- comentó Rose todavia riendo- Es Rose...a secas.

-Rose a secas- dijo Gustav- suena bien..."Rose a secas".

-Te recomiendo que no jales esa cuerda- dijo Scorpius- Es Rose...Rose.

-¿Cómo demonios lograste atraparlo?- dijo Wilhen. Era raro ver a Scorpius con una novia, para no decir que casi imposible, pero la chica era muy bonita y su lenguaje corporal no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se la llevaban bien en los aspectos importantes de su relación. Wilhen estaba contento por su amigo.

-Todo fue asunto de ponerlo en su sitio unas cuantas veces- contestó Rose.

-Soy afortunado en conservar ambas mejillas- agregó Scorpius- ella me abofeteo tanto que en algún momento pensé que iba a tener una concusión cerebral. Al final ella se condolió de mi y me dijo que si.

-Tuve que besarlo la primera vez….era demasiado lento…no se decidía- bromeó Rose fingiendo tono confidencial. Le gustaba tomarle el pelo a Scorpius con eso, sobre todo porque él era tan seguro de si mismo que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-Es que te tenía miedo mujer…pegas duro- dijo Scorpius a carcajadas.

-Pensábamos que a Scorpius nadie le echaba el lazo- dijo Wilhen-. Pero mira…aquí estamos.

-La mudada de colegio te hizo bien amigo- dijo Gustav- ahora con novia y todo. ¿Quién lo diria?

-¡Y tanto que protestó!- dijo Wilhen- estuvo todo el verano explicándome sus tácticas para escapar de Hogwarts.

-No fue tan malo después de todo….aunque no he deshecho completamente el plan de escape de Hogwarts- dijo Scorpius, Rose le dio un codazo.

-¿De que hablan?- se acercó Walter.

-Walter Rosemberg- dijo Wilhen con respeto- me dijeron que ahora eres profesor. No podía creerlo.

-Alguien tenía que vigilar a Scorpius para que no se metiese en problemas.

-¿Y lo lograste?- dijo Gustav riéndose, escupiendo un poco de cerveza. Todos estaban muy alegres y dicharacheros, efecto del alcohol.

Rosemberg miró a Rose que estaba distraída viendo a la gente bailar en la pista, pero Scorpius lo vio y ensombreció la mirada.

-Apenas…sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre- dijo Walter y luego le dijo a los chicos- ¿Adivinen quien está en el fondo? Ingah y ya preguntó por ustedes dos.

-¡Ingah!- exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, rápidamente recogieron sus cervezas y con señas se despidieron de Scorpius y Rose, para seguir a Walter como dos perros falderos

-¿Quién es Ingah?- preguntó Rose

-Ingah es la chica de la que ellos han estado platónicamente enamorados desde los 11 años. Estudiaba con Walter- dijo Scorpius.

Walter Rosemberg eventualmente se aburría cada cierto tiempo, después de algunas décadas rondando por toda Europa, simplemente se metía de nuevo en el colegio, rejuveneciéndose utilizando su propia magia de warg que no era muy diferente a la de un mago. Sin embargo cuando fue a Dumstrang lo hizo para vigilar la evolución de Scorpius. Detalle por supuesto, desconocido para Rose, que veía a Walter como un joven de veinte años muy circunspecto, con el detalle que era no era humano por completo sino un warg.

-¿Cuántos años te lleva Walter?- preguntó Rose.

-Unos cuantos….creo que tres años - fue la parca respuesta de Scorpius. En realidad según sus cuentas Walter le llevaría como ciento veinticinco años. Pero eso…todavía no se lo diría a Rose.

_Cada vez mas mentiras….esto es insoportable,_ el pensamiento fue fugaz y estuvo a punto de arruinarle la noche a Scorpius, pero Rose se acercó a él y le ofreció un beso ligero en la boca. Scorpius no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le tomó el rostro, profundizando el beso. Mientras tanto acarició la piel de su cara, ella gimió para él cuando Scorpius mordió juguetonamente su labio inferior. Era tan bueno besarla.

-¿Estas contenta de estar aquí conmigo?- preguntó él mientras seguía acariciando su cara con las dos manos.

Rose asintió, levantándose de puntillas para besarlo otra vez.

-Eso sin duda es un si- dijo él completamente complacido por la actitud cariñosa de Rose, eso era quizás lo que mas le gustaba de ella, le ofrecía y correspondía a su afecto con total naturalidad, sin poses, sin aspavientos, era ella con él, sin miedo a demostrarle lo que sentía.

Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la barra. Empezó a hablar cordialmente con el chico de la barra un rato y Rose se sentó para mirar la tarima, pronto un grupo de rock empezó a tocar.

-Te pedí una cerveza – dijo Scorpius.

-Sabes que no bebo- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-La cerveza no es alcohol- dijo Scorpius- solo es una bebida refrescante.

-Si claro- respondió Rose sonriéndole, era incapaz ahora de no verle la gracia a esos comentarios de Scorpius- No, no quiero tomar nada.

-¿Tu estomago sigue mal?-preguntó Scorpius preocupado- No te vi comer nada en todo el día.

-Da vueltas y vueltas- contestó Rose- y además tengo la nariz tapada. Esta gripe va a matarme.

-Déme soda con limón por favor- pidió Scorpius al barman.

-¿Te gusta el sitio?- preguntó él- si quieres podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo.

-No- dijo Rose- para nada, esta perfecto. Me gusta.

-Bien- dijo él, la observó siguiendo el compás de la música con la cabeza y preguntó-¿Quieres acercarte a la banda?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose acercando su cara a la de él- no te escuche.

-La banda- gritó Scorpius señalando la tarima, ya la música había empezado de nuevo y era muy difícil hacerse oír. Rose lo miró intrigada y Scorpius de nuevo le tomo la manó y la arrastró hasta la tarima. Walter ya estaba allí y les abrió espacio.

Después de varias canciones, Rose estaba riendo como tonta aplaudiendo y disfrutando, además de celebrarle las tonterías a los amigos de Scorpius, los dos gigantes rubios bromistas. Scorpius solo la miraba, siempre era bueno verla reír, algo dentro de él se sentía dichoso al verla feliz. Aun sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra de él, cuando esa mañana había despertado juntos en la cama de la habitación de su departamento, sin apuros sin temor de que fuesen a ser descubiertos. Era la primera vez que amanecían los dos juntos en la misma cama y fue fantástico. También fue genial seguir acostado con ella hasta bien entrado el mediodía, Rose estaba algo enferma y él se quedó con ella mimándola. El asunto de las pesadillas había mejorado, eso era un alivio, pero contra la gripe nada se podía hacer.

-Voy al baño- dijo ella a Scorpius acercando su cara a centímetros, Scorpius se fue hacia ella por instinto dispuesto a estamparle un beso pero ella se alejó riéndose- Ya vengo.

-Te espero- dijo Scorpius, luego sintió un codazo de Walter.

-Estas en un punto sin retorno- dijo Walter en alemán, Scorpius iba a protestar, pero Walter lo interrumpió- no intentes negarlo. Te lo estoy advirtiendo, no puedes enamorarte de esa chica, no puedes, vas a sufrir.

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo Scorpius revolviéndose el cabello incomodo, luego se arrepintió de la brusquedad de sus palabras, después de todo, aunque estaba en contra de esa relación, Walter Rosemberg no dejaba de apoyarlo- es complicado…Rose y yo…quizás es amor…no lo se…tú dices que no tengo la capacidad de enamorarme realmente como un humano por lo que soy…que solo es instinto…yo solo quiero que ella esté conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Rose es una chica excepcional- dijo Walter- no solo es guapa….es que tiene cerebro, es muy inteligente, pero lo mejor de ella es que parece quererte sinceramente. Espero que todo salga bien, por tu bien…amigo

-Eso espero yo también- dijo Scorpius, aunque era innecesario decirlo. Hacia tiempo había llegado la conclusión, de que fuese lo que fuese que pásese ella era la mujer que quería para él, para compartir su vida. Era un poco atemorizante darse cuenta de eso, de que quizás, él con 18 años recién cumplidos estaba tomando la decisión personal mas transcendental de su vida….quería convivir con ella, como hombre y mujer, vivir juntos en el mismo lugar, como una pareja estable. Pero desearlo no era igual que hacerlo, porque él a pesar de que había mejorado mucho, sentía que todavía no podía dominar algunas cosas. No podía poner en riesgo la vida de ella.

Scorpius estaba de pie al lado de la barra y Rose entre la multitud regresaba a él, después de haber ido al baño, estaba bastante descompuesta y quería irse a dormir, había vomitado todo ese día y sentía que cada vez estaba peor. Vio a Scorpius sonriéndole y de pronto…..todo se tornó negro.

Scorpius la vio caer en el piso, la gente se apartó y él corrió raudo hacia ella, la levantó por los hombros y le tomó la cara, Rose estaba fría, su piel estaba pálida y sudorosa.

-Rose- él la llamo y la chica no respondía. Walter fue hasta donde estaban los dos. Los otros amigos de Scorpius también.

-Tomaría algo- dijo Wilhen- a veces cuando te pasas con el Éxtasis se te baja la tensión.

-No- dijo Scorpius muy preocupado, ella no reaccionaba, pero su respiración era pausada, aparentemente solo se había desmayado- ella no es así…no es de ese tipo, no toma drogas ni sustancias, ella ni siquiera consume alcohol, tiene varios días enferma con gripe, pero no pensé que fuese nada grave ¡Rose!- su voz apremió.

-Será mejor que llame a una ambulancia- dijo el bartender, luego se dedicó a apartar a la gente, que curiosa, se había acercado al sitio- hagan espacio para que la chica respire, ponla en aquel sofá.

Dos horas después, Scorpius estaba en la sala de espera de un Hospital muggle, caminando de un lado para otro. No la llevó a un hospital mágico, porque supuso que llamarían a sus padres, en los hospitales mágicos en Alemania, cuando un paciente ingresaba, se localizaba a sus familiares inmediatos. Él y ella no estaban casados, así que no era posible de alguna forma llevarla allí, no quería causarle más problemas con sus padres. Como ambos eran mayores de edad, en el mundo muggle legalmente se valían por ellos mismos

Los médicos le habían dicho que Rose había recuperado el conocimiento y que estaba perfectamente bien, pero que sin embargo, le harían algunas pruebas. Él se estaba impacientando, no dejaban que la viese y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Finalmente un doctor vino hacia él.

-Sr. Malfoy- dijo él.

-Si- contestó Scorpius.

-Ya puede pasar con la paciente- dijo el medico- esta muy bien, solo fue un desmayo sin importancia, pero le daremos el alta temprano en la mañana. Mientras tanto, se quedara en una de las habitaciones privadas.

-No tenemos seguro medico- dijo Scorpius. Él tenia dinero muggle guardado en su departamento, suficiente para pagar los gastos médicos, de hecho suficiente para comprar hasta una casa si se le antojaba, pero ir a buscarlo implicaba dejar a Rose sola, así que no sabia como le haría.

-No se preocupe por eso- dijo el doctor- su amigo Rosenmberg ha pagado todo. Recuerde pasar por administración para que le den la factura.

Cuando Scorpius entró la habitación, la estancia solo estaba iluminada con una lámpara al pie de la cama, reconoció la figura de Rose durmiendo inquieta revolviéndose entre las sabanas, se acercó y se sentó en una silla que había al lado. Le empezó a acariciar los cabellos, acomodándoselos para enmarcar su cara, le tomó una mano y se la besó. Ella despertó poco a poco.

-Hey- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Hey- contestó él todavía con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro- Se que te emocionaste en la disco y todo lo demás, pero no me des esos sustos nena, casi me matas de un infarto.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella sonriéndole fugazmente- los doctores dicen que estoy un poco anémica, que además tengo un resfriado, pero de resto estoy perfectamente bien de salud.

-Mañana te quedas en la cama todo el día- dijo Scorpius- sin excusas, nada de salir o hacer esfuerzo. Podemos venir dentro de unas semanas de nuevo y pasear todo lo que quieras

-Scorpius- los ojos de Rose estaban hinchados, rojos como si hubiese estado llorando- tengo algo que decirte.

Él vio algo en la mirada de ella que lo inquietó. Ella estaba indecisa de hablar, por un lado quería decírselo, pero por otro lado temía la reacción. No estaba segura si era una muy mala noticia o si al contrario era la mejor de las noticias.

-¿Qué sucede?

Rose se incorporó de la cama y se sentó, bajó la cara y la escondió entre sus manos. Sus hombros se movían espasmódicamente, de su boca solo salia un gemido y luego empezó a llorar. Scorpius estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Inmediatamente la abrazó, estuvieron un rato así, ella llorando y él consolándola.

-Hay otra cosa- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo él mientras le besaba la frente. Ella se alejó de él y tragó grueso.

Lo que tenia que decir, debía decirlo rápido antes de empezar a llorar a mares de nuevo, porque no había manera posible de mantenerse ecuánime y calmada para dar una noticia así.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Rose en voz baja, casi en un susurro, sus ojos lo miraban con intensidad- vamos a tener un bebé.

Scorpius escuchó las palabras pero no lograba asimilar absolutamente nada, se quedó paralizado, literalmente en el sitio.

-No entiendo- su voz era casi inaudible.

-Vamos a ser padres- dijo ella – el doctor me lo ha dicho hoy, tengo dos meses de embarazo.

-Eso es imposible- dijo él sintiendo como su corazón se detenía para un segundo después volver a latir con mas fuerza- tú y yo…¿Cómo?…no puede ser, fuimos cuidadosos.

-Yo…yo tampoco me lo esperaba- Rose levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él. Scorpius tenia el rostro desencajado, estaba estupefacto, ella vio confirmado sus temores… él no se lo estaba tomando nada bien. Ella había tenido retrasos en su ciclo menstrual antes y por eso no le había tomado importancia. Dormía mal y estaba cansada todo el tiempo, pero eso se lo adjudicaba a que constantemente tenia pesadillas, incluso había bajado de peso. Las nauseas que había padecido en los últimos días se lo había achacado a que estaba resfriada. Jamás se imaginó que estaba embarazada, ella estaba tomando anticonceptivos desde que habian empezado a tener relaciones, puntualmente, no habia olvidado tomarse ni una pastilla, también había sido sorpresivo para ella.

-No vas a decirme nada… a preguntarme nada- dijo ella al ver que él no hablaba.

-Es obvio que lo importante ya lo dijiste- respondió Scorpius mas hosco que de costumbre.

En realidad Scorpius estaba intentado controlarse y no perder los papeles. En ese momento aun no salía del shock y no solo era el hecho de que iba a ser padre siendo todavía muy joven, era que debido a todo lo que había sucedido en su vida, jamás se había planteado realmente la posibilidad de tener un hijo. Los wargs eran estériles, los wargs deambulaban solos por el mundo, los wargs eran animales salvajes que representaban un peligro para sus seres queridos. Y él pronto seria un warg, sus esperanzas estaban concentradas en la minima posibilidad que tenia de conservar humanidad, entrenándose, no dejándose arropar por su lado animal. Le había dado vueltas una y otra vez al asunto, se había lamentado, había ideado como decirle a Rose que en el mejor de los casos, si lograban seguir juntos, no tendrían familia. Y tener hijos antes de transformarse para después abandonarlos sino lo lograba al final, era una crueldad. Y ahora…esto…iba a existir un bebé…iba a llegar…nacería un hijo de los dos…y él todavía no sabia como demonios no sucumbir a su lado animal para seguir con ella…_Dios…dios mío…que voy a hacer._

-Veo que no te agradó la noticia en lo mas mínimo- dijo Rose dolida. Ella también estaba preocupada, después de todo, ellos dos ni siquiera habían terminado la escuela, eran demasiado jóvenes, inexpertos, tenían solo dieciocho años, ella temía por su futuro, por el del niño, era para jalarse de los cabellos, estaba consternada. Pero luego de unas horas, reflexionando en solitario sobre su nuevo estado, poco a poco la idea de ser madre no le pareció ni tan horrible ni tan intimidante, después de todo a ella le gustaban los niños, después de todo, el padre era Scorpius. Ella lo amaba, lo sabia desde hacia meses, estaba enamorada de él, sentía cosas por Scorpius que jamás había sentido por nadie, el niño lo habían concebido con amor, iba a ser difícil, todo los planes se les iban a complicar, pero Rose estaba segura que saldrían adelante, después de todo, los dos se querían o por lo menos ella suponía hasta ese momento que se querían.

-No es eso- dijo Scorpius con voz sepulcral.

-Yo entenderé si no quieres hacerte cargo- ella se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su abrigo y su cartera.

-No es eso Rose…ese no es el problema…por supuesto que me haré cargo- Scorpius se sentó en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Se que de pronto el asunto de la sangre pueda ser un problema para ti- dijo ella, estaba tan alterada que estaba diciendo lo primero que le pasaba por su cabeza. De todas las reacciones que había esperado de Scorpius, que se quedase sin decirle absolutamente nada no se lo habría imaginado nunca. Eso era mas de lo que ella podía soportar- después de todo…aun sigues siendo un Malfoy. Supongo que no estaba en tus planes mezclar tu aristocrático apellido con el mío.

-No hables sandeces Rose…yo no tengo ningún problema con tu sangre ni con tu familia, en cuanto a mis padres, los enviare al infierno si se ponen pesados. Pero..es que no lo entiendes… ¡estás embarazada Rose!… ¡embarazada!.

-Ya se que estoy embarazada- gritó ella histérica.

-Esto no debió haber pasado- ahora Scorpius estaba pensando en voz alta, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo todavía- no debió haber pasado…no ahora.

-Será mejor que vuelva a Hogwarts- Rose se colocó su abrigo encima de la ropa de hospital, evitaba mirarlo, estaba muy molesta, herida, desconsolada.

-El doctor me dijo que debes descansar aquí por esta noche- contestó Scorpius.

-El medico puede irse al diablo y tú también- dijo ella. Scorpius se levantó y la agarró por un brazo.

-No te comportes como una niña Rose, estás resfriada y te ordenaron guardar cama- Scorpius estuvo a punto de agregar que no debía arriesgar al niño incumpliendo las recomendaciones del doctor pero ella no le dio tiempo para hablar.

-No me toques- ella se deshizo con brusquedad de su agarre y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Scorpius quedó absolutamente perplejo con la reacción de Rose y pateó una silla furioso consigo mismo y su actitud. Tarde entendió que se había comportado como un idiota con ella.

- ¡Demonios!-él sabia que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Quizás debió haber dicho algo, alguna cosa agradable, ella debía estar tan asustada como él y sin duda necesitaba su apoyo, pero es que esa noticia todavía no había podido digerirla completamente. Tenia que pensar con calma… analizar la situación…pensar que hacer…como demonios hacer…iba a ser padre…ellos iban a tener un bebé y él no sabia que hacer ¿Como iba a ser un buen padre para su hijo si ni siquiera sabia si iba a seguir siendo humano?

Scorpius se dio cuenta que tenia que seguir a Rose, no podía dejar que se fuese así, molesta, enferma y de paso…embarazada.

-Rose- él la llamó a gritos por los pasillos del hospital, casi vacíos a esa hora de la noche. Empezó a correr de un lado a otro, buscándola

-Rose- no veía a la chica por ningún lado, llegó a la salida del hospital y miró hacia todos lados, ella se había ido. Scorpius se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de la emergencia, algunos enfermos entraban por la puerta, él lucia desconsolado y totalmente abatido. Algunas enfermeras lo miraron de reojo, pero nadie le prestó gran atención.

Un guardia se le acercó, iba a llamarle la atención pero al ver la cara de preocupación del chico, solo le preguntó que hacia allí.

-Estoy buscando a una chica joven, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, es inglesa, llevaba a un abrigo gris ¿La ha visto salir por aquí?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Salio hace diez minutos, le pedí un taxi- dijo el guardia.

-¿Hacia donde se dirigía? ¿Llego a escuchar alguna dirección?- pregunto Scorpius.

-Lo siento chico…pero no lo se…ella solo se fue llorando- contestó el guardia y luego se alejó.

Scorpius se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, pronto sintió las lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, eso era seguro, la más larga de su vida. Rose se había ido, por un lado le disgustaba, no había tenido tiempo de explicarse con ella, pero por otro lado, era bueno que ella no lo viese así, tan confundido, tan impotente, eso solo la enfurecería mas o la asustaría, ambos necesitaban calmarse, los dos tenían que enfriarse, despejarse la cabeza, para tomar la decisión mas importante de sus vidas. Él no quería decirle a Rose que era un warg, no todavía, no hasta saber que iba a ser de él, por otro lado deshacerse del bebé no era ninguna opción, eso estaba claro para él, amaba a Rose, estaba enamorado de ella, no fue adrede que la embarazó, pero ya que había sucedido, de alguna forma loca estaba contento por el hecho, le existencia de un bébe en si no era el problema, el problema era lo otro.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	17. La hechicera y el guerrero

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Disculpen la tardanza, problemas familiares y un viaje con un retorno un poco accidentado….Pues aquí les va…disfrútenlo. No dejen de enviarme reviews.

Capitulo 17 La Hechicera y El Guerrero

Hugo Weasley no conocía el significado de la palabra "celos", y realmente no lo sabia, hasta que una tarde justo antes de doblar la esquina para ir hacia la torre de Gryffindor, de pronto se encontró a Lily besándose con otro chico.

En ese momento Hugo Wesley se convirtió en un energúmeno enloquecido por la rabia…o más bien por los "celos". No recordaba bien como había sucedido todo, lo cierto es que agarró al chico por la tunica, lo separó de Lily con brusquedad y le dio puñetazos en la cara hasta que le dolió la mano. Cuando vio su cara, reconoció al chico que había ido con Lily a la fiesta de Hallowen, el tal James, eso no hizo más que aumentar la furia. Quizás él fuese un genio en potencia y todo lo demás, que su inteligencia provocase elogios de los profesores, que según su hermana fuese un viejo atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico por su discurso solemne y medio cínico, que según su madre fuese un muchacho razonable, lo cierto es que Hugo Weasley tenia un lado oscuro bien oscuro, ese que lo empujaba a resolver los problemas a base de golpes en lugar de las palabras. ¿De donde había heredado el mal humor y la tendencia a pelearse a puñetazos? Nada más había que mirar en su propia casa, a tres metros de su habitación, en donde un señor pelirrojo muy parecido a él solía comportarse exactamente como Hugo cuando tenía su edad.

Hugo físicamente era copiado al calco de Ron Weaesley y lamentablemente para el chico que estaba besando a Lily, había heredado también su irascible personalidad. Los genes intelectuales de Hermione simplemente se iban al mismísimo infierno cuando alguien se metía con la que consideraba su chica.

-Hugo- solo sintió que lo agarraban por detrás y lo sujetaban separándolo del chico que estaba arrodillado en el piso protegiendo su cabeza con un brazo, evitando que le siguiesen golpeando el rostro.

-¡Suéltame!- Hugo pateaba a su captor, incluso llegó a pisarle el pie.

-¡Auch!- exclamó Albus Potter – ¿que rayos crees que estas haciendo? Hey, soy yo…tu primo Albus.

-No he acabado contigo imbécil- Hugo seguía gritando totalmente fuera de si. Estaba muerto de furia y de celos. Ver como ese tipo la había abrazado, como la sujetaba de la cintura, como unía sus labios a los de ella, eso lo había encendido como una brasa.

Lily estaba todavía pegada a la pared, con los ojos abiertos como platos. No entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo. Hugo estaba enloquecido de rabia y su novio….pues si…tenia novio, apenas llevaba dos días con él…su novio estaba en el piso, quizás con la nariz fracturada puesto que sangraba abundantemente por las fosas nasales debido a que su primo Hugo había decido practicar sus pintas de boxeo con él.

¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo? Ella y Hugo solían ser los mejores amigos, toda su infancia la pasaron juntos, jugaban, se contaban secretos, chistes, planeaban travesuras. Eran demasiado unidos, casi como hermanos. Lily no podía concebir una navidad o un año nuevo sin Hugo, ella no tenia recuerdos de su infancia de otro amigo intimo que no fuese Hugo. Tenían la misma edad, los mismos gustos, las mismas aficiones, pensaban igual, ¡Por Merlín! si hasta tenían el mismo color de cabello, eran uno para el otro. Pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando él empezó a fijarse en las chicas hacia poco menos de un año, a comentar su aspecto, a mencionar que tan buena estaba Marina Merrey o Susana Almate o Trisha. Entonces Lily nunca más se sintió cómoda al lado de él. Ellos podían hablar de casi cualquier cosa, pero que él le hablase de otras chicas le fastidiaba y era obvio que ella no hablaría de chicos con él, porque en honor a la verdad, ella no hablaba de chicos con nadie. Porque ¿Qué diablos sabia ella de chicos?

Lily era muy diferente a las niñas de su curso o de cualquier curso en Hogwarts, no le gustaba usar faldas o vestidos, no se maquillaba, le encantaba jugar quidditch, era medio marimacho y la culpa la tenia precisamente el hecho de que en lugar de estar jugando muñecas cuando chica, estaba montada en una escoba con Hugo tratando de emular las proezas de Fred, James o de Albus. Ella se sentía bien así, hasta que Hugo empezó con sus comentarios, empujado por Albus, quien pronto había ocupado el lugar de James Potter como el casanova de la familia. Entonces Lily empezó a notar que sus compañeros de clase reparaban en ella al igual como Hugo, Albus, Fred, James y Teddy reparaban en otras chicas. _¿Será que me encuentran guapa?_ Y si otros chicos piensan que soy guapa ¿_Por qué Hugo no me dice que también soy guapa? ¿O será que no le parezco guapa?_ Era lógico pensar de esa manera, después de todo, Hugo estaba siempre cerca de ella, conocía todos sus defectos físicos, incluso que tenia el tabique nasal un poco desviado (detalle que su madre le decía que no se notaba, pero Lily sabia que si se le notaba y bastante) o un montón de pecas cubriéndole toda la espalda hasta el nacimiento de su trasero. Pues si, ellos también se habían visto escasos de ropa en muchas ocasiones, en la playa o cuando estaban uno en la habitación del otro o por lo menos era así hasta que a Lily le empezaron a crecer los pechos y se tornó un poco cohibida _¿En todo caso porque rayos debería importarme si Hugo me considera guapa o no?_ Extrañamente, desde que tenia trece años a Lily si le importaba.

Ella se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, todos los días de un tiempo a la fecha y no se veía tan especial como para que el sexo masculino se fijase en ella. Era bajita, en realidad tenia una estatura normal para cualquier chica de su edad, pero comparada con el resto de su familia era una enana, ni flaca ni robusta, mas bien atlética, su trasero era firme y quizás sus senos no rellenaran lo suficiente un brasierre pero por lo menos tenia algo de pecho, poseía una melena roja que le llegaba a la espalda y había heredado los ojos verdes de su padre. Lily indecisa acerca de su apariencia, se imaginó que tendría que hablarlo con alguien, con alguna mujer: A su madre no le hablaría del tema ni muerta, comentarlo con su Tía Hermione ni pensarlo, se moriría de la vergüenza, Molly, Dom y Lucy estaban fuera de la lista, ellas eran las mas chicas de la familia, no la entenderían, la opción mas valida seria Victoire o Louis, después de todo, ellas eran casi unas reinas de belleza, tendrían que saber mucho del tema, pero no estaban en Inglaterra, así que recurrió a Rose, después de todo, aunque Rose pareciese la mayor parte del tiempo abstraída en su mundo interior, pensando quien sabe que cosa, con la cabeza en las nubes, como diría la abuela Molly. Rose tenia personalidad de artista, por algo quería ser escritora, ella era la persona a la que los primos Weasley´s acudían cuando algo les atormentaba. Existía algo en el tranquilo y solidario carácter de Rose que era un imán para todos, siempre le veía el lado bueno a cualquier situación. Antes de empezar el curso escolar se lo preguntó en una tarde de verano en la que ambas estaban en el lago cercano a la madriguera, intentando refrescarse.

-¿Soy bonita?- Lily se sintió estúpida al segundo de preguntarlo, pero se sintió aliviada al ver la gran sonrisa de Rose, quien la abrazó con cariño y le acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas.

-Claro que eres bonita- le contestó Rose- eres la mas bonita de todas nosotras las Weasley´s. Quizás no seas rubia como Louis y Vicky, ni tan coqueta como ellas, pero ¿Es que no te has visto nunca en un espejo? Eres deslumbrante Lily, eres la chica más bella que he visto alguna vez y serás más hermosa cuando crezcas.

-Entonces porque cuando Hugo elogia a todas esas chicas jamás me dice nada a mí- preguntó Lily un poco ansiosa. Rose se carcajeó.

-Hugo….Hugo es un bobo – Rose todavía muerta de la risa- jamás se da cuenta de nada, menos de lo que tiene al lado.

Claro, Hugo nunca se daba cuenta de nada, o por lo menos no se daba por enterado.

Eso era lo que le parecía a Lily, hasta que un día la besó dentro de un armario de escobas. Ella nunca había besado a ningún chico, así que le pareció genial, estupendo, un poco húmedo pero muy bueno. Y sobre todo le dio impresión que al parecer Hugo sentía lo mismo que ella, después de todo tampoco él podía quitarse la sonrisa de felicidad de la cara aun incluso la mañana siguiente a ese beso.

Después siguieron besándose y entonces preguntas confusas empezaron a atorarse en la mente de Lily _¿Será que en serio nos gustamos?_ La gente que se besa es porque se gusta…eso es un hecho. Porque la teoría de la experimentación hacia tiempo que la había descartado. Un primer beso para probar quizás fuese hasta casualidad, pero dos, tres, cuatro y pare de contar…eso si era difícil de explicar. ¿_Y si nos gustamos? ¿Si realmente nos gustamos y nos ponemos de novios? ¿Qué rayos vamos a decirles a nuestros padres?_

Muy buena pregunta, la pregunta que tenia una respuesta clara, sus padres iban a matarlos…pero no tenían porque enterarse ¿o si?, ella estaba dispuesta a guardar el secreto, que los vieran juntos no era ninguna novedad, nadie lo sabría, nadie. Lo cierto es que cuando Hugo la dejó plantada en el baile, para ir con otra chica, ella ardió en furia. Estaba celosa, celosísima, poco importaba que técnicamente él no la hubiese invitado, menos que le hubiese ofrecido ser su novia, pero ¿es que acaso no era obvio que iban a ir juntos? ¿Después de todo…rayos…habían estado besándose a todas horas las últimas dos semanas?

Cuando la amistad, la fraternidad y el compañerismo mutan a otra cosa que no se sabe que nombre ponerle, pero que involucra besos, abrazos y bastante toqueteo, es obvio que el asunto se torna un poco más que confuso.

Lily y Hugo estaban furiosos consigo mismos porque sentían un montón de cosas nuevas uno por el otro y no sabían que rayos hacer con eso. Quizás debieron hablarlo, pero ninguno de los dos eran buenos conversando acerca de sentimientos o cosas parecidas.

Lo cierto es que tenían cerca de cuatro meses que no se dirigían la palabra y ella estaba tan triste y lo extrañaba tanto que decidió salir con otro, un chico llamado James Peterson, un Ravenclaw de su curso, el mismo chico que la había acompañado a la fiesta de Hallowen y que claramente estaba interesado en ella. A lo mejor si James la besaba tan bien como lo hacia Hugo, se olvidaría que alguna vez se habían besado y volverían a ser los mismos de antes.

El asunto es que Lily se dio cuenta que su novio no besaba como Hugo, y lo mas importante, no ponía su corazón a aletear como loco como Hugo. Y eso la dejó mas desolada.

Y ahora…ahora…él…después de ignorarla durante semanas, llegaba y golpeaba a su recién estrenado novio por quien sabe que razón que solo él y su estúpido superdotado cerebro troglodita sabrían.

Hugo poco a poco se tranquilizó, luego de unos segundos fijó su mirada en Lily quien lo observaba entre horrorizada y atemorizada. Él se sintió avergonzado de su conducta ¿Cómo diablos había perdido los papeles de esa manera?

-Lily…yo- intentaba explicarle, decirle que él no podía soportar verla con otro, que él quería estar con ella, que la extrañaba demasiado, que no era necesario estar besándose por ahí, que no importaba, aunque él se muriese por besarla de nuevo, que volvieran a ser los mejores amigos como antes, eso y mil cosas quería decirle, pero no pudo, no tenia las palabras necesarias para explicarse. Lo cual era irónico porque en general Hugo siempre tenia la frase apropiada para el momento indicado.

Lily se acercó a él y lo abofeteó con fuerza. Albus tenía a Hugo todavía agarrado por detrás y se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-Lily- susurró Hugo dolido.

Ella fue a ayudar al chico que era su novio, sin mirarlo de nuevo, le dio la espalda y se fue caminando con hasta la enfermería.

0o0

Las calles de la ciudad bullían en actividad a esa hora, tarde en la noche, a Scorpius no le extrañaba, después de todo estaba en Hamburgo, la ciudad que de verdad nunca dormía, el neón de las marquesinas de los locales nocturnos parpadeaba provocándole dolor de cabeza y la gente lo empujaba a todas direcciones mientras caminaba. En otro momento, él protestaría, incluso estaría tentado a pelear con alguien, pero en ese momento, Scorpius Malfoy estaba totalmente abstraído, después de todo, en esa noche, su mundo, inesperadamente, se había puesto al revés.

Toda su existencia parecía signada por el hecho de que después de él no habría continuación, no el tipo de continuación que cualquier hombre desearía, no descendencia, ni nada. Después de convertido en warg, cualquier rastro de él, de quien había sido, de su nombre, de sus genes, desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

Y entonces, el destino le demostró que nada estaba escrito…nada. No se lo había propuesto en serio, nunca, no antes de saber que iba a ser de su vida. No estaba en sus planes, pero si en sus mas profundos deseos, cuando Rose llegó a su vida, cuando se sorprendió a si mismo enamorándose de ella, de pronto todo tuvo sentido, ella era la indicada. Es extraño cuando uno sabe en el corazón y en el alma, que has conocido a la persona correcta, a aquella que complementa el espíritu. Scorpius sentía eso por ella y muchísimas cosas más. Si creyese en almas gemelas, diría que Rose era su alma gemela, pero él no pensaba en esos términos, después de todo, Scorpius Malfoy estaba seguro que era el hombre menos romántico del mundo, ser cursi no estaba en su programación genética. Aunque últimamente tenía todos esos pensamientos locos y sensibleros tal cual como toda una nenita.

Pero él creía que quedaría en eso, en un deseo que jamás se cumpliría, en una posibilidad que nada mas era un estúpido sueño. Había pasado muchas noches en vela atormentándose con la idea de que ella lo dejaría, de que se casaría con otro, de que seria la madre de los hijos de otro porque de los suyos ni pensarlo, ellos dos jamás tendrían una familia, eso nunca sucedería, en el mejor de los casos, si ella aceptaba quedarse con él a pesar de todo, solo les quedaba la posibilidad de adoptar un niño, siempre y cuando Scorpius lograse controlar el animal salvaje dentro de él, si no lo hacia, cualquier posibilidad estaba descartada de plano, al mismo tiempo, él pensaba también que era injusto con ella, negarle la posibilidad de ser madre, de formar una familia normal. La fuerza de su sentimiento con ella lo obligaba a ser egoísta, si tan solo él pudiese ofrecérselo todo, como cualquier hombre normal, al final todo era solos sueños y esperanzas. Y de pronto, sucedió.

Iba a ser padre…..padre….tendría un hijo….él iba a tener un hijo con Rose. Entre mas se lo repetía en la cabeza menos podía creérselo.

Decirse a si mismo que no se había planteado la posibilidad de ser padre algún día era mentirse en redondo, todo ese año, había estado pensando lo mucho en que quería tener una familia, lamentando su destino, que al hacerlo un warg, lo imposibilitaba físicamente para eso. Lo que para tantas personas era lo mas natural del mundo, tener hijos…él jamás lo llegaría a experimentar…o eso pensaba. Era extraño que un chico de dieciséis, diecisiete o dieciocho años se hubiese tomado en serio ese tema en específico, pero Scorpius Malfoy le daba impotencia al hecho de que no tendría esas oportunidades, lo frustraba verdaderamente. Él quería seguir siendo humano.

El como, porque o cuando se había embarazado Rose, no tenia para que ni preguntárselo, a esas alturas, era bastante obvio, pudo haber sucedido en cualquier ocasión, después de todo, él y ella tenían una vida sexual bien activa tomando en cuenta que estaban encerrados en un colegio internado. No era momento de autorecriminarse, ellos dos tomaron las precauciones necesarias, se cuidaron, ambos intentaron ser responsables, asumieron con madurez en donde se estaban metiendo acostándose o por lo menos lo intentaron. Además, se querían, era lo mas natural del mundo desear concretar físicamente aquello que ardía dentro de sus corazones. Fue inevitable que hicieran el amor, solo que las consecuencias lo habían tomado totalmente fuera de base.

Lo había deseado, al mismo tiempo lo evitó, era contradictorio pero era lo propio, después de todo, dejar a un hijo sin padre era a su modo de ver las cosas una crueldad. Ahora Scorpius se sentía dividido porque al mismo tiempo estaba feliz y se sentía culpable con la perspectiva de tener un hijo.

Para colmo de males, él había no actuado en consecuencia con la dimensión de la noticia. Se portó como el idiota mas grande del planeta frente a Rose y Scorpius estaba mas que arrepentido de su actitud.

Y es que comportarse como un verdadero imbécil, ser un perfecto idiota, sufrir de inseguridades y meter la pata en el momento menos indicado al parecer estaba dentro del paquete "**Scorpius Malfoy enamorado**".

Algo que aprendió Scorpius en esos últimos meses con Rose era que amar también implicaba miedo, temor, incertidumbre. No era bueno manejando ese tipo de emociones, luchó toda su vida para alejarse de esa clase de sensaciones, puesto que debido a esa dura experiencia que sufrió a los doce años, cuando aterrorizado y paralizado esperaba sin saber cual seria su destino, si viviría o no, o ni de que modo lo haría, le llevó mucho tiempo adaptarse a la desazón dentro de él que su nueva condición le producía. Solaparlo, esconderlo, evitarlo, huirle como la peste se convirtió en costumbre. No se consideraba un cobarde pero le temía a esa sensación asfixiante de agobio que se concentraba en su pecho cuando no sabia que hacer ni que decisión tomar ni que sentir. Por eso Scorpius Malfoy nunca se lió en serio con ninguna chica, por eso detestaba discutir con su padre, en un perpetuo conflicto sin solución, por eso él vivía la vida de la manera mas ligera y despreocupada posible. Intentando olvidar cuando en realidad él nunca se olvidó de nada.

Pero cuando Rose irrumpió en su vida, provocándole por primera vez aquel cúmulo de emociones nuevas y hermosas, de nuevo volvió a sentirla, esa inseguridad que lo volvía loco, desquiciante pero a la vez anhelada, era difícil para él digerir que sus sentimientos dependieran de otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien…era estupendamente bueno estar así. Scorpius Malfoy fue valiente y aceptó lo que le estaba sucediendo, él, el chico que había jurado alguna vez no enamorarse, lo había hecho, entregando su corazón a otra persona. No se arrepentía para nada, solo le mortificaba el hecho de perderla, pero aun esa posibilidad solo era una posibilidad, ¿quizás si lograse evitar la completa transformación en warg, quizás si ella aceptaba quedarse con él? Preguntas y más preguntas, sin ninguna respuesta por los momentos. Quizás tampoco nunca hubiese una respuesta.

No fue difícil ni fácil, simplemente se adaptó, lo aceptó y se sentía feliz por la decisión que había tomado, enamorarse libremente de ella. Aunque según lo que decían sus instructores, él no podía enamorarse. Igual sucedió.

Igual que inesperadamente y sin planearlo, sucedió lo del bebé.

Sucedió, aunque él nunca se imaginó que podría pasar porque hasta los momentos todo se resumía a sueños y posibilidades, los sueños y esperanzas que él tenia con Rose. Sueños que él se negaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar ir pero que al parecer estaban destinados a perderse.

Pero ahora, el bebé no era ninguna posibilidad ni ningún sueño imposible, era real y Scorpius no tenía como responder a eso. Si tenia poco que ofrecerle a Rose, con su hijo eso se reducía a casi nada y eso dolía, le dolía en el alma, dolía mas que cualquier cosa que le hubiese sucedido en su vida. Y aun cuando no hubiesen pasado ni tres horas desde que se había enterado de que iba a ser padre, Scorpius sentía como el mundo se hundía a sus pies, porque él quería con todas sus fuerzas poder responder como hombre, como humano, encargarse de su mujer y su hijo, cuidar de ellos, y no sabia como rayos iba a hacerlo.

Scorpius Malfoy fue…un niño mañoso, un jovencito rebelde, un adolescente problemático y desde hacia poco tiempo un hombre joven bastante impetuoso. Se cubría con capas de irreverencia y desparpajo, era alegre, juguetón, poseedor de un cinismo que salía de lo mas profundo de su interior por culpa del cuento de horror que era su existencia, perfectamente capaz de burlarse de si mismo y de su tragedia. En apariencia seguro de si mismo pero en el fondo muerto de miedo, temor por él y pánico por ella. Siempre impulsado a llevarse la vida por delante antes de que esta le pasara factura convirtiéndolo en un animal. Experimentarlo rápido, peligroso y excitante antes de que la fiesta acabase era su lema. Siempre corrió contra el tiempo, en una carrera loca y demencial para vivir lo que ya nunca mas viviría como humano y cuando conoció a Rose lo único que quiso fue congelar el momento…para siempre.

En apariencia superficial y alocado, Scorpius, en su interior, debido también a las penosas experiencias que había tenido, poseía la madurez necesaria como para analizar sus problemas desde todos los ángulos posibles y hacerlo con inteligencia. Como bien decía Rose, que había aprendido a escarbar en esa complicada personalidad con una facilidad que lo dejaba pasmado, Scorpius Malfoy era el chico poco serio que siempre pensaba en serio. Ella lo conocía, ella confiaba en él y Scorpius estaba asombrado, porque jamás pensó ser merecedor de tal confianza. Él aprendió que parte del asunto de enamorarse era confiar ciegamente en la otra persona. Temía fallarle y al parecer, estaba haciéndolo. No estaba acostumbrado a las decisiones difíciles ¿Que decirle a Rose? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo decírselo? Porque en realidad, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta si podría lograrlo o no, fundir su parte warg con su conciencia humana.

Aun cuando el panorama se avizoraba borrascoso. Scorpius estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer fácilmente.

Aun tenía una oportunidad, escasa…minúscula…improbable…casi imposible…pero la tenia y se aferraria a ella hasta con los dientes si era necesario. Rose y ahora el bebé eran razón suficiente. Tenía una familia, ahora si tenía una familia, no la parodia de él con sus padres. Ahora mas que nunca debía poner todo su esfuerzo en lograrlo. Él quería estar al lado de ese niño, quería verlo crecer, quería estar junto a ella, quería tantas cosas que ya ni se molestaba en pensarlo, lo quería todo y todo era lo que supuestamente no podía tener.

En el fondo nunca estuvo conforme y no iba a hacerlo precisamente ahora. Buscaría la solución, removería cielo y tierra, pero el jodido destino no le iba a arrebatar a su familia.

¡Maldita sea! Scorpius pateó un cubo de basura derramando todo su apestoso interior en medio de la calle, un transeúnte intentó detenerlo y reclamarle, pero su rostro estaba amarrado en una expresión tan furiosa que al final nadie se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¡Mi destino! ¡Mi vida! No voy a perderlo todo…..nunca , jamás…Voy a hacerlo…como sea voy a hacerlo.

0o0

-Así que fue una mentira- Draco estaba de pie apoyado en una pared de la oficina de Harry Potter en el Ministerio de Magia- de todas las cosas que hubiese pensado alguna vez de ti Hermione, que fueses una embustera de marca mayor no estaba en la lista.

Hermione se estremeció, pero se mordió la lengua para contestar. Estaba sentada en una silla, bien alejada de él, poniendo distancia, esa que debía mantener para no traicionarse y perder los papeles. ¡Maldito Draco Malfoy que siempre terminas complicando mi vida! Mentirosa, la llamaba mentirosa cuando él tenia un buen saco de cosas ocultas que nunca jamás le había dicho. En todo caso, eran un par de buenos mentirosos.

-Oh…en realidad no es así- dijo Draco entornando los ojos- no es la primera vez que me mientes o que le mientes a alguien. Hace veinte años me lanzaste en la cara que me odiabas con todas tus fuerzas, firmaste un divorcio porque supuestamente me detestabas, te casaste con otro y ohhh…..sorpresa…resulta que todavía estabas enamorada de mí cuando te uniste a Weasley. Lo bueno es que al parecer yo no fui el único imbécil engañado.

-¿Acaso tú nunca me has mentido a mi?- dijo ella con firmeza- lo hiciste todo el tiempo…aun lo haces.

-No te miento, simplemente te oculto cosas para protegerte- dijo él- no es lo mismo.

Hermione siempre pensaba que aun divorciados y con otras familias, Draco Malfoy y ella siempre se las arreglaban para que sus discusiones pareciesen una pelea de enamorados. Después de tanto tiempo, ninguno de los dos había abandonado ese viejo hábito. También era cierto que después de tanto tiempo, por lo menos uno de los dos seguía enamorado.

-No vine para que me insultases- dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla, tomando su bolso para retirarse del lugar.

-Es cierto, no fue por eso que te pedí que vinieses. Siéntate por favor- dijo Draco, sin embargo no se disculpó de sus palabras. Ella se merecía eso y mucho más.

Había ido ahí de mala gana, en medio de la noche y tratando de pasar desapercibido para no enredar las cosas mas de lo que estaban, lo seguían, no era tonto, sabia que lo seguían y no estaba del todo seguro de haber logrado dar el esquinazo, se arriesgó a ir a verla, lo hizo porque era importante, igual no le provocaba ver a Hermione embarazada de otro hombre, eso era seguro, pero había retrasado demasiado esa conversación y no era algo para hablarlo por teléfono o por carta. Y para su sorpresa, ella no estaba para nada embarazada y de hecho nunca lo había estado. Cuando debió haberse alegrado el hecho…fue consternación lo que sintió. Ella lo había tomado por idiota mintiéndole descaradamente.

La furia que lo embargó fue contenida a duras penas, finalmente, como siempre, logró ocultarla, después de todo, Draco Malfoy era conocido por conservar su cara de poker ante cualquier situación, pero la palidez que tenia su rostro y sus labios fruncidos lo delataban ante ella, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, además del detalle que estaba mas cínico que nunca…si es que eso era posible.

Hermione temía su reacción, ella sabia que él no se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima, ya la etapa de la confrontación física la habían dejado de lado hace años. Ya no eran ningunos adolescentes, no tenían porque lanzarse uno al otro maldiciones y cualquier hechizo potencialmente peligroso para pelearse, estando casados usualmente esa confrontación terminaba en una cama, pero de todas formas era una tortura. Por eso fue que lo dejó, ella temió que terminasen matándose…de hecho, esa posibilidad, por la mirada furibunda que le dirigía Draco en ese momento, todavía estaba latente, por algo existían los crímenes pasionales y "apasionado" era el segundo nombre de Draco. Se odiaron y se quisieron con la misma intensidad…ese siempre fue el problema. Se suponía ahora que los dos eran personas maduras, pero en donde hubo fuego siempre quedarían cenizas. Y ellos dos siempre habían deambulado demasiado cerca de las llamas. Aun así Hermione no le temía a la violencia física de Draco Malfoy sino a su lengua, a esa maldita lengua viperina capaz de escupir cualquier cosa que ella recordaría por años y años, atormentándose a si misma rememorando cada maldita palabra que saliese de su boca.

-Tuve que hacerlo, jamás lo entenderías- dijo Hermione meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Justificarse con él no estaba en sus planes, pero de alguna forma ella se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento tan inmaduro mintiéndole de esa forma. Él estaba cabreado con ella y con razón.

-Eso que hiciste fue detestable, un simple NO hubiese bastado- dijo Draco desdeñosamente. Miro a su ex – mujer y ya no sintió ni siquiera rabia….ni amor tampoco….mas bien nostalgia. Él estaba seguro de que la seguía queriendo, pero darse cuenta de lo manipuladora que podía ser Hermione, incluso más que él mismo, lo había, digamos decepcionado un poco. Draco estaba acostumbrado a no esperar mucho de las otras personas, pero siempre había esperado demasiado de Hermione. Estaba furioso porque ella no había correspondido a sus expectativas, pero después de todo ¿La conocía realmente? ¿Quién era él para juzgar a Hermione Granger? Al final y al cabo, ellos solo habían interactuado cercanamente dos años y habían transcurrido más de veinte desde aquello. Ella hacia milenios que no era su esposa.

La gente piensa erróneamente todo el tiempo que la gente no cambia con el tiempo, cuando en realidad si lo hacen, Draco tampoco era el mismo hombre que se enamoró de ella, aunque a veces le gustaba pensar que todavía lo seguía siendo, aquel muchacho idealista y enamorado que se enfrentó a su familia, que abandonó todo por ella, no el cínico en el que se había convertido últimamente. La Hermione de su cabeza, la que él quiso, la que había sido su mujer, no necesariamente era la Hermione del presente. Quizás el problema era ese, que él arrastraba todo un cargamento de sentimientos hacia ella de los cuales nunca había podido deshacerse completamente, que lo hacían mirar todo desde una óptica poco imparcial, eso era como una especie de maldición personal.

-Tú nunca aceptaste un NO como respuesta, te lo pedí de cualquier forma posible…pero no me hacías caso- dijo Hermione.

-Tú nunca pusiste verdadero empeño en eso querida, yo olía tu deseo, tu necesidad de mi, lo hacia y aun lo hago, pero supongo que ya no me importa- dijo Draco bruscamente- yo no puedo perdonar lo que me has hecho, no te odio, de hecho te sigo queriendo de alguna manera, pero que me mientas es inaceptable.

Hermione lo miró y asintió, él era así, incapaz de perdonar una ofensa inmediatamente, demasiado orgulloso para dejarlo pasar, pero al mismo tiempo ella sabia que con el tiempo, esa herida sanaría, no completamente, pero él se reinventaría y lo olvidaría, si no lo hacia, por lo menos le disminuiría la importancia. Con la cabeza fría, Draco Malfoy ponía cada cosa en su lugar. Por lo menos con respecto a ella funcionaba así, Draco Malfoy no era el tipo de hombre de estar regodeándose en el dolor eternamente…era demasiado practico para eso. Para ejemplo un botón: él se había casado menos de un año de haberse divorciado con ella y por lo que sabía mantenía un montón de amantes. Le juraba amor mientras se acostaba con otra…en este caso, con otras. Engañaba a su esposa sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, Astoria Greengrass también… no se amaron nunca y eso le parecía a Hermione muy triste, un matrimonio sin ningún tipo de amor. Típico de él, detestable pero al mismo tiempo su forma de afrontar sus perdidas. Y ella agradecía esa capacidad de él de reconstruirse completamente. La odiaba pero al mismo tiempo le quitaba un peso de encima.

-Draco, no creo que me hayas llamado simplemente para reclamarme que te mintiese por lo de mi embarazo- dijo Hermione.

-_Supuesto_ embarazo- replicó él.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó ella- te di la lista, tú me has ofrecido protección, teníamos un trato y lo estoy manteniendo, ¿que es lo que sucede?

-Tendría que habértelo dicho hace meses- dijo Draco- pero pensé que …en fin…pensé que en tú _supuesto_ estado no seria bueno que tuviésemos una pelea.

-¿Por qué habría yo de pelear contigo otra vez? No me gusta ni nunca me ha gustado- dijo Hermione incomoda.

-¿Weasley sabe que estás aquí conmigo?- preguntó Draco cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la conversación, en el fondo solo lo hizo para incomodarla.

-Lo sabe…me está esperando en la antesala con Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Perfecto, así va a oírte gritar pidiéndome que te folle una y otra vez- dijo Draco provocándola- ¿Dónde te gustaría hacerlo querida? En el piso, sobre el escritorio de Potter o contra la pared. Si recuerdo bien, a ti no te importaba mucho en donde fuese.

Un completo bastardo la mayoría de las veces, ese era Draco Malfoy, Hermione resopló, siempre la terminaba sacando de quicio.

-No digas estupideces Draco- contestó ella airada- eso es algo que no va a suceder. Yo no quiero…y lo más importante, estoy segura de que acostarte conmigo es lo último que deseas en este momento, solo lo dices para molestarme.

-Es cierto…de verdad….ya ni me provoca- esta vez Draco dijo la verdad, follar con ella era lo ultimo que tenia en mente, contrario a lo habitual en otras ocasiones, estar furioso en ese momento con Hermione le había alejado a años luz la lujuria. Quizás se estaba haciendo viejo, no lo sabía y maldita sea si le importaba justo ahora.

-No se que ganas tratando de enfurecerme- contestó ella-es una absoluta perdida de tiempo y tiempo es lo que no tenemos. No pueden verte aquí con nosotros en el ministerio.

-Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, fui cuidadoso con eso- respondió Draco.

-Aun así…está reunión es de lo mas inconveniente a estas alturas- contestó ella secamente.

Hermione estaba tratando de ser lógica, de comportarse fríamente, después de todo alguien tenia que conservar la calma, porque Draco parecía una bomba a punto de estallar, esa expresión dura e inexpugnable en su cara, engañaría a cualquiera menos a ella. Él estaba furioso.

-¿Weasley no va a golpearme?- preguntó él siguiendo con el tema- no va a molerme a puñetazos por intentar alguna vez que su mujer lo engañase…mejor dicho lo dejase.

-No lo hará porque confía completamente en mí- respondió ella.

-Que ilusos somos los hombres al confiar ciegamente en una mujer- contestó Draco mordazmente- mejor dicho, que idiota he sido yo en confiar en ti, es mas, pobre del imbécil de Weasley que todavía confía en ti…

Hermione hizo caso omiso a lo que pretendía ser un comentario insultante. No iba a dejarse amilanar por los mordiscos de una serpiente herida. Parte del juego con Draco era dejarlo hablar, desahogarse, para que sacase todo el veneno dentro de si y volviese a ser una persona racional…o medianamente racional. La contradicción hecha hombre, Draco era frío como el hielo cuando lo ameritaba y cuando se enfurecía prácticamente ardía en combustión espontánea, aunque por lo que sabia esa faceta solo se la mostraba a ella…y a su propio hijo.

-No estoy dispuesta a que me sigas insultando – dijo Hermione clavándole los ojos con furia- Si no puedes respetarme porque fui algún día tu esposa al menos hazlo porque soy una dama.

Draco gruñó disgustado con si mismo por su falta de todo y asintió con la cabeza. El punto de Hermione lo había puesto en su sitio, apelando a una condición que estaba más que clara para él. Era cierto, ella era una dama, le debía respeto aunque él estuviese molesto y evidentemente, ella había sido su mujer, Hermione alguna vez había sido la señora de Draco Malfoy, escogida por él para ser su esposa encima de las demás, enaltecida y honrada. Y los Malfoy's , por muy hijos de puta que fuesen, jamás, nunca ofendían a sus mujeres…ni siquiera a las ex – mujeres que los abandonaban por ser precisamente eso…unos verdaderos hijos de puta.

-En fin…señora, la he citado porque tengo que decirte dos cosas- todavía estaba furioso, ella podía sentirlo.

-Te escucho- contestó Hermione.

-Primero que todo- esta vez Draco se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó hasta situar sus rostros cerca, Hermione no le rehúyo la mirada, los ojos de él estaba mas gélidos que nunca, intentaba intimidarla y ella no le daría el gusto- Se que tú hija es un Walpurgis, vi su marca ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste cuando nació?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, enseguida sus manos empezaron a temblar. De todas las cosas que se habría imaginado que le diría, esa no la había visto venir ni en sueños. Ella le había mentido con toda la razón del mundo, quería proteger a Rose, quería protegerse a si misma, quería alejar a su familia de la influencia de Draco Malfoy y sobre todo ocultarla de algo que ella no entendía a cabalidad todavía, el asunto de los caballeros de Walpurgis, esa orden secreta que siempre pareció ser lo mas importante en la vida de Draco Malfoy.

-Ya veo el transfondo de todo esta peroata tuya sobre las mentiras…después de todo no era tu supuesto orgullo herido lo que te indignaba…era lo otro. Debí haberlo sabido desde el principio- exclamó Hermione disgustada, Draco hizo una mueca.

-Yo no tengo orgullo desde hace veinte años Hermione, tú acabaste con él, lo has pisoteado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Eso fue lo que único que gane enamorándome de ti- respondió él.

Eso sin duda, había sido la frase de la noche. Ella suspiró y él rió amargamente.

-Siempre tienes una palabra para todo- dijo ella con tristeza- casi siempre utilizas la que mas pueda herirme.

-Si…ese siempre fue el problema- dijo Draco resignado ante la verdad absoluta- tú y yo nunca encontramos otra forma de querernos sino hiriéndonos uno al otro. Trágico…pero cierto.

- Pues si…Draco…te mentí….si…lo hice…a consciencia y no estoy nada arrepentida por ello. Es mi hija- dijo Hermione con vehemencia

-¿Por qué me la ocultaste?- volvió a preguntar Draco. Él no era insensible, la entendía de alguna forma, Draco era de los que estaba dispuesto a matar por proteger a su propio hizo, pero también se le hacia inadmisible que ella le hubiese mentido sobre un asunto de vital importancia para él.

-Creo que debes entender que para mi fue lo mas lógico- dijo Hermione- no te quería cerca de mi familia y no quería exponer a Rose a eso….

-Aquello que llamas despectivamente "eso" es la orden de Walpurgis… el arca del conocimiento mágico en este mundo, el legado, la razón por la cual somos lo que somos- dijo Draco con impaciencia. Ella nunca lo entendería, eso era un hecho- es un honor, que los dioses hayan escogido a tu hija.

-No voy a escuchar todo tu discurso pseudoreligioso de nuevo- esta vez Hermione lo atravesó con la mirada- Draco estamos en pleno siglo XXI, no en la Edad Media. Tus Walpurgis y tu religión son simplemente un mito, historia pasada y pisada.

-No somos un mito y la historia se escribe con el presente…tampoco somos una religión o algo así- Draco se levantó y se alejó de ella- jamás pensé que me veías como un fanático, pensé que me creías que habías visto lo que ese poder puede hacer.

-Respeto tus creencias, estoy consciente de que, por razones que desconozco, eres uno de los magos más talentosos en todas las clases de magia, incluyendo las artes oscuras- concedió Hermione- pero no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar a mi hija en aras de esa maldita leyenda que tú te empeñas en mantener viva. Además en todos mis años de estudio en la universidad, no encontré jamás una mención, alguna referencia, un libro que me asegurara que era cierto, que de verdad existieron y no fue la invención de un montón de magos lunáticos.

-No somos un invento, existimos, desde hace siglos, lo sabes, yo te lo conté cuando nos casamos, honré mi matrimonio contigo y te dije quien era, sin faltar a mi palabra contigo y a mis deberes como Caballero de Walpurgis. Son otros los verdaderos lunáticos en este asunto, pretenden actuar en nuestro nombre, corromper nuestra misión, poner en peligro el orden natural en este mundo – dijo Draco- pero es cierto lo que dices, no te juzgo, para una persona tan analítica y racional como tú debe ser difícil aceptarlo, jamás encontraste nada porque no había nada que encontrar.

-Jamás me mostraste algún documento, alguna cosa, algo para que yo pudiese convencerme, creerte- dijo Hermione.

-No debía hacerlo, está prohibido- dijo Draco- ni siquiera el amor o el hecho de que fueras mi mujer era razón suficiente para rebelarte todas esas cosas. No quería romper las reglas. Nuestro saber es antiguo y secreto. Se transmite de generación en generación entre unos pocos elegidos. Tú hija es un ser humano especial.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Cómo supiste que era Rose?

-Tenemos manera de saberlo- dijo Draco- pero no te preocupes…no pretendo hacer de tu hija un Walpurgis, no por ahora al menos. Ella estará segura a tu lado.

-Gracias, se lo que significa para ti…sabia que no podía ocultártelo para siempre, estaba ganando algo de tiempo para cuando Rose fuese mayor- Hermione bajó la cara y dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Tu hija es una mujer…es joven, cierto…pero ya no es ninguna niña. He decidido que ella sea entrenada de una manera diferente- dijo Draco-. No será la manera usual, ni siquiera se si funcionará pero creo que eso nos acomoda a las dos. Mi maestra seria la opción mas lógica, pero para mi no es la indicada. No la quiero cerca, no quiero agraviarte más de lo que lo he hecho….existe demasiado rencor entre nosotras

-Entiendo entonces que no la entrenaras personalmente- contestó Hermione aliviada. Él lo notó enseguida y eso le indujo a pensar que estaba actuando correctamente.

-No lo haré…ni ahora…ni nunca- dijo Draco- si tú…si tú me hubieses informado desde el mismo momento que nació…hubiésemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-No te iba a dar a mi hija siendo un bebé para que la educaras lejos de su familia- dijo Hermione- eso es inaceptable. Y por favor no te hagas el ofendido ¿Porque diablos siempre tuerces todo de tal forma que siempre siento que te debo algo?

-¿Me debes algo Hermione?- Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-De ninguna forma te iba a ofrecer a Rose en bandeja- dijo Hermione evitando meterse en mas aguas turbulentas con Draco. Era cierto, ella aun le debía algo a Draco Malfoy, una verdad que jamás le diría, la existencia de un niño que nunca llegó a nacer, el hijo de ambos.

-Las cosas no suceden así como piensas, yo mismo fui iniciado a los quince años, y no sufrí ningún daño…por lo menos ningún daño permanente. Como te digo, tú y yo hubiésemos alcanzado un acuerdo- dijo Draco- Jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza alejarla de ti, nunca, es tu hija, es tu sangre, pero es un Walpurgis y yo soy su maestro, también tengo derecho sobre ella. Si te tranquiliza para algo, esa chica ha sido ofrecida a mí para que vele por ella, para protegerla, no para dañarla como tú piensas.

-Rose…Rose es especial de una manera que nunca entenderías Draco, ella es muy inteligente, también es tranquila, paciente, es una niña cariñosa, dulce- dijo Hermione, a Draco lo conmovió la mirada de ella, preocupación por su hija, cariño, amor- ella…ella no es la clase de persona que podría superar esa especie de entrenamiento suicida que tú sufriste. No tiene ese carácter, Rose tiene fortaleza interior, es cierto, pero al mismo tiempo es delicada, frágil, está destinada a otras cosas, heredó mi amor por los libros, ella quiere ser escritora…sabes….yo quería que fuese abogada, pero ella odia los enfrentamientos, quiere ser escritora, estoy segura de no quiere ser una maldita heroína y es demasiado racional para meterse en una secta.

-Nosotros no somos ninguna secta- dijo Draco impaciente- y ser un Walpurgis conlleva entrega y sacrificio, pero nosotros también tenemos trabajos, ocupaciones, familia. No le estoy coartando llevar una vida medianamente normal.

-Ella no es Harry, no es Ron…no soy yo….y ciertamente no es como tú- dijo Hermione- y no quiero que lo sea. Fue difícil todo eso lo que enfrentamos…todos nosotros en esa maldita guerra. Yo quiero que Rose viva una vida tranquila.

-Quizás sea cierto lo que dices, después de todo quien mejor que tú que eres su madre para conocerla- concedió Draco- pero ningún Walpurgis es igual a otro, quizás su inteligencia o su paciencia sea lo que la orden requiera en estos momentos…en algún momento. No lo se. No apostaría nada. Convertirte en un Walpurgis también cambia cosas dentro de ti, pero nunca para mal. Yo era un imbécil declarado, lo sabes, me conoces desde que tenia once años, pero la orden me transformó en otra persona y sin dudarlo un segundo, pienso que me hizo menos imbécil.

-No estoy segura de que seas menos imbécil, de hecho en estos momentos parece todo lo contrario, lo que si es cierto es que te has convertido en un hombre duro Draco- ella levantó su mirada y de nuevo la confronto con él- radical…mas de lo que eras cuando te conocí.

-Mucho agua ha corrido por ese río Hermione y no…no ha sido fácil- dijo Draco meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, entre el montón de problemas que tenia, la guerra, los nuevos Walpurgis, la hija de Hermione y el asunto de Scorpius, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, si era duro, inflexible e implacable, estaba totalmente justificado, ahora menos que nunca debía ser débil o dejarse arrastrar por sentimentalismos- ciertamente no ha sido nada fácil, pero no estamos hablando de mi, ni de ti…estamos hablando de tu hija.

-Estoy preocupada por ti- dijo Hermione en un susurro- muy ….preocupada.

-Hermione, yo se que estas preocupada por mi, se te nota a leguas, no somos esposos, no somos amantes, pero somos algo parecido a amigos…unos amigos disfuncionales- Hermione asintió-esta vez estoy arriesgándolo todo- dijo Draco mirando una ventana encantada en donde se apreciaba la luna llena brillando en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo, visión imposible desde todo punto de vista ya que el ministerio estaba ubicado debajo de Londres- pero es lo que corresponde, es mi deber.

-Últimamente eres muy consciente de tus responsabilidades- dijo Hermione.

-Siempre he sido consciente de mis responsabilidades- dijo Draco- pero siempre pase la mitad de mi vida huyendo de ellas. Pero no importa, no tiene caso correr, ellas siempre te encuentran.

-¿Qué significa para ti ser un Walpurgis?- preguntó Hermione.

-Es todo…es lo único que me queda…es lo que da significado a mi existencia- dijo Draco girándose y mirándola fijamente.

-Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre me ha parecido que eres uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido- dijo ella con convicción. Era la verdad, la más pura verdad, Draco podía tener mil y uno defectos, pero ser un cobarde no era uno de ellos. Y ella admiraba eso de él. .

-No es cierto, si yo fuese un hombre valiente, tú serias mi mujer en este momento- dijo Draco- no de Weasley, no de nadie, sino mía.

-Lo pasado en el pasado quedó Draco- dijo Hermione- Yo también fui una cobarde, debí luchar contra todo, incluso contra ti mismo para que funcionase y no lo hice por orgullo y por miedo.

-Tú lo has dicho, ya no existe- contestó Draco, extrañamente estaba aliviado, sentía que había superado una etapa en su vida. La seguiría queriendo…pero sin ninguna expectativa. Era liberador de alguna forma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Rose?- preguntó Hermione.

-Cuando yo muera, ella será la heredera del legado de los Walpurgis- dijo Draco- todo el conocimiento llegará a ella, confío en que haya heredado tu genialidad Hermione, porque va a hacerle falta, no la entrenaré, pero ella sabrá todo lo que debe saber. Tiene que hacerlo. Se enterará de quien es a su debido momento, antes de ninguna manera, tu hija sabrá que es un Walpurgis en el momento en que yo deje de respirar. Requerirá de años de estudio y autodisciplina, pero es la única forma en que va a suceder. Mientras tanto, se irá contigo cuando esta guerra estalle, confío en que estará protegida a tu lado, al lado de su padre, de su familia, yo te daré un sobre sellado con un encantamiento que lo hará abrirse develándole su contenido exclusivamente a ella en el caso de que yo muera.

-¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere?- preguntó Hermione. No quiso adentrarse en la posibilidad que él muriese pronto. Draco tenía que estar hablando de un futuro muy lejano…lejano en el tiempo. Aunque ciertamente, la guerra que se avecinaba colocaba la guadaña sobre sus cabezas de nuevo, pero no, ella se negaba a contemplar la posibilidad de que él muriese, de que todos aquellos que ella quería desaparecieran.

-No tiene elección, es inevitable- dijo Draco sin aclarar nada mas, Rose Weasley no tendría elección, su propia naturaleza Walpurgis, esa que estaba aflorando en ella con sus sueños, la empujaría finalmente a tomar la decisión. Tarde o temprano.

-Aceptaré tu propuesta- dijo Hermione-pero solo si….estás dispuesto a que yo comparta la información. Quiero ser testigo de primera mano en lo que mi hija va a meterse.

-Eso fue lo que pensé que dirías, de hecho estaba previsto. Esta vez, si voy a saltarme las reglas y lo estoy haciendo por ti - contestó Draco- te estoy concediendo un honor Hermione Granger, conocerás cosas que pocos magos llegan a saber en su vida. Y lo estoy haciendo mas allá de cualquier implicación romántica entre tú y yo, lo estoy haciendo porque se lo que vales, quien eres, tus capacidades, eres una de las mujeres mas inteligentes que he conocido y una bruja con un talento sin igual. Quien mejor para guiarla que tú, aunque no seas una Walpurgis. Eres la única que confío para eso…para que ese poder no la agobie, para que aprenda a ser buen uso de este, solo tú y en todo caso Potter, quien se enterará por mi boca de todo lo necesario sobre ese asunto pronto. Solo que te pido por favor, no vuelvas a mentirme en nada de lo que concierte a la chica. El vinculo entre el maestro y el discípulo es fuerte, ten en cuenta de que lo que me ocultes yo lo sabré de todas formas.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo que intrigada, alarmada por la afirmación.

-Como te dije tengo mis formas- contestó Draco evasivo. Jamás le diría lo de la conexión mental, aun para él era difícil digerir ese detalle.

-Me preocupa su reacción al saberlo, sus preguntas…mis razones para ocultarla de ti, me inquieta que ella llegue a saber alguna vez que tú y yo…- Hermione se interrumpió.

-Tu hija nos vio besándonos esa vez hace unos meses en el callejón Diagon- soltó Draco de improviso.

-¡¿Quee?- Hermione se levantó- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- ella empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, ahora si estaba alarmada. Rose…Rose la había visto. A ella besando a Draco. ¡Oh dioses! …Hermione empezó a conectar detalles, gestos, palabras o falta de estas, ahora lo entendía todo, comprendía porque su hija estaba rara desde hacia unos meses, porque ya no iba a casa en los fines de semana libres y porque sus cartas, anteriormente llena de detalles de su vida escolar, ahora eran escuetas, con las frases justas y necesarias, mas bien formales. Hermione había pensado que quizás Rose estaba contrariada porque ella no estaba de acuerdo con la elección de carrera en la universidad, pero al parecer lo que sucedía, era que Rose la había visto engañando a su padre con otro hombre.

Hermione se apoyó con ambas manos en el escritorio de Harry y bajó la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar. Le dolía el pecho horriblemente, estaba consternada ¿Por qué diablos fue tan débil y se atrevió a besarlo? ¿Por qué?

-Ella me odia- fue la conclusión de Hermione para si misma, luego se dirigió a Draco- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me la encontré en la fiesta de Hallowen que se hizo en Hogwarts, antes de que me lo preguntes, mi presencia allí se debió a una casualidad- dijo Draco- digamos que estaba pasando una situación embarazosa y la saque del atolladero. Empezamos hablar y de pronto, ella me lo lanzó en la cara…

-La conociste….te atreviste a buscarla ¿con que derecho? – preguntó Hermione.

-El derecho que tengo es incuestionable, pero no, ¡NO fui a buscarla Hermione! Yo acompañaba a Felicia Zabinni , la madre de Blaise, que era la chaperona a esa fiesta, tu hija nos recibió en la entrada- dijo Draco.

Hermione estaba frenética caminando de un lado a otro. Jamás en su vida había estado tan asustada o tan arrepentida de lo que había hecho. ¡Por Merlín! Había estado a punto de destruir su familia.

-Yo lo negué…por supuesto, no te conviene a ti, no me conviene a ti, pero creo que no me creyó, efectivamente heredó tu inteligencia Hermione.

-¡Dios mío!- Hermione todavía estaba sorprendida y consternada- ella no me ha dicho nada.

-Probablemente porque duda….no sabe si lo que vio es verdad o si lo sabe pero no quiere meterse en esa camisa de once varas- dijo Draco-Yo lo negué, aun después de todo Hermione, sigo protegiéndote, aun cuando yo no te intereso en lo mas mínimo. A veces me sorprenden las cosas que hago por ti.

-No seas imbécil Draco- dijo Hermione- por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, siempre he tratado de ser tu amiga. Fuimos un desastre como marido y mujer, es cierto, separarnos fue la mejor decisión que tomamos en nuestras vidas, para bien o para mal, pero yo siempre te he tenido afecto…te he querido, te he respetado.

-Y yo he apreciado tu amistad- dijo Draco- pero siempre desee otra cosa. Lo bueno es que al parecer estoy aceptando que nunca va a suceder.

Hermione iba a protestar pero él la calló

- Perdóname todo lo que te dicho, no ha sido la manera, pero lograste enfurecerme…como siempre. No te preocupes es la ultima vez que tocamos ese tema.

- Eso espero-contestó Hermione.

- Yo puedo apreciar mucho a una mujer pero sobre todas las cosas, detesto que me mientan y tú Hermione, no vas a ser la excepción a esa regla, me has mentido de todas las maneras posibles…puedo perdonarte…pero no olvidarlo. En cuanto a mi, lo que tuvimos, queda en el pasado, muerto y enterrado definitivamente. Creo que tú estarás mas tranquila con eso…no volveré a buscarte de esa forma…te lo juro.

Hermione no le quitó los ojos de encima. Oírlo finalmente la llenaba de alivio, era cierto, pero en el fondo, ella sentía rabia, mucha rabia, por el destino que les había tocado vivir. Ella amaba a Ron, pero alguna parte de su corazón siempre estaría en manos de Draco Malfoy, y era esa parte, la que estaba sufriendo con esa declaración

-Espero que sepas manejar con cuidado el asunto con tu hija- dijo Draco- No deseo que me odie o me rechace, aun cuando no voy a entrenarla personalmente, reconcomios entre alumno y maestro pueden ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Que diablos voy a decirle a Rose?- se dijo Hermione mas para ella que para él- como voy a explicarle que tú y yo.

-Para variar cuéntale la verdad- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta para retirarse- eso siempre es un buen comienzo.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta con un portazo. No se despidió, por lo cual Hermione dedujo que eso…no era el adiós definitivo.

0o0

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Scorpius decidió volver al departamento, estuvo tentado a ir a la comisaría de policía, ya sea mágica o muggle, para reportar la desaparición de Rose, hasta que se dio cuenta de que técnicamente ella no había desaparecido sino que mas bien lo había abandonado…literalmente.

Al entrar en la sala, vio que Walter estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá con el control del televisor en su mano, haciendo zapping. Ambos se miraron por un instante, Scorpius caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó.

-Antes que nada, Rose está durmiendo en mi habitación- dijo Walter mientras seguía pasando los canales a ritmo frenético. Ni siquiera lo miró, lo dijo rápidamente antes de cualquier cosa, olía las feromonas que despedía Scorpius y sabia que estaba preocupado.

-Y porque diablos no me llamaste, me he vuelto loco buscándola, fui hasta la oficina de trasladores internacionales siguiéndola….ella me dijo que se iba a Hogwarts- contestó Scorpius furioso pero al mismo tiempo aliviado

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que a esta hora de la noche es imposible tomar un traslador a Escocia porque el departamento de asuntos exteriores está cerrado?- exclamó Walter-No se que fue lo que pasó ni estoy tan seguro de querer saberlo, pero sea lo que sea, metiste la pata hasta el fondo Malfoy.

-No me lo recuerdes- Scorpius gruñó de frustración- he sido el peor idiota de todos…de toda la historia. ¿Cómo está?

-Dormida o eso creo…es tarde ya- dijo Walter encogiéndose de hombros- ella llegó, abrió el refrigerador, se tomó un vaso con leche como cena, fue al baño, se duchó, luego entró a tu habitación, salió con una maleta, miró el reloj y luego de pensarlo un rato me pidió el favor de dormir en mi habitación por esta noche…..No pregunté nada, se veía llorosa y cansada. ¿Que le dijeron en el hospital? ¿Está enferma?

-Apartando el hecho de que esta resfriada, de paso está embarazada- soltó de pronto Scorpius.

Walter apretó el botón de off del control y la pantalla se apagó dejándolos en la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Walter resplandecían en la penumbra, tal cual como los de los animales.

-Supongo que fue accidental…que tú conscientemente no cometerías…eso ..eso…es un total desatino. Tú no pudiste hacerlo…no es lo correcto- Walter se interrumpió.

-No me vengas con esa- dijo Scorpius- se que no es lo correcto, pero tú y yo sabemos que yo podía engendrar un hijo en cualquier momento antes de la transformación.

-Pero también ambos sabíamos que eso seria de lo más detestable- contestó Walter- engendrar a un niño para después tener que abandonarlo.

-No lo planee…de eso puedes estar seguro- dijo Scorpius sintiéndose culpable- no lo hice a propósito Walter, tienes que creerme, yo jamás conscientemente le haría algo así a Rose, no mientras no sepa que va a ser de mi.

-Te creo, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan jodidamente insensible ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Walter- es delicado Scorpius….muy delicado…es una situación donde yo no querría estar. No te envidio para nada.

-No se que voy a hacer- dijo Scorpius inclinándose escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, respirando por la boca, tratando de despejarse- y por ahora la única persona en quien confío eres tú…si todo sale mal….quiero que tú…que tú hables con ella y le expliques….le hagas entender.

-Eso deberías hacerlo tú- dijo Walter- confíasete de una buena vez por todas y acaba con tu predicamento.

-¡No!…ahora menos que nunca…quiero evitarle la impresión- dijo Scorpius con apremio- si llega a perder el bebé por una noticia así, no me lo voy a perdonar . Si todo sale mal…yo quiero que ella….

-No creo que nada pueda salir peor en todo caso- contestó Walter- bien lobo, ya hiciste de las tuyas, ya tienes lo que querías, a tu mujer y ahora a un hijo. Tengo meses escuchando tus lamentos todo el tiempo, lloriqueando sobre que estarías solo para la eternidad o algo así, que ella era la mujer de tu vida y que te ibas a volver loco si no la tenías a tu lado. No creí de ninguna forma que fuese a suceder, que un crío molesto y malcriado como tú, un indolente prospecto de bestia salvaje llegase a enamorarse en serio, pero al parecer eres una cajita de sorpresas.

-No empieces con el sermón Walter por favor- reclamó Scorpius.

-Es que te digo que no lo hagas, que no te enamores, que vas a sufrir como un perro, en tu caso, como un lobo, que harás sufrir a tu pareja y entonces te lanzas de cabeza al precipicio sin importarte un comino nada de lo que te digo. Como tú mentor te digo que eres el alumno más frustrante que he tenido en cien años. Tienes una habilidad para saltarte las reglas, para torcer tu propio destino que sinceramente me deja abismado, ese egoísmo impulsado por lo que sientes, lo considero tu gran defecto…pero al mismo tiempo es tu gran virtud, sentir como lo haces, profundamente. Amas a tus amigos, amas a tu familia, eres incapaz de darle la espalda a nadie que te importe, ayudas al desvalido y eres el defensor de las causas perdidas. Luces como un bastardo sin corazón pero eres el sujeto más noble que he conocido.

-En serio piensas todo eso de mi- dijo Scorpius meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro incrédulo. Por un momento pensó que Walter le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver la solemnidad de su rostro supo lo que decía enserio- si siempre me dices que estoy loco de remate.

-Scorpius, tú aparentas estar loco de remate, pero en el fondo estas mas cuerdo que todos nosotros. La verdad absoluta es que si uno no lo hace por amor…porque más rayos vas a hacerlo. Aunque no deberías sentir amor…lo sientes. Ese don que tienes para rebelarte ante tu destino puede ser tu salvación, ahora te toca resolver todo este enredo. Vas a controlarte, vas lograr salvar tu humanidad, aunque el animal en ti quiera poseerte, yo te ayudare a seguir siendo lo que eres, un jodido estúpido enamorado y la mejor persona que he conocido. Vas a lograrlo, ser como yo, como Bill, como Grayback, bueno mejor no como Grayback, pero por allí va la idea. Antes tenías buenas razones, ahora tienes las mejores.

-Tienes una manera un poco particular de decir algunas cosas. Me insultas pero al mismo tiempo te solidarizas conmigo. - contestó Scorpius, pero una sonrisa tímida afloró en su rostro. De alguna forma Walter lo estaba animando.

-Sabes Scorpius, nunca voy a entender porque no quieres ser un warg- dijo Walter- es incomprensible para mi, no deja de tener sus inconvenientes es cierto, pero yo no puedo concebir vivir otra existencia que no sea la que me corresponde por derecho. Cierto, no deje perder mi esencia humana, pero si me preguntas como me siento mas cómodo, te diré que realmente me gusta ser un cuervo. Ya sabes el asunto ese de volar y esas cosas.

Ambos jóvenes rieron un poco.

-Mi problema no es ser un warg- contestó Scorpius- no es eso, es que no quiero dejar de ser humano. Quiero en todo caso ser ambas cosas…como tú. Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi Walter.

-Los amigos estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas- contestó Walter dándole una palmada en la espalda- Y que conste en acta que para mi está es una situación de las verdaderamente malas.

-A ti no te gusta que Rose esté conmigo, lo se - dijo Scorpius con resentimiento- De hecho a veces creo que Rose no te simpatiza.

-Me gusta Rose- dijo Walter sonriendo- me cae bien, ella es especial, el asunto es que no me gustas tú para Rose….por lo obvio.

-Estoy preocupado- dijo Scorpius- de solo pensar…que ese niño nazca y yo…yo no sea capaz de verlo como mi hijo…que sea un monstruo sin sentimientos…que vaya a olvidarla a ella y al niño.

-Un problema a la vez…un problema a la vez. No puedo asegurarte nada, tus miedos están fundamentados, pero lo intentaremos- dijo Walter y Scorpius asintió.

-¿Porque no duermes un rato?- ofreció Walter- vete a tu habitación, yo me quedara en el sofá….mañana saldré temprano y dejare que tú y ella resuelvan el problema a solas.

-He estado pensando, mientras caminaba hacia acá- dijo Scorpius- que debo arreglar algunos papeles respecto a mi dinero.

-¿Qué dinero?- preguntó Walter un poco descolocado. Sabia que los padres de Scorpius eran millonarios, pero Scorpius todavía dependía de su mesada. O al menos eso creia.

-Mi fidecomiso…la herencia de mis abuelos maternos- dijo Scorpius- no tengo control sobre la herencia Malfoy pero desde que cumplí 18 manejo la parte de la herencia Greengrass que me corresponde. Quizás te resulte difícil creerlo amigo, pero estoy forrado de dinero-Walter resopló.

-Desde que te conozco nadas en dinero- contestó Walter- aunque no sea el tuyo.

- Ese era el dinero que mi padre me daba, ahora yo tengo el mío. Esta noche, con lo del bebé y todo eso, he estado pensando que debería ponerlo todo a nombre de Rose y el niño.

-Ella no es tu esposa- dijo Walter- ningún tribunal mágico aceptaría eso…y tú no puedes casarte con ella.

-NO debo casarme con ella….pero de que puedo…puedo- dijo Scorpius con rebeldía.

-Vas a violar todos los tratados con los magos con eso- dijo Walter- no lo hagas, los wargs perderemos todos los privilegios que nos ha costado tanto obtener a través de los siglos. No te cases con ella.

-Quiero casarme con ella- dijo Scorpius –antes no sabia que pensar respecto a eso, ni siquiera me importaba. Pero me entere de lo del niño y quiero casarme con ella.

-Scorpius- dijo Walter- escúchame por Merlín, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo.

-De todas formas, aun no se lo he preguntado- dijo Scorpius- y solo me casaré con ella si logró transformarme exitosamente en la clase de warg que eres tú.

-Eso sin duda seria un atenuante, no hay precedentes, pero si logras demostrar al consejo que sigues siendo humano, no creo que haya problema, yo te ayudaré también con eso, si realmente casarte con ella es lo que quieres- dijo Walter con alivio- háblame de ese dinero.

-Mi dinero está en moneda muggle, hace dos semanas lo deposité en un banco en Suiza, no preví esto con Rose, mas bien estaba asegurándome de que mi padre no lo rastreara. Ya sabes como es él de controlador, de seguro iba a imponerme un albacea o algo así hasta que terminase la universidad temiendo que lo gastase de fiesta en fiesta o en alguna estupidez- dijo Scorpius.

-Es obvio que tu padre no te conoce para nada- afirmó Walter con expresión pensativa- tú eres el sujeto mas ahorrador que he visto en mi vida. Tienes olfato para las inversiones. Recuerdo que en Dumstrang inventaste una especie de banca paralela, prestándole dinero a la gente urgida de billetes y luego cobrando los intereses. Eso mas que tu bello rostro, era lo que te hacia popular amigo, eras la caja fuerte mas cercana que teníamos.

- Eso es lo único bueno de ser un Malfoy, se instintivamente que hacer con el dinero y como ponerlo a producir- respondió Scorpius- Ya he hecho algunos negocios por allí, contrate a un agente de bolsa en Suiza, de seguro darán muchos dividendos en algunos años. Según las leyes muggles no tengo que estar casado con ella para dejarle mi herencia, más si firmo un papel notariado diciendo que el niño es mío.

-No ha nacido todavía- dijo Walter.

-No pero no puedo esperar…no se si esto va a funcionar, si lo lograré- dijo Scorpius- Y si no estoy, por lo menos quiero dejarle a Rose suficiente dinero para que no tenga que preocuparse nunca en su vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No aceptara, es orgullosa, lo malinterpretará, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio lo haría….cuéntale la verdad- dijo Walter.

-No puedo…se horrorizaría, temería por su seguridad, por la del niño en camino….no antes de saber si lo logró o no – dijo tajantemente Scorpius.

-Estas subestimándola, ella te quiere….podría aceptarlo- dijo Walter- por otro lado…te lo dije mil veces…te lo advertí.

-No- respondió Scorpius- todavía no.

-Un embarazo no va a ser fácil de ocultar- dijo Walter- Bill se dará cuenta, todos lo harán, de alguna forma ella lo sabrá, su tío se lo contará, ah y por supuesto, sin contar que él te matará con sus propias manos por haber embarazado a Rose.

-Hablare con Bill, vamos a acelerar esto, mi transformación, veremos si puedo dominarlo- dijo Scorpius- antes de que se note, tendré mi respuesta, la respuesta a mi futuro.

-¿Qué le dirás?- dijo Walter.

-Le pediré que esperemos un mes- dijo Scorpius- en un mes ella tendrá tres meses, no se notara todavía o eso creo. Si todo sale bien, entonces hablaré con mis padres y con los suyos, si lo aceptan bien, sino…..que se vayan al demonio, independencia económica tendremos, no nos faltara nada, nos casaremos, viviré con ella y criaremos a nuestro hijo, lo de la longevidad, lo veré en su momento. Si no lo logró…en fin…es mejor no pensar ni siquiera en ello. Un problema a la vez….Walter….un problema a la vez.

-Una pregunta ¿Estas contento?- Walter lo miró con intensidad.

-Es extraño- confesó Scorpius- estoy aterrado, preocupado, indeciso…pero al mismo tiempo, si estoy contento por el niño…feliz.

-Díselo- dijo Walter.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Díselo, dile lo que sientes por ella…por el niño…díselo todo…si quieres que ella te perdone tu idiotez y falta de tacto- dijo Walter.

-Para ser un pajarraco conoces muy bien los sentimientos humanos- dijo Scorpius.

-Soy un warg de los especiales- dijo Walter- así como si todo sale bien, tú lo serás.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el niño sea un warg?- preguntó Scorpius, había estado dándole vueltas a ese asunto desde hacia horas, con temor.

-Tiene tantas posibilidades como cualquier otro humano- dijo Walter- no hay muchos antecedentes, pero sabemos al menos que no se transmite por herencia. Lo más probable es que ese bebé sea humano como su madre

-Eso es un alivio- dijo Scorpius.

-Vete a dormir…lo necesitas-dijo Walter.

-Lo que necesito justo ahora es otra cosa- dijo Scorpius levantándose del sofá, .cuando entró a su habitación, dudó un instante, luego se dio la vuelta y fue directo hacia donde estaba Rose. Walter meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa de circunstancias. A veces era imposible que Scorpius aceptase un consejo.

Rose lejos de dormir, estaba sentada frente a la ventana. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño, después de todo, esa noche su vida había cambiado de todas las maneras posibles.

Iba a ser madre…ella iba a tener un hijo, un bebé del hombre que amaba.

Ser madre tan joven, nunca había estado en sus planes, eso era seguro, ¿Qué chica de dieciocho años quería ser madre? ninguna que ella conociese, incluyéndose. Tenia planes, proyectos, quería estudiar, ir a la universidad, graduarse, especializarse en literatura. Posteriormente quizás formar una familia, en unos años, con alguien que la amase.

Scorpius la amaba, de eso estaba segura, no tenia ninguna duda de sus sentimientos. Pero estaba inquieta, su reacción viéndolo en frío, era justificable, él simplemente estaba tan aterrorizado como ella. Y esa actitud errática había sido su forma de demostrarlo. Scorpius era un chico con un carácter bien definido, pero Rose había notado desde hacia meses que evitaba los enfrentamientos con ella como la peste, rara vez peleaban, él era muy controlado, ella también. De hecho, esa había sido su primera pelea seria desde que estaban juntos. Pero ella había sentido algo proveniente de Scorpius que no le había gustado nada, una sensación de desasosiego mas allá del hecho de recibir de pronto la noticia de que iba a ser padre, de seguro pensaba que no estaba preparado para ello, de hecho ella tampoco lo estaba, pero igual no lograba sacarse de encima esa sensación tan extraña de que algo no iba bien, apartando lo obvio. Era como si Scorpius estuviese ocultando algo, como si le preocupase mucho alguna cosa, además del hecho de que estaba embarazada.

Trataba de entenderlo, comprendía su reacción, pero eso no dejaba de dolerle. Y ella se hacia preguntas ¿Querría Scorpius tener el bebé? Porque ella si quería tenerlo, iba a ser difícil, quizás lo pasarían mal al principio, ninguno de los dos había terminado la escuela y no sabia como rayos iban a sobrevivir sin dinero. De seguro el padre de Scorpius lo desheredaría. Rose tenia miedo de la reacción de su familia, pero igual se las arreglaría para sobrellevarlo. Ella poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la idea, se estaba dando cuenta que si, realmente estaba contenta con lo que había pasado, quería al niño y quería a Scorpius.

¡Dios mío! Vamos a ser padres…vamos a ser padres…es increíble.

Rose colocó sus manos sobre su vientre y lo acarició, mientras sonreía. No se sentía particularmente distinta, ni siquiera se le notaba el embarazo, pero estar consciente de que una vida crecía dentro de ella la conmovía, le originaba muchas sensaciones hermosas que jamás pensó que podía sentir. Cariño, protección, un amor inmediato e incuestionable hacia la criatura que estaba dentro de ella, instantáneo, la cosa más rara que había sentido en su vida.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Rose bajó el rostro y le habló a su vientre- Al parecer viniste un poco pronto a mi vida, sabes. Pero creo que ya te quiero…te quiero mucho.

Rose soltó una risa y apoyó su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana, cerrando los ojos. De pronto sentía muchas ganas de llorar. ¿Era normal que las madres conversaran con sus hijos mientras estos estaban en su vientre? O era cosa de ella, que era una sentimental insufrible. No lo sabia, tampoco le importaba mucho. Ella quería hacerlo, sentía que debía hacerlo, que le debía una explicación a su niño por haberse comportado como una histérica.

-Tú padre debe estar tan confundido como yo sobre esto- siguió hablando ella en voz alta- creo ahora me toca calmarlo un poco. Esta noche los dos nos hemos comportado como un par de descerebrados. Él no dice nada y yo lo insulto….esto no sucederá siempre bebé, que él y yo peleemos, pero es que estamos un poco estresados con la noticia de tu llegada. Nos tomaste totalmente desprevenidos. Pero serás bienvenido, te lo puedo asegurar.

Ella estuvo un rato así, hablando con el niño, Rose una vez había escuchado comentar a sus tías que cuando la madre estaba alterada, el niño lo sentía. Ella estaba tratando de calmarse para no hacerle daño al bebé.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, no tuvo que girarse para saber de quien se trataba. Era inexplicable, pero sentía su presencia, su aroma, toda su aura alrededor, ella lo sentía allí como si la estuviese tocando. Realmente ellos dos estaban conectados.

-Perdóname- la voz de Scorpius sonó totalmente contrita. La observaba frente a la ventana, de espaldas a él, vestida con una bata de seda y con el cabello suelto cayéndole sobre la espalda. Aunque no podía verle la cara, para él estaba hermosa, resplandeciente.

-Cometí una estupidez huyendo del hospital- dijo ella mirando las luces de la ciudad, la voz de Scorpius acarició sus oídos, ella cerró los ojos hundiéndose en la sensación de estar cerca de él, de escucharlo- he debido quedarme en cama, después de todo, el bebe no tiene la culpa.

-¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Scorpius alarmado- si quieres podemos volver.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella-pero el punto es que fui irresponsable.

-Rose…debes entender que una noticia así…fue un poco difícil para mi…procesarla- dijo Scorpius.

-Creo que debo estar de acuerdo con eso porque es lo mismo que yo siento- respondió ella.

Un incomodo silencio se atravesó entre los dos. Ella se giró y ambos quedaron frente a frente, ofreciéndose incandescentes miradas uno al otro. Scorpius en ese momento solo pensó que la amaba tanto que dolía y que aun no se lo había dicho.

-Quiero que tengamos al bebé- dijo Scorpius de pronto- no se que piensas al respecto, ni que quieres hacer, pero es importante que lo sepas….deseo tener a este bebé.

Ella de pronto respiro aliviada y aunque lo evitó, se echo a llorar de la emoción. Scorpius bajó la cabeza, odiaba verla llorando por su culpa. Rose se acercó a él, todavía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo…yo temía que tú…que tú dijeras que no lo querías…que era una equivocación- dijo Rose hipando- me dijiste que nunca debió haber pasado…yo te oí.

-Dije una sarta de estupideces- dijo él mientras la envolvía en sus brazos, apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella- no es un error Rose, nos queremos, eso lo sabemos desde hace tiempo, estábamos planeando irnos juntos al terminar el colegio, quizás…vivir juntos…formar una familia obviamente no estaba en nuestros planes inmediatos, ni en los tuyos ni en los míos. Somos muy jóvenes aun, cuando dije que no debió haber sucedido, era cierto, no debió haber sucedido ahora…mientras estamos en el colegio…ahora que ..- Scorpius trago grueso, quería decírselo, confesarse con ella pero no podía, maldita sea, no podía y eso le estaba abriendo un hueco en el corazón- pero no por eso es algo horrible o un terrible error. De hecho mientras mas lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de que es como una especie de milagro. Es como si el destino quisiese decirnos algo a ti y a mi…es como si …lo siento como si fuese lo correcto ….aunque no sea el mejor momento.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- gimió ella- mi familia va a matarme, me señalaran, y no solo porque eres un Malfoy, es que voy a decepcionar a todos, a todos aquellos que tienen grandes expectativas sobre mi. En el fondo me duele pero mas que por mi, es por el niño, no quiero que lo señalen, no quiero que se avergüencen de él, quiero que lo quieran, que lo mimen, eso quiero, que lo acepten como parte de mi familia, ¿estoy deseando mucho Scorpius?, estoy loca por querer que la gente comparta mi felicidad.

-¿Estas feliz?- preguntó él mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo y le besaba los cabellos- porque no lo parece.

-Es raro- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas de la cara con las manos- estoy preocupada…confusa…pero estoy feliz….en el fondo soy feliz…me gusta la idea….rayos…me encanta

Scorpius se sentó con ella en la cama, aun abrazados.

-Entonces somos dos locos- dijo él sonriendo levemente- porque yo también estoy feliz de que vayamos a tener un hijo, pero también tengo miedo. Sabes Rose, es una gran responsabilidad…yo no quiero ser como mi padre…ni como mi abuelo, quiero ser un buen padre para mi hijo y no se si estaré a la altura.

-Yo tampoco se si voy a estar a la altura- contestó Rose- me inquieta pensar y saber las mil y unas maneras en la que se que voy a meter la pata. Somos demasiado jóvenes, casi unos niños.

-No somos tan niños…créelo- dijo Scorpius- y se que si estamos juntos podemos vencer cualquier obstáculo.

-¿Tú estás bien Scorpius?- preguntó ella – es que siento que estás raro conmigo, como tenso.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti- dijo Scorpius- por nosotros, por la situación, eso es todo, nada mas. Dame unas horas y estaré saltando de alegría, te lo aseguro.

La abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiese que ella abandonase sus brazos jamás. Sentir su cuerpo caliente era un alivio, después de todo, él pensó en algún momento que ella jamás perdonaría sus palabras. Ella era su oasis de quietud y calma. Rose era especial, lo entendía, de alguna forma lo entendía, aunque no supiese exactamente que pasaba con él. ¡Dios mío! Tengo que decírselo, tengo que decírselo.

-Este hijo nuestro va a crecer mientras nosotros lo hacemos, maduraremos con él de seguro, va a ser terrorífico, pero también va a ser divertido…nos vamos a equivocar, quizás poco, quizás mucho, a lo mejor un día lo dejaremos olvidado abandonado en la guardería por estar comprando discos en una tienda y esas cosas- Rose río cuando Scorpius le dirigió una mirada consternada, sin embargo siguió hablando- No es broma…puede suceder…créelo…somos despistados y somos jóvenes e irresponsables, pero también estoy seguro de que aprenderemos, de que vamos a quererlo, de que vamos a criarlo y sobreviremos en el intento, de pronto, hasta nuestro hijo nos de una lección o dos…pero aprenderemos a ser padres. Yo confío en ti

-Y yo en ti- dijo Scorpius tratando de soñar en el futuro, en un buen futuro- pero lo importante es que lo haremos juntos, se que lo lograremos, si tú y yo hemos sido capaces de crear una maravilla como esta, engendrar un ser humano, somos capaces de todo, tienes razón Rose…lo haremos…juntos tú y yo….lo haremos.

0o0

-Siempre tienes que llamarme a estas horas tan tardías ¡Por Merlín Draco! son las cinco de la madrugada- Felicia estaba molesta, quizás a él no le importase un comino, pero para ella si era necesario su reparador sueño de belleza.

-Esto es importante Felicia- Draco caminaba en los corredores de la gran fortaleza que era el Castillo de Duhm, el sitio donde estaban las reliquias de los Walpurgis, ubicado en Irlanda, era el lugar donde se concentraba todo el saber de la orden, por así decirlo, su cuartel general.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Felicia mientras se adentraban a unas escaleras que se dirigían a las mazmorras del castillo. Draco tenía una antorcha en su mano para iluminarles el camino.

-Esto lo vi en un sueño- dijo Draco sin agregar mas. Lo había visto en un sueño que le había enviado Rose, no había dejado de pensar en ese asunto por días, cuando salió del Ministerio, fue a su casa y trató de dormir, entonces de nuevo soñó con ella y el extraño lugar a donde siempre le llevaba, pero esta vez vio el camino completo y lo reconoció. Increíblemente sabia donde encontrarlo.

Llegaron a lo que parecía el muro en donde terminaban las mazmorras y Felicio miró intrigada como Draco apretaba uno de los ladrillos hundiéndolo, entonces estos empezaron a moverse apartándose, debelando un corredor detrás.

-¿Cómo rayos lo sabias? Esto no está en los planos del Castillo- exclamó Felicia asombrada.

-Te dije que lo soñé- dijo Draco parcamente, no iba agregar que había sido Rose quien le había revelado la existencia de ese lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a la gran estancia que era como una especie de biblioteca. Felicia estaba eufórica, tocaba los libros, revisaba los títulos. Miró a Draco con ojos brillantes.

-Estamos la gran biblioteca secreta de Duhm…se suponía perdida desde hace mas de quinientos años- dijo ella.

-Oculta…pero no perdida- dijo Draco mirando el pedestal donde descansaba el Ouroboros, no lo tocó, algo le dijo que no era para él.

-El Gran Ouroboros- dijo Felicia admirando el objeto, de pronto enfrentó a Draco- Conoces la leyenda del _Guerrero y la Hechicera._

-_En tiempos de dificultad, cuando lo oscuro amenaza la magia_- recitó Draco de memoria- _entre los caballeros Walpurgis surgirá el Guerrero y la Hechicera…_.es solo un mito…incluso para nosotros los Walpurgis. ¿Qué tontería es esa de la Hechicera? Los Walpurgis somos magos.

-La _Hechicera _es poseedora de una especie de magia muy diferente a la usual- contestó Felicia- Puede ser la maestra o la alumna, no importa, lo cierto es que su poder surge ante un gran peligro.

-Como te dije….es una leyenda- respondió Draco

-No …no lo es- dijo Felicia- yo mismo asumí la función de la _Hechicera_ en la primera guerra con Voldemort y el _Guerrero _era Fabián. Sabíamos que no éramos los elegidos, no teníamos el conocimiento necesario, porque supuestamente estaba perdido, estábamos desesperados por el peligro, hicimos lo que pudimos y él murió…años después Potter derrotó a la maldad de Lord Voldemort sin necesidad de los Walpurgis, pero estaba destinado que fuera de esa forma. El conocimiento lo creíamos perdido para siempre, sin embargo aquí esta…."_En tiempos de dificultad….la Hechicera y el Guerrero aparecerán_"

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Draco.

-No soy tonta…se bien quien te envió hasta aquí, quien te reveló la ubicación de este lugar- dijo Felicia- Esa niña tiene poder, mas de él que alguna vez yo tuve o tendré….La oscuridad se cierne sobre nosotros y el mal amenaza la magia…la conexión entre ustedes existe y es fuerte. Rose Weasley sabe inconscientemente quien es y quien eres tú….Ella es la _Hechicera _y tú Draco…tú eres el _Guerrero._

0o0


	18. Una estrella fugaz

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola chicos, lamento desaparecerme pero es que he estado complicada, tengo a mi cuñada en terapia intensiva y a mi tía con cáncer hospitalizada en Caracas. Escribí esto solo para despejarme. Cuando volveré a publicar, será dentro de aproximadamente dos semanas, quizas. No tengo horario ni fecha en el calendario, así que les pido que esperen, no abandono ningun fic (bueno excepto WANTED, pero ya explique porque). Este capitulo justifica la M del fic, advertidos y esta vez es en serio.. Banda sonora "Airplanes" de Haley Willians y BOB, escúchenla al final del capitulo y entenderán porque.

Capitulo 18 Una estrella fugaz.

Estaba sentado frente a la ventana de la habitación de Rose, era la tarde del sábado y él se había colado temprano allí, bastante ansioso. Sus clases de la mañana con Bill y Grayback transcurrieron con algunos altibajos, Scorpius había logrado cambiar sus dientes y sus ojos a voluntad y regresar a su aspecto original, pero el objetivo había sido cambiar completamente y no lo había logrado, a pesar de probar por lo menos en cuatro intentos. Bill le comentó que quizás estaba muy estresado o distraído o preocupado

Distraído…Preocupado…..!Estresado!

¡Demonios! , eso si es que no era una noticia nueva para él.

Por supuesto que estaba estresado, para ser más exacto, Scorpius era una bomba a punto de estallar. Habían transcurrido cuatro semanas y su plazo autoimpuesto se le estaba cumpliendo sin que él hubiese avanzado lo suficiente. Aunque Bill se mostraba bastante entusiasmado con el hecho de que ahora su rebelde alumno parecía seguir al pie de la letra todas sus instrucciones, al parecer su yo interno no estaba colaborando mucho.

Relajarse….necesitaba relajarse urgentemente.

Pero Scorpius no lo lograba.

Y es que era imposible bajar la tensión con todos los problemas que tenia encima, el embarazo de Rose, su futuro con ella, su conversión en _warg_. Tenia el humor alterado, eso también era efecto de dejarse de tomar la poción, esa que Bill llamaba _pócima matalobos _provocando casi siempre un arqueamiento de ceja de parte de Walter Rosemberg y una sonrisa sardónica de Grayback. _"Matalobos_" que nombre tan curioso para una poción que era una variante de la original y que, hasta donde Scorpius, sabia no mataba lobos en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Lo cierto era que el dichoso brebaje lograba calmarlo aunque fuese un poco y al no estar consumiéndola regularmente, estaba mas arisco que nunca. Pero era necesario desbloquearse para poder transformarse, era el primer paso.

Aun así, las malas pulgas de Scorpius estaban alborotadas sin remedio, la única inmune a su cambio de personalidad era al parecer Rose. Y es que con ella el instinto animal que predominaba era el de protección sin contar con…bueno…con aquello…el sexo. Era un milagro que no lo hubiesen expulsado del colegio, se estaba peleando con todo el mundo, hasta tuvo una pequeña discusión con Hugo Weasley referido a los Chuddley Cannons (ese maldito equipo de quidditch profesional que no había ganado un partido los últimos treinta años pero que eran el favorito del pelirrojo), diatriba en donde inexplicablemente los dos chicos casi se van a los puñetazos, Scorpius asumió con ironía el hecho al parecer no era el único que estaba con un humor de perros últimamente. Por supuesto Rose sirvió como mediadora y discutieron tres horas seguidas hasta que él se disculpó con su cuñado y viceversa. Debía reconocer que Hugo parecía verdaderamente apenado, al final del patético episodio él solo logró decirle que no sabía en que diablos estaba pensando por pelearse por tamaña estupidez.

Y no era poca cosa que Scorpius no tuviese palabras para contestar aquello. Pues él si comprendía exactamente lo que sucedía. Era su _yo lobo_ buscando el perpetuo enfrentamiento. Despertando, buscando pelea, protegiendo lo suyo.

Quizás Hugo Wesley no supiese con certeza porque andaba medio encabronado con todo el mundo, pero Scorpius y Rose estaban seguros de que se trataba de una chica. Total estaba en la edad, con las hormonas haciendo ebullición y de seguro una chica seria lo único que lograría trastornar al impasible Hugo. Había que reconocer que el chico tenía su particular estilo en su forma de ser, Scorpius estaba seguro que era difícil que un chico de quince años se hiciese respetar de chicos mayores pero Hugo lo lograba con esa testaruda e incuestionable manera de ser. Nadie se metía con Hugo en Hogwarts fuera de su familia y él parecía estar a un nivel superior que los otros chicos del colegio, nada lo trastornaba en apariencia. Eso lo hizo aun mas irónico, _¿Cómo diablos esperaban los demás chicos resistirse al efecto perturbador de una chica, si él mas controlado y huraño de todos los que conocía no podía?_

¡Diablos! a veces la vida de un hombre estaba controlada por las mujeres. Hijas, novias, amantes, esposas, madres. Era desestabilizador estar pendiente de una mujer y eso Scorpius ya lo había descubierto con Rose. También era cierto que ningún hombre podía vivir sin la compañía femenina, ninguno. Scorpius estaba seguro que a Hugo le gustaba su prima Lily, lo confirmó cuando escuchó a Albus Potter le comentó a Rose un incidente extraño de Hugo dándole puñetazos al nuevo novio de la chica, de paso su prima. Obviamente el muchacho no la tenia nada fácil y él no le confió sus sospechas a Rose, eso la pondría mas ansiosa de lo que estaba. Y para colmo, al parecer Hugo era correspondido en su afecto, porque Lily Potter no dejaba de mirar a su primo desde el otro extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Hugo no la estaba observando a ella. Entre los sentimientos ilícitos entre los primos y el embarazo de Rose, se iba a desatar la hecatombe en la familia Weasley, de eso estaba segurísimo Scorpius.

Lo cierto era que se estaba convirtiendo en una cotilla sin remedio fijándose en la vida intima de los primos de Rose (y no es que no hubiese sido observador antes, pero ya estaba cayendo en los limites del chisme), pero es que intentado confraternizar con la familia, se había enterado de uno u otro secreto, que en su vida le interesarían pero ahora no tenia mas remedio que conocer.

Empezando por la supuesta relación entre sus padres. Otro dolor de cabeza más.

También Fred Weasley le lanzaba mirada de advertencia de vez en cuando, ese era otro que tenia al parecer un romance prohibido con Emily Spencer, la compañera de torre de Rose ¿Pero por qué tanto encubrimiento? A Scorpius muchas cosas no le cuadraban en la familia de Rose, eran unidos pero se ocultaban cosas unos a otros, pero al parecer tendría que aguantárselo porque también, de alguna forma, pronto se convertirían en su familia. De todas maneras, con sus extravagancias incluidas, le caían bien, sobre todo Bill, Hugo y Molly. Y además, era medio hipócrita que él criticase las mentiras y medias verdades, después de todo él tenia su propia cuota de asuntos ocultos con Rose.

La cuestión era que Scorpius, presionado y jalado a todas direcciones, estaba seguro de que faltaba muy poco para que estallase y tuviese su crisis de estrés como dios mandaba. Y él se controlaba porque sabía que eso podía desencadenar una transformación no vigilada, como le decía Bill a cada instante, con consecuencias impredecibles. Controlar las emociones, eso era lo que tenia que hacer y él siempre había sido malo para esas cosas. Ella lo estaba tomando mejor que él, eso era seguro, por lo menos así lo parecía o era que Rose tenia esa placidez y tranquilidad tan cacareada que sumerge a las mujeres embarazadas, por algo le dicen la dulce espera, aunque todas las noches dormía inquieta y eso era otra cosa que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza de Scorpius. Las pesadillas de Rose lejos de mejorar, empeoraban, ella no recordaba gran cosa o no quería decirle, simplemente escondía la cara en su pecho hasta que volvía a dormirse. Scorpius trataba de permanecer la mayoría de las noches junto a ella, en su habitación en la torre de Premios Anuales, era un milagro que no lo hubiesen denunciado al jefe de su casa o a Mc Gonagall, pero Emily Spencer no hacia preguntas y discretamente los estaba apoyando, quizás era porque a ella tampoco le convenía que se descubriese lo de ella y Fred Wesley, Augustus Zabbinni se hacia el desentendido respecto a sus ausencias en la habitación que compartían en Slytherin y Gregory Goyle lo cubría como podía con los prefectos.

Por otro lado, si alguna vez había sido un secreto que él y Rose estaban juntos, ahora era imposible de ocultar entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, era evidente para los demás alumnos que si al menos no eran novios, algo había pululando por ahí, la verdad absoluta era que no solo eran novios sino que eran una pareja esperando un bebé. Scorpius cargaba con su mochila en todos los cursos que asistían juntos y se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor para las comidas, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de Slytherin y la cautelosa de los primos Weasley´s. No la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Quizás estaba siendo un poco exagerado, pero alguna vez había leído que las mujeres embarazadas no podían cargar con mucho peso encima o algo así, y además había vigilar que rayos comía Rose, ella tenia un apetito voraz y ahora no se media para nada, Scorpius estaba atento no fuese que enfermarse por comer algún alimento en mal estado o algo así.

Molly y Theo Jr. estaban suspicaces con él, de pronto Scorpius ya no tenía tiempo para los chicos. Lo invitaban una y otra vez a planear travesuras con ellos, en otras circunstancias Scorpius hubiese ido, le encantaba reírse de sus locuras, pero ahora solo le provocaba estar con Rose. Su abogado había arreglado los papeles respecto a su dinero, ella era la heredera y incluso existía un fidecomiso para el bebé. En cuanto a casarse, un registro en Edimburgo esperaba por ellos en cualquier momento. Rose se había mostrado indecisa al conocer su propósito de casarse con ella, la chica sensatamente pensaba que todavía era muy pronto, que quizás cuando tuviesen un tiempo viviendo juntos, él acepto desilusionado pero con un plazo corto de espera.

Scorpius Malfoy no sabía que diablos iba a suceder con él, Walter le había advertido que no se casase con ella, que rompería un tratado de cien años de antigüedad y unas cuantas cosas más, pero él ya estaba tomando medidas desesperadas. Si se convertía en warg, por lo menos le dejaría legalmente el apellido al niño. Rose no parecía entender tanto apuro de su parte, cuando Scorpius se imaginaba que ella debería estar loca por casarse con él debido a su estado, por la honra, el que dirán y todas esas cosas que les importan mucho a las chicas, pues fue todo lo contrario, de nuevo ella lo había sorprendido con una actitud inesperada, cautelosa le pidió que esperasen a que naciese el bebé, él lo interpretó como lo que era, casarse por la exclusiva razón de que ella estaba embarazada debía parecerle a Rose muy poco romántico.

Scorpius entendió que ella quizás quería lucir un vestido de novia, tener una gran fiesta con toda su familia y todo lo demás o quizás solo deseaba estar segura de si lograrían superar ese problema y aun así seguir juntos, todo eso estaba muy bien, era comprensible, pero no tenían tiempo, era desesperante, no había manera de que ella comprendiese sin contarle toda la verdad. Y él no estaba todavía preparado para enfrentar ese momento, así que no insistió con el asunto del matrimonio. Él entendía sus dudas porque era las mismas dudas que tenia, mas un millón de otras interrogantes de su parte, de todas formas, quedaron de acuerdo que esperarían.

También había otra cosa que le preocupaba. Desde hacia un tiempo, Scorpius estaba inquieto por algunos acontecimientos fuera de lugar en el colegio, sutilmente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, un ambiente extraño crecía en las aulas, ideas extrañas para los tiempos modernos que corrían. Una filosofía neoclásica oscura y atrayente. El regreso al poder de los sangrelimpia en el mundo mágico. Y si había que buscar un culpable, Scorpius tenia de primer sospechoso en su lista al nuevo profesor de Aritmancia, y no era que se hubiese desgastado unas cuantas neuronas para llegar a esa conclusión, con esos comentarios racistas tan fuera de lugar, era increíble que ese hombre todavía impartiese clases en Hogwarts.

Merovius Wick era un sujeto raro, encorvado, con largos cabellos grises y anteojos, ni siquiera vivía en el castillo, llegaba justo a tiempo para impartir sus clases y envenenar las mentes jóvenes con sus ideas racistas para luego desaparecer tan rápido como había llegado. Scorpius había escuchado que el nuevo consejo escolar le había otorgado el cargo. Era inaudito ¿No se suponía que en ese colegio ya la intolerancia había sido dejado de lado? Él y Rose, mas unos cuantos mas, se habían dado de baja en Aritmancia desde que había llegado el profesor Wick, puesto que no estaban dispuesto a perder el tiempo en una clase donde lo menos que se hablaba era de la materia supuestamente a impartir. Además de que Rose y sus primos, mas muchos otros, se sentían directamente afectados y señalados. "_Mestizos" "sangresucia" "traidores a la sangre"_, palabras que desde hace mas de veinte años no se mencionaban en Hogwarts, volvían con fuerza inusitada. Lo gracioso era que él también era ahora un "_traidor a la sangre" _y su hijo seria un mestizo de todas las formas posibles, herencia muggle y herencia warg_. _De seguro su abuelo Lucius o su padre tendrían que decir algo al respecto, y maldita sea si le importaba un comino. Scorpius Malfoy había decidido que su bando era el de Rose Weasley.

Lo cierto es que McGonagall no hacia nada para arreglar el asunto del descarriado profesor, Walter le comentó que estaba atada de manos, Bill había murmurado algo al respecto entre dientes, pero al final no le dijo nada en concreto. Scorpius no era tonto, le estaban ocultando algo, a él y a todos los estudiantes, un asunto bien gordo. No sabia que tanto influenciaba en las demás casas los discursos del profesor de Aritmancia, pero en Slytherin se fermentaba una revolución. El poco tiempo que pasaba en su sala común, era suficiente para Scorpius para darse cuenta que la casa estaba dividida en dos bandos, algunos quienes ahora pregonaban en voz alta sus ideas racistas alentados por el profesor Wick y otros que simplemente estaba abiertamente en desacuerdo ya que opinaban que la guerra con Voldemort había sido lección suficiente, había que dejar las cosas como estaban, un lamentable asunto del pasado en donde los sangrelimpias habían perdido sus prerrogativas.

Extrañamente ahora Marcus Nott no hacia ningún comentario de nada, él y los suyos observaban quietos como alumnos de todos los cursos discutían a vox populi las nuevas ideas de ese profesor. Era como si estuviesen tomando nota de quien estaba de acuerdo o no. Scorpius miraba como los ojos azules de Nott observaban divertidos la escena, esos fríos ojos que generalmente no tenían ninguna expresión pero que se avivaban súbitamente cuando frente a él se desataba la discordia. A Marcus Nott le gustaba la anarquía, las peleas, el desorden, la destrucción, Scorpius intuitivamente lo sabia, estaba seguro de ello y no le gustaban para nada esos ojos que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera, porque en su mirada, las pocas veces que eran dirigidas a Scorpius, llevaban impresa la promesa de una venganza. Nunca más se hablaron ni se pelearon después de lo ocurrido en Hallowen, mantenían una tensa distancia, pero Scorpius cada vez que le daba la espalda, sentía una sensación de peligro inminente recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Marcus Nott no era de los tipos que olvidaban fácilmente, en eso se parecían los dos chicos. De resto, eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna

Cuanto mas lo pensaba, Scorpius estaba mas que seguro de que tenia que irse de ese maldito colegio de una buena vez por todas, tomar a Rose, casarse con ella y largarse, para alejarse de toda esa locura. Pero Rose quería terminar sus estudios. Y él tenía que convertirse en una especie de semi warg humano o cualquier cosa que fuese medianamente humano. Y para eso necesitaba estar en Hogwarts, con Bill, Walter y Greyback, al menos por un tiempo.

Trataba de enterarse de algo, de la razón de esa sensación de incomodidad que tenia, como un mal presentimiento que no terminaba de sacarse de encima, pero no podía, no tenia los recursos, no tenia espías, no había podido ir a su casa para ver si se enteraba de algo de boca de su padre, tampoco contaba con el tiempo, estaba dedicado a seguir siendo humano y cuidar de Rose. Su padre le había dicho que las cosas se pondrían feas, que tarde o temprano habría guerra, el mundo político mágico estaba desestabilizado, las cosas que habían permanecido inalterables durante veinte años desde la caída de Voldemort estaban cambiando a ritmo frenético, existía descontento, la influencia que tenían los hijos de muggles decaía poco a poco, y eso era porque no controlaban el dinero, y la economía era lo que movía las sociedades. Todavía en el mundo mágico, el poder del dinero estaba concentrado en unas pocas familias sangre puras, familias como la suya. Estaba claro el papel que su padre representaba en todo eso y no era de su agrado.

Eso lo preocupaba, no le gustaba para nada la perspectiva de otra guerra, con Rose embarazada, siendo lo que era, hija y sobrina de quienes derrotaron a Lord Voldemort, quienes echaron por tierra la supremacía política de los sangrelimpia, el objetivo perfecto para muchos. Esa era otra razón por la cual no la dejaba sola ni un minuto. Su instinto lo alertaba. Scorpius devoraba los periódicos, pero no encontraban nada extraño escrito en estos ni algún suceso fuera de lugar. Todo parecía estar en calma, como la quietud que precede las tormentas. Pero Draco Malfoy, por mi repelente, autosuficiente, idiota, orgulloso, egoísta que le pareciese, no era ni imbécil y mucho menos tonto, Scorpius lo sabia, su padre desde hacia años había tejido una enmarañada red de informantes que le proporcionaban el conocimiento suficiente para hacer una aseveración de ese tipo. Debajo de toda esa frialdad, había un cerebro que trabajaba a toda maquina. Los Malfoy´s necesitaban estar informados para manejar sus negocios, necesitaban saber la dirección del viento para no caer de nuevo. Si Draco Malfoy afirmaba que habría guerra, tarde o temprano la habría.

Su padre no le había dejado claro de que lado lucharía, pero Scoprius estaba seguro que seria el lado equivocado, después de todo, era otro sangrelimpia que había perdido mucho en esa guerra con Voldemort, incluyendo buena parte de su dinero y su orgullo. Draco Malfoy jamás dejaría que eso sucediese de nuevo. No estaba seguro si lo ayudaría o no, pero era su padre, tenia influencias, si estaba del lado de los malos, él arreglaría que nada tocase a Rose o por lo menos esa era su esperanza. Sabia que tenia que decirle lo de Rose y sabia también que seria un trago amargo. Ese embarazo no solo le iba a enredar la vida a Rose y a Scorpius, sino también a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, si es que verdaderamente eran amantes o lo fueron, porque hasta la fecha, Scorpius no tenia algo concreto al que aferrarse. Quizás debería decirle algo a su madre, pero no quería preocuparla. Cuando soltara la bomba, seria con todos al mismo tiempo.

No tocó mas el tema del supuesto amorío de sus respectivos padres, para no alterar a Rose, sin embargo él sabia que eso estaba pendiente. Tenían que descubrir la verdad para vivir en paz.

Scorpius se giró al sentir la puerta abriéndose, era ella.

Rose cuando lo vio esperándola enseguida sonrió, llevaba un abrigo quizás un poco grande y pesado para primavera, pero era necesario usarlo, ya el embarazo se le estaba notando, sus senos estaban mas grandes y su barriga también, aunque fuese solamente una leve curvatura en su anteriormente vientre plano. Todavía podía disimularlo un poco con el uniforme, pero sin ropa encima ya era evidente que estaba esperando un bebé. Scorpius se dio cuenta primero que ella de los cambios de su cuerpo, una noche la hizo levantarse fuera de la cama y plantarse desnuda frente a él de medio lado. Ella no entendía que sucedía hasta que él le tocó el vientre con la palma de la mano y le dijo satisfecho: _"ahora si parece que hay un bebé allí dentro"._

Algo había cambiado entre ellos, sin necesidad de palabras, solo mirándose a los ojos, Rose sabia que lo que sentían se había tornado más profundo, más intenso, más demoledor y era imposible de escapar ante tal sentimiento. Solo quería estar todo el tiempo que fuese posible con él y Scorpius con ella. Se habían convertido en dos ermitaños, apartados de los demás en clases, en el comedor, en los pasillos, en los jardines del colegio, siempre juntos, con las manos entrelazadas y las cabezas juntas, susurrándose confidencias o a veces simplemente en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía, embebiéndose en las emociones que uno le generaba al otro

Su manera de hacerse el amor también cambió, sin duda era mas intenso porque ya no existían ninguna duda de lo que sentían uno por el otro, había mas pericia porque conocían bien sus cuerpos y sus respuestas, mas confianza, pero también se había tornado mas tranquilo, sin brusquedades ni apuros, inconscientemente de un tiempo a la fecha los dos eran muy cuidadosos en el sexo, él evitaba magullarle los pechos o mordérselos mientras la acariciaba, puesto que los tenia muy sensibles y ella había descubierto que algunas posiciones le incomodaban, todo fue cuestión de adaptarse y ellos lo hicieron muy bien de paso, disfrutando de cada pequeño cambio del cuerpo de ella. Rose se imaginaba que esa familiaridad que se tenían, a veces graciosa y a veces incomoda, era común en todas las parejas que esperaban un niño. Ella se sentía pesada y gorda y él le decía cariñosamente que estaba igual de flaca solo que parecía que se había tragado una pequeña sandia completa. Scorpius le masajeaba la espalda y le sostenía el cabello con paciencia cuando Rose, abrazada de una manera nada sexy al sanitario vomitaba todo el desayuno al sentirse mal por las mañanas. Era muy considerado con ella, y eso tomando en cuenta que estaba con los nervios de punta, ambos.

A ella le preocupaba contárselo a sus padres y a la directora, faltaban dos meses y medio para la graduación y ella estaba segura de que lograría terminar la escuela, quizás no la dejarían asistir a clases cuando su embarazo fuese evidente para todos, eso la entristecía, pero de seguro pasaría los exámenes finales. Scorpius le había confesado que tenía mucho dinero guardado y que estaba pensando alquilar un departamento en Londres para ellos dos, así ella asistiría con comodidad al King College mágico, donde ya se había matriculado para empezar en septiembre. Scorpius también se matriculó con ella, en la misma carrera, literatura y arte mágico. Rose sabia que a Scorpius no le interesaba especialmente ir a la universidad, pero lo hizo por ella.

Excepto que la noticia del embarazo todavía era un secreto, las cosas iban sobre ruedas.

Aun así, a ella le seguía preocupando el semblante de Scorpius, comía poco y era evidente que no lograba conciliar el sueño, mantenía unas ojeras permanentes bajo los ojos, Rose suponía que no dormía por estar velando su sueño, sus pesadillas continuaban y ella no recordaba nada de nada, solo el tenebrante miedo que la azotaba, eso la hacia sentir culpable, él estaba visiblemente cansado, hasta se dormía en clases, mas de una vez lo había atrapado pensativo y con el ceño fruncido, ella le preguntaba que sucedía y él sacaba mil y una excusas. Rose sabia que algo estaba pasando y que él no quería decírselo, eso la estaba inquietando un poco. Pero confiaba en Scorpius , ella sabia que si algo malo sucedía, él correría a decírselo o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Mientras esperaban a ver como se avizoraba el panorama, el asunto de su madre con el Sr. Malfoy fue alejándose de su cabeza. Ella encontraría su respuesta, algún día, pero no podía permitirse seguir confundida y preocupada por eso. Ahora su prioridad era su hijo.

-Hola- dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación con cuidado para no hacer ruido- Pensé que te vería mas tarde- Rose dejó su bolso sobre una silla y se quitó el abrigo. Llevaba una blusa suelta color azul marino y unos jeans. El azul siempre fue su color favorito, la favorecía, y ese tono que llevaba ese día combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Scorpius la miraba fijamente sin decir palabra.

Ella terminó de guardar sus cosas y fue hasta donde se encontraba él, de pie frente a la gran ventana de su habitación.

-¿Qué te dijo el médico?- Scorpius fue hasta ella con rapidez y la tomó por los hombros posesivamente. Rose estaba haciéndose chequeos una vez a la semana en San Mungo. Ella era mayor de edad, así que no hubo problemas en el hospital. McGonagall la dejaba ir porque ella mintió diciéndole que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, entrevistas en la universidad donde cursaría estudios al terminar Hogwarts. A Rose no le gustaba mentir descaradamente, pero era por una buena causa. Ella debía controlarse el embarazo, era lo justo y necesario, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser irresponsable.

-Todo va muy bien…pero sigo anémica- dijo Rose tranquilamente- pero el doctor me recetó hierro y unas vitaminas. Lo bueno fue que la próxima cita es dentro de un mes puesto que ya se me curó la bronquitis.

-Esa maldita anemia- masculló Scorpius disgustado y preocupado- es que nunca vas a deshacerte de ella. ¿Le hará daño al bebé? ¿O a ti mientras estés esperando?

-Es genético, no puedo quitármela de encima así como así, es imposible- respondió Rose en tono conciliador, esa era las mismas preguntas que ella le había hecho al médico- además solo es una anemia leve. No te preocupes, el bebe está perfecto, el sanador me dijo que tengo que tomar vitaminas porque el bebé agarra lo que necesita de mi para crecer, dejando a su pobre madre desnutrida y sin fuerzas.

-Definitivamente este niño es un Malfoy- se rió Scorpius- no le importa nada ni nadie con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

-Niña- dijo de pronto Rose ampliando su sonrisa. De camino a Hogwarts había estado pensando como decírselo, si hacer una declaración solemne o tomarlo de sorpresa, no se había puesto de acuerdo en ninguna posibilidad, así que decidió comentarlo en el momento que surgiese el tema.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás segura? - Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por la noticia.

-Es niña…sin lugar a dudas- dijo Rose guiñándole el ojo y extendiendo una mano- me debes veinte galeones- habían apostado el sexo del bebé, todo había empezado como un juego, pero la cifra había aumentado día a día. No sabían si era lo correcto o lo apropiado apostar por el sexo de su futuro hijo, pero era divertido. Ambos serian padres, pero todavía tenían sus chiquilladas, eran jóvenes, eran alegres y por los momentos, eran felices.

-Vaya, jamás pondré de nuevo en duda tus presentimientos, dijiste que era una beba desde el principio- dijo Scorpius rebozante de felicidad, sacando algunos billetes de su bolsillo y dándoselos a Rose- son cinco galeones nada mas, el resto te lo pago el fin de semana. Jamás volveré a apostar contigo sobre algo, me arruinaré, no es la primera vez que me ganas, me has dejado en blanca toda la semana, tendré que ir a Gringgotts en cuanto sea posible. Pero no importa, igual el dinero ira a las arcas familiares.

Rose rió con ganas.

-¿Contento?- preguntó Rose, Scorpius asintió, Rose siguió hablando- ¿No estás un poco decepcionado porque no le enseñaras a jugar Death Quidditch o como sea que se llame esa locura que tú practicas con mis primos?

-Lo juro, ni un poquito decepcionado- Scorpius se llevó una mano al pecho en gesto solemne, intentando bromear- para nada. Igual le enseñaré quidditch.

Lo habían hablado mil veces, el sexo del bebé, él quería un niño y ella una niña, al final decidieron que no importaba. Pero aun así, apostaron.

- Tan pronto…¿.no te dijeron que seria mas o menos en un mes para saber el sexo?- preguntó Scorpius rascándose la cabeza sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. "_Vaya, una niña, una bebita con mis ojos y el cabello de Rose o al revés. Una pequeña niña a quien proteger y amar, delicada y serena como su madre…es genial" _por lo menos esa era una noticia que agradaría a las dos familias, al parecer las niñas eran escasas en ambas, a su madre le gustaban las niñas, siempre se quejó de que no había tenido una hija, su padre nunca decía nada, así que era difícil imaginarse si le agradaría mas la perspectiva de un nieto o una nieta. Lo mas probable era que realmente nunca se esperase una noticia así en su vida, después de todo se suponía que el linaje de los Malfoy´s moriría con Scorpius. Un hijo de otra mujer seria inaceptable, eso lo había escuchado de su padre un día que él y su madre habían estado discutiendo por sus montones de amantes. Draco Malfoy jamás tendría un hijo ilegitimo para no desairar a su esposa. Eso era algo bueno de su padre, Scorpius siempre lo había pensado así, respetaba a su mamá de alguna manera.

Seria una buena sorpresa, fuese varón o hembra, su padre tendría que rendirse y contentarse porque la familia seguiría. Viéndolo de ese modo, seria una buena forma de ablandar a Draco Malfoy. Scorpius odiaba admitírselo, pero necesitaba a su padre, lo necesitaba para proteger a su familia, si las cosas en el mundo mágico se ponían feas o si él no lograba su propósito. Mientras más le daba vueltas a ese asunto en la cabeza, mas se percataba que en algún momento tendría que acudir a la influencia de su padre. Él y Rose podrían tener dinero, pero no ostentaban poder y eso lo tenia Draco Malfoy de sobra.

-Eso si es con el médico muggle y el ecógrafo- explicó Rose visiblemente contenta, él jamás la había visto tan radiante- pero en San Mungo me colocaron una poción sobre el estomago y me dijeron hoy que era niña….Vamos a tener una nena para que te atormente con sus novios cuando seas viejo Scor.

Scorpius la tomó en brazos y le dio una vuelta, ella seguía riendo. Pronto sus caras se encontraron y el beso que siguió fue inevitable. También lo fue que caminaran abrazados a trompicones hasta la cama.

Ella estaba acostada con el cabello extendido en abanico sobre las almohadas y una expresión soñadora en la cara, él estaba inclinado sobre ella, acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano. Se miraban porque no podían dejar de mirarse, de contemplar cada mínimo gesto en la cara del otro.

-No me gusta que andes sola por ahí- dijo Scorpius serio- la próxima vez que salgas de Hogwarts te acompañaré.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Rose.

-No se…todo esto del nuevo profesor…sus clases…siento que algo está cambiando, en el colegio, también en el mundo mágico- comentó Scorpius. No le agradaba hablar con ella de ese tema, pero fue inevitable, estaba nervioso.

-Cuando fui al Londres Mágico me sorprendió que había poca gente en las calles, como si estuviesen esperando un ataque inminente o algo así, como si se escondiesen de alguna cosa en sus casas o en sus negocios- dijo Rose- y vi algunos panfletos en las paredes, con la cara de mi tío Harry, hablaban de una dictadura mestiza o algo así. Las pocas personas que se detuvieron a leerlos no parecían en desacuerdo. No me gusta.

-Ni a mi tampoco- comentó Scorpius-se que te había prometido otra cosa pero creo que deberíamos irnos de Inglaterra en cuanto terminásemos el colegio. Quizás a Alemania, allí también hay buenas universidades.

-Si algo sucede quiero estar cerca de mi familia- intervino de pronto Rose.

-Te entiendo Rose- dijo Scorpius calmadamente- pero también debes pensar en la seguridad del bebé. Pero no te preocupes por eso, de seguro son puras especulaciones. El partido pro-muggles ha estado en el poder del ministerio muchos años, de seguro la gente quiere cambiarlo ahora. No tiene que significar que habrá enfrentamiento, no el tipo de enfrentamiento que existió cuando Lord Voldemort.

-No una guerra como la vez anterior- dijo Rose.

-Exacto- dijo Scorpius- sin embargo, me preocupa las ideas que ahora tiene la gente sobre el resultado de esa guerra, sobre la injusticia con que se trató a algunas familias relacionadas con los mortifagos, confiscándoles todos sus bienes. Habrá problemas y no quiero que estemos aquí mientras se ve en que dirección corre el rió.

-Has estado pensando mucho en esto ¿verdad?- preguntó Rose.

-Mucho, quizás tanto como tú, aunque no me lo digas directamente, se que también te preocupa- indicó Scorpius- tus tíos y tus padres serán señalados, habrá quien intente hacerles daños si es que no lo han intentado ya.

-Ninguno de mis primos ha comentado algo así, yo no me enterado de nada- dijo Rose- pero estoy disgustada por ese profesor Wick y el hecho de que McGonagall no hace nada.

-No puede- la interrumpió Scorpius- el consejo escolar está dirigido por unos tipos que supuestamente fueron mortifagos y jamás los condenaron, son familias poderosas las que están poco a poco metiéndose en las altas esferas políticas, intentando controlarlo todo, ahora es el colegio, después seguirá el ministerio. Gente que no quieren bien a los hijos de muggles o los traidores a la sangre. Sigo pensando que lo mejor es que nos vayamos del país.

-Yo estaré contigo- dijo Rose afirmando con la cabeza, entendiendo la lógica de la petición de Scorpius- quiero a mi familia, pero tú y la bebé son también mi familia. Quiero que crezca en un ambiente tranquilo. Después que nazca veré como puedo apoyar a mis tíos y mis padres con esto.

-No te preocuparé más con este asunto. Ayudaremos a tu familia si nos necesitan pero en la segura distancia- dijo Scorpius, Rose asintió, le tranquilizaba saber que él estaba muy consciente de su lealtad a su familia - tendrán que entender que tu prioridad es la seguridad de la niña y la tuya, pase lo que pase, aunque no suceda nada alarmante, no quiero seguir en Inglaterra, no me gusta el país, haremos los arreglos y veré si puedo transferirnos a una universidad en Alemania, no te preocupes por el idioma, hay muchas que imparten clases en inglés. No me agrada separarte de los tuyos, pero somos magos, en un instante cualquiera de ellos puede visitarte en Alemania. Cuando Ángela nazca, todos estarán allí para conocerla.

-¿Ángela?- Rose arqueó una ceja confundida.

-Eso formaba parte de la apuesta nena, era al inverso. Si tú resultabas ganadora, yo escogía el nombre- dijo Scorpius entre risas- pero si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo.

-Hum- dijo Rose- me gusta Ángela, era uno de los primeros de mi lista.

-Lo sé- dijo Scorpius besándole la frente a Rose- por eso lo elegí. También por la A del nombre de mi madre, la A de Astoria, quiero hacerle ese regalo, después de todo es su primera nieta.

_Y probablemente la única que tendrá,_ Scorpius trató de disipar ese pensamiento, pero la verdad era que su transformación se acercaba y después de eso no habrían mas niños.

- Ángela Malfoy, me agrada como suena- dijo Rose, no agregó que le gustaría que fuese Ángela Hermione, pero estaba tan disgustada con su madre, que no lo había decidido aun- También podemos llamarla Angie mientras esté pequeña.

- Entonces Ángie nacerá en Alemania dentro de seis meses. No te preocupes, es un buen lugar para vivir.

Se abrazaron un rato. Scorpius cerró los ojos. _Por favor…por favor…tienes que ayudarme, Dios o quien sea que seas, tienes que ayudarme a conservar a mi familia_.

-Alemania…allá vamos- susurró Rose.

-Allá vamos- repitió Scorpius.

_Además, yo también tendré que resolver algunas cosas en el continente, después de todo, se supone que debo conseguir que un montón de lobos realengos me acepten como jefe. Bill ya me dijo que mi estancia en Gran Bretaña __tenía fecha de vencimiento. Ellos me están ayudando, porque necesitan reunir a la manada del este. Y no soy estúpido, ese peligro que se cierne sobre los wargs es el mismo que amenaza al mundo mágico_, _pero ¿Qué ese lo que todos temen?_ De pronto la vida de Scorpius Malfoy se había convertido en responsabilidades y política y no sabia si ese traje era demasiado grande para él, Scorpius no era de los que tenían madera de héroe, eso estaba seguro. Lo único que quería en la vida era estar con Rose y su hija. Pero se lo aguantaría, superaría todo eso y alcanzaría el éxito. Lo tendría todo, iba a ganar.

-Yo confió en que hagamos lo correcto- suspiró Rose.

-Estamos haciendo lo correcto. ¡Vaya! Es una niña, ¡fantástico!- exclamó Scorpius cambiando el tema, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, dispuesto a seguir besándola- pero creo que tendré que devolver esto a la tienda.

Scorpius se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Rose que estaba entretenida jugando con los botones de la tunica de Scorpius. Cuando vio el objeto lo miró asombrada, era una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Ella lo tomó y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, al descubrir su contenido, Rose ahogó un gemido, eran un par de botitas de bebé azules de cordones, pequeñísimas.

-¡Oh dios!- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Scorpius, a veces eres tan tonto…tan tonto…son hermosas.

-Es que las vi en una tienda en Hogsmade- explicó Scorpius un poco atropelladamente, observando cada reacción de ella, disfrutando las expresiones de su cara, sonriéndole a Rose de medio lado- y no pude resistir la tentación, se veían tan solitarias en la vitrina, eran como si estuviesen esperando por mi, para que yo, el futuro padre primerizo pasase por ahí y las comprase y bueno….como no hemos tenido tiempo de comprarle nada, pues yo me dije…que seria un buen regalo, el primero del bebé. ¡Diablos! he tenido que comprarlas rojas o amarillas…no azules. Es una nena por Merlín…una nena.

Rose lo calló con otro beso, agarrando con ambas manos su rostro. Todavía tenía los zapatitos en su mano. Él de nuevo perdió el sentido en los brazos de ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, los ojos de ambos brillaban emocionados.

-Te amo- confesó él, ella abrió la boca sorprendida, jamás se lo había dicho con palabras, aunque se lo demostrase con hechos, Scorpius no era bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, no de ese tipo de transcendentales emociones, ella lo sabia y lo entendía, pero aun así…era fabuloso escucharlo diciéndolo.

-No se cuando rayos sucedió ni porque, pero te amo…demasiado y no estoy ni un poco arrepentido de que así sea, se que no te lo he dicho, nunca he pronunciado esas palabras, no se las he dedicado a nadie, pero es lo que siento desde hace un tiempo y no tiene ningún sentido ocultarlo, te amo y quisiera saber si tú me amas a mi- esa declaración- pregunta sonó dulce a los oídos de ambos.

-Te amo- respondió ella con la garganta seca y mil emociones palpitando dentro de su pecho.

0o0

_Dos días después_

Lluvia primaveral, eso debería ser un buen augurio, pero algo dentro de él temía la llegara de la primavera. El equinoccio, que era símbolo de renovación y fertilidad, para Draco Malfoy ahora constituya una amenaza. Extraña fecha la que habían escogido sus enemigos, era como si quisiesen apagar toda luz con una oscuridad más densa de lo que algún ser humano jamás se hubiese imaginado.

¿A que rayos jugaban Nott, Avery y Dolohov? ¿Dónde habían obtenido esos conocimientos? ¿Quién guiaba sus acciones? La sombra de la presencia de Lord Voldemort la sentía, estaba allí, maldad concentrada en su estado puro, él había sido victima, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero no, no podía ser él de nuevo, estaba destruido. Potter lo había borrado de la faz de la tierra. Entonces ¿Quién? O ¿ que?

Draco estaba de pie ante el gran ventanal de su despacho en Malfoy Manor. Faltaba más o menos un mes para el equinoccio de primavera, para la noche de los fuegos, el Beltane de los celtas, la fiesta de la vida. Una festividad poco propicia para el mal, de eso estaba seguro. Aun así, ese día que moría hoy mismo, era el Umbral, la noche de los cambios, un día menos contemplado pero igual de significativo, la noche donde se sellaban los juramentos y las promesas.

No, no podia estar tranquilo. Aunque sus planes estuviesen encaminados.

Potter ya sabia absolutamente todo los de los Walpurgis, al principio tomó la noticia con escepticismo, pero él, _el-niño-que-vivió_, aquel quien era un mago poderoso por razones que aun salían de su entendimiento, un ser humano que debía su vida y sus aciertos a la magia mas poderosa existente, aceptó finalmente esa verdad, que era el mas oculto de los secretos.

Ahora si entendía las razones de Draco Malfoy para involucrarse, más allá de Hermione, más allá de que sus convicciones acerca de la pureza de sangre hubiesen cambiado.

Ahora Harry Potter sabía con certeza las razones que movían a Draco Malfoy. Y aceptó continuar ayudándolo, aun mas, cuando supo que su sobrina era la gallina de los huevos de oro o por lo menos algún día lo seria. Otra Walpurgis, la heredera del legado, convenientemente protegida hasta que le llegase su hora. Dios mediante, cuando eso sucediese, dentro de muchos años, Draco estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Potter también entendió su renuencia de enseñarle a la niña, era lógico, era comprensible.

Pero Draco dudaba, todavía dudaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tanto poder, tanta magia natural en esa chica, poder y magia que él necesitaba, él y Felicia, para descubrir que influencia oscura estaba detrás de los impostores, para poder combatirlos en el momento indicado. Pero le había hecho una promesa a Hermione y él honraba sus juramentos.

El primer golpe seria en el ministerio, era lo lógico, sus informantes así lo habían declarado una y otra vez, aunque el Trivuriato mantenía la mayor parte de los planes en secreto, era bastante obvio que por allí empezarían. Un golpe rápido y fulminante, el mazo caería sin contemplaciones. Pero estaban preparados, cada quien tenia una misión. Potter se encargaría de hacerles frente con los aurores, los pocos que quedaban, para intentar impedirlo, si es que podían o por lo menos distraer la atención. El resto de los Weasley´s incluida Hermione, avisarían a todos aquellos que estuviesen potencialmente en peligro, quizás familias enteras, habían refugios en todo el mundo preparados para ellos, McGonagall se encargaría de evacuar Hogwarts, Felicia y él estarían ocupados averiguando lo mas que pudiesen, metidos en la cueva del lobo, fungiendo de espías, fortaleciendo la magia, forjando cerraduras y evitando que todo se fuese al caño.

Quizás si lograban sobrevivir el primer golpe, no todo estaría perdido, de lo contrario, era inimaginable. No solo era el control político de la Inglaterra mágica lo que estaba en juego, era que el país donde la magia había nacido, la fuente de la naturaleza de los propios magos lo que peligraba, si caían, todo estaría bajo el dominio de unos sujetos que en apariencia solo ansiaban obtener poder como tantos otros a través de la historia, pero que a Draco se le antojaba solo una mascara para lo mas importante. Había intuido demasiado tarde detrás de que iban, pero ya lo sabía y era inaceptable.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, la noche empezaba. Lleno de extraños augurios y malos presentimientos. Draco caminó hasta su escritorio, se sentó, abrió una de las gavetas y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, inclinó su cabeza para encender uno y un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El suave sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo alertó.

-Draco- él levantó la mirada y vio a Astoria de pie al lado de la puerta. Detrás de ella dos figuras oscuras se vislumbraban. Dos manos fuertes la tomaban de los brazos.

Astoria fue empujada hacia dentro de la habitación, la siguieron dos sujetos con amplias túnicas oscuras, dos secuaces del trivuriato. Lo único que les faltaba era la mascara plateada para parecer unos mortifagos. **Todo vuelve…la rueda gira y todo vuelve**.

_Empezó_…no tuvo ninguna duda de eso. Draco le dio un jalón a su cigarrillo en apariencia imperturbable, ni siquiera hizo el intento de tomar su varita, hacerlo significaría la muerte de su esposa, quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, aterrorizada.

-Usted y la dama deben venir con nosotros, Sr. Malfoy- dijo uno de los sujetos- por su seguridad.

-¿Quién te envió?- Draco seguía despreocupadamente fumando, como si se tratase de una visita social. Evitaba mirar a Astoria, pero ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer, quedarse absolutamente quieta. Esperaba que los nervios no la traicionasen, había hablado con ella muchas veces, se temía que fuesen a hacerles una visita de ese tipo, simplemente para atarlo de manos, para tener algo con que chantajearlo, para que no interviniese. El trivuriato no confiaba en él, era más que evidente. Pero se esperaba ese suceso para después, no esa noche. La noche del Umbral, ahora tenia sentido, había empezado y él no tendría forma de dar aviso. Todos creían que era en el Equinoccio, los planes se habían hecho basados en esa fecha, era lo que todos creían, no solo sus informantes, los de Potter también, los de todos. Los habían engañado y ellos habían caído como tontos. A menos que el Triviriato hubiese tenido que imprevistamente modificar sus planes. Pero _¿Por qué?_

-¿Quién te envió a mi casa para que nos tomases a mi mujer y a mi de rehenes? ¿Por qué razón?- preguntó de nuevo Draco con frialdad.

- Sr. Malfoy- contestó el otro joven con una risita irónica- creo que usted lo sabe mejor que yo. Levántese y acompáñenos, hay un traslador dispuesto para ustedes. Es solo una medida cautelar. El trivuriato no quiere que su financista sea victima de algún inconveniente o algún accidente.

El hombre que estaba a su izquierda resopló de incredulidad.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Draco al joven, que tendría unos veinticinco años, lo reconoció, era uno de los esbirros de Nott- dime donde, podría ir a participar, yo podría ser de ayuda. Es inaceptable que me hayan apartado de algo tan importante.

-Eso lo decidirán alguno de los tres- dijo el hombre- sin embargo su presencia no será necesaria por los momentos, . Hogwarts, Dumstrang y Beuxbattons caerán esta noche de seguro.

-El ministerio ya está en nuestro poder, no será necesaria la fuerza - dijo el joven que mantenía sujeta a Astoria.

-Me halaga que se dignen por lo menos a informarme- contestó Draco con sorna.

-Esas son nuestras ordenes- le contestaron- pero no perderemos mas tiempo charlando, el resto se lo dirán en su destino, en marcha.

Draco miró intensamente a Astoria esta vez queriendo transmitir un mensaje….."_Quédate quieta_". Era ahora o nunca

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mas rápido que una centella, Draco se movió ágil, de manera casi sobrehumana, los dos sujetos solo vieron una sombra pasar ante ellos y luego dolor, mucho dolor. Astoria se mantuvo inmóvil tal como le había enseñado Draco y cerró los ojos, temblaba de pies a cabezas, su bello rostro estaba contorsionado de pánico y ansiedad.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, vio con horror los dos cuerpos de los hombres que la sometían desangrándose en el piso, inmóviles, sin respirar, muertos y a Draco, con una espada en la mano cubierta de algo rojo que parecía ser sangre. Astoria contuvo el aliento, la expresión de la mirada de Draco estaba congelada, pétrea, pero sin embargo algo brillaba en esta, una decisión, una fuerza, algo que jamás ella había visto. Nunca se imaginó que su esposo fuese capaz de matar a alguien a sangre fría, menos de esa manera, pero había eliminado la amenaza.

Obviamente, existían muchas cosas de Draco Malfoy que Astoria no sabia.

Draco metió la espada dentro del bastón que permanentemente llevaba consigo. Un objeto aparentemente inofensivo. Un buen regalo de Lucius Malfoy, lo mejor que alguna vez le había heredado. Oculta, camuflageada, nadie jamás se imaginaria que ese bastón guardaba un arma mortal.

Él avanzó unos pasos y ella corrió a su encuentro para echarse a sus brazos llorando. Draco le besó la frente con cariño y le dio palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él. Esperaba que Astoria se recuperara rápido del momento. No le servia para nada tenerla histérica. Después de todo, su elección como esposa de un Malfoy estaba basada en el principio que las mujeres de los Malfoy´s podían hacerle frente a cualquier situación. Ella había sido criada para eso, para mantener la compostura. Pero Astoria no era Narcissa Malfoy, de eso estaba seguro, ni tampoco tenía el temple de Hermione, la antigua señora de Draco Malfoy. Ahora solo era una dama asustada. Por descontado, su esposa asustada.

-¿Que iban a hacernos?- preguntó ella mientras se aferraba a las solapas de la camisa de él.

-No lo se- dijo él- quizás estuviesen diciendo la verdad o quizás iban a matarnos. No lo se. Y gracias al cielo nunca lo sabremos, no por medio de estos dos.

-¿En que rayos estás metido Draco?- Astoria lo miró con temor.

-Eso tú lo sabes perfectamente, te lo he dicho, en parte, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, se que me estás espiando. Es guerra Astoria, la guerra empezó- respondió Draco alejándose de ella y tratando de analizar la situación. Hogwarts, Dumstrang, Beuxbattons….los colegios mágicos europeos…¿Por qué?

-Scorpius está en Hogwarts. Si están atacando el colegio, debes ir por él- gritó Astoria.

-Lo se…lo se- Draco seguía pensando. No estaba en sus planes develarse como un traidor tan pronto, pero su hijo estaba en Hogwarts. ¡Merlín! Confiaba en la profesora McGonnagal, ella iba a sacar a los niños del colegio y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, pero habría batalla, eso no estaba previsto ¿Cómo? ¿Qué interés existía en tomar el colegio cuando había otros sitios más importantes? Gringotts por ejemplo o los consulados en el exterior ¿Qué oportunidad tenían esos chicos y sus maestros frente a la horda que seguramente atacaría el colegio?

-Tienes que ir por nuestro hijo- gritó Astoria.

_Ir por Scorpius, declararme ante el trivuriato como su enemigo, ponerme en evidencia, ahora…y después….después…El riesgo es grande. Puedo explicar estas muertes, pero no puedo explicar mi presencia en Hogwarts. Scorpius…Oh …Scorpius._ Draco tenía un dilema, su mente trabajaba mecánica y eficazmente en encontrar una pronta solución.

Draco tomó su varita y entonces conjuró un _patronus _a toda velocidad, Astoria no vio su forma, fue demasiado rápido. La figura plateada se dividió en tres y estas fueron en distintas direcciones. Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Astoria.

-Un aviso a quienes nos ayudaran- dijo Draco- espero que sea suficiente.

-¡Tienes que ir por nuestro hijo!- Astoria estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Esa ha sido mi condición para seguir haciendo mi papel- dijo Draco en tono lúgubre- el chico va a salir de allí como sea. Pero no puedo ir.

Astoria se fue contra él y lo abofeteó con fuerzas. Decisiones…todas esas terribles decisiones, pero su elección fue hecha por lógica. Amaba a su hijo, como a nadie, pero no podía tirarlo todo por la borda, no ahora, no cuando casi todo dependía de él, Scorpius sabia como evitar los problemas, no pelearía por nada sin saber el como o el porque. Su hijo era inteligente. .

-Si algo le pasa a Scorpius…te mataré con mis propias manos- la cara de Draco ardía, las manos de ella estaban impresas, rojas en su piel.

-No será necesario. Si algo le sucede a ese chico, yo mismo haré el trabajo por ti, luego de destruir a los culpables, por supuesto- dijo Draco con una tensa calma, pero sus ojos refulgían - ahora, tú y yo esperaremos noticias. Encerraré esta casa bajo un Fidelius, solo el _patronus _de Potter podrá entrar aquí. No intentes salir de la casa, morirías al instante. Esperaremos noticias y luego yo haré lo que tenga que hacer.

-Te odio- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a llorar impotente- te odio.

Draco le sonrió con tristeza. Ella era demasiado voluble, un día lo quería y otro lo detestaba con toda su alma, con razón o sin ella. Ese al parecer era su destino con las mujeres, ser eternamente incomprendido. Era buena cosa que los sentimientos de su esposa no lo afectasen en lo absoluto, le tenia cariño, era su amiga, la madre de su hijo, pero nada mas, no había daño, ella no lo amaba, por lo que sabia, estaba aun enamorada de otro. Y él había amado mucho tiempo a otra mujer. Pero estaban juntos, todavía. Aun así, era terrible que no supiese interpretarlo después de tantos años, Hermione se hubiese dado cuenta al instante. Por supuesto que no se quedaría atado de manos con su hijo en peligro, pero Astoria no tenía porque saberlo, de hecho, nadie tenía porque saberlo. Esta vez actuaría en la más completa soledad y el más conveniente anonimato.

0o0

La pequeña niña miraba con pánico a sus captores, sus ojos llorosos estaban abiertos de par en par y no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Había sido arrancada de su cama esa noche si saber porque, unos hombres la habían apresado y llevado al lago cerca de su colegio. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeras, vio las luces de los hechizos en diferentes direcciones, luego de un rato, todo Beuxbattons se sumió en silencio.

Ahora estaba allí, a orillas del lago, de ese pequeño lago que era tributario del río Loira.

-Que sucede- ella habló en francés, su lengua natal, le respondieron en el mismo idioma.

-Haz sido escogida, es un gran honor, ven, acércate a mi, no tengas miedo mi querida Anette, vamos, vamos, ven aquí pequeña- el mas viejo de los hombres que la habían capturado, le tendió la mano, ella no quería ir, pero fue empujada. El hombre viejo la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a arrodillarse cerca del agua. Sus cabellos rubios rozaron la superficie del lago. La niña sintió como sus manos eran atadas detrás de su espalda. Temblaba de miedo, intentó resistirse, pero eran más fuertes que ella.

Dolohov sonrió. La ofrenda para el Inominado seria hecha de la manera en que los celtas de las antiguas Galias lo hacían. Habían escogido cuidadosamente el rito, los dioses eran caprichosos, sus demandas variaban según la geografía, no era lo mismo hacerlo en Francia, en Escocia o en el profundo norte de Europa. Había que guardar las formas, ese regalo seria suficiente para que la petición fuese escuchada. El dios Inominado no necesitaba plegarias, ni salmodias, él deseaba sangre, una vida humana y eso seria lo que tendría. No estaba permitido pronunciar su nombre, nunca, pero él estaría satisfecho y ellos lograrían su cometido.

Que ironía era que Lord Voldemort alguna vez hubiese sido llamado_ Quien no debe ser nombrado._ Irónico, pero después de todo, quizás no tanto, de alguna forma, él también sirvió de alguna manera al mismo Dios.

La Oscuridad regresaría y el legado de la magia Walpurgis se develaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Los Walpurgis, los verdaderos caballeros de la orden, esa secta de la que ellos habían tomado el nombre, no resistirían ser provocados de esa manera. Se mostrarían para hacerles frentes, serian destruidos y entonces el Trivuriato conseguiría sus fines, mas poder…mucho poder, mas que lo que Voldemort hubiese imaginado alguna vez.

_Tom Riddle…mi señor tenebroso…mi Lord Voldemort, nunca supiste como llevarlo a cabo, como conjurarlo. Pero a lo mejor si lo sabias….lo supiste y tuviste miedo. No te atreviste a llamarlo, a lo mejor temías que te arrebatará el poder. Fuiste débil…demasiado precavido. Es lógico, después de todo, tú también tenías la sangre manchada. . Yo si…yo triunfare donde no lo hiciste._

Dolohov con algo de dificultad, después de todo era un hombre viejo, se arrodilló al lado de la niña. Entonces con precisión calculada y rápidamente, empujó su cabeza al agua y la sumergió por completo en el lago.

La pequeña, de unos doce años, era fuerte o quizás era solo que luchaba por su vida, porque Dolohov tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza en mantenerla en su sitio. Burbujas de aire salían a la superficie, la niña se movía enérgicamente, hasta que de pronto todo cesó y el cuerpo se relajó. Dolohov dejó de aplicar fuerza, todo había sido hecho según lo dispuesto. El cuerpo de la chica cayó al agua inerte y pronto fue arrastrado por la corriente.

-Marchémonos- dijo Dolohov- ya el sacrificio está completo, Beaxbattons está en nuestro poder, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. La reunión será en Hogwarts.

Esa noche, se abrirían la puerta a fuerzas oscuras, siniestras. Se desataría el infierno en la tierra. El Inominado escuchó y rió con fuerzas, estaba libre….libre.

0o0

En el frío norte de Rusia, una hoguera se encendía, a toda prisa, sus llamas elevándose al cielo. Todos los estudiantes de Dumstrang, aquellos que no habían sido asesinados durante el ataque resistiéndolo, fueron obligados a presenciarlo.

Muchos de ellos miraban enfebrecidos el fuego, otros intentaban tapar sus oídos para no escuchar esos gritos que ahora solo resonaban en sus mentes. En medio de la hoguera, la anteriormente grácil figura de Ivanna Krum, se retorcía espasmódicamente, su cuerpo quemado y desfigurado aun se movía debido a la intensidad de las llamas, músculos contrayéndose, huesos estallando por el calor. Era un espectáculo horrible de ver. Hacia tiempo que la chica había muerto, sofocada por el humo, pero su cuerpo seguía contorsionándose aun carbonizándose.

-Los pueblos mágicos del Norte, sumidos casi todo el año a lo rigores del invierno, apreciaban el fuego, era su vida, su existencia- la voz de Michael Avery resonó por todo el sitio- y entregaban una vez al año, la vida de una joven, ofreciéndosela al fuego al Inominado, para bien de la comunidad. Para honrar la oscuridad que es parte de todos nosotros, humanos y magos. Eso fue hecho durante siglos y funcionó, los pueblos del norte fueron libres y fuertes por mucho tiempo, sus hechiceros poderosos, antes de que la contaminación muggle viniese y los separase de su verdadero destino. Vean y escuchen mis palabras, hijos del Norte, magos sangrelimpia. El mundo mágico cambiara para siempre y también el mundo de los muggles. Una nueva era se avecina. Oscuridad y poder. Recuperaremos todo aquello que nos ha sido arrebatado. No tengan miedo, aquellos de vosotros que decidan acompañarnos, serán recompensados mas allá de toda gloria. El Inominado está contento, miren la forma rápida y eficaz que ha muerto su amiga, no ha sentido el dolor, el fuego la consume voraz. Ha sido un sacrificio limpio, tal y cual como debe hacerse. Observen …no dejen de mirar.

Y ciertamente, nadie podía dejar de mirar los huesos de Ivanna convirtiéndose en cenizas.

0o0

Las huestes del Trivuriato se disponían a entrar en Hogwarts, ayudados, como la vez anterior, hacia muchos años, por un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin. Más de cien hombres armados con varitas iban a asaltar el colegio. Ya McGonagall había sido avisada por el _Patronus_ de Malfoy, con rapidez avisó a los prefectos de las casas, a los profesores que existía peligro, los niños corrían en fila hasta los ocultos pasadizos que los llevarían a la seguridad, habían poco alumnos de Slytherin entre ellos, pero ya eso McGonagall lo había supuesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Albus Potter llevaba de la mano a su hermana, Hugo iban detrás de ellos.

-Una especie de ataque, no lo se, solo tenemos que llegar al comedor y allí habrá un traslador para llevarnos a otro sitio, otros se fueron por los pasadizos hasta Hosgmade- contestó Fred quien estaba inquieto mirando a todos lados, cuando encontró a Emily entre la multitud, suspiró aliviado, la chica fue hasta a él y sin pensarlo los dos se abrazaron. Hugo sonrió un poco al verlos, Albus y Lily estaban anonadados. Fred ¿con novia?.

-¿Donde está tío Bill?- preguntó Lily.

-Está buscando a Dom- contestó Hugo.

Pronto vieron llegar a Bill con su hija. La niña rubia estaba agarrada del brazo de su padre. Bill tenia una expresión pétrea en el rostro. Dejó a Dominic con sus primos y fue a hablar con McGonagall.

-¿Dónde están Molly y Rose?- preguntó Hugo.

-Rose iba a las cocinas- dijo Emily- tenia hambre.

-¿Con Scorpius?- preguntó Albus. Le parecía raro que esos dos no estuviesen juntos, siempre estaban juntos.

Emily carraspeo, no quería delatar a su amiga. Fue Fred quien la indujo a hablar.

-Scorpius fue a Slytherin a cambiarse de ropa- dijo Emily intentando no descubrir el hecho de que Scorpius y Rose dormían juntos.

-Iremos por ella- dijo Hugo, Lily lo tomó del brazo y de pronto se fundieron en una mirada llena de ansiedad.

-Voy contigo- dijo ella apartando bruscamente sus ojos y su mano. No se hablaban desde hace meses, ella tenía novio, él estaba furioso. No tenía porque hacerlo, detenerlo y sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, la perspectiva de Hugo corriendo solo por los pasillos del colegio, enfrentándose a cualquier cosa le produjo miedo, fue más fuerte que cualquier orgullo, que cualquier cosa.

-No- dijo Hugo tajantemente, su corazón latía con violencia, ella se había interesado por él, ella que decía que lo detestaba a quien quisiese escucharla.- tú te vas con la directora.

Lily iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Iremos todos- resolvió Albus- Fred y Emily irán a Slytherin a buscar a Molly y a Malfoy, Emily es premio anual, se sabe todas las contraseñas- Emily asintió- Hugo, Lily y yo buscaremos a Rose. Dominic se irá con los de su casa.

Bill solo vio a todos sus sobrinos corriendo a la dirección contraria que se les indicaba antes de poder evitarlo. Maldijo a sus adentros y los siguió.

0o0

Scorpius estaba en su habitación cambiándose la camisa, cuando un asustado Gregory Goyle apareció en la puerta. Olió la inquietud de su amigo pero sobre todo apreció la consternación de su cara. .

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Scorpius.

-No te creerías jamás lo que he escuchado en la sala común de boca de Augustus- dijo Gregory atropelladamente.

-¿Qué dijo Augustus?- Scorpius dio un paso hacia él y Gregory retrocedió.

-Van a atacar el castillo, ahora, no se quienes son, solo se que son muchos. El ministerio de magia a caído, vendrán por el colegio y Marcus y su grupo van a ayudarlos- dijo Gregory- algunos slytherin´s de sexto también. El resto está intentado escapar de aquí, no se a donde, un chico de quinto ha avisado que la profesora McGonagall quiere vernos en el comedor.

-Rose- Scorpius sintió de nuevo el escalofrió corriéndole la espalda. Un ataque, eso que tanto había temido, previsto, pero no en el colegio. No ahora. Rose, tenia que ir por ella, debía ir corriendo a la torre de los premios anuales para sacarla de allí.

-Tienes que apurarte- dijo Gregory interpretando la cara de consternación de su amigo- no tardaran en llegar. Quienes quiera que sean. La vieja de seguro lo sabe y por eso nos ha llamado. Pero nunca se imaginara que haya traidores dentro de esta casa.

Scorpius alzó una ceja y le dijo a Gregory.

-La profesora McGonagall de seguro sabía esto, de todas formas necesito un favor tuyo, corre a avisarle a la directora lo que sabes y llévate contigo a Molly y a Theo Jr., los encontrarás en su habitación o la de ella. Iría yo mismo, pero tengo que asegurarme que Rose esté a salvo. Si te encuentras con el profesor Wick ni se te ocurra pedirle ayuda, algo me dice que él está detrás de todo esto- dijo Scorpius rápidamente, buscando un abrigo para ponerse encima. .

-Lo haré- contestó Gregory.

Scorpius se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró rápidamente.

-Cuídate Greg, ten mucho cuidado y protege a los niños- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Scorpius Malfoy antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

0o0

Harry estaba tratando de poner a resguardo a sus aurores, el ministerio había caído, perdieron la batalla y so pena de perder a muchos más hombres, él decidió la retirada. Por lo menos había dado tiempo para que Hermione y Ron hiciesen su parte y Bill y McGonagall la suya, en cuanto a Malfoy, había recibido el mensaje pero no tenía ni idea que rayos se proponía hacer. Por lo pronto, después de asegurarle la huida a sus hombres, corroborar que Ginny se hubiese ido con sus padres al refugio, él iba a ir a Hogwarts.

¡Maldita sea! Hogwarts ¿Por qué? No iba a decirse a si mismo que no lo había pensado alguna vez, esa posibilidad. Pero no de esa forma, suponía que el colegio iba a resistir, pero ¿A que precio? Además tenia que ir, sus hijos, sus sobrinos estaban allí.

James con la cara sucia y una fea herida en la frente lo miró.

-Papá- dijo el joven pelinegro y ojos castaños, tenia casi veinte años- ya están todos fuera y a salvo.

-Vete con tu madre- dijo Harry- ahora.

-No- dijo James resuelto- mi trabajo está contigo. Se que vas a Hogwarts, yo iré también.

Harry le revolvió el cabello a su hijo mayor. Era difícil aceptar que su crío había crecido hasta hacerse un hombre y se había convertido en un auror, era su primer año y aun era un novato, pero era un buen luchador. Quizás era buena idea llevarlo con él.

-Vas a seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra- advirtió Harry y James asintió- y si te digo corre….tú corres, sin mirar atrás.

-De acuerdo jefe, pero vámonos ya, los mocosos esperan por nosotros y la anciana también- contestó James, el sonriente James Potter, la vivida imagen de su fallecido abuelo y con su misma personalidad juguetona.

0o0

Scorpius revisaba cada recoveco de la Torre de los Premios anuales, todo fue en vano, Rose no estaba allí. Estaba inquieto, más que inquieto, estaba aterrorizado. El vuelo de un pájaro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La figura de Walter Rosemberg se materializó.

-Ya están aquí- dijo Walter- los he visto. Son muchos.

-No encuentro a Rose- dijo Scorpius.

-Seguro que está con su familia. McGonagall está reuniendo a los chicos. Rápido, te llevaré con ellos. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Scorpius y Walter corrieron por los pasillos que alejaban la torre de los prefectos del resto del Castillo. Pronto fue evidente que estaban bajo ataque, la estructura tembló dos veces, como si quisiera expulsar a sus invasores. Las escaleras movedizas se desplazaban como enloquecidas. Scorpius estuvo a punto de caer en le vacío pero Walter lo sostuvo.

-Cuidado- dijo Walter- vamos- le señaló otro pasillo- por aquí.

Scorpius corría con fuerza, su corazón palpitaba enloquecido. Tenia que encontrarla. Quizás estuviese con sus primos, pero él no respiraría tranquilo hasta verla sana y salva.

Se encontró de frente con Hugo Weasley, Lily, Albus y Bill.

-¿Dónde está Rose?- fue lo primero que preguntó Hugo.

-Pensé que estaba con ustedes- dijo Scorpius, la voz le salió quebrada. Su corazón iba a estallar dentro de su pecho de la angustia que sentía. Y malos presentimientos, una comezón por todo el cuerpo que lo alertaba, algo estaba mal, muy mal.

-Supuestamente estaba en las cocinas, pero ya no, supuse que regresó a la Torre. El castillo esta bajo ataque, ustedes tienen que salir de aquí ahora- dijo Bill mirando a los chicos- ¡ahora!.

-Pero…- la voz de Lily flaqueó- pero Rose.

-Albus- dijo Bill en un tono que no admitía replica- Vas a llevar a tu hermana y a tu primo a un lugar seguro. Sin chistar…ahora…yo me encargo de Rose.

Albus vio como la delgada figura de Bill asumía una actitud agresiva y se dejó amilanar por el hombrelobo latente en él. Tomó a Lily por el brazo y se la llevó con él, con Hugo detrás de ellos.

-Vete Malfoy, yo me encargaré de esto- dijo Bill.

-No me voy a ir sin encontrar a Rose- dijo Scorpius con la garganta seca- No está en la torre de los premios anuales, no se donde diablos está.

-Tú te iras con Walter y yo me encargo de Rose, además ¿Por qué demonios te interesas tanto en mi sobrina? No sabia que eran amigos- dijo Bill con frialdad, sus ojos miraban intensamente a Scorpius.

Scorpius iba a replicar pero Walter lo jaló para advertirle que se callase.

-Esto no es buen momento para discutirlo Bill- dijo Walter- déjanos acompañarte a buscar a la chica. Si las cosas se ponen feas podemos ayudarte.

-No- dijo Bill- es necesario que Scorpius esté a salvo.

-No- dijo Scorpius- de ninguna forma me voy.

Bill entonces tomó a Scorpius por el cuello y lo aplastó contra la pared. Los ojos del chico se volvieron amarillos incandescentes y trató de quitarse a Bill de encima.

-Tú harás lo que te ordene mocoso malcriado- dijo Bill enseñándole los dientes, con un tono de voz ronco y agresivo- tú no estas listo, aun no, no voy a arriesgarte. Harás lo que se te ordene por primera vez en tu vida.

-No- dijo Scorpius. Walter miraba la escena consternado.

-No ¿Qué?- dijo Bill que ya no admitía otro desafío a su autoridad. En general era bastante paciente, pero sus sentidos lo advertían de un grave peligro. Mientras mas pronto salieran de allí, mucho mejor para todos.

-Tengo que buscarla- dijo Scorpius empujando con todas sus fuerzas a Bill- ella….ella está embarazada.

Si Bill Weasley supuso alguna vez que nada podría sorprenderlo, se había equivocado por completo. Rose…la sensata Rose….su pequeña sobrina Rose…embarazada y si sus

ojos no lo engañaban, puesto que el aspecto de Scorpius Malfoy era lamentable, preocupado, ansioso e inestable, tenia enfrente a el culpable del hecho.

-Rose y yo estamos juntos desde hace algún tiempo- explicó Scorpius con firmeza, él no estaba avergonzado, no de ella, no del hijo que iban a tener- nos queremos, no lo planeamos, simplemente sucedió, nos casaremos. Fue por eso que te pedí adelantar la transformación. Quiero ser humano para mi familia.

-Niño estúpido- Bill le dio un puñetazo a Scorpius con todas sus fuerzas, el chico cayó de rodillas en el piso, pero no intentó atacarlo, solo lo miró con furia. Scorpius demostró un autodominio envidiable. Los otros dos hombres lo notaron. Bill se dirigió a Walter- tú sabias todo esto, toda esta locura, ellos dos juntos. ¿Rose lo sabe? ¿Sabe que él es un warg?

-El chico tiene grandes posibilidades de permanecer humano- dijo Walter- tú lo sabes, Grayback lo sabe, yo lo se. Fue inoportuno, pero los chicos se quieren.

-No lo disculpes, ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, Scorpius es conciente que no podía ligarse a nadie, no antes de saber que iba a ser de él ¿Rose lo sabe?- Bill sentía la furia carcomiéndolo. Rose, la pequeña _Rosa,_ la juiciosa Rose, la niña cariñosa con todos, su sobrina favorita…esperando un bebé, un hijo de un potencialmente peligroso warg. No despreciaba a Scorpius Malfoy por ser un warg, puesto que él era una cosa muy parecida. Pero hubiese querido otro hombre para su sobrina, eso era seguro, uno con un futuro menos complicado.

-No se lo he dicho- dijo Scorpius bajando la mirada- Todo fue muy rápido, lo de nosotros dos, lo del bebé, yo…no deberíamos estar aquí, ella puede estar en peligro.

-Tienes razón- dijo Bill calmándose- pero esto entre tú y yo no ha terminado. Has traicionado la confianza de ella, la mía, la de Walter, la de todos. No podías hacerlo, unirte a ella, no sin saber. Esto es muy delicado. Tú todavía no sabes lo que serás. Nadie lo sabe con certeza.

-No lo atormentes más- dijo Walter- Scorpius comprende la magnitud de su error. No hablemos mas, busquemos a la chica.

0o0

Rose se encontró frente a frente con Sebastian Montague y Marcus Nott en un oscuro pasillo, en el tercer piso del castillo. Ella había escuchado gente gritando afuera de la biblioteca mientras iba a las cocinas del castillo a buscar algo para merendar, en medio de la confusión había intentado encontrar a sus primos o a sus hermanos, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, de lo único que estaba consciente era que la gente corría de un lado a otro y explosiones sucedían de minuto en minuto, era como si el castillo estuviese bajo ataque. Estaba asustada, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, sin duda debía ser algo grave.

Algo tan grave como lo que discutió con Scorpius hacia algunos días.

Para Rose la posibilidad de una nueva guerra era inadmisible, pero esa noche, algo malo estaba sucediendo esa noche, lo sentía, lo percibía en cara poro de su piel, temblaba y sudaba frío. Tenía que encontrar a Scorpius, a Hugo, al Tio Bill o sus primos, o por lo menos a algún profesor que le explicase la situación.

Sin darse cuenta se fue alejando de la multitud, en pocos minutos deambulaba sola por una parte del castillo donde nunca había estado, caminaba con cautela intentando deshandar los pasos o encontrar alguna escalera que la llevase a la planta baja, cuando de pronto, frente a ella estaban tres chicos. Marcus Nott, Sebastian Montague y Marina Merrey, quien estaba detrás de los dos jóvenes.

Rose los vio e inmediatamente se azoró, para ella era bien conocida la antipatía que le profesaban los dos Slytherin, de Marina nunca supo bien que pensar, se burlaba de ella impunemente cuando eran mas pequeñas, pero hacia meses que no lo hacia, Scorpius hablaba bien de ella, eso le provocaba algo de celos, pero la chica jamás volvió a meterse con Rose desde que salía con Scorpius, eso disipó cualquier duda. Los otros dos ni se habían dignado a mirarla, no desde la pelea de Marcus Nott y Scorpius. No le extrañaba, ese grupo de Sly´s no se caracterizaban por su valentía, pero si le inquietaba pensar en las maldades que sus perversas mentes estarían maquinando contra ella o contra Scorpius, después de todo, técnicamente su novio había ganado esa pelea. Ella retrocedió para no propiciar un enfrentamiento, se giró para devolverse, pero sintió como una mano grande y fuerte se cerraba sobre su brazo.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- dijo Sebastian Montague.

-Déjame- Rose intentó deshacerse, pero Sebastian arreció el apretón.

-Ni siquiera me has saludado Weasley- Sebastian habló cerca de la oreja de Rose y ella sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna vertebral. La voz de ese chico intentaba parecer poco ansiosa, tono casual, fallando estrepitosamente, ella no era tonta, Sebastian Montague no tendría porque ser sociable o amable con ella, jamás se habían hablado y él era el mejor amigo del sujeto que le había tratado de hacer su vida imposible en el colegio desde hacia años

-Hola y adiós- dijo Rose de nuevo intentando sacarse el chico de encima.

-Que lata….acaba de una vez Sebastián …se nos hace tarde- dijo Marcus Nott quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rose, ella no veía su cara debido a la oscuridad del sitio donde se encontraban, pero sentía sus gélidos ojos sobre ella.

-Suéltame- chilló Rose, Sebastián entonces la empujó con violencia contra una pared y le clavó la varita en el cuello.

-¿Y porque debería hacer tal cosa?- el chico se pegó a su cuerpo, ella forcejeo y quiso patearlo pero Sebastian apretó sus piernas contra las de ella.

-Suéltame- dijo ella en voz baja, cautelosa y a la vez alarmada por la cercanía del chico.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto- dijo Sebastian acercando el rostro a su cara, Rose podía ver sus ojos destellando, interpretó esa mirada como lo que era, odio absoluto y …también satisfacción. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? El joven se movió y de nuevo pegó su cadera a la de ella, Rose estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió la dura erección del chico golpeando su vientre. Estaba evidentemente excitado ¿Por ella? Rose no se lo podía creer, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Si él jamás la había mirado, nunca, jamás se había acercado para otra cosa que no fuese insultarla, o era que le excitaba la violencia. Ella no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto la situación.

_Scorpius…tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a Scorpius. _

-Ayúdenme- gritó ella- auxilio- con un poco de suerte, alguien pasaría por ese oscuro pasaje abandonado y la ayudaría.

-Cállate zorra- Sebastián le tapó la boca con una mano y ella intentó morderlo, él la soltó y le propino un bofetón, la cara de Rose giró por el impacto. La estaba golpeando, por Dios, la había golpeado, ella intentó tranquilizarse…el bebé…_dios mío…mi bebé_.

Marcus Nott contemplaba la escena con ecuanimidad. Marina seguía temblando a su lado. Sebastian no quería llevarla y ahora veía el porque. Pero Nott deseaba que ella estuviese presente, otra prueba más para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar el aguante de Marina. Después de todo, era el momento de descubrír algunas verdades.

-Ayúdame- Rose miró a Marina- por favor- la chica rubia se escondió detrás de Nott.

Rose trató de contener sus ganas de gritar, debía actuar inteligentemente, ver la manera de sacarse de encima a esos dos sin que la golpeasen, ella ya estaba visiblemente embarazada, aunque lo disimulase con la túnica, cualquier golpe en su abdomen pondría en riesgo a la criatura, empezó a respirar por la boca…_Calma…cálmate Rose_.

-No es necesario que me pegues…no…no voy a gritar de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo ella en un susurro, escuchó la siniestra risa de Marcus Nott en la lejanía

Sebastián se acercó de nuevo a ella y Rose giró el rostro cuando estuvo segura de que él iba intentar besarla, pero no lo hizo sino que hundió su nariz en su cuello y la olisqueó, mientras que con una mano maniobraba la varita que le apuntaba el cuello, la otra se dirigía a la espalda de Rose. Ella estaba abrazada a sí misma, protegiendo su pecho y al mismo tiempo cubriendo su vulnerable vientre.

-¿Que quieres?- Rose estaba temblando perceptiblemente. Sebastián seguía cerca de ella, respirando agitadamente, ella vio por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que Marcus la miraba totalmente serio, ya sin sonrisa burlona alguna, estaba bien pendiente de lo que estaba sucediendo, y Rose, no supo porque, intuyo, que no le gustaba la actitud que estaba asumiendo su amigo Sebastián.

-A ti…..solo a ti….toda tú….para mi…durante mucho tiempo te he deseado así…cerca…cerca de mi- dijo Sebastián con voz pastosa, luego estalló en carcajadas- supongo que eso es lo que te dice el estúpido de Scorpius mientras le abres las piernas- entonces desplazó la mano que tenía en la espalda hasta el delgado cuello de Rose y cerró sus dedos en él. Ella esta vez no pudo evitar gemir del susto e dirigió sus manos a aquellas que la apresaban, clavándole las uñas, sin ningún tipo de éxito, el chico no se inmutaba, parecía insensible al dolor. Sebastián apretó lo suficiente para que ella empezara a marearse por la falta de oxigeno y luego la soltó de improviso.

Rose tosió en repetidas ocasiones y un acceso de nausea la hizo doblarse en el piso, el joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás, otorgándole espacio para maniobrar ella aprovechó y tomó su varita, que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica esperando el momento adecuado para sacarla, pero cuando intentó realizar un hechizo, fue desarmada. Ella vio en dirección al hechizo…Marcus Nott sostenía su varita en alto, todavía con esa expresión indescifrable en la cara, pero la que había lanzado el hechizo era Marina Merrey, aun así, por la expresión de su rostro, se veía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Era evidente que la habían obligado.

-Perra…hoy recibirás tu merecido…y yo…yo obtendré mi recompensa- Sebastián hablaba y entre frases reía histéricamente. Rose lo miró con asco. Estaba demasiado asustada, casi paralizada por el pánico, aun así sabia que tenía que ingeniárselas para salir de allí _¿Qué rayos pretendían hacerle? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Scorpius? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en el castillo?_

-Levántate- Marcus Nott la apuntó con la varita- y camina…

Sebastian estalló en risas nuevamente.

-¿A dónde me llevan?- preguntó Rose.

-Al Bosque Prohibido- contestó parcamente Nott.

-Mi familia me está buscando…..mi tío Bill sin duda debe estar revisando el bosque prohibido- ella mentía….aferrándose a la esperanza de disuadirlos, dentro del castillo ella tenía una oportunidad de que la encontraran, en el bosque prohibido estas se reducían a la nada. Y estaba asustada…muy asustada _¿Qué rayos pretendían hacerle?_ Mientras caminaba, Rose se acarició el vientre, sus manos le sudaban, cerró los ojos, _el bebé….dios mío….el bebé._

-No mientas Weasley, puedo oler una mentira a kilómetros- dijo Marcus caminando a cierta distancia de ella, Marina lo seguía en silencio- nadie te está buscando, nadie sabe en donde estás y lo más importante de todo, nadie jamás va a encontrarte. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero Hogwarts esta siendo atacado, la gente está ocupada salvando sus vidas ¿Qué te hace pensar que notaran tu ausencia? Es un caos dentro del castillo.

-¿Ataque? ¿De quién?- preguntó ella. Necesitaba información…como fuese, algo para aferrarse y salir de allí. También necesitaba distraerlos con conversación mientras ella evaluaba sus posibilidades.

-Nosotros, los dignos merecedores de la magia…nosotros finalmente estamos haciendo justicia. El mundo mágico desde hoy será diferente, un lugar donde gente como tú no puede pertenecer- dijo Marcus Nott mirándola fijamente. Rose detectó algo diferente en sus ojos, no solo el odio y desprecio usual, él estaba convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, seguro…como si…como si..

-¿Qué van a hacerme? ¿Para que me sacan del castillo?- preguntó Rose.

-¿Que van a hacerme? ¿Que van a hacerme?- Sebastian fingió una voz aniñada burlándose impunemente de ella y empezó a reírse de nuevo como loco. La expectativa de tener a su presa en su poder lo tenía eufórica. Le dio un empujón a Rose- Maldita perra, te voy a hacer de todo….de todo perra…de todo.

Empujó de nuevo a Rose por la espalda y ella trastabilló cayendo de rodillas. Sebastián se fue hasta ella y la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas, eso fue suficiente para que Rose empezase a llorar, sucumbió a la desesperación ¿_Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Qué sucedía en el castillo? Un ataque ¿de quienes? ¿Qué pasaría con su familia?_ _¿Por que esos dos estaban con ella y no peleando junto al bando que perteneciesen?_ Porque ella sabia que de seguro estaban del lado que estaba atacando _¿Por qué estaban con ella?_

-Por favor….déjame tranquila- pidió Rose casi de rodillas, las palabras le temblaban mientras las pronunciaba, estaba en estado de pánico, en ese momento Rose no estaba pensando en ella, sino solo y exclusivamente en la bebé. No había dejado de temblar desde que se había encontrado a esos dos, temía por su bebé…le aterraba pensar que pudiese sufrir algún daño- no me hagan daño…déjeme ir- las lagrimas salían como un río incontenible de sus ojos.

-Dejarte ir…..es un chiste- Sebastián Montague volvió a pegarle pero esta vez fue un puñetazo que hizo que el lado izquierdo de la cara de Rose empezara a hincharse- No…no te dejaré ir.

-Por favor-gimió ella.

-No se suponía que eres un Gryffindor, ¿que eres valiente? ¿Dónde está el coraje que demuestras enfrentándonos en clases? ¿A dónde se fue? O nunca lo tuviste..cierto…nunca…eres una farza..un engaño…como tú y todos los engendros mezclados como tú…una corrupción en el mundo mágico- dijo Marcus.

-Por favor- las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Rose…ellos …iban a torturarla…no lo sabia con certeza pero lo temía.

-Cállala Sebastian… por favor- dijo Marcus Nott irónico.

-¿Qué pretendes hacerle?- preguntó Marina con voz vacilante- ustedes no me dijeron que iban a golpearla así.

-Silencio- dijo Nott.

Sebastian traqueó los dedos de sus manos y agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, estirándose, Rose lo miró con miedo. El chico le dio su varita a Marcus y entonces empezó a arremeter contra Rose, golpeándola impunemente, ella se dobló protegiendo su abdomen.

-Por favor….- Rose gritaba jadeante- por favor….estoy…..estoy embarazada.

Sebastian no la escuchaba para nada, seguía golpeándola

-Basta- gritaba ella, tratando de golpearlo también, le arruñó la cara, pateó sus piernas, lo golpeaba hasta con las palmas de las manos , aunque ella bien sabia que era inútil, el tipo le doblaba el tamaño, jamás podría ganarle en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-¡ basta!

-No …perra….no es bastante….nunca será suficiente- gritaba Sebastian.

-¡Detente!- Marina se fue contra Sebastian pero Marcus Nott la sujetó por un brazo- es que no escuchaste, ella está embarazada.

-Sebastian…detente- dijo Marcus.

Sebastian dejó de golpear a Rose y se apartó de ella. La chica estaba acurrucada en el piso, aferrándose a una pared, su cara sangraba y sentía la cabeza como si le fuese a estallar, no podía respirar por la nariz, seguramente se la habían roto.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- Marcus se inclinó ante ella, Rose tenia la cara hacia abajo y él le tomó de los cabellos jalándolos con brusquedad para que ella levantará el rostro y lo mirara. Sus ojos chocaron, los de él impenetrables, los de ella llenos de angustia.

-No me hagan daño….estoy esperando…un bebé- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, con esperanzas de poder conmover algún resquicio de nobleza en el corazón de los dos chicos. Nadie podía ser tan malvado como para hacerle daño a un bebé no nato, ella estaba segura de eso.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó Marcus.

Rose se mordió la lengua, no podía decirlo, no, que era Scorpius, porque ese chico odiaba a Scorpius.

-En realidad es obvio de quien es- dijo Marcus soltándole la cabeza con furia- es de Malfoy, siempre están juntos ¿de quien otro podría ser?- dicho esto Marcus se rió siniestramente y dejó de tocarla-De todo lo que podía suceder, sin duda esto es inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo, no dejo de pensar, que es mejor así…es mucho mejor así.

Rose apartó el rostro y lo pegó a la pared, respiraba por la boca, estaba aterrorizada.

Sebastián volvió a arremeter contra ella, lanzándole una bofetada.

-Así que te revolcaste con otro puta- le dijo con desprecio.

-Marcus no puedes permitir que… – dijo Marina pero Marcus Nott le dirigió una mirada de advertencia- Marcus por favor.

-Tú no me vas a decir a mi lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Marcus.

-No voy a tolerar esto- dijo Marina- esa chica está esperando un bebé. No me importa quien es, va a ser madre.

-Sabia que no eras lo suficientemente buena para esto- dijo Marcus- estás entorpeciendo todo esto. Lárgate.

-Suéltala- dijo Marina apuntándolo con su varita- te pido por favor Marcus, suéltala, escoge a otra.

Marcus desarmó a Marina en instante.

-No lo repetiré otra vez. Vete sino quieres que le pida a Sebastian que cambie de victima. A él no le importaría, te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Marcus y Marina miró con lastima a Rose y se echó a correr.

-¿Por qué me odias?- Rose logró esquivar un golpe- Porque me atacas si nunca te he hecho nada….ni a ti….ni a Nott…a nadie.

-Porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza maldita….solo por eso- Rose solo vio como el puño de Sebastian se acercaba a su cara, fue como si sucediese en cámara lenta, el puño impactó justo en su pómulo, ella sintió un dolor atroz a sentir como sus huesos se fracturaban y luego vio todo negro, en fracción de segundos había perdido el conocimiento.

0o0

Marina Merrey era un ser humano muy complejo. Esencialmente cualquiera diría que era una chica sin cerebro, sin corazón, una putilla lista para abrirle las piernas a cualquiera. Si alguien conociera su historia, quizás no estaría tan presto a formular teorías equivocadas, de porque Marina era quien era. Lo cierto es que ella había perdido un bebé alguna vez y eso fue lo más horroroso que había experimentado en su vida, sobre todo porque la obligaron a hacerlo. Ella adoraba a los niños, le gustaban. Amaba a Marcus Nott y todavía no sabia porque, quizás por masoquista, quizás por hacerse daño, no lo sabia y no le importaba. En otras circunstancias, tampoco le importaría Rose Weasley, si la mataban o no, no era su problema, igual, la chica se lo había buscado por años, enfrentando a Marcus. Las cosas iban a cambiar en el mundo mágico, quizás tampoco era su problema, nada importaba para ella, sino ella misma. Pero Marina veía, ella veía el futuro y cuando las visiones venían, había que hacerles caso, ella lo sabia.

También le daba lastima el bebé de Weasley, mucha lastima. Y lastima era un sentimiento que Marina tenia a veces respecto a si misma y no le gustaba.

Y además, hacia unos minutos, cuando un trance la agarró desprevenida, fugazmente había visto a Rose, no como ella, sino como otra cosa. No podían matarla, Marina no sabia porque, pero ese no era el destino de la chica. Y ella, dotada del don de la videncia, sabía que el futuro no podía alterarse. Quizás fuese ella la encargada de este asunto en especial.

La suerte la encontró por el camino, iba decidida a buscarlo y de pronto lo tenía enfrente, justo a la persona que necesitaba en ese momento. Fue corriendo hacia él.

-Scorpius- la chica estaba jadeante, Scorpius, Walter y Bill estaban revisando unas aulas cuando Marina llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Scorpius desconcertado por la manera en que la chica lo miraba, casi sin parpadear- ¿Qué te pasa?

-La chica Weasley, está en peligro, ella…ella está embarazada, lo dijo, se los dijo y ellos no hicieron caso- dijo Marina con la voz entrecortada.

La cara de Scorpius asumió una expresión terrible. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y Marina al verlo no pudo contener un gemido. De pronto tuvo miedo, algo salvaje y terrible se retorcía en esa mirada. Las uñas de las manos de Scorpius crecieron hasta convertirse en garras, clavándose en su piel, haciéndole daño.

-¿Dónde?- la voz de Scorpius salió de su garganta ronca y gutural- ¿Quién?

- Marcus y Montague…No me delates por favor y no lo mates…no a Marcus, él está confundido.

-¿Dónde?- rugió Scorpius, su cabeza iba a estallar, estaba perdiendo el control lo sabia, su corazón iba a salirse del pecho, su mirada se desenfocaba, haciéndose cada vez mas aguda, sentía la punta de los colmillos en su boca rozando la lengua cuando hablaba. Algo oscuro y animal estaba apoderándose de él, lo sentía, y en lugar de temerlo o bloquearlo, en esa ocasión, lleno de rabia y miedo, le estaba dejando las puertas abiertas a eso salvaje que bullía en su interior.

-El bosque…la llevan al bosque, cerca del arrollo, un lugar con dolmenes, un santuario- dijo ella, Scorpius la soltó y ella salió despedida chocando contra la pared. El ruido alertó a Walter y a Bill, quienes salieron de las aulas inmediatamente, escucharon lo esencial de la conversación, cuando vieron la expresión salvaje de la cara de Scorpius, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Bill, Scorpius había echado a correr hacia la salida del Castillo y les llevaba buena ventaja- esto no pinta bien. Walter búscate a Grayback. No podré solo con el chico.

Walter ayudó a Marina a ponerse en pie. Ambos se miraron un rato. Se conocían desde hacia años, por intermedio de Scorpius. Algo raro les había pasado una vez y no volvieron a hablarlo. No eran amigos, ni jamás lo serian, pero Walter sabia quien era ella, su poder de videncia y lo respetaba. De lo demás, ni hablar.

-No voy a preguntarte como lo sabes y que hacías con ellos- dijo Walter con calma- solo asegúrate de no encontrarte de nuevo con Scorpius sin una buena explicación.

-Sálvala Walter- dijo Marina asintiendo- ella es importante.

0o0

Cuando Rose recuperó el sentido, estaba echada sobre el suelo, en la oscuridad de la noche veía las sombrea de los árboles, intentó moverse pero vio que sus manos y sus piernas estaba atadas. Sentía frío, su cuerpo estaba helado, estaba desnuda a la intemperie, al darse cuenta de eso intentó con todas sus fuerzas sacarse las amarras de encima, quiso gritar pero no pudo, estaba amordazada, vio una figura oscura echarse sobre ella, tocarla frenéticamente, sus pechos, incluso su abdomen, ella cerró los ojos espantada….iban a violarla, estuvo segura de eso…iban a violarla.

Marcus Nott se posicionó detrás de ella e inclinó su rostro al de Rose, con una delicadeza inusual, le apartó los cabellos pegajosos de sangre reseca de su cara, ella sintió el contacto en su piel como un cuchillo ardiente y abrió los ojos.

-Vas a morir- dijo Marcus, ella clavó su desesperada mirada en él- Vas a morir por lo que representas, también porque necesitamos la sangre de un enemigo correr. Es un antiguo rito, un sacrificio, una ofrenda de sangre al Inominado para que nos den la victoria. Es magia antigua, muy antigua, magia negra. Yo te escogí….hace años que lo hice, por quien eres, por tu sangre, tu legado, hija de nuestros antiguos enemigos, y sobre todas las cosas, porque me ofendiste….queriendo ser superior a mi, burlándote de mi, tú misma te lo buscaste Rose Weasley.

Los ojos de Marcus y su voz, eran distintas, Rose reparó en eso, pero la vista se le nubló momentáneamente.

-Morirás- susurró Marcus.

Dicho esto, Marcus se separó de ella y se ubicó a una distancia prudencial, para ver como su amigo se encargaba de Rose

Ella empezó a llorar, jaló sus amarras hasta que la soga cortó la piel de sus muñecas pero no pudo desatarse, mientras tanto Sebastian Montague se colocaba encima de ella, se había bajado los pantalones. Ella intentó cerrar las piernas, pero el chico se lo impidió apartándole los muslos con las manos. Rose entonces forcejeó tanto que logró liberarse una de las manos, tomó una roca que consiguió tantear en el suelo y golpeó a Sebastian en la cabeza con ella con todas sus fuerzas, el chico gritó y cayó a su lado, inconsciente.

-¿Qué diablos?- Nott entonces la inmovilizó con la varita y fue hasta donde estaba Sebastian, que se removía en el suelo, el golpe le había abierto el cuero cabelludo, la sangre chorreaba en su cara, estaba mareado. Nott lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Sabia que esto era mala idea- dijo Nott- no podemos retrasarlo más.

-Maldita- dijo Sebastian, todo rastro de lujuria dentro de él desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba rabia y deseo de venganza- Hazlo tú.

Nott miró hacia Sebastian haciendo una mueca y luego observó la cara aterrorizada de Rose por unos segundos. No estaba en sus planes, de seguro no lo disfrutaría ni un segundo, pero por otro lado seria el golpe perfecto herir el orgullo de esa niña engreída. Eso si contar a Malfoy, como disfrutaría cuando se lo echase en cara, antes de matarlo, le diría que la había tenido, a ella, a su perra embarazada de un abominable mestizo.

-Creo que al final yo sabia que ibas a hacerlo tú- dijo Sebastian con tranquilidad- la odias demasiado. Yo la deseo, es cierto, mucho, pero deseo mas aun ver como le haces daño. Me satisface tu placer, Nott.

Nott no dijo absolutamente nada, se limitó a mirar a Sebastian para advertirle que se callase, que iba a hacerlo solo porque le provocaba hacerlo y que él no aceptaba órdenes de nadie, ni siquiera de él, que era su amante. Sebastian miraba fascinado la escena que se desarrollaba, de nuevo la erección había vuelto a él, le encantaba observar, le gustaba ver como Marcus hacia daño, eso era mejor que tirarse a cualquier mujer.

Marcus se acercó y se colocó sobre ella, no le tomó un segundo deshacerse de su pantalón y bajárselo hasta las rodillas. Rose trató de patear, de incluso morderle el cuello, con la mano libre intento quitárselo encima, pero Nott le tomó la muñeca y se la fracturó, el dolor fue tan intenso que ella sintió que iba a desmayarse allí mismo. De resto sujeta y amarrada no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Iba a morir, la iban a violar para después matarla. El bebé….Rose solo pudo pensar en la suerte de su hijo, por un momento también la imagen de Scorpius acudió a su mente, desvaneciéndose. Todo un futuro perdiéndose. Sueños e ilusiones que morirían con ella. Rose sintió las lagrimas corriendo sobre su rostro mezcladas con sangre. Entonces puso su mente en off, cuando lo sintió moviéndose dentro de ella, simplemente se desconectó. Nott gruñía como un animal mientras la penetraba con fuerza, la obligó a mirarlo tomando su rostro con una mano, clavó sus ojos en Rose, mientras descargaba su odio poseyéndola, ella no se movía, no intentaba hacer nada, simplemente estaba ida, en otro lugar, en un sitio donde solo había un cielo plagado de estrellas fugases.

Cuando todo acabó, Marcus Nott se levantó y se acomodó sus pantalones y de su abrigo sacó unas dagas. Sebastian estaba muy callado a su lado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, no decía nada, pero su mirada brillaba, satisfecha, fanatica. Rose estaba paralizada en el piso…..Nott tomó una de las dagas y fue hasta donde estaba ella.

Rose sintió como se la clavaban en el pecho justo por encima del hombro, despertó de su aletargamiento y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor casi la hace desmayarse, empezó a ver todo borroso de nuevo. Nott musitaba palabras en un lenguaje extraño, Sebastian se acercó con la misma piedra con que Rose lo había golpeado y la estrelló contra el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de la chica, fracturándole el cráneo, ella volvió a perder el conocimiento, sus ojos quedaron abiertos sin embargo, totalmente fijos, con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Está muerta?- preguntó Sebastian moviéndole la cabeza de Rose con el pie.

-Todavía respira- dijo Nott clavándole la otra estaca sobre el hombro izquierdo, esta vez Rose no gritó- ahora ….vamos a matar a ese niño…..el dios oscuro, el Inominado estará saltando de una pata, dos por el precio de uno…afortunado…realmente afortunado.

Nott clavó una tercera estaca en el abdomen de Rose, la sangre salía a borbotones de su cuerpo, como si fuese una fuente. Y la tierra sagrada se lo bebía gustosa, toda esa sangre.

-Y ahora….el corazón- dijo Marcus mientras le cedía la daga a Sebastian- es tu turno, te ofrezco el honor. Hazlo bien y serás recompensado.

Sebastian levantó la daga en alto y entonces cuando se disponía a clavarla en el cuerpo de Rose, un agudo gritó cargado de furia y dolor se escuchó en el bosque con fuerza, un grito que helaba la sangre de solo escucharlo. De pronto, en una fracción de segundo, una figura grande y corpulenta lo arrastró a ambos, a Nott y a Sebastian, lejos del cuerpo inerte de Rose.

0o0

ACLARATORIA:

Se que el capitulo es violento pero no había otra forma de hacerlo. Si ofendí o trastorne a alguien es su justo derecho reclamar. Pero creo que todos hemos leído cosas peores en Fan Fiction, aun así duele porque queremos a los personajes.

Estamos cerrando un ciclo en esta historia, para continuar entonces con la segunda parte.

Los ritos de sacrificios están inspirados en la manera como los celtas (esa cultura para mi es la base el origen de la magia en mis fics) honraban a sus dioses. Tienen muchos nombres, pero por supuesto la maldad tenía una cara y este era el Inominado. Se han encontrado evidencia en toda Europa sobre el tipo de sacrificios que hacían los celtas y sus sacerdotes llamados druidas. Muerte por desangramiento, hogueras y también ahogamiento. Esos eran los tres tipos más comunes. La victima generalmente era una muchacha joven o una niña, preferían a las doncellas, pero se han entrado cadáveres de hombres también conservados en la turba de los pantanos. Según la cultura celta, era un honor ser escogido para ello, ser sacrificado. El área de influencia celta incluye lo que conocemos como las islas británicas, Irlanda, Bretaña en Francia y Galicia, sin embargo me tomé la libertad de colocar un sitio en Rusia (donde supuestamente está ubicada Dumstrang). Los wargs o cambiaformas también forman parte de la cultura celta y la de los pueblos nórdicos. El warg era temido y respetado. Algunos cuentos con wargs son incluso buenas historias para irse a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios. Este fic se hará un poco más complejo en ese sentido, mas solemne, la historia se complica a este punto, pero no olvido que estoy contando básicamente una historia de amor y ese tema será lo predominante en este fic.

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews.


	19. Fuego inmortal

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola nenas, ¿no ha pasado mucho tiempo? ¿Cierto? En fin, aquí les traigo este capitulo, un poco corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero sin duda lleno de emociones. Estaba apurada por publicar, pero estaba muy pero muy ocupada, el próximo llegará más o menos en dos semanas. Así que bueno…espérenlo y disfruten este.

AVISO: busquen los pañuelos para secarse las lagrimas y a leer.

Banda sonora "Fast Horse" de Tory Amos. Por favor lean el capitulo con esta canción, sobre todo la ultima parte, es obligatorio.

Capitulo 19 Fuego inmortal.

El Ministerio de Magia irlandés en Dublín estaba a rebozar de gente esa noche. Magos y brujas correteaban por los pasillos, con carpetas y pergaminos apretujados contra sus pechos. El ministerio estaba sumido en una febril actividad. En el lobby del edificio, de las chimeneas mágicas salían por turnos cientos de personas, algunas ataviadas con sus ropas de dormir.

-Atención por favor- un mago pequeño con tunica y sombrero de bombin intentaba hacerse oír entre la multitud. La gente hablaba en voz alta, algunos discutiendo, otros simplemente llorando debido a lo intempestivo de su huida. El desconcierto y el desanimo estaban a la orden del día.

El mago del sombrero de bombin, frustrado debido a que nadie parecía prestarle atención, se llevó la varita al cuello para aumentar el volumen de su voz.

-Atención refugiados del Reino Unido, prestadme atención- la gente poco a poco empezó a callarse y a reunir en torno al hombre, que debido a su baja estatura tuvo que pararse encima de un cajón de madera para que todo el mundo allí reunido lo viese.

-En nombre del gobierno mágico de Irlanda y de su primer ministro, el honorable Artemius O´Neally, les damos la bienvenida.

Nadie contestó, realmente para la mayoría, era un recibimiento amargo. No estaban allí de vacaciones o en una visita social ni mucho menos. Habían sido sacados abruptamente de sus hogares, de sus camas en medio de la noche, porque se había producido un golpe de estado en el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido, el gobierno ahora estaba en manos de unos hombres que se llamaban a si mismo la NUEVA ORDEN DE LOS WALPURGIS, todos sangre limpia, todos ricos, antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Por lo que sabían Kinsley Shakelbolt, el ministro depuesto, había desaparecido y Harry Potter estaba en esos momentos dirigiéndose a Hogwarts para evacuar a los estudiantes. La gente estaba descontenta, pero sobre todo asustada, después de dos décadas de una tensa calma en relativa paz, de nuevo estaban en guerra, otra vez sus vidas peligraban solo por el hecho de ser mestizos o hijos de muggles.

Más de mil personas permanecían congregadas en el lobby del ministerio y apenas eran la avanzadilla, el cálculo aproximado era de cinco mil magos y brujas con orígenes muggles quienes esa noche deberían literalmente desaparecer del mundo mágico. Algunos tenían contactos en el mundo muggle, otros tenían familiares en otros países y se dirigían en esos momentos hasta ellos. Había sido planeado desde hace meses, solo el cabeza de cada grupo familiar estaba enterado y sobreaviso. Fue riesgoso debido a que se trataba de muchísima gente, aumentando las posibilidades de una traición pero por tratarse de una cuestión de vida o muerte, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en ser lo mas discreto posible. Eso sin tener en cuenta la existencia de cierto pergamino vinculante que cada uno firmó comprometiéndose a permanecer con la boca cerrada so riesgo de perder alguna extremidad si delataban el plan o de cientos de galeones encantados que habían sido repartidos para avisar oportunamente el momento de escapar.

Era un empresa de titanes y debido a que obtuvieron el apoyo de los gobiernos mágicos de Irlanda, Estados Unidos de America, Francia, Egipto y China, quienes aceptaron trabajar a favor en el mas absoluto secreto para no dañar las relaciones internaciones, fue que dió resultado. Un plan así, necesitó de una figura prominente, con la suficiente astucia y capacidad diplomática para lograr tantos favores en tan poco tiempo, para idear la manera de comunicarse, para diseñar una estrategia sin macula y lo hizo la única persona con la capacidad y eficacia para llevarlo a termino exitoso, la Sra. Weasley, antiguamente conocida como Hermione Granger, heroína de la última guerra mágica. Mujer que en ese justo momento le arrebató el micrófono al hombre irlandés de corta estatura al ver la cara de consternación de sus compatriotas.

-Se que es difícil y desconcertante para ustedes, abandonar sus casas, sus trabajos y su país, tan abruptamente y sin aviso- Hermione estaba como siempre, vestida de manera conservadora, con pantalón y abrigo oscuros, pero sus cabellos estaban sueltos y desordenados, sus ojos brillaban, dándole ese aspecto sensual y salvaje tan admirado por algunos sujetos pertenecientes al genero masculino. No le gustaba hablar en publico pero lo hacia con firmeza y convencimiento. Demostraba valentía y aportaba confianza con sus palabras. Lucia simplemente hermosa. O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Ron mientras la observaba en la lejanía, de pie contra un pilar, detrás de la multitud.

-Fue necesario hacerlo así. Les pido disculpas por esta amarga sorpresa- Hermione alzó la voz- Como todos sabemos, ha habido un cambio importante en la política actual en el Reino Unido respecto a nosotros, aquellos que llevamos sangre muggle en las venas y también con aquellas personas y familias, que a pesar de ser puros, nunca han estado de acuerdo con las leyes de supremacía de sangre. La verdad es que ellos nos odian y su intención es clara….su objetivo es exterminarnos. Por eso estamos aquí, para garantizar nuestra seguridad y nuestra supervivencia.

¿-Habrá guerra de nuevo jefa?- preguntó a gritos un joven rubio de unos veinticinco años que abrazaba a una chica de su edad, se notaba a leguas que eran una pareja de recién casados.

-Oliver es bueno verte aquí, hola Amanda- sonrió Hermione al reconocer a su ayudante en el ministerio y a su esposa. Oliver era el hijo mayor del siempre recordado Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán de Quidditch de su casa en Hogwarts.

-Estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda Sra. Weasley. Creo que todos nosotros- contestó Amanda mirando alrededor. Muchas cabezas asintieron.

-Entonces Sra. Weasley, ¿Habrá guerra o no?- grito otro joven- Agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, usted, su esposo, el ministro Shakelbolt donde quiera que diablos este y el Sr. Potter. Pero no nos gusta esto de ser refugiados, pero sin duda sabremos responder con trabajo y colaboración al gobierno irlandés que tan amablemente nos ha acogido. ¿Dejaremos que esos idiotas se apoderen de nuestras propiedades, de nuestro dinero, de nuestras vidas? No me parece.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo- dijo otro hombre.

-Tenemos que sacarlos del poder- anunció un anciano en silla de ruedas- a patadas si es posible, al mas "puro" estilo muggle.

Algunos rieron amargamente ante el comentario que intentaba ser sarcástico.

Hermione asintió, se había imaginado que luego del impacto inicial, esa pregunta y su respuesta lógica rondarían la mente de todos los afectados. Después de todo, era una injusticia salir como unos delincuentes en medio de la noche, por el único crimen de tener una sangre distinta, sucia según la denigrante filosofía de aquellos que ahora ostentaban el poder.

El hombre bajito carraspeó su garganta ruidosamente. Como representante de un gobierno totalmente neutral, en apariencia, no veía con buenos ojos que se estuviese hablando de guerra precisamente en el edificio de su ministerio. Hermione intuyó que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Ella también había previsto eso.

-Se que están preocupados por su futuro, por el de todos nosotros, pero por lo pronto- dijo Hermione- concentrémonos en tratar de ayudar a aquellos que están llegando. Luego- le dirigió una mirada significativa a Oliver Wood Jr.- veré la manera que todos aquellos que piensan que no debemos dar nuestro brazo a torcer se reúnan con Harry Potter. Entonces ahora si me permiten, en la pared del fondo está ubicada una lista por familias de sus nuevas ubicaciones en Irlanda y de los nombres falsos que usaran desde el día de hoy. En cada comunidad en el exilio habrá un jefe que responderá ante mi, los nombres están resaltados en negro. Desearía que esas personas se reuniesen conmigo en este mismo momento. No quisiera hacerlo de esta manera, supongo que después lo someteremos a votación, pero yo, Hermione Weasley, debido a que soy el miembro del antiguo gobierno mágico de mayor jerarquía presente en estos momentos aquí, seré el ministro provisional en el exilio, mientras regresa Kinsley Shakelbolt.

Nadie se mostró en desacuerdo. Ron esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Quien mejor que ella?

La gente se buscó en la lista y los jefes de cada "distrito" como los había llamado Hermione, corrieron a reunirse con ella. Ron seguía observándola, siempre admiró esa capacidad de ella de actuar sistemáticamente, de colocar todo en orden, su entereza, como enfrentaba cualquier dificultad con coraje, eso entre tantas cosas de Hermione, era lo que aun lo mantenían enamorado después de casi veinte años de convivencia en común. Aun así, seguía molesto con ella por lo de Malfoy, no lo suficiente como para pelearse, pero si era un asunto que sembraba incomodidad en su relación. Como siempre, Ron estaba seguro que lo superarían, con el tiempo, con los años, con amor.

Ron observaba a la gente reunirse en grupitos por allí y por allá. Era de alguna forma triste ver a ese conjunto de personas, quienes tendrían que empezar desde cero en un nuevo país. Mas triste pensar que él y su familia serian unas de esas personas. Pero por lo menos estaban vivos y juntos, sus familias seguras y enteras. Ya los niños procedentes de Hogwarts estaban llegando poco a poco, algo llorosos y asustados pero seguros, Minerva había hecho bien su parte y Harry terminaría el trabajo. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy con toda su alma, pero debía conceder que si no hubiese sido porque ese maldito decidió un buen día traicionar de nuevo su sangre, en ese momento todas esas personas, incluyéndolos a ellos, estarían cautivas o muertas, le debía las gracias a ese bastardo, por ese gesto de inusitada nobleza, aunque Ron sabia que en el fondo, Malfoy lo había hecho por ella….solo por ella.

Mientras miraba distraído a su alredor, algo llamó su atención. Era una niñita, con el cabello castaño corto y los ojos azules, que sostenía en una mano un globo de helio rojo intenso, estaba vestida de azul. Lucia inocente, candida y a Ron le dio la impresión de que estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar en ese sitio, una niña con un globo, como si viniese de una feria. La niña lo miraba y parecía ajena a todo el alboroto que sucedía a su alrededor, a Ron eso lo intrigó y caminó hacia ella. Quizás estaba perdida, lo mejor era ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres. Mientras mas se acercaba a ella el rostro de la chiquilla se le hacia familiar.

Cuando llegó a unos diez metros de ella, Ron sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, sus manos temblaron descontroladamente y un dolor tenebrante le punzó en el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. De pronto tuvo una sensación de pérdida insoportable.

-Rose- la voz de Ron salió vacilante y temblorosa de su garganta. La reconoció de inmediato, le fue imposible no hacerlo. Esa niña, era Rose…..era una locura, cierto, Rose no tenia cinco años sino dieciocho. Pero esa chiquilla era Rose, eran su rostro, sus ojos, su cabellos recogidos en dos coletas cortas a los lados de su cara, incluso sus ropas, ese vestidito azul que le había hecho su abuela Molly, el globo. Tenia ese globo en sus manos, un globo del cual Ron se acordaba perfectamente puesto que era parte de un recuerdo entrañable. El día de su cumpleaños numero cinco, él había llevado a Rose a un parque de diversiones luciendo ese vestido azul y ella se antojó de un globo rojo con un pony grabado, él como buen padre consentidor, no le negó eso a su pequeña. Esa tarde, ella se divirtió muchísimo y él también, estaba solos, padre e hija, disfrutando de la complicidad que tenían. Ron adoraba a su hija, siempre había sido así, en muchos aspectos era su favorita, quizás era la cariñosa personalidad de Rose, quizás era porque fue la primera hija, no lo sabia pero era de esa forma, era injusto con respecto a su otro hijo y se sentía algo culpable por ello, pero Ron siempre mostró predilección por Rose. Desde el día que ella nació y la sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, supo que ese amor hacia su hija era único y especial. Ese globo, esas ropas…eran las mismas de ese día en el parque. Ron la llamó con apremió- Rose…¿eres tú Rose?

La niña lo miró con tristeza y luego en unos segundos le sonrió tímidamente, para luego girarse dándole la espalda y caminar en la multitud, alejándose de él. Ron la siguió.

-Rose….Rose…no te vayas…ven aquí Rose- Ron apartaba a la gente que le obstaculizaba el camino. No sabia que estaba sucediendo, era inexplicable. Esa niña…¿que hacia allí esa niña?…¿Que hacia allí Rose? O era que se estaba volviendo completamente loco. No lograba encontrarle una explicación lógica o coherente ni tampoco sabia porque estaba corriendo urgido hacia ella, pero Ron sabia que la pequeña era Rose.

La niña se volteó un segundo para mirarlo y agitó una mano de un lado a otro, antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Ron se quedó de pie en medio del lobby, con el corazón palpitante amenazando con hacer estallar su pecho y las lagrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos.

Nadie se lo dijo pero Ron lo supo inmediatamente, sus sentimientos de padre no estaban equivocados. Rose…el alma de Rose, había ido a despedirse de él

0o0

Albus, Lily y Hugo corrían por los corredores de Hogwarts. Los cimientos del castillo se movían y se percibía la estructura temblando. Estaban cerca del comedor, pero aun debían bajar al primer piso.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?- le gritó Hugo a Albus que llevaba de la mano a Lily casi arrastrándola.

-Es un ataque- dijo Albus- ya lo sabemos. Lo que no entiendo es porque parece que estamos en medio de un terremoto.

-El castillo se está defendiendo- contesto Lily entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hugo.

-Es un mecanismo mágico- dijo Lily- lo escuche en la clase de Historia de la Magia. El castillo intenta expulsar a los invasores.

-¿Cómo lograron entrar? ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Albus.

-Deben ser ex – mortifagos- contestó Hugo- ¿quienes mas se atreverían? Pero no es una sorpresa, la directora ya sabia que iba a suceder, por eso tenia listas las vías de escape.

Al girar en una esquina, Hugo se detuvo y Albus chocó contra su espalda.

-¡Que diablos! Hugo es mejor que camines puesto que….- Albus interrumpió sus palabras. Frente a ellos, estaban dos individuos vestidos completamente de negros apuntándolos con unas varitas.

-Mira lo que nos encontramos por ahí…..tres chiquillos perdidos….¿que pasa niños? ¿A dónde van?- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Quieren escapar sin duda- dijo el más viejo de ellos- y obviamente no dejaremos que suceda.

Albus tomó su varita y envió un _reductio _que dio contra el techo, haciendo que el arco de piedra se desplomase encima de los dos atacantes.

-Corran- gritó Albus, mientras empujaba a Hugo y a Lily para que tomasen la dirección contraria.

0o0

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?- Harry se apareció con James y un grupo de aurores directamente en el comedor de Hogwarts.

-Gracias al cielo estas aquí- Minerva se dirigió hacia él, la expresión de su cara era cansada, preocupada.

-Ya veo que casi todos los niños se han ido- dijo Harry mirando alrededor- ¿Dónde están mis chicos? También faltan Rose, Molly, Hugo y Fred.

-Fueron a buscar a Rose en las cocinas- respondió Emily Spencer que venia con Fred- A nosotros nos tocaba ir por Molly pero la buscamos en Slytherin y no estaba. De hecho no hay ningún estudiante en la sala común.

-Hace rato vinieron unos pocos Slytherin con su jefe de casa. No hay peligro, todos esos chicos confirmaron que ellos y sus familias están de nuestro lado- aclaró Minerva- Harry, Bill también está buscándolos, no te preocupes, aun no han logrado entrar al castillo.

-Voy por los chicos- dijo Harry, James asintió- ustedes salgan de aquí y cierren la vía de escape. No queda nadie, solo los de mi familia. Yo conjuraré un traslador para que se vayan del castillo. Luego me quedaré con algunos aurores para buscar algo.

Minerava supo de inmediato que era ese algo que Harry debía buscar. El castillo caería de eso no había ninguna duda, no eran suficientes para aguantar el ataque. Pero lo que había que sacar de Hogwarts o en todo caso, ocultar, era el trabajo de Harry.

-Es peligroso hacer un traslador. El hechizo anti-aparición protege Hogwarts- contestó Minerva.

-No…ya no lo hace. Lo comprobé por mi mismo antes de llegar aquí. Alguien ha derrumbado esa barrera mágica y debió haber sido un mago muy poderoso para que tú no te percatases del hecho- dijo Harry- solo unos pocos tenemos permiso para aparecer y desaparecer de este castillo. Bill, tú, Malfoy, yo…..pero ahora puede entrar quien quiera. Debes salir de aquí…rápido.

Emily y Fred se miraron.

-Debes irte con tus padres- dijo Fred- estarás segura con ellos. Tú eres sangre limpia, tu familia no es traidora a la sangre como la mía. Yo no se que será de mi. Y además debo acompañar a mi tío a buscar a mis primos.

-No te voy a abandonar- contestó Emily tomándolo de la mano- soy mayor de edad, no tengo el rastro mágico del ministerio sobre mi, nadie sabrá donde estoy, mis padres entenderán. Y además de todo, soy tu esposa, donde tú vayas, yo iré.

Fred miró con languidez a Emily y la abrazó con fuerza. Harry había escuchado todo y sin proponérselo sonrió. Era imposible que Fred no le cayese bien. Ese sobrino suyo era la viva estampa de su padre y su hermano gemelo, de quien había tomado el nombre, aunque su personalidad fuese distinta.

-¿Te casaste? ¿Antes de terminar la escuela? ¿En secreto? ¿Sin decirle nada a nadie? Molly va a chillar, Ginny va a matarte, George también…demonios yo quiero matarte por no avisar a tiempo…nos debes una fiesta muchacho….eres una caja de sorpresas Fred Weasley….igual que otro Fred que conocí hace mucho tiempo- dijo Harry- ¿O hay otra razón por ahi?

Emily se ruborizó. Fred se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una intensa mirada a su tío

-No…Emmie no está embarazada. Es un poco más complicado que eso….a ella y a mi se nos estaba acabando el tiempo…teníamos que casarnos- contestó Fred tomando de la mano a Emily. Él la miró con ternura y tristeza, Fred sabia que ella estaba enferma, al principio lo atormentaba no saber cual era la razón de que ella no quisiese tener una relación formal con él, aun así se enamoró como un loco, Emily también. Después, cuando la relación se desarrolló, fue imposible no develarle ese secreto, que ella estaba muriendo de cáncer, Fred lo aceptó con dolor y con tristeza, pero sin perder la esperanza en ningún momento, no se casó con ella por lastima ni mucho menos, se casó con ella porque si Emily se iba a ir pronto, iba a darle todo lo que tenia, la iba a hacer feliz junto a él- Igual estamos por terminar la escuela. Emmie, este es mi tío, el gran Harry Potter, ella es Emily Spencer.

-Desde hace una semana Emily Weasley y muy orgullosa de serlo- dijo ella sonriente tendiéndole una delgada mano a Harry. Estaba pálida y flaca, con ojeras oscuras rodeando sus ojos. Lucia frágil y enfermiza, pero su fuerza de voluntad y su amor por Fred era lo que aun la mantenía en pie.

-Bienvenida a la familia…me hubiese gustado conocerte en una mejor ocasión- contestó Harry- Bien chicos, sugiero que se dejen de tonterías y se vayan con Minerva- dijo Harry- esto ya es asunto de aurores.

-Pero…- Fred estaba dudoso. Emily lo miró suplicante.

-Está bien- dijo Fred- acompañaremos a la anciana. Y tío, no le digas a Albus que me convenciste tan fácilmente de irme de aquí. No quiero que me eché en cara que soy un cobarde.

-Hecho- contestó Harry despidiéndose.

0o0

El cuervo voló hasta posarse sobre el suelo, el hombre encapuchado con la mascara plateada cubriendo su rostro se detuvo de inmediato, estaba en los terrenos del castillo, cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques.

-Rosemberg- masculló el encapuchado entre dientes.

El cuervo empezó su transformación, en unos segundos, Walter Rosemberg estaba de pie, con su cabello negro ocultando sus ojos. La expresión de su cara era reservada, sin emoción alguna, pero sus ojos estaba más oscuros que nunca.

-No debió haber venido-dijo Rosemberg- El castillo será tomado pero ya la directora ha evacuado a todos sus habitantes. Potter acaba de llegar. Su presencia aquí es inconveniente.

-¿Dónde está el chico?

-En peligro- fue la parca respuesta de Walter- sígueme, lo buscaremos juntos.

Dicho esto, volvió a convertirse en cuervo y surcar los aires. Desde la altura y con su finísimo sentido de la vista, ayudaría al encapuchado a encontrar su objetivo.

0o0

_Mi mente se__ nubla como si una pesada cortina hubiese velado mi pensamiento, aun así un pequeño resquicio de mi consciencia grita, negándose a dejar de ser humano, pero por otra parte, el instinto clama con fuerza, me llama de una forma ensordecedora, no puedo negarme, es mas fuerte que yo, supera mi voluntad. _

_Mi__ mente colapsa, ladrillo a ladrillo, la estructura donde se había afianzado mi personalidad, mi yo interno, cae como una pila de domino sin posibilidad alguna de reconstrucción. Es irónico, había luchado toda mi vida contra esto, me había opuesto tajantemente con todas mis fuerzas, pero de alguna forma, ahora lo acepto, es liberador al mismo tiempo que me congela la sangre. Yo lo sabia desde hacia tiempo y me lo negué constantemente, lo sabia, sabia que debía ser así. Esta noche yo iba a convertirme en lo que siempre estuve destinado a ser._

_Que Caspar me mordiese solo fue una maldita casualidad, ahora entiendo que si no hubiese sido él, de igual forma habría sucedido, hubiese sido otro warg, en algún momento de mi vida, simplemente era mi destino. En mi forma humano yo no estaba abierto a esas sensaciones, a esa memoria mágica e innata que todo warg posee, pero al iniciarse el cambio, poco a poco todo ese conocimiento acudió a mí desde el fondo de mi alma. Se sentía tan natural, tan lógico, tan propio y al mismo tiempo tan ajeno a mí. Pero estaba sucediendo. También entendí, más bien descubrí, porque los warg no dejaban sobrevivir a su lado humano, era demasiado doloroso recordar lo que fuimos y lo que jamás volveríamos a ser otra vez. _

_Mucho después, en mi recuerdo solo perduraría el dolor, el físico, que como fuego ardiente estaba carcomiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero sobre el espiritual, el dolor del alma, que estaba apuñaleando mi corazón, esa sensación asfixiante de miedo, temor por mi, pánico por ella, por ellas. ¿Quién dijo que un animal no puede sentir? ¿Qué un animal no puede amar? Si lo hacemos, con mas intensidad que un humano, eso es seguro. El amor existe para el salvaje warg, forma parte de su existencia, solo que no se percibe de igual manera. . _

_Mientras corría desesperado por el bosque, apartando las ramas q__ue se me atravesaban obstaculizándome el camino, sentía la adrenalina correr en mis venas, impregnar todas y cada una de mis células, mutandolas, cambiando mi interior y mi apariencia para siempre. Cuando estuve seguro de que estaba dejando de ser yo, Scorpius Malfoy, para convertirme en algo más, creo que temblé de indignación. Tanto esfuerzo para nada, todo iba a irse al diablo, había estado dispuesto a todo…. a todo por ella, por la niña, mi familia. Yo conservaba la esperanza de un futuro diferente, uno donde me creía especial y con poder para dominar al animal que llevaba dentro, tal cual lo habían hecho unos pocos de mi clase. Llevaba esa ilusión dentro de mi corazón como una prenda, lo deseaba por ella, por ellas, por Rose y por Ángela, pero la verdad es que yo solo era o mas bien fui un hombre ordinario, un simple hombre, el mas tonto e crédulo de todos y ahora, era un animal…el mas común de los animales, un pobre lobo en una desesperada carrera para salvar lo que mas le importaba. _

_Nott la tenia, se la había llevado, estaba con ella quien sabe porque razón, y no podía ser bueno. De__ ninguna forma podía estar bien si Marina Merrey corrió a avisarme que él y su maldito esbirro, Montague, la habían capturado, peor aun, si Rose se había atrevido a delatar su embarazo era porque la situación pendía de un hilo. Los siniestros propósitos de ese hombre se hacían mas claros en mi cabeza a cada segundo que pasaba. Rose estaba en peligro, desde hacia horas mi instinto avisaba que algo no iba bien, que alguna cosa se estaba cuajando, pero yo, apelando a mi parte humana, no quise prestarle atención. No debí dejarla sola, no debí ir hasta mi habitación en Slytherin abandonándola en la torre, tantas cosas que no debí haber hecho en un principio y allí estábamos._

_Me maldije mil veces, porque en el fondo siempre lo había sabido, las intensiones de Marcus Nott, lo había sospechado, lo presentía cada vez que su mirada despiadada caía sobre ella, instintivamente sentía como él deseaba hacerle daño y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte o decidido para eliminar esa amenaza para siempre, porque aun estaba sujeto a la moralidad del humano, a los convencionalismos de la sociedad que no me permitían tomar la justicia en mis manos, pero ahora no, de ninguna forma, esas ataduras se estaban rompiendo. Nunca más. _

_Mis esperanzas de permanecer__ junto a ella morían, la perdería, pero ganaría su vida, lo estaba haciendo, dejando que el animal en mi emergiese, porque sabia que era la única forma, la manera de llegar hasta Rose lo mas rápido posible y enfrentarme a ese maldito. No existe ninguna criatura mas peligrosa que un warg, desde que tenia doce años había escuchado miles de veces esa afirmación, casi nada ni nadie podía detener a un warg, eran asesinos por naturaleza. Ahora era el momento de demostrarme si era cierto. No fue una decisión tomada fríamente, de ninguna forma, es algo mas complejo de definir, simplemente fue que tuve la certeza de que era la única salida. Aun así, cuando estuvo claro de que con mi acción la alejaría de mí para siempre, una lágrima solitaria salio de mis ojos y corrió por mi rostro. Aun en ese momento, donde era mas animal que otra cosa, yo no podía dejar de llorar por ella. La amaba, con furia, con pasión, yo la amaba profundamente y estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a amar a alguien de esa manera. Ella era parte de mí, la parte más valiosa. Pero no importaba, yo solo quería salvarla del peligro que Marcus Nott representaba. _

_Y es que no tenia tiempo para sentir lastima por mi, de ninguna forma, solo estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrarla. _

_Mi mente de pronto se cerró__ a pensamientos mas complejos, quizás fuese mejor así, me rendí a mi naturaleza animal porque ya no tenia ni escudos ni defensas para evitarlo. Estoy tan asustado, tan consternado, en tal estado de pánico, que de todas formas, en el caso de que quisiese, no puedo bloquear mi instinto. Siento las uñas de mis manos crecer, mis brazos y piernas alargarse, el vello grueso del lobo emergiendo de la piel de todo mi cuerpo, los colmillos se afilan dentro de mi boca y….. si, siento dolor, duele un infierno tener los huesos cambiando para adaptar su forma animal, pero mas duele el hueco que tengo en el corazón. A duras penas y a fuerza de pura voluntad logro reponerme, la escasa consciencia humana que aun me queda, esa que me grita que me apure y vaya por ella, también me dice que aguante, que debo seguir adelante, que no debo rendirme al dolor físico, porque los dos seres mas importantes que tengo en la vida corren peligro y necesitan de mi. Me empujo a lo imposible por amor, en ese momento, yo, Scorpius, el animal que llevo en mí y el hombre que esta retrocediendo hasta perderse en la inconsciencia, estamos llegando a un acuerdo solo por amor. Ese amor humano que no debería sentir por ser lo que soy, lo que seré, pero que siento…lo siento…de verdad lo siento. ._

_De pronto capturo su olor, __la brisa nocturna me lleva su aroma mezclado con el olor metálico de la sangre, apuro el paso frenéticamente y sigo la dirección del viento. Los árboles se cierran ante mi, el camino se hace mas abrupto e inaccesible….para un humano, no para mi. Entonces mi vista, que ya esta adaptada a la oscuridad de la noche, logra divisar un claro en el bosque a la luz de la luna. Una persona yace en el piso, cubierta de sangre, de hecho, hay sangre por todos lados y veo dos hombres inclinados sobre un cuerpo._

_Trato de acercarme sigilosamente, pero falló estrepitosamente en mi intensión, tengo miedo como jamás lo he sentido en mi vida, mi corazón bombea con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, poco a poco voy hacia ellos y entonces reconozco a la persona….en ese momento, cuando me doy cuenta de quien esta allí, desangrándose, inerte, con los ojos fijos, ojos que miran pero no ven, sin hacer ningún movimiento, simplemente colapso. Finalmente la encontré y fue como si el infierno súbitamente hubiese emergido del subsuelo._

_V__er como la tenían, como yacía su cuerpo desnudo ensangrentado a merced de esas dos bestias con rostro humano, desató una oleada de indignación en mi interior. Rabia, dolor, pena, ofuscación, toda una amalgama de sentimientos violentos que hacen erupción dentro de mí, sin ningún orden ni lógica, entonces ahí fui completamente consciente del cambio. En ese momento, mi mente se fracturó definitivamente, no más Scorpius, dejó de existir, se fue a la mierda, la furia me inunda, la desolación carcome mi alma y las ganas de matar se apoderan de mí. Solo quiero ver la sangre de ellos en mis manos…necesito verla .en mis propias manos. _

Nott fue lanzado hasta el tronco de un árbol, a varios metros de Rose, su cabeza chocó directamente con el tronco y por un momento su visión se tornó borrosa, no tenia ni idea de que o quien lo había atacado pero sentía la sangre correr por su cuello. Era evidente que estaba herido, pero podía mover sus brazos y sus piernas, así que supuso que no era algo grave. Mientras trataba de levantarse, solo escuchaba gruñidos y los gritos de Sebastian, eso lo apremió, seguía con la vista borrosa, pero tanteó en el suelo para intentar conseguir su varita, encontrándola con prontitud. Lo que lo había golpeado era grande y fuerte, quizás algún animal del bosque o quizás otra cosa. No lo sabia y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba,.Marcus Nott vio en la penumbra dos figuras revolviéndose en el suelo. Puesto que las antorchas que tenía dispuestas en el lugar se apagaron, no divisaba con claridad que estaba sucediendo pero lo cierto es que tenía que ir a ayudar a Sebastian.

Los gritos seguían y se elevaron en intensidad, Nott recorrió a zancadas la gran distancia que lo separaba del joven y entonces lo que vio lo dejó paralizado y desconcertado.

Frente a él, una criatura de por lo menos dos metros de altura, parada sobre sus cuartos traseros, con el pelaje claro, tenia a Sebastian elevado a unos centímetros del suelo, tomado por el cuello. La cabeza del animal era alargada, sus feroces ojos eran amarillo intenso, su boca se abrió y entonces Nott observó incrédulo como esa boca cubierta de colmillos se clavaba en el cuello de Sebastian para morderlo hasta decapitarlo por completo. Cuando los gritos cesaron, solo el crujido de la carne desgarrándose y los huesos rompiéndose fue lo que se escuchó.

Marcus Nott juraba que era incapaz de sorprenderse por algo, permanentemente se jactaba de su sangre fría, pero cuando vio aquello, sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Jamás en su vida había experimentado una sensación inminente de peligro como en ese momento. Estaba espantado. Pero lejos de irse corriendo como hubiese sido lo mas lógico, Marcus Nott todavía miraba con siniestra fascinación, como la descomunal criatura desmembraba a Sebastian con sus dientes.

Tardó en reaccionar pero lo hizo, pronto Nott fue consciente de que Sebastian estaba muerto, inundado de rabia, fue hasta la criatura y lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_, que el animal logró esquivar saltando oportunamente hacia un lado. Nott se fue al ataque de nuevo, siguió lanzando hechizos y maldiciones pero el monstruo saltaba de un lado a otro, escabulléndose. La luna se abrió paso de entre las nubes y el bosque se aclaró un poco. El animal caminó unos pasos y quedó frente a frente con Nott. Sus ojos lo observaban con ansia asesina, su cuerpo se inclinaba en posición de ataque y sus fauces se abrían una y otra vez, amenazantes, mostrándole los colmillos cubiertos de sangre, de la sangre de Sebastian Montague.

Al ver mucho mejor lo que enfrentaba, Nott se dio cuenta que estaba siendo atacado por un hombre lobo y maldijo su suerte. Probó varios hechizos, incluido de nuevo la maldición asesina, pero la varita temblaba en su mano, por lo que su puntería no era tan buena. Nott sabia que tenia que salir de allí, pero el deseo de venganza superó toda precaución y se dedicó a atacar al gran lobo, una y otra vez, errando todos los intentos. El animal brincaba de un lado a otro a increíble velocidad, finalmente uno de los hechizos de Nott logró dar con su objetivo, haciendo que el lobo se doblase en dos debido al dolor.

Nott se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo tenía en sus manos, lo había herido, lo mataría, vengaría la pérdida del chico que había sido su confidente y también algo más. Nott podría no saber exactamente en que consistían los sentimientos nobles, jamás había amado y nunca lo haría, amar hacia débiles a las personas, lo único que valoraba era la fidelidad y un Nott hace justicia en nombre de quienes son sus fieles sirvientes. Torturaría a esa bestia, así como lo había hecho con la chica y disfrutaría enormemente con ello. El corazón le latía frenéticamente, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y sucios, sus ojos se clavaban en la figura del lobo y el odio mas descarnado corría por sus venas. Esa criatura había osado enfrentarlo, había interrumpido un importantísimo ritual, quitándole la satisfacción de ver morir ante sus ojos a Rose Weasley, había matado a Sebastian, lo había herido, en conclusión, verdaderamente le había jodido la noche y lo pagaría.

Estaba dispuesto a pronunciar otra maldición cuando un suceso extraño captó la atención de Nott. En unos segundos, el aspecto del hombrelobo cambió y se convirtió en ….en… en un chico….un chico vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts, un joven con el cabello rubio. Nott abrió los ojos como platos…..el hombrelobo, el lobo era …..Scorpius Malfoy.

El asombro no lo dejaba moverse, la mente de Marcus Nott entró en febril actividad, sopesando causas y consecuencias. Ya entendía porque Walter Rosemberg y Bill Weasley estaban en Hogwarts, asunto que le había intrigado de sobremanera porque Walter era un warg y Bill Weasley un conocido hombrelobo que lideraba una manada de wargs, ahora entendía porque Scorpius Malfoy parecía estar eternamente en detención, precisamente con esos dos sujetos, de seguro estaban entrenándolo, todo tenia un patrón y era justamente en ese momento que Nott estaba atando cabos. ¿Por qué estaban entrenándolo? A un warg ¿Por qué? Mejor dicho ¿Para que? Vio la figura encogida de Scorpius arrodillada sobre el suelo, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Rose, con una expresión de desconcierto y dolor. Entonces Marcus se sonrió, rió a todo pulmón disfrutando su victoria, y allí fue cuando Scorpius se giró y lo vio.

Odio absoluto…..ese era el significado de la mirada que Scorpius Malfoy le estaba dirigiendo. Los ojos del chico estaban amarillos, brillaban en la oscuridad, su boca se tenso en una fina línea.

-Tú…..- la voz de Scorpius estaba pastosa, tenía heridas en su cuerpo, que sangraban profusamente, debido a una maldición Setumsempra que lo había alcanzado. El cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Marcus fue más rápido que él.

-_Crucio_- el hechizo impactó contra Scorpius, tendiéndolo de espaldas, se revolvió en el suelo debido a la intensidad del dolor que estaba experimentando.

-_Crucio…crucio…crucio_- Nott lanzaba cada maldición con fuerza, estaba eufórico. Ni en sus mas locos sueños había imaginado acabar con la chica Weasley y con Scorpius Malfoy el mismo día. Sin contar con lo del hijo de ambos. Los odiaba, por separado…lo habían enfrentado…lo habían humillado. Nott paladeaba en su lengua el sabor de una largamente esperada venganza. El inominado cumpliría cualquier deseo, de eso estaba seguro. La ofrenda era sin igual.

-Maldito seas….- gritaba Scorpius ahora con la mirada fija en Rose. Ella inmóvil, ahora Scorpius veía claramente las dagas emergiendo de su pálido cuerpo. Una de ellas clavada en su vientre. Sintió nauseas, el dolor de la maldición _Cruciatus_ no era nada comparado con el de su corazón- ¿Que le hiciste? ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

-La mate….a ella y a tu hijo- dijo Marcus Nott con pasmosa calma- las mate así como voy a matarte a ti, maldito bastardo.

Scorpius tembló de rabia. No…..no podía ser….no ellas…no. Inmediatamente su mente volvió a desconectarse y empezó de nuevo a mutar a forma warg, pero lo hacia de manera incompleta. Su mente estaba descontrolada y eso influía en su cuerpo. El dolor de la transformación, el dolor de los crucios y la imagen de Rose…muerta, todo junto, amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura.

Nott miraba casi con interés científico la escena. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado para tener mejor vista. Sus ojos azules estaban más fríos que nunca.

-Curioso evento- se dijo a si mismo Nott.

Scorpius se arrastraba a gatas por el piso, tomando aire por la boca.

-Si te sirve de consuelo- dijo Nott señalando el cuerpo de Rose con un dedo- creo que las dagas no le dolieron nada, por lo menos las dos últimas que le clavé, Sebastian le fracturó el cráneo antes de eso. Me hubiese gustado oírla gritar, pero la muy imbécil solo suplicaba por la vida de su hijo, al final…ya no dijo más nada.

-Maldito….- gritó Scorpius, intentaba levantarse pero no podía, el efecto del _crucio_ todavía recorría su cuerpo y además, estaba mutando a tal velocidad, que no tenía control sobre sus miembros.

-Así que eres un warg, sabia que estabas en algo raro, intente determinar la clase de poción que tomabas, pero no pude, él que la fabricó, sabia lo que hacia, quería mantener tu secreto…pensé cualquier cosa, hasta que te estabas drogando con sustancias prohibidas, pero que fueses un warg…ni pensarlo, he de reconocer que me has tomado de sorpresa- dijo Nott mientras se acercaba varita en alto. La figura de Scorpius se modificaba a cada segundo, cambiando en un parpadeo, en un segundo tenia aspecto de lobo y en el otro era un ser humano. Sin embargo el color de sus ojos no cambiaban y el odio asesino que tenia esa mirada hacia Marcus Nott tampoco….

Scorpius observaba de vez en cuando, completamente desolado, a Rose, su cuerpo desnudo maltratado, esas dagas hundidas en su piel, ella no respiraba, su mirada estaba fija. Estaba muerta, lo supo al primer momento que vio la cantidad de sangre que había derramada en el suelo, mientras era un lobo vio como le clavaban la daga sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, pero en forma humana estaba consciente de que nadie, ninguna persona, podía perder tanta sangre y estar vivo. Su corazón amenazaba con pararse, su mente estaba divagando, y solo existía la agonía de saber que ella no estaba mas, que se había ido, que ella y su hija habían muerto, que un maldito las había asesinado sin ninguna razón.

-Rose- Scorpius gimió y cerró los ojos por un momento. En su mente se repetía su nombre incontables veces. Él quería morir…deseaba morir…y sin duda lo haría, moriría por ella pero se llevaría al maldito Nott con él.

-Supongo que querrás saber porque- dijo Nott en voz baja mientras se inclinaba ante él para observarlo mejor, pronto sus caras estuvieron a centímetros. Scorpius lo escupió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Rose Weasley murió porque nosotros, la nueva Orden de Walpurgis, necesitábamos matar un símbolo para que muriese toda esperanza. Su sangre era fuerte, legado de una talentosa familia de magos, pero también era débil, corrompida por la sangre de su madre, una hija de muggles. Sangre mestiza, precisamente lo que queremos exterminar. Ella más que nadie, era la indicada. El dios Inominado quería esa ofrenda, y yo era el encargado de otorgarse. Yo recibiré el favor del dios. Y además, yo la odiaba….mucho…tanto o mas que a ti Malfoy- Marcus hablaba en voz baja, susurrante, solo para los oídos de él y Scorpius- No sabes como disfrute, fue mejor asesinarla que follarmela , eso es seguro- Marcus entonces rió a carcajadas cuando vio la expresión atormentada de la cara de Scorpius- Ah, no te lo había dicho, preñada y todo, me la he follado hasta cansarme antes de matarla. No se como te aguantabas esos muslos flojos, que mujercita tan insípida.

Los ojos de Scorpius se oscurecieron….estaba tan impactado con la noticia de tal vejamen, que no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Su corazón se fragmentaba en mil y un pedazos. Lo que habían hecho con Rose, era una atrocidad_._ La habían ultrajado, la habían asesinado de manera despiadada. _ Dios mío,¿ que te han hecho Rose? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Una chica inocente que nunca dañó a nadie…y la niña, la pequeña…nuestra hija…muertas…están muertas. _

Debido a esa incontrolable rabia que lo estaba consumiendo vivo, de nuevo el lobo volvía a él, queriendo matar con saña, deseando probar la sangre de su enemigo, deseando vengar a su hembra. Pero lo cierto es que Scorpius estaba literalmente incapacitado para moverse, su transformación estaba incompleta, sus dos mitades, su alma animal y la humana estaban en conflicto tratando de someter a la otra, debido al shock emocional que había recibido, ambas intentaban obtener el control, sin que ninguna predominase por los momentos.

Nott se alejó convenientemente de Scorpius, el chico gruñía y gritaba, se revolvía como el animal herido que era. Nott sabia que estaba ganando, eso dio fuerzas a su ego y a su insolencia.

-Veo que quieres pelea….ya te gané hace rato, sin duda puedo hacerlo de nuevo- le gritó Nott- ven …ven a mi, desata tu ira, dame una buena lucha y muere …maldito imbécil.

-Te mataré- dijo Scorpius con voz gutural, con violencia, casi escupiendo las palabras, gruñendo por lo bajo, su mirada era salvaje y despiadada. No habría ninguna contemplación, despedazaría su cuerpo con brutalidad como había hecho con Sebastian. Scorpius despedía pura y absoluta rabia - juro que te mataré y escupiré sobre tus malditos huesos.

-Eso lo veremos- contestó Marcus.

La consciencia warg ganó la partida, Scorpius logró terminar su transformación.

El lobo se incorporó y caminó hasta el hombre, entonces Nott pronuncio la maldición asesina, pero salió desviada porque llegó Fenrir Gryback en forma humana golpeándolo y empujándolo.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Nott poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

Fenrir Grayback se colocó al lado de Scorpius y lo miró con cautela. El hombrelobo en el cual se había convertido lucia tal cual la bestia despiadada e indomable que temió encontrarse. Sabía que seria impredecible y peligroso, pero por los momentos el chico tenia decidida la victima. Ni siquiera reparaba en él. Grayback enfocó sus ojos en su oponente, le dedicó una sonrisa que era más que una mueca.

-Así que eres tú- dijo Grayback- a mi tú no puedes engañarme Nott. Se quien eres.

-Traidor- Nott les lanzó una maldición asesina y tanto Fenrir como Scorpius lograron esquivarla

Fenrir se convirtió en hombre lobo y empezó a luchar con Nott, quien de pronto se vio en franca desventaja, los dos lobos evadían con facilidad y velocidad sorprendente sus maleficios. Scorpius y Grayback intentaban asesinarlo y Nott supo que tenia que salir de allí como fuese, vio de reojo en la lejanía el cuerpo de la muchacha. Quizás no había completado el rito pero al parecer la chica llevaba un buen tiempo muerta. Ya no tenia nada que hacer allí, logró enviar un _sectumsempra_ a Gryback y uno a Scoprius y eso los distrajo, dándole suficiente tiempo para adoptar la forma de niebla que había aprendido de los antiguos mortifagos y salir como una forma etérea y veloz hacia el castillo.

Grayback se vio tirado al piso, malherido, sangrando profusamente de una de sus patas. La lamió a conciencia hasta que la herida cerró.

Scorpius le gruñó a Greyback y caminó con dificultad hacia Rose, se sentó a su lado, le arrancó una a una las dagas del cuerpo, luego desató sus amarras y la tomó en brazos. Ella estaba bañada en sangre, totalmente inerte, con la cabeza caída hacia atrás y los ojos abiertos. Scorpius tomó con delicadeza su cabeza, acarició su cara, se dejó hundir en la mirada azul de ella que ahora lucia apagada, Scorpius dejó que el rostro de Rose descansase sobre su hombro, así como su cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo, la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a susurrarle cosas en el oído, mientras lo hacia, él cerraba los ojos llenos de lagrimas. La acunaba mientras en voz baja le decía una y otra vez que lo perdonase, por mentirle, por no llegar a tiempo para salvarla, por su hija que nunca llegaría a nacer, le dijo que la amaba, que siempre la amaría, que la vería pronto en donde fuese que su alma estuviese.

Grayback miraba la escena sin moverse, absolutamente trastornado. Jamás había visto algo así, nunca en su vida había visto a un lobo, warg o hombrelobo comportarse de esa forma. Scorpius estaba completamente transformado pero sus acciones, reacciones y actitudes eran humanas. Solo se atrevió a moverse cuando Scorpius dejó a Rose de nuevo sobre el piso con delicadeza, él se levantó dándole la espalda al cuerpo, intentó caminar y se tambaleó hasta caer desmayado sobre el suelo a pocos metros. De nuevo se transformó en humano unos segundos para luego otra vez convertirse en hombre lobo. Y así sucesivamente.

Fenrir entonces supo que debía tomar el control de la situación, respiraba agitadamente, mientras sus narinas se ampliaban, poco a poco se devolvió a su forma humana y fue ayudar al chico, quien seguía parpadeando entre su forma de lobo y la humana.

Bill llegó corriendo transformado en hombre lobo, cuando fue consciente de la situación, se convirtió de nuevo en forma humana.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Bill observando alarmado a Scorpius.

-Esta parpadeando- dijo Greyback mirando con ojo clínico a Scorpius- esto no puede seguir así, puede morir. Debo llevármelo a un lugar seguro para intentar ayudarle. Su consciencia animal y la humana están luchando por él en este momento.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- pregunto Bill.

-Cuando llegue aquí estaba peleándose con ese tipo, el tal Nott- dijo Grayback- Bill, tu sobrina….la chica….está mas allá…creo que esta muerta.

La sangre de Bill se congeló cuando miró en la distancia y divisó el cuerpo, fue corriendo hasta ella y al reconocer a Rose cayó de rodillas totalmente consternado.

-Dios mío- dijo Bill observaba el cuerpo desnudo de su sobrina, estaba tirada en un charco de sangre, tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo, su cráneo estaba hundido, procedió a quitarse su abrigo para cubrirla- Rose….dios mío.

_Como __voy a decírselo a Ron…dios mío….Rose….su hija_…ya entendía porque Scorpius estaba parpadeando, el impacto de verla asesinada de esa forma debió haber sido brutal. Sabía que cuando un warg parpadeaba era porque su mente estaba en conflicto. Era un suceso extraño, casi insólito, la mayoría de las veces el warg en cuestión terminaba muriendo, ese fenómeno agotaba la energía vital del warg. Podía ser desencadenado por una fuerte emoción...rabia, amor o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Sin duda antes de llegar allí, hubo bastante acción, un cadáver o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él, estaba lanzado a pocos metros, pedazos de alguien, quizás era el otro atacante, el tal Montague, quizás había sido Grayback el asesino, pero Bill estaba seguro de lo había hecho Scorpius.

La muerte de Rose había desencadenado la parte oscura y letal del warg, ese sujeto había tenido su justo merecido. La habían matado, sin contemplación sin importar además que estaba embarazada, para Bill estuvo muy claro cuando vio el vientre abultado cubierto de sangre, también tenia una herida allí, el maldito Nott no pasó por alto el niño. Bill vio todas esas cosas y no podía dejar de preguntarse porque diablos se habían ensañado tanto con ella. Le tomó una mano y se la besó.

_Mi dulce Rose_…..Bill lloraba en silencio. Le cerró los ojos y le acarició la cara con ternura.

De pronto, escuchó un gemido, apenas audible y una respiración estertorosa, débil, pero sin duda un intento de bocanada, Bill acerco su oído a la boca abierta de Rose y entonces sintió la entrada de aire. Su corazón estalló…la esperanza revivió de pronto. Bill palpó su cuello y encontró el pulso de la arteria carótida, apenas perceptible. Dioses….estaba viva, era casi un milagro, ella estaba viva. Con rapidez se puso de pie y la levantó en brazos. Murmuró unas palabras y desapareció del lugar.

0o0

Las maldiciones impactaban detrás de ellos, sin alcanzarlos aun. Albus, Lily y Hugo corrían por sus vidas en los vacios pasillos del castillo. En lugar de ir bajando al primer piso como era su propósito, estaban en lo alto de la torre sur, el séptimo piso. Pronto llegaron a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida cuyo final era uno de los grandes ventanales de Hogwarts.

Los chicos se miraron con el pánico reflejado en sus caras, estaban atrapados.

Las dos figuras altas y oscuras que los perseguían doblaron una esquina para entonces quedar frente a ellos.

Hugo se colocó delante de Lily instintivamente. Tanto él como Albus esgrimieron sus varitas. Iba a ser un duelo con todas las de la ley. Uno donde estaban en franca desventaja, tres chicos adolescentes contra dos tipos que sin duda eran unos mercenarios.

-_Avada kedavra_- dijo uno de los Walpurgis. El hechizo fue dirigido hacia Hugo, quien se empujó a un lado llevándose a Lily con él. Había esquivado la maldición casi de milagro.

-_Sectumsempra-_ gritó Albus como respuesta, el hechizo fue bloqueado con un _Protego_ por sus oponentes_._

-_Crucio_- gritó el hombre más viejo.

-_Experliamus-_ Hugo lanzó el hechizo, mientras corría al otro lado del pasillo con Lily para ocultarse detrás de una columna de piedra, tratando de protegerse. Albus hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado del pasillo.

-Dolohov- dijo el Walpurgis menor haciendo un gesto dirigido a los chicos- míralos, están jugando con nosotros- la risa del hombre resonó por todo el lugar.

-Esto es una verdadera perdida de tiempo- dijo Dolohov, escupiendo el piso. Era un hombre mayor, casi setenta años, pero lo que no tenía en agilidad lo tenía en crueldad. No estaba en sus planes seguir persiguiendo a tres niños estúpidos. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer justo en ese momento. Levantó su varita en alto y conjuró el maleficio.

_-¡Fiendfyre eh_!- de la punta de su varita salió un fuego rojo como si se tratase de un lanzallamas. Pronto el fuego mágico fue agrandándose hasta convertirse en una bola incandescente. Dolohov levantó la varita e hizo un movimiento con el brazo lanzándola hasta el sitio donde se encontraban los chicos.

Cuando la bola de fuego impactó sobre el pulido piso de piedra, las llamas corrieron por todo el lugar con rapidez. Dolohov le sonrió a su acompañante.

-Ahora dejemos que jueguen con esto…si es que pueden- dijo con sorna mientras daba media vuelta y se iba con paso resuelto del lugar, seguido por su guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Lily tosía por el humo, mientras estaba de rodillas apoyada en el piso, Hugo estaba frente a ella convocando un escudo.

-_Fuego maldito-_ dijo Hugo-Lily, no puedo sostener el escudo mucho tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí como sea. No nos dejará tranquilos hasta que las llamas logren alcanzarnos.

-Hugo…no puedo respirar- dijo entrecortadamente Lily.

-¡Oh Dios!- gimió Hugo claramente preocupado por la chica, a él también le costaba inhalar aire, cuando vio que su hechizo escudo retrocedía supo que estaba perdido. Las llamas amenazaban con alcanzarlo, cuando de pronto, Hugo vio asombrado que se retiraban rápidamente para concentrarse en un solo lugar.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Lily con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, de pronto no había tanto humo ni tanto calor.

Hugo no contestó, luego de su incertidumbre inicial, fue claramente consciente de hacia donde habían ido las llamas. Hacia un objetivo más fácil que él.

-Albus- gimió Hugo, fue entonces hasta su primo que se encontraba ahora rodeado con una pared de llamas- Albus.

Albus Potter miraba horrorizado como el fuego maldito lo atrapaba y las llamas adquirían formas horrorosas e intimidantes frente a sus ojos. Lenguas de fuego iban hacia él tratando de alcanzarlo, algunos lo lograron chamuscando sus ropas. Albus intentaba varios hechizos, los encantamientos básicos que conocía, _aguamenti, fuego extinto,_ pero él sabia que no podría hacerle frente al fuego mágico. Tenia que ser apagado por quien lo convocó… no todos podían hacer una maldición de ese tipo y menos dejar que esta se sometiese a su voluntad, uno de los hombres que lo habían atacado debía ser experto en magia oscura…pero el fuego mágico también podía ser extinguido de otra manera, a manos de un mago excepcionalmente poderoso, uno que recanalizase el fuego y lo sometiese. Un mago poderoso. Cosa que él no era, Albus Potter solamente era un chico de séptimo año en Hogwarts.

Las llamas lo envolvieron y el dolor fue tal, que empezó a gritar con fuerza. Hugo corrió hacia él intentado cualquier hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza, pero fue inútil. Lily levantó la cara cuando escuchó los gritos y se puso de pie al ver como Hugo corría hasta una figura recubierta de llamas que se movía torpemente por el pasillo.

-¡NO!- Lily también corrió hacia su hermano cuando lo reconoció- Albus….!NO!.

El cuerpo encendido de Albus se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Las llamas consumían su carne hasta los huesos, eran inclementes, poderosas, el dolor iba más allá de lo imaginable. Estaba siendo quemado vivo. No podía soportarlo.

-Hugo….- la voz de Albus salía amortiguada de su garganta, el furioso crepitar de las llamas la solapaba- Termínalo, por favor…Hugo.

-Albus- Hugo se detuvo totalmente impresionado y horrorizado por el aspecto de su primo, que se retorcía y caminaba con dificultad encendido como una brasa.

-Termínalo- suplicó Albus.

-No puedo- dijo Hugo con la voz quebrada- no puedo…Albus… por dios que no puedo.

Hugo entonces vio como Albus empezaba a correr hacia el ventanal. Cuando supo lo que se disponía a hacer, fue detrás de él con Lily siguiéndolo de cerca.

- No…Albus…!Noo!.

Albus Potter, cubierto de llamas, estrelló su cuerpo contra el gran ventanal de la fachada de Hogwarts, miles de fragmentos de vidrio salieron disparados a todas direcciones y el chico se lanzó al vacío desde esa gran altura. Hugo llegó hasta la ventana y Lily intentó lanzarse en pos de su hermano pero Hugo la atrapó en sus brazos justo a tiempo.

Albus caía las decenas de metros que faltaban antes de chocar con el duro suelo de piedra del patio del castillo, parecía una antorcha humana, una chispa volando en el viento y entonces, en una fracción de segundo, Hugo Weasley hizo lo que tenia que hacer, lo que su primo, su mejor amigo, quería que hiciese por él, para ahorrarle una muerte horrorosa. Sabia las palabras, pero nadie le había enseñado como usarlas. Concentró toda su rabia, toda su indignación, todo su miedo para conjurarla.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_- de la varita de Hugo salió la maldición asesina, el rayo verde impactó con el cuerpo de Albus antes de que tocase suelo.

-¡NOOO!-Lily cayó de rodillas y se arrastró por el piso, totalmente histérica. Hugo ni se movía ni pronunciaba palabra, las lágrimas salían como un río incontenible de sus ojos y todavía tenia la varita extendida en lo alto. Justo en ese momento, llegaba el mago más poderoso de la historia mágica, Harry Potter.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	20. Lejos

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Aquí entonces les dejo este capitulo, tuve que dividirlo en dos, el próximo lo publicaré, esta semana, así que no se apuren. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Capitulo 20 Lejos.

El viento agitaba los cabellos de Lily haciéndolo un revoltijo rojo sobre su cabeza, ella estaba acostada de medio lado sobre el suelo en posición fetal, mientras rememoraba una y otra vez la visión de horror de su hermano encendido en llamas.

-Albus- la chica gimoteaba – Albus….¿Porque?

Hugo estaba totalmente paralizado, sus ojos miraban al vacío. Harry Potter fue caminando con rapidez hacia los chicos acompañado de James y otros aurores, quienes miraban los destrozos que había hecho el fuego maldito en el pasillo, los muros de piedra estaban ennegrecidos, los cuadros y el mobiliario carbonizado, era un milagro que hubiesen sobrevivido indemnes.

James corrió hasta donde estaba su hermana y Harry tomó por los hombros a Hugo y lo agitó en repetidas ocasiones para hacerlo reaccionar.

Jamás se había imaginado encontrar una escena como aquella. Cuando llegó solo distinguió una pared de fuego y se temió lo peor. Sin embargo Lily y Hugo parecían estar bien…pero….¿Donde estaba Albus? ¿Habría huido? ¿O quizás algo peor? Harry Potter era un sujeto que se dejaba guiar por sus corazonadas, como él las llamaba y tenía una mala sensación que no lograba sacarse de encima.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Albus?- inquirió Harry, Hugo parpadeó y no dijo nada.

-Hugo…contesta….¿que ha sucedido? ¿Quién los atacó? ¿Quién invocó el fuego mágico?- Harry insistió y Hugo lo observó con la mirada extraviada.

Harry sentía como si el ambiente a su alrededor a cada segundo se volviese mas pesado, mas lúgubre. Y no solo era la presencia de los mortifagos, desde que había cruzado el umbral de entrada del Castillo de Hogwarts, tenia malos presentimientos. Había llegado a ese piso por pura suerte, una corazonada lo obligó a desviarse de su plan, puesto que su intensión original era llegar al quinto piso, dividir fuerzas, ir al despacho del director mientras James buscaba a los chicos. Pero a ultimó momento decidió ir él mismo por sus hijos y su sobrino. Y no se había equivocado.

-Lo maté….yo….yo….yo lo mate- contestó Hugo y Harry se puso frenético.

-¿A quien mataste Hugo? ¿A quién?-al escuchar a su padre gritando, los sollozos de Lily aumentaron de volumen y entonces Harry tomó una decisión, una que jamás supuso que iba a utilizar con alguien de su familia, puesto que al parecer ninguno de los dos chicos estaba en condiciones de ofrecerle una explicación.

Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los azules de Hugo, quien cuando sintió la intromisión mental, abrió la boca para reclamar e intentó desviar la cara para cortar cualquier contacto visual, pero Harry se la tomó con las dos manos imposibilitándolo para escapar. Iba a usar la legeremancia contra él, un poder que Harry solo reservaba para los peores delincuentes y transgresores. Su posición de auror lo habilitaba para usarla cuando lo creyese necesario pero en general él nunca lo hacia, la detestaba, él mismo había sido una victima cuando Severus Snape la usó contra él hacia tantos años. Era una violación, una intromisión a los pensamientos y recuerdos mas privados de una persona, una vejación con todas las de la ley, Harry esperaba que Hugo lo perdonase. Pero si no hablaba o no respondía preguntas, no tenia otra opción.

Las imágenes se sucedieron en una rápida secuencia en la mente de Hugo, Harry vio muchas cosas, el momento en que sus hijos y Hugo se encontraban con Bill cerca de la torre de los premios anuales, como todos buscaban a Rose. También se enteró, porque Hugo no fue capaz de ocultárselo a pesar de que finalmente le puso todo el empeño posible, que el chico estaba muy confundido respecto a Lily….Confundido, herido y encandilado….esos fueron los sentimientos que Harry logró captar. Estuvo tentado a ahondar mas pero se detuvo, después de todo eran simples cosas de chicos, ni siquiera se iba a molestar por esa tontería, él había sentido lo mismo por Hermione alguna vez, algún tipo de confusión amorosa que se resolvió inofensivamente en su momento, era lo natural cuando dos chicos crecían juntos. Pero eso tampoco era su prioridad, así que lo desechó. Necesitaba saber donde estaba Albus, que había sucedido con su hijo.

Harry presionó y empujó mas aun en la mente de Hugo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba…a Albus…..entonces Harry empezó a sentir una sensación helada recorriéndole el cuerpo. Vio como los tres jóvenes huían de dos hombres vestidos de negro, como estos los atacaban, pudo observar con todo detalle como ese mortifago de pelo blanco, un sujeto que él conocía puesto que alguna vez había intentado cazarlo como un animal, Antonin Dolohov, había invocado fuego mágico, y los chicos fueron atrapados…Entonces….entonces….Harry abrió los ojos espantado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Dos imágenes quedaron en su mente sin posibilidad de ser expulsadas…Albus cubierto de llamas pidiéndole a Hugo que terminase con su sufrimiento y Hugo lanzando la maldición asesina sobre su propio hijo.

Harry se tambaleó al terminar el contacto visual y soltó bruscamente al chico. Hugo cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar ruidosamente. James fue a ayudar a su padre y Harry lo detuvo haciéndole una señal con una mano para que se alejase de él, el joven se detuvo de insofacto. Harry caminó como borracho hasta que logró apoyarse en una pared, tratando de despejar su mente, que amenazaba con partirse en dos, pegó su cara en el muro de piedra y empezó a golpearlo con una mano. Harry jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impotente y tan dolido. Era …era …como si le hubiesen arrancado una extremidad de su cuerpo, mucho peor…su propio corazón.

-¡NO!- Harry sentía que las lagrimas que no derramaban sus ojos, corrían por su garganta, asfixiándolo, ahogándolo, mientras él seguía golpeando su pared una y otra vez- NO…..NO…..NO….

Albus, el mas ingenioso de sus tres hijos, el niño que nació un soleado día de primavera hacia diecisiete años como otra promesa mas de una vida mejor y diferente, de una familia numerosa y feliz para él, quien alguna vez fue el mas desdichado de los seres humanos, huérfano, solitario contra el mundo. Harry Potter, quien había perdido a sus padres, a su padrino, a su mentor Albus Dumblendore, a muchos de sus amigos en esa infame guerra contra Voldemort, nunca pensó que volvería a vivir en carne propia la experiencia de saber muerto a un ser querido. Harry confiaba en lo más recóndito de su alma en que el mal había sido acabado, pero al parecer estaba equivocado en redondo. El mal seguía allí, ahora volvía con más fuerza y le había arrebatado a su hijo…su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre, un niño que cuido y amó con toda su alma, el chico que jamás volvería a llamarlo papá. Y también lloró por la madre, por Ginny, esa noticia destruiría a Ginny.

-¡No!…!No!-Harry ya tenía los nudillos ensangrentados pero aun así se seguía ensañando con la pared- ¿como diablos voy a decírselo?…¿como rayos?…le he fallado.

James miraba atónito la actitud de su padre, al igual que los demás aurores que los acompañaban. Se arrodilló al lado de Hugo, quien se limpiaba el rostro con su camisa, ya un poco más calmado pero aun así, temblando de pies a cabeza..

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó James en voz baja, cada vez que su padre gritaba, James se estremecía, jamás lo había visto perder el control de esa forma, estaba aterrado –Lily está histérica, tú también, papá se comporta raro ¿Qué le pasó a Albus?

-James…..Albus está muerto- dijo Hugo en un susurro- muerto.

0o0

En el comedor estaban reunidos todo lo que quedaba del estudiantado en Hogwarts, de hecho, los únicos que quedaban era la mitad de los alumnos pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin, algunos Ravenclaw´s y unos pocos Huffelpuff¨s y Gryffindor´s que se habían quedado defendiendo el castillo, a escondidas de la directora. Molly Weasley se ocultaba detrás de Theo Jr, quien no le soltaba la mano. La cara de los dos niños estaba pálida, la chica temblaba de miedo, sabia que su vida peligraba, no era tonta, durante todo el ataque, mientras trataba de huir con Gregory Goyle, escuchó lo suficiente para saber que aquellos que habían atacado Hogwarts, no tenia especial cariño por su familia, una familia de "traidores a la sangre". A pesar de esconderse y tratar de llegar a unos de los pasadizos ocultos, fueron atrapados, unos extraños sujetos vestidos de negro los emboscaron, Gregory había sido hecho prisionero y ella ahora lo veía a la distancia, junto a un grupo de alumnos pertenecientes a las casas de Gryffindor y Huppelffuf del séptimo año, todos ellos a merced de Augustus Zabinni, quien los mantenía encadenados. Molly temía que los mataran, mientras era conducida al comedor por sus captores, vio con horror los cuerpos inertes de algunos de sus compañeros tirados en el piso. Molly quiso cerrar los ojos pero no pudo, a pesar de que Theo Jr., mostrando un aplomo increíble, le pidió que lo hiciera, que no viese los cadáveres, que él la llevaría de la mano.

Theo Jr. quería mucho a Molly, era su mejor y única amiga, su compinche de travesuras, la hermana que nunca tuvo. Adoraba a la niña, aunque la molestase con sus puyas en innumerables ocasiones. Él admiraba la inteligencia de Molly y su astucia, también se le hacia bonita, pero eso no lo diría ni bajo tortura. Y estaba temeroso de que fuese a sucederle algo debido a quien era, una Weasley, su familia eran una partida de traidores a la sangre, así que había tomado la sabia decisión de no dejarla sola en ningún momento, Theo Jr., con trece años, era lo suficientemente sagaz para entender lo que le hacían a las mujeres en una guerra, aunque fuesen unas niñas. Porque tomar Hogwarts era una declaración de guerra, de esto estaba seguro. No temía por él, que era un sangre limpia con un apellido importante, temía por Molly, mucho, estaba dispuesto incluso a bajar la cabeza ante su hermano Marcus, quien sin duda estaba metido de lleno en el asunto del ataque, dejarse humillar por quien fuese, sin con eso lograba mantenerla a salvo a su lado.

Molly echó una nueva ojeada al grupo de prisioneros y suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que ninguno de sus primos estaba entre ellos. Deseó tranquilizarse pero no pudo, también cabía la posibilidad de que los hubiesen matado…a todos.

-Theo- dijo Molly acercándose mas al chico, hablándole al oído- ¿Dónde esta mi familia?

-No lo se- dijo Theo Jr. en voz baja- No tengo idea, tampoco se que van a hacer con nosotros, quédate cerca de mi Molly. Somos Sly´s, no nos han hecho nada hasta ahora y creo que es porque somos de esa casa.

-No tenemos varitas para defendernos- dijo Molly apremiante, mirando temerosa todo a su alrededor. El comedor lucia demasiado distinto, más intimidante de lo habitual, lleno de gente asustada y sujetos amenazantes- ¿como vamos a salir de aquí? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

-Molly- contestó Theo- no lo se, no se quienes son, no se como voy a sacarte de aquí para reunirte con tus padres, después veremos. Pero por ahora, mantente a mi lado.

Marina Merrey estaba sentada en una mesa muy cerca de ellos, al escucharlos giró su rostro y le dijo a la chica.

-Él tiene razón- dijo ella- no te apartes de Theo, no digas nada, veas lo que veas. Tampoco preguntes nada. Quédate callada. Marcus está metido en todo esto, estás a salvo mientras estés cerca de Theo.

-Marcus odia a Theo- chilló Molly.

-No le hará daño…te lo aseguro- dijo Marina confiada. Ella lo había visto en las cartas, el pequeño Theo era importante para Marcus, a pesar de sus constantes maltratos, lo que no sabia era porque.

Marina vio interrumpida la charla, cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par. Entonces apareció Marcus Nott con las ropas hechas harapos y sangrando de una fea herida en su rostro. A pesar de estar seriamente golpeado, caminaba rápidamente y con energía. Su mirada era furiosa, ardiente y despiadada. Marina iba a acercarse a él, cuando de pronto sucedió lo impensable.

A cada paso que daba, Marcus Nott fue cambiando, al principio fue imperceptible, su cabello fue haciéndose mas largo y cambiando de color, de un negro oscuro como la noche hasta un castaño claro. Luego su estatura fue aumentando y también su contextura. Cuando llegó al estrado del comedor, estuvo de espaldas unos segundos, su cuerpo se sacudió un par de veces y luego él se giró.

Marina abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

El rostro que estaba enfrentando a los presentes, decididamente no era el de Marcus Nott, con esa barba mal recortada, y esos ojos azules que más que frialdad despedían ahora maldad absoluta. Quien estaba allí era Theo Nott, el hermano mayor de su prometido.

Un frío glacial, un mal presentimiento se apoderó del pecho de Marina, ella se sentó toda temblorosa de nuevo en la mesa. Como llegó a la conclusión correcta, es difícil saberlo, quizás fuese el poder de su videncia o simplemente sexto sentido, pero Marina Merrey al ver a ese hombre con toda seguridad supo que Marcus Nott, el chico extraño del que ella se había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio a los 12 años, jamás había pisado Hogwarts. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, actitudes, desplantes, su pericia en la cama, esa aura oscura que poseía, esa sapiencia de lo oculto, esa personalidad tortuosa. Ese chico jamás se comportó como un simple adolescente, de hecho, nunca lo fue.

Nott miró a todos a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros de Slytherin estaban con la boca abierta, sorprendidos ante lo inexplicable. Era obvio que el engaño se mantuvo todos esos años. Theo Jr. trataba de controlarse y no irse corriendo de allí, reconoció a su hermano mayor de inmediato, había visto sus fotografías. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está él en Hogwarts haciéndose pasar por Marcus? ¿Dónde estaba Marcus? Por supuesto, Theo Jr. desconocía que el hombre que creía su hermano mayor era su verdadero padre. El único alumno que parecía no estar sorprendido era Augustus Zabbinni, quien tenia una esplendida sonrisa en su cara, mientras apuntaba a sus prisioneros con una varita.

Nott se sentó en la silla designada para el director de Hogwarts y tomó una copa, rellenándola generosamente con vino. Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía una expresión de disgusto desfigurándola más aún. Había escapado por poco, tuvo que utilizar bastante maña y mucha de su destreza mágica para salir de ese atolladero. Tenia sus sospechas, Scorpius Malfoy siempre le había parecido un chico extraño y fuera de lugar, esos inusitados cambios de humor, demasiado interés de los profesores por él, por algo lo espiaba, los reportes de Dumstrang eran fragmentarios, solo un rumor de un accidente a los doce años, luego mas nada, también obtuvo la maldita poción que se tomaba regularmente y quizás si hubiese podido analizarla correctamente, a lo mejor hubiese llegado a la conclusión antes. Pero hasta los magos poderosos como él tenían sus límites, eso lo había comprobado esa noche. Nadie…era infalible

La cuestión era que el maldito chico era un warg. Un warg que por cierto no aparecía en la lista que le había dado Draco Malfoy, quien tendría que explicar un par de detalles en relación a eso. Por otro lado, era lógico que hubiese borrado a su hijo de dicha lista, Malfoy no tenía un pelo de tonto. Pero esa omisión le había costado bastante a Theodore Nott.

Nott siete años atrás había decidido asumir la personalidad de su hermano menor, Marcus, cuando esté fue declarado loco. Y llamarlo loco, era ser amable con el chico, Marcus no era capaz ni de pronunciar su nombre. Quizás fueron los malos tratos de su padre, de él mismo, era difícil saber, lo cierto era que el chico no valía gran cosa. Era imprescindible para sus planes estar en Hogwarts, enterarse de lo que se cocía dentro del colegio, expiar a Minerva McGonagall, tenia dispuesto que su hermano le serviría para tal fin, pero debido a que estaba incapacitado, él tuvo que encargarse del trabajo sucio, por esos entonces, el pequeño Theo era un crío de seis años y obviamente no iría a Hogwarts en algún tiempo. Al principio utilizó poción multijugos, pero era incomodo, de todas formas, pronto el suministro principal para la poción fue digamos….imposible de obtener, por lo que Nott tuvo que ingeniárselas, realizando un hechizo que muy pocos magos podían echar sobre si mismos, una magia de la mas oscura posible. Mas que cambiar su apariencia, de alguna forma cambiaba también su personalidad, él estaba en simbiosis perfecta con su hermano menor, sangre de su sangre, y al mismo tiempo, cuerpo de su cuerpo. En un primer momento, durante dos años, logró engañarlos a todos, pero luego Sebastian y Augustus lo descubrieron una noche regresando al castillo, en lugar de desmemoriarlos y maldecirlos, Nott, consciente del potencial de estos dos, decidió reclutarlos a la causa, cinco años después, los dos eran expertos y duchos en las artes oscuras, había sido un buen mentor, eso era seguro. Así mismo reclutó mas Slytherin´s incluso Ravenclaw ´s, el resto de las casas era escoria, como siempre le decía al Trivuriato. Theodore Nott siempre fue su miembro mas radical de eso no había duda.

Estar en la piel de Marcus tenia sus inconvenientes. Sufría de los mismos arrebatos hormonales, Theodore vivió una segunda adolescencia y padeció cada minuto de ello. Eso fue la causa quizás de su debilidad por Sebastian Montague. Nunca le hizo ascos a una pareja masculina, él era abiertamente bisexual desde hacia años, pero que lo calentara un mocoso de catorce años, eso nunca se lo esperó tampoco. Al final, a su debido tiempo, se convirtieron en amantes y confidentes. Y es que en Sebastian había encontrado a su alma gemela, más bien a su gemelo maldito, alguien tan sediento de sangre y amoral como él. A Marina Merrey nunca le prestó atención, era hermosa, jodidamente atractiva, pero era una niñita insípida, una sangrelimpia como cualquier otra y para colmo, con toda la intensión de convertirse en la puta del colegio. Ella tenia un tornillo flojo, de eso no había ninguna duda, razones para tal comportamiento bastaban y sobraban, para Nott era un secreto que la niña había sido abusada desde que tenia uso de razón por su progenitor, hasta que a los diez años la propia Marina lo había acuchillado hasta la muerte en la sala de su mansión, hecho por supuesto que fue debidamente ocultado a las autoridades por la madre de la muchacha.

Una bonita historia familiar, tan honorable como la suya propia, lo cierto es que Marina Merry le parecía una chica insignificante, embelezada con él hasta la molestia, persiguiéndolo por todos lados, era un fastidio y estuvo tentado a desaparecerla del mapa hasta que entonces ella predijo la muerte de su padre, el gran mortifago Nott, con una exactitud que lo dejó pasmado, así como un montón de cosas mas. Allí entonces fue que Nott vio el gran potencial de Marina, la chica era una ninfomana, inestable emocionalmente, pero era una vidente formidable, una de las pocas que existían en el mundo mágico y Nott iba a controlar eso también….Y que mejor forma que haciéndola dependiente de él, atándola sentimentalmente.

Nott dirigido su atención en Theo Jr., el niño, su hijo, lo estaba mirando en ese momento, quizás con miles de interrogantes en su cabeza. Lo había visto poco en algunos años, pero ya estaba más grande, el parecido del chico consigo mismo era impresionante, había heredado su cabello castaño, su rostro, sus ojos, realmente irónico, nada de la madre que lo mantuvo con vida en detrimento de la suya, sino todo del padre que jamás lo quiso.

Nott le sostuvo la mirada, las hienas seguramente serian mejores padres que él, pero ni modo, allí estaba, el mocoso que llevaba el apellido de su padre y que seria la continuación de los Nott´s. Se casaría con Marina, pero estaba decidió a no tener hijos con ella, estaba loca, no corrompería su línea familiar de esa forma, suficiente con la locura de su padre, de Marcus sin mencionar la suya propia, para agregar mas genes malditos al caldo. Ella serviría a otros propósitos. De todas formas, ella había visto en las cartas que no tendrían ningún hijo y Marina jamás se equivocaba. Era un alivio de alguna forma, un hijo suyo, uno oficial, era un punto débil al que no quería arriesgarse. Marina seria su esposa y su juguete personal. Por los momentos con el pequeño Theo bastaba y sobraba.

Durante sus nuevos años de colegio, vio con gran interés el desarrollo de los hijos de sus antiguos enemigos. De inmediato Rose Weasley captó su atención, era imposible dejarla pasar, ella era la representación del éxito de la unión con los muggles. Su odio hacia Rose fue instantáneo y fue madurando con los años. Tuvo muchas opciones para escoger a su victima, pero la eligió a ella sobre todos. Un Nott no soportaba la humillación, nunca.

Ahora la chica estaba muerta. De su mano, quizás no de la manera correcta, siguiendo todos los pasos del ritual pero muerta al fin y al cabo, de paso, su hijo nonato con ella. Al Inominado tendría que bastarle…Nott estaba seguro que aceptó la ofrenda, mientras viajaba al castillo, había sentido una presencia en el bosque, algo mortal y oscuro acechando. El Innominado había respondido y él presentía de que forma.

-Ustedes- Nott se dirigió a algunos de sus secuaces- Avisen a Dolohov y Avery que hay ir al Bosque Prohibido de inmediato.

-Los Lores están ocupados revisando el castillo- afirmó un hombre.

-Y de seguro nada útil encontraran a estas alturas, se nos han adelantado, este castillo estaba casi vacío cuando llegamos- dijo Theo disgustado- me han dicho que Potter estuvo por aquí, obviamente lo que vino a buscar ya se lo ha llevado- la presencia de Potter en Hogwarts fue una sorpresa, lo suponía luchando en el Ministerio, era demasiado optimista pensar que lo matarían allí de todas formas, pero que fuese a Hogwarts, eso si fue un golpe bajo. Mas allá de ayudar a McGonagall, era obvio que un motivo mas poderoso lo había llevado al colegio y también bastante obvio que tenia un informante dentro de sus propias filas que lo había alertado a tiempo, quizás mas de uno ¿Quién coño había avisado a sus enemigos? Si bien equivocaron el lugar, sabían la fecha… y por ultimo, habian llegado a Hogwarts ¿Malfoy? Él no era participante de los consejos, estaba metido en la Nueva Orden solo por conveniencia, no tomaba ninguna decisión, no estaba enterado de los planes cruciales e inmediatos o eso suponía. De hecho, habían enviado a dos sujetos a apresarlo en su casa. Pero Draco Malfoy era la mejor opción posible como espía, quizás había comprado información, todo apuntaba hacia él, aun así, ¿Que ganaría? Además de que con esa guerra, obtendría muchos beneficios económicos, el Trivuriato le había prometido mantener a salvo a su ex – mujer y su prole, por supuesto haciendo la excepción con Rose Weasley, excepción desconocida, obviamente por Malfoy.

Transgiversar planes y conjuras, ponerlos a su favor, era la especialidad de Theo Nott, saber leer a la gente también, tarde o temprano, Malfoy entendería que matar a Rose Weasley, fue una necesidad. Quizás no cumplieron todo el trato, pero mantuvieron lo esencial. Draco Malfoy era un tipo práctico y en el fondo, lo único que deseaba era mantener sana y salva a esa perra llamada Hermione Granger, se molestaría un rato por la chica, pero nada permanente. Eso lo habían discutido hasta la saciedad, él, Dolohov y Avery, lo mejor para tener agarrado por los testículos a Draco Malfoy, era chantajearlo con su ex – mujer para que los ayudase, ningún sangre limpia que se preciase de serlo, aceptaría públicamente que se había casado con Hermione Granger, lo bueno era que al parecer Malfoy se seguía viendo con la mujer veinte años después, quizás era su amante…mejor que mejor. Por lo que sabia, Malfoy era un sujeto muy ambicioso, quizás no le importase un comino la pureza de sangre, pero el dinero, eso si era un cebo para él y Malfoy se haría inconmensurablemente rico cuando terminase esa guerra. La garantía para su préstamo eran las propiedades confiscadas a los magos mestizos. Había un juramento inquebrantable de por medio. Aun así, Theodore con el tiempo iba a desaparecerlos a todos del mapa, pero por el momento tenían un acuerdo, de todas formas, aunque quisiese, no podía matarlo aun, no antes de tener todo el control del dinero en sus manos. Sin embargo, por cautela lo mantendría alejado.

- Encuentra a mis hermanos y diles que deben ir al Bosque, al santuario a recoger algo- ordenó Nott.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el hombre.

-El cuerpo de Sebastian Montague- dijo Nott- Dolohov y Avery sabrán que hacer con él.

El hombre le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto y salió con unos cuantos sujetos más del comedor. Theo se dispuso a dirigirse a su audiencia, por llamar de alguna manera, a las decenas de niños asustados que lo observaban.

-De ahora en adelante, un nuevo régimen está establecido en el mundo mágico- habló en voz alta, imprimiéndole autoridad- Este colegio será declarado el cuartel general de la orden de Walpurgis. Únanse a nosotros o morirán.

El silenció inundó el Gran Comedor, se podía escuchar hasta el vuelo de una mosca. Nadie decía nada, estaban demasiado intimidados para ello.

-Mi nombre es Theodore Marcus Nott- dijo Nott- formo parte del Trivuriato, cabeza de la Nueva Orden de Walpurgis, los otros son Antonin Dolohov y Michael Avery. De ahora en adelantes gobernaremos sus destinos. Cualquier resistencia será eliminada.

Theodore Nott se levantó de la silla y caminó unos pasos bajando la escalerilla, empezó a desfilar entre la multitud, muchos bajaban la miraba cuando él los enfrentaba. Colocó su mano en el hombro de muchos, escupió en la cara de otros, su rostro se deformaba en una maquiavélica sonrisa. Era intimidante, pero también era atractivo, su magnetismo natural desbordaba la sala. Estaba tratando de engatusarlos con palabras melosas.

-Yo los conozco, se quienes son, sus padres me son fieles- dijo él con calma glacial dirigiéndose a los Slytherin´s - he compartido con ustedes los últimos siete años. Se quienes son traidores y quienes comparten mi causa. El mundo mágico será cerrado por los momentos a toda influencia externa, muggles, hijos de muggles y mestizos serán expulsados. Quienes osen enfrentarnos quedaran exterminados. Se quienes son y que piensan, he gastado los últimos años ganando adeptos aquí dentro de los muros de este colegio. A quienes me apoyaron, hoy lo han hecho bien, me siento orgulloso de su desempeño.

-¿Qué hay con Marcus?- dijo un chico pelirrojo del tercer año de Slytherin.

-Marcus…Marcus- dijo Nott y lanzó una sonora carcajada- Marcus nunca existió, jamás lo conociste niño. Hasta donde se, Marcus Nott lleva bastante años alimentando a los gusanos. Fueron engañados, todos ustedes y todos los profesores de Hogwarts. Una proeza llevada a cabo con mi poder mágico. Siempre fui yo, Theodore Nott.

Marina cerró los ojos y gimió en silencio. Toda su vida era una mentira.

Theo echó un vistazo hacia ella y no dijo una sola palabra. También vio a Molly Weasley tratando de ocultarse detrás de su hijo. Una sonrisa felina se incrustó en sus labios.

-Tú….ven acá- dijo él haciéndole señas a la niña para que se acercase.

Molly retrocedió asustada.

Nott entonces fue hasta donde estaba la chica e intentó apartar a su hermano, pero Theo Jr. no se movió.

-No…déjala- dijo Theo jr. dándole manotazos a Nott- No…es mi amiga…no.

-¿Amiga dices?…tú no puedes era amigo de esta escoria- dijo Nott agarrando a la niña por el brazo- jamás.

Entonces Theo Jr. hizo lo impensable, estaba desarmado, le habían quitado la varita, pero cuando vio a Molly siendo arrastrada por su hermano mayor, sacó un pequeño cuchillo de cocina que había escondido en el bolsillo de su tunica. Con la mayor calma posible y la incertidumbre corriéndole por el cuerpo, fue rápidamente hasta Marina y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello. La chica se mantuvo estática.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso? ¿Estás demente?- susurró Marina sintiendo el borde filoso del cuchillo sobre su piel.

-No tengo nada contra ti- dijo Theo Jr.- pero no me queda de otra.

-Suelta a Marina inmediatamente- exigió Nott, entonces apuntó a Molly con su varita justo en la cabeza. La niña se encogió automáticamente y cerró los ojos.

-Deja a Molly tranquila- dijo Theo Jr. con ferocidad- se que te importa Marina, lo se, si no fuese así, hace tiempo que la hubieses matado, asi como mataste a Marcus.

Nott arqueó una ceja sorprendido por esa declaración, después de todo, ese niño no era ningún tonto. Había deducido lo que pasó o simplemente lo recordó, el chico estaba muy pequeño cuando eso sucedió, su padre lo había desmemoriado, no tenia manera de recordarlo o ¿si?

Theo Jr. estaba conectando muchas cosas en su cabeza a velocidad demencial. Súbitamente recordó a Marcus tendido sobre su cama, muerto, cubierto en sangre, desfigurado. Sin duda le habían modificado ese recuerdo hacia años, pero por alguna razón lo estaba recordando justo ahora.

-No lo harías pequeño granuja- dijo Theo entre dientes. La niña Weasley no tenía ninguna importancia para él…pero Marina Merrey era otro asunto, necesitaba la videncia de esa mujer.

-Claro que lo haré, provócame y veras- contestó Theo Jr. su tono de voz era altanero, pero estaba temblando de pies a cabezas. Molly no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba estupefacta por la conducta de su amigo.

Entonces Nott rió a carcajadas y empujó a Molly de vuelta a los brazos de Theo Jr., los dos chicos se abrazaron y Marina le quitó el cuchillo de las manos con furia al niño, enseguida se lo lanzó a Nott, quien lo tomó con agilidad.

-Definitivamente no se puede hacer una broma en estos días…la gente está demasiado sensible- comentó Nott- en fin…que el mocoso se quede con su mascota.

-Me agrada ver que aun me eres fiel- dijo Nott con sorna dirigiéndose a Marina.

-Deseo el poder y la posición que puedes darme- dijo Marina con rabia- no te equivoques ni por un segundo. Yo quiero a Marcus…no a ti.

-Marcus nunca existió…solo en tu cabeza querida…esa linda cabecita que todos sabemos que está completamente vacía- se burló Nott golpeando su propia cabeza con su mano- pero no te preocupes, igual serás la Sra. Nott a su debido momento….no es cuestión de despreciar ni tu coño ni tus tetas.

Algunos de los presentes rieron con Nott, incluso aplaudieron celebrándole la gracia. El caminaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos abiertos, sonriente, magnifico, luciendo esa aura poderosa que lo envolvía como un manto. Era un lider nato, un hombre que arrastraba masas empujadas por el temor o la admiración que le profesaban, pero al mismo tiempo era un ser humano despiadado.

-Si te sirve de algo- dijo Nott acercándose a Marina, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros y hablándole al oído- he disfrutado mucho de ti y pretendo seguir haciéndolo. Tú quieres a Marcus, por ende me quieres a mi, es cuestión de que te acostumbres. Me casaré contigo, te lo prometi, un Nott siempre cumple sus promesas.

-Me engañaste….todo este tiempo- dijo ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-No tiene ninguna importancia- dijo Nott mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, ella ahogó un gemido de dolor. La tenia abrazada, sus manos bajaron hasta su culo y se lo estrujaron, acercándola a su cuerpo, su mano subió hasta uno de sus pechos y se lo apretó, la manoseó impúdicamente frente a todos sin importarle absolutamente nada y ni siquiera lo hizo por deseo, lo hizo para humillarla, Marina lo supo al instante…lo odió por ello…y se odió mas así misma porque ese comportamiento la excitó- como dije….te acostumbraras al cambio. Igual a ti lo único que te interesa es que yo te follé como la perra en celo que eres. Me tendrás, tendrás a mi pene dentro de ti todas las veces que yo quiera, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y te va a gustar, por supuesto que te va gustar, el coño se te va a mojar justo como se te está humedeciendo ahora. Vas a rogar por mi, puta.

Nott la apartó con brusquedad de pronto, Marina tembló de indignación de pies a cabeza, le mantuvo la mirada a Nott, pero finalmente se sentó al lado de los niños, pasando un brazo alrededor del pequeño Theo, el chico lo miró sorprendida por ese gesto solidario, después de todo él había amenazado con matarla…y quizás lo hubiese hecho…quizás…si Nott se atrevía a herir a Molly.

-Tranquilo, no te guardo rencor- dijo Marina en voz baja, sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Nott- entiendo lo que hiciste y porque. Estamos juntos en esto. Tu hermano es una bestia.

-Entonces….el mas pequeño de todos es el que tiene los cojones de desafiarme- dijo Nott dirigiéndose a los demás- afortunado para él llamarse Nott, eso es seguro. Bien …bien…alguien mas quiere pelear conmigo hoy, poner en entredicho mi autoridad, aquí estoy, vamos, vamos.

Nott extendió ambos brazos y dejó caer su varita al suelo. Sus ojos despedían llamas, ahora si lucia furioso y no hacia ningún intento para ocultarlo. Las risas anteriores solo eran una pantomima.

-Nadie- dijo Theo al ver que ninguno se le enfrentaba- que aburrido, me estaban dando ganas de golpear a alguien. En fin…hoy aprenderán la lección.

Dicho esto, conjuró una estela de fuego maldito hasta los prisioneros, estos ardieron hasta las cenizas, sus gritos eran ensordecedores. Nadie en la sala decía nada, estaban muertos de miedo.

Molly temblaba en los brazos de Theo Jr., vio con sus propios ojos como Gregory Goyle moría quemado.

-Visto que todos aceptan quien soy- dijo Nott- no tengo más para decir- luego se dirigió a su hijo- Y tu mocoso, aquí tienes a tu mascota, cuídala bien, hoy me siento especialmente caritativo hacia ti, de todas formas necesito un rehén, ya que elegiste, ¿quien soy yo para poner en tela de juicio tus decisiones? Y pórtate bien Theo, porque haces algo que me enfurezca y te juro, que la mataré frente a ti y te obligaré a beber hasta la ultima gota de su maldita sangre.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, disponiéndose a salir del lugar. Se había distraído demasiado con esos niños. Aun había asuntos urgentes que atender, como declarar el nuevo gobierno mágico.

Antes de retirarse del gran comedor, Nott se detuvo de pronto y volvió su mirada a Molly.

-Ah, se me olvidaba Weasley, te tengo una noticia- dijo Nott con seriedad- He de informarte que tu prima Rose el día de hoy ha sido violada, torturada y asesinada… por mi propia mano.

0o0

Enseguida que llegó al sitio señalado por el cuervo, un solar despejado en el Bosque Prohibido, Draco Malfoy se quitó la mascara plateada que cubría su rostro. Quizás no era muy buena idea ir vestido de mortifago, cuando se suponía que los mortifagos estaban extintos, pero en honor a la verdad, debido al caos instaurado en el mundo mágico, ¿Que mejor atuendo para despistar? Con la maldita mascara y la capucha, nadie sabría que se trataba de él, después de todos abundaban los sospechosos que podrían vestirse de esa forma.

Nada más al ver a Fenrir Greyback, Draco se arrepintió de su decisión. Había quedado completamente en evidencia ante un posible enemigo ¿Qué diablos hacia el maldito hombrelobo allí? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando Rosemberg cuando lo condujo hasta ese lugar? Estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta o incluso usar su varita contra el lobo, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien acompañaba a Grayback.

-Scorpius- la voz de Draco sonó alarmada, enseguida fue hasta donde estaba su hijo, pero se detuvo al ver que empezaba a transformarse en un animal. El cuerpo del chico temblaba y Grayback trataba de sujetarlo al piso.

-Rosenberg…aquí… ¡Ahora!- Draco gritó mirando hacia arriba. El cuervo aterrizó sobre el suelo y rápidamente se transformó en el hombre de pelo negro y mirada penetrante que se hacia llamar Walter Rosemberg.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Walter a Fenrir Grayback-¿Por qué Scorpius parpadea?

-Todo se fue a la mierda- dijo Grayback- eso es lo que sucedió. No te quedes parado allí pajarraco, ayúdame.

-¿Qué pasa con Scorpius?- preguntó Draco preocupado.

-Esta mutando a una velocidad peligrosa de warg a humano. Eso no es nada bueno- dijo Walter asombrado mirando a su amigo-puede morir

Draco intentó acercarse a Scorpius, pero Walter se lo impidió.

-Déjanos esto a nosotros, es peligroso- dijo Walter y Draco resopló disgustado. Le incomodaba de sobremanera ver a Scorpius tan alterado sin saber exactamente como ayudarlo.

Draco se mantuvo a distancia y empezó a observar el lugar. La luna otorgaba un poco de luz, pudo ver una especie de santuario. Fijó su atención en el sitió, antorchas clavadas alrededor, en ese momento extinguidas, lo que mas le intrigó era que había un charco de sangre y unas dagas tiradas en el piso.

-Alguien murió …un asesinato ritual ¿Quién? - dijo Draco en voz baja, de pronto sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral y un intenso dolor de cabeza, instintivamente apartó la vista del lugar en donde sabia que se había profanado una vida humana- Rosemberg ¿Qué hace Fenrir Grayback aquí?

-Grayback estaba ayudándonos a entrenar a tu hijo- dijo Walter quien seguía sujetando a Scorpius a duras penas, la fuerza del chico era increible- fue idea de Bill.

-No me comentaron nada- dijo Draco suspicaz- ¿Por qué razón?

-No era necesario- dijo Walter Rosemberg- nosotros sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

Ellos habían decidido ayudar a Scorpius, por razones menos altruistas de lo que se suponía, era cierto a Walter le importaba su amigo, pero a Draco Malfoy se le había ocultado que eran otras las intensiones que tenían los dos hombrelobos y el warg con Scorpius, se proponían a que los ayudará a reunir a aquellos wargs dispersos en una sola manada.

-Obviamente me parece lo contrario, mi hijo está hecho una mierda- comentó Draco molesto lanzándole una mirada helada a Walter- tú no me engañas, tu mirada te delata cuervo, no se que me están ocultando, pero lo averiguaré a su debido momento. ¿Por qué mi hijo está…como dijiste…parpadeando?

-La chica…su novia….está muerta- explicó Grayback, él no un tipo particularmente bondadoso, pero le había tomado afecto a Scorpius y se preocupaba por el chico, lamentaba toda la situación- la chica murió y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando llegó ya ese Nott la había apuñaleado hasta desangrarla. Si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo, quizás Scorpius también habría muerto, Nott estaba a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable.

-¿Cuál Nott?- preguntó Draco- El hermano mayor o el del medio. Marcus o Theodore.

-El único que tú y yo conocemos….el único que por lo que se está vivo- dijo Grayback- el único con el poder y la maldad suficiente para hacer algo así. Ustedes simples humanos pudieron ser engañados, yo no.

Draco sintió como si de pronto le hubiesen quitado un velo del rostro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Por otro lado, de alguna forma, siempre lo había sospechado…algo estaba raro en la conducta del joven y del mayor, demasiada similitudes, demasiadas coincidencias. Marcus y Theodore eran la misma persona…por supuesto que lo eran. Además estaba lo otro ¿Una novia? ¿Scorpius tenia novia? ¿Y como rayos ninguno de sus espías le había dicho nada?

-¿Quién era la chica?- Draco estaba a cada segundo mas impaciente. Miró el charco de sangre, sin duda eso era a lo que se referían, era la sangre de la chica ¿Qué rayos había sucedido allí esa noche?

-La sobrina mayor de Bill- dijo Grayback- Rose.

Draco sintió como el dolor de cabeza que tenia se intensificaba hasta amenazar con hacerla estallar en mil pedazos. Maldijo en voz baja y apretó los puños.

La chica…la heredera del legado….la hija de Hermione, la joven que juró proteger….muerta…asesinada…perdida….sin contar que era la novia de su hijo.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo Draco sin salir de su asombro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y caminando de un lado a otro. No sabia que encontraría en Hogwats, pero esa chica asesinada y de la forma que lo fue, obviamente un sacrificio, si sus conocimientos Walpurgis estaban en lo cierto, era lo último que había pensado que sucedería.

-¡Mierda!- pateó una piedra que se le atravesó en el camino- ¡Mierda!….!Diablos!- Draco enseguida sintió la punzada de la culpabilidad en su pecho. Si a lo mejor él hubiese aceptado entrenar a la chica, si lo hubiese hecho hace meses, Rose Weasley hubiese podido tener alguna oportunidad de defenderse de Theodore Nott. Luego recordó…ella le pidió ayuda…..le imploró que la ayudase y él no prestó atención a esos sueños, los desestimó. ¡Maldita sea!, él no prestó atención y ahora ella estaba muerta. El futuro del legado Walpurgis peligraba, la heredera había desaparecido simplemente porque él no escuchó su llamado, su orgullo herido fue mas fuerte que todo y decidió romper con el nexo sagrado que había entre el maestro y su alumna…!Maldito infierno!

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?- preguntó Draco conservando la calma a duras penas.

-Bill se la llevó- respondió Grayback.

Draco seguía dando vueltas de un lado a otro pensativo. Un asesinato ritual…un ritual celta si no estaba equivocado, uno como ofrenda a aquel dios que nunca debe ser nombrado ¿Por qué la escogieron ella? ¿Por su hijo? Marcus o en este caso Theodore Nott había sido humillado por su hijo en esa estúpida pelea, pero ¿Seria eso razón suficiente? Theodore Nott no hacia un movimiento en falso ¿Qué sabia Nott? ¿Era por la relación que tenia Rose con Scorpius o por la que tenia él con ella? ¿De que estaba enterado Nott y por ende los otros dos que conformaban el Trivuriato?

Un grito lastimero de Scorpius lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué rayos le están haciendo a mi hijo?- Draco se acercó alarmado.

-Tiene dolor…tenemos que moverlo de aquí…su vida corre peligro. Debe cambiar definitivamente a humano…a lobo…a cualquier forma, pero debe hacerlo de manera constante, no parpadear- dijo Walter.

Draco observó la mirada de horror de su hijo y el corazón se le contrajo. Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Grayback y Rosemberg, Draco acudió al lado de Scorpius y se inclinó. El chico estaba pálido, sudoroso, su cuerpo temblaba, en ese momento tenia forma humana. Draco se arrodilló y le tomó el rostro, apartándole algunos cabellos de la cara. Scorpius estaba cubierto completamente de sangre.

-Scor- dijo Draco suavemente- Scor…escúchame…soy yo…tu padre.

El chico se agitó, pero abrió los ojos. Su mirada era feroz, asesina pero había algo de reconocimiento en esta. Una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Draco quien sintió como las afiladas uñas del chico se hundían en su piel.

-Scorpius- dijo Draco sin quitarle la mirada a su hijo- óyeme, debes intentar calmarte. Soy yo…soy papá, estas a salvo, estoy aquí.

-Rose….Rose- la voz de Scorpius sonaba ronca, casi agonizante, el dolor que estaba padeciendo era indescriptible- Rose…muerta….maldito…Nott…quiero morir.

-¡No!- dijo Draco sonando decidido – No vas a morir, no voy a permitirlo.

Solo Dios sabia cuanto él adoraba a ese chico, lo amaba, era su hijo. Por él había tomado las decisiones mas difíciles de su vida, lo había salvado una vez de las garras de la muerte, ahora lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo un segundo. Aunque el maldito mocoso jamás se lo agradeciese.

-Rose…mi hija- dijo Scorpius antes de mutar nuevamente por unos segundos a un inmenso hombre lobo. Draco se sobresaltó pero no se movió un milímetro. El animal estaba agazapado, herido mas allá de cualquier herida física pero aun así amenazante.

-Hija ¿que hija?- dijo Draco para si mismo, mientras sentía como la sangre corría por su brazo. Walter se colocó sobre las piernas de Scorpius y Grayback mutó a hombrelobo para ayudar a mantenerlo sujeto al piso- ¿Qué demonios está diciendo? ¿De que hija habla?

-Rose estaba esperando un bebé de Scorpius…ellos estaba juntos desde hacia unos meses. El embarazo por supuesto fue accidental- aclaró Walter. Draco lo miró entre escéptico y furioso- No me mires así, el chico estaba tratando de arreglarlo, aprender a controlarse y casarse con ella. Yo prometí guardar el secreto, después de todo, es mi amigo. Ibas a saberlo, en el momento apropiado.

-Típico de Scorpius…típico- comentó Draco amargamente-¿porque demonios ese chico siempre anda con la cabeza en las nubes? Idealista e impulsivo hasta el cansancio…Scorpius cree que puede torcer todo a su favor. Eso es digno de un Malfoy, pero hay ciertas reglas que jamás deben quebrantarse porque van contra la naturaleza de uno mismo. Unirse con esa chica fue una locura. Pudo haberle hecho daño.

-Se lo dije mil veces- dijo Walter- pero él no escuchó- Draco meneó la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Él jamás iba a poder casarse con ella ni con nadie- dijo Draco con voz lúgubre- está prohibido para un warg tener una relación amorosa con un ser humano.

-Eso también se lo dije- dijo Walter- pero ya sabes como es Scorpius.

-Lo se- dijo Draco con amargura- maldita sea, lo se muy bien. Cabezota y testarudo…igual que yo.

Rose Weasley estaba tan prohibida para Scorpius como Hermione Granger lo era para él. Quizás de alguna forma, aun más prohibida. Ella era humana, él era un warg…aparte de ser los hijos de quienes eran. De alguna forma era hasta irónico. Obviamente, Scorpius, como buen hijo de su padre, voló como un pollilla a la luz perdido en esa atracción fatal. El fruto prohibido, ¿Qué mas excitante que eso? Siempre se quejaba que Scorpius había resultado ser una persona muy diferente a él, pero al parecer era justamente lo contrario. Solo había que ponerlo difícil, para que un Malfoy se lanzara de cabeza a buscar lo que no se le había perdido.

Era definitivo, su cerebro iba a estallar. Scorpius con la hija de Hermione, no solo de novios sino de paso, esperando un hijo. Draco recordó la única ocasión que los había visto juntos, parecían amigos, solo eso, amigos. No le gustaba esa cercanía, por supuesto, pero jamás se imaginó….nunca se imaginó…ni Hermione tampoco. Eran completamente diferentes, no tenían nada en común, por lo que sabía, Rose Weasley era solo una chica estudiosa y sosa, Scorpius era un rebelde sin causa, dos chicos de mundos distintos, ni siquiera se conocían hasta ese año. Tampoco era inaudito, de pronto se gustaron precisamente por ser tan distintos y una cosa llevó a la otra. Pero ¿Por qué? Scorpius sabia que él se convertiría un warg, que no debía liarse con ninguna mujer en serio. Y Rose, ella estaba destinada a ser otra cosa aunque no lo supiese, una esplendida hechicera, una Walpurgis, alguien muy diferente a un warg. Entonces…el destino lo había jodido reuniendo a dos seres que no tenían ningún futuro juntos. Una terrible desgracia.

Y la chica estaba muerta. Quizás Scorpius estaba enamorado de ella, quizás no, no lo sabia, no conocía los pormenores de esa relación, pero Rose Weasley estaba muerta, su hijo con ella, la esperanza de los Walpurgis también, por lo menos por una generación.

Pero no pensaría en eso, lo dejaría para después, ahora su única prioridad era Scorpius.

-Scorpius…escúchame- dijo Draco, la transformación empezó de nuevo, Scorpius era humano, el desconsuelo impreso en la expresión de Scorpius removió lo más profundo en Draco- Hijo….lo siento….lo siento mucho.

-No…Rose…- gimió Scorpius. Draco entonces colocó su mano encima de la cabeza de Scorpius, la energía circuló entre ellos. Draco se concentró y murmuro unas palabras, la fuerza de sus sentimientos mas nobles y hermosos estaba en el conjuro. Amaba a su hijo, sobre todas las cosas, percibía su vida en peligro y puso todo su empeño y su poder para aquietarlo. Implantó memorias placidas en la mente de Scorpius, cuando Draco jugaba con él siendo un niño muy pequeño, imágenes entrañables, recuerdos de una época feliz, donde no existía esa horrible brecha en su relación, donde no había ninguna duda del amor que se profesaban padre e hijo, le mostró a Astoria arrullándolo cuando apenas era un bebé de pecho, Draco intensificó el recuerdo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, hasta él mismo se dejó envolver en esa sensación de seguridad que solo una madre podría brindar. Poco a poco, ante la imagen de Astoria, la respiración de Scorpius se acompasó y dejó de temblar. También cesó el parpadeo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Walter al ver que Scorpius se tranquilizaba y se quedaba absolutamente dormido.

-Lo hechice…su mente está en otro tiempo, lo devolví a los brazos de su madre- dijo Draco acariciando la cara de su hijo por un instante. Su chico..su hijo…odiaba todo lo que le había sucedido. El impacto de verla muerta debió haber sido brutal. Aun él mismo, por razones diferentes, no estaba muy conforme con la noticia de la muerte de Rose, de hecho sentía un hoyo inmenso abriéndose en su pecho- pero no durara mucho tiempo. Sea lo que sea que está pasándole, ustedes deben encontrar la forma de solucionarlo. Iremos hasta mi casa y lo pondremos a descansar en su habitación.

-Te sugeriría que lo enjaularas- dijo Grayback ganándose una mirada asesina de Draco- cuando se despierte, puede que haya recuperado fuerzas y será difícil controlarlo.

-¿Es tan fuerte así?- preguntó Draco, su brazo le sangraba, Scorpius, debilitado y confundido, había logrado herirlo. No quería pensar en lo que sucedería si él estaba en plenitud de condiciones- No se atrevería a intentar matarme, soy su padre.

-Puede que te reconozca o puede que no. No lo se. Pero va a estar furioso, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Difícilmente yo podré contra él- dijo Grayback- sin embargo, soy mas viejo y tengo mis mañas, deberá bastar. Pero ninguna precaución está de más.

-Entonces será a las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor- dijo Draco- no voy a permitir que mi hijo muera, así que debemos encontrar una solución. Grayback sabes que no me agradas y se que yo no te caigo bien, pero tendrás que ir conmigo, no puedo permitirte andar por ahí, sabiendo que yo estuve aquí o lo de Scorpius.

-Puedes confiar en él- dijo Walter- Grayback no nos va a traicionar. Pero estoy de acuerdo que debe ir con nosotros.

-Eso espero, que no nos traiciones- dijo Draco. Entonces todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, se levantó del piso y su cuerpo asumió una posición defensiva. Rosemberg giró su cabeza rápidamente y Grayback aulló.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- preguntó Draco asombrado. De pronto una oscuridad muy diferente a la de la noche se había cerrado sobre ellos.

-¡Por Merlín!- las pupilas de Grayback se ampliaron. Rosemberg y Draco dieron unos pasos hacia atrás instintivamente. Habían visto algo moverse en la oscuridad.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que observaban, ninguno de ellos había visto algo así en su vida, pero sin embargo, estaba sucediendo frente a sus incrédulos y espantados ojos.

Los pedazos del cuerpo de Sebastian Montague estaba dispersos sobre todo el lugar, ninguno especialmente reconocible, pero una de sus manos estaba reptando por el piso como si se tratase de una araña.

-¿Quién era?- dijo Draco sacando su varita y apuntando, Walter lo contuvo por precaución agarrándole el brazo. Obviamente no se podía asesinar a algo que supuestamente estaba muerto. Por lo menos no hasta saber si realmente estaba muerto.

-Scorpius descuartizó al otro tipo cuando era un lobo-warg…el tal Montague…esa debe ser su mano- dijo Grayback entre gruñidos, enseñando los dientes, tenia una sensación de peligro inminente recorriéndole el cuerpo- no soy estúpido, he andando el tiempo suficiente con brujos para saber que aquí sucedió algún tipo de magia negra, el lugar esta preparado para un ritual. A la chica la mataron de manera especial. Quizás eso-Grayback señalo la mano que seguía reptando por el piso- sea el resultado de ese ritual.

Una presencia oscura se percibía en el sitio, algo letal y malvado. Draco lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su adiestramiento Walpurgis lo ponía sensible a lo sobrenatural. Una poderosa y gigantesca fuerza maléfica se estaba acercando o mejor dicho, se estaba originando en ese sitio en ese mismo momento. Tenia que sacar a Scorpius de allí de inmediato.

-Salgamos de aquí…!Ahora!- gritó Draco alarmado, cuando otras partes del cuerpo de Montague empezaron a moverse en el piso.

0o0

Hermione y Ron aparecieron en el hospital mágico de Dublin, a esa hora de la noche, solo los sanadores de guardia y las brujas enfermeras deambulaban por los pasillos, enseguida divisaron la roja cabellera de Bill, él estaba apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, Ron fue hasta él, mientras Hermione se quedaba atrás respirando agitadamente y con los ojos llorosos.

Bill levantó la vista hacia su hermano, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, Ron lo tomó de los hombros. El _patronus _de Bill había llegado inmediatamente al segundo que él había tenido la visión con Rose, no le había comentado nada a Hermione sobre eso, pero el aviso llegó a los dos, no fue muy especifico, Bill les pedía que dejasen cualquier cosa que estuviesen haciendo y fuesen al hospital lo mas pronto posible, ella ya se estaba suponiendo lo peor.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Ron con la voz cortada. Bill asintió. Hermione empezó a llorar ruidosamente.

-¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó Bill- como sabes que ella…?

-Soy su padre….lo sentí- dijo Ron sin dar mayores explicaciones o detalles del extraño momento que había experimentado- ¿Está viva?

-Apenas- dijo Bill alejándose de la pared y caminando hasta Hermione que lo abrazó fugazmente antes de hundirse en los brazos de Ron y ocultar la cara en su pecho.

Los dos estaban impactados y tratando de conservar la calma. Solo el hecho de que la batalla fuese en Hogwarts, los había mantenido en vilo, pero Harry les había asegurado…McGonagall les había prometido... De haber sabido que el primer ataque seria en el colegio, alguno de ellos o los dos habrían ido a buscar a sus hijos, Pero Harry prometió que él se encargaría.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Rose?- preguntó Hermione hipando- ¿Dónde está?¿ Cuando podemos verla? ¿Qué dicen los sanadores?

-Es necesario que se sienten- dijo Bill- Rose está viva, casi de milagro, ahora está en cirugía…sus heridas son muy graves, tardaran unas horas o eso es lo que dicen. Pero está viva. Fue atacada en Hogwarts.

-Todavía no me has dicho que fue lo que le sucedió- dijo Ron tomando asiento todavía abrazado con Hermione. Saber que la chica estaba viva suponía un gran alivio, pero el susto no se le salía del cuerpo- ¿Dónde están los demás chicos? ¿Hugo?

-Harry no me dijo mucho, al parecer hay problemas, algo referente a Albus y a la pequeña Molly, el resto de los chicos están con mis padres en Belfast- dijo Bill- Harry va a venir cuando pueda…al parecer no hay buenas noticias.

-Albus y Molly….los atraparon o …quizás ellos estén….- Hermione dejó la frase en suspenso.

-No supongamos nada, tenemos que tener fe, es lo único que nos queda. No se como decirte esto Ron….no se si lo vas a entender- dijo Bill enfocando su mirada penetrante en su hermano- antes que nada, quiero que me prometas que no vas a hacer una estupidez.

-Habla- dijo Ron impaciente y a punto de golpear a su hermano- habla de una buena vez.

-Necesitamos saber que fue lo que le pasó a Rose- dijo Hermione llorando.

-Cuando el ataque a Hogwarts empezó, Rose estaba desaparecida, yo y todos los chicos incluyendo a Hugo estábamos buscándola…no la encontrábamos- dijo Bill- Entonces una chica de Slytherin le dijo a Scorpius Malfoy que la habían atrapado y se la llevaban al bosque.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Scorpius Malfoy en todo esto?- preguntó Ron desconcertado y fuera de lugar- se que él es un warg, un animal, ¿Que hacia ese chico contigo buscando a Rose?

Bill miró penetrantemente a Hermione.

-¿Tú le dijiste que Scorpius Malfoy era un warg?- Bill no lucia muy contento- no debiste hacerlo, era necesario que no se supiese lo que ese chico era, él es importante en todo esto.

-No quiero ocultarle mas cosas a Ron- dijo Hermione con firmeza- sigue por favor.

-Scorpius la buscó en el bosque y él …él empezó a trasformarse, a pesar de que Walter Rosemberg y yo hemos estado tratando de controlarlo durante meses, el impacto de la noticia desencadenó aquello que nos temíamos. No se si lo saben, yo me he enterado esta noche. Scorpius Malfoy y Rose…..estaban juntos…eran pareja- dijo Bill, Ron no dijo nada pero sus labios temblaron.

Ron se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro. Hermione no podía hablar de la impresión.

-De alguna manera…el destino se empeña en joderme…una y otra vez…mi hija y el hijo de Malfoy- dijo Ron suspirando con desanimo y a duras penas controlando su rabia-pero creo que no me importa, se lo que temes Bill, que vaya a pelearme con ese muchacho o hacerle daño pero he aceptado demasiado en mi vida para ponerme histérico justo ahora por eso- miró a Hermione- no me interesa mucho a estas alturas si ella estaba con el hijo de Malfoy o no. Lo que me importa es que Rose está viva.

-No me gusta, él es un….warg.- dijo Hermione consternada. Su hija…con Scorpius Malfoy. _¿Draco lo sabría? ¿Por qué rayos no había dicho nada?_ Esa unión…no debía ser…de ninguna forma…existía una ley y una maldición sobre ese tipo de uniones contra natura- ¿Ella lo sabia?

-No lo sabia- dijo Bill- lógicamente el chico no quería decírselo por temor a que lo rechazara. Walter me ha asegurado que está enamorado de Rose y ella de él…Scorpius me dijo que deseaba controlarse para casarse con ella.

-Eso es una tontería…wargs y humanos no se unen en matrimonio. Jamás, por muy humano que resulte el warg, eso rompería un montón de tratados- escupió Hermione disgustada y también muy preocupada-¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

-Bill dice que estaba enamorado- dijo Ron y luego se puso mordaz- Tú no deberías opinar nada, puesto que lo has vivido en carne propia, cuando el amor se mete en el asunto, no hay prohibición que valga ¿O estoy equivocado?

Hermione bajó la mirada, Ron también, avergonzado, quizás no debió haber dicho aquello.

-Lo siento- dijo Ron- no era mi intensión decirlo, pero te estás poniendo muy obtusa. Bill dice que estaban enamorados. Yo estoy dispuesto a creerlo…por Rose…si ella lo acepto algo bueno tiene que tener ese joven, aunque sea un warg o un Malfoy.

-Perdóname- dijo Hermione- se que te he hecho tanto daño…te he ocultado tantas cosas.

-No importa- dijo Ron y la miró- Te amo….no hablemos mas nunca de esto, Rose nos necesita…juntos.

-Lo golpee, me enfurecí de una manera que me avergüenza ahora confesarlo, era como si se tratase de mi propia hija- dijo Bill- ¡Por Merlín! Quiero a esa niña como si fuese mía, fue mi primera sobrina, la adoro y tú lo sabes Ron. Lo sufrí en carne propia, yo también se de los cuentos de viejas sobre la desgracia que cae a los wargs y humanos que se unen.

-Tú lo has dicho…cuentos de viejas…mitos y leyendas…nada mas- dijo Ron. No le gustaba la elección de su hija, eso era seguro, pero la respetaba. La apoyaría cien por ciento en lo que decidiera. Si ella al final quería estar con un warg, con un Malfoy , con quien fuese y él maldito hombre se ganaba el derecho de estar con ella...que así fuese. Pero primero que todo…Rose tenía que estar bien.

-Le dije un montón de cosas a Scorpius pero él siguió firme al cañón, acepto sus errores y me confesó que iban en serio con lo suyo- Bill hizo un larga pausa- A mi tampoco me gustó, hubiese preferido para ella otro hombre de seguro, pero Scorpius es un buen chico, te lo puedo asegurar…..lo conozco, he tratado con él casi un año y se que es buena persona, muy diferente a su padre de seguro, no creo que haya sido a maldad…no vayas a tomar represalias contra él, por favor.

-Dame los detalles- dijo Ron con hosquedad- quiero saber que rayos le pasó a mi hija.

-No te va a gustar nada. Se la llevaron dos chicos de Slytherin llamados Marcus Nott y Sebastian Montague al bosque- dijo Bill- no se exactamente lo que sucedió, cuando he llegado, solo encontré a Rose desnuda, amarrada con unas sogas, apuñaleada y con el cráneo fracturado, el cadáver de Montague despedazado en el piso y a Scorpius totalmente descontrolado…convertido en warg. Nott había huido.

- ¡Dios mío!-Hermione gimió y apretó las manos contra su pecho. Ron estaba inmóvil, pálido, con la mirada ardiendo en furia.

-Pensé que estaba muerta...ella…ella estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre…con los ojos abiertos….tirada en el suelo- dijo Bill con la voz quebrada- el chico obviamente llegó a tiempo para salvarla, esos tipos no lograron culminar lo que se traian entre manos, eran cuatro dagas las que habían y ella solo tenia tres heridas. Todo estaba muy confuso, la escena era simplemente dantesca, me acerque a Rose y cuando me di cuenta que aun respiraba, me desaparecí enseguida hasta aquí con ella en brazos. No se que ha pasado con Scorpius, él estaba muy mal…corría riesgo de morir también. Lo he dejado con Fenrir Grayback.

-Mi nena…!Dios mío!…¿Por qué?…¿porque ella?- se lamentó Hermione- ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué la apuñalearon?

-No he terminado- dijo Bill- hay algo muy delicado que debo decirles….. Rose estaba esperando un bebé- Hermione y Ron miraron a Bill como si no entendiesen lo que les estaba diciendo. Bill dio un largo suspiro – estaba embarazada, yo mismo lo he confirmado cuando la traje, ya se le notaba en el cuerpo- Hermione gimió- No tuvieron piedad ni de ella ni de su hijo, igual iban a matarla.

La mirada de Ron se congeló, sus puños se apretaron y le dio un golpe al muro con tal fuerza que dejó un hoyo en la pared.

0o0

Arthur Weasley estaba al lado de su esposa Molly mirando através de la ventana. Ginny estaba en el jardín de la casa que les habían asignado en Belfast, en la zona mágica. Harry se apareció junto a ella y la abrazó, James y Lily estaban alejados de sus padres, Hugo se mantenía apartado de los demás. Pronto la cara de Ginny empezó a transfigurarse, una mueca de horror cruzó su rostro mientras Harry le decía algunas palabras, pronto la mujer empezó a gritar como un animal herido. Golpeaba el pecho de Harry una y otra vez, finalmente escondió la cara en el pecho de Harry. Los Sres. Weasley solo veían los hombros de su hija estremeciéndose mientras lloraba.

Arthur tomó la mano de Molly y se la apretó. La anciana tenía los ojos surcados de lágrimas. La escena que había presenciado y la notable ausencia de Albus, habían sido demasiado esclarecedoras.

-Hemos perdido otro de los nuestros- dijo la Sra. Weasley- mi pobre nieto…Albus, igual que Fred…que Remus…que Nymphadora.

-A veces pienso que es una gran injusticia que los jóvenes mueran y nosotros los viejos sigamos allí…viéndolos irse sin poder hacer nada- dijo el Sr. Weasley. Su cabello era completamente blanco y estaba más delgado que nunca.

-Algún día tanta injusticia tendrá que acabar- dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Algún día Molly…es lo justo, pero esta guerra apenas va empezando- concluyo el Sr. Weaesley mientras seguía mirando impotente como Harry y Ginny seguían llorando la perdida de su hijo.

0o0

Draco Malfoy y Astoria estaban en las mazmorras, ella estaba inmóvil observando a su hijo dormir, por supuesto detrás de las rejas. Quería entrar, velar por él, acariciarlo y tomarlo en sus brazos, pero no la dejaron.

-¿Es necesario que esté aquí? Hay tanto frío y humedad- dijo ella- puede resfriarse.

-Scorpius es peligroso Astoria- dijo Draco- no quería traerte hasta aquí, no quería que lo vieses en este estado.

-Es mi hijo, por supuesto que tengo que estar aqui- dijo ella- iré arriba a organizar a los elfos, habrá que poner esta mazmorra más cómoda, necesito frazadas, calefacción, sabanas. También tengo que buscarle ropa a Scorpius. No quiero dejarlo solo, pero alguien tiene que ocuparse de esas cosas.

-Ve tranquila, yo me quedo aquí – dijo Draco.

-Draco…he estado pensando…este no es el lugar mas seguro para Scorpius- dijo Astoria- Nott y los suyos vendrán pronto, se supone que estamos bajo arresto o en otro sitio. Tú mataste a esos hombres. Scorpius mató a uno de ellos, de seguro querrán vengarse.

-Ninguno de esos hombres vendrá pronto aquí, están demasiado ocupados tomando el poder, yo permaneceré aquí, así que no dudaran de mí. Cumpliré exactamente con sus ordenes- dijo Draco- les he enviado un mensaje y les he advertido que no vengan bajo ningún motivo. Mi casa está vedada para ellos. Fue una osadía lo que hicieron, intentar secuestrarme, tengo todo el derecho de hacerme el ofendido y lo utilizaré a mi favor. Cuando sea el momento, seré yo quien me reúna con ellos.

-Gracias por ir a buscarlo y traerlo conmigo- dijo ella, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Draco le correspondió el gesto y le besó la cabeza. Estaba claro que no la amaba ni le producía gran pasión, pero la quería mucho. Era la madre de su hijo.

Astoria subió las escaleras y Draco se mantuvo sentado frente a las rejas. No dijo absolutamente nada, aun cuando Scorpius empezó a despertarse.

El chico se sentó en la cama, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su cara, sus manos lucían garras afiladas. Su respiración era pesada y cuando giró en dirección a Draco, sus ojos estaban completamente amarillos y brillaban en la oscuridad, de su boca salían unos grandes colmillos.

-Tú- la voz de Scorpius era gutural, ronca, salvaje-siempre eres tú.

-Scorpius- dijo Draco.

-Tú- el chico lo miraba con furia- debiste matarme.

-Eso es algo que no haré- dijo Draco con brusquedad- no se porque te empeñas en eso…es imposible…eres mi hijo.

-No la traigas mas…a ella…a mi madre- dijo Scorpius meneando la cabeza- no quiero verla.

-Pero…- Draco se vio interrumpido, cuando Scorpius saltó de su cama a toda velocidad y fue hasta las rejas, una de sus manos salió por los barrotes, intentando alcanzarlo para rasguñarlo. Gruñía y agitaba los barrotes con fuerza, al punto que amenazaban con romperse. La mirada de su hijo destellaba furia asesina.

-No vas a traerla a mi nunca mas…que se olvide que tiene un hijo- dijo Scorpius- tú también, yo estoy muerto…..muerto.

Scorpius destilaba rabia por los cuatro costados. Lucia como una bestia indomable.

-Entiendo que lo de Rose Weasley y tu hijo te haya dolido…es comprensible que tú te sientas muy mal en estos momentos, pero debes superarlo…debes….- Draco trataba de entrarle a a Scorpius apelando a sus sentimientos. A él, de alguna manera diferente, también le afectaba la muerte de la chica. Tendría que comunicárselo a Felicia Zabinni, habría que hacer un plan. La existencia de los Walpurgis dependía ahora de ellos dos. Estaba tratando de actuar fríamente en consonancia con lo que él era, un hombre calculador, pero el sueño de la chica pidiéndole ayuda no dejaba su mente en paz. Llevaría esa muerte como un lastre el resto de su vida. Jamás pensó que llegaría a sentirse tan culpable por algo, pero la muerte de Rose había superado sus otros errores.

-No la menciones- Scorpius estaba cada vez mas violento- No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, no existen…no existen..,nada existe…ni siquiera yo.

Rosemberg y Grayack llegaron. Draco seguía observando a su hijo, mientras este luchaba con los barrotes de su celda.

-Esto no está funcionando- dijo Draco- Scorpius está totalmente incoherente. No atiende razones, ni siquiera estoy seguro que comprenda lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Para mi es un logro- dijo Rosemberg- dejó de parpadear. Ahora solo está confundido, dentro de unas semanas, podrá transformarse completamente.

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo Grayback- deja que me lo lleve a los bosques, en Europa. No es justo para él mantenerlo encerrado. Es un warg, no lo ven, apenas habla, su mente está organizada como la de un animal, caótica e inestable, no puede estar quieto encerrado. No le hará ningún bien. Si queremos sacar algo de coherencia de Scorpius, dejen que me lo lleve.

Draco lanzó un profundo suspiro de inconformidad.

-Que así sea- dijo finalmente- no quiero ver a mi hijo perturbado ni encerrado. Su madre tampoco. Obviamente yo sabía que algún día llegaríamos a esto, después de todo, para mi no era un secreto que se convertiría en un warg, solo que tenia la esperanza de que fuese como Rosemberg.

-No existe posibilidad alguna ahora- dijo Walter desanimado- su mente está fracturada por el dolor.

-Yo digo que sigamos intentándolo- dijo Grayback- yo vi lo que vi, él hablo con la chica como humano cuando la tenia en sus brazos…sus palabras...

-Llévenselo los dos a donde crean que estará mejor, esperaré noticias de ustedes- dijo Draco lanzándole un ultimo vistazo a Scorpius.

Iba a irse, pero entonces se devolvió y se acercó a la celda, Scorpius tenia la cabeza gacha, sus manos estaban enredadas por los barrotes.

-Quieres ver muerto a Nott...quieres matarlo con tus propias manos por lo que le hizo a Rose Weasley ¿No es asi?-dijo Draco. Scorpius levantó el rostro y sus ojos chocaron con los de su padre. Era una mirada intensa, salvaje, implacable...su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la rabia asesina que estaba sintiendo.

Draco al ver que su hijo le prestaba atención, que no lo amenazaba con atacarlo, supo que habia dado en el clavo para ayudar a Scorpius. Si el joven no lo hacia por venganza, no lo haria por nada.

-Entonces necesitas estar vivo para eso Scorpius...nadie lo hará por ti, es tu derecho matarlo...la sangre de Theodore Nott es tuya. Te dejaré ir. Yo lo que quiero es que vivas, como sea...pero que vivas. Scorpius...tienes recuperar las fuerzas, aprendé, conviertete en lo que estés destinado ser. Hazlo, cuando estés listo regresa a mi y yo pondré a Nott en tus manos. Te lo juro.

0o0

El sanador salió del quirófano y fue hasta Hermione y Ron.

-¿Ustedes son los padres?- preguntó el sanador. Ron y Hermione asintieron

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Hermione.

-Primero que todo he de informarles que su hija está embarazada- Ron y Hermione asintieron, eso ya lo sabían puesto que Bill se los había dicho, eso sumo una preocupación mas, por supuesto- ella tiene los dos pulmones perforados y una herida en el abdomen que no atravesó el útero solo por milímetros, sin embargo tuvimos que extraerle el bazo, la condición de la paciente es critica. La perdida de sangre fue monumental, pero al parecer la anemia crónica que sufre Rose la ayudó a tolerarla. El bebé es un feto de sexo femenino, hemos hecho todas las comprobaciones posibles y al parecer la niña está en perfectas condiciones. La paciente está viva y su hijo también.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Hermione, Ron la abrazó con fuerza y le besó los cabellos.

- Solicitamos informes médicos de Rose en el hospital de San Mungo, por lo visto ella estaba controlando su embarazo rigurosamente. Lo cual sin duda las ha beneficiado a las dos. Estaban en muy buena condición de salud antes de que esto sucediese y eso es un punto a nuestro favor.

Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados. Sin embargo el rostro del sanador no les dio mucho confort, la expresión de su cara se mantenía seria y circunspecta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó de nuevo Ron y se maldijo internamente, toda la noche no había hecho mas que repetir la maldita pregunta.

-Su hija ha sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza, tiene una fractura de cráneo posiblemente provocada por un objeto contundente- explicó el sanador- El asunto es que el cerebro está hinchado, hemos practicado una craneostomia para liberar la presión, aun así….no hay actividad cerebral.

La combinación de medicina muggle con mágica no era ningún anatema en la sociedad mágica en los últimos veinte años. Pero la cirugía cerebral no era un asunto de todos los días. Si tuvieron que recurrir a ella, era porque la cosa no estaba nada bien.

-¿Que quiere decir? -esta vez fue Hermione la que preguntó.

-La joven no tiene actividad cerebral alguna, el electroencefalograma está plano…Sus signos vitales están estables y probablemente en unos días podamos desconectarla del ventilador mecánico, pero no responde a ningún estimulo ni físico ni mágico. Esta en lo que nosotros denominamos un coma profundo y lo más probable, debido al daño masivo que sufrió el cerebro es que su hija quede en estado vegetativo persistente. Lo siento mucho, no tenemos esperanzas que recupere alguna vez la consciencia, si es que logra sobrevivir las próximas horas.

Hermione se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a sollozar. Ron la acunó en sus brazos, ella negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-Sres Weasley- dijo el sanador- ante esta situación…considero que es no es practico ni ético seguir con el embarazo, el estado de su hija es delicado, aunque ella está estable por los momentos puede morir si el edema cerebral se extiende y el embarazo solo empeora su condición. Vengo a solicitarles la autorización para realizar un aborto terapéutico.

Hermione miró a Ron y le apretó la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron, y al final ella desvió la mirada.

-No puedo tomar una decisión así- dijo ella- no puedo…no puedo hacerlo.

-Hermione…necesito que tú y yo estemos juntos en esto- dijo Ron.

-No puedo…no puedo….no puedo- Hermione movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Jamás en su vida había sentido la derrota en carne propia hasta ese momento. Estaba impotente.

-¿Qué tantas posibilidades tiene el bebé de sobrevivir?- preguntó Ron.

-Depende de la madre en todo caso- dijo el sanador.

-¿El niño puede matar a Rose o viceversa?- Ron estaba inconsolable.

-Me he explicado mal, el embarazo exige mucho del organismo de la madre, en este caso, donde ella necesita todas las fuerzas necesarias, el niño se las resta. Si el embarazo estuviese más avanzado, podríamos considerar la opción de sacar al niño para intentar salvarlo, pero con tres meses de gestación esa opción es inviable. Pero por otro lado, está la situación de que honestamente no creo que ella recupere la consciencia, como les dije, su cerebro está muerto. Jamás he visto un paciente tan grave. Quizás el niño muera de todas maneras debido a las condiciones tan precarias de la madre… mi sugerencia por el bien de todos, es terminar con esta lamentable situación.

Ron en una fracción de segundo, empezó a recordar a Rose, todas aquellas conversaciones que había tenido con ella desde que era una niña, rememoró la personalidad honesta y caritativa de su hija, su nobleza, lo cariñosa que era. Él conocía mejor a Rose que nadie, eso era seguro. Su hija, su chica, la niña con un futuro brillante…estaba muriendo en esos momentos. Si Bill había dicho la verdad, ella y ese chico Malfoy se querían, habían tenido una relación, iban a tener un hijo y él estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella. Rose mantuvo el secreto seguramente temerosa de su reacción, pero por otro lado, ella, teniendo la opción de tomarse una poción abortiva para deshacerse de ese problema siguió con su embarazo. Para Ron era obvio que era un bebé querido, no tenía ninguna duda de ello, si no importó el odio ancestral que los Weasley´s tenían a los Malfoy ´s y viceversa o el hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy fuese un warg para que fuese concebido. El bebé era un niño esperado, ella lo cuidó, fue a verse a San Mugo a hacerse sus chequeos, era obvio que lo deseaba y él nunca iba a ir contra los deseos de su hija. Si él aceptaba terminar con ese embarazo, asesinar a ese bebé, Rose, donde quiera que estuviese el alma de su hija, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Que suceda lo que tenga que pasar. Si ella debe morir….que fallezca con su hija en el vientre- fue ultima palabra de Ron.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	21. Shape of things to come

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola nenas ¿como están? Espero que bien. Como lo prometi, aqui voy con otro capitulo. Me da gusto que estén ansiosas por leer el fic, pero por favor, aunque les piquen las manitas, no me presionen, porque ya estoy suficientemente presionada en mi vida en estos momentos, ja ja ja. No me molesta a nivel personal ni nada de eso, pero me distrae la mente para escribir, así que por favor, en lugar de pedirme que actualice, cuando yo siempre lo hago periódicamente, me gustaría mas bien que me contasen sus teorías, después de todo, si ya apretaron el botón de la casilla de reviews, pues aprovéchenlo. Por cierto el próximo capitulo llegará en dos semanas aproximadamente, quizás como regalo navideño.

Este capitulo ha quedado muy largo, son 35 paginas en letra 12, así que bueno, creo que estarán un buen rato leyendo. Existen varias canciones que lograron inspirarme para este cap, las mas resaltantes, Shape the things to come de Audioslave (que le da el titulo al capitulo) , Blood on Blood de Bon Jovi (después de veinte años escuchando la jodida canción, finalmente tiene su propio espacio en una historia mía…de mi mente, je je) y You Know my name de Chris Cornell.

Disfruten y no dejen de comentar, lo bueno…lo malo…en fin…besos.

Capitulo 21 Shape the things to come

_I can still remember when I was just a kid  
When friends were friends forever and what you said was what you did  
Well, it was me and Danny and Bobby we cut each other's hands  
Held tight to a promise only brothers understand_

_But we were so young  
(So young)  
One for all and all for one  
(For one)  
Just as sure as the river's gonna run_

_BLOOD ON BLODD, BON JOVI_

El funeral terminó muy pronto, por lo menos así les pareció a los trabajadores del cementerio. Unas pocas palabras dedicadas al fallecido y después toda su familia se marchó en silencio. Eran un montón de pelirrojos, aun en Irlanda, eso llamaría la atención de cualquiera. La madre estaba inconsolable y el padre no dijo una palabra y solo se limitó a abrazar a su esposa. Después que una especie de sacerdote lanzara una bendición, toda la comitiva se retiró, sus rostros reflejaban verdadera pena. Al parecer el difunto era una persona muy querida. Por eso no le gustaba ese maldito trabajo, se sentía incomodo al ver día tras día, viudas llorando sobre los féretros, niños huérfanos y pare de contar. Pero ni modo, si quería llevar comida a su casa y visto que él no era ningún jovencito ni tampoco había terminado la escuela, debía soportar eso y más, tendría que considerarse afortunado de tener un empleo, cuando la crisis económica mantenía en paro a mucha gente en Dublín.

Sin embargo ese funeral había sido muy distinto a los que últimamente presenciaba.

Al parecer el pobre chico tenia 17 años, quizás había muerto en un accidente automovilístico o a lo mejor de unas de esas enfermedades locas que atacaban a los chicos, como la leucemia. La hija de su vecina tenia leucemia ahora que lo recordaba y también parecía que uno de esos días, quizás muy pronto, también iba a estar cavándole la tumba.

El Sr. Kelly y su hijo, Shane, estaban nivelando la tierra que había cubierto el féretro, para posteriormente cubrirla con una losa de mármol. Admiraron el trabajo en la piedra un rato, realmente el escultor se había esforzado, era muy bonito, lo intrigante era el diseño, unas pelotitas aladas cubrían toda la loza. Extraño, realmente raro, el Sr. Kelly jamás había visto una inscripción tan fuera de lo común. Quizás fuesen los personajes de alguno de esos juegos de video de esos que tanto mencionaban sus nietas. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que averiguar si le alcanzaba el dinero para comprarles uno de esos videojuegos en Navidad.

Los dos hombres movieron la loza de mármol con alguna dificultad, resoplando y maldiciendo lograron colocarla en lugar. El Sr. Kelly se limpió algunas gotas de sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y continuó respirando agitadamente con el cuerpo inclinado y las manos apoyadas en sus muslos. Era un hombre gordo y rubicundo, del tipo irlandés bonachón, pero ya estaba viejo para esos trabajos.

-¿Te sientes bien papá?- dijo Shane preocupado recogiendo las herramientas y colocándola en un carrito.

-Mejor que el diablo- dijo el Sr. Kelly sonriéndole a su hijo mayor. Shane alzó una ceja- Pero sin duda me caería bien tomarme un vaso con agua.

-Vámonos papá- dijo Shane caminando hasta su padre y pasándole el brazo sobre el hombro- mamá de seguro tiene algo mejor que agua en casa para darte de cena.

-Eso espero…eso espero- respondió el hombre, luego se detuvo un momento.

El Sr. Kelly observó largo rato a su hijo. Si él perdiese a Shane, si él muriese, aunque fuese un hombre de casi treinta años que le había dado ya dos nietas, se sentiría simplemente desvastado.

-Pobre familia, pobre chico- dijo el Sr. Kelly con pesar mirando la tumba.

-Me dijeron que era muy joven- dijo Shane- apenas estaba saliendo del colegio. Su apellido es Potter, son nuevos en la ciudad, vienen de Inglaterra.

-Al parecer tenemos una invasión de ingleses por aquí- dijo el Sr. Kelly- nada mas ayer se mudó una familia cerca de la casa.

-Que extraño-dijo Shane- en la calle de atrás también se mudaron dos familias inglesas hace poco.

-La crisis hijo…la crisis…decidieron irse de sus hogares a un sitio mejor…como este- dijo el Sr. Kelly con evidente orgullo- te aseguro que en Irlanda las cosas están mejor que en el Reino Unido.

-Pero si aquí no hay trabajo- protestó Shane- a menos que quieran trabajar en las fábricas o en las siderúrgicas. Y tú y yo sabemos que esos trabajos pagan muy poco.

-Algo encontraran de seguro, Irlanda sufre pero sobrevive…como siempre- dijo el Sr. Kelly encogiéndose de hombros, fue a la carretilla y tomó una maceta de flores que su esposa le había encargado. Caminó unos pasos y la colocó junto al montón de flores que estaban al lado de la tumba.

-Papá- protestó Shane- madre va a matarte, ella quería sus crisantemos. Ya la tumba tiene suficientes flores.

-Le buscaré otros en la floristería del cementerio mas tarde- dijo el Sr. Kelly- Esto es de parte de nosotros dos, para que acompañe al chico donde quiera que esté, sin embargo aun…es poca cosa- luego miró a su hijo- Tengo suerte de tenerte contigo Shane, casado, vivo y sano. Este chico era un niño, no es natural que el padre entierre al hijo ¿como deben sentirse sus padres? Imagínate como te sentirías si Rowan o Sorcha muriesen.

-Me sentiría como la mierda papá- dijo Shane ayudando a su padre a levantarse del suelo, ambos hombres miraron la tumba con melancolía. Luego de un rato se retiraron del lugar.

Fred y Hugo vieron los dos hombres alejarse con la carretilla y luego caminaron hasta la tumba de Albus. Los dos chicos vestían de cerrado negro. Sus caras estaban pálidas y angustiadas. Hugo no estuvo con su familia en el funeral, aun se sentía impotente para verle la cara a sus tíos y a Lily. Fred lo acompañó aunque no entendía la actitud de su primo y mejor amigo. Hugo tenía dos días que no hablaba casi con nadie. Para Fred, la mejor forma para afrontar el dolor de la perdida, era hablarlo…acompañarse…pero Hugo se había negado todo eso.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron y se sentaron en la loza de mármol, Hugo mantenía la vista clavada en el horizonte, con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y oscurecía.

-¿No vas a contarme lo que pasó?- preguntó Fred de pronto.

-Un hombre llamado Dolohov conjuró fuego mágico y este quemó a Albus….no pude hacer nada- dijo Hugo en tono seco. Harry le había pedido que no comentara lo demás. Hugo estuvo de acuerdo porque todavía no era capaz de hablar de eso en voz alta. Y estaba muy molesto consigo mismo, la culpa no lo dejaba respirar.

-Malditos- dijo Fred- debió ser terrible estar presente. Debí quedarme con ustedes, debí hacerlo.

-Fue horroroso- dijo Hugo- sueño con eso todas las noches. Realmente no puedo dormir.

-Tienes que superarlo- dijo Fred- Albus sin duda estaría descontento si lo supiese, que estás así de atormentado.

-Y a ti estaría puyándote por lo de Emily- dijo Hugo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Suficientemente malo era que en esos momentos estaba sentado sobre su tumba, para además recordar lo que le hizo a su primo- eso si fue una sorpresa, ustedes dos casados ¿Hay niño en camino?

Fred sonrió sin proponérselo. Casarse era la única locura que había hecho en su vida, por lo menos a Motus propios. En general Fred andaba por el mundo dejándose conducir por sus primos, sin muchas preocupaciones. Pero cuando llegó Emily, todo dio un giró de trescientos sesenta grados y no estaba para nada arrepentido de casarse con ella. Estaba locamente enamorado.

-Albus sin duda estaría feliz conmigo y con Emily- dijo Fred- seriamos el objetivo perfecto para sus bromas. Y no hay ningún niño en camino, esa no fue la razón para casarnos. ¡Diablos! he estado respondiendo esa pregunta durante todos estos días, la abuela Molly no me deja en paz. Y nadie me cree, lo cual me resulta un poco gracioso porque yo nunca….nunca…en fin…fui precavido…en extremo.

-No digas nunca- dijo Hugo- pudo haber sucedido, tú y ella estaban durmiendo juntos. Pudo haber pasado en cualquier momento

-No hay posibilidad de nada de eso- cortó Fred- Emmie…Emmie está enferma…ella no puede…por lo menos por ahora.

-Lo siento- dijo Hugo quien no tenia conocimiento de esa información. No sabía si era algo grave o no, pero Fred no estaba contento de hablar de eso tampoco. Después de ser confidentes por años, al parecer, ahora cada quien se guardaba sus cosas. Hugo no se molestó, no tenia fuerzas para eso, para sonsacarle información a su primo, quizás esa era la consecuencia de madurar, la privacidad.

-Se recuperara, ella es fuerte- dijo Fred apretando los labios, intentando sonar optimista, pero fracasó estrepitosamente. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Emily muriese, ya ni siquiera estaban aplicándole quimioterapia, el médico había dicho que no tenía sentido continuar. Nadie en su familia sabía la gravedad de la enfermedad de Emily, ellos habían estado de acuerdo en ocultarlo para no preocupar a nadie.

-Lo siento Fred- dijo Hugo.

-Ya me lo dijiste compañero- dijo Fred volviendo a su actitud calmada.

-Lo siento mucho- Hugo no estaba hablando de Emily Spencer, estaba tratando de disculparse con Fred respecto a lo que había sucedido con Albus. Pero no le explicó nada de eso a Fred.

-Recuerdas cuando éramos chicos y el primero en meterse en problemas eran tú y Albus….

-Albus era el que mentía por mi, salvándome del castigo- dijo Hugo sonriendo levemente- yo era el mas impetuoso, porque era el mas chico, siempre terminaba metiendo la pata y él salía en mi ayuda. Después aprendí sus mañas.

-Y el maestro superó el alumno- dijo Fred, los dos chicos hicieron silencio- Voy a extrañarlo, muchísimo.

-Yo también- dijo Hugo- no sabes cuanto.

-Éramos como los tres mosqueteros- comentó Fred- uno para todos y todos para uno.

-Me había olvidado de eso- dijo Hugo de nuevo sonriendo con tristeza- y Lily insistía que ella era D'artagnan y que teníamos que ser Cuatro Mosqueteros en lugar de tres.

-Después quedamos en cuatro…era imposible no incluir a Lily, ella estaba pegada a ti como si fuese tu hermana siamesa- dijo Fred, Hugo sintió una puntada aguda en el pecho al pensar en Lily- pero al principio éramos solo los tres, Albus , tú y yo. En el fondo siempre fuimos nosotros tres. Andábamos juntos desde que estábamos en pañales, ¡Por Merlín Hugo! Recuerdo cuando eras un bebé y Albus y yo te sosteníamos de la mano para que dieses tus primeros pasos. Nosotros teníamos cuatro, tú apenas un año, lo recuerdo tan bien que ahora….ahora….! Dios! ¿Cómo rayos ha sucedido esto?

A Hugo inmediatamente se le salieron las lágrimas que había contenido todo el día. Fred hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se echó a llorar desconsolado. Hugo intentó colocarle una mano en el hombro para confortarlo pero desistió. Se sentía culpable, aunque supiese que no había sido directamente su culpa. Pero él fue quien envió la maldición asesina…solo él.

-Se fue- dijo Fred limpiándose el rostro con la mano- nunca volverá a nosotros.

-Ahora también lo de Rose- dijo Hugo desanimado. Él estaba muy preocupado por su hermana.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Fred- ¿Has logrado verla? Tío Ron no deja que nadie se acerque al hospital. Según lo que he oído, tiene aurores custodiándola.

-No la he visto- dijo Hugo- no se que le sucedió, solo que está muy mal, tengo miedo de que muera.

-No puede morir- dijo Fred- no es justo. No puede irse igual que Albus. Sabes, nunca lo dije, pero no se que hubiese hecho en mi vida sin ustedes dos.

-Uno para todos y todos para uno- dijo Hugo- la fuerza indestructible de la amistad, mas allá que fuésemos primos, éramos amigos, verdaderos hermanos de alma.

-Así es- contestó Fred, se sacó un portarretrato del bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la tumba. Luego mirando hacia todos lados con precaución, hizo un conjuro de presencia permanente. Hugo miró la foto, eran los tres, abrazados, alegres y bromeando entre ellos. Albus, que era el de menor estatura, estaba en medio. Observó su cabello negro cayéndole sobre la cara y sus gafas, su amplia sonrisa dominaba la fotografía.

"_Nunca te olvidaré….hermano_"

-Jamas será igual- dijo Hugo mientras miraba el movimiento de la foto mágica. Ver a Albus vivo era un golpe para él. La tristeza hizo mella de nuevo y las ganas de llorar como un crío volvieron.

-Albus murió asesinado…Rose está malherida….una guerra empieza…quizás todos moriremos…quizás no…yo tengo ahora mi propia familia por quien velar….claro que nada será igual como antes- dijo Fred- crecimos de golpe todos, aunque todavía en el fondo seamos unos niños….es difícil de aceptar, pero por lo menos por mi parte, he tomado mis decisiones. Mi padre me comentó que así le sucedió a su generación, su mundo infantil fue reducido a las cenizas por Voldemort y de pronto tenían que luchar por sus vidas. Siempre pensé que era un chiste el dicho de que convertirse en hombre es duro, pero lo estoy viviendo en carne propia.

-Uno para todos y todos para uno- repitió Hugo y luego miró a sus primos a los ojos- Fred, se a lo que te refieres, lo se.

-Tengo que cuidar a Emily- dijo Fred- es mi deber, ella solo me tiene a mi, renunció a su familia por mi, nos amamos. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos, mientras el mundo se cae alrededor y mi familia está en peligro. .

-Fred- dijo Hugo con la garganta seca- Yo….y no se como rayos voy a hacerlo ni cuando ni donde. Pero yo voy a vengar a Albus.

-Yo estaré contigo….lo juró- exclamó Fred mientras se daban un apretón de manos, sellando esa promesa.

0o0

Draco miraba las volutas disiparse en el aire, no tardó un segundo en expeler mas humo y cerrar los ojos mientras disfrutaba de un cigarrillo. No era ningún fumador compulsivo, pero ese día se había fumando bastantes, aunque su apariencia controlada lo desmintiera, él estaba estresado y preocupado. Hizo planes basados en información falsa, fue engañado y muchos fallecieron por esa causa….demasiada gente inocente, empezando por Rose Weasley. Sentir culpabilidad parecía ser su eterno karma, constantemente se daba golpes de pecho a causa de su mala relación con Scorpius, por estar casado con una mujer a la que no amaba y obligaba a permanecer a su lado debido a conveniencias sociales, por no haber luchado por la mujer que algún día amó y ahora, porque por orgullo, no le había ofrecido una oportunidad a Rose Weasley para que pelease por su vida. Fumar como un desgraciado estaba plenamente justificado en esas circunstancias. Astoria lo había regañado un par de veces, preocupada por su salud, claro eso fue antes de salir furiosa por la puerta cuando Draco le dijo cual iba a ser el destino de Scorpius, después de oír todo, naturalmente lo envió a pudrirse en el mismísimo infierno.

Lo agotaba la bipolaridad de su esposa, un minuto lo adoraba y al otro lo detestaba. Draco sabía que su matrimonio había llegado a su fin, ella pensaba lo mismo al parecer, Astoria ese mismo día le espetó que puesto Scorpius definitivamente si iba a ir de su lado, no tenia sentido permanecer juntos. No era ninguna excusa barata, aunque decididamente ella escogió el peor momento para planteárselo. No deberían divorciarse, de hecho, su contrato matrimonial hacia casi imposible tomar tal decisión, el conyugue que abandonase al otro se quedaría sin un centavo, Draco y Astoria eran dos seres humanos demasiado ambiciosos, eso, además de Scorpius o la posibilidad de tener otro hijo que continuase el apellido puesto que el primero no podría hacerlo, era lo que los había disuadido de tomar tal decisión durante años. Pero al parecer, últimamente a Astoria no le importaba un comino el dinero ni tampoco tener otros hijos, mientras pudiese ser libre para irse con el amante francés que tenia desde hacia años con la esperanza de terminar con la tortura que significaba estar metida en un matrimonio sin amor. No era cuestión de que Draco se calara un amante de su esposa, pero en lo tocante a infidelidades, él no era quien iba a lanzar la primera piedra, no era tan hipócrita, aun así, al enterarse de la existencia de otro hombre, se peleó a puñetazos con el susodicho, para después terminar bebiéndose una botella de brandy entre los dos hablando de las malditas mujeres y sus deseos. Salvando el problemita de que se estaba tirando a su esposa, Draco podría expresar sinceramente que le caía bien el hombre.

Pierre Lassé era el embajador francés en Gran Bretaña, un hombre bastante discreto, a ella le iría bien con él, estaba seguro, además de que era inmensamente rico. Draco la entendía perfectamente, Astoria necesitaba alguien a su lado que la amase lo suficiente para poder soportar el hecho de que no vería más a su hijo, por lo menos no como un humano. Draco Malfoy por descontado, no seria ese hombre. Le preocupaba su seguridad, por eso quería mantenerla a su lado, pero tampoco la obligaría, solo que tendría que cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el sujeto para asegurarse los términos de su unión con ella. Si no se casaba con Astoria de inmediato, le daría la paliza de su vida. Ninguna ex – mujer suya iba a estar desprotegida ni en boca de los chismosos de la sociedad mágica (aunque dudaba en serio que frente a la situación actual, alguien le otorgase un minuto de su pensamiento a esa necedad), para Astoria la respetabilidad era lo fundamental, Draco se lo debía, así como le debía su libertad. Firmaría los dichosos papeles. Lejos de sentirse consternado porque era la segunda vez que una mujer le pateaba el culo en su vida, Draco lo que sintió fue alivio, después de todo, él estaba con la soga al cuello en todo ese asunto, alejarla definitivamente le quitaría un peso de encima. Solo lo lamentaba por su hijo, él había mantenido su matrimonio por el chico, para tratar de ofrecerle un hogar. Pero desde hacia un rato, Scorpius no estaba en condiciones de apreciar ningún hogar ni ninguna familia. No tenia significado para él. Su hijo…su pobre chico.

Las horas pasaban y solo le llegaban las noticias fragmentadas. Potter no tenía ninguna manera de comunicarse con él ni viceversa, eso estaba previsto. Solo lo harían por medio de un intermediario pero el dichoso hombre no aparecía ni vivo ni muerto. Hogwarst había caído, aunque muchos de sus alumnos (sobre todo los mestizos) lograron escapar. Lo que mas intrigaba a Draco era que el Trivuriato también se apoderó de Dumstrang y Beuxbattons, que no estaban en territorio de influencia británico. Francia y Rusia no corrían riesgos de golpe de estado, hasta donde sabia (que era bastante, puesto que conocía a ambos embajadores) los gobiernos mágicos de esos países eran estables, si bien la corriente anti-muggle que se había apoderado de la comunidad mágica mundial de unos años a la fecha, no había peligro inminente.

En los movimientos de los Walpurgis existían detalles que no cuadraban. Uno de ellos era Theo Nott, quien se había camuflageado en Hogwarts todos esos años haciéndose pasar por su hermano menor, Marcus. Increíble pero cierto. Y aunque Draco no tuviese ninguna prueba en sus manos hasta los momentos, se le antojaba tan simple y tan lógico que lo daba por hecho, ¿Cómo diablos no lo pensó antes? Y además ¿Dónde estaría ese chico? Draco estaba seguro que había existido alguna vez alguien llamado Marcus Nott, Marisa, la esposa del viejo Nott parió dos niños, Marcus hijo del viejo y el pequeño Theodore, el hijo bastardo de Theo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba metido Marcus Nott? ¿Muerto? Lo mas probable es que, conociendo al personaje, Nott hubiese matado al hermano sin ninguna consideración si eso servia a sus propósitos.

¡Maldita familia y sus enredos! La suya no era mejor por cierto, pero por lo menos no se asesinaban entre ellos. Draco no estaba seguro de saber con precisión la causa del engaño, pero lo que si sabia era que si Theo Nott se había aguantado siete años en Hogwarts, ya sea por decisión propia o por orden de los otros dos del Trivuriato, era porque algo esperaba conseguir.

El castillo era uno de los sitios mas encantados del planeta, al doblar cada esquina podías toparte con toneladas de conocimientos mágicos ancestrales y no todos estaban en los libros. Igual que los otros dos colegios. ¿Qué rayos se proponían?

Y para completar…la guinda del pastel…el asesinato a sangre fría de Rose Weasley.

Draco estiró su mano hasta un cenicero y depositó la ceniza del cigarrillo, luego volvió a fumar un poco, pero el sabor del tabaco se le hizo amargo como la hiel solo al recordar a la chica.

Rose….Rose, así la llamaba Scorpius mientras parpadeaba inmenso en el terrible dolor de perderla…Rose.

Que difícil experiencia debió haber encontrarla muerta, a ella y a su hijo.

El bebé…Draco no había tenido de analizarlo en frío, pero en la soledad de su despacho ahora lo hacia….el bebé…por lo visto sabían que era una niña….Ángela la llamaron, por lo poco que pudo sacar de Scorpius. Era curioso, la mayoría de los hombres no internalizaban que eran padres hasta que sostenían en sus brazos el fruto de los esfuerzos en la cama. Con las mujeres era diferente, después de todos ellas estaban en intima comunión con sus hijos durante los embarazos, pero para el hombre era mas duro, no podían compartir la experiencia, por eso mas de uno se mostraba hasta insensible. Y no era que Astoria lo tachase de insensible durante el embarazo de Scorpius, de hecho simple lo acusó de ello, preñada o no, pero era que Draco todos esos meses estuvo tan nervioso ante la expectativa de ser padre, temeroso de meter la pata una y otra vez con su hijo (lo cual, tristemente, terminó sucediendo de todas formas) que no le prestó la mas minima atención a la gestación de Astoria, realmente solo se permitió relajarse y disfrutar el momento cuando vio al niño por primera vez. Antes, ni siquiera pensó en el nombre.

Por supuesto, cuando lo vio fue amor a primera vista e instantáneo, Scorpius se convirtió en la persona más importante de su vida. Le conmovía su hijo, que había llamado a su bebé Ángela, aun cuando faltaba mucho para que ella naciese, otorgándole identidad, brindándole su amor de padre incondicionalmente sin conocerla. Draco nunca dudó de la nobleza de sentimientos de su hijo, Scorpius siempre fue un chico bueno, de pequeño jamás hizo una maldad, travesuras…muchísimas…era tan inquieto cuando pequeño que Draco lo llamaba "_ardilla"_, él trepaba por los muebles, escaleras, árboles, mientras su madre se deshacía en gritos y él tenia que controlar la situación, fue un niño demasiado activo y proclive a desobedecer reglas como todos los niños hiperactivos, pero maldad…nunca….Y su niño había crecido hasta convertirse en un hombre…o un warg o lo que fuese, igualmente debería arrastrar por el resto de su vida la perdida de su mujer y su hija. Una niña que era su nieta.

No tuvo tiempo de digerirlo completamente pero ahora lo hacia. La niña era su nieta, era una Malfoy. Draco suspiró largamente, obviamente le molestaba muchísimo. El maldito de Nott había asesinado a su nieta en el vientre de su madre.

Draco tenía veintidós años cuando se enteró de que tendría un hijo, .Scorpius dieciocho….veintidós no era muchos mejores que dieciocho, ambos fueron igual de jóvenes, solo que Draco estaba casado con el objetivo de procrear un heredero y Scorpius tonteó con una chica hasta embarazarla cuando sabia que no debía hacer tal cosa. Fue totalmente irresponsable, pero ¿Y si estaba enamorado? Draco no era estúpido, vio su mirada cargada de dolor y resentimiento. Sin lugar estaba enamorado de ella…o al menos lo estuvo, tristemente al convertirse en warg, tal sentimiento desaparecería para siempre y solo quedaría la rabia en su mente.

¡Dios mío! Draco dio un manotazo en su escritorio. Era increíble como se había enredado todo, Nott se había atrevido, no solo matar a su discípula, sino a asesinar a su nieta e intentarlo con su hijo. Quería atrapar a ese bellaco y matarlo con sus propias manos y aun así no seria suficiente. Pero nublando su razón con rabia, no lograría nada. Demasiadas cosas estaban en juego, Nott estaba metido en algo grande, y él tenía que describir lo que era, tendría que seguir tratando con ese imbécil hasta lograr el momento justo para concretar su venganza. Después de todo, se lo había prometido a su hijo. Y si Scorpius no podía hacerlo, gustosamente él acabaría el trabajo.

-Draco- la puerta se abrió intempestivamente. Felicia llegaba cubierta con un abrigo de pieles, él enseguida se levantó a recibirla. La tomó por los hombros y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a modo de saludo. Todo cargado de formalismos y frialdad, él no tenia ninguna otra manera de relacionarse con su maestra, sobre todo si se implicaba el contacto físico. Esa mujer era capaz de aprovechar cualquier debilidad y llevarlo directo a la cama. Y él era un hombre con ojos en la cara, ella estaba como siempre…despampanante.

-Veo que te atreviste a venir…a pesar de Astoria- dijo él. Felicia estaba allí esa noche porque la envió a buscar con uno de sus elfos domésticos. Era urgente hablar con su maestra.

-Me la encontrado en el recibidor y no preguntes nada mas por favor- dijo Felicia con cara de pocos amigos.

Draco entornó las cejas, iba a decir algo pero se contuvo. Los desaires de Astoria hacia Felicia eran legendarios.

-No he venido aquí a discutir ni contigo ni con tu mujer- dijo Felicia bruscamente- esta noche ha caído el gobierno mágico, el Trivuriato se ha hecho del poder. He escuchado que tomaron Hogwarts. Pensé que iba a ser a final de mes

-No me estás diciendo nada nuevo, aun aquí metido me he enterado de todo, por otro lado, la fecha no fue la esperada, obviamente mi informador estaba equivocado. Tomaron Dumstrang y Beuxbattons también- dijo Draco pensativo- debo decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Felicia.

-Nott asesinó a Rose Weasley- la cara de Felicia perdió todo color, se sentó con brusquedad en un sofá y se tapó la boca totalmente consternada, luego de un rato miró a Draco estupefacta.

-¿Cómo pudo ser posible?- dijo Felicia- esa chica…nuestra chica ¿Cómo?

-La mató apuñalándola hasta desangrarla durante el ataque a Hogwarts. Y no fue una casualidad, estuvo planeado…las razones son las que me inquietan.- dijo Draco sentándose en una silla frente a ella y jalándola hasta quedar mas cerca de Felicia, le tomó las manos, ella estaba espantada. Draco le tenía cariño, era su maestra, por eso intentaba consolarla, pero ya la época de que ella podía tratarlo como un niñato estupidamente encandilado por su atractivo, habían pasado hace muchos años. Felicia usaba el sexo como un arma de manipulación. Aunque para ser sinceros, ella tenía muchos años que no intentaba seducirlo, lo que Draco desconocía, era que Felicia jamás volvería a hacerlo.

-Sabes lo que significa- dijo Felicia con apremio- nosotros…los Walpurgis…desapareceremos…

-No…no lo haremos- dijo Draco- tendremos que esperar que aparezca otro…solo eso.

-La línea nunca ha sido interrumpida de esta forma, jamás en mil años- dijo Felicia todavía sin digerir muy bien la noticia- es algo grave…gravísimo. Tenemos que pensar como haremos. Como ocultar todo el legado.

-Felicia…escúchame- dijo Draco- No te contaré todos los detalles del asunto, porque algunos son de índole privada y personal.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Felicia.

-Ella al parecer era la novia de Scorpius- dijo Draco.

-¿Y tú permitiste eso?- dijo Felicia- él chico es un warg, él no debió….

-Yo no sabia nada- dijo Draco- lo cierto es que es lo menos relevante en estos momentos, si era o no pareja de Scorpius- la mentira se deslizó en sus labios, ni él mismo se lo creía. Por supuesto que era importante, además de que era su discípula, esa chica había engendrado a su nieta, pero ese detalle no se lo diría a Felicia, mucho menos a Astoria, que estaba inconsolable por la partida de su hijo. Dudaba que Hermione lo supiese. No comentaría nada de ese embarazo porque era agregar más dolor a la situación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Felicia.

-No te traje aquí solo para decirte solo que Nott asesinó a Rose Weasley - dijo Draco-Necesito de tus conocimientos, por lo que me han contado fue una especie de asesinato ritual.

-¿Cuál dios?- preguntó Felicia alarmada.

-Por lo que observé en el sitio, más lo que me contaron…sin contar las dagas…, fue una ofrenda al Inominado. Cuatro dagas para simbolizar los cuatro puntos cardinales y las fuerzas de la naturaleza. El sitio fue el antiguo santuario celta del Dios en el Bosque Prohibido.

Felicia clavó sus ojos verdes en Draco. Luego de superado el impacto de la perdida de la heredera de los Walpurgis, ahora su trabajo era averiguar el motivo de tal asesinato. Y su mente trabajando en los mismos datos que Draco tenia, sacaba las mismas conclusiones. ¿Por qué Rose Weasley? ¿Acaso ellos…el Trivuriato..sabían que ella…?

-No saben nada de nosotros- dijo Felicia- es imposible que lo sepan.

-Hemos acordado dar información sobre nuestras actividades a algunos pocos aliados- dijo Draco- como Harry Potter.

-¿Insinúas que él fue quien nos traicionó?- dijo Felicia- es impensable.

-No desconfío de Potter, pero pudo habérsele escapado algo por accidente- dijo Draco- ser discreto no forma parte de su personalidad, doy fe de eso.

-Tú desconfías naturalmente de cualquier persona que no seas tú mismo Draco. Eres un paranoico. Potter es un auror, el mejor, sabe como mantener su boca cerrada, estoy segura de eso. Además él no puede hablar de eso libremente a alguien que desconozca el asunto- dijo Felicia- Esa maldición la diseñaste tú, no fue él…pero es imperativo conocer que tanto sabe el Trivuriato de nosotros.

-Por eso yo debo seguir desempeñando mi papel ante ellos a toda costa- contestó Draco.

-Estos sacrificios se hacen en conjunto- dijo Felicia- si lo que supones es cierto…no fue solo a esa chica a quien mataron.¿ Has escuchado algún otro rumor? ¿Otras muertes extrañas? ¿En esa noche? La noche de los juramentos.

-No me enterado de algo asi- dijo Draco-igual no puedo salir de aquí o hacer preguntas incomodas. Estoy en una especie de arresto domiciliario autoimpuesto. Antes de que todo empezase, enviaron unos hombres a buscarme, quizás con la intensión de matarme, no lo se…igual me deshice de ellos. Envíe un reclamo formal al Trivuriato, quejándome airadamente de tal acción, la única respuesta que recibí era que me quedase quieto en mi casa, lo cual naturalmente acepte sin chistar. Oficialmente soy un hombre ofendido y temeroso del destino de su dinero, por lo cual se ha ocultado hasta que se restablezca el orden en el gobierno. Me arriesgué buscando a Scorpius en Hogwarts, no puedo perder mi posición intentando salir de nuevo, por los momentos. Este trabajo de espía es una lata, pero solo yo puedo hacerlo. Necesito que averigües por mí

-Será difícil que te consideren un cobarde melindroso- dijo Felicia- ellos ya sospechan de ti. No se creerán que no hayas movido un dedo para salir de aquí y ver la situación por ti mismo.

-Con los antecedentes de mi familia te aseguro que lo harán, creerán que me he quedado aquí sentado, fumándome tranquilamente un puro, hasta ver la dirección donde corre el río- dijo Draco con molestia- después de todo, mi padre hizo lo mismo con Voldemort, era la primera rata en saltar por la borda cuando el barco se hundía. No les extrañara que permanezca encerrado en mi casa.

-Lucius jamás hizo eso- dijo Felicia, Draco casi se atragantó soltando una carcajada incrédula- Bueno, no fue exactamente de esa forma, Lucius solo intentaba proteger a su familia y sus bienes. Me consta porque eso fue exactamente lo que hizo la mayoría de nosotros en esa época.

-Mi padre pecaba de impulsivo todo el tiempo- dijo Draco- pero a veces….a veces…conservaba la frialdad para el momento importante. Engañó a muchos con esa actitud, espero hacer lo mismo.

-Igual no te creerán- dijo Felicia- Es cierto que Lucius pecaba de impulsivo a veces, pero tú querido, eres un hombre de acción. Ya sea de un bando o del otro. Pensarán que algo estás tramando.

-Por eso…tengo que hacer el papel que me corresponde….él de un oportunista- contestó Draco- Mientras Potter organiza lo que queda de los mestizos, yo debo guardar el legado, llegado el momento, enfrentaremos al Trivuriato, pero ahora este es el momento de planear.

-Entonces mi trabajo consiste en averiguar el objetivo de ese sacrificio y si hay otros más.

-Exacto- dijo Draco- porque si los hay, y lograron perpetrarse de la manera correcta, no las vamos a ver en un aprieto tú y yo. El equilibrio mágico se alterara, los antiguos dioses duermen, porque así ha sido dispuesto, hay poderosas razones para ello, sobre todo que los tiempos y la magia cambian. No se juega con el Inominado…nunca…a menos que tengas el conocimiento o el poder suficiente para suponer que puedas ofrecer algo a cambio de que te ayude. Y el Trivuriato desea mas poder que lo que declara, eso es seguro, no solo desean controlar el gobierno mágico en el Reino Unido, ni tampoco erigir de nuevo las leyes a favor de los sangrelimpia, es otra cosa, lo se, lo presiento, un motivo cruel y oscuro si llamaron a ese Dios para que intercediese. Los dos tendremos que reforzar las barreras si es que podemos. Tenías razón, necesitábamos a la chica. Pocas veces en la historia de la orden han existido tres Walpurgis vivos al mismo tiempo para hacerle frente a una situación así. Era una oportunidad dorada y la descarté. Me equivoqué y ahora es demasiado tarde, ella está muerta.

Felicia contuvo el aliento. El panorama se avizoraba simplemente desalentador.

Draco no le menciono a Felicia, el origen de sus sospechas, el cuerpo de Sebastian Montague y lo que había sucedido con este, eso lo tendría que averiguar por sus propios medios. No convenía aterrorizar a Felicia, por los momentos.

-¿Cuántas dagas le clavaron? ¿Todas?- preguntó Felicia intempestivamente.

-Solo llegaron a clavarle tres, Scorpius llegó a tiempo- contestó Draco- pero fue suficiente para matarla.

-Así que tu hijo vio todo, me imagino que fue terrible para él ver como asesinaban a su…"novia"- comentó Felicia inquisitiva- debo hablar con él.

-Scorpius está transformado en warg- dijo Draco- no lograras sacar nada coherente de él y en todo caso, no está aquí, lo he enviado lejos.

-Entiendo… ¿Viste el cuerpo de la chica?- preguntó Felicia.

-No- respondió Draco- su tío se la llevó cuando la encontró

-¿Entonces como sabes que está muerta? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- dijo Felicia con apremio aferrándose a la esperanza de que Rose todavía estuviese con vida- No lograron terminar el rito.

-No necesite ver el cuerpo- aclaró Draco muy consciente del punto a donde quería llegar su maestra- había demasiada sangre en el lugar, ningún humano podría haber resistido. Existen testigos, Scorpius la vio muerta, Fenrir Greyback también y además…..

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Felicia, de pronto el rostro de Draco adquirió una expresión indescifrable.

-Tenias razón- dijo Draco- mi mente estaba abierta a ella. Rose Weasley ha controlado mis sueños desde hace meses. Todas las noches está en mi cabeza, generalmente son las mismas escenas. Gracias a eso encontramos la biblioteca de la orden. Y Felicia, cuando te digo que no hacia mas que soñar con ella mientras dormía es cierto, pero desde hace dos días….nada, no hay nada, no la siento, no la percibo, ese mas que otro motivo es lo que me da la seguridad que está muerta.

Felicia no supo que contestar a eso, era muy lógica la deducción de Draco. Lo mismo sucedió con ella cuando Fabian Preewet murió, buscaba dentro de su mente y no encontraba nada. Ella y Draco jamas habian desarrollado esa conexión, Felicia no queria volver a repetir la experiencia bajo ningún concepto. Se leian mutuamente, pero era mas porque tenian treinta años conociendose que por otra cosa, además de que Draco se cerraba a ella conscientemente, a ella y a todos, era un poderoso oclumantico, lo ironico era que Rose Weasley fue capaz de derribar todas esas defensas, siempre le pareció muy curioso.

-No todo está perdido- dijo Felicia- lograremos aguantar una generación mas, diez, veinte años, los necesarios. Si logramos sobrevivir a esta guerra, tú y yo estaremos presentes para ver al próximo Walpurgis.

Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Luego Draco se levantó de su asiento y le sirvió una taza de té. Felicia empezó a tomarlo a sorbos. Estaba sentada elegantemente en su sofá, con la espalda recta, la cabeza alta, una imagen impecable de toda una señora distinguida.

-Tu esposa no me soporta todavía…pensé que se le había pasado su antipatía hacia mi- comentó Felicia tratando de sonar casual. Draco por supuesto, sabía toda la intensión del comentario hecho casi al descuido. Ella quería escudriñar su vida personal. Puesto que ellos dos no eran amantes desde hacia mas de dos décadas, le produjo curiosidad el motivo, así que pescó el anzuelo.

-No escuché los gritos…que raro…ustedes no se caracterizan por su moderación cuando están juntas- dijo Draco, quien estaba acostumbrado al hecho de que cuando esas dos mujeres se veían, querían arrancarse mutuamente la piel a trocitos. A esas alturas de la vida dudaba que fueran celos, pero al parecer, así eran. No celos de amor, para nada, Astoria no lo amaba y Felicia menos, sino celos por su atención.

Ambas mujeres sufrían la necesidad de ser admiradas, protegidas, aclamadas y veían como un premio, la buena disposición del inconmovible Draco Malfoy hacia alguna de ellas. Y lo mas gracioso, era que él no hacia nada para agradar a ninguna de las dos. Dos gatas, siempre pensaba eso cuando las veía juntas intentando arañarse una a la otra, las dos mujeres poseedoras de unos deslumbrares ojos verdes, hermosas, una rubia, fría como el hielo, la otra morena…ardiente pero confabuladora, con Felicia había que buscarle el motivo oculto hasta al mas simple de los besos, con Astoria, había que esperar simplemente que ella se dignase a bajar del Olimpo para ofrecer un beso, las dos habían sido suyas de alguna forma y a las dos también las había abandonado…No le gustaban las mujeres florero, bellas pero distantes o manipuladores, tal como esas dos, las pudo desear una vez pero nada mas, a él lo que le gustaba era una hembra con sangre en las venas, que lo pusiese en su sitio, pero que fuese cariñosa, noble y honesta, tal como había sido Hermione, antes de convertirse en una mentirosa tan consumada como él. Aun así… no se ponía remilgado para acostarse con cualquier tipo de mujer, que nadie dudase por un segundo que era un hombre de gustos variados…!Por Merlín!

-Hemos aprendido a comportarnos correctamente…por lo menos en publico- replicó Felicia secamente- ninguna de las dos es una niña. Tu mujer se ha limitado a lanzarme una mirada asesina de arriba abajo y salir pifiando por las escaleras. Ni siquiera pude decirle las frases hirientes de costumbre.

-Ninguna de las dos tiene porque pelearse por mí a estas alturas del cuento si a eso vamos- dijo Draco con hastío.

-No seas tan ingenuo….- dijo Felicia maliciosamente- las dos estamos claras en que no significamos nada para ti en el terreno amoroso. Es una cuestión de ego femenino nada más, Astoria se siente insultada por mí debido a nuestro pasado, que de paso no tiene nada que ver con ella y yo porque detesto que me pongan en evidencia públicamente. No soy una cualquiera, soy la Sra. Felicia Zabinni, tu ex –amante es cierto, pero amiga de la familia, he tratado a su hijo como si fuese mi nieto, merezco mas cortesía de lo que Astoria me ha dedicado toda su vida. Me imagino como será su reacción si llega a conocer a Hermione Granger.

-No sucedería absolutamente nada escandaloso- dijo Draco- Astoria no le reclamaría nada a Hermione, después de todo, cuando sucedió lo nuestro, ni siquiera la conocía, la envidia por tener un marido que la quiere y una familia feliz, cosa que ella jamás tendrá por lo visto. Además la respeta, Astoria se siente en desventaja ante quienes sabe son intelectualmente superiores a ella y si lo hiciese, insultarla, aunque no veo el motivo, Hermione es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no darle alas y dejarla en su sitio de una buena vez y por todas- Draco sonrió al recordar el magistral temple de Hermione…!Diablos! quizás se estaba desenamorando de ella …pero aun la admiraba…por supuesto, siempre y cuando no le mintiese en sus propias narices - Él problema solo es entre ustedes dos, simplemente es que no se soportan, son demasiado iguales, bellas, frívolas y manipuladoras.

-¿A veces no te resulta molestoso tener tantos problemas de faldas?- le espetó Felicia con sarcasmo.

-Soy un hombre discreto, jamás me pongo en evidencia, mis amantes, cuando las tenia, eran mujeres casadas y calladas. A ninguna le interesaba hacer una escena. Mi único problema de faldas es la constante rivalidad entre Astoria y tú- dijo Draco- puesto que eres mi amiga y ella mi esposa, hace años decidí hacerme el sordo con ustedes dos. Ambas son indispensables y necesarias para mí o al menos lo eran. Mátense si quieren, no es mi problema, pero no quiero escuchar ni una palabra mas del asunto. Y por si acaso, Astoria y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

-En serio….jamás pensé ver ese día- resopló Felicia con incredulidad- ¿ya escogiste una nueva victima como esposa? dudo que te quedes mucho tiempo solo Draco, a ti te encanta tener a una imbécil esperándote en casa aunque no le prestes la minima atención. Y por cierto, que deberías en serio conseguirte una nueva esposa, ya sabes …dicen por ahí que a la tercera…va la vencida.

Draco levantó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada fulminante. La ironía de su vida era simplemente que las mujeres lo adoraban y él no amaba a ninguna. Y la única que amó, esa persona simplemente desechó sus sentimientos, escogiendo a otro. Ni de broma intentaría buscarse una nueva esposa florero, mucho menos intentar enamorarse de alguien…simplemente era inaceptable y poco practico. Esa puerta hacia años la había cerrado.

-No se porque rayos terminamos hablando de esto si otros asuntos requieren nuestra atención inmediata.

-Solo estamos tratando de distraernos con una charla amena y sin conflictos- ironizó Felicia satisfecha. En esa ocasión, ella podía ondear la bandera de la victoria de la pelea verbal. Era buena cosa que Draco decidiese divorciarse, realmente ella quería que su mejor amigo lograse encontrar finalmente a alguien que lo tolerase y lo amase, en ese orden. Era patético envejecer solo, eso Felicia lo sabía por experiencia.

-¿Porque tengo la ligera sensación de que estas muy satisfecha por algo que desconozco?- replicó él.

-Son tonterías tuyas nada más- contestó ella. Felicia tenia toda la intensión de buscarle pareja a Draco, quería verlo tranquilo y estable. Esa relación con Astoria había durado demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba a su caballero Walpurgis satisfecho y contento, con una mujer fija calentándole la cama todos los días, eso ayudaría a su magia. La rabia y la soledad también por si acaso, tal como venia sucediendo desde hacia años. Pero Draco era su amigo, su ex – amante, su antiguo discípulo, deseaba verlo feliz. O por lo menos todo lo feliz que se podía ser durante una guerra.

-Se lo que piensas- dijo Draco bruscamente- que necesito una maldita mujer para que me construya un hogar y me dé otra familia. Mi único hijo se llama Scorpius, no tendré otros, menos ilegítimos, lo he jurado.

-Vas a divorciarte de Astoria- dijo Felicia- no tienen porque ser ilegítimos. Tu apellido debe continuar.

-El linaje morirá conmigo- dijo Draco- estamos en guerra, mi vida peligra, no voy a dejar a ningún bebé huérfano, es inaceptable. Expulsa esas ideas tontas y románticas de tu maquiavélica mente Felicia. Primero, no soy un hombre de una sola mujer y lo sabes, soy un perfecto canalla. Segundo, no tengo tiempo para un lío de faldas permanente. Tercero, cualquier mujer que me presentes, sin duda seria una que tú pudieses manipular para intentar controlarme. Hazme un favor y sácate esa idea loca de la cabeza.

-Pero Draco….- protestó Felicia.

-En lugar de estar hablando estupideces sobre mi vida amorosa- dijo Draco- deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo e intentar ver como diablos vamos a hacer con todo esto. Tú y yo tenemos que planear una guerra.

-Tienes razón, no necesitamos mas distracciones- dijo Felicia- no volveré a meterme en tu vida privada.

-Eso espero- dijo Draco- respecto a Rose Weasley, lo primero que vamos a hacer es resolver su asesinato, algo me dice que allí está la clave.

Draco dio unas vueltas en la estancia pensativo. Felicia se acercó a él y observó con sus grandes ojos verdes, él lucia realmente preocupado, le tomó las manos en las suyas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Aun cuando no la habías entrenado ni pensabas hacerlo…ella…ella era tu discípula…tenían una conexión- dijo Felicia, aun recordaba como había llorado cuando Fabian Prewett murió, aunque obviamente la situación no era la misma, ella estaba enamorada de su maestro. Alguna vez ella fue chiquilla estúpida de dieciocho años que pensaba que ese hombre era el amor de su vida. Pero la vida y el tiempo le enseñaron que el amor…solo era una ilusión. Aun así….se lo mataron y la herida aun estaba abierta después de mas de cuarenta años.

-¿Tú no me culpas cierto?- preguntó él.

-Es suficiente con que te culpes tú mismo. Uno es esclavo de las decisiones que toma- dijo Felicia- No estaba de acuerdo con que no la entrenases, pero no hice nada para impedirlo. De alguna forma yo también soy culpable de la muerte de esa niña. Pero me preocupan tus sentimientos al respecto.

Draco le sonrió con ironía.

-Si quieres que te diga algo emocionalmente satisfactorio, estás hablando con el sujeto equivocado. No conocía a esa joven, siento pesar por su muerte, porque era alguien querido para mi hijo y porque se que Hermione está sufriendo, pero nada mas. Lo que preocupa de esta muerte, es el futuro de nuestra orden- Draco fue tajante, quizás mas de lo necesario al responder.

-Eres implacable…el hombre mas controlado que he conocido en mi vida- Felicia le sonrió de vuelta y apretó sus manos antes de soltarlas- pero si fueses un imbécil que se dejara dominar por sus sentimientos, no servirías de nada para la orden. Aun así….te conozco…dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes, ahora que ella no está en tu cabeza? No me mientas se que es …difícil, yo misma lo viví alguna vez.

Draco se dejó sumergir en los recuerdos que tenia con Rose, pero no la Rose con la que había hablado solo una vez, la chica recta y orgullosa que tenia gestos muy parecidos a su madre cuando tenia su edad. No….mas bien recordó a la hechicera, a la mujer joven que había visto en sus sueños, que le abría la mente a nuevos descubrimientos sobre la magia y sobre el futuro, la mujer que le dirigía las miradas mas intensas que algún ser humano le había dedicado, cargadas de admiración y confianza. Rose Weasley, su discípula…la mujer que había tocado su rostro y sus manos con cariño, demostrándole una familiaridad muy ajena a lo que conocía, cercanía, como si ella realmente fuese algo de él, carne de su carne de su carne y quizás algo mas, gestos cariñosos que él jamás devolvía en ese delirio onírico, por respeto y por temor, miedo de algo que no sabia con exactitud. Ella ejercía una atracción muy fuerte para él en esos sueños,, lo curioso era que la veía en persona y no era lo mismo. Eran muy diferentes, la Rose Weasley real y la Rose de sus sueños, la mujer que simplemente lo encandilaba, una promesa de poder mágico inigualable, la promesa de….Draco dejó en suspenso sus pensamientos, después de todo…eran sueños…no eran reales…era la percepción de ella sobre si misma sembrada en su cerebro. Pero lo cierto era que desde que no soñaba con ella, Draco se sentía vacío, inconforme, como si algo no encajase, como si le faltase algo importante. E intuir la razón por la que había sido asesinada, además de provocarle rabia e indignación, lo llenaba de inquietud.

"_Tres heridas….la herida del cuerpo, la herida del orgullo y la herida del alma" _

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad- dijo Draco- no estoy muy seguro de cómo tomármelo…en resumen te diría…que estoy simplemente….desconcertado.

0o0

-Siempre se puede contar con un Nott para que provoque un desastre- dijo Avery mientras examinaba aquello que tanto le preocupaba.

Los restos de Sebastian Montague estaban tirados sobre una mesa, por lo menos el cuerpo estaba completo, después que Nott se hubiese dedicado a la tarea de armar todo ese desorden y suturar cada una de las partes. Obviamente estaba muerto, ningún humano aguantaba el total desmembramiento, sin embargo, se movía mucho a pesar de estar amarrado. Sus ojos parpadeaban, completamente negros, a veces les sonreía en una mueca horrorosa. Los tres habían visto muchas cosas raras en su vida, pero sin duda, esa era la más extraña de todas.

A pesar de que estaban en una habitación bien iluminada, con una chimenea excedida, el frío les calaba los huesos. Además de que tenían una sensación extraña de ser observados, ver el cuerpo de Sebastian en tal estado era espeluznante.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Dolohov- ¿Un infieri?

-Nada de eso- dijo Avery disgustado- es solo un rito que salió mal. Entonces Nott ¿Quieres decirme por octava vez que fue lo que pasó? Detalle a detalle.

-Ya te lo he repetido….no tuve tiempo de clavar la cuarta daga- dijo Nott hastiado- el maldito warg se me echó encima.

-Perfecto…..todo está arruinado- dijo Avery fuera de quicio- Debiste haber escogido otra. Tú y tu maldita obsesión por esa chica.

-Nadie se imaginó que Scorpius Malfoy fuera un warg- dijo Dolohov- o que estuviese relacionado con la joven, mucho menos que fuera a dar con su paradero en el momento justo. Es una maldita casualidad.

-Draco Malfoy nos debe una explicación- dijo Avery- su hijo era un warg y no lo reportó. Esa omisión ha provocado este desastre. Debemos ir a esa casa, revisar, quiero tener a ese maldito chico en mis manos y hacerle pagar.

-Obviamente no va a entregar a su propio hijo, apuesto que si Malfoy tiene un poco de seso, a estas alturas ese joven debe estar fuera del país- dijo Dolohov- no molestemos a Malfoy, mientras controle nuestro dinero, debemos tener cuidado con él.

-Pronto nos haremos con su dinero- dijo Avery- pero al parecer tienes razón, lo dejaremos quieto…por los momentos. De todas formas su casa está siendo vigilada. Nadie reportó algún movimiento raro.

-El sacrificio fue interrumpido- dijo Dolohov- no llegó a concluirse el rito.

-De todas formas, ella murió y de paso Sebastian también, además esa puta estaba embarazada- dijo Nott maldiciendo una y otra vez tanta complicación- no hay forma de que saliese mal. El Inominado obtuvo más de la cuenta.

-¿Entonces que demonios es esto?- dijo Avery señalando a Sebastian-en lugar de ver nuestra magia fortalecida hasta lo inimaginable, lo que tenemos es un cuerpo pudriéndose ante nuestros ojos, está muerto, pero se mueve y lo mas importante de todo, no hay hechizo que valga para destruirlo. Nada, lo hemos intentando toda la noche…ni siquiera el fuego mágico….nada.

-A mi me parece que es una señal- dijo Dolohov- un portento.

-Pues a mi me parece que este lo jodio todo….no debiste distraerte con ella, tenias que matarla lo mas pronto posible- dijo Avery señalando a Nott quien estaba en una silla contemplando a sus dos aliados con fastidio. Tanta alaraca por un maldito cadáver. Bien, hasta él mismo estaba un poco desconcertado por lo que había sucedido con Sebastian, pero de algún modo vería como le sacaba provecho. Magia oscura es lo que les sobraba a los tres.

-Tenemos el poder- dijo Nott- ¿eso no era lo que buscábamos? Gobernamos el mundo mágico. Lo demás lo obtendremos a su debido tiempo. Además podemos repetirlo…el sacrificio.

Dolohov y Avery se miraron por un momento. El año siguiente, con un poco de suerte, quizás….

-Descartado….- dijo Avery- esto ha tenido una consecuencia inesperada. No puede repetirse, porque corremos el riesgo de enfadar al dios.

De pronto el cadáver de Sebastian se sentó en la mesa, los dos hombres retrocedieron alarmados. Lo que alguna vez había sido Sebastian era un cuerpo humano ensangrentado, mutilado, golpeado, con unos ojos negros que desprendían malevolencia. Se deshizo de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban con rapidez. Velozmente fue hasta Nott, lo tomó del cuello y lo clavó en una pared.

Nott intentó patearlo para quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo, era demasiado fuerte. Estaba completamente indefenso a su merced. De pronto se calmó, Nott no era ningún tonto, aparte de apretarle el cuello, ese ser al parecer no quería matarlo, esa mirada curiosa le daba muchas pistas, esa cosa lo que quería era hablar con él. El cadáver lo miraba con atención, como Nott no hizo ademán de seguir luchando, lo soltó. Pronto una niebla negra empezó a concentrarse en la habitación y rodeó el cadáver, ennegreciéndolo por completo. La figura de Sebastian desapareció y en su lugar, quedó una figura negra amorfa y retorcida, con la apariencia de una estatua de barro.

Nott, Avery y Dolohov tenían los vellos de punta. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

La temperatura bajó varios grados de pronto, los hombres empezaron a frotarse las manos.

La figura humanoide se movió.

-Soy….el heraldo- una voz tétrica resonó en la habitación- Ustedes llamaron, hemos respondido, sabemos lo que quieren, se los daremos.

Cuando en otra circunstancia hubiesen estado eufóricos, ahora el miedo los tenía completamente paralizados.

-Tú…..- señaló a Nott con un dedo- tú nos debes algo.

-No entiendo- dijo Nott, tomó su varita con fuerza.

-La ofrenda…..está viva- dijo la voz- encuéntrala…y mátala. Debes terminar lo que empezaste. Esa es la condición del Dios para ayudarte.

0o0

Hugo estaba sentado en un sofá en medio de Ron y Hermione, su madre lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza. Harry estaba sentado en una poltrona frente a ellos, su mirada se clavaba en Hugo, el chico conservaba la cabeza gacha, no quería enfrentarse a su tío.

No todos los detalles de la muerte de Albus Potter se hicieron públicos, para el resto de la familia Weasley y la comunidad mágica en el exilio, Albus había fallecido quemado por la maldición del fuego mágico en el asalto a Hogwarts. Harry solo comentó con Hermione y Ron lo que realmente había sucedido. La otra persona que lo sabía era Lily, pero ella estaba en Belfast con su madre y sus abuelos, después del funeral se había quedado con ellos.

-Quiero que sepas que no te culpo por lo que sucedió- dijo Harry en voz baja, todavía demasiado compungido por la muerte de Albus- vi todo en tu mente, estoy consciente que para ti y para Albus era la única salida. Y se que cuando te lo pidió te negaste y que solo lo hiciste…cuando el desenlace fue inevitable.

-No pude deshacer la maldición….era imposible- dijo Hugo.

-Pocos tienen el conocimiento o poder mágico necesario para anular ese tipo de maldición- dijo Harry - ninguno de ustedes tres tenia muchas oportunidades.

Lo que no agregó Harry fue que él si podía haberlo hecho o al menos intentado, pero no llegó a tiempo….no llegó a tiempo y jamás podría alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-El fuego mágico fue hasta Albus….nos dejó tranquilos a Lily y a mi para atacarlo a él- explicó Hugo- no se porque motivo.

-El fuego mágico tiene consciencia propia, se comporta como un ser vivo, le estabas dando pelea y simplemente decidió atacar al mas vulnerable- dijo Harry- si Lily no hubiese estado detrás de ti, seguramente ella hubiese sido la elección mas lógica.

Hugo gimió, solo de pensar que Lily hubiese corrido con el mismo destino que Albus le congeló la sangre en las venas. Harry vio la expresión aterrada del chico y se condolió de él. Había hablado con Lily, intentando hacer que entrara en razón, pero ella seguía convencida de que Hugo había matado a su hermano. A duras penas la obligó para no hablara del asunto, pero su hija señalaba a Hugo como un asesino y le dijo en su cara que lo detestaba y que no quería verlo más nunca en su vida. Lo hizo con vehemencia, con pasión, llorando a mares y luego se había encerrado en su habitación. Obviamente había sido un golpe muy duro para ella. Harry confiaba que el tiempo cerrara esa herida, por el bien de Lily y por el de Hugo.

-Lily no quiere hablar conmigo- dijo Hugo- lo he intentado pero se niega a dirigirme la palabra.

-Creo que será mejor que te alejes de ella por un tiempo- contestó cortante Harry- es lo mejor para los dos.

-Entiendo- dijo Hugo. Era obvio que su tío había visto en su mente lo que sentía por Lily y no le había gustado para nada. Hugo sabia que el simple hecho de que él gustara de su prima seria escandaloso dentro de su familia, era lógico que su tío Harry estuviese molesto. Aun así, sabiendo que no era lo apropiado, él no podía controlar sus sentimientos por ella, la quería, eso lo había descubierto recientemente, de verdad le gustaba mucho. Estaba prohibido pero él solo quería estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. Era lo más fuerte que había sentido por alguien y se sabía correspondido, porque cuando se besaban, Lily le devolvía el beso con igual intensidad. Hugo comprendía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo todo ese tiempo, dudando de ella, de él mismo, no sabiendo interpretar todos los malentendidos que había entre ellos, pero estaba dispuesto intentar arreglarlo, aunque todo se opusiera, alguna forma habría de que su familia lo aceptase. Pero estaba inquieto por Lily, no entendía porque ella no quería verlo, hablar con él ¿Cuál era la razón de tanto distanciamiento? Lily sabia lo que había sucedido, estuvo allí, ya su padre había hablado con ella explicándole todo ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Que bueno que comprendas- dijo Harry- tú y yo sabemos que eso que quieres simplemente no puede ser….nunca.

-No seria lo correcto…¿verdad? Tú jamás lo aceptarías ¿cierto?- fue la amarga respuesta de Hugo. Harry asintió.

-Jamás y menos en estas circunstancias. Hugo eres muy joven para saber lo que quieres…cuando el tiempo pase…lo veras todo desde otro punto de vista y me agradecerás esto que estoy haciendo por ti - dijo Harry tratando de ser condescendiente. Las manos de Hugo temblaron llenas de impotencia. Hermione no había prestado atención a la conversación, sumergida en sus preocupaciones en relación a Rose, pero Ron le lanzó una mirada interrogadora a Harry.

-Yo jamás le haría daño a Lily…nunca- dijo Hugo.

-Eso lo se- dijo Harry- pero también se que tu compañía no es buena para ella en este momento ni tampoco es bueno para ti. No quiero que te confundas más de lo que estás o la confundas a ella. Deja que pasen algunos meses, después todo se arreglara, te lo aseguró, ambos se olvidarán de todo esto.

-Entiendo que Lilian esté muy afectada por la muerte de su hermano, pero separarla de Hugo me parece injusto- dijo Ron intercediendo por su hijo- han sido muy unidos toda la vida, se han criado juntos, son amigos, quizás lo que deban hacer es hablarlo. Ellos dos se entienden muy bien.

-Ron, confía en mi, es lo mejor para los dos si se calman por separado- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Hugo, Ron iba a replicar pero después asintió dándole la razón.

Hugo entendió perfectamente que su tío no iba a delatarlo frente a sus padres, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se acercara a Lily. Todo iba muy mal….verdaderamente mal. Tenia que hablar con ella.

-Nuestra familia ha sido golpeada duramente..,Albus muerto, Rose malherida y Molly desaparecida-dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

-¿Aún no saben que sucedió con Molly?- preguntó Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento- Percy y Audrey deben estar volviéndose locos, ella es tan pequeña.

Hermione estaba apagada, preocupada, temerosa, Ron jamás la había visto en ese estado y estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella también, no comía, no dormía y no se separaba casi nunca de Rose. Fue sorpresivo que ella accediese a reunirse con Harry, pero lo hizo porque no podía dejar desatendido a Hugo.

-Audrey se lo esta tomando mejor que Percy, te lo aseguro, En realidad ambos estaban a punto de devolverse a Inglaterra para buscarla, los detuve a tiempo antes de que hicieran una insensatez. En El Profeta salió publicado esta mañana una declaración del nuevo gobierno mágico y una lista de prisioneros, Molly está en esa lista, pero no sabemos en que condiciones se encuentra ni donde la tienen cautiva, estoy tratando de mover algunos contactos para saber que fue de ella, pero nuestro espía aun no aparece- dijo Harry, Hermione no comentó nada, pero ella sabia exactamente de quien estaban hablando.

-Bill nos comentó que Scorpius Malfoy estaba muy mal, que iba a morir de seguro- comentó Hermione.

-El muchacho está transformándose sin parar…por lo que me cuenta Bill eso es un suceso insólito y extraño, si no toma una forma definitiva pronto va a morir. Pero no se nada de él desde ayer. La comunicación es imposible por los momentos.

-Rose y él juntos, casi me da un infarto cuando me enteré. Un warg y mi hija, y de paso el hijo de Malfoy, pero aun así eran una pareja joven esperando un bebé y les sucede esto, es una verdadera desgracia - Ron esta vez fue el que habló. Quizás no estuviese muy contento de que el novio de su hija fuese quien era, pero Hugo le había contado su historia, como Scorpius Malfoy defendió a Rose en el comedor durante la pelea con Marcus Nott, como la protegía todo el tiempo, como la trataba con cuidado y cariño, como proclamó frente a su familia que la quería, sin miedo, sin vergüenza, sin importarle su nombre o el pasado de sus familias, sin contar que gracias a que había llegado en el momento justo, no habían matado a Rose y a su nieta, de inmediato el chico se ganó su simpatía, era extraño…era el hijo de Draco Malfoy…infierno y condenación…era el hijo del hombre que mas detestaba en la vida, pero también se preocupaba por él, porque de seguro Rose si estuviese bien estaría muy preocupada por él- de seguro tu espía esta tan ocupado como nosotros salvando la vida de su hijo.

-Espero que sea eso y no que lo descubrieron- comentó Harry-Kingsley Shackelbolt esta de regreso, sano y salvo, por lo que creo que Hermione puede dejar sus funciones de ministro en el exilio y ocuparse de Rose y su bebé.

-Harry- dijo Hermione- no quiero que comentes el embarazo de Rose con nadie ni siquiera con la familia. Todavía no sabemos…si ella va a…..-ella se interrumpió para echarse a llorar, Hugo la abrazó con fuerza. Recien se habia enterado del embarazo de su hermana y estaba inconsolable. Albus, Rose, Scorpius …el bebé…..era demasiado.

-Solo se lo he dicho a Ginny, se que es muy delicado este asunto, además que el niño técnicamente es un Malfoy, no debe saberse, ese apellido ni su relación con nosotros debe ser expuesto. A Rose intentaron matarla y no les importó el bebé, estoy concentrado intentado saber que fue lo que pasó.¿Tan mal van las cosas?- preguntó Harry.

-El médico no asegura que ella y la niña sobrevivan- dijo Ron- han pasado 48 horas y su salud se ha deteriorado. Se espera lo peor en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento mucho Ron- dijo Harry con voz queda.

-Yo también siento lo de Albus- dijo Ron apretándose las manos compulsivamente- voy a encontrar a esos malditos y voy a matarlos aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

-¡Ron!-Hermione gimió asustada.

-Vamos con calma- dijo Harry- yo también deseo hacer justicia por nuestros hijos, pero si nos equivocamos, lo perderemos todo. Debemos recuperarnos de nuestras heridas y luego …ya veremos.

-Yo se que mi hija va a morir- dijo Ron- lo se…yo lo se….ella..su alma vino a mi…para despedirse…!Oh Rose!- Ron cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Esa escena ya se la había contado a todos y nadie había comentado nada al respecto. Pero él sabia lo que significaba.

-Quizás debería ir a buscar a Malfoy…quizás él podría ayudarla- dijo de pronto Harry. Ron lo miró estupefacto y Hermione clavó sus ojos en su esposo.

-Ya Hermione me ha contado ese cuento del Maestro y el discípulo- dijo Ron casi escupiendo las palabras- Quizás Rose sea un Walpurgis, lo que sea que eso signifique, pero su curación esta mas allá de cualquier poder mágico…aun así…si lo encuentras…no me negaré a su ayuda.

-Es peligroso Harry…buscar a Draco en estos momentos…pero yo también creo que podría ayudarla… no lo se…él siempre ha hablado con tanto entusiasmo sobre el poder de los Walpurgis…es hora de que lo demuestre.- dijo Hermione, Hugo escuchaba y absorbía toda la información para después analizarla con calma ¿Que eran los Walpurgis? ¿Qué importancia tenia eso para Rose? ¿Por qué mencionaban tanto al padre de Scorpius? Al parecer el Sr. Malfoy estaba haciendo de espía doble, pero ¿por que iban a buscarlo para que ayudase a su hermana?

-Lo haré…con cuidado- dijo Harry- aun sino fuera por Rose, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos, necesito información del otro lado. Y nuestro informante no aparece.

-Creo que debes estar preguntándote porque te he llamado a reunión- Harry dirigió toda su atención de nuevo a Hugo.

-Perdóname- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Hugo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Hugo, le ahorraste a mi hijo una muerte horrorosa, debería darte las gracias…pero no puedo- dijo Harry- no puedo por el simple hecho de que utilizaste una maldición imperdonable contra él.

-Harry…por favor- dijo Hermione- ya he hablado con Hugo, sabe lo que son las maldiciones imperdonables, es consciente de lo que hizo, Albus no tenia ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir de todas formas, Hugo solo lo hizo por el cariño que tenia a su primo, no es necesario…..

-Hermione, déjame terminar- dijo Harry- el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables está prohibido, va contra la ley, el castigo es la ejecución inmediata- Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba a punto de desmayarse, ella sabia todo eso por supuesto, pero escucharlo en voz alta fue devastador- Fue una de las primeras modificaciones que hicimos en la ley mágica cuando Voldemort cayó, cambiamos la cadena perpetua en Azkaban por pena de muerte, las imperdonables son de uso exclusivo del cuerpo de aurores y aun así, se investiga concienzudamente la situación cuando un auror la utiliza. Hugo lleva todavía el rastro, he tenido que inventar mil y un excusas para ocultar que lo que pasó.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho- dijo Hermione- y se que sonará complaciente de mi parte, pero creo que en las actuales circunstancias, muchos magos harán uso de las imperdonables para salvar sus vidas.

-Estoy completamente consciente que la situación con respecto a eso ha cambiado- dijo Harry- la ley deberá modificarse o por lo menos ser mas flexible, pero este no es el caso que nos ocupa. Hugo actuó de manera inconsciente e irreflexiva realizando una maldición que sabe que está prohibida contra su propia familia.

-Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, pero nadie le pone una mano encima a Hugo…ni siquiera tú Harry- contestó Ron.

-Es inaudito que un mago de quince años lograse invocar un _Avada Kedavra_- dijo Harry- ninguno de nosotros a esa edad pudo haberlo hecho, de hecho muchos magos adultos no lo logran jamás aun con años de practica. Solo existe un precedente….un nombre que ninguno de nosotros desea escuchar.

-No estarás sugiriendo que Hugo…que Hugo…es igual a ….- Ron se interrumpió.

-Yo no he dicho eso- dijo Harry- jamás se me ocurriría plantear que fuesen semejantes en ningún caso. Conozco a Hugo y se quienes son sus padres, se que él es un sujeto noble y que jamás será seducido por las artes oscuras. Solo estoy exponiendo los hechos. Hugo ha demostrado ser un mago excepcionalmente talentoso, ha logrado conjurar una maldición asesina con efectividad y es necesario que comprenda y entienda la dimensión de lo que ha hecho.

-Yo no maté a Albus….no lo maté….él era como mi hermano- Hugo lo repitió unas veces mas, Hermione lo abrazó para consolarlo.

-Albus murió por tu mano…no con intensión pero lo hiciste….conjuraste el _Avada_ para que no muriese consumido por las llamas- dijo Harry- No lo asesinaste Hugo…pero técnicamente lo mataste. Comprendo que fue un acto piadoso, para evitarle el dolor de las llamas o de la caída, además le ahorraste el estigma del suicidio al alma de mi hijo. Eso es un atenuante, para mi y para cualquier tribunal, pero pudiste elegir cualquier maldición y elegiste esa…aquella que está prohibida. Y aun recuerdo las advertencias de Dumblendore. Esta situación debe ser corregida de inmediato.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis actos- dijo Hugo bajando el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que coño vas a hacerle a mi hijo? ¿Encarcelarlo? –Ron estaba furioso.

-Como he dicho, he protegido a Hugo de las consecuencias legales de este asunto. No voy a ponerlo preso ni a torturarlo…mucho menos ejecutarlo.¿Quien diablos crees que soy? ¿Un monstruo? Lo quiero como un hijo, lo que voy a hacer lo hago por su bien, porque quiero que sea un hombre recto y noble, consciente de sus responsabilidades como mago y como ser humano- dijo Harry.

Todos callaron en la habitación. Harry se levantó y caminó unos metros hasta una ventana.

-Hugo Weasley esta destinado a ser un mago poderoso, como otros antes que él, como muchos en esta familia, su madre es una bruja muy poderosa, su padre también, no en vano destruyó un horrocrux alguna vez, al mismo tiempo es un joven muy inteligente aunque impulsivo…pero eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace algún rato- Harry le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su sobrino- Hugo ha demostrado su valía y seguramente lo seguirá haciendo, es imposible contener la magia de un brujo una vez que se manifiesta de esa manera. Pero esta magia debe ser canalizada de la manera correcta y adecuada. Además reconozco a un auror nato cuando lo veo.

-Harry….Hugo tiene quince años….¿No estarás sugiriendo…que ..él…puede….?- Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo – dijo Harry- confieso que esto es inédito, un auror tan joven o por lo menos un prospecto de auror. Pero creo que a mi lado, Hugo verá con sus propios ojos, de que se trata la vida real, las consecuencias de las malas acciones y el poder de la magia, la buena y la mala. Cosas que no se aprenden en un colegio sino en una guerra. No me considero un experto, pero he enseñado a muchas generaciones de aurores y por lo menos tengo la experiencia. Quiero que él aprenda….además lo necesitamos, un talento así no puede ser desperdiciado.

-Jamás pensé que le sacarías provecho a esto, que te volvieses un hombre tan duro- dijo Hermione con rencor- no voy a permitir que me apartes del único hijo que tengo sano. Harry…es peligroso….no voy a permitirlo.

-Hermione…no me eches en cara lo que soy…tú eres capaz de ser mas dura que yo si lo crees necesario- dijo Harry-no estoy haciendo esto por gusto.

-Mamá- Hugo miró a su madre- Tío Harry tiene razón…todos debemos ayudar en esta guerra. Yo creo que podría intentarlo.

-¿En serio tú crees que es lo correcto?- preguntó Ron inseguro, pero sin ver otra salida mas adecuada.

-Hugo estará bajo mi constante vigilancia y protección, mientras sea menor de edad no estaría en servició activo- dijo Harry- te juró por la vida de mis hijos que no permitiré que le suceda nada al tuyo.

-¿Tú quieres esto? – preguntó Ron a Hugo.

-Es la única forma que tengo para honrar a Albus, para vengarlo- dijo Hugo- creo que si fuese al revés, él haría exactamente lo mismo. Quiero estar con Rose y con ustedes también, pero no tengo elección…¿cierto?

-No la tienes- dijo Harry- no quisiera que lo vieses como un castigo…pero de alguna forma hay que remediar ese error. Si te niegas, tendré que pedirle a Hermione que te deje en arresto domiciliario hasta que esta guerra termine. Debes aprender que nadie puede escapar a las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Estás hablando como el jefe de aurores, el comandante en esta guerra, no como el tío del chico- dijo Ron- Harry te pido por dios que no olvides que Hugo es tu familia. Nuestro deber principal es proteger a los nuestros

-Esto no es de mi agrado si te sirve de algo- dijo Harry- y tienes razón, quien está hablando ahora es el comandante de los aurores no Harry Potter. Y mi misión es salvaguardar la vida de todos…no solo mi familia.

-Iré contigo- dijo Hugo- pero no quiero hacerlo en contra de los deseos de mis padres.

-Yo confió en el criterio de Harry- dijo Hermione aún temblando, no solo estaba aterrada, entre Hugo y Rose, tenia el alma en vilo- pero juro por Dios que jamás hubiese querido que fuese de esta manera.

-No me gusta- dijo Ron- para nada…pero también deseo que Hugo aprenda la lección, aunque sea de la manera mas dura. Prométeme que protegerás a mi hijo.

-Está de mas que me lo pidas- dijo Harry- lo haré.

-En esto todos estamos en peligro- dijo Hugo- solo que yo estaré un poco mas en la línea de fuego que ustedes. Me cuidaré, lo juro.

-Por los momentos, creo que podrás quedarte con tu familia Hugo- dijo Harry- hay mucho que arreglar. Cuando llegue el momento avisaremos. No eres el único que estoy reclutando, Teddy ira conmigo, otros de los chicos de Hogwarts de séptimo también, solo que tú serás el mas joven.

0o0

SIETE MESES DESPUES

_Inmersa en el agua, no veía la luz, sumida en la más completa oscuridad estaba yo. Flotaba a la deriva en un océano inmenso, perdida, sola. Ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era, gritos llegaban amortiguados a mis oídos, pero era incapaz de moverme, el agua me rodeaba, de alguna manera no me resistí, me sentía protegida._

_No sabia cuanto tiempo había permanecido en ese lugar ni que me había sucedido, solo sabia que si permanecía allí yo estaría bien, no sufriría ningún daño._

_Estar en el agua, adormecía mis sentidos, era como si mi cuerpo y mi alma necesitasen urgentemente descansar El agua me rodeaba como si estuviese en el vientre de una madre, de hecho, se sentía tan seguro como si en realidad estuviese dentro de mi madre._

_A veces, el recuerdo del dolor me atosigaba, siento metal ardiendo penetrando mi piel, percibo mi sangre corriendo como un rió sin fin. Escucho sus risas, sus juramentos…entonces me encojo de horror y empiezan las preguntas a atormentarme. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? Y lo más importante ¿Qué me pasó?_

_En esos momentos, siento un miedo indescriptible…presiento las respuestas, pero algo me aleja de ellas. No se lo que soy…ni donde estoy…a veces pienso que no soy nada ni nadie…pero entonces recuerdo mi nombre y por un segundo todo esta claro para mi._

_Una vez…yo me llame Rose._

_Rose…..Rose….una voz diferente entonces se incrusta en mi cerebro….Rose…Rose…Rose….me llama, me siento tan atraída por esa voz que me llama con dulzura….Rose….en rápida sucesión, una imagen fugaz llena mi mente, veo su rostro y siento alegría, entonces de pronto no es él…es otra cosa, un ser con ojos amarillos despiadados, es él pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Me mintieron…me engañaron. Y la pena me agobia, la rabia me consume y no quiero pensar más en él. _

_Mas imágenes inconexas inundan mi cabeza mientras estoy flotando en la inmensidad. Un lobo…y un bebé….mi bebé…Ángela….mi bebé ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde estás Ángela? La angustia me carcome, mi pecho se aprieta y lloró, lloró amargamente porque Ángela no está, porque ella no existe…porque es un sueño que jamás será realidad._

_Entonces….de seguido me pregunto ¿Quién es Ángela? ¿Por qué es tan importante?_

_A veces quiero permanecer así eternamente, sin dolor apenas y sin sentir nada a mi alrededor, estar permanentemente sumida en el eterno sueño de la casi muerte. ¿Estoy muerta? No lo se, no lo se, pero si estar muerta significa que nunca mas voy a ver esas cosas que me atormentan, que así sea._

_El tiempo corre y no estoy muy segura de cómo lo se, si no puedo tocar, no puedo sentir, no puedo ver, no puedo oír. Estoy sujeta a esas fugaces escenas que van y vienen en mi cabeza, dejándome más confundida de lo que estoy._

_Un día…o una noche…no lo se, no soy capaz de decirlo, hace tiempo…un sonido me despertó….y vi su cara…llena de luz…la esperanza me llenó y entonces…todo volvió a ser oscuridad. No entiendo que fue…si es que fue cierto, a lo mejor era un sueño._

_Aquí, en este sitio sueño mucho, pero no entiendo nada y apenas si puedo recordarlos. _

_De pronto, me sumergo de nuevo y entonces sucede algo que jamás había pasado, el agua entra en mi boca y mis fosas nasales. Nunca estuve consciente de estar respirando, ahora solo se que ciertamente no lo estoy haciendo, me falta el aire, me estoy asfixiando y mi cuerpo se mueve a todos lados, pateo e intento nadar tratando de salir del agua, de buscar la superficie, mis manos tratan de aferrarse a algo pero no hay nada. Se está acercando, lo percibo, es una oscuridad diferente a la que estoy acostumbrada. Viene, está buscándome. _

_¡ Ayúdame!….no se a quien le estoy pidiendo auxilio pero alguien tiene que escucharme, pero ¿Cómo? Si yo misma no escucho mi voz. ¡Ayúdame!…!Ayúdame!…de pronto salgo a la superficie, y mis vías aéreas constreñidas se abren al oxigeno._

Rose abrió los ojos intempestivamente, jadeaba sonoramente y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Su cuerpo temblaba en poderosos espasmos, abría la boca intentando coger aire. Poco a poco su respiración se calmó y ella temerosa, abrió los ojos. Sus sentidos volvían, aun cuando le hormigueaba la mitad del cuerpo y sentía un zumbido en su oído izquierdo. No sabía en donde se encontraba, pero poco a poco pudo percibir el contorno de una habitación. Estaba echada sobre una cama con los brazos abiertos.

¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó ella, luego de un minuto de confusión ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Movió sus manos, estás les respondieron inmediatamente y palpó su rostro y su cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sobre todo le dolía mucho su cabeza. Movió también sus piernas con dificultad y sintió una extraña pesadez en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, sus piernas estaba torpes, pero finamente logró que reaccionaran, poco a poco, las fue flexionando, aun así se sentía débil y mareada. Intentó levantarse, pero su fuerza era insuficiente. Pronto empezó a asustarse, respiró con rapidez.

Tranquila….tranquila…calma. Tomaba aire por la boca, cerraba los ojos tratando de serenarse pero no lo lograba. Su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho. Estaba confundida, el lugar se le hacia extraño, su cuerpo le parecía raro, en su cabeza daban vueltas innumerables imágenes que ella no comprendía. No lograba recordar gran cosa, en realidad muy pocas cosas, ni siquiera como se llamaba o como había llegado allí.

Rose intentó forzar su mente y entonces a rápida sucesión, se vio protegiéndose el vientre mientras era sometida a una golpiza, vio como un hombre de cabello negro la tomaba a la fuerza, como hundía unos puñales en su cuerpo, provocándole un dolor indescriptible y luego nada.

Ángela…Ángela….Rose posó sus manos sobre su vientre, que estaba plano y vacío…Ángela….su hija…Ángela…¿Donde estaba?. Desesperada Rose se dio cuenta que no estaba embarazada. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos de inmediato ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El pánico se instaló otra vez en su cuerpo de tal manera que empezó a temblar de nuevo ¿Qué me han hecho? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

Con mucha dificultad ella logró levantarse de la cama, cuando intentó ponerse en pie, se cayó de bruces en el suelo, ella lloró de impotencia al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado débil para caminar, que no iría mas lejos, luego fue arrastrándose a un rincón, donde se acurrucó. Ella sentía que estaba congelándose, pero el frío atroz que percibía venia mas de su interior que su exterior.

Se quedó allí un rato, observó el lugar y se dio cuenta que era una habitación de hospital. Las botellas de soluciones colgaban alrededor de su cama, su mano estaba sangrando debido a que ella se había quitado el vial. Cuando vio la sangre cerró los ojos y de nuevo sintió esa opresión en el pecho que le cortaba el aliento. No estaba asustada, estaba aterrorizada, algo se acercaba, una presencia horrible y malvada estaba allí con ella.

Entonces en medio de la penumbra, una negrura fue adentrándose en su habitación, cubriendo las paredes, el piso, el techo, por donde pasaba todo adquiría una consistencia correosa, vieja, decrepita, como si una podredumbre de años se instalara rápidamente en esa habitación. Incluso las flores que estaban colocadas en una vasija junto a su cama, se marchitaron cuando la oscuridad pasó de su lado. Rose se encogió mas en su rincón cuando la vio, esa negrura maléfica, que tenia la consistencia del humo, pero que no era ninguna niebla normal, la percibía buscando, olfateando, tratando de encontrar algo, pronto la delgada y pálida figura echada en un rincón capto su atención. Rose sintió su satisfacción y su complacencia, lo que buscaba era a ella, intentó echarse sobre su cuerpo y entonces…un aura dorada salió del cuerpo de Rose, rodeándola formando una especie de esfera luminosa. Ella pestañeó sorprendida, era como si estuviese dentro de una burbuja de cristal, la oscuridad atacaba la esfera pero era rechazada, no podía penetrarla. Rose sentía la rabia y la impotencia de esa niebla malévola, al ver que no era capaz de llegar hasta ella. Entonces, rodeó la esfera de luz por completo como si se tratase de un puño, Rose gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre enmascarado caminaba sin rumbo en medio de las solitarias callejuelas de la ciudad. Cada paso que daba era enérgico, como si quisiese acentuar en todo su camino su determinación. Vestido de Mortifago, intentando mantener oculta su identidad, esa noche Draco Malfoy había asumido su personalidad más oscura para enfrentarse la desconocido. Esa noche, mientras dormía, tuvo la visión más desconcertante y a la vez mas impresionante de toda su vida.

Cuando toda esperanza había muerto, cuando él estaba haciendo lo posible y lo imposible para salvaguardar el legado mágico de los Walpurgis de la maldad que estaba consumiendo el mundo mágico, mientras luchaba para que todo aquello en lo que creía no desapareciese yéndose al mismísimo demonio...esa noche….ella…acudió a él de nuevo.

Su cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar, su cuerpo se estremeció de mil formas desconocidas para él hasta la fecha. Fue visceral, aterrador como ella invadió su mente, apropiándose de cada fragmento de su pensamiento, obligándolo a actuar, como si ella y él fuesen uno solo, la misma consciencia. Un chispazo de fuego elemental encendió su cabeza de pronto, la vio, la escuchó, percibió su miedo y no pudo hacer caso omiso…no esta vez…no sabia que rayos enfrentaría, lo único que sabia era que era ella…Rose Weasley…viva, en un lugar desconocido y lo mas importante, en peligro.

Esta vez no fallaría, después de meses creyéndola muerta, no iba a desperdiciar un segundo intentando encontrar una explicación lógica…Ellos dos compartían una conexión mental…eso era lo único de lo que estaba seguro. Y esa conexión permaneció mucho tiempo apagada, dormida, desactivada ¿Por qué? Ya tendría tiempo para resolver ese enigma, mientras tanto debía buscarla. Draco estaba estupefacto, se había equivocado, ella nunca estuvo muerta.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a las puertas de un hospital muggle. El letrero declaraba "SANATORIO PARA PACIENTES CRONICOS SANTA BRIGIDA"

Ella estaba enferma. No dudaba un segundo que así fuese, después de todo el maldito Nott la había apuñaleado hasta casi matarla. ¿Pero un sanatorio muggle? ¿Por qué? Si ella estaba allí, sin duda Potter lo sabía. Mala cosa que no se hubiesen hablado en meses. Draco había cortado toda comunicación en ambas vías, solo se limitaba a enviarle un patronus regularmente para informarle de los movimientos del Trivuriato y prohibiéndole expresamente que intentase buscarlo. Nadie lo podía relacionar con Potter, de ninguna forma, sino su plan se vendría abajo. Otro error, si él hubiese contactado personalmente, habría sabido que la chica estaba viva. ¿O quizás no? Era difícil de precisarlo, sin duda Hermione y Potter tendrían poderosas razones por ocultar a esa chica en un hospital muggle. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo. Después de todo, el destino de Rose era importante, mantenerla con vida era una prioridad.

De pie antes las rejas, levantó su varita y estas se abrieron de par en par. Nadie salió a recibirlo, él estaba investido con un hechizo _repele muggles_, nadie podía verlo ni escucharlo. Tampoco nadie lo seguía esa noche, él fue muy cuidadoso al respecto. A Draco le llamó la atención que todas las ventanas del edificio estaban a oscuras. Justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar en ello, escuchó los gritos provenientes de hospital. Así como unos cuantos destellos verdes desde las ventanas.

_¡Diablos_! si era cierto que Rose Weasley estaba allí, al parecer no era el único que había venido en medio de la noche a buscarla.

Con agilidad, Draco corrió y con una patada echó abajo la puerta de entrada. Cuando entró al lobby fue recibido por los cuerpos sin vida de dos guardias y una enfermera, sin signos de violencia externa lo cual le confirmo que habían sido liquidados por una maldición asesina. Uno de los hombres tenía una varita y una insignia cosida en su ropa. Era un auror. Por supuesto, Potter no dejaría sin vigilancia a su sobrina. ¿Quién diablos estaba atacando? ¿El trivuriato? y si era así, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Ese enigma aun estaba lejos de resolverse, la única respuesta lógica que se le antojaba, era la peor, que ellos supiesen que eran los Walpurgis.

Los gritos seguían en los pisos superiores. Draco empezó a subir las escaleras a ritmo frenético, justo cuando iba a la mitad, un hechizo casi lo impacta y él respondió, no se contuvo, lanzó la maldición asesina casi por inercia en dirección de quien lo había atacado, cuando llegó al piso superior, vio la cara de su oponente…..uno de los soldados del Trivuriato. Obviamente su primera pregunta tenia respuesta, ellos venían por ella. De nuevo empezó a correr por los pasillos, sabia exactamente donde encontrar a Rose, no conocía el edificio, pero ella ejercía una atracción poderosa con él, en su cabeza, Rose era un destello de luz en ese lugar tan oscuro, señalándole su ubicación.

Luego de unos segundos, Draco fue obligado a detener su carrera.

Nott localizó a la chica, más bien, el heraldo lo hizo por él. Estuvo meses revisando la mitad del mundo para dar con ella, la chica permanecía ocultada y protegida por un enjambre de intrincados encantamientos. Había costado meses descifrarlos, era increíble, pero hasta el Heraldo tuvo sus dificultades. La magia que había ocultado a esa chica, era una poderosa magia antigua. Nott lo supo de inmediato, fue la madre quien la protegió, reuniendo todo su poder en ese hechizo. Lo único bueno era que sin duda Hermione Granger había agotado todo su poder mágico en tal empresa, jamás seria capaz de usar la magia de seguro, la protección era formidable…pero lograron sortearla. Después de mucho tiempo la había encontrado y se proponía terminar lo que había empezado. Ella debía morir, era la exigencia del Inominado, el sacrificio debía ser completado. Arriesgaba demasiado sino lo hacia, de hecho su propia vida estaba en peligro, el Inominado no era un Dios que aguantase descuidos. Caminaba en dirección a su objetivo cuando vio a un hombre vestido de negro con una mascara plateada frente a él.

Nott juntó las cejas en señal de incredulidad ¿Qué diablos? ¿Un mortifago? ¿Después de tantos años? ¿Un mortifago? ¿O alguien haciéndose pasar por uno? Enseguida blandió su varita. Ningún maldito impostor o lo que fuese se le iba a atravesar en su camino

Draco reaccionó a tiempo para que la maldición no le alcanzase. Una sonrisa amarga se instaló en su rostro oculto cuando reconoció al personaje. ¿Y quien más podría estar allí sino el asesino? Nott….el jodido Nott de nuevo, en persona, justamente él. Ya no tenia duda de que venían por ella. Nott seguramente quería atrapar a Rose para matarla o rematarla en todo caso. Perfecto….justo lo que necesitaba, mas complicaciones. Y otra pregunta mas en su cabeza ¿Cómo diablos la habían encontrado?

Ese asesino, el hombre más despiadado y cruel que había conocido, estaba justo frente a él. Su Némesis, su mas mortal enemigo, aunque él no lo supiese. Ese hombre estaba allí, coincidencia o no, Draco sabia que la situación era de vida o muerte.

Draco esgrimió la varita y lanzó un _Avada_ contra Nott. No le convenía matarlo antes de tiempo, no sin saber cuales eran sus propósitos junto a Trivuriato, pero la indignación que tenía pudo mas que su lógica y después de todo…se haría un gran favor liberándose de ese maldito de una buena vez y por todas ahora que lo tenia a tiro.

Nott conjuró un escudo y sorprendentemente logró protegerse del _Avada._ Draco se sorprendió…era imposible interceptar una maldición asesina….imposible.

Su oponente río, a carcajadas, percatándose de la sorpresa de Draco.

-Eso de veras que no te lo esperabas ¿No es así?- dijo Nott satisfecho de si mismo.

Draco no dijo absolutamente nada, sino que se limitó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra hasta que por suerte llegó a desarmarlo. Se acercó con la firme intensión de acabar con él, pero Nott entonces lo pateó en el pecho, Draco salió despedido a una pared y Nott se le fue encima para lanzarle un puñetazo. Draco logró agacharse y fue contra él empujándolo hasta que cayeron al suelo, perdiendo también su varita en el forcejeo.

Draco estaba encima de él y logró golpearlo en la cara, lanzando unos cuantos puñetazos de ida y de vuelta. Nott levantó los brazos para que sus manos llegaran hasta el cuello de su agresor. Draco sintió como el hombre lo estaba ahorcando pero no dejaba de golpearlo. El desgraciado por lo visto era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo con sus propias manos. Draco luchó con violencia pero cuando se le acabó el oxigeno, Nott logró darle la vuelta a la situación y lo derribó, colocándose esta vez encima de él a horcajadas.

-Ahora veremos quien eres- dijo Nott tratando de quitarle la mascara, pero no pudo, Draco la había adherido a su cara mediante un encantamiento. Nott maldijo pero entonces volvió apretar su cuello. Draco subió sus brazos e hizo lo mismo, apretó el cuello de Nott.

Los ojos del hombre lo miraban desorbitados, gruñía y su cara se enrojecía, pero aun así ni cedía ni dejaba de moverse. Draco le pateaba la espalda con sus rodillas, hasta que logró quitárselo de encima. Ambos hombres fueron raudos a buscar sus respectivas varitas. Dieron media vuelta con velocidad y se apuntaron uno al otro.

Nott movió su cuello, asegurándose de que no tenía nada roto, mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima al otro hombre. Para que negárselo, había sido una buena pelea. Pocos hombres eran capaces de enfrentarlo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ese tipo, mortifago o no, era un buen guerrero. En otras circunstancias, habría tratado de reclutarlo para sus fines, pero obviamente, tanta saña para intentar matarlo, tenía que tener una buena razón. Nott intentó usar la legeremancia, pero el contacto visual era nulo, así que desistió.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Nott con fría calma.

El enmascarado le envió un hechizo de advertencia a sus pies. Nott dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Al parecer no eres muy conversador. Lastima, en fin, mejor que volvamos a lo anterior- dijo Nott con sorna, entonces empezó a enviar hechizos uno a otro con fiereza, Draco los desviaba magistralmente con sus propios hechizos, mientras retrocedía de espaldas por el pasillo.

-Te mataré imbécil, eso no lo dudes ni un segundo- exclamó Nott, bastante contrariado porque le estaba costando deshacerse del otro hombre.

Entonces una violenta corriente de aire sacudió a Draco desde sus espaldas, sintió un frío glacial en sus huesos cuando ese viento impactó en su cuerpo, se vio sacudido hacia delante y fue obligado a inclinarse, protegió su cabeza bajándola…en el peor momento posible, Draco temió que Nott agarrase ventaja pero de pronto...una presencia malévola inundó el pasillo, un olor a pestilencia se incrustó en sus fosas nasales y la inquietud de él se elevó a niveles alarmantes, cuando levantó la cara, vio como el torbellino envolvía a Nott quien estaba tan desconcertado como él, en una fracción de segundo, simplemente desaparecían, desvaneciéndose como el humo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dijo Draco estupefacto. Cuando escuchó a Rose gritando, Draco no pensó en nada mas.

Entró en una habitación y la vio….cubierta en algo oscuro y maloliente que tenia todo el aspecto de ser sangre.

Ella se giró lentamente, estaba con los brazos abiertos, sus ojos estaba desorbitados y en ellos se reflejaba el mas puro estado de pánico. Draco chocó su mirada con la de ella y entonces…..lo vio todo….todo lo que había sucedido a Rose, lo que Nott le había hecho, la violación, como abusaban de su cuerpo, cuando le clavaron las dagas y además, lo que había sucedido en esa habitación justo antes de que él llegase. Esa niebla…eso que él había visto…intentó atacarla y ella…ella…

-¡Merlín!- susurró Draco espantado.

Rose temblaba de pies a cabezas, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre en su totalidad, esta chorreaba de sus manos y sus cabellos. Vestía una bata de hospital que también estaba manchada completamente de sangre. Ella se miraba desconcertada, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era la sustancia que la cubría, empezó a gritar aterrorizada e intentó sacársela de encima frotándola con sus manos.

-Rose- Draco fue hacia ella y sin perder un segundo le tomó un brazo jalándola hacia él. Estuvo tentado a arrancarle la maldita bata, para ver si estaba herida, pero lo que hizo fue palpar su cuerpo con las manos, Rose no hizo ninguna muestra de dolor y respiraba bien. Al parecer no había sufrido ningún daño ¿De quien diablos era toda esa sangre?

Rose se negaba a mirarlo pero él tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó.

-Rose…escúchame- dijo Draco- escúchame…he venido por ti, estás a salvo- Cuando la chica lo observó fijamente, el impacto de su mirada fue simplemente brutal. Draco sintió como si fuese empujado a hundirse en el océano azul de esos ojos atormentados. La conexión era intensa, en fracciones de segundos, se vio compartiendo absolutamente todos sus pensamientos con ella y viceversa, los más privados, los más oscuros, los más secretos…todo absolutamente todo. Y eso, en ese momento, no era nada bueno, él no podía pensar con claridad, la mente de ella era un caos, su magia estaba descontrolada y estaba fracturando la suya, obligándolo también a recordar asuntos que él quería sepultar para siempre. Pero también era como un descubrimiento, existían imágenes horribles, recuerdos de eventos espantosos, también mucho miedo, pero en el fondo la mente de Rose era hermosa, repleta de pensamientos que a él le gustaron, que le atrajeron de inmediato. Ambas mentes eran como enredaderas entrecruzándose. La sensación era casi mística…más que eso, era lo más jodidamente intenso que había experimentado en su vida. Draco estuvo a punto de dejarse envolver, la tentación de sumergirse tan íntimamente en una mente que no era la suya era fuerte, pero tenían que salir de allí…de inmediato.

-Rose- dijo Draco de nuevo.

-Tú sabes mi nombre- dijo ella en voz baja- tú sabes quien soy.

-Mírame- dijo Draco quitándose su mascara- Tú eres Rose…Rose Weasley. Y tú también sabes quien soy. Me has visto, has hablado conmigo, recuérdame…recuerda a Scorpius….soy su padre.

Rose sintió como si su cabeza estallase en mil pedazos y el corazón amenazase con pararse. Se debatió con fuerza intentando liberarse de los brazos de Draco, quien la apretó contra si.

-No…no…no- decía ella una y otra vez- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

- Rose, tu sueñas conmigo…me enviabas tus sueños…tú sabes quien soy- de pronto, ella dejó de moverse, levantó su rostro que quedó a centímetros de Draco, de hecho su nariz rozaba la suya. Ella inspeccionó cada una de sus facciones y se obligó a recordar, ese hombre rubio…sueños…sueños…ella había soñado con él. Poco a poco, fragmentos volvieron a su memoria. Ella y él …..conversando de su futuro…ella y él…estaban unidos. Luego de unos segundos, lo reconoció finalmente

-Te recuerdo, tú eres Draco- dijo Rose un poco insegura, el hombre se sorprendió…cuando le mencionó a Scorpius, ella había puesto un muro en su mente, de alguna forma, Draco sentía que no podía forzar esa barrera, era peligroso, podia desestabilizarla mas de lo que estaba. Tampoco vio a su hija en su mente, posiblemente el infante había muerto en su vientre por las heridas de la madre, no iba a mencionárselo por los momentos, ni intentar obligarla a recordar. Pero al mencionar los sueños, todo se hizo mas claro para la mente de Rose, sin embargo no se dirigió a él como Malfoy ni como Sr. Malfoy…sino simplemente como Draco…ella siempre lo llamaba en sus sueños Draco.

-Si, soy Draco- dijo él- y he venido a buscarte.

0o0

Esa noche mas temprano…..

Ron los había reunido a todos en su casa, a absolutamente toda su familia ese día. La guerra iba sobre la marcha, con algunas escaramuzas en Londres y algunas ciudades de Inglaterra, la resistencia, como ahora se llamaba la comunidad mágica en el exilio, se hacia notar. Pero aun no habían logrado mucho, los Walpurgis extendían su control hasta el más recóndito rincón del Reino Unido, y los pocos que se le enfrentaba seguían en Irlanda. Harry comentaba que quizás duraría años, sobre todo porque oficialmente, ningún gobierno extranjero quería apoyarlos. Los irlandeses cortaron relaciones diplomáticas con el nuevo gobierno mágico británico, pero no declararon la guerra, su participación consistía en dar albergue y soporte a los exiliados. No sabían hasta donde aguantaría la situación o en que momento, sintiéndose amenazados, el Trivuriato enfocará su ojo y atacase a los irlandeses.

Los Weasley´s habían ido a esa reunión a solicitud de Ron, al parecer había un asunto urgente que tratar. Hasta los señores Wesley´s, los patriacas de esa gran familia, estaban allí. El único ausente era Hugo, puesto que estaba de guardia en el puesto de control de los aurores, de todas formas él chico no quería ir y enfrentar la mirada dolida de Lily, no se habían visto desde lo de Albus. Hugo, después de hablarlo con su tío, se enteró de que Lily lo culpaba, eso fue demasiado doloroso y aceptó alejarse de ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estábamos todos juntos- dijo Ron- esta guerra ha desintegrado a nuestra familia.

-Sin embargo, debemos estar contentos de que de nuevo estemos aquí…compartiendo una comida- dijo Arthur Weasley- cenaremos y brindaremos por aquellos que no están.

Ginny gimió y Harry la consoló abrazándola. Lily bajó la mirada. Todavía costaba algo, pero poco a poco lo estaban superando.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo George quien abrazaba a Angelina- también deseo aprovechar la ocasión para presentarles a Emily, a quienes aun no la conocen…Mi hijo decidió demostrarnos finalmente quien era y escogió la mejor chica de todas como esposa. Ojo que le he prohibido que me llame Sr. Weasley, para ella soy simplemente Georgie….es que no me acostumbro todavía a ser un suegro.

Algunos de los presentes rieron con ganas. Era bueno que George Weasley conservará el sentido del humor aun en las peores circunstancias. Fred y Emily se levantaron, él empezó a presentarles a todos sus primos y tíos. Ella lucia ojerosa y visiblemente enferma, pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

-Hola querida…que guapa estas- la Sra. Molly le dio un besó a la chica con cariño.

Ron esperó un rato mas para hacer su anunció. Al principió de la velada, todos tenían las caras largas, pero poco a poco, ayudado por las bromas de George, estaban recuperando la dinámica familiar que tanto habían extrañado.

-¿Cómo está Rose?- preguntó la Sra. Molly

-Se que todos saben que Rose ha estado muy enferma todo este tiempo, no entraré en detalles sobre su condición. Pero hace unos meses empezó a tener algunos signos de mejoría….Hermione y yo esperamos que en cualquier momento pueda hablar y compartir con nosotros- Ron sonrió levemente, Fred, Emily, Lily, James, Dominique, Louis y Roxanne aplaudieron- Aun así, el motivo por el que los he llamado, tiene relación con Rose pero al mismo tiempo es algo completamente distinto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Fred a Emily. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la mano para que no interrumpiese.

-Hermione….creo que es hora que salgas- dijo Ron.

Hermione se apareció tímidamente detrás de una puerta. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella y lo que llevaba en sus brazos. Hermione caminó hasta el centro de la sala y descubrió el fardo que llevaba en su regazo. Los ojos de la Sra. Molly se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No queríamos decir nada porque no sabíamos que iba a pasar – explicó Ron emocionado- cuando Rose fue atacada, estaba esperando un bebé….no sabíamos si llegaría a nacer, pero contra todo pronostico, sucedió y hace un mes….Hermione y yo vivimos emocionados la llegada al mundo de nuestra nieta…es una bendición.

Poco a poco todos fueron acercándose a Hermione, la niña dormía en los brazos de la mujer. Pequeña y delicada, desbordaba salud por los cuatro costados, era muy blanca, extremadamente blanca, sus labios eran rojo intenso y ella los apretaba en puchero.

-Es exacta a Rose- comentó Dominique acariciando la cara del bebé que abrió la boca en un bostezo y encogió las manitas en puño sobre su pecho- tiene su nariz, su boca, su cabello, es su replica.

-También tiene los ojos de Rose, espera a que los abra y veras- dijo Hermione admirando a la criatura- y si, es igual de bonita que mi hija cuando era un bebé.

-Pero el color de piel es el de su padre…es tan pálida como él- comentó Lily, ni Ron ni Hermione agregaron nada, obviamente todos allí sabían quien era el padre. La relación de su hija con Scorpius Malfoy no era ningún secreto para la mitad de los concurrentes.

-Es hermosa- comentó Fred- bellísima, es el bebé mas bonito que he visto.

-Es muy buena- dijo Hermione- casi no llora, solo lo hace cuando tiene hambre.

-Aun así- dijo Ron sonriente- no escarmienta para despertar al abuelo a deshoras.

Todo el mundo río con ganas esta vez.

Arthur se levantó de su silla y abrazó con fuerza a Ron, el anciano tenía la cara llena de lagrimas.

-Es la mejor noticia que he tenido en mucho… mucho tiempo- dijo Arthur- dios bendiga a esta niña y a la madre.

-Rose va a salir de esta papá, ella despertó cuando la bebé nació, incluso habló un rato, la sostuvo en sus brazos- dijo Ron- pronto Rose volverá con nosotros.

Hermione miró a Ron de reojo. Le enternecía como él estaba de optimista con respecto a Rose. Era cierto, Rose había despertado en el parto de la niña, pero en ningún momento se mostró coherente, estaba totalmente desconectada de lo que estaba sucediendo, miró al bebé un rato y luego cayó en la inconciencia. Y no despertó otra vez.

-¿Dónde está Rose? No nos has dejado verla en todo este tiempo- pregunto el Sr. Weasley.

-No sabia que seguía embarazada- dijo Bill.

-Rose está en un hospital muggle con un nombre falso. Si no hemos dejado que la visiten es para no despertar sospechas. Solo vamos a verla nosotros y Harry. Ha sido por su seguridad. Harry dejó dos aurores allí esta noche. Aun no sabemos porque querían matarla y si volverán a intentarlo.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Habló en voz baja solo para ella.

-Se lo que hiciste…Ron me lo ha contado- dijo Harry. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ella es mi hija….necesitaba protegerla…a ambas, a Rose y a la niña- contestó Hermione- era la única manera.

-Solo tú podrías haber hecho eso, utilizar todo tu poder mágico para proteger a Rose y su hija…te admiro, ningún mago en la historia se había atrevido a tanto, pero a mi me consta que el amor de una madre es la magia mas poderosa de todas- dijo Harry acariciándole la espalda- eres una bruja, el poder está en ti, algún día volverá, lo se, estoy seguro de ello. Ese sacrificio que hiciste tendrá su justa recompensa.

-No le digas nada a nadie- pidió Hermione- Ron está conmigo todo el tiempo, no correremos peligro, él tiene suficiente magia por los dos.

-Te quiero mucho Hermione- Harry volvió a abrazarla y se quedó contemplando a la bebé.

-Esto fue un ritual- dijo Bill- La hija de Victor Krum fue quemada en un rito en Dumstrang esa noche del ataque y la sobrina de Fleur, Annette Delacour, fue encontrada ahogada dos días después en el Río Loira, la habían secuestrado de Beuxbattons.

-Los tres colegios mágicos de Europa permanecen en poder de ellos- dijo Harry volviendo a la conversación- Sabemos que Hogwarts lógicamente estaría bajo su control por estar en el Reino Unido, pero no se porque Francia o Rusia no hacen nada al respecto.

-Ni tampoco rompen relaciones- comentó James- obviamente aquí hay mucho dinero de por medio.

-Eso es lo que me temo- dijo Harry, sin ventilar abiertamente sus sospechas. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy no aparecía? ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Y haciendo que? Esa insistencia suya de mantener la comunicación en una sola vía era desquiciante. Cierto, les seguía aportando información valiosa para la causa. Pero Harry fue a buscarlo y no pudo ni acercarse a Malfoy Manor, Malfoy la había hecho indetectable, se estaba ocultado de ellos y no entendía las razones. Ni siquiera pudo avisarle que Rose estaba viva. De Scorpius Malfoy habían recibido noticias por Walter, una semana después del ataque, pero era imposible comunicarse con ellos tampoco, de seguro todos suponían todavía que Rose estaba muerta.

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó George Weasley-

-Es Scorpius Malfoy- le contestó Fred en voz baja- pero no comentes nada, si tío Ron no lo ha dicho, es porque no quiere que se sepa.

Ron los escuchó.

-La niña es la nieta de Draco Malfoy- anunció Ron- obviamente su nacimiento y su relación deben ocultarse. Me imagino que en algún momento tendremos que decírselo a Malfoy, pero no tenemos ningún contacto por los momentos con él ni sabemos que ha sido de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Él está vivo, es lo único que se…de boca de Bill- dijo Harry.

-Está con Grayback y Rosemberg- dijo Bill- en alguna parte de Europa. Es un warg, sin rastro de consciencia humana. No creo que ni siquiera recuerde a Rose o que iban a ser padres.

-Estamos conscientes de que Scorpius Malfoy no está en capacidad de hacerse cargo de su hija- dijo Hermione- es lamentable que eso sea así, pero él no tiene ningún control de lo que le sucede. Aun así, todos debemos recordar, que si Rose y la bebé siguen vivas, fue porque él llegó a tiempo a salvarlas. Ron y yo estamos profundamente agradecidos por ello e intentaremos hacer todo lo posible para que él sepa que es padre.

-El chico Malfoy pretendía velar por ellas- dijo Bill- a nombre de Rose y este bebé hay una fortuna depositada en bancos muggles en Suiza. Rosemberg me lo comentó de pasada y es bueno que lo sepan. Scorpius no sabia que iba a ser de él, pero dejó asegurada a su familia.

-Ese chico…debió ser un buen hombre- dijo Molly.

-No está muerto…él no está muerto…no hablen de él como si estuviese muerto- dijo Bill- yo lo superé, quizás él pueda hacer lo mismo, aun cuando esté ya transformado.

-Es un warg…..aquí todo el mundo sabe lo que eso significa- dijo Ron- no le permitiré acercarse a la niña de ninguna forma hasta que estemos seguros que puede controlarse. Por eso tienes que buscarlo Bill, debes comprobar por tus propios ojos si lo que te han dicho es cierto.

-Eso estoy haciendo desde hace meses- contestó Bill- pero no consigo rastros de ellos.

-Scorpius saldrá de estas- dijo Fred a Emily- claro que lo hará.

-Estoy contenta- le dijo Emily a Fred- muy contenta. Tengo esperanzas para mí, para nosotros. Este nacimiento demuestra que nada es imposible.

-Nada es imposible- dijo Fred tomándola de la mano con fuerza.

-Se que habrán preguntas- dijo Ron- pero esta especie de aislamiento a lo que estamos condenados tiene sus ventajas. Hermione ha desaparecido mucho tiempo de la luz publica, como todos nosotros, pero llegará el momento de reunirnos en consejo, la verdadera guerra no ha empezado, pero pronto lo hará. Si alguien pregunta, la niña es nuestra hija. Cuando Rose despierte y se recupere, arreglaremos este entuerto.

-¿Como la llamaremos?- preguntaron Lily y James, muy entusiasmados acariciando a la niña, que había despertado debido a tanta atención, Hermione la sostenía sobre su hombro, dándole golpecitos en la espalda cariñosamente para aquietarla, Hermione mas que su abuela, parecía su madre, lucia todavía muy joven, seria fácil orquestar el engaño. Con la niña despierta, ya todos podían admirar los espectaculares ojos azules de la bebé. Efectivamente, se parecía mucho a Rose, habia heredado su cabello castaño y el color de sus ojos.

-El nombre ¿Cuál es su nombre?- inquirió la recién estrenada bisabuela Weasley, ahora luchando con Hermiione para tener a la bebé en brazos. .

-Ángela- dijo Ron- es la única palabra que ha dicho Rose, lo único que dijo cuando la vio. Y Hermione y yo hemos decidido llamarla Ángela Rose.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	22. Noche de bodas

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling

Hola , disculpen la tardanza, pero mis problemas familiares de salud continúan. Además de terminar mi tesis de posgrado y escribir la introducción de un libro de Inmunológica para Reumatólogos. Tengo varias noticias: 1) Lily Collins va a personificar a Clary en Shadow Hunters la pelicula, si no se han leído la trilogía de Cassandra Claire, corran a comprarla o a bajarla de la web, está gratis en un montón de sitios de descargas 2) Existe una gran posibilidad de que Alex Pytffer o como sea que se escriba haga el papel de JACE…!oh! Moriré si es cierto, ya veremos 3) este fic se va a poner mas interesante de lo que esperan, sino me creen, lean 4) Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo 2011.

Banda sonora a cargo de Garbage "My lover´Box"

Publicaré dentro de dos semanas mas o menos. Espero que disfruten este capitulo. OJO: cuidado con el rating M, je je je.

Capitulo 22 Noche de Bodas

_La frialdad quema a través de mis venas._

_Tú sabes mi nombre_

_Intenta ocultar la mano,_

_Olvídate de lo que se siente cuando la vida se te va _

_en una jugada de ruleta_

_Defiéndete porque nadie aquí te salvara._

_Las probabilidades te traicionan y yo te sustituiré_

_Chris Cornell "You Know my name"._

Draco apareció en el lobby del castillo de Duhm con una temblorosa Rose a su lado, la mantenía sujeta por la cintura pero la chica no hacia ningún intento de escapar, como su magia estaba unida a la de ella, la _aparición_ fue fácil…tan fácil que llegó a sorprenderlo. Era cierto lo que decía Felicia, la magia del maestro estaba en simbiosis con la de su alumno, una relación que ninguno de ellos dos había fomentado en el pasado por cierto. Cuando llegaron el inmediatamente soltó a la chica y con su varita empezó a murmurar encantamientos protectores por todo el sitio. Nott no era ningún imbécil, había desaparecido, mejor dicho, huido del hospital, pero sin duda tendría alguna forma de rastrearlo, por lo menos a la chica.

-_Salvio Hexa…Cave Inimicum….Filigros…_..-Draco iba lanzando hechizos en cualquier dirección, la estructura del milenario castillo se estremecía en cuanto los encantamientos rebotaban en su estructura de piedra. Castle Duhm, famoso por ser una fortaleza inexpugnable, el lugar donde se guardaba la biblioteca secreta de los Walpurgis. Draco conservaba el castillo porque era parte del legado. Todo el sitió era mágico, se mantenía en perfectas condiciones por si mismo, la estructura hechizada tenia vida propia.

Rose miraba con atención al alto y elegante hombre rubio con el cabello despeinado cayéndole sobre la cara. Sus ojos eran impresionantes, de un raro color gris acero, turbulentos, tempestuosos con una mirada intensa y decidida. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza en un gesto de concentración, la expresión de su cara seria y preocupada. Ella sabía instintivamente que él…Draco la protegería y que era un hombre poderoso, un sujeto de cuidado…un guerrero. También notó sus palabras sinceras, aun cuando ella, que sondeó su pensamiento, sabia que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Él fue a buscarla ¿porque? ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía? ¿Por qué su mente la empujaba confiar en él?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién soy?- preguntó Rose en voz baja. Draco la miró por un momento, la chica ofrecía un aspecto lamentable, sin duda había estado o estaba enferma, delgada hasta los huesos, con el rostro extremadamente pálido, iba descalza, con la bata sucia, cubierta de sangre y el cabello cortado desigualmente hasta un poco mas debajo de las orejas, revuelto y sucio, solo su mirada, esos profundos ojos azules, permanecían sin mancha ante aquel desastre. Draco desvió su atención, si hacia contacto visual, ella lo empujaría de nuevo a esa extraña conexión mental.

-Te pido por favor que no intentes de nuevo meterte en mi mente- dijo Draco deteniéndose de espaldas a Rose, girando levemente la cabeza en su dirección para mirarla, un mechón de cabello le ocultaba parte de sus ojos- si lo haces no podré terminar los encantamientos y estaremos desprotegidos. Fija tu atención en otra cosa aparte de mí.

Rose sintió como sus mejillas ardieron de inmediato. No se notaba de lo sucia que estaba, pero estaba ruborizándose. Como una tonta, lo miró sin pestañear todo ese tiempo. Tenia frío, este le calaba los huesos intentó abrazarse así misma, pero notó que su brazo derecho estaba mas entumecido de lo normal, de hecho le costaba mucho moverlo. No diría nada por los momentos, se sentía enferma, sin duda lo estaba, había despertado en una cama de un hospital, pero era orgullosa y no quería demostrar debilidad, además quería observar a Draco trabajando la magia.

Draco continúo en lo suyo recorriendo el lugar, el vestíbulo del castillo de Duhm era imponente, constituia una especie de salón, con un mobiliario medieval y un altísimo techo de vigas de madera del cual colgaban unos candelabros antiguos con cientos de velas en cada una.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo?- Rose repitió la pregunta.

-Yo me llamo Draco Malfoy. Tu nombre es Rose Marie Weasley, tienes 18 años, creo que cumples 19 dentro de unos meses, eres una bruja- dijo Draco mientras avanzaba a zancadas por el vestíbulo del castillo, lanzando hechizos protectores en cada una de los grandes ventanales- Tu madre es Hermione Granger, tienes un hermano llamado Hugo y un montón de primos por lo que he oído. Estudiaste en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts ¿Recuerdas algo de esto?

Hermione….Hermione….Rose cerró los ojos y buscó en su cerebro. Vio una escena sacada de la mente de Draco, una mujer de cabellos castaños rizados lo besaba apasionadamente tendida en una cama, él correspondía con intensidad, sumergido en la sensación de estar junto a ella. Draco lucia mucho mas joven, con el cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, el torso desnudo y la parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierto con una sabana, ella lucia una escotada dormilona. Se besaban mucho….mucho…se tocaban frenéticamente, al parecer iban a hacerse el amor y él cada vez que separaba los labios de ella la llamaba por su nombre….Hermione. Draco sintió amor, pasión, rabia, celos y una profunda nostalgia cuando recordó aquello y Rose lo "leyó" en su mente. Interrumpió la escena porque se sintió avergonzada de ver aquello con tanto detalle. Luego Rose vio un recuerdo propio, esa mujer, Hermione, ya unos años mayor, sentada con ella en la mesa de la cocina ayudándola a dibujar con unos creyones, Rose tendría unos cinco años, se reían mucho, ella y su madre, estaban felices, la llamaba "mami". La escena desapareció inmediatamente. Rose abrió los ojos. Al parecer su memoria funcionaba si escuchaba los nombres de aquellas personas que pertenecían a esa vida que no recordaba, imágenes y sensaciones llegaban y se afianzaban, ella sabía que eran verdaderas con un conocimiento innato que no aguantaba ningún cuestionamiento. .

-Hermione es la mujer que besabas en tu mente- dijo Rose sin estar segura del porque del malestar que súbitamente tenia- te vi llamándola así…ella es mi madre. Draco ¿soy tu hija?

Draco volteo de insofacto y sin proponérselo sonrío. Rose era bien directa para esclarecer sus dudas al parecer. Pero después de todo, la pregunta no carecía de lógica, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ella había visto en su cabeza en relación a él y Hermione.

-No…no soy tu padre….aunque tu madre y yo estuvimos casados cuando teníamos tu edad, pero es un hecho de que tú no eres mía- Draco estaba decido a contarle toda la verdad, ocultar cosas en el asunto de Rose había tenido un precio demasiado alto, necesitaba que la chica confiase en él, así que le soltó la relación con su madre para ver su reacción, ella no reclamó nada así que él continuó- en fin, ella me dejó, se divorció de mi y después se casó con otro, nadie sabe que ella y yo estuvimos casados, tu padre es Ronald Weasley…también lo llaman….

-Ron- dijo Rose sintiendo una placidez en su corazón que solo podía describirse como alegría. Pensar en su padre le provocaba felicidad. Draco vio como su rostro se iluminaba, de pronto estaba optimista, ella recordaría todo, poco a poco- se quien es, su rostro acudió a mi memoria enseguida que pronunciaste su nombre. Pelirrojo…muy alto…con pecas…él es dulce…creo que me quiere mucho ¿Qué relación tienes tú ahora con mi madre ya que ella está…con mi padre?

-Básicamente somos algo así como amigos- dijo Draco secamente- nada más.

Era un alivio que Rose no hubiese preguntado si aun amaba a Hermione. Pero la chica lo sorprendió de nuevo.

-¿Amas a mi madre?- preguntó ella- noto mucho conflicto en tus sentimientos respecto a ella.

Draco dio un suspiro largo. Maldita conexión mental. Ahora resultaba que estaba hablando de sus problemas amorosos con una chica adolescente desmemoriada.

-Supongo que todavía la quiero- contestó él con hosquedad mientras seguía lanzando hechizos a la estructura, uno de ellos fue tan fuerte que provocó una grieta en la pared, en ese momento Draco se dio cuenta lo mucho que le había molestado la pregunta, así que intentó controlarse- pero han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros. En concreto, tengo que decirte que la quiero...mucho, es alguien preciado para mí, pero ya no la amo. Ella es feliz con tu padre y seguirá de esa forma.

-¿Tú odias a Ron…a mi papá?- preguntó ella.

-No lo odio, pero debes comprender que siempre lo consideré un rival- contestó Draco- él por descontado…creo que se siente igual respecto a mi. Nuestra relación es mala…de hecho es inexistente. Nos detestamos, así de simple, desde el colegio, aun antes de Hermione, somos dos hombres muy diferentes. Tengo más de veinte años que no hablo con él y puedo pasar perfectamente otros veinte años sin hacerlo.

Rose se había sentido un poco inquieta ante la posibilidad de que Draco fuese su padre, pero al parecer no lo era, así que se relajo. También se alivió al escuchar que él y su madre solo eran amigos. Pero no le gustaba en absoluto todo ese rollo de los rivales y su madre en medio. Y ellos habían estado casados…casados…era extraño…todo era extraño. Sentimientos raros iban y venían….su mente poco a poco se esclarecía, pero ella sentía que habían muchas lagunas, grandes fragmentos de cosas que aun no recordaba. Rose estaba tranquila, o por lo menos intentaba aparentarlo, después de todo, el peligro había pasado, lo percibía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, con Draco junto a ella estaba segura, pero seguía confundida, necesitaba respuestas con apremio, no quería sobresaltarse, algo le decía que no debía excitarse o molestarse. Pero cuando la imagen de un bebé y de un lobo se atravesó en su memoria, cuando se forzó a recordar, Rose sintió un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, tanto que se obligó a jadear sonoramente, ella cerró los ojos y derramó un par de lagrimas. Draco notó como ella empalidecía súbitamente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó Draco preocupado por como lucia Rose.

-No…está bien- dijo Rose meneando la cabeza, un poco mas recuperada, las imágenes desaparecieron y ella las olvidó inmediatamente- solo que no puedo recordar algo…es extraño…es un nombre…Ángela, da vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, pero cuando intento saber quien es, no puedo, intento hacerlo…pero mi cuerpo reacciona violentamente rechazando ese recuerdo.

-No te fuerces- dijo Draco. Tenia que aceptar que la chica tenía un temple de acero, cualquier otra estaría histérica solo con el hecho de no recordar gran cosa de su pasado o de haber sobrevivido a un atentado…mejor dicho a dos atentados. De hecho Rose nunca había estado histérica en todo ese rato, incluso con el ataque, mas bien desorientada. Entonces Draco recordó lo que siempre había escuchado de la chica, de boca de su madre y de quienes la conocían bien, Rose Weasley tenia una personalidad tranquila, intelectual, apacible, taciturna. Quizás el aplomo y la calma era uno de sus dones de Walpurgis.

En cuanto a Ángela, al parecer Rose recordaba el nombre sin saber quien era. Él no iba a tantear ese tema por los momentos, lo de la niña y Scorpius, la mente de Rose tenia un férreo muro de contención hacia eso, lo había visto, lo había sentido, inconscientemente ella no quería que nadie se metiese a escarbar eso, le dolía demasiado. A Draco no le extrañaba, era un mecanismo de autodefensa. Rose los recordaría en su momento, pero no valía la pena violentar eso, era el equivalente a un trauma psicológico. Cuando ella estuviese preparada para afrontar dos terribles verdades, lo haría sola, el hecho de que había perdido el embarazo debido a sus heridas y que Scorpius Malfoy jamás seria humano de nuevo. Sin embargo, Draco estaba intrigado, si ella había sobrevivido, quizás…el bebé…tendría que averiguar mas sobre ese asunto. Pero las esperanzas eran pocas, era evidente que Rose padeció una larga y penosa convalecencia, su mal estado físico hablaba por si solo, estaba flaca hasta la desnutrición, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, las heridas fueron dantescas, el hecho fue consumado con una violencia inusitada, Nott verdaderamente estuvo a punto de matarla esa vez en Hogwarts ¿Que probabilidades tenia de sobrevivir un embarazo tan temprano todo eso? Seguramente el bebé estaba muerto, pero él tendría que revisar los archivos del hospital donde estaba ingresada, solo por si acaso.

-¿Por qué te conozco? ¿Por qué puedo entrar en tu cabeza?- preguntó Rose aun si moverse.

-¿Recuerdas lo que es ser mago?- preguntó Draco.

Magia…Magia…Rose se vio a si misma con una varita en su mano vestida con un uniforme colegial. Estaba en un salón de clases e intentaba convertir un jarrón de cristal en un ratón. No solo lo intentó, de hecho lo hizo. Ese era un recuerdo feliz también.

-Si- dijo ella- se lo que es una varita….creo que sabría como usarla.

-La magia no es natural para la especie humano, originalmente no la teníamos- dijo Draco mientras atravesaba la habitación- es un don, un regalo de los dioses….Hace miles de años, cuatro hombres llegaron desde direcciones distintas a un lugar llamado Albion, luego de que los hielos eternos retrocedieran la tierra reverdeció y los humanos desarrollaron su inteligencia, dejaron de vivir en cuevas y empezó la civilización, algunos llaman a esa época la edad de bronce, nadie nunca supo de donde vinieron estos sujetos ni cuales eran sus propósitos, ellos se unieron a mujeres humanas y de allí descendemos todos los magos. Esos seres constituyeron el legado y designaron a unos pocos de sus hijos, los mas sensibles y diestros, aquellos que demostraban un dominio innato y superior de la magia, para proteger todo los conocimientos y la fuente de la magia en si….Siglos después…el legado y sus guardianes se llamarían la Orden de Walpurgis.

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Los que otorgaron la magia a los humanos?- preguntó Rose.

-Nadie lo sabe….el Génesis de la Biblia de los cristianos…los llama Ángeles- dijo Draco- yo creo mas bien que eran enviados…mensajeros, lo que etimológicamente viene a ser lo mismo. El origen de la palabra es griego, en latín es "ángelus" en hebreo se dice más o menos "shin´nan".

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?- preguntó Rose..

-Francés, inglés que es mi lengua materna, latín, griego, italiano, alemán- Draco iba a seguir pero se detuvo- en realidad ¿necesitas saber cuantos hablo? La lista es larga y aburrida, algunos son lenguas muertas. Tengo una habilidad excepcional para los idiomas, eso si puedo concederlo…al igual que S…- Draco se amarró la lengua, ella se había puesto frenética cuando le menciono a Scorpius la primera vez. Puesto que la chica parecía dispuesta a hablar, a preguntar, él iría respondiendo y examinando sus reacciones, para decidirse si tocar un punto tan sensible.

-Ángeles como Ángela….es extraño- dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño, luego de unos segundos pensativa cambió de tema-¿Eres ateo?

-Mis creencias se basan en solo lo que veo- dijo Draco- pero como Walpurgis estoy obligado a aceptar la presencia de poderes superiores. Tú madre es protestante, supongo que tú lo eres también. En general los magos son agnósticos, pero cualquiera puede profesar la religión que mejor le convenga, no hay conflictos con eso.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella admirando el vestíbulo del gran edificio.

-Este es el castillo de Duhm…..una de las fortalezas de los Walpurgis…..la única que queda en las islas Británicas.

-¿Cuándo veré a mi familia?- preguntó Rose.

-Por los momentos no seria conveniente- dijo Draco- te están buscando, estoy poniendo todo mi poder en ocultarte de quienes te buscan.

-Quiero verlos- insistió ella.

-Les haré saber que estás conmigo- contestó él en tono hosco- en cuanto pueda.

-Hazlo- ordenó Rose enérgicamente. Draco alzó una ceja, ella al parecer tenía su carácter, aun cuando estuviese debilucha y enferma, su voz era enérgica mientras su cuerpo estaba todo resentido- No quiero que se preocupen por mí.

-Creo que aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo- dijo Draco inmediatamente- Yo soy tu maestro, me debes obediencia. Si digo que es mejor para ti estar escondida…lo es.

-Entonces será como tú digas, no discutiré contigo por los momentos- contesto ella desanimada. Le angustiaba sus padres, no quería asustarlos.

-Bien- respondió Draco- y no te aconsejo que discutas conmigo…un Malfoy siempre se impone.

-Eres un hombre poco tolerante y bastante arrogante ¿cierto?- replicó Rose irónica- debo entender que soy tu prisionera.

-No pretendo mantenerte aquí a la fuerza- dijo Draco- pero no estás en condiciones físicas para irte, por los momentos, escucha todo lo que tengo que contarte y después decides.

Rose asintió dándole la razón. Poco a poco su pensamiento se aclaraba, él había dicho que la estaba rescatando, que estaba en peligro. Ella sabia que era cierto, esa noche había estado a punto de morir, otra vez.

-¿Tú eres un Walpurgis?- preguntó Rose. Draco asintió.

-Tú también lo eres- dijo Draco terminando sus hechizos- ¿puedes caminar?

Rose trató de dar un paso hacia delante y se tambaleó hasta caer de rodillas. Draco fue hasta ella y la alzó en brazos. Rose estaba agotada y sentía un dolor de cabeza atroz. Todavía temblando, se acurrucó en los brazos de Draco. Ella estaba muy débil.

-Te llevaré al baño….estas cubierta de sangre…debemos sacarte toda esa porquería de encima- dijo él caminando por los pasillos- ¿Crees que puedas desvestirte sola?

-Siento dormido el lado derecho del cuerpo, apenas puedo mover el brazo de ese lado y además creo que mi oído izquierdo está dañado, solo escucho un zumbido- contestó Rose- no tengo mucho equilibrio, no creo que pueda caminar sin caerme de nuevo… o…o….quitarme la ropa-agregó ella con vergüenza.

-¿Te importaría si te ayudo?- preguntó Draco incomodo. De todas las situaciones descabelladas posibles, la única que no se imaginó era esa.

-No- dijo ella con timidez. En realidad se estaba muriendo de la pena, pero no tenia mas remedio, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba y ella quería quitarse la sangre o lo que fuese que tenía encima de su cuerpo.

En cuanto llegaron al baño, Draco la dejó sentada sobre una silla y se apresuró a llenar la tina, cuando estuvo llena de agua a rebozar, metió a Rose con todo y ropa en ella y luego la ayudó a sacarse la bata de hospital. El agua inmediatamente se tornó marrón por la suciedad, ella se cubrió sus pechos con las manos y flexionó sus rodillas para ocultar sus partes privadas. Draco con un jarrón le echó algo de agua templada encima de su cabeza, ella levantó el rostro para que le cayese el agua encima. Enseguida sus miradas chocaron. Draco dejó la jarra sobre una mesita , se sentó en la silla y la jaló hasta ubicarla cerca de la bañera.

-Te sientes mejor- preguntó Draco- el agua no está muy caliente….- cerró la boca abruptamente. Estaba diciendo puras tonterías, no es que no hubiese tenido enfrente a una mujer desnuda en su vida, de hecho había visto bastantes, pero es que de pronto se sentía tan apenado como un chico adolescente. Trataba de enfocar su vista en solo el rostro de ella, no en su cuerpo, para no avergonzar a ninguno de los dos mas de lo que estaban. El castillo estaba deshabitado, no mantenía ni siquiera un maldito elfo domestico allí, obviamente tendría que ayudarla a vestirse después de bañarla…!Diablos! esos eran los momentos donde quería que Felicia a su lado para encargarse de esos asuntos tan delicados.

-El agua está bien- dijo ella- no hay problema.

-Siento no tener a ninguna mujer aquí que pueda ayudarte- dijo Draco.

-Tú te has portado como un caballero- respondió Rose con timidez- no te temo. Se que no estás haciendo nada que pueda ofender mi pudor.

Draco le pasó el jabón y una esponja, cuando vio que ella solo se estaba frotando con una mano, le quitó la esponja y le restregó los brazos y la espalda.

-Hay que revisar tu brazo derecho y también tu oído, de seguro son secuelas de heridas antiguas- dijo Draco al verificar que el brazo derecho de Rose estaba flácido- buscaré un sanador en cuanto sea posible.

Sin duda, buscar un sanador e intentar averiguar el grado de daño en el organismo de Rose era una prioridad. Podía intentar curarla con magia, pero debía estar al tanto de la severidad de las lesiones. Aun así, existían heridas que la magia no podía arreglar.

-Me están buscando- dijo ella- algo vino a mi esta noche…Algo maligno que tenia su olor y su esencia, pero al mismo tiempo no era él. Iba a matarme, pero una energía salió de mi cuerpo y luchó contra eso, hasta hacerlo desaparecer, fue forzado a huir de ese lugar donde me tenían cautiva.

Él por supuesto…era Theodore Nott, no había que ser adivino ni tener ninguna conexión mental para intuir de quien estaban hablando. Pero Draco lo preguntó de todas maneras.

-¿Sabes quien es Nott?- Draco esperó la respuesta.

-Marcus Nott fue quien me atacó- respondió ella con la voz temblorosa- se su nombre, estudiaba conmigo en Hogwarts, me odiaba…se que lo hacia, el motivo permanece borroso en mi cabeza.

-Marcus Nott no existe- Rose enfocó su atención en Draco de inmediato-Se llama Theodore Nott, es un hombre de mi edad, un sujeto que conozco bien. Engañó a todos haciéndose pasar por su hermano menor durante años en el colegio.

-Eso es imposible- dijo ella estupefacta- ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Magia?

-Magia sin duda. Estabas recluida en un sanatorio muggle- dijo Draco- ¿Sabes que son los muggles?

-Humanos sin magia- respondió Rose-se que mi madre es hija de muggles, mis padres debieron enviarme allí.

-Creo que lo hicieron, estaban aseguradose de que nadie te encontraría, nadie del mundo mágico al menos, de hecho había dos personas mas protegiéndote, pero los mataron, al igual que a todos en ese hospital- Rose bajó el rostro, la expresión de su cara se hizo bastante reveladora, estaba impresionada ¿Cuántas personas muertas por su culpa? ¿Por estar en el sitio equivocado a la hora equivocada? .- has debido permanecer en ese sitio, por espacio de algunos meses…supongo que estabas enferma, desde que…..

-Lo recuerdo…el ataque….se lo que me pasó…me hirieron hasta casi matarme, luego estuve inconsciente…dormida…en otro lugar…mi mente en otro sitio- Draco la miró sin entender, Rose meneó la cabeza un par de veces- lo cierto es que hoy fue que desperté- Rose hundió su cara entre sus rodillas- ese hombre….Nott….él intentó asesinarme….lo sabes….lo viste.

-Se lo que él te hizo…todo lo que te hizo…tú me lo mostraste- a Draco se le quebró la voz. Había visto como la violaban, como la ultrajaban. El hombre sintió como la bilis subía a su garganta, una profunda sensación de asco lo inundó.

-No quiero hablar de eso- gimió Rose- todavía no…no puedo…solo quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué fue lo que le hice?

-Eras parte de un sacrificio ritual- dijo Draco – otras dos chicas fueron asesinadas por las mismas personas que lo intentaron contigo.

-¡Oh Dios¡- gimió rose de nuevo temblando. Draco se maldijo internamente por alterarla, pero existían asuntos que tenia que dejar en claro de una vez, sin demora. Existía la posibilidad de que la chica quisiese irse, pero de ninguna manera lo permitiría. No existía lugar mas seguro para ella que Castle Duhm. Rose tenía que entender el peligro que corría y su destino como un Walpurgis esa noche.

-Pero sospecho que también existe algo mas…Nott fue a buscarte otra vez- dijo Draco- quiere tu sangre, lo se….estás en peligro, por eso debes permanecer escondida.

-Entiendo- dijo ella.

-La forma en como te defendiste….fue magistral- dijo Draco- eso que fue a buscarte es una manifestación de un dios sin nombre…uno malvado…el mas diabólico y malvado de todos. Había leído de ello pero nunca había visto algo así en mi vida, pero no fuiste tú solamente, rastree la marca mágica de tu madre en ti, Hermione te ha lanzado encima uno de los encantamientos protectores mas fuertes que existen, pero no me sorprende, tu madre es una de las mejores brujas que he conocido.

-¿Ella también es una Walpurgis?- preguntó Rose.

-No….no se transmite el legado de esa forma, Hermione no es un Walpurgis aunque bien merecería serlo, es una bruja excepcional- dijo Draco y se desabotonó una de las mangas de la camisa- no sabemos exactamente como sucede, pero en cada generación un niño es elegido para que sea entrenado y continúe con el legado. Esta vez te ha tocado a ti….esta marca te identifica.

Draco tomó la mano derecha de Rose con delicadeza y la giró hasta ver la pequeña marca roja en forma de estrella que ella tenia en el dorso de la muñeca. Ella se dio cuenta que él tenia una mancha parecida en su mano derecha. De hecho, eran iguales.

-Yo soy tu maestro y tú eres mi discípula- dijo él- mi deber es protegerte y enseñarte todo lo que se. Hasta a mi me suena extraño, pero es la verdad.

-Por eso soñaba contigo- dijo ella recordando algunos eventos abruptamente- te estaba llamando…recuerdo esos sueños…siempre te pedía ayuda. Es cierto, tú eres una especie de maestro.

-Y yo he sido muy tonto en ignorarte hasta ahora- dijo Draco serió- No quería entrenarte en la magia Walpurgis. Lo hice por tu madre…no quería molestarla…ella no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Mi madre lo sabia?- preguntó Rose en voz baja-¿ella alguna vez me lo dijo?

-Tú no estabas al conocimiento de nada de esto- dijo Draco- supongo que soñabas conmigo y no sabias de que se trataba o simplemente no lo recordabas hasta esta noche.

-Yo pedí ayuda hoy…con todas mis fuerzas…grite hasta quedarme ronca- dijo ella.

-Y yo te escuche-respondió Draco.

Rose bajó la cara, los mechones de cabello húmedos se pegaban a su rostro. De pronto emociones violentas como rabia, indignación explotaban en su pecho. Draco le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estás confundida- dijo Draco- es lógico. Es mi culpa que te haya pasado esto, quizás si yo…si yo..te hubiese entrenado antes, aceptándote como mi discípula. Lo siento mucho…me equivoqué…nunca dejaré de lamentarlo. Cometí un error de apreciación contigo.

-¡Basta!- Rose fue tajante cuando lo obligó a callarse- si te sientes culpable, sin duda tienes tus razones para ello, pero yo no voy a ser tu juez Draco Malfoy. De todas formas, el destino es inevitable…las heridas…yo debía recibir las heridas…ahora lo se…me lo dijeron mientras dormía.

-¿Quién te habló de las heridas?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-El sueño…yo te lo dije en un sueño- ella gimió y cerró los ojos- no me preguntes mas nada ahora, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar. Después te diré lo que recuerdo, pero ahora no puedo.

-Hay mas de ti de lo que se ve a simple vista- dijo Draco- esperare a que te recuperes y exploraremos ese asunto de tus sueños. Es importante.

-Me siento como una marioneta en todo esto- dijo ella- si yo era un Walpurgis, tenia derecho a saberlo.

-Hay otras cosas que quiero que sepas- dijo Draco- pero prefiero que vayas recordando y me preguntes cuando sientas que puedas o debas hacerlo. Sin presiones.

-¿Porque cuando te miro fijamente a los ojos puedo entrar a tu cabeza?- Rose levantó el rostro y fijó su mirada en él. Draco desvío la vista.

-Tenemos una conexión mental, los sueños que tenias sobre mi, yo los tenia también, es algo sobre ser alumno y maestro- dijo Draco- no tengo una explicación lógica, pero al parecer puedes meterte en mi mente y viceversa, solo que tú lo haces mejor que yo…en ese sentido eres mas fuerte…y yo que soy un oclumantico, poco puedo hacer para detenerte…lo cual es curioso, aun así, si me emborracho puedo bloquearte …era lo que yo hacia para evitar soñar contigo todo el tiempo hace meses…me resultaba…me resulta asfixiante…no puedo controlarme cuando estás dentro de mi, hay que enseñarte a manejarlo. Cuando establecemos la conexión completamente, justo como paso hace unas horas…es como si tú y yo….

-Como si solo existiésemos tú y yo en el universo…yo lo sentí así…fue muy poderoso, muy intenso, nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida o eso creo- susurró ella. Draco asintió dándole la razón, para él también fue lo más sobrecogedor que había experimentado jamás. Rose estuvo en silencio un rato pero luego agregó algo confusa, pero tanteando- No te conozco mucho, pero puedo leerte a la perfección, Tú eres un solitario, un hombre de pocas palabras y tienes muchos secretos, no solo los que he visto, se que hay muchos mas pero no tuve tiempo de explorarte, me imagino que debe ser muy incomodo para ti esta conexión, puesto que yo puedo meterme en cada rincón de tu cabeza si quiero.

-Lo es- dijo Draco- y además es peligroso, sino lo dominamos, podemos tener la tentación de permanecer así mucho tiempo, estaríamos indefensos ante cualquier ataque externo. Y sobre todo, hay cosas que prefiero guardarme para mi mismo.

-Yo también- dijo ella con fiereza- No recuerdo mis secretos, pero sin duda los tengo…todo el mundo los tiene…a menos que yo sea una tonta sin remedio.

-Lo haces…me ocultas cosas…y sin duda alguna, no eres una tonta, en dos horas me has preguntado de todo y te has mantenido cuerda y sensata, que es mas de lo que puedo decir de mi mismo si hubiese estado en tu situación- dijo Draco soltando una carcajada ante la vehemencia de la chica- no puedo leerte como tú lo haces conmigo, tus secretos están a salvo de mi Rose.

-Entonces solo te muestro aquello que deseo mostrarte- dedujo ella- pero tú no puedes hacer lo mismo. A menos que aprendas a derribar mis defensas.

-Y lo haré, créeme, derribarlas, una a una, si esto va a existir, lo justo es que esté equilibrado. Creo que en el camino descubriremos que tan útil es esta conexión mental- dijo Draco- Pero por lo pronto, intentemos no caer en la tentación de sumergirnos en la mente del otro por muy irresistible que parezca ¿De acuerdo?- Rose asintió- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que sepas todo lo de los Walpurgis?- ella asintió de nuevo

-¿Por qué me siento como si te conociera de toda la vida?- preguntó ella.

-Ese es otro misterio…supongo que estaba destinado a ser así- respondió Draco.

-Eres un hombre extraño Draco Malfoy, duro como el acero, ocultas tus sentimientos, no los demuestras, no te gustan que se metan en tu vida, eres hosco, calculador y metódico…pero eres un hombre justo, no existe maldad en ti- dijo ella- me salvaste porque le debes eso a mi madre, se lo prometiste, lo estoy viendo en tu cabeza. Me parece que me caes bien.

-Creo que habíamos quedado en que no te ibas a meter en mi mente sin mi permiso- dijo Draco, Rose sonrió levemente al verse sorprendida en el acto, fue un casi imperceptible gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Draco. Verla sonriendo lo azoró hasta lo más profundo, removió lugares que ni siquiera sabia que existían dentro de él.

-Disculpa…no pude evitarlo…me atrae demasiado meterme en tu cabeza, es un verdadero laberinto- dijo ella.

-Tenemos que establecer algunas reglas de cortesía con esto. NO…si yo no te invito antes- dijo Draco algo molesto, él era un controlador de mierda y reaccionaba violentamente a cosas que no comprendía, como esas intrusiones mentales, como sus nuevas emociones referentes a Rose. ¿Laberinto?….ella había dicho….su mente…un laberinto… ¡Faltaba mas!

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- es un trato.

-Sonríe mas a menudo Rose- dijo Draco de pronto sin poder evitar hacer el comentario, le echó una mirada rápida, ella sonriendo era como mirar directamente el sol, era simplemente deslumbrante, en pocos minutos se había dado cuenta que la atracción que Rose ejercía sobre él era impresionante y eso a Draco no le agradaba en lo absoluto, lo hacia sentir….fuera de sitio- es preferible a verte llorando.

-No es algo que pueda controlar- respondió ella seria, desapareciendo inmediatamente todo atisbo de sonrisa- creo que tengo muchas razones para llorar hasta desgastarme.

Su empatia con la chica fue inmediata…él que era el tipo mas seco y desconfiado del mundo, se sentía atraído por su inocencia, por el poder mental de Rose….a Draco le atraía el poder, ejercía un influjo magnetico para él.

Rose seria un excelente Walpurgis, lo intuía…era suave con ella, cuando en general era brusco con la personas incluso hasta grosero, no había prestado gran atención a esa niña hasta ese momento, a su carácter, se había dejado influenciar por su apariencia de colegiala catalogándola como una chica mas, pero lo cierto es que jamás habían hablado tanto hasta la fecha, ella demostraba madurez, paciencia, quizás luciera muy joven, pero su mente era sagaz y deductiva, escuchaba todo lo que le decía, lo cuestionaba pero aceptaba sus respuestas, él estaba esforzándose para ser un sujeto comprensivo con ella y responder todo lo que la joven le preguntaba. Rose le generaba familiaridad, confianza, estima, eran las mismas sensaciones que tenia cuando soñaba con ella, solo que ahora se producían en su presencia. Irónico y también sorprendente. Si, era cierto, era como si la conociera de toda la vida. Al parecer las reglas entre discípulo y maestro indicaban que debían caerse bien automáticamente. Además que a Draco le gustaba la gente de mente rápida y ella estaba demostrando ser muy inteligente.

-¿Estoy segura aquí, en este castillo?- preguntó Rose.

-Estarás segura conmigo en cualquier sitio- respondió Draco- tienes razón lo he jurado por mi vida ….nada va dañarte otra vez …Rose.

-No quiero hablar de eso- ella volvió a encoger su cuerpo. Draco vio las heridas que tenia en el pecho, justo debajo de cada clavícula, donde le habían clavado las dagas. Sin duda le habían perforado los pulmones. Incomodó o no, indecoroso o no, él buscaría otras marcas de dagas en su cuerpo, en el orden que él sabia que era el ritual. ¡Maldito Nott! Era una suerte que la chica sobreviviera a esa salvajada. Pero la peor herida sin duda era la mental. Vio como ella temblaba, estaba recordándolo todo de nuevo.

Rose se echó a llorar en silencio por un rato. Estar inestable emocionalmente era definir escuetamente como se sentía. La rabia y la indignación traspasaban su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo. Detestaba a ese hombre, todo lo que había hecho, tenia que matarlo…matarlo…venganza. Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza, el odio era desconocido para ella hasta ese momento pero lo estaba experimentando vividamente.

-Tranquila…ya pasó…ya pasó- susurró Draco.

-Lo odio….lo odio- dijo Rose tomándose la cara con ambas manos, se sentía desolada, confundida, triste, pero el sentimiento que predominaba era la rabia-lo detestó.

-Nott pagará…te lo aseguró- dijo Draco- es una promesa.

Costó un rato para que ella dejase de llorar, Draco la dejó tranquila, después de todo, ella tenía razón, un río de lagrimas no bastarían para aliviar lo que le había pasado. No podía decirle lo de su hija y lo de Scorpius, hasta que ella estuviese mas fuerte, Rose se había mantenido coherente hasta los momentos, justo lo que Draco necesitaba, mantenerla equilibrada, si tocaba la tecla de la niña, todo se iría al diablo. No le estaba mintiendo, solo estaba posponiendo una conversación.

-Tengo miedo- confesó ella- me siento demasiado sola…algo falta…algo me falta….

-Lo se- dijo él mientras ella agarraba las solapas de su camisa para atraer el cuerpo de Draco al suyo al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza para dejarla reposar en su pecho. Él no se resistió. Draco se sintió entre conmovido y fuera de lugar por la inmediata confianza que le otorgaba la chica. Cuando Rose empezó a sollozar de nuevo, él, todavía un poco dudoso la envolvió en sus brazos.

Draco después de mucho tiempo, se sintió tranquilo consigo mismo, con la chica viva, podía respirar en paz. Él apenas tocaba la piel desnuda de su espalda con sus manos, pero ella le estaba provocando muchas sensaciones extrañas, no le gustaba abrazarla, era impropio, poco decoroso, él era un hombre, ella una mujer, la mujer de su hijo, la hija de Hermione, la joven estaba sin ropa, no era lo apropiado. Su cerebro le decía no, pero él no podía dejar de hacerlo, luego de un rato, empezó a sentirse cómodo con ella en brazos, incluso se atrevió a acariciarle la cabeza. Después de todo, no tenia ninguna connotación diferente a lo que era, consuelo.

_0o0_

En casa de Hermione y Ron la velada transcurría con normalidad, luego de la excitación inicial de todos por Ángela, que duró al menos unas dos horas mas, la familia estaba cenando y la niña estaba cómodamente ubicada en los brazos de Hermione, quien intentaba dormirla.

Ángela sin embargo, se negaba a cerrar los ojos, su mirada recorría toda la habitación, intentando fijar las caras de aquellos que la miraban con cariño.

-Mi amor…duérmete ya…abuela tiene que cenar- susurró Hermione y empezó a tatarear una nana. Ángela fijo su atención en ella, Hermione se dio cuenta que la bebé la miraba sin pestañear, sonrió inmediatamente cuando una imagen acudió a su memoria, con Hugo y Rose era igual de pesado intentar que durmieran, cuando eran bebés estaban pendiente de todo lo que sucedía alrededor, exactamente igual que Ángela en esos momentos, Hermione no estaba segura de que un bebé comprendiese algo de lo que veía, pero por lo menos si sabia que al igual que su madre y su tío, Ángela demostraba ser observadora.

-Es asombroso como te observa- se acercó Ginny a Hermione- solo tus hijos hacen eso, mirar fijamente, es como si estuviese decidiendo si le gustas o no.

-Claro que le gusto….- respondió Hermione sonriéndole a Ángela y dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego miró a Ginny con preocupación, lucia pálida, ojerosa con la cara desencajada- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Aun estamos tratando de sobreponernos, ha sido duro, extraño mucho a Albus y los demás también, pero enfrentamos el día a día- dijo Ginnny desalentada- hemos dejado Grinmauld Place bien protegida, Keacher se encargará de que no entre nadie extraño a la casa. James y Harry trabajando más que nunca… y Lily….bueno….Lily me preocupa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Hermione.

-Primero se cortó el cabello- dijo Ginny bajando la voz.

-Y eso que tiene de raro- dijo Hermione- me gusta más como le queda corto, luce preciosa.

Las dos mujeres miraron en dirección a Lily quien estaba en una esquina de brazos cruzados hablando con Dominique y Victoire. Su anteriormente cabello largo, estaba cortado mas arriba de los hombros, un corte moderno asimétrico que parecía que la hubiesen trasquilado con unas tijeras, estaba vestida con una camiseta negra, una falda a cuadros escoceses rojos, blancos y negros, además calzaba unas botas militares, dejando ver unas piernas torneadas llenas de pecas. Sus ojos estaban delineados de negro. Hermione no había pasado por alto la transformación de Lily Potter, ella anteriormente jamás se maquillaba y que tampoco usaba faldas. Si bien le parecía que se veía bonita, el cambio era un poco extremo.

-Concuerdo que es peculiar usar tanto negro- continuó Hermione- pero prefiero verla con una falda que vestida con la ropa de su hermano mayor. Es hora que la chica sea un poco mas femenina, además de seguro es solo una de esas etapas que tienen los adolescentes.

-Hermione- dijo Ginny- Lily es poco coqueta, pero su cabello es sagrado, jamás se lo había cortado, nunca, solo las puntas cuando se estropeaban. Pero no es eso, ella ha cambiado, no solo su aspecto, está muy callada, sonríe muy poco, no quiso continuar estudiando, ahora sale todas las noches con un grupo de chicas muggles que viven cerca de nosotros en Belfast. Ahora viste de negro, con faltas, mallas, botas de tacones y de paso….percibí aroma de cigarrillo en su habitación en otro día…si es que era tabaco lo que estaba fumando.

Que Lily no siguiera estudiando sorprendió a Hermione, Harry jamás permitiría eso, Ginny menos, al parecer la muerte de Albus cambió toda la dinámica familiar de los Potter. Ron le había comentado que Harry casi no iba a su casa, que prefería permanecer la mayor parte del día en el cuartel de aurores con James y que Ginny estaba casi siempre durmiendo. Obviamente, nadie había prestado gran atención a Lily en todos esos meses, hasta ahora.

-¿Crees que está haciendo algo malo?- le preguntó Hermione, Ginny lucia bastante preocupada.

-No se que rayos está haciendo cuando sale de casa- dijo Ginny resoplando – ese es el problema. Se que la he desatendido mucho este ultimo tiempo. Hermione no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, he descuidado a mi familia. Cuando ella empezó a maquillarse, supuse que estaba saliendo con un chico, algunos de sus ex –compañeros de estudio, así que le di la charla.

-¿Cuál charla?- preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Esa charla- dijo Ginny- la que toda madre responsable le da a su hija para que no se acueste con el primer imberbe que se le atraviese.

-Pensé que ya habías conversado de sexo con ella- dijo Hermione.

-Desde los 12 años pero nunca está de mas reforzar. En fin, le di la charla a Lily y bueno- dijo Ginny- al parecer mi hija está mejor enterada que yo de cómo funcionan las cosas. Me sacó un paquete de pastillas anticonceptivas ¿Te imaginas? Pastillas anticonceptivas, ¡Hermione!, ¡Lily tiene quince años!

-¿O sea que lo está haciendo con alguien?- dedujo Hermione.

-O planea hacerlo- dijo Ginny- ella no lo negó ni lo afirmó y me estoy jalando de los cabellos desde entonces. Le prohibí que saliese de noche y hasta ahora ha acatado mis ordenes, pero pasa la mayor parte del día fuera de casa y no se adonde va. No quiero decirle nada a Harry o a James para no preocuparlos, incluso pensé que si Hugo hablaba con ella, a lo mejor entraría en razón, pero cuando le dije que había invitado a Hugo a cenar hace dos días, ella se puso histérica y no salio de la habitación en toda la noche, estuve a punto de arrastrarla hasta el comedor pero Harry me dijo que lo dejase así, Hugo no comentó nada pero se notaba muy incomodo, me dio pena el pobre chico ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque esos dos no se hablan? Hasta donde recuerdo eran inseparables

Hermione miró a Ginny detenidamente, obviamente Harry nunca le había contado a Ginny las circunstancias de la muerte de Albus ni el papel que Hugo había desempeñado en esta.

-Creo que ambos están muy dolidos con lo de Albus y a lo mejor no encuentran que decirse- dijo Hermione cortante- dales tiempo.

-No se que hacer- dijo Ginny consternada- no quiero que Lily meta la pata como ….como Rose.

Ambas mujeres miraron de nuevo a Ángela, quien hacia ruiditos propios de bebé.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny- no quise decir que la bebé….que Ángela sea un error, pero….Rose es muy joven.

-Rose era mayor de edad cuando se embarazó- dijo Hermione con firmeza, no le costaba nada defender a su hija- se enamoró de un hombre y se entregó a él. Tomó una decisión. La misma que tú y yo tomamos hace mucho tiempo, pero tienes razón, Rose es muy joven, no creas que yo misma no me he preguntado una y otra vez si fallé en algo con mi hija.

-No quise decir que…-Ginny se interrumpió- no quise insultarte Hermione.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hermione haciéndole cosquillas a Ángela en la barriga- a veces me culpo por esto, es inevitable. Pienso que quizás si hubiese sido mejor madre, que si la hubiese protegido. Por otro lado, cuando está bebé nació, creo que me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo, siento que la niña llegó para cambiar nuestras vidas, estoy segura.

-Es increíble como Ángela se parece a Rose, es la copia de su madre- dijo Ginny tomando en los brazos a Ángela que enseguida empezó a llorar. Ginny le hizo carantoñas a la bebé que estaba chillando a gritos con la cara enrojecida- ¿Qué te pasa preciosa? Soy la tía Ginny.

-Dámela, por lo visto a Ángela no le agradó que la llamases metedura de pata en su cara- comentó Hermione cargando a la niña de nuevo porque estaba demasiado inquieta, cuando la tomó en sus brazos la nena dejo de llorar insofacto. Ginny río con ganas. Era un poco gracioso, Hermione siempre había sido patosa con los niños, incluido los suyos, pero la pequeña Ángela y su abuela se entendían perfectamente bien.

-Prometo no decir mas nada al respecto, bebé- le dijo Ginny a Ángela.

-Mas te vale- contestó Hermione-si Ángela heredó algo de Ron, sin duda es una chica bastante susceptible.

-Pobrecita- dijo Ginny- es tan chiquitita, es duro comenzar la vida sin sus padres.

-No digas eso, Ángela no es ninguna huérfana, Rose sanará, estoy segura de ello- dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Ginny- y Bill encontrará a Scorpius Malfoy donde quiera que esté, mientras tanto Ángela tiene a sus abuelos. Esta situación es solo temporal.

-Mas bien me parece que considera a su abuela como su mamá- contestó Ginny cuando vio que Ángela estaba buscándole el pecho a Hermione con la boca.

-No nena….allí no vas a encontrar comida…no hay nada, te lo aseguro- dijo Hermione colocándosela sobre un hombro para que Ángela no le babease todo el frente de su blusa- vamos a prepararte un biberón.

-Te ayudo- dijo Ginny- creo que me acuerdo de todo el procedimiento…primero que todo a hervir el agua- las dos mujeres se encaminaron hasta la cocina.

-Y dime Lily ¿A que se debe el cambio de look?- preguntó Dominic.

Las tres chicas hablaban en un rincón. Victoire ya anteriormente le había alabado el atuendo, le dijo que se veía mayor y mas sexy. Justo lo que Lily deseaba, verse mas madura. Jamás había hecho caso de su apariencia, pero al recorrer las calles de la zona muggle de Belfast, se dio cuenta de la pinta que llevaban las otras chicas y le gustó, así que se apresuró a copiar el estilo. Además ocupar la mente en ropa y cosméticos le ayudaba a no pensar en otras cosas. No podía practicar quidditch porque vivía en una zona muggle, tampoco le apetecía seguir estudiando en casa, como la mayoría de sus compañeros de Hogwarts estaban haciendo.

-Nuevas amistades…es todo- dijo Lily con timidez- unas chicas muggles que conocí en el centro comercial cerca de donde vivo me han dado algunos consejos de moda y esas cosas.

-Y ¿Cómo son los muggles?- preguntó Victoire interesada- Teddy y yo no solemos ir a la parte muggle nunca.

-Es que con ese cabello se delataría al instante…le cambia de colores todo el tiempo- dijo Dominic entre risas.

-Mira…no son muy diferentes a nosotros- comentó Lily- pero al menos no andan pendientes de una maldita guerra.

-¿Tío Harry no lo considera peligroso?- preguntó Victoire.

-No sabe nada, mamá no le ha dicho, sin duda lo hará pronto y tendré que soportar el regaño, pero no importa, seguiré saliendo por ahí- dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros- además siempre llevo mi varita, la escondo en mis botas. No hay nada de preocuparse, solo nos reunimos a charlar y esas cosas. Me han invitado a una fiesta o dos, pero mamá me tiene castigada, no puedo salir en la noche.

De las primas Weasley´s, Lily siempre se había caracterizado por tener el carácter más enérgico. Pero de un tiempo a la fecha esto había cambiado a verdadera rebeldía adolescente, por lo que Dominic estaba fascinada con las aventuras de su prima.

-Deberías presentármelas, voy a decirle a papá que voy a pasar una temporada en tu casa- insistió Dom, Lily frunció el entrecejo.

-Papá no quiere que dejes a mamá sola- dijo Victoire- Louis está en Francia acompañando a nuestros abuelos.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- preguntó Lily cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Ella tampoco quería a Dominic cerca fastidiándola, debido a que prefería estar lo mas sola posible. Salía con esas chicas que recién había conocido unos meses atrás a dar vueltas unas horas en el centro comercial todos los días, pero la mayoría de las veces, deambulaba solitaria sin dirección, pensando en lo horrible que se había convertido su vida. No solo era la muerte de Albus, era que estaba furiosa con todo el mundo, con sus padres, con su familia, con la guerra y sobre todo con Hugo Weasley, porque odiaba lo que le había hecho a su hermano y porque al mismo tiempo lo extrañaba demasiado. Eso sin contar, que cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, su corazón se desbocaba y un dolor agudo se instalaba en su pecho. Tenia meses que no lo veía, sabia de él por su padre y por James, pero poco a poco Lily fue percatándose con tristeza de que era lo que le sucedía con Hugo, estaba enamorada de él, enamorada como una imbecil. Todas las noches soñaba con sus besos y sus caricias, algunas veces incluso iban más allá. Pero era un completo imposible, un desatino, no solo porque eran primos y su familia jamás lo permitiría, era por lo de Albus, porque ella no podía perdonarlo. Además, antes de comenzar la guerra, cuando aun estaban en Hogwarts, él se había echado novia encima, obviamente sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, Lily se sentía la chica mas estúpida del planeta.

-La boda será dentro de un mes- dijo Victoire- pero obviamente esto es solo una formalidad.

-Claro que es una formalidad…tienen tres años viviendo juntos en pecado- contestó Dominic.

-Papá lo consintió…dijo que era preferible que hiciéramos vida en pareja antes de tener que encontrarnos todo el tiempo sobre el sofá- las tres chicas rieron.

-¿Esto no es una conversación un poco escandalosa para Dom?….tiene 13 años- preguntó Lily.

- Papá nunca se ha caracterizado por su sutileza al hablar, te lo aseguro- afirmó Victoire- Dominic, Louis y yo hemos escuchado de todo, créelo

-¿Nunca lo hicieron en el colegio?- preguntó Lily. Ella estaba curiosa debido al sexo, sus nuevas amigas le habían dicho algunas cosas que sinceramente, no la dejaban dormir en paz. Hugo era el único que la había besado o tocado y ella quería desaparecer de su piel y su pensamiento cualquier rastro del chico. Estaba tomando pastillas anticonceptivas desde hacia un mes porque estaba decidida a hacerlo con cualquiera…como fuese…solo para olvidarse de Hugo. De hecho lo intentó durante una tarde en casa de una de sus recién adquiridas amistades, con un chico llamado Lionel, pero se asustó cuando él intento tocarla por debajo de la falda. Pero Lily no iba a amilanarse, tendría sexo como fuese o con quien fuese.

-Jamás- dijo Victoire escandalizada- nunca….¿en el colegio? Ni de broma, hey no soy ninguna regalada, ni ninguna mujer fácil aunque parezca lo contrario, jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacerlo en el colegio, además éramos unos chicos. Empezamos en la universidad y el resto es historia.

-¿Y tío Bill no intentó golpear a Teddy cuando se enteró?- preguntó Lily de nuevo.

-No, para nada, lo quiere como si fuese su hijo- dijo Victoire- yo soy la que desvío al chico del buen camino, la Dalila de esta historia. Pero cuando nos encontró la última vez en situación indecorosa, ellos dos tuvieron una charla de hombre a hombre y horas después yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas para irme con Teddy.

-Te botó de la casa- dijo Dom- esa es la forma apropiada de decirlo. Para no perturbar la paz familiar, echaron a la hija insensata del hogar. Todo ese día papá la pasó furioso y luego en la noche….

-Estaba frente de la puerta de la casa de Teddy, golpeándola como loco a las doce de la noche gritándome que "descocada, ladina, coqueta o como fuera…me adoraba porque era su hija"- comentó Victoire- obviamente lo invitamos a pasar, ser un hombre-lobo le otorga precedencia a mi padre, sino le abríamos la puerta, la echaba abajo. Me tocó también mi charla, no te creas, me dijo que aceptaba que me fuese a vivir con un hombre, pero que fuésemos haciendo los preparativos nupciales o sino le arrancaría la cabeza a Teddy, aun así, papá es un hombre practico, no estaba de acuerdo, pero veía que era la única solución posible. Mamá estaba furiosa, pero al final aceptó que ellos más o menos hicieron lo mismo….solo que habían sido….

-Mucho más discretos que estos dos- Dom terminó la frase- Papá y Mamá esperan que Louis y yo no sigamos los pasos de nuestra hermana mayor.

-Teddy yo nos conocíamos de toda la vida, siempre supimos que íbamos a estar juntos- dijo Victoire agitando su hermoso cabello rubio, era una mujer muy hermosa, una belleza rubia y fría- fue lo mas natural del mundo irme con él, ser su mujer y ahora seré su esposa.

Lily sintió como el pecho se le encogía. Toda la vida….se conocían de toda la vida, de toda la vida al igual que ella y Hugo…..Hugo…De pronto sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. _¿Por qué diablos Hugo le hiciste eso a mi hermano? ¿Por qué lo mataste?_

-¿Quiénes serán el cortejo de la boda?- preguntó Lily.

-Hugo y James- dijo Victoire- los dos más guapos de la familia, no quiero gente fea en el cortejo. Las damas serán tú y Dominic. Louis es la niña de los anillos. Tío Ron será el padrino.

-Tienes que ver a Hugo , Lily- dijo Dom entusiasmada, la niña era tan rubia como su hermana, pero mucho menos atractiva- está guapísimo, ha crecido como diez centímetros, lleva el cabello corto y ese uniforme de auror le queda soñado- la niña pestañeó un par de veces.

-Hugo aún no es auror, él está en entrenamiento - contestó Lily secamente.

-Pero igual lleva el uniforme y le queda muy bien- afirmó Dominic- a todas estás ¿Cuánto llevan peleados tú y Hugo? Casi un año….desde antes al ataque del colegio ¿es que no van a hablarse nunca más?

Lily la ignoró. Nadie sabia, excepto su padre, las verdaderas razones por las cuales no le dirigía la palabra a Hugo. O por lo menos la mitad de las razones. Las otras, el hecho de que ella aun lo quería era su secreto más oculto. Debía cortar ese sentimiento prohibido de raíz, no estaba bien, no era lo correcto, pero aun así….

-Se que Hugo no debió golpear a tu ex – novio Lily- insistió Dominic- pero ¿No crees que estás exagerando? Fue solo una equivocación, de seguro que él pensaba que te estaba manoseando o algo así. Ya sabes como es Hugo de sobreprotector.

Lily siguió en silencio. Según ella Hugo solo golpeó a su ex porque era un patán sin remedio, solo por eso.

-Dom está platónicamente enamorada de Hugo- dijo Victoire entre risas- por supuesto que es una tontería, Hugo jamás se fijaría en una de sus primas, seria un escándalo.

-Teddy se fijó en ti- dijo Lily de pronto.

-Es diferente, Teddy y yo nos criamos juntos pero no somos familia- dijo Victoire- la sociedad mágica y sobre todo los Weasley´s, somos muy delicados a los temas concernientes a las relaciones amorosas entre primos, recuerda demasiado a los usos antiguos de los sangrelimpia. En esta familia jamás habrá ninguna relación entre primos. Es un tabú, casi un incesto. Los abuelos morirían de un infarto.

-Los abuelos Weasley´s son primos terceros- comentó Lily. Estaba furiosa, aunque lo ocultaba con maestría ante sus primas. Ella era experta en ocultar sus sentimientos escondiéndose detrás de una actitud indiferente. De pronto estaba defendiendo su relación con Hugo, aunque nadie lo supiese. De pronto Lily cayó en cuenta que no existía tal relación…de hecho…no existía nada entre ellos dos.

-No es lo mismo- dijo Victoire- cuando los abuelos se casaron, eso era común entre los sangrelimpias, además su consanguinidad es muy lejana. Pero de todas formas, Dom, no podrás casarte con tu amorcito.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Hugo ni nada de eso, no seas pesada Vicky- dijo Dom, Victoire rodó los ojos- solo estoy recalcando un hecho innegable, de que Hugo está como un tren, lo está.

Lily no pudo evitarlo, pero de pronto sintió como unos inesperados celos la consumían por dentro ante el comentario apreciativo de Dominic. Estaba en su personalidad, no podía evitarlo, ella era dominante, era celosa, era impulsiva. Le costó, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Hugo era guapo, por supuesto que lo era, tenía una cara agradable y unos ojos azules preciosos, pero lo que Dom estaba describiendo era prácticamente un adonis. ¿Habría cambiado tanto? Tuvo curiosidad, tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pero al momento de pensarlo, se enfureció con ella misma, no podía estar pensando tonterías, Victoire lo había dicho, era imposible, además estaba lo de Albus, Lily no tenia que buscar nada allí, debía olvidarse de Hugo, se estaba haciendo daño a si misma.

-¿Crees que una boda sea lo mas apropiado en estos momentos? Molly está secuestrada, Rose convaleciente - comentó Lily- sin contar que Albus….Albus…

-Lo discutimos con los tíos y ellos dieron el visto bueno- contestó Victoire a la defensiva- necesitamos seguir con nuestras vidas.

-Te entiendo- dijo Lily- supongo que iré de pareja con James a la boda.

-Supones mal querida- dijo Victoire- Dom irá con James y tú con Hugo, no voy a colocar a los hermanos juntos.

-Ya veo- dijo Lily mientras se pegaba a la pared y bajaba el rostro. ¡Diablos! era obvio que ella no iría a esa fiesta, primero preferiría que la colgaran de los pulgares antes de ser la pareja de Hugo Weasley.

Un poco mas tarde…en la cocina.

Mientras Hermione le daba el biberón a Angela, una voluta de luz se acercó a la ventana, traspasando el cristal. Ella enseguida dejó el biberón en la mesa, la diminuta bolita de luz se acercaba a ella, poco a poco, hasta casi tocarle el rostro. Ginny miró asombrada.

-Es un patronus….un mensaje….para ti- dijo Ginny.

-Llama a Harry y a Ron de inmediato- Hermione se levantó con Angela en brazos, la bola de luz atravesó de nuevo el cristal y se mantuvo flotando en medio del patio trasero. Hermione abrió la puerta de la cocina.

-Hermione…no pensaras salir - Ginny se fue hacia ella- puede ser peligroso.

-No, no lo es- dijo Hermione dirigiéndole a Ginny una febril mirada. Ginny se impresionó, Hermione lucia tan distinta, tan decidida- se quien es…llama a los demás. Hemos estado esperando este aviso por mucho tiempo.

Ginny salió despavorida a avisar a su esposo y su cuñado. Hermione caminó sobre el césped, era una noche hermosa, llena de estrellas. Hacia frío pero Ángela iba bien abrigada. Fue directo hasta donde estaba la esfera luminosa.

La bola de luz se expandió hasta que tomó forma….de pronto un gran dragón plateado flotaba frente a ella, sus alas batiéndose en silencio. Era hermoso, deslumbrante….Hermione sentía el calor de su luz directo en el rostro.

El dragón se inclinó en una reverencia para saludarla. Ella estaba simplemente impresionada. Nunca había visto la forma del _patronus _de Draco…pero no le sorprendía para nada que fuese algo tan vistoso y extravagante como un Dragón.

Fue a buscarla…a ella. Al parecer Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo las paces a su manera. Era buena cosa, con la existencia de Ángela, ellos estarían unidos de alguna forma para siempre.

-Hermione- la voz de Draco se escuchaba amortiguada….lejana….su cadencia era lenta, suave…producto del encantamiento- hoy en la noche, atacaron el sanatorio donde estaba tu hija…-Hermione sintió como el corazón se paralizaba de miedo- Rose está bien, está conmigo en un lugar secreto. Ella está a salvo, no recuerda muchas cosas, pero puede hablar y caminar…sin duda sanará…con el tiempo.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero de inmediato se sintió aliviada. Él había cumplido su promesa, proteger a Rose, quería decir algo pero ero era inútil, igual el _patronus _era solo un mensaje. No podía comunicarse con Draco a través de él ni tampoco rastrearlo.

-Nott está buscando a Rose- el dragón volvió a batir sus alas- ella debe permanecer oculta. Será entrenada como Walpurgis, yo cumpliré con mi deber. Cuando esté lista, ella volverá contigo…pronto…te lo juro.

-Dile a Potter que deben esconderse- dijo el patronus ya perdiendo fuerza- no es prudente seguir con los ataques, todavía no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Escóndanse, protéjanse, cuando llegué el momento….lo sabrán, se los haré saber de una manera contundente…díselo…él entenderá.

El dragón plateado volvió a inclinar la cabeza como despedida y desapareció. Hermione estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, Rose….de nuevo…atacada…pero Draco la había salvado y Rose estaba hablando, cuando ella pensó que jamás lo haría. Estaba desesperada pero a la vez esperanzada. No importaba, esperaría el tiempo necesaria, su hija se recuperaría y viviría para criar a Ángela, Hermione lo sabia, luego observó a Ángela quien todo ese tiempo había permanecido callada mirando fijamente el Dragón.

-Ángela, acabas de conocer a Draco Malfoy, quien al parecer es un maestro haciendo entradas triunfales ¿cierto?- le dijo Hermione a la bebé- Acostúmbrate nena…es tu abuelo

0o0

Dos semanas después.

Theodore Nott fue siempre muy complicado con sus sentimientos, algunos afirmarían que era incapaz de tener emociones, pero la única que vez que sintió algo parecido al amor por una mujer, esta lo había traicionado casándose con su propio padre por dinero. Lo cierto es que el matrimonio fue un desastre, después del primer hijo, ella hechizó al viejo Nott convirtiéndolo en un impotente. Por supuesto Marisa recibió su lección de obediencia a los Nott´s, Theodore fue el encargado de hacerla entrar en cintura, lo irónico fue que ambos tuvieron un hijo, Theo Jr., un niño que nunca reclamaría como suyo, un bebé nacido del odio, la venganza y la corrupción.

Su propio padre había sido el de la idea, Theodore Nott estuvo mas que contento por cumplirla, finalmente se vengaría de ella. Marisa fue su mujer todo ese tiempo, extrañamente él no se divirtió con otras mujeres u hombres, Marisa ocupó toda su atención y todo su tiempo. Se encerró con ella durante un año en una cabaña en Gales, sin tregua, todos los días a todo momento le demostró que era suya y de nadie mas, lógicamente, Marisa se preñó. Lo más curioso es que ella aceptó el embarazo con calma, no intentó deshacerse del hijo de quien la había ultrajado hasta el cansancio y finalmente murió en el parto. Theodore ese día estaba allí, junto a ella, de pie en la cama la vio morir y sintió rencor, desprecio por la mujer que se atrevió a desafiarlo, humillándolo casándose con otro cuando estaba prometidos, pero también un montón de cosas innombrables e imposibles para un hombre como él, ese día, los pocos sentimientos que albergaba su corazón desaparecieron definitivamente. Theo Nott deseaba que Marisa viviese y le pagase todo sus desplantes, la quería junto a él, siendo su mujer, sino en el papel por lo menos en la práctica, la deseaba como nunca desearía a ninguna otra mujer en su vida, en cambió lo único que le quedó de ella fue el maldito mocoso. Por él estaría mejor que el pequeño hubiese muerto en lugar de su madre, pero el viejo Nott estaba más que satisfecho con el bebé, era otro varón, aceptó el hijo de su esposa como suyo, el apellido continuaría.

Ahora el maldito bastardo lo miraba sin quitarle el ojo de encima, estaban en su banquete de bodas….pues si, finalmente cumplió lo prometido. Desposó a Marina Merrey, quien en ese momento, estaba sentada juntó a él, más rígida que una estatua de mármol. Ella no estaba muy contenta con el trato, decía que todavía quería a Marcus. Cuando pensó en eso Nott rodó los ojos ¡Ja! ¿Cómo si Marcus Nott y él no fuesen la misma persona? ¡Diablos! era una necedad casarse, pero quería mantener a la chica junto a él, necesitaba su poder de videncia. Ahora más que nunca, ya que Rose Weasley estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, quien quiera que fuese el hombre que la había rescatado en ese sanatorio muggle, la había hecho inencontrable. Ni siquiera El Heraldo podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo podía confiar que la videncia de Marina saltase ese escollo. Quería a Rose Weasley y la necesitaba muerta, era de vital importancia.

Theo Jr. fingía que comía, mientras escondía panecillos y frutas frescas en su tunica. Se las llevaría a Molly, quien seguramente no habría tomado bocado en todo el día. No dejaba de mirar a Nott, no quería que él supiese que estaba robando comida para ella, porque entonces la golpearía sin piedad. Molly era el chivo expiatorio de Theo Jr., la garantía de que él se comportaría adecuadamente y seguiría las ordenes de Nott. El gran comedor de Hogwarts estaba decorado de gala para la boda de su hermano mayor. Ahora más que un colegio el castillo era una verdadera fortaleza, quedaban pocos estudiantes, sobre todo Slytherin´s, la mayoría de sus ocupantes ahora eran guerreros, soldados y el temible Trivuriato que ahora controlaba el mundo mágico, del cual su hermano mayor era miembro. Las clases continuaban para los pocos alumnos que quedaban, pero todas eran de Artes Oscuras. Theo Jr. sabia que no debía permanecer mucho tiempo allí, se había hecho la promesa de llevar a Molly con su familia y la cumpliría, pero hasta ahora sus esfuerzos para encontrar una salida, fueron en vano.

Cuando el banquete terminó fue a buscar a Molly, en las cocinas le dijeron que había sido enviada a la habitación nupcial. La encontró tendiendo las sabanas.

-Hola- dijo Theo jr. – ¿te ayudo?

-No- respondió ella.

-Quiero ayudarte…en serio- contestó el jovencito.

Molly levantó la vista y se obligó a sonreírle, durante esos siete meses que había permanecido en Hogwarts, fue tratada como una sirvienta, una de la peor clase posible, sin ningún tipo de derecho. Sus manos estaban encallecidas y sus rodillas también, no la dejaban usar magia, según ese montón de sangre limpias que ahora habitaban Hogwarts, ella no tenía derecho a la magia porque era una traidora a la sangre. Molly era un rehén.

Molly y muchos chicos de Hogwarts que habían sido tomado comos prisioneros, estaban condenados casi a la esclavitud. Ella tenia suerte, Theo Jr. la protegía hasta con los dientes, pero no podía estar contenta con su destino. Estaba tratando de ver la manera de escapar, pero temía por la suerte por Theo Jr. a manos de su hermano, ese despiadado hombre llamado Nott , así que estaba todavía indecisa y totalmente deprimida.

-Casi termino- contestó ella. Su cabello rojo estaba mucho mas largo, casi a la cintura, peinado en una larga trenza, no se lo había cortado dese hacia meses. Estaba más alta y ya estaba empezando a adquirir formas de jovencita, faltaba poco para sus 13 años. Theo Jr. también había crecido, era muchos mas alto que Molly, casi una cabeza y bastante flaco, sin embargo el parecido con su hermano mayor era impresionante. Como había muchos hombres en el castillo, Marina Merrey la obligó a usar la ropa lo mas suelta posible, para que no se notasen sus curvas. Molly le había hecho caso, sin entender muy bien las razones, pero después de todo Marina había demostrado ser una buena persona, aunque estuviese aterrorizada al igual que todos en ese castillo por Nott.

-Te traje una manzana- dijo Theo Jr.- y otras cosas mas, ven comeremos en mi habitación.

-No puedo entrar en la sala común de Slytherin- dijo Molly con apremio- si me encuentran allí otra vez …me golpearan.

-Mataré a quien te ponga una mano encima Molly, lo juró- la niña lo miró aterrorizada y meneo la cabeza en absoluto gesto de negación- Entonces donde quieras- dijo Theo Jr- ¿te falta mucho?

-Un poco- dijo Molly. Entonces ambos escucharon voces detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Molly entrando en estado de pánico- se supone que no debo estar aquí a esta hora. Es que me atrase.

-Vamos- dijo Theo Jr. señalándole una pesada cortina de terciopelo- escondámonos allí.

Molly y Theo estaban cubriéndose con la cortina cuando la puerta se abrió, ellos podían observar por una rendija. La habitación estaba oscura, solo unos candelabros dispuestos en lugares estratégicos brindaban luz.

Marina Merrey entró a la habitación seguida de Nott. Ella estaba impresionantemente hermosa, su vestido era color marfil, con un escote palabra de honor, su cabello rubio caía como una brillante cascada sobre su espalda, sin embargo su cara estaba desfigurada por la amargura. Ella seguía caminando y entonces él la jaló con violencia por un brazo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- dijo Nott mientras rodeaba con los brazos a Marina y le lamia el cuello-se supone que debes estar contenta, voy a follarte toda la noche. Tenemos tiempo que no lo hacemos querida mía, he estado demasiado ocupado, pero ahora soy todo tuyo.

-Este matrimonio es una farsa- dijo ella apartándose- tú y yo sabemos porque te casaste conmigo. Por mi videncia.

-Y tú te casaste conmigo por la posición que puedo ofrecerte, creo que el trato ha sido bastante justo, no te quejes, pudo haber sido peor- dijo Nott mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos destellaban salvajes, llevaba un atuendo completamente negro, de un tejido pesado y cuero. Era un hombre muy atractivo, a pesar de su barba y de las arrugas que tenia alrededor de los ojos, bello como un animal salvaje, aunque su apariencia fuese opacada por la crueldad que despedía por los cuatro costados.

-Déjame tranquila- ella forcejeó- Vete al diablo y déjame en paz.

-Esposa….me sorprendes- dijo Nott apresándole la cara con una mano al punto de hacerle daño- tú….ninfomanía de profesión….vas a rechazar a tu marido en la noche de bodas….ver para creer.

-Maldito- dijo ella- te lo dije….no te quiero a ti…..quiero a Marcus.

-Marcus no existe…..loca del demonio…no existe…quien te cogia era yo…yo…yo- Nott estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Quizás a lo mejor a Marina se le había aflojado el tornillo definitivamente, lo mas sensato era dejarla sola en su delirio, pero de alguna manera, tanta resistencia lo estaba excitando a un nivel…que francamente no podía dejarlo así. Además ella era hermosa, le gustaba como mujer, lo atraía. No era difícil pensar en acostarse con ella.

-Déjame- ella intentó golpearlo y él le interceptó la mano. Luego con la otra le rasgó el vestido y la ropa interior. Nott le torció el brazo detrás de la espalda y la obligó a echarse en la cama. Marina lo pateaba, mientras gemía por el dolor que él le estaba provocando, pero entonces Nott la besó, profundo, bestial, le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, en un beso lascivo y enérgico…. entonces…Marina empezó a ceder…poco a poco…sin pensarlo mucho le correspondió.

Nott sonrió mientras la besaba con furia, la mujerzuela en Marina era fácil de complacer, él lo sabia de sobra, en pocos minutos era ella quien le arrancaba la ropa y arruñaba cada milímetro de piel expuesta que conseguía. Estaba desesperada porque él la poseyese, su mente racional se desconectó y el instinto tomó el control, tristemente no podía evitarlo, la única forma en la que se sentía querida era con sexo. Aunque Marina sabía perfectamente que quien estaba utilizando su cuerpo no la amaba en lo absoluto. A Nott no le importó la ferocidad de ella, de hecho, le gustó, correspondía sus ataques mordiéndole los pezones hasta hacérselos sangrar. Cuando ambos estuvieron desprovistos de ropa, Nott la jaló bruscamente hasta el borde de la cama y sin ningún preámbulo se metió dentro de ella, penetrándola de pie en una embestida brutal que hizo que Marina gimiera y su cabeza se echase hacia atrás. Nott con un brazo sostenía su espalda y con el otro le agarraba una pierna por detrás de las rodillas, abriéndola para sus embates.

-Así…-jadeó ella borracha de placer- así…duro…mas duro.

Nott apresuró el ritmo, iba a acabar, ¡diablos!, había olvidado como era tirarse a Marina, la maldita mujer era condenadamente buena en la cama. Su vagina se contraía en innumerables orgasmos y cada vez que lo hacia, él sentía como ella jalaba su consumación. Justo antes de eyacular, Nott le clavó los dientes en el hombro desnudo, haciéndola sangrar, ella gritó, pero la combinación de dolor y placer fue tal, que llegó al clímax junto con él.

Molly temblaba de pies a cabeza, Theo Jr. estaba detrás de ella tapándole la boca con una mano. Los dos chicos fueron testigos anónimos, asombrados y horrorizados de toda la escena, la niña había estado a punto de gritar y Theo jr. le había tapado la boca en el momento justo. Si se delataban, estaban muertos. Ahora solo observaban esos dos cuerpos desnudos echados uno sobre el otro, cubiertos de sangre, tendidos en la cama, jadeantes, agotados pero dispuestos a empezar todo de nuevo, se besaban como si quisiesen comerse vivos. Molly sabia que ellos habían tenido sexo, solo que no estaba segura de lo que vio, fue brutal, violento….no entendía como dos personas quisiesen hacerse daño de esa forma, escuchó sus gritos, sus gemidos. Ella se asustó, estaba aterrada, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas. Lo peor es que debía permanecer quieta hasta que al menos Nott se fuese de la habitación. Molly sintió que Theo Jr. le tapaba los ojos justo en el momento en que Nott tomaba un objeto alargado de la mesa de noche y lo ubicaba entre las piernas de Marina.

0o0

En lo más profundo de las estepas siberianas, una multitud se congregaba en la explanada. El sol caía sobre el horizonte, la hierba lucia colores que iban desde el amarillo hasta el marrón tostado. Gruñidos y gritos hacían un ruido ensordecedor. Animales y hombres deambulaban por todo el lugar, mejor dicho, las apariencias engañaban, solo animales deambulaban por el sitio, después de todo, no había nada allí que fuese completamente humano.

Una especie de campamento se levantaba en medio de la solitaria llanura. Las tiendas estaba hecha de pieles de animales y fogatas encendidas pululaban por doquier. Lobos circulaban libremente entre las calles del campamento, acompañados por hombres y mujeres, algunos desnudos, otros cubiertos de pieles, otros mas con vestiduras modernas, cientos de cuervos estaban situados en los postes más altos. Una reunión decisiva se llevaría a cabo.

Dentro de una de las tiendas, un hombre esperaba. Vestía solamente unos desgastados pantalones de jean, estaba inclinado sobre el fuego, sentado en un tronco, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba tatuado, desde la base del mentón hasta los pies, pero en ese momento solo se veía la parte que cubría la piel del torso desnudo que exponía. El tatuaje era intrincado, de color negro, rojo y azul, eran figuras de lobos, unas sobre otras. La apariencia del hombre era intimidante, sus ojos amarillos miraban feroces hacia un punto ciego, largos colmillos sobresalían de su boca, su cabello rubio, sucio y revuelto, le caía en la cara, mas corto de lo que alguna vez lo llegó a usar. Estaba concentrado, su mente divagaba sobre el significado y la importancia de su presencia en aquel lugar, pensamientos iban y venían pero predominaban la furia, la rabia y el deseo de venganza.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó aquello que guardaba con celo desde hacia mucho tiempo. Un arrugado y sucio botín de bebé estaba en la palma de su mano. Él lo vio y cerró la mano en torno al zapato con fuerza. Un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho, su mano tembló con fuerza. Podría perder con el tiempo todo lo que alguna vez lo hizo humano, pero jamás olvidaría el amor que era la razón de su existencia y el motivo claro de que estuviese allí, arriesgando su vida.

Revancha, venganza…era lo único que respiraba Scorpius Malfoy, aparte de eso…no tenia nada.

-Rose…Ángela- dijo Scorpius en voz baja- Rose….Ángela.

Un hombre irrumpió en la tienda, Scorpius lo miró desafiante, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, se guardó el pequeño zapato azul en el bolsillo, ocultandolo.

-Es hora- dijo Fenrir Grayback- es tu momento…aprovéchalo….Gana o muere.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	23. Respuestas

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Este es un capitulo especial, puesto que como su titulo indica, ofrece muchas respuestas. Antes de que me insulten, no aparece Scorpius, porque lo bueno se hace esperar. Además que a este punto del fic, necesito que entiendan algunas cositas, para luego no volver al tema, además de que ahora le toca a Rose, tener mas participación en la historia. Sin duda les será muy revelador e interesante.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Banda sonora "Listen to your heart" de Roxette. Pues muy adecuada …asi lo veo yo.

Capitulo 23 Respuestas

Draco y Felicia Zabinni esperaban en la antesala de la habitación que había sido asignada a Rose. Felicia lanzaba miradas de reojo a Draco quien no ocultaba su impaciencia. El hombre se acomodaba en su silla cada cinco minutos y miraba puntualmente su lujoso reloj de pulsera cada vez que lo hacia. Felicia se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba sucediendo a Draco. Ella misma lo llegó a experimentar con Fabián, era simplemente la consecuencia de ser Walpurgis, un nexo profundo que jamás desaparecería, ni siquiera con la muerte. Draco sentía que Rose era su responsabilidad, el vinculo de un Maestro y su alumno era fuerte, poderoso, algunos dirían hasta sagrado, pero cuando existía la clase de conexión mental que había entre Draco y Rose, simplemente era devastador. Draco percibía toda la confusión en la mente de la chica, su tristeza, su dolor físico y emocional, al mismo tiempo que Rose era capaz de sondearle la mente a él. Felicia y Draco nunca compartieron algo así, ambos se habían cerrado desde el principio uno al otro, la causa, Draco manejaba bien la oclumancia aun a corta edad, ella nunca pudo meterse, Rose Weasley lo hacia inconscientemente y sin que le representase gran esfuerzo.

Talento, la chica tenia mucho talento, derribó todas las barreras mentales de Draco Malfoy como si se tratase de un castillo de naipes. Y Draco estaba un poco mas que desconcertado, estaba hirviendo de molestia. Aunque para ser honestos, Felicia tenia que concederle que lo estaba manejando muy bien, cualquiera que no lo conociese lo suficiente, jamás se daría cuenta de su calvario personal, la expresión en la cara del hombre permanecía controlada, fría e insondable, sin embargo, Felicia estaba segura que representaba una verdadera tortura para él.

Draco Malfoy ya no era el guardián de sus propios secretos. Sin duda debía estar hecho una furia. Con el perdón de las Furias griegas, por supuesto.

Felicia salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Rose abrirse.

Un hombre anciano salió de la habitación con el rostro serio. Su cabello era cano y su cabeza estaba coronada por una calvicie incipiente, sus ojos eran escrutadores e inquietos. Por la vestimenta, una tunica blanca con un emblema constituido por una tibia y una varita cruzadas, podía deducirse perfectamente de que él era un medimago.

Draco inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas, el tipo de mirada que está en un camino intermedio entre alarma e desasosiego. El medimago simplemente se la sostuvo un rato y luego se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Draco autoritariamente.

El estado de salud de Rose era precario, no había que ser medico, sanador o brujo para darse cuenta. La chica se sostenía por pura fuerza de voluntad. Dos días después de haberla traído al castillo de Duhm, ella se había recuperado lo suficiente para caminar unos pasos sin ayuda, pero nada más. Rose dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, comía solamente porque Draco la obligaba y apenas hablaba. Su locuacidad y curiosidad inicial había sido suplantada por una absoluta reserva. Draco no preguntó nada porque mediante su conexión mental con ella percibía lo que le pasaba, Rose, mas que confusa o desconcertada, estaba entendiendo finalmente, poco a poco, las consecuencias del ataque que había sufrido. Y con las horas, una rabia incontrolable estaba surgiendo en su interior, siendo dominada a duras penas por la lógica y la racionalización. Por lo que Draco conocía de ella, lo que vio en su mente y su corazón, ella era una persona justa, noble y hasta cierto punto candida. Hermione Granger había hecho muy bien su trabajo creando un ambiente inocente, calido y seguro alrededor de su hija, lejos de cualquier maldad. Obviamente, era un golpe para Rose, ver, saber y sentir como su mundo se había caído a pedazos.

Podría decirse que Draco estaba con justa razón identificado con Rose. Él también había tenido un duro despertar a la realidad cuando se vio sometido junto a su familia al poder de Lord Voldemort. Su vida acomodada y segura terminó de pronto, él se encontró en la difícil situación de ser sometido casi esclavizado y además poner en tela de juicio todo lo que había creído febrilmente hasta ese momento. Ser Walpurgis no le eximia de haber sido racista, eran dos cosas muy distintas y Draco aprendió por las malas que estaba equivocado. En esa época apenas él era un aprendiz de Walpurgis y al mismo tiempo un aprendiz de mortifago, no tuvo ninguna elección acerca de ninguna de las dos situaciones, pero Draco Malfoy siempre hizo lo que se esperaba de él, ser Walpurgis le abría un millón de posibilidades hasta el momento desconocidas, ser Mortifago le aseguraba la vida de sus padres. Que estuviese enamorado de una sangresucia solo le puso condimento al asunto. Draco aprendió a morderse la lengua, a obedecer, a fingir lealtad, a esconder sus sentimientos. Aprendió de sus amigos y sus enemigos, cometió perjurio, mató por obligación, asesinó también con firme convicción cuando tuvo que hacerlo, el fin justifica los medios se volvió su consigna y se convirtió en el mejor en el juego de sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Perdió su inocencia y a veces se preguntaba si con apenas dieciséis años también había perdido el alma.

La guerra contra Voldemort le enseño a hacer lo imposible y lo impensable para sobrevivir. Lo marcó de por vida. Cuando terminó, pasó seis meses en Azkaban y pensó que había llegado su final, hasta que Hermione, la chica que siempre quiso sin esperanzas, increíblemente y sin ninguna lógica, correspondió a sus sentimientos. Si fue por lastima, sinceramente no lo sabia, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que él movió algo dentro de ella, a lo mejor simplemente fue que Hermione admiró su fortaleza, su negativa a arrodillarse ante los que lo derrotaron pero al mismo tiempo su sinceridad al admitir públicamente que se había equivocado y que estaba dispuesto a pagar sus crímenes. La amó, lo hizo porque ya no tenía nada y vio en ella su última oportunidad para ser feliz, pero ya la herida estaba hecha, el veneno esparcido, después de tanto tiempo, Draco entendía que ellos dos jamás tuvieron una oportunidad. Si él estaba destrozado, ella estaba peor que él. En el fondo, Hermione jamás perdonó lo que fue, un asesino, y él la odió por ello, por no poder olvidar. La odio y la amó, Odi et amo, nada mas cerca de la realidad. El infierno en su boca y el cielo entre sus brazos, así era estar con Hermione. Draco fue capaz de hacerle el amor como un poseso al igual que fue capaz de …..!NO! era mejor no recordarlo. Pero lo juró, esa misma noche lo juró, jamás, por su vida, volvería a amar de esa manera a ninguna mujer.

La guerra….esa maldita guerra y sus consecuencias. El enfrentamiento actual casi tenía los mismos protagonistas. Viejos mortifagos reaparecían con otro nombre, pero seguían siendo los mismos y luchaban también por motivos similares. La destrucción de los muggles y quizás….algo mas siniestro.

En la guerra con Voldemort, Felicia fue una experta manejando esa situación, como dueña del legado en funciones, no intervino en esa injusta guerra, ella opinaba que algo mas poderoso de los Walpurgis acabaría con Voldemort, que no era el momento. Draco comprendía que simplemente lo hizo para protegerse y analizándolo años después estaba seguro que quizás ella tuvo la manera de al menos ayudar, pero no se arriesgó. Ser Walpurgis tampoco eximia de ser cobarde. Así, Draco terminó su niñez con la misión de acabar con el mago más poderoso del planeta, Albus Dumblendore, asesinato que jamás cometió pero del que fue cómplice. Culpable de esa muerte y de muchas más. Luego tuvo que realizar actos de maldad sin paragón, eso destruyó cualquier confianza en él y en el generó humano. Era un cínico sin remedio y estaba plenamente justificado. Lord Voldemort traumo a toda una generación de magos, cierto, y también destruyo su vida. Pero jamás, nunca…todos esos hechos podían compararse con lo que le habían hecho a Rose Weasley. Una atrocidad, eso fue lo que cometieron Theodore Nott y Sebastian Montague con ella.

La joven estaba teniendo una dura lucha dentro de si misma, Draco podía percibirlo y hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, el odio hacia Theodore Nott amenazaba con consumirla viva pero su propia nobleza de corazón impedía enloquecer de ira. Rose no se permitía caer en la desesperación porque simplemente era inaceptable para ella sentir ese odio tan visceral, pero igual lo sentía. Draco tenia varios días sin dormir, las imágenes que podía captar de Rose eran turbadoras, recuerdos de la violación, del momento en que la golpeaban salvajemente, cuando le hundieron las dagas. Todo repetido una y otra vez, desde diferentes perspectivas, diseccionado cada momento hasta su más ínfimo detalle. Rose al parecer tenia la sangre fría necesaria para ir acumulando esa experiencia y revivirla a cada instante, para encontrar una razón, algún motivo, el significado de tal vejamen, entonces cuando se percataba de la gran injusticia que se había cometido con ella, explotaba de rabia en su interior pero sus ojos apenas si se llenaban de lágrimas. Draco deseó entonces verla histérica, gritando, insultando, arrojando objetos como una bestia enfurecida, pero Rose simplemente se limitaba a permanecer en estricto mutismo. Ella no hablaba, en gran medida, porque no existían palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Draco la dejo sola el mayor tiempo posible, él no podría intervenir, si ella preguntaba por algo, se dignaba a responder estrictamente lo necesario, sin agregar nada que pudiese romper ese delicado equilibro en el que se mantenía. Al filo del abismo, no existía otra manera de describirlo. Hasta ahora, ninguna imagen o mención al recuerdo de su hija o de Scorpius. Draco sinceramente temía ese momento, el instante en que Rose Weasley fuera plenamente consciente de todo lo que había perdido.

-¿Cómo está?- repitió Draco.

-Si pudiese darme un poco mas detalles del accidente de la joven- respondió el médimago- quizás pudiese hacer un diagnostico mas acertado.

-No se le dirá más de lo que sabe. Hable- contestó Draco bruscamente. Caminó unos pasos y luego se dio la vuelta. Estaba vestido formalmente como siempre, con un traje negro cerrado hasta el cuello, su cabello bien peinado y su infaltable bastón en su mano.

Su estilo era anticuado, cuando estaba en casa, solía vestirse emulando a lo que se usaba en el siglo XIX, la vestimenta moderna la dejaba cuando circulaba en el mundo muggle. Si no fuese por el cabello corto, cualquiera pudiese confundirlo con Lucius Malfoy, similar estatura (alrededor del metro ochenta), contextura delgada y las mismas facciones aristocráticas pero duras, en contraste, Scorpius era mas alto que ellos dos y mucho mas guapo, su cabello era dorado mas que platinado, aun así, se parecía bastante a su abuelo y su padre, una versión menos estilizada pero si mas hermosa, algunos decían que era la viva imagen de Lucius cuando joven,, los retratos así lo atestiguaban, pero la semejanza se antojaba mas interna que externa, el joven Malfoy había heredado el carácter impulsivo de su abuelo y nada de la frialdad de su padre, sin embargo los tres hombres poseían en común aquellos rasgos que eran la marca distintiva de un Malfoy, ojos grises y distinción.

Scorpius, aun intentando lucir extravagante y desaliñado con todos sus tatuajes y piercengs, no podía quitarse lo Malfoy de encima. En cuanto a su aspecto y manera de vestirse, Draco era como todos los sangrelimpia de su clase social, conservaba las tradiciones, aun cuando ya hiciera muchos años que había dejado de ser un racista, su apego al pasado glorioso de su familia, cuando todavía no había sido embaucada por una promesa de poder ni se había adentrado a la oscuridad, era lo que lo sostenía. Honor…tradición…nobleza, palabras inscritas en el escudo de armas de los _Malefoy,_ como era antiguamente el nombre de su familia en Francia, palabras que iban en consonancia con las creencias de la Orden de Walpurgis. Su mirada acerada se dirigió penetrantemente al galeno de nuevo. .

-Las heridas que tiene en el tórax y el vientre fueron producidos por una daga. Sin duda el objeto estaba encantado, he intentado hacer desaparecer las cicatrices pero es imposible. Las cicatrices son permanentes, están malditas.

-¡_Mon dieu!_- contestó Draco con exasperación en francés que era el idioma natal del médimago para volver rápidamente al ingles en consideración a Felicia- no me estás diciendo nada que ya no sepa Alphonse.

-_Ayez une patience_- contestó el medimago.

-Te llamé precisamente para saber algo mas- replicó Draco.

-Pero…- dijo el medimago.

-_No me contredis pas Alphonse_. Paciencia…creo que tenido suficiente paciencia para dos vidas- dijo Draco con disgusto. Él también había intentado desaparecer esas cicatrices, sin éxito. Había revisado concienzudamente el cuerpo de Rose mientras ella dormía bajo el efecto de un calmante, aparte de esas cicatrices, tenia otra en el cuello cabelludo bastante grande, de resto, ninguna otra evidencia externa de daños.

-¿Representan algún peligro?- preguntó Felicia.

-No, simplemente las tendrá de por vida- dijo el médico encogiéndose de hombros- en todo caso, esas heridas están sanas. También tiene una gran cicatriz en la cabeza, sin duda le fue practicada algún tipo de cirugía muggle, esa herida no fue hecha con magia. Detecte algunas lesiones cerebrales importantes secundarias a un traumatismo cerebral masivo.

-¿Lesiones de que tipo?- preguntó Draco.

-La joven esta parcialmente amnésica, _sans mémoire_ pero sin duda se recuperara- dijo el sanador- la perdida de su fuerza muscular del lado derecho representa una lesión en su hemisferio cerebral izquierdo. La buena noticia es que es zurda.

-¿Cree que mejore?- dijo Draco-

Felicia rodó los ojos. Draco estaba frenético al punto de ser grosero. Quizás era mejor dejar a la chica recuperarse en calma y de manera natural. Ella se respondió automáticamente a si misma: ¡NO! De ninguna manera, el tiempo apremiaba. Rose Weasley tenia que ser iniciada en la magia Walpurgis inmediatamente y para eso debía ser sanada.

El medimago respondió afirmativamente.

-Con algo de magia y ejercicio creo que recuperara totalmente la fuerza muscular, usted _monsieur _Malfoy puede ahora con seguridad aplicar alguno de sus hechizos sanadores, está convenientemente adiestrado para eso. Yo solo estoy aquí para confirmar los diagnósticos. Lo único que perderá definitivamente es la audición del lado izquierdo, el nervio auditivo y todo el oído interno están completamente destruidos, ella tiene fracturado el cráneo de ese lado. No puedo repararlo, de hecho, no hay cura muggle o mágica posible. La joven quedara sorda de ese oído.

-Entiendo- dijo Draco. Eso no lo había visto venir.

-Aun así…es curioso- el medimago se rascó la cabeza- La audición y el equilibrio van siempre juntos, están en la misma región del cerebro, una a cada lado. Lo raro es que la joven, perdió la audición, pero su sentido del equilibrio está intacto, de hecho…..es superior a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Explíquese- Draco frunció el ceño. Toda esa peroata técnica le sabía a mierda. El solo necesitaba saber si Rose iba a estar bien o no.

-Los humanos tenemos todos nuestros sentidos por pares, ubicados en regiones específicas de cada hemisferio cerebral. Lo usual es que trabajen juntos, pero a veces, en algunas personas, ambos lados consiguen independizarse, las zonas motoras a veces también lo hacen, por eso existen personas ambidiestras. En el caso de la chica, ha sido su equilibrio, la región sana del cerebro ha tomado el control por completo de la zona dañada…y no solo eso, está funcionando mejor que nunca…mejor que en cualquier humano que yo haya visto. Como le dije, solo es _une curiosité. _

-¿Puede ser eso posible?- preguntó Felicia un poco escéptica.

-Si el humano en cuestión está dotado de un buen cerebro… _un grand esprit_ , claro que es posible…se llama neuroplasticidad- explicó el medimago- y si a eso añadimos, una buena concentración de energía mágica, cualquier cosa puede ser posible. Esa chica es casi una batería mágica, mis instrumentos se volvieron locos en cuanto entraron en contacto con su piel. Es exactamente igual que ustedes dos, un contenedor de poder mágico, solo que en ella es mas intenso.

Felicia esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante la mirada incrédula de Draco. Ella se lo había dicho, que la chica era especial, quizás uno de los Walpurgis mas poderosos en toda la historia de la orden y eso que todavía aun no había sido entrenada. Que sobreviviese a ese sacrificio no era casualidad, era el destino.

-Que hay respecto a lo otro- preguntó Draco. Le había insistido a Alphonse para que averiguase si Rose había estado efectivamente embarazada y si llegó a tener al niño.

-Imposible de rastrear- dijo el medimago disimuladamente- si lo estuvo, no tengo manera de saber nada más.

Felicia los miró a ambos sin comprender.

-Después te lo cuento todo- dijo Draco antes de que Felicia preguntase algo.

-La joven es fuerte, sanará- dijo el medimago.

-Aun así está medio sorda- dijo Draco sin poder creérselo aun.

-Podemos ayudarla con un dispositivo- dijo el medimago- puedo conseguirlo mediante algunos de mis colegas muggles, es de fácil instalación. Dentro de unos días puedo traérselo. También me gustaría probar un invento personal con ella.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Draco interesado.

Alphonse Rascar entonces sonrió ampliamente. Él era un innovador que mezclaba ciencia muggle y magia con métodos poco ortodoxos. Entre sus más revolucionarias experimentos estaba reconstruir a Alastor Moody, a quienes todos llamaron Ojoloco, luego de que Alphonse le instalará el famoso ojo, además de otros detallitos corporales. Rehacer a Ojoloco le había costado su puesto en Saint Dennis, el hospital mágico de Paris, al parecer a la sociedad de sanadores del famoso hospital le pareció una extravagancia. Aun así, a pesar del desprestigio entre sus colegas, el medimago no tenia porque quejarse de su suerte, era inmensamente rico, cuando un mago deseaba algo fuera de lo común y posiblemente ilegal, se recurría a Alphonse Rascar, Draco había confiado en él muchas veces en el pasado y sin duda seguiría haciéndolo, Alphonse era el mejor en su campo y también, quizás era uno de los pocos brujos en el planeta que sabían de la existencia de los Walpurgis, su silencio estaba asegurado por un juramento Inquebrantable y su curiosidad saciada , porque no había mas nada fuera de lo ordinario que un Caballero Walpurgis.

-Imagínense lo que seria combinar en una sola persona equilibrio y fuerza supernaturales- dijo Alphonse- tengo unos electrodos especiales que colocado en algunos músculos, pueden convertir a un humano en un arma mortal. Si esos electrodos están alimentados de una excepcional fuente de magia, sin duda trabajarían mejor.

-Como por ejemplo en un Walpurgis- dijo Draco sacando sus propias conclusiones

-_Plus plus rapide, plus agile_ - respondió Alphonse- mas fuerte, mas rapido, mas agil.

Felicia y Draco se miraron. Ambos estaban muriéndose de la curiosidad pero no estaban seguros que fuese éticamente correcto. Pero si fuese posible…Rose no solo tendría el poder mágico sino la fortaleza física para llevar acabo cualquier cosa.

-¿Cuántos tienes?- preguntó Draco.

-Lo suficiente para dos personas- dijo Alphonse- la intervención es completamente indolora y es reversible. Pero que quede bien claro, esto no convierte a nadie en inmortal ni nada de eso, igual puede se puede morir.

-¿Los riesgos?- preguntó Draco.

-Que no funcionen- contestó Alphonse- de resto nada más. Pero…funcionaran…estoy seguro. La persona que los use deberá ser lo suficientemente joven para poder soportar el gasto extra de energía. No he tenido oportunidad de usarlos con nadie, no todas las personas están dispuestas a pagar lo que cuestan, de hecho nisiquiera ha llegado la oportunidad de proponérselo a nadie más que a ustedes. Son costosos, el material del que están hechos es escaso.

-Obviamente yo no puedo hacerlo- dijo Felicia con un poco de resentimiento- Mi energía mágica está en franca decadencia.

-No así su hermosura _Madame-_ respondió el medimago haciéndole un cumplido. Felicia automáticamente sonrió ganada de si misma. Ella también era un experimento de Alphonse, su apariencia juvenil en gran medida era gracias a las pociones que le suministraba el medimago.

-Yo seré tu sujeto de prueba- respondió Draco- si efectivamente funcionan, entonces le plantearemos el tema a Rose.

-Es caro- dijo Alphonse- son cinco millones de galeones.

Felicia abrió los ojos como platos. Esa era una suma exorbitantemente alta. Enseguida miró a Draco, quien en apariencia lo estaba analizando concienzudamente, después de todo él era un hombre de negocios.

-Cinco millones- dijo la bruja- eso es bastante dinero.

-Cinco millones cada par- dijo Alphonse- y un millón mas si añadimos la exclusividad del invento a tu nombre con el método de costumbre Malfoy. Obviamente no querrás que nadie más obtenga ese portento.

-¿Otro juramento inquebrantable Alphonse? Un día de estos vas a vender el alma al diablo por dinero- dijo Draco conteniendo una carcajada- Dalo por hecho, pero solo te pagaré si demuestran ser útiles.

-Por eso me gusta hacer tratos con usted Malfoy. Entre sus virtudes destaca ser bastante osado, sin miedo a ahondar ciertos asuntos…fuera de lo común…. _tout un homme excentrique_ - dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Soy ingles….se me permite ser excéntrico- respondió Draco restándole importancia al comentario que pretendía ser un elogio.

-¡Ja!- Felicia contuvo una carcajada- ¿Excéntrico? Yo le te definiría de otra forma.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Demente tal vez?- dijo Felicia- Draco, no me gusta que experimentes con tu cuerpo.

-No hay problema querida, Alphonse se ocupara de que lo que realmente importa de mi cuerpo, siga funcionando tan bien como lo ha hecho siempre- respondió Draco sarcástico. Felicia tuvo la decencia de callarse y enrojecer hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

-¿Qué haces con tanto dinero Alphonse?- preguntó Felicia.

-Financiar mis investigaciones- respondió el medimago- _la science va d'abord le plaisir après_

-De acuerdo entonces- dijo Draco luego miró a Felicia- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Alphonse- Felicia le sonrió al medimago, ella llevaba su varita en su mano. Le haría un _ovbliate _al individuo para que no pudiese detectar la ubicación del castillo de Duhm y se olvidara del nombre de Rose Weasley. Obviamente puesto que el medimago vendría con cierta frecuencia, tendrían que repetirlo, lo cual seria un fastidio. Pero era la única forma -Lo acompañare a la salida.

-Hasta luego_ Monseiur_ Malfoy….espero que su _protégée _se recupere- dijo Alphonse.

-_M__erci -_ respondió Draco un poco tenso.

Cuando Felicia regreso y entró a la habitación encontró a Draco sentado al lado de la cama de Rose, leyendo aparentemente concentrado un libro mientras la chica dormía envuelta en sabanas. Por la naturalidad de la escena, Felicia suponía que esa era la manera usual en que los dos permanecían en el mismo sitio.

Felicia acudió al lado de Rose y la despertó, ella se incorporó bastante somnolienta. Felicia la ayudó a sentarse al borde de la cama, Rose vestía una dormilona de seda y la otra mujer le puso una bata encima para cubrirla.

-Gracias señora- dijo Rose titubeante. La mujer que tenia frente a ella era la antigua maestra de Draco, Felicia Zabinni, quien se había mostrado muy atenta con ella. No le inspiraba la misma confianza que Draco, pero al menos sabía que no tenía nada que temer de ella, otra Walpurgis.

-Llámame Felicia, ya nos conocíamos antes- dijo la mujer ofreciéndole una sonrisa, luego miró el cabello de Rose que estaba corto y enmarañado- Hay que hacer algo respecto a tu cabello, honestamente, está horrible.

-No tiene importancia- dijo ella mirando todo a su alrededor. En realidad poco le importaba su aspecto pero recientemente se observó en un espejo y vio que realmente dejaba mucho que desear, lucia enferma, de hecho ella se sentía enferma. Buscando de nuevo el espejo su mirada chocó con Draco, quien seguía sentado leyendo distraídamente un libro, haciendo caso omiso de las dos mujeres. Al parecer él dominaba a la perfección hacerse olímpicamente el desentendido, eso era otra cosa que Rose había descubierto, fingía no darse cuenta de nada cuando era al contrario. Draco al sentir la penetrante mirada de la chica sobre él, enseguida alzó los ojos del libro. De nuevo la sensación fue descarnada y de brutal intensidad, sin embargo, él ya le había agarrado el juego y cerró su mente lo mas que pudo a la intrusión de Rose, ella se retiró inmediatamente al sentirlo luchando contra ella y sobre todas las cosas, advirtiéndole mentalmente que se metiese en sus propios asuntos.

Rose se percató en los pocos días que tenia compartiendo con él, era que si bien Draco Malfoy podía ser educado y formal en su trato con ella, también era capaz de ponerse un poco energúmeno si lo forzaban a hacer cosas que no le gustaban. Sus palabras pasaban de ser amables a cortantes. Otra lección, no había que provocar la paciencia de Draco Malfoy, ella había visto en su mente, las consecuencias y el destino de quienes se atrevieron a jugar con fuego respecto a él. Draco era peligroso, mucho más de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista. No lo creía capaz de hacerle daño, él se lo había prometido, tampoco le temía, pero no quería provocarlo ni romper la frágil paz que existía entre ellos. Él estaba molesto porque no podía controlar el nexo mental ni que Rose se metiese en su mente cuando lo agarraba desprevenido. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con su reclusión en ese sitio, lo había aceptado porque no tenía mas remedio, estaba débil, enferma, algo o alguien la buscaba para matarla y su memoria apenas estaba reconstruyéndose. Aunado a esto, a pesar de todo lo dicho, visto y vivido, eran prácticamente dos desconocidos, existía una ilógica confianza pero también suspicacia entre ellos. También un montón de emociones extrañas circulaban entre los dos y eso elevaba la tensión. Al percibir la protesta de Draco, Rose se dio por advertida y se controló a duras penas. Sin embargo siguieron mirándose un rato mas, penetrantemente, midiéndose, valorándose uno al otro.

-Es hora de tu baño- dijo Felicia y Rose automáticamente frunció los labios, Draco y ella inmediatamente dejaron de mirarse. Felicia contempló fascinada la escena, cuando ellos dos estaban en lo suyo, se desconectaban de la realidad. Ahora la chica estaba muy malhumorada y poco dispuesta a salir de la cama, su cara mostraba una expresión disgustada sin lugar a dudas. Rose no quería que la ayudasen, la Rose anterior, lo hubiese aceptado agradecida, ese acto de consideración. Pero estaba tan furiosa, que lo último que necesitaba era que le tuviesen lastima.

-Déjame dormir- dijo Rose- por favor.

-Has lo que se te dice- dijo Draco sin levantar la mirada del libro- no es momento de que te comportes como una malcriada.

-Deseo descansar- replicó Rose.

-De ninguna forma, el medimago dice que el agua caliente te relajara los músculos, así que te llevaré a la tina o ¿Prefieres que lo haga Draco?- preguntó Felicia maliciosamente.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Draco inmediatamente. El recuerdo de ellos dos, solos, en ese baño, compartiendo pensamientos y sentimientos, él con sus brazos alrededor de ella, el aliento calido de Rose rozándole la piel del cuello, su confianza absoluta en él, le provocaba agobio y desazón. Era como si …como si se perteneciesen uno al otro…mas allá de cualquier implicación lujuriosa, que no la había por descontado, era algo mas a nivel espiritual. Solo se permitió abrazarla esa vez, luego se tornó mas distante. A Draco Malfoy no le gustaban las interrogantes, ni las emociones nuevas. Y Rose Weasley representaba ambas cosas para él.

-No- respondió Rose lanzándole una mirada llena de ofuscamiento a Felicia. Después del embotamiento inicial, había recuperado su sentido de la vergüenza. Cada vez que Draco Malfoy la veía sin ropa, sentía que iba a morirse de la pena. Aunque él era muy respetuoso con ella y no la tocaba más de lo necesario, cada vez que sentía su piel contra la suya, sus sentidos despertaban bruscamente y la sensación era asfixiante. Aunque para hacer honor a la verdad, luego de la primera noche, él se limitaba a vigilarla mientras ella comía, se bañaba o se vestía, ya tenia un poco mas de control sobre su cuerpo. Se recuperaba lento pero seguro, a Rose le parecía torturante. Confiaba en él, pero de alguna manera quería mantener la distancia, aun cuando la necesidad de meterse en su cabeza era urgente, le provocaba demasiada curiosidad, era una experiencia única.

-Se que no te gusta, pero por hoy yo te ayudaré, mañana traeré dos elfos domésticos de mi casa para que te asistan- dijo Felicia.

Felicia llevó a Rose hasta el baño y la dejó en la tina. La chica se encogió sobre si misma y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Felicia.

_¿Cómo me siento?_ Rose estuvo tentada a reírse pero no lo hizo…_Desgraciada, inútil…confundida…así me siento. Solo tengo una vaga idea de quien soy, de quienes son las personas que amo. Mi padre…mi madre….mi familia…lejos de mi, quien sabe cuando volveré a ver sus caras. Me siento sola y constantemente tengo una opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar. Un recuerdo feliz y uno desgarrador….siempre gana el mal recuerdo. Cierro mis ojos y solo veo su rostro…la cara del maldito asesino que me violó y quiso acabar con mi vida. Percibo sus manos en mi cuerpo, tocándome, ultrajándome, su aliento pútrido sobre mi cara y su mirada despiadada haciéndome saber que no saldría viva de ese lugar, que él me mataría sin ninguna consideración. Siento el ardor de mi sexo cuando él lo profanó como una bestia, el dolor de ser acuchillada, la agonía de mi sangre derramándose como una fuente sobre mí, escucho sus insultos y sus burlas. Veo la muerte arropándome con su manto y la luz extinguiéndose frente a mis ojos. La fría oscuridad me envolvió por mucho tiempo y yo no sabia si era o existía, mi mente permanece confusa y aun cuando, él, Draco, quien dice ser un maestro de algo que aun no entiendo, me sacó de la casi muerte, no se si agradecerle o maldecirlo también, porque me despertó de un sueño intranquilo a una pesadilla mil veces peor, mi propia realidad. No se que pensar, ni que sentir, ni que hacer. Y siento la rabia apoderándose de mi ser, el deseo de venganza vibrando en mi cuerpo, emociones ajenas a mi, no lo recuerdo, pero lo se, yo no era así, Rose no sentía de esa manera, yo era dulce, alegre, una persona llena de vida, con vida, no este despojo humano en que me convirtió Theodore Nott y eso me provoca desesperanza y tristeza. Felicia…así me siento…la persona más infeliz del mundo. _

Rose tembló perceptiblemente, al parecer iba a echarse a llorar otra vez. Felicia se acercó para consolarla y la chica levantó el rostro dirigiéndole una mirada intensa, descarnada repleta de sufrimiento y rabia. Felicia automáticamente retrocedió, percibía una especie de energía alrededor de Rose como si fuese un escudo.

-Vete, quiero estar sola- dijo Rose secamente, antes de volver a hundir su cabeza entre las piernas.

Felicia salió del baño inmediatamente, fue directa a sentarse frente a Draco.

-Es increíble que tardases una semana en llamarme- reclamó Felicia.

-Esta evaluando la situación- dijo Draco dejando su lectura de lado- no me costó nada hacerme cargo de Rose, ella colaboró bastante.

-Por lo visto colaboró a regañadientes- respondió Felicia- obviamente no le gustan los extraños.

-Yo no soy un extraño para ella, nunca mas- respondió Draco- esta arisca conmigo porque ella sabe que le estoy ocultando cosas aunque entiende que lo hago por su bien. También nuestra conexión mental es incomoda, para los dos. Aun así, Rose se ablanda en la noche, no quiere que la deje sola, le da miedo.

-¡Duermes junto a ella!- exclamó Felicia con sorpresa, Draco la miró un momento y luego enfocó su atención al libro- No respondas por favor…no quiero saberlo.

-Duermo con ella- informó Draco con frialdad- pero no en la misma cama si eso tranquiliza tú ataque de moralidad. Y ni siquiera duermo si a eso vamos.

Felicia esta vez fue la que se hizo la desentendida por completo. Aunque le provocase interferir, ella sabía que no era lo apropiado. Como manejase Draco su relación con su discípula…era exclusivamente asunto de él. Solo que debía mostrar al menos un poco mas de …..carácter. La chica no era ninguna cría ni él ningún padre consentidor. El deber de Draco era endurecerla para que se enfrentase al mundo, no protegerla de todo como al parecer estaba haciendo consciente o inconscientemente. Mucho menos velar su sueño.

-Debes decirle todo lo que necesite saber- dijo Felicia.

-Cada dia está mas lucida. Obviamente su aceptación inicial a esta nueva situación a cambiado. Ahora se hace preguntas, quiere respuestas…..todas las respuestas- dijo Draco- yo he contestado lo estrictamente necesario, pero ella intuye que hay mas. Estoy esperando que se recupere.

-Habla muy poco cierto- dijo Felicia.

-Menos de lo necesario- dijo Draco- pero poco importa, ella me deja ver en su mente lo que esta pensando. Esta muy confundida y molesta por su estado físico. Eso bastaría para poner maniático a cualquiera. Y para colmo no recuerda muchas cosas de su vida.

-Como por ejemplo tu hijo- dijo Felicia- No creas que no me he dado cuenta que evitas mencionarlo delante de ella.

-Con relación a Rose y a mi hijo- dijo Draco en voz baja- es necesario que sepas algunas cosas, el porque he decidido no tocar ese tema con ella por los momentos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Felicia.

-Cuando la atacaron, ella estaba embarazada de Scorpius- dijo Draco, Felicia endureció la mirada- no solo eso, Nott la violó.

-Esa bestia- dijo Felicia sin ocultar su desagrado- ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?

-Revise los archivos de los hospitales donde estuvo Rose ingresada todos estos últimos meses- dijo Draco- ni una sola mención a ningún embarazo. Alphonse tampoco pudo averiguar más. Supongo que lo perdió.

-Una verdadera lastima….era tu nieto- dijo Felicia. Draco asintió.

-Obviamente esto hace…que el asunto con Nott de alguna manera sea personal para mí- dijo Draco sin ocultar su amargura. El hijo de Scorpius….su nieta….una niña que pudo nacer segura y protegida en sus manos. Scorpius era un warg, poco podía hacer en esa situación, pero la pequeña, la niña era una Malfoy, sangre de su sangre. Draco estaba seguro que hubiese podido criarla, quererla, sin repetir los mismos errores que cometió con Scorpius, sin alejarla por supuesto de la madre, Rose hubiese sido su discípula igualmente, la niña junto a su madre. Una nueva familia que proteger para Draco, hasta pensaba que ante una expectativa así, incluso Astoria hubiese regresado al hogar para atender a su nieta mientras él se ocupaba de entrenar a Rose. Pues si, después de tantos años en mala convivencia y deseando cada día que su esposa se fuera de su vida, ahora que no estaba con él, la extrañaba. Un poco incongruente para Draco Malfoy, pero era así, estaba seguro que no amaba a Astoria, la apreciaba aunque la mayoría de las veces le fastidiaba enormemente, pero se sentía solo…terriblemente solo. Su nieta….otra esperanza mas desaparecida. Nott la había matado.

-No creo que necesitemos mas incentivos de ese tipo- replicó Felicia disgustada- Nott es un maldito psicópata.

-Peor….es un loco con poder- dijo Draco- uno muy peligroso por cierto.

-Las heridas sagradas- dijo Felicia de pronto recordando algo- ella ha recibido las tres heridas: la del alma, la del cuerpo y la del orgullo.

-No ha recibido la del alma- dijo Draco- ella no está loca.

-Ella no recuerda cosas- dijo Felicia inquisitoriamente- además ¿como estas seguro de su estado mental? Ella aparentemente está tranquila, acepta todo lo que le hemos dicho con calma, pero su mirada….es salvaje.

-Pura furia contenida….lo se- dijo Draco sin ocultar su preocupación ante el aparente estoicismo de Rose- por eso no voy a abordar lo de su hija y Scorpius por los momentos. Ella está ejerciendo un control excepcional sobre su rabia. Esa emoción deberá ser canalizada convenientemente.

-Comenzaremos la instrucción mañana- dijo Felicia- Yo le enseñare todo lo que se, sin embargo la mayor parte tendrás que hacerlo tú solo, no puedo venirme a vivir aquí, Blaise sospecharía.

-Rose y yo permaneceremos en Castle Duhm- dijo Draco- Malfoy Manor es inencontrable, este sitio también. Me dejare ver por el Trivuriato lo necesario para que no sospechen.

-Cuando esta lista- dijo Felicia con una sonrisa- le haremos frente a todo esto.

-Solo si ella está de acuerdo- dijo Draco-ella tomara la decisión. Su vida correrá riesgo de nuevo, así que Rose será la que elija. No la obligaré, ha pasado por mucho.

-Estás siendo demasiado complaciente con ella- dijo Felicia- Esa decisión no pertenece a Rose, fue tomada el mismo día de su nacimiento. Un Walpurgis se debe a su destino.

-No voy a obligarla a nada que ella no quiera- respondió Draco con fiereza. Si le dieran una moneda por cada promesa que alguna vez hizo, sin duda seria más rico de lo que ya era. Él le había jurado a Hermione Granger que protegería a su hija, pero lo mas importante de todo, era que le había prometido a Rose que velaría por ella. Y que lo ahorcaran si fallaba esta vez. Por su vida….lo había jurado por su vida.

-La proteges como un animal a su cría- dijo Felicia impaciente. La importancia de esa chica para ella era evidente, pero Draco, al parecer había cambiado la misión de entrenarla para protegerla a costa de lo que fuese. Felicia podía leer la determinación en sus palabras y en su mirada. Sin duda otra promesa a costa del honor de Draco Malfoy - Ver para creer. Te ves tan patético preocupado por esa niña. Te desconozco.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Tú fuiste la que lanzaste el discurso sobre el Maestro y el discípulo. No te quejes si tomo tus palabras como ciertas y las pongo en practica-respondió Draco.

-Un Maestro….un verdadero maestro está dedicado a su discípulo, pero es vital conservar la independencia. No puedes involucrarte más allá de tus deberes. No cometas el mismo error de Fabian Prewett o el mío. Ustedes tienen nexos emocionales y físicos, Rose es la hija de Hermione Granger, tuvo a tu nieto en el vientre, su sangre se mezcló con la tuya. Además tienen una conexión mental fuerte, que se hará más estrecha con el tiempo. Tienen demasiado cosas en común, historia pasada y rencores presentes, sus destinos al parecer estar irremediablemente unidos, mas allá de ser Walpurgis. Temo las consecuencias de algo así.

-No voy a negar la verdad en tus palabras Felicia- dijo Draco- entre esa chica y yo fluctúa una especia de energía distinta a todo lo que he experimentado en mi vida, ni siquiera contigo fue de esa manera. Me reconozco en ella y ella me reconoce a mí.

-Esa palabras….-Felicia le dirigió una mirada sombría a Draco- esas palabras…son muy parecidas a las de Fabian.

-La situación es claramente diferente- dijo Draco impaciente- yo no soy Fabian Prewett, no soy un estúpido Gryffindor idealista seduciendo a una chica coqueta e insensata- Felicia dio un respingo- ¿O quien sedujo a quien? Fueron ustedes dos quienes violaron la norma, convirtiendo su relación en un asunto de sexo, amor y lujuria, olvidándose de los deberes que tenían. Afortunadamente Fabian Prewett recuperó la cordura y tú tuviste que aceptarlo.

-Lo que te pasa con Rose, ese reconocimiento, es similar a lo que Fabian vivió conmigo, puedo sentirlo, pero al mismo tiempo, tienes razón, las cosas son diferentes para ustedes dos. Lo que los une en todo caso, es el amor y el rencor hacia las mismas personas. Pero sentir tan intensamente entre dos Walpurgis también lleva implícito el desastre- dijo Felicia con sabiduría- Estás equivocado respecto a Fabián, él no me botó o me alejó, solo puso su papel de Maestro de la orden de Walpurgis sobre el de amante de Felicia Zabinni, por muy atractivo que pudiese ser. No quería distracciones de ese tipo. Nos amábamos, pero amábamos mas ser Walpurgis. Hubiese llamado la atención sobre nosotros en esa época si nos atrevíamos a casarnos, no era conveniente, una sangre limpia como yo con un abierto opositor de Lord Voldemort. Tardé en entenderlo, pero luego me di cuenta que fue lo correcto. Ningún Maestro o Alumno Walpurgis se habían involucrado antes sentimentalmente o menos aún casado entre ellos. No está prohibido, pero representa un problema. Un dilema ético y moral. La orden está hecha al calco de la orden de los Templarios, el amor que exista, si es que se produce, deberá ser puro e inmaculado. Nosotros fuimos una interesante excepción.

-Si otros se desviaron del camino, yo jamás lo haré. Me alimento y respiro honor…jamás, nunca, me atrevería a saltarme alguna regla respecto a esto. Es como debe ser y así será.

-Yo amé carnalmente a mi Maestro y te enseñe a ser un hombre en la cama, pero eso no significa que deba ser condenada para siempre- dijo Felicia- asumo la culpa, pero el daño ya fue hecho.

- Me gusta que admitas que alguna vez estuviste enamorada- dijo Draco- porque te admiro Felicia, te quiero, eres mi maestra y me siento agradecido de que sientas como un humano, aunque la mayoría de las veces eres una manipuladora.

-No me ofendas- dijo Felicia, luego agregó- yo también te quiero Draco. Ya no como una amante sino como una amiga, como tu Maestra. Imponte a la chica, es lo único que te pido. Deja de simpatizar con esa niña y oblígala a ser un Walpurgis.

-¡NO!- contestó Draco bruscamente- no voy a imponerme. Ella aceptará por decisión propia.

Felicia iba a replicar pero se contuvo a último momento. Nadie escarmienta por cuenta de otros. Nada de lo que dijera ni ninguna advertencia podrían hacer recapacitar a su antiguo alumno. Él ya había hecho su elección. Noble, sensata…pero impractica. Felicia dio un largo suspiro.

_Draco Malfoy, eres un necio, te estás poniendo la soga al cuello. Decidiste dejarla elegir, permitirle escoger si se queda contigo o no y luego estarás preguntándote eternamente sus razones. Porque ella lo hará para vengarse de Nott, escogerá ser Walpurgis solo para tener el poder suficiente para destruirlo, pero también lo hará porque meterte en tu cabeza va a ser lo mas irresistible que haya hecho en su vida. Lo se, porque yo haría lo mismo en su lugar. Ella lo ha perdido todo, tú como un caballero andante le has ofrecido un camino para reconstruirse. Y Rose Weasley apreciara que le hayas dejado elegir y llegará a quererte por ello, y no sabrás manejar eso, porque tú, Draco Malfoy jamás has sabido interpretar bien las emociones de las personas sobre todo si están dirigidas hacia ti, te desconcierta, te descolocan, te sientes culpable porque eres un verdadero invalido sentimental. Entonces te vas a equivocar, lo harás sin duda. Porque estás sin saberlo, actuando de la misma manera que Fabián hizo conmigo y no lo entiendes, tu deber es imponerte sin pensar en que si lo que estás haciendo está bien o está mal, no deben importarte los sentimientos de esa chica y sin embargo lo haces, estas cometiendo el mismo error que Fabian Prewett. Sumisión y obediencia, esa es la norma entre el Maestro y el alumno, asienta las reglas, deja claro el panaroma, pone en evidencia la jerarquía, luego con los años se convierte en amistad, pero al principio, solo obediencia y confianza ciega, nada mas. No, sin duda, yo no sentí lo mismo contigo. Quería enseñarte, eras el heredero del legado, mi discípulo, existía cariño y confianza, me preocupaba por ti pero estrictamente lo necesario, te veía como un hijo y luego como un amante y ahora como un amigo, pero no establecí ningún vinculo mas allá contigo. Aprendí la lección con Fabián. Esto es especial, ella llegará a tu corazón algún día y entonces quiero ver que diablos vas a hacer al respecto_, se dijo Felicia a si misma.

Rose escuchaba las voces fuera del baño, pero no entendía gran cosa, su oído lesionado le impedía escuchar claramente en la lejanía, solo que Draco había elevado el tono de voz, sin duda estaba discutiendo….lo mas probable respecto a ella, últimamente todo giraba en torno a ella. Era un hombre muy autoritario, eso lo había notado, no le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria, pero también se preocupaba por ella, eso a Rose le daba un respiro, en ese sitio, sin su familia, él era la única persona que la acompañaba. La amable señora que conoció ese día se iría pronto, se lo había dicho, dejándola sola otra vez con su maestro.

Draco Malfoy era un enigma, le intrigaba, le atraía su mente y sus recuerdos, aun cuando ella sondeaba su cabeza, él todavía tenia mucho que ocultar y lo hacia de manera férrea, despertando una voraz curiosidad en Rose. Quizás por esa intromisión estaba tan disgustado con ella, siendo distante cuando al principio se había mostrado…tan solicito y Rose no quería ofenderlo, así que estaba tratando de controlarse. Él era un Walpurgis, al igual que Felicia Zabinni, ella también….una especie de orden mágica sagrada, con propósitos aun no del todo claros para Rose. De lo único que estaba segura era que permaneciendo allí, aprendiendo quien sabe que cosas, obtendría los medios para llegar a él…a ese maldito…a Nott. Quizás muriese en el intento, pero ella se debía así misma acabar con él, de cualquier manera. No solo era venganza, era que un hombre tan malvado como aquel no podría seguir viviendo y suponiendo una amenaza para cualquiera. No debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, pero por otro lado le angustiaba su familia…demasiado. Draco le dijo que envió un mensaje, que sus padres sabían que estaba a salvo, y también le prometió que le explicaría lo referente a los Walpurgis, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, Rose ardía de impaciencia.

Además, todo era muy extraño, ese castillo, la fortaleza, Draco quizás no llegaba a percibirlo, pero Rose si, el castillo tenia su propio ritmo, latía, era como si estuviese vivo, las paredes respiraban y cuchicheaban en voz baja, ese rumor le había inquietado al principio, pero luego la reconfortó, la estructura la hacia sentir cómoda y bienvenida. Magia…era magia, el poder que mantenía encantado a Castle Duhm, la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Rose todas esas noches tuvo la inquietud de vagar por el sitio, explorar, el castillo le atraía, la tentaba, era como si estuviese invitándola a descubrir sus secretos. Pero no lo hizo, porque Draco se lo había prohibido terminantemente, no hasta que estuviese más fuerte y conociese algunas cosas sobre la Orden de Walpurgis y el sitio donde se encontraban. Pero ella odiaba estar encerrada y además, quería respuestas, mas respuestas…cuales quiera que fuesen.

-Admito que es una combinación extraña de emociones- dijo Felicia sentándose en la cama- Fuerte, intenso, lo que pasa es que yo encontré la manera de lidiar con ellas.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-Conozco bien como manejas tú las situaciones- dijo Draco- sobre una cama.

-Que bueno para todos que tú no seas de la misma calaña que yo Draco Malfoy- Felicia se río a carcajadas burlándose de Draco.

Draco se levantó dispuesto a irse de la habitación hastiado de lidiar con Felicia. Ambos estaban tensos y proclives a hablar tonterías. .

-Atiende a Rose- dijo Draco- no vaya a ser que se enfríe en el baño. Y me gustaría que permaneciese en esta habitación, descansando. Mañana la sacaré al jardín un rato.

Iba a traspasar la puerta pero se detuvo.

-Quédate esta noche con Rose- dijo Draco.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Felicia.

-Justamente a hacer lo que se espera de mi, a resolver mis problemas entre las sabanas- dijo Draco dando un portazo- Estaré donde Sara.

0o0

Draco entró en la habitación sin ser invitado, Sara estaba frente a su cómoda, peinándose el cabello. Era una mujer muy hermosa, blanca como la nieve y con un cabello negro azabache que caía en ondas hasta sus hombros. Ella se giró y cuando lo vio, enseguida sonrió.

-Hasta que por fin apareces- dijo Sara- estaba pensando que jamás vería tu cara de nuevo.

Draco no se molestó en contestar, la atrajo hacia él por la cintura, le desgarró el vestido que llevaba hasta dejarla desnuda y luego la besó febrilmente arrastrándola hasta la cama. Ella mordisqueaba su cuello mientras lo ayudaba a despojarse de su camisa. Draco le apartó las manos y terminó de desvestirse solo.

Ella lo contemplaba fascinada. Su rostro estaba serio, pero era hermoso. El hombre más varonil y guapo que ella había conocido en su vida. Frío en la cólera, fuego puro en la pasión. Un hombre de contrastes. Se colocó sobre ella y enseguida volvió a besarla con ímpetu, dura y salvajemente, mordiéndole los labios y metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta y de otros lugares mas privados. Draco Malfoy le hacia el sexo a una mujer con todo lo que tenia, con sus labios, con sus manos, con su hombría, con todo su cuerpo pero nada de su espíritu. Su alma y corazón estaban cerrados para siempre, cualquier mujer que se relacionase con él debía entenderlo, era sexo y nada más. A ella le gustaba que la tomase así, casi a la fuerza, estrujando sus senos, apretando sus nalgas levantándola en vilo de la cama para que se clavase en él. Después de una hora él seguía poseyéndola una y otra vez, luego cayeron agotados en la cama.

Draco contemplaba el techo de la habitación, Sara se acurrucó en su pecho medio dormida y él empezó a acariciarle los cabellos distraídamente. Quizás venir esa noche había sido un error, quizás dejar sola a Rose era un error, pero necesitaba evadirse un rato. La chica lo azoraba demasiado. Sara y él eran amantes ocasionales, ella era su contacto en Gringgotts. Le gustaba mucho porque era una mujer muy comprensiva y sobre toda las cosas, discreta. Había acudido allí esa noche porque estaba muy tenso, buscaba relajarse, lamentablemente la calma duró solo el instante del clímax, luego el montón de preocupaciones que tenia encima volvieron a agitarlo.

Rose Weasley….siempre Rose Weasley. No podía sacársela de la cabeza, con intrusión mental o sin ella. Draco sabia que iba a ser duro, después de todo, su relación con la chica era estrecha. Mas allá de los Walpurgis, eran Hermione, Scorpius…era todo. Pero nunca se imaginó que la conexión mental fuese a ser tan demoledora, tan incomoda. Ella había traído recuerdos ingratos a su mente de nuevo, situaciones y hechos que él quería olvidar a toda costa. Rose no le decía nada, pero se sentía constantemente juzgado y evaluado por ella. Era insoportable. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sumergirse en el mar azul de sus ojos, vaguear por la cabeza de ella, tan llena de sentimientos y emociones tan distintas a las de él y al mismo tiempo…tan similares.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó Sara mientras tocaba su pecho candensiosamente con ganas de mas. Draco era su amante, al mismo tiempo algo parecido a un amigo. Estaba más callado y hosco de lo normal, se acostó con ella pero al mismo tiempo era como si su mente estuviese totalmente en otro lugar. Tenía meses que no lo veía y le había hecho falta, a pesar de que ella estaba convenientemente casada e hiciese vida marital con su esposo, el hombre casualmente estaba de viaje en esos momentos. Que ambos tuviesen amantes no representaba ningún problema. Era una relación abierta.

-Has logrado encubrir mis transacciones- preguntó Draco.

-Con dificultad- respondió Sara- pero todo está hecho. Nadie en Gringotts sabe a donde va tu dinero. En todo caso la única que lo sabe soy yo.

-Bien- dijo Draco. Confiaba en Sara, ella ocupaba un puesto administrativo en Gringotts, la encargada de pasarle dinero a todos sus espías y a la resistencia en Irlanda, confiaba plenamente en ella porque la mejor manera de asegurarse la fidelidad de alguien era dándole algo a cambio. Y Draco había invertido mucho de su virilidad pagándole a Sara todos sus favores. No iba a negar que le gustaba tener sexo con ella, a él le gustaba el sexo con cualquiera, apreciaba a Sara, le gustaba, era una mujer hermosa, pasaban bien el rato …pero de allí a sentir la magia de hacer el amor, eso hacia tanto tiempo que no lo sentía que ni recordaba como era. El sexo ahora para Draco Malfoy era una necesidad, una satisfacción, pero más nada. No la fulgurante pasión que alguna vez sintió, no el palpitar acelerado de su corazón cuando tocaba la piel de una mujer que deseaba con toda su alma.

Lejos de estar satisfecho, Draco esa noche descubrió que estaba más insatisfecho de lo que alguna vez estuvo en su vida. No volvería a ella, ni a ninguna por mucho, mucho tiempo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus problemas, que no le veía la gracia en seguir perdiendo el tiempo con las mujeres, por los momentos.

Draco intentó dormirse, estaba muy cansado y Sara le calentaba bien el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y entonces sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza y muchas imágenes entraron a su cerebro. Rose…la sentía como si estuviese allí, a su lado, incluso podía olerla, percibir su calor. Ella estaba…en ese preciso momento….entrando a un lugar donde no se suponía que estuviese. Y estaba muy asustada.

-Maldita muchacha- Draco se levantó abruptamente de la cama. Sara se echó en el colchón resignada, la noche de lujuria había terminado.

-Sara- dijo Draco mientras se anudaba la corbata- Gracias, jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mi…todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-Salva el pellejo- dijo ella- cuídate y me daré por agradecida.

-Sal del país- dijo Draco- vete con tu esposo. Esto se va a poner feo.

-No se quien es…ni que es para ti- dijo Sara- pero no la trates mal.

-Claro que no- dijo Draco molesto- solo voy a ponerla sobre mis rodillas y darle la tunda de su vida.

Draco Malfoy iba y venia a su antojo. Era solo un momento efímero de placer y nada más. Cuando salió por la puerta, tan rápido como había entrado, Sara tuvo la sensación de que era la última vez que lo veía.

0o0

Rose estaba sentada en el muro de una especie de cripta. Sin saber como, había llegado allí, siguiendo las voces en los pasillos del castillo. No fue difícil deshacerse de Felicia, la mujer dormía profundamente a su lado, en la gran cama de su habitación y no se había despertado cuando Rose abandonó la estancia.

Bajó unas largas escaleras y las antorchas de las paredes, fueron encendiéndose una a una mientras ella avanzaba. Magia…pura magia.

Finalmente, llegó a una gran estancia subterránea, olía a humedad, a rancio, a podredumbre concentrada. En una pared de la estancia circular habían nichos, con estatuas acostadas en cada uno de ellos, Rose se acercó, entonces con sus propios ojos pudo ver que no se trataba de estatuas, eran cuerpos amortajados, muchos cuerpos, ubicados en las paredes como si fuesen parte de una siniestra decoración. Ella sintió nauseas y se alejó de los nichos, tuvo temor….muerte…en ese lugar solo había soledad y muerte. Con lentitud ella se sentó en un rincón, ya sin fuerzas para regresar por el camino donde había venido. La gran sala, era una catacumba, un cementerio. Ella estaba asustada, obviamente no le gustaba el lugar, lógicamente era escalofriante e intimidante. Su corazón palpitó violentamente, y un acceso de miedo estuvo a punto de hacerla gritar, pero se contuvo. Luego de un rato, mas que temor por esos muertos, lo que tuvo fue lastima. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué estaban allí? Apartando un poco la vista de los cuerpos, Rose vio infinidad de retratos ubicados en las otras paredes, algunos mágicos y otros no. Se levantó del suelo y fue con curiosidad a darles una ojeada.

En cada pintura, había una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, ubicadas una al lado de la otra, parecía corresponder a una secuencia. Debajo de cada retrato, estaban sus nombres y unas fechas que parecían corresponder al año de nacimiento y muerte. Le sorprendió porque al parecer se remontaban al menos mil años atrás, las figuras vestían de todos los estilos posibles, damas con extraños peinados, hombres con espada y armadura, según la época. Personas sentadas frente a frente, o en otras posiciones, caras adustas, tristes o alegres. En algunos, aparecían un hombre anciano y una niña, o en otros, al contrario, una matrona al lado de un adolescente que pudiese ser su hijo, pero a veces, más o menos tenían la misma edad.

En uno de los cuadros del siglo XX, la pareja le resultó familiar. El hombre era pelirrojo, alto, ojos oscuros, muy guapo, su cara le era extrañamente conocida. En el retrato, él estaba al lado de una muchacha de piel morena, largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes, la tomaba de la mano, la chica sonreía y él la miraba como si no existiese mas nada en el mundo que ella. Era una hermosa imagen, a Rose le pareció una pareja de recién casados, desbordaban complicidad y felicidad. Cuando leyó los nombres, se sorprendió muchísimo. Fabián Alexander Prewett 1945-1971, Felicia Allegra Rossi 1955-. Rose entendió que se trataba de la misma Felicia que conoció ese día, quizás el apellido que tenia allí era el de soltera. Era hermosa, tan bella que le provocó a Rose algo de envidia….excepcionalmente atractiva, su semblante estaba iluminado por la presencia del hombre, lucia enamorada. Además…

-Prewett…Fabián Prewett- Rose entonces recordó el nombre, el apellido de su abuela era Prewett, Fabián Prewett sin duda era su hermano, ese quien había muerto en la primera Guerra mágica. Todos los años sin falta, la abuela Molly encendía una vela por él y por su hermano gemelo Gideon, ambos asesinados por mortifagos.

-Que significa esto…quienes son….porque está Fabian Prewett aquí- se preguntó Rose. La próxima imagen fue mas esclarecedora para ella…Felicia…unos años mayor, pero igualmente bella, estaba de pie al lado de un jovencito adolescente que por el color del cabello y la expresión seria de su cara no podía ser otro que Draco Malfoy. La imagen pintada en el cuadro no podía ser mas distinta que la anterior, se notaba la tensión en los gestos de cada uno, ella seguía sonriente, pero esta vez en lugar expresar inocencia y felicidad, su sonrisa era falsa, artera. Una sombra velaba la mirada del chico, estaban bien separados uno del otro, ella posaba su mano en el hombro del joven como gesto de dominio y autoridad y él tenia una de sus manos contraída en puño. Mientras el cuadro de Felicia con Fabián parecía una oda a la felicidad este era todo lo contrario.

Rose iba sacando sus propias conclusiones, eran retratos de los Walpurgis, de cada pareja de discípulo y maestro a través de las generaciones. Cuando pasó al siguiente cuadro, su intuición le dijo exactamente lo que iba a encontrar. Pero nada la preparó para lo que vio.

Eran ella y Draco….ambos vestidos de negro. Uno a espaldas del otro, oponiéndose, ella miraba hacia un punto indeterminado en la lejanía, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos llenos de nostalgia, aun así su mirada era incandescente, vivida, su boca esbozaba una discreta sonrisa, su cabello largo había sido pintando ondeando en el viento, estaban en una especie de acantilado cerca de un mar tempestuoso, justo al borde. Draco lucia concentrado, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo ubicado en una dirección contraria a la de ella. Sin embargo, la expresión de su cara, era tranquila, confiada, irradiaba paz. Rose jamás se hubiese imaginado a Draco Malfoy así, había visto su cara seria o retorcida en una mueca de disgusto, pero apacible y calmada nunca. Fue una sorpresa para ella, de las buenas, le ofrecía un aspecto diferente de ese complicado ser que era Draco, la imagen era sutil, sensible, cautivadora. Pero mayor sorpresa fue cuando observó sus manos, estaban unidas, amarradas por un cordón dorado, sus dedos entrelazados, aun cuando podía sugerir lo contrario porque estaban atados, los dos parecían estar tranquilos y aceptando esa situación. Él se aferraba con fuerza a ella, como dispuesto a no dejarla escapar de su lado y ella no parecía estar disgustada por ello.

-Así que al fin apareciste en el retrato- Rose dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Cuando giró su cuerpo, Draco estaba frente a ella.

-Pensé que estarías fuera toda la noche….Felicia me dijo…que estabas visitando a un conocido- dijo Rose un poco apenada. Él le había dicho que permaneciese en su habitación y ella había desobedecido. Se sentía como una niña traviesa descubierta en el acto expuesta al regaño de su padre.

-Estaba con mi amante- dijo Draco disgustado- cómodamente instalado en su cama y de pronto, te siento asustada…obviamente arruinaste lo que prometía ser una buena noche.

-Lo siento- dijo ella apartando su mirada de él- no fue mi intensión que abandonases a tu mujer.

-No es mi mujer….es mi amante…una de las tantas…una amiga intima si te acomoda más el termino- dijo Draco quien se maldecía una y otra vez por estar dando tantas explicaciones- De todas maneras no importa lo que yo estaba haciendo sino lo que tú estás haciendo en este lugar.

-No quise alarmarte- dijo ella- no fue mi intensión.

-Aclaremos algo de una vez Rose- dijo Draco hosco- he logrado cerrarme un poco a tus emociones, pero si es algo fuerte, lo que sea, yo voy a percibirlo. Y déjame decirte que tú todo lo sientes intensamente así que me provocas un dolor de cabeza constante. Obviamente me alarmé…pero al parecer sobreactúe. Ahora estás tranquila, en calma y muy pero muy curiosa. Por si acaso, ir corriendo a salvar a la damisela en apuros no es mi estilo y a veces es un poco agotador.

-Me asusté pero solo fue un momento- contestó Rose- nada de que preocuparse.

-Te dije que no salieses de tu habitación. Este castillo, a veces le gasta malas jugadas a los incautos- dijo Draco un poco mas comprensivo -¿Qué fue lo que te asustó?

-Cuando llegué no sabia que era una cripta…Me azoré un poco viendo los muertos- dijo Rose dirigiendo su mirada a los nichos.

-¡Ah! Los antiguos caballeros Walpurgis…todos y cada uno o por lo menos la gran mayoría de ellos, sumidos de pleno en la inocuidad que les otorga la momificación…desprovistos de vida pero aun aquí entre nosotros - dijo Draco mirando a su alrededor- lógico, cualquiera se asustaría.

-¡Están todos?- preguntó Rose- ¿incluso Fabián Prewett, mi tío?

-¿Sabes quien es?- preguntó Draco, al parecer si era así.

-Recuerdo a mi abuela mencionar su nombre….muchas veces…un héroe de una guerra hace mucho tiempo concluida- dijo Rose.

-Esa batalla terminó…pero la guerra aun continua- dijo Draco enigmáticamente- Prewett no está aquí, su cuerpo fue reducido a cenizas, al igual que el de su hermano. Los mató un seguidor de Lord Voldemort.

-Voldemort- repitió Rose. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba y de la importancia que tenia para la historia de su familia.

-Tío Harry lo destruyó- dijo Rose.

-Potter sin duda ha hecho grandes cosas- dijo Draco- y por ello, todos los magos estaremos eternamente agradecido. Aun cuando tu tío sea insoportablemente heroico, se ha ganado mi estima.

Draco alzó su varita y conjuró un par de sillones en medio de la estancia. Tomó a Rose de un brazo con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño y la obligó a sentarse. Él tomo asiento frente a ella. Rose se apretujó en el abrigo de lana que llevaba encima, pero subió las piernas, tenia frío porque no se había puesto calzado. Lucia como la chiquilla desvalida que era y Draco se conmovió, así que de nuevo volvió a sus maneras suaves para dirigirse a ella.

-No deberías estar aquí- repitió Draco en voz baja, Rose asintió- no pretendo ocultarte nada, pero este lugar lo iba a dejar de ultimo, por lo evidente.

-Es bastante siniestro- dijo Rose- además….los retratos. ¿Aparecen todos los Walpurgis?

-Todos…incluidos tú y yo por lo visto. Como habrás podido deducir, Fabian Prewett fue el Maestro de Felicia así como yo fui su discípulo. Me ha sorprendido verte en el retrato. Usualmente estaba yo solo, pero ya estás ahí, he de decir que la imagen ha resultado un poco diferente a las demás… El castillo de Duhm ha hecho una reproducción muy fiel de nosotros dos y de nuestra relación. Al parecer estamos juntos pero pensando en direcciones opuestas. Te pedí que no vinieses y tú me desobedeciste.

-Sentí el impulso de venir aquí- dijo ella- era como si el castillo me empujase a recorrerlo. No pude evitarlo. Además, prometiste hablar conmigo y no lo has hecho ¿Por qué?- a Draco no le paso desapercibido la indignación de la joven.

-Estaba esperando el mejor momento- dijo él.

-Pues a mi me parece que esta es una buena ocasión- dijo ella tajante- tengo curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo él.

-¿Cual es la finalidad de la orden? – preguntó Rose.

-Salvaguardar la magia de la maldad, de los poderes oscuros- contestó él- Aun cuando la magia no es buena ni mala, el sentido común indica que no debe ser utilizada para malos propósitos.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? ¿Por qué debo ser entrenada como tu discípula?- Rose estaba impaciente por conocer todo.

-Porque fuiste escogida por un poder superior para esto, porque debes ayudarnos a combatir la maldad que se cierne sobre el mundo mágico y sobre la magia…existen personas que desean el poder para hacer daño- dijo Draco- las mismas personas que te atacaron. Lo irónico de todo, es que los Walpurgis para combatirlos usamos las mismas artes oscuras de nuestros oponentes.

- Es Nott- dijo ella y Draco pudo sentir su rabia, flamígera, recorriéndola.

-Es Nott- afirmó él.

-No puedo ocultarte mi deseo de venganza- dijo ella con desprecio- lo odio.

-Se lo que piensas y lo que sientes- dijo Draco- es bueno que quieras hablarlo en voz alta.

-Si él pretende hacerle a otras personas lo que hizo conmigo, debe ser detenido- dijo ella, sin pronunciar verdaderamente lo que deseaba, verlo muerto.

-La magia Walpurgis no debe ser usada para beneficio personal- dijo Draco, hablaba en tono solemne y con sabiduría, sus palabras reflejaban en ese momento la actitud que había tomado, la de un verdadero maestro- si aceptas ayudarnos, ser entrenada, debes entender que es por un bien superior. Obviamente, Nott es nuestro objetivo y tu venganza será concretada. Pero existen riesgos, los Walpurgis somos humanos excepcionalmente diestros en la magia, pero somos mortales. Puedes morir…estarás en riesgo…aun así debes sobrevivir, cuando yo muera, tú serás la poseedora del legado y llegado el día transmitirás tus conocimientos a tu discípulo, así como ha sucedido a través de los siglos.

-¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Los cómplices de Nott?- Rose se apretujo mas en su manta, un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Ya que recuerdas a Voldemort, sabes el motivo y causa de su guerra y también conoces como se llamaban sus secuaces.

-Mortifagos- respondió ella- deseaban eliminar a los muggles.

-Otra vez están entre nosotros. Actualmente se desarrolla una guerra. El ministerio mágico ingles ha caído y aquellos que no sean sangrelimpia han tenido que huir de sus casas. Tu familia tiene un papel importante en todo esto, gracias a Potter y a los Weasley´s muchas personas que podrían haber sido asesinadas o secuestradas, están a salvo en un país con un gobierno tolerante. Sin embargo, están formando una especie de resistencia. Yo, como heredero Walpurgis he decido estar del bando de tu tío, del lado de la justicia. Debo pagar una deuda.

-Tu fuiste mortifago….pero te arrepentiste…..por mi madre- dijo Rose, estaba viendo eso en la mente de Draco, porque él se lo estaba mostrando.

-En parte por ella…pero la principal razón fue que no era una guerra justa, su motivo era contradictorio a mis creencias de Walpurgis. La magia….es para todos los humanos. Al principio creía lo que mi padre me había enseñado, era un chico tonto y con ganas de destacar. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de mi terrible equivocación.

-Sin embargo, no olvidas lo que hiciste….alguna vez fuiste como ellos- dijo Rose- mataste…pero te obligaron a hacerlo. Siento tu pena…yo….no quiero ver mas….- Draco cerró de nuevo su mente a ella.

-No como ellos….pero si parecido….un mortifago…un asesino- contestó Draco- una vida entera he pagado con remordimiento mis errores. Por eso estoy aquí, en nombre de los que murieron por mi mano, quisiese hacerlo o no.

-¿Como puedo ayudar?- preguntó ella. Todo ese discurso había despertado el sentido de la justicia en Rose.

-En primer lugar….obedeciéndome- dijo Draco- en segundo lugar, dejando de fingir que no tienes rabia, que no odias lo que hicieron contigo. En el momento en que aceptes lo que consideras sentimientos odiosos que no corresponden a la imagen que tienes de ti, en ese momento estarás tranquila. Tercero, vamos a practicar un poco esto de la conexión mental.

-Empecemos….- dijo ella- estoy lista.

-Impaciente ¿no es así?- dijo él sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

-No fumes delante de mi- dijo ella de pronto- un día de estos vas a morirte de cáncer de pulmón.

-Astoria me lo decía todo el tiempo- dijo Draco- fumaré…aunque no te guste. Me concentra y me ofrece una barrera contra ti.

-Astoria es tu esposa- dijo Rose, Draco asintió.

-Ex –esposa-corrigió él.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Uno, un muchacho de tu edad- dijo Draco.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Rose de pronto muy inquieta- ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Él está lejos- dijo Draco tratando de conservar la calma y cerrando sus recuerdos de Scorpius, por lo menos los referentes a ella y su hijo- bien, basta de charla, empecemos.

-Mírame- dijo ella, Draco enfocó sus ojos en los suyos- ahora …entraré y tú intentaras bloquear aquello que no quieras que vea.

-Tengo una lista larga…muy larga- dijo él con sorna, Rose frunció el ceño.

Rose presionó dentro de él y Draco contuvo su muro, pero ella lo debilitó en unos pocos minutos. Los dos permanecían inmóviles, mirándose. Ella paseo por sus recuerdos, lo vio jugando con un niño rubio muy parecido a él, Draco sonreía, Rose sintió su alegría. El niño se colgaba de la espalda de su padre. Draco lucia joven, feliz. Rose cortó la conexión de pronto.

-¿Qué pasó con tu hijo?- preguntó ella- detecto en ti tristeza, preocupación por él, te sientes desolado por su lejanía ¿está enfermo?

-De alguna manera es así- dijo Draco y luego desvío completamente el rumbo de la conversación- Sabes una cosa….tú…antes me detestabas, peleaste conmigo una vez, de hecho, creo que estuviste a punto de abofetearme.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Me puse condescendiente contigo, te estaba tratando como una cría, de hecho estaba tratando de arreglar un asunto contigo y reaccionaste…bueno reaccionaste como cualquier chica lo haría…me pusiste en mi sitio.

-¿Intentaste propasarte conmigo ? No me lo creo…hasta ahora has sido un caballero- dijo ella un poco alarmada.

-Estaba intentando convencerte de que tu madre no era mi amante- dijo Draco- pero creo que ahora eso está claro.

-Ya me lo dijiste, tú no tienes nada con mi mamá…me parece bien…la gente no debe engañar a otra- contestó Rose.

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada de esa pelea?- dijo Draco- créelo, llegaste a molestarme en serio. Te estaba haciendo un favor y tú te sentías agraviada.

-No recuerdo nada- dijo ella- pero lo que yo no recuerde tú me lo dirás ¿Verdad? De algo estoy segura…no me gusta que me mientan.

-Si, te contaré todo poco a poco, pero debes aprender perdonar, porque a veces la gente miente para proteger a los que quiere- Draco recordó a Scorpius- se que existe gente que te quiere que te ocultó cosas importantes…muy importantes..

-Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir- dijo ella intrigada por el comentario- pero dudo que pueda perdonar. Odio las mentiras.

-Puesto que eres mi discípula, supongo que estaremos juntos un largo tiempo, te diré una cosa…suelo ser un patán cuando me lo propongo y eso es casi todo el tiempo- dijo Draco-es mejor que estés advertida. Me pongo insufrible, no te maltrataré ni faltaré el respeto, pero estás sujeta a mis ordenes, por tu bien, si al final quieres ir…no lo impediré, te vas así de simple sin mucho drama.

-Algo me dice que no me dejaras ir tan fácilmente- dijo Rose.

-Haré lo posible y lo imposible para que no te alejes de mí- contestó Draco con franqueza. Lo dijo con tal vehemencia que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Pero era la verdad, la más absoluta verdad.

-Ya veo…- dijo Rose.

-No debes tomar una decisión precipitada, tu vida peligra y yo soy el encargado en protegerla. No me lo hagas más difícil. Rose, estás metida en esto quieras o no. Pero quiero que sea tu elección.

-No mi iré hasta que me digas todo lo que necesito saber- dijo ella- se que tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme, no me lo has dicho, pero se que algo planeas respecto a mi y tengo que saberlo para tomar una decisión, luego veremos.

-La convivencia no resultará fácil, estoy acostumbrado a andar solo por la vida- dijo él- ¿estás consciente que estás aceptando ser adiestrada como Walpurgis?

-Advertencia recibida, propuesta aceptada…no tengo otra opción …yo se que es importante- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y empujaba dentro de la mente de Draco.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	24. Entre el deber, el poder y el querer

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola nenas, me disculparan que no haya publicado el día convenido (justo a las dos semanas) pero lamentablemente, mi tía, la que estaba muriendo de cáncer, pues falleció el día 16 de Enero y realmente yo estaba (todavía estoy) muy triste y a duras penas acomodé lo que llevaba de este capitulo. De nuevo extrañaran a Scorpius, pero es que su parte debe ser revisada concienzudamente porque realmente es muy importante y quiero hacer honor a su historia. Sigo diciéndolo…lo bueno se hace esperar.

El soundtrack de este capitulo es libre. Pongan en su playlist lo que mas les guste. Realmente no he escuchado mucha música estos últimos días por razones obvias….quizás si me obligo a elegir seria "Utopia" de Alanis Morrisette.

Muchas gracias a los que leen y se que en este capitulo recibirán una muy buena sorpresa, algo que muchos han estado esperando. Besos, saludos y dejen reviews.

Capitulo 24 Entre el querer, el poder y el deber

Ya entrada la madrugada, Rose y Draco estaban todavía sentados uno frente al otro en medio de la cripta de los antiguos caballeros Walpurgis.

-¿Tú estás infiltrado con el Trivuriato?- preguntó Rose, después de haber escuchado toda la explicación de parte de Draco.

-Es así- respondió Draco.

-Estas asumiendo un riesgo muy grande- dijo ella sin ocultar su admiración- eres un hombre muy valiente. Doble espía de nuevo.

-Háblame de tus sueños- dijo Draco.

-Es extraño como trabaja mi memoria- dijo Rose- se que soñaba antes porque tú me lo has dicho, solo es que justo ahora que puedo recordarlos. Me siento incomoda, puesto que hay otras cosas que no puedo recordar.

-La mente nos hace jugada extrañas a todos, solo que en tu caso te muestra poco a poco lo que necesitas saber en el momento- dijo Draco- existen lugares dentro de ti, que ni tú misma todavía puedes accesar, con el tiempo lo harás.

-Primero que todo, yo sabia que te necesitaba - dijo Rose- por eso te pedía ayuda. Luego, esa sala, la biblioteca y el ouroboros. ¿Existen?

-La biblioteca está dentro de este castillo- dijo Draco- tú me la mostraste. Tienes un poco de videncia, eso no es inusual en los Walpurgis, yo también soy muy intuitivo ¿Tenias presentimientos cuando eras pequeña?

-Algunas veces- dijo Rose- por ejemplo, a veces sabia con antelación si recibiremos visitas en la casa, quienes eran y como estaban vestidos. Se lo dije a mamá un par de veces, pero luego me apenaba, no siempre acertaba. Así que lo deje correr. Luego fue más ocasional, pero nunca pierdo una apuesta, de lo que sea…es como dices…presentimientos.

- Mañana iremos allí. El ouroboros es el símbolo del poder de los Walpurgis. Significa conocimiento infinito.

-Perfecto- dijo Rose- luego está el asunto de las heridas sagradas. Por lo que se, he recibido dos de ellas, son claras, la herida del cuerpo y la del orgullo. Pero no estoy segura de la herida del alma. ¿Enloqueceré? ¿Acaso es eso lo que significa?

-No lo se- dijo Draco-ahora mismo no veo que estés tan loca. Quizás se refiere a otra cosa.

-Quizás- dijo Rose en un susurro- a lo mejor un sufrimiento extremo que perfore el alma. Pero no puedo concebir sentirme peor de lo que me siento en estos momentos. No puedo quitarme la tristeza de encima, está metida en cada una de mis células. Siento…que no estoy completa…algo me falta.

-Te encontraras a ti misma….algún día- dijo Draco.

-Las tres heridas me señalan como alguien importante dentro de los Walpurgis- dijo Rose- mientras estuve en coma, escuché muchas voces…muchas historias…..me contaron de un Guerrero y una Hechicera.

-Es una leyenda- dijo Draco- mañana hablaremos mas del tema. Creo que ambos estamos muy cansados.

-Draco- Rose entonces levantó la mirada y lo encaró, Draco pudo leer algo de angustia en sus ojos- ¿Por qué mi madre se alejó de ti? ¿Por qué se fue? Vi algo en tu mente que no me gustó, necesito que me lo digas, se que tú necesitas confesarlo para alejar esa culpa que te está consumiendo desde hace años ¿Qué sucedió?

Draco apretó los puños, una oleada de indignación lo recorrió. Eso era quizás lo que más detestaba de esa conexión mental, ningún secreto estaba a salvo de las indagaciones de Rose Weasley, ¿Por qué diablos tenia que ser tan curiosa?

-La golpeé como el canalla que soy- comentó de pronto Draco secamente, con hosquedad, la violencia de sus palabras estuvo expresada en la forma tan directa de cómo lo dijo – la golpeé porque me llamó asesino en medio de una estúpida pelea. Casi la mató, solo paré de golpearla porque ella perdió el conocimiento. Nunca sentí tanto miedo en mi vida como en ese momento. Pánico por ella…odio hacia mi mismo por descubrir hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Rose se tensó en su silla, a su mente acudieron fragmentos de la escena que Draco estaba recordando en ese momento. Sintió su dolor, su arrepentimiento. Enseguida cortó la conexión, antes la imagen fue borrosa porque Draco intentaba ocultarle eso con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora él se la estaba mostrando con claridad.

-Ella me perdonó y creo que eso fue lo peor, estar consciente de que tu madre es una mujer tan noble, que fue capaz de disculparme a mí, quien le faltó el respeto de esa manera. Nunca la mereci...nunca fui digno de Hermione. Yo la amaba, ella a mi también, sin embargo creo que esa noche ambos estuvimos conscientes de que todo entre nosotros había terminado. Al día siguiente Hermione se fue de nuestra casa…para nunca mas volver a mi- dijo Draco levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la salida.

-Lo siento- dijo Rose apenada de haber preguntado.

Draco se detuvo, le daba la espalda, Rose podía ver y sentir la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Escúchalo bien Rose- dijo Draco- no puedo controlar…por ahora…lo que ves en mi cabeza…pero sin duda dentro de poco lo haré. Interpreta mis recuerdos como te de la gana, pero nunca…jamás….vuelvas a preguntarme sobre tu madre.

0o0

Cuatro meses después…..en una ciudad de Irlanda

Existe una clara diferencia entre querer, poder y deber. La oportunidad siempre existe, el deseo está allí, empujando, pero a veces, aunque los motivos sean suficientes, una pared se impone, corta el camino, aparece como un potente disuasorio para evitar que concretar aquello que se ha soñado durante mucho tiempo, lo que se retuerce en la mente, la esperanza de que todo sea diferente. Deber, es la consecuencia natural del raciocinio, la ética, la moral o de una promesa. En los casos que nos ocupan, es debido a todas ellas. Uno desea a la mujer que nunca podrá tener, otro ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere pero pronto se dará cuenta y el infierno se desatará para él.

Poder, es una palabra que lleva implícita la capacidad de llevar un acto a ejecución. El corazón se agita y las manos sudan, anticipándose al momento donde lo que anhelas finalmente esté a tu alcance, pero luego la lógica, la razón y a veces vergüenza o la culpabilidad, evitan que efectúes el próximo movimiento. Algunos no son tan valientes o ¿si? Nada más excitante que lo prohibido, nada se mete mas profundo en la cabeza de un hombre, que el deseo por una mujer que le está vedada por todos los motivos que valen y son importantes. El deber anula el poder y entonces la impotencia se apodera del cuerpo, de la mente pero el corazón sigue latiendo desbocado y las manos sudando, porque no puedes hacer absolutamente nada.

La boda de Victoire Weasley y Teddy Lupin alguna vez estuvo destinada a ser el evento social del año, debido a la importancia de esa familia en el mundo mágico. El evento seguro iba a ser reseñado en multitud de revistas y periódicos mágicos, los más renombrados miembros de la comunidad mágica sin duda estarían invitados. No importaba que el padre de la novia fuese un antisocial hombre-lobo, ese pequeño "gran" detalle podía pasarse por alto en esa ocasión, la chica era una Weaseley, quienes eran héroes de guerra, algunos de ellos con puestos importantes en el gobierno mágico de Inglaterra. Quizás esa hubiese sido la historia, si el ministerio mágico ingles no hubiese caído y las cosas siguiesen tal y como estaban. Pero no podía ser así de ninguna forma, en el exilio, Victorie tenia una boda a escondidas, en la mayor intimidad posible, puesto que poderes oscuros amenazaban todo lo bueno que había en la magia. El peligro acechaba en cada esquina e incluso algunos de los miembros de su propia familia estaban muertos o desaparecidos.

Algunos decían que celebrar un matrimonio en medio de tanta tristeza, era un mal augurio. Solo los Weasley´s sabían que simplemente era una declaración de principios, pese a todo, a la adversidad, a la persecución, a estar fuera de su país, a haber abandonado sus hogares y vivir en el completo anonimato, a perder a sus seres queridos, la vida seguía, se reconstruirían a si mismos y sobreviran. La unión de Victoire y Teddy Lupin era una luz de esperanza. Victoire, sin estar consciente de ello y solo por coincidencia, siempre era la protagonista en los eventos importantes de su familia, su nombre se debía en gran medida a la necesidad de su padre por honrar la victoria de Harry Potter contra Lord Voldemort y ahora su boda servia para afianzar la unidad familiar. Pero, aun cuando, no hubiese sido su boda soñada, ella estaba feliz. Enfundada en un vestido de novia con una cola de al menos dos metros, con su cabello rubio ceniza suelto coronado por una diadema hecha por duendes, su cara resplandecía, no le soltaba la mano a Teddy, cuyo cabello había cambiado de color al menos cincuenta veces esa noche, expresando la profunda emoción que sentía. Estaban juntos desde hacia mucho tiempo, él estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenia memoria, toda su vida había estado al lado de Victoire, desde que eran niños, ningún recuerdo infantil estaba completo sin ella. Victoire era su vida, su destino y ese día era el primer día del resto de su existencia.

La familia había decidido que el evento se organizase en casa de Harry, el padrino del novio. Todos habían asistido, la tarjeta mencionaba que debían ir formales, pero la mayoría de los hombres, desistieron de la idea de ir de corbatín, total, era una reunión familiar. Sin embargo las damas de honor si cumplieron su palabra y estaba enfundadas en largos vestidos azules, los caballeros también. Hugo se colocó el uniforme de gala de los aurores y lucia bastante guapo. Las primas francesas de Victoire le hacían ojitos y él sentía que el sonrojo en sus mejillas rivalizaba con el color de su cabellera. No le gustaban las fiestas, solo había ido allí con la esperanza de ver a Lily, sin embargo, la chica no había asistido, a pesar de que la boda fue en su casa. Hugo observaba la cara de consternación y disgusto de sus tíos, no era tonto, de seguro estaban furiosos con la chica. Harry y Ginny hablaron en susurros toda la ceremonia , sin embargo en algún momento en la fiesta, Hugo quien caminaba por toda esa casa con una copa de vino y un canapé, pudo escuchar a escondidas.

-Estará castigada lo que le reste de vida- obviamente, Harry no solo estaba molesto, estaba furioso. No era un padre consentidor, de hecho era bastante estricto, pero adoraba a sus hijos. La actitud de Lily desde hacia meses era un dolor de cabeza, había hablado con ella muchas veces, sobre todo, el asunto referente a la implicación de Hugo en la muerte de Albus, ella había mantenido su promesa, no hablaba del tema, pero se rehusaba a reconciliarse con su primo. Harry le explicó con detalle todos los hechos y ella aceptó de alguna manera que quizás había malinterpretado todo lo que vio y escuchó debido al impacto que le causó ver morir a su hermano, pero igual culpaba a Hugo, por miles de razones todas incongruentes. Finalmente Harry intuyó la causa del rechazo, tanto rencor y negación ante un hecho que estaba mas que claro para él y de hecho para ella, la actitud ciega de Lily solo respondió una interrogante que se hizo a si mismo cuando supo que su sobrino gustaba de su hija. ¿Seria que Lily le correspondía? Meterse en la mente de su hija usando la legeremancia estaba fuera de consideración, la experiencia con Hugo, le enseñó a Harry que a veces era mejor hacer preguntas.

Después de un tiempo, fue obvio para Harry que Lily sentía algo mas que cariño fraternal por Hugo Weasley, al mismo tiempo ella sabia que no podía ser, que estaba prohibido y puesto que no podía quererlo dejándose llevar por los impulsos de su corazón se dedicaba a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, alejándolo de ella. Era enfermizo, prácticamente ella estaba huyendo de él, en realidad para ser honestos, Lily estaba huyendo de todos. Nunca se lo dijo directamente a Harry, pero él leía las actitudes de su hija. Su imprevista rebeldía era simplemente la expresión de la inconformidad que sentía, eso lo entendía su padre, él alguna vez también uso ese método para huir de las tragedias de su vida. Harry deseaba ayudar a Lily, pensó que lo superaría, igual era muy chica, los dos necesitaban estar lejos uno del otro para no confundirse mas de lo que estaban y olvidar ese enamoramiento infantil. Pero viéndolo en perspectiva, al parecer se había equivocado, lejos de mejorar las cosas, Lily se había convertido en una ermitaña y Hugo si bien lo respetaba y cumplía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, en su interior estaba furioso con él, sentía las miradas de reproche del chico en la nuca casi todo el tiempo.

Le daba lastima la situación de los jóvenes, de alguna forma podía solidarizarse con ellos, era terrible desear algo que nunca poseerías jamás, pero Harry no iba a ceder en su posición, era inimaginable un noviazgo entre ellos, un completo tabú, no iba romper la paz y armonía familiar de los Weasley permitiendo que dos primos se relacionasen románticamente, su parentesco era demasiado cercano, quizás si hubiesen sido primos segundos o terceros a lo mejor hubiese sido posible pero no iba a aprobar esa relación que recordaba demasiado el incesto entre las familias sangre pura de antaño. Además, eran unos niños, unos adolescentes inestables, que después de provocar un escándalo, de seguro terminarían en pocos meses. No iba a arriesgar la reputación que tanto empeño había construido por el capricho pasajero de dos crios. Y ahora menos que nunca, que la familia era el valuarte donde se afianzaban las esperanzas e ilusiones de la comunidad mágica en el exilio. Los Weasley´s estaba en la mira de todos…de absolutamente todos. De ninguna forma, era impensable y su consternación llegaba a las nubes de solo imaginárselos juntos. No le preocupaba Hugo, le había prohibido acercarse a ella de esa forma, el chico estaba claro, quien lo tenía en vilo era Lily, totalmente impredecible. Mientras meditaba, el cabello de Harry estaba más revuelto que nunca y tenía las gafas torcidas. Hugo lo miraba a escondidas.

El aspecto enclenque de su tío no había disminuido con los años, ni tampoco la parquedad de sus gestos. Harry era un hombre muy taciturno, disfrazaba su gran timidez con su expresión siempre seria, pocas veces sonreía, hablaba muy poco y siempre era mucho menos de lo necesario, en publico, se mostraba amable, correcto pero distante y generalmente era Ginny quien relajaba la situación, abrazándolo y haciéndole bromas. La otra era Hermione, que era casi como una hermana para él. Ellas eran las únicas que derribaban sus defensas. La vida lo había hecho un hombre duro, las responsabilidades y la muerte de Albus solo sirvieron para agriar su carácter. La gran mayoría de los aurores hacían gala una presencia mucho más intimidante que el jefe, sin embargo, Hugo sabia que detrás de esa apariencia bastante convencional, se escondía un hombre de sólidos principios, férrea voluntad y bastante poder mágico. Su tío Harry, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y sus largos silencios, merecía ser una leyenda en los anales de la historia del mundo mágico y no solo por el hecho de haber destruido a Voldemort, en el curso de veinte años, era mucho lo que el mundo mágico le debía a sus habilidades. Si existía un ser humano que mereciese que lo llamaran héroe, ese era Harry Potter. De eso estaba seguro Hugo, también era muy consciente, que mientras su tío viviera, él jamás podría acercarse a Lily de manera romántica. Se lo había dicho una sola vez, a modo de velada advertencia, sin brusquedades y con mucha paciencia. Hugo admiraba a su tío, lo quería, había aprendido muchas cosas de él durante todos esos meses. Gracias a Harry, él estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre. Pero no podía perdonarle en su fuero interno, que no entendiese lo que sentía por su hija. La gran tragedia de Hugo, a sus cortos dieciséis años, era que a pesar de que no la veía o hablaba con ella, cada día que pasaba, el recuerdo de Lily Potter se afianzaba más en su corazón.

-Harry- dijo Ginny. Hugo se quedó lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y no ser advertido- ¿no crees que exageras?

-Le he aguantado de todo- dijo Harry tajante- pero que no haya asistido a la boda de su propia prima por malcriadez es el colmo. La familia es importante….lo sabre yo que nunca tuve una familia hasta que los conocí. Ninguna hija mía va a despreciar lo que tanto trabajo hemos logrado obtener, unión familiar.

-No quería obligarla- dijo Ginny- ella me dijo que no tenia ganas de celebrar. En realidad, yo tampoco me siento muy cómoda….Albus….

-Albus estaría feliz estando aquí- dijo Harry- en parte ofrecí la casa, porque se que él le hubiese encantado todo esto, la gente bailando, riendo, celebrando. Ginny, hemos estado demasiado mal durante muchos meses, necesitamos que la alegría vuelva a nosotros.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ginny abrazando a su esposo y ofreciéndole un beso en la mejilla- por eso te pido, que no discutas con Lily hoy, no esta noche. Déjala tranquila en su habitación.

-Esta bien, lo hare- dijo Harry devolviéndole un beso casto a Ginny.

Ella estaba en su habitación..a solas...las manos de Hugo estrujaron la copa hasta casi romperla. Ella estaba allí, a pocos metros de él. Tenia tanto tiempo que no la veía, que no hablaba con ella. Lily lo odiaba, pero él no había tenido ocasión de explicarse. Hugo sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración se alteraba. Pensar en ella siempre le provocaba una respuesta física, de hecho, muchas y variadas consecuencias físicas. Deseaba verla…tocarla…besarla.

-¡Diablos!- masculló entre dientes. Iba a meterse en problemas. Si subía e iba a su habitación, si alguien los descubría allí solos, mejor dicho, si su tío Harry los encontraba, se armaría la gorda. Pero debía hablar con ella, aclarar algunas cosas. No soportaba que Lily lo odiase, quizás lo suyo no prosperara jamás, era un asunto en donde nadie de su familia los apoyaría, eso estaba claro, pero la necesitaba a su lado, como siempre había sido. Hugo cerró los ojos y tomó su decisión. Con bastante sigilo y consciente de que nadie le prestaba atención, enfiló rumbo hasta las escaleras.

Ron fue hasta la pareja Potter con Ángela en brazos, la niña tenia cuatro meses y estaba jugando con la corbata de su abuelo. Harry y Ginny enseguida sonrieron cuando la vieron y la bebé les devolvió la sonrisa. Ángela era una nena de muy buen temperamento, rara vez lloraba y ya estaba acostumbrada al revuelo que significaba ser el objeto de atención de casi todos los adultos en esa sala.

-Ángela….que grande estás- dijo Ginny abriendo los brazos, la niña enseguida fue hasta ella para que la tomase.

Ron le dio a la bebé y empezó a acomodarse la corbata. Harry le revolvió el cabello a Ángela con torpeza y un poco de azoramiento, tenía siglos que no trataba con niños tan pequeños. Ella empezó a reír y a juntar las manitas intentando aplaudir, su incesante gorgoteo indicaba que estaba contenta. Ángela vestía un conjunto de blusa y falda color rojo, medias blancas y zapatitos de bebé rojos, con un cintillo de lazos en su todavía calva cabeza, su escaso cabello era muy fino, liso, de un tono castaño claro, su piel era de un blanco traslucido, pero lo que más impresionaba de la niña eran sus grandes ojos azules, adornados por unas largas pestañas. Los mismos ojos de su madre, mientras más crecía, el parecido era más que evidente, Rose y Ángela eran dos gotas de agua. Ángela estuvo tranquila en los brazos de Ginny, jugando con su collar, hasta que vio a Hermione en la lejanía, entonces empezó a estirar una mano inquieta intentando llamar la atención de la mujer que era la única madre que conocía.

Hermione estaba distraída conversando con algunos invitados y no la vio, Ángela empezó a gimotear y Hermione la escuchó a pesar de que estaba a cierta distancia, inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a ver que le pasaba a la bebe.

Se la quitó de las manos a Ginny y Ángela entonces se calmó, colocó su cabecita en el hombro de Hermione y cerró los ojos, estaba cansada, tenia sueño y solo necesitaba que su "madre" la arrullara. Hermione hundió la nariz en sus cabellos y le besó la cabeza, enseguida empezó a tararearle una nana, caminado por toda la estancia, alejándose de los demás.

Ron la seguía con la mirada, sus ojos brillaban, le emocionaba ver a Hermione con Ángela, le traía demasiados recuerdos felices de la infancia de sus hijos. Estaban reviviendo una época con la niña. Al principio se repetía miles de veces a cada instante en su cabeza que ellos no eran sus padres, pero con el tiempo, Ron y Hermione poco a poco y sin quererlo se estaban olvidando que Ángela era su nieta. Ella había deseado no hacia mucho otro bebé, él se lo negó porque otro embarazo podía arriesgar su vida. Entonces inesperadamente llegó Ángela a sus vidas y de alguna manera, sus sueños se habían cumplido. Estaba mal, lo sabia, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese conflictivo sentimiento de posesión sobre su nieta.

-Veo que Hermione está dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la niña- comentó Harry.

-Si…..se la llevan muy bien- dijo Ron.

-Ángela no es su hija- dijo Harry quien era mas observador de lo que aparentaba- Nuestras esperanzas están cifradas en que su madre regrese pronto con ella.

-Hermione y yo sabemos que no es nuestra- dijo Ron disgustado y sintiéndose un poco culpable- no tienes porque recordármelo. Pero dolerá el día que se separe de nosotros.

-Así deberá ser- dijo Harry- es lo justo. Igual no es tan trágico, ustedes son sus abuelos, unos excelentes y dedicados abuelos.

-Unos abuelos demasiado jóvenes por cierto- respondió Ron no si un dejo de amargura. Adoraba a la nena, pero sin duda hubiese preferido otras circunstancias para que Rose la engendrase.

-No he sabido nada más de Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry- no se que rayos está haciendo ni donde está metido. Me preocupa Rose.

-Se que Rose está bien- dijo Ron- lo se. Malfoy es un cabrón la mayoría del tiempo, pero lamentablemente para mí, también es incapaz de faltar a una promesa con Hermione. La protegerá como una fiera y es lo único que voy a agradecerle en su maldita vida.

-Bien, al parecer no tengo que temer que el día que ustedes dos se vean las caras se maten uno al otro- dijo Harry.

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, razones me sobran- contestó Ron hosco- pero es un hecho de que estamos unidos debido a Ángela y Rose, seria insensato levantar la mano en su contra, ha demostrado que es un aliado, nos ha salvado el pescuezo mas de una vez, he tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme a esa situación. Y además después de todo, Hermione es mía, yo se la gané y él lo sabe. Si hay alguien jodido aquí, es él y no yo.

Harry no dijo palabra para rebatir su razonamiento. Sin embargo, estaba consciente, que lamentablemente para Ángela, la relación entre sus abuelos seria fría y casi inexistente.

-Bill ha tenido noticias de Scorpius Malfoy, está en Siberia, vivo- comentó Harry.

-¿Qué mas?- preguntó Ron. No negaba en lo absoluto que le interesaba de sobre manera Scorpius Malfoy, su interés principal radicaba en corroborar la fragmentaria información de que tenían. Si él era un indomable animal salvaje, no lo dejaría acercarse a su nieta ni de casualidad. Fuese su padre o no, con derechos o sin ellos. La seguridad de Ángela estaba ante todo.

-Nada mas- dijo Harry- este asunto de los wargs es complicado. Por lo que se, todas las manadas europeas orientales se están moviendo hasta Siberia, es casi imposible detectarlos, son muy buenos ocultándose. Al parecer hay un asunto grande gestándose, porque las manadas del este se han hecho más herméticas de lo que usualmente son, no dejan entrar a nadie. Las noticias son fragmentarias, solo sabemos que Scorpius está vivo. Bill está esperando que el gran consejo warg se reúna, él sigue siendo el jefe de las manadas occidentales, que están dispuestas a ayudarnos en esta guerra, pero las necesitamos a todas.

- El trivuriato también desea a los wargs de su lado- dijo Ron- por eso le pidieron la lista a Hermione. Los necesitamos a todos, sobre todo a los del este porque son los más numerosos.

-Bill me ha dicho que el plan sigue, Walter Rosemberg y Grayback están haciendo su papel perfectamente, Scorpius Malfoy debe ganarse el gobierno de todo el este, luchando con los jefes de cada una de esas manadas, si todavía está vivo, es que ha ganado unas cuantas peleas, el motivo de que haya aceptado me deja mucho que pensar, si está ayudándonos es porque recuerda a Rose y quiere venganza, él piensa que ella está muerta. Bill esta tratando de hacerle llegar un mensaje, que Rose y su hija viven, pero es inaccesible, ya han muerto dos personas intentándolo.

-¿Los asesinó él?- preguntó Ron espantado.

-Ni siquiera se acercaron a Siberia, como te dije el territorio está cerrado a cualquiera que esté buscando a un warg, así que no pudo ser Scorpius, pero él es un warg, es perfectamente capaz de matar si se siente amenazado- dijo Harry-mientras tanto, solo queda esperar.

-Esperar…al parecer esa es la palabra clave- dijo Ron- también nosotros estamos quietos y ocultos.

-El momento llegará- dijo Harry- mientras tanto ocupo mí tiempo organizando un pequeño ejército. Muchos magos irlandeses se han sumado a nuestra causa, algunos otros extranjeros también. Si bien los gobiernos mágicos en Europa no se declaran ni a favor ni en contra de la dictadura en Inglaterra, la gente no es tonta. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, para que uno a uno, los otros gobiernos mágicos europeos caigan.

0o0

Hugo encontró la puerta de Lily cerrada a cal y canto. Luego de algunos toques bastantes disimulados, la llamó por su nombre un par de veces, nadie respondió. Hugo tomó aire, realizó un _Alohomora _ y entró a la habitación. La chica no estaba allí. Se sintió un poco desilusionado y medio arrepentido por ir por ella, decidió regresar a la fiesta, tampoco era cuestión de buscarla en toda la casa. De seguro estaba en el baño. Se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando algo llamó su atención.

La ventana estaba abierta.

Enseguida Hugo tuvo un presentimiento, una corazonada, que le indujo a caminar rápidamente hasta la ventana. Se asomó y vio una figura pequeña y delgada saliendo a escondidas por el jardín trasero. A pesar de que tenía el cabello mas corto de lo que recordaba, el color rojo la delató por completo ante él.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Hugo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué rayos hacia Lily escapándose de su habitación a las 11 de la noche? ¿A dónde iría? Y la ultima pregunta que hizo que se le retorcieran las tripas. ¿Iba a encontrarse con alguien? No sabia mucho de la vida de Lily en el año y medio que tenían sin tratarse. Estaba enterado de que ya no tenia al estúpido de Liam de novio…pero ¿Y si tenia otro novio?

Hugo no lo pensó dos veces, tenia que seguirla a como de lugar, saber a donde se dirigía y que pensaba hacer, esperó un rato hasta estar seguro de que ella no lo descubriría, bajo de la ventana por unas escaleras auxiliares que estaban pegadas a la pared, puesto que no debía hacer hechizos de levitación en un vecindario muggle y empezó a caminar detrás de ella.

La vio entrar a una casa cuatro manzanas abajo. Las luces estaba encendidas y la música a todo volumen. Era obvio que se desarrollaba una fiesta en el sitio. Hugo utilizó su varita para cambiarse de ropa, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. Podía realizar hechizos, puesto que su tío le había quitado el rastro para su entrenamiento de auror, pero la condición fue que tenía que ser responsable con su magia y respetar el estatuto del Secreto Mágico. Hugo sabia que no estaba siendo ni la mitad de responsable de lo que su tío esperaría de él, después de todo, al quitarle el rastro, de seguro no se lo imaginaba persiguiendo a Lily, pero también pensó que en las actuales circunstancias, Harry Potter tendría que agradecerle que estuviese allí, averiguando que rayos hacia Lily en una fiesta a medianoche, escapada de su casa. Esperó mas o menos una hora antes de decidirse a entrar, lo hizo cuando un grupo de jóvenes ingresaba en la fiesta, camuflageandose entre los demás.

Vestido como un adolescente común y corriente, con jeans desteñidos, chaqueta y camiseta, Hugo entró en la fiesta como un invitado más. Había una multitud de jóvenes en todas las estancias de la casa, mas o menos de su edad, algunos unos años mayores, todos inmersos en el total desenfreno juvenil. Sin duda eran muggles. Mientras la mayor parte de los asistentes bailaban o bebían, en los rincones, varias parejas se dedicaban a besuquearse despreocupadamente. Un chico le ofreció una botella de cerveza, él estuvo a punto de negarse, puesto que no le parecía que beber alcohol era lo mas apropiado en esa situación, pero la aceptó porque se dio cuenta que si no lo hacia, llamaría la atención. Deambuló un rato por la casa, la gente estaba bastante ebria, algunos estaban fumando cigarrillos y otras cosas que definitivamente no era tabaco. Una nube blanca se alzaba sobre su cabeza y el ambiente, entre la música rock y el olor a hierba, estaba bastante cargado. Era la clase de fiestas desenfrenadas que siempre veía en las series de TV. En Hogwarts fue a bastantes fiestas, pero de seguro, ninguna como esa. Y lejos de estar maravillado, como cualquier adolescente normal, Hugo lo que estaba era totalmente desubicado y molesto, quizás tantos meses en el cuartel de Aurores, compartiendo no con chicos, sino con hombres, había enseriando un poco su carácter. Siguió caminando, Hugo buscaba con su mirada a Lily ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?

De pronto la vio, subiendo las escaleras con un joven alto y rubio. Ella estaba riéndose y el tipo casi la arrastraba consigo. Cuando vio las mejillas sonrosadas de Lily y su caminar torpe, para Hugo fue bastante obvio que ella estaba ebria. Su indignación alcanzo niveles astronómicos…y también los celos. No tenia que ser ni sabio ni adivino para saber las intensiones del chico alejándola de los demás en esa fiesta. Pasar bastante tiempo con gente mayor le había enseñado unas cuantas cosas de la vida y bastantes tretas para seducir a una mujer. Una chica borracha y de seguro una habitación solitaria escaleras arribas simplemente era lo que se suponía que era. Apretó los puños de pura rabia y se bebió la cerveza de golpe, tirando la lata al suelo, se abrió paso entre la gente a empujones, de lejos era uno de los chicos mas altos de ese lugar así que nadie le plantó pelea pero si tuvo que oír bastantes insultos. Entonces Hugo subió las escaleras.

-Estoy buscando una chica de cabello rojo llamada Lily- dijo Hugo cuando se encontró a dos jóvenes fumando en un rincón de la planta de arriba. Los dos chicos eran tan altos como él y destacaban por poseer un cabello bastante rubio cortado al ras sobre sus cráneos.

-Segunda puerta a la derecha. Te aconsejo que no interrumpas- dijo uno de ellos, un muchacho de grandes ojos oscuros que se estaba fumando un porro, miró a Hugo con suspicacia-quien eres ¿su novio?

-Soy su primo y vine a llevármela- contestó con hosquedad Hugo, el otro chico se levantó, pero Hugo le pasó por un lado golpeándole el hombro.

-Hey….para…para …no entres ahí…espera a que salgan…te invito un cigarrillo- le dijo el chico de los ojos castaños.

-No fumo- contestó Hugo secamente.

-Huy…se va armar una aquí- dijo el otro chico, riéndose tontamente. El muchacho de los ojos castaños le dio un golpe por detrás de la nuca para que callase.

Hugo se colocó frente a la puerta, adentro se escuchaban murmullos y las risas de Lily, luego un largo suspiro que se le antojó bastante revelador. Sin muchas intensiones de aparentar calma, puesto que ya estaba cabreado y celoso mas allá de lo imaginable, pateó la puerta con fuerza, esta se abrió de un tirón, entró y entonces se quedó paralizado ante lo que vio.

Lily y el joven estaban echados sobre la cama….bocaabajo….ambos, uno al lado del otro…bastantes distraídos….fumando una pipa de agua. Y gracias a Dios, los dos completamente vestidos.

Lily escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y levantó la mirada. Su acompañante, llamado Willy, rodó por la cama y quedó con la cabeza colgando fuera de esta observando también a la puerta. Lily había conocido a Willy hacia unas dos semanas en otra fiesta y le había caído muy bien. Él estaba estudiando en la Universidad de Belfast su primer año, Historia o algo así, ya ni se acordaba. El chico era un sujeto bastante gracioso, ocurrente y despreocupado. Era extranjero y bastante guapo. Estaba recién llegado a Irlanda, no tenia ni dos meses en el país. Al principio él fue bastante insistente con ella con eso de besarla, pero Lily se lo había quitado de encima unas cuantas veces con bastante diplomacia. Sin embargo, esa noche, había dispuesto ser un poco mas receptiva, a ver que sucedía, después de todo, tenia que sacarse a Hugo de la cabeza….Hugo….Hugo Weasley, precisamente el mismo chico que la miraba penetrantemente justo en ese momento de pie en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- preguntó Hugo, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó ella incorporándose. Su voz le salió ronca y con un tono indignado. Sin embargo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba absolutamente sorprendida, suponía que Hugo estaba en la fiesta de Victoire, donde ella se negó en redondo a asistir, para no tener que verlo. Hugo, que luego de la primera semana posterior a la muerte de Albus, jamás intentó hablar con ella de nuevo. Hugo, aquel que sembraba todo tipo de contradicciones en su corazón, el chico que ella se había propuesto olvidar como fuese. Hugo estaba allí, aparentemente…buscándola. Lily ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó intentando despejarse la mente, ¿era una alucinación? Pues al parecer no lo era, porque lucia tan furioso que prácticamente despedía humo por las narinas, además del daño evidente de la puerta. No, definitivamente no era una alucinación. A decir verdad, apartando el hecho de que seguramente quería retorcerle el pescuezo por idiota, de verdad estaba muy guapo, cualquier descripción de Dominic se quedaba corta. Había crecido mucho, el cabello ahora lo usaba corto, parecía mucho mayor de los dieciséis años que tenía.

-Nos vamos- Hugo se acercó a ella con toda la intensión de llevársela arrastrada si era necesario.

-¿Quien eres tú?- dijo Willy saliendo de su impresión. Estaba bastante fumado y somnoliento, pero luego de la interrupción, ahora se sentia curioso y algo cabreado. Enseguida volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama- Vete de aquí, estamos ocupados.

Hugo observó al chico, lucia mayor, quizás más de veinte años. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un estudiante universitario y seguramente así era. Tan rubio como los dos chicos de afuera y con un acento al hablar extraño. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Lily con ese tipo? Luego vio a Lily, con su falda corta, sus medias de mallas y su top ajustado. Jamás la había visto con una apariencia tan provocativa. El escote del top dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Su mirada se detuvo en los senos de la chica y casi…casi pierde la concentración…pero se repuso enseguida. Estaba furioso.

-Lily ….nos vamos- Hugo entonces la agarró por un brazo y la arrastró de la cama hasta ponerla en pie.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo la chica, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, Hugo lo notó.

-Hey…hey…amigo….sin violencia…la chica no quiere irse contigo- Willy se levantó y Hugo le dio un empujón tan violento que lo lanzó al piso

-Estabas fumando hachis- dijo Hugo con consternación al reconocer el característico olor que inundaba la habitación- por dios Lily, tienes dieciséis años y estas drogándote.

-¿Dieci….seis?- Willy se sentó en el suelo y asomó su cabeza al borde de la cama, un poco desconcertado con la información- Lily tiene dieciséis….ella me dijo que era mayor de edad.

Lily se soltó del agarre de Hugo con brusquedad. Esa noche se había sentido un poco más rebelde de lo usual y decidió probar hachis, después de todo, había leído que no provocaba adicción ni nada de eso. Simplemente estaba pasando el rato. Escapando de su triste realidad, huyendo….de ….Hugo.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Estas siguiéndome?- preguntó ella ofendida.

-¡SI! y cual es el problema- contestó Hugo bastante sarcástico.

-¿Qué cual es el problema? Tú no tienes ningún derecho a seguirme, ese es el problema, voy a donde me plazca y hago lo que me de la gana- contestó con ella.

-Deja de decir estupideces y vámonos, hablaremos en tu casa, o en la mía, o donde quieras, pero de aquí nos vamos- contestó Hugo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- contestó ella indignada.

Willy seguía en el piso y sus dos amigos entraron a la habitación debido al escándalo.

-Gus- Willy se reía a carcajadas, estaba demasiado drogado, dirigiéndose al chico rubio de los ojos castaños y señalando a la chica- A que no adivinas que….nuestra Lily es menor de edad…me he estado drogando con una menor de edad.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Gus, bastante consternado- solo eso suficiente para que nos deporten de Irlanda. Muévete, nos vamos de aquí antes de que nos denuncien a la policía, el chico es el primo de Lily.

Gus miró a Hugo y entonces fue hasta él.

-Te juro que no lo sabíamos- explicó Gus- en general no hacemos esto con gente que no sea de la universidad. Ella nos mintió.

-No deberían drogarse con nadie y punto- contestó Hugo bastante tenso.

-Tampoco es que lo hacemos todo el tiempo eh. Todo el mundo se fuma un porro de vez en cuando- dijo el otro chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como tú digas- respondió Hugo bastante cortante.

-¿Como te llamas?- preguntó Gus.

-Hugo Weasley- dijo Hugo

-Weasley…Weasley…¿no es a unos Weasley´s a los que estamos buscando?- preguntó Willy saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-Yo soy Hugo Weasley - dijo Hugo.

-Al parecer…al menos encontramos ya a un Weasley- dijo Gus bastante complacido

Hugo enseguida entendió la implicación de la pregunta y la satisfacción del chico ante su respuesta…el interés súbito en sus apellidos, el auror en ciernes en él enseguida se puso alerta. Quizás no era una trampa en el sentido estricto de la palabra …pero quien sabe, tal vez si lo era. Porque ¿Quién diablos estaría tan interesado en su familia sino sus enemigos?

Hugo rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó a Gus, el chico también lo hizo. Lily pegó un grito.

-Hugo…¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Lily abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eres mago- dijo Hugo en posición de ataque. Jaló a Lily hasta colocarla detrás de él, la chica esta vez no hizo ningún intento de escaparse. Ella no era tonta, cualquier encuentro con magos desconocidos podía ser peligroso. Hasta ese momento ella no sabia quienes eran ni ellos tampoco sabían nada de ella. Pero al revelarse como magos, la cuestión era averiguar de que lado estaban, ella se inclinó un poco y tomó la varita que ocultaba dentro de una de sus botas. Lily se dedicó a guardarle la espalda a Hugo.

-Ustedes también por lo que veo- contestó Gus- tranquilo, no pretendo atacarte si no lo haces primero.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Hugo serio.

-Me llamo Gustav Morgtenssen- dijo Gus- el que estaba fumando con Lily es mi amigo Wilhen Lahm, puedes llamarlo Willy, el otro es Peter Swinz, somos alemanes, estamos buscando a alguien de apellido Weasley.

-¿A quien?- preguntó Hugo todavía apuntando la varita, sin bajar la guardia. Alemán, ese era el acento extraño que tenían esos chicos, aunque tenia que conceder que al tal Gustav apenas se le notaba.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Rose Weasley- dijo Gustav- es la novia de un amigo nuestro llamado Scorpius Malfoy. No hemos tenido noticias suyas desde hace un año. Lo cual es muy raro porque somos sus mejores amigos, estudiamos con él en Dumrstrang. Es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, fuimos a Inglaterra buscándolo, pero tuvimos que salir de allí huyendo, el ambiente era muy hostil para mestizos como nosotros. Solo supimos que estaban en Irlanda, cuando un hombre llamado Aberforth en un bar de Escocia, luego de contarle nuestra historia nos dijo que los Weasley´s estaban escondidos en este país. Queremos saber donde están Rose y Scorpius y que ha pasado con ellos.

-Rose es mi hermana- dijo Hugo con un poco mas de confianza, si el viejo Abe les dijo donde estaban, de seguro había indagado en los tres chicos y detectado que no eran una amenaza. Además conocían a Scorpius y sabían que era el novio de su hermana, suficiente para él por los momentos- y Lily es la hija de Harry Potter, me imagino que saben quien es.

Gustav sonrío y le dijo a Lily.

-Jamás nos dijiste tu apellido verdadero- dijo él- ni el apellido ni la edad.

-Yo pensaba que eran unos estudiantes de intercambio- dijo ella- eso fue lo que me dijeron.

-Obvio nena que no vamos a ir por allí diciendo que somos magos- dijo Gustav.

-¡Gus!…drogamos a la hija de Harry Potter- dijo Wilhem a carcajadas- esto va a estar bien jodido.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron todos al unísono. Wilhem respondió con otro ataque de risa tonta.

-Esto es increíble- Lily se sentó en la cama e hizo el intento de tomar de nuevo la pipa.

-Ni se te ocurra fumarte de nuevo esa porquería- Hugo le gritó a Lily, con toda la furia de la que fue capaz, la chica dio un respingo y soltó inmediatamente la boquilla de la pipa, pasado unos escasos segundos Hugo bajó la varita- Bien chicos, creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí. ¿Saben hacer la desaparición conjunta?

Los tres chicos asintieron, Gustav tomó a Wilhem del brazo y lo puso de pie no sin dificultad. Hugo agarró a Lily de nuevo por el hombro.

-Hazme el favor de sacarme las manos de encima- dijo ella furiosa.

-Y tú hazme el favor de cerrar la boca, estas metida en más problemas de lo que imaginas- dijo Hugo hosco.

-¿Adonde vamos?- preguntó Gustav.

-Al parque que está enfrente de esta casa, en la arboleda, allí hablaremos con libertad- dicho esto los cinco chicos se desaparecieron.

0o0

-Así que entonces es cierto lo que oímos en Inglaterra, los rumores, ustedes están haciendo resistencia desde aquí, todos los mestizos, traidores a la sangre e hijos de muggles exiliados….interesante- Gustav estaba sentado en una banca en el parque, mientras Peter intentaba espabilar a Wilhem ofreciéndole un café, Hugo permanecía de pie junto a ellos todavía con la varita en la mano y Lily estaba sentada en un columpio cercano ignorándolos olímpicamente a todos. Estaba furiosa, Hugo le había quitado su varita y la vigilaba. Ya le había advertido que si ella intentaba escaparse otra vez la llevaría amarrada a su casa. Lily conocía lo suficientemente bien a Hugo para saber que seria perfectamente capaz de eso y mas. Cuando se lo proponía, era terco, pesado y patán, ¿Cuándo demonios se había vuelto tan autoritario? Quizás el entrenamiento de Auror se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

-Es así….yo mismo estoy entrenándome para Auror- dijo Hugo.

-¡Ja! Y eso le da derecho a seguirme según él- exclamó Lily en la distancia. Hugo la miró de reojo y ella le hizo una señal grosera con el dedo del medio.

-Un poco orgullosa ¿no crees?- dijo Peter.

-Me parece que lo que le hace falta es una tunda- dijo Willy o mejor dicho Wilhem- como se le ocurre no decirme su edad.

Hugo en ese momento, compartía los mismos deseos de Wilhem. Lo que había hecho Lily era un desatino de los peores. Y todavía tenia el tupe de hacerse la ofendida.

-Wow…eres un auror ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Gustav.

-Aprendiz de auror mas bien. Acabo de cumplir dieciséis- dijo Hugo, Gustav lo miró incrédulo- en realidad soy una excepción, mi tío Harry no recluta gente tan joven.

-¿No saben nada de Scorpius?- preguntó Wilhen un poco mas recuperado.

-Solo sabemos que está en Siberia con Walter Rosemberg y Fenrir Grayback-respondió Hugo.

-No conocemos a ese Grayback pero Walter también es amigo nuestro- dijo Gustav- Es un warg, no se si sabes lo que son.

-Conozco el término- dijo Hugo, sin atreverse a revelar mas nada acerca de Scorpius, su madre le había pedido discreción.

-Me pregunto la razón por la cual ha huido- Gustav se rascó la cabeza- hace años cuando estábamos en el segundo curso en Dumrstrang, Scorpius tuvo un accidente con un warg-lobo, lo mordieron. Estuvo a punto de morir, todo el colegio especuló sobre si se transformaría en una bestia, pero no sucedió nada. Después llegó Walter, y se unió a nosotros a pesar de estar unos cursos mas adelantado. Nunca lo dice, pero Willy y yo sabíamos que era alguien diferente. Años después Walter nos confesó que también era un warg, para mi es obvio que fue a vigilar a Scor, y también es muy obvio que si Scor está en medio de la nada en Rusia es que definitivamente se convirtió en un Warg.

-No debes decir nada de esto- dijo Hugo- mucha gente lo sospechaba en tu colegio, pero nadie tenía alguna seguridad. Por lo que se, él fue bastante discreto.

-No diremos nada- dijo Wilhem- él es nuestro amigo. Lo defendimos durante años en Dumsrtrang cuando lo llamaban "prospecto de bestia". En realidad lo apoyábamos, Scorpius era lo suficientemente capaz de darle una paliza a quien se le atravesase en el camino.

-Pero es un buen tipo- dijo Peter- confiable cien por ciento.

-Dumstrang no es lo mismo, siempre fuimos una escuela dedicada a las artes oscuras, pero la pureza de sangre jamás fue un asunto importante.- dijo Gustav- hace alrededor de un año, mataron a Ivanna Krum en una especie de sacrificio porque su tío, Viktor Krum, era un traidor a la sangre declarado. Nosotros no lo vimos, puesto que huimos cuando se corrió la voz de que la escuela estaba siendo invadida por unos tipos llamados El Trivuriato y que volvería a ser exclusivamente solo para sangrespuras. Que yo sepa, todo el profesorado ha sido desplazado por unos sujetos verdaderamente detestables.

-Son una completa mierda…- afirmó Wilhen- ¿Qué pasa con Rose?

-Rose fue atacada – dijo Hugo, los tres chicos se miraron consternados, por lo cual tuvo que agregar- pero ella está bien, recuperándose en un lugar lejano. Tengo muchos meses que no la veo.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Gustav- la conocimos en Hamburgo y nos pareció una chica esplendida, muy buena persona. Nosotros deberíamos ir por Scorpius y por Walter, donde quieran que estén.

-Mi tío está buscándolos desde hace meses- explicó Hugo- y creo que él tiene mas posibilidades de éxito que ustedes, es un hombrelobo.

Gustav y Wilhen se miraron, Peter de nuevo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú crees que exista la oportunidad de que hablemos con Harry Potter?- dijo Gustav- después de estos últimos meses echando un vistazo por aquí y por allá, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no nos gusta el rumbo que ha tomado todo esto. Ese Trivuriato que gobierna el Reino Unido y los colegios mágicos europeos, se me antoja una especie de dictadura, en cualquier momento empiezan a masacrar muggles. Esas ideas extremistas son contagiosas, si dejamos que esto siga así, no tardará mucho tiempo en expandirse en otros países en Europa. Tememos por nuestras familias.

-Eso es justo lo que piensa mi tío Harry- dijo Hugo.

-Quizás no seamos unos aurores, pero somos buenos en magia oscura…podríamos serles de ayuda- afirmó Gustav.

-Denme sus direcciones y yo hablaré con mi tío- dijo Hugo- solo les pido una cosa, no mencionen lo que estaban haciendo con Lily, yo no lo haré.

-Si te sirve de algo, jamás tuvimos malas intensiones con Lily- aclaró Wilhem- no íbamos a abusar de ella, ni nada de eso, no somos de esa clase de personas, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo. Además, Lily es linda, cualquier chico se acercaría solo por admirarla.

-Váyanse a su casa y yo les avisaré- dijo Hugo con algo de fastidio. Si seguían hablando de Lily, iba a perder la paciencia.

Los chicos se fueron y Hugo se acercó a Lily quien desvió el rostro.

-¿Ya estás algo despejada?- preguntó Hugo frente a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Ya me bebí el café- dijo ella secamente.

-Estás conscientes de que lo que estás haciendo es una estupidez…consumir alcohol, drogarte- dijo Hugo- nunca pensé que llegarías a eso.

-No es tu problema- contestó ella.

-Quizás sea cierto- dijo él- pero no me gusta ver como destruyes tu vida.

Lily entonces lo miró y Hugo se sorprendió al ver tanto resentimiento y dolor en la mirada de ella.

-Fue solo una vez- dijo ella- no suelo emborracharme y drogarme como estás insinuando.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- dijo él- y luego te queda el gusto. No me contenta verte así.

-Si ya terminaste el sermón llévame a mi casa- dijo ella desviando su mirada-no quiero hablar contigo.

Hugo sintió esas palabras como puñaladas en el pecho. Respiró profundo y entonces se decidió a hacer lo que tenia planeado desde hacia mucho tiempo…explicarse con ella.

-Lily…yo entiendo que tú me odies- Hugo fue entonces quien bajó el rostro, profundamente apenado- se que crees que yo asesiné a Albus.

Ella lo miró con intensidad, prestándole toda su atención, pero no contestó absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, Lily sintió desgarrarse su interior cuando lo escuchó, apenado, avergonzado, sufriendo igual que lo hacia ella. Era tan difícil explicar lo que pensó todos esos meses respecto a la muerte de Albus, como trató de interpretar lo que vio, como poco a poco, después de pronunciar esas palabras tan hirientes, acusándolo de asesino y otras tantas cosas mas, ella se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, que culpó a un inocente, que se comportó estupidamente y que lo había echado todo a perder con Hugo para siempre. Ni siquiera eran amigos…no eran nada…dos extraños. Pero aun así, sentía tantas cosas por él…y si, rabia…mucha indignación, porque el destino había jugado con ellos dos de tal forma, que no le veía la salida ni la feliz conclusión. Ella se levantó del columpio y se paró junto a Hugo. La diferencia de estatura entre los dos era considerable, ella en comparación lucia como la chiquilla que era.

-No fue mi intensión….él estaba sufriendo, solo lo hice para calmar su dolor y evitarle la agonía- dijo Hugo sintiendo que todo ese dolor volvía a él como en los primeros momentos que sucedió, los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lagrimas- él era como mi hermano, no creas que ha sido difícil para mi y luego tú….culpándome…evitando hablar conmigo.

-No quiero escuchar mas- dijo Lily temblando- no deseo que sigas hablando, no puedo….

-Tienes que escucharme- dijo Hugo levantando su mirada hacia ella- lo siento tanto.

-Yo también lamento todo esto, créeme- dijo ella secamente.

-Yo no maté a Albus- dijo Hugo con furia- no lo hice.

Lily entonces abofeteó a Hugo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. El rostro de él giró por el golpe y su mejilla se enrojeció de inmediato. Ella respiraba agitadamente de la ira que sentía, intentaba desahogarse y la única manera que encontró fue esa. Enseguida que lo hizo, abofetearlo, se arrepintió enormemente.

-Lo siento- dijo ella- no debí hacerlo…pero no soporto que lo digas…que no asesinaste a mi hermano, no puedo escucharlo.

-Yo no lo hice- dijo Hugo.

-Se que no lo hiciste con intensión, pero me perturba que lo menciones.- dijo Lily, necesitaba descargarse con él y lo hizo, luego del bofetón se tranquilizó un poco…pero no demasiado, aun estaba alterada y temblorosa- se que amabas a mi hermano, que él te pido que acabaras con su sufrimiento, lo escuché, lo recuerdo. Rememoró ese momento todo el tiempo, no dejo de tener pesadillas con eso. Tú no asesinaste a mi hermano, pero le lanzaste la maldición imperdonable que lo mató. Pero acepto que fue un acto caritativo de tu parte. Así de sencillo. Perdonarte….puedo perdonarte lo de Albus, es mas, creo que ya hace bastante tiempo que lo hice. De hecho, yo me comporté injustamente contigo, lo admito, espero que algún día tú puedas perdonarme. Pero ese…Hugo…. no es el problema entre tú y yo.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que diablos te pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me evitas?- preguntó Hugo- Lily…te he extrañado demasiado….se que antes de lo de Albus, tuvimos demasiado malentendidos….luego de que nos besamos…todo fue diferente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Lily tomó aire y dejó que las lagrimas corrieran- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es que no tienes una maldita idea de nada Hugo Weaesley?

-No entiendo de que rayos me estas hablando- dijo Hugo.

-Yo estaba furiosa…cierto….no quería hablar contigo…cierto- dijo ella con la cara cubierta de lagrimas- me porte como la malcriada que soy….cierto. Pero quizás si tú me hubieses obligado a escucharte, yo hubiese entendido, me sentía tan sola, tan desgraciada, te odiaba pero a la vez te necesitaba. Se que fui injusta, egoísta, pero eso era lo que sentía. Confiaba en ti…siempre confíe en ti, a pesar de nuestros problemas, tú me protegiste del fuego maldito, en ese momento supe que darías la vida por mi y estoy segura que yo la ofrecería por ti sin dudarlo un segundo- Hugo sintió que su corazón latía frenéticamente al escuchar sus palabras, estaba demasiado emocionado para interrumpirla, jamás Lily le había hablado de eso, nunca, de sus sentimientos hacia él- He estado toda mi vida contigo Hugo, toda la vida. Cuando Albus murió, yo estaba dolida, confundida, pero quería escucharlo de tu boca, quería que TÚ me dijeses que no mataste a mi hermano. Pero no, no lo hiciste, mi padre te prohibió verme y a ti te importó mas obedecer a Harry Potter que ir a hablar conmigo.

-¡Tú no querías verme!- insistió Hugo, sus ojos azules brillaban-Yo también necesitaba de ti.

-Lo se y me odio por ello, por haber sido tan ciega, por pensar en mi misma. Después no quise verte, por vergüenza debido a mi egoísmo y también por rabia, tú elegiste, elegiste a mi padre sobre mí. Eso es lo que no puedo perdonarte-dijo Lily.

-Tú padre me prohibió verte por una buena razón Lily- dijo Hugo- una muy buena razón.

-Hugo, tú y yo siempre estuvimos ahí uno para el otro, toda la vida…yo te fallé dudando de ti pero tú me dejaste sola….sola – gritó ella- ¿Cuál es esa maldita razón tan importante?

-Esto- Hugo se acercó tan rápido que ella ni siquiera pudo moverse. Le agarró la cara de Lily con sus manos y la besó torpe y ansiosamente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había probado sus labios la ultima vez, y lo deseaba tanto que estaba bastante desesperado.

Lily cerró los ojos y maldiciéndose internamente su debilidad se dejó llevar por el beso, lo había extrañado tanto, que no tenia palabras como describirlo, pronto estuvo correspondiéndole, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y profundizó el beso. Una plenitud desconocida la llenó y se sintió tranquila, en paz, feliz, ansiosa, excitada…todo junto. Aquello que los separaba hasta ese momento simplemente dejó de existir. Ningún beso anterior podía compararse con ese. Ambos lloraban y al mismo tiempo se acariciaban frenéticamente por encima de la ropa. Era un beso melancólico que poco a poco fue volviéndose apasionado. . Lily percibió una sensación desconocida abriéndose paso dentro de ella, hambre, necesidad, estaba hambrienta de Hugo Weasley.

A la luz de la luna, dos jóvenes estaban abrazados, expresando sus más profundos sentimientos por medio de un beso. Hugo saboreó sus lágrimas, posó los labios sobre sus ojos cerrados, con las manos temblorosas sujetándole y el corazón ardiendo, ella sentía lo mismo que él, una deliciosa vorágine, la sensación de estar lanzándose al vacío. Luego de un rato…los dos se separaron, todavía sorprendidos por la contundencia de sus emociones. Ambos chicos estaban uno frente al otro jadeantes.

-Yo pensé que te habías olvidado…que solo fue un juego- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Empezó como un juego, luego ya no lo fue-dijo Hugo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por ella- jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti Lily.

-Tú estabas con Trisha- dijo ella. Necesitaban hablar, no solo besarse, no resolverían nada sino lo hablaban de una buena vez y por todas.

-¿Con Trisha? ¿Quién diablos te dijo eso? Además tú te hiciste novia de Liam- respondió Hugo-. ¿Por qué diablos crees que lo golpee? ¿Por defender tu honor? No Lily, lo hice porque me estaba muriendo de los celos.

-¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?- preguntó ella. Escucharlo admitir que estaba celoso la hizo enrojecerse hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste tú nada a mi?- dijo Hugo- ¿Era que de veras te gustaba estar con ese tipo?

-Tú estabas con Trisha- repitió ella- fuiste al baile con ella.

-Oh dios Lily, como puedes ser tan tonta- dijo Hugo haciendo un gesto exasperado con los brazos- yo no estaba con nadie, ni siquiera fui al maldito baile si a eso vamos, me pase la noche con Molly y Scorpius Malfoy en Cabeza de Puerco. Tú llegaste con ese chico al baile y yo creí…..

-Creíste que después de estarme besando contigo a todas horas me había aburrido de ti y me fui con otro- dijo Lily- nunca pensé que me consideraras una coqueta sin remedio.

-¿Y que quieres que piense? Jamás me dijiste nada…si sentías algo…si te gustaba que te besara- gritó Hugo- yo pensé que te habías arrepentido…puesto que tú y yo somos..-Hugo tragó grueso- somos los primos que no debieron enredarse jamás.

-Somos unos idiotas- dijo Lily- los dos.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo Lily? Fumando, bebiendo, acudiendo a escondidas a fiestas con un montón de muggles extraños- dijo Hugo- no hablas con nadie de la familia, te metes en un cuarto sola con ese….alemán de pacotilla ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

-Ya te expliqué que era la primera vez que lo hacia. Simplemente estoy tratando de huir de mi soledad- dijo Lily- distraerme. Y para aclararlo de una buena vez, no tengo nada con Willy.

-Pues a mi me parece que él si quiere algo contigo- dijo Hugo.

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó ella.

-¡SI! Y me importa un cuerno lo que pienses al respecto- contestó Hugo airado.

-No tienes que estar celoso de Willy ni de nadie- dijo Lily bastante impresionada- yo..yo…tú eres quien me gusta.

-Lily, necesito que estés conmigo- dijo Hugo dándose un respiro- y creo que es más que evidente lo que quiero contigo.

Lily sintió todo el peso de su mirada sobre ella y la contundencia de sus palabras. Entonces ella fue consciente de la realidad de su situación, de la implicación de los deseos de Hugo y los de ella. Su padre le había prohibido verla, ella nunca estuvo segura, pero ahora veía claramente el motivo. Su padre sabía lo que sentían uno por el otro. Y si bien a Lily no creía estar haciendo nada malo estando con Hugo, temía las consecuencias, sabia que las habría y que afectarían a toda su familia, no aceptarían con agrado su relación. Ella no quería hacer sufrir a sus padres.

-Mi padre tiene razón, no deberíamos vernos nunca más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Hugo, él también era muy consciente de las implicaciones. Pero era imposible dejarla ir, aceptarlo todo sin luchar, no podía hacerlo, era injusto- Lily….hace un rato nos besamos otra vez. Se que sentimos algo uno por el otro y es fuerte…después de tanto tiempo, esta allí dentro de ti, dentro de mi. .yo he sufrido mucho tu lejanía, tú también, me lo acabas de confesar, te extraño, añoro hablarte, besarte.

-No se como diablos padre se ha enterado- dijo Lily angustiada- pero es obvio que sabe que nosotros dos. Jamás va a permitirlo. No lo entiendes, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad.

-No- dijo Hugo y fue hasta ella para abrazarla, Lily intentó deshacerse de él, pero Hugo se lo impidió.

-Hugo no lo hagas mas difícil- dijo ella- cuando esto empezó, ninguno midió consecuencias, era un juego, tú lo dijiste, pero ahora…ahora.

-No- dijo él mientras buscaba sus labios ansiosamente. Lily se rindió ante él y volvió a besarlo.

Rato después los dos estaban sentados uno junto al otro en la sombra de un árbol con las manos entrelazadas, ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. De alguna forma, después de mucho tiempo, estaban tranquilos, los dos permanecieron angustiados durante meses por la ausencia del otro. Quizás fue la peor declaración de la historia, puesto que la palabra "amor" nunca fue mencionada, pero ambos estaban conformes de cómo sucedió…por los momentos.

-Lo mantendremos en secreto- dijo Hugo- no le diremos a nadie por los momentos. Confío que el tiempo nos ayude y poco a poco logremos que tu padre y el resto de la familia entienda.

-¿Y si no lo comprenden?- preguntó ella consternada.

-Entonces nos iremos…aunque nos duela, tú y yo… lejos….donde a nadie le importe que seamos primos o lo que sea- dijo Hugo.

-No podemos hacerlo, tú lo has dicho, nos dolería y ahora nuestra familia nos necesita y nosotros a ellos. No deseo abandonar a mis padres, a mis abuelos- dijo Lily- después de lo de Albus, seria un golpe mortal.

-Yo tampoco deseo alejarme de mis padres y de Ángela- dijo Hugo- entonces lo que nos queda es ocultarnos, mantener las cosas delante de todos como hasta ahora, para que no descubran lo que sucede entre tú y yo. Yo veré como buscarte…lo prometo. Lily, vamos a intentarlo, nos sentimos bien uno con el otro, queremos estar juntos, ver hasta donde llega esto. No voy a perder esta oportunidad, necesito vivir lo que siento por ti.

-Yo también- respondió ella.

-Prométeme que no harás mas locuras como lo de esta noche- dijo él.

-No fumare ni beberé- dijo ella- pero mis amigas me caen muy bien. Ellas nos ayudaran.

-De acuerdo- contestó Hugo.

- Hugo ¿Tú crees que Albus nos hubiese apoyado?

-Después de golpearme hasta casi matarme por meterme contigo, por supuesto que nos hubiese apoyado- contestó Hugo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	25. Tirando la primera piedra

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Espero que lo disfruten. Esperen el próximo cap dentro de dos semanas. Publique antes de lo esperado, porque sentía que les debía algo.

Banda sonora por Pitty, una excelente cantante de rock brasileña, el resto de su banda también es buenísima. La canción es Teto de vidro, la letra, mas que adecuada. Búsquenla en youtube: http : / w w w. /watch? v=4c- PNMncPzA

Capitulo 25 Tirando la primera piedra

**"Quem não tem teto de vidro que atire a primeira pedra"  
"**_Quién no tenga un techo de vidrio que tire la primera piedra"_

Mientras caminaba, Scorpius admiraba la agreste belleza del sitio donde se encontraba, en medio de Siberia. La tundra se abría ante él, indómita y solitaria, miles y miles de kilómetros de bastas tierras desnudas, solo cubiertas de una hierba tan alta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos metros mas abajo del suelo, estaba el permafrost, cuando llegase el invierno, la superficie de esa llanura estaría congelada, pero mientras tanto, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y el viento inclinaba la hierba haciéndola adoptar posiciones extrañas.

La claridad del día contrastaba con la oscuridad perpetua de su interior. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban. En su cabeza Scorpius a veces podía verla justo frente a él como una especie de alucinación. Cuando muchas otras cosas de su anterior vida estaban veladas por una bruma en su mente, dejando incluso de importarles, el rostro de Rose era lo que mas recordaba vividamente.

_-__"Tienes los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida"- dijo él mientras observaba con atención su rostro. Rose lo miraba intensamente después de hacer el amor. _

_-__"Confío en ti, se que harás lo mejor para nosotras"-le respondió ella. _

_Scorpius podía sentir su piel sudorosa en contacto con la suya, su olor, el sabor de sus labios, percibía los movimientos del bebé en el vientre de ella pegado completamente al suyo. Rose le regaló una sonrisa, cuando él posó sus manos en su pequeño y redondo abdomen para apreciar mejor las patadas de la niña; luego las arrastró lánguidamente por su cuerpo, llegando a sus pechos desnudos, abarcándolos, acariciando con las palmas de las manos sus turgentes pezones, vagando por su cuello disfrutando de la tersura de su piel hasta sostener su cara para enfrentar su rostro con el suyo y seguidamente hundirse en su boca en un voraz beso. Saberla y verla embarazada de un hijo suyo solo alimentaba su pasión por ella._

Rose le ofreció el regalo de la vida y él no pudo apartar su camino de la muerte. Maldeciría al destino, a Dios y a todos para siempre. Y también mataría a Nott por eso.

"_Confío en ti__..."._

Confianza…la que él había traicionado. Una confianza ciega de parte de ella que él no supo corresponder por miedo…por cobardía…..por amor.

¿Fue amor? ¡Si! e incluso…..todavía era amor. Un sentimiento que no le estaba permitido sentir, una emoción humana que supuestamente le estaba vedada pero que sorprendentemente todavía existía dentro de él. Aun cuando ella no estuviese viva, él seguía enamorado de ella, ya fuese warg, animal o humano. Honestamente, en relación con sus sentimientos con Rose, no existía ninguna diferencia, simplemente la amaba.

A Scorpius Malfoy le dijeron que una animal era incapaz de sentir amor, que todas sus emociones se concentraban en puro instinto. Y ciertamente, la mayoría de las veces era así. Cazaba, dormía, luchaba, pero siempre tenia presente a Rose…a Rose y a la niña. Y cuando lograba fijar su imagen, miles de emociones despertaban. No era muy distinto a cuando era humano, quizás, mucho mas intenso, más enigmático y sobrecogedor. Porque no era capaz de razonarlo, de ninguna forma, lo sentía tan fuerte que a veces deseaba morir porque ella ya no estaba con él.

_Moriré de seguro…__es mas, deseo como nadie la muerte, pero lo haré con la sangre de ese maldito en mis manos….lo juro_.

La última vez que la vio, ella estaba en sus brazos, cubierta de sangre, violada, ultrajada, asesinada…muerta….Rose estaba muerta. Aun no lo aceptaba, nunca podría hacerlo, le dolía como el infierno. Scorpius cerró los ojos mientras caminaba, ambas manos se contrajeron en puño hasta cortarse la piel con las garras. No podía olvidar esa mirada vacía, sus ojos abiertos enfocados directamente en él.

_-"Me__ mentiste ¿Por qué? Yo creía en ti"_- Rose nunca se lo dijo, pero Scorpius sentía su acusación cada vez que recordaba sus ojos muertos mirándolo.

_¿Por qué no se lo dije? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca fui __sincero con ella? ¿Por qué murió antes de poder contarle toda la verdad?_

Rose mereció saber la verdad, aunque fuese dolorosa, tuvo que saberlo, tenia el derecho de tomar una decisión, él había sido injusto con ella quitándole la oportunidad de elegir, ahora lo entendía muy bien. Rose lo amó…un sentimiento verdadero de amor, ella…quizás…hubiese entendido.

Culpa… la que lo asfixiaba desde hacia un año. Jamás debió permitir que ella se enamorara de él, que se uniese a él. Quizás al saberlo, Rose hubiese permanecido a su lado aun cuando fuera warg, con consciencia humano o no. Scorpius lo sabia, la conocía, ella hubiese aceptado porque era buena, porque era honesta, porque lo amaba con locura como él a ella. Pero no estaba bien, no hubiese sido justo para su familia.

¿Que tipo de vida podría ofrecerle a ella y su hija? ¿Errar eternamente por sitios inhóspitos? ¿Sin poder casarse con Rose so pena de convertirse en unos perseguidos de la ley humana y la warg? ¿Condenarla a envejecer mientras él permanecía joven durante quizás cientos de años? Su misma naturaleza era lo que los separaba. ¿Que clase de seguridad podía ofrecerle a su hija en medio de una manada de wargs? Criar a un niño humano en medio de bestias y brindarle protección, era imposible desde todo punto de vista. Desde que Scorpius se había internado de lleno a la sociedad de los wargs, entendía muchas cosas. Ellos jamás estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, nunca.

Y jamás hubiese podido ser un padre para Ángela, un verdadero padre.

Pero ya no existía Rose ni tampoco la niña, no quedaba nada. Solo su recuerdo. Y la culpa solo era de él, por negarse a aceptar su destino, por intentar rebelarse contra este, por aferrarse a una esperanza vana que lo único que lo llevó fue al desastre cuando debió ser felicidad. ¿Arrepentimientos? Nunca se arrepentiría de lo que sintió, de lo que aun sentía por ella, lo único que lamentaba fue ser tan egoísta para no entender con claridad las repercusiones de su comportamiento. Nott la escogió como victima, se ensañó con ella, porque sabia que Rose era importante para él. Esa era la certeza de Scorpius. _Nunca debí acercarme a ella, Rose murió solo porque estaba conmigo_.

_Perdóname__ todo el daño que te hice….perdóname_.

Se había prometido vengarla, desaparecer del mapa al maldito que se la había quitado. Ya no le importaba si con eso ayudaba a eliminar la amenaza que se cernía en el mundo mágico. Después de todo, él ya no era humano.

_Humano…__yo no soy humano. _

Scorpius Malfoy tenía la mala suerte de complicarse su vida. Su conversión en warg suscitó complicaciones políticas. El cambio de un orden establecido. Él era una de las piezas más importantes en un complicado juego de ajedrez. Quizás la ficha mas importante de todas.

Los primeros meses de su transformación fueron los mas difíciles y dolorosos. No recordaba muchas cosas, según Walter la mayoría del tiempo lo había pasado convertido totalmente en lobo. Una bestia indomable, en eso se convirtió, después de un tiempo esa situación no mejoró mucho, ahora solo era un animal un poco menos salvaje. Pero por lo menos ya no intentaba matar a quien se le acercase, lo cual era un progreso.

Poco a poco empezó a hablar coherentemente. Su pensamiento se hizo menos caótico y empezó a distinguir el presente y el pasado. La principal idea abstracta que perdió al transformarse era percatarse del paso del tiempo, con paciencia volvió a recuperar la consciencia del tiempo y el espacio.

Cuando Walter y Grayback decidieron que podía asimilar la información, empezaron de nuevo su instrucción. Scorpius tuvo que acostumbrarse a manejar su impresionante fuerza física, su velocidad, la percepción agudizada de sus sentidos olfatorio, auditivo y el hecho de que algunos colores desaparecían para él cuando se convertía en lobo. De todas formas, lobo o humano, la mayoría de las veces veía en blanco y negro metafóricamente hablando. Era cuestión de matar o morir.

La transformación cada vez fue más fácil, aunque el dolor físico que conllevaba jamás desapareció. Según Walter, con el tiempo aprendería a ignorarlo. Scorpius lo aceptó tranquilamente. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

Walter Rosemberg era su amigo, pero sin duda era el warg mas extraño de todos los que conocería en su vida. O quizás sino era el mas extraño, era quien mejor guardaba sus secretos. Durante años, antes de que Scorpius se convirtiese definitivamente, cuando aun estudiaban en Durmstrang, Walter le contó mucho sobre los wargs, cuentos e historias que incluso llegaron a provocarle temor. Scorpius estaba seguro que eso fue la intensión, Walter discretamente estaba tratando de preparar su mente para cuando llegara el momento. ¿Funcionó? Scorpius pensaba que si, no había enloquecido cuando se transformó, por lo menos, no del todo. La esencia de la personalidad del warg era su apetito insaciable para la matanza, algunos alegarían que solo eso era cuestión suficiente para definir locura. ¿Loco? Quizás si, loco de amor y de dolor, ¿Hambre de matar? Definitivamente si, pero solo de asesinar a un solo hombre.

Durante su estadía en Hogwarts, Bill Weasley y Fenrir Grayback se añadieron a su instrucción. Pero aun así, siguiendo las órdenes del consejo warg, le habían ocultado mucha información. Quizás…la mas importante.

Pero es que si no eres un warg, resulta muy difícil entender lo que significa pertenecer a esa especie de criaturas mágicas. Ni por asomo Scorpius les hubiese creído una palabra. Debía experimentarlo para llegar al conocimiento.

Hay que aclarar que el punto principal y más problemático era cierto, los wargs son humanos con alma animal. Eso era irrebatible. Respecto al tema, ninguno le había mentido, lo que se contaba en leyendas y mitos era cierto.

Los wargs estaban divididos en varias familias o sub-especies, dependiendo de que su totem fuese un lobo, un cuervo, un jaguar, un dragón o un águila, cualquiera de ellos era el animal elegido para tomar otra forma, se agrupaban en manadas o bandadas según correspondiese. El espíritu del humano-warg elegía su totem animal, dependiendo de sus inclinaciones y habilidades innatas. También tenían una especie de magia natural e instintiva muy diferente a la de los brujos, como las criaturas mágicas que eran poseían poderes más allá del hecho de transformarse en animales. Wargs águilas, dragones y jaguares desparecieron de la faz de la tierra, se extinguieron hacia siglos. Solo quedaban los lobos y los cuervos. El lobo se caracterizaba por ser indomable, agresivo, fuerte. Los cuervos siempre fueron los astutos y sabios. Es el warg-lobo más salvaje pero de cierta forma también más sensitivo por eso generalmente sus acciones eran impredecibles. Eso lo descubrió Scorpius por cuenta propia.

_Cambia__formas l_es decían en algunos países o _cambiapieles_, debido a su gran poder de transformación. Un individuo warg podía adoptar diversas formas, todos relacionados con su totem, desde un lobo o cuervo normal hasta una versión monstruosa de esos animales. También algunos podían parecer más jóvenes o más viejos según les conviniese. Walter Rosemberg por ejemplo, nunca se dejaba ver con el aspecto que le correspondería por tener mas de ciento cincuenta años. Podían permanecer como humanos si así lo querían, pero la mayoría sucumbía a sus instintos, era más cómodo permanecer en la forma primaria de animal. Casi todos los cuervos mantenían su forma humana, eran la clase de wargs donde su lógica primaba sobre su conducta instintiva. Con los lobos dependía mucho de la fuerza de carácter del individuo y su tolerancia, eran los más primitivos. Esos meses, Scorpius había descubierto que si bien le provocaba dolor la transformación de bestia a humano y viceversa, prefería andar sobre dos pies que a cuatro patas y como humano mantenía la mente mas clara. A Walter y a Grayback le satisfació esa decisión, puesto que lo consideraban un éxito, un paso mas en su intento de autodominio. Scorpius no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Como los wargs eran originarios del continente euroasiatico, existían dos clanes para cada sub- especie, el clan occidental que abarcaba toda Europa desde las islas británicas hasta los Urales y el clan oriental que correspondía a Rusia, Siberia y el continente asiático. Coloquialmente las llamaban las mandas occidentales y las manadas del este. En los otros continentes ya no existían grandes agrupaciones de wargs y no eran tomados en cuenta. El consejo warg estaba constituido por los individuos más viejos de cada manada y el jefe de cada uno de los cuatro clanes, dos occidentales y orientales respectivamente para lobos y cuervos. Los hombres-lobos fueron originados por una maldición que conjugó la sangre de un warg con un poderoso hechizo de transformación, una aberración surgida del odio y temor que los magos le tenían a los wargs, una venganza.

Los hombre-lobos, despreciados por la mayoría de los humanos, eran aceptados dentro de los wargs como unos poderosos primos lejanos, manteniendo sus deberes y derechos. La diferencia era que cualquier mordida de un hombre-lobo que no provocase la muerte de su victima contagiaba la maldición, los wargs solo convertían en otro warg si así lo deseaban, transfiriéndole sus poderes a un elegido, un sujeto que tuviese alguna característica especial, y por ultimo, unos pocos seres, por razones desconocidas, nacían como wargs.

Las dos especies eran incompatibles genéticamente, no podían reproducirse entre ellos, en gran medida porque los wargs completamente transformados eran estériles, en cambio los hombrelobos si podían engendrar hijos con humanos si así lo deseaban, pero generalmente tampoco lo hacían. Bill Weasley era una interesante excepción a la regla. En cuanto a longevidad, los wargs vivían cientos y hasta miles de años, los hombres-lobo tenían un ciclo vital igual al de un humano.

Todos convivían la mayor parte del tiempo en armonía, se consideraban iguales. En sus tratos con los magos y humanos, en general los wargs permanecían aislados y eran los hombre-lobos los que se internaban en la civilización. En eso, Walter Rosemberg, también era una excepción, quizás porque era uno de los pocos wargs que podía pasar perfectamente como un ser humano. Puesto que wargs y hombres-lobos básicamente eran lo mismo, Fenrir Grayback fungía como el jefe de una manada constituida por wargs y hombre-lobos y Bill Weasley era el jefe de todas las manadas occidentales, el propio jefe de Grayback. El dominio de un clan o manada podía transferirse heredando la jefatura a otro, como hizo Casper, el warg que mordió a Scorpius, designándolo como su sucesor, por elección directa entre los wargs o retando a todos los jefes de las manadas de un clan a luchar hasta la muerte, tal y como Scorpius intentaba justo en ese momento.

Casper fue el último jefe de las manadas orientales, al morder a Scorpius, era implícito que él debía ser el siguiente jefe. Lo había elegido, porque de seguro vio algo en el chico, ¿Que fue eso tan diferente que observó en Scorpius Malfoy que lo hizo tomar la decisión? nadie nunca lo supo y seguro que nadie jamás lo sabría jamás, el motivo fue enterrado junto con Casper. De todas maneras, esa forma de transferir el poder era la usual, los wargs de un mismo clan en general no guerreaban entre ellos, no cuestionaban las decisiones del jefe. Inesperadamente, en esa última ocasión, el problema surgió por el hecho de que muchos jefes de manada no estuvieron de acuerdo con la elección de Casper, un mago.

A los wargs no le gustaban los brujos, los despreciaban y les temían, por cientos de años sufrieron opresión y extermino a manos de los magos, antes de los tratados. Además, para colmo de males, en siglo XXI, los wargs evolucionaron, a pesar de ser animales, al parecer ahora también padecían la ambición de los humanos. Desde el asesinato de Casper, los jefes de manada llevaban ocho años matándose entre ellos para acceder al liderazgo, sin que ninguno pudiese prevalecer sobre otro. Era prácticamente una guerra civil en el este europeo. Aunado a esto, el Triviriato se había infiltrado durante años entre ellos, extendiendo sus tentáculos, intentando ganar a los wargs para sus oscuros pero desconocidos propósitos. _Divide y vencerás, _sin dudarlo esa era la consigna del siniestro Trivuriato. El consejo warg se vio impotente para controlar esa situación y por eso enviaron a Walter a Durmstrang, para vigilar y preparar al chico que seria el señor del este.

-Malfoy- Scorpius salió de su meditación cuando escuchó la voz gruesa y gutural del hombre que desempeñaba el papel de su guardaespaldas- olemos humanos detrás de nosotros.

El hombre-warg que se dirigió a Scorpius media al menos dos metros y era de constitución corpulenta, su cabello negro estaba algo desgreñado y afilados colmillos asomaban en su boca. La expresión seria de su cara revelaba que el asunto era de vital importancia. Scorpius olfateó el aire y estuvo de acuerdo inmediatamente. Humanos merodeaban cerca.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se contrajeron hasta el mínimo ofreciéndole al hombre-warg una vista bastante inquietante de esos intensos ojos amarillos que observaban con inteligencia y escudriñaban absolutamente todo a su alrededor. No era el poderío físico lo que impresionaba del joven, aun cuando Scorpius había ganado algo de peso en puro músculo durante esos meses, seguía conservando su apariencia estilizada, era esa mirada despiadada lo que realmente llamaba la atención. Alto, esbelto, muy rubio, tanto que su cabello reflejaba la luz del sol envolviéndolo en un aura dorada, vestido completamente de negro con un chaleco ajustado abotonado hasta el cuello, Scorpius lucia distinguido y a la vez autoritario. Los tatuajes que ya cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo se asomaban en su mano desnuda, en el lado izquierdo del mentón y parte de la mejilla, haciendo un agudo contraste la tinta negra con su piel extremadamente pálida. Impresionaba de su apariencia, el hecho de que su cuerpo tatuado era el reflejo fiel de su espíritu dividido, no ya un humano completo, tampoco un animal…solo un warg. Uno especialmente peligroso, el warg que había ganado quince peleas contra los mas fuertes jefes de manada. Un warg muy joven, que de ninguna manera era ningún novato.

-Atrápenlos y si son iguales que los otros, mátenlos- dijo Scorpius secamente. Lo seguían desde hace meses, humanos que eran magos, quizás con la esperanza de matarlo. No era tonto, Theodore Nott (porque ya Scorpius sabia su verdadera identidad y el hecho que Marcus Nott jamás había ido a Hogwarts, se lo dijo Grayback) seguramente lo buscaba, podía intuirlo, era lo lógico, se había escapado de sus manos casi por suerte y Nott lo cazaría hasta matarlo. Scorpius como el predador que era podía reconocer a un igual e intuir sus intensiones. Theodore Nott lo buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras solo para curar su ego lastimado, Scorpius le había ganado dos veces en abierto enfrentamiento. Solo que Nott estaba completamente equivocado en su intensión, llegado el momento, Scorpius seria el cazador y él la presa. Aun así, era cauteloso, todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar esa pelea contundentemente, no dejaba que ningún humano se acercase a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda de su grupo, cualquiera que fuesen sus propósitos, si demostraban ser inofensivos, sus wargs los dejaban ir, sino…los asesinaban.

El hombre-warg se fue sin esperar ninguna otra orden acompañado de algunos lobos. El joven jefe en realidad no hablaba mucho, menos de lo necesario aun para un warg, era distante y frío, tan duro que parecía estar hecho de piedra en lugar de carne y hueso. Pero su mirada era de rabia contenida casi todo el tiempo, un salvajismo excesivo incluso para ser un animal, algo que al parecer controlaba muy bien y expresaba solo cuando era necesario, Scorpius era justo el tipo de warg al que todos temen incluso los de su misma clase, el que parecía todo el tiempo una bomba a punto de estallar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Grayback acercándose a él. El hombre-lobo destacaba entre todos los demás, vestido con su abrigo de pieles, alto y corpulento, parecía una montaña ambulante. Ese era otro individuo al que mucha gente no se le acercaba por temor, su fama le precedía, antiguo-exmortifago, astuto, inteligente, cruel, ganado de si mismo y cínico, era conocido por ser uno de los combatientes mas despiadados de la historia warg. Arrepentido, envejecido y en decadencia, todavía seguía siendo una verdadera maquina asesina. Lo más inquietante de todo, era que Grayback muy orgulloso, afirmaba respecto a Scorpius a quien quisiese escucharlo, que quizás el alumno superaría al maestro.

-Humanos- dijo Scorpius- cerca.

-¿Quieres que me encargue personalmente?- se ofreció Grayback. De vez en cuando, necesitaba meterse de lleno en la euforia del derramamiento de sangre, solo para estirar las patas y recordar viejos tiempos.

-No- contestó Scorpius- te necesito para algo más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Grayback.

-Quiero que espíes a los wargs que envíe, quiero que me cuentes su comportamiento, deseo saber que tanto cumplen mis ordenes al pie de la letra- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Y si no lo hacen como tú quieres?- preguntó Grayback. Observaba al joven que permanecía frente a él inmóvil como una estatua, pero con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, dispuesto al ataque inmediato ante cualquier amenaza. Siempre asombraba la diferencia entre el antiguo Scorpius y el nuevo, el chico alegre y mañoso se había convertido en un hombre decidido, pragmático y circunspecto. Quizás hizo demasiado bien su trabajo de instructor. Perdón… no el hombre….mas bien el warg.

-Entonces no me sirven para mis propósitos- dijo Scorpius en tono plano y ausente-No puedo permitir que mis órdenes sean mal interpretadas, además no confío en nadie. La mitad de los wargs de Siberia quieren arrancarme la cabeza con los dientes. No puedo darme el lujo de ser descuidado o clemente. Tú me traerás la información y luego discutiremos que hacer con ellos.

-¿Confías en mi?- preguntó Grayback.

-No…pero no me queda mas remedio- dijo Scorpius mirándolo penetrantemente- no te lo tomes a mal, desde que me convertí, me cuesta inclusive confiar en Walter, el animal dentro de mi es receloso por naturaleza. Pero los conozco, se quienes son. Ustedes tienen la ventaja de la antigüedad conmigo.

Grayback sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Bien dicho muchacho- dijo Fenrir- aprendes rápido, nadie cuida mejor el pellejo que uno mismo. Pero recuerda, aun me debes tu vida.

-Y pagaré esa molestosa deuda lo más rápido posible en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad- contestó Scorpius con hosquedad.

-Como tú digas…jefecito- se burló Grayback haciéndole una pomposa reverencia, para después irse por su camino riendo a carcajadas. Scorpius se encogió de hombros e ignoró la burla con bastante dignidad. Los otros wargs observaron curiosos la escena y Scorpius gruñó sonoramente en su dirección. Luego de eso la mayoría evitó acercársele por un buen rato, a pesar del tono disciplente de Grayback, allí todo el mundo estaba claro quien era el jefe. Cuando un warg poseía la destreza indiscutible de Scorpius para luchar y patear culos a su antojo, era mejor aceptar su supremacía por las buenas. En cuanto a Fenrir, Scorpius primero moriría antes que decírselo, pero si bien era un sujeto de cuidado y jamás le daría la espalda si podía evitarlo, le gustaba Fenrir Grayback. Después de todo, era su mentor, él único que pudo enseñarle como sobrevivir en ese mundo de bestias. Bill Weasley tuvo razón, pocos podían hacer lo que Fenrir Grayback practicaba con maestría, el asesinato sin contemplaciones.

Aunque no mataba sin justificación y el motivo que tenia era valido, venganza, Scorpius no se sentía cómodo con su nueva faceta de depredador, sin embargo había entendido que era la única forma. Poder…todo se resumía en ganarse el poder, el dominio. Uno que no deseaba por descontado, pero que necesitaba obtener.

Allí entraba a colación, una de las tantas cosas que debió saber en su momento, antes de la transformación. No era que uno se transformase en un animal salvaje sin ningún tipo de consciencia. Eso era una falacia, un rumor extendido por los wargs para protegerse de los humanos, para provocar su temor ante lo indomable. El warg tenia consciencia, sentía, percibía el significado de todo a su alrededor, tenia un alma, puesto que tampoco era completamente un animal. Solo que esa alma no podía ver las cosas como un humano, por lo menos no completamente, tenían una perspectiva similar pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Los instintos primarios primaban sobre la razón y la lógica humana era cierto, pero no actuaban del todo como animales sin control. Dependía de la fuerza de espíritu de cada individuo, dejar que su humanidad se perdiese para siempre o que nunca se afianzara. Para cada warg era diferente, a distintos niveles. Algunos preferían seguir siendo lo que casi eran, animales, otros entablaban una lucha de voluntades dentro de ellos mismos finalmente enloqueciendo, unos pocos simplemente lograban un acuerdo entre la parte humana y la animal, tal como hizo Walter alguna vez. Era el camino difícil, pero era la vía a obtener el poder.

¿A que grupo finalmente Scorpius Malfoy pertenecería? Esa era la gran incógnita.

Scorpius, debía ganarse a pulso el respeto de las manadas que les correspondía por derecho, era su destino. El consejo, Walter, Bill y Grayback, necesitaban que ganase las manadas orientales, que se convirtiese en el jefe absoluto del clan del este, puesto que los jefes de esas manadas no lo querían y desconfiaban de él por ser un mago, tenia que ganárselas peleando a muerte. Pero la jugada maestra seria que llegado ese momento, Bill entonces le cedería las manadas occidentales a Scorpius y por primera vez en la historia de los wargs, habría un jefe único entre los lobos. La esperanza era que el consejo warg mediante votación, aceptase finalmente que Scorpius Malfoy fuese la cabeza visible de todos los wargs del planeta incluido los cuervos, el líder absoluto. Como el consejo warg estaba repartido entre lobos y cuervos a partes iguales, Walter Rosemberg, miembro del consejo desde hacia mas de cien años, seria el voto decisivo y era obvio por quien se inclinaría. Había observado al chico durante años, visto su desarrollo tanto intelectual como físico como humano y como warg, él era la elección lógica y la correcta. El motivo de tomar esa decisión, elegir un solo jefe, era simple, alejar cualquier influencia oscura de los wargs, evitar que fuesen tentados a participar en una guerra del lado equivocado.

Pero Scorpius para acceder a la jefatura, tendría que demostrar, que no solo era un warg con todas las de la ley, sino que también conservaba su esencia humana, la suficiente para ser fiel a los tratados con los magos, esos que promulgaban el aislamiento de la comunidad warg para asegurar el estatuto del secreto, y también respetar las prohibiciones principales contenidas en ese centenario acuerdo: no atacar sino se estaba en peligro, no guerrear con los magos o muggles y no ligarse sentimental o sexualmente con un ser humano de forma permanente.

Con lo primera condición, ser un warg, no había problema, lo segunda, seguir siendo humano, estaba por verse todavía.

La razón de que aceptase los planes, no tenía discusión alguna. Tenia que concretar una venganza. Vengar a Rose Weasley y a su hija, y poco le importaba si moría en el intento.

Mantenía su aislamiento desde hacia un año, por precaución, el Trivuriato lo buscaba para matarlo, por lo que no permitía que se le acercasen amigos o enemigos, porque generalmente no lograba distinguir sus intensiones hasta que estaba en una situación peligrosa. Sin embargo, los rumores entre los propios wargs eran de cierto modo la manera que tenia de informarse, él sabia que Bill y su familia estaban vivos refugiados en Irlanda, Bill también sabia que Scorpius estaba vivo y en Siberia, poniendo en practica los planes o al menos intentándolo. Sin muchos detalles. No tenia idea de cómo se desarrollaba la guerra mágica en las Islas Británicas ni lo que estaba sucediendo allá, de todas formas no le importaba nada. Su único objetivo era Nott. Y Scorpius sabia que él vivía, todavía en el poder, que enviase magos a seguirlo era prueba suficiente.

Scorpius al rato escuchó los gritos, solapados entre los aullidos del viento. Eran enemigos, tal como había supuesto en un primer momento. Pronto divisó una jauría de lobos acercándose, cuando llegaron hasta él, el más grande de todos depósito a sus pies, una cabeza decapitada, otro lobo hizo seguidamente lo mismo. Scorpius miró el rostro deformado de unas de las cabezas y alzó una ceja al reconocerlo.

-Se quien es….estudiaba séptimo en Hogwarts como yo, Slytherin, de los peores, un secuaz de Nott, el otro no lo conozco- mientras tanto los lobos se transformaban de nuevos a forma humana.

-¿Que hacemos con lo que queda de los cadáveres?- preguntó uno de los wargs.

-Déjenlos a la intemperie, dentro de unos días, si las aves de carroña ayudan, no quedaran ni los huesos- contestó Scorpius dándose la vuelta. Mientras caminaba se encontró a Grayback de frente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Todo según tus órdenes- dijo Grayback.

-Perfecto- dijo Scorpius- camina conmigo, tengo que discutir contigo algo, antes que lleguemos a Bloklov, tendrás que organizarlo.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Grayback.

-Nott me sigue, ocúpate de que se entere de que yo lo se- fue la concisa respuesta de Scorpius.

-¿Para que?- preguntó Grayback.

-Solo deseo que lo sepa- dijo Scorpius.

0o0

Antonin Dolohov entró a paso firme al comedor de Hogwarts. Del sitio habían sido retiradas todas las mesas y en el presidium ahora solo estaban tres sillas colocadas una junto a la otra, una para cada miembro del Trivuriato. Nott estaba sentado en la de la izquierda, acomodado de cualquier forma, fumando un cigarrillo tras otro y dando cuenta de una botella de vino, Avery permanecía quieto, con los ojos cerrados, en actitud pensativa. Al ver a Dolohov , el cruel anciano emergió de sus cavilaciones.

-Por tu cara, veo que no hay buenas noticias- comentó Avery al recibir al recién llegado.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en Durmstrang?- preguntó Nott.

-Perfectamente bien, como siempre- dijo Dolohov y luego bastante fastidiado agregó- excepto por el hecho de que ayer me hicieron entrega de algo, lo dejaron enfrente de las puertas de Durmstrang, al parecer un presente para Theodore de parte de Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Nott bastante interesado.

Entonces Dolohov lanzó al suelo el contenido de una bolsa que llevaba consigo. Dos cabezas putrefactas cubiertas de gusanos rodaron por el piso. El hedor le provocó tos a Avery.

-A nuestros exploradores evidentemente no les fue muy bien que digamos- comentó sarcásticamente Nott inclinándose en su asiento para observar mejor el rostro de aquellos que había enviado.

-¿Acaso significa algo para ti Nott? – preguntó Dolohov disgustado

Nott levantó una ceja y sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, sus ojos azules resplandecieron. _Así que el condenado mocoso se atreve a provocarme. _

-Sabe que nosotros lo seguimos- dijo Nott.

-Malfoy no es tan tonto como tú pensabas- comentó Avery reflexivamente- y sin duda, tampoco es muy caritativo que se diga con los intrusos, cualquiera diría que incluso utiliza nuestros propios métodos contra nosotros. El joven Malfoy al parecer tiene tanta sangre fría como cualquiera de los aquí presentes.

-Por lo visto, así es- dijo Dolohov con fastidio evidente- pero esta pendejada fue obra de Grayback. El chico no se anda con rodeos para matar a quienes lo persiguen, cierto, pero si es algo parecido a su padre o a su abuelo, sofisticado, elegante, educado, un snob de mierda, te aseguro que no tuvo una idea medieval de tan mal gusto como esto.

-Si estás tan molesto es porque no fue tan inútil su maniobra- dijo Avery sarcásticamente.

-No funciona con nosotros, pero con nuestros seguidores es diferente- dijo Dolohov-al parecer logró amedrentarlos, los guardias murmuran, afirman que tenemos un año persiguiendo a un maldito animal que se burla de nosotros como le da su real gana. Este chico pone en evidencia nuestras debilidades.

-Esto claramente es una advertencia- comentó Avery-Por supuesto, no prestaremos atención de ningún modo, pero estoy de acuerdo, este Scorpius Malfoy resultó un sujeto de cuidado. Ha asesinado a destajo y sin contemplación a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente, mejor dicho, ni siquiera se han acercado lo suficiente a él para tener una idea aproximada de su ubicación. Se mueve tan rápido que es imposible seguirle la pista No puedo ocultar cierto grado de admiración.

-Tantos elogios- dijo Nott con amargura- cualquiera diría que estás tentado a ofrecerle unirse a nosotros.

-No creas que no lo he pensado- respondió Avery- pero tú, mi querido amigo, eliminaste cualquier posibilidad de alianza, le mataste al hijo y lo intentaste con su mujer. Es suficiente, me niego a seguir perdiendo hombres persiguiendo a ese warg. O seguir quedando en ridículo.

-Peor, todavía no sabemos donde está el maldito muchacho- dijo Dolohov chasqueando los dedos, uno de los guardias se adelantó esperando ordenes. Dolohov momentáneamente lo ignoró, un pensamiento había acudido a su mente, alejando cualquier otra cosa.

-Y hablando del Malfoy mayor, ha estado muy bajo perfil estos últimos meses- dijo Dolohov suspicaz, su intensa mirada se clavó en Avery, quien era el mas tolerante de los tres que conformaban el Trivuriato- no he escuchado ni una sola queja. Acude a nuestras reuniones y se dedica sociabilizar con todos nuestros aliados como si fuese una maldita fiesta para tomar el té, incluso ha participado en alguna que otra discusión de las nuevas leyes en el ministerio. Me inquieta que su casa sea inencontrable, ahora la única forma de llamarlo es invocando la marca tenebrosa.

-Déjalo tranquilo, que se esconda, sigue enviando el dinero y eso es lo importante- dijo Avery levantando su mano restándole importancia al comentario- lo que haga con su tiempo es problema de él. Malfoy fue siempre un mortifago mediocre, un incapaz, no sirve para luchar, pues que se ocupe de seguir siendo nuestro financista, ya que se le da tan bien producir galeones.

-Me pregunto que está tramando- contestó Nott- es muy raro que no haya levantado un dedo para impedir que le hagamos daño a su retoño y mas extraño aun, que se esconda con tanto celo.

-No sabe lo de su hijo, aunque no niego que seguro lo sospecha, Draco Malfoy no estará muy dotado para la lucha, pero no es ningún tonto- dijo Avery- él es consciente que estamos pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones y de cada palabra de su boca, está simplemente observando para guardar sus intereses económicos, después de todo, no es poco el dinero que ha invertido. Hasta yo haría lo mismo….de hecho….lo hice en mi momento, la primera vez que Voldemort intentó una guerra. Pero tienes razón, algo trama. Pronto nos ocuparemos de él, cuando Draco Malfoy deje de ser imprescindible, lo mataremos. .

-Llévate esta porquería de aquí….ni los perros se la comerían…quémalos en la primera chimenea que te encuentres- ordenó Dolohov de pronto bruscamente al guardia que se había acercado señalándole las cabezas, para después sentarse en el sitio que le correspondía a la derecha de Avery.

-¡Fuera!- gritó Nott a los guardias que quedaban, estos se apresaron a cumplir la orden. En un segundo estuvieron solos, el concilio empezaba.

-Hemos sido descuidados- dijo Avery- la importancia de ese muchacho debimos conocerla desde un principio, su nombre debió estar en esa maldita lista. Draco Malfoy alega que intentaba proteger a su hijo y nada más.

-Es tan importante como Rose Weasley- agregó Dolohov- son dos cabos sueltos de los que tenemos que ocuparnos a la brevedad- luego miró acusadoramente a Nott- y de paso tus dos cabos sueltos.

-En cuanto a Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Nott- no se porque te empeñas en buscarlo, él vendrá a mi, busca venganza.

-Ese muchacho no puede hacerse del control de los warg, debemos impedirlo a toda costa. Contábamos con wargs para esto y por nuestra falta de previsión ahora estamos jodidos- dijo Dolohov

-Es inevitable que se haga del poder- contestó Avery- nuestros informadores así lo han afirmado. Ha ganado a casi todas las manadas del este, solo es cuestión de tiempo, pero no necesitamos a todos los wargs, los pocos que tenemos nos servirán. De todas formas, el muchacho puede querer lo que sea, pero dudo que el consejo en pleno permita que nos declare la guerra abiertamente. No, no vendrán los wargs, solo será Scorpius Malfoy y Nott se encargará de él, ahora tiene el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

Los dos ancianos miraron a Nott, las tinieblas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, un halo oscuro y siniestro que solo acentuaba su crueldad. Nott había hecho un pacto infernal con el Heraldo, obteniendo un montón de posibilidades hasta ahora vedados para un ser humano. Avery y Dolohov estaban impacientes por verlo en acción.

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó Dolohov- el Inominado no accederá a nuestras peticiones si esa chica no muere. ¿Que te ha dicho tu esposa?

-Marina claramente ha visto que la tendré en mis manos…pronto- dijo Nott, sus ojos de pronto se oscurecieron hasta volverse completamente negros, despidiendo mas maldad de lo usual- de eso no hay lugar a dudas. Ella va a morir.

-¿La resistencia que está en Irlanda? ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- preguntó Dolohov.

-Por ahora nada, ellos se han mostrado bastante inútiles en concretar algún ataque contra nosotros que valga la pena, de hecho, hace meses que no realizan ninguno- dijo Avery- intuyo que deben tener problemas internos. Por lo pronto no constituyen una amenaza, poco a poco infiltraremos traidores dentro de ellos. Mientras tanto, Inglaterra es nuestra y debemos consolidar nuestro dominio.

-No podemos infiltrar a nadie sino sabemos donde están- contestó Dolohov.

-Pronto- Nott tomó una copa de vino y empezó a pasar un dedo por su borde distraídamente- alguno de ellos se equivocará, se delatará y allí, entonces tendremos nuestra oportunidad.

-Curioso viniendo de ti, que no practicas precisamente el don de la paciencia- dijo Dolohov.

-Te equivocas, ahora mas que nunca se que ser paciente me dará el éxito- dijo Nott tomándose un trago.

-¿Me pareces que tienes un plan o son ideas mías?- preguntó Dolohov.

-Tengo un plan…pero necesito tiempo para llevarlo a cabo- contestó Nott.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Avery impaciente.

-Pronto- respondió Nott hosco.

-Considero una prioridad encontrar a Scorpius Malfoy y matarlo, sin necesidad de ensuciarnos las manos directamente, contrario a lo que piensa Nott, no esperaré que ponga un pie en Inglaterra. Ya se le considera un warg peligroso- dijo Dolohov- visto que ustedes no han elegido bien a quien debe cazarlo, yo he traído conmigo, al único hombre que no fallará en encontrárselo frente a frente.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Nott curioso, puesto que no se le ocurría por los momentos ningún nombre. A menos que…

-Pasa- gritó Dolohov. Las puertas se abrieron y entonces entró al comedor un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos grises y el cabello negro recogido en una coleta. Vestía elegantemente con una tunica de última moda marrón y verde oscuro, además de un lujoso abrigo de cachemira. Sus facciones eran recias, como si estuviesen cinceladas en mármol. Su andar era decidido y su cínica sonrisa se la dedicó a todos los presentes.

-Vaya…vaya- Nott empezó a reír cuando lo reconoció. Él mismo era llamado el mas loco de los locos por sus seguidores, pero el individuo que tenia enfrente bien que le hacia la competencia. En apariencia, ese hombre siempre fue una pantomima de mortifago, mas preocupado de su peinado que de cualquier otra cosa, pero verlo en acción, era una delicia, era implacable y lo mas escalofriante de todo, era un sabueso humano, condenadamente inteligente y astuto, capaz de rastrear casi cualquier cosa, nadie ni nada se le escapaba. Fue el único que dio con Harry Potter en su momento, atrapándolo cuando nadie mas pudo, ni siquiera el chico-que-vivió, uno de los mejores magos de la historia, logró eludir esa persecución. Con el Heraldo dedicado a acechar a Rose Weasley y derribar su protección mágica, sin duda él era la segunda mejor opción para buscar y encontrar a Scorpius Malfoy donde quiera que estuviese aunque fuese en la mitad del infierno. Nott lo había desechado tempranamente, porque ese hombre estaba desaparecido desde hacia mucho tiempo …hasta ahora.

- Scabior ¿Y donde te habías metido? Tengo mas de veinte años que no se de ti, fuiste la primera rata que abandonó el barco o debo decir el primer carroñero que huyó cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó- Nott estaba absolutamente complacido de ver a ese hombre allí.

-No huí, simplemente ya no me agradaron las condiciones de trabajo. Recibir el beso del dementor por atrapar mestizos y muggles no estaba en la cláusula.- aclaró Scabior, con una voz educada, su acento ingles era de clase alta. Aparentaba unos cuarenta años. Tenía una posición social acomodada, siempre tuvo mas que suficiente dinero para vivir Lo que hacia, cazar humanos y otras criaturas mágicas, era simplemente un excéntrico hobbie. Una diversión que había perfeccionado a tal modo, que nadie lo igualaba. Y que le pagasen por ese trabajo, era más que satisfactorio.

-Nuestro mejor mercenario- comentó Nott- que desperdicio tu ausencia tan prolongada. He podido hacer uso de ti mucho antes y ahorrarme un montón de problemas.

-Así que buscaste a un carroñero para encargarse de la presa- dijo Avery complacido y luego se dirigió a Dolohov- muy original. ¿Ya sabe a quien tiene que cazar? ¿Se lo dijiste?

-Por supuesto- dijo Dolohov exhibiendo una sonrisa cruel- y cuando supo que iba a rastrear a Scorpius Malfoy, ni siquiera aceptó el pago. Scabior odia a los Malfoy´s por muy buenas razones, las mejores.

-Y ¿Cuáles serian esas razones?- preguntó Nott curioso.

-No lo sabes….hum…que rareza, pero de todas formas tú .no tendrías forma de saberlo ¿cierto? Jamás te han gustado los chismes Nott, por eso no estás enterado- comentó Avery complacido, por fin un asunto del que Nott no tenia ni puta idea, todo un logro, el muy hijo de puta después de su pacto con el diablo, parecía omnisciente y omnipresente - la existencia de algunos bastardos no es muy conocida en el mundo mágico y tú ni siquiera habías nacido cuando sucedió.

-¿Qué bastardos?- preguntó Nott.

-Los bastardos de la primera guerra mágica- dijo Dolohov- los hijos ilegítimos de los mortifagos de nuestra generación. Algunos productos de la degradación y la infamia otros simplemente hijos de la pasión insensata de un hombre por una mujer. Después de todo, mí apreciado Nott, algunos de nosotros tuvimos alguna vez sangre caliente en las venas.

-¿Quién es tu padre?- Nott entonces se fijó en los ojos de Scabior, de un tono gris acero que se le hacia muy familiar.

-Soy el medio- hermano de Lucius Malfoy- dijo secamente Scabior- el hijo menor de su padre Abraxas, el hijo ocultado y no reconocido. Mi madre fue Louise Scabior, una gran señora sangrelimpia si me permito recordarles, una mujer que fue engañada vilmente por el maldito de mi padre biológico.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Nott.

-Abraxas Malfoy se la llevó a la cama y le prometió matrimonio- explicó Avery- por supuesto…no cumplió. Nada que alguno de nosotros no hubiésemos hecho alguna vez, solo que se metió con la mujer equivocada, una con un apellido muy importante a cuestas.

-Un bastardo Malfoy….el único en la historia de la familia…me imagino que el viejo no lo reconoció para no perjudicar su reputación ni la de la dama ¿Por qué rayos no se casó con ella y resuelto el problema? - dijo Dolohov.

_No es el único bastardo__ Malfoy que vive…_la voz del Heraldo resonó en la cabeza de Nott, el hombre frunció el ceño desconcertado. _Existe otro_…. Mientras tanto la conversación seguía a su alrededor.

-Lucius no estaba de acuerdo ni lo estuvo jamás, convenció a su padre de echar tierra sobre el asunto- contestó Avery- él se iba a casar con Narcissa por esa época, los Black´s y los Scabior eran enemigos mortales. No era conveniente.

-Pero ni mi madre ni yo olvidamos jamás, juré vengar su honor algún día, por una u otra razón se me han escapado dos generaciones de Malfoy´s , ahora cumpliré- contestó Scabior- Y como bien dices, soy un bastardo con todas las de la ley y de todas las formas posibles.

-Bien…bien….al parecer...el asunto va a quedar en familia- concluyó Nott riéndose a carcajadas.

0o0

-Tienes buena estatura- dijo Alphonse mientras recolocaba los electrodos a Rose, ella permanecía de pie con los brazos extendidos en cruz totalmente en ropa interior. Draco observaba con interés clínico sentado en una silla- brazos y piernas largas, aun le falta fuerza pero eso lo remediaremos. Lo que mas me gusta es el sentido del equilibrio que posee, Madame.

-No te equivoques Alphonse, debes ajustar la energía adecuada para alguien de la contextura de Rose- dijo Draco hablando por experiencia propia. Cuando se los colocaron, habían requerido al menos tres ajustes. Eran artefactos muy delicados, funcionaban como un intrincado mecanismo de relojería, Alphonse les decía neuronas Cyborg. Cada par se colocaba en un punto específico del cuerpo y actuaba como una placa neuromuscular accesoria.

Alphonse realizó unos cuantos hechizos para que los electrodos se ocultaran debajo de la piel de Rose, ella sintió un leve cosquilleo pero después nada mas. Draco le aseguró que eran seguros, él mismo los probó, cuando le contó a Rose lo que podía hacerse llevándolos, ella aceptó de inmediato. Ya habían tenido prácticas de combate anteriormente, generalmente Draco le enseñaba algunos golpes, pero en general eran solo ejercicios, pero con los electrodos seria la primera vez que luchasen cuerpo a cuerpo. No le incomodaban a, pero luego de unos segundos, el hormigueo se extendió sobre todo en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, ella sintió como recuperaba la fuerza muscular. Aunque eso no era el único aparato extraño que tenía dentro de su cuerpo. Llevaba insertado un audífono en su oído izquierdo también cortesía de las habilidades de Alphonse Rascar.

-¿Cómo se siente?-preguntó Alphonse observando apreciativamente a la chica.

Rose era tan alta como el hombre, delgada pero con unas curvas exquisitas, el medimago se había demorado lo mas posible para poder admirar ese cuerpo maravillosamente femenino. Su piel era blanca, alabastrina, sus cabellos de un tono castaño oscuro (según la chica, había oscurecido mucho al crecer de nuevo con ayuda mágica) y el color de sus ojos era azul mar, sus caderas eran pronunciadas y sus pechos muy tentadores. Pero era su rostro el que impactaba. La protegida de Malfoy era una mujer bellísima, cuando la examinó la primera vez estaba herida y maltrecha, pero la chica se había recuperado estupendamente bien. Y si bien él ya era un anciano, cuando se le presentaba la ocasión, no despreciaba la vista de unos encantos femeninos tan excepcionales.

-El entumecimiento está pasando- dijo ella moviendo los brazos. El medimago asintió complacido

-El dispositivo en su oído, ¿funciona correctamente? ¿No le molesta?- preguntó Alphonse

-No escucho nada por mi oído izquierdo sino es con este aparato que llevo- dijo Rose- pero además ahora puedo percibir a una persona cuando está cerca y saber quien es si lo conozco, sin contar lo de mi equilibrio.

-Eres un mago físico- contestó Alphonse, sus ojos se detuvieron en los estupendos pechos de la chica un segundo sin ningún tipo de disimulo, para bajar a lo que se encontraba escondido entre los muslos. "_si tuviese cuarenta años menos haría cualquier cosa por echarme un revolcón con esta mujer_"- como todos los Walpurgis, eres excepcionalmente dotada para la magia, solo que en tu caso, además tienes los sentidos aumentados. Naciste así, solo que parte de tu cerebro se tuvo que apagar para que lo sintieras.

-Créame- dijo Rose, sin prestar atención al grosero reconocimiento del sanador- no estoy nada contenta por el motivo.

-Alphonse creo que ya hemos terminado- dijo Draco secamente. No se le había pasado por alto los ojos ávidos de Alphonse sobre Rose y no le gustó para nada, de hecho, le molestó muchísimo- Rose, ya puedes vestirte.

-Me disculpa- dijo Rose mirando al medico

-Por supuesto madame- dijo Alphonse inclinando la cabeza. Rose fue detrás de un biombo y se colocó un pantalón y una camiseta de tirantes. Alternativamente levantaba la cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo Draco, que en ese momento despedía con un apretón de manos a Alphonse, quien después de ganar unos cuantos millones de galeones con sus artilugios, estaba mas que satisfecho.

-Es un placer trabajar con usted _Monseuir Malfoy_- dijo Alphonse- y con su protegida. Es una muchacha encantadora, debe usted quitarle los pretendientes de encima a porrazos.

-Seguro que si. Uno de mis elfos te acompañará a la salida, gracias por sus servicios Alphonse- contestó Draco sonriendo falsamente. Alphonse se retiró.

Draco se acercó al biombo, Rose se estaba arreglando el cabello y asomó la cabeza por una de las persianas.

-Ese tipo no es de mi agrado. ¿Tendré que verlo de nuevo?- preguntó ella trenzándose el cabello, mirando de reojo a Draco, él detallo su perfil, sus labios rojos y llenos, su pequeña nariz afilada. Su molestia era irrazonable, Alphonse simplemente dijo la verdad, ella últimamente se había puesto bien bonita.

-No, a menos que alguno de los electrodos se averíe- contestó Draco.

-Me miraba como si fuese a comerme viva- dijo Rose con un súbito estremecimiento- me sentí incomoda.

-Alphonse te miró como lo hace un hombre con una mujer atractiva- dijo Draco- acostúmbrate, no se porque, pero tienes algo que llama la atención de inmediato, es lógico que la gente te admire.

-Tú has visto bastante de mí y no me miras así- respondió ella y de pronto se ruborizó, solo de recordarlo.

-Rose, eso no lo sabes- respondió Draco tensándose, cuando Rose le contestó agitando sus pestañas y dedicándole una discreta sonrisa con sus labios rojos y sus mejillas arreboladas, luciendo absolutamente encantadora, él percibió una sensación conocida en su cuerpo concentrándose en un sitio innombrable, pura excitación. Lo interpretó como una respuesta primaria masculina ante un gesto de coquetería casi innato, hecho inconscientemente. Draco meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro muy contrariado y culpable, sintiéndose como la mierda por una fracción de segundo. Aun cuando dispuso lo contrario hacia meses, era obvio que le faltaba una buena hembra en la cama. Porque de seguro que no miraba a Rose tan descaradamente con Alphonse, pero los ojos se le iban de vez en cuando….pero que mas daba… él también era un hombre. Solo que iba a tener que deshogarse con otra. Pensar de otro modo era inconcebible.

Rose dejó su cabello quieto y le clavó la mirada, Draco se la mantuvo unos instantes, asumiendo la actitud fría y hermética que lo caracterizaba. Gestos que a ella le parecían irresistiblemente interesantes ¿como ese hombre podía parecer una estatua de hielo la mayoría del tiempo y esconder tanta intensidad en su interior?

-¿Me gustaría saber que piensas de mi aspecto? Ya que ahora no puedo leerte la mente si tú no quieres, seria bueno que me lo dijeses- preguntó ella. Draco sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Tienes los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida- contestó Draco-y el resto me lo reservo.

Felicia tenia razón, siempre fue un ciego respecto a Rose, jamás había reparado en su atractivo físico, nunca…hasta ahora…La adolescente que conoció se convirtió ante sus ojos en una mujer. Esa chica, ahora sana, con ese cabello castaño ondulado que le llegaba a la espalda mas un cuerpo y una cara de diosa, era pura dinamita. Pero no era eso lo que lo atraía, él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres despampanantes, de hecho se había llevado a la cama a tantas de ese tipo que ya ni lo recordaba. Rose le llamaba la atención, no tanto por tener un cuerpo voluptuoso, que de paso, no era el caso, ella era mas bien delgada, sino porque estaba rodeada por un aura muy luminosa, su espíritu era hermoso. No era escandalosamente sexy, sino mas bien una mujer de esas en donde se intuía sutilmente un montón de promesas sensuales cubierta con gestos inocentes, un secreto que cualquier hombre estaría deseoso por descubrir. Por supuesto, cualquier hombre que no estuviese en la posición de Draco Malfoy.

Rose tuvo la punzada de un recuerdo atravesándola…"_Tienes los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida", _ella había escuchado eso antes, pero no de boca de Draco…De nuevo, otra vez, esa voz…esa maldita voz. Enseguida empezó a sentirse mal.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó Draco saliendo de unos pensamientos que él consideraba totalmente impropios de su parte. Ella era su alumna…además, algo parecido a una confidente, puesto que no había tenido más remedio que compartir muchos secretos con ella, quizás una amiga, pero nada mas.

-Si- respondió ella en tono seco. Su conversación cómplice de pronto se disfumó como una voluta de humo. De nuevo el muro entre ellos. Después de todos esos meses, todavía su relación era algo tensa, si bien él había aprendido a bloquear la conexión mental y ella se controlaba bastante bien. Rose estaba molesta porque sentía que Draco le ocultaba cosas, además de estar impaciente por empezar el enfrentamiento contra el Trivuriato, necesitaba ver a su familia y mientras ellos no dieran el primer paso no los vería.

Rose salió del biombo y se colocó frente a frente a Draco, ella llevaba ropa deportiva, él vestía como siempre, con un sobrio traje oscuro abotonado.

-Estírate primero- dijo él mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro preparando su musculatura. Cuando empezaron a entrenar, debido a su mala condición física, él fue muy condescendiente con ella. Ahora con los electrodos, la cuestión seria distinta.

-Dije que estoy lista- dijo ella corriendo hacia él, dando un vertiginoso salto que la elevó unos metros sobre el suelo. Rose se sorprendió por un instante debido a la velocidad y la altura que consiguió, pero pudo controlar la dirección de su pierna cuando intentó patear a Draco en el pecho y derribarlo. El hombre fue mas rápido y realizando una maniobra interceptó la pierna de Rose con la suya. Ella cayó limpiamente al piso, sostenida por un solo pie, conservando perfectamente el equilibrio. Verla haciendo eso, fue increíble, cualquier otro hubiese caído torpemente sobre su trasero.

Draco caminó de un lado a otro con lentitud, mirándola de reojo, ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima. En una fracción de segundo, Rose de nuevo se levantó, corrió y cuando llegó hasta él le hizo una llave doblándole el brazo detrás de la espalda, Draco sonrió cuando la percibió utilizando toda su fuerza sobre él, entonces, se deshizo de nuevo de Rose, girando su brazo casi a un ángulo imposible. Entonces fue ella la que estaba apresada por él.

-Tu punto es la agilidad, no la fuerza, yo soy un hombre y tú una mujer, tengo mas poderío físico que tú, como los dos llevamos los electrodos, la diferencia se mantiene, jamás me ganaras de esa forma, enfrentándome abiertamente, mas bien, utiliza mi propia fuerza física contra mi- le dijo Draco antes de soltarla.

-Es increíble- Rose se tocaba el brazo derecho, que tantas molestias le había dado en el pasado, ahora funcionaba bien, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba satisfecha- estos electrodos de verdad si funcionan.

-Te lo dije- dijo Draco- son un buen invento.

-Valen lo que pagaste- dijo Rose- puedo imaginarme miles de cosas que hacer con ellos.

-De todas formas- explicó Draco- tú papel no implica que debas ir directo a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Tú magia deberá bastar. Solo te enseño estas cosas como medida de precaución, para que te defiendas si se presenta la ocasión y no puedes escapar.

-Ya lo se- dijo Rose.

-¿Como va la lectura?- preguntó Draco. Una de las tareas impuestas a Rose era estudiar los cientos de volúmenes de la Biblioteca del Castillo de Duhm, los antiguos manuscritos de los Walpurgis. No muy diferente al estilo de enseñanza que ella experimentó cuando estudió en Hogwarts. Incluso, Draco le hacia exámenes regularmente.

-A este ritmo creo que terminaré en unos veinte años- respondió Rose con sarcasmo, provocando que Draco frunciese el ceño. De un tiempo a la fecha, ella recuperó algo del sentido del humor, uno bien sofisticado, lleno de ironía, muy parecido al de Scorpius por cierto. Rose cuando vio su cara contrariada y temiendo que le asignara mas horas de estudio se apresuró a agregar- es un chiste Draco, en realidad he hecho una selección de textos, deje la historia de lado por los momentos y me estoy concentrando en los libros de hechizos que pueda necesitar.

-El aprendizaje de Walpurgis nunca termina- dijo Draco- el objetivo del periodo de instrucción de un caballero de la orden es ofrecer las herramientas necesarias que conduzcan a la utilización adecuada del conocimiento mágico. Aun todavía yo estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada día. Hoy practicaremos algo de magia básica, cosas que aprendiste en Hogwarts.

-¿Cosas como que?- preguntó Rose.

-Supongo que sabes lanzar una maldición reductora como dios manda- dijo Draco.

Rose lo percibió como una provocación, no le gustaba que se burlaran en su cara, menos que la subestimaran, ofuscada agarró su varita y la apuntó a un mesa que estaba justo detrás de Draco, él tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido para que no le alcanzase la maldición. La mesa quedo hecha añicos.

-Nada mal- dijo Draco apreciativamente- nada mal. Pero eres demasiado impulsiva, tienes mucha rabia dentro de ti. Aprende a controlarla, sácala de tu sistema, si pierdes los sesos pierdes la vida.

Draco se acercó a Rose y con un movimiento rápido de su bastón, logró quitarle la varita de las manos, la chica retrocedió ante el ataque. Draco se fue contra ella, le hizo una llave y se colocó por detrás, con el bastón sirviéndole de ancla contra su cuello.

-Desprevenida totalmente- dijo el hombre con pasmosa tranquilidad, Rose sentía su respiración caliente sobre su cuello, intentó patearle las piernas pero él se lo impidió- esto merece una reprimenda.

-Pero dijiste que no necesitaba pelear- protestó Rose.

-Antes de aprender otra cosa, vas a tener que moderar el carácter, siéntate en el suelo y medita sobre lo que te he dicho- dijo Draco soltándola

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- dijo Rose.

-No- contestó Draco y fue a sentarse en una silla. Rose permanecía de pie, Draco dio un largo suspiró de resignación y agregó- Siéntate, un rato con el yoga no mata a nadie.

-No- contestó ella bruscamente. Estaba cansada y no tenia cerebro para meditar absolutamente nada. Además, estaba harta de que Draco controlase cada aspecto de su vida.

_Paciencia…debo tener mucha paciencia_, se dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo? Pareces una maldita olla de presión a punto de estallar. No me mientas Rose, siento lo mismo que tú sientes….solo que la mayoría del tiempo trato de no prestarte atención. Prometiste obedecerme y no veo que lo estés haciendo en este momento.

-Me ocultas cosas- dijo ella llegando al quid del asunto de lo que la estaba molestando. En general era bastante sincera con Draco, pero era la primera vez que se lo comentaba tan abiertamente- lo se. Y se que no me lo dices porque temes mi reacción. Además esta espera se está haciendo muy larga, quiero ver a mis padres.

-Cuando crea conveniente haremos el primer movimiento- dijo Draco- será pronto, el tiempo apremia. La resistencia en Irlanda está inquieta.

-Daria lo que fuera para superar esta laguna mental- dijo Rose – es demasiado frustrante.

-¿No recuerdas que pasó en tu ataque? ¿Qué fue lo que te salvo? – Draco tanteo el terreno. Cada día que pasaba le costaba mas ocultarle lo de Scorpius y su hija, no quería seguir haciéndolo, igual ella se enteraría tarde o temprano. Draco tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Ella tenia que recordarlo- Haz un intento ahora, revisa tu memoria. ¿Que te salvó de las manos de Nott?

Rose sintió como si su cabeza fuese a explotar, una rabia indomable se apoderó de ella, airada, se fue directamente contra Draco, él se levantó de la silla para esperarla, de alguna manera tan alterado como Rose. No tenia nada en contra la chica, pero solo que verla así, encendida en furia, tan parecida a Hermione cuando se enfadaba, revolvió un montón de recuerdos y sentimientos. Y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- dijo ella, las imágenes de su ataque volvían a ella, algunas claras, otras confusas y borrosas. Rabia…pura y absoluta rabia y también tristeza. La cara de Rose se contorsionó, la intensidad de sus emociones fue tal, que Draco tuvo problemas para evitar dejarse llevar por ellas. _"Maldita conexión mental_", si ella se descontrolaba, él lo sentía como propio

-Tienes que recordarlo por ti misma- dijo Draco manteniendo el control, desanimado, lamentablemente ella no había pasado la prueba. Su magia se había inestabilizado de nuevo. .

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? -apremió Rose y se acercó mas a él en actitud beligerante.

-Detente- dijo Draco alarmado, intentando mentalmente dirigir sus intensiones. Rose se dio cuenta y eso la enfureció mas aun.

-No- ella se acercó y Draco vio como sus manos se cubrían con una especie de plasma azul eléctrico. Ella se acercaba a él, envuelta en un aura de rabia y confusión.

-Rose…cálmate- Draco levantó la voz.

-¿Que me ocultas?- preguntó ella, mientras levantaba las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, el plasma se convirtió en dos esferas de luz, que oscilaban amenazantes frente a él. Draco la miraba impresionado. Durante cuatro meses percibió destellos de la magia Walpurgis en Rose, pero ahora era testigo de su destreza impecable en esta. Ella podía hacer magia sin varita y controlar los elementos tan bien como él.

-Cuidado con lo que haces Rose, soy tu maestro, cualquiera diría que estas a punto de atacarme, observa tus manos- dijo él con tranquilidad.

Rose entonces lo obedeció, miró sus manos, cerró los ojos e hizo desparecer las esferas, ella poco a poco recuperó la calma y bajó su rostro apenada, Draco se acercó.

-Te descontrolaste….no puedes dejar que tu mente se desvíe- dijo él- debes mantenerte concentrada. No te oculto cosas, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Te prometí responder todas tus preguntas y nada más. Tú debes recordar, preguntarme y yo te lo diré.

-No puedo…no puedo hacerlo- gimió ella angustiada.

Draco llegó hasta Rose y le alzó la cara levantado su barbilla, ella estaba llorando en silencio, la rabia se había extinguido y solo quedaba una profunda tristeza.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- preguntó él comprensivo.

-Odio esto- dijo ella- odio cada palabra que me dices, como me empujas, como me obligas. Al mismo tiempo…tú….no tengo más nadie que a ti Draco.

-Odiar a veces bueno- dijo Draco- te hace más fuerte, mas decidido.

-Yo no soy así- dijo ella.

-La gente cambia- dijo él.

-No quiero ser como tú- dijo ella todavía llorando.

-No te lo recomiendo- dijo él tentado a reír a carcajadas por el comentario- pero es preferible cualquier cosa que ser una llorona como tú.

-Maldito seas- dijo ella apartándose de él, luego se quitó el aparato del oído y lo lanzó al piso. Él ya le había advertido que era un canalla la mayoría de las veces, pero no iba a soportar su patanería ni su autoritarismo-. No quiero oírte mas….lo detesto, te detesto, me detesto…odio lo que soy, pero necesito ser un Walpurgis…para …para….lo odio….odio a Nott…tiene que morir…lo entiendes…él tiene que morir.

-Rose- Draco sintió que su corazón se ablandaba, enseguida se arrepintió de su dura actitud. De pronto la abrazó, ella hacia todo el intento por quitárselo de encima, él seguía abrazándola. Le agarró la cara con las manos para que lo mirara y ella seguía negándose y cerrando los ojos, Draco insistió hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

-Llora- dijo él.

-¿Que?- preguntó ella.

-Llora todo lo que quieras- dijo él- pero llora aquí contra mi hombro, donde nadie podrá ver tu fragilidad, donde nadie se aprovechara de tu punto débil. Llora niña, llora por lo que alguna vez fuiste y por todo lo que has perdido.

_Aunque todavía no sepas exactamente lo que perdiste_…se dijo Draco.

Rose ahogó un gemido, entendió lo esencial, él se estaba ofreciendo para consolarla otra vez. Ella apoyó su cara contra su hombro y lloró por muchas minutos. Draco la abrazó con fuerza, amoldó su cuerpo al de ella y empezó a tener de nuevo esa sensación extraña, de placidez y emoción cuando la tocaba, trató de controlar ese sentimiento profano que se había instalado en él con respecto a Rose, esa atracción, ese reconocimiento.

_Está hecha un desastre, confusa, no debería ser entrenada en esas circunstancias pero no tengo mas remedio. Ella tiene que saber que Scorpius está vivo…lo más pronto posible. La existencia de sus sentimientos hacia él es lo Rose echa en falta. No quiero forzarla, pero intuyó un mal mayor sino lo hago_.

0o0

Aberforth Dumblendore se dedicaba a examinar los vasos que tenia sobre el mostrador en una esquina de su pub. Levantó uno y lo miró por la boca, el vidrio actuaba como un lente distorsionado y entonces lo vio, entrando por la puerta. Enseguida que apartó el vaso que le servia como catalejo lo reconoció, Theodore Nott, el mismo que viste y calza, uno de los tres hombres que conformaban el Trivuriato, el autodenominado Señor del Castillo de Hogwarts. Aberforth no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, más bien le extrañaba que no lo visitase anteriormente durante todo ese tiempo porque Nott sabía que él estaba allí en Hogsmade. Aberforth no huyó a Irlanda como tantos otros durante la invasión, había hecho una promesa hacia muchos años a su fallecido hermano y se quedó cerca del castillo para poder cumplirla. Pero todo tiene un final y era hora de pasarle la batuta a los mas jóvenes.

El bar estaba solitario aunque eran las once de la noche. Nott se acercó al viejo, quien lo miraba fijamente con sus legendarios e intensos ojos azules, se sentó frente al mostrador y tomó una botella de whiskey de fuego para empinársela hasta el fondo, luego levantó el rostro y le sonrió malévolamente a Aberforth.

-Veo que el negocio anda de malas- dijo Nott- hoy no hay nadie por aquí. Oh…disculpa..se me olvidaba…Hogsmade está desierto…solo quedas tú. ¿Por qué será? Hum…esa siempre fue la pregunta del millón de galeones.

-Te tardaste lo tuyo en venir Nott….te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Aberforth quien seguía acomodando los vasos en las vitrinas tranquilamente, sin hacer caso en apariencia de la mortal amenaza que constituya la presencia de ese hombre allí.

-Lo se…pero tú no ibas a irte muy lejos de aquí ¿cierto? y yo simplemente estaba esperando la mejor ocasión para hacerte esta visita, mi atención ha estado enfocada en otros asuntos mas urgentes, pero no me olvide de ti, eso puedes tenerlo como seguro- contestó Nott y luego cruzó los brazos sobre los pechos- entonces Aberforth, permite que te cuente una historia.

-Tú dirás- dijo Aberforth con aplomo - escucho.

-Existió una vez una familia de sangre mestiza con grandes dotes para la magia, eran tres hermanos, dos chicos y una chica- explicó Nott mientras admiraba de reojo el cuadro de Ariadna Dumblendore – de la niña no hablaremos, pero el hermano mayor fue quizás el mejor mago que haya existido en esta tierra. Se llamaba Albus Dumblendore, sin duda un brujo excepcional. Tuvo un final un poco trágico es cierto, pero su legado continuó sin duda. El castillo de Hogwarts desde que llegamos y lo invadimos ha resistido todos nuestros intentos de desentrañar sus secretos. Obviamente supusimos que la mano de Dumblendore estaba mentida en todo esto, tejió intrincados encantamientos alrededor de la estructura y reforzó los ya existentes durante los más de ochenta años que permaneció como director. Pero me parecía raro que todo siguiese funcionando aun cuando él estuviese muerto. Entonces recordé que tú, el anónimo y olvidado cantinero de este cuchitril, eras su hermano. Como dije anteriormente, el secreto de este asunto, como muchos otros, involucra el poder mágico de la sangre.

-Vaya…te tomaste ocho años en averiguarlo…..mi hermano Albus lo hubiese descubierto en dos horas- se burló Aberforht con sarcasmo-No nos andemos con rodeos Nott, se que viniste a matarme, así que deja la cháchara y maldíceme de una buena vez por todas. No quiero retrasar mi entrada al infierno ni un segundo más.

-No…no….todavía no- contestó Nott inclinando su cuerpo en el mostrador, acercándose amenazante a Aberforth- me gusta jugar con mi comida.

-Siempre fuiste cruel…..amamantaste pura maldad de los pechos de tu madre- dijo Aberforth escupiendo al piso- Nunca me gustaste, ninguna de tus versiones, ni como Theodore ni como Marcus Nott. Eres una sabandija peor que tu padre.

-No menciones a mis padres- dijo Nott tenso, luego bebió otro trago de whiskey- el asunto es que descubrí que tú eres el guardián del castillo, supongo que fuiste escogido para tal fin por tu hermano, quizás fue su ultimo deseo. Tú eres el que sostiene esas defensas, solo el hecho que vivas supone una dificultad para nuestros propósitos. Y confirmé mis sospechas, cuando permaneciste aquí, en Hogsmade, cerca del castillo, cuando todos los demás contrarios a nuestra causa huyeron. Entonces, solo fue cuestión de ver la forma de eliminarte del mapa.

-¿Y la encontraste?- preguntó Aberforth haciendo gala de una sangre fría magistral- ¿O necesitas otros ocho años? No te apures Nott, puedo esperarte, mi salud es de hierro y como tú bien dijiste no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

-Tu altanería no me afecta en lo absoluto- dijo Nott riendo- después de todo…ya eres hombre muerto.

-Si tú lo dices- Aberforth se encogió de hombros.

-Theo…..-gritó Nott- ven aquí y tráeme a esa escoria.

Aberforth observó como la puerta del bar se abría de nuevo y dos niños, un chico y una chica de aproximadamente 13 años entraban por ella. La palidez de sus rostros le confirmó que estaban asustados. Reconoció a Molly Weasley y a su amigo. Aberforth jamás olvidaba una cara, además los había tenido bastantes veces en ese bar hasta que el castillo fue sitiado. Sabía que la niña estaba capturada, pero no tenia idea de que era precisamente Nott quien la mantenía cautiva, de seguro dentro de Hogwarts. Aberforth lamentó no tener manera de avisarle a su padre. Era una lastima pero ya no había tiempo. En cuanto al chico, lamentablemente para él, era lógico que su padre secreto lo mantuviese a su lado.

Los niños caminaron uno al lado del otro, las ropas de Molly estaban sucias y gastadas, en cambio Theo Jr. lucia muy elegante. Nott jaló de un brazo a la niña y la mantuvo sujeta contra él, el chico intentó impedirlo pero Nott lo apuntó. Aberforth se mantuvo inmóvil.

-No le hagas daño- dijo Theo Jr. casi en un susurro. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Esa noche, Nott los encontró conversando en secreto en un pasillo solitario, y los había golpeado a ambos por desobedecer órdenes. Le había prohibido a Theo Jr. relacionarse con la niña de manera amistosa y entonces Nott decidió que era hora de ocuparse personalmente del aprendizaje de su hijo, lo cual también serviría para darle una lección de obediencia.

-No te lastimará- le dijo con dulzura Aberforth a Molly quien lloraba en silencio- en esta ocasión tú no eres su objetivo. Tranquila niña….tranquila.

-Me deshice el cerebro tratando de llegar a la manera adecuada de cómo matar al guardián del castillo de Hogwarts- dijo Nott- no creas que soy tonto, un hecho así podría traer graves consecuencias a su perpretador. Albus Dumblendore siempre pensaba en todo, al causante de tu muerte, le caerá un maleficio mil veces peor. Pero encontré la clave…la mano de un inocente llevará a cabo este asesinato, es la forma mas segura de hacerlo. El problema con tu hermano era que siempre fue demasiado sensible con el alma de los niños.

-Te maldigo en esta vida y la otra Nott- dijo Aberforth.

-Theo-el tono de voz de Nott era frío e impersonal- toma tu varita y mata a Aberforth Dumblendore.

-¡NO!- gritó el chico. Jamás había matado a nadie, quizás si amenazado alguna vez pero fueron tonterías, nunca en serio. Además el viejo Abe le caía bien. Miró asustado a Molly quien negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, ella no podía hablar, Nott mantenía con un hechizo su lengua pegada al paladar.

-Lo harás- dijo Nott apuntando a Molly con su varita- porque yo así lo quiero y porque si no lo matas, yo mataré a tu amiga Weasley.

-No me hagas esto por favor…no quiero- imploró Theo Jr.- no volveré a ver ni hablar con Molly, lo juro, pero no le hagas daño ni a ella ni al viejo.

-No- contestó tajantemente Nott-si tengo que matar a Aberforth por tu incompetencia, veras como esta niña es asesinada frente a tus propios ojos, además no tendría ninguna gracia. Como dije, debe ser una mano inocente la que lo lleve a cabo, quien mejor que las tuyas Theo, no han sido cubiertas de sangre jamás. ¡MATALO!

El chico temblaba, Molly seguía negando con la cabeza, ella quería gritar ¡NO LO HAGAS! pero no podía hablar. Theo Jr. miró con pena a Aberforth, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Hazlo Theo….no tienes otra salida….ni tú ni la chica y mucho menos yo- dijo el viejo Abe- mi misión esta cumplida, de cualquier forma iba a morir pronto…estaba esperándolo a él- señaló con un dedo a Nott- me tiene ganas desde hace tiempo, sabia que deseaba mi cabeza, pensé que me mataría a sangre fría como es su costumbre, pero no imagine que iba a maquinar esto….Una mano inocente…pocos se atreverían- sus ojos se clavaron en Nott- pero tú no has respetado ni siquiera tu relación con el chico para utilizarlo para este fin…eres despreciable.

-Puede que sea cierto- dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros pero luciendo una sonrisa maquiavélica, sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido por completo- pero el fin justifica los medios. Además ya es hora que el chico sepa lo que significa ser un Nott en este mundo, es mi deber. .

-No temas….no sufrirás castigo por esto- dijo Aberforth intentando reconfortar a Theo Jr. quien seguía temblando visiblemente de pies a cabeza- Te auguro que algún día encontraras el amor y la paz que tanto ansias joven Nott.

-¡AHORA! ¡MATALO!- ordenó Nott impaciente apretando la punta de la varita en el cuello de Molly.

-_Avada Kedravra-_ gritó Theo Jr. el rayo verde impactó a Aberforth quien fue despedido a gran distancia, debido a la fuerza de la maldición. El cadáver quedo con los ojos abiertos, y cuando lo vio Theo Jr. cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a respirara agitadamente, para después vomitar debido a la impresión. Mientras tanto Nott se seguía riendo a carcajadas, sujetando a Molly por un brazo.

0o0

**Ouvi milhões de vozes gr****itando  
E eu quero ver quem é capaz de fechar os olhos  
E descansar em paz...**

_Oí millones de voces gritando_

_Y yo quiero ver quién es capaz de cerrar los ojos_

_Y descansar en paz..._


	26. The people that we love

Disclamer: personajes de

Hola, este capitulo está súper largo, pero quiero que lo lean con atención. Aquí se destapa la olla…literalmente.

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic….en serio…muchas gracias. Banda sonora a cargo de Bush …todo el disco de Golden State.

Capitulo 26 The people that we love

Rose esperaba de pie en medio del atrio del castillo de Duhm, la gran estancia estaba adornada con armaduras medievales y escudos apostados en sus paredes, el techo estaba al menos diez metros sobre el suelo, de este colgaba una gran lámpara con candelabros encendidos con fuegos fatuos, el lugar era majestuoso y esplendido, tal como debería ser el cuartel general de la Orden de los Walpurgis. Ese día ella vestía de azul oscuro, pantalón y una chaqueta de piel con cuello ribeteado con símbolos runicos bordados en hilo dorado, el uniforme de los discípulos de la orden, era un estilo antiguo pero solemne, Rose generalmente prefería lucir mas informal, sin embargo ese día era especial.

Rose estaba segura que antes de perder la memoria, no se había sentido muy cómoda usando ropas lujosas y menos si eran anticuadas, así como tampoco colocándose maquillaje en la cara, aun así, aceptó usar algo de maquillaje para quitarse la apariencia aniñada, Felicia además de enseñarle unos cuantos secretos Walpurgis, también se convirtió en su estilista personal. Hizo crecer su cabello hasta media espalda con un hechizo y durante incontables horas delante de un espejo, le demostró a Rose, que oscureciendo el contorno de sus ojos azules con un poco de Khol y sin usar otra cosa mas, se veía atractiva, no mas la chiquilla asustada, sino toda una mujer. Ella no creía que lucir bonita fuese a cambiar el como se sentía por dentro, pero cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, empezó a sentir mas confianza en si misma.

Una mujer joven le devolvía frente al espejo una mirada triste y misteriosa, destilando al mismo tiempo melancolía y sensualidad. Sus ojos azules destacaban mas que nunca, el contraste con el oscuro kohl los hacia ver casi transparentes y su boca rosada brillaba por la tenue capa de labial que tenia cubriéndolos. Rose nunca se imaginó que ella, una simple chica inglesa común y corriente, algún día luciría así, exótica, lejana, inalcanzable y absolutamente hermosa.

-A veces, la única arma que le queda a una mujer es su belleza….úsala…mientras la tengas- aun recordaba las palabras de Felicia, situada detrás de ella mientras Rose se admiraba en el espejo. A ella le tomó por sorpresa el rencor que enturbiaba su voz. Reconoció en el tono una pizca de envidia, el tipo de envidia que siente una mujer cuando se encuentra a una chica más hermosa y mas joven que ella. La cara de Felicia lucia sombría. Rose se preguntó el porque de tanto desanimo, Felicia era bellísima, de lejos la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, con magia de por medio o no, pero luego afinó su vista y vio algunas líneas de expresión en sus ojos y alrededor de los labios.

_Esta envejeciendo, aun cuando todavía toma las pociones rejuvenec__edoras y ella odia eso…..Felicia sabe que pronto la hora de su decadencia final va a llegar. Y no lo acepta…pero de alguna forma debe ser así, es antinatural que luzca tan joven cuando casi tiene sesenta años. _Rose siguió mirándola y se percató que su sonrisa, siempre forzada, era igual que la de Draco, una sonrisa de conveniencia. Rara vez los había visto reír sinceramente, a Felicia nunca de hecho, lo cual demostraba que controlaban sus emociones muy bien y además que ocultaban cosas, quizás sentimientos, recuerdos….secretos …todos los Walpurgis que conocían guardaban celosamente sus secretos. ¿Rose alguna vez tendría un secreto que protegería aun a costa de su vida? en todo caso ¿Cuál seria ese secreto?

-Usar mi aspecto ¿Contra quién?- preguntó Rose. Felicia le decía que era guapa, Draco no dejaba de mirarla todo el tiempo, al parecer era cierto que era guapa. Pero Rose no recordaba haber sido la chica bonita de la escuela, para nada. ¿Qué había cambiado? En todo caso ¿Debería ella usar su belleza como un arma? ¿De veras era tan bonita como decían?

_Soy mayor…__ya jamás volveré a ser la niña tonta que era, eso es todo lo que ven…he madurado a fuerza de golpes. Y eso se nota en la actitud, en mis palabras, en mis pensamientos y también en mi apariencia. El patito feo se ha convertido en un cisne. _

-Contra los hombres… y las mujeres también, al final todos lo que quieren es follar. El deseo es un sentimiento intenso, cualquier humano se convierte en un imbécil cuando la lujuria ciega su pensamiento. Pero…el juego del poder consiste solo en ofrecerlo ¿Entiendes?- explicó Felicia todavía ocupada peinando su cabello.

-No se a donde quieres llegar- respondió Rose tímidamente.

-Cuando una mujer se entrega libremente a un hombre, muchas cosas pueden pasar. La peor es que ese hombre empiece a importarle- dijo Felicia- Sopesa las consecuencias cuando decidas tener sexo con una persona que no amas, no sea que te involucres aunque no sea tu intensión. La unión física no puede separarse de la espiritual, porque _donde el cuerpo va a veces lo sigue parte del corazón_, siempre, alguien deja algo de si dentro de ti.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres? –preguntó de nuevo Rose.

-Pueden ser sentimientos: odio, amor, lujuria, cualquier emoción, otras incluso es un hijo….y si llegas a enamorarte, se convierte casi una maldición- Felicia dejó de peinar a Rose y apretó la mano contra el cepillo, la expresión de su cara cambió a un absoluto gesto de crispación, de su boca salió un sentido suspiro, pero luego, ella volvió a exhibir la mascara de frialdad con la que engañaba a todos. Sin embargo algo de amargura todavía persistía en su mirada.

_¿Qué es lo que recuerdas Felicia? ¿Qué te atormenta?_La curiosidad de Rose se despertó inmediatamente.

-Draco me advirtió que usas el sexo como manipulación- dijo Rose mirándola de reojo por el espejo- en realidad me dijo que no prestase atención cuando empezases con ese tema.

_Ella es p__rudente, Rose cuida muy bien de no revelar nada de lo que piensa o siente. Se limita a hacer preguntas y también, solo lo escucha a él…cree ciegamente en Draco, confianza absoluta, interesante. _Felicia tanteó el terreno y decidió empujar un poco mas.

-¡Eso te dijo Draco!- Felicia río, su risa artera rebotó por toda la habitación- Tu maestro se ha convertido en un moralista de primera. ¡Increíble! Cualquiera diría que él seria incapaz de hacer lo mismo si se le presentase la oportunidad. Créeme, Draco también ha usado el sexo para llegar a obtener lo que desea…y en esos casos…lo que desea no es precisamente a la mujer con la que se acuesta. Él es mejor que yo jugando ese juego. Jamás se involucra.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Rose de pronto sintiéndose muy incomoda.

-Es cierto, ese que llamas maestro es el hombre más calculador que he conocido. La culpa la tengo yo, obviamente. Draco fue mi victima, como su Maestra me vi en la necesidad de que él se hiciese completamente dependiente de mi…pero cometí una equivocación…aun cuando joven, Draco Malfoy no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente, me odió por eso….creo que aun lo hace.

-Él amó a mi madre- afirmó Rose muy segura de lo que decia- no es ninguna maquina sin emociones como dices- Y es que Rose mejor que nadie, conocía al menos una ínfima parte de las verdaderas emociones de Draco cuando están se desataban. Recuerdos compartidos, imágenes, emociones, Rose se había sentido desbordada y cuando el nexo mental empezó a estabilizarse, cuando Draco aprendió a bloquearse, una parte de ella tuvo alivio pero la otra quedó hambrienta. Era una clase de curiosidad que jamás seria satisfecha. Necesitaba conocerlo, analizarlo, fragmentarlo y volverlo a armar, una parte de ella deseaba ese conocimiento, la otra lo evitaba. En el fondo Rose temía encontrarse con algo que no pudiese manejar.

-Hermione Granger fue la única excepción a la regla-agregó Felicia- Y no puedo decir que fue afortunada…ni él tampoco. Hubo amor allí, él así lo declara a los cuatro vientos a quien quiera escucharlo, pero con las demás, solo fue lujuria, interés y más nada.

Los hombros de Rose se tensaron, Felicia lo captó inmediatamente y se lanzó al ataque.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Temes que él se acerque a ti de esa forma? ¿Qué un día llegue a tu habitación y te tomé a la fuerza? Si es eso a lo que le tienes miedo Rose, no te preocupes, él jamás violaría a una mujer. Es un depredador sexual, cierto, pero le encanta seducir a su victima.

-Él jamás me dañaría ni tampoco haría nada en contra de mi voluntad, soy valiosa para él…soy su discípula- explicó Rose. No entendía a donde quería llegar Felicia, pero no deseaba hablar de eso ni con ella ni con nadie en realidad.

-Entonces si a lo que le tienes miedo es de que te convenza de follar con él, permíteme aclararte que tú siempre serás la que las lleve de perder, te guste o no- dijo Felicia tajante- Si él quiere, si se lo propone, le terminarás abriendo las piernas y aun contra tu mejor juicio, lo vas a gozar querida. Draco Malfoy es un hombre peligroso para una mujer, sin lugar a dudas, para cualquiera, ni siquiera tú, a pesar de ser hija de quien eres y de su relación con él estas a salvo de ese magnetismo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó Rose alarmada.

-Soy lo suficientemente vieja y lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber exactamente lo que está sucediendo aquí- afirmó Felicia clavando sus ojos verdes en Rose.

Rose permaneció en mutismo. Entonces ella lo sabe…o al menos lo intuye, !Genial! jamás tendría paz ahora con Felicia suponiendo cosas…por cierto, cosas no muy lejos de la realidad. Ese era el problema entre los Walpurgis, con conexión mental o si ella, se leían perfectamente.

Durante muchos días, Rose analizó la causa y el motivo de su persistente curiosidad hacia Draco y de la atracción que sin duda ambos ejercían uno sobre el otro, un magnetismo incontrolable que, sin proponérselo, estaba dejando huella en los dos, marcas mentales y de alguna forma inexplicable, también físicas. Era tan obvio lo que estaba pasando que no existía manera de evitar llegar a esa conclusión. Le molestaba, porque no estaba segura que sentir cosas por su maestro fuese lo adecuado. De hecho, lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera sentían lo mismo, parecido eso si, pero nunca igual. Además, también le molestaba por su madre, en algún punto, ninguno se detuvo a pensar en Hermione…de hecho no importó nada. Rose estaba segura que en esa clase de emociones, poco influenciaban los sentimientos hacia los demás. La atracción física no podía racionalizarse, analizarse u obligarse, solo aparecía y punto. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella estaba tan jodida en la vida, sufrido todo lo que sufrió, que era un milagro que aun fuese capaz de sentir algo por alguien, debería alegrarse de que sus sentimientos existiesen, cualesquiera que fuesen y dirigidos a quien sea, aun cuando esa persona fuese Draco Malfoy.

Él llamaba su atención. No solo era esa mente intrincada y complicada que tanto le fascinaba explorar. También era su atractivo físico, Draco era un hombre distinguido, sus facciones eran hermosas, su cuerpo tonificado era fuerte y ágil. Ninguna mujer con ojos en la cara podría dejarlo pasar, era natural sentirse atraída. El hecho de que fuese muchos años mayor que ella, que fuese su maestro y un hombre sobrevivió a una guerra utilizando solo su ingenio, solo le agregaba admiración y confianza al caldero de emociones que sentía por él. Pero con todos los problemas que tenia encima, amnésica y tratando de sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo desconocido para ella, no iba a complicarse con eso. Por ahora.

La respuesta a la pregunta era: ¡SI! Temía que Draco algún día se acercase a ella de esa forma, porque en el fondo Rose no estaba segura de cual seria su reacción y el motivo de esta. Si simplemente Draco Malfoy solo le gustase como hombre, mas allá de las implicaciones éticas y morales, no habría ningún problema, todo seria claro, estaría en manos de Rose rechazarlo o aceptarlo. Y la respuesta seria un NO rotundo, no pondría en conflicto la lealtad con su madre con la lealtad al maestro, eso estaba claro por ese lado. Pero no era tan fácil, no solo le gustaba, existía ese nexo mental que la hacia sentirse unida a él, y que confundía todas sus emociones, elevándolas a una dimensión diferente. Además, para completar el cuadro, Draco le ocultaba algo, algo grande, y eso generaba en Rose mucho conflicto, él temía que ella lo odiase al descubrirlo_… ¿Qué es lo que no me dices Draco? ¿Qué seria yo capaz de ofrecerte para que me dijeses toda la verdad?_

Que él fuese hacer algo así, proponerle llevársela a la cama como amante de una noche o quizás de muchas noches, también era una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Y si no fuese por la maldita conexión mental que los unía, Rose hubiese podido hacerse la desentendida por siempre. Pero ella lo sabía y lo peor de todo, era que Draco sabía que ella lo sabía. Recientemente de nuevo estaban compartiendo sueños, solo que era Rose la receptora de los sueños de Draco y en esos sueños, esta vez ella desempeñaba un papel protagonista de ciertas situaciones bastante turbadoras. ¿Quizás era solo porque era hombre y tenia tiempo sin acostarse con nadie? o ¿Era porque él la consideraba una mujer atractiva? de pronto Rose se convirtió en la protagonista de las pesadillas húmedas de Draco Malfoy. Bueno en realidad era exagerarlo, los sueños no iban a la consumación del hecho en si, ni siquiera la besaba, aun dormido, él podía ponerle límite visual a las fantasías, pero si existían otras cosas más difíciles de explicar. Fugaces imágenes, sensaciones. A veces en su mente, Draco confundía a Rose con Hermione y así sucesivamente. Lo cómico era que lejos de disfrutarlo, él parecía bastante culpable por ello. Y Rose por extensión, verse a si misma en el pensamiento de Draco, desempeñando el papel que algún día le correspondió a su madre, era de locos, sobre todo sabiendo lo que ella sabia respecto a esos dos.

_¿Cómo si __él pudiese manipular lo que soñaba?_ Quizás Draco Malfoy pudiese ejercer un férreo control sobre su comportamiento hacia ella despierto, pero en sueños, poco era lo que podía hacer. Ella no soñaba pero se sentía igualmente culpable. Porque eso sueños movían un montón de cosas a nivel femenino que llevaban bastante tiempo dormidas. Porque ¿A quien no le gusta ser deseada? Draco Malfoy no era ningún cubo de hielo, por lo menos no en esos sueños. Y eso la intrigaba muchísimo, no estaba enferma de lujuria por él ni por asomo, pero tanta intensidad viniendo de un hombre tan controlado como él despertaba su curiosidad y removía cosas, claro lo hacia. Y eso que solo eran unos malditos sueños ¿Cómo seria si…un día sucediese?

Viéndolo en perspectiva, Rose podría utilizar la fascinación que tenia Draco por ella para obligarlo a contarle toda la verdad. Tampoco seria tan desagradable, él era atractivo, ella de alguna forma había aprendido a quererlo…el agradecimiento, la atracción, el cariño pueden a veces ser suficiente para esas cosas…él sentirá aliviado su deseo por ella, Rose lo tendría en sus manos. Seria tan fácil perderse en su cuerpo que asustaba, Felicia tenia razón, él era demasiado hábil en ese asunto, un hombre experimentado, Rose estaba segura de que seria un momento memorable. Y de alguna forma Felicia estaba induciéndola para que tomase al toro por los cuernos y se acostase con él, rindiéndose a una eventual seducción o quizás ella seduciéndolo.

Pero no….jamás lo haría, ella seria incapaz, porque la vieja y la nueva Rose Weasley nunca se comportarían como unas arpías despiadadas…porque hacerle eso seria faltarle el respeto a Draco, a ella misma y a los otros sentimientos bonitos que rondaban entre ellos. Destruiría todo lo anterior y crearía un panorama de incertidumbre, donde rondaría para siempre el fantasma de su madre. Jamás vivirían en paz, porque liberarían el cuerpo, pero aprisionarían la mente ¿Y si llegaban a sentir algo los dos mas allá que lujuria? Seria un verdadero desastre, aun en una posición ventajosa, Rose se conocía a si misma, ella nunca saldría indemne luego de acostarse con Draco Malfoy, era demasiado sentimental, no iría en blanco a su lecho, él ya le gustaba. Eso era la clave del problema que planteada Felicia. Llegar al sexo para conseguir algo de la otra persona conllevaba el riesgo de meterse en el asunto igual que la victima. Y entonces ¿Quién saldría perdiendo? De todas formas, Rose no sentía ningún deseo de explorar ese camino y menos por esa causa. El día que ella se entregase a un hombre lo haría por amor no por obtener algo a cambio, aunque fuese satisfacer su curiosidad o curar su soledad.

-Draco es mi maestro y te aseguro que jamás pensaría unirse a mi de esa forma- dijo Rose mintiendo descaradamente. Los sentimientos de Draco y suyos no le pertenecían a nadie más que ellos. Cuando lo hablaran, serian ellos dos, nadie mas interferiría… ni su madre…mucho menos Felicia… nadie- además no seria correcto. No solo porque va en contra de las normas de la orden. Él estuvo casado con mi madre.

-Si…ese seria un inconveniente bastante importante- dijo Felicia sin dejar de pensar que entre todos los motivos, la chica no había mencionado _"porque yo no quiero hacerlo_"- pero aquí no estamos conversando de lo correcto o lo incorrecto. Estamos hablando de lo que tú harías si él llegase a intentar intimar contigo.

-Eso es algo que jamás va a suceder- contestó Rose con firmeza. Y estaba segura de su afirmación, porque independientemente de los sueños, las emociones, las sensaciones, la curiosidad y un largo etc, era la hija de Hermione Granger , un detalle del que él y ella estaban muy conscientes.

Draco sabia lo que ella veía sus sueños, ninguno de los dos iniciaría una charla al respecto porque era demasiado incomodo tocar un tema así, los dos arrastraban amor y compromiso por Hermione Granger. La culpabilidad era un buen motivo para cerrar la boca para siempre. Quizás ese era el secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, la atracción física que ella desde hacia unas semanas empezó a sentir por él y viceversa.

-Nunca digas jamás- dijo Felicia chasqueando la lengua- en todo caso, analiza niña, ¿Qué no tendrías si el augusto y poderoso Draco Malfoy estuviese loco por ti? Él te lo daría todo.

-Mi ambición a diferencia de la tuya nunca ha sido el poder- respondió Rose mirándose otra vez en el espejo. _Al final…¿que va a ser de mi? _- si estoy aquí es para vengarme…solo por eso. Draco prometió ayudarme y no pidió nada a cambio.

-Nunca olvides que eres la heredera del legado de los Walpurgis, tu misión aquí no es solo vengarte de Nott, es proteger la magia ancestral que hace a los magos lo que somos- dijo Felicia- Yo alguna vez estuve en tu lugar, fui la responsable de mantener la orden. Algunos me dirán puta y quizás lo soy, pero a veces la única manera de sobrevivir fue llevando a mi lecho a muchos hombres poderosos.

-Eso no te hace una puta- dijo Rose- solo una mujer desesperada.

-Lo que me convierte en una verdadera zorra fue el hecho de que lo disfrute, una y cada una de esas veces- agregó Felicia desviando su mirada a otro lado- Uno toma lo que está al alcance de tus manos, y si lo único que tienes cerca es un hombre poderoso que diezmaría el mundo por ti con solo una palabra tuya, entonces yo le ofrecería a ese hombre lo que tanto ansia a cambio de su fuerza. Quizás Draco prometiese ayudarte, y no dudo que lo haga, es un hombre de palabra, pero si te muestras agradecida y complaciente con él, eso solo le añadiría otra razón a tu causa. Por supuesto, en caso de que ustedes dos estuviesen de acuerdo con el intercambio.

¿Que podía Rose contestar a aquello?….absolutamente nada…..Entregarse a un hombre por poder, ni pensarlo, ella no haría una cosa así jamás, seria el equivalente a vender su cuerpo. Y en todo caso era mas fácil sugerirlo que llevarlo a cabo, ella ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado con nadie antes de que Theodore Nott abusase de ella. Lo único que conservaba en su cabeza era el recuerdo de una violación y moriría antes de permitir que un hombre la tocase otra vez de esa manera, sin amor, con la intensión de usarla y satisfacerse de ella.

-De todas formas….siempre quise que mi amigo Draco tuviese una compañera que le ayudase a soportar sus perdidas- dijo Felicia todavía peinando el cabello de Rose- Ya le advertí que no dejase que sus sentimientos influyeran en su relación de maestro contigo, pero como siempre, no me escuchó y ahora es demasiado tarde. Rompió sus propias reglas, lo único que queda es ayudarlo a reparar su entuerto. No soy tonta…veo como se miran…como él te mira.

-Según lo que tengo entendido, para hacer el amor hay que estar enamorado- dijo Rose bruscamente.

-El agradecimiento y el cariño son aceptables y convenientes para iniciar una relación intima entre un hombre y una mujer, a veces ni siquiera eso, las ganas de follar son suficientes- le respondió Felicia- créeme, te habla la voz de la experiencia.

-Entre él y yo existen muchas otras maneras de expresar agradecimiento o cariño. Y eso que vez entre nosotros, lo confundes, solo es nuestra conexión mental…nada mas- dijo Rose a la defensiva. Jamas iba a descubrir sus pensamientos con esa mujer ni tampoco traicionar los de Draco. No era tonta, Felicia con toda esa charla, lo que deseaba era confirmar sus suposiciones, quizás con que propósitos. Y de todas formas…_no puedo….no puedo…no puedo ni que quisiera…..porque no es su rostro a quien veo cuando intento recordar que me falta…. ¿Estuve alguna vez enamorada de alguien?_ Podría gustarle mucho Draco Malfoy, fuese lo correcto o no, pero dentro de Rose cada día que pasaba crecía la sensación de que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. _¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?_

Era un poco jalado de los cabellos que Rose no se sintiese desesperada por estar viendo con otros ojos al ex – marido de su madre, quizás culpable, pero sin llegar a los extremos de alterarla y que al contrario, ella sintiese que iba a enloquecer cuando su pecho se apretaba intentando rememorar el recuerdo de alguien que no sabia quien era o si alguna vez había existido. Era tan intenso que incluso le cortaba la respiración….¿_Quien eres? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Dónde estás? _

Ahora estaba en el Artium del castillo, una semana después de esa conversación que había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Rose. Draco seguía distante y formal con ella, enseñándole, adiestrándola, mientras que la soñaba de manera muy diferente y ella esperaba que algún día el corazón de él se aquietase para que el suyo propio lograse calma. Sentirse deseada era una emoción difícil de controlar, ninguno de los dos quería meter la pata enrollándose eso era seguro…Eran maestro y alumna…quizás algún día serian amigos, nada mas.

Draco bajó las escaleras seguido de Felicia, ambos vestían de negros, él llevaba consigo una mascara plateada y una varita (ese día prescindió del bastón puesto que lo haría fácilmente reconocible). El hombre y la mujer se detuvieron frente a Rose, ella inclinó la cabeza.

-He venido a despedirlos….que su camino sea venturoso- dijo Rose recitando la formula Walpurgis para las despedidas antes de las batallas.

-Que así sea….en tus manos dejo el legado Walpurgis- dijo Draco- sino volvemos tú entonces serás la Dama Walpurgis en funciones.

-Y la hechicera- dijo Felicia mirando atentamente a Rose. Se había salido del ritual intencionalmente….Felicia jamás había conocido un Walpurgis con tanta magia como Rose. Ella era la Hechicera, la leyenda andante y renacida. Solo faltaba que el tozudo de Draco la reconociese como tal.

Felicia fue hasta Rose y le besó ambas mejillas, sonriéndole. No iba a negar que después de todos esos meses considerara a la joven casi como una nieta. Le gustaba mucho, sobre todo porque Rose era sensata. Cordura y calma, dos buenos atributos que Felicia apreciaba. Luego de despedirse, dio un paso hacia atrás. Draco se acercó a la chica y la observó apreciativamente. Notó el kohl en sus ojos, de verdad que ese estilo le quedaba muy bien, sin duda ella era una mujer bien atractiva.

-Luces bien…..te ves….hum….saludable- dijo Draco, en realidad él deseaba decirle que se estaba absolutamente hermosa, pero como siempre que se trataba de ella, se tragó sus palabras. Felicia rodó los ojos, la fastidiaba la negación de Draco hacia Rose, cuando era evidente que se la comía con los ojos todo el tiempo, él intentaba guardar las formas, ya rayaba en lo ridículo. Felicia estaba tentada a gritarle: "_Manda todo al diablo, llévatela a la cama de una buena vez por todas y acaba con tu tortura necio". _Que Rose fuese quien era, para Felicia no representaba ningún obstáculo, total, en cuanto a cuestiones morales, ella no seria quien tirara la primera piedra. Pero Draco se había convertido en un hombre obstinado. No, era un NO tajante y santa palabra.

-Yo debería ir…puedo ser de ayuda- dijo Rose.

-Y yo digo que te quedes aquí- contestó él sin ocultar su fastidio. Ella insistía una y otra vez….hasta el cansancio, él la protegía y ella no lograba entenderlo- aun no estás lista.

-Pero…- ella sintió la frustración creciendo dentro. ¡No estaba lista! ¿Entonces que rayos había estado haciendo todos esos meses estudiando y entrenando como loca?

-La próxima vez vendrás con nosotros…lo prometo- dijo Draco sin mucho convencimiento. Le producía nauseas solo pensar llevársela a la línea de fuego, otra vez en peligro. Se suponía que Rose debía luchar junto a ellos, pero Draco cambió completamente la dirección de los planes, no le gustaba improvisar, pero no hallaba otra manera. Nott la quería muerta…él jamás lo permitiría- además alégrate…después de hoy, te llevaré con tus padres…Potter vendrá y este ocultamiento mutuo terminará, será una visita corta pero lo suficiente para ayudarte a recordar mas cosas.

Rose asintió y luego clavó sus ojos en él. Draco no rehuyó mirarla, luego de unos segundos, giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse, pero ella le agarró el brazo. El miró hacia abajo, donde ella lo tenía sujetado y de nuevo contempló con fascinación su mano blanca y delgada, las manos de pianista que tanto le gustaban y lo tocaban en sueños. Esa maldita muchacha siempre lo descolocaba, cuando intentaba crear distancia entre los dos para no enredarlo más de lo que estaba, entonces ella salía con uno de sus gestos cariñosos. Impredecible, así era Rose, algunos días huraña, otros días abierta y cariñosa, triste, alegre, sincera, noble…pero siempre hermosa…siempre hermosa…tanto interna como externamente.

¿Quién podía culparlo por posar sus ojos en ella? Nadie…o quizás…todo el mundo lo juzgaría por cometer el pecado mortal de fijarse en ella…Draco Malfoy era un hombre…tenia sensaciones de hombre, era imposible dejarla pasar, imposible…tan inocente, tan solemne, tan triste, tan bella. Tan parecida a Hermione y a él mismo a esa edad. Una mente joven que aun cuando fue dañada todavía conservaba las esperanzas. Simplemente irresistible para un cínico autoproclamado como él. Solo que su honor le impedía hacer cualquier cosa, si fuese otra mujer, hubiese resuelto el problema en una cama, sin duda alguna. Pero Rose era la hija de Hermione, fue la mujer de su hijo…ella era su discípula, ella era intocable, soñase lo que soñase.

Su subsconciente podía traicionarlo, incluso frente a la misma Rose, que podía leerle el pensamiento y sin duda estaría bastante confusa, pero los hechos eran lo que valían. Algún día de seguro lo hablarían y lo superarían, puesto que él notaba el hecho de que no le era indiferente a Rose, pero mientras no se supiese toda la verdad, de ninguna forma iba a añadir una ilógica atracción al montón de problemas que ambos tenían. Estúpida conexión maestro y alumno, siempre supuso que acabaría en problemas, solo que jamás se esperó la dimensión del problema. A él le gustaba ella y viceversa, ella lo admiraba y lo respetaba, él simplemente la deseaba como mujer, a pesar de Hermione, de Scorpius y de todos. Rose era tan honesta que no pudo ocultárselo, él no tenia forma de hacerlo, de todas formas, la sinceridad marcaba su relación entre el Maestro y discípulo. Se maldeciría eternamente por ello, eso era seguro. Y si no hubiese existido ese nexo mental, ninguno de los dos jamás se hubiese confesado, viviendo en la absoluta y feliz ignorancia de lo que sentían uno por el otro, pero eran incapaces de ocultarse muchas cosas, y esa lamentablemente no fue la excepción.

Y si fuera solo sexo, no habría problema, él podía controlar eso, pero eran las otras emociones que Rose generaba en su interior lo que lo preocupaban. Demasiada cercanía…demasiada interacción, demasiado recuerdos compartidos, demasiadas sentimientos de por medio dirigidos a las mismas personas y hacia ellos mismos. Se resonaban mutuamente, se entendían, se fascinaban, sus mentes se entrecruzaban cuando tenían la conexión mental y eso era mejor mil veces mejor que el sexo….seguro que si.

Draco Malfoy siempre rompía las reglas, incluso las suyas, pero esta vez, estaba atado de manos, asuntos importantes entraban en juego, Scorpius aun convertido en warg tendría que seguir siendo humano, él confiaba en ello y no estaba en sus planes pelearse con su hijo por una mujer….ella lo amaba…no lo recordaba…pero todavía debía amarlo…el corazón de Rose solamente estaba solo y confundido en el olvido.

¿Generoso? Pues si, estaba siendo generoso, porque amaba a su hijo y confiaba verlo feliz con la mujer que quería, sin lugar a dudas, primero que cualquier mujer, su hijo, Draco moriría por él. Si todo fallaba, entonces el destino de ella seria unirse a un hombre bueno que la amase, no al atormentado ex - marido de su madre y padre de su novio…de paso su propio maestro…entonces la mejor forma era tragárselo todo y fingir que no estaba sucediendo. Después de todo, con el tiempo, con suerte, esas sensaciones se apagarían, quizás era buena idea considerar buscarse una mujer que lo distrajese por un tiempo. Se sacaría a Rose Weasley de la piel y del pensamiento.

Pero ¿Quién puede controlar sus propios sentimientos? Él menos que nadie, lo había vivido una vez y lo estaba reviviendo de nuevo. Doblemente complicado. La mortal atracción de la fruta prohibida.

¿Era su maldición personal fijarse siempre en la mujer equivocada? Al parecer, era así, pero la madurez había hecho que Draco se tomase las cosas con calma y elegancia….De ninguna forma iba a suceder… esa situación murió incluso antes de nacer.

Ella lo asia con fuerza intentando no dejarle ir, existía urgencia en su agarre.

-Cuídate- susurró Rose con emoción contenida. Draco suspiró resignado, una sola palabra de ella, una sola frase llena de consideración y cariño bastaba para poner a temblar sus resoluciones, porque él se sentía de nuevo como un chiquillo estúpido ilusionado, hambriento esperando recibir aunque sea las migajas de un sentimiento, inapropiado desde todo punto de vista, pero aun así, tan agradable sentirlo y escucharlo. No se engañaba, quizás Rose sentía por él, quizás él la deseaba, pero ninguno de los dos eran libres y dueños de sus destinos. Él posó su mano sobre la suya y después de acariciarla suavemente, en un parco gesto cariñoso, le dio unas palmaditas y la obligó a soltarlo con delicadeza.

-Volveré- dijo él aun dándole la espalda. No se atrevía a mirarla, no en ese justo momento, cuando sentía los ojos de ella, preocupados e intensos, clavados en él. Si lo hacia, girarse y plantarle cara a Rose, quizás seria capaz de traicionarse a si mismo y hacer lo que deseaba desde hacia algún tiempo, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta la asfixia, unir sus labios a los suyos y meter su lengua tan profundo en su garganta como si estuviera follándole la boca, sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo, saborear su piel y su sexo, oírla gemir debajo de él, mientras la hacia suya una y otra vez, en el piso de mármol del atrio. Y claro, Draco estaba seguro de que después de que eso sucediese, todo por lo que siempre había luchado se iría al mismísimo infierno.

0o0

Scorpius entró a la aldea con Walter Rosemberg y Fenrir Grayback, los otros wargs de su manada lo seguían de cerca convertidos en lobos. Habían caminado por semanas, en realidad muchas veces lo hicieron transformados en animales, que eran cuando podían atravesar grandes distancias. Después de todo Siberia era un territorio muy basto. Aunque fuese imposible de creer, Scorpius Malfoy en casi un año, le había dado la vuelta al menos dos veces a esa región perdida del mundo. Tenia quince manadas en su poder y solo le faltaban dos más, para declararse el líder de las manadas orientales. Luego acudiría al consejo warg y reclamaría sus derechos.

Puro y simple, un verdadero plan maestro diseñado con una lógica aplastante. Solo que para Scorpius no era así. Cumplir ese plan representa mas esfuerzo del implícito a simple vista. Debía pelear por cada manada y cada pelea representaba un riesgo y él a veces no estaba seguro de querer ganarla. Después de todo, el único motivo que lo empujaba era la venganza.

La vida a veces puede comportarse como una verdadera perra. Él era testigo y victima.

Scorpius consideraba que estaba bastante jodido, a pesar de lo mucho que logró avanzar en esos meses. Después de todo, estaba solo y triste, hecho un pobre despojo. Walter y Grayback cada día estaban más satisfechos con su conducta, le decían que estaba conservando su humanidad y si no fuese porque Scorpius era un warg que jugaba bajo sus propios términos, les hubiese borrado de un puñetazo muy humano la sonrisa en la cara. Por supuesto, quien sobrevivía en su propio infierno personal psicológico era él, dividido entre dos voluntades y la mayor parte del tiempo intentado controlar su instinto animal. Después de todo lo experimentado, nadie lo podía culpar si se sentía un poco, digamos…cabreado contra el mundo.

En realidad últimamente las ganas de discutir y cuestionar no venían de su lado warg, sino del humano. Si bien no dejaba de pensar en Rose, en Ángela y por supuesto en el maldito hombre que las asesinó, de pronto en las ultimas semanas, Scorpius decidió que a fuerza de autocompasión no iba a arreglar absolutamente nada y tampoco traerlas de vuelta a la vida. Estaba resignándose, con rabia y dolor pero finalmente estaba haciéndolo. Ese fue el momento donde su mente se despejó dejando entrar a alguien más.

Alto, rubio, orgulloso y con un humor de mil demonios. Cualquiera pensaría que Scorpius se estaba autodescribiendo. Pues no era así, aunque últimamente se le acercaba bastante. Cuando pensó que nadie podía disputarle el premio mayor a las malas pulgas, en su cabeza encontró el recuerdo de alguien que bien podría hacerle la competencia e incluso hasta ganarle. Draco Malfoy, el inconmovible bastardo hijo de puta de su progenitor, con el perdón de su abuela que no tenía la culpa de las acciones innombrables de su vástago. Su padre, de paso el responsable directo de toda esa mierda warg en la que estaba metido, como recordaba constantemente Scorpius. Él que le había legado su cara, su cabello y la mala costumbre de crearse enemigos casi de a gratis. Aunque la semejanza terminaba allí, porque de resto, Draco Malfoy era un pedazo de hielo y Scorpius lava ardiendo.

Scorpius estaba pensando desde hacia unos días en su padre, porque para ser honestos, a pesar de los insultos y la mala vibra entre ellos, lo respetaba, nadie podía discutirle que Draco Malfoy tenia talento...sobre todo a la hora de patear culos, eso Scorpius lo había aprendido de él. Además, de alguna forma lo quería, con defectos incluidos, después de todo…era su papá. Cuando supo que Ángela y Rose estaban muertas, entonces Scorpius se dio cuenta de un detalle, el motivo y causa del porque su padre no pudo dejarlo morir hace ocho años y permitió que se convirtiera en warg. No fue por mantener vivo al heredero ni nada de eso, como siempre creyó, como constantemente le echaba en cara. Fue que simplemente su padre lo amaba tanto que fue imposible para él dejarlo morir. No le importaba en que se convertiría, sus sentimientos no cambiarían…era su padre, como tantas veces se lo dijo. Scorpius Malfoy ahora podía identificarse plenamente con eso, habría hecho cualquier cosa por salvar a su niña, cualquier cosa, aunque después Ángela se hubiese convertido en una adolescente terca y maleducada que lo culpara hasta de las inclemencias del clima. A veces el amor, perdonaba todo.

El arrepentimiento comenzó a molestarlo, torturándolo y haciendo que pensara con lógica, algo que últimamente no se le daba muy bien. Desde ese ataque, su relación con su padre fue mala, el niño malcriado que era nunca entendió. Draco tampoco era hábil hablando de sus sentimientos, su padre siempre decía que lo que no se demostraba con gestos no valía la pena hacerlo con palabras. Y Scorpius, fue un ciego despreciándolo, culpándolo, desatando un infierno particular para ellos dos, lo alejó, alejando por continuación a su madre, que decidió hacerse ciega, sorda y muda ante esa situación. Si su familia era un desastre, era culpa de los tres y de la inhabilidad innata de los Malfoy´s para expresar sus emociones.

_Mamá…..no me __despedí de ti…siempre voy a lamentarlo. _Hacia seis meses, Scorpius ayudado por Walter, fue capaz de escribirle una carta, en donde le contaba absolutamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que pasó con Rose y la niña. Su madre estaba en Paris, aparentemente divorciada de su padre y viviendo con otro hombre. Fue tan extraño saberlo, mas extraño aun sentir que se alegraba por ella. Era oficial, su familia había desaparecido, la separación de sus padres fue el réquiem de lo que alguna vez fue la vida humana de Scorpius Malfoy. No le quedaba nada.

Cuando le entregaron la misiva de vuelta, Scorpius abrió el papel y vio las letras con la tinta corrida, ella había llorado al escribirla, él no ya no tenia mas lagrimas para derramar cuando la leyó.

"_Cuando supe en lo que te __convertirías, nunca pensé en alejarte de mi lado, te querría como fuese, humano, warg, bestia, como sea Scorpius. Eres mi hijo, te amo y te amaré aun después que muera. Te lo prometo._

_No puedo expresar con palabras la sensación de vacío que tuve cuando leí que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de ser abuela. No me importaba quien era la chica, ni sus padres, ahora con honestidad puedo decírtelo. Por años odié a Hermione Granger, por razones que no importan en este momento, pero honestamente, ahora solo puedo sentir lastima por ella y también solidaridad, estamos unidas por el dolor, ella perdió a su hija….como yo he perdido a mi nieta. _

_Me __impresioné mucho cuando me contaste que pensabas llamarla Ángela por mi, ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado saberlo! Si todo lo que me escribiste de Rose Weasley es cierto, puedo ver claramente porque te enamoraste de ella. Siempre fuiste un niño sensitivo Scor, luego un joven de nobles sentimientos, estoy segura que ninguna naturaleza animal hará que eso cambie en ti, eres y seguirás siendo un hombre bueno. Por todo lo que me has escrito se que te cautivó la ternura y la paz que te brindaba esa joven, la luz en su mirada, la amabas porque ella te ofreció incondicionalmente lo que nosotros tus padres nunca hicimos, estabilidad emocional, no solo te dijo que te quería, te lo demostró de la única forma que una mujer puede demostrar su amor por un hombre, a pesar de su juventud, del odio entre las familias y de que sabia que no era el camino mas fácil, ella decidió tener un hijo tuyo contra viento y marea. _

_Me horroriza__ pensar que estuviste allí cuando murieron. Yo sabia al verte en la casa, cuando no reconocías ni a nada ni a nadie, que algo grave había sucedido, pero nunca imagine…que fuese…en fin hijo, no importa, no importa si no me lo dijiste, no voy a reclamarte nada. Fue una atrocidad lo que les hicieron a esa joven y a mi nieta…Estoy asustada Scorpius, se que necesitas vengarte, no me lo dices, pero te conozco, necesitas vengar esas muertes…pero ¿A que costo? ¿Por el precio de tu vida? Te pido que no lo hagas, se que estoy impedida para hacer algo al respecto, puesto que Walter no quiere decirme donde estás y me ha prohibido hablar con tu padre respecto a ti por orden tuya. No quiero que mueras, me oyes, no es justo, debes vivir, debes honrar su memoria. Vive….vive por ellas y para ellas, pero no corras directo a enfrentarte a algo mas poderoso que tú. _

_La vida es impredecible, aun eres joven, aun puedes amar otra vez y reconstruir tu vida. Esa es mi esperanza, aunque digan que los wargs no pueden sentir emociones humanas. Tú con tus líneas, me demostraste que aun sientes como humano hijo. _

_Quiero volver a verte, pero se que no deseas que yo te vea. Se la razón, y te reitero, no me importa quien seas, como luzcas, lo que hagas, eres mi hijo y eso es lo que me vale._

_Por ultimo, Scorpius, te pido, te ruego, casi de rodillas, perdona a tu padre, entiéndelo, comprende que todas las decisiones que tomó respecto a ti lo hizo porque te amaba mas allá de lo explicable. Siempre has sido lo primero en su vida, nadie, Scorpius, nadie es más importante que tú para él. La única alegría que ha tenido Draco en toda su existencia fue verte crecer sano y fuerte, a pesar de ese terrible ataque que sufriste. Tu padre es un hombre muy críptico, tengo veinte años conociéndolo y todavía no puedo definirlo…mucho menos comprenderlo. A veces puede parecer duro…de hecho lo es…pero no es un hombre cruel, odia y ama con intensidad, pero jamás demuestra nada, es frío porque lo criaron de esa forma, tuvo en su juventud muchas experiencias terribles, fue obligado a ser un mortifago siendo casi un niño y no se perdona todavía las muertes que provocó por orden de Lord Voldemort, en estos últimos años tiene el peso de demasiadas responsabilidades encima y no puede permitirse un segundo de debilidad. _

_Draco __ está en peligro, lo se, lo siento en el corazón, temo por él, en común acuerdo, hemos decidido no compartir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, yo lo quiero, es tu padre…que mas puedo decir. Nuestro matrimonio como sabes fue una unión por conveniencia pero tú no naciste porque era el deber de ambos proporcionar un heredero a la familia Malfoy, naciste porque él y yo quisimos darte la vida, porque nos sentíamos bien uno con el otro y queríamos crear una familia, fuiste la esperanza de un futuro feliz. ¿Hubo amor? No lo se, pero entre los dos surgió la más extraña y extravagante forma de cariño posible para dos personas como nosotros. _

_Tú deber __ como su hijo es estar a su lado, no enfrentándolo o apartándote. No te equivoques con sus actitudes, nosotros nos respetamos en la manera de lo posible, él protegió a nuestra familia y se que aunque estemos separados, aun sigue haciéndolo. Algún día, habla con él, no dejes que los años pasen y ese rencor siga madurando. Habla con él, porque se que ahora Draco está dispuesto a contarte muchas cosas y escucharte, se que lo quieres, si te has peleado toda la vida con él es porque lo quieres, porque te dolía su actitud contigo. No eras el único, créelo, el siempre sufrió y sigue sufriendo por ti. Aprende a leer entre líneas con Draco Malfoy, es el único consejo que puedo darte respecto a él que puede servirte algún día….Te amo….Mamá" _

Recientemente recordó las palabras de su madre y encontró razón en ellas. _¿Culpar a su padre por mantenerlo vivo a costa de lo que fuese? _Difícilmente ahora ese era el motivo para seguir odiándolo y despreciándolo.

Pero eso no era todo lo que los separaba, era que cuando estaban juntos, su eterno antagonismo, nacido de lo diferentes que eran, los hacia estallar inevitablemente uno contra el otro.

Lamentablemente, Draco Malfoy seguiría siendo un cabrón controlador y él seguiría desafiándolo. Era inevitable, eran como el agua y el aceite, totalmente incompatibles. Pero algún día, Scorpius se aseguraría de tener esa largamente esperada charla de sinceramiento con su padre. Iba a ser difícil, sobre todo porque algunas de sus reacciones no eran humanas, y Draco Malfoy era un tipo tan frío que decididamente no parecía humano, pero estaba decidido a arreglar ese asunto que lo molestó por años, echarle tierra y enterrarlo.

Por otro lado, el encuentro se daría, quisiese o no, entre sus planes, estaba contactar a su padre, después de todo, él mismo se ofreció para darle a Theodore Nott en bandeja de plata cuando llegase el momento. Y por nada del mundo Scorpius iba a menospreciar esa dadiva.

Lastima que cuando el amor paternal finalmente le nació a Draco Malfoy, fue para ofrecerle los medios de una venganza. Eso era lo que no podía perdonarle a su padre ni perdonarse a si mismo, que su relación se hubiese deteriorado a tal extremo, que literalmente eran dos extraños. Y definitivamente, ambos eran culpables.

Scorpius miró a su alrededor mientras caminaban por las callejuelas de la aldea, la típica concentración de las manadas wargs, tiendas de campañas por todos lados en una desorganización anarquica, casi hombres y animales viviendo juntos. Solo que echó en falta el ruido, los wargs cuando se sentían protegidos, en casa, solían ser bastante bulliciosos. Como en esas aldeas nadie era familia, y casi todos, con sus excepciones, eran adultos provenientes de diversas partes del mundo, aunque permaneciesen parte del día convertidos en animales, siempre demostraban sus influencias culturales. Por eso no era difícil ver un violinista húngaro amenizando un baile zingaro o dos ingleses intentando colar algo parecido al té.

También había visto lobos-wargs apareándose en público, frente a la vista de todos, en general la gente no prestaba mucha atención a eso, y por lo que Scorpius sabía, aun cuando los wargs preferían tener relaciones sexuales como lobos, para dar rienda suelta a su salvajismo, muchos lo hacían como humanos dentro de la intimidad de las tiendas de campaña. A Scorpius le costó un poco, pero se habitúo a esas costumbres. De todas formas él no había tenido sexo con nadie después de convertirse en warg, ni por asomo le provocaba, el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Rose eliminó completamente de su sistema esa respuesta tan natural e instintiva por los momentos, quizás algún día recuperaría el apetito sexual, pero de momento, no había asunto que le importase menos. Contrario a su suposición inicial, muchos wargs se emparejaban, el matrimonio no existía, pero si una especie de ceremonia, donde toda la manada se reunía y los contrayentes declaraban su intensión de dormir juntos. No tenia sentido el matrimonio, un invento social con la intención de proteger la familia, los wargs no tenían hijos, así que para que rayos iban a casarse. La unión era solamente de tipo sexual, para aparearse, nada más.

-Es extraño….no se oye ni una mosca- comentó Grayback con la cara enfurruñada.

Scorpius olfateo rápidamente y un despliegue de feromonas llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-¡Alerta!- dijo Scorpius, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus garras también, sin embargo controló la necesidad de convertirse en lobo- huelo sangre.

Muchos de los wargs que eran su compañía si se transformaron en lobos, Scorpius prefirió conservar su aspecto humano para pensar con claridad. Walter enseguida asumió una forma de cuervo-monstruo y se elevó por los aires.

Cuando todos llegaron al centro de la aldea, apreciaron el desastre.

Decenas de cuerpos destrozados estaban dispersados por todo el sitio, incluso los más jóvenes, los cachorros, esos niños humanos que nacían como wargs y empezaban su conversión temprano en su vida. Scorpius revisó los cuerpos.

-No fue magia….fueron otros wargs, tienen marcas de dientes- dijo Scorpius.

-Fue Balthazar, sabia que venias hacia aquí, hizo el trabajo por ti- dijo Grayback.

-¿Me preguntó porque?- gruñó sardónicamente un warg de cabello negro que ese dia era el guardaespaldas de Scorpius.

-No era necesario que los matara a todos- contestó Scorpius sin ocultar su desprecio. Él tenia intensiones de pelear a muerte con el jefe de la manada, pero no concretar una masacre.

-Balthazar no es como tú que solo matas al líder y se apropia del señorío de la manada, él desaparece del mapa todo recuerdo de quienes no se unen a él- dijo Grayback- presiento que él debe estar cerca.

-A un día de camino para ser mas exactos- Walter regresó de su vuelo y se convirtió en humano-He hablado con él, no te quiere aquí, te pide que te largues amablemente o en caso contrario, te espera para que luches a muerte con él mañana en la mañana.

-Tiene miedo- dijo Scorpius- puedo olerlo desde aquí.

-Mañana entonces- contestó Grayback- ahora ocupémonos de este desastre.

Nadie dijo lo evidente, pero estaba claro….Una pelea mas….si Scorpius ganaba una pelea mas… entonces estaría listo para enfrentar al consejo Warg y hacerle exigencias.

0o0

Draco y Felicia se desplazaban con cautela entre los pasillos del ministerio de magia. Había utilizado un hechizo desilusionador para ingresar y los guardias los pasaron por alto. Entrar al edificio fue pan comido, ingresar al Departamento de Misterios supondría una dificultad extra. Estaban arriesgando el pellejo, Draco y Felicia sabrían que existían encantamientos detectores en el Departamento de Misterios, la cuestión era salir de allí antes de que los soldados del Trivuriato llegasen.

El objetivo de esa incursión era llevarse un documento importante, la propia constitución mágica. Draco, debido a que estaba trabajando de espía, dio con el documento en una de las reuniones para reformar la ley mágica. El pergamino, había sido diseñado hacia doscientos años, cuando el gobierno mágico de turno abolió las leyes que favorecían a los sangrepuras. Estaba encantado, era casi indestructible, pero su peso mágico consistía, que todo aquel que gobernase al Reino Unido, debía cumplir fielmente sus condiciones, puesto que era un hechizo vinculante. Nott, Avery y Dolohov de alguna forma, lograron sortear ese escollo y Draco se proponía estudiar el documento, para activar de nuevo, cualquiera que fuese el hechizo que contenía. Las consecuencias por incumplirlo, eran obviamente, condena de muerte inmediata y no era que enviaran al culpable en Azkaban, sino que caía muerto de insofacto. Puesto que ninguno de esos tres había muerto, de alguna forma habían conseguido anular el documento.

_¿Cómo?_ Esa era la pregunta del millón de galeones. Una que rondaba en la cabeza de Draco constantemente.

Sacrificios al dios Inominado, la extraña fuerza que atacó a Rose en el hospital. Draco temía la veracidad de sus sospechas, pero es que no le hallaba otra causa. _¿Que poder oscuro estaba colaborando con el Trivuriato? ¿El Inominado en persona? _Draco no estaba muy contento con sus suposiciones. Ni siquiera todo el poder de los Walpurgis seria suficiente para enfrentarse a un dios. Por lo visto, ellos tenían en sus manos la carta que nunca tuvo Lord Voldemort y por eso era urgente su inmediata destrucción.

Pero las señales evidentes de contaminación de la magia, de la inclinación de la balanza hacia el lado oscuro, no eran todavía apabullantes. Rose estaba viva, el sacrificio no había sido completado, el Dios sin nombre no acudiría hasta que no fuese hecho, hasta que Nott no la matase. Podría brindarles alguna ayuda, pero jamás todo su poder. Draco estaba decidido, por muchos motivos, a que jamás sucediese.

Llegaron a la caja fuerte del Departamento de Misterios, Felicia apuntó su varita y murmuro un encantamiento, fue como si hubiesen utilizado una llave maestra, la caja se abrió inmediatamente. Felicia tomó el documento satisfecha.

-Al fin lo tenemos- dijo ella, su voz amortiguada por la mascara plateada que llevaba, la de mortifago.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Draco también con la mascara cubriendo su rostro- este sótano está protegido contra apariciones, debemos llegar al primer piso. ¡AHORA! No tardaran en darse cuenta.

Felicia se guardó el documento en la tunica y corrió detrás de él. Se subieron al ascensor.

De pronto, los dos sintieron un estremecimiento en el cuerpo y un escalofrío recorriéndoles la columna vertebral.

-¿Qué es eso?- ella miró ansiosa a Draco.

-Lo que temía. Alguien….algo vino...muy pronto...demasiado pronto...- dijo Draco quien conservaba su actitud glacial- detecto un aura conocida y algo más. Nos está esperando.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Felicia inquieta.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, ambos estaban preparados en posición de ataque, salieron corriendo evitando la lluvia de maldiciones que les cayó encima.

Felicia se fue hacia un extremo, llevaba la varita extendida, no podía ver con claridad el sitio de donde venían los hechizos que la atacaban, solo divisaba una nube negra e informe acechandola.

-¿Qué es eso?- entonces ella se detuvo, de la niebla oscura, se había desprendido un brazo, largo y la tenia sujeta por el cuello. Ella abrió la boca tratando de aspirar el aire, pero la niebla apretó su garganta hasta asfixiarla. Draco seguía esquivando hechizos como podía también veía la forma gigante y oscura abalanzándose hasta él, pero logró escabullírsele, de pronto se giró y contempló a Felicia.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó Draco y corrió hacia ella. Felicia lo miraba con los ojos brillosos y la cara azulada.

-¡Sálvame!-gimió ella, antes de verse impedida para hablar. Draco utilizó todas las fuerzas que tenia, mas los electrodos en sus músculos, para llegar hasta ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Corrió tan rápido, que la forma de su cuerpo se convirtió en borrosa.

Cuando llegó, él escuchó como los huesos del cuello de Felicia sonaban, partiéndose en mil pedazos. No pudo nisiquiera tocarla, todo sucedió en fracciones de segundo. Luego el cuerpo de Felicia cayó inerte sobre el piso haciendo un ruido sordo y seco. Estaba muerta.

-Felicia- susurró Draco asombrado. Por un momento quedó paralizado de la impresión. _Ella está muerta…está muerta._ La bilis subió a su garganta…_Muerta…mi maestra …mi amiga…Felicia._ Draco sintió la indignación correr por su cuerpo. Entonces percibió el aura de la persona que se escondía tras esa niebla maldita. Y poco a poco se giró.

La niebla se fue apartando poco a poco y surgió la figura de un hombre, caminando tranquilamente a través de esta. Draco lo reconoció inmediatamente, Theodore Nott, de nuevo, cara a cara con él.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco se tensó, alertado, todos sus instintos asesinos afloraron. Se preparó para el combate, mental y físicamente.

Ese maldito hombre parecía destinado a cabrearle la existencia. Había matado a su nieta, a Felicia, casi mató a Scorpius e intentaba hacer lo mismo con Rose. Estaba allí, como siempre, apareciendo de improviso en el momento menos pensado. Para ser justos, Draco sabia que existía la posibilidad de que los encantamientos protectores se activasen y alguien del Trivuriato acudiese, pero pensaba en los soldados, jamás en alguno de los cabecillas. A menos que Nott lo hubiese sabido, por algún medio que escapaba a su análisis.

Theodore Nott se dirigió directo hacia Draco, quien todavía permanecía oculto por la mascara de Mortifago. Las tinieblas se arremolinaban en oscuros zarcillos a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaba ennegrecidos de furia y satisfacción. Cuando vio la mascara, sonrió ampliamente. Ese maldito mortifago de nuevo, le traía ganas desde interfirió con el segundo intento asesinato de Rose Weasley, ahora de nuevo lo tenia frente a él. Y no escaparía esta vez, de ninguna forma.

Nott sabia muy bien lo que ese enmascarado estaba haciendo en el ministerio, específicamente en el Departamento de Misterios, robando la constitución mágica. Mas allá de las alarmas mágicas, Marina se lo había dicho ese día… advirtiéndolo: ._Aquel que no conoces y deseas enfrentar ira al ministerio por un papel….y Nott….recibirás una gran sorpresa esta noche._ La maldita mujer jamás se equivocaba, por lo que él estuvo alerta. El papel, por supuesto, era la constitución mágica, ¿que otra cosa podrían buscar que fuese medianamente importante y valiese el riesgo? Por supuesto, nadie sabia que era un robo innecesario y de poca importancia, puesto que el maldito documento, otora poderoso y vinculante, ahora solo era un viejo papel y nada más. El Heraldo hizo muy bien su trabajo dejándolo inservible.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Nott con altaneria- es la segunda vez que intentas joderme. ¿Quién diablos eres?

Draco se mantuvo callado. Nott miró el cadáver de Felicia con asco.

-Y veo que trajiste compañía- dijo Nott- Te sorprenderá saber que no sabia cuantos de ustedes eran. Mi compañero oscuro se adelantó esta vez a mí. ¿Quién eres?

Draco cerró los puños contra la varita que seguía apuntando a Nott, a quien no parecía importarle la amenaza. Estaba frente a él y le hablaba como si nada. Draco tenia sangre fría y conservaba la calma, Nott simplemente parecía que no tenia sangre en las venas…Caminaba con lentitud y observaba todo el lugar, su mirada estaba por ratos brillante y malévola para luego empañarse. ¿Compañero oscuro?….¿acaso esa extraña niebla oscura que mató a Felicia estaba con Nott, lo acompañaba? ¿provenía de él o lo ayudaba? Era la misma niebla que le había descrito Rose, la misma presencia antigua y maligna.

Tan oscura que no podía verse nada a través de ella, era humo espeso y denso que podía tomar consistencia, Draco había visto con sus propios ojos, como se convirtió en una mano para romperle el cuello a Felicia. Parecía tener consciencia propia, inteligencia y voluntad…pero no era un encantamiento…esa cosa parecía viva…era la mejor palabra para describirlo. Y destilaba maldad por los cuatro costados.

Es una manifestación del Inominado….el Dios le ha dado a Theodore Nott un arma para ayudarlo a conseguir sus propósitos…el principal de ellos….Rose.

Draco se estremeció de solo pensar en esa cosa estrangulando a Rose. Sin embargo se obligó a no perder la compostura. Un mínimo paso en falso y estaba jodido.

-Eso que robaron ….la constitución no te servirá de nada- dijo Nott muy ganado de si mismo.

Draco entonces tomó su decisión. Necesitaba descontrolar y sorprender a Nott por un momento para tomar el cadáver de Felicia y desaparecer de allí, aparte de que no podía dejarla tirada como un fardo, ella tenia en su poder el documento. No se creería jamás que estaba inservible y menos si tal afirmación salía de la boca de un sujeto como Nott. Tendría que comprobarlo por si mismo.

-¿Quién eres?-rugió Nott, perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Qué diablos pretendes? ¿Enfrentarme? ¿Establecer una guerra privada conmigo? ¿Tú? Que no eres mas que un recuerdo olvidado de una guerra perdida. O es que ¿Existe algo más? No me digas….tú que te disfrazas como un mortifago, peleas a favor de esos malditos mestizos renegados…..¿Quien eres?

Draco se quitó la mascara y le brindó una sonrisa sardónica a Nott, quien lo miró entre desconcertado y sorprendido.

-¡Tú!- dijo Nott apuntándolo con el dedo. ¡Maldita sea! Sus sospechas confirmadas. Solo que jamás se imaginó que ese ex- mortifago de pacotilla se atreviese a hacer algo así. Otro error mas para la cuenta del Trivuriato, subestimaron completamente a Draco Malfoy - lo sabia….siempre supe que eres un traidor. ¡Dinero! ¡Pamplinas! Tú lo que siempre quisiste fue a esa puta de Granger viva aun cuando traicionases de nuevo tu sangre- entonces Draco se movió rápido hasta Felicia, pero Nott le cortó el avance lanzándole una maldición.

Draco le envió un Avada Kedavra que Nott desvió lanzandose al suelo.

-Malditos Malfoy´s, traidores una vez y traidores por siempre- Nott rodó por el piso y empezó a conjurar maldiciones imperdonables contra Draco quien desplegaba toda su agilidad y las lograba evadir casi por un pelo.

-Te jodi Nott- dijo Draco, intentado todavía llegar a Felicia- te darás cuenta que he cubierto mis pasos, los he engañado todo este tiempo. Ni una solo galeón más para ti, maldito bastardo. Vamos a ver que coño va a hacer la guerra tu Trivuriato cuando no tenga ni un centavo.

Theo se incorporó del suelo e intentó apuntar, pero Draco lo desarmó limpiamente mientras llegaba a Felicia. Iba a conjurar el hechizo de desaparición, cuando entonces Nott gritó y extendió los brazos, llamando de nuevo a la niebla oscura y dirigiéndola contra Draco.

En el momento que esa fuerza oscura, que era tan potente como un huracán, impacto contra él, Draco fue despedido y cayó de espaldas en el duro suelo de marmól. La niebla se metió por su boca, sus fosas nasales, sus oídos y sus ojos. Lo invadió de tal forma que la sintió metiéndose en cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Un frío mortal empezó a punzarlo como si se trátase de un cuchillo afilado, sentía su corazón endentecerse y su cerebro apagándose. Draco intento gritar pero no pudo, tenia la niebla enredada en su lengua y tapando su garganta. _¿Qué diablos era eso?_ Un destello de su magia Walpurgis la hizo retroceder un momento, pero no fue suficiente, cuando volvió a él , fue mas fuerte y devastador que antes.

_Muerte_….esa cosa le estaba hablando a su cerebro…_te devoraré vivo….lentamente….suplicaras que te mate..una y otra vez_….Draco seguía luchando hasta el ultimo resquicio de fuerza que tuvo, pero no fue suficiente. La imagen de su Scorpius acudió a su memoria y luego….Rose.

-Vas a morir, El Heraldo va a consumirte vivo, una maldición que no conoces, no puedes luchar contra ella - dijo Theo Nott caminando hacia él observando el cuerpo de Draco estremeciéndose sometido a la niebla con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios- morirás y voy a disfrutar cada minuto de tu agonía, Draco.

Rose estaba en la biblioteca del Castillo de Duhm, leyendo alguno manuscritos, cuando de pronto, sintió algo golpeándole el pecho con fuerza. Sintió una sensación de frialdad recorriéndola. Ella levantó su brazo y vio como los vellos que cubrían su piel se erizaban. Por ultimo, la voz, su voz, llamándola. Era un aviso, la clase de llamada que ella nunca podría obviar. Draco estaba en peligro.

0o0

Esa noche, Scorpius estaba acostado en la hierba mirando el cielo estrellado, sus manos descansaban detrás de su cabeza. El olor acre de la muerte había desaparecido, solo quedaba el aroma penetrante del humo, quemaron los cadáveres hasta convertirlos en cenizas. Los wargs jamás entierran a sus congeneres, sino que los incineraban. Como eran wargs o no lobos, no le temían al fuego, curiosamente le temián a las corrientes de agua, a los rios y mares. La aldea se reanimó un poco cuando se deshicieron de los cadáveres, además, unos pocos sobrevivieron. Walter estaba atendiendo a los heridos.

Scorpius mientras observaba las estrellas, se preguntaba una y otra vez donde estaba la constelación del Dragón. Pensar en su padre, la había hecho buscarla. De un tiempo a la fecha pensaba que si su padre hubiese sido Warg, sin duda el totem elegido hubiese sido el Dragón. Inconmovible, astuto, calculador y sabio, todos esos eran atributos del Dragón y de alguna manera también de su padre. No iba a negar que pese a la antipatía que le tenía, veía cosas buenas en su padre. No encontró la constelación, quizás debió prestar más atención a las clases de Astronomía. Enseguida recordó a Hogwarts y por ende a Rose. Los dos estaban en la torre de Astronomía una noche, y no precisamente mirando por el telescopio ni buscando estrellas perdidas, mas bien estaban navegando entre nebulosas y constelaciones mientras ella lo montaba haciéndole el amor.

_-Eres insaciable- Scorpius apoyó sus codos para incorporarse y así lamerle los pezones, ella sentada a horcajadas arriba de él, __ Rose cerró los ojos y enredó sus manos en sus cabellos atrayéndolo a su pecho. Scorpius percibió como la respiración de la chica se agitaba y sonrió. Le gustaba ser testigo de todas sus reacciones físicas cuando estaban juntos._

_-La culpa es tuya- respondió ella jadeante, sin abandonar el ondulante ritmo que le imprimía a sus caderas, subiendo y bajando sobre él. Scorpius sintió la urgencia creciendo dentro de él y finalmente acabó con un sonoro rugido. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella seguía sobre él, repasándole los labios con sus dedos. De pronto Rose rió._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Scorpius trataba de normalizar su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco. Cuando nunca lo creyó posible, Rose se había convertido en la clase de chica que era capaz de superarlo en la cama. Increíble pero cierto, respecto al sexo, ella le ganaba ampliamente en cuanto a las ganas de hacerlo. ._

_-Es que haces un ruido extraño cuando terminas…algo así como un gruñido…me parece gracioso- dijo ella todavía riéndose, sus ojos azules brillaban y su rostro estaba enrojecido. El sudor se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciéndolo brillar. Era bella, exquisita y era suya…totalmente suya._

_-¿Gruñidos? En serio- Scorpius entonces empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, ella se revolvía contra él, riendo a carcajadas- Gruñidos…Rose… ¡Gruñidos! .pues tú a veces ruedas los ojos y abres la boca, yo no me burlo de ti._

_-Es mentira…yo no pongo los ojos en blanco- ella seguía riéndose y de vez en cuando le daba besos húmedos y cortos a su rostro. Era tan cariñosa, tan juguetona, tan traviesa en el sexo como él. _

_-Pues yo te he visto con mis propios ojos…y no me parece nada sexy, pero no comento nada….ni me río de ti. No has escuchado el termino "destrozar el momento" "corte de nota", pues por eso no me rió- mintió él, ella se vería sexy llegando a su orgasmo de cualquier manera. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión para tomarle el pelo._

_-¿Te destroce el momento?- preguntó ella picara- NO me lo pareció- Scorpius negó con la cabeza un par de veces, por supuesto que ella no le destrozó el momento, se había corrido dentro de Rose brusco y fuerte. Como siempre. _

_-Te demostraré__ que no pongo cara de nada cuando me vengo- dijo ella con bastante seriedad, sentándose frente a él. Su largo cabello ocultaba su desnudez._

_-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Scorpius todavía acostado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_-Tendremos sexo delante de un espejo y nos miraremos todo el tiempo- ofreció ella._

_Obviamente, días después hicieron el amor frente a un espejo y fue el momento erótico más memorable en la vida de ambos. Al final no importó quien gruñía o quien hacia caras extrañas. Solo eran ellos dos. _

Scorpius sintió de nuevo la pesada sensación de pérdida que jamás lo abandonaba. A veces podía suprimirla, pero pensar en ella y de esa forma, la avivaba. Muchos de los recuerdos que tenia respecto a Rose estaban relacionados con el sexo. No le extrañaba, él era un warg, su instinto predominaba. Además esa eran los recuerdos mas intensos que tenia, ella con él, piel contra piel, su aroma, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, amor en su mas pura demostración física. La extrañaba, la amaba todavía. Su vida era una tortura sin ella, pero al parecer tendría que vivirla. Las palabras de su madre resonaban con fuerza, él debía seguir…como fuese. Pero antes arreglaría el asunto que tenia pendiente con ese desgraciado de Nott. Después…cualquier cosa.

El sonido de un violín lo apartó de sus pensamientos. Sin duda, Issac, uno de sus wargs lo había encontrado, la melodía era triste, densa, un lamento para aquellos que fueron asesinados.

El mundo warg estaba lleno de violencia. Quizás en sus manos estaba cambiarlo todo. De pronto su misión en el mundo era proteger a aquellas gentes que de ahora en adelante serian su manada, su clan, su familia. Era una forma de vida salvaje, primitiva, precaria, pero también era hermosa, se respiraba libertad.

-Scorpius- Grayback fue a buscarlo- Walter necesita que veas algo, es importante.

Scorpius se incorporó y siguió al hombre lobo a traves de la aldea, luego de un rato entraron a una tienda. El olor a sangre, metálico y espeso inundó la nariz de Scorpius, sangre y algo más….liquido amniótico.

0o0

Theo Nott iba directo a rematar a Draco con su varita por pura impaciencia, estaba a unos cuantos metros de su posición así que casi estaba corriendo, cuando de pronto él y la niebla sintieron un disturbio en el ambiente, una alteración importante en el balance mágico. La niebla entonces dejó a Draco Malfoy y fue despedida hacia un solo punto. El Heraldo reconoció la presencia de aquella que llevaba meses buscando. Rose, fuera del castillo de Duhm y bajando la intensidad de sus protecciones por lo nerviosa que estaba, fue reconocida de inmediato.

Nott se giró y cuando la vio, frente a él, muy cerca, viva y aparentemente sana, sintió como se le revolvía el estomago. Esa maldita niña….la culpable de que todos sus planes se hubiesen retrasado. Se le había escapado una vez, dos veces, pero la tercera seria la vencida.

Rose tuvo nauseas cuando lo vio, tan diferente a como lo recordaba. No más la cara joven, no más el cabello negro, pero los mismos despiadados ojos azules. Él la miraba con hambre, con odio, se notaba a leguas las ganas que tenia de matarla. La consciencia de que ese hombre era el ser humano que más la odiaba y que ella mas despreciaba en el mundo la hizo tambalear.

_No voy a morir….no está vez,_ Rose estaba tratando de sobreponerse, pero en por su cabeza corrían las imágenes de ese hombre violándola, hiriéndola hasta casi asesinarla. Sentía espasmos y escalofríos de solo recordarlo tocándola, yaciendo con ella, martirizándola, apuñalándola. Asco y rabia…era lo único que Rose sentía con claridad. Ella apuntó con su varita, la mano le tembló por un instante, pero se obligó a mostrar firmeza. La niebla maligna asechaba sobre su cabeza, ella la sentía encima, con un pesado manto, pero no llegaba a tocarla, estaba simplemente esperando. Rose había aprendido lo suficiente de los Walpurgis y del ritual del sacrificio al que fue sometida, para interpretar la niebla como lo que era, una manifestación del Dios Inominado, ese al que le habían ofrecido su vida. No le haría daño a ella, por los momentos, como era Nott quien debía cumplir el sacrificio, la niebla solo se limitaría a observar el curso de los acontecimientos y el desenlace.

La pregunta que Rose se estaba haciendo era; _¿Qué va a hacer la niebla si yo mató a Nott?_ La respuesta era la lógica: _entonces ella ira por mi. _

Nott corrió hacia Rose y le lanzó un par de potentes hechizos, Rose los esquivó y saltó ágilmente para patearlo en el pecho. El golpe dio en el blanco y Nott retrocedió, sin embargo le dio tiempo de lanzarle una maldición _Septusempra_ a Rose que casi no le dio por suerte.

-Morirás lentamente- dijo Nott convertido en un energúmeno. La frialdad se le evaporó inmediatamente. Ver a esa chica viva y enfrentándolo, le había caldeado la sangre como muy pocas cosas lograban hacerlo. Quería verla muerta, de inmediato, sentía un odio irracional por ella, quería dañarla y eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento. Sorprendido se dio cuenta, que ella, era la única persona que hasta ese momento lograba despertarle emociones viscerales...la odiaba tanto…tanto…que dolía- muy lentamente.

El que esa chica acudiese allí, precisamente en el momento que casi mataba a Draco Malfoy, fue muy esclarecedor para Theodore Nott. Mientras peleaba, guardaba tiempo suficiente para seguir analizando las implicaciones. Más allá de lo evidente, había algo bien gordo cociéndose respecto a Draco Malfoy y Rose Weasley y él quería saber que era. Malfoy se la había llevado del hospital muggle, solo que Nott no lo reconoció en ese momento, estaba enmascarado. Ahora, otro asunto distinto era saber como diablos Malfoy había ocultado a la chica del Heraldo ¿Haciendo uso de que poder? O ¿Fue la protección de la madre? o ¿Ambas cosas? ¿Qué poder tenia Draco Malfoy? Lo había visto moverse en un parpadeo, mas rápido de lo que un humano era capaz, no lo suficiente rápido para El Heraldo, pero aun así…rápido. La chica también se movía ágilmente, en fracciones de segundo. ¿Draco la había entrenado? ¿Le había enseñado una particular manera de lucha mágica que el Trivuriato desconocía?

Interrogantes….muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Y a Theodore Nott no le gustaban los acertijos.

-_Avada Kedavra_- Rose lanzó por primera vez una maldición imperdonable, lo hizo con toda el odio que sentía por ese hombre y Nott convocó un escudo, protegiéndose.

-¿Cómo?- ella se detuvo de insofacto y dio un paso para atrás sorprendida. Ya se lo habían contado, por supuesto que Draco le había confiado esa anomalía de Nott, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era diferente. Nadie, ningún mago…que no fuese un Walpurgis, podía bloquear una maldición asesina, y no todos los Walpurgis podían hacerlo, de hecho ella no podía, solo Draco. Y Nott….Nott no era un Walpurgis, de eso estaba segura…entonces ¿Cómo?

-Ofrecí tu alma y tu vida al diablo- dijo Nott riéndose a carcajadas, su voz era gruesa, su tono de burla – y el diablo no me dejará morir hasta que cumpla. Te voy a matar niña….de una u otra forma…pero lo cierto es que seguro te voy a matar.

Nott aprovechó un momento de descuido de Rose y la desarmó, fue hasta ella y entonces Rose invocó su magia Walpurgis. Sus manos se excedieron rodeadas con un fuego azul y logró construir un escudo energético que separó el hall del Ministerio de Magia en dos mitades. Una que las contenía a ella, a Draco y a Felicia y la otra mitad, donde estaba Nott. Ella no hizo la distribución conscientemente, estaba tan ofuscada y metida en la pelea con Nott, que no había visto los cuerpos de Felicia y Draco tirados en el piso, a una decena de metros de ella.

Nott alzó una ceja desconcertado por ese despliegue de magia, intentó dos hechizos pero rebotaron, la niebla oscura no quería acercarse, había probado de primera mano el poder de ese escudo energético antes y sabia que iba a ser rechazada con fuerza.

Un brazo de niebla se acercó a Nott, tomando la forma de cabeza humana deformada, habló a su oído. La expresión de Nott cambió a una de rabia incontenible, su frente sudaba.

_No podemos hacer nada por los momentos…ni tú ni yo…esa defensa es impenetrable….la muchacha es poderosa, esto es inesperado….ninguno lo sabia…escogiste muy mal a tu victima….Nott__…ahora lo veo todo claro…._

_-_Ella debe morir- Nott se sentía impotente. De nuevo la muy maldita se le escapaba.

_Morirá…pero no hoy…debemos encontrar la forma y debemos saber__ ¿quien es ella?… ¿que es Rose Weasley? , ¿Cual es ese poder tan antiguo como yo que ostenta?_

Rendirse…era tan difícil rendirse, retirarse, cuando la tenía casi en las manos. Esa noche, Marina le había vaticinado que recibiría una gran sorpresa. Pero es que nunca se hubiese imaginado eso….Rose Weasley, frente a él…y sin poder dañarla…Imposible.

Nott se acercó al escudo, Rose hizo lo mismo.

-Tú quieres mi vida y es justo que yo tome la tuya- dijo Rose- eres un puerco…recuerdo todo lo que me hiciste.

-Si….te violé…intente asesinarte ¿Y que? he hecho cosas peores niña…créelo- dijo Nott acercándose peligrosamente a la barrera de energía que lo separaba de Rose. Estaba tan furioso que en esos momentos le importaba un comino la maldita protección- Maté a tu hijo. Casi lo hago con tu amante, la lista es larga.

-¿Hijo?- La expresión de Rose se volvió confusa. Ese gesto la delató frente a Nott, quien alzó una ceja dubitativamente.

-Si, tu hijo- Nott controlaba el tono de su voz magistralmente, cada palabra estaba envenenada- ese que llevabas en el vientre cuando te acuchillé.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- la voz de Rose fue casi inaudible. De pronto su cabeza iba a estallar…_hijo…un hijo…mi hijo…_

Entonces su memoria despertó de un largo aturdimiento, trayéndole los recuerdos de un hombre joven rubio que la miraba con adoración y la besaba mientras tocaba su abdomen hinchado…_Embarazada…ella alguna vez estuvo embarazada…Ángela…..mi hija…Ángela._

-NO!- Rose estaba a punto de desfallecer, totalmente sumida en la desesperación- ¡Es mentira!

-Estabas preñada, tres o cuatro meses si mas lo recuerdo- dijo Nott- el pequeño bastardo era de Scorpius Malfoy, yo lo sabía porque te había visto durante esos meses junto a él. Yo me solía llamar Marcus Nott en ese entonces.

-No…no puede ser- Rose meneaba la cabeza una y otra vez….._Scorpius…Scorpius Malfoy…Draco Malfoy …su padre_…. De nuevo la imagen del muchacho rubio besándola_…. ¡NO!_

-No mientes, no lo recordabas….no lo sabias….que interesante…. ¿me pregunto porque no te lo dijeron? - dijo Nott, entonces vio su oportunidad para joderla…no podía dañar su cuerpo…pero destrozaría su cabeza con una herida mas dolorosa que si la hubiese apuñaleado otra vez- bien en resumen la cosa es así; estabas preñada, de un warg por cierto llamado Scorpius Malfoy…yo maté a tu hijo, estuve a punto de matarte a ti, por supuesto luego de violarte…pero el muy maldito logró salvarte a ultimo momento. Lastima, sin embargo, yo no olvido a quien se interpone en mi camino, ese chico jodió un ritual muy importante, el de tu asesinato. Scorpius Malfoy está a punto de ser cazado por uno de mis secuaces en Siberia. Se donde está y lo voy a tener en mis manos….pronto. Siéntete complacida Rose Weasley, la tuya no es la única cabeza que deseo poner como adorno en mi escritorio.

Rose intentaba controlarse, estaba tentada a desaparecer la barrera energética y matarlo con sus propias manos. Jamas había sentido tanta indignación en su vida, él se estaba burlando de ella, de su sufrimiento.

-Veo que te lo ocultaron- dijo Nott observándola con ávido interés- no dudo que hayas estado muy enferma todo este tiempo, casi un año…me esforcé bastante en matarte ¿Lo sabias? Sin duda casi lo hice, pero es bastante gracioso que solo hayas perdido la memoria…o será que no quieres recordar. Pero de mi si te acuerdas….lo veo en tus ojos…de mi te acuerdas perfectamente ¿Por qué será? ¿Será que te follé mejor que ese imbécil que tenias como amante? No seria la primera mujer que conozco que le gusta que se lo hagan rudo.

-Maldito- escupió ella.

Rose sintió como su mente se fragmentaba en mil pedazos y de nuevo se unía para volver a romperse, una y otra vez, en una cadena infinita. Igual con su corazón, le apretaba tanto en el pecho que sentía que iba a salirse. _¡DIOS MIO! Como pude olvidarlos….como pude olvidarlos…_

Dolor….infinito dolor carcomiendo cada una de las células de su cuerpo. De pronto llevó las manos a su vientre y cuando lo encontró plano, gimió sonoramente…._Mi hija…la niña….está muerta…..Nott dice la verdad, él la mató…él la mato._

Mientras estaba de pie, ella bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos. El lugar estaba silencioso, pero ella oía las voces en su cabeza, entre todas la que resaltaba era la de Scorpius.

_-La llamaremos __Ángela…jamás me separé de ti…..te amo.._

_¿Cómo diablos no me lo dijiste? __ Yo confiaba en ti…siempre confíe en ti_. Rose entonces recordó la cara del animal frente a ella, tan distinto y al mismo tiempo tan parecido. Sus ojos amarillos la miraban desolados….ella estaba muriendo, pero lo recordaba, recordaba como la miraba, recordaba los besos sobre su rostro. Lo sentía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo…tan lejos.

_Perdóname….perdóname._

Él no era humano, la cara grotesca y salvaje que la miraba no era la de un humano…era un animal…un lobo…Scorpius era un warg, como Walter.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué __jamás me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que nunca íbamos a estar juntos?_

Todos los recuerdos desaparecidos empezaron a fluir dentro de ella, rellenando los vacíos. El cuerpo de Rose temblaba de pena, perdida e indignación. Sabía lo que le faltaba, lo que le habían quitado. Era él…era la niña. Ese amor que no sabia que existía, pero que estaba dentro de ella la golpeó otra vez…con fuerza…era agónico, quería morir allí mismo, era imposible que una persona aguantase tanto dolor. Rose por una fracción de segundo creyó enloquecer.

Todos lo sabían….todos….Draco lo sabia…y no se lo había dicho…Rabia…absoluta y pura indignación…Rose buscó por todo el lugar y lo vio tendido en el suelo, inmóvil..quizás…asesinado por Nott. De nuevo esa sensación de agonía y perdida amenazó con enloquecerla.

-No- gimió ella con dolor. _Draco no por favor, él no.._

-Esa es tu verdad Rose Weasley- dijo Nott- tu jodida verdad, así como es verdad que llegada la hora, veré la manera de matarte. Estas sentenciada.

Rose lo miró con rabia y se acercó mas al escudo. Entonces Nott hizo algo inesperado, metió su brazo dentro de la pantalla de energía, atravesándolo y agarró a Rose por el cuello, apretando, ella le tomó el brazo con ambas manos intentando sacárselo de encima. El escudo estaba corroyendo el brazo de Nott, quemándolo hasta los huesos, pero él parecía invulnerable al dolor. Rose se sorprendió, esa barrera no podía ser atravesada por nadie, ni siquiera ella misma y él lo logró, con mucho dolor, pero lo había hecho.

-Te mataré…..te mataré puta…..lo juro…pero antes…serás mía otra vez, golpearé dentro de ti hasta desgarrarte por dentro, me acabaré en tu boca una y otra vez y te degradaré de todas las formas posibles, maldita….me vengare de ti, el hecho de que existas está entorpeciéndolo todo- Nott vio entonces que sus fuerzas estaban al limite y la soltó con brusquedad, después fue envuelto una vez mas por esa niebla negra que era la presencia del Heraldo y desapareció del sitio.

Rose se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, bajó su rostro y empezó a llorar. Ahora lo recordaba todo, cada detalle que había permanecido escondido en su memoria. _Scorpius…Scorpius_….su corazón aullaba de pena, su vida, toda su vida, la pasada y la actual, era una mentira. Él le había mentido, Draco le había mentido. Rose no sabia como diablos iba a confiar en alguien otra vez.

El miedo no se le alejaba del cuerpo. Nott estaba dispuesta a matarla, eso lo sabia, pero había confiado que sus recién adquiridas habilidades Walpurgis la protegiesen y le ofreciesen resistencia, incluso una manera de destruirlo. Pero algo dentro de él, esa presencia oscura que lo acompañaba, le otorgó el poder suficiente para atravesar ese escudo. Y eso lo hizo sin saber exactamente de que se trataba. Si Nott conseguía averiguar que ella era una Walpurgis y descubría como romper ese hechizo, quizás usando magia negra, nada ni nadie la salvarían de él y su furia.

Pero ella también tenia cosas para cobrarle…Su hija…su pequeña hija..

_Te mataré,_ era una promesa que alguno de los dos cumpliría tarde o temprano.

Rose sintió una punzada de ansiedad ¿ Draco? ¿Felicia? Ella había ido allí, desafiando órdenes, porque los había sentido en peligro. Rose se levantó, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden y despejándose la mente. La rabia amenazaba con ofuscarla y ella necesitaba estar en control, ahora más que nunca, debían salir de allí, antes que alguien mas llegase, el escudo estaba debilitándose. Se detuvo frente al cadáver de Felicia y empezó a temblar otra vez…nunca en su vida Rose había estado tan asustada. Se obligó a moverse para llegar hasta donde había visto el cuerpo de Draco.

Entonces lo vio, tendido en el suelo, y tuvo ganas de gritar. _Muerto….Draco muerto…_No podía ser. Corrió hacia él de inmediato.

Cuando llegó a Draco, ella se arrodilló y entonces cuando lo observó mirándola con sus ojos grises, apagados, respirando con dificultad, la rabia se extinguió un poco y ella empezó a sentir miedo…miedo por él.

-¿Qué pasa?- ella recorrió con sus dedos la cara de Draco, totalmente pálida, con las venas sobresaliendo de ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él, medio aturdido había visto como ella peleaba con Nott, completamente paralizado, impotente sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla. Sorprendido vio el escudo que ella conjuró para defenderse. Fue impresionante. Nott incluso intentó atravesarlo, de hecho lo hizo, pero Rose fue mas fuerte. Estaba viva….gracias al cielo estaba viva.

-Te escuche, te sentí…me llamaste- dijo ella. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No te llame Rose- dijo él respirando cada vez mas con dificultad. El brillo de sus ojos se apagaba poco a poco- jamás te hubiese puesto en peligro.

-Algo me llamó y estoy aquí- dijo ella al borde de la desesperación. Sentía como el alma de Draco flaqueaba, como las fuerzas se le escapaban- ¿Qué te hizo?

-Me maldijo- dijo Draco- esa cosa lo hizo por él, me dio directo, no pude hacer nada, estaba tratando de escapar con Felicia… Felicia esta muerta…Yo también voy- Draco hizo una pausa y tosió- voy a morir….

Rose sintió pánico, ella estaba furiosa con él por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como la existencia de Scorpius y su hija, pero no quería su muerte, seguro que no.

-No- dijo ella con las manos temblorosas- no puedes morirte. Me debes decir, debes decírmelo….Scorpius…Ángela….¿Porque?- Rose gimió con la cara surcada por las lagrimas, lucia desesperada y todavía confusa por el tropel de cosas que súbitamente recordaba.

-Lo siento- Draco había escuchado incapaz de hacer algo lo que Nott le dijo a Rose- no quise mentirte…pero temía tu reacción.

Rose de nuevo sintió como su cuerpo ardía en indignación…se estremeció pero luego dejo que la rabia la recorriera, controlándola en cada una de sus infitestimales partes.

-Me mentiste- dijo Rose con los labios apretados- sabias lo que pasó, Scorpius…mi bebé…sabias lo que sentía por él y aun así….dejaste que yo….que tú y yo.

-Eso no estaba en el plan…te lo aseguro- dijo Draco con rabia, de todas las cosas que ella tendría para reclamarle era eso lo único que no quería explicarle- pero existe, tú lo sientes, yo lo siento, y al diablo, es así como es y así será…tendrás que vivir con eso toda tu vida. He traicionado todo, incluso a mi propio hijo, pero muero convencido de que no me arrepiento de lo que siento por ti.

El color fue desapareciendo de la cara de Draco. Rose empezó a desesperarse. Ella trataba de entender su posición, las razones por las cuales él había mentido, las aceptaba, las aceptó porque eran lógicas. Después de todo Draco Malfoy no había hecho otra cosa que protegerla.

-No vas a morir- dijo Rose con firmeza. También terminó aceptando lo que sucedía entre ellos dos. Fue inevitable, todos los acontecimientos condujeron a eso. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de luchar contra algo así. No se puede evitar sentir. Solo que al parecer sus sentimientos estaba mas repartidos de lo que ella hubiese querido alguna vez.

Draco le leyó el pensamiento inmediatamente, él no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella.

-Si te sirve de algo, nunca iba a hacer nada al respecto. Tú lo sabias, yo lo sabia, y eso era suficiente, no íbamos a cruzar esa raya. Te respeto demasiado para ponerte en una situación así- dijo Draco.

-No debemos hablar de eso…no ahora…- contestó Rose, era cierto, quizás jamás lo superaría, pero viviría con ello.

-Debes continuar con la orden- dijo Draco.

-Si piensas que voy a dejarte morir estás loco – dijo ella y entonces colocó las manos sobre la cara de Draco, acercó su cara y unió sus labios a los de él, obligándolo a besarla.

Draco fue tomado de sorpresa, sintió su boca hundiéndose en la suya y puso toda su fuerza en resistírsele. Cuando ella abrió sus labios profundizando el beso, él se rindió, no podía ser de otra forma, su ser primitivo deseaba ese beso, el hombre coherente en él sabia perfectamente lo que ella estaba haciendo y quería evitarlo a toda costa. Porque aunque fuese un gesto de amor, que sin duda no lo era en ese preciso momento, él no debía permitir que ambos se condenaran en ese infierno. Pero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo.

El nexo se afincó entre ellos dos, Rose y Draco, sin barrera alguna vieron sus vidas pasar y todas sus emociones desfilar ante ellos. Esta vez no hubo ningún secreto y al mismo tiempo que fue espeluznante fue hermoso. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ambos ocultaron ese momento de la malvada presencia que se había apoderado de Draco.

Rose enredó su lengua con la de él y empezó a succionar. De pronto separó sus labios y una masa negra e informe de ectoplasma salió de la boca de Draco y se metió en la suya, los dos dejaron de respirar por una fracción de segundo. El sonido de vacío fue aterrador, la no existencia, la nada, la muerte tanteando, buscándola. Rose entonces sintió un frío intenso penetrando su cuerpo desde adentro, alejando la calidez inicial del beso, ella percibió una maldad antigua, poderosa, corroyendo una y cada una de sus células, intentando destruirla desde su interior, la misma clase de presencia que la niebla oscura. Y mas dolor acudió a ella, pura y absoluta agonía, sus manos temblaron sujetando la cara de Draco, pero ella hizo todo el intento de no soltarlo. El hombre intentaba alejarla de él pero la determinación de Rose fue superior. Pequeñas virutas de hielo cubrieron las cejas y las pestañas de Rose, cuando la maldición la atravesó. Finalmente Rose lo soltó.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? – Draco se incorporó de inmediato totalmente restablecido. Estaba asombrado y asustado. Transferir una maldición era algo que pocos magos podían hacer, incluso para un Walpurgis era difícil, de hecho nadie lo hacia, era prácticamente un suicidio.

Rose apoyó sus manos en el piso, su piel se tornó pálida hasta llegar al gris enfermizo, sus ojos se ennegrecieron, todas las venas de su cuerpo se notaban. Temblaba visiblemente, su cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos, apenas podía respirar…Tenia frío…estaba helada …estaba muriendo o a punto de morir. Era indescriptible lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No podía dejarte morir….tú eres mas necesario que yo y yo ya no tengo nada porque vivir- jadeó ella mientras se arrastraba por el piso. Draco se acercó, _"No tengo mas nada porque vivir"_, esas palabras tocaron fondo en él, cuanto desearía Draco que ella sintiese que tenia otra oportunidad para ser feliz. Se equivocó….ella debió saberlo desde el primer momento. Sintió la tristeza y la desesperanza de Rose. Intentó tomarla en sus brazos pero ella le rehuyó.

-No me toques….- advirtió Rose mientras cerraba los ojos….ella se encerró a si misma, buscando la manera de luchar con esa maldad que quería apoderarse de ella. Entonces condujo sus emociones de lo negativo a lo positivo, olvido su rabia por un instante, y se concentro en el amor, en lo que sentía por Scorpius, por Ángela, por su madre, incluso por Draco….

-Rose- Draco estaba desesperado, impotente veía como ella peleaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-No me toques…si lo haces vendrá por ti y yo no podré contenerlo esta vez, casi no me quedan fuerzas- la voz de ella salió profunda y gutural. Entonces Rose gritó y dejo que lo maligno saliera de su boca, como una niebla informe, hasta desaparecer.

-¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? Te dije que no vinieras….te lo ordené y entonces me desobedeces y haces esto, transferirte una maldición a ti misma. Criatura insensata- Draco la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, la tomó por los hombros y la agitó con brusquedad, una, dos tres veces, estaba tan furioso que se debatía entre abofetearla por estúpida o abrazarla. Ella arriesgó su vida con total conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo y él estaba anonadado por ello.

Sin duda Rose Weasley demostró porque era hija de quien era y su espíritu Gryffindor salió a relucir, valiente, arriesgada, imprudente, lo besó con coraje, y no fue el beso de Judas o el último beso, fue el beso de su salvación, de alguna forma también el de su perdición. Todavía en shock pero poco a poco el orgullo se abrió paso dentro de Draco. Pocas personas le enseñaron alguna cosa, pero Rose esa noche le dio una lección. Ella hizo honor a sus enseñanzas Walpurgis, demostrando lealtad y confianza a su maestro…y no solo eso…no solo eso…su sangre ardió con ella, por ella, cuando lo besó. Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba conmovido e impresionado con Rose, nadie….nunca….jamás, nadie había arriesgado su vida por él. Y ella lo hizo sin importarle mas nada.

- ¡Te volviste loca! No entiendes que tú eres mil veces más valiosa que yo….eres la heredera del legado. Rose…niña tonta…pudiste morir-ella estaba todavía pálida y temblaba, pero al parecer no había sufrido daño permanente, él de nuevo respiró aliviado.

Rose le dirigió una mirada incandescente mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos, colocándole unos mechones detrás de las orejas.

-Pero no morí….sobreviví…otra vez…Jamás voy a permitir de nuevo que destruyan lo que quiero, lo que me importa….nunca mas- dijo ella con fiereza.

Existe un momento en la vida que es una encrucijada. Cuando todo lo que habías creído hasta el momento deja de ser un paradigma. Draco escuchó esas palabras y supo la verdad encerrada en ellas. Rose no solo le demostró que era una bruja poderosa, una alumna destacada, sino que era un ser humano noble, capaz de sacrificarse por lo que amaba. Y él, al igual que su familia y que Scorpius, era parte de eso, era parte de ella. En ese momento Draco Malfoy tuvo su epifanía, en ese instante un corazón maltratado y desecho volvió a latir como si fuese la primera vez y en ese momento, él supo que estaba jodido de por vida. Poca gente sabe exactamente el momento en que se enamora perdidamente de una persona…Draco Malfoy siempre recordaría el momento en que se dio cuenta que la amaba. No fue solo atracción sexual, el deseo fue la excusa más simple y más fácil.

Las palabras sobraban. Rose se lo estaba diciendo todo con esa mirada y él no tenia como responder. De hecho, jamás lo haría, implícito quedaba que nunca volverían a tocar ese tema. Era un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba.

Draco la soltó, ella caminó pesadamente hasta donde estaba Felicia y mientras cerraba sus ojos le besó la frente.

-Adiós amiga mía…ve en paz- dijo Rose.

-Tenemos que buscar a Potter- dijo Draco, sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo inerte de Felicia…lo lamentaba, le dolía, de hecho, estaba furioso, ella no merecía morir así. Sintió la perdida en su real resonancia, ellos hacían mucho tiempo que no estaban unidos, no como él y Rose, pero había sido su maestra y la quería. Con Felicia muerta, ahora solo quedaban Rose y él para defender la orden de los Walpurgis- esto ya empezó. Debemos hacer planes. Nott sabe que soy yo quien lo ha traicionado.

Rose se abrazó a si misma y luego miró de reojo a Draco.

-No voy a ir contigo- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? No es cuestión de que quieras o no…Vas a venir conmigo…debes venir conmigo- el tono de Draco era imperioso, autoritario, ella no respondió.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos. Ambos sostuvieron un duelo de miradas, Draco sabia de antemano quien iba a ganar. Caminó unos pasos y se colocó frente a ella. Rose le tomó la mano y se la apretó un instante para luego soltársela. Draco sintió ese leve contacto como brasas ardientes sobre su piel.

-Me prometiste que seria libre de tomar mis decisiones cuando lo supiese todo y si así lo decidia, irme de tu lado- dijo ella- Se que lo que no me dijiste lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo mejor. Siempre me has protegido y te lo agradezco, tú has hecho por mi lo que nadie hubiese podido, me salvaste, no dejaste que me perdiese en mi misma.

-Ibas a saberlo, te iba a llevar con tus padres, no tenia intenciones de ocultártelo eternamente, no quería que sufrieses. ¿Entiendes porque no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí? ¿Lo entiendes?

-Se tus razones- contestó Rose aun mirándolo fijamente- pero deseo que tú entiendas las mías. De paso, estoy leyendo tu mente, está en conflicto, me quieres a tu lado, pero también deseas que vaya a salvar lo que es tuyo, ya que tú piensas que soy la única persona capaz de lograrlo. Decídete de una buena vez….deseo tener tu bendición…Maestro.

Maestro…una sola palabra para poner un mundo de distancia entre los dos. Draco lo aceptó, ella sintió una puñalada en el pecho cuando percibió su dolorosa resignación

-Tú no entiendes ninguna maldita cosa- escupió Draco- Existen situaciones, Rose Weasley, que ni aunque quieras se van a acomodar a tus deseos. Aquello que es…seguirá siendo, te metas en medio o no. Tú debes quedarte a salvo dentro de la protección que te ofrece la orden de Walpurgis, que yo te ofrezco. Lo otro, yo veré la manera de arreglarlo, es a mi a quien le corresponde… ¿tú sientes que tienes derechos?, pues yo tengo mas derechos que tú. Pero yo respeté su decisión, la respete….

-Draco necesito tu cabeza fría para esto- dijo Rose- debes dejarme ir, debe ser así, no puedo vivir en paz sino lo hago. Pero quiero que estés de acuerdo, necesito escucharlo.

Dentro de la cabeza de Draco se desataba una lucha mental…casi igual al ser o no ser.

-Me la debes Draco Malfoy- dijo Rose dolida- me ocultaste todo sobre Scorpius y él…..es lo mas importante. Entiendo porque lo hiciste, querías ahorrarme este dolor, pero te equivocaste, pude con esto, no me destruyó, fui más fuerte de lo que pensabas. Me subestimaste. Perdonarte….claro que puedo perdonarte…te quiero, de hecho te salve la vida porque me es imposible perderte…pero respecto a este asunto, no voy a ceder aunque seas mi maestro. Al diablo la orden de Walpurgis, al diablo la guerra, al diablo todos. Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

Draco no hizo la pregunta, porque ya sabía la respuesta. Rose era un libro abierto para él, cada sentimiento, cada emoción, cada recuerdo podía sentirlo vividamente y lo estaba matando, por millones de motivos y causas. No mintió cuando una vez le dijo que ella sentía todo intensamente y que se le hacia imposible ignorarla. Rose ya lo sabia todo, sus recuerdos había vuelto y la percibía furiosa, indignada, dolida…pero sobre todo enamorada…muy enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer Rose- dijo Draco, ella asintió, era una dolorosa despedida para los dos-No me gusta, huelo el peligro, pero no voy a hacer ningún intento para retenerte. Tengo mis derechos, soy tu maestro, me debes obediencia, pero no voy a hacer uso de eso. Ve con mis mejores deseos y mi protección. Te advierto que a lo mejor no te gusta lo que vas a encontrar.

-Buscaré a Scorpius como sea y donde sea…quiera él ser encontrado o no…a Nott se le salió que está en Siberia convertido en warg…..debo llegar a él antes que ese maldito lo haga, su vida corré peligro- dijo Rose, enseguida maniobró su varita y desapareció de su vista.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWs


	27. Una pequeña y esperada sorpresa

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola a todos. Ante todo disculpas por no haber publicado el fin de semana pasado, pero he estado full estresada ya que estoy terminando de escribir mi tesis de especialista, mas un montón de problemas en el trabajo que estoy segura de que se aburrirían un mundo si se los explicó. Sin contar algunos problemas que tuve con la laptop. Ni tiempo tuve para responder los reviews, discúlpenme, aprecio uno y cada uno de sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias , responderé, lo haré…es una promesa…siempre lo hago. Ahora a leer, después de todo, este es el momento dedicado al ocio.

Este capitulo es especial para mi, me ha costado un mundo escribirlo….es recontra largo ja ja ja, demasiado detalles que no podía dejar sueltos, pensé y pensé…y pensé…y aquí está. Banda sonora: cada una de las canciones que puse…antes de los párrafos…disfruten.

Capitulo 27 Una pequeña y esperada sorpresa

_"Home is behind the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade"_

_Pippin`s song The Lord of the rings_

Al entrar a la tienda, un penetrante olor penetró sus fosas nasales. Cuando Grayback le mencionó lo que era, liquido amniótico, Scorpius lo miró escéptico. ¿Liquido amniótico?, ¿en una aldea de wargs?, alguna explicación habría, pero sin duda ninguna que fuese aceptablemente buena. Walter fue a su encuentro enseguida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Scorpius bruscamente, clavándole la mirada a Walter. Los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron, la pupila de sus ojos amarillos se amplió y la adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas. Estaba inquieto, alerta y si existía algo que odiase Scorpius Malfoy era sentirse así, sobre todo cuando no sabia la causa.

-Encontramos a una mujer agonizando….una mujer-warg- dijo Walter, Scorpius leyó desconcierto en su mirada.

-¿Y?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Ven a ver esto- dijo Walter dando unos cuantos pasos, sumergiéndose en la penumbra del interior de la tienda, llegó a una esquina y enseguida apartó una manta que cubría de un bulto que sobresalía en el suelo.

-¡Diablos¡ -exclamó Grayback, quien no podía apartar la mirada de….!Rayos , demonios y centellas ¡ ¿ Que era…..eso?. En su vida había sido testigo de bastantes sucesos inusuales, pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos, sin duda estaría entre los más extraños.

Scorpius disimuló mejor su azoramiento que Grayback, de hecho su aplomo ya era legendario entre los wargs, solo su feroz mirada delataba la lucha que se desarrollaba constantemente en su interior. Una pelea que estaba ganando poco a poco, la contienda entre el animal salvaje y el humano. Scorpius se paró junto a Grayback, abrió las piernas y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, aprovechando para rascarse la barbilla en actitud pensativa. Miró alternativamente a Grayback que se acercaba a olfatear el bulto con cautela y a Walter que todavía tenia la manta en su mano.

-Te escucho- dijo Scorpius, aparte de su frialdad, era bastante ahorrativo con las palabras. Al estilo directo y al grano- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?

-Obviamente esto no lo esperábamos- dijo Grayback

Dos cadáveres reposaban en el piso, el de la mujer…que sin duda era una warg, los colmillos en su boca demostraban que efectivamente lo había sido en vida y a su lado el cuerpo de un bebé…..humano….muerto, todavía el infante estaba cubierto de fluidos, lo cual explicaba el penetrante olor en el ambiente. Era muy pequeño, pero estaba bien formado.

-El niño es de la mujer….nació hace dos horas, no pude hacer nada para salvarlos- dijo Walter.

-¿Estaba embarazada?…..eso es imposible- dijo Scorpius enfocando toda su atención en Walter- es imposible.

Walter le devolvió la mirada….sus ojos negros resplandecían…asombrados y curiosos, la misma sensación que tenia Scorpius en ese momento. Estaban intrigados, porque ellos tres, acostumbrados últimamente a lo inusual, estaban frente a un suceso bien particular. Scorpius tenia todo el derecho de asombrarse ante cualquier cosa, después de todo, ser warg para él era una novedad, aunque se había acostumbrado bastante bien a su nueva piel, todavía existían misterios sobre su propia naturaleza que aguardaban para ser develados. Pero de los otros dos, ni hablar, Walter al igual que Grayback, era más viejo de lo que aparentaba, el primer recuerdo de Walter fue el ruido de los cañones bombardeando su ciudad natal, Viena. El hecho en si, mas allá de que fue una guerra, no tendría más relevancia de la necesaria, si quien atacó no se hubiese llamado Napoleón Bonaparte.

Y eso fue en el verano de 1812.

Napoleón llevaba bastante tiempo muerto y Walter Rosemberg todavía respiraba. Algunos hablarían de injusticias, después de todo todavía existían personas que opinaban que Bonaparte merecería incluso la inmortalidad, pero ni modo, eso formaba parte de ser un warg….la longevidad. Y Walter estaba seguro que aunque el Emperador mientras vivió fue casi un dios, no fue un warg.

¡Si! A pesar de su juvenil apariencia humana (una de las tantas formas que podía adoptar a voluntad, después de todo…era un warg)….Walter Rosemberg era viejo…..nació a principios del siglo XIX, aunque él opinaba todo que el momento de su verdadero nacimiento fue el día que se convirtió completamente en un warg- cuervo, lo que le sucedió aproximadamente cuando tenia veinte años de edad. Había caminado por el mundo durante los tres últimos siglos, aprendido muchas cosas extrañas y presenciado otras tantas, fue a la universidad, estudió filosofía, se dedicó a desentrañar el misterio del pensamiento humano y también del pensamiento warg, fortaleció los dones que el destino le otorgó al nacer, no era mago pero si poseía una percepción extrasensorial inusual, eso lo ayudó a conservar su parte humana, su especial sensibilidad. Walter era un warg sabio que luchó muy duro para llegar a la posición que ostentaba, el de miembro del consejo warg, incluso tuvo el mal gusto una vez de enamorarse…algo prohibido para un ser como él, por supuesto, como suele suceder en estas cosas, se enamoró de la persona equivocada, pero eso es otra historia. Lo cierto es que su experiencia vital era basta y amplísima, y pocas veces los cimientos de todo lo que creía saber y en lo que quería creer de su propia naturaleza, se tambalearon durante todos esos años. Pero de ninguna forma objetaría, que se ese día, había sido el día de un descubrimiento importante.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Te estoy diciendo que atendí el parto, más o menos. Ella era una warg y el niño tenia apariencia humana- respondió Walter tajantemente. Estaba pensando, analizando y no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran. Y a su amigo le encantaba, por descontado, interrumpirlo en los momentos cruciales, era demasiado impaciente. Y por mucho que Scorpius Malfoy hubiese cambiando de personalidad en ese año, aun conservaba ese rasgo.

-Eso está claro- dijo Scorpius rechinando los dientes- lo que quiero saber es como sucedió.

-Me imagino que tuvo que tener sexo con alguien para embarazarse…hasta donde se…es la manera habitual- afirmó Walter con sarcasmo lo que le ganó una mirada asesina de Scorpius.

-No estoy de humor para tus comentarios irónicos- contestó Scorpius adoptando una actitud solemne.

-Tú nunca lo estás para nada si a eso vamos- dijo Grayback- por lo que me dicen las féminas de nuestras aldeas….ni siquiera estas de humor para un poco de sexo.

Scorpius se tensó inmediatamente. Desde que los rumores de su fama como nuevo líder de las manadas del este se extendió en las estepas rusas, todas las mujeres wargs de las aldeas, de la especie que fueran, literalmente se le habían echado encima. El poder siempre fue el mejor afrodisíaco posible, todas y cada una de ellas quería ser la compañera del nuevo joven y viril jefe. Algunas sin duda, eran mujeres o mejor dicho mujeres- wargs bastantes hermosas. Grayback le aconsejaba que se relajara un rato y se divirtiese. Walter le decía lo mismo, que olvidase y se dedicase a vivir. Scorpius estaba de acuerdo que tenia que continuar su existencia de la mejor manera posible, pero respecto a lo otro…..Grayback tenia razón, él había perdido cualquier sentido de la diversión y por descontado, no estaba buscando sexo a diestra y siniestra para mejorarse el humor. Scorpius permanecía estancado en el recuerdo de la única mujer de la que se enamoró y no tenia intensiones de sacársela de la cabeza, no podía hacerlo.

Quizás con el tiempo, con los años, Scorpius tendría la suficiente sangre fría para echar una cana al aire sin sentir que le estaba siendo infiel a _ella,_ pero por lo pronto, sus seguidores murmuraban respecto a su autoimpuesto celibato, de hecho, ya ni se molestaban en disimular sus opiniones frente a él, parte de lo que un jefe warg le demostraba a sus compañeros eran sus proezas sexuales, en ese aspecto era casi igual como en los animales, el macho alfa era el que poseía la mayor cantidad de hembras. Era una situación delicada, incluso podía poner en entredicho sus capacidades como jefe, Walter hasta le preguntó si no sentía la llamada del instinto para aparearse, después de todo era su amigo intimo, el único que tenia. Scorpius no le contestó absolutamente nada, al convertirse en warg, su personalidad extrovertida se disipó como el humo, no estaba para darle explicaciones a nadie, de hecho si sentía esa necesidad, obviamente, después de todo era un hombre o un warg o lo que fuese, solo que era muy difícil de explicarle a cualquiera, que en esos momentos donde la urgencia crecía y el "instinto" como lo llamaba Walter, apremiaba hasta hacerse insoportable, el único cuerpo que deseaba hacer suyo era el de Rose. Y por supuesto, Rose….estaba muerta. Deseaba a una mujer que ya no existía sino en su memoria.

Scorpius estaba consciente de que tenía que mantener su posición como jefe, que era igual que los demas wargs en ese aspecto o incluso mejor, después de todo era lo que esperaban de él, entre otras cosas. Llegado el momento, resolvería esa situación…le gustase o no. Para eso, cualquier mujer serviría, de eso estaba seguro.

-No estamos hablando de mí- dijo Scorpius con un tono amenazante.

-Lo que te hace falta es un revolcón con una buena hembra para que dejes de gruñir tanto- expetó Grayack- por experiencia te digo….que funciona….No seas tan melindroso chico….hazlo con cualquiera….pero hazlo de una vez. Si no es por gusto, por lo menos demuestra que tienes un pene y sabes como usarlo. A los wargs no le gustan los jefes impotentes, de hecho los eliminan, es una muestra de debilidad.

-No soy ningún impotente…solo es que no me da mi puta gana- respondió Scorpius. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estrangular a Grayback como en ese momento.

-Cómo tú digas…jefe- contestó Grayback en tono burlón. Le tomaba el pelo adrede a Scorpius, tensando la cuerda para ver cuanto podía aguantar hasta estallar. Según su criterio lo que al chico le hacia falta era desahogarse. No importaba cuantas peleas a muerte tuviese encima, lo que necesitaba era tomarse unos tragos hasta embriagarse, tener un poco de sexo duro y echar fuera todo lo que lo atormentaba. El problema no desapareceria, la chica permanecería muerta, pero el muchacho merecía vivir de nuevo una vida, sepultar definitivamente los fantasmas del pasado. .

- Hey gente ¿Acaso creen que estoy bromeando?- dijo Walter- hice el comentario para tratar de aligerar la tensión no para que nos desviemos del tema.

-Pues estás fracasando estrepitosamente…ahora dime ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?- Scorpius estaba rígido como una vara. No le gustaba enfrentar situaciones fuera de su entendimiento. Tampoco que le echaran en cara que era incapaz de tener sexo a diestra y siniestra con cualquier mujer que se le atravesase por el medio.

-Calma….el cuervo al parecer quiere dejar lo mejor para el final- dijo Grayback dedicándole otra mirada furiosa a Walter por mantenerlos en vilo.

-Nuestras leyendas siempre han dicho que somos estériles…que no existe ninguna forma de procrear. Pero parece que no es así- explicó Walter y luego señaló a los cadáveres- este era un niño….aparentemente humano…que después se convirtiese en warg no importa, lo importante es que nació de un warg.

-Esto una aberración- dijo Grayback- ¿su padre seria humano o un hombre-lobo o fue…?

-Tiene que ser un warg –completó la frase Scorpius- la genetica no permite que sea de otra forma. Somos especies diferentes, no fue ni un humano ni un hombre-lobo. Aceptamos los hombre-lobos dentro de nuestro mundo, porque no queda mas remedio- Grayback gruño al instante que escuchó la afirmación, Scorpius no le prestó atención- pero todos somos especies diferentes. Tuvo que ser un warg, y un warg lobo, porque creo que con un cuervo no seria tampoco posible-Walter negó con la cabeza- En realidad...supuestamente ni siquiera debió ser posible que sucediese de ninguna forma.

-Si ella era una warg y él un humano...tendremos problemas- insistió Grayback quien aparentemente lo unico que escuchó fue el velado insulto de Scorpius- ese tipo de uniones está prohibida.

-Y la mayoria de los wargs que conozco no están de acuerdo con la prohibición-dijo Walter- algunos tuvieron que abandonar a sus familias despues de la conversión debido a eso...sin contar que todos nosotros siempre nos hemos sentido un poco curiosos sobre la verdadera razón.

-El motivo es claro, es moralmente incorrecto, nosotros somos casi-animales y los magos ... pues son humanos- contestó Scorpius- la razón de la prohibición...es que es un tabú.

-Para los humanos...no para los wargs- dijo Grayback, luego miró a Walter- Scorpius es todavia muy joven para saberlo, pero tú si has escuchado los rumores.

-La gente habla...no lo podria afirmar basado en mi experiencia. Yo respeto las reglas...pero la gente habla...mejor dicho los wargs comentan ...- dijo Walter.

-¿Que quieren decir?- preguntó Scorpius alzando una ceja. Cuando Walter divagaba, solo podria significar que el asunto era bastante escandaloso y le era totalmente desconocido tal como afirmaba. Walter Rosemberg era extremadamente quisquilloso con temas que no dominaba, lo cual era una rareza, porque Walter se habia pasado su larga vida estudiando, era todo un erudito.

-Según lo que he oido durante toda mi vida, el sexo entre un warg y un humano es algo del otro mundo- explicó Grayback encogiendose de hombros-no se que decir, soy un hombre-lobo, el sexo me parece bueno como sea y con quien sea.

-¿Este nacimiento pudo ser producto de la unión de un warg y un humano? Yo sigo pensando que no puede ser posible- preguntó Scorpius para salirse definitivamente del tema personal y enfocarse en el asunto que se les presentaba. Sin embargo le produjo demasiada curiosidad el comentario de Grayback.

-Genéticamente seria imposible entre un humano y un warg, después de la conversión somos incompatibles, no hay problemas entre hombre-lobos y humanos, nadie ha intentando o por lo menos no he tenido noticias de hombre-lobos y wargs, como dices lo mas probable es que el padre fuese un warg, pero no hay manera de saberlo…por los momentos- dijo Walter- en todo caso el hecho es que no debió haber sucedido. Es importante que el consejo se enteré de esto.

-¿Por qué murió?- preguntó Scorpius. Le daban lastima tanto el niño como su madre.

-Hirieron a su madre, gravemente, sin duda cuando atacaron la aldea, el infante nació muerto- dijo Walter.

-Puede ser que muriese porque su madre y él eran distintos…dos especies diferentes…en el hipotético caso de que el padre fuese humano- dijo Grayback- digo si hubiese sido warg, mínimo el niño seria un warg.

-Grayback…entiéndelo de una vez…existe algo que se llama genética. Cuando los wargs nos transformamos definitivamente, cambia nuestra estructura molecular, nuestro ADN. Walter y Bill me lo dijeron en mis clases, no somos compatibles de ninguna forma. ¿Tuvo alguna oportunidad el bebé?- preguntó Scorpius.

- No soy ningún experto, pero si quieres mi opinión, visto que examiné el feto, este niño estaba bien formado y si no fuese porque la madre fue herida de muerte, estoy seguro de que sin duda habría nacido con vida-contestó parcamente Walter, observaba la emoción contenida en la expresión del rostro de Scorpius. La situación sin duda evocó malos recuerdos.

-Pero no fue así….murió- las manos de Scorpius temblaban tanto que tuvo que empuñarlas para que no se le notara. No podía apartar su mirada de la mujer y el niño…su mente divagaba…._Rose…Ángela_…de nuevo sentía la rabia y la impotencia. Tomó la manta y cubrió los cadáveres, no se sentía capaz de seguir mirándolos por más tiempo.

-Conclusión, entonces fueron wargs- dijo Grayback. Walter y Scorpius rodaron los ojos.

-Están conscientes que por siglos…y esto es casi una verdad absoluta…se nos ha dicho, se nos ha enseñado, se nos ha inculcado, que somos incapaces de reproducirnos- dijo de pronto Walter.

-Los hombre-lobos podemos hacerlo…si queremos- interrumpió Grayback.

-Con ustedes es distinto- Walter y Scorpius se miraron- sabemos que nosotros podemos procrear antes de nuestra conversión a warg, pero después nunca….sin embargo aquí tenemos la prueba de lo contrario.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que el consejo ha mentido?- Scorpius estaba mas intrigado aun si eso fuese posible. Después de un año aprendiendo la enrevesada política que regia en el mundo warg, ya nada le sorprendía.

-No…de ninguna manera- dijo Walter- lo que estoy sugiriendo es que quizás hemos evolucionado o estemos evolucionando.

-Explícate- dijo Scorpius.

-Por supuesto, este evento ha sido la demostración mas espectacular de que quizás los wargs estemos evolucionando- dijo Walter- tengo que decir que durante décadas he sido testigo de cambios imperceptibles pero importantes. Si bien seguimos siendo un pueblo salvaje y feroz, he notado que los wargs hemos cambiado. Hay muchas mas aldeas ahora que cuando era joven, hemos construido pequeñas ciudades, hemos sido….

-Domesticados- dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño-te he escuchado por años tus historias de nuestro mundo y sin duda me ha sorprendido bastante ver como es en realidad el asunto. No somos humanos pero tampoco podemos vivir completamente como animales, nuestras reacciones y emociones son intermedios, como si estuviésemos eternamente en la mitad del medio.

-¿Existe el termino "en la mitad del medio"? ¿Estás hablando en algún idioma conocido?- Grayback no desaprovechó otra oportunidad para burlarse, siempre lo hacia. Scorpius lo ignoró como era su costumbre.

-Insistían tanto que tratase de conservar mi humanidad que llegué a pensar que realmente éramos bestias sin razón- Scorpius siguió hablando- pero he hablando con nuestra guardia, los wargs que nos siguen, la gente de mis aldeas y manadas, he compartido con ellos, aquellos que tú dices que han dejado de lado al humano a favor del animal y no siento que sea muy diferente a hablar contigo, que supuestamente eres una excepción a la regla. Son casi…humanos…yo también siento cosas humanos, aunque no reaccione ante ellas como humano. He llegado a la conclusión que en mayor o menor grado, todos los wargs conservan algo humano dentro de si.

-¿En serio? ¿Te parece normal o muy humano que muchos de tu especie se dediquen a perseguirse la cola constantemente?- dijo Grayback, haciendo un eufemismo sobre el hecho de que algunos wargs preferían estar permanentemente en su forma animal.

-Tú tampoco eres humano si a eso vamos- respondió Scorpius un poco hastiado.

-Tengo cinco grados de humanidad mas que tú muchacho, aunque no lo demuestre- dijo Grayback sentándose en un banco y sacando una pequeña botella de vodka del abrigo, la destapó y se la ofreció a Walter y a Scorpius, los dos negaron con la cabeza y Grayback se encogió de hombros. Allá ellos si despreciaban un buen vodka….la ocasión ameritaban un trago sin duda. A veces esos dos estaban tan serios y tiesos como si les hubiesen metido un palo en el culo….Wargs….eso era lo que eran…. Un par de wargs castrados sin sentido del humor. Tampoco a Grayback se le pasó con alto que Walter no interactuaba con nadie del género femenino. A menos que fuese un warg-gay, algo insólito, sin duda ocultaba otra historia trágica al estilo de Scorpius Malfoy. Amor…. ¡Bah! Que pérdida de tiempo y energías.

-No somos humanos…tampoco bestias….no quiero meterme de lleno en una discusión filosófica en este momento- dijo Walter seriamente-pero…Scorpius ha llegado a la conclusión correcta, la que yo quería que analizase de su cuenta. Somos otra cosa…pero aun así…intrínsecamente humanos, de hecho todos los wargs nacemos en forma humana, somos, fuimos alguna vez bebés humanos. Pero algo…magia…no lo se ni nadie lo sabrá jamás, nos cambio para siempre. Si embargo el consejo warg aceptó hace siglos despojarnos de nuestra humanidad, una decisión que se antoja más política que otra cosa.

-Cuando yo era humano…me decías otras cosas- reclamó Scorpius- me hiciste creer…la mayoría de lo que me contaste es cierto…pero otras…

-Cuando eras humano, yo no tenía porque comentarte asuntos que solo nos conciernen a los wargs- dijo Walter- a veces tiene sus ventajas que los humanos nos consideren unas bestias.

-Conozco algunos humanos que merecerían llamarse bestias más que nosotros- dijo Scorpius sin ocultar su rabia.

-Los magos condenan el salvajismo de los wargs, lo errática e impredecible de nuestra conducta, el hecho de que hacemos de la violencia nuestra forma de vida, esa es la razón por la cual somos excluidos del género humano, esa es la razón de las prohibiciones que pesan sobre nosotros. Lo curioso es que los magos no parecen ser capaces de ver dentro de ellos mismos, violencia, crueldad, también son defectos humanos. Hemos sido apartados por lo que somos, por como nos comportamos, excepto que…hasta ahora…éramos incapaces de reproducirnos. Según los magos, no teníamos derechos a ser considerados ni raza ni especie por esa razón, somos un…accidente de la naturaleza.

-Y los hombre-lobos una maldición. Nos apartan porque nos temen- dijo Grayback- no estás diciendo nada que ya no sepamos. Como somos pocos en comparación con ellos, fueron capaces de controlarnos, aislarnos y encerrarnos en los lugares más recónditos del mundo, obligándonos a doblegarnos por unos malditos acuerdos.

-Pero una mujer warg embarazada lo cambiaria toda- dijo Walter con los ojos brillándole- lo cambia todo.

-Si es posible que podamos reproducirnos- dijo Scorpius- esto significa que no estamos malditos…que podemos reclamar nuestro derecho de formar parte de las criaturas mágicas legalmente establecidas….significa…..que…

-No te adelantes…pudo ser una excepción…debo averiguar mas sobre este asunto, preguntar en la aldea, dar con el padre si es posible….estudiar el cadáver del niño y la madre…por si encuentro algo diferente- dijo Walter- pero tienes razón….si logramos probar que podemos reproducirnos, seremos una fuerza que el mundo mágico tendrá que tener en consideración. Formalmente seremos una raza. Si querías algo con que negociar el aislamiento de nuestra especie, ya lo tienes.

-Y por supuesto, este es el momento en que ustedes dos van a llegar a la conclusión de que tenemos que salvar el mundo….que divertido- dijo Grayback empinándose la botella.

Scorpius lo miró serio…..Dentro de tanta estupidez, Grayback siempre daba con el quid de la cuestión. Era brutalmente honesto. Y por eso lo tenia a su lado, Grayback lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, además de que el hombre-lobo era una buena patada en el culo para el ego de cualquiera, como había comprobado de primera mano.

La principal razón por la cual Scorpius decidió seguir con vida fue la venganza….Mientras el maldito que asesinó a Rose y su hija siguiese respirando, él no tendría paz, eso era una certeza. Quiso morir, mil veces, pero se contuvo porque su odio a veces era más fuerte que su dolor. Pero después de un año, si bien la rabia seguía intacta, ya no ardía en llamas furiosas, mas bien era como si ahora todo estuviese encerrado, congelado, esperando explotar en el momento preciso. Mas calmado, Scorpius tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse miles de preguntas y de buscar una razón para seguir adelante. No olvidaba a Rose, ella fue y seguiría siendo lo mas importante. Pero empezó también a observar a su alrededor, el mundo warg con todas sus facetas y además estaba el hecho de que una guerra se desarrollaba en el mundo mágico, afectado lo que quedaba de su familia, sus antiguos amigos. ¿Cómo olvidarlos? Quizás al principio lo hizo, pero con la mente más clara, ahora él sabia que los sentimientos por aquellos que conoció cuando fue humano estaban intactos. Esa gente que estimaba estaban metidos en medio de una guerra, un conflicto que incluso estaba a sus puertas, pues sabia que el trivuriato tenia años infiltrándose entre los wargs y Scorpius adivinaba el propósito.

Walter, Bill Weasley y Grayback creyeron alguna vez que él era un buen prospecto de jefe. Pero para ser jefe, se debían tener objetivos, metas establecidas, no andar deambulando sin sentido, solo viviendo para la venganza. Scorpius estaba seguro que no tenia madera de héroe ni de líder, después de todo, era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy´s no se destacan por su heroísmo sino por su habilidad de salvarse el pellejo o por lo menos eso era lo que siempre creyó. Pero el destino lo puso en una situación, donde al parecer era el responsable del destino de mucha gente. Y Scorpius Malfoy no evadía responsabilidades.

A Nott lo mataría, eso estaba claro, de hecho eliminándolo del mapa le haría un favor indirecto a los magos. Pero también tenia que hacer algo a favor de su gente, que estaba sometida a las decisiones de los magos. Por otro lado, él era un warg , pero también era un mago. Tenía divididas las lealtades, así que entonces, increíblemente tendría que hacer uso de las dotes diplomáticas, esas que estaba seguro que no poseía, incluso para ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo. Y no era por ser un warg, simplemente porque él era Scorpius Malfoy y la única maniobra diplomática que conocía era caerse a puñetazos con el primero que se le atravesase que no estuviese de acuerdo con él. Obviamente todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

Pero tenia que actuar con cuidado. Una alianza con los magos no seria bien vista por el consejo warg, eso era obvio….pero…era necesaria. Si el destino le impuso ser un líder, pues tenía que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

Después de todo…su vida nunca seria la misma. No tenia hogar….ya no pertenecía al mundo de los magos aunque alguna vez hizo todo lo posible por seguir allí. Tenía una nueva existencia, una que no escogió por cierto, pero así era, tenia que conseguirle un sentido, un objetivo. Scorpius era de los que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. El dolor de perder a los suyos, la confusión de su nuevo estado, la incertidumbre, lo tuvo atontado e inútil durante mucho tiempo, continuo adelante casi por inercia. Tuvo un año para pensarlo, para decidir si continuar o no existiendo, pero había tomado su decisión. El pasado no podía cambiarlo, pero el futuro, su futuro, el futuro de las gentes que eran como él, eso si podía intentar mejorarlo, apartar las sombras que se cernía sobre su propio mundo.

-El consejo se reunirá pronto, llevaremos este caso y luego…..nos reuniremos con los magos- dijo Scorpius finalmente- para nadie es un secreto que están en guerra y ambos bandos nos necesitan. Obviamente, no tengo ningún problema en patearle el culo a Nott, su Trivuriato y compañía. Renegociaremos los tratados a cambio de nuestra ayuda.

-Antes de presentarte al consejo debes ganarle a Baltharzar- dijo Walter- luego todas las manadas serán tuyas. Renegociar los tratados no será fácil.

-Los magos entenderán que tenemos derechos como especie, que no pueden mantenernos aislados- dijo Scorpius.

-No habrá problemas si presentamos las pruebas de que los wargs podemos reproducirnos, incluso, debo averiguar si existen mas casos, eso le dará fuerza al alegato- dijo Walter- pero de lo que estoy seguro es que se mantendrán ciertas prohibiciones. Un warg y un humano jamás podrán casarse o ser pareja, por las razones obvias, además pesa una maldición sobre esas uniones.

-Esos son cuentos de vieja- dijo Grayback. Scorpius lo miró de reojo. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Rose, él no estaría seguro que fuesen cuentos de viejas o mitos, la forma que la asesinaron, era como si realmente su unión hubiese estado maldita.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- dijo Scorpius de mala gana. Mientras mas lo analizaba llegaba a la conclusión de que su relación estuvo condenada de todas las formas posibles. No solo sus familias eran enemigas, sino que siendo él un warg y ella humana, la habría puesto en una situación imposible. Scorpius jamás volvería a vivir entre los humanos, eso era seguro, ella se mereció siempre algo mejor que eso, él viviría cientos de años y ella no…era inaceptable, injusta para ambas partes. Además Nott la mató porque estaba con él.

_Jamás__ debí acercarme a ella, nunca debí enamorarla, Rose está muerta por mi culpa. Nunca estuvimos destinados a permanecer juntos. _

Alguna vez él creyó en lo imposible, la vida le demostró que sus sueños y esperanzas fueron solo eso…sueños imposibles de hacerse realidad.

- Me gustaría que los wargs tuviesen derechos, fueran considerados como gente y no como animales- dijo Walter- Me gustaría ver las aldeas wargs rebosantes de niños corriendo, vida, alegría…familias. De la unión de dos wargs, resulta un niño-warg, es simplemente genética. No es tan malo, si te lo pones a pensar.

-No…no es para nada descabellado- concluyó Scorpius melancólico. Dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

-¿Tú estas notando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Grayback- su actitud, su conversación, sus ideas. Hace seis meses a duras penas podíamos sacarle una palabra. Ahora está diseñando incluso un plan.

-Todavía le queda mucho por aprender, es muy joven- dijo Walter, y le dedicó una sonrisa a Grayback- Scorpius duda de si mismo, es lógico…pero creo que hicimos bien el trabajo, me atrevería a decir que sobrepasó mis expectativas.

0o0

En esa inmensidad estaba completamente sola, confundida…muy asustada, al mismo tiempo que estaba furiosa.

Rose no era de las personas que fácilmente se enfurecía. Sin necesidad de recordarlo, ella lo sabía. Ser tolerante era algo en su personalidad que nunca cambiaria, pero esta vez, su indignación estaba plenamente justificada y fuera de control.

Era rabia con tristeza, furia con algo más difícil de definir. Se sentía llena y al mismo tiempo vacía. Era toda una sopa de sentimientos contradictorios.

Rose se apareció en medio de la estepa siberiana, no muy segura exactamente del sitio donde se encontraba, por supuesto que tenia un mapa y una brújula, también una mochila con algo de comida y un abrigo térmico con una capucha ribeteada de piel de marta. Reunir todas esas cosas fue lo único que pudo hacer ante la celeridad de su partida. Ni siquiera fue al castillo de Duhm, simplemente se apareció en una tienda de excursionistas en la parte muggle de Londres en medio de la noche. No tenía dinero, así que técnicamente lo que hizo fue robar en la tienda.

Demonios, ella jamás en su vida hurtó alguna cosa, ni siquiera cogió una chocolatina en una dulcería a escondidas cuando pequeña. La antigua Rose no hubiese contemplado siquiera la posibilidad. Pero la antigua Rose no existía, nunca mas, se había ido para siempre, murió esa noche cuando intentaron matarla y asesinaron a su bebé. La nueva Rose era una sobreviviente, una persona que no le importaba utilizar todo lo que tenia a su alcance para lograr sus metas.

¿Para que rayos servia la magia si no podía utilizarla para salir de un aprieto? Bueno en este caso, no sirvió de mucho, según la segunda ley de encantamientos y transfiguraciones, no se podía crear comida con magia. Así que robarla se convirtió en una buena elección. Tampoco fue que tuviese muchas otras opciones a la mano, no llevaba dinero encima, no poseía una cuenta en Gringotts o por lo menos no recordaba tenerla, en el lejano caso de que pudiese llegar hasta el banco mágico para retirar galeones sin que uno de los soldados del Trivuriato la alcanzase o Nott la detectara. Lo único de valor que tenia era su ropa, su varita y alguna de las escasas joyas que llevaba en ese momento, un anillo de platino que le había regalado Draco Malfoy al finalizar uno de sus exámenes y los diminutos pendientes de esmeralda de Felicia. Quizás debió dejar uno de los valiosos pendientes que adornaban sus orejas sobre el mostrador, pero se los había regalado Felicia, era lo único que le quedaría de ella, eso y el recuerdo de tantas conversaciones, su valor era sentimental. El anillo ni lo consideró, era parte del legado Walpurgis y ¡Diablos¡ también tenía un valor sentimental, Draco se lo dio en un momento crucial de su entrenamiento. No, no dejó nada a cambio en la tienda, robó y no se arrepentía de ello. El fin justificaba los medios.

¿Qué más estaría dispuesta a hacer por lograr llegar hasta Scorpius y advertirlo del peligro?. _Todo…..lo daría todo hasta lo que no tengo…..lo daría todo por él, aun cuando me engaño…me mintió. _

Rose andaba cautelosa_, _mantenía todas sus defensas magias en lo máximo, subió su "volumen", como lo llamaba ella coloquialmente, el termino técnico walpurgis era modularse.

Cada Walpurgis diseñaba unos hechizos protectores especiales para si mismo. Los de ella eran fuertes, porque también llevaba encima la protección de su madre, eso lo sabia por Draco, Hermione Granger le echó encima uno de los hechizos protectores mas fuertes que existían. Por eso Nott y su nube negra no podían localizarla o hacerle daño…._por los momentos_, se recordó Rose_, por los momentos hasta que averigüen como dañarme, pero por lo pronto, estaba a salvo_. Haría falta que estuviese herida de muerte o muy desorientada para que bajara el "volumen".

No tenía idea de cómo buscar ni por donde empezar, después de todo, Siberia tenía las dimensiones de un continente entero, entonces a Rose se le ocurrió hacerse hiperresonante, es decir utilizar su aura mágica en lugar de ocultarse, para convertirse en un emisor de energía mágica, detectable para cualquier criatura mágica, humana o no, que estuviese a muchas millas a la redonda. Rose estaba segura que ella seria como una luciérnaga en medio de la oscuridad, en realidad, era mas apropiado decir que era como el sol de medianoche, brillante, era imposible que pasara inadvertida. Tarde o temprano, algo repararía en ella, la encontraría, quizás Scorpius, quizás otros wargs, quizás los secuaces de Nott….quizás el mismo Nott. Rose sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. La próxima vez que se vieran frente a frente, alguno de los dos no saldría vivo del encuentro. Esa era una verdad absoluta…la única que contaba. Por eso estaba alerta, en esos momentos su vida corría muchísimo peligro. Su maestro seguro le daría la reprimenda de su vida, en lugar de ocultarse, prácticamente era como si hubiese puesto un aviso de neón en forma de flecha encima de su cabeza señalando _"_**Aquí estoy….mátenme…si pueden". **

_-__Ten muchísimo cuidado_…..la voz de Draco acudió a su pensamiento. Tan alejados físicamente como estaban, él seguro estaba poniendo toda su fuerza mental para hacerse oír por ella_….te noto asustada. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Rose…dime donde estás._

_-__No….no puedes venir….no quiero que vengas…este asunto lo resuelvo yo sola. _

_-__Scorpius es un warg, es peligroso, tú no lo viste transformado, yo si…..regresa…buscaremos la manera de advertirle…..yo iré en tu lugar, él es mi hijo, no creas que no me importa saber que lo están cazando. No tiene un pelo de tonto, sabe que Nott lo busca, estoy seguro. Scorpius es escurridizo por naturaleza, dudo que lo encuentren. Nott solo quiso que cayeras en una trampa. No te expongas. _

_-Tengo un plan…_

_-Un warg es una criatura prácticamente invencible…tienen su propia clase de magia, una que ni siquiera un Walpurgis puede enfrentar si algún grado de dificultad….Scorpius no es el único warg en Siberia ¿Qué pasará si te consigues con otros? Ya te explicado lo que sucede, ellos están casi en guerra civil, ¿Y si te consigues con el bando equivocado? Algunos trabajan con el Trivuriato. ¿Y si Scorpius no te reconoce?_

_-__Se lo que es un warg y se que es muy probable que él no me reconozca. Se que de pronto todo esto es una trampa para mi pero estoy tomando el riesgo. Si es verdad que está con Walter, él me ayudará con Scorpius._

_-__Rose…se lo que sientes…se que deseas encontrarlo para protegerlo, pero también se que .estas indignada, dolida, escúchame, si Scorpius te mintió, analízalo con calma, quizás tuvo muy buenas razones para hacerlo, no subestimes sus motivos….se que eres capaz de perdonarlo. Espera…el momento llegara…No he debido ceder…no debí dejarte ir….! Maldita sea! Es que no entiendes que estás en peligro. ¿Donde estás?, tengo todo el maldito día ubicándote y no puedo localizarte, intencionalmente te estás ocultando de mi, dime exactamente donde estás. _

_-__Pierdes tu tiempo, jamás darás conmigo- Rose en ese momento solo se ocultaba de dos personas, de Draco y de Nott. Esperaba que su maestro no mandase a otro por ella- Debo llegar hasta Scorpius, advertirle de Nott, escuchar su explicación, si es que la hay, de su boca y no voy a esperar un segundo más…._

_-__Rose, mi consejo es que pongas en orden tus sentimientos y luego hablas con él…si es todavía queda algo de humano en Scorpius y logra entenderte. Cálmate, amor y rabia nunca son buena combinación. Te lo digo por experiencia…y quien mejor que tú para saber a que me refiero. Lo viste, me viste….sabes que uno puede perderlo todo en un solo maldito segundo de furia. _

_-__No quiero oírte más. Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión…..No deseo discutir contigo….me duele._

_-__A mi también me molesta…..Rose, mucho. Vuelve a mí…..sigo siendo tu maestro y….aunque no lo creas, también soy tu amigo. _

_-No._

_-Admiras mi cabeza fría y no lo pones en práctica. Pensar analíticamente no significa que no tengas emociones. Solo que cada cosa tiene su momento y su lugar. No sirve de nada ser imprudente…no funciona si arriesgas tu vida. _

_-Uno arriesga la vida por aquellos que le importan._

_-¿Crees que no lo se?… ¿que eres capaz de cometer cualquier insensatez por salvar lo que quieres, aun a costa de perder la vida o el alma? Rose, te juró que si vuelves a besarme de esa forma aunque sea con la intensión de salvarme la vida, vas a tener encima de ti mas cosas de Draco Malfoy de las que puedas manejar. No soy ningún santo, soy un hombre…y no soy infalible. Seria bueno que lo recordases de vez en cuando. _

_-L__o lamento- ella se azoró de inmediato._

_-No lo lamentes….simplemente olvídalo…es como si nunca hubiese sucedido- contestó Draco, Rose sintió su lucha interna, pero poco a poco la ansiedad fue imperceptible para ella. Draco estaba empezando a aprender a ocultarse de ella también_

_-En todo caso, la culpa es de los dos- contestó Rose. Ese beso entre ambos estableció un antes y un después en su relación. Ella no quería meterse de lleno a analizar lo que sentía por Draco y lo que él sentía por ella. No era lo correcto. Sin embargo estaban unidos por ser Walpurgis, su magia los ataba uno al otro. El consejo de Draco era descortés pero practico. Olvidarlo era una buena opción- Regresaré…pero no ahora….ni en mucho tiempo…no hasta que haga lo que tengo que hacer. .Adiós. _

Y Rose se cerró mentalmente a Draco, completamente. Le costó hacerlo, porque eso aumento su sensación de no quería escucharlo todo el maldito día diciéndole que estaba equivocada, que buscaba lo que no se le había perdido, que estaba loca de remate si creía que iba a encontrarlo en la mitad de la nada.

0o0

_Te quiero, si te quiero  
Voy andando como fiera  
Tras tus pies, amor._

_Te veo y te deseo  
Pero tú tienes tu dueño  
Y no te puedes safar._

_**Mana, Manda una señal. **_

-Condenada muchacha- Draco se concentró pero no sucedió absolutamente nada. La conexión mental se había perdido. Extrañamente sabia que ella estaba bien, solo que no quería seguir hablando con él. Lo estaba bloqueando y de paso, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Sin proponérselo, sintió el orgullo hinchando su pecho, después de todo, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Pero pronto la molestia reemplazó al orgullo.

-Me va a escuchar….seguro que me va a escuchar cuando la vea !Rose maldita sea!- exclamó Draco en voz alta. Pero nada, la chica no respondía. Razones para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca sobraban. Después de todo, habían destapado la olla literalmente.

Obviamente Draco Malfoy estaba seguro que tenia la peor suerte del mundo en cuanto a los asuntos amorosos. Irremediablemente se terminaba fijando en la mujer equivocada. Ni modo, era como una especie de maldición personal.

Pero tenía que ser precisamente ella….ella….la única mujer que de veras nunca debió mirar más de lo necesario.

Responder a ese beso sin duda no era de las ideas mas brillantes que había tenido en su vida. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Rose cuando lo besó? Apartando el hecho de que le salvó la vida de una forma que solo se podía describir como una extravagancia, la verdad es que ella lo hizo porque le dio su real gana. Lo cual era bastante inaudito, porque Draco sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Scorpius, aun así….

Se lo seguía repitiendo mentalmente hasta el cansancio, él no llegaría a pelearse con su hijo por una mujer. Impensable. Inaceptable. Asunto concluido y finalizado.

Ahora lo mas importante es que Rose estaba fuera del radar, intentando encontrar a Scorpius, Draco le lanzó un patronus rastreador pero fue en vano, la chica lo bloqueó también, eso le demostró que Rose era una bruja excepcional. Los rastreadores encontraban cualquier cosa y pocos magos podían convocarlos, afortunadamente ningún mago oscuro podía utilizarlos. Draco no sabia si fue una buena idea dejarla ir, de hecho las últimas horas decidió que de ninguna manera fue una buena idea. Le provocaba buscarla y traérsela a rastras, pero eso sin duda la ofendería y Draco no estaba dispuesto a calarse otra conversación como la que mantuvieron antes de separarse, llena de confusión, culpabilidad, medias palabras, declaraciones forzosas de sentimientos ocultos y un largo etc, en conclusión, la suma todas las cosas que odiaba Draco Malfoy, verse expuesto totalmente ante una persona. Nunca fue bueno hablando de sus sentimientos y nunca lo seria, lo bueno era que con ella, el asunto fluía un poco mejor, después de todo mantenían esa conexión mental. Ella no lo malinterpretaría, pero debía estar furiosa con él y consigo misma…pusieron en evidencia una situación incomoda e inusual de la que probablemente jamás hablarían de nuevo. El tiempo haría lo suyo, lo olvidarían y las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Aun así, estaba inquieto por ella, pero tomó la decisión de dejarla ir y tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Existían riesgos, ella seguía en peligro con ese psicópata persiguiéndola intentando matarla. No dudaba que ella supiese como defenderse, después de todo le hizo frente a Nott y a esa cosa que siempre acompañaba a su archienemigo. Quizás debió ir con ella, pero Potter y la resistencia también era una prioridad. Draco, utilizando toda la sangre fría de la que fue capaz, examinó prioridades y se enfocó en la más importante en ese momento. Tentaba la suerte, pero si su sexto sentido estaba en lo correcto, ella estaría a salvo y Scorpius también. A esas alturas Theodore Nott debía estar muy ocupado intensado descifrar como demonios no descubrió antes que Draco Malfoy era un traidor y como Rose Weasley le ganó una pelea bloqueando toda su artillería pesada, eso les daba algo de tiempo. Pero temía su encuentro con Scorpius. Esperaba que Grayback y Rosemberg hubiesen cumplido su promesa de intentar ayudarlo. No quería que Rose saliese mas lastimada de lo que estaba, pero no veía ninguna alternativa. Iba a suceder, lo que de todos modos estaba destinado a pasar. Se iban a encontrar, ella usaría todo su poder para buscarlo y Draco esperaba sinceramente que la reunión fuese lo mas pacifica posible, por el bien de ambos. Por otro lado, era cierto, en su interior, el guardaba la esperanza de que su hijo siguiera siendo algo medianamente humano y quien mejor que ella para empujarlo a esa dirección. ¿Si Rose no podía hacerlo quien mas rayos iba a lograrlo? A riesgo de que lo consideraran un manipulador, que de hecho lo era, él pensó mucho en esa posibilidad, que ella fuese quien finalmente buscase a Scorpius y comprobara si su intento de conservar su lado humano habría surtido efecto. Solo que cuando lo pensó esa vez, no sentía lo que sentía por ella….!Demonios! Quería buscarla y protegerla de todo…de todos.

_Scorpius ..__..espero que seas más Malfoy de lo que yo he demostrado en mi vida y tomes el toro por los cuernos. Casi te volviste loco cuando creíste que ella murió y ahora va hacia ti…aprovecha el momento…y no metas la pata_. Y hablando de Malfoy´s, Draco estaba seguro que a Lucius Malfoy, de habérsele presentado la misma situación, le hubiese importado un comino los sentimientos de su hijo, habría tomado a la mujer como suya y punto. La lealtad familiar de Lucius terminaba cuando entraba en juego la promesa de un buen revolcón y eso era quedarse corto. Punto a favor al sentido del honor de Draco. Y Rose, sin duda alguna, no era ningún prospecto de revolcón, era un asunto bien serio. Parecía un chiste, él tratando de arreglar la vida sentimental de la mujer que le importaba. Definitivamente los años le habían caído malísimo, ahora Draco Malfoy era un sujeto con sentimientos nobles. ¡Diablos! Pero no era de a gratis, su hijo era el principal beneficiado, mataría por ver a Scorpius feliz otra vez, lo que fuese que su hijo considerara felicidad en su actual situación.

-Felicia…tenias razón, yo mismo he cavado mi tumba-reflexionó Draco con molestia- pero voy camino al paredón consciente que es la mejor solución…para todos.

El cuerpo de Felicia reposaba en la cripta del castillo de Duhm. Los elfos estaban ocupándose de prepararlo para el funeral. Draco no veía la manera de comunicárselo a Blaise Zabinni sin delatarse. Finalmente tomó la decisión de no informarlo, después de todo la relación de Felicia y su hijo era distante. Ella hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar, no descubrir a los Walpurgis era la prioridad. Nott no la reconoció, gracias al cielo, hubiese tenido bastante preguntas que hacerse en relación a la traición de Felicia y sin duda en esos momentos estaría torturando a Blaise, sin darse cuenta que jamás le sacaría ni una palabra, puesto que él no tenia como saberlo. Felicia le hubiese agradecido que protegiese a su hijo de alguna manera. Y no era que Draco se sintiese particularmente obligado a salvarle el pellejo a Blaise, pero si moría, que no fuese como consecuencia de la traición de su madre.

Estaba en la Iglesia de la Temple en Londres, otro refugio de la Orden de los Walpurgis, se introdujó en medio de la noche, la iglesia estaba vacía, subió las escaleras que conducían a la torre principal. Cuando llegó a la cima, desde un ventanal apreció las luces de la ciudad. Draco tomó su varita en la mano y la extendió, murmuró un hechizo y un rayo de luz plateada salio disparado hacia el occidente.

0o0

-Me agrada que esta noche hayas decidido bajar a cenar- comentó Harry mientras engullía un plato de estofado, como ya casi se le estaba terminando, Ginny le sirvió un poco mas.

-Tenia hambre- dijo Lily mientras jugaba con la sopa, entonces sintió que alguien la pateaba suavemente debajo de la mesa, ella enseguida se sobresaltó y le dirigió una mirada asesina a la persona quien estaba frente a ella en la mesa. Era Hugo, quien le hacia gestos de impaciencia con las manos y le dijo en silencio…."Se mas amable por Dios".

-Ejem…realmente me encanta estar con ustedes cenando…hacerlo en mi habitación es muy aburrido- Ginny y Harry fruncieron el ceño y miraron desconcertados a Lily. Hugo rodó los ojos.

Iba a ser misión imposible reconciliar a Lily con sus padres.

Los dos quedaron en que iban a tener una especie de romance a escondidas y que ella trataría de arreglarse con sus padres para ir abonando el camino. A la fecha, el romance iba viento en popa, pero la actitud de Lily con sus padres complicaba el asunto. Hugo entendía que ella se sintió abandonada por todos con la muerte de Albus, pero si Harry y Ginny no daban el primer paso, lo tendría que hacer Lily. El problema mayor se les avecinaba, cuando proclamasen que estaban juntos, así que mantener contentos a los padres era el primer paso.

Entonces de pronto un rayo de luz entró por la ventana, Harry enseguida se pasó de pie y tomó su varita, Hugo como aprendiz de auror y guardaespaldas de su tío hizo lo mismo, Ginny jaló por un brazo a Lily.

-Es un patronus rastreador- dijo Hugo reconociendo el encantamiento, después de todo estaba estudiando para auror. Era la primera vez que veía uno, era raro que un mago pudiese convocarlos. Se necesitaba poseer demasiada destreza mágica y por supuesto, ser un mago que manejase la magia blanca. Sabía que Albus Dumblendore los inventó, un mago fuera de lo común, su tío Harry declaró una vez que lo uso pero estuvo dos días inconciente así que no le provocaba usarlo otra vez ¿Quién era ese mago poderoso que lo convocó? ¿Amigo o enemigo? El rastreador era un hechizo que podía localizar cualquier cosa, aun las supuestamente inencontrables.

-Malfoy- susurró Harry. Era la señal, Malfoy no sabia donde estaban y ellos no sabían como localizarlo, por seguridad. Quedaron en usar el rastreador en el momento que él sacará la constitución mágica del ministerio. El sitio de reunión, era el acordado. Debían ir allí de inmediato.

-¿Algo pasa con mi hermana?- Hugo sabia que Rose estaba con Draco Malfoy.

-No, es otra cosa…lo que hemos estado esperando-dijo Harry- Ginny recoge algo de ropa y vete con Lily a casa de tus padres. Hugo vendrás conmigo a Londres para reunirnos con Draco Malfoy.

Ginny abrazó a su marido y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Lily miró a Hugo con intensidad y él le correspondió la mirada. Deseaba abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien. El hecho de que estuviese entrenando como auror, era algo de lo cual no hablaban las pocas veces que se veían. Era como una especie de tema prohibido, ambos sabían que era un trabajo arriesgado y la sombra de la muerte de Albus siempre estaba allí, rondandolos. Y esa era su primera misión. Y su novia secreta lo miraba lánguidamente y con temor, pero no podía consolarla porque estaban frente a sus padres.

-Tendré cuidado….lo prometo- susurró Hugo. Lily se trago las lágrimas y sus labios temblaron. Finalmente no dijo nada, cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca en ese instante la delataría. Ginny y Harry no se percataron de intercambio de palabras o miradas, estaban muy ocupados besándose. Lily y Hugo acordaron mantener frente a los padres de ella una relación distante, no lo suficiente para parecer que ocultaban algo y no lo suficiente cercana como para despertar sospecha. Y era desesperante no poderse despedir apropiadamente, como la pareja que eran.

-¿Hugo no puede quedarse?- dijo Ginny- Hermione se va a preocupar mucho.

-El deber de Hugo es ir conmigo- dijo Harry- es casi un auror y está reunión formara parte de su adiestramiento- luego le dijo a Hugo- Quiero que vigiles el perímetro, y que estés atento a cada palabra o movimiento de Draco Malfoy.

-Se supone que es nuestro aliado- dijo Hugo.

-Ninguna precaución está de más- dijo Harry- pero en realidad lo que quiero es que lo analices y luego me des un reporte. Has demostrado ser muy observador. Tus conclusiones son mejores que algunos que tiene años en ese trabajo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hugo. Vaya, su tio Harry si sabía alagar a las personas.

-Adiós papá- Lily le dedicó una mirada a Harry y luego subió las escalares corriendo.

-No le prestes atención…está asustada- dijo Ginny.

-¿Tendremos que avisar a los demás?- preguntó Hugo.

-No…esta reunión es solo para mí- dijo Harry.

0o0

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- Marina Merrey abrió la puerta del pequeño armario de la cocina del castillo de Hogwarts donde sabia que dormía Molly Weasley.

-¿Quien.. ?- dijo Theo Jr., al ver que era Marina quien lo descubrió con las manos en la masa, se levantó como un rayo del pequeño catre, Molly que estaba a su lado acostada también se incorporó, la chica se cubrió con una sabana, solo llevaba puesta la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Theo Jr. estaba completamente desnudo y por lo que Marina observaba, con una erección un poco impresionante para su edad. Theo Jr. se fijó a donde iban los ojos de Marina y se cubrió sus partes pudendas con las manos, totalmente apenado.

-Theo, toma inmediatamente tu ropa, vístete y ve a un baño a echarte una ducha de agua fría ¡Ahora!- exclamó Marina.

-Una ducha fría…¿para que?- preguntó Theo Jr.

-Eso lo descubrirás tú solo…después me lo agradecerás- dijo Marina. Maldito chico, al parecer no le había perdido pisada al Nott mayor.

-Pero…- protestó Theo Jr.

-¡Largo de aquí¡ Si tu hermano se da cuenta de que…. ¡Oh Dioses! ¡Que hicieron! Son unos niños- Marina estaba contrariada, tenia sus sospechas desde hacia algún tiempo, cuando se percató que los chicos dormían juntos, pero jamás se imaginó que…en fin…lo cierto es que lo había visto en el tarot, esa misma noche. Y fue dispuesta a las cocinas a evitar que sucediese. Inexplicablemente, tomó el papel de hermana mayor y guardiana de los dos chicos. Era algo extraño para alguien que solo se ocupaba de si misma, pero la sensación era agradable, por fin estaba haciendo algo bueno, defendiendo a los dos seres más desvalidos que ella en ese castillo. Permitió que los chicos durmieran en la misma cama, porque desde que Theo tuvo que matar a Aberforth Dumblendore obligado por su hermano, no conciliaba el sueño sino estaba con Molly. Marina sabia que los chicos se querían, que se gustaban, que Theo Jr. era incapaz de hacerle daño, que de alguna forma inocentemente quizás se tocaran mas allá de lo debido, pero no iba a permanecer quieta ante la perspectiva que él deshonrara a una chica de trece años. Marina le clavó una mirada furiosa a Theo Jr. quien estaba colocándose encima la ropa a toda velocidad.

-No es lo que piensas- dijo el chico bastante azorado- ella y yo no hemos….Marina …no es lo que piensas….es la primera vez que estamos así.

-Fuera de aquí- Marina lo empujó hasta sacarlo de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Molly se apretujaba la sabana contra el cuerpo.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?- dijo Marina sentándose en la cama, Molly negó con la cabeza y Marina bufó disgustada.

-¿Alguna vez tu madre te habló sobre el sexo?-preguntó Marina, Molly volvió a negar. Marina estaba a punto de desesperarse- ¿Alguien lo hizo?

Molly tragó grueso y decidió responder para no seguir quedando como una tonta.

-Scorpius Malfoy y mi prima me explicaron lo básico. Lo demás lo sé por Theo Jr. – dijo Molly.

-Claro…y me imagino que él debe ser todo un experto- respondió Marina con sarcasmo, luego enfocó su atención a Molly- perdona que sea tan directa para preguntarlo, pero es necesario ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?

Molly bajó la mirada muy pero muy apenada…La verdad es que no sabía exactamente que tan lejos habían llegado, Marina los interrumpió cuando Theo intentaba quitarle las bragas.

-Él ha te…-Marina se estaba impacientando.

-No…todavía no. Solo nos hemos tocado- dijo Molly apresuradamente- y bueno….también nos hemos besado un poco. Pero primero nos tocamos, la cosa es en ese orden ¿verdad?

La única experiencia de Molly con el sexo fue bastante traumática, observando a Nott y Marina yacer juntos, y allí definitivamente los besos no fueron una prioridad. A Theo Jr. le pasaba lo mismo, puesto que no tenían un libro a mano para investigar, ni tampoco se atrevieron a preguntarle a alguien, decidieron hacerlo al ensayo y error.

Marina estuvo tentada a sonreír ante el comentario de Molly. Eran un par de niños inexpertos y bueno, inocentes….si después de esa noche cabía el término para definirlos. Pero obviamente no tenían ni idea de como hacer el amor o ¿Si?.

-Definitivamente es mejor que los besos sean primero que todo…es mas, ustedes dos nunca debieron dejar la etapa de los besos. Dime Molly ¿Porque estaban desnudos?- preguntó Marina.

-Creo que es mas fácil tocarse si uno no lleva ropa encima- respondió Molly.

-Molly, honestamente ¿Tú crees que estás haciendo las cosas de manera adecuada? Tienes 13 años y Theo catorce. Son muy jóvenes para esas cosas, créeme lo se por experiencia propia- dijo Marina

-Cumplo catorce en dos meses – protestó Molly, de pronto sintió una enormes ganas de llorar- No fue su culpa, yo se lo pedí, que hiciera esto por mi, porque no quiero que mi primera vez sea con ninguno de los hombres que están en este maldito castillo. No quiero que me hagan daño, Theo no me hará daño, él me quiere, yo lo quiero, si fuésemos hermanos no estaríamos tan unidos.

Marina se acercó y la abrazó, intentó consolarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-No se que decirte niña…estas muy confundida y asustada- dijo Marina- pero esta no es la solución. Los hermanos no hacen esas cosas….obviamente ustedes no son hermanos…ni se quieren tal como los hermanos tampoco.

-Quiero irme a mi casa, quiero ver a mis padres- gimió Molly.

-Los verás pronto…te prometo que buscaré la forma de que salgas de aquí- dijo Marina, Molly poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, Marina le peinó el largo cabello rojo, quitándoselo de la cara- Theo te gusta y tú le gustas a él, es obvio que el pequeño favor no les estaba costando mucho a los dos. Pero tienen que ponerse los limites, aun están muy chicos….estas muy pequeña para embarazarte y Theo jr….en realidad Theo es todavía un mocoso - Molly se rió en voz baja un poco mas recuperaba.

-Estábamos intentándolo…tener sexo…pero honestamente creo que no nos estaba yendo muy bien…él estaba mas nervioso que yo- confesó Molly

-No puedo pedirte que me prometas que no harás nada. Solo te pido que esperes cuando seas un poco mayor- dijo Marina y luego lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Molly.

-Te ganaste la charla- dijo Marina.

-¿Cuál charla?- preguntò Molly.

-La que alguien debió darme a mi alguna vez- contestó Marina.

0o0

El interior de la iglesia estaba oscuro, Draco le hizo un hechizo somnífero al párroco para asegurarse de que no seria molestado. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, mirando al altar. Cuando llegaron enseguida lo sintió, la marca inconfundible de Harry Potter. Draco sonrió satisfecho. El plan iba viento en popa.

Harry caminó hacia el banco cuando divisó una cabellera rubia, enseguida se sentó a su lado.

-Temí que te hubiesen matado- dijo Harry- ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-No soy tan fácil de matar…eso lo sabes mejor que yo- respondió Draco-por favor Potter, no nos pongamos románticos.

-Hola Malfoy- dijo Harry.

-Potter…jamás me imagine decir estas palabras, pero es un gusto verte- dijo Draco.

-¿Conseguiste la constitución?- preguntó Harry.

-Directo al grano como siempre, claro y preciso…no eres de los que pierde el tiempo hablando pendejadas…por eso me caes bien Potter…solo por eso. El maldito pergamino esta en mi poder…ahora podemos empezar a poner en marcha todo el plan- dijo Draco.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina?- preguntó Harry.

-Molesta, furiosa, cabreada, con ganas de retorcerme el cuello, ya sabes la actitud habitual de las mujeres hacia mi- dijo Draco y entonces se giró para enfrentar a Harry- Theo Nott casi me mata hoy en el ministerio, de hecho asesinó al otro walpurgis, a mi maestra. Rose percibió el peligro y fue a rescatarme. Le debo la vida a la muchacha.

-¿Dónde está Rose?- pregunto Hugo quien se había mantenido en la distancia escuchando.

Draco se levantó de inmediato y observó al chico pelirrojo alto que venia hacia él con velocidad. Draco levantó la varita y lo apuntó.

-Te dije que vinieses solo- le reprochó Draco a Harry.

-Baja la varita Malfoy. Él es mi asistente- dijo Harry.

-Por lo visto, uno de los mocosos Weasley´s- dijo Draco.

-Mi nombre es Hugo, señor y no soy ningún mocoso, entreno para auror- respondió Hugo con altanería y cuando vio que Draco levantaba una ceja escéptico, se sintió completamente estupido por andar diciendo todo el tiempo a todo el mundo que era "casi" un auror. Hasta para él mismo empezaba a sonar ridiculo.

-El hermano de Rose- masculló Draco y miró a Harry- me imagino que Hermione debe estar furiosa contigo por meterlo en el candelero.

-Fue necesario – dijo Harry sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?- preguntó Draco.

-Es muy talentoso, bueno en la magia, un buen guadaespaldas y sobre todo tiene un cerebro superdotado, quería que analizase tus reacciones- dijo Harry.

-Lo estabas probando- dijo Draco, Harry se encogió de hombros- intentar analizarme, obviamente no le iba a ir muy bien al pobre chico.

-No lo subestimes- dijo Harry- si te digo que es bueno….es que es bueno.

-Ya tendré ocasión para averiguarlo- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?- preguntó Hugo.

-Cuando la saque del asilo- dijo Draco- ella tenia fallos en su memoria. No recordaba nada, ni a Scorpius ni a el infante que perdió- Hugo estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo y decirle que Ángela estaba viva, pero Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante para que no hablase de mas – hoy ella se enfrentó con Nott admirablemente bien, incluso me atrevería decir que ganó, pero Nott le contó todo lo que sucedió, cosas que ella no recordaba.

-¿Y?- preguntó Harry.

-Nott busca a Scorpius para matarlo y también al parecer quiere deshacerse de ella. Rose por supuesto, salio inmediatamente a Siberia para advertirlo.

-¿Y usted la dejó ir? ¿No se supone que la está entrenando para esa orden de Walpurgis o como demonios sea que se llame?- gritó Hugo. Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry.

-Se supone que era un secreto- dijo Draco malhumorado.

-Te dije que este chico es endemoniadamente bueno averiguando cosas. Nadie se lo dijo, él ha estado escuchado y espiando a Hermione durante meses y sacó la conclusión correcta- dijo Harry.

-Eso…mas investigar en algunos libros antiguos, seguir espiando conversaciones y luego finalmente arrinconé a tío Harry para que confesase…tampoco fue tan difícil- dijo Hugo muy ganado de si mismo- Ahora, ¿Cuándo vamos por Rose?

-Si lo dejas a mi lado unos días- dijo Draco- te aseguró que le bajó un poco los humos.

-Estaba pensando que le convendría estar un tiempo a tu lado- dijo Harry- Hugo es muy inteligente, y está demasiado curioso en relación a los Walpurgis. Podría ayudarte con el documento…insisto…el chico es un genio.

-Si es hijo de Hermione no lo dudo…nos llevaremos bien- dijo Draco con sarcasmo- lo tiene en sus genes…va a adorarme.

- Y mi padre se llama Ron Weasley, así que también llevo en los genes las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Hágase un favor a usted mismo y no mencione a mi madre si yo estoy presente- contestó Hugo. De paso, mientras averiguaba cosas de Draco Malfoy, se enteró de que su madre había estado casado con él. Cuando se lo preguntó a Hermione, ella decidida a no mentir más al respecto, se lo contó todo, o por lo menos la parte apta para menores.

-Como te iba diciendo….el muchacho se la llevará de maravillas conmigo-dijo Draco.

-¿Cuándo vamos a buscar a Rose?- insistió Hugo.

-No vamos a ir detrás de Rose…no por los momentos- aclaró Draco tajante- Ella estará bien, no se como decírtelo, pero esa malcriada es muy buena pateando traseros- Harry frunció el ceño, Draco procedió a explicarse- Tu sobrina es capaz de defenderse sola, casi contra cualquier cosa, mientras no pierda las casillas y creo que ya aprendió a controlarse el mal genio, es diestra en la magia, después de todo es una Walpurgis y yo la entrené. La paliza que le dio a Nott nos dará algo de tiempo para organizarnos. Además, me dijo claramente que su problema con Scorpius lo resuelve ella sola. La respeto…mucho y no voy a interferir. Sin embargo, estoy pensando pedirle a Bill Weasley que los busqué a los dos de inmediato…solo por si acaso, mientras tanto tú y yo tenemos que organizar la ofensiva- dijo Draco mientras caminaba a la salida de la iglesia- Tengo un traslador directo a mi castillo en Irlanda, no me gusta permanecer en Londres mas tiempo del necesario, recuerda que es territorio enemigo.

-Malfoy…creo que es necesario que sepas algo- dijo Harry. Draco se giró.

-Habla rápido…el traslador sale en dos minutos- dijo Draco mostrando su impaciencia.

-La niña está viva…..la hija de Rose y Scorpius….la niña está viva y sana- dijo Harry.

Draco se quedó en el sitio, prácticamente petrificado. Sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, y su corazón literalmente se detuvo. Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. La expresión de su cara era inexpresiva. Harry observó que se había puesto muy pálido de pronto. Luego de unos segundos, Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado. A Harry le descolocó un poco, jamás lo había visto sonreír, nunca en su vida.

-Llévame hasta la niña.

0o0

_Ya es tarde para que te vea  
Igual que lo hacía  
En los días lejanos de mi cotidiano eterno  
Mira que ya todo es más distinto  
Estamos explotando  
Uno tan cerca del otro y de pronto mi amor  
Podemos hacernos daño  
Podemos odiarnos tanto  
Podemos hacernos daño  
Podemos perder las riendas  
Y encontrarnos en la guerra_

_Juanes._

Estuvo deambulando aproximadamente un día sin rumbo fijo, algunas veces se desplazaba corriendo con su rapidez sobrenatural, otras simplemente se aparecía a unos kilómetros de donde estaba. Igual, la estepa era tan plana, que su vista se perdía en el horizonte. No quería perder las esperanzas, pero lo estaba haciendo. Hasta ahora ni señales de vida. No solo estaba buscando a Scorpius Malfoy, trataba de encontrar ese pedazo de su vida que se había extraviado en el olvido, su propia historia, necesitaba muchas respuestas.

Fue poco lo que durmió en todo esa noche, se echó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, y lo único que podía ver eran imágenes inconexas, algunas sin sentido y otras de una dimensión tan real que parecía estar reviviendo el momento. No se conocían ni sabían nada uno del otro antes de encontrarse en el expreso de Hogwarts. Él inmediatamente llamó su atención, Scorpius Malfoy era un chico que resaltaba en cualquier circunstancia, su característico cabello rubio, su apariencia física y esa indescriptible personalidad que alternaba entre cordura y desparpajo absoluto. Le atrajo de inmediato y también al mismo tiempo que le atraía lo rechazó una y otra vez, después de todo la desesperaba lo ganado de si mismo que era. Fue como si un buen día, él se levantó de la cama y se dijo: _Rose Weasley es mía_…e hizo lo posible y lo imposible para que sucediese. Era difícil resistiese a tal ataque frontal, ella cedió porque al final, a fuerza de tesón y chistes malos, se la ganó. Rose aprendió a ver dentro de todas las capas con la que se recubría Scorpius Malfoy, o por lo menos eso pensó. Se enamoró de él con furia…de hecho todavía estaba enamorada.

Pero…realmente ¿De quien se había enamorado? Porque obviamente Scorpius le escondió todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos una parte importante de su vida. Rose no sabia si era la más importante…pero si era la que sellaba sus destinos.

_Es cierto….Scorpius falló mintiéndome y yo fallé olvidándolo. Pero yo no lo hice conscientemente y él si. El prefirió ocultarme que era un warg y eso me está matando._

Pensándolo retrospectivamente, ella siempre detectó algo extraño en él, una impetuosidad distinta a la rebeldía de un adolescente, un salvajismo apenas contenido como el que demostró cuando se peleó con el supuesto Marcus Nott, unos destellos indómitos en su mirada, un sentimiento de posesividad con ella muy distinto a los celos. Era el animal que estaba allí, escondido, solapado. Y ella solo pensó que eran rarezas de la personalidad de Scorpius… ¡Bah! Que imbécil.

Rose no iba preguntarse porque rayos lo olvidó y a la niña. Ella sabia su respuesta, de alguna manera su mente se autoprotegió. Sufrió al recordarlo, pero ya tenia la fortaleza suficiente para afrontarlo, si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio, que Scorpius la engaño todo el tiempo, ocultándole quien era y que había perdido a su hija, Rose no estaba seguro de que lo hubiese soportado. Draco actúo sabiamente, sabia que ella recordaría cuando su mente estuviese lista. Solo que no recordó, fue el maldito de Theodore Nott quien se lo dijo, obligando su mente a abrirse a ese recuerdo. Y al final, también Draco formaba parte de su lista de idiotas por subestimarla. Aun cuando declarase a los cuatro vientos que lo único que quiso fue protegerla.

_Maldita sea, yo no necesito que me protejan, estoy harta que todos me traten como una cría pequeña sin poder decidir….lo que necesito es la verdad. Me puedo defender sola, no necesito a una partida de gu__ardaespaldas cubriéndome las espaldas. ¿Es tan difícil que todos entiendan una maldita cosa de mí?_

_Me llamo Rose Weasley, casi morí y renací….un día supe quien era….ahora de verdad que no lo se. Pero estoy segura de que no necesito que nadie me defienda. Algo me dice que más bien soy yo ahora la que debe defenderlos._

¿Delirios de grandeza? de ninguna manera, ella no tenia complejo de héroe. Pero esa cosa…esa nube negra, esa poderosa presencia oscura que acompañaba a Theodre Nott retrocedió ante ella. Y mientras mas le daba vuelta en su cabeza, mas tenía la conclusión correcta en la punta de la lengua, si su instinto no le fallaba, ese ser o manifestación del Dios Inominado, iba a hacerles la vida imposible a todos, era el mayor peligro a enfrentar, no el Trivuriato, eran Nott y eso…eso que no tenia nombre humano lo que amenazaban el mundo mágico. Y solo ella tenía el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo y destruirlo, aunque no supiese bien el modo de hacerlo.

_Tú todavía no eres un Walpugis, te falta mucho niña…mucho que saber y entender_. En ese punto, no podía discutir con Draco. Ella sabia que todavía le faltaba entrenamiento.

Salvar al mundo…parecía una frase diseñada a la justa medida de su tío Harry o de sus padres. Ellos tres salvaron el mundo alguna vez, destruyendo a Lord Voldemort. Rose siempre había suspirado en su cama, envidiándolos secretamente, diciéndose así misma que su vida era convencional, aburrida y que ella jamás tendría aventuras dignas de contar junto a la chimenea como sus padres, sus tíos o sus abuelos, quienes habían sobrevivido una guerra. Deseo que su vida cambiara y que diese un vuelco, enfrentar situaciones desconocidas, emocionantes. Si la Rose actual pudiese retroceder el tiempo, le daría unos cuantos bofetones a su antiguo yo para que entrase en razón_. No sabes lo que tienes….hasta que lo pierdes. _Que no daría ella para volver a ser esa chica inocente que escribía cuentos tontos en unas hojas de papel, soñaba con un príncipe azul y solo se preocupaba por pasar los exámenes del colegio con buenas notas.

Ya tenía su propia cuota de aventuras….quisiese o no, sin proponérselo se vio envuelta en una vorágine de acontecimientos que verdaderamente pusieron su mundo al revés, se enamoró, luego casi la mataron…para después despertar del letargo convertida en miembro de una orden mágica archisecreta. Cuidado con lo que deseas, no sea que se cumpla. No se arrepentía de lo primero, pero podía pasar perfectamente de lo siguiente. No dejaba de pensar que un hecho se encadenaba con el otro y así sucesivamente. Se fijó en el chico equivocado, ella ya lo sabia cuando sucedió, solo que las razones eran muy distintas, no era porque fuese un Malfoy, nunca fue por eso, era porque ni siquiera era completamente humano.

El destino la llevó hacia él y ese mismo destino se lo quitó. ¿Por qué? ¿Entonces qué fue? Una equivocación, un error del hijo de puta destino que reunió dos personas que no tenían derecho a amarse por ser de dos clases distintas.

¿De verdad estaba Rose preparada para afrontar el hecho de que el hombre que amaba jamás estaría con ella? ¿De que su hija estaba muerta?

Pues ella, en su fuero interno, no aceptaba ninguna de las dos cosas. Era demasiado injusto.

Rose no sabia mucho de los wargs, curiosamente, jamás se interesó en el tema. Durante sus años escolares en Hogwarts, no los estudiaron a fondo como hacían con otras criaturas mágicas, incluso con los hombre- lobos , que eran tan parecidos a los wargs. Pero Rose conocía lo esencial: Un warg, es un humano con alma de animal, un ser que puede transformarse a voluntad en un animal salvaje, ya fuese un lobo o un cuervo, una criatura que reaccionaba y sentía tal cual como lo hacia un animal salvaje. Un warg no poseía sentimientos humanos, vivían cientos de años y tenia prohibido establecer relaciones duraderas con los humanos.

Los wargs….no se enamoraban.

Ante todo ese panorama, era obvio para Rose que Scorpius se había saltado la mayor parte de las reglas estando con ella. La razón le desconocida hasta los momentos, ella quería creer que fue amor, necesitaba creerlo, porque considerar otra cosa era impensable. Pero que él le mintiese era inexcusable, se suponía que lo compartían todo, que eran sinceros uno con el otro, que estarían juntos toda la vida. Todas suposiciones de parte de ella y resultaba que ninguna palabra era cierta. Quisiese o no, él no iba a estar con ella, quizás a lo mejor ni siquiera tuvo la posibilidad de enserio conocer a su hija.

Cada vez que lo pensaba, Rose tenia nauseas. Se sentía traicionada, utilizada, vejada….pero lo seguía amando, aun cuando también estaba indignada, lo amaba.

Pero en las actuales circunstancias, lo más probable fuese que su amor no estuviese correspondido.

Rose se mantuvo todo ese tiempo analizando el asunto con lo poco que sabia o recordaba. Ella vio suficiente en la mente de Draco para desechar muchas teorías: 1) Scorpius sabia perfectamente que era un Warg, fue mordido por uno de ellos cuando tenia doce años 2) Estaba sometido a una especie de entrenamiento warg por Walter y luego por su tío Bill, para tratar de conservar en él algunas respuestas humanas, por lo que siempre lo supo y se lo ocultó. La posibilidad de que su transformación fuese una sorpresa para él estaba descartada. Lo sabía y no se lo dijo ¿Por qué? ¿Por vergüenza, por miedo…por jugar con ella? Rose no sabia en que pensar. Quería confiar en él, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Irónico, a él lo entrenaron para convertirse en Warg y ella fue entrenada como Walpurgis. Dos situaciones opuestas desde todo punto de vista

Pero ¿Y si había resultado? ¿Si él conservaba su humanidad? Por lo menos eso era una esperanza a la cual aferrarse. Pero no tranquilizaba de ninguna manera a su inquieto corazón. En el caso que Scorpius pudiese ofrecerle respuestas ¿Qué diría?

Ella tenia tanto miedo de escucharlo. Su corazón dejaría de latir si él confirmaba que se burló de ella, que la utilizó…en fin…tantas posibilidades y tanto temor. Ella no sabia que creer, esos recuerdos de él amándola con intensidad eran reales o así lo parecía. Ella lo sintió, se embebió de sus palabras. ¿O fue una ilusión tonta? ¿Seria que lo confundió todo? ¡NO! Él había dicho que la amaba, ella lo escuchó. Quizás estaba desmemoriada pero no loca. De lo poco recordaba, era precisamente eso lo que más rememoraba, él declarándose. Aun así….las dudas la perseguían.

Rose dejó de caminar cuando se dio cuenta que por donde ella pasaba, la vegetación se marchitaba. Su aura estaba muy tempestuosa y lograba extraer hasta el ultimo resquicio de vida vegetal a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo se sintonizó. La maldita hierba no tenia la culpa de su ansiedad.

En todo caso ¿Y si él había cambiado tanto que ya ni siquiera la recordaba? Ella no tenia manera de saberlo, si él era casi un animal ahora lo mas probable es que no sintiese lo mismo que ella. Draco se lo transmitió: _Los Wargs no tienen emociones humanas. _Y no se lo dijo porque precisamente él seria el principal beneficiado si ella dejaba a Scorpius quieto convertido en un animal, Draco era calculador y se aprovechaba de cualquier situación que le conviniese, cierto, pero entre los dos ya no existían secretos, así que ella estaba segura, Draco solo se lo dijo para advertírselo…"_Quizás lo que encuentres no vaya a gustarte"._

La verdad era que en caso de que se encontraran, no creía que a Scorpius también fuese a gustarle mucho lo que iba a tener frente a sus ojos. Una mujer triste, amnésica, violada, golpeada y furiosa.

Jamás volverían a ser los mismos. Aun en el afortunado y casi imposible caso de que siguieran sintiendo lo mismo.

Estaban separados por su propia naturaleza. Ella era humana, él era un warg….como conciliar esas dos existencias, si cuando lo que alguna vez pudo unirlos ya no existía….su hija

_¿Por qué si sabias que __jamás ibas a estar junto a mi no me lo dijiste?_

_¿Por qué no me ofreciste la oportunidad de elegir?_

_¿Por qué me mentiste?_

Si Scorpius Malfoy creyó alguna vez que ella iba a rechazarlo porque era un warg, era sin duda no la conocía tan bien. Era un problema, un gran problema de hecho, en el jodido caso de que pudiese ser posible estar juntos, la iban a tener difícil casi imposible, pero esa no seria la razón en todo caso para dejar de amarlo. Era el hecho en si de la mentira lo que Rose no podía soportar y la estaba carcomiendo.

Que Draco le hubiese mentido o mejor dicho ocultado verdades también la tenia furiosa con él, pero estaba aceptando sus razones. Lo hizo para protegerla.

Quizás…..la única explicación posible de todo era que también Scorpius le hubiese ocultado la verdad para protegerla.

Cuando pensaba que Draco era el padre de Scorpius, Rose simplemente se preguntaba porque rayos no lo había recordado antes , si Scorpius era tan parecido a su padre…Y no solo en lo físico, ambos tenia la misma fuerte personalidad y ambos, cada uno a su estilo, eran hombres apasionados. Lógicamente, se llevaban como perros y gatos. Rose recordó todo lo que Scorpius decía de su padre, y si bien no podía verlo desde su misma óptica, comprendía cual era la razón de tal antagonismo. Draco era sobreprotector, mas que eso, era controlador, ella lo sufrió en carne propia, Scorpius se sentía ahogado cubierto bajo ese manto de autoridad y dominio. Demasiado iguales para soportarse, demasiado diferentes para encontrar un punto común. Orgullosos y tercos los dos.

Pero Rose había visto lo que al final Draco le mostró abiertamente en cuestión de segundos. Él fue un padre estricto, pero al mismo tiempo cariñoso. Mientras mostraba rigidez con todo el mundo, frío e imperturbable como un cubo de hielo, Draco jugaba despreocupadamente con su hijo en el jardín, el niñito rubio e inquieto que fue Scorpius cuando tenia tres años intentaba treparse en la espalda de su padre. Y ella vio a Draco sonriendo, sinceramente, con el pelo desordenado y los ojos brillantes…._Ardilla….Draco lo llamaba Ardilla en esos recuerdos._

Pero algo sucedió, algo grave para que Scorpius guardase tal resentimiento.

Y no tenia que ser adivina para saber lo que era, si Draco lo hubiese dejado morir, Scorpius nunca hubiese sido un warg.

Los errores se repetían, _Draco no lo dejó elegir….Scorpius no me dejó elegir a mi….¡Malditos Malfoy´s y su cabezonería¡. _Rose estaba segura que los dos lo negarían hasta morir, pero por lo que sabia, padre e hijo eran mas similares de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Quizás esa fuese la razón de que…..Rose negó con la cabeza. De ninguna manera, lo de Draco era un asunto totalmente diferente a lo de Scorpius

Rose, llegó a otra verdad. Scorpius jamás se sintió cómodo con la idea de ser warg, por eso estaba entrenándose, quizás por eso le mintió…con la esperanza de poder evitar su futuro.

_Scorpius reaccionó muy__ mal al principio con la noticia de mi embarazo, él sabía que inevitablemente iba a suceder su conversión a warg, él estaba ganando tiempo para estar conmigo o quizás para aprender a dominarse. A lo mejor en algún momento se dijo, voy a vivir este amor con ella y luego Rose se encontrara a otro chico y me olvidara. Entonces sucedió lo de Ángela y él tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que pasase lo que pasase, una pequeña parte de si iba a estar conmigo toda la vida. Y le dolió, se que le dolió porque hizo miles de intentos de ocultarme su tristeza y falló en vano._

_Se saltó las reglas otra vez intentando casarse conmigo. Y gracias a Dios no lo hicimos, si lo que cuentan es cierto __hubiésemos sido maldecidos. Esta prohibido…prohibido… es un tabú…un humano con un animal…_

_¿Me hubiese importado? __Sinceramente Rose ¿Te hubiese importado? No, no me hubiese importado nada….ninguna prohibición, si él realmente me amaba no lo hubiese dejado jamás. Quizás no podía casarme con él, pero nada ni nadie me iba a impedir estar con él….como fuese ¿Porque no me lo dijiste Scorpius? ¿Por qué? _

_A veces te entiendo __o intento comprenderte. Pero es tan difícil, porque parto de puras teorías…quiero escucharlo de tus labios….¿Lo hiciste para protegerme? ¿O no me lo dijiste porque temías que yo te dejase…te abandonase? tonto….¿ es que acaso no te demostré que te amaba mas que a mi vida?_

_Me__ llamo Rose Weasley, casi morí y renací….y ahora solo quiero respuestas. _

¿En que diablos se había convertido Scorpius? Esa era la pregunta que le estaba retorciendo las entrañas.

0o0

Dos horas después….Draco estaba en el patio de la casa de Hermione y Ron Weasley, no quiso entrar a la casa por respeto al marido de Hermione, quien en ese momento lo miraba furioso a través de las ventanas, con Harry y Hugo intentado contenerlo para que no hiciera una escena. Estaba amaneciendo, el sol salía por el horizonte, no había peligro de que la bebé se enfriara, pero Hermione la cubrió lo mejor posible.

Cuando se vieron, los dos estaban bastante incómodos, sin embargo no podían dejar de mirarse, tenían demasiada historia pasada. Alguna vez se amaron como locos, aun cuando después otros amores aparecieron, de alguna forma, siempre sentirían algo uno por el otro. Pero era un hecho finalmente aceptado que jamás volverían a estar juntos.

Ángela estaba despierta, tranquila en los brazos de su abuela. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a Draco.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Hola Hermione- contestó él cauteloso, la última vez que se vieron discutieron y se dijeron bastantes cosas desagradables, obviamente no quería repetir la experiencia. Cosas para reclamarse uno al otro era lo que sobraba

-Tienes que hablarme de Rose, decirme como está- dijo Hermione en tono preocupado.

-Ella está bien y estará mejor cuando sepa esto. Luego hablaremos y te lo explicare todo con detalles- dijo Draco- Ahora…dámela.

Hermione le entregó a Ángela. Draco enseguida la alzó para observarla mejor. La niña era muy blanca, con cabello liso castaño y ojos azules, las facciones iguales a las de su madre. Un bebé perfecto…una niña perfecta. Luego se la colocó sobre el hombro y a estas alturas Ángela estaba bastante inquieta, se movía mucho, tomaba los cabellos de Draco en su puño, jalándolos e incluso intentó trepar por su cuello. Eso le sacó una carcajada a Draco, quien enfrentó a la niña cara a cara. Ángela lo miró con atención un instante antes de empezar a moverse como enloquecida. Sin embargo no lloraba, más bien gorgojeaba.

-En general ella no es tan inquieta- dijo Hermione- creo que esta fastidiada porque la despertamos temprano.

-No…ella no está para nada fastidiada- dijo Draco- mas bien lo que creo es que soy toda una novedad.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione- es la primera vez que ve tu cara en seis meses. Su nombre es Ángela.

-Lo se- dijo Draco…_siempre lo he sabido…Scor me lo dijo. _

-Me gustaría que entráramos a la casa- dijo Hermione- si Ron se pone tonto, lo ataré corto.

Pero increíblemente Draco ya no le estaba prestando atención a Hermione, en ese momento parecía que la niña y él estaban apartados del mundo. Draco jamás pensó que en su vida podía alegrarse tanto por alguna cosa, de hecho estaba eufórico, la misma clase de felicidad que sintió solo una vez, cuando nació Scorpius.

-Creo que la primera impresión fue la equivocada. Al principio pensé que te parecías a tu madre- le dijo Draco a Ángela, mientras la niña de nuevo apoyó las piernas en el pecho del hombre y empezó de nuevo a intentar caminar sobre su pecho. Hermione achicó los ojos un poco asombrada por la conducta desenfadada de su nieta- pero no….tú eres igual que tu padre….otra ardilla traviesa.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	28. Tú me salvaste

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, me entusiasmo mucho sus reviews. De nuevo no conteste ninguno por dios, perdónenme….por favor. Pero bueno, aquí les estoy publicando, esto es un regalo.

Banda sonora: por supuesto…Maná…Tú me salvaste. La canción queda al dedo…je je je.

Capitulo 28 Me salvaste del infierno.

-No puedo creer que la dejaras ir así como así- dijo Hermione intentando conservar la calma.

-No se si conoces a tu hija….pero es mas terca que una mula- dijo Draco, mientras sostenía a Ángela contra su pecho. La niña había jugado aproximadamente una hora con su recién estrenado abuelo, finalmente se quedó dormida en sus brazos de puro cansancio.

-Se supone que debías protegerla…jamás habría aceptado si…- dijo Ron quien estaba tratando de no caerse a puñetazos con Draco desde el primer momento que lo vio entrar por la puerta de su casa. Observarlo en ese momento, cómodamente sentado en el sofá de su casa, con su nieta en brazos, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-No necesitaba tu permiso….tarde o temprano ella iba a ir hasta mí…te gustara o no Weasley- dijo Draco fulminando con la mirada a Ron.

Ron rodó los ojos, pero Hermione le tomó de la mano.

-Cálmate….Ángela está aquí- dijo en voz baja Hermione. Draco miró sus manos unidas por una fracción de segundo, y quizás en otras condiciones, se hubiese molestado a grandes proporciones, con un ataque de celos. Ahora, solo sentía una pequeña punzada, nada más

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo….porque no me extraña- bufó Ron.

-Ella me hubiese encontrado….entre los walpurgis siempre es así- explicó Draco y se levantó para darle la niña a Hermione, ella la sujetó contra sus brazos y empezó a arrullarla- No quise que se fuera, pero cuando Nott le mencionó a Scorpius, no tuve manera de detenerla.

-¡ Merlín! Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo. La hubieses amarrado y te la echabas al hombro para evitar que cometiese esa estupidez- dijo Ron- se supone que eres su Maestro.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que eso fue justamente lo que intenté hacer? O por lo menos lo pensé- dijo Draco- pero no, tu hija, hizo uso de sus dotes de convencimiento. Además la deje ir, porque de alguna manera estoy seguro de que saldrá con éxito de esto. Confió en ella.

-O traducido…ella puede patearte el trasero si le da la gana- dijo Ron sonriente y satisfecho.

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo Draco hosco. No iba a darle la razón a Ron Weasley, pero no estaba tan lejos de la realidad tampoco. Rose…en algunos niveles nada despreciable, era mas poderosa que él…quizás no se sabia todas las mañas del oficio, pero era una Walpurgis de las mejores.

-Bill debe ir por ellos- dijo Ron- nosotros podríamos acompañarlo, pero creo que seriamos un verdadero estorbo

-Eso es lo mismo que pienso yo- dijo Draco.

-No me gusta estar de acuerdo contigo…pero es la salida mas lógica- dijo Ron- que Bill vaya por ella, haya encontrado a Scorpius o no.

-Rose lo encontrará…estoy completamente seguro de eso- dijo Draco- tú hija…es especial.

-Estoy asustada con Rose….lo que me has contado- dijo Hermione- tú dijiste que ella iba a ser alguien poderoso, pero enfrentarse con Nott y con eso, me da escalofríos de solo imaginarlo.

-Debemos organizar la resistencia- dijo Draco- ahora debo irme, pero vendré a ver a la niña a menudo, tanto como mis nuevas obligaciones lo permitan…Por supuesto …si ustedes están de acuerdo. No quiero propiciar situaciones incomodas.

-¡Bah! …¿Eso es un chiste?- preguntó Ron.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras- dijo Hermione con toda la intensión de servir de intermediaria.

-Es tu nieta….no queda mas remedio que soportarte- dijo Ron levantándose de la silla y echándose a andar hacia la cocina.

Draco y Hermione quedaron de nuevo a solas. Ambos se lanzaron una mirada de reojo llena de incomodidad.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por Rose- dijo Hermione.

-No gracias a ti por lo que hiciste por ella….le salvaste la vida- dijo Draco. Hermione enrojeció.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó ella.

-Reconocería tu aura mágica donde fuese…..Rose la lleva pegada desde que la encontré- dijo Draco- y además, es el tipo de cosas que tú harías. Siempre fuiste una heroína sin remedio.

Draco le dedicó una de sus extrañas sonrisas sinceras, ella lo hizo de vuelta. Fue uno de esos raros momentos de complicidad, en donde las palabras sobraban.

-¿Rose lo sabe?…¿me ha perdonado?- preguntó Hermione- sabe que tú y yo…estuvimos casados

-Lo sabe y lo entiende. Creo que mucho mejor de lo que esperas- dijo Draco- ella quiere verte, con desesperación….pronto estará contigo Hermione…muy pronto. Y Rose te devolverá el favor, ahora que sabe como hacerlo.

0o0

Esa noche era distinta, podía olerlo en el aire, sentirlo en el cuerpo. Scorpius estaba inquieto, sentado muy alejado de las fogatas que los otros wargs encendieron para calentarse. Todavía no era otoño, pero en esa parte del mundo, las estaciones se sucedían rápidamente, el verano daba paso casi imperceptiblemente a un crudo invierno, pero el frió que sentía Scorpius provenía mas de su interior que de su exterior. Su corazón a veces parecía cubierto de escarchas, hacia mucho tiempo, hacia exactamente un año, había dejado de latir.

Razones para endurecer su carácter existían de sobras….los motivos estaban claros, pero era difícil estar consciente que no sentía absolutamente mas nada que odio. Cada mirada, cada gesto, hasta su forma de caminar, todo eso tenia el sello de la profunda rabia que corroía todo su ser. No tenía descanso, podría intentar solaparlo ante los demás, pero siempre estaba allí, atormentándolo.

Existían días, en que tenia que buscar excusas para seguir viviendo.

Sin ella no era nadie, no era nada.

Pero esa noche, era diferente. Sus inquietudes mentales se conjugaban con lo que le producía el ambiente.

En apariencia no tenia razones tener desasosiego. La aldea estaba en calma, la manada de Baltharzar estaba a un día de camino, la pelea seria al día siguiente, no tenia porque sentir esa inquietud que siempre percibía al tener el peligro cerca acechando, sin embargo la sentía y no podía deshacerse de ella. Y era muy extraño, porque tampoco lo percibía como una amenaza, era como si su cuerpo, su mente y su espíritu estuviese esperando algo.

O señalándole algo.

-Seguramente mañana Balthazar me va a matar como un perro- dijo Scorpius en voz baja- si es así, bienvenido sea mi destino.

Aun así, morir mil veces nunca será suficiente, jamás será suficiente para aplacar su dolor.

En ese tiempo, Scorpius aprendió a hacerle caso a su intuición. Rara vez su sexto sentido se equivocaba. No podía explicarlo, no sabia si eso era parte de los poderes de los wargs. Lo cierto es que cuando tenía un presentimiento, aunque fuese tan difuso y tan difícil de interpretar como ese, sabía que tenía que hacerle caso. La noche que Rose fue igual, él sabía que algo iba mal.

Walter lo consiguió de cuclillas en la hierba, a muchos metros de los demás. Scorpius cuando lo sintió detrás de él enseguida se incorporó del suelo, jamás le daba la espalda a alguien, fuese amigo o enemigo.

-Pensé que estabas descansando, mañana será un día duro- dijo Walter.

-No puedo dormir- dijo Scorpius desviando su mirada hacia la inmensidad de la sabana..

-Es normal que estés inquieto, mañana será la última pelea- dijo Walter-si la ganas, y confió que vas a hacerlo, iremos hacia el norte…a esperar el consejo warg. Esta noche solo estás siendo victima de la expectativa.

-No es por eso- dijo Scorpius mirando el horizonte, era de noche pero la luna llena iluminaba el paisaje, otorgándole una apariencia casi fantasmal- tengo una extraña sensación desde hace algunas horas. Es como si…como si algo hubiese cambiado. Es como si…de pronto, todo fuera distinto.

-¿Cómo que….? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo Walter súbitamente interesado.

-No soy yo, es algo allá afuera- dijo Scorpius apuntando el horizonte. Walter miró en la dirección que señalaba Scorpius, el oeste.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

-No eres el único- dijo de pronto Walter y le lanzó una mirada intensa a Scorpius.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Que no eres el único percibiendo cosas extrañas. Yo lo siento, los otros wargs también y por eso han decidido mantener las hogueras encendidas.

-¿Temes una emboscada de Balthazar?- preguntó Scorpius. Había estado pensando mucho en esa posibilidad.

-Por supuesto que la he previsto, visto las presentes circunstancias, no seria descabellado que Balthazar no respetase las reglas- dijo Walter- y también he tomado las previsiones del caso.

-Todos los demás lo han hecho, respetar las reglas del combate- replicó Scorpius- han seguido las normas del cambio de jefatura de una manada.

-Porque creían que podían ganarte- dijo Walter- pero Balthazar es viejo, incluso más viejo que yo. Sabe que en una pelea justa, tú serias el vencedor. Estará planeando la manera de deshacerse de ti. Una que no implique arriesgar su pellejo.

Scorpius asintió.

-Mañana debemos tener muchísimo cuidado, no solo tú….todos nosotros, pero no es eso lo que estamos sintiendo ahora….Algo no cuadra esta noche…..el ambiente está mas cargado…algo está….acercándose…..rodeándonos….pero se siente mas fuerte hacia el oeste- dijo Walter- después que te durmieses, iba a averiguar de que se trataba.

-No soy un crío al que tengas que enviar a la cama- protestó Scorpius- si tú vas, voy yo.

-Necesito que estés descansado para mañana, por eso me tomé la atribución- dijo Walter- pueden ser wargs, magos, el truvuriato o quizás otra cosa, no puedo precisarlo aun….pero nos siguen. En una pelea ganaríamos sin duda, pero no deseo agotarte. Además es mi función, yo generalmente soy el que vigila. Poseo una ventaja que tú no tienes, puedo mirar desde arriba.

-Iremos tú y yo, algunos de los guardias, quizás deberíamos decirle a Grayback- dijo Scorpius- Isaac puede quedarse aquí con los demás para proteger la aldea.

-O a lo mejor solo no los estamos imaginando, suele suceder, últimamente hemos estado algo paranoicos- dijo Walter restándole importancia.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo Walter, se que no quieres que vaya, pero iré- contestó Scorpius- Me hormiguea el cuerpo, huelo algo extraño en el aire.

De pronto, el horizonte se iluminó con una franja de luz rojo intenso. Era como si de pronto hubiese estallado un incendio en la lejanía…solo que no se veían llamas, solo la luz. Walter y Scorpius se alertaron inmediatamente. No era ningún incendio, tampoco una aurora boreal, eso luz era producto de la magia.

Cualquiera que hubiese estado en contacto con la magia, lo sabría inmediatamente. La luz era mágica.

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo- dijo Walter a Scorpius, quien miraba casi hipnotizado la luz.

-Es magia…y no de la común….de hecho jamás había visto algo así…..quien sea que pueda provocar eso no es ningún imbécil- dijo Scorpius impresionado por el espectáculo de luces- y por lo visto no le importa pasar desapercibido.

- No es posible dejarlo pasar, está llamando nuestra atención, es como si quisiera que salgamos a su encuentro- dijo Walter.

-Es definitivo, hay que ir allí y averiguar de que se trata- dijo Scorpius- Ninguno de los magos que nos perseguían antes se comportó de esta forma…puede ser Bill Weasley buscándonos o mi padre, me ha extrañado que en todo este tiempo no hayan intentado dar con nosotros. Además…. esa luz…no detecto amenaza alguna….es simplemente…..que me inquieta.

-Puede que sean aliados o puede que no. Incluso puede ser algo completamente nuevo. Lo cierto es que si no nos gusta…pues lo desaparecemos del mapa- dijo Walter devolviéndose a la aldea para dar la alarma.

0o0

Un poco mas al norte, a esa misma hora.

Scabior estaba de pie en la sabana, después de reunirse con esos estúpidos wargs, ya tenía una idea aproximada de donde encontrar a Scorpius Malfoy.

Solo fue cuestión de hacer algunas promesas y Balthasar, el jefe de la manada de la cual era un poco bienvenido huésped, le dio mas información de la que tenia pensado obtener. Era una suerte que el viejo warg quisiese eliminar al maldito muchacho tanto como Nott.

Scabior nunca preguntó porque querían asesinar al nieto de Lucius Malfoy. En general no hacia preguntas cuando le daban algún trabajo. Era un sicario, un cazador, el cañonero más famoso de su época y le pagaban muy bien por ello. El hecho de que fuese un Malfoy lo puso tan eufórico, que rechazó el dinero. Obviamente se arrepintió al instante, pero ya había dado su palabra. Le costó bastante encontrarlo, el maldito muchacho era muy bueno escabulléndose, eso tenia que concederlo, si hubiese cobrado algo por el trabajo, le habría añadido un bono extra por extrema dificultad. Lo cierto es que se tomó su tiempo y finalmente lo encontró, un poco mas al norte de lo que inicialmente supuso al principio.

Aunque según lo que le comentó Dolohov lo difícil con Scorpius Malfoy estribaba no en encontrarlo, sino en capturarlo.

Scabior tenía experiencia con todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, incluso dragones. Pero un warg, sin duda era una novedad. Estaba tentando a cortarle la cabeza para colocarla de trofeo en la galería de su casa, pero sin duda Nott la quería para si, así que tendría que conformarse con el pellejo.

Que no lograse su cometido, le era impensable. Después de todo…un warg no iba a ser más peligroso que un dragón. El chico no estaba solo, tenia toda una manada cerca de él para protegerlo y habían asesinado a varios agentes de Nott. Todo eso era cierto, pero también era verdad que hasta ahora, Scabior no había sido el encargado de cazarlo, después de todo un animal…era un animal.

Ahora…¿Por qué era tan importante capturar a ese chico-warg? no se puso a pensar los motivos, hasta unos días después de iniciada su búsqueda. Se suponía que el trivuriato necesitaba a los wargs, de hecho, por lo que pudo oír de Balthasar, existían muchos wargs trabajando en distintas partes del continente a favor del Trivuriato ¿Por qué querían eliminar al chico si podría servirles? Si era tan poderoso como decían, sin duda el Trivuriato debería quererlo como aliado. A menos que existiesen poderosas razones, de lado y lado, para que no fuese de esa manera.

-Seguro que Nott no pasa al padre….en realidad nadie traga a Draco Malfoy. La venganza siempre ha sido el mejor de los motivos- dijo Scabior, al hijo de Lucius, su propio sobrino por supuesto que lo conocía, incluso alguna vez había hablado con él en alguna que otra reunión social. El nexo familiar le era desconocido totalmente seguramente a Draco Malfoy. Altivo y orgulloso como el padre, otro jodido maldito Malfoy, obviamente Scabior lo detestaba. Pero como Scabior tenia instinto de conservación, decidió no atravesársele en el camino. Nunca temió a Abraxas, tampoco a Lucius, pero aunque nadie se diese cuenta, Draco Malfoy era harina de otro costal. Su instinto de cazador nunca se equivocaba, ese hombre era peligroso, y lo ocultaba muy bien ante todo el mundo, lo cual lo hacia doblemente peligroso. Había que andarse con extremo cuidado con Draco Malfoy.

Quizás no tuviese el coraje de enfrentarse directamente al padre, pero el hijo era un premio bien jugoso. Después de todo, warg o no, el chico solo era un maldito mocoso de diecinueve años.

En fin, él no iba a ponerse a intentar elucubrar las razones y motivos. Iba a deshacerse del condenado warg y eso era lo único que iba a hacer. Los otros wargs no eran su problema. Le dijeron Scorpius Malfoy y por Scorpius Malfoy iba a ir. Y luego regresaría a la comodidad de su mansión en Londres. Siberia….no era de su gusto particular. Ni del de nadie, por algo a los exiliados los enviaban a Siberia, el lugar más lejano posible de la civilización. Cualquiera diría que por ser un cazador le agradarían los bosques. Pues si, a Scabior le gustaban los bosques….aquellos lo más cerca posible de las comodidades de la gran ciudad, no ese maldito lugar en donde lo único que un humano decente podía esperar era enfriarse el culo hasta el congelamiento.

De pronto, el cielo de iluminó con un brillo rojizo. Scabior achicó los ojos, el brillo era mas intenso en el horizonte. Era sorprendente, una franja de luz que sin duda se extendía unos buenos mil kilómetros, y no era un fenómeno natural, por supuesto que no.

Todo su cuerpo lo sintió, en cada célula y en cada poro. Después de todo era un mago.

Su curiosidad se despertó….no era de los que se dedicaba a perder el tiempo, Scorpius Malfoy y su manada se encontraban a unos kilómetros hacia el sur….pero….

-Dame el binocular- dijo Scabior a uno de sus secuaces, otro carroñero igual que él.

Un hombre le entregó un binocular, Scabior era un mago, pero le veía utilidad a algunos artilugios muggles. Sobre todo si podía modificarlo a su antojo. El lente de la mira no era común, podía ver cientos de kilómetros con esta.

Enfocó el artefacto hacia la luz, al mismo centro. Mientras veía sus labios se fruncieron.

¿Quién era ella? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué está usando magia para llamar la atención a toda criatura mágica o mago a miles de kilómetros a la redonda? Eso…no era normal. Y parte de su trabajo encomendado, era detectar alguna presencia inusual, precisamente una mujer joven, tal como la que estaba viendo.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me advirtieron de tu presencia?_ La orden fue directa, Scabior debía avisar inmediatamente a Nott si por casualidad la encontraba. Scabior tenía los suficientes años en ese trabajo para estar seguro que las casualidades no existían. La orden le pareció tan críptica, que dio vueltas y vueltas en su cerebro. Y no le agradó para nada, porque a Scabior no le gustaban las cosas que interferían con sus objetivos inmediatos. Si avisaba a Nott…lo más probable era que desbarataran todo su plan para capturar a Scorpius Malfoy. Plan que no tenía ningún fallo, aunque improvisase por el camino. Además ¿porque si Nott estaba tan interesado, no iba él mismo por ella o por el muchacho?, la excusa fue que el Trivuriato estaba muy ocupado para ocuparse personalmente del asunto. Scabior no se comió ni una sola letra de esa afirmación. Olía a gato encerrado. Claramente, por descontado, no iba a avisar a nadie, fuese quien fuese esa mujer, iba a averiguarlo personalmente, se las tendría que ver con él, por supuesto después que se deshiciera de Malfoy.

-¿Qué es eso?- un warg-lobo se le acercó, era alto e imponente, estaba cubierto de pieles, sus cabellos y su barba eran grises y sus ojos, oscuros e inteligentes. Había pactado con ese mago, porque era un enviado del Trivuriato. Al parecer no era el único que quería eliminar del mapa a Scorpius Malfoy. El pobre chico creía que iban a pelearse en justo combate dentro de unas horas al amanecer, cuando lo que Baltasar le iba a hacer era una emboscada esa noche, utilizando la ayuda de ese hombre llamado Scabior.

-Un mago- dijo Scabior- una mujer.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Baltasar con disgusto. No le gustaban los magos, como a todos los wargs.

-Scabior- uno de los carroñeros llegó rápidamente- la manada de Malfoy se está moviendo.

-¿Adonde?- preguntó Scabior.

-Hacia la luz que apareció en el horizonte- dijo el carroñero.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo Scabior. El momento de improvisar sin duda había llegado. Si Scorpius Malfoy se movía, obviamente ellos también. Miró a Balthazar- No se quien es esa mujer, pero lo vamos a averiguar muy pronto.

0o0

_Alterados mi sentidos no recuerdo  
Que es reír no soy el mismo  
Deprimido confundido  
No quedan ganas de vivir  
Por que dios mió_

_Tu me salvaste del infierno  
Volví a nacer  
Cuando no creía en nada  
Volví a creer  
Sanarás mi pesar  
Tu amor lo va a vencer  
Me salvaste del infierno_

**Mana**

Rose estaba, de pie de frente al muro de luz que había convocado, este se prolongaba por kilómetros a cada lado, verlo de cerca era impresionante. Rojo intenso, tanto como si fuese el horno de una fundición. De hecho solo se distinguía su figura a contraluz. Después de 48 horas buscándolo y recorriendo muchos kilómetros, decidió hacerse notar lo más espectacularmente posible. Cubierta con su abrigo, no era mucho lo que podían ver de ella, pero estaba decidida a ocultar su cara, no sabia quien se acercaba. No podía negar lo evidente, tenía miedo, porque no sabía que rayos se iba a encontrar. Pero por su cabeza jamás se cruzó la posibilidad de renunciar. Encontraría a Scorpius, como fuese.

Cuando escuchó los aullidos acercándose, ya ella estaba preparada con la varita en alta. Tenia que tener cuidado en no lastimar a nadie seriamente, no sabia si Scorpius iba a estar reconocible o no. Esperaba que viniesen en actitud pacifica. Rose peleaba para defenderse, nunca para matar, su naturaleza la hacia incapaz de ellos, cuando dañara su alma cometiendo un asesinato a sangre fría, Theodore Nott iba a ser la victima. Sin embargo, hasta ella sabia que en caso de vida o muerte, ella tendría que hacer uso de lo que aprendió en su entrenamiento. Esa fue la lección más importante que le dio Draco Malfoy. Pelea para no morir. Y los Walpurgis lo ponían en práctica más que cualquier otro ser humano…sobrevivir…como fuese.

Rose miró enfrente, multitud de ojos amarillos se distinguían en la oscuridad. Los vellos se le erizaron como anticipación. Agarraba tan fuerte su varita que temía romperla en cualquier momento. Poco a poco, los lobos se fueron acercando. Rose abrió los ojos como platos.

Esos….no eran lobos normales.

Cuando el primero de ellos saltó encima de ella dispuesto a arrancarle el cuello de una dentellada….Rose se dio cuenta que estaba metida en un gran aprieto.

Scorpius corría en su forma de lobo por el descampado, su manada seguía la formación triangular usual, protegiéndose sobre todos los flancos. A sus fosas nasales llegaba el olor distintivo de otros wargs. Al parecer no eran los únicos que habían acudido esa noche a averiguar la extraña luz. Sin duda Balthazar y los suyos fueron también movidos por la curiosidad. Entonces la pelea seria en ese lugar, no en la mañana, no existía forma de prorrogar ese combate. Se encontrarían frente a frente y aunque no quisiese, tendría que luchar a muerte con su adversario. Por otro lado, Scorpius entre más pronto saliera de ese escollo mejor. Sin embargo ahora estaba en un escenario completamente diferente al que supuso en un principio. ¿Quién convocó esa muralla de luz? ¿Quién? Era imprescindible saberlo, podría inclinar la balanza de fuerzas hacia un lado o hacia al otro. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Era natural sentir temor antes de cada pelea. Si no lo sintiese, su categoría de bestia, se vería disminuida a la de maquina. Él por cierto, era capaz de sentir emociones, temía morir al mismo tiempo que lo deseaba. Era contrastante, incongruente, pero así era, o quizás a lo que temía era al dolor. No lo sabía y no importaba, después de todo, sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, en esa extraña combinación de miedo, odio, dolor y euforia, era lo que lo empujaba hacia delante…todos los días de su vida.

Walter volaba en lo alto, asumiendo su forma monstruosa de hombre- cuervo. Scorpius lo miró y de pronto se dio cuenta que Walter estaba bajando en picada a velocidad demencial. Entonces el viento le trajo el olor de un recuerdo…..un aroma incrustado en su memoria….el olor de ella…y Scorpius Malfoy creyó volverse loco en una fracción de segundo.

Rose le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al animal que se le echó encima, este salió despedido hacia a un lado, pero dos mas tomaron su lugar. Ella se movía con agilidad, con rapidez, utilizando los electrodos que tenia conectado a los músculos que le otorgaban una fuerza sobre-natural. Incluso logró saltar y caminar sobre el lomo de uno de los grandes animales, para tratar de escapársele, sin embargo el animal se removió y ella cayó en el piso, Rose se levantó de inmediato solo para ver que otros tres animales venían hacia ella. Entonces intentó realizar hechizos más fuertes, sin mucho efecto. Draco tenia razón, si esos lobos eran wargs, tal como lo suponía ella, eran casi invulnerables a los hechizos usuales. Pero no podía usar un avada, no sin saber si alguno de ellos era Scorpius.

Rose estaba dispuesta a seguir atacando, cuando de pronto sintió que la empujaban del medio del sitio. Una forma alada e inmensa ahora estaba luchando con los lobos que la atacaban. Sus alas negras tenían aproximadamente dos metros de envergadura, salían directamente de su espalda desnuda, su forma era humana, pero su cara era casi ver una mascara de pájaro. Otro…warg…un warg-cuervo…Rose entendió que tenia que probar su suerte. Por que si su suerte era buena, ese cuervo no podía ser otro que ¿Walter?

-Walter- gritó ella, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

El warg-cuervo casi perdió la concentración. Fue directo al ataque cuando reconoció a la manada de Balthazar que intentaban atacar todos a un humano…un mago. Cuando escuchó su voz…giró la cabeza, Rose quitó la capucha, dejando su cabello largo ondear con el viento. De pie, con su figura recortada a contraluz. Walter reconoció con su aguda vista las facciones de su cara.

-¿Rose?…Rose…¿Qué diablos ….?- Walter no salía de su asombro…era ella….ella…viva. Rose corrió hacia él y le lanzó una patada al warg con el que estaba luchando Walter, quien aleteó sus alas para alejarse del ataque de la chica. Rose utilizó su varita finalmente para inmovilizar al warg lobo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Walter estaba estupefacto. Sabia que era bruja, pero ella era fuerte y ágil, mas que cualquier otro ser humano que hubiese conocido- Eres Rose…¿Cierto?

-Seguro que soy yo…Walter ¿Dónde está Scorpius?- ella estaba firme en su posición. No le quitaba la mirada a Walter de encima, jamás lo hubiese reconocido, sino fuese por esos ojos negros, oscuros, profundos y magnéticos. Quien hubiese conocido a Walter, jamás podría olvidar esa mirada que lo sondeaba todo a su alrededor.

Pero Walter no tuvo tiempo para contestar. Dos wargs vinieron al ataque. Walter se engarzó en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de ellos. Rose aturdió al animal que venia por ella. Walter luchaba como un ave de presa, sus grandes alas batían y lo elevaban a centímetros del suelo, sus garras se incrustaban en la piel del lobo-warg. Rose se acercó dispuesta a ayudarlo de nuevo. Walter levantó el rostro.

- Sal de aquí….ahora- Walter no tenia ni puta idea porque ella estaba allí, ni como sobrevivió, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que si le pasaba algo, Scorpius lo desmembraría a trocitos.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?- gritó ella.

-Ponte a resguardo maldita sea- gritó Walter mientras sentía como uno de los wargs lo mordía en el brazo. Eso lo puso de nuevo enfocado en la pelea.

¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde está Scorpius? Rose miraba a su alrededor, y todo lo que veía era una jauría de lobos-wargs atacándose unos a los otros.

Rose sintió una maldición asesina, rozándole la pierna, eso la puso sobreaviso, se giró. Y entonces en medio de ese mare-magnun de animales peleándose entre ellos, divisó la figura de otro ser humano. Otro mago, como ella, con una varita apuntándole.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y lo mas importante…porque te interesa Scorpius Malfoy?- Scabior le lanzó otro hechizo que Rose bloqueó con un encantamiento escudo, pero no le respondió, enfocada en la pelea ninguna palabra salio de su boca.

¿Quién era ese mago? Después de unos segundos, Rose entendió que poco importaba el nombre, el hecho era que estaba segura, que ese hombre era el enviado de Nott, el encargado de cazar a Scorpius. Y ella finalmente lo encontró…la pregunta era…¿Seria demasiado tarde?

-Así que gatita…al parecer no te gusta desperdiciar las palabras….a mi tampoco- dijo Scabior y empezó a lanzar hechizos bastante potentes, Rose retrocedía tratando de evitarlos, cuando el hombre se acercó lo suficiente, ella lo pateó en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás. El hombre rodó por el piso, pero se levantó con rapidez. Intentó golpearla lanzándole un puñetazo y ella se defendió con los antebrazos bloqueando el golpe. En unos minutos, ella estaba agotándose y Scabior seguía como si nada. Rose combatía bastante bien, pero le estaba constando algo el duelo con ese tipo.

-Debo conceder que me estas dando pelea….niña…pocos han durado tanto como tú- dijo Scabior mientras lanzaba maldiciones en dirección a Rose, quien las evadía casi por suerte- Ahora entiendo porque Nott también te esta buscando…sin duda desea borrarte del mapa para dormir en paz…eres peligrosa chica…pero no eres nada para mi. Soy un carroñero…he cazado magos mas viejos y poderosos que tú…mocosa.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Rose….Nott….Nott….Draco tenia razón era una trampa. No podía encontrarla…todavía no….no con Scorpius cerca. Enfocó su atención en detectar la oscura presencia de Nott y del Heraldo. Nada….Rose respiró tranquila…No estaban allí…ni cerca…por alguna extraña razón, ese tipo al quien enfrentaban, no los avisó de su presencia en ese lugar.

Entonces ella sintió como era echada hacia un lado y tirada al suelo de espaldas por un gran animal. Su pequeño momento de distracción le costó caro. Rose movía la cabeza intentando evitar que el animal le clavase los colmillos, lo pateó pero no pudo moverlo un solo metro. Ese lobo era más fuerte que los otros que enfrentó anteriormente. El lobo la observaba dedicándole una mirada despiadada y hambrienta. Su varita había caído cerca de su mano y ella tanteaba tratando de encontrarla. Rose sintió pánico, ese warg-lobo iba a matarla.

Scorpius vio casi en cámara lenta como el animal iba hacia ella dispuesto a atacarla y como la tumbó en el suelo. Antes había divisado su figura, su cabello largo ondeando al viento, su rostro, sus ojos, escuchó su voz hablándole a Walter y preguntando por él. La vio en la lejanía peleando contra los wargs y arreció la velocidad. Esta vez no iba a llegar tarde para salvarla. Cuando oyó su voz, Scorpius sintió como una caricia a sus oídos. Estaba despierto, pero era casi como si estuviese soñando. No podía creérselo….era casi imposible…pero al parecer era cierto… era Rose….su Rose.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Scorpius dio un salto directo hacia ella y el animal que la atacaba. Rose empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el warg- lobo acercó sus fauces, dispuesto a devorarla, cuando inesperadamente otro lobo se lo sacó de encima.

Rose estaba tan aturdida, que solo atinó a arrastrarse hacia atrás para alejarse de ese lugar.

Escuchaba los gruñidos y los alaridos de los dos animales. En la oscuridad de la noche, no podía distinguir uno de otro, solo una masa revolviéndose y mordiéndose sobre la hierba. La brutalidad de la pelea era casi desconcertante, al final solo se oyó el crujir de los huesos y olió la sangre.

-¡Dios mió!- dijo Rose levantándose. Tenia que encontrar a Scorpius, de inmediato. Y también tenia que buscar su varita.

-Así que eres una chica dura de matar. Ni Balthazar pudo contigo. Eso me pasa por dejarle el trabajo a un maldito animal- dijo Scabior acercándose a ella. Rose enseguida se giró. Allí estaba el maldito mago de nuevo…al parecer confabulado con los wargs que la habían atacado. Rose examinó sus posibilidades, en medio de toda esa trifulca, estaba literalmente encerrada, rodeada de todas partes por animales furiosos, justamente a tiro para ese hombre.

Scabior apuntó la varita directo hacia Rose.

-_Avada K_e…

Rose sin su varita, intentó concentrarse para crear un escudo suficientemente poderoso para intentar contrarrestar la maldición asesina, cuando vio al warg- lobo que la había defendido, echarse sobre el hombre y decapitarlo de un zarpaso. La cabeza rodó a sus pies….ella sorprendida y aterrada, dio un salto hacia atrás.

El gran lobo se acercó a ella, Rose se mantuvo inmóvil, escuchaba los ruidos de la lucha que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, pero fue la mirada del lobo lo que atrajo su atención. Inmediatamente le devolvió la mirada. Estaba indefensa, no tenía varita y casi no tenia fuerzas, agotó su reserva mágica convocando la muralla de luz y después utilizando los electrodos para defenderse. Si ese lobo la atacaba estaba muerta. Ella tenía el corazón palpitando desbocadamente, estaba asustada, todo lo que estaba presenciando parecía sacado de una película de horror. El lobo fue avanzando y mientras lo hacia, poco a poco, iba transformándose en algo parecido a un ser humano. Y estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre.

Rose contuvo un gemido y se tapó la boca. Su cuerpo se estremeció, su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo para luego empezar de nuevo a ritmo precipitado. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frió.

El hombre siguió caminando con rapidez hacia su dirección. Cuando llegó a ella, Rose no tuvo ninguna duda de quien se trataba y simplemente pareció que el mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor.

La mente de Scorpius estaba embotada, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía brutalmente, no se creía lo que estaba viendo, parecía salido de un espejismo o de sus deseos más imposibles. Frente a él…estaba ella….Rose…viva….No era posible…ni siquiera cuando su olfato, su vista…todo le indicaba lo contrario.

No pensó en nada cuando vio como la atacaban, no lo pensó ni un segundo, si era ella o era una alucinación. Solo la vio en peligro y algo muy profundo explotó dentro de él, sintió una enorme necesidad de protegerla, como siempre había sido.

Rose temblaba como una hoja, las lagrimas las tenia atorada en la garganta. Era él….era él…y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Era el animal salvaje que había asesinado frente a sus ojos sin ningún tipo de miramientos o contemplación defendiéndola y era Scorpius también. Scorpius con esa actitud amenazante, cubierto de sangre, con esos tatuajes tan extraños cubriendo la mitad de su cara y la mitad de su torso. Era Scorpius, con esos ojos amarillos tan intensos desnudándola con la mirada. Él, quien le había mentido sobre su naturaleza, quien le ocultó que era un warg….Él, la persona en la que había confiando y quien traiciono su confianza. Él, la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

-Rose….¿eres tú Rose?- preguntó Scorpius, la voz le salió ronca, sus cuerdas vocales estaban aun cambiando. Se acercó a ella y Rose dio un paso hacia atrás tambaleando, absolutamente impresionada. Scorpius casi aulló de angustia, ella le tenia miedo…podía verlo en la forma que lo estaba mirando.

-No te haré daño…Rose…¿eres tú?- Scorpius caminó rápidamente hacia ella y entonces….

Rose lo sorprendió totalmente lanzándole un puñetazo directo a la cara. Scorpius giró el rostro debido a la fuerza del impacto, le había golpeado durísimo, incluso sintió el hueso de la quijada rompiéndose…y por supuesto, el hueso empezó a repararse al instante.

-¿Por qué diablos me mentiste? ¿Por qué? Me mentiste….me mentiste…demonios…me mentiste - ella estaba en posición de combate, como un boxeador. Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas.

La pelea alrededor de ellos dos había terminado, los wargs de Scorpius resultaron vencedores. Poco a poco fueron transformándose en humanos y se dedicaron a evaluar los daños. De pronto advirtieron que su jefe seguía manteniendo un enfrentamiento. Ante la peculiar escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, se acercaron, al parecer Scorpius estaba peleándose de una manera muy poco convencional con una mujer. Walter seguía en su forma de cuervo.

-Atrás- dijo Walter, todavía en su forma de hombre-cuervo.

-Lo atacó…yo lo vi- dijo uno de los wargs.

-Es un asunto personal- dijo Walter, mientras cerraba los ojos e iniciaba su transformación. Las alas se replegaron y poco a poco fueron ocultándose en su espalda hasta desaparecer.

Mientras tanto…Rose y Scorpius estaban frente a frente, ella confundida y furiosa, él igual.

-Te vi morir….yo te vi morir- dijo Scorpius sin poder dejar de mirarla, estupefacto, incrédulo, esperanzado y aun sin poder creérselo todavía…era ella…era Rose.

-No….no morí…seguro que no…aunque casi me mataron- dijo ella con amargura.

Scorpius entonces perdió la paciencia, necesitaba tocarla, estar cerca de ella, necesitaba su calor envolviéndolo y sus labios rozándola. Necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estaba allí, que estaba bien, que no era un producto de su imaginación, necesitaba protegerla de cualquier cosa que la amenazase. Fue hasta Rose con velocidad apremiante y la tomó en brazos. Rose intentó sacárselo de encima, detrás de él solo veía los cuerpos destrozados y estaba asustada. Demasiada brutalidad, salvajismo sin razón, mucha violencia sin sentido. ¿Quién era él? ¿En que se convirtió? ¿En una bestia asesina? ¿Eso era un warg? No entendía, quería entenderlo pero por lo pronto no lo comprendía. Pero estaba allí, con ella y parte de su alma estaba desesperada porque la tocase, para que le hablase y le dijese que todo estaba bien…que al final estaban juntos, pero la otra parte de su espíritu quería olvidar desesperadamente lo que presenció. _Él no es humano….no es humano. _

Scorpius forcejeó con ella hasta que la tiró en la hierba y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Sus figuras se amoldaron con naturalidad, encajando una con la otra, como si de verdad estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Qué te sucedió…que fue lo que pasó ? Nott…Nott me lo dijo….te mató…yo lo vi…moriste en mis brazos- dijo él, le tomó los hombros y se los zarandeó-¿Dónde está la niña? ¿Dónde?

Entonces Rose se quebró…solo bastó que le mencionase a su hija y todas sus defensas mentales se derrumbaron. Empezó a temblar más aun, y cerró los ojos, empezó a negar con la cabeza, las lágrimas le brotaban sin control. Scorpius la acunó, ella finalmente se dejó abrazar.

-Murió….él la mató…la mató- sollozó Rose. El olor de la sangre que cubría el cuerpo de Scorpius, invadió sus fosas nasales y empezó a revivir todo lo que le pasó de nuevo. Incluso su mente fue más lejos, a ese momento crucial de su vida, cuando ese maldito la apuñaleó hasta casi matarla y asesinó a su hija nonata. Esa fue la noche en que lo perdió todo…todo….todo.

Rose pateó a Scorpius, lo golpeó con furia…estaba furiosa con él…con todo el mundo…. Él aguantó estoicamente uno y cada uno de sus golpes, no se movió ni un milímetro, inexplicablemente, Rose era bastante fuerte, pero él era aun mas fuerte que ella. Dejó que lo atacase, sin responderle, sin hacerle daño, de alguna forma se lo merecía, su rechazo, su rabia, él le mintió…y ella….ella sufrió lo indecible debido a ese desconocimiento…merecía morir por lo que hizo. Rose lo siguió golpeando con los puños, con las piernas…hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

-Rose….Rose- Scorpius agitaba sus hombros, ella estaba inconciente. De nuevo sintió pánico por ella, su respiración se agitó y sus ojos se desorbitaron de dolor. Walter corrió hacia él y le tocó la frente a la joven, además de palpar su pulso.

-Tranquilo…está desmayada- dijo Walter- creo que fue solo la impresión.

-Es Rose…está viva….Dios….esta viva- dijo Scorpius sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, atrajo su cara hasta su rostro, su aroma, lo supo por el aroma de su piel. Scorpius la olfateo…era ella…era ella, sus brazos la rodearon, sus labios rozaron la piel de su mejilla, caliente sobre la suya. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo se puso duro al contacto con el suyo. Tan esencial, tan primitivo y a la vez tan excelso lo que sentía por ella.

Scorpius Malfoy no tuvo ninguna duda, finalmente había llegado a casa.

0o0

Cuando despertó, Rose estaba echada sobre unas pieles, con otra piel cubriéndola. Tenia frió, al momento de abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba helada. Sus ojos miraron alrededor intentando identificar el sitio donde se encontraba. Era una especie de tienda de campaña. Estaba oscuro, la luz de una pequeña fogata en el centro era lo único que se divisaba. Era un fuego pequeño, lo suficiente para iluminar, pero no lo bastante para proporcionarle calor. Hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama, cuando vio una figura sentada cerca del fuego. Su espalda era impresionantemente ancha y la mitad estaba cubierta por intrincados tatuajes.

-Quédate quieta y cúbrete- su voz era profunda y gutural – estoy intentando avivar el fuego. Has estado temblando desde que llegaste.

Rose no tenia muchas ganas de hablar. Recordaba su episodio de histeria con él y verdaderamente estaba apenada. Nunca planeó como reaccionaria al verlo, pero sin duda lo hizo de la peor forma posible. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, tenia frió y no quería pensar. Se dio la vuelta en la cama hasta colocarse de espaldas. Desear cerrar los ojos y dormir por un rato, tranquilizarse y empezar todo de nuevo. Scorpius sin duda no era el mismo físicamente, a lo mejor tampoco intelectualmente, pero hablaba coherentemente, como un ser humano. Quizás después de todo si conservó algo humano dentro de si, tal y como Walter Rosemberg. Eso significaba un alivio para Rose. También era obvio que la recordaba. Tuvo tanto miedo de que no fuese así, que ahora no podía creérselo. Sin embargo le provocaba un poco de cautela la actitud violenta de Scorpius, él parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Ella jamás se imaginó que iba a ser testigo en el momento de que la persona que amaba asesinaba a sangre fría a otro ser humano. Era un poco difícil de digerir.

_Fue en defensa propia….él lo hizo para defenderte. _No podía ser tan injusta, acusándolo de asesino. No podía…Ella quien había pasado por las peores situaciones posibles, sabía muy bien la delgada línea que separa la vida y la muerte.

La justificación era la mejor, sin embargo ella no podía dejar de sentir escalofríos al recordarlo.

Necesitaban conversar, pero no ahora.

Scorpius maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba ignorando. Walter le pidió que la dejase descansar lo que quedaba de la noche para luego hablar durante la mañana, pero él como siempre, no hizo caso de los consejos de su amigo.

-No finjas dormir, se que estas despierta- dijo Scorpius al cabo de una hora. Rose dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ella, dejándole de dar la espalda.

-Tu respiración cambia cuando duermes- dijo Scorpius- yo mejor que nadie lo se.

Rose sintió un pequeño temblor recorriéndola, él siempre había sido claro y conciso cuando hablaba. Esa frase evocó la multitud de recuerdos que ella tenia de sus noches juntos. Rose se levantó de la cama, se apretujo con las pieles y caminó unos pasos acercándose al fuego, estaba completamente vestida, incluso tenia las botas puestas. Scorpius le dio su lugar, cautelosamente alejándose de ella. Rose le temía, no quería asustarla mas.

Rose lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos y luego acercó sus manos al fuego para calentarlas.

-Hace demasiado frió- dijo ella.

-Estamos en la tundra siberiana- dijo Scorpius- la temperatura bajó mucho esta noche.

El verano es corto y termina rápido, la primera nevada será en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo es que puedes permanecer así?- preguntó ella al observar que él tenia el torso desnudo. No pudo dejar de admirar sus tatuajes, eran una exquisita obra de arte, a Rose le parecía que se veían hermosos en su piel. Había algo nuevo en su apariencia, mucho más intimidante, salvaje, primitiva, que le atraía como un imán.

-Estas todo tatuado…..no me extraña…siempre te gustaron los tatuajes- dijo Rose.

-Representan mi historia- dijo él, levantando su brazo para mirarlos- grabé en mi piel lo que he ganado y perdido en la vida, para que no solo sea yo quien lo recuerde y todos lo vean.

Rose recordó entonces lo que él había dicho alguna vez sobre sus tatuajes. Que tenía alma de artista y que todo artista necesita un lienzo para expresarse, pero que en su caso, su lienzo era su propia piel.

-¿No tienes frió?- preguntó ella de nuevo. La fogata tardaría lo suyo en tomar fuerza, así que ella se cubrió lo más que pudo en las pieles.

-Mi temperatura corporal es mas alta que la tuya- respondió hoscamente Scorpius- Sabes lo que soy ¿no es así?

-Eres un warg….si lo se…lo se todo- dijo ella perfectamente calmada, en apariencia. Lo último que quería hacer era una escena. ¿Asustada? Lógicamente lo estaba, no todos los días le dice uno al hombre que ama, que está consciente de que es casi un monstruo.

Todo…todo…. ¡Bien! …Rose lo sabe todo…perfecto…le había ahorrado el trabajo, honesta como siempre ella le había dicho con la mayor calma posible que sabia que era un warg. Scorpius se sentía demasiado incomodo, ¿como hablarlo, como decirlo en voz alta? Estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero algo en su propia naturaleza le impedía expresarlo adecuadamente. Ella estaba allí con él, la amaba, por dios que la amaba, pero no tenia manera de demostrárselo de alguna forma que fuese medianamente decente. Lo único que Scorpius deseaba en ese momento era echarse en esa cama con ella y olvidarse del mundo.

-No entiendo como es que estás viva…Rose yo estuve allí….yo llegué justo al instante que ese maldito te clavó la daga…te sostuve en mis brazos, no respirabas- dijo él.

-Recuerdo vagamente lo que pasó…..se que estabas allí, yo te recuerdo…te recuerdo como un lobo…tus ojos….- dijo ella. Scorpius le desvió la mirada. No se avergonzaba de quien era, un warg, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que ella lo supiese. Temía que lo despreciase, que le temiese. Esa era una de las razones por la cual nunca se lo dijo, pero era difícil aceptarlo en voz alta, frente a otra persona…frente a ella. Era demasiado orgulloso para confesar que alguna vez lo que mas temió fue el rechazo de Rose, perder su amor.

-Mis ojos…..se a lo que te refieres…son diferentes…amarillos…nunca mas volverán a ser grises o eso me han dicho, son como los ojos de Bill - dijo él.

-Si, son diferentes- dijo Rose sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Era extraño observar sus ojos amarillos, brillaban en la oscuridad, su mirada era salvaje, pero inexplicablemente no la alteraba, le parecía solo curioso. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que mencionó el color de sus ojos y él inmediatamente levantó todas sus defensas hacia ella ¿Por qué se oculta de mi?- Tío Bill se dio cuenta de que estaba viva y me llevó con mis padres, a un hospital muggle…por lo que se….estuve mucho tiempo allí, sobreviví casi por suerte.

Scorpius sentía agonía de solo imaginársela. Su cuerpo herido, profanado, ultrajado. Todo por su culpa.

-Walter me dijo que tienes cicatrices….por todo el cuerpo- dijo Scorpius con furia contenida. No cumplió sus promesas con ella, le dijo que la cuidaría y había fallado estrepitosamente. El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo estaba matando, literalmente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Rose.

- Al llegar aquí, Walter te examinó para ver si estabas herida e intentar curarte, es casi nuestro medico asignado. Espero que no te ofenda, él puso atención en vestirte de nuevo adecuadamente, es muy cuidadoso con esas cosas. Yo no iba a dejar a más nadie tocarte un solo cabello, ni siquiera a una mujer-warg, no confió en nadie.

-No te preocupes, se que Walter lo hizo con la mejor intensión. Si….tengo muchas cicatrices….también perdí la audición de mi oído izquierdo y por mucho tiempo no pude mover la parte derecha de mi cuerpo. Tuve una lesión en la cabeza, de hecho creo que me tuvieron que quitar parte del cerebro, Walter debió ver la gran cicatriz que tengo en la cabeza- dijo Rose sin reprimir su furia-me hirieron gravemente, pero lo mas importante que perdí fue al bebé.

Scorpius no agregó nada. Era demasiado doloroso hablar ese tema. Para los dos.

-Pensé que las dos habían muerto- dijo Scorpius casi en un susurro, esta vez mirándola directamente, sin embargo intentaba sin éxito ocultarle los colmillos, no quería que ella los viese- he estado un año….

-Yo sabia que tú pensabas eso…Draco me lo dijo- explicó Rose. En algún momento tendría que mencionar a Draco, así que decidió hacerlo de una buena vez y por todas.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, estaba sorprendido

-Mi padre…..¿Hablaste con él? ¿Él sabe que estas viva y no me lo dijo?- preguntó Scorpius disgustado.

-Tu padre, él no sabia que tú….- dijo Rose.

-Draco...lo llamaste Draco- dijo Scorpius cauteloso

-Hasta donde tengo entendido es su nombre- respondió Rose hosca- Draco también pensaba que estaba muerta. Se que sabes que él trabaja como espía dentro del Trivuriato. Yo estaba escondida recluida en un hospital muggle, recuperándome, pero Nott me encontró e intentó matarme hace como seis meses. Draco llegó justo a tiempo para salvarme.

Scorpius estaba sudando frió. Mientras él lloraba su muerte, Rose había estado enferma, y ese maldito intentó matarla de nuevo… ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Porque mi padre se tomaría tantas molestias por ti? ¿Si estabas oculta como fue que te encontró? - preguntó Scorpius.

-Llegaremos a ese punto pronto, lo prometo, te explicaré todo- dijo Rose- han sucedido muchas cosas este año, cosas que desconoces.

-Entonces tú sabias que yo pensaba que estabas muerta- dijo Scorpius sin molestarse en ocultar su desazón- y sabes Rose, se que te no te confesé mi verdadera naturaleza de warg, lo se y lo siento, pero yo he vivido un verdadero infierno creyendo que tú…estabas muerta.

- Antes de que me reclames algo, déjame decirte una cosa. Yo perdí la memoria, no podía recordarte. Hace apenas dos días que recuperé todos mis recuerdos. Alguien me lo contó

-¿Quien?- dijo Scorpius-

-Nott….me enfrente con Theodore Nott otra vez….y esta vez….le gané- dijo ella. Scorpius gruñó.

-¿Lo mataste?- preguntó él.

-No…pero le di un buen escarmiento- contestó ella.

Scorpius maldijo cuando la escuchó afirmándolo. Él no quería ver a Rose cerca de Nott por nada de este mundo.

-¿Por qué Nott te busca? ¿Qué quiere de ti? ¿No fue suficiente todo el daño que te hizo? ¿Qué nos hizo?- Scorpius estaba intentando en vano controlar su furia.

-Nott desea mi muerte…..por algo relativo a un ritual…un sacrificio…yo fui la victima elegida, no logró matarme, al parecer no descansará hasta hacerlo- dijo Rose.

-Lo mataré antes de que se acerque a ti de nuevo- dijo Scorpius.

-Esa prerrogativa es mía- respondió Rose tajante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste a enfrentarte él? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Scorpius- ¿Quien eres Rose?…..se que convocaste ese poderoso hechizo, la muralla de luz y luego te enfrentaste a esos wargs con una fuerza excepcional…a menos que me ocultases que eras una bruja poderosa, ¿Como pudiste hacerlo?

-Aquí el único que ocultó cosas eres tú… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste?- dijo ella. Scorpius se levantó y deambuló por toda la tienda exasperado.

-Lo siento….lo siento mucho- dijo Scorpius negando una y otra vez- se que me equivoqué.

-¿Porque coño me mentiste? No necesito tu arrepentimiento, lo que quiero que de digas es que ¿en que rayos pensabas cuando me ocultaste que eras un warg?- dijo ella.

Scorpius sabia que tenia que responder sus recriminaciones. Pero era difícil, extremadamente difícil hablar de sus sentimientos. Demasiado complicado. ¿Porque simplemente ella no se alegraba de verlo y ya? Simplificaría las cosas, sin duda.

Él estaba feliz de tenerla allí, con él, viva. Sabia que lo suyo no tenia manera de prosperar, su resolución ante el hecho ineludible de que ambas eran especies diferentes no había cambiado, su unión estaba prohibida por los convenios. Pero podían permitirse un momento, para ellos dos, fuera de toda prohibición, de toda regla, de todo tabú. Solo ella y él, y que el mundo se fuese al demonio.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Viniste solo para reclamarme?, pues déjame decirte que si era así, perfectamente pudiste quedarte en tu casa- dijo Scorpius bastante molesto. Algo que nunca cambiaria de su personalidad, era que su lengua siempre lo traicionaba a la hora de expresar sarcasmo.

-Estás siendo totalmente irracional. Contesta mi pregunta y terminemos esta discusión de una buena vez- contesto Rose. Necesitaba escuchar sus razones y luego…no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaría luego. Pero ella fue hasta allí entre otras cosas para escucharlo y no se iba a ir hasta que lograse que él hablase con ella.

-Tengo derecho a ser todo lo irracional que me venga en gana. Después de todo soy un maldito animal salvaje- dijo Scorpius. Estaba completamente desconcertado, la Rose que conoció era una persona dulce y comprensiva, pero lo que tenia en frente era una mujer dura y obstinada. No era que no le gustase el cambio, ella estaba demostrando tener temple y carácter, pero se le estaba difícil seguir esa conversación sin que ella no lo sacase de las casillas- ¿Quién eres y que diablos hiciste con mi Rose?

-Tu Rose ….desapareció…. lo ultimo que se supo de ella fue que la apuñalearon hasta casi matarla- respondió Rose con toda la rabia de la que fue capaz, sus labios se tensaron y sus manos se encogieron en puño.

Scorpius tomó un jarrón de agua y lo estrelló contra el piso. Luego le dio un puñetazo a uno de los gruesos maderos que sostenían la tienda hasta casi fracturarlo. Rose saltó con la fuerza del impacto.

-Se lo que te hizo…él me lo dijo…para burlarse de mi- dijo Scorpius- yo …no tengo palabras para explicarte lo que sentí. No tengo como decirte el odio que siento ahora por lo que te hicieron.

Rose le miró los ojos y vio el dolor que estos reflejaban. Ella también se sentía mal…por ella…por él. Lo que les tocó vivir fue realmente duro. Entonces decidió suavizar la conversación.

-Vine aquí para advertirte que Nott estaba buscándote para matarte- dijo Rose.

-Lo se…desde hace tiempo lo se…y no me ha tomado desprevenido- dijo Scorpius caminando de un lado a otro-Ese mago que maté es solo uno de los tantos que ha estado detrás de mi durante todo este tiempo.

-No quería que te hicieran daño- dijo Rose clavándole sus ojos azules- estoy furiosa contigo, pero yo…yo no deseo que te maten.

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo Scorpius- ahora menos que nunca. No después de que se que estás viva.

Scorpius le devolvió toda su atención, fijó su mirada en sus ojos azules, ese profundo azul que soñó durante tanto tiempo, se hundió en ese océano tempestuoso, feliz de hacerlo porque sus ojos reflejaban el mismo anhelo que él. Scorpius estuvo seguro entonces de que independientemente de todo lo que sufrieron, los sentimientos de los dos estaban todavía allí, escondidos, quizás maltratados, pero seguían allí, llenando sus corazones. .

-Se que no lo parece, pero sigo siendo la misma persona que conociste- dijo Rose- solo quiero saber ¿Tú eres el mismo?

-No lo se…..- dijo Scorpius jalándose el cabello con una mano, totalmente exasperado- Por dios que no lo se. Pero si te sirve de algo, cambié mucho…pero no me olvide de ti.

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Que ella hiciera lo que le diese en gana con eso. La quería, se lo demostró mil veces. De alguna manera intentó protegerla ocultándole que era un warg. Si ella no podía, o no quería ver eso…tan simple….pues era problema de Rose.

-Tú no debiste venir hasta acá- dijo Scorpius- es peligroso.

-Pues vine para intentar salvarte el pellejo- dijo Rose- ¡por supuesto que sabia que era peligroso! No tenia ni idea de cómo buscarte y en que condiciones tú…en realidad no tenia idea de nada

-¿Te gustó lo que encontraste?- preguntó Scorpius, Rose abrió la boca para responder pero él la interrumpió- No….por favor no me respondas, obviamente no te gustó para nada.

-Deja de poner en mi boca palabras que no he dicho. Hasta donde se, mis opiniones son mías- respondió ella- Si dejaras de ser tan necio, yo podría explicártelo todo.

-No debiste venir hasta acá, yo podía lidiar perfectamente con mis perseguidores. Se que sueno desagradecido, pero yo mismo arreglo mis asuntos. No te quiero cerca corriendo peligro, a los wargs no le gustan los magos.

-¿A ti tampoco?- pregunto Rose incisivamente. Scorpius se vio obligado a sonreír de una forma un poco provocadora.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo él

-No se que creer respecto a ti, esa es una gran verdad- dijo Rose.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Y no tienes ni una pizca de curiosidad por entenderme?- dijo él.

-Porque diablos crees que estoy aquí peleando contigo en medio de la nada- afirmó ella levantando dignamente su barbilla.

Scorpius la contempló detenidamente, ella estaba de pie, cubierta de pieles, con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, con toda la apariencia de una niña asustada, intentando conservar su expresión seria y solemne. Bella, absolutamente hermosa. No debía acercarse, no debía propiciar una situación de la que no veía una conclusión satisfactoria para ninguna de las dos partes. Ellos no podían estar juntos.

Pero no podía hacerse oídos sordos con sus propios sentimientos. Después de todo, era diferente, ella ya sabía quien era él, lo sabia y quizás no lo entendía, pero lo sabía. Y eso era un gran alivio.

Scorpius entonces la jaló de un brazo hasta ponerla de pie y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Rose no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse. Él la sujeto por la cintura y su otra mano viajó hasta su cara, enredándose con su cabello. Acercó sus labios a los de ella e hizo lo que estaba muriendo por hacer desde que la vio por primera vez esa noche. La besó, con ímpetu, con desesperación, sediento de ella. Rose gimió cuando sintió su boca contra la suya, hambrienta, intensa, instintivamente restregó su cuerpo contra el de Scorpius. Estaba loca, era una reacción insensata corresponder a ese beso cuando él no se había dignado a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas y se estaba comportando como el peor imbécil de todos. Pero no pudo evitarlo, lo amaba, él era el aire que necesitaba para respirar.

Scorpius metió las manos debajo de su blusa y acarició su espalda desnuda. Ella se arqueó de puro placer al sentir como su toque encendía cada célula de su cuerpo. Estaba ardiendo por él. Scorpius recorrió su cuerpo debajo de la ropa hasta encontrar sus pechos y los rodeó con ambas manos, estrujándolos, luego los abandonó y agarró sus nalgas y la apretó contra su centro, que estaba duro y erguido esperando por ella. Scorpius cortó el beso para lamerle el cuello, y besarle el mentón. Ella cerró los ojos, sus propias manos se iban hasta la pretina del pantalón de él, desabrochándolo.

-Tócame…Rose….tócame- dijo él directamente a su oído mientras metía sus manos dentro del pantalón de ella, buscando su intimidad.

Rose ahogó un gemido, cuando lo sintió tocándola…allí…justo allí…..Scorpius estaba ya quitándole la blusa, cuando ella lo apartó bruscamente.

-No…tenemos que hablar- ella estaba ruborizada completamente. No podía pensar con claridad con Scorpius besándola, ella también deseaba estar con él de esa forma, pero no ahora, no mientras las preguntas pendiesen sobre su cabeza. Él le dedicaba una mirada hambrienta.

-Ya hemos hablado suficiente…tú estas aquí…yo estoy aquí….no hay mas nada que discutir- dijo Scorpius. El instinto lo llamaba, cuando la tocó, cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciándolo, sus labios besándolo, sus sentidos animales estallaron en una furiosa necesidad.

La besó de nuevo, casi a la fuerza y con brusquedad, entonces ella le mordió un labio. Scorpius hizo caso omiso y siguió besándolo hasta que ella le dio un buen empujón para sacárselo de encima. Si seguían así…..no terminarían de hablar nunca.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Rose jadeante- arreglar todo este embrollo.

-¿Qué es lo que diablos quieres de mi?- dijo Scorpius limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio, producto del mordisco que ella le dio- porque yo tengo muy claro lo que deseo de ti en este momento.

-No voy a permitir que me tomes sin son ni razón- dijo Rose tajante- Se que tu mente cambió, se que de pronto no reaccionas igual que un ser humano, se que no quieres hablar de tus motivos, del porque de tus acciones, pero yo necesito escucharlo. Necesito conocer esa parte de tu vida que siempre me ocultaste.

Scorpius estalló de furia e impotencia.

-Crees que es fácil para mi….que fue fácil para mi, que un buen día me convertí de warg a humano y es como si no hubiese sucedido nada- dijo él furioso, entonces empezó a hablar a gritos- Que quieres que te cuente, que deseas saber: el pánico que experimenté cuando me mordieron a los doce años, la rabia que me dio que fuese mi propio padre quien salvase mi vida condenándome a dejar de ser humano, la incertidumbre que tenia por no saber que iba a ser de mi, si perdería mis sentimientos y mi humanidad, el miedo que sentí cuando te conocí y toda mi vida cambió, la tristeza que me produjo saber que ni tú ni mi hija estarían conmigo cuando finalmente me convirtiese en un warg.

Rose bajó el rostro profundamente impresionada ante sus palabras.

-¿Por qué crees que intente entrenarme con Walter y con Bill? ¿Crees que fue agradable? No….no fue para nada agradable. No estaba jugando, para mi era un asunto bien serio. Tenia miedo Rose, por ti, por mi, por nosotros. ¡Dioses! iba a ser padre y no tenía como responder a eso. No tenia nada para ofrecerle a mi propia hija. Quieres saber porque te mentí….porque diablos no te lo dije…¿Para que? ¿Para soportar tu rechazo? O tu actitud condescendiente…o tu miedo….¿Que ibas a ganar con saberlo? No iba a ocultártelo eternamente, si es lo que tanto te preocupa, solo estaba esperando hallar la forma de estar contigo pese a todo. Y se que fui un iluso, un tonto, un verdadero estúpido por creer en lo imposible.

-Yo tenia derecho a saberlo, traicionaste mi confianza…yo lo hubiese aceptado…porque eras tú Scorpius…eras tú- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Es que acaso ibas a estar conmigo? ¿Hasta cuando…Rose?….. ¿para siempre?…imposible….tú tienes una vida normal como humana….yo viviré cientos de años- Scorpius lanzó esa ultima frase como una sentencia- La verdad absoluta es que los dos estamos sentados en esquinas diferentes de este maldito universo.

Rose empalideció y enseguida se arrepintió haberlo jalado hacia esa dirección. Sumida en su propio dolor, no se detuvo en pensar en él. ¡Dios mío!

-Ahora…con tu permiso…este estúpido animal irracional tiene que explicarle a una manada de wargs que odian a los magos tu presencia en este lugar- Scorpius salió de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rose se sentó en el suelo cerca de la fogata, no se movió en largo rato, ni se percató en que momento las lagrimas volvieron a rodar por su rostro.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	29. Deseo

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Buenas noches, espero que estén bien, bueno aquí les dejo este capítulo, se que van a disfrutarlo mucho, me encantó escribirlo. Banda sonora: bueno aquí he de repetir canciones, We´re gonna die de Iggy Pop y Slash (mi himno warg) y Airplanes de Haley Willians con Boo (que es la canción de Rose y Scor oficial en este fic).

Esperen el próximo dentro de dos semanas. Besos y no dejen de comentar.

Capitulo 29 Deseo

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - Walter no esperó respuesta para sentarse al lado de Scorpius.

Pronto amanecería y debían ponerse en camino, la reunión del consejo warg seria en unos pocos días. Walter quería llegar de primero para afianzarse en el terreno.

-Pensando. Aunque no lo creas Walter, lo hago de vez en cuando- contestó Scorpius quien estaba sacándole filo a un cuchillo con una piedra a la luz de una fogata. Era tarde en la madrugada, y después de discutir con Rose fue a darle explicaciones a los otros wargs.

Resultó mejor de lo que pensaba. En su fuero interior Scorpius pensaba que tendría que luchar con uno y cada uno de ellos para evitar que fueran a herirla o matarla. La gente la aceptó a regañadientes. Le preguntaron la relación con la bruja y Scorpius contestó lo que consideraba era la verdad: ella había sido su pareja, en el pasado. En esos momentos, no tenia clara cual era la dirección en su relación, si es que es lo que ahora tenían podía llamarse como tal.

Ella y él discutieron de novios, muchísimas veces, por los asuntos mas intranscendentales y también por los importantes. Al final, usualmente encontraban un punto en común, los dos siempre tendían a ceder terreno a favor del otro, era natural. Ella siempre quiso complacerlo a él y viceversa. En líneas generales, sus respectivas personalidades se adaptaron, tenían un curioso contraste, ambos eran testarudos, pero ella era muy sensata y Scorpius debajo de la fachada de irreverente que demostraba a los demás, era bastante lógico y convencional, ninguno de los dos era naturalmente propensos a hacer locuras, a ambos les gustaba la estabilidad, Rose era hogareña y Scorpius siempre se la imaginó como su ancla en el mundo, ella le ofrecía seguridad. Si hubiesen llegado a casarse, lo más probable era que a esas alturas fuesen un matrimonio bastante sólido, una pareja joven criando un bebé y formando una familia. Los dos compartieron los mismos valores éticos y morales y sobre todo las mismas esperanzas.

Pero todo cambió, el mundo tal cual lo conocieron, su vida, había desaparecido. Él era un warg, ella…!Diablos! estaba claro que Rose era una bruja, pero era una hechicera con mucho mas poder de lo que siempre había dejado entrever.

El asunto era que no eran las mismas personas y estuvieron separados demasiado tiempo. A Scorpius le impresionó discutir con ella, por la simple razón que nunca pensó encontrarse con una Rose obstinada y dispuesta a sacarle cada gota de información de su cerebro sin ningún tipo de contemplación, fue incisiva, mordaz y bastante necia. Y tampoco esperó nunca que ella guardase secretos….porque los tenia. Su nuevo poder mágico, su asociación con su padre. Eso lo mantenía totalmente desconcertado. . A Scorpius le molestaba pensar que ella le estaba ocultando cosas acerca de su magia o que quizás siempre lo había hecho. Y de paso, ella se atrevía a reclamarle su falta de confianza.

Aun así, ese magnetismo que siempre fluctuó entre ellos estaba allí, como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada. En el fondo eran los mismos, solo que ahora tenían otros problemas y una actitud diferente hacia la vida. En realidad, fue una especie de milagro que los dos se mantuviesen cuerdos después de todo los que les sucedió. Eran dos personas convencionales que estaban metidos en una situación nada convencional.

-¿Rose? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Walter mientras sacaba otro cuchillo de una funda en su cintura y se disponía a sacarle filo imitando a Scorpius.

-Cabreada conmigo por todos los buenos motivos que tú y yo sabemos- dijo Scorpius con desgana.

-Supongo que ella ya lo sabe- dijo Walter.

-Todos y cada uno de los detalles- dijo Scorpius sin establecer contacto visual con Walter- Lo que no recordó con Nott, se lo dijo mi padre.

-¿Y que es lo que piensa?- dijo Walter- está horrorizada, asustada o….

-Está molesta porque no se lo dije- contestó Scorpius cortándolo en seco. Al principio, antes de que ella despertase se hizo las mismas preguntas que Walter, fue agradable pero a la vez turbador, observar la actitud tranquila de Rose ante el hecho de que él ya no pertenecía a la especie humana, pero en honor en la verdad, ella no había dicho lo que pensaba realmente ante su situación- pero en líneas generales creo que lo aceptó bastante bien.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí y no estás…..?- Walter dudó- digo…. no estás en estos momentos con ella reconciliándose o lo que sea que ustedes hagan para apaciguar los ánimos.

-Discutimos….enérgicamente….ella fue bien clara y yo ….se me fue la olla por un momento y dije unas cuantas cosas que nunca debí haber dicho en mi vida- Scorpius dio un largo suspiro- Me asombra que me preguntes por Rose, tú nunca fuiste partidario de mi relación con ella. De hecho me dijiste unas cuantas veces que la olvidara.

-Me opuse por que los aprecio a los dos, yo sabia que su camino estaría lleno de dificultades- dijo Walter- solo que nunca me imaginé todo lo que pasaría.

-Se supone que eres un vidente, que tienes el don de la profecía- dijo Scorpius- ¿Cómo es posible que nunca lo vieras? Su ataque, el hecho de que sobrevivió.

-No soy ningún vidente, no según la definición de los magos, ese dudoso honor lo tiene Marina Merrey- dijo Walter- solo soy un sujeto muy perceptivo…..es como los centauros, ellos ven en las estrellas las corrientes de los acontecimientos en el mundo. Yo leo el porvenir en todo, en la dirección del viento, en el color del atardecer, en la mirada de las personas. Pero la mayoría de las veces, solo soy capaz de percibir la tendencia general del futuro, no sucesos particulares, es excepcional que pueda enfocarme en una sola persona. Si quieres que te lean la suerte, Marina es mejor que yo en eso.

-¿Y que has visto últimamente?- preguntó Scorpius sumamente interesado-¿ganaremos?

-Intuyo peligro, uno que no solo se cierne sobre el mundo de los magos, sino sobre todas las criaturas mágicas- dijo Walter solemne- no es solamente un problema de cambio sistema político de una democracia a un régimen genocida totalitario, eso ya de por si es detestable, es una especie de Oscuridad, que se acerca, que está tejiendo su red para atraparnos a todos, como si deseara recuperar la influencia que perdió hace milenios. Una voluntad maligna coloca las piezas en el tablero de ajedrez y ya ha empezado la partida. ¿Qué es? No lo se, solo la siento. No se si ganaremos o no, pero tendrás el liderato de los wargs, depende de ti que harás al respecto. Veo que nuestra raza sobrevivirá después de esto, pero si bien no puedo calcular el costo, se que será alto. Es una guerra a muerte y nadie puede evitar involucrarse, quieran o no. Muchos morirán, personas que conocemos y queremos. Sus rostros están velados para mí.

-Una vez me contaste que habías visto tu propia muerte- dijo Scorpius.

-Si- dijo Walter- pocas veces a un "vidente" como me has llamado, aunque no me guste el término, se le ofrece esa oportunidad.

-Nunca me has contado como fue- dijo Scorpius.

-Me encontré de frente con la persona que va a causarla- dijo Walter- la persona que tendrá la culpa. Lo vi inmediatamente, mi sorpresa fue que ella también lo vio.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó Scorpius. Walter esa noche en particular, estaba dispuesto a hablar de su vida personal, algo que sin duda era una ocasión excepcional. Scorpius estaba preocupado por Rose, pero no dejó pasar el momento de descubrir algunas cosas sobre su mejor amigo.

-Marina Merrey- dijo Walter secamente, luego de considerar por un segundo si decirlo o no- fue entonces cuando supe que ella también tenía el don de la videncia. Es raro que dos profetas se encuentren en vida y menos que tengan una visión al mismo tiempo sobre el mismo asunto, aunque nosotros seamos muy distintos en el manejo de nuestro don.

-¿Por qué no la mataste en cuanto lo viste? Si va a matarte, es lo justo- dijo Scorpius apurado-Marina es un rara, siempre estuvo bajo la influencia de Nott y eso pone alerta a cualquiera. Es difícil confiar en alguien así. Se que nos avisó lo de Rose, pero ella tiene muchas cosas que explicar sobre el secuestro de Rose, intuyó que estaba allí con ellos cuando sucedió y no hizo nada por evitarlo, solo se limitó a avisarme.

-Si Marina no te hubiese encontrado a tiempo, Rose estaria muerta- dijo Walter- no lo olvides jamás. Le debes su vida.

- No lo olvidaré. En realidad, Marina no es mala persona, pero es obvio que ella esta un poco trastornada. Claro, es divertido que una chica se te ofrezca, significa nada de trabajo por un poco de sexo- Scorpius lucia bastante contrito al hablar, él siempre había pensado que su comportamiento con Marina fue el de un aprovechado- Yo era un adolescente estúpido cargado de hormonas. Al principio me divirtió, luego empecé a analizar el asunto y comencé a preocuparme seriamente por su salud mental. Fue así como me interese en ella como persona y Marina creo que me lo agradeció eternamente, que no la viese como un objeto sexual. Fue una amistad extraña, pero amistad al fin al cabo. Por eso me daba rabia que estuviese liada con unos tipos como Nott y Montague, que los siguiera como un perro faldero o mejor dicho, que siguiese a Marcus Nott como una perra en celo. Me da temor pensar en lo que se ha convertido ahora, se casó con Theodore Nott y eso no augura nada bueno.

-No, para nada es bueno. Pero de hecho no me sorprendió cuando lo supe- dijo Walter mas reservado que nunca- ella siempre declaró a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de Marcus Nott.

-Marcus Nott nunca existió- dijo Scorpius- ella estaba enamorada de una persona que no era real. En conclusión no estaba enamorada de nadie- Walter lo miró atentamente con interés como si estuviese reconsiderando toda la situación. Quizás Scorpius no fuese un orador elegante ni nada de eso, pero tenia una capacidad de deducción muy buena.

-Marcus y Theodore Nott son la misma persona- dijo Walter.

- Si, pero por lo que se no se comportaban igual. Theodore Nott fingió ser otra persona. Ella estaba enamorada de una ilusión. Y todos sabemos aquí que ya sea con Marcus o con el otro Nott, la cosa no era reciproca, ella estaba patéticamente enamorada sola. Es obvio que Theodore Nott sabe que ella es una vidente, Marcus lo sabia, me consta, ese matrimonio obviamente es para controlarla, para tenerla trabajando a su favor. Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que cuando te la presenté hace años, Marina y tú….tuvieron un comportamiento bastante extraño por unos segundos, luego ella se fue de la fiesta toda espantada.

-Fue la visión- dijo Walter.

-Y luego, un año después, nos encontramos con ella en su fiesta de dieciséis años. Y yo vi. como se acercó a ti con su famosa mirada seductora y los observé subir a su habitación, luego tú bajaste dos horas después , yo supuse que…..en fin…no creas que me puse celoso o algo así, en ese tiempo compartíamos las mujeres. Y Marina tampoco era que fuese tan difícil de llevarse a la cama. Si ella te gustaba y tú le gustabas…si querían echar un polvo para pasar el rato, por mi no existía problema, pues yo andaba enredándome con la prima y no me provocaba que las dos chicas hiciesen una escena, entonces fue providencial que ella se fijase en ti y….. – Scorpius empezó a parlotear y Walter lo miraba con una expresión entre crispado y divertido.

-Puedo contarte un secreto- dijo Walter.

-Sácalo- dijo Scorpius, aliviado de seguir que tener explicándose con su amigo. En ese tiempo era un niño tonto con ganas de marcha. Ahora por descontado, seria incapaz de compartir su mujer con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo. En primer lugar, su parte warg era increíblemente territorial, en segundo lugar, estaba profundamente enamorado.

-Tú y yo jamás compartimos ninguna mujer- dijo Walter, Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Tú y yo jamás hemos compartido una mujer, por el simple hecho de que yo jamás he tenido sexo con un ser humano, es contra las reglas, soy miembro del consejo warg, jamás pasaría esa raya. No se porque crees que lo he hecho- explicó Walter intentando conservar la seriedad, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo la expresión perpleja de Scorpius.

-Porque hablabas con tanta propiedad acerca del sexo, fuiste mi maestro por así decirlo- respondió Scorpius un poco estupefacto por la noticia. Era un hecho, mientas creía que le tiempo pasaba y conocía mejor a Walter Rosemberg, entonces él sacaba un as debajo de la manga y de nuevo llegaban al punto inicial de intriga. Scorpius conocía bastante gente misteriosa, de hecho contaba a su padre y a su abuelo entre los personajes crípticos de su vida, pero Walter, sin duda se merecía un lugar de honor- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen? O todo lo que sabes es por leer tanto.

-Antes de la transformación, no tuve oportunidad, nací y crecí en otra época, mucho más puritana que esta y no se me antojaba pagarme una puta, que era lo que un joven caballero tenia a disposición para desahogarse, de todas maneras mis padres jamás lo hubiesen permitido, eran dos personas demasiado religiosas. Luego me convertí en warg y por un tiempo estuve demasiado ocupado intentando adaptarme a mi nueva situación, tratando de ordenar mi vida y la de mis padres, diciéndoles adiós definitivamente. Luego las aguas llegaron a su cause, para aclarártelo de una buena vez, lo que se del sexo no es solo por los libros, aunque concedo que el Kama Sutra es un texto bastante instructivo, no soy virgen, lo he hecho con wargs y con mujeres-lobo. Quizás con alguna vampiro y probablemente debo incluir dos o tres veelas. Pero jamás con un humano.

-Entonces ¿que hacías con las chicas?- preguntó Scorpius confuso.

-Bueno, hay muchas formas de divertirse con una mujer que no implican sexo duro contra la pared, aunque tú jamás estarías de acuerdo- dijo Walter esbozando una sonrisa picara. Scorpius tuvo la decencia de incomodarse con el comentario, pero terminó soltando una carcajada culpable- Esa dos horas que me viste desaparecer con Marina, fueron dos horas bien aprovechadas en una reveladora, incomoda pero interesante charla.

¿-Es tu amiga?… viste como ella te mataba y aun así ¿Te convertiste en su amigo?- Scorpius estaba incrédulo.

-No es mi amiga, de seguro que no lo es- a Walter se le oscureció la mirada- y en cuanto a lo otro….es mi problema y yo lo resolveré en su momento…si es que puedo.

-Ella no va a matarte ¿no es así?- dijo Scorpius- es otra cosa, algo te une con ella y no quieres decírmelo.

-Cada quien guarda su propia cuota de secretos- dijo Walter tajante, dando por concluida la conversación sobre su vida personal o por lo menos intentándolo- tú tienes los tuyos, déjame a mi vivir con los míos.

-¿Qué fue lo que ella vio? En la visión…digo si es que puedes decírmelo- insistió Scorpius.

-Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie, pero tú mi amigo, como buen lobo, jamás soltaras la presa hasta conseguir lo que quieres. Eres demasiado averiguador para tu propio bien. El asunto es complejo, un poco extraño, Marina también vio su muerte….en mis manos- dijo Walter.

-Tú vas a morir por culpa de ella y ella morirá por culpa tuya- dijo Scorpius- es imposible ¿no será una especie de acertijo?

-No….no lo es- dijo Walter.

-¿Y eso sucederá pronto?- dijo Scorpius- Sabes Walter, eres mi mejor amigo….lo cual quiere decir…que no quiero que te mueras y menos ahora, te necesito, se que soy un cabeza dura autosuficiente, pero dios y toda su corte celestial saben que yo estuviese muerto, loco o quizás algo peor sino fuese por ti.

Walter le sonrió. Scorpius era un warg, eso era indiscutible, de hecho, cambió mucho su personalidad durante todo ese tiempo, pero desde que había encontrado a Rose, algo de su antiguo yo, estaba empezando a emerger de pronto. Era como su anterior personalidad hubiese estado solapada y escondida, temerosa de mostrarse, dolida porque su otra mitad había desaparecido, sobrepasada por la conducta instintiva warg. Desde que sabia que ella vivía y estaba a salvo, a su lado, Scorpius lucia menos amargado y mas proclive a parlotear como un loro. Justo como siempre había sido antes de los terribles acontecimientos que había vivido, quizás un poco más hosco y con menos paciencia, pero su amigo había regresado. Él se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio…esperaba que Scorpius también se percatase de lo que sucedía en su interior.

-No….no moriré…ella tampoco, o por lo menos eso espero, aunque los astros y el destino digan lo contrario- dijo Walter- a veces…no todo está escrito. Como te dije…para cada cosa existe una solución.

De pronto empezó a reír de buena gana. Scorpius lo miró consternado

-Me parece un poco escabroso que te tomes tu muerte a la ligera- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Alguna vez has leído la historia de Tristan e Isolda?- preguntó Walter, Scorpius negó con la cabeza-es un antiguo cuento celta, muy viejo, pero que podría adaptarse perfectamente a mi situación. Es una historia de amor imposible. Solo que aquí, Gorlois no ha sido traicionado carnalmente por su esposa, es más, en caso de que sucediese, creo que no le importaría, Isolda no ama a Tristan, y Tristan… bueno Tristan es incapaz físicamente y emocionalmente de demostrarle su admiración a Isolda.

-Al final…como queda todo- dijo Scorpius.

-Como siempre terminan esas historias, los amantes mueren- dijo Walter- pero como te dije, estoy recreando una versión diferente y bien bizarra del asunto.

-¿La amas?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Los wargs no entendemos el concepto del amor- dijo Walter- la gran mayoría somos incapaces de sentirlo. Podemos experimentar ternura, cariño, lealtad, odio, lujuria…pero amor no.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- masculló Scorpius, afilando furiosamente la navaja.

-Algo que tengas que comentar al respecto- dijo Walter.

-Nada en concreto, solo que a veces tú eres mas idiota que yo- respondió Scorpius incisivo-¿Por qué Marina? ¿Por que si ella esta completamente loca? Si querías fijarte en un humano, había bastantes de donde escoger- Scorpius usando su implacable lógica había llegado al quid del asunto.

-Nadie tiene elección en estas cosas. Porque veo en ella lo que mas nadie ve y por eso la admiro profundamente, su interior está lleno de defectos, pero tiene la virtud mas poderosa que existe, es capaz de amar sin condiciones y es leal- dijo Walter- y antes que me lo diga, no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla warg. Ella no es para mí, pero me he propuesto, que a pesar de sus equivocaciones, Marina sea una persona feliz con ella misma.

-Nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Tú no eres del tipo pasional- dijo Scorpius- ya entiendo el porque de tus advertencias sobre Rose. Tú ya habías pasado por lo mismo.

-Superé esa prueba, por eso pensaba que tú podrías hacer lo mismo. No….no soy del tipo pasional - dijo Walter- no es de extrañar, los cuervos no somos wargs especialmente lujuriosos, eso se los dejamos a los lobos.

-Y el humano en ti…¿es capaz de sentir algo asi?- preguntó Scorpius, tomando nota.

-Eso….querido amigo…es una pregunta que no voy a contestar- dijo Walter- demasiada información personal.

-Si…demasiada información…de seguro que lo es- respondió Scorpius a regañadientes.

-Cuando vi a Rose delante de mi, por un momento pensé que era un fantasma. Es increíble que haya sobrevivido.

-Es un milagro- contestó Scorpius- no se como lo hizo, pero te juro que agradeceré todos los días de mi vida el hecho que ella esté viva.

-Rose es mas fuerte de lo que piensas- dijo Walter- y no solo es el hecho de que tiene algunas habilidades físicas fuera de mi comprensión. Es su carácter, maleable y al mismo tiempo duro, se adapta a cualquier situación. Tiene fortaleza inferior.

-Ella….ahora es diferente- dijo Scorpius- eso me ha sacado un poco de los papeles. Es la misma persona que recuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Y no se trata de su carácter, es algo dentro de ella, que emana de su interior. Ese poder mágico que destella. Fluctúa a su alrededor como un manto protector. La toque y lo sentí inmediatamente.

-Yo también lo sentí…asusta un poco- dijo Walter.

-A mi no me asusta para nada, de alguna forma lo siento familiar- afirmó Scorpius- es como si yo hubiese estado expuesto antes a eso.

-Rose me dijo que deseaba hablar con nosotros un asunto importante referido a la guerra que se desarrolla en el Reino Unido- dijo Walter- también me dijo que la niña murió. Lo siento mucho.

Scorpius no contestó absolutamente nada. Hablar abiertamente de Ángela era algo que no podía hacer todavía. Ni siquiera con Rose, quien era la única que podía entenderlo.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?- preguntó Walter.

-No es tu problema- dijo Scorpius.

-Ciertamente no lo es, en realidad lo que quiero preguntar- dijo Walter- es si sientes por ella como hombre o como lobo.

Scorpius de pronto le prestó demasiada atención a su cuchillo. Luego de un rato respondió.

-Creo que siento atracción por ella de cualquiera de las dos maneras…como hombre y como animal- dijo Scorpius- en igual medida y lo controlo a duras penas.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- preguntó Walter.

Esa era una pregunta bien difícil de responder. Porque el mismo Scorpius se estaba debatiendo entre el poder y el deber.

-Nada - dijo Scorpius, Walter levantó las cejas sorprendido, imaginó un montón de respuestas menos esa- ella no debería estar aquí bajo ningún concepto. Mañana ella y yo hablaremos. Debe regresar donde sus padres. Es peligroso para Rose estar aquí. Nott la busca y yo pronto iré por él. No la quiero en medio de la línea de fuego.

-Algunos wargs se sienten inquietos por su presencia. Algunos nunca habían visto un mago en su vida, menos en acción- dijo Walter-pero la mayoría está de acuerdo en aceptarla por los momentos, porque es una buena peleadora y luchó de nuestro lado.

-Nunca pensé que ella….jamás me hubiese imaginado que seria capaz de enfrentarse a unos wargs, vi como corrió, ¡Merlín!, es rápida, ágil, me fracturó la mandíbula cuando me golpeó, esa fuerza no es normal en un humano, ni siquiera en un mago- dijo Scorpius- Tú la examinaste ¿Encontraste algo diferente?

-Ella tiene insertados unos electrodos en sus músculos, justo debajo de su piel. Eso le aporta energía y fuerza- dijo Walter- por lo que me contó, sin ellos no podría mover el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Rose fue muy malherida cuando la atacaron.

Scorpius bajó la cara, sus manos temblaron y se contrajeron en puño.

-Mataré a ese maldito aunque sea la última cosa que haga.

-¿Crees necesario continuar con esa venganza que puede costarte la vida? Ella está aquí, viva, no murió- dijo Walter- por dios santo, no sigas auto compadeciéndote ni menos lanzarte a una expedición suicida detrás de Nott.

-Haré lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Scorpius- tú mismo lo dijiste, él es parte de una amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros.

-Se que esto te podrá sonar raro viniendo de mi- dijo Walter- pero te lo diré de todas formas, creo que ella y tú deberían llegar a un arreglo. Presiento que hagan lo que hagan, su destino no es estar separados.

-Un arreglo- Scorpius estuvo tentado a reírse- ¿A qué tipo de arreglo podemos llegar Rose y yo? Somos especies distintas, no podemos unirnos sin desafiar un montón de gente. Tú que estas casi en mi misma situación, has elegido apartarte. En otro caso no me importaría, yo siempre rompo las reglas, pero ella está en medio. Me he jurado protegerla de todo y de todos. No, yo no haré nada que potencialmente pueda dañarla.

-Nott la busca para matarla ¿Cierto?- preguntó Walter.

-Esa es la razón por la cual debo matarlo, esa es la razón por la cual debo asumir el dominio de las manadas- dijo Scorpius- y el consejo warg no aceptará mi liderato si yo estoy unido a un humano. Le he dado vueltas al asunto, tú crees que no te escucho, lo hago…todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué siente ella por ti? Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿sabes que siente por ti?- dijo Walter.

-No lo se, lo intuyo de alguna manera, pero no hemos hablado de eso, quizás nunca lo hagamos, no tiene caso ya que no llegaremos a ninguna conclusión. Es lo que es y nada mas- dijo Scorpius.

- Scorpius, para mi está claro que ella te ama. Recorrió medio mundo buscándote para advertirte del peligro- dijo Walter.

-Eso no significa nada, Rose lo haría por cualquiera, es demasiado Gryffindor para su propio bien- dijo Scorpius a la defensiva.

-En el asunto de la negación, eres un maestro Scorpius. Eso significa todo- dijo Walter- no veo que otra razón la empujaría a buscarte como una loca en medio de la nada…..Se que digo todo el tiempo que los wargs no pueden amar ni relacionarse con gente. Pero obviamente existen excepciones. Ella no aceptará jamás separarte de ti otra vez, no emocionalmente al menos.

-Tendrá que hacerlo- dijo Scorpius- es por su bien. Además ¿Qué clase de vida llevaría conmigo? Errante por el mundo, exiliada del mundo mágico por cometer la atrocidad de unirse a un animal, a un ser de clase inferior, condenada a envejecer y morir mientras yo sigo viviendo, sin poder criar a una familia, tener hijos. Ella adora a los niños, estaba feliz con la perspectiva de ser madre, no puedo negárselos, pero no puedo dárselos tampoco. Mi vida y la de ella van por rumbos distintos. No es justo para ella, ni para mi, ni para nadie. Rose se merece a alguien …. alguien que pueda ofrecerle lo que yo no puedo.

-Matarías a quien se atreva a tocarle un pelo. El animal en ti no permitirá que otro se adueñe de lo tuyo.

-Me alejaré de ella…para siempre- dijo Scorpius.

-Si modificamos nuestro estatus mágico, quizás seria posible que ustedes…pudiesen estar juntos sin sufrir el oprobio- dijo Walter.

- ¡No estas escuchando!- exclamó Scorpius disgustado- no es un asunto de romper reglas o no. Es el hecho de que quiero verla feliz, quiero que sea madre, que tenga un esposo que la acompañe en las noches sin temor de perder el control y matarla en un arrebato de furia animal.

-Tú no serias capaz de dañarla- dijo Walter- no ahora, no en este momento que sabes que existen mas cosas humanas en tu interior de lo que revelas. Te he visto, observado todo este tiempo, lo lograste, con mucho esfuerzo pero lo hiciste.

-Pero aun soy lo que soy- dijo Scorpius- y eso jamás cambiara- luego miró a Walter- es tan difícil entender que no quiero verla morir, que se que voy a perderla algún día. Y ella se irá, y será solo un recuerdo en mi memoria, que estando conmigo se niega al hecho de tener un hijo, una familia. Estará condenada a la soledad como yo. Y yo me maldeciré todos los días de mi vida, porque sabré que ella abandonó todos sus sueños por mí.

-Y serás un desgraciado toda tu vida por no tenerla contigo- dijo Walter- estas jodido, pero insistes en cavarte tu propia tumba. Siempre te digo que hagas casos a mis consejos, ahora te digo olvida lo que una vez te dije y sigue este…quédate con ella, como sea, quédate con ella.

-Además…ella no ha dicho que quiere estar conmigo. Lo único que ha salido de su boca son reclamos y preguntas para las que no tengo respuestas- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Qué quiere saber?- dijo Walter.

-Quiere saber como es, como me siento- dijo Scorpius- trato de explicárselo, pero no puedo. NO….NO me salen las palabras.

-El animal en ti razona casi como un humano- dijo Walter- pero los wargs no somos buenos expresando nuestras emociones con palabras igual que las de un humano. No tenemos problemas con los asuntos instintivos: lujuria, rabia. Pero nos cuesta lo demás. Eso puedo entenderlo perfectamente.

-En realidad no quiero que ella se de cuenta que he cambiado mas de lo que piensa- dijo Scorpius.

-No has cambiado tanto como crees. Encontraré una salida para ti…para los dos- dijo Walter- debe haberla. He visto muchas cosas en mi larga vida. Muchas historias relaciones de wargs y humanos, he presenciado el sufrimiento de ambas parte y como los sentimientos cambian, de lado y lado. Pero hoy me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quizás su situación cambió, sus personalidades cambiaron, todo se modificó- dijo Walter- pero creo…me atrevería a decir, que en esencia, ustedes son los mismos, está allí dentro de ustedes, el entendimiento que tenían, sobrevivió a todo….solo tienen que encontrarlo de nuevo.

-Eres todo un poeta- dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente.

-Y tú en escéptico- dijo Walter- Te das cuenta que ninguno de los dos seguimos ni nuestras propias opiniones ni los consejos de otros. Estamos convertidos en dos animales descerebrados por dos mujeres humanas. Yo tomé una decisión hace tiempo por motivos que no son de tu incumbencia, poderosas razones, tú no tienes porque seguir mi camino ¿Harás guardia esta noche?

-No me queda mas remedio- dijo Scorpius- Rose y yo discutimos, si regreso a mi tienda, pueden suceder dos cosas: O ella me termina matando con sus propias manos o yo terminó poseyéndola a la fuerza lo quiera ella o no. Debido a que los dos nos hemos convertido en personas sumamente volátiles, esta noche no considero conveniente acercarme otra vez. No hemos dejado la situación en claro.

-Haré la guardia contigo- dijo Walter- Sabes Scorpius, ya se que ustedes están peleados y todo lo demás , pero…..

-¿Pero que?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Estoy bastante contento de verlos juntos de nuevo- dijo Walter estirándose para echarse al lado del fuego.

0o0

Nott estaba sentado en su escritorio, había escogido como su despacho personal el aula de pociones que estaba en las mazmorras. Estaba meditando, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre los puños que descansaban en la mesa. Sus largos cabellos le ocultaban la cara.

No tenían noticias de Scabior, no desde hacia unos días. ¿Dónde estaba metido el maldito carroñero? Nadie lo sabía. Nott temía que hubiese fallado en su cometido. Rose Weasley….el odiado nombre le rondaba un y otra vez.

-Te tendré en mis manos….pronto- dijo Nott en voz baja- pronto.

Una risa espectral resonó por la habitación, burlandose impunemente de él. Nott no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa entidad para turbarse.

"_Esa mujer no es lo que pensamos….algo esconde…ve con calma…espera"_

Si bien tenían todo el poder en el Reino Unido, el avance era lento, demasiado para no sentirse inquieto.

-Morirá- dijo Nott- como sea- Aunque últimamente las cosas no estaban saliendo según sus planes. ¿Por qué se extrañaba, la suerte últimamente estaba en su contra?

Y luego Draco Malfoy…..traicionando al trivuriato, uniendose a la maldita resistencia comandada por Harry Potter.

Marina entró a la habitación con una bandeja de té acompañado de panecillos, caminaba silenciosamente. Nott solo le prestó atención cuando ella depositó la bandeja en la mesa. Entonces se incorporó y la miró fijamente. Marina lo contempló sin expresión, lo logró a duras penas, existia algo acerca de Nott que era imposible pasar por alto. Magnético y peligroso como una planta carnívora, de hecho era el hombre mas cruel que había conocido, el largo cabello castaño le caía sobre la cara, se había dejado crecerla barba, sus ojos azules eran brillantes y repletos de malicia, labios gruesos, profundamente sensuales, facciones duras bien esculpidas, un hombre despiadado pero sumamente atractivo. Sin duda alguna, él atraía sexualmente, cierto, ella trataba de comportarse con él como una esposa sumisa, pero en el fondo, lo detestaba. Era difícil manejar el hecho de que le gustaba tener relaciones con él, pero la asustaba de sobremanera estar en su presencia en un lugar que no fuese la cama.

-Pensé que estarías hambriento- dijo ella- no comiste nada en la cena. Si no deseas mas nada, me retiró.

-Ven- dijo él, su voz sonó ronca y gutural-Acércate.

Marina caminó unos pasos a regañadientes, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Nott la agarró y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Ella bajó el rostro evitando su mirada y él le agarró la cara para establecer contacto visual. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello era rubio como el oro y sus ojos de un verde intenso. Nott se recreó un rato mirándola. Lejos de su costumbre, en lugar de toquetearla impúdicamente, solo se dedicó a acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar. Ese gesto, le puso los vellos de punta a Marina.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-Solo admiro un poco lo que es mió- dijo Nott- estás loca Marina, eres tonta, pero eres una mujer muy bella, de eso no hay duda, y yo…yo atesoro objetos hermosos. También eres rara, me odias y cuidas mi salud. No te he mandando a llamar y sin embargo vienes aquí con tu estúpida bandejita con pastas. ¿Curioso no? Cualquier otro esperaría que estuviese envenenada. Pero yo no, yo confió y me como tu comida como un imbécil. Y tú lo haces todas las noches, traerme la cena. ¿Me pregunto? ¿Por qué?

-Soy tu esposa- dijo ella en apariencia calmada, apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre porque le estaban temblando incontrolablemente, de hecho todo su cuerpo lo hacia, era una mezcla de excitación y miedo bastante intensa, Marina perdía literalmente la cabeza cuando él la tocaba- hice el voto de cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad. Yo siempre honró mis promesas. Acepté someterme a tu voluntad y eso hago.

-¿O será que quieres algo de mi? –Nott dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro- Digo, algo diferente a que te meta la polla todas las noches en cualquier agujero disponible de tu cuerpo.

El hambre que se tenían los dos era legendaria en el castillo. Nott se la había follado en todos los lugares posibles. Los elfos, los criados y los guardias habían aprendido a no abrir la puerta o interrumpir mientras la pareja se encerraban solos en alguna habitación. Avery y Dolohov se burlaban de él en su cara por el apetito desmedido que le tenía a su mujer, algo jamás visto en una pareja de sangrelimpias casados por conveniencia. Nott se limitaba a declarar que el sexo era el mejor ejercicio físico posible, pero no respondió cuando le preguntaron la razón de que no buscase otra mujer para tener un poco de variedad. Lo curioso es que jamás tenia sexo públicamente con Marina, la amenazó dos o tres veces con poseerla frente a todos, pero nunca llegó a concretar sus amenazas. Contrario a sus inclinaciones habituales, ahora a él no le provocaba que nadie admirara la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose debajo del suyo mientras la embestía con violencia, no quería que nadie mas que él viera su rostro mientras ella se corría, no deseaba que ningún otro la deseara. Porque ella era suya, suya para follarsela o para matarla, según lo que le provocase. Ella era su propiedad.

-Dame a la chica Weasley como criada personal- dijo Marina inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Nott.

-Porque quiero vigilarla de cerca. Tu hermano….mejor dicho…tu hijo, se muestra especialmente interesado en ella, un interés bastante particular…los encontré desnudos en una cama- dijo Marina.

Nott frunció el ceño. Le había dicho claramente a Theo que no se acercase a esa niña, pero entonces….inesperadamente le encontró gracia al asunto lo que hizo que soltase una carcajada.

-Ese mocoso no tiene la edad suficiente para que se le empalme- dijo Nott.

-Pues déjame decirte que tu hijo no tiene ningún problema con ese asunto- dijo Marina.

-En eso puedo decir que se parece a su padre- Nott seguía divertido con el asunto- ¿Que solución propones? Esa niña es un rehén, no murió en su momento porque me convenía tener algo con que negociar. Ahora no veo las cosas tan claras, pero no molesta mucho y no tengo tiempo de ocuparme de ella. Y además, el solsticio de invierno se acerca y el trivuriato piensa que podemos hacer una ofrenda en el Samhain con ella al Dios, para aplacarlo.

Marina sabia de que se trataba la ofrenda. Enseguida sintió pánico por Molly. Estuvo tentada de salir de allí corriendo pero se contuvo.

-Dámela y yo vigilaré que esos dos se mantengan a distancia, ambos sabemos que no tendremos hijos, lo he visto en el tarot y tú….no quieres tenerlos de todas formas- ella vaciló. Ella siempre quiso tener hijos. _Maldito hombre….maldito hombre…..Merlín que he hice, que hago casada con él_….- entonces el linaje Nott depende de que Theo encuentre una esposa adecuada a su posición cuando sea oportuno. Un bastardo no seria conveniente. Deja a la niña conmigo y veré que nada suceda.

-Haz lo que quieras con esa niña. Pero la necesito virgen para el ritual- dijo Nott- Ahora vete, tengo mucho que pensar.

Marina se levantó de su regazo, antes de salir por la puerta, lo miró, de nuevo Nott había apoyado su cabeza en la mesa. Su posición era extraña….todo en él era extraño. Incluso el hecho de que aceptase su petición sin discutir.

-Gracias- dijo ella. Pensó que iba a ser difícil, pero todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía. Tú y yo sabemos como pagaras este favor…con sangre….en mi cama…esta noche- dijo Nott mientras cerraba los ojos.

Marina cerró la puerta tras de si y se apoyó en ella. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba asustada. Entre más tiempo pasaba, estaba más asustada de él. Temía todo el tiempo acostarse una noche y no despertar el día siguiente. Estaba sometida a su brutalidad y su crueldad, la excitaba igual que le provocaba pánico, pero esa relación sadomasoquista estaba llegando a los límites. Su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, Marina lo sabía. Estaba literalmente durmiendo con el enemigo.

0o0

-Chicos, les presento a Draco Malfoy, quien dirigirá se encargará personalmente del adiestramiento de este regimiento y fungirá como su capitán de ahora en adelante. Los acompañara a la hora de los enfrentamientos, pero no esperen que se pasee por el cuartel, tiene otras cosas que hacer- dijo Harry a su contingente de aurores.

Los murmullos de desaprobación fueron en aumento hasta alcanzar un ruido ensordecedor, Draco quien se había mantenido hasta entonces al lado de Harry sin decir ni una palabra, rodó los ojos exasperado y maniobró su varita. De pronto todos los presentes se llevaron la mano al cuello y sacaron la lengua como si estuvieran asfixiándose, en este caso tratando de pronunciar palabra, súbitamente, se quedaron sin voz. Draco sonrió maquiavélicamente, si bien le parecía un fastidio estar allí con esos mocosos haciéndole un favor a Potter, de pronto estaba empezando a divertirse. Hugo no daba fe a lo que había presenciado. Draco Malfoy acababa de romper al menos cuatro normas ministeriales sobre el uso indebido de la magia, sin contar que francamente era de mala educación silenciar a una audiencia.

-No pudiste evitarlo ¿verdad? Te recuerdo que el uso de maldiciones de tu parte está regulado por el ministerio, fue una de las condiciones para tu libertad condicional- dijo Harry entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada de reprobación a Draco.

-Primero que todo: no les lancé ninguna maldición, sino un encantamiento _silencius_, tú mejor que nadie debería reconocer la diferencia. Segundo: obviamente esa prohibición me sabe a mierda, siempre hice lo que me dio la real gana sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero, si quieres que haga mi trabajo como dios manda, arregla los aspectos legales de mi situación. Tercero: estoy cansado de la misma cháchara todo el tiempo, al parecer después de veinte años todavía la gente lo único que recuerda es que fui un mortifago- dijo Draco- aun si el ministerio me otorgó el perdón hace mucho tiempo, la gente tiene un concepto equivocado de mi como miembro de la sociedad.

-Aja- dijo Harry no muy convencido, rodando los ojos. Si bien él fue quien insistió para que Draco les enseñase algunas cosas a sus chicos, se estaba arrepintiendo muy pronto. Sin duda, Draco era un maestro con métodos nada convencionales. Harry se preguntó si sus aurores dentro de poco no se comportarían como una banda de mercenarios en manos de Draco.

Poco a poco, los miembros del cuerpo de aurores dejaron de reclamar a señas y se asumieron una actitud firme y cautelosa. Draco entonces caminó frente a la hilera delantera, observando cada uno de los rostros. Cuando llegó hasta James, quien en esos momentos le dirigía una mirada asesina muy parecida a la que Harry le dedicó en sus días escolares, Draco se colocó frente a él.

-Este sin duda es tuyo Potter- dijo Draco mirando fijamente a James- tiene tus ojos.

-Se llama James, como bien sabes. Albus, el menor, se parecía más a mí- dijo Harry, su voz sonó inusualmente dura, sus ojos brillaron fugazmente al recordar a su hijo.

-Eso me han dicho- dijo Draco, reanudando su inspección - me sentiré complacido en ayudarte a vengar su nombre. Un hijo jamás debe morir antes que su padre. Es antinatural.

Se detuvo ante un chico regordeto, de pelo oscuro, ojos azules y rostro pecoso. Draco lo reconoció, porque se parecía mucho a su padre. Además Harry le había comentado que era uno de los mejores. Draco analizó uno y cada uno de los expedientes del cuerpo de aurores. Obviamente se quedó con los mejores. Curiosamente, eran los más jóvenes.

-Julián Lombotton- el chico asintió- tus abuelos fueron dos grandes aurores, Franz y Alice Lombottom, unas verdaderas leyendas del mundo mágico-el muchacho asintió de nuevo.

-Julián le hace honor a su tradición familiar de buenos aurores- dijo Harry- es el hijo de Neville y Susan Bones.

- Lo se. Conocí a tu padre en Hogwarts, me burlaba de él impunemente todo el tiempo, lo consideraba un imbécil- el chico apretó los labios ante el insulto de Draco hacia su padre- pero debo decir que estaba completamente equivocado, tu padre, Neville, es el hombre con mas cojones que he conocido. La esperanza no desapareció en Hogwarts gracias a él, organizó una resistencia y mantuvo en pie lo poco de decencia que tenia el mundo mágico. La lección mas importante que me enseñó tu padre es que no importa lo diestro que seas en la magia, sino como la utilizas. Y el valor mas que la fuerza, puede darte la victoria.

Julián sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, Draco se lo ganó incondicionalmente en ese momento. Harry tuvo que conceder, que cuando se lo proponía, Draco Malfoy tenia una lengua de plata. Quizás por eso era que le llovían las mujeres.

El hombre se detuvo ante dos chicos rubios.

-Ustedes dos- gruñó Draco - Wilhem…..Gustav….leí sus informes y no me lo podía creer, ¿que rayos hacen aquí? Pensé que seguían su eterna juerga recorriendo todos los bares de Hamburgo.

Los chicos le tendieron la mano cordialmente, Draco se las apretó. Esos dos fueron los compinches de su hijo Scorpius en Dumstramg. Cuando chicos los tuvo muchas veces, veraneando en su casa, ahora se habían convertido en dos hombres. De pronto Draco estuvo consciente de su propia edad, el tiempo pasaba, para todos, incluso para él.

-Ambos vinieron de voluntarios- dijo Harry- fueron tan insistentes que tuve que aceptarlos. Han progresado rápidamente de nivel. Ya se sabían casi toda la teoría de la formación de los aurores, estudiaron un año completo como autodidactas. Se declaran fanáticos de los aurores ingleses, demasiado entusiastas para mi gusto. Pasaron los exámenes con buenas calificaciones. He de reconocer que tienen un buen programa de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Durmstrang.

Wilhem intentó decir algo, su rostro se volvió rojo por el esfuerzo, tratando inútilmente de hablar. Harry lo entendió perfectamente.

-Perdón, no es defensa contra las artes oscuras, es simplemente Artes Oscuras- dijo Harry visiblemente fastidiado- ellos insisten que en Durmstrang no se enseña algo tan patético como la DCAO.

Wilhem y Gustav sonrieron complacidos.

-Es lo mismo que decía Scorpius- dijo Draco, sintiendo una punzada de preocupación. No sabia nada de Rose ni de Scorpius, al menos, Bill Weasley había ido por ellos, los encontraría en el consejo warg- ciertamente, después de todo esto, ante la evidencia, considero que cabe una reforma en nuestro sistema de enseñanza.

-Todo a su tiempo, primero hay que ganar una guerra- contestó Harry, quien no estaba muy convencido en cambiar la dirección de enseñanza en Hogwarts.

-Y es por eso precisamente que te estoy ayudando, San Potter- replicó Draco.

-Muchos extranjeros se han unido en la causa- dijo Harry.

-Y vendrán mas, te lo aseguro, las alarmas suenan por toda Europa- respondió Draco- mis contactos me mantienen informado de los disturbios.

Draco finalmente se dirigió a toda la audiencia.

-Se que el apellido Malfoy es despreciado por la gran mayoría de ustedes- Draco entonces apartó la manga de la túnica de su brazo y lo levantó para que todos vieran la marca tenebrosa, si no se oyó ningún gemido de temor, era porque todos estaban silenciados. La gran mayoría de los presentes, jamás había visto una persona que luciese la marca tenebrosa. Todos estaban muertos, encarcelados o exiliados. Pero aun después de veinte años, la sombra del recuerdo de Lord Voldemort, era el coco de la pesadilla de los niños del mundo magico - la razón es esto: fui un mortifago cuando joven, cometí atrocidades en nombre de Lord Voldemort. También fui juzgado y condenado por mis crímenes. Pague mi error en Azkaban y lo seguiré pagando el resto de mis días. Ningún insulto que me hagan hará mella en mí. Estoy acostumbrado a que me desprecien, así que no pierdan su tiempo. El hecho es que se me ha ofrecido la oportunidad, gracias a su jefe aquí presente, para enseñarles algunos trucos que sin duda le servirán en batalla. Ahora les devolveré la voz, pero me gustaría que permanecieran con la boca cerrada, no tengo mucha paciencia y no me gusta oír necedades. Quiéranlo o no, soy el nuevo jefe de este regimiento.

Draco entonces agitó su varita y deshizó el hechizo.

Los chicos del regimiento de aurores se miraron unos a otros. Harry se mantenía inmóvil frente a ellos, imponiendo toda su sacrosanta autoridad. Algunos intentaron hablar pero entonces Harry les hizo una señal con la mano para que se contuvieran de interrumpir a Draco quien caminaba por la formación examinándolos a todos, deambulaba como una pantera, esbelto, ágil y peligroso.

Luego de que observó y analizó cada uno de los veinticinco chicos, uno de ellos, Julián alzó la mano.

-Habla Lombottom- dijo Harry, Draco manteniendo su posición altanera y dominante, ni siquiera miró al chico cuando habló.

-Aquí todos menos Weasley- dijo dirigiéndose a Hugo- somos aurores. Recién graduados de la academia, pero aurores al fin y al cabo ¿Qué puede enseñarnos el señor Malfoy que no hallamos aprendido?

Draco consideró lógica la pregunta y se digno a responder.

-Vengo a enseñar en lo único que Potter no puede adiestrarlos- dijo Draco- Magia Negra. Y además de eso, algún que otro truco creación mía.

-Señor….¿trucos?…¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó otro chico sin ocultar su escepticismo. .

Draco entonces se movió casi en un parpadeo gracias a sus electrodos musculares, quienes lo vieron solo pudieron divisar un borrón que se desplazaba a gran velocidad. Pronto Draco estuvo detrás del chico que preguntó, se situó detrás de él, lo empujó bocabajo al piso, le puso un pie sobre la cabeza para sujetarlo al piso y lo apuntó con su varita. Los demás aurores se apartaron y apuntaron todos por reflejo a Draco quien mantenía su expresión relajada a pesar de que estaba francamente en desventaja. Alzó una mano, y con un movimiento leve de esta, logró desarmar a todos quienes lo apuntaban en un santiamén, cuando se dieron cuenta ya las varitas habían volado de sus manos.

Harry sonrió complacido por el rapapolvo que le estaba propinando Draco a sus hombres. La demostración era sin duda para bajarles los humos a todos. Si bien nadie ponía en entredicho la autoridad de Harry Potter (después de todo él había matado a Voldemort) el cuerpo de aurores a veces era una verdadera jungla: egos inflados, gente con mala actitud y sabelotodos, pero Draco Malfoy con sus habilidades extraordinarias y su personalidad volátil, estaba destinado sin duda a convertirse en el rey de la selva.

Los aurores se miraron unos y otros estupefactos. Hugo estaba con la boca abierta, no lo admitirá en voz alta ni bajo tortura, todavía le quedaba algo de lealtad hacia su padre, pero Draco Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en una figura casi mítica para él, el bastardo era muy bueno en lo que hacia, patear culos. Además que era un mago tan bueno como su Tío Harry y eso era mucho que decir. Y lo mejor de todo, exudaba liderazgo natural por los cuatro costados, claro, en su único y particular estilo Malfoy, la capacidad de cabrear a la gente de ese hombre estaba fuera de discusión, pero se imponía. De pronto a Hugo no le pareció tan terrible ser su ayudante extra-oficial, sin duda aprendería cosas que su tío jamás estaría dispuesto a enseñarle.

-Esto es uno de mis trucos….fue tan fácil como quitarle a un crió su chupete, creían que por estar en ventaja numérica me ganarían, pero se confiaron y perdieron….de ahora en adelante, deben aprender a esperar lo improbable en el campo de batalla- dijo Draco bajando la varita y tendiéndole la mano al chico para que se levantase, este la aceptó dócilmente- Todo aquello que se mueva, lleve varita o no, potencialmente puede matarte.

Los aurores asintieron pero no agregaron ningún comentario. Nadie se explicaba como, pero Malfoy se movió tan rápido que fue casi sobrenatural y los hizo morder polvo a todos. Era …mejor dicho…fue una humillación publica, mas de uno estaba cabreado, pero la mayoría estaba dispuesto ahora a aprender algo de ese tipo.

Draco se mantenía tranquilo, como si nada hubiese sucedido. El factor sorpresa había sido determinante, los agarró desprevenido y por eso logró desarmarlos. Su misión era prepararlos para enfrentarse con el ejército del trivuriato, para que no cometieran los usuales errores del cuerpo de aurores, valentía sin nada de malicia. Eran muy pocos y tenían que conservarlos vivos, por eso debían modificar su estilo de lucha. Debido a eso Harry estaba confiando en él.

0o0

Molly jugaba con los dedos de la mano de Theo, ella estaba absorta en el juego y él seguía mirándola hipnotizado. No volvieron a dormir juntos desde que Marina los encontró. La regañina era merecida, él sabia que no estaban haciendo algo apropiado para su edad. Pero Molly se lo pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, y él no pudo resistirse. Si no lo hacia él, lo haría cualquiera de los hombres del castillo. Ellos se habían dado cuenta que debajo de las ropas holgadas de la jovencita, existían unas incipientes curvas de mujer. Además, Theo tenía curiosidad. Y le gustó lo que vio, le gustó besarla y le encantó tocarla. Marina lo había prohibido, pero él no dejaba de soñar con eso todas las santas noches.

En ese solitario castillo, muertos de miedo la mayoría del tiempo, Theo y Molly habían afianzado las bases de lo que seria la relación más importante de sus vidas. Amor, lealtad, cariño, amistad, su relación tenia todos esos matices y mas. Solo que todavía no lo sabían. O si lo sabían, pero no tenían la edad suficiente para entenderlo. En la zozobra de no saber que pasaría con ellos, en la soledad de su confinamiento, se habían unido emocionalmente. Eran uno para el otro. Eso jamás cambiaria, ni en el tiempo ni en la distancia. La niña era la única esperanza de Theo jr. para alejarlo por siempre de la nefasta influencia de su padre y seria el único amor en la vida de Theo Jr.

Todo colgaba de un delgado hilo, si Molly moría, Theo jr. corría el riesgo de convertirse en algo peor que su propio padre, sumido en la desesperación de perder su corazón. Nott estaba esperando ese momento, provocar la suficiente rabia en su hijo para aprovecharse de ello y conducirlo por una senda siniestra mas allá de cualquier comprensión humana. El hombre pensaba naturalmente que su legado debería ser transferido al niño, era su heredero lógico y natural. Por eso lo obligó a matar a Aberforth Dumblendore, por eso lo obligaría a cometer mas actos viles, deseaba corromper la natural nobleza de corazón de ese niño, mutilar sus esperanzas, convertirlo en una criatura cruel y despiadada. Dos posibles futuros, dos alternativas. Eso era lo que Marina Merrey había visto en sus cartas, y por eso, estaba jugándose el cuello por los chicos. Para salvar la vida de la niña y la del chico.

-Molly….- dijo Theo, ella seguía jugueteando.

-Si…¿que quieres?- preguntó ella distraída.

-¿Puedo besarte?-preguntó él.

Molly enseguida soltó sus manos. Esa pregunta captó inmediatamente su atención.

-Marina dijo que no podíamos estar haciendo esas cosas, que somos muy chicos todavía- respondió Molly titubeante. Estaba insegura pero quería besarlo también, desde hace muchos días atrás. Para que negarlo, ella también seguía soñando con …eso.

-Es solo un beso- dijo Theo Jr. mientras veía como ella levantaba el rostro. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Molly decidió hablar.

-Hazlo- dijo ella con expresión bien seria.

-¿Lo hago?- él estaba ahora dudoso, Molly ya no sonreia, su rostro estaba serio, no se veía como la niña traviesa que era, era como si fuese mayor. A Theo le pareció que ella se veía más bonita cuando estaba seria y pensativa. Le gustaba….mucho….la quería….también mucho. Aunque no se lo dijera. Porque honestamente le parecía muy cursi decírselo. Pero ella lo sabía, tenia que saberlo.

-Si….hazlo- dijo ella- pero no te pases. Nada de tocarme el pecho o meter la mano debajo de la falda.

-Hecho- dijo él de mala gana. Era un fastidio ahora cumplir con las normas. La otra noche ellos se habían tocado todo lo humanamente posible.

Theo se acercó a Molly, entonces sujetó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo. Sus labios se tocaron suavemente, ella al principio estaba un poco cohibida, pero Theo Jr. mordió su labio inferior para obligarla a abrir la boca. Entonces profundizaron el beso y él insinuó un poco la lengua en su interior. Ella lo recibió soltando un gemido de expectación. Theo le soltó la cara y la tomó de las manos, estrujándoselas con fuerza frustrado de no poder tocarla más íntimamente. Cuando el beso terminó, los dos se separaron jadeantes. Fue un beso diferente a los que se dieron la última vez cuando los interrumpieron, en esta ocasión ya estaba un poco mas diestros y pudieron concentrarse no en sus inseguridades sino en el placer que les generaba.

-¿Te gustó?- dijo Theo Jr. Molly estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¿Tú que crees?- preguntó ella sonriente.

-A mi me encantó…siento…siento como si tuviese mariposas en el estomago- dijo Theo Jr. – es raro, pero es agradable. Y solo me pasa contigo.

-¿Has besado a alguien mas?- preguntó Molly furiosa.

-Antes de conocerte, a una chica en el colegio- confesó él atropelladamente todo apurado- pero a más nadie, te lo juro Molly a mas nadie.

-Bien- suspiró ella aliviada- ¿Qué nos pasa? Lo de las mariposas también lo siento yo contigo. Todo ha cambiado desde que…..bueno desde que tú sabes…cuando estuvimos…en eso- dijo ella un poco apenada. Luego de analizar su comportamiento, había decidido que se comportó como una especie de descarada.

-Creo que nos estamos haciendo mayores, pienso que sentimos cosas distintas porque estamos creciendo, pero también creo que es porque somos tú y yo- dijo él, sonando seguro, haciendo uso de la proverbial sabiduría de la vida de un chico de catorce años- Molly, cuando sea el momento de tomar esposa, yo quiero que te cases conmigo.

-¿Y eso será pronto?…..- preguntó ella un poco extrañada.

-¡BAH! Faltan como unos veinte años- dijo Theo Jr con pasmosa tranquilidad- pero esta guerra tendrá que acabar algún día, y cuando suceda, tú te reunirás con tus padres y bueno, mi padre cuando murió me dejó mucho dinero. Puedo convencer a los tuyos de que no te faltará nada, organizaremos el cortejo y luego te casarás conmigo. ¿Tú crees que ellos me aceptarían? No tengo a nadie, mi unica familia eres tú.

Molly sintió que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos. Sus padres…su familia…la guerra. No sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Enseguida empezó a llorar. Theo Jr. la abrazó.

-No llores, Molly-Molly, no soporto verte llorar- dijo Theo Jr. mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos- Nos iremos de aquí, escaparemos, Marina va a ayudarnos.

-Ella correrá peligro- dijo Molly- no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa.

-Lo lograremos- dijo Theo Jr.- como sea. Y si podemos, nos llevamos a Marina con nosotros. Entonces Molly-Molly. ¿Vas a decirme que si? O ¿Tengo que rogar?

-De acuerdo, voy a casarme contigo, pero dentro de veinte años- dijo ella- ni un día antes….todavía tengo que hacer muchas cosas en mi vida antes de convertirla en un infierno casándome con un tonto de capirote como tú.

-De acuerdo- dijo Theo Jr. besándole la frente- yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de casarme con una maniática controladora como tú. Pero casi te deshonré llevándote a la cama antes de tiempo y yo soy un caballero.

-No veo tu armadura por ninguna parte- dijo ella.

-Se oxidó- dijo Theo jr. brindándole una sonrisa.

0o0

-Tú no me gustas para nada niña. Me parece que estás echando a perder mi obra, apareciste y mi chico no deja de rondarte como perro en celo- Grayback estaba sentado en una silla, inclinado hacia delante, mirando amenazante a Rose.

-Usted tampoco me cae bien Grayback, mi tío tiene el dudoso honor de ser su victima- contestó Rose sin amilanarse ante esa mirada despiadada y cruel. Después que todo lo que le había sucedido en la vida, no iba a intimidarse debido a un lobo maleducado y con malas pulgas.

-Bill y yo somos algo parecido a amigos, ese problemita lo superamos hace años, me gustaría mas que me dijeras que me tienes miedo- dijo Grayback utilizando su mejor tono de amenaza.

-Me he enfrentado a traseros mas peludos que el suyo, Sr. Hombre-lobo, además no veo porque debo sentir miedo por un pedazo de alfombra ambulante como usted- respondió Rose sin ocultar lo mal que le caía el hombre. Toda su vida escuchó los cuentos de Fenrir Grayback el asesino de niños, a Rose le desagradaba de sobremanera los crímenes que ese hombre había perpetrado. No entendía como diablos Scorpius estaba con él y soportaba su presencia. Grayback soltó una carcajada al escuchar el comentario de Rose.

-Esa lengua va a traerte problemas un día de estos- Grayback seguía riendo. La mocosa tenía su carácter. Pensándolo bien, no podía culpar a Scorpius si se le iban los ojos detrás de ella, la chica además de tener personalidad, era muy atractiva. Pero su presencia no era pertinente ni oportuna. Al consejo warg no le gustaría sin duda alguna un mago en una aldea warg, y tampoco era conveniente que Scorpius se distrajese con ella. Nada conveniente y muy peligroso

-No creo que usted haya sufrido mucho por la suya- respondió Rose.

-Ni te imaginas niña- respondió Grayback- ni te lo imaginas.

Scorpius iba entrando a la tienda acompañado de Walter, le lanzó una mirada gélida a Grayback, había escuchado gran parte de la conversación antes de entrar.

-Déjala en paz- le dijo Scorpius a Grayback de mala manera, todavía evitando contacto visual con Rose al principio. No quería que nadie viera cuanto lo perturbaba ni a que niveles la presencia de ella.

Los dos wargs tomaron asiento, Walter fue el primero que habló.

-Dijiste que tenias algo que contarnos- dijo Walter a Rose- habla.

-Tenia mis dudas si sabían la situación actual en las islas británicas- dijo Rose- pero me he dado cuenta que ha pesar de su aislamiento están al pendiente. Eso me ahorrara tiempo.

-Escuchamos- dijo Scorpius.

-Te he contado que tu padre me sacó de un sanatorio muggle y salvó mi vida- dijo Rose- lo que no te he contado es como me encontró y porque he estado a su lado los últimos seis meses.

-¿Estabas con mi padre?- dijo Scorpius gruñendo- ¿Por qué? Pensé que estabas con los Weasley´s

-No he visto a mis padres desde que Draco me rescató, pero ellos saben que estoy bien. Creo que es evidente para todos que poseo un tipo de magia muy especial- dijo Rose – una clase de magia que también tiene Draco Malfoy. Los dos somos Walpurgis.

Scorpius seguía sin entender nada, Walter y Grayback se miraron. Los dos eran lo suficientemente viejos para conocer los rumores y las leyendas. Los Walpurgis, los guardianes de la magia.

-Pensé que desaparecieron hace cientos de años- dijo Walter.

-Estoy esperando que me expliques porque tú y mi padre estaban juntos y que son los Walpurgis- dijo Scorpius sin ocultar su molestia. Era inevitable, cada vez que mencionaban a su padre, tenía una sensación de hormigueo e incomodidad. Era un conflicto constante.

-Draco Malfoy es mi maestro, mi magia y la suya están unidas por designios superiores. Era nuestro destino encontrarnos- dijo Rose haciéndole frente a Scorpius. Se miraron por un rato en silencio, ella entendía que él debía estar muy desubicado con esa información, él no tenia ni puta idea de que estaba sucediendo. De nuevo su mundo estaba al revés- Si no me interrumpen, les contaré todos y cada uno de los detalles. Estoy autorizada para hacerlo. Sobre todo a ti Scorpius, quiero decírtelo a ti.

Durante mas de dos horas, Rose procedió a contar la historia de la orden de los Walpurgis, sus dones y su implicación con ellos. Scorpius escuchaba con atención, fluctuando entre la molestia y el asombro. Su padre prácticamente había tenido una vida paralela, oculta de su familia, eso lo cabreaba muchísimo, después de ver el efecto que tenia mantener una mentira a los seres queridos, Scorpius no podía creer que su padre lo hubiese hecho, pero Rose con paciencia le dijo, que la existencia de los Walpurgis siempre fue un secreto, Draco hizo una promesa antes de casarse y solo lo reveló en circunstancias excepcionales.

-¿Mi madre lo sabia? La tuya obviamente lo sabia si le ocultó tu nacimiento a mi padre, pero que pasa con mi mamá- preguntó Scorpius.

-Astoria Malfoy lo sabia- dijo Rose, sin añadir que ella lo había visto en los recuerdos de Draco, no hizo mención a esa particularidad, no por los momentos. No deseaba que todos los presentes lo supieran y se lo diría a Scorpius a solas cuando tuviese oportunidad.

-A veces parece que mi vida es una constante mentira- dijo él frustrado- sin embargo, siempre sentí que existían algo diferente en mi padre. Un aura distinta. La misma clase de poder que siento en ti. Ya sabía yo que me era familiar.

-Esto cambia las cosas- dijo Walter- obviamente no es un asunto para todos los oídos. Debo pensar que decir frente al consejo. No lo dices, pero es evidente que has venido buscando ayuda para tu guerra. La mayoría de los wargs no quieren luchar a favor de los magos, pero nosotros, intentaremos convencer al trivuriato de lo contrario.

-Y si no aceptan, yo iré igualmente, he perdido muchas cosas, pero pretendo que lo que me queda permanezca vivo- dijo Scorpius mirando a Rose intensamente.

-Grayback- dijo Walter, cuando sintió el ambiente tenso- Vámonos. !ahora!

Grayback se levantó de la silla exasperantemente lento. Le dedicó una reverencia en son de burla a Rose y se fue con Walter.

Cuando se quedaron solos, ambos jóvenes se sintieron más incómodos que nunca.

-Veo que no te gustó que te dijera mi asociación con Draco, me lo temía- dijo ella- se que tú y él tienen mala relación. Deberían arreglarse, es tu padre, te quiere, a pesar de los errores que cometió contigo.

-Te lo dije una vez y vuelvo a decírtelo, mi padre y yo tenemos nuestra manera de arreglar nuestros asuntos- dijo Scorpius sin quitarle un ojo encima.

-No sabes nada de tu padre, si lo supieses….-Rose se interrumpió- en fin, creo que ustedes dos se deben una segunda oportunidad y al menos una charla sincera.

-Deja de intentar arreglar mi vida- dijo Scorpius- como ves, no tengo muchas opciones de arreglo.

-¿Cuando partiremos al consejo warg?- preguntó ella.

-Tú no iras con nosotros. He decidido que debes marcharte a Irlanda con tus padres o con el mió, como mejor te acomode ya que te la llevas tan bien con Draco- Scorpius no pudo ocultar que estaba un poco celoso de la importancia que en apariencia su padre tenia para Rose, asunto que no quería ahondar por los momentos, pero que lo incomodaba de sobremanera- no te quiero aquí, es peligroso.

-Pues no me da la gana de irme, me quedo, aun no he terminado con lo que vine hacer aquí- dijo ella enfrentándolo.

-Se que viniste a advertirme de Nott y ya lo has hecho, además viniste a hablar con nosotros los wargs para ver si consentimos a ayudarlos, por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema en convertirme en su aliado. Entonces, si ya hiciste todo a lo que viniste, no entiendo para que rayos quieres quedarte. Dime una cosa Rose, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi?

Esa pregunta la dejó impávida por un momento. ¿Qué quería de él? Entre otras cosas, que lo dejase conocerlo, que permitiese que ella compartiera un tiempo con él, que le dijese que seguía siendo el mismo Scorpius del cual se enamoró, que dejara de comportarse como un verdadero imbécil con ella.

-Quiero quedarme contigo- dijo ella, Scorpius sintió como todo su cuerpo era recorrido por una oleada de calor. _Merlín, ella quería estar con él, a pesar de todo_. Eso, fue bastante agradable de escuchar. Pero no, no cederia, él tenia su punto también.

-No puedes…..mejor dicho….no debes- dijo él- soy un warg, esta prohibido que estemos juntos, de cualquier forma. No puedo ofrecerte ni siquiera mi amistad, tú no sabes lo que provocas en mí, no tienes idea del esfuerzo que implica verte y no tomarte….

-Hazlo….maldita sea….hazlo- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, Scorpius también se levanto de su silla, ambos se acercaron lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran. Scorpius le tomó la cara, y acercó sus labios hasta rozarlos, el beso parecía inminente y las pupilas de Rose se agrandaron ante la expectativa, pero él la soltó de pronto bruscamente. Rose se quedó paralizada, jadeante.

-Es un peligro para ti estar cerca de mi- dijo Scorpius alejándose de ella a distancia prudencial antes de cometer alguna locura- un warg no es un cachorro juguetón, es un animal salvaje. Lamento la forma en que te hable anoche, pero es la verdad. No podemos estar juntos. Yo jamás volveré a poner tu vida en peligro.

-Estas haciéndolo de nuevo- dijo Rose furiosa y frustrada- estas de nuevo decidiendo por mi. Es increíble que no me conozcas y lo mejor de todo, que no me respetes- Scorpius intentó replicar pero ella lo interrumpió- Escúchalo bien Scorpius, dime que no sientes nada por mi y me iré de inmediato de aquí, pero mientras no lo hagas tendrás que aceptar que yo he venido a luchar por ti y por mi.

-Rose, vete a tu casa, por dios, no me gusta nada ese asunto de los walpurgis, no quiero que participes en esta guerra. Deseo que vivas, es tan difícil que lo entiendas- Scorpius le dedicó una mirada nostálgica y melancólica. Su corazón iba a estallar a mil pedazos. Sufria con la expectativa de no verla mas y también con la posibilidad de perderla en esa guerra.

-Entiendo que lo pasaste muy mal creyendo que estaba muerta- dijo ella tratando de conservar la calma, el tono de su voz era conciliador- mientras que yo no recordaba nada de nada. Comprendo que quieras que me aleje y que permanezca segura al abrigo de mis padres. Pero ya nada es seguro, ningún lugar en este mundo, no mientras Nott y el Trivuriato existan. No puedo hacerlo, evadirme, cargo sobre mis hombros una gran responsabilidad, una que con el tiempo espero que entiendas. Además jure vengarme, vengarte y vengar a nuestra hija- esta vez la voz de Rose fue firme y tajante- No se si al final moriré o viviré, pero lo único que se es que jamás me perdonaré no intentarlo contigo.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión….seguro me odiaras por ello al principio….pero se que con el tiempo comprenderás que fue la mejor salida- dijo Scorpius en sus trece.

-Lo harás….cambiaras de opinión, mi amor te va a vencer- dijo ella mientras salía de la tienda rápidamente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

0o0

Tenían dos días que no se dirigían la palabra, Rose ni siquiera lo intentó, temiendo otra discusión que los hiriese mas, pero lo bueno es que Scorpius dejó que se quedara con él, por lo menos hasta llegar al lugar donde se desarrollaría el consejo. Rose estudio sus mapas para tratar de localizar su ubicación. Se estaban desplazando al norte, el terreno ya estaba cubierto de nieve. La mayoría de los wargs asumieron su forma animal y corrían en manadas adelantes de ellos. Pero las mujeres que estaban cuidando a los niños- wargs, se mantenían con los pequeños caminando a ritmo lento. Rose iba en ese grupo. Scorpius en lugar de ir en el grupo de avanzada, prefirió ir a la retaguardia, obviamente para vigilarla. Sin embargo, no le dijo ni una sola palabra, se limitó amablemente a cederle su tienda de campaña para su uso exclusivo, mientras él dormía con los guardias cerca de una fogata.

Rose estaba consciente de que permanecer solos durante un rato suponía una tentación muy grande para él, bueno para ella también. Jamás había estado tan consciente de la presencia física de alguien como con Scorpius. Percibía cuando la miraba y el modo que la miraba. Hambre absoluta, admiración, deseo, lujuria apenas contenida. Ella tampoco podía apartar sus ojos mucho tiempo de él. Se descubrió observándolo de reojo, a escondidas, disfrutando de cada uno de sus detalles físicos, de sus tatuajes, de sus hermosos ojos amarillos, de su rostro serio e inexpresivo pero atractivo, de cómo caminaba moviendo su cuerpo en perfecta armonía.

Rose se propuso conocer el mundo warg, si bien al principio fue recibida con un poco de cautela, después de dos días, ya las mujeres hacían chistes con ella. Provenían de distintos países, pero la mayoría hablaba ingles. Ella se deleitó con cada una de sus historias personales, como se habían transformado y que significó para ellas ese cambio de vida, era una buena oyente. Rose descubrió, que si bien los wargs era hoscos y desconfiados por naturaleza, tenían muchas costumbres y modos que sin duda eran humanos. Claro, a veces era difícil el hecho de que se transformaran frente a ella, o que algunos usasen poco o nada de ropa. Los niños eran huraños y hablaban poco. A Rose le pareció increíble que muchos de ellos sufrieran la trasformación siendo muy chicos, ella tomaba nota de cada detalle, de cada situación. Iba a permanecer con Scorpius, debía tener todas las armas posibles para adaptarse.

-No voltees ahora, el jefe no te quita la mirada de encima- dijo una mujer llamada Sheila mientas caminaban una tarde- reconozco esa mirada en un warg. Quiere echarse un buen revolcón…contigo.

Rose enseguida se ruborizó, al parecer todo el mundo estaba al tanto de las miraditas que se echaban uno al otro.

-Le gustas…mucho- dijo Ivanna, una rusa de cabellos color miel muy atractiva- Tienes suerte humana, casi todas lo hemos intentado con él y no hemos llegado a nada. Llegamos a pensar que tenia algún problema físico o que no le gustaban las mujeres….pero es obvio que su único problema eres tú.

-Rose fue su mujer cuando era humano- dijo Sheila- es lógico que le siga gustando. Si yo me encotrara otra vez con Stefan, de seguro no perdería la oportunidad. Pero está prohibido, wargs y humanos no se relacionan.

-Un polvo esporádico no hace mal , además nadie está contento con esa regla- contestó Ivanna- y el jefe por dios que lo necesita, ha estado últimamente de un humor de perros.

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír estruendosamente. Rose no pudo evitar contagiarse de su buen humor. Se sintió complacida con la información, _Scorpius me ha sido fiel…no ha tocado a mas nadie._

-Me dijeron que los wargs no sienten amor- dijo Rose- es ¿cierto?

Las dos mujeres se miraron

-Los sabios dicen que no podemos, no al menos como los humanos- dijo Sheila- pero yo estoy en desacuerdo. Siento, recuerdo mi familia, los hijos que tuve y deje, lo recuerdo todos los días y siento que los quiero. Si eso no es una clase de amor, que por favor alguién que me informe que es.

-Los sabios siempre se equivocan. No ves lo que paso con el bebé warg- dijo Ivanna.

-¿Qué bebé?- preguntó Rose curiosa.

-Una compañera de nuestra aldea se embarazó. Fue increíble. Ella no sabia que le sucedía. El chaman pensó que era un tumor. Pero yo fui madre cuando humana y lo supe inmediatamente, llevaba un hijo en el vientre. Fue raro, siempre nos han dicho que somos estériles, pero sucedió con ella. Lord Walter dice que posiblemente estemos "cambiando".

-Evolucionando fue lo que dijo Sheila, eres tan vieja que no entiendes el concepto- dijo Ivanna- pero será el consejo quien de una explicación clara a esa situación. Igual el chico murió al nacer.

-Es una lastima- contestó Rose sin dejar de impresionarse. Otro descubrimiento más. Se preguntó porque ni Walter ni Scorpius se lo mencionaron.

-Esta noche habrá fiesta- dijo Sheila- Lev y Marcia harán los votos.

-¿Qué votos?- preguntó Rose un poco perdida.

-Los wargs entre nosotros a veces nos juntamos- dijo Sheila- es una vida muy larga para pasarla sola. Entonces prometemos ser fieles ante toda la manada. El jefe será el testigo y los inscribirá en el registro.

-Se que Scorpius tiene a su mando mucha gente. ¿Cuántos exactamente son?- preguntó Rose. Esos dos días ella se percataron de que a pesar de su juventud, los wargs aceptaban a Scorpius como su jefe naturalmente y sin problemas. Lo vio tomar decisiones, escuchar opiniones con atención, servir de árbitro en desacuerdos. Todo con una actitud de autoridad y dominio, pero a la vez amable y considerado, al parecer no evadía ninguna responsabilidad. No lo vio sonreír ni una sola vez, eso no le gustó, el Scorpius que ella conoció siempre reía de todo, pero de resto, él se conducía perfectamente en el papel que tenia asignado. Ella sabia que Scorpius era muy inteligente, pero sintió orgullo cuando se dio cuenta de que él había nacido para eso, para ser un líder, para conducir a las personas, para cuidar de ellas. Quizás fuera un necio de primera línea con respecto a ella, pero de resto, él había madurado. No era el chico adolescente de quien se enamoró, lo que ella tenía frente era un hombre. Aunque él insistiese que solo era un warg.

-Estamos muy dispersos. Pero las manadas del este son mas de 10.000 mil entre wargs y hombres lobos.

-Vaya- dijo Rose- es mucha gente.

-Te pondremos bonita para la fiesta- dijo Sheila.

Al llegar al anochecer, la manada se dispuso a levantar las tiendas. Rose fue empujada a la suya, y un verdadero ejercito de mujeres se dedicó a soltarle el cabello y ponerle una guirnalda de flores invernales en el cabello. También se acicalaban unas a otras, en una confraternidad femenina bastante caótica, casi todas estaban emparejadas y las que no, tenían esperanzas de hacerlo esa noche, los wargs eran un poco ligeros de cascos en cuanto al sexo, no importaba mucho con quien, siempre y cuando lo tuviesen. Rose no aguantaba bien el frió como las demás, por lo que tuvo que mantener sus ropas abrigadas, pero las demás usaban vestidos ligeros. Se sentía un poco ridícula con las flores, pero no quiso despreciar la buena voluntad de las mujeres.

Lev y Marcia hicieron sus votos frente a Scorpius y la gente aplaudió complacida. Rose intercambio una mirada con él por una fracción de segundo pero Scorpius no se la sostuvo. La fiesta comenzó y el alcohol pasaba de mano en mano. Rose hizo el intento de tomar un trago de vodka pero se le atoró en la garganta, escupiéndolo de inmediato. Grayback le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda condescendientemente para evitar que se ahogara y ella se lo agradeció.

-No te equivoques, todavía me caes mal niña. Pero estás muy guapa esta noche- dijo Grayback antes de guiñarle un ojo y alejarse. Rose no tuvo mas remedio que sonreír ante el cumplido.

Un grupo de niños se acercó a ella, todos vacilantes. Rose les prestó toda su atención educadamente y no sin recelo. Los niños wargs eran muy traviesos, mas que lo habitual en los humanos.

-¿Puedes hacer magia ahora?- dijo un chico de unos diez años- nunca hemos visto la magia. Puedes crear algo para nosotros.

Rose se vio asediada por un coro de voces infantiles que le pedían en cinco idiomas diferentes que aceptase, los reunió en circulo, ella cerró los ojos y entonces conjuro unas volutas de fuego mágico y las suspendió en el aire. Los niños soltaron gritos de asombro y jubilo. Rose rió.

Scorpius la miraba en la distancia. Notó complacido que la manada había pasado de la cautela a la franca simpatía con Rose. Ella, a su modo, comportándose amable e interesada, se ganó la aceptación de todos ellos. Era un hecho, los wargs como buenos animales que eran, olían la sinceridad en la gente y Rose era brutalmente honesta. Terminaron aceptando su presencia de buena gana. Viéndola entretener a los niños, se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus duras palabras, la Rose que conoció estaba allí, frente a él, quizás solapada por capas y capas de dureza recién adquirida, pero seguía siendo Rose. Ella siempre había tenido buena mano para los niños. Ahora los pequeños wargs, que la mayoría de las veces se comportaban como unos verdaderos demonios incontrolables, estaban tranquilos e hipnotizados mirando a Rose hacer sus trucos.

Ella se quitó la guirnalda de flores y se la ofreció a una pequeña niña, que le sonrió, Rose le devolvió la sonrisa y su cara se iluminó. Sin la guirnalda, el cabello de Rose ondeaba en el viento, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, su frágil figura estaba completamente marcada con el corto abrigo que lucia. Scorpius no pudo dejar se sentir el deseo ardiendo en su bajo vientre. La quería, la deseaba, no era lo correcto ni lo propio ni lo mejor para Rose, pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Era una tortura tenerla cerca, pero aceptó que los acompañase para que Rose se diese cuenta como era su vida, lo dura que era la existencia de un warg, el aislamiento al que estaban sometidos. Ella pidió su oportunidad, él estaba dispuesto a dársela. Scorpius no podía dormir con el temor de que ella finalmente lo despreciase, pero a la vez también tenia miedo si la decisión era la contraria, porque si ella insistía en permanecer justo llevándole la contraria a todo, él no tendría fuerzas para oponerse. En el fondo de su alma, también quería estar con ella.

Tenia que conceder que Rose estaba demostrando ser más valiente que él en ese asunto, pero Scorpius tenia derecho a ser un cobarde debido a ella, moriría si sufría algún daño por su culpa. Pero por alguna inexplicable razón ella confiaba en él más que si mismo. Y por eso la amaba, por eso ella era su ancla, su puerto, por eso era y seria la única mujer de su vida. Y los duchos en la materia afirmaban que los wargs no sentían amor, que equivocados estaban.

Rose se giró cuando percibió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, cuando levantó el rostro se encontró con Scorpius de nuevo mirándola intensamente. La situación no podía ser mas incomoda, la tensión sexual que despedían los dos era palpable en el aire. Ella despidió a los niños y empezó a caminar lejos del campamento. Pasó por un lado de Scorpius y ni siquiera le prestó atención. Scorpius inmediatamente la siguió.

Después de unos diez minutos caminado, ella se detuvo y él, que la estaba siguiendo de cerca también. Estaban bastantes alejados del campamento, las fogatas eran luces apagadas a la distancia, Rose se giró de nuevo y lo enfrentó con la mirada. Era ya tarde en la noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, titilantes, era una oscura noche invernal sin luna, la fría brisa movía sus cabellos. Los ojos de ambos ardían en deseo contenido.

-¿Como puedes ser tan tonto? ¿Como puedes hacernos esto?- dijo ella, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en una oleada de calor producida por la mirada de él.

Scorpius no dijo absolutamente nada, dio unas largas zancadas, se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos con brusquedad y la besó, con furia, con fuerza, con desesperación, la besó dispuesto a robarle hasta el último aliento de su boca.

Scorpius sin apartarse en ningún momento de sus labios, la tumbó en la hierba congelada y se puso encima de ella, colocándose entre sus piernas, poniendo su dura virilidad directamente encima de su centro femenino. Su pelvis se movía incontrolablemente contra la de ella, a un ritmo instintivo, animal, rozándola, buscando satisfacción sin importar que todavía estuviesen cubiertos de ropa, ella percibió como cada célula de su cuerpo palpitaba y despertaba por el contacto, como su interior se humedecía ante el avasallante ataque y se movió igual que él, buscándolo, demostrando un deseo primitivo que no soportaba cuestionamientos. Rose cerró los ojos, se sentía tan adecuado estar allí, los dos solos en el descampado, sintiendo el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo. Scorpius arreció los besos, sus manos vagaron por su espalda hasta tomarla de las nalgas para pegarla más a él. Ella metió sus manos debajo de su camisa y acarició su espalda. Él lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción cuando sintió su piel desnuda contra la suya. Rose luego anudó sus manos en su nuca, atrayendo su rostro hacia ella y correspondió a ese intenso beso como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en la vida.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	30. Amores Prohibidos

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, disculpen el retraso, además de que el fin de semana estaba en Aruba en una conferencia médica…FFnet ha estado imposible para publicar, el link estaba roto o no servia, gracias a todos los alert que he recibido, se que están locos por leer.

Noticias: 1) Josh Hutcherson hará de Peeta en **Hunger Games**, si bien no concuerda físicamente, estoy convencida que lo hará bien, Peeta necesita que lo interprete un buen actor, capaz de expresar la nobleza y la determinación del personaje, así como su dulzura, Josh me encantó en un **Puente hacia Terabithia** (me sacó muchas lagrimas por cierto) 2) la serie **Juego de Tronos** está por estrenarse por HBO, adoró los libros de **Canción de Hielo y Fuego** (de hecho hasta tengo un shoot publicado en FFnet), de todos los personajes que he visto en los teasers, deliro con Jaime y Thyrion Lannister, están exactos 3) **City of fallen angels** salió a la venta y ya he leído dos capítulos, además de la escenita sexy del teaser promocional, solo puedo declarar que babeo por Jace, j eje je 4) Alex Pettyfer sigue siendo la elección lógica para Jace en **City of Bones**, esta será filmada en 3D, hasta Cassandra Clare apuesta por él, incluso hablaron por teléfono, creo que la respuesta será afirmativa, antes no me convencía mucho como actor, pero lo vi en **Soy el numero 4** y bueno, Alex es Jace, así de simple. 5) **Sucker Punch** quizás sea la película mas loca del siglo, que diablos, del milenio, pero de verdad la banda sonora está de muerte, es buenísima, viejas canciones noventeras bien versionadas. Y bueno, si viste **Watchmen** y te gustó, probablemente te encanté este tributo al otaki, los nazis, el surrealismo y los reformatorios de chicas.

Por cierto mi Twitter es arroba josblack, siganme.

Este capitulo tiene cosas importantísimas, pero apartando cierta escenita por ahí, yo lo considero de transición. Se que todas estaban esperándolo con impaciencia….a leer. Banda sonora: a su gusto, pero particularmente yo escuché Stronger de Cristina Aguilera, mucho de Maná y hasta Bon Jovi (Living a prayer), además de Velvet Revolver.

Capitulo 30 Amores prohibidos

Lily Potter estaba en la plaza principal de uno de los suburbios de Belfast acompañada de sus amigas muggles, las chicas charlaban despreocupadamente sentadas en las bancas de piedra alrededor de una fuente. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, pero para todas todavía la noche era joven. El trío de chicas reía mientras se pasaban unas a otras un esmalte de uñas negros que compraron mas temprano en un centro comercial. De nuevo Lily había escapado de su casa, pero al menos Hugo sabía donde estaba, esa noche él estaba de guardia, a dos manzanas de donde ella se encontraba, junto con Gustav y Wilhen.

Hugo se tomaba muy enserio sus ocupaciones como auror en entrenamiento. Si bien no le asignaban misiones particularmente peligrosas, no se negaba a realizar algun mandado o a las guardias. Harry Potter se mantenía vigilando a la comunidad mágica en todos los rincones de Irlanda, atento a cualquier señal de peligro y sobretodo cuidando de que algún mago distraído no violase el estatuto del secreto, después de todo la mayoría de los magos ingleses exiliados estaban escondidos entre los muggles, viviendo al lado de sus casas, enviando a sus hijos al colegio como cualquier residente normal que no fuese mago, aunque la mayoría opto por educarlos en casa, a pesar del clima de aparente normalidad y de que el trivuriato no daba con ellos, la guerra estaba a punto de declararse y todos tenían el alma en vilo.

Lily sabia que no debia salir a escondidas en su casa, pero era la única forma de verse con Hugo, en contadas ocasiones habían estado a puntos de ser sorprendidos por su madre en alguna situación escandalosa en su habitación, así que la mayoría de las citas eran en el exterior, la chica suspiró frustrada al recordarse por millonésima vez que ella y Hugo mantenían una relación que se basaba en escaparse juntos cuando podían. Verse a escondidas era frustrante, la mayor parte del tiempo, ella languidecía de aburrimiento en su casa mientras él se entrenaba para auror. Pero lo importante era que, clandestino y todo, eran novios, estaban juntos. De pronto Lily miró su reloj.

-Es tardísimo….Hugo no tardara en venir por mi- dijo Lily, era importante llegar antes de que el sol saliese, sus padres no solian madrugar ni tampoco James, pero no era cosa de tentar al destino.

-Esas citas suyas son de lo más extrañas, llegan, pasan unos minutos juntos y luego él se va con los dos rubios- comentó una chica de cabello negro llamada Sandy- te deja aquí con nosotras y regresa casi al amanecer para buscarte y llevarte a casa.

-Gus y Will trabajan de vigilantes en una tienda- mintió Lily descaradamente, sus amigas muggles no sabían nada acerca de los magos. - Hugo los acompaña para ganarse unas libras extras, ya saben que como es menor de edad no puede tener un trabajo oficial, él me trae aquí para que pueda divertirme con ustedes.

-Si…..sabemos que tus padres te mantienen castigada y no te dejan salir- dijo Sandy encogiéndose de hombros- que caritativo de Hugo permitir que te diviertas mientras él trabaja. Yo quiero un novio así. ¿Son primos? ¿cierto?

-Si, es por eso que nos vemos a escondidas- dijo Lily- nuestros padres chillarían si supiesen que somos novios.

-Es una tontería, no son hermanos, solo primos- dijo Aisha, la otra chica que las acompañaba.

-Mi familia es católica, si me junto con mi primo me excomulgan- dijo Sandy- pero a mi me parece una exageración, solo salen, se besan. ¿No es que fueran a hacerlo? O ¿SI? ¿Ya se acostaron?

Lily se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta. Sus amigas estaban obsesionadas con el tema del sexo, a esa edad era lo lógico, los adolescentes suelen ser bastantes curiosos respecto a eso. Al principio a Lily le pareció que el tema era bastante recurrente como en Hogwarts, solo que en el colegio mágico la mayoría de la gente que alardeaba de ello no había tenido ninguna experiencia, caso contrario con sus amigas muggles.

Antes de liarse con Hugo ella pretendía perder la virginidad con el primero que se atravesase solo por rebelde, ahora que tenia una relación formal con Hugo, se lo estaba tomando con calma, aunque eso era más mentira que realidad. Pero no, no lo habían hecho todavía. Ese pasó, era uno importante y con todo el drama en que estaban metidos los dos, lo mejor era aplazarlo lo mas posible, si podían. Hugo se aguantaba muy bien, era todo un caballero, la que se iba de olla era ella, cuando estaban solos, juntos, en medio de la noche, en su habitación, sobre la cama, con poca ropa y bastante curiosidad, el que paraba toda la situación era Hugo.

-No claro que no- dijo Lily intentando no evocar ciertas imágenes de ella y Hugo tocándose debajo de la cintura- apenas estamos conociéndonos.

-Si se conocen de toda la vida- dijo Aisha- además si lo hacen ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Mi prima se embarazó de su novio y aun no terminaba el colegio- dijo Lily, las dos chicas abrieron la boca intrigadas por la noticia- era la hermana de Hugo, digamos que eso nos ha enseñado a ser muy prudentes. Además tenemos suficiente problemas con lo de nuestros padres para echarnos otro más.

-Horror, ser madre a los 16 años, horror- Aisha hacia muecas de desagrado.

-Dieciocho, Rose tenia dieciocho cuando tuvo a Ángela- aclaró Lily- era mayor de edad, pero igual estaba en el colegio cuando se embarazó. De hecho, estoy segura que la concibió en algún lugar entre los pupitres y el pizarrón.

-El novio de tu prima debió ser un verdadero gamberro para tirársela sobre un pupitre- comentó Aisha- Hasta tengo ganas de conocerlo- Sandy soltó una carcajada.

-Estoy exagerando, no se si hicieron eso….allí- dijo Lily cada vez mas ruborizada- pero lo cierto es que él es muy guapo. Tienen la misma edad, eran compañeros de clase.

-Tienes razón, son muy jóvenes para eso- dijo Sandy- el sexo es algo serio.

-Si, no hay que precipitarse- dijo Lily mirando el suelo- Sandy pásame el…- de pronto Lily levantó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sorprendentemente…Sandy había desaparecido, frente a sus narices, la chica se esfumó como una voluta de humo. Y Aisha también.

Ante esa asombrosa situación, ella se levantó de la banca y empezó a mirar por todos lados.

-Sandy….Aisha….¿Donde están?- Lily perpleja miraba a todos lados, los otros chicos que las acompañaban en la plaza tampoco estaban. De pronto sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal y miró hacia el cielo, la noche era oscura, pero en el horizonte una nube negra, mucho mas oscura que la noche avanzaba por el firmamento, ocultando las estrellas.

_La noche se hace __más negra justo antes del amanecer_. Era una frase que leyó en alguna parte alguna vez, de seguro en alguna novela gótica de las que se hizo aficionada los últimos meses para matar el tiempo. Pero Lily estuvo segura de que no se referían a lo que estaba observando. Ella, totalmente alerta sacó su varita y la blandió.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – solo oyó el eco de su voz devolviéndose en el solitario lugar. Empezó a caminar por la calle, todo vació, los bares y pubs, las bebidas servidas sobre las mesas en diversos grados de consumo.

-Hola….¿Hay alguien aquí?- repitió Lily.

Nadie respondía, estaba completamente sola en ese lugar. ¿Qué rayos sucedió? Mientras caminaba se le atravesó un gato y Lily le lanzó un _experliamus _al pobre animal, el hechizo no le dio por suerte, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente asustada para echarse a correr de inmediato.

Mientras corría, seguía mirando a su alrededor, en las calles, en las ventanas de los edificios, nadie, ni un alma, no había nadie, Belfast era como un pueblo fantasma.

¿Y si Hugo también había desaparecido? ¿O sus padres? A este punto Lily estaba confundida y bastante asustada. En toda su vida, jamás había leído o escuchado que un montón de personas se esfumara de un momento a otro sin dejar rastro, a excepción de alguna que otra serie de TV o películas, claro ella vio en el cine _28 days later,_ donde el protagonista despertaba del coma para encontrarse con un Londres abandonado y un montó de zombies chupasangre persiguiéndolo, todo un escenario postapocalitico. Obviamente ella no estaba en la misma situación o ¿si? Esperaba que no, después de todo la película nisiquiera fue tan buena. Lily dobló una esquina y chocó con otra persona que también venia corriendo en dirección contraria, aparentemente directo hacia ella.

Los dos cayeron sobre el piso, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada aterrada de Hugo. Tan aterrada como la de ella.

-Lily ¿eres tú?- dijo Hugo.

-Oh Merlín, eres tú- exclamó ella abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le besaba los labios ligeramente. Estuvieron abrazados unos segundos y luego Hugo la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, Lily se pegó a él enredando su brazo con el suyo. Gus y Will venían hacia ellos corriendo también.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?- Will miraba a todos lados, con los nervios su pesado acento alemán hacia que la mitad de lo que decía fuese incomprensible- No hay nadie por aquí. La gente desapareció, así nomas, vimos como se desvanecieron en el acto mientras deambulaban por las calles.

-¡YA! Esto esta muy pero muy mal- dijo Gus meneando la cabeza sin salir de su estupefacción. Luego lanzó una serie de palabrotas en alemán.

-Es insólito….¿Que se hizo la gente?- preguntó Hugo aun todavía sin poder creérselo, lo bueno era que Lily estaba a salvo, cuando la gente empezó a desaparecer, lo único que pensó fue en ir a buscarla- debemos volver a tu casa. Will envía un _patronus _al cuartel de aurores, avísales que estamos bien.

-¿Y si ellos también se desaparecieron?- preguntó Will.

-No seas pesimista- dijo Gus contrariado- has el maldito hechizo y no hables pendejadas. Atraes la mala suerte.

-Y si es cierto, ¿si somos los únicos?- a este punto poco le faltaba a Lily para entrar en una fase de completo histerismo.

Si, decididamente todo el asunto estaba tornándose siniestramente cinematográfico.

-Estamos jodidos- dijo Will meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Cállate Will, me pones nervioso- dijo Gus tomándose la cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos.

-Vamos a morir- exclamó Will.

-Hugo…tengo miedo- dijo Lily- y ¿ si hay vampiros rondando?

-¿Vampiros? ¿Que tienen que ver los vampiros?- Will abrió los ojos descomunalmente.

-No fue buena idea mencionar vampiros- dijo Gus- definitivamente estamos jodidos. Moriremos desangrados.

-Calma gente…nadie va a morir…espero…si no desaparecimos…no veo porque tenemos que morirnos ahora…o eso creo, en cuanto a los vampiros, no se de donde demonios sacaron esa idea…- dijo Hugo usando todo su aplomo para darle confianza a los demás- pensemos en un problema a la vez. No sirve de nada que caigamos en pánico.

-De acuerdo….nada de vampiros- dijo Will, los demás asintieron con la cabeza nerviosos.

Lily seguía aferrada al brazo de Hugo cuando empezaron a caminar con las varitas blandidas, apuntando a todas direcciones, luego de dos manzanas, vieron a Harry y a Draco Malfoy junto con un bien nutrido escuadrón de aurores, caminando hacia ellos.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien, tu madre está muerta de la preocupación, no te encontrábamos por ninguna parte, no estabas en tu habitación y casi enloquecemos ¿Qué diablos hacías fuera de la casa a media madrugada?- dijo Harry, mirando a Lily y a Hugo juntos, la visión hizo que le hirviese la sangre. Sabia que estaban medio arreglados, que se hablaban, pero creía que solo era como antes, una relación inofensiva entre primos. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de su equivocación, esas miradas los delataban. Se lo advirtió a Hugo, que no quería verlo cerca de ella en plan romántico, ahora estaban los dos, abrazados como un par de pulpos, los dos chicos al percatarse de la feroz mirada de Harry se separaron de inmediato.

-Me escapé….con…con… con unas amigas muggles a una fiesta, tú las conoces, son…son… Sandy y Aisha, han ido a la casa a visitarme- explicó Lily tartamudeando- luego ellas desaparecieron y Hugo me encontró. Papá, lamento haberme escapado, pero tú no ibas a darme permiso.

-No y es obvio la razón por la cual no te permito salir- dijo Harry hosco.

-Estábamos de guardia Sr. Potter, nosotros tres y nos encontramos con Lily por casualidad- dijo Gus. Estaba tratando de cubrir a los chicos, después de todo, ese asunto de los primos era una soberana necedad a su criterio, Hugo le contó que Harry Potter estaba en desacuerdo que fueran novios.

- Toda la ciudad desapareció y existe algo relacionado con vampiros- Will intentó desviar el tema y lo logró.

-¿Vampiros? – Harry le echó un vistazo a Draco quien negó con la cabeza

-Solo los muggles desaparecieron, las otras criaturas mágicas de Belfast siguen aquí tal como nosotros. En cuanto a los vampiros, no les prestes atención a los chicos, están asustados y se inventan cualquier teoría alocada, si es que alguno está rondando por ahí, no creo que sean un problema, deben estar tan incrédulos como nosotros- dijo Draco quien permanecía distante, vigilante, mirando el cielo. La mayoría de los habitantes de esa ciudad desaparecieron como por arte de magia, solo que Draco estaba analizando el hecho fríamente, a pesar de que la perturbación que existía en la magia en ese momento le estaba provocando un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Era imposible desaparecer a miles de muggles, todavía no sabía que había sucedido en otras ciudades, pero no tardarían en enterarse. La pregunta era: ¿Qué si los desaparecidos no eran los muggles sino los magos? Debía ir al castillo de Duhm y empezar a pensar.

Draco caminó un poco, de un lado a otro, observando detalles. Iba vestido de negro, como era su costumbre, con un largo abrigo hasta los pies, su cabello rubio destacaba así como su imponente apostura. Se inclinó en el suelo, recogió un poco de tierra y la frotó entre los dedos con expresión pensativa. Sus ojos grises estaban más acerados que nunca, nadie lo interrumpió, era obvio que estaba concentrado. El resto de los aurores aseguraba el perímetro.

-Tú y yo hablaremos en la casa-le dijo Harry a Lily, su tono de voz era seco- Hugo, de ahora en adelante estas relevado de tus funciones.

-Si tío Harry- dijo Hugo apretando los puños, estaba furioso, era una tontería, ella solo lo abrazó y veía la furia saliendo de los ojos de Harry Potter. Lily bajó la mirada. Si bien el asunto no era tan grave, ella se sentía culpable. Si su padre llegaba a descubrirlos en serio, se armaría la gorda y quizás Hugo perdiese todos sus privilegios de auror. Y últimamente, Hugo lo único de lo que hablaba era que en realidad le gustaba entrenarse para auror.

-No pongas esa cara, no es ningún castigo, aunque bien que lo mereces- dijo Harry- lo conveniente es alejarte un buen rato, ahora vas a ser el ayudante de Malfoy, ya habíamos quedado en eso.

Lily y Hugo se miraron fugazmente. Quizás no se verían en mucho tiempo. Lily forcejeaba con su padre.

-No, tú no entiendes papá- dijo Lily- no lo entiendes.

-Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para ti, eres demasiado joven y demasiada ingenua- dijo Harry y luego se dirigió a Hugo- yo te lo explique, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

-Yo nunca acepté nada tío, lamento mucho que hayas pensando lo contrario, pero lo que mas lamento es que no escuches razones- dijo Hugo.

-Cuando pase algún tiempo, los dos me lo agradecerán- contestó Harry. No tenia nada personal contra Hugo, era un buen chico, quizás todavía le costaba digerir lo que pasó con Albus, pero no le guardaba rencor. El problema era que no le gustaba la idea de él y Lily juntos. Eran familia, habían crecido juntos, una relación amorosa en esos términos era difícil de llevar, sobre todo porque estaban siempre cerca, ellos eran muy jóvenes todavía, no estaban maduros, las tentaciones estaban allí y no deseaba para Lily lo que le ocurrió a Rose. Harry también se opuso al principio con Victoire y Teddy, hasta que los dos demostraron que no estaban jugando y que iban en serio. Harry adoraba la paz familiar y un noviazgo mal llevado entre primos seria una pesadilla. Hugo y Lily necesitaban tiempo para ver si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y fuertes. Harry creía que dándoles la oportunidad de conocer otra gente, estar con otras personas, ellos descubrirían lo que en realidad querían. Y por ultimo, Hugo tenía buena cabeza, cierto, pero también poseía un gran poder mágico, al ser tan joven lógicamente todavía era inexperto e impredecible, su camino seria largo y lleno de dificultades como auror, no necesitaba justo ahora un problema de faldas. El chico debía estar concentrado estudiando. No era cuestión de oponerse eternamente, pero por los momentos no daría el brazo a torcer, esa noche lo discutiría con Ginny de seguro. Odiaba hablar ese asunto en público, detestaba convertir su vida privada en un espectáculo circense pero esos dos no le habían dejado otro camino, a los adolescentes les encantaba el drama.

-Papá, te odio, como puedes hacerme esto- dijo Lily antes de echarse a llorar. Hugo dio un paso adelante hacia ella pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de advertencia de su tío, sus manos seguían apretadas en puño, estaba indignado, quizás sacar a escondidas a Lily de su casa no fue buena idea, pero no existía nada malo o perverso en su relación, sus sentimientos por la chica eran honestos, su tío Harry lo conocía de toda la vida, que fuesen primos en realidad no era tan grave, ¿Por qué demonios no podía aceptarlo?.

- Voy a estar bien, buscaré la forma Lily, lo prometo- dijo Hugo lanzándole un desafió a su tío, quien le ofreció la mas extraña de las miradas, para luego llevarse a Lily del sitio casi arrastrada.

-Creo que es mejor que todos se vayan a sus casas- dijo Draco observando el cielo nocturno mas oscuro que había visto en su vida- tengo la sensación de que hoy no amanecerá- luego miro a Hugo- Weasley, andando, tenemos trabajo.

0o0

6 horas antes…..

Siberia es uno de los lugares mas remotos del planeta, sinónimo de frió inclemente para muchos , un sitio inhóspito ubicado en la frontera mas septeptronial del mundo, la antesala de ese océano congelado llamado el ártico, así es descrita la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, pocos se preocupan en mencionar también la belleza del sol de medianoche en el verano o las noches eternas durante el profundo invierno cuando el hielo refleja la luz de las estrellas en la vastedad de las llanuras congeladas, el verdor de la tundra en primavera que cubre la superficie como una verdadera alfombra viva o el color cobrizo de las hojas de los árboles en los aislados bosques al empezar el otoño, hasta los animales que subsisten allí saben apreciar la belleza de esos inaccesibles parajes, donde la libertad se huele en el viento y entra en cada poro del cuerpo, pero la vida es dura y precaria, ciertamente no es sitio para románticos o quizás si lo es, después de todo la soledad es la mejor compañera de los enamorados.

La noche era para olvidarse de los problemas y saciar los sentidos. En el campamento, los wargs adultos formaban pareja y celebraban la vida de la mejor manera posible, apareándose. Si Walter Rosemberg tenía razón, en la próxima primavera, quizás nacería toda una camada de pequeños wargs. Era el sueño y la esperanza de toda una raza maldita por algo que escapaba completamente a su control, su propia existencia.

El líder también encontró finalmente su pareja destinada, solo que para ellos, el asunto era completamente diferente, jamás habría un niño concebido por los dos de nuevo. Eran un lobo y una humana con diferencias irreconciliables, pero igualmente, con el amor y el instinto tomados de la mano, empujándolos hacia lo inevitable.

Tumbados en la nieve, se besaban con pasión incontrolable. Scorpius la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que sin duda le saldrían moretones. Pero a Rose no le importaba en lo absoluto. Cuando las manos de él subieron a su espalda e intentaron abrir su sujetador, ella sabía que estaba perdida. Scorpius desató la prenda y con una mano acarició el contorno de su pecho desnudo, deteniéndose en el erguido pezón, para acariciarlo. Rose cerró los ojos cuando la corriente de electricidad que ese contacto le produjo, fue directamente desde sus pezones hasta su sexo.

Scorpius dejó sus labios, para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y ofrecerle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, mientras luchaba con las capas de ropa que los cubrían. Si no paraban, iban a terminar haciéndolo sobre la nieve.

Cuando el aire frió le dio por completo en el cuerpo, ella tembló. Scorpius se detuvo inmediatamente cuando se percató que parte del estremecimiento de Rose no tenia nada que ver con sus caricias. Le tocó el rostro y las manos, ella estaba helada.

-Te estás congelando- dijo él con la voz entrecortada. En la emoción del momento, ternura y lujuria se conjugaban en una curiosa mezcla. Reprimir el lobo que llevaba dentro no daba resultado en esas cuestiones, no quería hacerlo, pero no deseaba asustarla, sin embargo, con ella en brazos, en ese justo momento, el hombre y el animal se imbricaban uno sobre el otro y se sentía natural, cómodo. El conflicto en todo caso era el dilema si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Tú me das calor suficiente, no pares- dijo ella besándolo de nuevo haciendo caso omiso del hecho que no sentía la punta de la nariz.

-Creo que este no es el mejor lugar- insistió él apartándose con mucho esfuerzo- no te tomaré en medio del campo, como si fuéramos dos animales salvajes.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Tú eres un lobo, calificas como bestia salvaje - dijo ella enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Scorpius para evitarle la huida.

-Yo soy un warg pero tú no. Estamos a cuatro grados bajo cero- dijo Scorpius firme- yo lo aguantaría, pero no se me antoja que te conviertas en una estatua de hielo.

-¿Que propones?- preguntó ella. Scorpius tomó la varita de Rose de su abrigo, y en un instante, estuvieron en su tienda, a resguardo de las inclemencias del tiempo. Una pequeña fogata ofrecía el suficiente calor para que un humano no se sintiese incomodo, la luz mortecina iluminaba lo suficiente pero no demasiado, la cama lucia invitadora, cubierta de pieles, así como también pieles cubrían el suelo, el ambiente era acogedor.

Ambos aparecieron de pie, uno frente a otro, en medio de la tienda de campaña. Scorpius se metió las manos en el bolsillo, Rose se apretujó en su abrigo. No dejaban de mirarse.

-Pensé que ….que tu magia había desaparecido- dijo ella un poco fuera de lugar. Lo último que pensó fue en Scorpius utilizando un hechizo de aparición. Rose suponía que la magia estaba acabada para él.

-Soy capaz de hacer hechizos….todavía. El hecho es que por elección, no llevo varita-dijo Scorpius atravesándola con sus inquietantes ojos amarillos- soy un warg y eso no cambiará.

Eso, el hecho mismo de que pertenecían a dos clases distintas, era lo que los separaba. Sin embargo, la fuerza del amor a veces es capaz de sobreponerse a todo. Ella estaba decidida, finalmente, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su corazón de nuevo por él. A Rose no le importaba tanto lo que los separaba, sino los puntos que tenían en común. Con sorpresa y satisfacción, ella descubrió que Scorpius, aun después de convertirse en un warg, seguía queriéndola. No necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, sus miradas, la forma en que la besaba y la tocaba era demasiado reveladora para ella.

-Tampoco cambiará lo que sentimos uno por el otro- afirmó Rose.

-No….nunca- contestó Scorpius- pero ese no es el problema Rose.

-Te lo repito, no me interesa si eres un warg o no, de hecho desde que te vi, no me importa en lo absoluto, simplemente eres Scorpius- dijo Rose.

-Este es el momento de arrepentirse- dijo él con dudas. Deseaba hacerla suya y al mismo tiempo no quería meter la pata de nuevo con Rose- quizás yo debería irme y dejarte en paz. Seria lo correcto para ti, no estás pensando con claridad

-No digas ni una sola palabra mas-contestó ella airada acercándose a él unos pasos- no soporto que me rechaces.

-Es evidente que no te estoy rechazando, apenas puedo pensar coherentemente cuando te tocó- contestó él retrocediendo a su vez por precaución, estaba utilizando toda su voluntad para seguir hablando y no desbocarse – te repito Rose, ese no es el problema entre tú y yo, la atracción, es todo lo demás.

-Lo demás puede irse al mismo infierno- respondió ella- y no es atracción, es amor.

-No se si estarás conforme en aceptar lo que puedo ofrecerte, yo no siento de la misma manera que un humano, no quiero decepcionarte, no deseo que sufras esperando algo que no puedo darte a un nivel emocional- dijo Scorpius. Tenia que dejárselo claro, muy claro, esta vez no quería engañarla u ocultarle la verdad de su situación. Mentirle a Rose, aunque fuese para protegerla, lo había conducido una vez al desastre, jamás cometería de nuevo el mismo error, ella le había reclamado, no sin razón y de alguna forma maravillosa lo perdonó. Todavía aun tenia pesadillas, el sentimiento de congoja de saber que ella pudo morir sin saber su verdad lo atormentaba. .

-Yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa mientras te das una oportunidad a ti mismo- dijo ella- la clave no es como lo sientes, sino que eres capaz de sentir algo por mi cuando se suponía que me olvidarías al transformarte.

-Aun no se exactamente lo que siento por ti- confesó Scorpius. Rose al escuchar sintió como su corazón se le apretaba en el pecho, él vio la confusión y la tristeza en su rostro y procedió a explicarse de la mejor manera que podía- no es lo mismo que sentí como humano, ciertamente no lo es, pero al mismo tiempo es similar, pero con otros matices, es mas intenso, mas fuerte, mas desgarrador, no me deja respirar, no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaban en la oscuridad, reflejando ansia, lujuria pasión, su voz era ronca, las palabras entrecortadas, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo impresionante intentando conversar coherentemente con ella, cuando sentía todo su cuerpo vibrando por el deseo voraz que tenia por ella. .

-Te cuesta decirlo, hablarme ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella observando su incomodidad.

-Mis procesos mentales no son iguales a los tuyos Rose- respondió él- un lobo no tiene porque explicarse nunca, es mejor con hechos que con palabras.

-¿Es amor?- preguntó ella- eso es lo que sientes.

-Es todo….Rose…es todo…es una manera salvaje, implacable y loca de sentir por ti- dijo él.

-Con eso me basta….por ahora- dijo ella bajando su mirada, sin poder soportar la incandescente mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo, conteniendo a duras penas su propio deseo.

-Espero que sepas exactamente en lo que te estás metiendo estando conmigo- advirtió Scorpius, todo su cuerpo temblaba de lujuria reprimida.

-No, no lo se, de seguro no tengo ni puta idea, pero ese es el riesgo que voy a correr- contestó ella desafiante.

-Maldita sea Rose- gruñó Scorpius- se supone que la sensata aquí eres tú.

-Perdí hace tiempo la cabeza…..por ti- declaró ella sin un gramo de duda en sus palabras.

Los dos estaban separados uno del otro mirándose fijamente. Respiraban agitados debido al revuelo pasional de hacia unos segundos atrás. Scorpius todavía se debatía si seria lo mas conveniente entregarse a la lujuria, después de todos los problemas que tenían entre ellos que estaban lejos de resolverse. Pero la necesidad apremiante de poseerla le corría ardiente en las venas en lugar de sangre, y pronto dejó de lado sus cuestionamientos. Rose ni siquiera estaba pensando.

Ella se quitó el abrigo, se deshizo de sus botas, lanzándolas a cualquier lugar, luego se bajó los pantalones sin pudor alguno, quedándose solo vestida con unas bragas y una camiseta. Scorpius la miró de arriba abajo, observando como se desvestía, deleitándose admirando su cuerpo semi-desnudo y sin poder aguantar un minuto mas, se fue contra ella, tomándola en brazos con tal ímpetu que la suspendió en el aire por un instante, reanudando la furiosa sesión de besos que había quedado interrumpida hacia pocos minutos.

Rose le ayudo a quitarse la camiseta con rapidez mientras se besaban, él tomaba su rostro en las manos y le violaba la boca impunemente con la lengua. Las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos, acariciándose encima de la ropa, buscando cualquier resquicio de piel para tocar. Los dos estaban frenéticos y verdaderamente desesperados quitándose la ropa, de hecho literalmente se la estaban arrancándose a pedazos. Scorpius le sacó la camiseta mientras ella levantaba los brazos, luego le quitó el sujetador y los desnudos senos de Rose pegaron contra su pecho, Scorpius sintió completamente la punta de los pezones erizándose ante el contacto, se sentía tan bien su calor, su piel contra la suya. Ella peleó con la cremallera del pantalón hasta que la bajó, Scorpius no usaba ropa interior, entonces Rose aprovechó para tomarlo en su mano e iniciar una enloquecedora caricia, desplazándose por su erecto eje de arriba abajo. Scorpius gruñó complacido al sentir sus manos sobre él.

Rose le respondió enredando su lengua con la suya, mientras mantenía la poderosa erección sujeta con las manos y apenas domada. Él estaba enorme, caliente y duro por ella. Mientras embestía su mano, Scorpius cerró los ojos, respiraba por la boca, su cuerpo temblaba, sus sentidos estaban sumergidos en la audaz caricia, después de soñar tanto tiempo con eso, con lo que creía perdido, con un imposible, estaba sucediendo, ella estaba con él. Rose aumentó la velocidad y Scorpius gimió sonoramente, si ella seguía haciendo eso iban a terminar todo demasiado pronto para su gusto

Scorpius le quitó a Rose lo que le quedaba de ropa, rasgando completamente sus bragas, apartó sus manos de su miembro y en un movimiento rápido, la tomó de las nalgas, la subió sobre él y la penetró hasta el fondo en una sola estocada. Rose gimió cuando lo sintió caliente dentro de ella, abrazó su pelvis con sus piernas y anudó sus brazos contra su nuca, para evitar caerse. Estaban haciendo el amor de pie, una posición insólita de mantener si se tomaba en cuenta de que no estaban apoyados en ninguna superficie, él controlaba hábilmente la situación, haciendo uso de su fuerza, maniobraba su cuerpo fácilmente como si fuese una muñeca, moviéndola arriba abajo sobre su pene, mientras ella empujaba sus caderas hacia él rítmicamente. Los movimientos de Scorpius eran precisos, con cada golpe la llevaba a un punto sin retorno. La fricción era enloquecedora y en cada embestida ella sentía como si el mundo estuviera estallando. El primer orgasmo la tomó desprevenida, fue demasiado rápido, pero las fuertes embestidas de Scorpius no le daban tregua. Él sintió como ella se contraía a su alrededor, como todo su cuerpo vibraba y como Rose de pronto hacia una pausa en su respiración para a luego gemir como una desesperada, pidiendo mas. .

Ella no se había recuperado cuando Scorpius se la quitó de encima y la echó al suelo boca abajo, Rose temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Scorpius mientras la posicionaba como él deseaba, juguetón metió un dedo en el interior húmedo y resbaladizo de Rose, bombeándolo, mientras le pasaba la lengua por el contorno de la columna vertebral, por la hendidura entre sus nalgas, finalmente llegando a su sexo, donde se detuvo a darle lametazos, tanteándola, provocándola, ella gimió de placer, y se movió para intentarse clavarse mas en él. Scorpius sacó el dedo y ella gruñó disgustada cuando lo hizo, estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo cuando la caricia fue interrumpida.

-No pares….no ahora- dijo Rose cerrando los ojos y respirando por la boca, intentó girarse para enfrentarlo pero él se lo impidió colocando una manos sobre la base de la espalda.

-Quieta- ordenó Scorpius demostrando un aspecto dominante que desconcertó a Rose un momento.

-Pero….-respondió ella. Scorpius le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y le lamió la oreja.

-Quédate….quieta- repitió él arrastrando las palabras, su voz adquirió un tono ronco, oscuro y sensual.

Rose estaba demasiado aturdida y excitada para protestar de nuevo. Mientras su cabeza daba vueltas logró apoyarse sobre sus manos y sus rodillas. Scorpius terminó de quitarse la ropa, se arrodilló detrás de ella, tomó sus caderas y la sostuvo mientras se impulsaba hacia dentro desde atrás. De nuevo Rose sintió como él invadía violentamente su interior, lo percibió duro y grande dentro de ella, arqueó su espalda, levantó el trasero y separó las piernas para exponer mejor su sexo y recibirlo, luego impulsó sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarlo. Scorpius la cubrió con su cuerpo, su boca buscó su cuello para lamerlo, sus manos apretaron sus pechos y juguetearon con sus pezones, vagaron por su plano abdomen y luego exploraron sus rizos hasta encontrar el tierno capullo de placer de ella. Rose casi colapsó debajo de él, cuando Scorpius empezó a acariciar su clítoris, él aprovechó que ella estaba muy húmeda y regó todo su roció en su sexo, ayudando al deslizamiento de sus dedos.

Rose perdió todo control y empezó a mover su pelvis con fuerza hacia atrás para estrellarla contra la de él. Scorpius arreció sus embestidas y el movimiento de su mano en su sexo, hasta que ella explotó de nuevo en mil pedazos. Esta vez, Rose lo jaló con su placer, en dos embestidas mas eyaculó dentro de ella, y aun después que se derramó, todavía estaba duro y necesitado, así que siguió embistiéndola sin piedad al punto de que ella creyó volverse loca, encadenaba un orgasmo con otro. Entonces, Scorpius sintió como el cambio empezaba, sus colmillos se alargaron, y sus garras empezaron a crecer, respiró por la boca para intentar parar su transformación, tener sexo, de hecho tener sexo con ella lo ponía vulnerable, el lobo en su interior deseaba salir en ese preciso momento. Al final, a duras penas logró controlarse, Scorpius se permitió nuevamente eyacular para acompañarla en su clímax. Fue tan poderosa la sensación, que por un momento él perdió su control ante la llamada del instinto, así que apartó los cabellos de Rose de su cuello y la mordió, en el preciso instante del orgasmo, marcándola como suya.

Ella percibió los colmillos de él penetrando su piel, pero lejos de sentir dolor, una emoción indescriptible surgió en su corazón. Era agradable sentirse deseada y poseída de esa manera tan territorial, la certeza de que ella era suya, la sumergió de lleno en su propio y particular cielo.

Rose desfallecida, con las rodillas temblado, finalmente se echó sobre el piso, Scorpius se acostó encima de ella. Lamió la mordida, se alarmó un poco al ver que le había sacado un poco de sangre, pero su saliva ayudo a que cicatrizara inmediatamente sin dejar marca, era buena cosa ser un lobo-warg, su saliva tenia propiedades curativas, mientras tanto acariciaba los flancos de su cuerpo, sus nalgas. Todavía estaba dentro de ella, y quería permanecer allí mucho rato. Rose le tomó una mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

A Scorpius le gustó poseerla así, rudo, fuerte, rápido, sin dudarlo, esa había sido la mejor experiencia sexual para los dos, los gemidos de ella le confirmaron que lo disfrutó tanto como él. Definitivamente existía algo extraño cuando un warg se apareaba con un humano. Se corrió dos veces seguidas dentro de ella y todavía estaba erecto y a punto, deseoso de seguir haciéndolo. Cuando ella le tomo la mano y se la besó, la ternura del gesto lo encendió otra vez.

Rose era una mujer muy sensual, abierta en el sexo, consciente de su cuerpo , dispuesta a sentir placer y ofrecerlo, siempre lo había sido, pero también era cariñosa y eso era lo que mas le atraía a Scorpius de ella. No solo era el sexo lo bueno que compartía con Rose en la intimidad, también era la placidez del momento después de hacerlo, donde solo eran ellos dos. Un espacio de calma para hablar, para hacerse confidencias, para mirarse y declararse sin palabras lo mucho que se amaban.

Solo que Scorpius no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, ahora solo quería sentir. Aunque si no decía algo, seguramente quedaría como el peor de los imbéciles.

-Espero que hayas obtenido lo que querías….lo que viniste a buscar- dijo él, mientras pegaba sus labios a la piel de su espalda.

-No vine solamente para una buena follada- contestó ella airada. Y si bien los hechos desmentían esa afirmación, lo cierto es que ella intentaba reaundar su relación en todos los sentidos. No era tonta, sabia que tenían casi todo en contra, que él habia cambiado de mil y una formas y ella también. Pero lo lograrían, juntos, como siempre debió ser.

-Lo se, viniste por mi….y esto es lo que soy- dijo Scorpius.

Rose entonces se giró para quedar frente a él. Scorpius se apartó un poco de su cuerpo para permitirle el movimiento.

-Rose ¿Quieres…que …de nuevo…yo?- preguntó él mientras contemplaba su rostro fascinado. Ella era tan hermosa para él, en todos los sentidos, preciada y apreciada.

-Si- dijo ella inmediatamente- pero después aclararemos unos cuantos puntos.

-Mañana- contestó él evasivo.

-Tú no te has convertido en un gran conversador ¿verdad?- dijo Rose.

-No particularmente- respondió Scorpius para entonces echarse encima de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos posesivamente, la besó en los labios y luego siguió una dirección descendente que lo llevó a las cimas de sus pechos, donde se tomó su tiempo para chupar y jalar con los labios los turgentes pezones. Las formas de Rose estaba cambiadas, sus piernas estaban mas torneadas, y sus pechos eran un poco mas grandes de lo que recordaba, sus pezones habían oscurecido de un rosa claro a un color vino. Los cambios de su cuerpo eran exquisitos, su cintura pequeña contrastaba con sus caderas redondeadas profundamente femeninas. Todavía era muy delgada, pero estaba más proporcionada que antes.

-De donde salió todo esto- Scorpius rodeó con sus manos ambos pechos y luego bajó hasta agarrarle las nalgas para estrujarlas. Siempre le gustó tocarla, ahora no podía apartar sus manos de ella.

-Un poco de ejercicio extra- dijo ella y luego dudo- también supongo que fue el embarazo.

Un tenso silencio los envolvió a ambos, Scorpius entonces se fijó en sus cicatrices, las de los hombros y la del bajo vientre, las acarició titubeante, eran la señal que representaba el recuerdo de una vejación brutal. Rose empezó a mirar el techo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba hablar del hecho de que ella fue violada salvajemente por Nott, Scorpius estaba consciente de que ella desconocía que Nott se lo había dicho, no estaba seguro si ella lo recordaba, pero jamás sacaría ese tema tan delicado, nunca si Rose no lo hacia primero, Scorpius no deseaba ese fantasma rondando entre ellos, tampoco deseaba presionarla haciéndola rememorar eso.

Rose sabia exactamente lo que él pensaba cuando lo observó mirando sus cicatrices, sus ojos anteriormente velados por el deseo, ahora transmitían rabia, apartó de su cabeza el recuerdo de todo lo que esa bestia hizo con ella. Deseaba ser sincera con Scorpius, compartiría todo con él, pero se guardaría dos secretos, todo ser humano ocultaba dentro de si, asuntos tan profundos que solo concernían a si mismos, Rose por descontado no seria la excepción: jamás le diría a Scorpius que fue violada por Nott y tampoco le confesaría el sentimiento que la unía a Draco Malfoy, eso pertenecía a ella y sacarlo a la luz solo dañaría a la persona que amaba_. Pasó, Rose, se fue, ahora estás viva….viva….con Scorpius. Lo que te hizo Nott no fue nada….nada. Tú eres más fuerte que él….Sobreviviste…., eres capaz de amar, eres capaz de entregarte de nuevo a un hombre por amor, Nott quiso destruirte y le ganaste la partida_

Pero Ángela era otro asunto, uno que le concernía a los dos, la perdida más importante que sufrieron en sus vidas, Scorpius tomó valor para decir unas palabras, hizo todo el esfuerzo para ordenar sus ideas y sonar coherente. Parte de lo que perdió a transformarse en lobo era la capacidad de transmitir emociones con las palabras precisas, solo podía demostrarlos.

-Deseaba tener a la niña, como nunca he deseado nada- dijo Scorpius observándola intensamente- la quería profundamente aun cuando todavía no nacía, no soy bueno con los discursos ni las palabras bonitas, pero necesito que lo sepas.

-No hables mas….por favor, no ahora…no puedo- dijo Rose mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- no sabes como fue saberlo de pronto, estar consciente de que los había olvidado a ti y a ella. Que la había perdido para siempre. El dolor que sufrí, fue como si me hubiesen arrancado las entrañas.

Scorpius la abrazó con fuerza intentando consolarla, no diría nada mas, ella lo había expresado por él, perder a la niña era bien difícil de superar. Otra vez la beso, la besó hasta que la sensación de perdida apaciguó un poco y el deseo despertó de nuevo. Se besaron mucho y cada vez con mayor intensidad. Los dos estaban hambrientos uno por el otro y todo el desfogue que habían tenido esa noche aun no era suficiente para saciarlos.

Scorpius separó su cara de la de ella. Su visión agudizada podía ver los detalles del rostro de Rose, sus ojos nublados de deseo, sus labios entreabiertos hinchados por los besos que habían compartido. Le acarició el rostro con una mano, con delicadeza, conteniéndose a duras penas, porque quería arrasarla, todo su instinto warg apremiaba por una violenta y rápida nueva consumación. Sus respiraciones seguían entrecortadas, el deseo seguía allí presente, inclemente, desesperante, estaba duro y dispuesto por ella.

Todo ocurrió porque era inaguantable estar mas tiempo separados, la siguió esa noche fuera del campamento porque no pudo pensar en absolutamente nada cuando Rose descaradamente y sin palabras, usando todo su poder de seducción, lo guió hasta el sitio donde ella quería que estuviesen, absolutamente solos, alejados del mundo que se les oponía, fuera de las reglas, sin soportar las miradas de reproche de los demás ni dar explicaciones. Scorpius se dio cuenta que no podía hacer oídos sordos a sus propios sentimientos y fue tras de ella como un ciego detrás del lazarillo.

Y consumaron lo que sentían, esa noche. Y Scorpius pretendía al menos, tener unas horas de paz junto a ella. Cuando amaneciera verían en que punto quedaban, pero al menos ahora estaban juntos.

-Rose- dijo él con la voz enronquecida mientras fundía de nuevo su cuerpo con el suyo.

0o0

Marina estaba de pie en su habitación, miraba por la ventana, el lecho estaba vació, ella estaba esperándolo pero Nott no acudió. Extraño, muy raro, su esposo, se le había ofrecido esa noche, y sin embargo, no terminaba de llegar. Esperaba en febril expectación, pero con un profundo miedo. Nott dominaba su existencia y ella lo deseaba y odiaba a igual medida. Estaba confusa, temerosa y sobre todas las cosas, deseaba irse de allí, mientras permaneciese en su lugar, veía su muerte con más claridad. Era difícil tomar la dedición, porque el otro camino también conduciría a lo mismo, a una muerte segura e injusta para los dos.

Pero él se lo prometió, se lo juró, que ese camino no seria tomado jamás y era el único hombre que nunca intentó aprovecharse de ella, así que tenia que confiar en él, porque Marina en un momento de locura y desesperanza, le ofreció su cuerpo como siempre lo hacia con un hombre cuando su vida no tenia ningún sentido, como la puta que siempre había sido, que era y que sin duda siempre seria, una mujer hambrienta, una meretriz que solo conseguía placer en el dolor y la humillación. Y él amablemente la rechazó, haciendo que por primera vez en su existencia, Marina Merrey, fuese testigo de la bondad de una persona. Y ese extraño hombre se hizo brillante para ella, especial, aunque su corazón estuviese empeñado con otro en ese tiempo

¿Pero fue amor? ¿Realmente amó a un ser que nunca existió? Marcus Nott solo fue una fantasía de niña. Marina se aferró a él porque fue el único que le prometió algo, que no se aburría de ella, que no la escondía como un sucio secreto, ella se sintió importante junto a él ¿Ambición? por supuesto que si, de parte de los dos, eso estaba claro, ella deseaba una posición, Marcus su poder de videncia. Bajo esas reglas establecieron su compromiso. Pero ella nunca conoció a Marcus, era Nott, siempre fue él, Theodore Nott, su esposo, el ser que despreciaba con toda su alma pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de entregársele sexualmente como un animal irracional. Estaba enferma, asqueada de ella misma y de la soga que se puso en el cuello.

Molly y Theo Jr. llegaron a su habitación atropelladamente, con un pergamino en su mano. Los dos niños hablaban al mismo tiempo, rápidamente y con la esperanza dibujada en sus jóvenes rostros. Marina no entendía nada de lo que trataban de decirle.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

-Lo encontramos- dijo Molly – el pasadizo secreto que no aparecía en el mapa. Estábamos revisando por casualidad, y apareció.

-Tiene que ser hoy, esta misma noche- dijo TheoJr.- es nuestra única vía de escape. No sabemos si desaparecerá mañana.

-Marina, tienes que venir con nosotros, nos esconderemos en el bosque prohibido y desapareceremos cuando sea seguro- dijo Molly- ninguno de los dos sabe como hacer un hechizo de desaparición, tú tienes que venir con nosotros.

-Es demasiado peligroso- dijo Marina- yo….yo….no puedo….Nott…me matará, le he jurado.

-No puedes estar peor en otro lugar que aquí- dijo Theo Jr.

-Necesitamos ayuda para atravesar los peligros del bosque prohibido- dijo Marina, todavía dudosa, empezó a tantear las paredes, hasta que encontró un ladrillo suelto, dentro del muro en una cajita, estaba la única manera de comunicarse con quien sin duda le ofrecería protección. Él lo prometió una vez, cuando se la entregó, que acudiría hasta ella, aunque estuviese en el fin del mundo, pero solo si la cuestión era de vida o muerte.

Y el asunto era importante, tenía que salvaguardar la vida de los dos niños. Muchas cosas en el futuro dependían de ello.

Marina sacó una esfera de cristal del tamaño de una cuenta, la estrujó con su mano y está se rompió, los cristales rompieron su piel, la sangre cubrió su mano, mientras una ráfaga de luz que solo ella podía percibir salía disparada hacia el firmamento.

Walter Rosemberg sintió como una energía desconocida apuñaleó cada célula de su cuerpo, estaba sentado en una fogata, compartiendo con los otros wargs en medio de la fiesta. Su mente se nubló, entonces vio en cielo la luz que le indicaba el camino a seguir. Se levantó y se transformó en un cuervo, desplegando sus alas.

Mientras volaba, un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. Lo que siempre trato de evitar, lo alcanzaría, el destino que tenía señalado finalmente se cumpliría, intentó escapar en vano. Después de esa noche habría vuelta atrás, pero se lo prometió alguna vez y él cumpliría. .

-Estoy perdido- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dejar que su consciencia animal lo empujase hacia su destino.

0o0

Nott echó un vistazo a su lado, la oscura presencia del Heraldo lo seguía a su lado, su forma era borrosa, intangible, pero allí estaba, pegado a él como una lapa mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Nadie podía verlo, pero todos detectaban su oscura presencia.

Los guardias se apartaban a su paso, la personalidad negra y turbulenta de Theodore Nott estaba repotenciada con la presencia del ente. Una sensación de pánico y zozobra era lo que transmitían. Terror en su más vivida expresión. A los guardias le temblaban las manos, esa noche, el aura maligna de su jefe estaba mas fuerte que nunca.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, ya Dolohov y Avery lo esperaban.

Antonin Dolohov, iba vestido con su equipamiento de lucha, su cabeza calva y sus crueles ojos casi transparentes. Era un leal seguidor de las artes oscuras, antiguo lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort, el hombre de acción, aquel que hizo de la tortura y el asesinato su forma de vida.

Michael Avery, desempeñaba el papel del sabio, la mente detrás de cada una de las acciones del Trivuriato, una inteligencia puesta al servicio de la más absoluta maldad. Inmoral, calculador y paciente. Lucia barba al igual que Nott, solo que la suya era blanca, era el único del Trivuriato que no lucia joven, no le daba importancia a su apariencia, para hacer uso de sus poderes oscuros no necesitaba juventud, solo fuerza.

Se citaron en ese lugar en medio de la noche, para decidir el siguiente paso en esa guerra de dominación que empezaron con el único objetivo de convertirse en los todopoderosos del mundo mágico, Nott llegaba retrasado así que la expresión de molestia de los otros dos hombres eran bastante reveladoras. Echaron un vistazo al Heraldo, que en esa ocasión se hizo visible para los ojos humanos y ambos dieron un respingo. No podían entender como Nott soportaba tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

Los tres se sentaron en tres poltronas ubicadas dentro de un círculo de poder dibujado en el suelo.

-Ha tardado, el final de esta guerra- dijo Dolohov- no era así como lo teníamos previsto.

-El Inominado espera…..el tercer sacrificio- dijo el Heraldo con el tono de voz afilado y sepulcral que lo caracterizaba, una voz espectral, esta sonó como un eco lejano, rebotando en las paredes de piedra.

-La chica esta fuera de nuestro alcance por ahora- dijo Avery- por lo que me ha contado Nott, demuestra poseer una clase diferente de poder mágico, al igual que Draco Malfoy, no debimos subestimarlo.

-Tú fuiste quien lo subestimó- dijo Dolohov molesto- yo siempre afirmé que algo escondía ese Malfoy, su interés en la chica, la invulnerabilidad de los dos a los hechizos corrientes y a otros poderes.

-Lee esto- dijo Avery entregándole un pergamino a Nott, quien lo empezó a leer y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando mientras lo hacia-Es una declaración formal de guerra de parte de la resistencia, firmada por Malfoy, de su puño y letra, lo que nos pone en una situación incomoda.

-No estamos seguros, pero su magia, la de Malfoy y esa chica Weasley es algo a lo que nunca nos habíamos enfrentado- dijo Dolohov- al morir Aberforth Dumbledore, la protección principal de este castillo desapareció, hemos encontrado unos antiguos documentos encriptados. Avery está estudiándolos, él afirma que allí encontraremos las respuestas a algunas interrogantes que nos hemos planteado ante esta nueva situación.

-La solución es clara- dijo Nott cerrando los ojos, sus manos apretaron los brazos de la silla, incluso se mordió el labio hasta sacarse sangre- tenemos que apartar los mundos.

Dolohov y Avery lo miraron incrédulos por un momento. Apartar el mundo mágico del muggle, tal y como estaban al principio de la magia, en épocas inmemoriales, el tiempo de las primeras leyendas, cuando el pueblo antiguo caminaba en el mundo. Mucho mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-No puede hacerse- dijo Avery.

-El poder necesario ya no existe- comentó Dolohov- lo que planteas casi suena como un delirio de borracho.

-No niego que estoy ebrio- dijo Nott esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica- pero he estado pensando, además el Heraldo me ha ofrecido la opción.

-Bajo que razonamiento- preguntó Dolohov.

-Nuestros enemigos se esconden entre los muggles- dijo Nott- es técnicamente imposible detectarlos, saben como ocultarse demasiado bien. Nosotros no tenemos el tiempo para dedicarnos a una búsqueda sistemática por todo el mundo. La lógica indica que debemos sacarlos de su guarida. Que mejor forma que eliminando a los muggles, extrayéndolos, eso los dejaría expuestos e indefensos.

-Hallaran otra forma de protegerse, recuerda que Malfoy está con ellos – dijo Avery- y todavía ninguno de nosotros, incluyendo el Heraldo, entiende porque puede hacer lo que hace.

-Esta guerra en principio, ha sido para dominar el mundo mágico, no el muggle- contestó Nott- apartando los mundos, no tendríamos que lidiar con los humanos sin magia. Son molestos, pero representan la mayoría. El gran error de Lord Voldemort fue pensar que podía dominarlos, no es posible, no por ahora, no tenemos la fuerza necesaria, primero debemos derrotar a quienes se nos oponen, luego convocar al Inominado, y luego lo tendremos todo. Así como puede levantarse el velo, también puede caer en el momento que lo consideremos apropiado.

-Todavía tenemos el problema de Malfoy- dijo Dolohov.

-Eso lo resolveré yo, esa clase de magia que nos ha pasado desapercibida, yo encontraré su origen- dijo Avery.

-¿Qué dice tu esposa de esto? ¿Qué visiones ha tenido?- preguntó Dolohov.

-Marina vio como el velo se recompuso, solo eso- contestó Nott crípticamente- en estos momentos, ella está fuera de mi alcancé.

-¿Escapó con la niña y con tu hijo como lo previmos?- preguntó Dolohov.

-Si- dijo Nott- la semilla ya está sembrada. Dará sus frutos en el momento apropiado. Marina ha servido de ejecutora de una de las ramas de nuestro plan. Ahora todo depende de asegurarnos de todas las vías posibles que tengamos éxito.

-¿Instalaste la compulsión en la mente del niño? ¿Cuándo mató a Abeforth Dumblendore?- preguntó Avery- y ¿ella no lo sospecha?

-No sabrá nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde, ni Marina con sus dotes de vidente puede ver algo tan intimo- dijo Nott- la sangre es la sangre, la misma que compartimos Theodore y yo. Llegado el momento, él demostrará porque es hijo de quien es.

-¿No la echaras de menos? Si nos atenemos a sus costumbres, de seguro que ella, haciéndole falta su amante esposo, se echará en la cama de otro- dijo Avery puyando a Nott.

-Ella volverá a mi, después de todo ¿Quién va a quererla usada como está? Nadie, Marina volverá a mi como una oveja al corral, no tiene a mas nadie que yo, además por los momentos su videncia no es tan necesaria como el nuevo papel que le he asignado- concluyó Nott satisfecho de su obra, luego sus ojos se ennegrecieron- si piensas utilizar a mi esposa o a mi hijo en contra mía, siento decir pierdes el tiempo, son prescindibles, los dos.

Sin embargo Nott supo que Avery tenia razón en algo, no toleraría que ella se desviara, era su mujer, suya para golpearla, vejarla, violarla o matarla según lo que me provocase, suya, de nadie más. Una muerte dolorosa era lo que le esperaba a quien le pusiera un dedo encima. Escogerla para su plan fue difícil, pero él no era un hombre que se hiciese la vista gorda ante una buena oportunidad, ella se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata, interesándose por los dos chicos. Marina volvería, quizás mas desequilibrada de lo que estaba al darse cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos, pero regresaría a su lado, él era el único que saciaba sus apetitos, que calmaba su angustia, que la poseía sin ton ni razón, él que le ofrecía lo que mas nadie podía, lo que ella desesperaba por tener, una unión carnal llena de violencia y sin inhibiciones. Suya, siempre suya, Marina se lo prometió en un altar, se lo juró en la cama, y un Nott hacia cumplir las promesas que le eran ofrecidas.

-Basta de hablar pendejadas- dijo Dolohov- ahora como vamos a separar los mundos.

-El Heraldo puede hacerlo, tiene el poder suficiente, pero antes, debe poseer un cuerpo humano….vivo- dijo Nott.

-El poseído estaría sometido a la voluntad del ente- dijo Dolohov- perdería toda su humanidad y quizás la cabeza.

-No si puede soportarlo- dijo Nott- no si es lo suficientemente fuerte para convivir con el Heraldo.

-¿Y quien seria el mago dispuesto a hacer tal cosa? - preguntó Avery.

-Yo- dijo Nott.

0o0

Al llegar la mañana, ella todavía permanecía acostada de espaldas y él entre sus piernas con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre rodeándola con sus brazos, Rose acariciaba sus cabellos, pensativa, mantenía los ojos cerrados, perdida en la emoción de estar con el nuevamente, Scorpius no sabia como diablos iba a encontrar la fuerza necesaria para alejarse de ella.

Había tomado una desición, la mejor salida para ella. No podía negarse que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, que deseaba estar con Rose como jamás deseo nada. Pero lo justo era lo justo. Rose casi fue asesinada una vez y Scorpius no era supersticioso, pero cada vez mas le daba la razón a las leyendas que condenaban la unión entre wargs y humanos, miles de casos en los cientos de años anteriores daban fé de que siempre terminaban en desastre. Incluso Walter tuvo una visión, donde ofrecía su vida por la mujer humana que amaba, e incluso al parecer los dos terminaban muriendo, condenados por atreverse a estar juntos, no lo dijo directamente, pero Scorpius supo interpretar esas palabras. Quizás Walter encontraría algún día la manera de deshacer esa visión y conjurar esa maldición, pero Scorpius no se arriesgaría. Rose era demasiado importante.

Y aun cuando no pendiese una maldición como una espada de Damocles sobre ellos, estaba todo lo demás. No podían casarse, estaba prohibido, incluso no debieron acostarse pero obviamente se saltaron esa regla porque honestamente no pudieron evitarlo, aun así no fue lo correcto, ofrecerle esperanzas a ella y a él de algo que no iba a continuar. Scorpius no podría ofrecerle una familia, no podía darle hijos, tampoco una casa confortable, un hogar, ni siquiera podía ofrecerle la esperanza de una ancianidad juntos, él viviría más tiempo que ella, joven y fuerte. No podía darle nada. Y ella, estaba destinada a hacer grandes cosas, formaba parte de una orden que guardaba la magia, Rose seria venerada y protegida por los Walpurgis, quizás por todo el mundo mágico. No merecía de seguro pasar su vida en la yerma llanura congelada de Siberia, exiliada, alejada de su familia, intentando convivir con un animal. Ella seguramente pensaba que seria feliz, pero Scorpius estaba seguro de que extrañaría terriblemente estar con los suyos. Lo estaba haciendo por ella, alejarse, solo por ella.

Sin embargo, él jamás la olvidaría, Scorpius estaba seguro que nunca tomaría otra mujer en lo que le quedaba de vida. Solo seria ella, Rose para siempre. Era su promesa secreta, él no se uniría a mas nadie, ni emocionalmente ni físicamente. El recuerdo de Rose tendría que ser suficiente para los años que lo esperaban adelante, si es que sobrevivía al enfrentamiento con Nott.

Venganza, la seguía paladeando, el sabor metálico de la sangre, de la sangre de Theodore Nott. No descansaría en paz hasta vengar a su hija. Se lo debia a Rose, se lo debía a la niña. Cumpliría, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

Perdieron la cuenta cuantas veces hicieron el amor durante la noche, a juicio de los dos, no las suficientes, él no dejó en ningún momento de estar dentro de ella, como si fuese su lugar natural, el único sitio donde quería estar. Lo cierto es que él tenia arañada toda la espalda, raspadas las rodillas y Rose exhibía magulladuras y chupetones en los lugares mas insólitos de su cuerpo debido a la costumbre lobuna de Scorpius de lamer y morder cada parte de ella, le ardía la entrepierna y probablemente caminaría con las piernas abiertas un buen rato. En esa ocasión no se mostraron tímidos ni comedidos en el sexo. Se amaron con furia animal.

Scorpius se despertó primero, con pereza se separó del cuerpo de Rose y procedió a vestirse. Ella abrió los ojos y se cubrió el cuerpo con unas pieles.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó ella.

-Hay que levantar el campamento, debemos irnos antes del mediodía. Tengo mucho que hacer- contestó Scorpius malhumorado, no quería alejarse de ella, menos cuando quizás seria la ultima vez que estarían juntos, pero debía ocuparse de sus tareas. Era el líder de la manada, el responsable de todos allí.

-¿Cuando llegaremos al sitio del consejo?- preguntó Rose.

-En dos días si apresuramos el paso- dijo Scorpius- luego de eso te marcharas con tu familia.

-No- contestó ella de inmediato.

-Ese fue el acuerdo- dijo Scorpius- yo te dejaría estar con nosotros hasta llegar al consejo.

-Todavía no hemos discutido lo que vamos a hacer- dijo ella.

-No hace falta, tú te iras con tus padres, y yo intentaré convertirme en el líder supremo de los wargs para ayudar en la guerra de los magos- dijo Scorpius- pero te necesito segura en tu casa.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- preguntó ella. Quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas por testarudo, se habían acostado, pero seguían en el mismo punto. Tratar con Scorpius era frustrante. Rose tenia la esperanza de mantenerse juntos, ella sabia que él, aun siendo un warg la amaba, la conclusión natural era que seguirían juntos.

-No quiero discutir eso ahora- dijo Scorpius evitando el tema por los momentos. No deseaba darle largas innecesarias, pero hablar de su separación justo después de hacer el amor y con ella desnuda en su cama se le hacia tarea de titanes.

-Me estás evadiendo- reclamó ella.

-Si…lo estoy haciendo…por los momentos, pero ya hablaremos mas tarde, todavía puedes descansar un poco más. Enviaré alguien que te ayude- dijo Scorpius colocándose un abrigo encima. Iba a ser una discusión terrible, pero ella tenia que entenderlo. No eran sus sentimientos lo que se estaba colocando el tapete, era el resto de la vida de ella. A lo mejor Rose terminaba despreciándolo, eso le rompería el alma, pero si era la única manera, que así fuese.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Para que?- preguntó ella.

Scorpius levantó una ceja, una sombra de sonrisa picara se le atravesó fugazmente en el rostro, pero enseguida sus labios formaron una línea severa. Rose se dio cuenta que él reprimía la mayor parte de lo que sentía, la ausencia de risas era demasiado reveladora. El chico despreocupado que alguna vez fue Scorpius había desaparecido, eso le produjo desazón, pero se juró hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

-Créelo, me lo agradecerás- respondió Scorpius mientras salía de la tienda. Al rato llegó Sheila con una jofaina con agua y unas toallas.

-Hola Rose ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Intensa- dijo Rose.

-Te he traído agua con manzanilla y caléndula, te haré una compresa, ya sabes, para bajar la inflamación.

Rose sintió que se sonrojaba, al parecer todos estaban muy conscientes de su situación física. _Voy a matar a Scorpius, voy a retorcerle el pescuezo por chismoso._

-No te ruborices niña. Aquí todos sabemos lo que sucedió anoche- Rose escondió su rostro bajo las pieles, muy apenada- No te preocupes, nadie escuchó ni vio nada, estábamos ocupados festejando. La gente se dio cuenta porque el jefe anda esta mañana de buen humor, silbando despreocupado por todo el campamento, incluso bromeó con uno de los pequeños. Y Scorpius jamás silba y menos aun hace chistes, nuestro joven jefe es un hombre muy serio.

-¿Él te envió?- preguntó Rose.

-Me indicó que viniese aquí para ayudarte con un pequeño contratiempo femenino, sin dar muchos detalles por cierto- contestó Sheila- nada que me extrañase tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo- confesó Rose- y …bueno…allá abajo decididamente esta bastante hinchado.

-Estos lobos wargs son unos desconsiderados- rió la mujer- casi todas las chicas están igual o peor de estropeadas que tú. He tenido mucho trabajo esta mañana. Walter se niega siempre a ayudarme en estos asuntos tan mundanos. Creo que más bien le avergüenza. Siempre he dicho que los cuervos son raros, elitescos, fríos, pero este se lleva la medalla de honor, se cree demasiado importante para sucumbir al instinto de aparearse. No se revolcó con nadie, el hombre-lobo, Grayback es todo lo contrario, se llevó a tres a su cama al mismo tiempo o eso dicen por ahí.

-Me siento como si hubiese perdido la virginidad de nuevo, de hecho no recuerdo que me sentí tan mal en esa ocasión- dijo Rose moviéndose con cuidado en la cama y arrugando la cara de dolor de vez en cuando, Sheila se rió a carcajadas al verla en apuros.

-¿Es así todo el tiempo? ¿Todos los wargs son así de …vigorosos? No me quejo, realmente no me duele tanto, solo que esta mañana me sentí un poco incomoda- aclaró Rose.

-Apuesto que no te dejó un segundo tranquila toda la noche….típico. A los wargs lobos les encanta follar, todo el tiempo, si son machos, es peor y si sienten que están unidos emocionalmente a una hembra, simplemente son incontenibles. Te acostumbraras por supuesto….al…tamaño – Sheila hizo un gesto con las manos, Rose abrió la boca asombrada del desparpajo de la mujer-por supuesto, te acostumbraras con el tiempo y con el uso- de nuevo empezó a reír a carcajadas- pero te recomiendo que descanses un día al menos, Scorpius ha vivido el tiempo suficiente entre nosotros para saber que después de ese maratón no puede meterse contigo tan pronto. Ni aunque tú lo quieras. Es una norma de cortesía después del primer apareamiento.

-No es nuestra primera vez- dijo Rose- él y yo antes éramos pareja.

-Es tu primera vez con un warg- dijo la mujer.

-Ustedes tienen reglas para todo- dijo Rose.

-Es la única manera de poner un poco de orden en este caos- dijo Sheila- los machos wargs respetan a sus hembras, son considerados con nosotras, por eso después de la primera unión, dejan que nos recuperemos. Las mujeres-wargs somos tan fuertes como ellos, pero les dejamos a los hombres la guerra, nosotros nos limitamos a mantener las aldeas, cuidamos a los niños-wargs y los educamos. Somos la base de nuestra sociedad.

-Nadie tiene problemas de que su jefe se haya metido con una humana como yo- preguntó Rose.

-Algunas están celosas- dijo Sheila- pero la gran mayoría lo considera una extravagancia. Pocos han probado a un humano, existen leyendas sobre eso. Estamos conscientes de las prohibiciones, pero el pueblo llano nunca ha estado de acuerdo. Es del consejo de lo que tienes que cuidarte, si se enteran Scorpius perderá cualquier posibilidad de convertirse en el líder supremo. Ninguno de nosotros delataremos al jefe de nuestra manada. Pero vayan con cuidado.

Rose se detuvo un momento en ese asunto. ¿Cómo reaccionaria el consejo si se enteraban de que ellos estaban juntos? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo seria recibida su presencia en ese lugar?

0o0

Cuando la manada se puso en marcha, Scorpius se retrasó para caminar al lado de Rose, lo hicieron en silencio, de vez en cuando ella le tomaba de la mano y él se la apretaba fugazmente para después soltársela, a Rose le pareció que se cuidaba mucho de que los demás lo vieran tan involucrado a ella, le molestó aunque ella sabia que estaba siendo solo precavido, pero la hizo preguntarse todavía mas en la actitud del consejo hacia ellos como pareja.

Después de lo que pasó la noche anterior y luego de las agrias palabras que tuvieron en la mañana, ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de discutir acerca del futuro de su relación. Scorpius y ella se prometieron hablarlo mas tarde, pero ambos pospusieron la discusión casi inconscientemente, obviamente mientras mas se acercaban al sitio del consejo, más se sentían en el cuello de la botella. Los demás wargs de la manada tenían razón en un punto, el consejo jamás vería con buenos ojos el tipo de relación que los dos mantenían. -¿Dónde está Walter?- preguntó Scorpius a uno de los wargs que venia en dirección contraria.

-No lo hemos visto desde la noche, probablemente fue a volar solitario como es su costumbre- dijo el warg.

-Han pasado demasiadas horas, no me gusta- dijo Scorpius- dile a Grayback que en cuanto aparezca, debo hablar con él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose al percibir el tono de reserva de Scorpius .

-Walter nunca desaparece tanto tiempo, nunca- dijo Scorpius suspicaz- algo no va bien.

De pronto, Rose sintió una perturbación en el ambiente. Fue como un desagradable corrientaso de electricidad que la recorrió de pies a cabezas. Se sintió aturdida por un instante y se tambaleó, Scorpius la sostuvo por un brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él preocupado. Si bien decidió por prudencia no ser muy demostrativo con ella, durante horas no hizo mas que observarla y estar pendiente de sus gestos y sus reacciones. Ella estaba mortalmente pálida y eso lo alertó.

-No estoy segura- respondió ella, entonces fijó su mirada al cielo, una nube negra estaba cubriéndolo. Scorpius siguió la mirada de Rose.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? Atentos, algo se acerca- gritó Scorpius al resto de su manada que tomó posiciones de defensa.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, inmediatamente- dijo Rose tomando su varita- voy a hacer un hechizo de desaparición, tómame del brazo.

-No- dijo Scorpius- no puedo irme contigo. Los otros wargs, me necesitan.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rose, se sentía idiota, por supuesto que él no iba a irse dejando a los suyos desamparados, pero el instinto de conservación en ella fue mas fuerte- no puedo hacerlos desaparecer a todos, tenemos que salir de aquí corriendo.

-Estamos en medio del descampado- aclaró Scorpius enfatizando el punto- sea lo que sea va a encontrarnos tarde o temprano. No podemos huir solo nos queda luchar.

-Lucharé contigo- dijo ella.

-No, tú te quedaras en la retaguardia- dijo Scorpius.

-Puedo ser de ayuda- dijo ella.

-Ni hablar- dijo Scorpius con autoridad- no es no.

-¡Diablos! Eres más pesado de warg que de humano- dijo ella.

-Gajes del oficio. - respondió Scorpius y luego siguió dando órdenes.

Rose tomó su varita y adoptó una posición de ataque. Él podría ser el lobo jefe, pero ella era Rose Weasley, la mujer que lo amaba, ni loca lo dejaría enfrentándose a un enemigo, que por lo que percibía y sentía, era mágico.

Pero aunque la oscuridad que se acercaba, al parecer no tenia intensiones de atacarlos, solo se limitó a cubrir el cielo, de pronto era como si fuese de noche otra vez. Los wargs estaban desconcertados y temerosos.

-Algo no cuadra aquí….¿Que fue eso?- dijo Scorpius.

-No lo se…- contestó Rose- no lo se- ella miraba alrededor totalmente alerta, entonces algo capturó su atención.

Mientras el sol se oscurecía y el viento arreciaba, en medio de la sabana, Rose vio un punto luminoso que iba hacia ella, era una persona, alguien se acercaba en la distancia, inexplicablemente ella no sintió temor, mas bien motivada por una curiosidad insaciable, fue hasta él. Desde que era Walpurgis, estaba acostumbrada a los sucesos sobrenaturales inesperados y también Rose aprendió a hacerle caso a sus corazonadas. Quien se acercaba, no representaba ningún peligro para ella.

-Rose….¿A donde vas?- Scorpius se dio cuenta de que ella de pronto dejó de hablar y fijo su mirada en un punto en medio del campo. Era como si ella pudiese ver algo que sin duda él no podía divisar. Visto que Rose empezó a caminar y no atendía a su llamado, inmediatamente la siguió.

Mientras se acercaba al visitante, Rose casi se quedó de piedra cuando observó como el hombre atravesaba a un warg. Ella pestañeó, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, quien venia hacia ella, no era un ser vivo. Escuchaba a Scorpius llamándola, pero su voz la escuchaba amortiguada.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, el hombre inclinó la cabeza para saludarla. Era joven, alto, vestía una túnica gastada color marrón, sus rasgos mas característicos era su cabello rojo largo hasta los hombros y unos ojos oscuros, sus facciones eran duras pero su expresión amable. Cuando le sonrió, Rose lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Hola Rose, permíteme presentarme soy…..- comenzó a decir el hombre.

-Fabián Prewett, lo se, tienes la sonrisa de mi abuela y te pareces mucho a mi tío Bill- dijo Rose. Esa era la razón por la cual la presencia no la asustó en un primer momento, era alguien cercano, de su familia y por añadidura, otro Walpurgis.

-¡Rayos! yo que tenia la esperanza de sorprenderte- contestó Fabian alegremente.

-Y hablas exactamente como mi tío George- dijo Rose inmediatamente sintió simpatía por él- ¿Por qué estas aquí? Yo pensaba que tú…..

-Si, morí, una tarde de abril de 1970, junto con mi hermano gemelo- la sonrisa se perdió del rostro de Fabián- por lo menos morí con alguien a quien amaba. Pero no debió ser así…no debió ser así.

-Eres un fantasma o…..una alucinación- Rose entonces estuvo segura de que el hombre era semi-transparente, podía ver la hierba detrás de él. ¿Qué hacia él allí?

- No soy un fantasma o de pronto si, pero no del tipo que conoces. Solo soy una presencia…el eco de un recuerdo…a veces, un walpurgis si no ha terminado su misión no abandona este mundo. Conmigo sucedió de esa forma, me quede en la mitad de una situación por así decirlo y no me iré hasta terminarla…he estado a tu lado, desde que naciste, siempre te he acompañado…solo que hasta ahora he dejado que me veas- dijo el hombre con calma- también te he enviado sueños, de cosas que sucedieron y asuntos que no han pasado, para guiarte.

-Entonces, ¿Tú me enviabas esos sueños? ¿Conoces el futuro?- dijo ella.

-Me muevo en una dimensión distinta a la tuya, no existo en una época definida- dijo el hombre- puedo ver a la distancia en el tiempo, no todo, pero si algunas cosas. Algunos walpurgis nacen con un tercer ojo, una especial sensibilidad a lo sobrenatural, para intuir los sucesos futuros. Yo fui uno de esos walpurgis, uno dotado de larga vista, tú al parecer eres otro. La diferencia es que tú no eres vidente. Todo lo que viste, lo viste por mí.

-¿Eres como una especie de ángel guardián?- preguntó Rose y el hombre rió de nuevo. Ella al verlo recordó a toda su familia y sintió una oleada de tristeza recorriéndola.

-Es una buena manera de decirlo…mas o menos es así, soy una especie de guardián, pero creo que disto mucho de ser un ángel- dijo el hombre.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te revelas ante mi ahora?- dijo Rose.

-Se lo que enfrentaste- el tono de voz de Fabián bajó hasta casi hacerse imperceptible- se lo que viste…se quien te busca…las fuerzas del mal están tras de ti niña….debes vencer. Eres la esperanza de los Walpurgis.

-Estamos en peligro, lo siento en cada poro de mi cuerpo- dijo Rose- esta oscuridad no es normal. ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué se fue el sol?

-Los humanos, sobre todo los magos, siempre tenemos la tentación de jugar con fuego, solo que esta vez…alguien fue demasiado lejos. Han separado los mundos, el muggle del mágico, el velo ha sido impuesto de nuevo. Lo que permaneció dormido y oculto, despertó y debe volver de nuevo a su eterno descanso. De nuevo la orden y sus caballeros tienen una misión.

-Separar los mundos- exclamó Rose sorprendida- eso es imposible.

-No tenemos tiempo- dijo Fabian y luego hizo aparecer una espada, su hoja estaba cubierta de llamas, lucia incandescente, flamígera- tómala. Esta espada no fue hecha para manos humanas, pero curiosamente solo existe un humano capaz de aprovechar todo su poder, debes entregársela a tu maestro.

Rose tomó la espada con dificultad, era demasiado pesada, pero poco a poco, en segundos se acostumbró.

-Debes volver a el castillo de Duhm- dijo Fabián- en el ouroborus encontraras la solución. ¿No has oído hablar de la leyenda de la Hechicera y el Guerrero? Es hora de hagan acto de aparición…literalmente. Y todo guerrero necesita una espada.

-Prometí regresar cuando arreglará mi vida- dijo Rose – me debo a los walpurgis, pero también tengo un compromiso con alguien mas.

-Tu vida ni la de nadie valdrá un centavo sino me escuchas. No hay tiempo. Ve y busca a Malfoy.

-Entiendo. ¿Volveré a verte?- dijo Rose- tu ayuda será bienvenida.

-Regresaré, antes del final, es una promesa- dijo Fabián, entonces el hombre desapareció y Rose se giró hacia Scorpius, quien la miraba estupefacto. De la nada de pronto apareció una espada, directamente a las manos de Rose.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Con quien rayos hablabas? ¿De donde salió esa espada? Se que debo esperar cosas locas ahora que eres un Walpurgis, sea lo que diablos sean- dijo Scorpius- pero esto es de lo mas raro que he visto en mi jodida vida. Aunque lo del cielo negro decididamente lo supera todo.

-Scorpius, creo saber porque el cielo está negro y lo que voy a contarte no te va a gustar nada - dijo Rose.

0o0

Marina, Molly y Theo Jr. caminaban en la oscuridad, habían salido cerca del sauce boxeador, pero el árbol no impidió su huida. Ahora en medio del bosque, los tres se sobresaltaban al escuchar cualquier ruido extraño. Marina apuraba el paso, el bosque prohibido no era su sitio favorito en el mundo, de hecho estaba prohibido por una buena razón, todo tipo de criaturas mágicas malévolas acechaba.

Estaba bastante impaciente, pasado seis horas y con el alba acercándose, ella sabia que necesitaban salir de ese sitio lo más pronto posible, la luz del día no favorecería su huida y su ausencia seria notada en pocas horas, sino es que ya lo sabían.

Si Nott la descubría, suplicaría una muerte rápida como gesto de clemencia y rogaría por la vida de los chicos. De rodillas si era necesario. Marina mejor que nadie, sabia lo que se ese hombre era capaz de hacer. Y ella lo había traicionado.

Marina se detuvo de pronto cuando vio una figura alada aterrizando frente a ella, Molly y Theo Jr. ahogaron un gemido.

El hombre- cuervo estaba de pie, en todo su esplendor, sus alas batiéndose rápidamente, sus ojos negros mirándola inquisitivamente. Marina no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Walter poco a poco fue transformándose hasta su forma humana. Los niños al reconocerlo se sintieron animados y se echaron a sus brazos, Walter les sonrió a cada uno.

-Están bien, perfecto- dijo Walter- lamento no haber venido antes, pero obviamente no era seguro. Molly Weasley, no sabía que estabas aquí, te dimos por perdida.

-Estoy viva y escapando profesor Rosemberg- dijo Molly ruisueña

Marina seguía mirándolo así como Walter le prestaba toda su atención a pesar de estar conversando con los chicos. Allí estaba ella, tan bella, tan rubia y tan fría como la recordaba, altiva como una reina, pero asustada, él podía ver eso también en la expresión de su rostro.

-Marina- dijo él.

-Antes que nada, Rose Weasley está viva, pensé que te interesaría saberlo- dijo Marina secamente incomoda ante la mirada oscura del cuervo, se retorcía las manos de puro nerviosismo.

.

-Lo se, está con Scorpius en Siberia- dijo Walter- y si esta viva, fue porque tú llegaste para avisarnos en el momento justo. Todos te lo agradecemos.

-Excelente, están juntos, las aguas encuentran su cause natural. Estaba previsto…en algún momento se que se encontrarían…pero sucedió antes de que pudiese verlo con claridad en las cartas. No quise llamarte- dijo ella apenada- pero fue la única salida. Molly y Theo Jr. deben irse a terreno seguro, eras mi única alternativa. Tardamos meses en encontrar la salida del castillo, yo tenía varios planes, pero esta noche sorpresivamente tuvimos la oportunidad.

-Entiendo porque me llamaste- dijo él, se maldijo internamente. ¿Qué diablos esperaba? ¿Qué ella se echara a sus brazos así nomas? Ni él mismo se entendía, eso era seguro, había jurado nunca, jamás, acercarse, pero al sentir el poder de su llamado, al verla de nuevo, todas sus resoluciones se estaban yendo al mismísimo infierno.

-Dejaré a los niños contigo- dijo Marina, lo pensó mucho mientras caminaba, si ella volvía al castillo, quizás si le ofrecía alguna coartada coherente a Nott, a lo mejor podía salvar su vida. Ver a Walter fue como un golpe, le sacudió todo el cuerpo y le recordó la visión que ambos tuvieron alguna vez, lo llamó irreflexivamente y ella estaba segura que no debía irse con él, eso pondría en marcha todo- yo tengo que volver al castillo de Hogwarts antes de que noten mi ausencia. Encontraré alguna explicación que justifique la escapada de los chicos.

Los niños la miraron asombrada, eso sin duda, no estaba de acuerdo al plan, pero antes de que alguno protestara, fue Walter el que habló.

-No- dijo Walter. Y Marina se sorprendió ante la vehemencia de la negativa.

-Me casé con Nott, estoy unida a él, soy su mujer….

-Basta, no me importa, jamás me importó con quienes o con cuantos te acostaste- cortó Walter- _lo que no fue en mi tiempo, no debe molestarme. _

-Yo soy su esposa, prometí…prometí que…- dijo Marina.

-No- repitió Walter- No se si te has dado cuenta, pero el cielo se ha oscurecido, una magia antinatural se ha desplegado, el sol desapareció, hoy no amanecerá. No se lo que es, pero salió de Hogwarts, no te permitiré regresar a ese lugar.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que voy a hacer- Marina le dio la espalda y echó a caminar rápidamente a paso firme y resuelto, ella ya había dicho su ultima palabra, no se involucraría mas de lo que estaba, salvaría su vida porque él era importante, era un acto de nobleza hacia el único hombre que valía para ella. Walter maldijo por lo bajo y fue tras ella, logró alcanzarla y jalarla de un brazo hasta que la rodeó con los suyos impidiéndole la huida.

-Es una locura- dijo ella- vas a matarnos a los dos. La visión….

-Tu rompiste la esfera sabiendo lo que iba a suceder si lo hacías, te lo advertí hace muchos años- dijo Walter- era un pacto lo que teníamos y esperábamos jamás romperlo.

-Tú me rechazaste una vez, no veo porque no puedes hacerlo ahora- dijo ella- además, yo no te quiero, nunca te quise, era solo sexo y nunca llegó a suceder.

-Tu problema es que tu mente gira siempre en torno a eso, es como una enfermedad que te carcome, porque no conoces algo mejor- dijo Walter taladrándola con sus ojos oscuros. Se veían diferentes, ella tan rubia, él tan moreno, ella tan pequeña y frágil en comparación con él, así abrazados, sus cuerpos unidos, pegados sin dejar espacio entre los dos- Marina, en tu corazón herido existen tantas posibilidades, incluso para alguien tan improbable como yo, tú lo viste y yo lo vi, solo que nunca lo aceptamos como era.

-No hables tonterías- dijo ella.

-Tú no eres la persona que muestras a los demás- dijo Walter- si fueses frívola, hueca y vacía ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo arriesgando tu vida por el bienestar de dos niños que no son nada tuyo?

-Tengo mis razones. Soy lo que soy, jamás he fingido ser algo distinto - dijo ella, conmovida por la fe que ponía en ella. Walter….el único hombre que la rechazó, el único que la trató como una persona alguna vez, él único en que confiaba. Tan especial y complicado lo que le generaba. …¿Que era lo que quemaba dentro de ella cuando él la miraba? ¿Lujuria? No, ella conocía la lujuria…era otra cosa mas difícil de precisar.

-No permitiré que regreses a una muerte segura, si me dijeses con seguridad que lo amas y yo lo creyese, te dejaría ir- Marina bajó la mirada- pero no estas unida por amor. Maldita sea, aun si lo amases, tampoco te dejaría ir. Soy un animal, soy egoísta, soy implacable, soy decidido pero he dejado esto por tu cuenta y cometí un error imperdonable, no luche por ti cuando tuve que hacerlo.

-Eso es agua pasada- dijo Marina.

-No dejaré que vuelvas con Nott. Por lo menos junto a mi tienes una oportunidad, podemos luchar, el destino no está escrito con fuego, ahora lo se, han pasado ciertas cosas recientemente que me han despejado la vista y enseñado lo terco que he sido respecto a esto. Rose lucha por estar al lado de Scorpius a pesar de que él es un warg y él la quiere, ella va a arriesgarlo todo por Scorpius y quizás él también, ¿porque yo no haría lo mismo?- dijo Walter- tú no eres solamente sexo, lo leo, te leo, te entiendo y te comprendo. Viniendo hasta aquí, cruce la raya, rompí la norma, y seguro me condenare eternamente por ello, perderé mi posición y mi influencia en el consejo. Pero si no venia hacia ti cuando me necesitabas, era como si no significaras nada, yo no he olvidado la visión y la promesa de felicidad que vino con ella.

-Una felicidad fugaz y luego la muerte- dijo ella – y yo no quiero morir y menos aun que tú mueras por mi.

-Nadie morirá si puedo evitarlo- dijo Walter-alguna forma habrá.

-No, tú no comprendes, solamente me tienes lastima, el caballero de brillante armadura quiere salvar a la damisela en peligro, pero tú eres un warg que cumple sus reglas y yo sin duda no soy ninguna dama- dijo ella tratando de deshacerse de su fuerte agarre.

-No, nunca te he tenido lastima- dijo él furioso tomando su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo- y si tengo que hablar tu mismo idioma para que me entiendas y te entiendas a ti misma, lo voy a hacer.

Entonces, la besó, en medio del bosque, con la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ellos, la besó con rudeza al principio, peleando con ella para le ofreciese sus labios y quizás su corazón. Y Marina finalmente se rindió y le correspondió.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	31. Decisiones

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, termine este capitulo bien rápido y decidí publícalo aprovechando el asueto de Semana Santa. El próximo lo publicaré la primera semana de Mayo, mientras tanto disfruten esto.

El primer capitulo de Juego de Tronos en HBO, estuvo genial, Sean Bean como Ned Stark es lo máximo. Respecto a City of fallen angels de Cassandra Clare, está siendo traducido en el foro de Dark Guardians (deben inscribirse para poder leerlo), va lento pero seguro.

Banda sonora: Love song de Tesla, en su versión acústica de Five Man in Acustical Jam. Este disco de 1990 es el primer disco unplugged de la historia y sin duda el mejor. Busquen la canción en Youtube.

Este fic está en su etapa final, pero no se preocupen al menos faltan como ocho capítulos, así que estaremos un tiempecito mas en esto.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son unos soles.

Capitulo 31 Decisiones.

_-Scorpius, creo saber porque el cielo está negro y lo que voy a contarte no te va a gustar nada - dijo Rose._

_-_Porque tengo la sensación de que no estás usando un eufemismo cuando aclaras que no me va a gustar nada- comentó Scorpius todavía absorto en la espada de Rose.

-Algo muy malo está sucediendo justo ahora- dijo Rose.

.

Cuando la escuchó, Scorpius sintió como de pronto empezaba a padecer un gran, gran dolor de cabeza._ ¿Malo? Eso sin duda era ser optimista. _Cuando ella ponía esa cara de susto, con todo su cuerpo temblando, después de estar desconectada de la realidad durante casi diez minutos, con una rara espada que literalmente apareció en sus manos y el sol sin terminar de levantarse en el horizonte a pesar de que debió haber amanecido hace horas, era obvio que las nuevas no eran buenas.

En realidad estaba acostumbrado a que le pateasen el culo con las noticias. _Bienvenido a mi mundo._ Scorpius respiró profundo para despejarse la cabeza.

-Algo….nada….de verdad que estás siendo muy especifica Rose.¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Scorpius, cada vez menos convencido de querer escuchar lo que ella tenia que decir.

-Un hechizo poderoso ha separado el mundo mágico del muggle- dijo Rose con apremio.

Toda actividad en el campamento warg cesó, el sentido del oído de los wargs era agudo, y obviamente lo que estaban cerca escucharon las palabras de Rose. Empezaron a murmurar y más de uno se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno…eso califica para mi como bastante malo- dijo Scorpius para luego maldecir en voz baja.

Scorpius se puso las manos a la cabeza, levantó su rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos. Empezó a caminar en círculos. Total consternación resumía muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Y no vas a decir nada?- chilló Rose.

-¿Y que rayos quieres que yo opine al respecto? se supone que tú eres la miembro de una orden ancestral dedicada al conocimiento de la magia llamada los Caballeros del Zod..- Rose abrió los ojos estupefacta-Hum bueno, olvídalo, los Cabelleros Walpurguis- contestó bruscamente Scorpius, sus ojos amarillos resplandecían llenos de incertidumbre y desconfianza, tal cual los de un animal acorralado. Definitivamente él no era bueno tratando de enfrentarse a asuntos que escapaban de su control, mas bien era malisimo para manejar situaciones estresantes, le sorprendía no haberse convertido en lobo desde hacia un rato y tristemente empezó con los chistes malos para intentar relajarse. Otro punto más a su autocontrol. Vaya, el mundo muggle y el mágico separados después de miles de años. Toda una novedad.

-Aunque no lo creas los Walpurgis no lo sabemos todo- dijo ella.

-Pues a veces suenas como si en efecto lo hiciesen cuando hablas de tu orden- contestó Scorpius- ¿Qué acaba de suceder contigo? ¿Qué te pasó? No me escuchabas Rose, no te movías para nada, tuve que presenciar como literalmente te convertías en una estatua viva, luego despiertas, con una espada que seguro antes no tenias y me sueltas que nuestro mundo se separó del real. Obviamente estoy seguro de que sabes más que yo de este asunto.

-Estuve en trance- explicó Rose un poco insegura de confiárselo, no fuese a pensar que estaba loca o algo por el estilo. Ella no terminaba de creerse lo que sucedió minutos antes- Alguien del pasado vino a mí, un antiguo Walpurgis.

-Pensé que solo eran tú y mi padre- comentó Scorpius.

-Quien vino está muerto….solo era una especie de fantasma- dijo Rose. Scorpius se detuvo y levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Sabes Rose, esto se pone mas raro a cada minuto que pasa. Y tú que pensabas que no iba a gustarme nada. ¡JA! Eso es quedarse corto- soltó Scorpius haciendo gala de todo su sarcasmo.

-Si vas a burlarte de mi, no diré una sola palabra de mi conversación con Fabián- aclaró Rose.

-Tienes una espada en la mano, eres casi tan fuerte como yo y por lo que he visto, pateas culos magistralmente. No estoy tan loco como para burlarme de ti nena- dijo Scorpius. Rose abrió la boca.

-Sigues burlándote- reclamó ella y luego chasqueó la lengua- eres imposible.

-No estoy burlándome Rose, me pongo sarcástico cuando estoy nervioso. Deberías saberlo- dijo Scorpius.

Rose por un momento estuvo tentada a sonreír. Si, de alguna forma él seguía siendo el mismo, un poco mas impaciente e inquieto que antes y con mas malas pulgas, como si eso fuera posible, pero después de la transformación y sobretodo , después de saberla viva, la mayor parte de la personalidad del Scorpius original regresó, quizás para ya nunca mas irse de nuevo. Eso fue una de las cosas que Walter Rosemberg le señaló, los pocos minutos que pudieron hablar a solas, antes de que se fuese.

_Con sus variantes, él sigue siendo la misma persona, valiente, noble, leal y a veces un poco duro de casco. Si deseas tener éxito, ve con calma Rose. Scorpius está asustado con todo esto y sobretodo teme por ti, yo mismo he sido el culpable, le advertí muchas veces sobre los peligros. Ahora se que a lo mejor debí tragarme mis palabras_. Esas, si bien las recordaba, fueron exactamente las palabras de Walter.

-Fabián Preewett era el hermano de mi abuela. Y fue un Walpurgis, murió antes que mis padres y los tuyos naciesen. Él me ha advertido de un poder maléfico que trabaja en conjunto con Nott y el Trivuriato. Me ha señalado que quizás ellos son los culpables de lo que ha sucedido con el cielo y con nuestro mundo. Por eso me ha dado la espada, quizás, es posible, que en algún lugar de mi cerebro, en el poder innato que todo Walpurgis posee desde que nace, esté la solución.

-Ya veo- dijo Scorpius sin ocultar su desazón ni su disgusto. Cerró los ojos otra vez y colocó dos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz. La jaqueca que padecía era monumental. Como si no bastase con todo los problemas que tenia encima, ahora un fenómeno celeste que poco tenia de natural los amenazaba. _La historia de mi vida._

Que los mundos estuviesen separados era hasta una idea descabellada, pero Rose lo dijo con tal convicción que no tuvo mas remedio que creerla, después de todo, ella ahora manejaba una magia y nos conocimientos fuera de su entendimiento. Que el culpa de todo ese asunto sobrenatural recayese en Nott, no le extrañaba, pero se hacia preguntar cuanto poder mágico y de que tipo ostentaba ese maldito hombre. Cuando abrió los ojos, observó a Rose, de pie ante él, con los cabellos sueltos, vestida de oscuro y una espada antigua en las manos. Lejos de aquella imagen idealista que él todavía tenia de ella, la chica joven e inocente en uniforme de colegio.

-Entonces eso significa que te iras de aquí- dijo Scorpius.

-Probablemente sea así, contra mi voluntad- dijo Rose, sintiendo el viento helado sobre su cara y disgustada por el tono de Scorpius. Parecía desesperado por alejarla de él como fuese.

-Es claro que deseo que te vayas de este lugar y regreses a donde perteneces- dijo Scorpius molesto- pero obviamente lo que menos quiero en este mundo es que te lances de cabeza a enfrentar magia oscura.

-Esa no es tu decisión- respondió Rose- y si te sirve de algo, tampoco es la mía. Simplemente ahora escapa a mi control, es como es. Fabián me ha recalcado de mi papel en todo estoy. Sigo siendo un Walpurgis

-Solamente por eso debería encerrarte para siempre en un sitio seguro- afirmó Scorpius, Rose bufó.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo- contestó ella.

Scorpius detuvo la caminata y la apuntó con un dedo.

-No me tientes nena. Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo y para tu disgusto - "y el mió por si acaso", Scorpius lo pensó pero gracias al cielo no lo dijo- no te amarraría precisamente a una cama si a eso vamos.

-Entonces Scorpius Malfoy, no me digas que ahora tu subsconsciente te traiciona- dijo burlona Rose colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra en sus caderas- nadie aquí mencionó camas.

Scorpius la miró de reojo. En efecto nadie lo mencionó aparte de él, pero desde que despertó en la mañana, lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la imagen de Rose acostada lánguidamente en un lecho y de él hundido hasta el fondo entre sus piernas.

-Lo gracioso es que siempre terminamos en una cama luego de discutir- dijo él.

-No, lo irónico es que tú y yo discutimos esperando precisamente eso y al final no resolvemos nada- aclaró Rose.

-Yo intento protegerte y tú intentas protegerme a mí, incluso de nosotros mismos. ¿Dónde nos deja eso?- Scorpius de nuevo miró al cielo.

-Al parecer en ninguna parte- contestó Rose con amargura- como es habitual de un tiempo para acá, tú y yo estamos en un punto muerto.

Scorpius sorprendentemente no replicó, ella tenia la razón. Su relación en esos momentos estaba en un punto muerto, mas que eso, estaba ya cadavérica. Pero observar que ella en apariencia se lo estaba tomando con calma, lo tranquilizó un poco, aunque algo le decía que Rose solo había interrumpido momentáneamente su guerra de voluntades con él. La chica se había convertido en toda una caja de sorpresas. Y no solo era que afortunadamente sobrevivió a lo que le hicieron, y no solo lo hizo una vez, fueron dos y tres veces, dos de ellas en enfrentamiento directo con Theodore Nott. Scorpius sintió como se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Verdaderamente la muerte la perseguía, o mas bien últimamente parecía que ella corría directo a enfrentarse con esta y eso lo tenia muy inquieto.

_Las relaciones entre los wargs y los humanos por cientos de años han estado condenadas por la desgracia. Existen poderosas razones pera evitar su unión. Están malditas_…Scorpius recordaba muy bien esas palabras. Dichas por Bill Weasley, por Fenrir Grayback, por Walter…por todos los wargs que conocía.

Nunca fue supersticioso, pero verdaderamente, después de todo lo sucedido, parecía que su unión con Rose estaba maldita. La cuestión era: ¿Cómo diablos hacer para que ella lo entendiese?

Aun así, si bien ella básicamente era la misma que conoció alguna vez, …Scorpius estaba anonadado de observar otros aspectos de Rose que al inicio de su enamoramiento pasó completamente por alto, pero que si lo analizaba bien, eran características de su personalidad que siempre estuvieron allí. Ella era tenaz y enérgica, tanto como él. Solo que al principio de su relación, quizás porque era mucho mas joven e inexperta, demostraba mas inseguridad, lo cual cambió radicalmente, ahora ella aparentaba confianza en si misma, el tipo de confianza que Scorpius desearía poseer, la admiraba por eso y por el temple que demostraba. Rose también era dulce y era paciente, aunque en las ultimas horas no le demostrase mucha paciencia, era noble y dedicada, era una mujer que obviamente luchaba por lo que quería.

Lo cual ponía a Scorpius en un gran dilema, porque lo que Rose quería era a él. Fue hasta Siberia buscandolo, sin importarle lo que fuese a encontrar. Y si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias, Scorpius feliz hubiese ido directo a sus brazos. Pero no era así.

_Fue un error, no debí acercarme a Rose. Y no solo fue lo de anoche. Nunca debí acercarme a ella de ninguna forma. No quiero que muera, no quiero arriesgarla de ninguna forma._

No era descabellado que pusiese en la balanza su felicidad y su seguridad. De ninguna forma, Scorpius prefería verla viva y lejos, que feliz y muerta a su lado. Nada ni nadie lo convencería de lo contrario. Ni siquiera Rose.

Aun así, la decisión que había tomado, tambaleaba cada vez que la veía, que la olía, que la sentía. La deseaba tanto que dolía, la deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada fragmento de su alma. Por eso quizás estaba alargando esa despedida. Después de todo, él la seguía amando.

Para colmo la chica que era la protagonista de todos sus sueños y de sus mas profundos deseos, también formaba parte de una orden archisecreta llamada Walpurgis…..de paso….junto a su padre.

Las sorpresas no acaban…Draco Malfoy, su padre, un Walpurgis. Rose Weasley, la mujer que amaba, un Walpurgis. Dos de las tres personas mas cercanas a él (la otra por supuesto era su madre), formaban parte de algo que Scorpius todavía estaba lejos de comprender, en su dimensión real y verdadera y en sus consecuencias_. ._

Eso era algo que lo intrigaba, eso y el tipo de relación que Draco y Rose mantenían debido al hecho de que eran maestro y discípula. Ella lucia distinta cuando hablaba de su padre, el rostro se le iluminaba de una forma que lo hacia sentir incomodo y porque no aceptarlo, hasta de alguna forma celoso. Se veía a leguas que respetaba a Draco Malfoy y también que le tenía confianza. Y Scorpius conocía a su padre, él no era amable con nadie, nadie lo apreciaba….nadie nisiquiera él mismo que era su hijo….al parecer solo Rose….solo Rose.

_Padre ¿Qué hiciste para ganártela como una incondicional? ¿Es tan poderosa tu precedencia como Maestro Walpurgis que ella incluso ha perdonado que estuvieses liado con su madre?_

No dejó de sorprenderse cuando Rose le explicó que estuvieron casados….Dioses …casados….Eso era suficiente información para poner el mundo de cualquiera de cabeza. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se unieron en matrimonio y luego, lógicamente se divorciaron. A Scorpius no le sorprendía para nada como terminaron, su padre era muy bueno capturando mujeres, su problema radicaba en que no sabia como diablos conservarlas. Lo que si lo asombraba, era que Rose al parecer le daba muy poca importancia a ese detalle del pasado de sus padres, de hecho ni siquiera mencionó el famoso beso en el callejón. Lo que lógicamente puso a Scorpius alerta sobre el hecho de que ella sabia mas de lo que le contó, quizás por boca de su propio padre.

Y Draco Malfoy, nunca, jamás, hablaba de su vida personal, con nadie.

Estuvo tentando a preguntarle a Rose: ¿_Qué tipo de relación tienen mi padre y tú? _No podía imaginárselos como amigos, como confidentes….¿_como que?_ alguna otra cosa era impensable. Quizás era solo que ella era su alumna y le debía su vida….quizas. Aun así, a Scorpius no le gustaba para nada ese asunto de los Walpurgis, para nada.

Significaba que ella estaba en peligro de nuevo. Por una causa o por la otra.

Todos sus asuntos personales estaban bien revueltos, pero sin duda no era nada en comparación con los acontecimientos que desbastaban el mundo mágico.

La existencia del Trivuriato y Theodore Nott era el peligro que los amenazaba a todos y Scorpius estaba seguro de cual seria su camino. Y por eso mismo, tenía que hacer todo lo posible, para protegerla, incluso de si mismo.

Por mi, por ella….por todos.

Lo mas cómico es que sin proponérselo si quiera, estaba asumiendo un papel que sabia le quedaba grande y no iba para nada con su personalidad practica, al parecer le tocaba comportarse como un héroe. Para colmo, de los trágicos.

Infierno y condenación….no fuese tan malo apartando que Rose, por lo que veía, estaba intentando también ser la heroína de la historia.

Rose observaba a Scorpius, el rostro del joven lucia descompuesto mientras reflexionaba. Cuando fue a buscarlo para advertirle del peligro, creyó encontrara cualquier cosa, tuvo miedo de ver en lo que se había convertido Scorpius. Afortunadamente la situación no era tan mala, aunque él pensase lo contrario. Y no era que no tuviese sus temores, aun los tenia, él de alguna forma ahora él era un enigma para ella. Cuando fue humano, pudo leer cada gesto, cada reacción, podía adivinarlo, en los presentes momentos, Scorpius Malfoy era toda una incógnita.

Fue a Siberia con el firme propósito de ganárselo de nuevo, fuese warg o medio-humano. Pero él había interpuesto barrera sobre barrera frente a ella. Bien, se habían acostado, pero cuando debió significar un avance, cada vez era mas obvio que era todo un retroceso. De lo único que estaba segura era de sus sentimientos, de mas nada, y aun así, él en apariencia estaba dispuesto a ignorarlos, pero un falso sentido del honor y la responsabilidad. Rose podía percibir el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo embargaba, él se sentía responsable de todo lo que le sucedió a ella y a su hija, Rose también sabia de una supuesta maldición, una eterna mala suerte para el humano que se atreviese a romper la norma y estar con un warg, pero como bien Gryffindor, a ella no le importaba. Estaba preparada para luchar hasta por las uñas por él, pero entonces el destino del que inconcientemente escapaba, vino hacia ella…su destino y todas sus responsabilidades.

Draco estaba en Irlanda, quizás tratando de averiguar que rayos había sucedido, increíblemente los mundos se separaron y eso requería de un poder mágico mas allá de cualquier cosa que hubiesen conocido o experimentado antes. Todos estaban en peligro, incluyendo a su familia. Rose sabia desde hace meses lo que pasó con Albus, fue asesinado, en la batalla en el castillo de Hogwarts donde también ella casi muere y perdió su bebé. Albus fue atacado despiadadamente, estaba muerto y enterrado. Y su querida Molly permanecía desaparecida. Destrucción…..era el único objetivo del Trivuriato, aniquilar su mundo y reconstruirlo a su conveniencia. Esclavitud eterna para todos. ¿Cuántos más tendrían que morir en esa guerra? Y quizás ella tenía la clave para enfrentarse a todo eso, ella y Draco. Fabián menciono la leyenda del Guerrero y la Hechicera. Rose tenia sus dudas, pero ¿si fuese verdad? ¿Si su maestro y ella eran los destinados a asumir esos roles? Quizás sonara cliché pero Rose tenia un mal presentimiento de eso.

Miró la espada y su mano tembló. ¿Cómo podía ser ella tan egoísta? Pero Rose tenia derecho a ser egoísta, había sufrido mucho, sin embargo, no era ni nunca seria una razón valedera ni moralmente correcta. Y ella se maldeciría todos los días de su vida si a alguien más de su familia le llegase a pasar algo. La clave para ganar esa guerra, era irse a Irlanda y dejar a Scorpius. Pero Rose no quería abandonarlo en ese preciso momento donde se acercaban al consejo warg. Todo estaba dispuesto para que Scorpius fuese escogido líder, era lo natural, pero ella deseaba estar presente para ser testigo y evitar que él hiciese cualquier promesa que lo alejase eternamente de ella.

_Debe haber una salida, una solución a nuestra situación. Esa prohibición y la maldición que conlleva son cuentos de viejas. _

Pensar en que Scorpius renunciase a ser un el jefe warg, estaba fuera de discusión. No lo haría, ella lo sabia, estaba consciente de que él se tomaba en serio su nuevo papel.

Estaba indecisa ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Rose miró el cielo oscuro, amenazante sobre ellos, suspiró desalentada.

Scorpius la escuchó suspirando y la miró fijamente. Al parecer, estaban pensando en lo mismo.

-Tenemos que hablar….-dijo ella- llama a tu consejo…ahora.

0o0

La esencia de un beso no puede ser descrita sino en función de quien lo ofrece y de quien lo recibe.

Marina se dejo llevar, y no fue por lujuria o por deseo carnal, se sumergió en el beso con Walter porque lo sentía verdadero. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empezó a soñar, en lugares y ocasiones felices que nunca existieron mas que en fantasías. El abrazo de Walter era férreo, la sostenía contra si como si temiese perderla, aun cuando la tomó de sorpresa cuando la beso, la furia del inicio fue dando paso poco a poco a una placidez que llenó todos los vacíos de Marina, los labios de Walter eran suaves, gentiles, lo que hizo que el corazón de la chica empezara a palpitar como loco. Era la primera vez que la besaban así, lentamente, probándola, saboreándola con calma, con cariño, adorándola, invitándola a corresponder pero sin obligarla. Marina habia besado a muchos, como previo tramite a asuntos mayores, un preludio que nunca tuvo importancia para ella, pero esta fue la primera vez que sintió algo revolviéndose en su interior por un beso.

Poco a poco fueron separando los labios, Walter todavía tenía sus manos tomando su rostro. Ella todavía tenía cerrado los ojos, y él se descubrió observando los mas pequeños detalles de su cara. De pronto Marina abrió los ojos y ambos intercambiaron una mirada intensa.

-Siempre pensé que tus ojos eran azules- dijo Walter- pero ahora que los veo de cerca me doy cuenta que son verdes.

-A veces cambian….sobre todo si me emocionó con algo- dijo ella con timidez.

-Eres hermosa- dijo Walter.

-Muchos me lo han dicho- contestó ella incomoda. Era la verdad, durante toda su vida, la gente siempre reparó en su belleza. No importaba que fuese inteligente o tonta, todo lo que veían y lo que importaba era su aspecto.

-No es un halago, ni lo hago con intensión de ganar tu favor para algo mas- dijo Walter- simplemente es la verdad, he vivido mas de un siglo, y tú eres la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida.

-La belleza es mi maldición- dijo Marina, una oscuridad nubló su mirada- todos me ven y desean tomarme. Me gustaria que alguien no desease obtener algo de mi alguna vez.

-Yo no te arrancare ninguna cosa que no quieras darme- dijo Walter- solo me limitare a pedirlo y aceptar tus decisiones.

-Tus actos se contraponen a tus palabras- dijo ella.

-Mi boca habla pero es el corazón quien impulsa mis acciones. Por favor, ven conmigo- dijo Walter su tono de voz era ronco, sus ojos negros la atravesaban.

Como negarse, cuando se lo pedía de esa manera, ansioso pero a la vez gentil, a Marina Merrey nunca le preguntaban, jamás, siempre era sometida a la voluntad de otros.

Marina agarró las manos que apresaban su rostro y lo obligó a dejarla, Walter estuvo a punto de maldecir pensando que ella lo estaba rechazando, pero Marina pero le tomó con fuerza de la mano. Era una locura, la peor idea que alguna vez tuvo, quizás se arrepentiría toda la vida, pero a lo mejor no…a lo mejor existía alguna esperanza, Walter la impulsaba a confiar y ella confiaba en él..

-Lo haré.

0o0

Harry estaba de pie, un mapa estaba desplegado en una gran mesa, a su alrededor estaba Kingsley y los antiguos jefes de departamentos del Ministerio de Magia. Ron maniobraba una varita. Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina dándole un biberón a Ángela quien mientras comía enredaba un dedito en el cabello enrulado de Hermione. Ron las miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Tu hija es un bebé muy bonito, felicitaciones- dijo Kingsley acercándose a Ron- ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Siete meses, casi ocho- dijo Ron- se llama Ángela Rose.

-No supe nada de su nacimiento hasta ahora. Hermione no le dijo a nadie que estaba embarazada. No te culpo, pero han pasado demasiados meses, debimos reunirnos hace tiempo- dijo Kingsley.

-Ron, empecemos- dijo Harry.

-La situación es la siguiente: el mundo mágico ha sido separado del muggle- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo están seguros?- preguntó Kingsley.

-Aparte de los reportes de los otros gobiernos mágicos incluido el de Irlanda, informes que usted conoce Kingsley, Draco Malfoy asegura que eso es lo que ha sucedido- dijo Harry.

-¿Podemos confiar en Malfoy?- preguntó Kinsgley- nunca me ha gustado tu asociación con él, la permití porque después de todo, tú eres Harry Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos, deshacerse de su fama era imposible, esperaba que después de muerto no le erigieran un monumento.

-Gracias a Malfoy estamos a salvo- dijo Harry- además, él tiene los medios, tanto económicos como mágicos para seguir ayudando. Solo que me ha pedido vía libre.

-Escuché que le diste un grupo de aurores para que los entrenase- dijo Kingsley un poco esceptico- me gustaría que me hubieses consultado antes. Un ex –mortifago entrenando aurores, es casi una aberración.

-Y los chicos van muy bien- contestó Harry- el asunto es que ahora estamos plenamente expuestos, Irlanda ha decidido luchar a nuestro favor, pero la gran mayoría de los otros países permanece neutrales. Pero no son tontos, han empezado a establecer defensas en sus fronteras mágicas.

-Lo cual no servirá de mucho si el Trivuriato decide hacer una invasión a gran escala- dijo Kingsley- pero a ellos solo le interesamos por los momentos nosotros. La comunidad mestiza en Inglaterra es la mas numerosa del mundo, la mayoría estamos exiliados aquí, pero muchos han sido esclavizados en nuestro país. Al eliminar a los muggles, ellos piensan que tendrán la ventaja, pero no se imaginan que golpearemos primero.

-En este mapa que papá ha construido, están señalados todos los regimientos del trivuriato, su número y sus posibles defensas, basados por supuesto en la información de nuestros espias. Ellos son los rojos, nosotros los azules- dijo Ron, mientras movía las piezas- El primer ataque de ellos seguro será en Belfast, es lo lógico, por eso estamos evacuando a todo el mundo a Dublín, la capital del gobierno mágico irlandés, mientras Irlanda no declaré la guerra abiertamente, no podrán atacar. Lo que nos deja a nosotros a Londres, si logramos obtenerla seria un gran golpe, tendriamos la mitad del trabajo hecho, serian Londres y luego Hogwarts.

-Tenemos que preparar la operación- dijo Harry- este cuartel muggle será nuestra base de operaciones. Esta lo suficientemente cerca de Dublín para vigilar a nuestros compatriotas y lo suficientemente lejos para actuar con independencia. Nuestras familias se quedaran aquí con nosotros, solo por seguridad.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con la cadena de mando que he establecido?- preguntó Kingsley tendiéndole un papel .

-Usted sigue siendo el primer ministro mágico, será consultado y necesitaremos su aprobación para cualquier movimiento a gran escala, Hermione es la vice-ministro. Hanna Abbott es la ministro de relaciones exteriores. Percy Weasly es su secretario privado, Zacarias Smith es el jefe de orden publico- dijo Harry leyendo- Yo soy el comandante militar de las fuerzas de la resistencia, Minerva MacGonagall es la segunda al mando, Oliver Wood y Neville Lombotton estarán encargados de la logística. Ron y Arthur Weasley son los estrategas, ellos manejaran el mapa.

-Son los dos mejores jugadores de ajedrez del mundo mágico. Lógicamente, ellos son los estrategas, este mapa ha sido idea de Arthur- dijo Kingsley.

-Has tomado en cuenta que Hermione esta criando un bebé- dijo Harry. No gustaba mentir, y menos a un amigo, pero cuando Ángela nació, habían quedado de acuerdo en ocultar sus verdaderos orígenes. Si Nott llegaba a saber de la existencia de esa niña, la buscaría hasta el mismísimo infierno, solo para tener a Rose.

-El vice-ministro solo es necesario para reemplazar al ministro- dijo Kingsley- mientras yo esté vivo, Hermione solo tiene que acudir a las reuniones del consejo.

-Propongo además a Bill Weasley como jefe de relaciones con otras criaturas mágicas- dijo Harry- y como te dije, quiero a Malfoy como agente libre.

-Necesitas a tu perro de guerra sin cadena, es comprensible, - dijo Kingsley- puedes hacer lo que le venga en gana, siempre y cuando esté de acuerdo con las normas de la convención de Ginebra.

-Ellos no seguirán ninguna regla caballerosa de guerra- dijo Harry.

-Pero si nosotros deseamos el apoyo de otras naciones deberemos seguirlas- dijo Kingsley- Ahora bien Ron, enséñame como funciona el mapa.

0o0

-Pensé que venias con nosotros-Theo Jr. esperaba al lado de una barca, Molly ya estaba sentada y jugaba con el agua.

Walter había conseguido una pequeña embarcación que los llevaría a la isla de Anglesy, allí unos hechiceros celtas amigos, los conducirían hasta Irlanda en el mas completo anonimato.

-Debo regresar a Siberia, el consejo será muy pronto.

-¿No perderás tu posición? Todavía me parece una locura que intentes que nosotros dos estemos juntos- preguntó Marina con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de la túnica verde que usaba. Su cabello estaba trenzado y un colorido sombrero de lana lo ocultaba, no llevaba maquillaje en la cara, con lo cual las pecas que tenia sobre el puente de la nariz eran visibles, ofrecía un aspecto lozano y limpio, lucia menos sofisticada y mas joven de lo que acostumbraba, su piel muy blanca y traslucida, su cabello era rubio del color del trigo, sus ojos verde mar, sus labios de un rosado claro. A Walter le encantó su aspecto natural, fuera todo artilugio estético, ella estaba mas bella si eso era posible.

-Técnicamente aun no he traicionado nada, aun no me acuesto contigo- contestó Walter, Marina se enrojeció furiosamente. Theo Jr. empezó a balbucear.

-Eh…eh, será mejor que los deje solos- Theo Jr. saltó a la barca y empezó a cuchichear con Molly.

Walter se acercó a Marina y le tomó una mano. Marina entrelazó los dedos con él.

Ambos se miraron un fugaz instante para luego desviar la mirada un poco aturdidos.

-Yo….yo siento que debo dar una explicación de mi comportamiento- dijo Walter- a lo mejor esperabas mas de ese beso, pero yo no llevo las cosas de esa manera.

-El beso estuvo bien- dijo ella con timidez. Más que bien, había estado perfecto, nadie nunca la había besado de esa forma, tan cuidadoso, con delicadeza. Y él se equivocaba, no es que no lo desease como hombre, pero era una manera distinta de sentirlo, una nueva experiencia, Marina no deseaba ensuciar lo que empezaron con el espinoso asunto del sexo, nunca había estado con un hombre en esos términos, nunca haba hecho o le había hecho el amor, y ella deseaba saber como seria enamorarse en lugar de ir derecho a follar en una cama sin ningún tipo de lógica o sentimiento de por medio. Walter no era como los demás y lo más importante era que Marina no deseaba ser la antigua Marina con él.

Y pensar que años antes se le lanzó encima como una cualquiera. Eso sin duda fue vergonzoso. Intentó desvestirlo sin siquiera besarlo en su habitación, ni intentó seducirlo, fue al grano y directo, después de todo, ningún hombre se le resistía. Recordaba el rechazo de Walter en esa ocasión y como ella derramaba lagrimas de indignación, desnuda, humillada, mientras él con toda la paciencia del mundo le colocaba de nuevo el vestido.

_-Dicen que los animales se __revuelcan por instinto hasta la inconsciencia- dijo Walter mientras le colocaba un abrigo- Tú humana, no eres ningún animal._

_-Tú eres un warg, un cuervo, un animal , follame de una buena vez por todas - dijo ella._

_-Soy un animal pero uno con ética. Mi moral no me permite tomarte, en primer lugar porque no sientes nada por mi, en segundo lugar porque no se que siento por ti- dijo Walter._

_-La mayoría de las veces el amor no es necesario para estas cuestiones- dijo ella._

_-Para mi si- dijo Walter con firmeza- y yo se lo que viste porque yo mismo lo vi. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué acudes a mí si sabes que después de eso, no existe vuelta atrás para los dos?_

_-Quiero morir- dijo ella bajando el rostro- solo quiero morir._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó él._

_-Porque creo que amo a alguien y es una mentira, porque mi amor no me hace sentir nada- dijo ella con voz temblorosa- porque esa persona no me ama y me daña. Y porque a veces lo único que quiero es que me siga hiriendo…Solo deseo…..escapar. _

_-¿Desde cuando tienes el don de la videncia?- preguntó Walter._

_-Desde que era una chica- respondió Marina._

_-¿Te has equivocado alguna vez?- preguntó él._

_-Nunca- dijo ella._

_-Me vi envuelto en llamas y tú también, el fuego chamuscando nuestra carne hasta dejarla en cenizas. Y todo porque yo te amaba y tú me correspondía ¿Qué crees que significa?- dijo él._

_-Que algún día te enamoraras de mi y yo de ti- dijo Marina- y uno de nosotros o los dos moriremos_

_-Entonces decidiste acostarte conmigo y probar si era cierto- dijo Walter__ levantando una ceja._

_-Solo quiero morir- dijo ella._

_-¿Y no te importa si yo muero contigo?- preguntó Walter._

_-Yo…no lo pensé así….lo siento- ella habló en voz baja, lucia bastante contrariada- Lo lamento mucho…no tomé en cuenta ese detalle._

_-No morirás, no ahora por lo menos-dijo Walter- porque es una cuestión de sentimientos, sentimientos que no existen y a lo mejor nunca existirán._

_-Quizás no pase hoy pero sucederá- dijo ella- me pregunté ¿porque no terminar con mi vida ahora, si parece que esta no tiene ningún sentido? – ella se interrumpió y clavó sus ojos en Walter- estoy diciendo puras tonterías. Lo siento, no debí inmiscuirte en mis problemas. _

_-Debes aprender a valorar tu vida, tú….tú no eres quien parece ser- Walter acarició sus cabellos, suaves como seda dorada en sus manos__, desde la primera vez que vio esa cascada de cabello rubio, había deseado tocarlo, ella lo dejó, pero Walter observó como su cuerpo se tensaba, entonces lo soltó- al final, lo que deseas vivir es el amor. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué escondes?_

_Marina bajó la cara._

_-No soy nadie- dijo ella- nadie…nadie que valga la pena. _

_-Quiero que me hables, quiero conocerte- dijo Walter- no pretendo enamorarme instantáneamente pero me gustaría saber algo más de la persona que el destino atravesó en mi camino._

Nunca supo porque, pero Marina habló y habló hasta cansarse. Jamás tuvo una conversación así en su vida de nuevo, le contó a Walter sus recuerdos, su niñez, lo bueno y lo malo, se descubrió diciendo cosas que solo pasaban por su mente, él en ningún momento dejo de prestarle toda su atención.

Meses después, él fue a verla una noche y le entregó la esfera. Aun cuando la visión seguía regresando en sueños, ambos decidieron tomar direcciones contrarias en su vida. Ella ya no deseaba morir, por muy desagradable que le resultase su vida, eso lo tranquilizó. Iniciaron una conversación, Marina detestaba hablar, hacer confidencias,, pero con él todo era más natural, mas fluido, era como si fuese un verdadero amigo. Walter de nuevo la escuchó, y no se permitió un segundo de celos al escucharla declamar que amaba a otro, un chico llamado Marcus Nott, aunque sintió una especie de inconformidad. Al parecer le habían dado el esquinazo al destino, jamás estarían juntos, ella terminaría casándose con el humano que la pretendía. Sin embargo, una sensación de apremio mantenía a Walter incomodo, después de esa conversación que habían sostenido hace tanto tiempo, donde Marina se confesó con él, Walter se encontró rememorando con nostalgia el recuerdo prestado de una muchacha que creció infeliz, maltratada, pero que lo único que deseaba era amar y ser amada, su historia llegó a conmoverlo a un punto insoportable. Y ese anhelo, no le era extraño a un animal como él, de hecho, después de tantos años solo, se encontró teniendo el mismo tipo de esperanzas que ella.

Allí Walter se dio cuenta, que se estaba enamorando, y no solo era que Marina era bella como un ángel, lo enamoró su tristeza, la fortaleza con que afrontaba las consecuencias de todos sus actos. Y se lo negó por años, porque él era un warg del consejo, estaba prohibido acercarse a ella, pero al mismo tiempo que la visión ofrecía la seguridad de su muerte, le mostraba un amor que no conocería de otra forma. Marina pensaba que estaba loca, Walter opinaba que cualquiera en sus circunstancias no hubiese tenido otra salida que la enajenación mental, aunque pensaba que Marina no estaba demente, solo confusa y lo que hacia lo hacia para castigarse por el asesinato de su padre, el maldito hombre que la violó cuando apenas era una niña. Ardía en deseos de salvarla de si misma, pero ella no cedió, él tampoco, en ese momento para ella estaba claro que se casaría del hombre de quien se creía enamorada y Walter seguiría cumpliendo con su destino como warg, alejándose uno del otro, era imposible que se cumpliese la visión. Entonces, en un gesto irreflexivo nada propio de él, le dio la esfera de cristal, con todas las advertencias del caso. Puso su destino en las manos de Marina, al final, ella seria quien elegiría.

Y ella eligió, sin saber lo que Walter sentía por ella y la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo.

Buscándola y luego besándola, selló esa promesa, ahora era cuestión de tratar de ver como le hacia para evitar morir por ello.

-A lo mejor una persona con tus apetitos tendrá expectativas muy altas respecto a algunas cosas- dijo Walter azorado. Para él, que supuestamente era un sabio, el proceso de acercarse románticamente a esa mujer, que seguía siendo un enigma para él, era bastante complicado- pero yo soy un cuervo, soy tradicional, no me precipito.

-Es una buena forma de decir que soy una cualquiera loca por acostarse con quien sea- dijo Marina con rabia.

-Yo no he dicho eso, ya he dejado claro que no me importa tu pasado- dijo Walter- simplemente estoy aclarando que tú y yo probablemente seamos un poco distintos.

-Es obvio que somos diferentes- dijo Marina- pertenecemos a especies distintas.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Walter- solo estoy hablando de que a lo mejor prefieres a alguien mas apasionado o menos contenido que yo.

-En realidad nunca supe lo que quería, así que contigo no tengo ninguna expectativa. Creo que tienes un concepto un poco equivocado de ti Warg- dijo Marina ya mas calmada, al parecer, pese a todo, él no la consideraba una puta- a tu estilo, eres apasionado.

-Pretendo cortejarte de una manera muy formal- dijo Walter.

-No existe nada formal en el hecho de que te estas metiendo con una mujer casada- dijo Marina.

-Voy a llevarlo con calma, sucederá, pero será cuando los dos estemos seguros de que no existe vuelta atrás- dijo Walter- todavía puedes arrepentirte, el hecho de que huyas conmigo no significa que debas comprometerte a algo mas.

-No hay medias tinta- dijo ella- si estoy contigo, es con todo lo que significa estar junto a ti. La otra opción es regresar junto a él.

-¡NO!- dijo inmediatamente Walter- por mi vida que no dejare que te ponga un dedo encima.

-Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo contigo- dijo ella, no le costó nada decirlo, después de todo que tenia que perder. Si, la vida, una vida que igualmente peligraba al lado de Nott.

-En el caso que formemos una pareja, nunca tendremos hijos, es importante que lo sepas- dijo él- y mi vida será mas larga que la tuya.

-He visto dos cosas en las cartas sobre mi futuro- explicó Marina- jamás tendré hijos y…..moriré joven, ya sea estando contigo o sin ti, pero conoceré el verdadero amor antes de morir, solo que me equivoque, no era él, quizás todo el tiempo fuiste tú.

-¿Qué viste acerca de mi?

-Solo la visión de nosotros dos- dijo ella- nada más. ¿Y tú?

-Vi que serias mía- dijo Walter, sus ojos se oscurecieron de pronto- mía de todas las formas que se posee a una mujer.

Marina sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, siempre odió que la consideraran una propiedad, pero cuando él lo dijo, ella percibió que no era la misma forma de dominio que experimentó en su vida. Ella seria suya y Walter seria suyo. Se pertenecerían uno al otro, algún día.

-Lo pagaremos- dijo Marina-no hay actos sin consecuencias.

-El destino no está totalmente escrito- dijo Walter- hallaré la forma para evitarlo, la muerte, solo quisiera que algún día me correspondieses.

-Estoy descubriendo que eres todo un romántico- dijo ella.

-Puede que te sorprenda un poco, pero yo tampoco me conocía la faceta romántica- aclaró Walter- mejor decir que soy un poco anticuado, pero solo para algunas cosas Marina.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo Marina apretando su mano-tengo miedo, me siento segura solo contigo.

-Debo hacerlo- dijo Walter.

-¿Volverás?- preguntó Marina temerosa de no verlo otra vez.

-No te abandonare, para bien y para mal, soy lo único que tienes- dijo Walter dedicándole otra significativa mirada- prometí protegerte y cumpliré.

Walter la jaló de un brazo para acercarla y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella levantó la cara y él volvió a besarla esta vez en los labios, cuando se separó Marina lo sorprendió estirando el cuello y besándolo de nuevo.

-Me gusta que me beses- dijo ella a modo de explicación- es diferente. Me gustan tus labios, me gusta como sabes, como hueles.

-A mi también me gusta besarte, mucho- dijo él hablando contra sus labios- lo soñé mil veces pero hacerlo sin duda es mejor.

-Cuando la gente se está enamorando, quieren besos todo el tiempo- dijo ella sin apartar sus ojos verdes de él- o eso dicen por ahí.

-Esperemos entonces que el hecho que desees besarme tanto sea el primer síntoma de todo lo demás- contestó Walter absolutamente extasiado con ella.

-¡Hey tortolos! Es hora de irnos- gritó Molly.

-¡Búsquense un hotel por Merlín!- exclamó Theo jr.

-Son tan dulces que apestan- gritó Molly.

Walter sonrió y ella también lo hizo.

-Estas sonriendo- dijo Walter todavía mirándola- es la primera vez que te veo sonreír.

-Nunca tuve muchos motivos para hacerlo- dijo ella- pero hoy es un día especial.

- Sonreirás mas a menudo o tendré que obligarte besándote, es una promesa- Walter rozó sus labios- he decidido que solo eso es buena razón para enamorarte, verte sonreír.

Marina siguió riendo, él la besó de nuevo.

-Creo que ese es un muy buen argumento de conquista- dijo ella.

0o0

-¿Ese es el papel que tú tienes en esto?- Scorpius estaba sentado al lado de Rose frente a una pequeña fogata.

Estaban reunidos con Isaac, uno de los wargs de confianza de Scorpius, Fenrir Grayback y Sheila, en representación de las mujeres wargs.

-Se supone que como Walpurgis, mi deber es guardar la magia- dijo Rose sin quitar la mirada del fuego, importantes decisiones que afectarían a muchos y sobre-todo a ella a un nivel personal, serian tomadas esa noche- y creo que eso significa enfrentarme a quien sea quien haya separado los mundos.

-Entonces debes volver con tu Maestro y empezar a averiguar que fue lo que sucedió- dijo Grayback- a menos que decidas otra cosa

-Todo es culpa de los magos…..de magos como tú- los ojos de Isaac miraron de forma nada benevolente a Rose, quien le sostuvo la mirada al warg-según lo que entiendo, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí- el warg la señaló con un dedo y Scorpius gruño amenazante.

-Rose es mi invitada- dijo Scorpius, luego gruñó otra vez- Que diablos, ella fue mi mujer….es mi mujer, aunque yo no tenga derecho a reclamarla como tal.

Rose lo miró asombrada, era la primera vez que él hablaba abiertamente del tema.

-Tú no tienes mujer warg, ella es solo alguien de tu pasado,- dijo Isaac.

-Ciertamente el hecho de que Rose Weasley sea humana complica todo el asunto- dijo Grayback echándole un vistazo a Rose- si ella fuese una warg o al menos una mujer-lobo no existirá algún obstáculo para que permaneciese aquí, junto a ti. Pero es humana y además una bruja, no, no puedes argumentar algo así en el consejo. Echaría por tierra cualquier oportunidad que tuvieses de convertirte en el líder supremo de los wargs.

-Puede existir una solución. Ella quizás no sea una warg. Pero si Grayback, la muerde y la convierte en alguien como él ….- sugirió Sheila.

-Es peligroso….no se que pasaría con sus poderes de mago, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que sobreviva, una vez que pruebe su sangre no se si puedo contenerme. Puedo intentarlo, solo si ella lo desea- Grayback miró interrogadoramente a Rose. Ella casi estuvo tentada a aceptar la sugerencia, pero Scorpius le tomó la mano con fuerza hasta casi fracturársela.

-¡No!-exclamó Scorpius de improviso- de ninguna forma, jamás lo permitiré, que dejes de ser tú para convertirte en un animal como Fenrir o como nosotros…nunca.

-Pero Scorpius…estaríamos juntos-ella lo miraba suplicante.

-Es la peor idea que he oído en mi vida. Rose podría morir por la herida y en todo caso, No….no…ella no será algo como yo, no puedo permitirlo, de ninguna manera- dijo él.

-Esa puede ser una buena forma de arreglar todo, les ofrecería una oportunidad- dijo Grayback- ella está dispuesta a intentarlo.

-Grayback, si te atreves a morderla….salga bien o salga mal, te mataré con mis propias manos, lo juró- dijo Scorpius con furia, Rose podía ver como la pupila de sus ojos estaba en forma de rendijas, su mirada era salvaje. Grayback lo atravesaba con sus ojos también, Rose percibia la pelea inminente. Eran dos machos alfa, aunque Grayback le enseñó todo lo que sabia y lo apreciaba, instintivamente se pelearían a la menor provocación

Rose puso una mano sobre la de él para calmarlo. Scorpius tenía razón, no era ese el camino. Ella era una walpurgis, prometió por su vida seguir a la orden, y era necesario mantenerlo. Fabián le había dicho que ella era la clave. Pero aun así, descabellado y todo lo demás, se sintió tentada, pero no soportaba la angustia de Scorpius de solo imaginárselo.

-Cálmate- dijo ella en un susurro cerca de su oído- no lo haré….no lo haré.

-Necesito que me prometas por tu vida que jamás intentaras algo así- dijo Scorpius.

-Te lo juro, en el nombre de Ángela que no lo haré- dijo Rose en un susurro. Scorpius volvió a apretar su mano, enredando sus dedos con los suyos fugazmente antes de soltarla.

-Nadie te delatará Scorpius- dijo Sheila observando con tristeza a los dos jóvenes amantes- sabemos que ella es importante para ti, pero tememos las consecuencias en el consejo. A todos nosotros nos interesa mantenerte como líder.

- Igual es inapropiado que ella permanezca a tu lado. Aceptamos tu mandato y dominio, pero no nos pidas que olvidemos entonces nuestro pasado como exigen las normas de los wargs, cuando tú no puedes desprenderte del tuyo- dijo Isaac- No es así como se comporta un buen jefe. No olvides quien eres y lo que representas para nosotros. Ahora mas que nunca que hemos sido arrancados de nuestro mundo y sembrados quien sabe donde.

-Quizás permanezcamos en la oscuridad perpetua- dijo Sheila con temor todavía mirando al cielo.

Scorpius cerró los puños y Rose vio como sus labios temblaban. Estaba indignado y de alguna forma humillado porque lo encarasen de esa forma, después de todo él era el jefe y lo estaban emplazando públicamente a reconocer su mayor debilidad, ella. Scorpius la miró con intensidad.

-Yo no me avergüenzo de ti….nunca lo haría- dijo él.

-Lo se, pero es obvio que soy un inconveniente- dijo Rose en voz baja.

-Ciertamente lo eres. No me arrepiento de ti Rose ni de lo que tuvimos, pero tú no deberías estar aquí y lo sabes, menos ahora a menos de un día del consejo- dijo Scorpius. Rose dio un suspiro desanimada, él hablaba de ellos en pasado. Tenia que existir alguna forma, alguna manera de que el consejo warg aceptase que se amaban. Pero Scorpius no tenia intensiones de hacer nada al respecto.

El hecho de que los mundos estuviesen separados y de que Fabian Prewett hubiese regresado de la muerte implorándole que suspendiese su vida personal para ir a salvar al mundo cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre los dos. Si el asunto estaba tenso, ahora decididamente ninguno de los dos tomaba una decisión definitiva de una buena vez y por todas, él la deseaba con toda su alma y al mismo tiempo quería ajearla, ella no sabia como diablos convencerlo para que aceptase darse otra oportunidad. Rose entendía que él debía hacerse cargo de los wargs y que ella tenia que regresar con Draco. Solo que pronto cayó en cuenta de que ninguno de los dos llevaba esas cargas como obligaciones, mas bien ahora eran la única forma de vida que conocían. Ella era una Walpurgis y agradecía la oportunidad de recuperar sus fuerzas que la orden y Draco le otorgaron. Scorpius se sentía bien dentro de su piel warg. Isaac, uno de los pocos wargs que Scorpius consideraba cercano, le hizo un reclamo valedero, ¿Por qué tu si y nosotros no? ¿Qué derecho tienes a poseer a una humana como si nada hubiese sucedido cuando todos nosotros debimos abandonar nuestras antiguas vidas y nuestras familias al convertirnos en wargs?

Estaban claras las razones por las cuales los wargs se alejaban del mundo civilizado, eran rechazados, así como ellos rechazaban cualquier contacto humano. Ella sumida en su alegría de encontrarlo y conseguir intactas sus emociones humanas no se dio cuenta del principal problema. No la aceptarían, quizás llegaran a tolerarla pero aceptarla jamás. Y menos siendo la pareja del líder.

-No he olvidado nada- dijo Scorpius- ni quien soy ni lo que esperan de mí. Pero tampoco olvido el juramento que le hice a esta mujer cuando era humano y ella moría en mis brazos.

-Rose Weasley no murió- dijo Isaac.

-Pero mi hija si- dijo Scorpius.

-Aceptamos el hecho de que debemos tomar parte en esta guerra porque el Trivuriato representa una amenaza para la libertad de todos los seres mágicos- dijo Isaac- Pero no este bien de ninguna forma utilizar a tu pueblo para una venganza personal.

-No obligare a nadie, irán quienes decidan acompañarme- dijo Scorpius.

-Eres el jefe, te seguirán….te seguiremos, por buenas razones o por las equivocadas- dijo Grayback.

-Puedo hablar- preguntó Rose y luego miró a Scorpius- de pronto fue un error venir, ponerte entre la espada y la pared, no sabia el nivel de compromiso que tienes aquí.

Scorpius asintió.

-Cumpliré mi promesa- dijo Scorpius observándola con atención- contigo y con todos. Mataré a ese maldito aunque sea la única cosa que haga.

Rose sintió escalofríos de solo ver la expresión en la cara de Scorpius, era odio puro.

-No eres el único que peleara esta guerra Scorpius- dijo Rose- no lo olvides.

-No te quiero en medio de esto- dijo Scorpius.

-Quiera o no, haya estado o no en mis planes, estoy metida de cabeza- dijo Rose- lo cierto es que mas tarde o mas temprano tendré que volver. Isaac tiene razón, esto lo hemos hecho los magos y los magos lo arreglaremos. De hecho pretendo irme lo más pronto posible, al parecer es el paso lógico, ustedes no me quieren aquí por buenas razones y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Esa aclaratoria si de verdad sorprendió a Scorpius. Rose iba a irse, por su propia voluntad. Cuando tomó consciencia del significado de esas palabras, casi aulló desesperado. Era una completa contradicción, él deseaba alejarla de si, apartarla, por su bien y entonces ella decidía irse y el dolor se convertía en insoportable.

Era definitivo, estaba volviéndose loco.

-Nos iremos a descansar- dijo Isaac- en circunstancias normales ya seria de noche, nuestros cuerpos siguen funcionando de acuerdo al ritmo circadiano y estamos agotados.

-No levantaremos el campamento- dijo Scorpius- solo enciendan las fogatas.

-De acuerdo- dijo Grayback

Los dos wargs y el hombre-lobo se retiraron y ellos dos se quedaron sentados solos.

-No me odies- dijo Scorpius.

-Se me hace difícil no detestar todo este asunto- dijo ella-No, no te odio Scorpius.

-Tienes frió- preguntó él. Rose asintió en silencio.

-Échate a mi lado, yo te daré calor- dijo Scorpius.

-No es buena idea- dijo ella- tú y yo estamos algo así como peleados.

-Eso no significa que vaya a dejar que te congeles- dijo Scorpius jalándola contra su cuerpo.

Rose se acostó de medio lado sobre una manta y Scorpius la abrazó por detrás. Ella dio un respingo cuando lo percibió cerca de su cuerpo. Todavía estaban tensos por los últimos acontecimientos, las ultimas veinticuatro horas habían sido de locura. Lo lógico era que después de hacer el amor, todo se arreglara, pero no hizo más que empeorar, ambos ahora estaba consciente de lo fuerte de sus sentimientos mutuos y también eran conscientes de que estaban en un callejón sin salida. Por otro lado, estaban de alguna forma furiosos. Ella no había escuchado ninguna palabra acerca de lo sucedido de él, Scorpius estaba molesto consigo mismo por no tener las agallas suficiente para enfrentar lo inevitable. La abrazó con fuerza para atraerla a su cuerpo, ella se congelaría si no lo hacia. Intentaba no darle implicaciones románticas al asunto, pero falló estrepitosamente, su entrepierna no opinaba lo mismo que él cuando tenia a Rose cerca y olía su aroma.

-¿De veras vas a irte?- preguntó él.

-Tengo que hacerlo y además….es obvio que no me quieres aquí- dijo ella con amargura.

-Rose no lo compliques mas de lo que está. Sabes perfectamente el porque- dijo Scorpius.

-Soy un obstáculo para tu subida al poder- dijo ella- lo único que tengo claro es que tienes un objetivo que al parecer es más importante que yo. Pero entiendo que, lamentablemente, existen prioridades superiores a nosotros dos.

-Nada…Rose…nada es mas importante que tú, por ti es que estoy haciendo todo esto- contestó Scorpius.

-No, no es solamente por mí. Tú tienes un compromiso real y sincero por esta gente que te acompaña- dijo Rose- te sientes responsable por tu manada. Eso es algo que yo puedo entender y que aprecio de ti. Pero detesto que hallas escogido.

-No puedo apartarme de la responsabilidad que he tomado en mis manos- dijo Scorpius- existe un peligro real para todos, uno que debo combatir. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgar el pellejo, pero necesito que estés a salvo, alejada de mí, de toda esta locura. ¿Es tan difícil que entiendas?

-No está dicha la ultima palabra- dijo Rose- insisto, todavía existen opciones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó él.

-Permanecer a tu lado, quizás deba ir a ayudar a Draco un tiempo, pero regresaré a ti- dijo ella- quizás escondiéndonos.

-No existe ninguna solución que no te perjudique directamente- dijo Scorpius-No voy a esconderte, no es justo para ti ni para mi ni tampoco engañaré a mis wargs. Y de todas maneras, no soy un niño para estar ocultándome de los demás.

-Parte del problema entre nosotros, es el hecho que decides por mi- dijo ella- No importa lo que yo sienta, no interesa escuchar las opciones que te doy. No me escuchas de ninguna forma porque crees que tienes la razón.

-En este asunto en particular, yo tengo la razón- dijo Scorpius- Somos lo que somos y no podemos cambiarlo ni cambiar el hecho de que nuestras unión va en contra de las leyes. Las de mi gente y las de la tuya.

Rose permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué diablos iba a contestarle si él parecía muy seguro de todo?

-No me gusta…..nada- dijo Scorpius ceñudo- envíale la espada a mi padre, vete a tu casa con tus padres, ponte a salvo y nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

-No vengas ahora con el discurso sobreprotector- dijo Rose apretujándose en su abrigo-ni me digas lo que tengo que hacer, me apartaste y ahora perdiste cualquier influencia sobre mi.

-Rose…duérmete- dijo Scorpius.

-No puedo, tengo demasiado frió- dijo ella- prefiero que sigamos hablando. Últimamente es toda una proeza sacar más de dos frases seguidas de ti.

-Creo que mas bien estamos discutiendo, otra vez- dijo él acomodando la caperuza del abrigo sobre la cabeza de Rose, había empezado una tenue nevada- ¿Tienes los guantes puestos?

-Si- dijo ella expeliendo vapor cuando hablaba, todavía temblaba. Scorpius la giró y ella pegó su rostro con su pecho, se sintió un poco mejor al percibir más directamente el calor que emanaba el joven.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Scorpius pegando sus labios en la frente de Rose.

-Un poco- dijo ella. En realidad era el cielo estar entre sus brazos, deseaba decírselo pero él estaba muy serio esa noche. Scorpius por si parte estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano contiendo las ganas que tenia de besarla.

-Esta es una de las razones por la cual no debes permanecer aquí conmigo- dijo él- es peligroso para tu salud. El frió aquí esta fuera de todo control mágico, estamos muy al norte y el invierno será terrible este año. A veces los wargs no levantamos campamento, simplemente dormimos en la intemperie. Gracias al cielo estoy yo aquí contigo, no quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si no fuese así. No creo que ningún otro warg se ofrecería para esto.

-Todavía nos queda Grayback en la reserva. A los hombres lobos no parecen disgustarle tanto los magos como a los wargs- bromeo Rose.

-Si...Fenrir...tú nuevo mejor amigo- dijo Scorpius, Rose hizo una mueca de desagrado- No entiendo porque se repelen tanto ustedes dos y al mismo tiempo parecen estar de acuerdo en casi todo.

-No nos gustamos, pero ambos nos preocupamos por ti. Y también es que tenemos conceptos diferentes de tu persona. Grayback desea que te conviertas en una maquina asesina y seas el lider, yo quiero que simplemente seas tú. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron "echaste a perder a mi chico"- dijo ella.

-Si seguro que lo hiciste, en mas de una forma- dijo Scorpius mirando el cielo, las la disposición de las estrellas y constelaciones ahora eran distintas, extrañas- El asunto es que creo que Grayback está mas cerca de la verdad que tú.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Rose.

-A veces no estoy seguro de quien soy, pero si se lo que no soy- dio Scorpius- y ciertamente no soy un ser humano.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- preguntó Rose tratando de evadir ese tema. La última carta estaba echada y definitivamente ella no tenia el as ganador. A lo mejor debió irse de inmediato pero no quiso desperdiciar la que seguramente seria la última noche que pasarían juntos.

-Las estrellas son distintas, verdaderamente estamos fuera del mundo- comentó Scorpius- otro cielo, otro mundo, quizás otra dimensión. Es simplemente….sobrecogedor.

-Debe haber una forma de arreglarlo- dijo Rose- en la biblioteca Walpurgis debe existir una explicación. Draco en estos momentos debe estar sobre el problema. Yo debo ir a ayudarlo.

-Sin duda debes- dijo Scorpius, no pudo ocultar su molestia.

-Sácalo de una buena vez- dijo Rose- dímelo….ese tono te delata, algo no te acomoda.

-No veo la necesidad de que pongas en riesgo tu vida otra vez- dijo Scorpius- ¿Es que no ha sido suficiente todo lo que has pasado? ¿Todo lo que tú y yo hemos pasado?

-No es así como funciona- dijo Rose- yo nací con un destino, puedo intentar escapar de él, pero algún día tocara a mi puerta de nuevo, es imposible evadirlo para siempre. Tú me lo has dicho todo este tiempo, somos lo que somos, tú eres lo que eres y has tomado una elección basado en eso ¿Por qué te molesta que yo siga las mías? ¿Por qué tú si y yo no?

-Lo único que te he pedido es que seas sensata y te apartes de todo esto- dijo Scorpius- no quiero que te dañen.

-Y yo no quiero que pierdas la vida- dijo Rose- He aceptado a regañadientes que no deseas que esté a tu lado, pero no me obligues a dejar de preocuparme por ti.

-No me engañas Rose- dijo Scorpius- tampoco pretendo engañarme a mi mismo. Tú y yo hemos aceptado el hecho de que no podemos estar juntos a regañadientes. Las circunstancias nos han obligado.

-No dejaré de pelear por lo nuestro- dijo ella- Odio que no luches como lucho yo, detesto que seas conformista respecto a nosotros.

-Despréciame todo lo que quieras- dijo Scorpius-siento desilusionarte pero no tengo otra elección. No existe. No puedo dejar de ser warg, es el único camino que tengo frente a mí y tú no puedes acompañarme. No sin riesgo para ti. Yo no voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno.

-Encontraré una solución. Juro que lo haré…..alguna forma debe haber- dijo Rose- Walter dijo que todo para ustedes iba a cambiar, que las normas podían ser derrogadas.

-Quizás todas, pero eso no. Un humano y un warg no pueden convivir juntos, es demasiado peligroso para el humano, y no solo por los malos hados o las maldiciones, es simplemente imposible. Jamás sobrevivirás una vida como la que llevo, alejada de todos tus seres queridos, envejeciendo mientras yo permanezco igual en apariencia, sin niños, sin nada, me odiarías al final y yo no puedo vivir con eso- dijo Scorpius.

-Confió en que puedo tener ambos, mi vida como bruja, como walpurgis y a ti- dijo Rose tenaz.

-Nadie puede tenerlo todo- contestó Scorpius mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rose reprimió las ganas de llorar por pura impotencia que tenia en ese momento.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y observó la película brillante en los ojos de ella. Se maldijo internamente por hacerla llorar, haría cualquier cosa por consolarla, por hacerla sentir mejor.

-No me odies- dijo Scorpius- puedo vivir sin tenerte, pero no puedo hacerlo si se que me odias.

Rose apartó su mirada, una explosión de rabia e indignación recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba furiosa con la vida por ponerla en una situación tan insostenible.

-Rose- Scorpius la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola más de lo que estaba a su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban enredadas y él sentía su corazón latiendo frenéticamente contra el suyo. Una oleada de deseo lo inundó, su lado animal sucumbió al cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones que ella le producía y que le era muy difícil de controlar. Acercó su rostro y aspiró su olor, olfateó su cuello, el punto detrás de su oreja, Rose sintió como sus vellos se erizaban al sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel, temblando de puro placer ella intentó apartarse, pero Scorpius no la dejó.

-No quiero usarte Rose, no lo estoy haciendo, pero no puedo controlarme- dijo él- quizás sea la ultima vez que te tenga en mis brazos.

-Oh dios- gimió ella clavándole una mirada intensa- entonces es así, vas a renunciar a mi.

-Si- dijo él- pero guardaré en mi memoria para siempre el sabor de tu boca.

La besó, atacó sus labios con una fuerza indómita que la dejó perpleja, Rose trató de apartarlo con sus manos, pero no pudo. Ella estaba desconsolada, deseaba besarlo, pero no así, no como el réquiem que señalaba el fin de lo que habían tenido. Finalmente le correspondió, furiosa y molesta, con lujuria y con rabia, mientras que buscaba a tientas la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo. Scorpius estaba totalmente fuera de control, mordió su labio inferior para obligarla a entregarse, ella gimió sonoramente y luego él la besó de nuevo, abarcando toda su boca y metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, penetrándola, follandola, haciendo con su boca lo que no podía hacer con su pene en ese momento, mientras que con una de sus manos le apretaba un pecho con fuerza por encima de la ropa. El lobo en él no razonaba, solo quería obtener de ella lo que tanto necesitaba ahora y que estaba seguro nunca más tendría. Rose alcanzó finalmente su varita, con la otra mano tomó la espada que estaba al lado de su cuerpo, murmuró algo contra sus labios y desapareció.

Scorpius se incorporó del suelo sorprendido, de pronto estaba abrazando al aire pero todavía tenia la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo haciéndolo temblar en espasmos. Estaba duro como una piedra solo por tocarla, su sabor impregnaba sus labios y su aroma todavía persistían en su nariz, lo suficiente para volverse loco por no tenerla. La deseaba tanto que no pudo controlarse, abandonó toda prudencia y terminó ofendiéndola. Era un completo idiota, ni siquiera él se creía lo del "ultimo polvo", obviamente Rose tampoco. ¿Que clase de imbécil la lía de esa forma, besándola mientras le dice que rompe con ella? Evidentemente, Scorpius Malfoy. Miró a todos lados.

-Rose…Rose- Scorpius maldijo en voz alta- ¡Diablos!

No tenia que darle muchas vueltas, ella se había ido.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	32. Ciudad de Lágrimas

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, se que estaban desesperadas por leer, pero he estado super complicada en estas semanas, con la mente en otro lado y el capitulo no salía, pero desde hace tres días, aleluya, la inspiración surgió y esto ha quedado exactamente como yo quería.

Gracias a Betzacosta, escritora de fics reconocidísima, lean por favor "Juegos del Destino" y "Amnesia", quien beteo el capitulo (excepto dos o tres escenas que agregué después y de impaciente no esperé su versión beta). De todas maneras internet estaba hecho un asco y era problemático enviárselo y reenviárselo. Menos mal que vivimos en la misma ciudad, por lo menos pudimos comentar por teléfono nuestras impresiones.

Banda sonora: Comatose de Skillet y Fast I can de Stone Temple Pilots.

Recomendaciones TV: Juego de Tronos por HBO, ha sido impresionante ver los personajes de mi saga favorita de toda la vida (bueno exceptuando a HP) retratados de manera tan fiel, las actuaciones son geniales. Ned, Thyrion, Jaime, Meñique y Arya los mejores hasta los momentos. La serie "Camelot", si quieren ver al novio de Bonnie Wrigth, escaso de ropa y demostrándonos la "intensidad" con la que se mete en el papel, Arturo es Jamie Campbell Bower, Merlin es Joseph Fiennes y Morgana es Eva Green (quien se roba el show en ese papel), de los mismos productores de Spartacus, ya saben que esperar, sangre y sexo desbordándose de las pantallas.

Recomendaciones literarias: Rubí y Zafiro de Kerstin Gier, El rey demonio y la Reina Exiliada de Cinda Willians Chima, ah y por supuesto City of fallen angels de Cassandra Clare.

Juguemos un poco, si yo fuese a hacer una película de mi mundo al revés, escogería para protagonistas estás posibles opciones: Scorpius (en mi cabeza primero estuvo Jamie Campbell, luego Alex Pettyfer, pero últimamente ha agarrado fuerza Max Irons, ¿Qué opinan ustedes) , para Rose (Alexandra Daddario, sobre todo por sus ojos azules) y para un maduro Draco a sus cuarenta años (Daniel Craig o Paul Bettany), sé que estoy un poco loca, pero me encanta jugar a roles, ¿que les parece la elección?

Síganme en Twitter, soy arroba josblack

Capitulo 32 Ciudad de Lágrimas.

_La ciudad fantasma aguarda, para ser requisada hasta su último recoveco._

_Una vez más, no hay un lugar seguro dónde esconderse._

_El sol se ha ocultado quién sabe hasta cuándo y las estrellas en el cielo lucen extrañas. Nuestro mundo, mi mundo, su mundo, al final no importa, qué más da._

_Magos y muggles han sido separados, la muralla fue interpuesta, el velo cayó y nadie ni nada puede traspasarlo._

_La división no sólo es física….también espiritual. _

_Cuesta trabajo pensar si es realidad o ficción o simplemente es un sueño del que cuesta despertarse….más bien una pesadilla._

_¿Un mundo nuevo? ¿Un universo paralelo tal vez? No se puede estar seguro, ninguno de los que "son"o de los que "están" podrían asegurarlo con certeza pero una presencia maligna se percibe en el ambiente, se huele en el aire, se arrastra en las alcantarillas. Oscura, pestilente, decrepita, esa voluntad siniestra empuja en la dirección de su meta._

_Sus herramientas son tres hombres, el Trivuriato, la combinación perfecta de poder, inteligencia y crueldad puesta al servicio de aquel que verdaderamente no puede ser nombrado. Tú los conoces…yo también._

_Antonin Dolohov, temerario y cruel, es el ejecutor, quien empuña la guadaña._

_Michael Avery, inteligente, malvado y pragmático, es el cerebro detrás de todo._

_Theodore Nott, es el más joven de los tres, un verdadero mago tenebroso, formidable pero absolutamente demente, incontrolable, impredecible y despiadado, ese hombre arrastra la oscuridad detrás de sí. Él es el vínculo y quizás….la clave de todo. _

_Le dicen el Inominado porque como castigo a sus actos tan terribles y sus deseos más perversos nunca le dieron un nombre. Desde tiempo inmemorables la raza humana sabe que existe, él es quien asecha en el rincón más oscuro, el que aguarda detrás del espejo, la sombra que vela amenazante el sueño de los niños, ese que espera capturar con ansia el último aliento del moribundo. Y él desde hace miles de años espera con paciencia, confiado en sí mismo, aguardando su oportunidad para reinar, solitario. No necesita gran cantidad de súbditos, con unos pocos serán suficientes para saciar sus apetitos de muerte y destrucción. Por un gran giro del destino, le ofrecieron a los humanos mágicos y esos son los que ansia tener. Poder….todo se resume en poder…en poseerlos, a ellos, a sus cuerpos y sus almas, sufriendo una perpetua agonía, generación tras generación, en una eterna guerra donde el único ganador será él. Porque el Inominado se alimenta de la miseria humana. _

_Si hay resistencia, mucho mejor, sentado en su trono de hierro en las profundidades del mas allá, el dios sin nombre seguro que observa complacido como sus piezas de ajedrez se mueven en diversas posiciones. Separados los mundos, los magos están más allá de cualquier ayuda, porque ninguno de los otros acudirá esta vez, simplemente están fuera de su alcance. De alguna forma, por los momentos, él solo se limita a observar, hasta las divinidades están sujetas a las reglas. No por ahora, no puede hacerlo, no hasta que el ritual sea terminado y concretado y la sangre corra como un rio para alimentarlo a él. Por lo pronto sus instrumentos humanos lo están haciendo bastante bien. _

_La pureza de sangre es la excusa de los hombres. Al Inominado no le interesa si es pura o es impura solo le importa que ciertamente es sangre, que será derramada en su nombre, que lo hace más fuerte que cualquier otro dios, sangre que sellará definitivamente su pacto con la humanidad. _

_Magia y sangre…..nada puede superarlo. _

_Hombre y Mujer, alfa y omega, el guerrero y la hechicera…..cuando el mundo se voltea y pareciera que está al revés….todo puede cambiar. _

_No es como crees Draco Malfoy, no será como alguna vez fue. Esta no es mi historia….es la tuya. _

_Estas equivocado….equivocado. _

_Todo cambió….y no existe vuelta atrás. _

_Despertar…..despertar…a veces tienes que despertar._

_Abre los ojos Draco Malfoy….despeja la mente….la respuesta está delante de ti…..despierta…..despierta_

Draco abrió los ojos intempestivamente, intentó tomar algo de aire de pronto se sentía mareado y sin oxigeno, el pecho le dolía, sus manos se afianzaron en el borde de la mesa buscando agarrarse de cualquier cosa. Por un momento sintió como si estuviese cayendo al vacio y el aire no le llegase a sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo era como si…como si…algo estuviese tomándolo del cuello. Y la voz…esa voz….esa voz…

_Despierta….tú eres el único que sabe como debe hacerse._

_Londres…ve a…Londres…!ahora!….búscame. _

_Muerte ….destrucción….el legado…la Temple…Fuego…cenizas….mis cenizas….Londres….consumida por el fuego maldito hasta sus cimientos._

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Revélate!- murmuró Draco con mucho esfuerzo, le costaba respirar.

_Piénsalo Malfoy …es fácil….¿Quién de los walpurguis no reposa entre los suyos? ¿Quién?_

Se le erizaron todos los vellos inmediatamente y percibió una corriente fría rápida y fugaz pasando alrededor de su cuerpo.

De pronto el extraño fenómeno terminó, Draco entonces pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Luego de un segundo de confusión miró a su alrededor, sentado junto a la fogata estaba Hugo Weasley leyendo un antiguo texto de magia con una voracidad digna de admirar, como si nada hubiese pasado. Evidentemente el chico no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Estoy volviéndome completamente loco- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Estaba desconcertado, trabajaba traduciendo un documento en su despacho en el castillo de Duhm cuando de pronto se quedó dormido. Inaudito. Él un insomne declarado, durmiéndose en su silla.

Un presagio, eso era lo que había tenido, o simplemente durante el sueño su mente reorganizó alguno que otro dato aislado, sin embargo, no le veía el sentido, por ahora, aún así, un delirio onírico no podía explicar todo lo demás….la voz, la presencia.

-Alguien está tratando de advertirme ¿Quién?- Draco seguía hablando en voz baja para sí mismo, si Hugo lo estaba escuchando, no le importaba- ¿Rose?

No, de ninguna forma, Draco conocía perfectamente el aura de Rose, era inconfundible para él.

-Cualquiera que superara las defensas mágicas de este castillo, tiene que ser un Walpurgis, no hay otra forma- dijo Draco- y solo existen dos walpurgis vivos….a menos….a menos que…..

_Quien aviso no tiene intensiones de revelarse. Si es un walpurgis, es uno que está muerto y esa voz…es un hombre….¿quien? ¿Quién eres? El walpurgis que no reposa entre los suyos_….Draco frunció el ceño…

-Fabian Prewett- susurró Draco y se mantuvo inmóvil- Fabian Prewett es el único que no está en la cripta….su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado.

_Nunca me encontraron…hasta ahora…_

¿Qué rayos sucede en Londres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que estás muerto- Draco hizo las preguntas mentalmente.

_Estoy muerto….pero sigo aquí, vigilando…El Legado, mi misión no ha terminado._

_-_¿Qué quieres de mi?- preguntó Draco susurrante.

_Escucha con atención caballero Walpurgis…_

Draco sentía el eco de la voz lejana, estupefacto seguía observando a su alrededor, de nuevo lo escuchó justo detrás de él.

_Alguien en 1970, un mortifago al servicio de Lord Voldemort llamado Evan Rosier se acercó a la verdad, descubrió el secreto que se guarda en las profundidades de la Temple. Mi hermano y yo morimos por proteger esa verdad y ese hombre también, nos los llevamos con nosotros, mi hermano y yo nos sacrificamos para preservar el secreto de los Walpurgis. Nuestras cenizas están esparcidas todavía en la Temple, en cada juntura de piedra del piso y las paredes…las cenizas de los guerreros de la luz. Ve a Londres….fuego y cenizas….la ciudad….muerta._

-¡Weasley!- grito Draco. Hugo levantó su cara del libro.

-Si….Sr. Malfoy- contestó Hugo.

-Envíale un _Patronus_ a los aurores e informales que algo va a suceder en Londres y que tengo la intensión de ir personalmente a averiguarlo -ordenó Draco impaciente mientras tomaba su bastón y agarrando su empuñadura plateada lo examinó detenidamente, sacando el sable que mantenía escondido dentro de éste. Luego se colocó su abrigo y guardó su varita en el bolsillo interior.

_Y Malfoy…._

-¿Qué?- contestó bruscamente Draco. Hugo se detuvo en la salida pensando que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

_Destruye el edificio._

0o0

Londres 10 de noviembre 9pm

Era inquietante observar las calles solitarias y las casas vacías, sobre todo porque se trataba de Londres. La populosa metrópoli, otora llena de gente y ruido ensordecedor, ahora estaba silenciosa y fría como una tumba; también era desconcertante no saber cuando saldría el sol, si es que alguna vez volvía a amanecer. Muchas preguntas en la punta de la lengua de todos, pero las palabras mueren incluso antes de ser pronunciadas, después de todo, el miedo a la verdad a veces es más fuerte que la incertidumbre.

Antonin Dolohov pasaba revista a sus tropas. El hombre caminaba con arrogancia, girando instrucciones, frio, calculador, despiadado, sus penetrantes ojos oscuros daban cuenta de cualquier detalle, un varita mal enfundada o algún rostro descontento. Formó su ejército incluyendo a todos los miembros de la comunidad de sangre puras del Reino Unido, quisiesen o no. Esa noche, entre otras cosas, aprovecharía para medir fuerzas con los rebeldes. Él era el comandante en jefe de Londres y maldita sea si perdía aunque fuese una calle.

El anzuelo sería tan apetitoso que nadie podría resistirse, mucho menos Potter. Nott lo había dicho, apartando los mundos los mestizos estarían totalmente desvalidos, sobre todo aquellos que todavía seguían en Inglaterra.

_La guerra debe ganarse….a cualquier costo…y el costo nunca es lo suficientemente alto….menos para nosotros. No importa quién muera, cuantos mueran, como mueran, lo único que importa es obtener el poder. El destino que nos fue señalado, a los sangre puras, será alcanzado, después de cientos de años por fin el objetivo supremo está en nuestras manos._

_Es como debe ser….como siempre debió ser._

Dolohov se detuvo, de su abrigo sacó un par de guantes de cuero y se los colocó meticulosamente, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a sus soldados.

_Cobardes, desleales…¿es qué no podemos conseguir algo mejor, hombres más dignos de tan elevado propósito?….todos sangrepuras pero al fin y al cabo escoria también, no muy diferente a aquellos que se nos oponen, un montón de niños sin experiencia y hombres reacios, pocos son los que ponen verdaderamente el corazón en nuestro objetivo, la mayoría luchara por miedo….Y aun así…el miedo es el mejor motivo de todos. Éstos… son los nuevos caballeros Walpurguis_. _Nos hubiese ido mejor con unos buenos mortifagos pero ese tiempo ya acabó._ El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado, eran numerosos sus reclutados y muchos de ellos talentosos en la magia, su ejército estaba constituido por una vastísima tropa de la cual naturalmente dudaba de sus lealtades y cada regimiento era comandado por un sangrepura de familia reconocida, que eran en realidad en los únicos que confiaba Dolohov.

_Con el tiempo, mejoraremos. Hoy es el primer gran golpe, a medida que ganemos batallas iremos afianzando nuestro dominio_. Dolohov estaba allí para supervisar el comportamiento de sus hombres y al mismo tiempo exterminar cualquier tipo de resistencia, por añadidura también estaba allí con una misión secreta bien precisa…orden directa del Heraldo que había poseído a Theodore Nott.

La guinda del pastel seria Potter. Dolohov no esperaba que fuese personalmente a enfrentarse en batalla, sin embargo conservaba la esperanza de que así fuese, tenía que reconocerle la lógica al plan, aunque en su concepto Nott era el sujeto menos fiable del mundo, a su favor, quien dictaba sus movimientos era la vidente, su esposa. Vidente que voluntariamente había desechado, por los momentos.

_-Espero que haya sido la mejor decisión. Esa mujer…es importante_- se dijo Dolohov mentalmente.

Por otro lado, Avery estaba avanzando en la traducción de los antiguos documentos que encontraron en Hogwarts. El Trivuriato no despreciaba ningún tipo de magia, después de todo el conocimiento es poder y estaba frenéticos tratando de encontrar el origen de las extrañas habilidades que poseían Draco Malfoy y Rose Weasley.

_Esos dos son inmunes a las maldiciones imperdonables y otras maldiciones mortales…tales como Nott….pero él tiene a su lado el Heraldo de una divinidad. Malfoy y la chica son unos simples humanos o ¿No? Entonces….¿Que son?_

No esperaban encontrar respuestas directas obviamente pero si alguna pista, algo que los condujese un poco más cerca de la verdad, y sobre todo, encontrar la manera de capturar a Rose Weasley y matarla. Si ese sacrificio no se completaba, el Inominado jamás acudiría.

Dejar trabajos por la mitad no era su estilo, Dolohov estaba bastante cabreado con el hecho de que esa chica permaneciese viva. Eran demasiada las dificultades que habían tenido que atravesar debido a la mala puntería de Theo Nott.

_Es que ni siquiera la apuñaleó apropiadamente ¡Maldita sea! En un desperdicio de tiempo se dedicó a violarla, sabiendo que los minutos contaban. ¡Diablos!_

Además, Dolohov recientemente recordó un suceso curioso, Evan Rosier, su antiguo compañero mortifago, fue enviado una vez a la Temple en una misión secreta para Lord Voldemort y desapareció…..junto con los gemelos Prewett, sus cuerpos jamás fueron encontrados. Los tres fueron dados por muertos. Desaparecieron misteriosamente justo en el mismo sitio que indicaban los documentos, el mismo lugar que el Heraldo pidió expresamente que revisase. Casualidad, era probable, pero Dolohov no creía en las casualidades, lo que le llevó lógicamente a preguntarse ¿_Qué se esconde en la Temple?_

-Su señoría….estamos listos- dijo Adrian Pucey hijo. Dolohov miró penetrantemente al joven, su propio nieto. El chico le sostuvo la mirada y enderezó el cuerpo cuando se percató de la atención que le dirigía su abuelo. Dolohov sonrió malévolamente, nunca fue un padre particularmente atento, mucho menos un abuelo dedicado a contar cuentos infantiles, pero tenía que conceder que a ese chico, el único hijo de su única hija legitima, no le estaba yendo tan mal como comandante después de todo. Callado, frio y taciturno, dispuesto a seguir ordenes y letal usando una varita, ese era Adrian. Un buen Slytherin de cabo a rabo.

A Dolohov le hubiese gustado un poco mas de fuerza de carácter, pero el chico era muy joven, se necesitaban años en ese oficio para endurecerse y adquirir la crueldad necesaria, por ahora, estaba bien encaminado. Además no todos estaba hechos con madera de líder, algunos siempre serian el rebaño.

-Hazme sentir orgulloso de la revolcada en la que concebí a tu madre muchacho y serás recompensado- dijo Dolohov con brusquedad.

-Lo único que quiero a Gemma Abbott- dijo Adrian, quién vaciló al principio para decirlo pero se armó de valor y finalmente escupió las palabras atropelladamente, lo cual hizo que se enrojeciera furiosamente, sin intensión por supuesto. Augustus Zabinni que estaba a su lado cuando le vio el rostro estuvo tentado de soltar una carcajada, pero Dolohov lo fulminó con la mirada advirtiéndole que callase.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres esa chica?- preguntó Dolohov haciéndose totalmente el desentendido.

Adrian sintió que se le atoraban las palabras, estaba avergonzado y lo peor era que ahora todo el mundo en ese sitio parecía pendiente de él y de su respuesta. Era difícil decirlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que jamás se había acostado con nadie en su vida. Él era un muchacho alto y delgado de 19 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, tímido e inseguro para relacionarse con las chicas, un slytherin de los mejores en todo lo demás. Gemma era su mejor amiga del colegio, la única que tenia, la amiga que en realidad contaba, no así el imbécil de Augustus y los demás compañeros de Hogwarts, ellos estaban juntos en secreto, puesto que ni su familia ni la de la chica veía con buenos ojos la relación, ella era una Huffelpuff sangre limpia que lo único que había hecho era nacer en la familia equivocada. Estaba prisionera en el Ministerio Mágico en Londres junto con sus padres, Adrian no había podido verla en más de un año, sabía que no la matarían pero temía por su salud. Pensó durante meses cómo hacer para protegerla sin delatarse, ahora tenía su oportunidad. Gemma era inocente, no sabía nada de política ni le interesaba, Adrian la convencería de renunciar a su familia y no meterse en problemas con el Trivuriato. La quería viva a como de lugar.

-Sexo….sólo un poco de diversión- dijo Adrian. Augustus no pudo reprimir una carcajada burlona y Adrian lo miró con furia. Obviamente éste lo conocía bien y sabía perfectamente que Adrian no tenía ninguna experiencia en el asunto.

-Abbott….-dijo Dolohov pensativo, rascándose la barbilla con una mano- su familia es pura, pero son unos traidores a la sangre. Están detenidos desde hace unos cuantos meses, no representa un gran problema logístico obsequiártela como regalo pero no es conveniente ensuciar nuestro linaje de esa manera, además sus tíos son los embajadores en los Estados Unidos.

-La deseo- dijo Adrian sus ojos ardieron de pronto.

-Quizás otra…chica- dijo Dolohov- una que no represente un problema diplomático.

-Es Gemma o nada- dijo Adrian luego miró a su abuelo intentando que no le flaquease la mirada.

Dolohov se giró y se puso frente a frente. Era tan fácil leer la mentira en el rostro de ese mocoso, meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro y siguió sonriendo.

-No- dijo Dolohov en voz baja acercándose a Adrian quien se tensó ante la proximidad- No….

-Pero….- Adrian contrajo la boca en un rictus de furia y decepción. Dolohov le habló al oído.

-No…porque obviamente ….tú….estás enamorado de ella…..no, porque ningún nieto mío va a echar por tierra todo por lo que he luchado- dijo Dolohov, mientras Adrian bajaba el rostro-y no, porque a mí no me da la gana. ¿Entendido?

-Si….señor- respondió Adrian con ambas manos contraídas en puño temblando. Dolohov le palmeó el hombro.

-Calma….lo que no te mata…te fortalece- dijo el hombre- aprenderás de esto, con el tiempo me lo agradecerás, ninguna mujer vale el esfuerzo.

-A sus posiciones- dijo Dolohov al resto de la tropa, interrumpiendo su momento familiar- revisen cada casa de la ciudad, cada lugar con presencia mágica. Soliciten a todos los que encuentren los documentos de pureza de sangre.

-¿Y qué hacemos si no los tienen?- preguntó un hombre.

-Elimínenlos….sin perder el tiempo…- dijo Dolohov con crueldad- debemos dar una lección.

-¿Qué hay con los niños?- preguntó otro hombre.

-Maten incluso a los niños- respondió Dolohov antes de dar la espalda a la tropa. Llevaba un abrigo negro tan largo que se arrastraba en el piso, su cabeza era calva, sus facciones envejecidas, pero debajo de toda esa apariencia decrepita estaba en plena posesión de facultades. Los niños…otro aliciente más. Londres estaba deshabitada, por lo menos los muggles no existían en su mundo, arrasarían con la población mestiza y sangres sucia que se escondía en la ciudad. . Esa era precisamente la razón por la cual Potter y su resistencia acudirían sin dudarlo un segundo.

Cuando se giró de nuevo al grupo de combatientes, todavía había caras dudosas entre la multitud. Dolohov se acercó a uno de ellos y lo hizo hincarse de rodillas.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Dolohov fastidiado, le molestaba de sobremanera los recollos de moralidad de la basura que tenia de ejército, no pudo evitar de nuevo suspirar añorando sus días de mortifago.

-Los niños…..- dijo el hombre sin atreverse a mirar a su comandante en jefe- tengo sobrinos mestizos, mi hermano se casó con una muggle. Son mi familia.

Dolohov rio siniestramente, entonces tomó al hombre por el cuello y lo obligó a levantarse para que estuviesen frente a frente. Adrian, Augustus y todos los demás miraban a los dos hombres conteniendo la respiración

-Ansell- dijo Dolohov fijando su rapaz mirada en el hombre- ¿Que prefieres…tus hijos o tus sobrinos?

El hombre calló.

-¿Quién merece vivir?- dijo Dolohov entonces su voz se tornó empalagosa, cada palabra pronunciada con el mero objetivo de resultar convincente, disuasoria- tus hijos, provenientes de una rama familiar impoluta o esos niños productos de la basura de un apareamiento que nunca debió suceder. Tu hermano arrastró el nombre de su familia, se hundió en un chiquero. Tú solamente harás justicia, nada más.

-Puedo quedarme con los niños, servirían en mi casa, son pequeños, tiene tres y cuatro años, no recordaran quienes fueron sus padres ni que soy su tío- insistió Anssell, Dolohov rodó los ojos y soltó bruscamente a Anselll- ¿Adrian?

Adrian dio un paso al frente. Dolohov lo observó un rato dubitivamente. _Ahora nieto mío, veremos de lo que eres capaz._

-Adrian, tú acompañaras a Ansell- sentenció Dolohov- buscaran a esa familia y serás vigilante de que Ansell los ejecute personalmente. Si se niega u observas algún rastro de duda o debilidad, entonces mata a Ansell y dirígete a Oxford para ajusticiar a sus hijos.

-Si señor- respondió Adrian en tono fuerte y claro.

-Tengo grandes expectativas respecto a ti- dijo Dolohov colocando su mano en el hombro del joven- quizás si lo haces bien, pueda considerar tu petición- luego miró a los demás- Espero grandes cosas de todos ustedes, no me decepcionen o lo pagaran.

Dolohov empezó a caminar por una calle, seguido de al menos veinte guardias. El destino, solamente él lo conocía, una misión especial del Trivuriato. Los demás se encargarían de la batalla.

Augustus Zabinni se acercó a Adrian y le dijo en voz baja:

-Te has avergonzado a ti mismo- dijo Augustus- condenado imbécil te has vuelto.

-Era necesario- dijo Adrian.

-Esa chica…esa Gemma,,,eres un tonto Adrian…un tonto….miles de chicas y tú te fijas en la gordita rubia traidora a la sangre sin una pizca de gracia- dijo Augustus en tono burlón, luego miró a su alrededor para verificar que nadie estuviese atento a esa conversación.

-Es mi amiga- dijo Adrian entredientes.

- Ya veo…ya veo- dijo pensativo- Te haré un favor Adrian, luego por supuesto, quedaras en deuda conmigo para siempre.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Adrian.

-Mi padre controla la prisión- dijo Augustus, un brillo de malicia cruzó sus ojos por un instante- puedo arreglar que la veas.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio?- preguntó Adrian.

-Te lo diré en el momento que se me ocurra algo- dijo Augustus- Te ayudaré, después de todo para que estamos los amigos.

-Si…para que están los amigos- repitió Adrian mirando a Augustus con desconfianza, luego observó hacia donde se encontraba su abuelo, lo pensó un segundo solamente- Está bien, llévame hasta Gemma, necesito….necesito saber si está bien.

0o0

-Harry- uno de los comandantes del cuerpo de aurores fue corriendo hasta él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Harry estaba enfrente del mapa junto con Ron y Arthur Weasley. El sitio donde se encontraban era la sala situacional del cuartel militar donde estaba concentrada la resistencia provisionalmente

-Llegó un mensaje….de Londres- dijo el hombre recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Harry dejando un pergamino sobre la mesa. Sus ojos verdes oscurecieron y su semblante se endureció como siempre sucedía cuando algo capturaba su atención

-Están atacando- respondió el auror- a los mestizos que aún permanecen escondidos en la ciudad. El Trivuriato ha enviado su horda para arrasar Londres.

Harry y Ron se miraron por un instante. Harry se llevó inconscientemente la mano hacia el abrigo donde guardaba la varita.

-Finalmente empezó- dijo Harry, su rostro parecía transfigurado, expresaba preocupación y furia.

-Draco Malfoy también envió un mensaje por medio de Hugo Weasley- dijo el auror- va a Londres. Nos pide refuerzos.

-¿Cómo diablos lo supo?- preguntó Ron Weasley.

-Sin duda tiene también sus espías- comentó Arthur Weasley.

-Tengo que ir- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-No…no tienes que ir…tú eres el jefe…tienes subordinados- dijo Ron- es una trampa ¿es qué acaso no lo ves?

-Mi responsabilidad es ir- dijo Harry tajante.

-¡Diablos!-Ron se llevó una mano en la cabeza y miró a su padre- Díselo tú.

-No conviene que seas capturado- dijo con tranquilidad Arthur quien permanecía sentado observando a su hijo y a su yerno-Harry, tú eres un símbolo por lo que alguna vez hiciste y por quién eres. Si resultas muerto en batalla, la moral caerá entre la resistencia.

-No sería un buen jefe sino corriese el mismo riesgo que mis hombres- respondió Harry-Y Dios sabe que jamás pedí ser el jefe ni ansié ningún tipo de autoridad sobre nadie. Lo único que deseé desde que tenía uso de razón fue vivir en paz, tener a una familia, criar a mis hijos sanos y fuertes- cuando pronunció la última frase su voz se quebró y le dio un manotazo a la mesa sin reprimir su rabia. Ron bajó el rostro, Arthur Weasley también, el recuerdo de Albus seguía muy presente para todos y Harry sufría cada día su ausencia.

-Acepté entrenarme como auror y ser su jefe porque pensé que ayudaría a que estuviésemos seguros. Mi poder mágico esta sobreestimado, le gané a Voldemor casi por suerte, una profecía mediaba entre nosotros, yo lo sé y ustedes lo saben, pero mi nombre y mi fama, eran todavía un potente disuasorio hacia aquellos que no nos querían bien. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que pensé durante años. Nunca imaginé que volveríamos a pasar por esto y cuando al fin abrí los ojos ya era demasiado tarde. Todo se ha ido al diablo, esta maldita guerra nos ha quitado nuestras vidas, nuestros hogares y nuestros seres queridos- Harry miraba hacia el fuego de la chimenea, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos- ¿Y que debía hacer? quedarme sentado viendo como nos matan a todos, renunciar a mi puesto y dárselo a otro con menos experiencia que yo. No, nunca quise ser el comandante en jefe, pero yo no escapo a mis responsabilidades. El mejor líder es aquél quien pelea junto a sus hombres.

Arthur se acomodó en una silla y dio un largo suspiro de resignación. Entendía a Harry, por supuesto que lo hacía, lo conocía demasiado bien, era casi su padre, asumió ese papel cuando un niño huérfano de doce años llegó un día a la Madriguera, totalmente confundido y solo. Luego ese niño había enfrentado a Voldemort cuando era impensable que pudiese hacerlo, estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida por todos y al final ganó, venció en esa guerra contra todo pronóstico y se convirtió en una especie de paladín del mundo mágico. Nunca, en todos esos años, Harry Potter rehuyó a sus deberes ni a sus responsabilidades. Pero ahora era una situación diferente.

-Solo tú desestimas fácilmente tus habilidades mágicas Harry…solo tú, yo jamás he tenido ninguna duda de quién eres y de lo que eres capaz. No seas modesto conmigo, quien te conoce mejor que nadie. Y nadie pone en duda tu liderazgo hijo mío- dijo Arthur- no estamos discutiendo eso. Eres un buen hombre y un buen jefe. Y por eso mismo, mi consejo es….no vayas….no te pongas a tiro del Trivuriato.

-Papá tiene razón, escúchalo- dijo Ron.

Harry caminó de un lado a otro una y otra vez, pensativo, el auror aguardaba respuesta. Luego de un minuto se detuvo, se colocó las manos en las caderas, bajó la cara y maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Realmente Malfoy va camino a Londres?-preguntó Harry. El auror asintió.

-¿Solo?- preguntó Ron, obviamente era consciente que Hugo estaba con él.

-No tenemos la mas mínima idea, como todos sabemos, el Sr. Malfoy es muy ahorrativo con las palabras- respondió el auror

-Por no decir que nos informa lo que le da la gana y siempre se guarda algún propósito oculto- dijo Ron.

-El hecho es que él lo ha sabido primero que nosotros y ya está en marcha- dijo el auror.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Harry dando por terminada la conversación. El auror se despidió y salió por la puerta.

0o0

Rose llegó al atrio del castillo de Duhn, enseguida que apareció todas las antorchas de la sala se encendieron. Era automático, también de alguna forma el castillo le estaba dando la bienvenida.

Intentó detectar la presencia de Draco pero no percibió absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde estás?- Rose caminó por los pasillos del castillo. Eran pocas las veces que estaba sola en ese lugar, generalmente estuvo acompañada por Draco o por Felicia, ella estaba muerta, él aparentemente no se encontraba en la fortaleza. Rose estaba un poco decepcionada porque realmente deseaba hablar con Draco. Después de los últimos acontecimientos le urgía mantener una conversación con su maestro, era de vital importancia.

Por otro lado, quería sacarse de la cabeza su pelea con Scorpius. Quizás Draco no fuese la persona más apropiada para tocar el tema, después de todo, no podía negar que sin duda estaba bastante involucrado, pero por otro lado, no existía nadie que conociese a Scorpius tan bien como su propio padre. Ella necesitaba consejo y él era la persona en la que mas confiaba.

Rose se detuvo cuando sintió un escalofrió en su columna vertebral, se giró bruscamente y entonces lo vio.-Fabián- Rose reconociéndolo en el acto.

-_Draco Malfoy está en Londres….en la Iglesia de la Temple_- dijo Fabián, cuya figura poco a poco se desvanecía- _síguele el rastro….deben destruir la iglesia hasta sus últimos cimientos…no debe quedar nada, .no debe caer en manos enemigas._

-Fabián…Fabián- Rose lo llamó pero el fantasma ya había desaparecido.

-Bien, perfecto….de nuevo me deja con la palabra en la boca- comentó Rose furiosa, luego miró alrededor- Fabián ¿es que no puedes ser un poco mas explicito? ¿Para qué tenemos que destruir esa iglesia?

Por supuesto nadie contestó. Rose rodó los ojos.

-Hombres….todos son iguales ¿Es que acaso creen que leo el pensamiento?- dijo Rose mientras caminaba de nuevo al atrio- Bueno en realidad la única mente que leo es la de Draco, lo cual la mayoría del tiempo me plantea más dudas que respuestas. Pero supongo que tú sabrás lo que haces ¡Fabián!- gritó de nuevo Rose- tenemos una charla pendiente….es una promesa.

Rose agitó su varita y se desapareció.

0o0

Draco se apareció en Londres con el escuadrón de Aurores. No hizo gran esfuerzo en esconder su presencia porque realmente no era tan iluso para hacerse falsas esperanzas, de seguro que su llegada no había pasado desapercibida. Hugo iba con él porque no hubo forma ni manera de disuadirlo para que regresase al cuartel general en Dublín. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que vigilarlo, pero el chico fue tan insistente que no tuvo más remedio, era traerlo o dejarlo amarrado en el castillo de Duhm, puesto que no le apetecía enfrentarse con un arrebato de furia adolescente lo tenía a su lado impaciente por empezar la pelea.

"_Hermione va a matarme"_ fue lo primero que pensó cuando aceptó llevárselo. Recordaba perfectamente haber hecho una promesa o dos en cuanto a la seguridad del chico, _"Malfoy, en realidad debes plantearte en serio dejar de prometer cosas a la gente, sobre todo si tienes la firme intensión de no cumplir la mitad de lo que ofreces"_ En realidad no era intencional su propensión a faltar a sus juramentos, hombre práctico al fin, no dejaba pasar las oportunidades. Pensándolo bien, al chico le hacía falta la experiencia, después de todo, Hugo Weasley entrenaba para auror, estar pegado a las faldas de la madre no era una buena manera de educar a un niño según su concepto, además él tenía dieciséis años cuando tuvo su primera batalla y eso fortaleció su carácter.

"_No le pasara nada, estará conmigo todo el tiempo"_ se dijo Draco por quincuagésima vez para luego caer de nuevo en _"Hermione va a matarme",_ que de paso no sería la primera ni la última vez que Hermione Granger quisiese su cabeza en una pica; seguido de "_Weasley va a matarme"_ lo cual obviamente le importaba un comino, en el dudoso caso de que a la Comadreja se le ocurriese intentarlo; _"Potter va a matarme"_ era un poco mas de tomar en consideración, después de todo el niño-que-vivió podía ser una espina permanente en el culo y finalmente _"Rose va a matarme",_ frase que debido a su capacidad de azorarlo estaba al mismo nivel y quizás un poco más arriba del _"Hermione va a matarme"._

En realidad no era extraño que tanta gente quisiese su cabeza, para variar que hubiese mujeres involucradas tampoco era una novedad, sólo que obviamente no deseaba más problemas de los que tenia. Tener al hijo de Hermione a su cuidado era una gran responsabilidad, de hecho, era hasta irónico, que de alguna forma, él se encargase de proteger a la prole de su ex –mujer.

_No le des más vueltas Malfoy, se lo debes a Hermione….eso y muchas cosas más. Además es el hermano pequeño de Rose. _

Lo que si era un poco desconcertante era el hecho de que en su mente, poco a poco, Hermione iba perdiendo fuerza y su hija se incrustaba allí como si fuese su sitio natural.

_Rose….¿donde diablos estás?_ No iba a negárselo, la extrañaba, extrañaba su voz en su cabeza y sus molestas intromisiones en sus recuerdos. Con ella, la palabra privado y prohibido no existía, lo compartían absolutamente todo a un nivel mental. Se había acostumbrado a percibirla en cada momento y ahora se sentía vacio. Tenía la sensación de que estaba bien, pero eso no era suficiente para Draco, nunca en su vida había estado tan consciente de la ausencia de una persona y eso lo mantenía molesto y desconcertado.

_¿Es cierto? ¿Verdaderamente estoy involucrado emocionalmente con ella?_ En todo caso….poco importaba si lo estuviese o no. Rose más que nadie en el mundo, estaba fuera de su alcance, por muchas razones, los Walpurguis, su honor, Hermione, su nieta y el motivo más importante, Scorpius. Pero sin duda alguna ayudaría no saber exactamente lo que ella sentía por él. No era que estuviesen confusos, sino que simplemente se lo estaban negando, por lo menos en voz alta, porque a nivel mental era imposible que se mintiesen uno al otro.

_Rose sabe quién soy, realmente quien soy, ha visto mi momento más lamentable, mis deseos más bajos, pensamientos y emociones. Conoce mi crueldad , egoísmo, mi orgullo, mis derrotas y equivocaciones, todo expuesto ante ella como si fuese una exhibición y aun así….. me quiere. Sin juzgarme, sin intentar cambiarme, acepta quien soy… me ofrece sus sentimientos, sin saber que haré yo con ellos. No sin culpa o remordimiento, pero aun así, sin hablarlo ni querer pensar en ello, existe, es real, para mí y para ella. Un maldito sentimiento sin ton ni razón que no puede prosperar._

La niña que sobrevivió a la muerte, que sufrió la peor vejación posible a su cuerpo y a su alma, que tuvo la fuerza de perdonar la mentira aun de quienes nunca le debieron ocultar nada. Admiraba su fortaleza y su voluntad, sus ganas de vivir y de superar la adversidad. Y sobre todo admiraba que Rose no perdía las esperanzas, nunca, jamás. Es valiente, testaruda, con coraje y lealtad luchaba por quienes amaba.

_Noble y hermosa Rose…..No te merezco….nadie te merece, todos de alguna forma te hemos traicionado. Y tú confías en mi…sigues confiando…aún cuando no sabes el riesgo que estas tomando. ¿Seré capaz de devolver esa confianza y no traicionarnos a los dos?_

Solo él era capaz de analizarlo fríamente y sin que le temblase la mano. La tentación estaba allí al alcance de su mano, un solo paso…un solo movimiento en falso y Draco lo sabía….sabía que jamás sentiría algo así de nuevo….nunca. Por otro lado, no existía ninguna manera de permanecer indiferente ante la conexión mental y sus consecuencias. Felicia se lo advirtió. No había forma de escapar. Y ambos se llevarían su secreto a la tumba.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Hugo ansioso. Era su primera batalla de verdad. Sentía una especie de excitación y un nudo en el estomago.

Draco se giró y ladeó la cabeza. Joven e impaciente, ansioso de demostrar su valía, estuvo tentado a sonreír, era el hijo de Ron Weasley, solo por eso debería disgustarle el muchacho, pero igual que con Rose la primera vez que la vio le originaba esa especie de simpatía y exasperación al mismo tiempo que solo los hijos de Hermione podían evocarle, también Hugo le recordaba a sí mismo cuando tenía esa edad, sólo que adicionalmente él también estaba cagado de miedo la primera vez que entró en batalla

-Nos desplegaremos en abanico, he enviado cuatro regimientos a todas las áreas de la ciudad, la misión es encontrar a quienes se mantengan escondidos y proporcionarles trasladores a sitio seguro- dijo Draco.

-¿Y a dónde me enviaras?- preguntó Hugo ajustándose su uniforme.

-A ninguna parte, permanecerás pegado a mi espalda- dijo Draco.

-Pero….- Hugo empezó a replicar. Draco levantó una mano.

-Otra palabra mas y te devuelvo a casa- dijo Draco nada contento. Hugo tragó grueso- Bien andando, debo ir a la iglesia de la Temple, allí encontraremos una serie de documentos que necesitamos para seguir con la constitución mágica. Además, hay que destruir el sitio, no quiero que caiga en otras manos.

-Iremos usted y yo…¿solos?- preguntó Hugo.

-Lo que hay allí, no es para todos los ojos y oídos- dijo Draco- permanece alerta Weasley.

0o0

El consejo estaba reunido en Siberia, los integrantes de todos los clanes wargs estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata. Todos hablaban en voz alta, discutían sobre el paso a seguir, la mayoría estaban inquietos y aterrorizados debido a las nuevas noticias, la posibilidad de engendrar de los wargs, la separación de los mundos mágicos y muggle, por último, la elección del nuevo líder.

-Es solo un muchacho- decía un jefe cuervo- ¿Permitiremos que nos dirija un niño?

-Yo no veo ningún niño- contestó una mujer llamada Tatiana echándole un apreciativo vistazo a Scorpius quien permanecía sentado sin decir nada franqueado por Grayback, Sheila e Isacc. La mujer era la jefa de una manada exclusivamente constituida por mujeres wargs que llamaban "Las Amazonas". Era pelirroja, de ojos amarillos como todos los wargs, poseedora de un rostro hermoso y una esplendida figura, no vestía pieles, sino una especie de vestido de seda azul ricamente bordado con aberturas a los lados desde la cintura que dejaban ver un par de piernas kilométricas, era bastante obvio que no usaba ropa interior debajo del vestido, se le transparentaban los pezones y incluso su vello púbico, llevaba brazaletes de oro en sus brazos y una diadema en forma de aro adornaba su cabeza.

Scorpius soportó la mirada lujuriosa de la mujer y le habló a Grayback en susurros.

-¿Dónde demonios está Walter? La mitad me apoya y la otra mitad desea partirme en dos. Faltan los votos de Walter y Bill Weasley- dijo Scorpius.

-Y el de Cesar Prime, no lo olvides. Llegaran a tiempo…o eso espero- dijo Grayback, mientras levantaba un vaso de vodka en dirección a Tatiana quien levantó el suyo en respuesta. Grayback agregó- ten cuidado con la jefa de las Amazonas, ya te ha echado el ojo. Nos apoyará, pero de seguro que va a querer su pago en especias. Manéjalo con discreción, sino tu fierecilla de ojos azules te arrancara la piel en trocitos.

-No tengo intensiones de meterme en la cama con esa….señora- dijo Scorpius lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Tatiana quien le sonrió sensualmente- en todo caso, Rose y yo terminamos.

-Igual, terminados o no, estoy seguro de que te sacará los ojos si sabe que te montaste a otra- Scorpius lo miró confundido- Y créelo, lo va a saber, tarde o temprano, esta asamblea se convertirá en legendaria.

-¿Ahora abogas por Rose?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Solamente te cuido el pellejo mocoso desagradecido, te lo digo por experiencia, prefiero vérmelas con una manada de wargs furiosos que contra una mujer celosa- fue la respuesta de Grayback mientras apuraba su trago de Vodka.

La mujer se echó de lado en el piso sobre unas pieles y dejó que uno de los tirantes del vestido se corriera por su hombro, dejando ver un pecho desnudo. El ambiente de pronto se puso muy cargado, las feromonas que ella despedía eran apabullantes, el mensaje era directo, una explícita invitación sexual. Grayback gruñó.

-La muy maldita sabe lo que hace, está en celo y al parecer no le importa que todo el mundo se dé cuenta- dijo el hombre lobo- si tú no haces el trabajo, lo haré yo, y si esa mujer no se detiene, lo voy a hacer justo ahora.

-Es toda tuya- dijo Scorpius pasándose una mano por su desordenado cabello rubio- pero te pido que guardes la compostura por el momento. Está provocándome a mí no a ti.

-Y tú pareces inmune- dijo Grayback- ¿es que acaso no la hueles?

-La huelo- dijo Scorpius- pero no me produce ningún efecto.

-Solo faltan tres votos- dijo el juez de la asamblea, un warg-lobo que lucía muy anciano- Cesar, qué opinas….¿Scorpius Malfoy merece ser nuestro jefe supremo?

-Se ha ganado todas las manadas orientales a fuerza de mordiscos, yo no dudaría de sus capacidades. Hace cientos de años no se veía un combatiente de tal habilidad- declaró el warg mirando fijamente a Scorpius- sin embargo, esperaré por Rosemberg y Weasley.

-Bill Weasley y yo damos nuestro voto a Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Walter aterrizando en medio de la asamblea. Scorpius suspiró aliviado en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Estás autorizado para hablar por el hombre-lobo?- preguntó el warg anciano.

-Este documento así lo certifica- dijo Walter levantando un pergamino, lo había previsto todo, Bill Weasley también tenía un papel similar, solo en caso de que alguno de los dos fallase a la cita del consejo. Estaba preocupado, no tenía noticias de él.

-Si es así…lo aceptaremos- respondió el anciano recibiendo el documento y procediendo a examinarlo..

- Scorpius Malfoy es nuestro futuro- declaró Walter ante la nutrida audiencia- Estoy seguro de que cambiaremos muchas cosas bajo su dominio.

-El jefe supremo es el Dux Bellorum de los wargs, no su rey- respondió Cesar- para los asuntos que importan, nuestras leyes, el consejo sigue teniendo la última palabra.

Walter le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Scorpius. A ambos le concernía cierta ley, pero obviamente la lógica indicaba que primero tendrían que tomar el poder, luego forzar los cambios. Ambos tenían muy buenas razones, aun cuando Scorpius estaba inclinado a no seguir con Rose, Walter también podía presumir de tener un motivo importante. _Cambiará…todo cambiará…para mejor._ _Esto es solo un riesgo calculado._

-Entonces tu voto decide Cesar- dijo el warg anciano.

-Votaré por Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Cesar. Casi toda la audiencia aplaudió, gritó, gruño, graznó y aulló dependiendo de la forma en que estuviesen transformados sus cuerpos. Una bandada de cuervos voló rasante al suelo expresando su júbilo.

0o0

Rose se apareció frente a la Iglesia de la Temple, por un momento se distrajo con la fachada del lugar, era impresionante, toda de granito con gárgolas de piedra en las esquinas. Los altos edificios a su alrededor acunaban la estructura, de alguna forma escondiéndola, disimulándola en el atestado centro financiero de Londres, llamado comúnmente The City, sin embargo al llegar frente al edificio uno no podía dejar de sobrecogerse ante su imponencia, era una iglesia de estilo románico, de base circular, una reliquia del Medioevo. Y el último lugar donde posible para ser una fortaleza mágica.

Walpurgis….El Legado, todo se resumía a ello. La Temple era uno de los pocos edificios iniciales de la orden que aún permanecían en pie. Poco importaba que después de su construcción, fuese otorgada para uso de los muggles, la intensión original de su constructor todavía estaba allí, la fuerte presencia mágica era como una huella digital en la piedra.

El silencio que la rodeaba era incomodo, no escuchaba las bocinas de los autos ni el ruido del metro. Rose detuvo su atención en el hecho de que las luces en los edificios estaba apagadas y la calle solitaria, de verdad Londres parecía una ciudad fantasma.

Ella vio algo moverse de reojo, se giró y fue lo suficientemente rápida como para desviar una maldición con la espada, que en ese momento llevaba en la mano.

Rose se vio rodeada de magos y consideró sus opciones, no podía manejar la espada y la varita al mismo tiempo, tampoco no podía dejar abandonada la espada, esa arma importante, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas., provista de algún tipo de poder sobrenatural. Y a falta de varita, cualquier objeto servía para proyectar magia. Cuando los magos empezaron a atacarla con diversos hechizos, ella blandió la espada en varias direcciones para interceptarlos, lográndolo a duras penas, sorprendentemente el metal no se dobló o melló, más bien absorbía las energías de los hechizos. Rose maniobraba la espada torpemente, además de que era pesada la joven no tenía ninguna noción básica del esgrima, de las espadas lo único que sabía era que había que clavarlas por el extremo afilado. De todas formas, para suerte de Rose, la espada…realmente era mágica

Los magos quedaron un poco desconcertados cuando vieron que esa espada funcionaba como una especie de escudo. Rose aprovechó su oportunidad y entonces echó a correr en el interior de la iglesia, con un movimiento de su mano, usando magia no verbal, cerró las puertas. Ella se giró, colocándose frente a la puerta y vio como los goznes vibraban, sin duda producto de las maldiciones que impactaban las puertas, el lugar estaba defendido mágicamente, no podían irrumpir por los momentos, pero sin duda acabarían descifrando la protección. Con cada golpe, se estremecía. No tardarían en entrar, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Y ella no podía irse, escaparse del lugar, no sin destruir la iglesia, por cuales fuesen las razones que Fabián tenia para solicitarle aquello.

-Draco- susurró –Draco ¿Dónde estás?

-Lord Dolohov, una bruja se ha encerrado en la iglesia.

-¿La reconocieron?- preguntó Dolohov mientras se dirigía rápidamente al sitio.

-Es Rose Weasley- respondió Augustus quien caminaba junto a él- la conozco, vi cuando apareció, logró bloquear nuestros hechizos con una espada extraña y luego se metió en el edificio.

Dolohov se detuvo y miró al joven, al principio su expresión fue de escepticismo, pero poco a poco fue esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

-Al fin….te tengo en mis manos- masculló Dolohov mientras tomaba su varita con fuerza.

Draco estaba trabajando con los documentos en las catacumbas de la Iglesia de la Temple cuando la sintió llegar, inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a salir del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hugo fue detrás de él corriendo por los pasillos de la cripta, algo en la expresión de la cara de Draco lo advirtió

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hugo.

-Tu hermana, está aquí- dijo Draco-y no solo eso, el ataque es inminente.

-Rose- murmuró Hugo e intentó adelantársele pero Draco lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo clavó en la pared.

-Hey…Hey…sin violencia…Suélteme- dijo Hugo mientras forcejeaba.

-Rose no sabe lo de Ángela- dijo Draco soltándolo bruscamente, su rostro lucia una expresión preocupada, pero sus ojos grises estaban brillantes- se que todos están desesperados por contárselo, pero tú no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que significa para ella. Déjame ese asunto a mí.

-Usted no puede conocerla mejor que yo….es mi hermana- reclamó Hugo alisándose las arrugas de la túnica un poco molesto.

-Yo conozco a Rose mejor que cualquier ser humano en este mundo y en el otro- dijo Draco enfáticamente. Hugo abrió la boca sorprendido, en general Draco Malfoy siempre parecía bien controlado, pero en ese momento lucia bastante inquieto - permíteme que yo sea quien se lo diga. Sé la forma. Pero no ahora Hugo, no ahora, tenemos que destruir este lugar y salir de aquí sin que nos maten.

_Hugo…¿.Hugo?_…definitivamente algo le pasaba a Malfoy, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y de paso en lugar del desdén habitual que le mostraba, esta vez Hugo notó una especie de tono afectuoso casi paternal. O ese hombre era bipolar o simplemente la presencia de su hermana generaba algún tipo de cambio en él. Ya había notado que Draco Malfoy se comportaba extraño cuando mencionaba a Rose en alguna conversación, de alguna forma su mirada cambiaba, como si….como si…..anhelara algo…algo de ella o más bien…a ella.

Hugo Weasley era bueno leyendo a las personas, aún las mas cripticas y misteriosas, su excepcional inteligencia aunada a una muy buena intuición eran sus mejores armas, jamás se equivocaba con la gente, nunca….bueno excepto con Lily, pero no se puede ser perceptivo e imparcial cuando se trataba de su propia pareja. Hugo siempre daba en el clavo con las intensiones y emociones de las personas, sin embargo, en ese momento deseo en serio equivocarse, solo por esa vez….solo por esa única vez.

Rose esperaba indecisa en la nave de la iglesia, deseaba buscar a Draco, lo sentía cerca, pero no podía descuidar las puertas por los momentos, miró a su alrededor con cautela, las estatuas y demás paranerfanalias religiosas parecían que la observaban en silencio, era para que cualquiera se intimidase. Intentó quitarse la mala vibra de encima, probablemente Draco estuviese en ese momento yendo hacia ella, escuchó unos pasos y se giró para encontrarse lo último que esperaba.

-¡Hugo!- la inicial expresión de sorpresa de Rose fue cambiando hasta una amplia sonrisa. Hugo fue corriendo hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Rose…no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Hugo ya era más alto y mas corpulento que ella, así que se permitió arroparla en un abrazo de oso, el chico acarició su cabeza y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño- no sabes desee volverte a ver. ¡Dios mío Rose! Me has hecho tanta falta…tanta falta.

-Ya estoy aquí …ya estoy contigo- dijo ella.

Rose cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano consolándolo. Respiró su olor, tan familiar, aroma a limpio, a niño, a hogar. Aunque por lo que veía su pequeño hermanito era todo un hombre, ya le sacaba una cabeza. Se sintió ingrávida, una sensación de paz y comodidad invadiéndola. No se dio cuenta de cuánto lo extraño sino cuando lo vio. Como hermano y hermana, tuvieron siempre diferencias, problemas relacionados a los turnos del baño que compartían y esas cosas. Pero no existía un segundo de su niñez en donde no estuviese Hugo. Se recordaba animándolo a caminar por primera vez, arrullándolo cuando se caía y empezaba a llorar. Estaba unida a él con un cordón de oro como con todos a quienes amaba. .

-Te quiero Hugo…mucho….nunca te lo he dicho, pero te quiero- dijo Rose tomando su cara entre sus manos- Que grande estás, casi estas hecho un hombre, uno muy guapo.

Hugo se sonrojó furiosamente. Que su hermana le dijese guapo de seguro no estaba en el guion.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Papá y mamá? ¿El resto de la familia? ¿Están bien?- Rose aferró sus brazos con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí para ayudar al señor Malfoy, tío Harry me envió para que fuese su ayudante. ¿Qué rayos tienes en las manos? ¡Una espada!

-¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Rose apremiada, otro hechizo golpeó la puerta y los dos miraron a esa dirección-Tengo que encontrar a Draco, nos están atacando- explicó.

-Me doy cuenta de que nos están atacando Rose- dijo Hugo- El Sr. Malfoy está en la cripta, ya viene para acá, sabe que estás aquí. Conozco todo lo de la Orden de los Walpurgis- Rose se llevó una mano en la boca sorprendida- no pudieron mantener el secreto conmigo mucho tiempo, ya sabes como soy…

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Rose susurrante aferrándose con fuerza a su hermano.

-Gente, dejemos las demostraciones de afecto por los momentos- Rose levantó su rostro, en cuanto lo oyó su corazón empezó a latir a ritmo frenético- tenemos un problema grande entre manos, por si no se han dado cuenta, nos están atacando.

-Draco- dijo ella soltando a Hugo y caminando hacia su maestro. Intentó meterse en su cabeza, pero él la bloqueó. Eso puso alertó a Rose_ ¿Qué diablos me estás ocultado otra vez?_

-Hola a ti también y si …estoy ocultándote cosas, no quiero que te desmadres justo ahora, luego de que salgamos de aquí te lo diré, es una buena noticia- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente. Rose se sintió expuesta en carne viva debido a la intensidad de esos ojos grises que la detallaban, él estaba serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella sabía que su corazón palpitaba como loco al igual que el suyo- Me tenias preocupado…..muy preocupado- dijo finalmente Draco luego de unos segundos de estar observándose mutuamente.

-Draco- dijo ella avanzando hacia él como si estuviese atraída por un imán, él hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvieron cerca unos cuantos metros se detuvieron, ella se abrazó a sí misma, él se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, Draco tenía la cabeza gacha pero sus ojos seguían atravesándola, fijó su atención en la espada que ella llevaba.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa espada?- preguntó cauteloso.

-Me dijeron que te la entregase- dijo ella mientras se la ofrecía. Draco no se movió de su sitio.

-Quédatela por los momentos ¿Dónde la encontraste?- preguntó de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo intentó empujar en la mente de Rose y esta vez fue ella quien no le permitió el ingreso. Draco frunció el ceño y ella se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa de vuelta.

- Tú me bloqueas…yo te bloqueo…es lo justo….Te contaré después.

-¿Te siguieron? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuántos?- preguntó él apartando la mirada de Rose por un instante, era imposible no deslumbrarse por la sonrisa traviesa que ella le dedicó. Era bella…exquisita, lucia hermosa, aun con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello revuelto y las ropas arrugadas.

-Estaban aquí cuando aparecí…como si supiesen que vendrían- explicó- No tuve tiempo de contarlos, pero sin duda más de diez.

-Es improbable que sepan que la Temple….-Draco la miró suspicaz- ¿cómo pudiste encontrarme?, he cerrado toda comunicación esta noche….no quería que vinieses en el caso que intentases comunicarte conmigo.

-Fui enviada hasta aquí….por otro Walpurgis- dijo Rose, Draco frunció el ceño…¿sería posible que Fabián se hubiese comunicado con ella también?- Hay que destruir la iglesia.

-De hecho…es así…no dejaremos piedra sobre piedra en pie. No hay tiempo, luego me explicaras los detalles- dijo Draco caminando alrededor de la nave central de la iglesia conjurando hechizos- Scorpius, ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Está vivo? ¿Bien? ¿Te reconoció?-

-Lo encontré, es un warg, pero conserva sus reacciones humanas, por los momentos está a salvo, lo he dejado rumbo al consejo warg donde será elegido líder, pero eso creo que ya lo sabes- dijo ella. Draco asintió, sintiéndose aliviado en lo más profundo de su ser al saber que su hijo se encontraba a salvo.

-Hugo….refuerza las protecciones del fondo de la iglesia- Hugo se apresuró a cumplir la orden

Rose estaba muy seria, de hecho parecía a punto de llorar. Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Te acostaste con él?-preguntó Draco directamente. Su rostro lucia inexpresivo, pero por dentro estaba hirviendo con una sensación muy conocida para él…celos. Por mucho que lo intentase y lo racionalizase no podía dejar de sentirlos. Por supuesto que se habían acostado, era demasiado obvio, primero que todo el chico era hijo suyo, heredando todas sus mañas con las mujeres, si Scorpius sentía por Rose la mitad de lo que él sentía por ella, lo lógico era llevársela a la cama. Y la cara triste que tenia en ese momento y el hecho de que regresase sola, le permitieron adivinar el resto.

-Eso no es tu problema-respondió Rose molesta. Era cierto que Draco podía verlo perfectamente en su mente si le daba la gana, pero era una grosería que se lo preguntase.

-Se acostó contigo y luego te rechazó ¿cierto?- dijo Draco, no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación y lo dijo con tal seguridad, que Rose se enfureció. Aun con la mente cerrada, Draco podía adivinarla mejor que nadie.

-Está convencido que no podemos estar juntos- contestó ella desviando el rostro- no fue algo que yo aceptase muy conforme. Hemos discutido…mucho…incluso antes de marcharme.

-Eso no es algo que me sorprenda. Las relaciones entre wargs y humanos están prohibidas- dijo Draco controlando el tono de voz y también controlando sus emociones. No sabía lo profundamente dividido que estaba hasta que la escuchó afirmando que Scorpius la había rechazado, por un lado sentía pena por ella, también por su hijo, por otro lado no pudo evitar que naciese una llamita de esperanza. Y se sentía sucio por pensar de esa forma.

-Yo lo amo- dijo Rose.

-No es un asunto de emociones, es simple política….Scorpius sabe que no puede romper los tratados si quiere ser el líder warg- declaró Draco mientras continuaba haciendo sus conjuros.

-Yo no soy solamente política- dijo ella.

-Ese es el precio a pagar, a los poderosos a veces la dirección de sus vidas se les escapa de las manos y no estoy hablando solamente de ti y Scorpius- contestó él- Todos tenemos un destino que cumplir, nos guste o no.

-¿Tú sabías que esto iba a suceder?- preguntó Rose.

-Lo intuía y te lo advertí, pero no quisiste escuchar- respondió Draco haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Yo soy un problema político para ti también?…una obligación….un asunto molesto para tener o apartar a un lado según lo que convenga- preguntó ella respirando por la herida.

-Tú lees mi mente, ya conoces perfectamente la respuesta, entonces… ¿para qué diablos me preguntas?- respondió él en un arrebato de rabia. Jodido destino que lo ponía entre la espada y la pared.

Ella permaneció en silencio mientras analizaba sus palabras, cuando dio con esa respuesta que ya sabía en su fuero interno, su cuerpo se estremeció, inmediatamente le dio la espalda, empezando a conjurar sus hechizos, mientras se repetía constantemente: _No es lo correcto, esto no está bien, yo amo a otra persona…._

Draco dejó momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó.

-Ven acá- pidió él en voz baja y la jaló de la mano para entonces rodearla con sus brazos. Ella no se resistió, de alguna forma esperaba ese abrazo desde el primer momento que lo vio. Incoherente, falto de toda lógica, impropio, cualquier adjetivo se quedaba corto para definir sus sentimientos hacia él, pero de todas formas los sentía y ahora necesitaba que la consolase, Rose escondió su rostro en el pecho de Draco y le correspondió el abrazo con timidez. Él pegó sus labios en su frente, saciando una apremiante necesidad de contacto físico por los momentos y maldiciéndose en silencio cada segundo por sucumbir tan fácilmente a sus impulsos.

-Cuando las cosas van muy mal…lo que sigue naturalmente tiende a mejorar, te lo digo por experiencia- dijo en su oído, Rose asintió. Hugo interrumpió sus hechizos para verlos, de alguna forma se sintió incomodo al ver a su hermana en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir con lo suyo.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, luego…más tarde…tú y yo….a solas….lo hablaremos, tu hermano nos observa, ni tú ni yo queremos que se lleve una impresión equivocada- dijo Draco susurrando mientras la soltaba suavemente para seguir colocando defensas en el lugar.

-Es inútil…no podemos derribar la maldita puerta- comentó Augustus colocándose al lado de Dolohov- la protección es muy fuerte.

-Espera y verás- respondió el brujo observando con interés el edificio- paciencia…eso Zabinni es una virtud que deberías aprender. Han cometido un simple error estratégico, las ratas no van a permanecer encerradas en el ratonero por mucho tiempo. Espera y verás.

-Debe haber un pasadizo en alguna parte- Draco revisaba las paredes- en alguna parte. Maldita sea no puede ser, los planos hablaban de un pasadizo hacia Trafalgar Square, pero no existe.

-Podemos desaparecer- comentó Hugo.

-No…no podemos, debemos destruir este sitio- dijo Draco- por supuesto sin nosotros dentro.

-Draco, no nos queda otra opción- dijo Rose de pie en medio de la nave central de la iglesia- debemos pelear.

-No contigo aquí….ni con el chico- Draco seguía caminando de un lado a otro-Váyanse ustedes…yo me ocuparé del asunto.

-No te dejaré aquí- declaró Rose tajante.

-Es una orden- dijo Draco.

-¡No! y sabes bien porque, me necesitas aquí- Rose fijó sus ojos azules en él nuevamente, luego cortó todo contacto visual- Hugo ¿Sabes desaparecerte?

-Claro que si- respondió el chico.

-Bien, necesito que salgas de este lugar. ¡Ahora!. Supongo que hay aurores en la ciudad en este momento, Draco no te traería sino hubiesen refuerzos- miró a Draco de reojo- Búscalos y diles que estamos aquí rodeados- dijo Rose.

-No- dijo Draco- tú te irás con él y no avisaran a nadie. De esto me encargo yo.

-No puedo dejarte aquí- dijo Hugo mirando alternativamente a los dos- el Sr. Malfoy tiene razón.

-No me iré- contestó Rose- Hugo haz lo que te pido, por favor.

-Sr. Malfoy- Hugo miraba a Draco esperando su orden. El hombre pareció meditarlo.

-Está bien, vete. Tu hermana es más terca que una mula y no se irá ni aunque se lo supliquemos de rodillas. No perdamos el tiempo y deja de preocuparte por ella, la protegeré hasta de sí misma, terminaremos el trabajo y la sacaré de aquí arrastrándola por los cabellos si es necesario.

Hugo se desapareció en un abrir de ojos.

Draco y Rose volvieron a mirarse.

-Así que soy una mula terca que debes arrastrar de los cabellos- comentó ella mientras se ponía delante de las puertas de la iglesia.

-No quise ponerme más grafico frente a tu hermano…tú y yo sabemos la manera en como yo desearía ponerte en tu sitio - contestó él sonriendo de lado.

-¿Eres así de troglodita con todas las mujeres o te reservas esos comentarios machistas exclusivamente para mí? Hasta donde miré la ultima vez yo no era tu esclava- comentó Rose airada y azorada.

-Otra pregunta para la que ya sabes la respuesta- contestó Draco- Por supuesto que soy así con todas las mujeres, forma parte de mi encanto.

-¿Y te funciona?- él era sarcástico con ella, Rose no desperdiciaría el momento para ponerse irónica también.

-Ya lo creo que sí, tú eres la última prueba de ello-respondió Draco muy seguro de sí mismo, lo cual le arrancó un bufido incrédulo a Rose, él sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Rose alejándose de esa conversación tan peligrosa.

-Ponte a mi derecha- dijo Draco- y empieza a desactivar las defensas que colocamos. Rápido, yo los estaré esperando. ¿Sabes manejar esa espada?

-No- dijo Rose- no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo usarla. Llévala tú.

-No…no es el momento- dijo Draco, ella lo miró extrañada. Estuvo tentada a decir algo pero era imposible discutir con él en ese momento.

-Como usted ordene… Maestro- dijo ella.

-Hagas lo que hagas….no la pierdas- contestó Draco-Y si esto se pone muy feo…te vas sin mirar atrás.

-Draco- susurró ella.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora? ¿Podríamos posponer la conversación tierna para otro momento?- espetó él.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a abandonarte….ni en tus mejores sueños- respondió ella- me entrenaste para pelear y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer. Haremos nuestro trabajo.

-Esa es mi chica- contestó Draco

Cuando ella rompió los hechizos, inmediatamente las puertas saltaron de sus goznes, Draco sacó su sable del bastón y con la otra mano maniobraba la varita. Rose no podía hacer lo mismo, así que decidió mantenerse con la espada en alto y confiar en su dominio de la magia no verbal.

Los hechizos iban y venían, Dolohov había acertado, la única manera de salir de allí, era dejarlos entrar, Draco lanzó una maldición asesina a un contrincante mientras clavaba el sable en otro hombre, sin embargo un _Desmiaus _le quitó el sable de las manos, así que siguió lanzando hechizos mientras avanzaba.

Rose corría hacia la salida, esquivaba los hechizos con la espada, no le gustaba herir a la gente, así que no pronunció ninguna maldición mortal, de todas maneras era imposible por los momentos conjurar un _avada _sin varita, un hombre joven se apareció frente a ella y se fue al ataque, al parecer el tipo había perdido su varita, Rose dio un salto y con una sola pierna lo pateó hasta tirarlo en el piso. Intentó pasar por encima de él, pero el hombre le agarró un tobillo y la hizo caer, Rose maniobró la espada y con el borde romo le dio en la cabeza al hombre dejándolo inconsciente. Se levantó con dificultad, dio unos pasos y entonces levantó el rostro.

-Así que tú eres Rose Weasley….yo soy Dolohov- dijo Dolohov frente a ella, enseguida envió un par de hechizos hacia Rose, uno de ellos le rozó el brazo, cortándole la piel, ella empezó a sangrar.

Rose no contestó sino que lo apuntó con su espada. Dolohov, el otro miembro del Trivuriato…allí…frente a ella…el asesino de Albus. Los despiadados ojos de ese hombre la asustaron, pero ella mantuvo su temple.

-Y crees que ese juguete te servirá contra mi…no…no…yo no juego- Dolohov avanzó hacia ella implacable, conjurando cada vez hechizos más complicados, Rose retrocedió, hasta que llegó al centro de la iglesia.

-Tranquila….mi intensión no es matarte…por los momentos- dijo Dolohov mientras lanzaba un _Petrificus totalis_ contra Rose, el hechizo dio de lleno en ella y quedó inmóvil como una estatua.

-Rose- Draco llegó justo a tiempo para enviar un par de hechizos hacia Dolohov, sin embargo el anciano se movió rápido evitandolos, chasqueó los dedos y mas guardias vinieron en su defensa.

-Mátenlo- dijo Dolohov. Draco se enfrentó a ellos usando todo lo que tenia. Entonces de pronto, una luz amarilla empezó a brotar de las junturas de piedra del piso de la Temple.

Rose intentaba deshacer mentalmente el hechizo de inmovilidad y finalmente lo logró, recuperó el uso de sus extremidades y observó a Draco cercado por lo menos de diez hombres, Dolohov le daba la espalda, iba hacia él cuando observó como la luz la rodeaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- ella llevaba la espada en la mano. De pronto, un polvo fino empezó a elevarse y a arremolinarse en torno a la espada, penetrando en ella. Rose observaba el fenómeno maravillada, todos los demás también.

Cuando todo el polvo se metió en la espada, esta empezó a arder en llamas, pero Rose observaba que estás no la quemaban.

Dolohov se giró y cuando vio aquello retrocedió, confundido ¿Qué rayos era eso? Los ojos de la chica de pronto se tornaron completamente negros y la actitud de su cuerpo cambió, flexiono las piernas y blandió la espada como toda una experta.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?- preguntó Dolohov con la varita extendida.

-Tu muerte- dijo Rose con una voz ronca totalmente diferente a la de ella. Dolohov le envió un _avada kedavra_ y ella lo rechazó, caminaba hacia él rápidamente, dio un salto y blandiendo la espada de lado, intentó atacarlo, pero el sujeto desapareció.

Los soldados de Dolohov se enfrascaron en el ataque. Draco se había deshecho de una buena parte de ellos, mientras peleaba no perdió detalle del enfrentamiento de Dolohov y Rose, y de como el anciano desaparecía.

Rose acudió a ayudar a Draco, cuando se le atravesaron en el camino dos hombres, la atacaron con maldiciones imperdonables, ella se movió tan rápido como el viento, los dos contrincantes solo atinaron a ver una figura borrosa ante sus ojos. Rose blandió la espada con fuerza y con un amplió mandoble logró decapitarlos a los dos, las cabezas rodaron a sus pies. Como una maquina asesina, siguió caminando hasta Draco, deshaciéndose de todo aquel que intentaba bloquearla, la sangre ya cubría sus ropas y sus brazos.

El resto de los soldados del Trivuriato al ver como sus compañeros caían como moscas y que esa mujer parecía invulnerable a cualquier maldición que le lanzasen, decidió huir.

Draco estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con Augustus Zabinni, logró arrinconar al joven, le propinó varios puñetazos en la cara, hasta que Augustus dejó caer la varita. Draco lo agarró del cuello y lo clavó en el muro.

-¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿A que vinieron?- preguntó Draco apretando la garganta del muchacho.

-Solo seguí ordenes- dijo Augustus con dificultad- Dolohov nos indicó saquear este lugar, luego ella apareció.

Draco miró de reojo a Rose quien estaba en medió de los cadáveres con la espada extendida, poco a poco se iba girando, cuando ella ladeó su cabeza, vio sus ojos negros brillando con intensidad, mirando con ansia asesina a Augustus, el muchacho, que había visto toda la estela de muerte que dejó la chica, gimió asustado.

Draco observaba asombrado el cambio generado en Rose, una especie de metamorfosis que la hacía una arma mortal.

-Augustus….estás tomando el camino incorrecto…recapacita antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no hay forma de ganar esta guerra- dijo Draco- te sostuve en mis rodillas cuando eras un bebé, tu abuela fue una de mis grandes amigas. Yo te perdonaré la vida…por esta única vez te ofreceré clemencia, pero si tienes un gramo de inteligencia….huye ahora mientras puedas, ella de seguro no opina lo mismo que yo-dicho esto, lo soltó.

Augustus, sin varita, empezó a correr y Rose lo siguió, Draco tomó su sable y fue tras de ellos. Rose dio un vertiginoso saltó y blandió su espada dispuesta a abrir en dos a Augustus pero Draco fue tan rápido como ella, interceptó el golpe de espada llameante con el sable. El metal chirrió cuando hizo contacto y el sable se derritió prácticamente en las manos de Draco, pero logró contenerla. Augustus salió del lugar dando alaridos.

-¡No! ¡Detente! Él se ha rendido- exclamó Draco cuando ella hizo ademán de continuar su persecución, intentó hacer contacto visual con ella y observó que de sus ojos salía sangre, corriendo como lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Rose….despierta…Rose- dijo Draco. Estaba impresionado, ella había matado implacablemente a sangre fría por lo menos a diez personas sin sufrir daño alguno.

Ella seguía de pie ante él, respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos todavía estaban completamente negros y la espada llameaba en su mano. De pronto, el polvo empezó a salir de del arma, la rodeó por un instante en una especie de nube brillante y luego cayó hasta el piso.

Rose bajó la cara y la espada cayó de su mano haciendo un sonido seco cuando impactó en el suelo, enseguida dejó de flamear. Todavía respiraba con dificultad. Draco le despejó el rostro quitándole los cabellos húmedos del rostro, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

-Lo hiciste bien, muy bien. Ahora, dame la mano- dijo Draco fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía, Rose se la tomó, pero no decía palabra- debemos salir de aquí.

Draco caminó con ella y cuando salieron de la iglesia, él lanzó un poderoso hechizo que redujo la estructura a la nada, las paredes colapsaron una sobre otra y pronto era un amasijo de escombros.

Caminaron un buen rato, por callejones oscuros, hasta llegar a una zona residencial. Rose miró a su alrededor aterrada, en la calle decenas de cuerpos humanos colgaban clavados de estacas. Se estremeció al ver los cadáveres de los niños

-¿Ellos hicieron esto?- preguntó Rose mientras evitaba mirar a los muertos- es terrible.

Ella sentía tanta pena…tanta tristeza que no podía dejar de llorar verdaderas lagrimas de sangre.

-Esa es la razón por la cual estamos luchando- dijo Draco- pretenden exterminar a cualquiera que no lleve sangre pura en las venas.

-Toma la espada…es para ti- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba el rostro, cuando vio su mano cubierta de sangre gimió.

-Tranquila…tus ojos están bien…los revise, solo es sangre, parará de un momento a otro- dijo Draco.

-Toma la espada…no la quiero- dijo ella.

-No….no es para mí- dijo Draco en voz baja.

-Me enviaron a dártela- dijo Rose.

-Si la tocó en este momento…moriré- dijo Draco mientras analizaba en su mente los acontecimientos…._esa espada…Rose_…._los guerreros de la luz….el polvo…no era polvo….eran cenizas…..los hermanos Prewett….Fabián Prewett, el caballero Walpurgis….el guerrero de la luz…el guerrero. _

_No es como piensas…estás equivocado Draco Malfoy, esta es tu historia…no la mia. _

-Pero…- replicó ella.

-Ahora no...quiero encontrar a los aurores…probablemente tengan problemas- dijo Draco- Quizás deberías desaparecerte.

-No….- dijo ella aferrándose a su mano con fuerza- tengo miedo.

Draco se detuvo y se acercó a ella, sus caras quedaron juntas hasta rozar sus narices, iba a continuar acercándose porque sus ojos azules lo atraían como un imán, pero en último momento se detuvo, ella desvió su rostro y apoyó sus manos en su pecho para apartarlo.

-No…no puedo...no es correcto-dijo ella jadeando. Se sentía tan culpable, por sentirlo, por corresponderle y al mismo tiempo no hacerlo. Estaba segura de su amor por Scorpius, pero totalmente confundida por la fuerza de sus emociones hacia Draco Malfoy.

-De ninguna forma es correcto…pero es innegable que la conexión mental dificulta las cosas entre nosotros, nos sentimos uno al otro con intensidad, a veces parece que se saliese de control, no me malinterpretes…yo contigo no me tomo libertades, me conformo con lo que quieras darme…cualquier cosa….por insignificante que parezca será bien recibida por mí- declaró él, Rose asintió y colocó una mano sobre su corazón para luego cerrarla en puño y retirarla, se sentía confundía, triste, decididamente ese día estaba resultando de los peores.

-Lo viste….viste lo que hice…viste los cuerpos….los maté…sin dudarlo un segundo- dijo Rose con voz vacilante-yo no soy una asesina….no soy una asesina ¿Qué rayos me sucedió?

-No lo sé….no lo sé. Rose yo haría cualquier cosa por protegerte...diezmaría el mundo por apartarte del peligro- dijo Draco con vehemencia, sus ojos brillaban, sus palabras llegaban directamente al corazón de Rose- vendería mi alma por ti….pero…a veces pienso que libro una batalla sin posibilidades de salir victorioso. Somos lo que somos…Caballeros Walpurgis….quiero cuidarte, pero el destino quiere otra cosa.

-No era yo misma….fue como si alguien moviese la espada por mi- dijo Rose-Draco….tengo frió…mucho frio.

Él tocó sus manos, estaban heladas, las tomó y empezó a frotarlas entre las suyas, enseguida se quitó su abrigo y se la colocó encima.

-Encontraré una explicación…y tú no eres ninguna asesina…solo te estabas defendiendo…es lo que te enseñé…a pelear en defensa propia- dijo él con seriedad, ella asintió. Draco le pasó el brazo por el hombro y siguió caminando, ella no apartaba la vista de él, necesitaba entrar en su mente ahora, sumergirse en su cabeza y olvidarse de todo por un buen rato.

-¿Por qué estás cerrándote a mi? ¿Qué me ocultas?- preguntó Rose.

-No es el momento Rose, no podemos perdernos en la mente uno del otro en medio de la calle en plena batalla, se que lo deseas, yo también, pero estaríamos indefensos. Pronto…te lo diré…te dejaré entrar en mi cabeza y lo sabrás todo… pronto- contestó él.

-Draco…yo confió en ti…más que en nadie….por favor…no digas a nadie lo que sucedió allí…no van a entenderlo…nunca…por favor- suplicó ella.

-Descuida…no lo haré- contestó él. _Primero muerto que traicionarte Rose._

-Malfoy- un auror salió entre las sombras junto con otros- estamos combatiendo en el norte y estamos ganando, pero ellos están incendiando Londres, toda la zona sur está ardiendo con fuego mágico. Hemos trasladado a algunos supervivientes.

-¿Me necesitan para algo?- preguntó Draco.

-No por los momentos- dijo el auror- pero nos da gusto que esté a salvo.

-Volveré a Irlanda…tengo que llevar a esta mujer al cuartel general- dijo Draco.

El regimiento de aurores se desapareció, dejándolos solos de nuevo, acompañados solo de la muerte y la destrucción.

Draco se giró y enfrentó a Rose. Su mirada estaba perdida, sin duda ella todavía estaba confundida, no estaban seguros de lo que le había sucedido con esa espada, pero eso debería aguardar, él ya no podía aguantar un segundo más sin decírselo, no podía mantener su bloqueo mental más tiempo con ella.

-Tu hija vive- Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida, empezó a negar con la cabeza, Draco le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que le prestase atención, con los pulgares le acarició las mejillas- la niña…está viva…sobrevivió….la pariste mientras estabas en coma. Nadie de tu familia dijo nada. Ni yo lo sabía, recuerda que estábamos incomunicados. Recién te fuiste me enteré. Esperaba tu regreso para contártelo.

-No…no puede ser posible- murmuró Rose sintiendo como se le aflojaban las rodillas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Es la verdad…Ángela está viva- dijo Draco.

0o0

La desición estaba tomada y era clara, Scorpius Malfoy había sido elegido para ser el jefe de los wargs.

El joven rubio se levantó y caminó hasta el warg anciano.

-Juras proteger nuestra forma de vida, servir noblemente, convertirte en el líder supremo de nuestra raza.- declamó el anciano.

Scorpius miró a su alrededor, Walter, Grayback, Sheila, toda su manada lo observaba expectante. Tenía que hacerlo, por ellos…incluso por Rose, de otra forma, no tendría la autoridad suficiente para llevar a los wargs a la guerra, a enfrentarse con el Trivuriato. Probablemente su decisión lo alejaría de ella para siempre….pero quizás…quizás….

_Rose…perdóname._

-Lo juró-dijo Scorpius hablando en tono fuerte y alto.

-Juras cumplir nuestras leyes y acatar cada una de nuestras normas de convivencia con los magos.

-Lo juró- exclamó Scorpius, el warg anciano le colocó un collar en el cuello, Scorpius se disponía a exponer su plan al consejo cuando de pronto…

Un hombre-lobo apareció en medio de la multitud, galopando con rapidez, su pelaje estaba chamuscado, cuando llegó al lugar del consejo, cayó en el suelo y empezó a transformarse. Su cabello rojo era inconfundible.

Scorpius corrió hacia él, igual que Grayback, lo colocaron boca arriba, tenía un brazo quemado y respiraba con dificultad, marcas de hollín manchaban su cara.

-Bill….Dios…¿que ha sucedido?- preguntó Scorpius mientras le ofrecía algo de beber.

-Gracias al cielo que estás aquí- dijo Bill atragantándose con el agua- nos hemos retrasado, encontramos muchas dificultades para venir y luego….los muggles desaparecieron.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Grayback- la mitad del tiempo en esta asamblea la hemos pasado discutiendo el hecho.

-Scorpius….fuiste elegido….¿aceptaste?- preguntó Bill.

-Si…lo hice- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Aceptaste también las leyes?- Bill parecía ansioso.

-Todas – contestó Scorpius

Bill lo miró detenidamente, quizás no era el mejor momento para decirle lo de Ángela, sin duda que no lo era. Scorpius no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho, lo que perdió aceptando las leyes. Bill hizo todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo a la asamblea, contarle lo de la niña y ver de qué manera convertía a Scorpius Malfoy en líder sin que aceptase todas las leyes de los wargs, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué te pasó? Esa quemadura….¿que ha sucedido?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Nos siguió…hasta aquí- dijo Bill tosiendo- debemos huir…rápido…está sobre nosotros.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Scorpius con apremio.

-Mira…en el cielo- susurró Bill y sus ojos se achicaron- el cielo. Salido de las antiguas leyendas wargs, él viene hasta acá, fue despertado y está furioso, quizás el cambio del mundo mágico lo afectó.

Scorpius siguió dándole de beber, pero Walter enfocó su larga vista al cielo oscurecido…entonces una llamarada de fuego cubrió el horizonte.

-Santo cielo- dijo Walter- ¡Scorpius!….!Scorpius!

-¡Que diablos….!- Scorpius miró en la dirección que Walter apuntó.

-¡Rayos, demonios y centellas! ¿Eso es lo que creo…que es?- Grayback abrió los ojos. Los miembros del consejo se pararon de sus asientos asombrados y temerosos. La gente empezó a dispersarse, corriendo en todas direcciones.

-¿No se suponía que estaban extintos?- le preguntó atónito Scorpius a Walter- ¿Que habían desaparecido hacia miles de años?

-Obviamente nos equivocamos- dijo Walter sin salir de su asombro- Por lo visto, todavía quedaba uno de ellos. Y me parece que legalmente…tiene derecho a voto.

-Solo que él no tiene intensiones ni de votar ni de participar en esta reunión- dijo Bill tosiendo- está loco….viene a matarnos a todos.

En el cielo, escupiendo fuego de sus fauces, se acercaba un warg…..dragón.

0o0

_Nunca olvidaré el día en que conocí a mi hija, de lejos, creo que fue el momento más importante de mi vida._

_No supe como llegue, se que Draco hizo una aparición conjunta conmigo hasta una especie de cuartel militar, yo estaba totalmente desorientada, angustiada, desesperada por ver a mi pequeña. El lugar era frió, la estructura era de hormigón, gris y austera, pero apenas recuerdo gran cosa. Cuando vi a mi familia reunida, me di cuenta que él ya había anunciado nuestra llegada._

_Mis abuelos estaban allí, abrazados uno al otro, mis tíos también. Tío Harry me miraba atentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, sentí a una persona que me daba un beso en la mejilla, era mi tía Ginny. Toda mi familia me tocó, besó, nadie decía gran cosa, el momento era casi irreal, estaba sucediendo una reunión largamente esperada. Sentía que caminaba sobre las nubes. Estaba en casa….en casa. La energía que bullía a mi alrededor era alucinante, amor….amor en su más vivida expresión…el cariño de mi familia hacia mí. Me daba fortaleza….me daba esperanza. Mis ojos se removían inquietos a todos lados, buscándola._

_Mi padre me abrazó llorando, lo reconocí porque nadie más que papá puede abrazarme de esa manera abarcando todo mi cuerpo. Cuando me di cuenta que era él, escondí el rostro en su pecho y busque una de sus manos para apretársela._

_-Rose- gimió mientras besaba mis cabellos._

_-Estoy bien papá….estoy bien- dije mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo y lo soltaba. Draco estaba detrás de mí observando a una distancia cautelosa. Lo sentí en mi cabeza animándome._

_-Adelante…muchacha…camina….hoy…..es tu gran día- sonreí fugazmente, Draco no habla mucho, pero cuando abre la boca…..de veras que lo hace en grande. Jamás olvidé ninguna de sus palabras dedicadas a mí, a veces duras, a veces llenas de emoción contenida, como también siempre recordé sus silenciosas y angustiantes declaraciones de amor. _

_¿Dónde está? Miraba hacia todos lados, sé que debí lucir como una loca, con los ojos desorbitados y la mirada extraviada, pero realmente estaba impaciente, llorando en silencio, las lagrimas se me salían de los ojos incontenibles. Estaba feliz, al mismo tiempo que asustada._

_Iba a echarme a gritar de pura frustración porque no lograba divisarla entre el montón de gente y entonces la vi…en brazos de mamá que caminaba hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en la cara. _

_Todo fue demasiado rápido, creo que corrí para encontrarme con ellas, extendiendo los brazos._

_Mia…mia…mi bebé….mia._

_Madre me entregó a la niña y entonces solté un gemido, al percibir su peso, al sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo._

_Yo la miré y ella me miró, fijamente, la bebé estaba muy callada y atenta. Yo no podía cerrar la boca, estaba extasiada. Hasta el momento había conocido muchas clases de amor, el fraternal dirigido a mi familia, el apasionado dirigido a Scorpius, el absolutamente platónico que era lo que sentía por Draco….pero jamás, la clase de amor instantáneo e incondicional que una madre siente por su hijo. Profundo, intenso, verdaderamente nace del interior. Fue pura y absoluta felicidad, como nunca lo había sentido y como nunca más lo sentiré de seguro._

_Ángela toco mi rostro con una de sus manitas, acariciando mi cara y mis labios y entonces yo empecé a llorar ruidosamente. Aquello que no recordaba volvió a mí, en fugaces escenas. Mamá acariciando mi abdomen mientras yo dormía en una cama de hospital. Ella me hablaba con cariño, con paciencia y también le hablaba a Ángela. Siempre lo hizo, estar a mi lado, durante todos esos meses, nunca nos abandonó. _

_Un dolor intenso en mis caderas hizo que despertase de mi largo sueño. Recordé el olor a antiseptico del hospital, mamá y papá tomándome de las manos mientras yo entendía poco o nada de lo que me estaba sucediendo. Había otra mujer allí, una señora de cabellos blancos, que me estaba ayudando a traer al mundo a mi bebé. _

_-Puja….bien…lo estás haciendo muy bien….veo la cabeza….perfecto…un poco mas y estará fuera. Rose…..listo…..es una niña- el dolor desapareció y luego escuché el llanto de un niño._

_La conocía….la vi el día que nació, toda roja y arrugada, me la pusieron en los brazos y yo la miraba como si fuese algo único en el mundo, ella era mi universo, era mi ángel, besé su frente y le dije-Ángela….Ángela- y luego nada mas, de nuevo me sumergí en la inconsciencia. _

_Perdida…la creí perdida durante tanto tiempo. Nadie sabe como yo deseaba a este bebé, como sentía que lo quería cuando crecía en mi interior. No podía creérmelo cuando lo supe, él y yo, nuestro amor, se había manifestado de esa forma, concibiendo un hijo. _

_Ángela fue la magnífica demostración del sentimiento entre Scorpius y yo. Que todavía compartíamos. La esperanza que perdimos, el sueño que creíamos terminado. Pocos conocen la agonía de sufrir la muerte de un hijo. Yo lo sé…..Scorpius también. El dolor hizo que incluso dejásemos de ser nosotros mismos._

_Pero ella vivió…..vivió….sobrevivió a la maldad….a todo._

_Caí de rodillas con la niña en brazos, la aferré con fuerza y puse su carita cerca de la mía. Ángela ni se inmuto ni se asustó gracias a Dios, trataba de sostenerla con cuidado, pero yo estaba asustada, temerosa de que algo o alguien llegase y me la arrebatasen de los brazos. Honestamente creo que sufrí un acceso de locura temporal en ese momento, pero en honor a la verdad, yo tengo derecho a ponerme un poco paranoica después de todo lo que me ha sucedido. Sus grandes ojos azules me observaban con interés, de pronto sonará tonto o descabellado, pero yo sé, en mi fuero interno, que Ángela me reconoció. Era hermosa, bella….mi bebé….mi hija._

_-Ángela… mamá está aquí contigo amor…..te amo- dije mientras besaba su rostro, sus labios, mejillas. La besé mucho, enloquecida, enfebrecida, intentando llenar en ese momento, suplir los meses que habíamos estados alejadas una de la otra- Te amo….te amo….te amo. _

_Sentí como una persona me rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás. El inconfundible aroma floral me hizo reconocer a mi madre, ella juntó su mejilla contra la mía mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Entre mi niña y mi mamá, sentí que finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, todo estaba bien. _

_0o0_

DEJEN REVIEWS


	33. Danza de Dragones

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola chicos, espero que todo vaya bien. Hoy ha sido un día alegre y productivo, sobre todo porque me enteré de una buena noticia a nivel familiar. He leido todos sus reviews, los contestaré con calma. Disfruten el capitulo, porque me ha encantado escribirlo, soy una fanatica de las peleas de espadas, cuerpo a cuerpo, comno sea, adoro escribirlas, y aqui me he dado el gustazo de mi vida.

Banda sonora: el soundtrack de Gladiator, con un pequeño guiño a la película incluido en el capitulo, escuchen la pista 13 y la 17. Esa banda sonora es una pieza de arte. Y me ayudó mucho escucharla al escribir un capitulo tan épico como este.

Capitulo 33 Danza de Dragones.

_Astoria:_

_Mi estimada dama, espero que estés bien, segura y feliz con la vida que escogiste llevar, mis mejores deseos están contigo. No… no es cinismo de mi parte, tú y yo estamos por encima de eso, siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti, siempre, aun en los momentos de mayor tristeza y rencor de nuestra relación._

_Si te sirve de algo, te estimo y te quiero, eres importante para mí, eres la madre de mi hijo y mi compañera durante muchos años….demasiados, algunos de ellos difíciles, pero aprendí a apreciar mi tiempo contigo. Además, eres mi amiga y mi confidente, por eso me atrevo a confesarte algo: ¿Sabes qué buscaba y nunca encontré? A alguien que no le importase lo que fui o lo que soy, quien me aceptase como Draco Malfoy y no esperase de mí cosas que no puedo ofrecer. Si, lo sé, fui y sigo siendo un egoísta, pero cuando alguien me da su corazón sin condiciones yo respondo de la misma forma. Sé que estoy hiriéndote con estas palabras, así como sufrí yo al darme cuenta que lamentablemente nadie tomó el riesgo…hasta ahora. _

_Cuando tantas cosas dependen de solo una decisión, me descubro a mi mismo como un perfecto cobarde, tengo miedo de traicionar de nuevo la confianza de quienes amo, finalmente me doy cuenta lo implacable que puedo ser cuando se trata de conseguir un objetivo y es esa determinación que me caracteriza lo que me hace ser un desalmado. Hay mucho en juego y esta vez debo escoger bien, con la cabeza fría, sin dejarme conducir por mis emociones y sin importarme más nada que la sobrevivencia de aquello a lo que he consagrado mi vida. La elección no es fácil y de cualquier forma estoy condenado. _

_Si puedo amar Astoria, no estoy impedido para ello, aunque me consideraste alguna vez y con toda la razón un invalido emocional. Yo amo con una fuerza de la cual no me creí capaz, sin esperar ser correspondido y con una intensidad que me desgarra por dentro. _

_Te preguntaras el motivo de esta misiva cuando no nos hemos comunicado en mucho tiempo, primero que todo, Astoria te pido, por favor, no regreses a Inglaterra en este momento. Sé que no eres ajena a la situación que estamos viviendo y de seguro tu esposo te habrá informado del extraño fenómeno acontecido en los últimos días. Debes permanecer segura en Francia, si tienes alguna dificultad no dudes en ir hasta Suiza a la residencia de los Malfoy´s y sobre todo hazme saber si estás en problemas, yo acudiré a ti como siempre lo he hecho. Esa casa está férreamente defendida, es inexpugnable, mis padres los recibirán bien, te lo aseguro, después de todo…tú eres la madre de Scorpius Malfoy, el heredero de nuestra familia, sin contar el aprecio que ellos te tienen. _

_Mi segunda razón es comunicarte que cierta chica poseedora de unos ojos azules sorprendentes ha irrumpido en mi vida, que puedo decirte, se ha robado completamente mi corazón. Una vez me dijiste que esperabas alguna vez me enamorase, pues he logrado complacerte, estoy perdidamente enamorado de una jovencita castaña de siete meses de edad que responde al nombre de Ángela, todavía su conversación es escasa y no pierde el tiempo en babearme y jalarme el cabello cada vez que tiene oportunidad, pero espero que nuestra relación mejore en el futuro._

_Astoria, somos abuelos….increíblemente la pequeña, la hija de Scorpius sobrevivió. Durante todo este tiempo ha permanecido oculta con Ronald y Hermione Weasley, como sabes bien, sus otros abuelos. . No puedo describirte mi asombro de lo que considero un verdadero milagro. Su madre, bendita sea, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarla en el vientre durante nueve meses a pesar de su precario estado de salud. Y todo salió bien, la niña está sana y Rose Weasley también._

_Los padres de Ángela desconocen su existencia. Rose Weasley está bajo mi protección y Scorpius como bien sabes es un warg._

_Yo me encargaré de la joven. Si por casualidad logras comunicarte con Scorpius, te pido que se lo digas, quien mejor que tú, después de todo eres su madre. En el caso que no sea así, te pido que no comentes el asunto con otras personas por los momentos y destruyas esta carta. Mis padres ya están al tanto de la situación y debo reconocer que se lo han tomado bastante bien considerando las circunstancias. Mi madre naturalmente está contenta, en cuanto a Lucius Malfoy , no me hago falsas esperanzas, mi padre es igual de testarudo que yo para algunas cosas, por lo menos no ha dicho nada reprobable respecto al hecho de que su bisnieta es hija de una mestiza con toda las de la ley ni tampoco la despreció abiertamente, incluso me ha expresado su deseo de ver a la niña antes de morir. Imagino que quiere corroborar que tanto de Malfoy tiene Ángela, en lo posible trataré de otorgarle esa gracia a mi padre, pero si busca algún parecido seguro va a decepcionarse, la niña es idéntica a su madre cuando bebé según lo que me han dicho, aunque sus gestos y su mirada son los de su padre, me atrevería a opinar que heredó el carácter de nuestro hijo, es traviesa, inquieta y sonríe todo el tiempo igual que Scorpius a esa edad. Tengo muchas ganas de que la veas. _

_Me siento viejo cuando miró su rostro, el tiempo pasa cuando menos lo pensamos, en un arrebato pasional totalmente digno de un Malfoy, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sin importarle el pasado y siguiendo sus sentimientos, nuestro chico engendró a esta maravilla que es Ángela, el recorrido ha sido largo desde que yo tuve a Scorpius en mis brazos por primera vez…y a veces me parece que fue tan sólo ayer que sucedió. No dejo de pensar que a pesar de las dificultades….todo ha valido la pena. _

_Me despido de ti, ofreciéndote lo único que tengo para darte, mi aprecio y agradecimiento. No lo dudes ni un segundo, yo creo que eres la mejor madre que he conocido y estoy orgulloso de cómo criaste a nuestro hijo. Ese chico, es especial, él es una buen pieza….no por mí, sino por ti. _

_DM. _

0o0

Y no solo era un dragón….eran dos dragones wargs los que se acercaba volando hasta ellos. Uno de color azul y el otro rojo intenso como la sangre.

Las dos gigantes criaturas batían sus alas en el cielo mientras lanzaban fuego de sus fauces, al divisar la muchedumbre de wargs, se precipitaron en picada con velocidad vertiginosa hasta el suelo.

Scorpius miraba atónito a los dragones, cuando la primera llamarada llegó a tierra no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, empezó a gritar órdenes.

-Issacc…..Sheila….a la retaguardia, llévense a Bill con ustedes, protejan a los más pequeños y a los ancianos del consejo-la mente de Scorpius empezó a trabajar a vertiginosa velocidad, su prioridad obviamente era proteger la mayor cantidad de personasde las diferentes manadas que allí se encontraban, sobre todo a los mas débiles. Era su responsabilidad, era el jefe. Al parecer nadie discutió su autoridad porque se apresuraron a seguir sus órdenes.

-Ustedes…muévanse rápido- Scorpius miraba hacia todos lados y apuntaba con la mano-hacia el sur corran en dirección contraria.

Era un jefe pero también escuchaba consejos.

-Si somos bastantes lobos enfrentándolos….quizás tengamos alguna oportunidad….sé que sonará descabellado pero nuestra única oportunidad es bajarlos a tierra. No somos inmunes al fuego….pero quizás cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Cesar Prime-no hay que desestimar la fuerza física del warg-lobo.

-Bajarlos a tierra- dijo Scorpius pensativo-Bajar a tierra a dos dragones- sus ojos relucieron- claro…lo tengo…lo tengo- iba a retirarse del lugar pero algo lo detuvo.

-Scorpius….tienes que salir vivo de esto…tengo buenas noticias para ti- Bill le apretó el brazo con fuerza, Scorpius se giró

-¿Qué noticias?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Buenas noticias, pero no hay tiempo…..prometo que hablaremos luego- dijo Bill.

-Ve tranquilo Bill….ganaremos o por lo menos trataremos. Sheila llévatelo de aquí- la mujer warg acató la orden de inmediato.

Scorpius seguía observando el movimiento de los Dragones en el aire, expeliendo fuego e incendiando parte del campamento.

-Grayback reúne a tres de los tuyos y busca algunas cuerdas con algo pesado para sostenerlas-Fenrir Grayback asintió, en las estrategias de combate discutidas con Scorpius y los otros durante meses habían ideado muchas maneras de neutralizar a los enemigos, ya se trataran de contrincantes terrestres o aéreos, el detalle es que nunca se les ocurrió que tendrían que luchar con dos dragones.

-Estaremos listos…pero no sé si vaya a funcionar- dijo el hombre lobo.

-Tendrá que funcionar- respondió Scorpius en tono seco y seguro- los demás, vienen conmigo…..Walter….al aire con los tuyos- mientras daba órdenes, Scorpius se echaba a correr con velocidad vertiginosa para encontrarse con las criaturas, mientras se iba transformando en un inmenso lobo gris. Otros wargs lobos lo siguieron.

Cesar Prime y la warg pelirroja Tatiana ordenaban a su manada para el ataque. Todos los wargs se transformaron en animales. Sin embargo Tatiana con dos de sus guerreras amazonas se mantuvieron en forma humana, utilizando arcos empezaron a atacar a los dragones con flechas.

Uno de los dragones, el azul, tocó tierra, Scorpius aprovechó el momento y con una rapidez se echó encima de él y sobre su lomo, intentó clavarle los colmillos sin éxito, la piel era muy dura, el dragón se removía violentamente de un lado a otro intentando sacárselo de encima. Scorpius hundió sus garras lo más que pudo para sostenerse, los otros wargs que lo acompañaba estaban en similar situación.

Walter convertido en un hombre pájaro, peleaba en el aire con el otro Dragon, diez wargs-cuervos lo ayudaban picoteaban al dragón sin hacerle gran daño y se retiraban, este abrió las fauces y carbonizó a dos mientras volaban.

Walter se lanzó en picada para evitar el fuego, logró levantar el vuelo vertiginosamente justo antes de llegar al suelo y luego se detuvo, sus alas batiéndose, para observar mejor al animal y poder darle batalla.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Walter- está enojado- el dragón lo divisó y fue directo hasta él, escupiendo fuego ardiente en su dirección.

La pelea era desigual….imposible de ganar, el fuego ya estaba consumiendo la mitad del campamento, los wargs que no estaban luchando corrían despavoridos de un lado a otro.

Grayback y sus hombres-lobos llegaron de nuevo al campo de batalla con unas cuerdas amarradas a piedras, un diseño burdo y artesanal, pero fue lo que pudieron hacer en menos de cinco minutos, el tiempo corría y cada segundo era valioso. Los wargs no usaban armas, eran contadas las excepciones, como Tatania y sus amazonas, que portaban arcos. Pero Scorpius había insistido cuando lo propuso hacia tiempo, sus palabras exactas según lo que recordaba a Grayback….a veces vale más la astucia que la fuerza y había llegado la hora de comprobarlo.

Si las malditas cuerdas funcionaban, Grayback juraba por las barbas de Merlín que lo próximo que haría sería comprarse una escopeta y aprender a disparar. En esa locura, varitas, cuerdas, arcos, espadas, armas de fuego muggles, cualquier cosa valía para ganar una guerra.

Los tres hombres lobos empezaron a balancear las sogas y las lanzaron hacia el dragón que permanecía en tierra, con la clara intensión de sujetarlo, uno de ellos logro lazar el cuello de la criatura. La piedra servía de lastre para aportarle peso a la cuerda. Física elemental, como diría el ilustrado warg Walter Rosemberg.

-Bien…lo tenemos…..!Ayúdenlo!- gritó Grayback al ver que el hombre-lobo era arrastrado por el dragón azul. Dos hombres-lobos y un warg en forma humana sujetaron la soga para mantener al dragón en su sitio, este extendió las alas con la intensión clara de echar en vuelo. Scorpius seguía sobre él intentando morder su dura piel. El Dragón rugió y envió otra llamarada, pero los hombres-lobos que lo tenían sujeto estaban fuera de su vista periférica.

-Aguanta muchacho- gruñó Grayback entredientes, entonces empezó a caminar dando órdenes para sujetar también al dragón por las patas

-Esto va a ser una masacre- comentó Sheila mientras ayudaba a caminar a Bill Weasley.

-Scorpius lo está haciendo bien, está comandando la defensa como mejor puede- dijo Bill todavía tosiendo- veo que ha aprendido mucho….debo agradecerte que seas una de sus consejeras.

-¡Bah! Nosotros solo terminamos lo que empezaste, Scorpius tiene garra- dijo Sheila- es el mejor jefe warg que he conocido. Felicitaciones Bill Weasley….hiciste bien el trabajo. Nos enviaste al mejor candidato posible.

-¿Estoy escuchando algo parecido a una especie orgullo maternal?-Bill intentó bromear.

-Soy una sentimental terrible y lo sabes- Sheila le sonrió-Es un chico duro, muy serio, llegó aquí como un cachorro triste y confundido, cuando supe su terrible historia, lo que sucedió con Rose y con su hijo, ¿cómo no iba a encariñarme con él?….casi lo considero como un hijo adoptivo y a veces tengo que recordarme a mi misma que no es un niño…que es un hombre…y que es el jefe. Noble y aguerrido, ese es Scorpius. Sabe que es imposible ganar… y si ganamos perderemos a muchos….pero no le va a dejar el camino libre a ese par de pajarracos para que nos destrocen sin presentar batalla. Puro espíritu warg.

-Si…al más puro estilo suicida warg- repitió Bill, reprimiendo un gruñido de dolor, ya que sentía arder la piel de su brazo debido a la quemadura que tenia

Bill siguió caminando, mientras una horda de warg los acompañaba para huir. Los cachorros correteaban asustados a su alrededor, Bill podía oír sus aullidos lastimeros. Eran los niños wargs que sumidos en pánico se habían transformado completamente, una mujer warg convertida en lobo los mantenía unidos conduciéndolos fuera del peligro e incluso mantenía agarrado del pescuezo al más pequeño de los cachorros con su boca. Los ancianos del consejo caminaban en forma humana, en la retaguardia algunos hombres-lobos les servían de guardaespaldas. Poco a poco iban alejándose de la conflagración.

Bill detuvo su marcha al ver de pronto un grupo de caras conocidas. Se dirigió a una de ellas.

-Tú- dijo asombrado, luego tragó grueso-¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?

0o0

Augustus Zabinni se encontró con un grupo de brujos del Trivuriato comandado por Adrian a las puertas del Ministerio de Magia. Adrian se giró inmediatamente al escuchar que lo llamaban, el chico estaba pálido y al parecer a punto de vomitar.

Augustus llegó hasta él jadeante. Se apoyó en el hombro de Adrian todavía con los ojos desorbitados y respirando forzadamente, se había salvado por un pelo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- preguntó Adrian.

-Jamás lo creerías-dijo Augustus sin agregar nada mas, lo que había sucedido en la Temple, sería solo para oídos de Nott. Rose Weasley, esa espada flameando…. ¡diablos! Si hasta Dolohov había huido- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Ansell hizo su parte- dijo Adrian con expresión sombría. Augustus buscó al mago con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde está Ansell? No lo veo- preguntó Augustus.

-Está muerto…se suicidó…con una pistola muggle que encontró en la casa de su hermano- explicó Adrian secamente, sin entrar en detalles, sin embargo aun sin sacarse de la cabeza el momento en que Ansell luego de matar a sus sobrinos debido al _imperius_ que Adrian se había obligado a lanzarle, se puso la pistola en la boca, disparó y su cerebro salió despedido en varias direcciones. Jamás podría hablar tranquilamente de aquello, Augustus no siguió preguntando- ¿Dónde está mi abuelo?

-Dejó el lugar para reunirse con Nott, alguna cosa importante referida a la Temple- mintió Augustus, no tan lejos de la verdad de todas formas.

-¿Qué cosa puede ser más importante que este maldito ataque?- dijo Adrian, todavía tratando de quitarse la imagen de Ansell lanzándole un _avada _a dos niños de tres y cuatro años. Los ojos vacios y muertos de los infantes lo perseguirían en pesadillas hasta el día de su muerte, de eso estaba seguro. Sentía culpa, se sentía sucio, sus manos todavía temblaban. No había considerado las consecuencias de sus acciones, él solo siguió las órdenes de su Dolohov. Ansell se negaba en redondo en ejecutar a sus propios sobrinos, Adrian consideraba que era un mago excelente, un buen combatiente, no estaba dispuesto a matarlo, no era practico perder a un hombre de esa forma, eran los niños o era Ansell y escogió…escogió…una vida por sobre las otras, así que lo obligó con el _imperius,_ pero no midió la reacción del hombre, Adrian había mirado esos ojos y vio odio absoluto, dirigido contra él y contra sí mismo, vergüenza, humillación, culpabilidad, todo eso en unas fracciones de segundo, leyó su rostro como si se tratase de un libro abierto, cuando Adrian supo lo que Ansell pretendía hacer con esa pistola, fue demasiado tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, en el momento de analizarlo fríamente, él lo supo….el único asesino esa noche se llamaba Adrian Pucey.

-Que se yo…ya sabes los misteriosos que son esos tres- respondió Augustus evasivo-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Recibí nuevas órdenes de mi padre- dijo Adrian- algunas tropas están incendiando Londres, yo he venido a trasladar a los miembros del ministerio a un lugar más seguro y también a los prisioneros.

Los ojos verdes de Augustus brillaron de pura maldad. De pronto los hombres de Adrian se dispersaron al caer varios hechizos sobre ellos. Eran los de la resistencia, al parecer los siguieron hasta allí

-Déjame a mí los prisioneros, tú encárgate de la defensa- dijo Augustus mientras reunía a varios soldados. La noche se le había amargado cuando la perra de Rose Weasley había tratado de patearle el trasero y matarlo en el ínterin, era hora de divertirse un rato.

-Al terminar de resolver este pequeño problemita te seguiré. Recuerda lo que me prometiste Augustus , busca a Gemma Abbott primero que a nadie y ponla a resguardo- dijo Adrian, mientras se iba a lanzar hechizos contra sus atacantes.

-Hecho- dijo Augustus.

0o0

Los truenos azotaban el cielo, estaba cayendo una torrencial lluvia, sin embargó él permanecía sentado en su trono de piedra en la atalaya más alta del Castillo de Hogwarts, vigilante, enfocando su vista más allá de lo que los ojos humanos podrían ser capaces. Tenía bajo el rostro y su cara estaba ocultada por largos mechones húmedos de cabello.

Mientras sus manos aferraban con fuerza los brazos de la silla, él pensaba.

_Londres…cubierto en llamas….cenizas…..la ciudad santa se convertiría en maldita._

_Fuego que consume…fuego que purifica….no quedara piedra sobre piedra. _

Eran ahora una sola voluntad, un solo hombre. La presencia maldita que lo poseía tenía consciencia propia, sin embargo la suya seguía allí, ndemne, tan maquiavélica y perversa como siempre, solo con más poder….más poder….poder que lo alimentaba y al mismo tiempo lo consumía….poder, magia y locura. Estaba borracho, embriagado de magia, tanto poder en sus manos, incontenible, que se desbordaba y desbordaba hasta hacerlo casi caer en el abismo, pero él aguantaba….porque él…Theo Nott….no era igual que los demás. La altura del premio siempre estaba a la medida del sacrificio. Y él había ofrecido, su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma.

Zarcillos oscuros salían de su cuerpo retorciéndose alrededor de este como volutas de humo infernal. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero él permanecía ajeno a la inclemencia del clima. El cielo estaba muy oscuro, solo de vez en cuando algún relámpago caía muy cerca de él, relumbrando fugazmente hasta desaparecer y de nuevo sumergirlo en las tinieblas.

Dolohov se apareció ante él, seguido de Avery, los dos ancianos caminaron con cautela hacia Nott quien siguió sentado con la cabeza gacha, inmóvil como una estatua de piedra, vestido con ropas oscuras, confundiéndose con la negra noche que él mismo había invocado.

-Rose Weasley estaba en la Temple- informó Dolohov- con Draco Malfoy. Tiene una espada mágica en su poder.

-La misma espada descrita en los documentos de Dumblendore, en los anales de la orden del Fénix y los registros de Hogwarts- confirmó Avery- la misma espada que se supone no puede ser tocada por ningún mortal, la espada que mandó a buscar El Heraldo. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Nott entonces levantó el rostro y clavó sus gélidos ojos azules en los dos ancianos….al escuchar sus palabras entonces finalmente comprendió. ¡SI!…..esa era la respuesta….la única respuesta posible. El Heraldo en él vio confirmada sus sospechas. Por eso no podía matar a la chica a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por asesinarla en varias ocasiones, por eso Draco Malfoy era invulnerable a las maldiciones imperdonables, por esa razón ambos permanecían aún vivos fastidiando sus planes.

-El nombre de la espada es Sorcha…se llama como ella ….Sorcha- la voz de Nott sonaba desdoblada, al mismo tiempo hablaban él y El Heraldo.

-¿Quién demonios es Sorcha?-preguntó Dolohov bastante exasperado, no le gustaba perder y esa noche de alguna forma una muchacha que podía ser su nieta lo venció, Nott no le contestó, Dolohov caminó de un lado a otro, maldiciendo la maldita lluvia que se había convertido de pronto en un torrencial aguacero, no compartía con Nott el gusto que tenia este por las reuniones inesperadas en los sitios más inverosímiles, como por ejemplo las atalayas de las torres del castillo de Hogwarts en medio de un diluvio, pero ni modo, el asunto era urgente, más allá de las consideraciones climáticas del caso- la condenada muchacha parecía poseída por el demonio, si yo no supiese que el Diablo está muy entretenido poseyéndote a ti, sin duda habría tenido mis dudas al respecto.

-El Diablo no existe….solo el Oscuro…el Dios sin nombre- contestó Nott.

-Fue digno de presenciar todo el acontecimiento, de pronto entramos al edificio y tanto Malfoy como la muchacha Weasley estaban allí para enfrentarme, todo iba muy bien hasta que ella desenvainó la espada y el polvo se levantó de la junturas de piedra de la Temple y se unió a la espada que estaba en llamas y luego..- Dolohov se detuvo y se giró hasta quedar frente a Nott, los ojos del anciano estaban más penetrantes que nunca- luego…sucedió "eso"…tengo que aceptar que fue bastante impresionante. Tuve que salir de allí inmediatamente, no había manera posible de luchar contra ella. Explícame ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? Si es que lo sabes.

-No era polvo…eran cenizas….las cenizas de los caballeros de la luz….de los Templarios y de todos los que han muerto en la Temple defendiendo los secretos que allí pernoctan, los secretos del antiguo enemigo. Ellos le prestaron su fuerza…y su poder por medio de la espada- dijo Nott- era imposible que ganases. No sabias lo que enfrentabas….ahora ya lo sabes.

-Y por supuesto…..tú lo sospechabas antes que nosotros, solo nos enviaste para confirmarlo. No te mataría compartir los datos que tienes Heraldo…Nott o quien quieras que seas ahora- dijo Avery con fastidio- Lo cierto es que Draco Malfoy destruyó la Temple por lo que sin duda, hemos perdido información valiosa para nuestros fines. Pero Londres arde en llamas tal cual tus deseos.

-Se encontrará la forma…siempre existe una forma- dijo Nott luego levantó una mano y la cerró en puño- de todas formas su secreto ha sido develado ante mí. Y ellos no lo saben. Ese conocimiento representa nuestra fuente de poder.

Una sorpresa….definitivamente había sido una gran una sorpresa. Miles de años escondiéndose del Inominado, guardando la magia, manteniendo el equilibrio….un equilibrio que mantenía al Dios Oscuro con las manos atadas. Esa era la respuesta. El antiguo enemigo había reaparecido.

_No….siempre estuvo allí….frente a nuestras narices….hemos sido …descuidados._ El Heraldo no estaba contento, poco importaba, él tampoco. Sin embargo, todavía no había una situación de la cual Theo Nott no sacase el mayor provecho.

Nott echó a reírse con alevosía…..matar a Rose Weasley para cumplir el sacrificio prometido era su objetivo principal para obtener el favor del dios Oscuro y honrar una promesa de sangre y muerte, pero destruir al antiguo enemigo….El Inominado saltaría de una pata, completamente satisfecho, le ofrecería el universo en bandeja de plata solo por quitarlos del camino. Dos por el precio de uno.

_Lo prometido es una deuda que pienso saldar….Un Nott siempre paga sus deudas._

_Que así sea_….contestó El Heraldo…._ha llegado la hora de acabar con todos_. _Este mundo llegó a su fin….nos veremos en el otro...que será nuestro…nuestro….nuestro. _

_¿Qué hay con Avery y Dolohov? ¿Deben desaparecer?_

_No….son parte del plan …imprescindibles….ustedes son la Triada…nuestro instrumento, así como ellos son dos…nosotros somos tres. _

-¿Quiénes son …."ellos"?- preguntó Avery. Nott prestó atención, la habilidad en legerenmancia de Michael Avery era legendaria y por la expresión de su cara, había captado lo suficiente.

-Ellos son el antiguo enemigo…..los verdaderos Caballeros de la Orden de Walpurguis, aquellos de quienes ustedes el Trivuriato tomó el nombre en mala hora- dijo Nott con la voz desdoblada y el rostro contorsionado de pura furia contenida- El Guerrero y la Hechicera caminan de nuevo por el mundo….mejor dicho….. El Hechicero y la Guerrera.

0o0

Rose seguía de rodillas en el piso abrazando a Ángela, todavía no podía creer que finalmente la tenía en brazos. En medio de tanta desdicha ese día, tanta muerte y desolación, veía como renacía la esperanza. Contra todo pronóstico su hija estaba viva…viva…sana y salva. Scorpius tenía que saberlo…de inmediato.

Entonces Rose vio la espada que tenia amarrada en el cinturón y una sensación de incertidumbre la inundó. Observó sus manos…las mismas manos que sostenían a su niña…cubiertas de sangre, esa noche, ella se había convertido en una asesina. Rose gimió, perturbada por el hecho de que estaba tocando a su bebé con su piel corrupta y manchada por la muerte. Mucho tiempo atrás se preguntó quién era ella y que quería de la vida. _Se tú misma, no intentes ser otra cosa, jamás estarás completa sino es de esa forma_, fue el consejo de Felicia el día que se conocieron y solo hasta ahora, Rose vía la trampa escondida en esas palabras, ser ella misma, un deseo fatuo, jamás había podido ser ella misma, solo fue Rose con Scorpius, solo con él, luego….luego le arrebataron cualquier oportunidad de llegar a conocerse a sí misma. Fue maltratada física y espiritualmente, de todas las maneras posibles, extendida y jalada en cuatro direcciones distintas y ahora ni siquiera era dueña de su propio destino. No escogió nacer como un walpurguis, aceptó ser entrenada porque quería rehacer su cuerpo roto y alejar la pesadilla, pero no fue hasta esa noche, cuando experimentó lo que vivió que se dio cuenta de la magnitud del significado del compromiso que había hecho…un compromiso de por vida y del cual no podía escapar.

Experimentó en carne propia la espeluznante sensación de ser manejada por una voluntad superior a ella, que tomaba sus emociones, su miedo, su dolor, su rabia, su deseo de venganza y las transformaba en fuerza brutal y desmedida, otorgándole el poder para destruir a sus enemigos, a quienes intentaron de nuevo quebrantarla y que seguro de nuevo lo harían. No descansarían hasta verla muerta, eso era seguro. Y el medio fue la espada, esa espada que le había sido ofrecida supuestamente para ser tomada por otro…..otro que no debía ser ella y que sin embargo…fue ella…ella. Fabián la engañó, la manipuló, sabía que ella correría a donde fuese que estuviese Draco sin importar las consecuencias, usó sus sentimientos y la lealtad hacia su maestro en contra suya, fue conducida como un borrego al matadero, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que iba a enfrentar. Y nadie la preparó, Draco no la advirtió.

_El poder de los Walpurguis jamás debe ser desestimado….nunca, la orden persigue sus propios objetivos y no le importa pasar por encima de la voluntad de quien sea para conseguirlo, y nosotros nos debemos a ella en cuerpo y alma._ Esas fueron las primeras enseñanzas de Draco. _Somos la caballería, el frente de batalla, somos el instrumento mortal que asegura el equilibrio y la permanencia de la magia en los humanos._

Las dos caras de la misma moneda…magia….magia y poder…nada puede igualar eso….nada. Nott, Dolohov y Avery lo sabían, su tío Harry lo sabía, su madre, su padre, Draco Malfoy, Scorpius intentaba obtener el liderazgo de los wargs para ayudar a evitar el desastre, él también lo sabía, ella lo sabía, el motivo de esa guerra no le era ajeno a nadie. La balanza se inclinaría hacia un lado u otro y mucho se perdería en el camino.

_Soy una maldita marioneta, un peón en un juego de ajedrez cósmico, otro soldado mas en una pelea eterna entre el bien y el mal que jamás acabará….los dos lados de la magia perpetuamente enfrentados. _ La certeza de que había encontrado la respuesta correcta hizo que la indignación estallara dentro de ella. _¿Por qué?_

Rose apoyó su frente en la de la niña, y besó sus labios con ternura, luego clavó sus ojos en Draco.

_¿Tú lo sabías? ¿y no me lo dijiste?_

_No era el momento apropiado para decirte lo de Ángela._

_No me refiero a mi hija…tú sabías lo que iba a suceder conmigo, el cambio en mi interior….como la espada reaccionaria, lo que haría conmigo, por eso no querías tomarla en tus manos, lo sabías y no me lo dijiste._

_Te equivocas….yo no tenía manera de saberlo. _

_¡Mientes!_

Draco siguió mirándola fijamente. En ese momento se sentía como un maldito embaucador. Pero él de verdad nunca tuvo manera de saberlo, hasta el último momento, cuando la vio con la maldita espada.

Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso que estaba dentro ella carcomía su interior, despojándola de toda fuerza de voluntad.

_Dios….no dejes que me pierda en mi misma_

La bebé ya había empezado a inquietarse y Hermione la tomó en brazos, Rose estuvo a punto de protestar cuando se dio cuenta de que era tarde en la noche y que probablemente la niña necesitaba dormir. Cuando Hermione observó que su hija parecía a punto de romper a llorar nuevamente, le entregó nuevamente a Ángela, no sin un poco de inquietud. Había algo en la actitud de Rose que no le gustaba, estaba demasiado pálida, sus manos le temblaban, sus ojos estaba desorbitados, además llevaba una espada. Hermione jamás se hubiese imaginado que su hija pudiese manejar ese tipo de arma, ningún arma. La expresión de su cara desencajada le indicó que Rose estaba trastornada por algo mas allá de reencontrarse con su hija. Además estaba cubierta de sangre…completamente cubierta de sangre.

-Un ratito mas Rose, solo un rato mas, no hay que descontrolarle el sueño, después seremos nosotros los que sufriremos con Ángela insomne- dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Rose, la tocaba, pero la sentía extraña, esa antigua familiaridad que compartían no estaba, percibió esa corriente de energía mágica extraña a ella cuando la abrazó. Era como si su hija…hubiese cambiado de una manera que ella no podía precisar.

-Es tan chiquitita- susurró Rose mientras arrullaba tiernamente a Ángela a quien se le iban cerrando los ojos poco a poco-Y tan bonita….

-Hija, estoy tan contenta de verte- le dijo Hermione abrazándola de nuevo. Rose temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Rose sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. _La herida del alma…..la herida del alma…..la herida del alma….el Walpurguis que debe ser tocado por las tres heridas…falta la herida del alma…El Guerrero…la Hechicera._ El frio se instaló en su cuerpo, dentro de sí, ella sabía que el calor en su corazón había huido para siempre.

_Los caballeros Walpurguis….nos debemos a la orden, no huimos de nuestra misión….nunca._

Las luces del amplio recinto en donde se encontraban todos empezaron a parpadear. Hermione miró inquieta los focos, así como Harry y Draco.

_Nott y los suyos amenazan la existencia de nuestro mundo. Pretenden exterminarnos a todos. Sirven a un poder superior ante lo cual no hay defensa posible_. Rose giró lentamente para ver las caras de su familia, sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos. _Todos ellos comprometidos en una lucha que no ganaran, no sin ayuda, esto nunca ha sido por el poder político, es la supremacía de una parte de la magia lo que se juega aquí. _

_-_Te adoro hija- dijo Hermione ofreciéndole un beso en la frente a Rose.

-Yo también mamá- respondió Rose-Te quiero mucho mamá…

-Shihhh- dijo Hermione- estamos juntas…eso es lo importante- cuando tocó sus manos se dio cuenta de lo frías que estaban- Rose ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada….no sucede nada- dijo Rose meciendo a su niña para dormirla, mientras no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Draco. El lazo que los unía estaba más fuerte que nunca, el torrente de emociones incontroladas de Rose no pasaba desapercibido a Draco.

_Necesito Respuestas….!ahora! _los ojos azules de ella refulgían

_Y las tendrás._ Draco fue tajante en su mensaje, su mirada fue dura y gélida. No podía perder la autoridad frente a ella, no ahora.

-Veo que la regresaste sana y salva- dijo Ron acercándose a Draco Malfoy-Te debo un favor.

-No…no me debes nada, solo saldo una deuda de honor con esta familia- dijo Draco secamente, atento a los pensamientos de Rose, que cada vez se hacían más volátiles y caóticos.

-Papá- Hugo fue caminando hacia ellos, detrás de él estaban Molly, Theo Jr. y Marina- Wilhen y Gustav los encontraron en un muelle a unos kilómetros de aqui.

-¡Molly!- los abuelos Weasley´s fueron al encuentro de la chica quien se dejó abrazar y besar con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Estaba vestida casi en harapos, pero un fino abrigo de lana cubría sus hombros, le quedaba grande, puesto que era de Theo Jr. el chico estaba a su lado, sin decir gran cosa, estaba un poco intimidado por la gran cantidad de personas presentes, gente a quien no conocía.

-Este ha sido un día grandioso…grandioso, mis dos nietas han regresado a nosotros- dijo la señora Weasley-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

-Estamos bien- dijo Molly con seguridad mientras no tanto no se separaba de Theo Jr. quien estaba muy pálido al igual que Marina- este es Theo, un amigo de la escuela.

-Mucho gusto….Theodore Nott- dijo Theo. Jr estrechando una mano, Arthur Weasley dirigió una mirada rápida a Harry, quien enseguida se acercó al grupo.

-Es el hermano de Nott- susurró Harry observando al chico, dirigió una mirada interrogadora a Molly y luego se fijó en la hermosa mujer rubia que los acompañaba. Era una chica joven, alta y delgada, su túnica era bastante elegante, de un color verde oscuro, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verde agua, el cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza y cubierto con un gorro de lana, su postura era firme, imponente, caminaba con dignidad como si fuese una princesa o algo así, sin embargo miraba nerviosa todo a su alrededor, se apretaba las manos constantemente, una alianza dorada adornaba uno de sus dedos. Harry parpadeó dos veces al verla, de pronto le parecía conocida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Harry acercándose hasta la chica.

-Sr. Potter….soy….soy Marina Merrey- dijo Marina.

-Es decir Marina Nott….eres su esposa….¿No es así?- preguntó Harry, Marina asintió, el Sr. Weasley le echó una mirada de advertencia a Harry quien recordaba haber visto el anuncio en la crónica social del Dialy Prophet , le sorprendió de sobre manera, la diferencia de edad era notoria y lo reacio del novio para casarse durante años ampliamente conocida, le llamó la atención el acontecimiento ¿Para qué rayos Nott iba a casarse con una muchacha huérfana que podía ser su hija? Los Merrey eran sangre pura, pero la herencia pasó al hermano mayor del finado Sr. Merrey, la niña sobrevivía de lo que su tío le daba, Harry recordaba haberla conocido a los diez años de edad, como auror, debido a la investigación del asesinato de su padre tuvo que interrogarla y le llamó la atención que mientras practicó la legeremancia con ella, la niña se le resistió como nunca había visto algo así, al final no pudo sacar algo en concreto, pero la sospecha permaneció. Siempre le intrigo ¿Qué escondía esa pequeña niña? Ahora esa niña había crecido y era la esposa de su peor enemigo.

¿Por qué Nott se casó con ella? ¿Si no fue por el dinero? ¿Por qué? Con tantas mujeres sangre limpia para donde escoger, mujeres de su edad, con mayor abolengo y dinero. Era hermosa…eso sí, desde que conoció a Victoire no había visto algo así, una mujer tan bella que parecía irreal ¿Y si él la deseaba? ¿Si realmente la estimaba? Eso era algo a considerar y ahora la chica estaba en sus manos

- ¿Estas desarmada?- preguntó de nuevo Harry.

-Si…Sr. Potter- dijo Marina bajando el rostro, enseñando sus manos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó de nuevo Harry receloso mientras le revisaba la túnica.

-Hui de él- contestó Marina en susurros- me aseguré de tener un destino mejor que la muerte.

-¿Por qué iba a matarte? Después de todo eres su mujer- preguntó Harry.

-Soy su esposa y su vidente….lo traicioné- respondió Marina.

-Esa no es Rose….Rose…! Dios! que ganas tenia de verte….me dijeron que estabas muerta, pero yo sabía que era una mentira….él siempre miente…¿y ese bebé? ¿Quién es?- dijo Molly mientras intentaba correr hacia Rose.

Rose cuando escuchó su nombre, se giró poco a poco. Y entonces vio a Marina y sintió como todas sus defensas mentales se quebraban se le hacía tarea de titanes contener aquello que crecía en su interior como una tormenta. Todavía cargaba a Ángela en brazos, cuando caminó poco a poco hacia la joven. Su mirada se ensombreció al reconocer la cara de Marina y un chillido de angustia se escapó de sus labios hasta el punto que tuvo que mordérselos para reprimirlo. En su cabeza empezaron a suceder imágenes de sangre y dolor, una rabia indómita empezó a correr por sus venas.

Molly fue atajada en vuelo por Draco quien la echó a un lado, había observado detalladamente cada reacción de Rose, la turbulencia en su aura le demostraba que lo que le sucedía no terminaba todavía.

-Tú- dijo Rose mientras la apuntaba acusadoramente con un dedo- tú….tú estabas allí….con ellos.

-Weasley- dijo Marina dando un paso adelante cuando la vio, sabía que vivía, necesitaba explicarse con ella- no sabía lo que iban a hacerte….lo juró…

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Harry.

-Tú estabas allí y no hiciste nada….nada- dijo Rose con indignación- viste como me golpeaban, como suplique clemencia…como pedí por mi hijo y tú no hiciste nada…

-Rose….no es el momento- dijo Draco avanzando hacia ella lentamente, con cautela. Rose tenia a la niña consigo, la aferraba con fuerza como si temiese perderla. No podía hacer un movimiento en falso, honestamente no sabía que iba a hacer Rose en ese momento, solo sentía su rabia.

-Ella es la mujer de ese maldito- dijo Rose, Ángela abrió los ojos y empezó a removerse inquieta - ella es quien se revuelca con él, su puta. Es su cómplice…siempre fue su cómplice.

-Yo intenté ayudarte….pero él me amenazó….por favor….perdóname- contestó Marina angustiada, de pronto sentía los vellos de su cuerpo erizado. Estaba desprotegida, entre extraños, no era ilusa, sabía que no iba a ser bien recibida, pero Rose Weasley la miraba como si quisiese matarla con sus propias manos en ese justo momento.

-No habrá clemencia para ti ni para los tuyos- la voz de Rose entonces se hizo más gruesa, su agarré sobre la niña se aflojó cuando ella sintió que incomodaba a la bebé, de alguna manera todavía su instinto maternal estaba presente. Era obvio que no la dañaría, no se atrevería bajo ningún concepto en ponerla en riesgo, Draco decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Hermione…coge a la niña…ahora y sal de aquí por lo que más quieras.- gritó Draco, Hermione fue hasta Rose con rapidez y le arrebató a Ángela de los brazos, Rose no opuso resistencia alguna, la bebé empezó a llorar desconsolada al ser apartada de los brazos de su madre tan bruscamente.

Rose se fue acercando a Marina, su cara estaba contorsionada en una máscara de indignación. Bajó el rostro por un momento y cuando lo levantó, de nuevo sus ojos estaban negros. Hermione dio un grito asustada cuando vio la expresión de rabia de su hija y retrocedió paso a paso hasta que un auror la tomó de un brazo e intentó llevársela del lugar.

-No …déjame aquí….no voy a abandonar a mi hija- dijo Hermione sin moverse un milímetro, pero el auror se puso frente a ella como un escudo, al lado de la puerta de la salida. Las luces parpadearon hasta apagarse, solo quedaron los focos amarillos de emergencia.

Rose tomó la espada que tenia colgando a un lado de la pierna y la desenvainó. De nuevo la hoja empezó a flamear, el fulgor de las llamas otorgaban a su figura un aspecto sobrenatural. Amenazó a Marina, quien iba retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó el muro. Rose maniobraba la espada con tal destreza que parecía parte de su cuerpo. Harry no dejaba de asombrarse, de pronto sentía ese cosquilleo en sus manos alertándolo.

-Rose ¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó Ron desconcertado yendo hacia su hija, Draco lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¡No!- exclamó Draco secamente- déjame esto a mí.

-Soy su padre- dijo Ron deshaciéndose con furia del brazo de Draco.

-Si…eres su padre….nadie te niega tus derechos, pero yo soy su maestro….Weasley…no te metas- dijo Draco en tono sepulcral

Harry desenvainó su varita, su sexto sentido no le falló, olía el peligro.

-Rose aléjate de esa mujer- dijo Harry utilizando su tono más calmado posible. Se le atravesó en el medio

-Apártate- contestó Rose, apuntándolo con la espada, hizo un gesto con la mano y una fuerza desconocida e invisible quitó a Harry de su camino.

-Aléjense de ella….de inmediato- dijo Draco- Potter- dijo llamando a Harry quien se levantaba del suelo todavía atónito- dile a tus aurores que vengan.

-¿Qué le sucede a Rose?- exclamo Harry.

-No bastaré yo solo para contenerla- dijo Draco desenfundando su varita y luego miró a Marina…

-Niña…huye…ahora- Marina entonces corrió hacia un lado con todas sus fuerzas.

Rose corrió hacia ella y dio un salto para intentar clavarle la espada, Draco no tuvo tiempo de conjurar ningún hechizo, estaba asombrado de que ella lo atacase, levantó su varita instintivamente para protegerse y la espada la corto en dos, Draco fue lo suficientemente ágil para escabullirse de Rose y entonces arrancó un soporte alargado de metal del suelo, para usarlo como arma.

Rose retrocedió un paso y levantó la espada amenazante hacia Draco.

-Quítate de mi camino- dijo Rose.

-No-contestó Draco.

-Bien…tú así lo quisiste- dijo Rose mientras se lanzaba contra él, Draco maniobró la vara de metal para intentar contener los fuertes golpes de Rose, incluso logró patearle la mano pero ella mantuvo la espada.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño- dijo Draco.

-Más daño del que has hecho….imposible - dijo ella con la cara contorsionada por la furia, mientras se lanzaba otra vez hacia él, Draco se sintió inquieto con su acusación, sin embargo se obligó a recordarse a sí mismo que ella fuera de control, estaba diciendo lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, estaba molesta, furiosa y confundida, una peligrosa combinación, parte era su culpa pero no totalmente y ella lo tendría que entender …por las buenas o por las manos. Recobró la calma rápidamente, con habilidad y rapidez sobre humana contenía cada golpe de espada, maniobró la vara y logró desarmarla. Rose entonces le lanzó un puñetazo que lo envió al otro lado del lugar hasta golpearse contra un muro. Draco sintió como su hombro se resentía pero volvió al ataque. Ella recogió su espada y ambos corrieron uno hacia al otro, saltando vertiginosamente en el aire, de nuevo la vara y la espada chocaron, Draco entonces levantó una pierna y le pateó el pecho con tanta fuerza que ella cayó de espaldas en el suelo, atontada por el golpe, sangrando por los ojos y las fosas nasales, pero se recuperó rápido volviendo a tomar la espada.

Draco se puso frente a ella a una distancia prudencial, todavía llevaba la vara de metal en su mano.

-Se que estás molesta conmigo pero te repito….no lo sabía, no fue mi culpa y este no es el momento de discutirlo- dijo Draco calmado y luego añadió-Solo te lo pediré una vez….Rose, por favor, baja la maldita espada.

-No- dijo Rose tomando la espada con ambas manos apuntando hacia Marina- ella debe morir.

- No…no sin un juicio- dijo Draco.

-Casi me matan….a mí nadie me ofreció ninguna oportunidad- contestó Rose.

-Rose…esta no eres tú…..no eres tú…..contrólate…no dejes que tu rabia y tu indignación te hagan tomar un camino que después lamentaras…tú no eres ninguna asesina- dijo Draco.

- ¿No lo soy? ¿Estás seguro? – Rose lanzó las palabras al aire, pero Draco no le respondió, no iba a delatarla aunque ella se estuviese delatando a sí misma- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? ¡Respóndeme! ¿De quién?- Rose maniobró la espada, flexionó sus brazos, hizo una finta probando su peso y luego la bajó. Estaba de pie, frente a toda su familia, los miró a cada uno de ellos, quienes a su vez la observaban atónitos. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, y empezó a tomar el control de sí misma.

-Baja la espada- ordenó Draco usando su compulsión mental contra ella- ¡Ahora! Rose, tu maestro te pide que acates una orden.

Rose dejó caer la espada inmediatamente, cuando el arma cesó contacto con ella dejo de flamear, él usó toda su determinación y su poder mental para obligarla. Lo cual lógicamente la enfureció más.

_No soy tu juguete._

_Nunca te he considerado como tal._

_Eso no es lo que has demostrado hoy._

_Rose….te amo. _

Ella tembló de pies a cabezas al escuchar esa declaración en su mente, esta vez sin disfrazases, sin metáforas, palabras certeras y precisas, sintió su corazón pararse por un segundo y latir de nuevo, ella de ninguna manera era indiferente a esas palabras y quizás eso era lo peor de todo.

_Maldito seas por ponerme en esta situación._

_Me declaro culpable de quererte como lo hago. En esta vida…hay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo controlar. _

-Quizás te haga falta desahogarte un poco- dijo Draco lanzando la vara hacia un lado, y quitándose su túnica. Luego asumió una posición de combate y con una mano le hizo un gesto a Rose para que viniese hasta él- Atácame….con todo lo que tengas, sudarás tu rabia, pondrás tu mente en claro y dejaras de comportarte como una perfecta idiota frente de tu familia y de tu hija.

Rose corrió hacia él y empezó a golpear con los puños. Draco bloqueó cada uno de sus golpes con agilidad, ella intentó patearlo y él la esquivo. Dracó se inclinó e intentó barrer sus pies con los suyos, pero ella dio un salto hacia atrás, conservando un perfecto equilibrio, luego se giró y lo pateó de nuevo, Draco la tomó de la pierna y la hizo girar en el aire hasta hacerla caer de espaldas sobre el suelo.

-Siempre te tomó desprevenida, mucha intensidad de tu parte….demasiada….conserva la cabeza fría y los pies sobre la tierra….esa siempre es la primera lección- dijo Draco expeliendo confianza por los cuatro costados.

Rose se levantó de nuevo, su cabello estaba despeinado y le caía desordenado sobre la cara, su cuerpo asumió de nuevo la posición básica de combate, lucia decidamente peligrosa. Harry la miraba apreciativamente, ella era ágil y fuerte, observó los músculos marcados de sus piernas y sus brazos, en tensión, preparados a atacar en cualquier momento. Cuando la vio maniobrando esa espada no podía creérselo, ahora que la observaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, no pudo menos que admirarse, Malfoy había hecho bien su trabajo entrenándola.

-Wow- Hugo no salía de su asombro, miró a su padre – Ella es buena. Malfoy no se atreverá a herirla ¿Verdad?

-No lo ha hecho hasta ahora, al parecer solo quiere darle una lección, tú hermana obviamente está siendo irracional- dijo Ron intranquilo- no la dañara, si lo hace, lo mató.

Harry se acercó.

-¿Tu entiendes algo de esto?- preguntó Ron.

-Por lo visto tienen un desacuerdo y ella no se lo está tomando muy bien- dijo Harry, su mano apresó el brazo de Marina Merrey- no debemos dejar que maté a la chica.

-No lo hará…es mi hija… se enciende rápido pero al final le entra la razón aunque sea a golpes- dijo Ron- aunque es fastidioso que sea Malfoy quien la rete.

-Están brindando un buen espectáculo…sin lugar a dudas- comentó Harry.

-Permanece atento….si esos dos se desmadran …tendremos que sepáralos- dijo Ron.

-Los aurores están listos a mi señal- aseguró Harry- nadie va a salir herido.

-Eso espero- dijo Ron no muy convencido todavía.

Rose se lanzó nuevamente a una serie de ataques hacia Draco, de frente y con decisión, ambos pelando recorrieron todo el lugar, Draco lograba bloquear todos sus golpes y patadas de manera magistral, la gente se apartaba dándoles espació. Luego de unos minutos que se hicieron interminables, ambos se detuvieron.

Rose se inclinó apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respiraba agitadamente, estaba agotada, cada musculo de su cuerpo dolía y ardía como si estuviese siendo consumido en brazas. Draco se mantuvo de pie frente a ella, inalterable, ni una gota de sudor adornaba su frente.

La rabia poco a poco se fue extinguiendo, hasta solo dejar un resquicio de indignación, ella lo miró fijamente, estaba triste y él lo sentía….triste y confusa.

-¿Todavía con ganas de pelear?- preguntó él.

-No…pero tú y yo no hemos resuelto nada- contestó ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Draco acercándose, estaba preocupado por ella, se sentía incomodo y con una espina en su corazón. De alguna manera sentía que había perdido su confianza y eso era intolerable.

-No- respondió ella incorporándose- no creo que me vaya a sentir mejor en mucho tiempo. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste?

-La verdad absoluta- dijo él, entre tanto, sin proponérselo, una serie de imágenes corrió por su cabeza, Rose las vio…se vio a ella misma…con él….sus labios unidos, besándose, sus manos recorriendo su piel desnuda, encendiéndola con cada toque, con cada caricia, la contundencia de la imagen la turbó, el calor de su cuerpo unido al suyo, la paz que sintió, la fuerza de la unión.

Ella gimió sorprendida de lo que sentía, de verse a sí misma en la intimidad con él, luego avanzó hacia Draco caminando con rapidez y le dio un puñetazo con fuerza en el rostro. Draco sintió el golpe pero no se movió un milímetro, cerró los ojos mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué fue?- preguntó él.

_-Me besaste….me ….besaste…me tocaste- _dijo ella mentalmente con apremio.

_-No lo hice_- dijo él bastante serio, solo la intensidad de su mirada, dirigida solo y exclusivamente a ella lo delataban.

_-Lo pensaste-_ dijo ella antes de ofrecerle una mirada asesina. Entonces hizo algo inexplicable, con la misma mano que lo golpeó, acarició levemente su mejilla, mientras lo observaba con dureza. Draco le tomó la mano y le besó el dorso, allí frente a todos, sin importarle lo que pensarían.

-Mis más profundos respetos señora, ha ganado la pelea- Draco haciéndole una reverencia, le ofreció el tratamiento formal de un caballero Walpurguis a una dama Walpurguis, mientras elevaba su mano delante de todo el mundo, girándola en una vuelta completa, orgulloso, señalándola así como la victoriosa en esa singular medida de fuerzas.

- Este día tú y yo hemos aprendido algo-comentó Draco mirando fijamente al vacio.

-Sin duda alguna…nunca confíes en nadie….ni siquiera en ti mismo- dijo Rose retirando la mano con seguridad, sin permitirse un desastroso momento de debilidad, aunque estuviese ardiendo por dentro en miles de emociones diferentes.

_Pero no lo olvides jamás Rose, somos dueños de nuestros pensamientos, emociones, palabras y responsables de nuestras acciones y decisiones. Yo soy dueño de lo que siento por ti. Pueden quitármelo todo menos eso- _dijo él mentalmente_- aunque no vaya a hacer nada al respecto. Aun así, lo lamento por ti y por mí._

-Tú y yo hablaremos….pero no será está noche- dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él. Se inclinó a tomar la espada y ajustarla a su cinto.

-Por casualidad, ¿entre tantos pergaminos que revisaste y destruiste en la Temple, encontraste algo sobre la espada?- preguntó Rose.

-Su nombre es Sorcha….el mismo nombre de la hechicera walpurguis que la maldijo- dijo Draco.

-Bien….Sorcha ….me gusta… ¡Así que estás maldita Sorcha!, por lo tú y yo menos compartimos algo en común- dijo Rose tocando la empuñadura. Dirigió su mirada a Marina, quien estaba franqueada por Harry y Ron.

-No morirás de mi mano. Pero que te sirva de advertencia….jamás intentes nada en contra de mi o de los míos de nuevo- dijo Rose.

Tal determinación en sus palabras sorprendió a su padre. Rose lucia grande, majestuosa, poderosa en la magia y en la lucha. Hablaba con una autoridad indiscutible. Hermosa y terrible, cubierta por un aura dorada, por primera vez Ron Weasley veía la magnificencia de un caballero Walpurguis en todo su esplendor. No sabía si asustarse o sentirse orgulloso de ella.

-Te probaré que estás equivocada conmigo…seguro que lo haré- respondió Marina.

-Yo no seré tu juez….si dices la verdad…..obtendrás mi perdón…pero jamás olvidaré- dijo Rose.

-Que así sea- dijo Marina solemnemente, sus ojos verdes brillaban incandescentes- ambas recordaremos tus palabras. Eres una mujer justa Rose Weasley, gracias por no tomar la vida de quién te ha perjudicado tanto sin saberlo. Bendigo a tu niña, aunque tú me maldigas, paz y prosperidad veo en su futuro, ella será feliz.

Rose asintió. Luego se dirigió a su madre y le arrebató a la niña de los brazos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer- le gritó Draco- sabes que te seguiré como sea, lo vi en tu mente. Se lo que pretendes y no voy a dejarte sola en esto.

-No esperaba menos de ti…después de todo me debes muchas cosas …me lo debes todo- contestó Rose.

-¿Asumes tu papel como la Guerrera?- preguntó Draco temiendo la respuesta.

_Entonces es verdad….la espada….la espada es mía,_ se dijo Rose a sí misma.

-Lo hago…tengo que hacerlo….alguien tiene que hacerlo- dijo Rose sintiendo su corazón destrozarse a cada palabra.

Rose caminó al interior de la fortaleza con Ángela dormida en brazos. Hermione la siguió.

-Hija…espera- dijo Hermione temerosa- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Querrás decir hacia dónde vamos? tú vienes conmigo mamá- dijo Rose con decisión- ¿Ángela tiene ropa de invierno?

-Si ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Recógela….tú, la niña y yo nos iremos de este lugar esta noche- dijo Rose, dispuesta a matar a quien se atreviese a contrariarla.

0o0

La Leyenda

Una vez, en los albores de los tiempos de la magia, El guerrero y la hechicera hicieron su aparición…representando el lado bueno de la magia….fueron los primeros Walpurguis, los que fundaron la orden, a ellos les fue encomendado por siempre guardar el equilibrio.

Pero el Oscuro caminaba en la tierra, desatando maldad y destrucción a su alrededor.

La hechicera se llamaba Sorcha….el guerrero Mäel y eran hermanos.

En una batalla donde se midieron los poderes de los dioses, el Oscuro mató a Mäel y se hizo de su espada, entonces Sorcha dolida por la muerte de su hermano y temiendo perder la confrontación, conjuró una poderosa maldición, metió su esencia mágica y la de su hermano en la espada y cuando eso sucedió, la espada se convirtió en llamas, quemando la mano del oscuro, quien la soltó, perdiendo el combate y siendo encerrado para siempre en el averno por los otros dioses.

Por cientos de años….la espada engulló el poder y la energía de cada guerrero mortal o inmortal que se atrevió a tomarla en sus manos, el arma tenía consciencia propia porque estaba maldita, conservaba la consciencia de sus portadores originales, la llamaron Sorcha, porque su temperamento era femenino, volátil y leal como la bruja que la hechizó. Haciendo caso a una profecía fue guardada por los poderes superiores, la única arma capaz de vencer un dios se mantuvo oculta, esperando por milenios a aquel que tendría el poder suficiente para blandirla de nuevo sin sufrir daño, tal como lo hicieron Sorcha y Mäel cuando les fue entregada.

La profecía y la historia de la espada fueron escritas en los anales de la orden y guardada en lo más profundo de la Temple, y allí la encontró Draco Malfoy la antigua leyenda en esa fatídica noche. "En el momento en que la oscuridad amenazase de nuevo, el Guerrero, La Hechicera y la espada reaparecerían."

0o0

-Tío Bill- Rose fue hacia él inmediatamente de hacer la aparición conjunta con Hermione y Angela. La chica observó su brazo quemado.

-Se suponía que tú estabas con Malfoy ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué has traido a la niña?-preguntó Bill confundido. No estaba al tanto que Rose conocía a su hija, había estado durante semanas tratando de llegar a Siberia. Mientras tanto Sheila le daba un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla a Rose. Bill se dio cuenta de que se conocían…pero ¿Cómo? Aun asi se guardó las preguntas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose cuando vio las llamaradas en el cielo.

-Aparecieron dos ragones-wargs….están atacándonos-dijo Sheila- tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato. Siguenos.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?- preguntó Rose mirando hacia todos lados, mientras tanto Draco había aparecido al lado de Hermione. Rose y él se miraron uno al otro, obviamente se aparecieron en el sitio en el peor momento posible, estaban en medio de un enfrentamiento, Hermione sujetaba con fuerza a Angela. _Yo me encargaré de tu madre y la niña….ve tranquila_, le dijo Draco a Rose mentalmente.

-No puedo desaparecerme con Ángela…no tengo magia- dijo Hermione con apremio a Draco este asintió.

-Y yo no puedo irme de aquí- dijo Draco, luego colocó su mano sobre Hermione y cerró los ojos, una especie de escudo irridescente la cubrió a ella y a la niña. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo hormigueaba al entrar en contacto con la magia- este escudo aguantara por un tiempo cualquier cosa, incluso el fuego , pero mantente alejada de este sitio.

-Cuida de mi hija Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione antes de echarse a correr alejándose del sitio con Ángela en brazos, la niña había despertado y miraba fascinada todo alrededor, permanecía quieta sin gritar, cosa que Hermione agradeció. Los wargs del sitio la miraron, pero no se acercaron, ese escudo brillante que la rodeaba era un potente disuasorio.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?- Rose miraba a todos lados intentando divisarlo

-Scorpius está tratando de detener al dragón azul- dijo Sheila luego apuntó la dirección-Walter está atacando desde el cielo al rojo.

-¡Dios!-Rose se echó a correr para buscar a Scorpius. Draco la siguió caminando pasando entre los wargs que corrían en dirección contraria.

_Ve a buscar a mi hijo….yo me encargaré de buscar al otro dragón. _

Rose cruzaba el campamento a toda velocidad, cuando vio el gran dragón azul frente a ella, siendo sometido por las cuerdas, se detuvo impresionada. Jamás en su vista había visto a un dragón. Las escamas del animal eran de un azul tornasolado, sus ojos eran amarillos, brillaban diabólicos, de sus fauces salían llamas, sus alas eran parecidas a las de un murciélagos, con afiladas garras en sus extremos. Era gigantesco, con una altura de al menos doce metros. Entonces se fijó en el lobo gris que estaba a duras penas sujeto en su lomo, sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocerlo, era Scorpius, el miedo se instaló en su corazón_. _Rose corrió con todas su fuerzas y llego hasta el lugar donde Grayback y los suyos intentaban mantener al dragón sujeto. Grayback vio una delgada figura humana corriendo en medio del humo y las llamas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el hombre lobo al reconocerla. Rose Weasley lucia con toda la intensión de sumarse a la lucha.

-Vine a luchar- dijo Rose blandiendo la espada en su mano, esta comenzó a cubrirse de llamas.

-Vete…si te pasa algo…Scorpius no me perdonara- dijo Grayback avanzando hacia ella, Rose extendió la espada amenazante hacia él, acercando su filo a su garganta pero sin tocarlo, las llamas lamian la piel del hombre-lobo y este retrocedió de mala manera. Se cuadró amenazante frente a ella y abrió su boca, amenazándola con los colmillos, esa pequeña bruja no iba a intimidarlo.

Una de las cuerdas se soltó y el dragón se elevó en el aire, las otras cuerdas apenas aguantaban. Los dos vieron el suceso azorados. Rose trataba de encontrar una solución….rápido.

-Grayback…..el dragón está muy alto….no puedo llegar saltando…tienes que impulsarme…debo ir hasta Scorpius, si el dragón se suelta, echará a volar y la caída puede matarlo- dijo Rose quitando la espada del cuello de Grayback y alejándose unos metros de él.

-¿Estás demente? Tú…niña estúpida…¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Matarte?- preguntó Grayback indeciso mirando a todas direcciones, escuchaba los gruñidos de sus hombres mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaban contener al dragón. La fuerza del animal era demasiada, estaban a punto de perderlo.

-No seas imbécil lobo haz lo que te digo….¡Elévame!- gritó Rose desesperada. Grayback no lo pensó un segundo más, movió su imponente cuerpo para colocarse en posición y siguiendo la petición de ella se acuclilló en el suelo, colocó sus manos unidas como para hacerle una especie de estribo a la chica, quien corría velozmente hacia su dirección. Cuando el pie de Rose estuvo en posición, Grayback utilizando toda su fuerza, la impulsó hacia arriba, en dirección al Dragón que tenía toda la disposición de alzarse en vuelo.

Draco llegó al descampado, justo debajo del dragón que volaba, quien en ese momento peleaba con los wargs cuervos. La situación era crítica, la única defensa posible contra ese dragón era hacer uso del poder ancestral para combatirlo.

_Ha llegado el momento de hacer mi elección….la antigua magia Walpurguis aparecerá de nuevo en este planeta…para bien o para mal ,_ se dijo Draco a sí mismo, era un papel para lo cual no estaba destinado, uno que no le correspondía a él, no debió ser así pero el destino decidió y jugó en su contra. Mientras tanto tomaba su varita fuertemente en su mano y extendía ambos brazos, sus labios se abrieron y murmuró una sentida petición, llamó a los poderes para que lo acompañasen, le otorgasen la fuerza suficiente, solicitándoles su intervención divina, un remolino de energía mágica empezó a girar en torno a su cuerpo, de pronto, sus ojos estaba completamente azules, el viento azotaba su rostro y removía sus cabellos, una brisa sobrenatural caía sobre él. A los pocos segundos, Draco estaba cubierto completamente con un aura de energía mágica azul intenso, convirtiéndose en algo más que un ser humano.

El Hechicero Walpurguis después de más miles de años de nuevo caminaba entre los hombres.

Poderoso, imponente, desplegando todo su energía mágica a todas direcciones, como una oleada de luz que quebraba la oscuridad del sitio, Draco caminaba con elegancia y decisión, cuando tuvo directamente el dragón a tiro, extendió su varita y lanzó el conjuro.

Un rayo plateado salió de la punta de su varita en dirección hacia el cielo, justo donde estaba volando el dragón rojo, el rayo se hizo cada vez más grande y más ancho, hasta que tomó forma.

Eran un patronus, gigantesco….con la forma de un dragón plateando, un patronus corpóreo pero al mismo tiempo algo más poderoso aun, ya que en él estaban concentrados toda la magia del Hechicero. Todos los presentes en el sitio enmudecieron cuando lo vieron iluminando el cielo.

Scorpius levantó la vista en el justo momento en que Grayback impulsaba a Rose por los aires, observó asombrado la trayectoria de la chica quien parecía una diosa guerrera volando, ella cayó limpiamente sobre la cola del animal. Utilizando su impresionante equilibrio y su velocidad. Rose subió por el lomo del animal hasta el sitio donde se encontraba Scorpius. Él la miraba con la boca abierta, Rose de pie ante él cogió la espada con ambas manos y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, intentó clavarla en la piel del animal, cuando la punta en llamas alcanzó al dragón, este se retorció del dolor, pero ella no cayó porque Scorpius la tomó de un tobillo.

-Estás loca….loca- dijo Scorpius jadeante, intentando sostenerla con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba confuso, admirado, asombrado con ella. Jamás pensó….cuando la vio volando con agilidad y correr por el lomo de ese dragón con la espada en la mano…Rayos….fue impresionante.

-Estoy tan loca como tú….¿cómo rayos pensabas matarlo?…¿clavándole los dientes? Vine por ti..solo por ti- dijo Rose respirando con dificultad, le costaba mucho hundir la espada. Scorpius se dio cuenta inmediatamente, se colocó de pie al lado de ella.

-Lo acepto…no fue buena idea intentar morderlo. Rose no tienes fuerza suficiente para clavarla, la piel de este dragón es tan dura como el acero…..déjame ayudarte- dijo él colocando sus manos sobre las suyas en el pomo de la espada.

-No la toques….si la tocas mueres- dijo ella apremiada. Scorpius entonces la ayudó, usando su fuerza contra ella, logró clavar la espada hasta la empuñadura para llegar a su corazón. El dragón emitió un gruñido de dolor y cayó al suelo pesadamente hasta el punto que la tierra tembló, el fuego mágico de la espada poco a poco iba consumiéndolo por dentro.

El Dragon rojo miró al patronus con forma de dragón y se echó encima de él, los wargs- cuervos retrocedieron. El patronus lanzó unas llamas azules de su boca, el dragón hizo lo mismo. Las llamas de fuego fueron completamente extinguidas. Draco seguía de pie con la varita extendida, dirigiendo las acciones de su patronus. Era una pequeña figura solitaria en medio de la llanura pero el poder que desplegaba era impresionante.

El Dragón inmediatamente vio a Draco y entonces, presumiendo que el patronus venia de él, se lanzo en picada para atacarlo, pero el patronus dragón lo siguió y lo mordió con sus dientes en el cuello, ambos dragones cayeron en el suelo rodando uno sobre otro, el dragón plateado sujetaba con fuerza al dragón rojo.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido para siempre- preguntó Scorpius.

-He venido porque tenía que enseñarte a A….-entonces algo llamó la atención de Rose-Scorpius….mira el cielo- gritó Rose levantando la mano…..Scorpius vio a dos dragones peleando en el aire y luego vio como uno de ellos se dirigía hacia un hombre rubio quien permanecía solitario en la llanura.

-Papá- gritó Scorpius al reconocerlo, entonces se lanzó desde el cuerpo del dragón muerto para correr hacia Draco, Rose se fue detrás de él.

Justo llegaron al sitio en el momento que los dos dragones caían en el suelo y Draco caminaba hacia ellos manteniendo un férreo control de su patronus dragón.

Poco a poco…..el warg- dragón fue transformándose, en pocos segundos, un hombre vestido de armadura estaba echado de espaldas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, el dragón plateado desapareció, el hombre se quitó el yelmo de la cabeza, era moreno, con barba, intentó levantarse con la clara intensión de seguir peleando, pero Draco llegó y le puso un pie contra el pecho, inmovilizándolo, obligándolo a permanecer acostado, enseguida lo apuntó con su varita. El hombre-warg pateó a Draco y lo hizo soltar su varita, se levantó e intentó darle un puñetazo, que Draco esquivó con habilidad.

Los dos hombres caminaron en círculos uno alrededor del otro, midiéndose, tratando de encontrar una debilidad de la cual aprovecharse.

-Increíble tú eres …un warg- dijo Draco asombrado. Una criatura legendaria que se consideraba extinta estaba frente a él.

_-¿Quien sum fui futurus?-_ preguntó el hombre-warg en latín.

-Soy Draco Malfoy- respondió Draco.

-_Ahhh….Aluis serpens humanus, ego soy aliquis warg serpens, mueus vocabulum es Octavius_- "AHH un dragón humano", el warg llamado Octavius estaba visiblemente desconcertado.

-_Tu confundo, soy aliquis magus_- dijo Draco hablando el mismo idioma del warg- _Octavius,_ _rindete, non hay manera de qui quae quod ganes._

_-No, he res publica duo mille podex dormo, mataron a meus frater, non claudicare._

-Dos mil años….- repitió Draco en voz baja visiblemente asombrado, ese warg afirmaba haber estado dos mil años dormido bajo un hechizo…eso explicaba la armadura romana que llevaba, la mala aptitud y el latín antiguo con el que estaba hablando- _¿Qui quae que quod tu desperto?_

-_El poder del ater atra atrum_- respondió el warg. Draco lo escuchó con los vellos de punta…." Me ha despertado el poder del Oscuro", entonces el warg sacó un cuchillo del pectoral de su armadura y fue hasta donde Draco dispuesto a atacarlo, Draco lo esquivo limpiamente de nuevo, moviéndose con rapidez se posiciono detrás de él y le pateó la espalda con fuerza pero el hombre se mantuvo como un roca de pie, sin moverse un milímetro, el warg se giró para atacarlo de nuevo, pero antes de llegar a Draco, una forma oscura se le atravesó frente a él y mordió al warg-dragón en el cuello con toda la intensión de romper su yugular y desangrarlo. El dragón alzó las manos en señal de rendición, Scorpius se transformó de nuevo en humano, aplicando todo su peso contra su oponente para pegarlo al suelo. Walter llegó justo a tiempo para tomar al warg-dragon de una mano y arrastrarlo para alejarlo de Scorpius.

-Lo necesitamos vivo- dijo Walter a razón de explicación, mientras colocaba un collar inmovilizador en el hombre, la energía del collar hacía imposible la transformación.

Scorpius estaba todavía en el suelo, mirando el cielo, respirando con agitación, cansado por la intensidad del combate, de pronto Draco fue hasta él y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Scorpius lo observó penetrantemente.

-Pensé que jamás iba a ver tu cara de nuevo- comentó Scorpius.

-Tengo la mala costumbre de preocuparme por ti. Hijo, yo también pensé que habías dejado de ser tan impulsivo, he llegado en el justo momento para salvarte el pellejo- contestó Draco.

-Está en mi código genético lanzarme de cabeza al peligro…..después de todo soy un Malfoy…y no me salvaste el pellejo….yo te lo he salvado a ti- dijo Scorpius mientras tomaba firmemente la mano que le ofrecían, Draco lo alzó hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-De lo cual estoy profundamente agradecido- dijo Draco en tono solemne- ¿Qué desastre has hecho aquí? ¿No se supone que eres el jefe?- preguntó Draco irónicamente mirando los restos del campamento.

-Siempre ese tono condecesciente conmigo…siempre….Si…soy el jefe y patearé el culo de quien se atreva a poner entredicho mi autoridad…cualquier trasero …incluyendo en tuyo - respondió hoscamente Scorpius para luego preguntar- ¿Tu patronus es un Dragón? ¿Para qué diablos pregunto?…obviamente es así. Uno bien grande y estrambótico por cierto ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? Pasar desapercibido no es una de tus virtudes padre.

-Draco….Serpens…Draconus…Dragón…que mas da es lo mismo….- Draco sonrió ampliamente, una cálida y afectuosa sonrisa dirigida únicamente a Scorpius- Obviamente mi protector es un Dragón….Y si….estás sorprendido….lo veo en tu cara. Es bueno verte con vida Scor- dijo Draco mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos. Scorpius dudó al principio, pero correspondió al abrazo, al principio reticente, pero luego con fuerza.

Rose los observaba en la distancia, cuando los vio abrazarse, se tapó la boca con una mano, ella sentía toda la profunda emoción de Draco al ver a su hijo después de tanto tiempo, el amor profundo e incondicional del padre hacia el hijo y la necesidad tan grande que tenia de hacer las paces con él. Las lágrimas le salían incontenibles. Ella sintió un fuerte brazo que le pasaba por los hombros, era Grayback que la apretó un momento contra él haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Rose para después soltarla.

-Pequeña fierecilla….me cuesta admitirlo… estuviste estupenda…fue simplemente impresionante…impresionante, pero si vuelves a amenazarme con tu espada ….destrozaré cada hueso de tu cuerpo y te aseguro que no será agradable- Rose lo miró intentado discernir si se trataba de un halago o una especie de insulto o incluso una amenaza, entonces se echó a reír, Grayabck le ofreció una sonrisa enseñándole los dientes.

Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza, de pronto se sintió transportado a cuando era tan solo un niño y buscaba la aprobación y la seguridad en brazos de su padre, un padre que creyó que lo traicionó cuando en lugar de eso le salvó la vida porque no concebía verlo muerto. Lo odió durante mucho tiempo por esa elección, lo odio tanto…. pero él lo había experimentado en carne propia y ahora entendía a su padre…!Dios! de que manera lo entendía si él había perdido a su hija, habría hecho lo inimaginable por tenerla, ahora estaba arrepentido de sus acciones y sus palabras tan duras hacia él. Pasase lo que pasase Draco Malfoy era su padre y él seguiría siendo su hijo, por supuesto, eran dos personas muy diferentes y entre ellos sin lugar a dudas siempre existirían roces, al mismo tiempo tenían sus puntos en común, aun así sus caracteres antagónicos siempre estarían en medio de ellos dos. Las elecciones de Draco Malfoy nunca serian las de Scorpius Malfoy, eso era seguro, pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. En lugar de sentirse incomodo por el abrazo paternal como otras veces, esta vez lo aceptó completamente. Después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, analizándolo desde todo punto de vista, finalmente él llego a la conclusión más inesperada, de alguna manera había perdonado a su padre.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	34. Todo tútodo yo

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, espero que todos estén bien, este capítulo lo he revisado como ochenta mil veces, je je je je, y justo ahora antes de publicarlo he tenido que revisarlo de nuevo , la razón, digamos que me salió excesivamente largo porque tenía muchas ideas en mi cabeza y al final…..creo que mucho de lo escrito lo dejé para el próximo, no quería atosigarlos y quería dejar que disfrutasen los momentos….je je je je.

Banda sonora está de los pelos, es que sin estas canciones este capítulo no hubiese podido ver la luz: Every you…every me de Placebo, New Divide de Linkin Park y Nadie nos podrá ganar (gracias!) de Panda (esta canción es especial para mí porque hay estrofas que me recuerdan a Draco, algunas a Rose y otras a Scorpius pondré en cada parte el pedazo correspondiente a ver si les gusta). Mucha gente en este fic me ha escrito diciéndome que esto es un triangulo amoroso, bueno, no era mi intensión y no sé si lo definiría como triangulo (triangulo es el de un Hueco en mi alma a mi criterio), aquí simplemente tenemos a tres personas con sentimientos muy humanos.

Capitulo 34 Todo tú…..todo yo.

"

_TODO YO….._

Nott permanecía todavía expuesto a las inclemencias del tiempo en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, así había permanecido durante la noche. Omnisciente y omnipresente, lo escuchaba todo, lo veía todo, poco escapaba a su vista en ese momento, tanto conocimiento hacia que su cerebro humano chillase hasta el agotamiento, pero el Heraldo tenía prisa…..sus células colapsaban y nuevamente se reconstruían. Era insoportable, el poder se escapaba de su cuerpo, incontenible, destruyéndolo, abrasándolo y luego volviéndolo a armar como si se tratase de un rompecabezas humano. O era solo su mente que jugaba con él, a lo mejor El Heraldo sembraba esa percepción en su cuerpo, no lo sabía y en realidad poco importaba, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su boca se abría y se cerraba esporádicamente, incapaz de gritar, Theodore Nott no tenia manera de expresar el intenso dolor que sufría, mas allá de cualquier descripción, el tormento era tal que sentía que iba a perder la razón o lo poco que aun quedaba de esta. Hubo un momento que incluso estuvo tentado de acabarlo, lanzarse desde lo más alto de esa maldita torre y terminar su agonía, pero la ambición y el odio eran más fuertes que el miedo.

_Hiciste un pacto con el Diablo Theodore Nott y el diablo no te dejara morir hasta que lo cumplas._

_Y después de todo ¿Quién es el Diablo? Tan solo un eufemismo tonto para describir a alguien que no puede ser descrito, porque realmente nunca ha existido….porque nadie lo ha conocido._

_Pero yo si te conozco Oscuro….yo si te conozco. _

La lluvia caía, era como si el cielo llorase por él sin encontrar consuelo alguno. Dolor….dolor….más dolor de lo que algún humano podría soportar…._Y no puedo morir….no tengo permiso de morir….no ahora. _

_Muerte…ven a mí…..muerte…._

_Londres consumida hasta las cenizas y los muertos levantándose_….Nott y El Heraldo rieron al mismo tiempo. La nigromancia era un truco viejo.

Nott extendió su mano y de ella salió una sustancia etérea, como humo, negra, tan oscura e impenetrable que no se distinguía nada a través de ella.

_Muerte._

La sustancia se expandió, viajando a velocidad insólita, abriéndose con si fueran dedos, en todas direcciones, su avance era imparable.

_Muerte…la muerte levantándose…..los muertos levantándose de sus cenizas. _

0o0

TODO TÚ…..

El cielo estaba menos oscuro o al menos así lo parecía, quizás de pronto era el efecto de las múltiples hogueras que había por doquier, lo cierto era que la llanura estaba iluminada hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Luego de la batalla de los dragones, los wargs que anteriormente huían despavoridos, fueron agrupándose para reorganizar su campamento.

Todos comentaban la proverbial intervención de los magos, la mujer joven que blandía la espada, según los rumores, la antigua mujer del nuevo jefe warg y el hombre rubio que conjuró el espectro de un dragón, quien era el padre de Scorpius Malfoy. Ambos lucharon al lado del jefe y lo ayudaron a conseguir una victoria improbable. A regañadientes la mayoría de los wargs allí reunidos consideraban que les debían un favor, así que no hicieron ningún intento para atacar a los recién llegados, a pesar de que se sentían intimidados por los magos. También suscitó algunos comentarios curiosos el hecho de que casi al final del campamento, en la retaguardia, Issac y Sheila custodiaban celosamente a una mujer con un bebé humano en los brazos.

Lo importante es que habían ganado, uno de los dragones estaba muerto en el suelo, el otro, convertido en forma humana peleaba con sus captores. En su cuello portaba un collar, un artilugio mágico antiguo que era guardado por el consejo warg y utilizado en contadas ocasiones como medida desesperada, ese collar impedía la transformación del warg, se usaba para capturar y también como castigo. Era el equivalente a un par de esposas muggles o a unas sogas mágicas. A los wargs en general no le gustaban los objetos encantados, pera nadie podía discutir la utilidad de dicho collar, eso era un hecho.

Scorpius se apartó de Draco, buscó con sus ojos a Rose, quien en ese momento daba media vuelta para encontrar a su madre y a la pequeña Ángela. Scorpius la siguió.

Draco se dirigió hacia donde estaba Walter, mientras otros wargs se hacían cargo del warg-dragón llamado Octavius, quien seguía maldiciendo. No estaba contento y se le notaba a leguas, antes de ser conducido a otro sitio, miró penetrantemente a Draco, quien permanecía de pie, inalterable como siempre, con su rostro serio y sus ojos grises con una expresión insondable. Octavius murmuró algo entredientes.

-Que así sea- dijo Draco al escuchar la maldición del warg, inmediatamente le dio la espalda para hablar con Walter. El cuervo tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Draco no se detuvo en una charla intrascendente, fue directo y al grano como siempre.

-La hija de Rose está viva, la ha traído con ella. ¿Qué tan seguros estamos aquí con los wargs?- preguntó Draco observando con detenimiento en lugar, la seguridad de Ángela era su prioridad, por ende la de Hermione , Rose sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse, aun así seguía preocupado por ella. Había mucha gente en ese campamento, no lograba diferenciar entre hombres-lobos y wargs, pero de verdad el número lo impresionó, también el hecho de que había muchos niños en edad escolar, las manadas estaban reunidas en pequeños grupos, incluso con equipaje y utensilios de uso domésticos, al parecer era rápidos para establecerse en un sitio y luego para partir_._ Draco evaluaba rápidamente las implicaciones de lo que estaba observando con interés: _ No son ninguna horda desordenada, son un pueblo, nómadas….es cierto, pero de alguna manera son una comunidad organizada, ha sido un error y una injusticia lo que han hecho los magos con ellos._

-Por ahora no creo que haya problema, ustedes nos han ayudado a ganar- dijo Walter sorprendido por la noticia- la pequeña está viva ¿Cómo?

-Es una historia larga - dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Usted estaba allí con Scorpius, ¡pudo habérselo dicho!- exclamó Walter.

-El derecho es de la madre- dijo Draco todavía pensativo-no pretendo intervenir más de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Creo que se merecen su momento….los tres.

Rose caminó una distancia considerable, cuando divisó a Hermione con la niña, corrió hacia ellas, enseguida tomó a Ángela en sus brazos, la niña gorgoreaba bastante excitada por el lugar extraño en donde se encontraba. Con curiosidad, la bebé miraba todo alrededor y estiraba las manos si algo le gustaba, al parecer su madre le agradaba bastante porque enseguida peleó con Hermione para echarse a los brazos de Rose.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Rose tomando a la niña, Ángela se acurrucó con su madre inmediatamente.

-Estuvo bien movido, pero nos apartamos lo más que pudimos. Draco me echó encima una protección. Además ese warg llamado Issac y la mujer, Sheila están rondando alrededor de nosotros, vigilando, les dije que la niña es tuya e inmediatamente me condujeron hasta aquí, alejadas del peligro. Venir fue una locura….este sitio es una locura….ellos- Hermione señaló a los wargs que pasaban al lado de ellas, quienes le lanzaban miradas amenazantes–parece que no les agradamos.

Rose suspiro aliviada al ver que ambas estaban bien, mientras tanto empezó a acomodarle la caperuza del abrigo a su niña para protegerla del frio.

-A los wargs no les gustan los humanos y tampoco la magia. Pero no te preocupes, nos miran feo pero no nos harán daño sino los provocamos. Terminaré lo que vine a hacer aquí y luego….luego- Rose besó la frente de Ángela y su mirada se ensombreció…..Después de reunir a Scorpius con Ángela…. ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Cómo demonios le decía Scorpius que lo más sensato era que solamente él criara a Ángela…. que debía protegerla incluso hasta de ella misma, porque no tenía ni puta idea de cómo iba a terminar todo? Rose estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de pura frustración, todas esas interrogantes, todo la incertidumbre que tenia dentro, lo intentaba controlar con todas sus fuerzas, pero se sentía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, ser la portadora de esa espada, era una carga muy difícil de llevar.

-Ahora vamos a conocer a papá- dijo Rose a Ángela. Ella no se dio cuenta que la estaban siguiendo.

Scorpius la encontró de espaldas y se acercó. Deseaba hablar con ella urgentemente, no tenía idea porque estaba allí con él de nuevo después que se habían separado hacia menos de 12 horas y no en los mejores términos, quería hacer las paces con ella, conseguir la manera de que entendiese su posición.

-Rose-él la llamó ella se giró de pronto y fue entonces cuando Scorpius observó lo que llevaba en brazos.

Pequeño, cubierto con un abrigo azul oscuro, con las mejillas rosadas, los labios de un intenso rojo y un par de grandes ojos azules que lo miraban curiosos.

Scorpius se detuvo de insofacto….estaba desconcertado y un poco desubicado por lo que veía, Rose llevaba en brazos a un niño…un niño humano de pocos meses de vida, él no recordaba haber visto un bebé tan pequeño en el campamento, de hecho era imposible que hubiese un bebé humano en el campamento ¿Quién era ese bebé? ¿Y porque estaba allí con Rose? Una ráfaga de viento de pronto le llevó el olor del infante a sus fosas nasales.

Sus narinas se ampliaron, asimilando ese aroma, de alguna forma, conocido para él, le era familiar, indistinguible, intimo…el bebé olía a ella….olía a Rose pero al mismo tiempo…era distinto.

Existen momentos en la vida que supera cualquier análisis, el conocimiento llega casi…por instinto. En lo más profundo de su ser, Scorpius lo supo inmediatamente y por supuesto se negaba a creerlo, su lógica se peleaba con sus emociones. Frente a él tenía la respuesta a sus sueños, esperanzas y desesperadas ilusiones. Cuanto lo deseó, cuantas noches contempló el cielo en medio de la soledad de las estepas de Siberia, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de lo que pudo ser y no fue, odiando cada segundo de su vida porque estaba seguro de que se había ido para siempre. La esperanza de un futuro que se le escabulló como arena en sus manos por culpa del jodido destino. Añoró ver su cara, conocer su rostro, llamarla por su nombre, que su presencia fuese real y no un sueño, un delirio onírico que se repetía y se repetía hasta el cansancio. Tanto despierto como dormido, pensaba constantemente en ella, se la imaginó de tantas formas y maneras, la adoró aún sin verla, la amó porque era parte de él, lo mas increíble que le sucedió alguna vez, la amaba como amaba a su madre y la extrañó…. ¡Dios! ¡Como la extrañó y como sufrió su ausencia!. Quiso romper el mundo, destrozarlo, consumirlo así como se consumió su alma cuando las vio morir, se arrastró en la miseria y deseó con todas sus fuerzas perderse él también.

Scorpius Malfoy siempre lloró como un niño por su hija, de sus ojos salieron un rio de lágrimas incontenibles, era un dolor permanente dentro de él que no encontraba consuelo. Por un tiempo vivió a la sombra de la perdida, en la nostalgia de los recuerdos y con la sed de la venganza secándole la garganta. Dejó de ser él mismo y se convirtió en un animal resentido, cabreado contra el mundo porque él vivió y la razón de su existencia no pudo. Solo calmó un poco al descubrir que Rose sobrevivió, pero solo un poco, porque nada puede curar el dolor de perder a un hijo. Entonces sufrió con ella y por ella, compartió el pesar que solo dos padres huérfanos de su niño pueden sentir. Le habían quitado a Ángela y con eso se lo habían quitado todo a los dos.

Pero….pero…. al parecer, finalmente su suplica fue escuchada, el lamento de su espíritu se elevó a las alturas y algo o alguien había respondido. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza al verla, todos sus sentidos se abrieron a la percepción de que ella era real y no una alucinación. El bebé seguía mirándolo con atención y Scorpius no podía dejar de observar sus pequeñas facciones, tan parecidas…..tan parecidas a... ella.

Rose lo observaba sin decidirse a pronunciar palabra, Hermione presenciaba la escena un poco confundida. No sabía quién era, no lo conocía….jamás lo había visto, pero él y Rose se miraban con una intensidad que no le pasaba desapercibida. Frente a ella estaba un hombre joven, vestido con unos jeans gastados y un abrigo de piel negro que sin duda había visto días mejores, era alto, sin duda alguna media más de uno ochenta de estatura, su físico era imponente, se le marcaban los músculos en los antebrazos, su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y le caía desordenado sobre la cara, sus ojos eran amarillos, por lo cual inmediatamente Hermione dedujo que era un warg , sus manos estaban cubiertas de tatuajes así como su brazo derecho la mitad de su rostro. Lucia intimidante, peligroso, hacía gala de un poderío físico impresionante, caminaba como un depredador al acecho, Hermione estudió sus facciones y lo reconoció de inmediato…..era Scorpius Malfoy, madre e hija se miraron fugazmente por un momento. Luego Rose puso toda su atención en él.

-Ella es nuestra hija…..es Ángela- dijo Rose titubeando. En su mente había preparado algunas palabras, alguna cosa bonita para marcar el momento. Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí sin saber que decirle.

-No puede ser….no es posible….me dijiste….tú me dijiste- Scorpius casi susurraba, las palabras salían vacilantes de sus labios, las manos le sudaban.

Rose se acercó a él, Scorpius retrocedió todavía meneando la cabeza sin poder creérselo.

-Sé lo que te dije…que había muerto…pero no era así- dijo Rose mientras caminaba, Scorpius temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaban bien alejados del resto de los wargs, quienes se mantenían apartes ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Cómo es posible? …yo te pregunte-él lucia confuso mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en la niña luego le dirigió una furiosa mirada a Rose, con el alma deshaciéndose a cada segundo. Él había hecho una elección…..como jefe warg, aceptó alejarse de Rose por su bien aunque la amaba, pero ahora…ahora….la niña nunca fue tomada en consideración…porque se suponía que no existía….¿Habría hecho otra elección si lo hubiese sabido? Esa era la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez, la posibilidad de haber cometido el mayor error de su vida escogiendo como lo hizo lo atormentaba…-¿Me mentiste?

-No, yo también la conocí esta noche- dijo Rose mientras se acercaba a Scorpius quien se mantuvo inmóvil, batallando con la emoción de ver a la pequeña viva y sus propios remordimientos_….¿Que puedo ofrecerle? ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle a mi hija humana siendo un warg?_ Miles de preguntas sin respuestas lo torturaban- anda….cárgala.

-Yo…..yo….Dios mío es ella….-Scorpius estaba impresionado, mantenía la boca abierta, miraba alternativamente el rostro de la niña y el de Rose- Merlín, son dos gotas de agua…..ella es igualita a ti.

-Tómala- dijo Rose ofreciéndole a la niña. Los dos estaban muy juntos, Scorpius se metió las manos en los pantalones y desvió la mirada. El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, allí estaba, frente a él, la niña por la cual había llorado como nunca lloró en su vida, el pequeño ser que amó desde que conoció su existencia. Y se sentía miserable….feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo, era tan difícil describir lo que estaba sintiendo, no tenia palabras.

-Tómala en brazos Scorpius….no te va a morder- lo animó Rose ofreciéndole una velada sonrisa.

-Yo…..yo…nunca he cargado un bebé, se me puede caer…..o quizás a ella le disguste, estoy sucio y cubierto de sangre, mi cara….los dientes… ¡Oh Dios! no quiero asustarla- dijo Scorpius tratando de ocultar su rostro de la inspección visual de Ángela. Él, un lobo warg, un ser que no le temía a nada ni a nadie, se sentía intimidado por el escrutinio de un bebé humano…su bebé.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres un warg y eres su padre….ella te querrá como sea…además, tú eres hermoso, eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás…tu alma es bella- susurró Rose, mientras tanto él acercaba su boca al oído de Rose, rozando sus labios con la piel de su cuello, Rose pegó su mejilla contra la de él, ambos temblaban de pies a cabezas.

-Se va asustar…mis ojos- continuó Scorpius, tratando de controlarse y ordenar sus ideas. Olerlas a las dos, tocar a Rose, eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Ella no está para nada asustada, mírala Scorpius, te está prestando toda su atención….le gustas. No vas a dejarla caer, tú no dejas caer a nadie, siempre estás allí para todos. Yo confió en ti…Scorpius…ella…Ángela se merece tener a su padre. Tómala….es tuya-Scorpius cerró los ojos, embebiéndose del contacto de su piel, de su olor y de sus palabras. Sus manos le temblaban, todavía dudaba, pero cuando Ángela con su carita sonriente le echó los brazos confiada, él dejó de lado cualquier inseguridad que tuviese y la cargó.

Rose se alejó, estaba profundamente emocionada, al igual que él. Hermione se acercó y la abrazó para luego retirarse unos metros, ofreciéndole intimidad a la pareja y su hija.

-Hola Ángela- dijo Scorpius mientras sujetaba a la niña poniéndola a su nivel visual. Ángela lo miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos azules y luego le sonrió de nuevo. Scorpius estuvo a punto de derretirse allí mismo.

-No nos conocemos….pero yo soy….yo soy papá…tu papá-Ángela empezó a tocarle la nariz e intentó torcérsela, luego empezó a patear su pecho, intentado trepar, gesto que hizo soltar una carcajada nerviosa a Scorpius, intentaba sostenerla con fuerza sin hacerle daño pero la niña se movía mucho.

-No la aprietes mucho porque va a molestarse y apóyale la espalda, no dejes que su cabeza se eché atrás, todavía está muy chiquita y no la sostiene bien- dijo Rose acercándose, mientras tanto colocaba una mano de Scorpius en la nuca de Ángela. Scorpius se ajustó a las indicaciones.

-Eres inquieta….una diablita traviesa…..¿Eso no lo sacaste de tu mamá verdad?- Ángela por coincidencia empezó a menar la cabeza de un lado a otro, muchas veces, lo cual hizo que Scorpius ahogara otra carcajada. La chiquilla de seguro no entendió nada, pero seguía negando con la cabeza. Y se reía….se reía muchísimo, parecía contenta y eso animó a Scorpius.

-Tienes ocho meses cierto…. yo…yo te esperaba…estaba impaciente por tenerte en mis brazos y luego…-Scorpius gimió al recordar fugazmente todo aquello que lo había separado de su hija, Rose cuando lo escuchó estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Esa noche….aquella maldita noche todo cambió, esa fue la noche en que lo perdió todo….pero por suerte, las aguas poco a poco volvían a su cause…padre e hija al fin estaban juntos….él amaba tanto a esa niña…Rose lo sabía, Scorpius queria demasiado a Ángela, la amó desde el primer momento que supo su existencia, lo escuchaba hablando con ella y todavía no podía creérselo- ...pateabas mucho lo sabías….muchísimo… aun cuando eras un pequeño frijol - Ángela empezó a reírse de nuevo y entonces Scorpius Malfoy poco a poco, después de mucho tiempo, dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Rose lo observó fascinada, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír de esa manera, de la forma que ella lo recordaba. Su rostro se iluminó, pequeñas arrugas se formaron en sus ojos, la expresión de su cara cambió, ya no era amenazante, sino franca y honesta, el mismo rostro que la enamoró.

Él le quitó la caperuza y hundió su cara en el cabello de la niña, la olió, intentando impregnar su memoria de su aroma. Tanto amor que tenia para darle….tantas emociones que lo ahogan…si, era cierto, los wargs sentían las emociones mucho más profundamente que los humanos. Las palabras se atragantaban en su boca y su corazón no aguantaba un segundo más latiendo de esa forma_. Lo único que tengo para ofrecerte es mi amor incondicional….como siempre debió ser._ Scorpius le acarició la espalda y Ángela pegó su cabeza en su pecho y empezó a chuparse un dedo, Scorpius caminó un rato con ella, le susurraba cosas en el oído, a los minutos la niña cerró los ojos y se durmió, se sentía confortable en brazos de ese hombre grande que estaba calentito.

-Cuando la he visto…no he pensado otra cosa que traértela- dijo Rose apretándose compulsivamente las manos de la ansiedad que tenia.

-¿Cómo era que no sabías que estaba viva?- Scorpius estaba intentando dominar lo desconcertado que se sentía.

-No sabía que la había parido….sabes perfectamente que perdí la memoria y no tenía contacto con nadie de mi familia. Mis padres la han criado- dijo Rose.

-¡Dios!- Scorpius respiró profundo, estaba desolado, su pequeña hija había estado meses alejada de sus padres….de su madre. Nadie se merecía eso, Ángela no se merecía eso.

-¿Por qué rayos la trajiste aquí? Te advertí del peligro….Rose….estamos en Siberia, casi es Invierno- Scorpius pegaba mas a la niña a su cuerpo ofreciéndole su calor corporal. Rose evadió su mirada y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Jamás pensé que tendrás tan poco sentido común como para traer a un bebé pequeño en medio de la nada- reclamó Scorpius.

-Necesitaba que vieras a la niña, que supieses que estaba viva, que le ofrecieras tu protección- dijo Rose tratando de conservar la calma. Ella esa noche tenía todas sus emociones revueltas y también su sexto sentido. Cuando vio por primera vez a Ángela un torbellino de sensaciones la inundó, la más importante, la urgente necesidad de protegerla. Sintiendo como la magia de esa espada se apoderaba de ella y de su razonamiento sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, entonces lo supo, la magia de Sorcha era tan impredecible que nada ni nadie estaba seguro a su lado, ni siquiera su propia hija y además, estaba él, Theo Nott, la presencia que sentía sobre sus espaldas todo el tiempo, el coco de sus sueños, el hombre que la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para matarla, nadie estaba seguro a su lado, nadie….entonces Rose buscó dentro de su corazón y encontró la solución, necesitaba proteger a Ángela, era una exigencia que provenía desde lo más profundo de su ser, era su instinto maternal despertando tan súbitamente, que literalmente amenazaba con ahogarla….Rose estaba desesperada, rebuscó en su interior y encontró la respuesta, la única respuesta adecuada, por eso corrió hasta Scorpius, cuando lo vio con la niña en los brazos y toda esa ansia se calmó…ella supo que había hecho lo correcto, era con él….era con él con quien debía y tenía que estar su hija….. no su madre, ni el resto su familia, no Draco Malfoy….era Scorpius y nadie más.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- dijo Scorpius- ¿Alguien ha amenazado a Ángela?- iba a seguir discutiendo pero observó la cara de Rose se detuvo, ella tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sus labios temblaban, verla así movió todo en su interior- Rose…..Rose …¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Todavía no es el momento de decírtelo porque yo no he terminado de entenderlo. Solo te pido que te quedes con Ángela- dijo Rose secamente.

Scorpius abrazó más a su hija. Al parecer el momento de aclarar algunos puntos vitales había llegado. Y no iba a ser agradable.

-Rose…..he aceptado ser el jefe warg- dijo Scorpius- acepté las leyes wargs….todas- Scorpius ahora entendía demasiado tarde el significado implícito en las preguntas de Bill…ahora sabía que estaba jodido- he renunciado a cualquier vinculo con algún ser humano

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y contrajo sus manos en puño hasta clavarse las uñas. Era lo que siempre había temido, que él aceptase algo que le impediría estar con la niña.

-Es tu hija- dijo Rose.

-Lo sé….créeme estoy perfectamente consciente de eso- contestó Scorpius.

-No puedes deshacerte de ella como si fuese un fardo. Acepté que me rechazaras a mí. Pero no puedo tolerar que le hagas eso a la niña- dijo Rose tajantemente.

-Quiero a mi hija…..deseo estar con ella…quiero estar con las dos…..Es lo que quiero….lo que he deseado desde que te conocí. Y no la estoy rechazando…estoy feliz de tenerla….de verte aquí con ella- contestó Scorpius- pero eso no es el maldito problema.

-Contigo siempre hay un problema Scorpius- dijo Rose- tomas una decisión sin consultarme y terminas complicándolo todo más de lo que está. Nunca me tomas en cuenta, ese siempre ha sido tu error.

-No me jodas con eso Rose….tú no…tú menos que nadie puede reprochármelo- contestó Scorpius airado- lo que hice, lo que te oculté, lo que no te dije, solo lo hice para protegerte.

-Te he perdonado todo…pero en lo referente a mi hija no soy capaz de perdonar a nadie…ni siquiera a ti- contestó ella.

-Cálmate….estas poniendo en mi boca cosas que no he dicho….deja de pensar por mi ¿Quieres? No vamos a entendernos de ninguna manera si seguimos así discutiendo así- dijo Scorpius- Yo decidí que lo mejor era alejarnos…porque pensé que era lo correcto en ese momento, te estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para ser feliz lejos de toda esta locura.

-No…tú me rechazaste porque es más importante vengarte de Nott que estar conmigo- dijo Rose sin ocultar su furia, de hecho, no podía hacer nada al respecto, la indignación recorría su cuerpo en oleadas, la rabia que le imprimía su contacto con la espada estaba dirigida a todo el mundo, el arma amplificaba sus emociones negativas hasta hacerlas insoportables - el solo hecho de estar conmigo te quitaba cualquier posibilidad de obtener el poder entre los wargs y enfrentarte a Nott.

-Él estuvo a punto de matarlas….a las dos- los ojos de Scorpius resplandecieron, también estaba molesto ¿Por qué demonios Rose no aceptaba que él también tenía derecho a tener rabia …a desear venganza…tanto como ella? ¿Por qué no entendía el hecho irrefutable que estaba dispuesto arriesgar su vida por vengarla y que no permitiría que ella pusiera en peligro la suya?...Era desquiciante, se protegían tanto uno al otro que eso los ponía en una situación irreconciliable- ese maldito te golpeó salvajemente, apuñaleó tu vientre sabiendo que estabas esperando un bebé. ¿Cómo me pides que no intente reunir todo el poder posible para matar al maldito hombre que te violó?-ella escuchó esas palabras con sorpresa y enseguida sus oscurecieron, llenos de rabia e indignación, en el mismo momento en que lo dijo él quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, Scorpius al ver la cara de pena y vergüenza de Rose, deseo maldecirse a sí mismo.

-¡Oh dios!….Rose….Rose….!dios!..que he hecho- gimió Scorpius. Estaba angustiado, muy angustiado, quizás ella no lo sabía y él se lo había soltado sin considerarlo un segundo. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, él pensaba mucho en ese detalle, con dolor, pero se prometió jamás discutirlo con ella, por protegerla. Y ahora, en un momento de ofuscación, se lo lanzó en su cara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo? - ella temblaba, estaba avergonzada, al parecer Scorpius sabía lo que ese hombre le había hecho a ella y Rose se sentía la mujer más sucia y mancillada sobre la tierra. No podía verlo a los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar ese reclamo-¡Oh dios mío!

-Él me lo dijo….todo- dijo Scorpius masticando las palabras, sentía un nudo en la garganta- se burló de mi por eso. No puedes imaginarte lo que sentí.

-No quiero hablar de eso delante de mi hija- dio Rose abrazándose a sí misma- no quiero hablarlo nunca más en mi vida. Ahora entiendo…como he podido ser tan tonta, tú eres un warg….jamás dejarías pasar una situación así de lado, los wargs son territoriales…..pudiste acostarte conmigo una vez….pero sigo siendo lo que soy….una mujer usada, manoseada por otro hombre….nunca podrás superar eso….por eso…me alejaste…no soportabas verme la cara.

-No hables estupideces…tú no tuviste ninguna culpa…esa no fue ni nunca será una razón para alejarte…- Scorpius estaba al borde de la desesperación, de nuevo arruinó cualquier posibilidad de una conversación calmada con ella, era casi misión imposible, al parecer ambos abrían la boca solo para herirse mutuamente- Lo que te pasó no cambia para nada lo que siento por ti, el respeto que te tengo….nunca…entiendes….nunca….no significa nada entre tú y yo, si tú quieres olvidarlo….yo lo olvidaré también….para siempre.

Rose lo miraba fijamente y seguía temblando.

-Tú no eres menos por lo que te pasó…no eres peor persona o menos mujer. Eres solo Rose…para mí solo eres la persona que amo…sin importar más nada- dijo Scorpius, ella gimió, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, de hecho no había parado de llorar en esa noche, Rose intentó decir algo pero las palabras no le salian.

-Si decidí terminar contigo, si tome esa decisión por los dos, es porque quiero que vivas una vida normal como bruja y como humano, no al lado de un warg en el lugar más inhóspito del planeta, sola, sin contacto con otros magos, lejos de tu familia, temiendo perpetuamente que otro warg te destroce la garganta en cualquier momento, envejeciendo con los años mientras yo nunca cambiaré esta cara que vez hasta el día que muera dentro de muchos siglos. ¿En realidad eso es lo que quieres para ti y para mí?

-Baja la voz …la niña duerme- dijo Rose. No era que Scorpius no tuviese algo de razón en las razones que le ofrecía, pero es que ella nunca estuvo dispuesta a aceptar ningún razonamiento o cuestionamiento en lo que sentía. Estuvo decidida a luchar por él….contra quien fuese…..hasta el fatídico momento en que tomó esa maldita espada.

-No estoy detrás de Nott para vengar mi orgullo masculino….no es eso….fue el daño que te hizo…el daño que nos hizo a los tres- Scorpius no sabía que mas rayos decir, así que finalmente calló. Después de unos minutos en silencio que se hicieron eternos, Rose finalmente asintió aceptando su respuesta.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que me alejaras y lo sabes- dijo ella- estoy consciente que nuestra situación es difícil…..tú no me quieres a tu lado…..yo…yo ahora sé que no debo estar a tu lado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó él consternado sin poderse creer el giro de los acontecimientos. Hacia escasamente dos días ella pedía una oportunidad y él se negaba a dársela. Ahora…él deseaba, enserio deseaba reconsiderar todo porque entendió que ella quizás tenía razón y podían encontrar una manera, entonces ahora era Rose la que al parecer quería alejarse.

-Que la vida normal como humana que tú quieres para mí, no va a poder ser nunca jamás- dijo Rose con amargura, secándose las lagrimas con una mano- No importa, esa no es la cuestión, tú y yo…..estamos hablando de Ángela.

-Soy el jefe warg….si no cumplo las leyes, el consejo puede ordenar mi ejecución…cualquier warg puede desviarse y no sería juzgado tan severamente….pero conmigo es diferente….me mataran sin considerarlo un segundo- dijo Scorpius- Bill creo que trató de decírmelo…antes de que llegases, pero yo sabía en lo que me metía o por lo menos creía saberlo. Acepte renunciar a ti, me estaba haciendo la idea….pero no puedo….no puedo renunciar a la niña, no tengo fuerzas para eso.

Ninguno de los dos creyó alguna vez que existiese una persona que opacara lo que sentían mutuamente, pero Ángela era esa persona, definitivamente era capaces de sacrificarlo todo por ella. Ángela era la primera y todas las prioridades en sus vidas. Scorpius no estaba cómodo con decirlo en voz alta, que era cierto, que quizás el podría permitirse el lujo de vivir sin Rose, aun amándola locamente como lo hacía, pero nunca….nunca podría alejarse de propia hija. Rose lo entendía y lo aceptaba, pues era lo mismo que ella sentía.

-Scorpius, necesito….necesito que reconozcas la existencia de Ángela delante de los tuyos, que todos sepan que es tu hija….que tomes la decisión de criarla…de ser su padre….de protegerla, es lo único que voy a pedirte- dijo Rose.

-No tienes porque pedírmelo, yo….yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa….por ella y por ti….He sido….soy un completo imbécil…aun a riesgo de mi vida…..encontrare una solución para que seamos una familia- prometió Scorpius.

-Olvídate de mi….Ángela es tu prioridad…debe serlo- dijo Rose- Quizás el consejo de los wargs pueda considerar el hecho de que es una niña muy pequeña que necesita a su padre.

-Rose….¿Que es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso? Rose…. ¡diablos!- ella le dio la espalda y se fue. Scorpius intentó ir tras de ella, pero sintió una mano en el hombro, enseguida se giró

-La niña está bien cubierta, no tendrá frio….pero creo que tenemos que buscar abrigo en algún lugar - Hermione se adelantó con la intensión de cargar a Ángela , Scorpius se escabulló alarmado evitando que le quitaran a su hija de los brazos. Sus ojos brillaron amenazantes y le enseñó a Hermione todos los dientes.

Hermione no parecía en lo absoluto impresionada por Scorpius. Ser heroína de guerra le había dado un temple de acero y además, en su vida le había hecho frente a sujetos más grandes.

-Usted ¿Quién es?- preguntó Scorpius secamente, al warg dentro de él no le gustaban los extraños.

-Mi nombre es Hermione….soy la madre de Rose- explicó ella.

-Sra….Sra….Weasley….¿Que hace usted aquí?- él lució bastante apenado por su reacción anterior. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había costado tener a Ángela, nadie podía considerarlo extremista.

-Vine arrastrada por Rose…además no podía dejar a mi nieta sola con ustedes dos…que al parecer lo único que hacen es pelearse. Así que tú eres Scorpius- Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo. Scorpius se sintió un poco desubicado con el escrutinio que su suegra le hizo- me habían dicho que eras la viva imagen de tu abuelo…..pero he tenido que verlo para creerlo.

-Me parezco a mi padre y mi abuelo…eso es un hecho que no puedo rebatir. Es como es. ¿No le gusto eh? ¿ Es porque soy un Malfoy o porque soy un warg?- preguntó Scorpius a la defensiva. Hermione se acercó con cuidado y le colocó una mano en la mejilla, y se la palmeó, en un gesto muy familiar.

-Podría decirse que por ambas razones. No te conozco, eso es cierto…..pero me contaron que salvaste a Rose de una muerte segura….que estabas con ella sin importante el pasado…que pensaste en formar un hogar a pesar de que lo tienes prohibido por ser warg cuando supiste que mi hija estaba embarazada de ti…que aceptaste luchar para seguir ser humano por amor …que casi enloqueciste cuando pensabas que ella y Ángela estaban muertas….Rose solo ha pensado en ti desde que vio a Ángela por primera vez…..corrió hasta aquí y tuve que acompañarla porque no entraba en razón….Bill no hace otra cosa que hablar bien de ti, tu padre te defiende a capa y espada, Hugo te estima….a pesar de tu apellido, mi hija se enamoró , te dio un hijo y bebe el viento por ti….a pesar de tu apellido. Entonces me dije….este chico es especial…..No te conozco Scorpius Malfoy , no me agrada que seas un warg, pero ten por seguro que de un tiempo para acá, me gustas aunque sea un poquito ¿alguna otra duda?- dijo Hermione, sus ojos oscuros eran brillantes y expresaban sabiduría, su mirada era conciliadora, amable, pero sus palabras fueron dichas en tono fuerte y sin vacilación. Scorpius asintió, Hermione Granger era una mujer muy guapa y no solo eso, destilaba seguridad en sí misma, estaba seguro que detrás de esa pequeña estatura se escondida una fuerza de la naturaleza, le habló claro y conciso, sin titubeos le expuso sus términos y la razón de que estuviese allí….lo hizo por Rose y por la nieta que crió…por amor a ellas_…Así que esta es la mujer de quien mi padre se enamoró. La mujer que es la segunda al mando en el gobierno mágico, una bruja legendaria por su inteligencia y su sentido de la justicia, me ha hablado y me ha puesto en mi sitio…ya sé lo que él vio en ella, una mujer que jamás se dejó avasallar por Draco Malfoy. _

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Rose? Está más extraña que de costumbre, sé que termine con ella, por muy buenas razones, razones referidas a los wargs que sin duda usted entiende y comparte- Hermione asintió- pero ahora….yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo como sea, pero algo sucedió….algo que la está separando de mi- dijo Scorpius

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo….Rose está muy alterada por alguna cosa….creo que tiene que ver con la espada, pero las respuestas que buscamos solo las tiene una sola persona….Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione -No lo dudes ni un segundo, ella te quiere. Estamos aquí en medio de la nada buscándote para enseñarte a tu hija porque ella no podía aguantarse ni un segundo más ¿cierto? Pero no la presiones….está muy estresada- dijo Hermione.

Scorpus caminó hasta Rose, ella estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se miraron un instante, oficialmente estaban separados, lo lógico era mantenerse así, su situación no hacía más que volverse más complicada a cada minuto que pasaba.

-No quiero presionarte…pero creía que querías estar conmigo- dijo él- por el momento aceptaré lo que me pidas.

-No podemos estar juntos- dijo Rose intentando conservar la calma. Ahora no solo él tenía dudas, ella tenía muy buenas razones , nuevos motivos para mantenerse alejada, pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba…mucho… Scorpius la abrazó con fuerza, ella intentó rehuirle pero él no cedió un milímetro. Estaba los tres muy juntos, Scorpius seguía sosteniendo a Ángela, Rose hundió su nariz en la cabeza de la niña y Scorpius empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Eso la sorprendió muchísimo, Scorpius desde que se convirtió en warg, se mostraba intenso y apasionado, pero nunca cariñoso o tierno como ahora.

-El día que te conocí…..la primera vez que te vi….supe….- dijo Scorpius, vaciló y luego se aclaró la garganta, no era bueno con las palabras e intentaba ordenarse para decir lo que su corazón le pedía en ese momento- vi tu rostro y en una fracción de segundo, algo sucedió….el aroma de tu piel me llegó y de alguna manera, sin saber exactamente el por qué o el cómo, tuve la certeza de que tú cambiarias mi vida para siempre.

Rose evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hacía, ella sabía que perdería, se dejaría llevar y no podía hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte, mantener sus resoluciones, por el bien de los tres.

-Largo ha sido el camino que hemos recorrido. La desgracia nos ha tocado de cerca, el destino conjuró desde el principio para que tú y yo nunca estuviésemos juntos-dijo Scorpius- Sufriste, sufrí, seguimos sufriendo y por lo visto ….no acabará pronto. Pero solo por este momento, pienso que todo ha valido la pena.

"_Seré el mejor (seré el mejor)_

_Sin compasión_

_Somos los dos (somos los dos) Revolución"_

PANDA

0o0

TODO TÚ…..

A Adrian Pucey le estaba costando mantener su posición en la batalla, de hecho había retrocedido unos metros hasta la entrada del Ministerio Mágico. Estaba lanzando maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra pero cuando caía un auror, dos más lo reemplazaban. Sus filas estaban mermadas, la mayoría del ejercito del Trivuriato, estaba demasiado ocupado incendiando Londres, matando mestizos o simplemente saliendo de la ciudad, estaban solos en ese enfrentamiento. El olor a humo llegaba a sus fosas nasales, de los edificios de alrededor se alzaban las llamas, que descontroladas lo destruían todo hasta la cenizas. No podía sostener la defensa del ministerio , si los aurores no los alcanzaban, el fuego lo haría, tenían que salir de allí como fuese.

Adrian estaba pensando en eso y muchas otras cosas más, cuando súbitamente fue desarmado y echado de espaldas al piso. Al querer incorporarse un hombre lo apuntó con su varita, el joven tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes.

-Nombre- preguntó James Potter

-Adrian Pucey, teniente de la fuerza del Trivuriato- dijo Adrian con las manos en alto. Estaba resignado, de nada valía resistirse, había perdido la batalla y punto. Su abuelo tendría que decir una cosa o dos respecto al hecho, pero honestamente, después de haber presenciado tanta mierda esa noche, estaba harto, lo único que quería era encontrar a Gemma. …Adrian abrió los ojos…Gemma…no la había olvidado….quizás no fuese demasiado tarde todavía, a lo mejor Augustus no la había sacado de la celda para conducirle a las chimeneas que los trasladarían vía flu. Y él se estaba entregando a la resistencia, no lo matarían, de eso estaba seguro, mucho menos matarían a los prisioneros, pero Gemma permanecería cautiva si Augustus se la llevaba. Adrian empezó a pensar con rapidez.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en el ministerio?- preguntó James.

-Tenemos órdenes de evacuar a los miembros del gobierno mágico y a los prisioneros- dijo Adrian-Envié a algunos de nosotros por ellos.

-Fred….-gritó James- ten cuidado, hay más soldados en las mazmorras.

-Copiado, jefe- Fred Weasley agitando una mano a James para señalarle que había entendido e inmediatamente entró al ministerio. Fred luchaba al lado de los aurores desde hacía unos cuantos meses, esa noche no estaba destinado a Londres, pero logró que lo reasignaran. Una de las razones por las cuales había insistido tanto era que deseaba buscar a los padres de Emily Spencer, su esposa, que estaban prisioneros en el ministerio de Magia. Los Spencer, no habían querido colaborar con el nuevo régimen, a pesar de ser sangres limpias.

-Gerad, Merchant , llévense a este Adrian Pucey al cuartel general- ordenó James.

-No….-Adrian se aferró al brazo de James, quien lo miró extrañado- permite que te guie, yo puedo guiarte, decirte donde están, que armas están usando.

-¿Y porque harías eso?- preguntó James desconfiado.

-Una amiga….una buena amiga está allí- dijo Adrian- yo tenía la esperanza…en fin…no quiero que salga herida si esto sale mal.

-Bien…creeré en ti- dijo James- tú nos guiaras….pero no te equivoques Pucey…estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo, a la mínima sospecha de que esto se trata de una trampa…te despacho.

-Hecho- replicó Adrian.

Las mazmorras del ministerio estaban en el nivel del Departamento de Misterios, Adrian los guió con rapidez, los pocos hombres del Trivuriato que se encontraron fueron vencidos. Entraron a un túnel oscuro y entonces el hedor los golpeó de frente. Adrian tosió, James y Fred se miraron intrigados.

-¿Qué es este olor?- preguntó Fred.

-Es nauseabundo- dijo James, luego miró a Adrain que lucía tan estupefacto como ellos.

-Estas sorprendido ¿por qué? no se supone que tú vienes aquí con regularidad- dijo James.

-No….es la primera vez que vengo en más de un año- dijo Adrian, el olor era insoportable, pero el frio que salía de allí era intenso, como si fuese un congelador, tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hace frio- comentó James-mucho frio…demasiado aun para tratarse de un sitio subterráneo.

-Algo no está bien aquí- dijo Fred estremeciéndose, sentía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, de hecho estaba espantado, tenia los vellos de punta y no sabía por qué.

Cuando llegaron a las celdas, James dispuso todo para que sus aurores revisaran el lugar en busca de prisioneros, toda búsqueda fue en vano, no había nadie o simplemente encontraron cadáveres en diversos grados de descomposición.

Fred regresó con el rostro serio hasta ellos.

-Encontré a los padres de Emily….están muertos…..desde hace un buen tiempo…..-dijo Fred-Fue horrible, los cuerpos están….destrozados.

-¿Donde están los soldados del Trivuriato?- preguntó James a Adrian.

-Se supone que estarían aquí- dijo Adrian.

-Esto no es una cárcel…..es una maldita tumba- comentó James con desagrado.

-Nadie ha pasado por aquí en mucho tiempo, hay basura y desechos por todos lados- susurró Adrian caminando detrás de él, hablaba para sí mismo tratando de luchar contra un horrible presentimiento, observaba el nivel de descuido del lugar y todavía no podía creérselo, la verdad de los hechos lo golpeó de frente, una terrible conclusión se anidó en su cerebro- nadie cuidaba de los presos…..nadie.

Una lluvia de hechizos cayó sobre ellos, un grupo de hombres venia hacia ellos en dirección contraria, con rapidez, corriendo, huyendo de algo o alguien. Adrian se pegó a un muro y se arrodilló pare evadirlos. La luces de las antorchas parpadeaban, solo escucharon gritos, el grupo de aurores respondió al ataque. En medio de la lucha, viéndose libre, Adrian se adelantó, cogió una antorcha de la pared y caminó por el pasillo.

Al final llegó a una estancia de aspecto semicircular, la luz se reflejo en la pared y pudo ver esposas y diversos instrumentos de tortura incrustados en las paredes de piedra, luego escuchó un sonido particular, como algo mordiendo y succionando….poco a poco bajó la antorcha y se encontró con un par de piernas en el piso con los pantalones arremolinados en las rodillas….luego un torso y al final…una cabeza rubia con el cabello despeinado estaba inclinada sobre un cuerpo, al sentir la luz, la persona levantó la cara. Adrian tuvo que echarse para atrás de la impresión.

Su tez era amarillenta, la piel estaba tirante sobre su rostro, pegada hasta los huesos, sus brazos eran delgados como los de un niño, su boca estaba cubierta de sangre, sus ojos estaban apagados, estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda y echada sobre el cuerpo, ella…porque era un ella….bajó la cara de nuevo hacia el cadáver. Adrian miró una sola vez el rostro del cuerpo reconociendo a Augustus Zabinni, del cuello del chico quedaba poca cosa, era como si lo hubiesen estado devorando hasta el hueso.

-Gemma-él no estaba seguro de nada, solo pronunció el nombre sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas a una esperanza, era su cara, eran sus facciones, Adrian susurró de nuevo- Gemma.

Ella levantó el rostro de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaron malévolos. Adrian ahogó un gemido, eso que ahora lo estaba mirando….no era humano.

0o0

"_Sé que tú crees que no te correspondo_

_Lo último que yo quiero es tu abandono_

_Y tú me tienes que entender_

_Que esto no es un dos por tres_

_Solo una cosa te puedo prometer"_

_PANDA_

TODO YO…

Scorpius estaba entretenido con Ángela dentro de una tienda de campaña y Rose tuvo la necesidad de salir para tomar algo de aire, en tácito acuerdo, ninguno de los dos se hablaba y decididamente era incomodo. No había que ser adivino para saber que evitaban pelearse de nuevo, la felicidad del reencuentro estaba opacada por la incomprensión, ambos tenían posiciones irreconciliables. Al salir y caminar por el campamento, Rose se percató de la actividad frenética, los wargs intentaban reconstruir su asentamiento, todo aquello roto o inservible se desechaba inmediatamente. Mientras deambulaba, Rose vio algunos rostros conocidos, wargs de la manada de Scorpius, quienes la saludaron amistosamente, ella respondió con una educada inclinación de cabeza, al salir de los limites campamento, encontró a quien buscaba , de pie, mirando el horizonte de la llanura helada en medio de la oscuridad.

-Es hermoso….¿verdad?- dijo ella mientras se colocaba a su lado, él permanecía inmóvil con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Rose cerró los ojos para disfrutar la brisa helada sobre su cara.

-Si…una desolación cautivante….jamás me imaginé que Siberia fuese así….la llanura congelada es impresionante- contestó él-¿todavía estás molesta conmigo o crees que podemos conversar?

-Si….debemos hablar…lamento haber peleado contigo….echarte la culpa….sé que esto fue tan inesperado para ti como lo fue para mí. Lo siento Draco….estaba….estoy un poco…asustada- dijo ella abriendo los ojos, para luego dedicarla una mirada a Draco, habían evitado mucho tiempo el contacto mental esa noche, pero la necesidad era urgente, ella se dejó hundir en su pensamiento, la sensación de calidez y comodidad fue impactante para los dos.

_Eres el Hechicero_

_Así como tú eres la Guerrera._

_Pensé….al saber de la leyenda, que el guerrero era un hombre y la Hechicera una mujer._

_Obviamente….estábamos equivocados._

Draco la miraba con tal intensidad que parecía que iba a comérsela viva con los ojos, estos se tornaron claros y brillantes, un gris brillante que parecía plata, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho a ritmo frenético, era como una droga estar metido en su cabeza, ver todo desde la perspectiva de ella.

-¿Esta espada es lo que crees que es?- preguntó Rose en voz alta, cortando el nexo mental de pronto. Si seguían así…con esa intensidad, iban a perder el sentido, ambos. Había visto lo suficiente en la mente de Draco, ahora ella sabía tanto del asunto como él

-Lo es- dijo Draco, todavía un poco aturdido por la conexión mental- pero aun estas a tiempo de reconsiderarlo. La espada te eligió, quién la tome en tu lugar moriría…eso dice la leyenda. Pero quizás…si yo lo hiciese…si yo lo intentase, tengo parte de tu poder mágico, podría lograrlo

-No- dijo ella bruscamente, se apartó del lado de él y dio un rodeo hasta quedar frente a frente a Draco. La expresión de su cara era decidida e inflexible. Inconscientemente su mano fue hasta el pomo de la espada que llevaba en el cinto.

-Rose- dijo Draco- tú y yo sabemos las consecuencias de tu elección. Déjame ocupar tu lugar.

Ya estaba dicho. Rose se enderezó inmediatamente al escucharlo. Ella ya lo sabía, estaba consciente de que él se lo pediría. Sin embargo oírlo de sus propios labios le daba un significado totalmente distinto. Asumir el papel de la guerrera, declarar su dominio sobre esa espada, la única arma capaz de destruir la oscuridad que amenazaba a todos, todo eso, era abrumador. Ella expondría su vida, enfrentado a un ser superior a sus fuerzas, el mismo ser sobrenatural que acompañaba a Theodore Nott, su némesis, a donde quiera que fuese. La posibilidad de la posesión era indiscutible y la identidad de quien poseía a Thedore Nott ya no era un secreto para los dos Walpurguis, era demasiado evidente, tenían las pruebas, lo habían presenciado, solo que no encajaron los detalles hasta el último momento. Y Draco estaba ofreciéndose para tomar su lugar…para luchar en lugar de ella, ofreciéndole una oportunidad a Rose.

-No- dijo ella apartando su mirada- no puedo…no puedo hacerlo…no si tú vida es el precio.

-¡Diablos!- Draco frunció el entrecejo- ¿Por qué demonios eres tan irracional con esto? Estoy intentando sacarte del medio.

-Ya sabes la respuesta….tú lees mi mente…sabes exactamente porque no puedo permitir que hagas eso- dijo ella, la expresión de su cara era dura, pero él podía oír como su corazón latía a ritmo desenfrenado.

-Podría intentar arrebatártela- ofreció Draco bastante molesto.

-Y también sabes perfectamente que jamás podrías quitármela…soy más fuerte que tú y esta vez sí estaría dispuesta a desafiar a mi Maestro- dijo ella- Tiene que haber otra solución.

-No veo cual- dijo Draco sin ocultar su impotencia- No estás sola en esto Rose. A donde tú vayas…yo iré….hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario.

-No estamos en otro mundo, no realmente- explicó ella- Estamos metidos…todos…dentro de una ilusión manejada por Él. La única forma de regresar a la normalidad, es enfrentarnos al poder oscuro y derrotarlo.

Hablaban no por necesidad sino más bien por costumbre. Todas esas conclusiones habían sido vistas y repasadas en sus mentes, hacia unos instantes atrás.

-Un dios no puede ser destruido, ni siquiera por esa espada. La Hechicera original, Sorcha, lo derrotó una vez y logró alejarlo…no matarlo. Es lo que debemos hacer nosotros, con todo el riesgo que implica.

-El Oscuro o parte de él ahora está contenido dentro de un ser humano…ambos sabemos quién es …es Nott….esa nube negra, esa presencia maligna que lo acompaña y lo hace invulnerable lo delató. Si le clavó la espada, lo mató y con eso derrotamos al dios.

-O desatamos su furia, ninguno lo sabe, solo Sorcha lo supo y jamás dijo lo que vio. Dame la espada….no te quiero cerca de Nott de nuevo, no puedo permitir que expongas tu vida, es demasiado arriesgado- dijo Draco con vehemencia.

-Se hará como debe hacerse. Yo soy la Guerrera, la portadora de la espada- Dracó gruñó disgustado.

-Scorpius no va a estar contento cuando se entere de lo que piensas hacer- dijo Draco.

-No va a enterarse de mi boca y tú no le dirás nada….es la única cosa que pienso exigirte- dijo ella.

-¿Tú no trajiste a Ángela aquí solamente para que conociese a su padre? cierto- dijo Draco, fue una afirmación no una pregunta.

Rose no respondió absolutamente nada. Draco leyó sus intensiones en su cabeza y maldijo de nuevo.

-A veces me gustaría que no te parecieses tanto a tu madre…valiente hasta rayar la estupidez- dijo Draco después de un rato.

-Parte de lo que te gusta de mi es exactamente eso….te recuerdo mucho a la chica que alguna vez amaste- respondió Rose.

-Tú no eres Hermione Granger….mis emociones por ti no tienen nada que ver con ella- dijo Draco secamente- échale la culpa a los walpurgis, a la conexión mental, al destino o a lo que sea, pero no me insultes ni te insultes a ti misma pensando que yo siento por la hija porque no puedo tener a la madre.

-Lo siento- dijo Rose apenada-no fue mi intensión decirlo de esa manera.

-No es agradable hablar en lo absoluto de un asunto que nos molesta a los dos, no podemos dejar de pensarlo pero por lo menos yo no tengo intensiones de seguir discutiéndolo, es asfixiante y poco práctico . Es como es….pero curiosamente…..lo mismo que nos une es lo que nos separa- Draco no apartaba la vista de ella, al punto de que Rose sintió todo el peso de esa mirada y quiso simplemente desaparecer. Contenía tanta verdad en tan pocas palabras.

-El amor por los nuestros es lo que nos une y al mismo tiempo es lo que nos separa- dijo ella, Draco asintió.

-Tómalo como una prueba a tu fuerza de voluntad- dijo Draco- yo lo hago de esa forma.

Rose tocó de nuevo el pomo de la espada y se tambaleó de pronto, podía ver en su cabeza todo el flujo de imágenes en su cabeza, era como si, la espada intentase de nuevo asumir el control sobre ella, un gemido salió de su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- ella se inclinó y se tocó el estomago, pasó una mano por su cara y se percató que de nuevo estaba llorando lagrimas de sangre.

-No es nada- dijo ella, ocultándole su cara. Draco le tomó el mentón con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella lucia tan asustada, tan desvalida en ese momento, estaba preocupado, desesperadamente ansioso debido a Rose.

-No sé porque tiene ese efecto en ti….la espada te acepta…es obvio…pero al parecer te produce daño físico….otra cosa más para averiguar- dijo él, mientras se sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba la cara.

-Es porque me resisto a su dominio…eso es todo- explicó Rose respirando profundamente hasta que el malestar pasó.

-Nos quedaremos aquí un día o dos, se que quieres estar con Scorpius y con Ángela- dijo Draco- si así lo deseas….puedo esperarte en el castillo de Duhm…..debo seguir revisando…encontrar alguna solución.

-Necesito despedirme de ellos- dijo Rose de nuevo llorando- quiero disfrutar la agonía de ver como mi vida se escapa de mis manos….como pude tenerlo todo y ahora….voy a perderlo. Es mi hija…es Scorpius….no puedo respirar sin ellos, pero temo desquiciarme por culpa de esa maldita espada y dañarlos.

-Tú no perderás nada….y no dañaras a ninguno de los dos….los amas demasiado - dijo él.

-Moriría por ellos- dijo Rose escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Y yo no te dejaré morir a ti…..como te dije…encontraré una solución- dijo Draco.

-Eres mi mejor amigo….el mejor que he tenido en la vida….Draco necesito que comprendas que eres insustituible e irremplazable para mí, lo que siento por ti es solo para ti….pero no puedo darte físicamente lo que seguramente deseas de mi….no puedo ni nunca podré sin que se me rompa el corazón- dijo ella alargando su mano para apretar la de él fugazmente.

-Curiosamente….apartando lo demás….tengo que decir lo mismo de ti- dijo él- agradezco al cielo y al infierno que te pusieran en mi camino. Ha dolido como el demonio, es cierto, pero no estoy nada arrepentido. Aprendí contigo el significado de muchas cosas, fui un egoísta sin remedio toda mi vida y me has enseñado a ser desprendido, a dar sin esperar a cambio, sobre todo con los sentimientos, ser feliz solamente con la felicidad de la otra persona, aunque no sea tu felicidad o de pronto si lo es….pero de una manera diferente a lo que esperabas. Tu destino no es morir….no por esto….tu destino es estar con el hombre que amas y con tu hija y yo veré que se cumpla, como sea.

-Draco….quisieras…..quisieras mostrarme una de tus historias…en tu cabeza….uno de esos relatos fantásticos de los Walpurgis…alguno de los que tiene finales felices- dijo ella con voz apagada, mientras se tragaba las lágrimas.

-¡AH!….quieres que te cuente un cuento criatura- él le dedicó una sonrisa- bien….te contaré toda la historia de Sorcha y su hermano Mäel….sus primeras aventuras y como la magia llegó a este mundo…no tiene un final feliz…pero da esperanzas…y luego te irás a dormir….lo necesitas- dijo Draco razonando con ella como lo haría con una niña pequeña, Rose le agradeció el gesto, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento frente a ella era al Draco Malfoy seductor haciéndola sentir culpable, lo que quería en ese instante era al padre, al amigo, a su Maestro , a la persona que ella admiraba, que le ofrecía confianza, el único ser que conocía con exactitud el predicamento por el que estaba pasando y que sabía lo que estaba sufriendo.

Ambos se sentaron en la nieve, ella con las piernas cruzadas frente a él, mirándolo con atención. Rose y Draco estuvieron hablando mentalmente por espacio de dos horas, ella asentía alternativamente, era raro observarlos, de hecho era fascinante. A veces Draco movía una mano y creaba figuras en el aire, eran transparentes, con un singular brillo fantasmal…criaturas fantásticas y espectros de héroes perdidos que revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, todos a consonancia de la historia que relataba, Rose miraba absorta y fascinada la maravilla que él le mostraba. Finalmente, ella se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla como gesto de despedida y se retiró. Draco se la quedó mirando largo rato mientras la figura de ella se perdía en el campamento.

Scorpius Malfoy también estaba observando, era la primera vez que los veía interactuando. Se miraban y parecía entenderse perfectamente. Eso le produjo una sensación extraña, un peso en el estomago y también celos….muchos celos…inesperados y torturantes celos. Draco Malfoy era su maestro, eso lo sabía, también era de su conocimiento que Rose lo apreciaba y lo respetaba. Pero nunca estuvo consciente del hecho de que ellos como Walpurguis mantenian una relación cercana, una confidencialidad diferente, compartían el hecho de ser dos magos extraordinarios, algo único en el mundo, y Scorpius estaba excluido de todo eso, él se sintió impotente como nunca en su vida, tenía la sensación de que la estaba perdiendo.

0o0

"_Gracias te doy (gracias te doy)_

_Contento estoy_

_Y muy adentro estoy de acuerdo_

_Que tu amor no lo merezco"_

_PANDA_

TODO TÚ….

Más tarde en la noche, la mayoría de los wargs y hombre-lobos se habían retirado a dormir. El día permanecía oscuro, pero el ritmo circadiano se mantenía en todos, humanos y lobos. Alguno que otro deambulaba por el campamento vigilante. Draco caminaba por todo el lugar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Los wargs con los que se topó no repararon en él, podían verlo pero la magia de Draco hacia que simplemente no lo notaran.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Draco entró a la tienda para ver a Scorpius sentado con Ángela sobre el pecho, la niña solo estaba cubierta con un pañal, Scorpius acariciaba toda su pequeña espalda, la niña estaba exhausta y descansaba plácidamente sobre el caliente cuerpo de su padre. Rose dormía en una cama colocada en una esquina de la tienda.

Scorpius lo miró con recelo un rato para decidirse a responder.

-Sinceramente tengo que declarar que estoy aterrado- dijo Scorpius -¿Es normal sentirse así?….asustado….con pánico de que algo pueda hacerle daño, con deseos de que nada la toque, de velar su sueño, de quedarte mirándola mientras duerme y alejar sus pesadillas...¿Alguna vez se va el miedo?

-Ya sabes lo que significa ser padre- dijo Draco mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura de Scorpius- Mi respuesta es ¡no!….nunca….el miedo jamás se irá….siempre estará allí….mientras vivas, jamás pegaras un ojo en la noche, no importa que Ángela crezca, se aleje de ti y forme su propia familia, ella siempre será lo primero en que pienses al despertarte y lo último que rememores al irte a dormir, ella será tu mundo y lo mas importante en tu vida, por encima de lo que sea.

-He tenido que vivirlo en carne propia para decirlo. No sabes cómo te respeto padre por todas las cosas que hiciste por mí, no tienes la menor idea- dijo Scorpius.

-Hice solo lo que debía hacer….eres mi hijo- contestó Draco mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Ángela acariciándola levemente- tu hija es una niña muy cariñosa, tiene tu carácter de cuando eras pequeño.

-Espero que no se ponga tan insufrible como yo cuando crezca- respondió Scorpius.

-Comparto el mismo deseo que tú…créelo- dijo Draco.

Rose estaba dormida en la cama, bajo los efectos de un sedante, sin embargo eventualmente se removía y la expresión de su cara cambiaba hasta convertirse en una mueca de pánico.

Draco se dio cuenta, fue hasta la cama, tocó su frente murmurando unas palabras, al rato Rose dejo de moverse y se quedó completamente dormida.

-Ha estado así toda la noche….Intenté despertarla pero el sedante que le dio Walter es muy fuerte- explicó Scorpius contemplándolos, era incomodo verlos juntos, era un hecho.

-Tiene pesadillas- dijo Draco- es todo, no la despiertes, mañana estará mucho mejor.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Scorpius

-He transferido sus sueños…a mi- dijo Draco- no fue agradable, su imaginación es muy vivida…quizás sea hora de que yo también descanse.

-Te noto preocupado- dijo Scorpius observando a su padre con interés- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy preocupado…por ella….esas imágenes….debo pensar…si son solo sueños o es una premonición- dijo Draco- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-La Sra. Weasley me ha dejado unas horas a solas con ellas para que disfrutásemos un momento juntos. Momento que tú interrumpiste padre.

-Hermione puede ser tu mejor aliada o tu peor enemiga- comentó Draco mientras se sentaba en un banco- es una leona defendiendo lo que quiere. Te pido por favor, independientemente que sepas la relación que tuvimos y que ella no sea agrado de tu madre, que la trates como se merece, es una buena mujer.

-La Sra. Wesley es bien directa…ya ella y yo hablamos…fue muy sincera para plantear sus opiniones…quizás demasiado….no me hago ilusiones, sé que voy a tener que ganarme a los padres de Rose….a la Sra. Weasley no le gustan para nada los wargs, les teme y por lo que me ha dicho, el Sr. Weasley obviamente no está contento con el hecho de que embaracé a su hija mientras estábamos en el colegio...me acepta solo por amor a Rose y la niña….por nada mas, la Sra. Weasley prometió ayudarme con su esposo- dijo Scorpius-¿Qué te atrajo de ella? aparte que evidentemente es muy guapa.

-Así que quieres una declaración de mi parte. Cuando sabes perfectamente que no me gusta hablar de mí…de hecho detesto hablar vida personal- contestó Draco.

-Solo te pido una conversación, nunca hemos hablado como dos personas normales, tú y yo solo discutimos. De todas formas, nada te obliga, eres libre de irte cuando quieras- respondió Scorpius.

Draco miró el techo de la tienda, respiró profundo y luego miró a Scorpius.

-Hermione era…ella es fuerte de carácter, fiel a sus principios. Era la chica más inteligente que había conocido en mi vida, estaba deslumbrado, no podía creerme al principio que ella se hubiese fijado en mi….el chico que siempre la despreció y que tenía miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos por ella- la voz de Draco resonaba en la habitación- Es cierto, quizás me atrajo desde la primera vez que la vi, no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y definitivamente ahora no importa para nada… Los hechos son que no la delaté cuando la torturaron en mi casa y con eso les salvé la vida a ella, a Potter y a Weasley, luego Potter me la salvó a mí y pensé que estábamos pagos. Pero creo que Hermione no pensaba lo mismo, sentía que me debía algo o que yo escondía más de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista. Cuando estuve en Azkaban, ella fue la única que fue a visitarme, al principio no hablábamos, yo era orgulloso y detestaba que me tuviesen lastima , pero ella no iba por lastima, iba allí porque había captado su atención y ella estaba decidida a averiguar qué era lo que tanto le intrigaba de Draco Malfoy. Me llevaba libros y yo los leía, después entonces empezamos a hablar, sobre todo de los libros, descubrí a una persona con un sentido del humor tan retorcido como el mío, capaz de responder a mi ironía y ganarme una confrontación verbal, cada día que pasaba ella me gustaba mas y mas…era pequeña, curvilínea, tiene esos ojos castaños que parecen dos brazos encendidas cuando se emociona por algo, me gustaba tanto que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, entonces la besé, la tomé allí mismo en mi celda una noche sin importar si nos descubrían y el resto es historia.

-Vaya…de verdad que jamás me hubiese imaginado algo así- comentó Scorpius impresionado por la historia.

-Lo abandoné todo por ella, mi familia, mi apellido, todo, estaba loco….enfermo de amor por ella…quizás un poco obsesionado…pero era la primera vez que sentía algo así…al final….no funcionó, éramos demasiado jóvenes y arrastrábamos demasiado pasado entre nosotros. Un pasado lleno de muerte y destrucción. Allí aprendí que el amor es una maldición.

-El cinismo no es un buena manera de vivir y de ser feliz- afirmó Scorpius.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo buscaba la felicidad? Hace tiempo que peleé esa guerra y perdí…yo solo me dedico a ver cómo pasa el tiempo y no joderme en el intento de vivir la vida- dijo Draco- de todas formas no todas las cosas la veo con cinismo. De vez en cuando, me sorprendo a mi mismo descubriendo algo nuevo.

-Eres complicado….eso lo sé…complicado con tus relaciones personales….complicado con las mujeres- dijo Scorpius fijando su mirada en Draco- He decidido no odiarte por esto…de hecho no voy a odiarte por esto …..pero tengo que decirlo porque me está carcomiendo el alma. Padre….yo no soy ningún estúpido.

-¿a qué demonios te refieres?- preguntó Draco.

-Los vi más temprano….a ti y a Rose….fue extraño, se sentaron en el suelo y se miraban…mucho… no hablaban….nada…pero era como si estuviesen compartiendo algo- dijo Scorpius- Estoy consciente de que ella es tu discípula, y que tú eres su maestro, entiendo que has estado mucho tiempo cerca de Rose. Pero me resulta difícil creer que verdaderamente se agradan, no con el pasado de nuestras familias.

-Ella puede meterse en mi cabeza y viceversa- explicó Draco- la mayoría del tiempo se lo que siente y lo que piensa…por eso parece que a veces nos entendiésemos sin hablar o que nos moviéramos al mismo ritmo. Es una habilidad walpurguis que tenemos.

-Entiendo…entonces sabes exactamente lo que ella siente por mí y yo por ella-Scorpius no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su padre, había un dejo de agresividad en el tono de su voz que puso alerta a Draco.

-Está muy claro en mi cabeza- dijo Draco- ese es un detalle que no se me ha pasado por alto.

-¿La quieres?- preguntó Scorpius bruscamente, las palabras salieron desde lo más profundo de su ser. Él estaba seguro que Rose lo amaba, en eso no existían cuestionamientos de ningún tipo….ella lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y él a ella, estaban destinados a amarse para siempre, pero hasta ese momento….no se planteó nunca la posibilidad que ella de verdad tuviese sentimientos por otras personas, cualquier tipo de sentimientos, cualquier otro tipo de amor. Scorpius la conocía muy bien, ella era demasiado transparente para él y también conocía a su padre. Los vio, y enseguida sacó una conclusión. No una que le agradase por cierto, de hecho hervía de rabia y de celos, pero había aprendido…aprendido de todo lo que les había sucedido…..la felicidad se escabullía rápidamente de las manos, era inestable, era fugaz y él quería aferrarse a ella como fuese. Scorpius había llegado a la conclusión de que debía disfrutar cada momento con Rose como si fuese el último y ella era suya…suya….de nadie más….pero también ella tenía todo el derecho de ser libre en sus sentimientos….en eso se basaba el amor….en la libertad de amar. Rose había estado en la peor situación posible, vejada, golpeada, casi perdió la vida y la mente, su padre recogió los pedazos y los armó con paciencia, ella era un despojo humano y Draco Malfoy la reconstruyó. ¿Quién podría culparla si sentía algo por el hombre que la salvó? Por el sujeto a quien debía tanto. Por dios santo, si hasta él mismo no veía como agradecérselo a su padre.

Para completar, de verdad no sabía qué era lo más espeluznante o mas increíble en todo caso….odiar el hecho de estar celoso de su propio padre, de la relación que tenia con su mujer, cualquiera que esta fuese o que honestamente deseara escuchar de su boca que efectivamente Draco Malfoy la quería…que de verdad la quería y que la protegería de todo, porque eso le aliviaba una carga en cuanto al papel que Rose desempeñaba como walpurgus, necesitar saber que su padre la quería tanto como él….que evitaría que cualquier cosa la dañase.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Draco soportaba la mirada de su hijo devolviéndosela con más dureza, sus ojos grises se clavaban en los amarillos de Scorpius sin contemplación alguna, sin dejarse avasallar en ningún momento. Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo interrogaran de esa forma y si bien se sentía culpable por sentir muchas cosas respecto a Rose, no estaba de ninguna manera arrepentido. Sus sentimientos podían ser incontrolables, pero eran sus acciones quienes definían sus buenas intensiones. Y Draco Malfoy había mostrado extrema e indiscutible lealtad a su hijo.

-Contesta… ¿La quieres? No me interesa ni de qué forma ni cuanto la quieres, ahórrame los detalles por favor, no creo que tener estomago para escucharlos, pero necesito confirmarlo. Te lo preguntaré una vez y jamás volveremos a hablar de esto, pero desearía que fueses sincero, no soy ningún estúpido papá y no se me da bien hacerme el imbécil…mucho menos hacer el papel del perfecto cabrón- dijo Scorpius.

-El papel de cabrón en esta historia yo se lo asignaría a otro…Scorpius ¿Qué deseas exactamente que te diga? ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? – preguntó Draco.

-Al final no me importa….esto no es una discusión ni una pelea por el amor de una mujer….eres mi padre por dios y Rose es mía, aunque ahora tengamos problemas, cualquier otra cosa simplemente es impensable. No confió ni por un segundo en ti, pero confió en Rose, ella me ama, yo la amo….pero sé que Rose también te quiere a ti….estoy seguro de eso porque la conozco y veo su rostro cuando habla de ti, te quiere por todo lo que has hecho por ella y porque… !Qué diablos!….tú siempre consigues que la gente te quiera…aunque no quieran…. Deseo que me des tu palabra de que vas a protegerla - dijo Scorpius con firmeza, fue una declaración que salió de lo más profundo de su ser- te he perdonado todo padre, pero jamás te perdonaría eso…que pongas en riesgo su vida.

-Está de mas que me pidas eso…sabes que lo haré….protegerla...ofreceré mi vida por ella si es necesario- dijo Draco- y en cuanto a confiar en mí o no….te lo dejo a tu juicio. Si Rose está aquí contigo esta noche, durmiendo en tu cama, es porque yo he demostrado ser un sujeto altamente confiable con respecto a ella. Piensa lo que quieras hijo, estás en tu derecho, pero no me obligues a hacer confesiones sobre mis sentimientos o mi carencia de ellos porque jamás lo haré….nadie tiene el derecho de pedirme eso….ni siquiera tú.

-Si la quieres….sácala del medio, apártala de todo esto….déjala ir…habla con ella…va a escucharte…ella te respeta - dijo Scorpius.

-¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo toda la noche? Aunque no lo creas, déjame asegurarte que yo soy el que menos está contento con la situación- contestó Draco- en un mundo ideal, ella estaría feliz con su hija, con su familia y contigo.

-Tú la metiste en todo esto…ahora sácala- dijo Scorpius con vehemencia.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo Draco- no porque no quiera, sino porque realmente no depende de mí. La maldita espada la eligió a ella, no a mí, ofrecí tomarla en su lugar y ella se ha negado tajantemente.

-¿Qué sucede si eres tú quien la toma?

-Si la espada no acepta mi magia…..muero- dijo Draco bruscamente- así de simple.

-Y ella no puede aceptar que tú mueras- dijo Scorpius conteniendo el aliento, así que esa era la razón- tiene lógica, yo tampoco lo permitiría- Draco alzó una ceja, Scorpius respondió- No nos llevamos bien tú y yo, de hecho la mayoría de las veces nos detestamos….ahora debería tener razones de sobras para odiarte…pero no puedo….me has devuelto la razón de mi vida y nunca tendré como pagártelo….me has regresado a mi familia. Sabes algo padre…..por muy hijo de puta que has demostrado ser en toda tu vida, hay algo de honor en ti y me lo has demostrado, por eso….te respeto. Además, te quiero, eres mi padre, siempre te he querido…a pesar de todo. Por favor no toques esa maldita espada, pero consigue una solución….pronto.

-En eso estoy trabajando- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué significado tiene esa espada? ¿Por qué es tan importante?- preguntó Scorpius

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Scorpius a modo de despedida.

-No entiendo porque no me lo dices de una buena vez, a que se debe tanto secreto- comentó Scorpius.

De espaldas Draco dio un largo suspiro.

-No pretendo que me entiendas…no sobre los Walpurguis, cuando no puedo decirte más de lo que sabes, por tu seguridad, por la de tu hija y por la de todos en este mundo. Este asunto en parte ha escapado de mis manos, yo he hecho elecciones difíciles, Rose también. Te juro por dios, que no hubiese querido que las cosas fuesen así, no sé cómo lo haré ni cuando tardare, pero solo puedo prometerte que hare lo posible y lo imposible para que Rose no sufra ningún daño en el camino que escogió y que vuelva a tus brazos sana y salva. Esa es la única promesa que puedo hacerte.

-Mal momento para decidir ser los héroes en todo este asunto- dijo Scorpius con fastidio- sabes padre, aparte de ustedes, hay un montón de magos y wargs dispuestos a ganar esta guerra.

-Esta guerra en entre los Walpurguis y el Oscuro, los demás sobran. Quieres un consejo…..deja de quejarte y pórtate como un Malfoy, toma lo que consideras tuyo y manda todo al diablo…el resto…la parte sobrenatural y escalofriante del asunto…déjamelo a mí- dijo Draco mientras se retiraba.

0o0

TODO YO….

Cuando Draco se fue, Scorpius empezó a mecer a Ángela.

- May the road rise up to meet you, May the wind be always at your back- la voz de Scorpius era profunda y serena.

Rose se despertó cuando lo escuchó, abrió los ojos y vio la figura recortada por la luz de Scorpius con la niña en brazos, se dedicó a observarlos en silencio, sin interrumpirlos, era maravilloso ver a padre e hija interactuando, ella solo podía escuchar estrofas de la tonada, jamás lo había oído cantar, pero su voz era maravillosa, entonada y tenía algo tan tranquilizador y calmante que contagiaba. Scorpius se interrumpió un momento, tratando de recordar la letra, era una antigua nana irlandesa que su madre le cantaba cuando era niño, siempre le gustó cantarla y oírla, porque le traía recuerdos felices y evocaba en él una gran sensación de bienestar y protección, quería darle eso a su hija en ese momento- May the sun shine warm upon your face; The rains fall soft upon your fields .And until we meet again, May God hold you .In the hollow of his hand.

Cuando terminó de cantar, se dio cuenta de que la bebé había despertado de nuevo, Ángela lo miraba con atención, con esos grandes ojos azules de los que era poseedora y que era una delicia contemplar, Scorpius besó su cabeza.

-Nena…estas palabras en general se las digo a tu madre, pero…..tienes los ojos mas azules que he visto en la vida….los ojos de mamá- dijo Scorpius, Rose cerró los ojos en ese momento, la poción sedante de nuevo empezaba a hacerle efecto.

-Duérmete….basta de jugar…debes descansar…- Ángela bostezo y volvió a acunarse en los brazos de Scorpius. Lo último que vio Rose antes rendirse completamente al efecto del sedante, fue como Scorpius se sacaba del bolsillo algo, y lo levantaba en vilo para que Ángela lo viera, era un botín de bebé azul.

-Este ha sido mi amuleto todo este tiempo….Angie…tú eres mi amuleto de buena suerte- dijo Scorpius.

0o0

_Sucker love is heaven sent._

_You pucker up, our passion´s rent._

_My hearts a tart, your body´s rent._

_My body´s broken, yours is bent. _

_Every me …Every you._

_TODO TÚ…_

Una franja de luz apareció en el horizonte, todavía no había levantado el sol, pero ese pequeño atisbo de luz era suficiente para reanimarlos a todos en ese lugar perdido del mundo.

Rose permanecía solitaria en el descampado, pensativa con la espada llamada Sorcha en su mano, mirando la luz mortecina que había reemplazado la noche perpetua que se había adueñado del mundo. Draco estaba de brazos cruzados muchos metros detrás de ella, observándola, sin atreverse a perderla de vista, la chica permanecía inmóvil como una estatua, vestida con un abrigo de color marrón largo hasta el suelo que se le entallaba al cuerpo, la brisa hacia que su cabello revoloteara encima de su cabeza, lucia etérea como si fuese una aparición, etérea, trágica y bella, solo él sabía con exactitud la férrea voluntad que se escondía de ese cuerpo en apariencia frágil.

Draco Malfoy conocia exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza y no por estar metido en sus pensamientos en ese justo momento. Ella tenía las mismas dudas que él….Si Rose era la Guerrera y Draco el Hechizero, todo el orden de eventos y prioridades estaría invertido, y eso los mantenía a ambos en vilo. Sacrificarían demasiadas cosas….demasiadas. Estaban al borde, al filo del abismo. Pero ella había decidido asumir ese papel y él no tenía más remedio que acompañarla hasta el final. No la abandonaría jamás.

La tristeza de Rose era la suya, la incertidumbre que ambos compartían era atronadora.

Walter se acercó a Draco, este le echó un vistazo y de nuevo dirigió su mirada a Rose.

-¿Crees que saldrá el sol alguna vez?- preguntó Walter.

-No lo sé, pero estoy agradecido de tener algo de luz siquiera- dijo Draco- el comportamiento de los objetos celestes me mantiene intrigado, no tenemos sol ni luna, y las estrellas son diferentes, es como si estuviésemos metidos en una realidad alterna, un mundo diseñado por algo o alguien.

-El dios oscuro- dijo Walter con pesimismo- he oído muchas leyendas….pero nunca pensé que llegaría a estar sometido a su merced.

-Ninguno de nosotros- contestó Draco parcamente.

-Me iré a Irlanda en unas horas, al cuartel general de la resistencia- dijo Walter- me dijeron que defendiste a Marina Merrey de la furia de Rose….gracias.

-La muchacha está en prisión….Potter la vigila de cerca…es la esposa de Nott- dijo Draco- algunos en la resistencia desean hacerle un juicio.

-Lo sé…iré a Irlanda a evitar que se cometa una injusticia- dijo Walter- voy a abogar por ella.

-Te acompañaré…hablaré con Potter….pero no puedo prometer nada….yo también la mantendría entre rejas, solo por precaución, nadie sabe la influencia que Nott puede tener sobre ella- respondió Draco.

-No existe tal influencia- dijo Walter, apretando las manos en puño.

-Eso está por verse- contestó Draco dando por terminada la conversación.

Rose levantó la espada y empezó a hacer figuras con el arma maniobrándola de un lado a otro, acostumbrándose a su peso y su envergadura, cuando el arma no asumía el control, era bastante inexperta manejándola, sin embargo a cada movimiento ella tomaba más confianza, convirtiendo cada movimiento, cada estocada en poesía viviente. Rose se movía con elegancia y estilismo, su joven y flexible cuerpo poco a poco se adaptaba a las exigencias del arma. Su cabello ondeaba al viento acariciando su cuerpo y Draco no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Existía algo tan hermoso y al mismo tiempo tan profundamente desolador verla ahí, intentando adaptarse a las terribles circunstancias, luchando tenazmente para aceptar su destino, él estaba verdaderamente conmovido y también estaba terriblemente enamorado de ella.

Cuando vio a Scorpius acercándose a Rose, Draco apretó los labios. El joven iba vestido de cerrado negro, con un abrigo abotonado hasta el cuello, pegado a su cuerpo, tenía la mitad del lado derecho de su cara cubierto de tatuajes, estos se veían desde su cuello hasta casi el pómulo, también la mano derecha estaba tatuada, Draco estaba al tanto que toda la mitad del cuerpo de Scorpius estaba tatuada, su cabello rubio estaba corto y revuelto, sus ojos eran amarillo pálido iguales a los de un lobo, Scorpius se movía con gracia animal, lentamente, casi como al acecho, lucia bastante intimidatorio, tanto por su aspecto y como por su actitud. Draco jamás pensó que llegaría a considerar a su propio hijo el hombre más peligroso que había visto en la vida, peligroso en muchos sentidos.

Rose se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia de Scorpius detrás de ella.

-Eres buena….pero te falta un poco de práctica para hacer el mandoble correctamente- dijo él en tono conciliador, ya estaba harto de discutir con ella.

-Nunca había manejado un arma así….solo cuando la espada despierta….lo hago bien- dijo ella de espaldas a él, estaba nerviosa, el tono de su voz así lo denotaba. No era buena haciéndose la indiferente frente a él, ambos lo sabían, así que no tenía sentido mentir acerca de sus emociones. Pero tenerlo cerca ponía en tela de juicio todas sus resoluciones.

-Deja que te enseñe- se ofreció a Scorpius, ella lo miró de reojo.

-¿Tú?- preguntó ella.

-Al parecer después de tanto tiempo desconocemos detalles de nosotros- Rose bajó el rostro profundamente apenada, era una acusación aunque él tono de él fuese normal- Fui el campeón de esgrima de Dumstrang durante toda mi estadía en el colegio- explicó Scorpius, ella lo miró intrigada- Mi padre me enseñó a combatir con la espada desde que tenía uso de razón. Soy bueno, déjame mostrarte.

Scorpius estiró la mano, Rose se le escabulló con rapidez.

-No puedes tocarla, lo sabes perfectamente, te lo he dicho una y otra vez- dijo ella con cautela, esta vez estaba frente a él, sus ojos se clavaban en los de Scorpius- esto no es un juego.

-No…no lo es….jamás lo fue y ahora menos que nunca- dijo él en voz baja, refiriéndose veladamente a toda su historia juntos-asume la posición básica…..no te preocupes….no la tocaré. Te lo prometo.

Rose le creyó, así que asumió la posición básica de combate, con las piernas separadas, una más adelantada a la otra, flexionó ligeramente ambas rodillas, ella mantenía la espada tomada con ambas manos, extendida hacia adelante con los codos flexionados.

Scorpius se colocó detrás de Rose, sus manos recorrieron sus hombros lentamente, encendiendo cada pedazo de ella en llamas con ese gesto, recorrió sus brazos hasta tomar la espada por encima de las manos de Rose, poniendo especial atención en no tocar el metal. Rose cerró los ojos aturdida por el calor del cuerpo de Scorpius, su espalda tocaba su pecho, percibía sus manos sobre las suyas, piel contra piel, observaba el contraste de su mano cubierta de tatuajes contra la palidez de la suya y su aliento tibio justo en el cuello.

-Muévete conmigo…como si fueses parte de mi….como si fuésemos uno solo- susurró Scorpius en su oído, mientras la guiaba con seguridad- esto es un mandoble- Scorpius hizo que la espada hiciera un movimiento cortante en el aire hacia adelante- ahora a la derecha y a la izquierda- Rose lo obedeció.

-Ahora te enseñare a caminar mientras atacas- dijo Scorpius – hacia adelante Rose- la joven caminó unos pocos pasos y él con ella- repite los movimientos- mientras tanto sus manos se posicionaban en sus caderas- tu pelvis es tu centro de gravedad, debes apoyarte alternativamente sobre un pie o sobre otro-ella lo hizo.

-Bien…lo estás haciendo bien….¿se siente mejor? ¿No es así? - dijo Scorpius pegando de pronto su cuerpo al suyo, cadera contra cadera, Rose enrojeció cuando lo sintió, Scorpius movió sus manos hasta tocar su vientre, arrastrándolas desenfadamente, con estudiada lentitud luego las subió por los costados de su cuerpo, en un gesto posesivo, marcando cada centímetro de ella como suyo, de nuevo tomó sus manos juntas en el mango de la espada y despegó una de ellas, la mano libre de Rose inmediatamente se apretó a la suya, enredando los dedos fugazmente para después soltarla- ahora la embestida, clava la punta de la espada hacia adelante, con precisión, una pierna detrás de la otra, mantén la espalda recta- ella lo hizo y se quedó en la posición, con los ojos mirando a cualquier dirección menos a él- ahora hazlo tú sola, repítelo.

Ella lo hizo, unas tres veces, él se alejó, admirándola, ella giró muy cerca de él. Scorpius permanecía de pie, hipnotizado clavando sus ojos en ella, dedicándola toda su atención, luego él también giró su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella, y se encontraron en el punto inicial, él detrás de Rose, la volvió a envolver con sus brazos, tomando la espada al mismo tiempo que ella, con una habilidad tal que nunca llegó a tocar el metal. Ambos repitieron las figuras ofensivas en silencio, lucían perfectamente coordinados, con sus cuerpos moviéndose al mismo ritmo, al mismo compas, pegados uno al otro, compartiendo una especie de danza mortal.

Mientras en perfecta sincronía ejecutaban los movimientos con una delicadeza exquisita, Draco los observó fascinado y al mismo tiempo con el corazón apretado, evidentemente ellos se complementan, existía una especie de reconocimiento natural y instintivo entre sus cuerpos, los cuerpos de dos amantes unidos por la fuerza más indómita de todas, el amor. Siendo testigo de esa armonía que quitaba el aliento y era digna de admiración, él vio sus figuras recortadas en la penumbra al contraluz, moviéndose elegantemente, con precisión, los dos lucían jóvenes, afines, llenos de vida, hermosos, totalmente hechos uno para el otro, más que entrenar parecía que estuviesen haciéndose el amor.

-¿Es cierto que mi padre y tú pueden leerse el pensamiento?- preguntó Scorpius mirando directamente a Draco, quien no les quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Es así- dijo ella- nuestras mentes y nuestra magia están unidas. No me gusta mentirte….pero al parecer tú y yo nos ocultamos cosas para protegernos.

-Lamentablemente….es así- dijo Scorpius, padre e hijo dejaron de mirarse y la tensión palpable entre ellos se disipó. Scorpius decidió olvidarse de todo y enfocarse solo en ella.

-No te lo dije, porque Draco me pidió expresamente que no lo comentase a nadie.

-Él me lo dijo, eso y unas cuantas cosas más….al parecer ahora confía en mi ¿Sucede así con todos los walpurguis?- preguntó él mientras ambos hacían una finta.

-No en todos….de hecho es inusual, la unión mental es particularmente fuerte si maestra y alumno comparten las mismas emociones y si se establece un vinculo de sangre- explicó ella- Ángela unió nuestras sangres e incluso antes que eso….está el hecho de que Draco y yo estamos en sintonía permanente porque ambos- Rose titubeó- ….ambos…. amamos intensamente a las mismas personas.

-No voy a decirte que no me siento celoso y que no me cabe en la cabeza como puede ser de esa forma- dijo él hoscamente- pero nunca tendré suficiente para agradecerle a mi padre. Te perdí….te perdí….casi moriste…te fracturaron en cuerpo y alma y él de alguna forma, te regresó.

Scorpius la soltó y ella se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

-¿Tu decisión de alejarte de mi tiene que ver con tu relación con mi padre?- preguntó él.

-No….Draco no tiene nada que ver con esto….con nosotros- contestó ella.

-Estoy consciente de que sientes por otras personas, que tienes emociones profundas por aquellos que han compartido algo en tu vida, por quienes, mejor dicho….por quien salvó tu vida. Me he prometido a mi mismo darte libertad….no interferir….has sufrido demasiado….por mi….por todos. Maldito de mí si soy egoísta contigo después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero no puedo vivir mi vida sin ti…no puedo.

-Scorpius…yo- Rose estaba conmovida e impresionada por las palabras de Scorpius, se notaba su dolor, su angustia.

-No puedo evitar sentir celos….porque siempre pensé que yo sería el único….porque siempre pensé que sería el mejor- dijo Scorpius.

-Eres el único- contestó Rose dejando caer la espada, luego avanzó hacia él para tomar su cara con sus manos y fundir sus labios con los suyos. Sus bocas entraron en una exquisita colisión. Él la buscaba con apremio y pasión desatada, ella le correspondía de igual manera, Rose subió sus manos y las enredó en su cabello, Scorpius la sujetó por la cintura y la subió a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo hasta que ella enredó sus piernas en él. Draco los miraba en la lejanía y cuando vio que se besaban, dio media vuelta inmediatamente, respetando el momento intimo, Walter lo siguió en silencio.

Se besaron muchas veces durante un rato, Scorpius se separó de ella con suavidad. Rose lo miraba fijamente.

-Me equivoque….me equivoque mucho. Rose, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado - declaró él – moriría por ti y por Ángela.

-No…tú no morirás…te pido por favor….cree en mi ciegamente como yo creo en ti….no puedo decirte lo que está sucediendo…no hasta entenderlo completamente y estar segura de que no voy a dañarte ni a ti ni a mi hija- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?- preguntó él aferrándose a sus brazos.

-Debo marcharme….cuídate y cuida a nuestra hija, la dejo en tus manos porque eres el único y eres el mejor- dijo Rose desviando su rostro para no mirarlo, luego se separó de él con dificultad, Scorpius se negaba a dejarla ir. Al final Rose se soltó, mientras caminaba, tomó la espada y se fue del sitio dándole la espalda y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, no debía flaquear, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y su corazón aullaba desolado. No podia estar con él, no hasta saber las consecuencias de sus acciones decidiendo convertirse en la guerrera Walpurgis….No, él no moriría, él debía vivir para tratar de encontrar la manera de criar a Ángela, a pesar de ser un warg, de ser el líder de los wargs. Ella…..ella caminaría hacia lo desconocido, un camino a donde él no podría seguirla. Para que darle esperanzas…..él había sufrido demasiado, no podía comprometerse, ni aunque lo quisiera, porque su futuro…cada día que pasaba …era menos claro…..de alguna forma…..solo importaba la misión. No….Scorpius Malfoy no morirá.

"_Muere el temor (muere el temor)_

_El corazón es mucho más que esto_

_Y es por eso que nunca nadie nos podrá parar"_

_PANDA_

_0o0_


	35. AVISO

AVISO

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Sé que están esperando el nuevo capítulo, pero he estado bastante enferma está última semana, tengo una neuralgia del trigémino (o para aquellos que no saben lo que es, se trata de un dolor muy intenso en la mitad de la cara provocada por una irritación del nervio que le da la sensibilidad a la cara), por lo cual no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea como quitarme el dolor ( es una patología un poco difícil de tratar, uno de los peores dolores descritos en la medicina, para lo cual no existen tratamientos específicos, así que estoy en el ensayo y error, tomándome cuanto analgésico consigo a ver si me pega alguno, para sufrimiento de mi pobre estomago), es la segunda vez que me da un ataque y confió que se me pase en unos días, pero ahora no estoy en condiciones de sentarme a escribir nada ni pensar en nada, lo único que tengo en la cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día es el bendito dolor, ni siquiera duermo bien.

Espero que entiendan mi situación, saludos a todos, les prometo que el capitulo será genial ya que en cuanto me recupere le pondré todas las ganas. Ustedes que me conocen, saben que jamas abandono una historia (hasta ahora la excepción era WANTED y ya la retomé) asi que por ese lado van seguros conmigo. Mientras tanto, léanse los cuatro caps reeditados de mi fic WANTED…Besos. Saludos.


	36. La espera

Disclamer: personajes de

Hola a todos….ante todo mis sentidas disculpas, los he hecho esperar mucho, pero estaba realmente enferma. Este capítulo me ha costado un mundo escribirlo, pero espero que les guste.

Estamos en cuenta regresiva para ver Harry Potter en Venezuela, creo que todos lloraremos con el final de la saga. Agradezco haberme encontrado con los libros hace más de diez años, abrieron todo un mundo para mí y han sido mi inspiración, sin ellos sin duda jamás me habría atrevido a escribir. Creo que estaré eternamente agradecida a y cómo no, a sus personajes. He tratado de mostrar otras facetas sin en ningún momento irrespetar su concepción original.

Los fickers existimos, los que escriben y los que leen, nosotros hemos ampliado este mundo y lo hemos convertido en universo donde todo puede ser posible. La revista TIME publicó un artículo sobre los fanfictions esta semana llamado The boy who lived forever. Y es así, Harry Potter vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones, ya sean en los libros o en los fics.

Recuerden mi twitter josblack y mi blog de opinión w w w . fickers attack . wordpress . com

BANDA SONORA: la tomé prestada de las serie de TV Game of Thrones, una verdadera joya de arte creada por Ramin Djawadi. Las piezas son: Goodbye Brother, Kingsroad y el tema principal. Muchos guiños en este fic a la serie y a Gladiator.

Capitulo 35 La espera

Dos días después…en algún lugar de Siberia.

El campamento warg ya estaba totalmente reconstruido y en pie. Sin embargo existía tensión en el ambiente, corrían rumores de que por primera vez en miles de años, los wargs irían a la guerra contra los magos de mano del nuevo jefe. Había voces a favor y en contra, pero las primeras superaban a las segundas, wargs jóvenes quienes creían que esa guerra iba a cambiar totalmente su forma de vida.

Un mundo nuevo…..una esperanza.

Separados de todas las demás especies mágicas, marginados y temidos, los wargs aprendieron a sobrevivir con tesón y coraje, no sin esfuerzos no sin perdidas construyeron una nación con reglas y costumbres bien definidas, pero eran un pueblo errante sin tierras. Eran fuertes y contrario a lo que se decía de ellos, rumores malintencionados hechos para envilecerlos, la mayoría no había perdido la esencia de lo que los hizo alguna vez humanos, su inteligencia y la capacidad de sentir emociones, aunque estas emociones fuesen turbulentas y explosivas. Era su momento de hacerse sentir, de ser parte del mundo, incluso el hecho de que una mujer warg había dado a luz a un hijo, era la comidilla del campamento, así como la presencia en el lugar del ultimo warg dragón, un ser mítico salido de las más antiguas y oscuras leyendas.

Era un secreto a voces que en los últimos ciento de años los wargs habían evolucionado, mas fuertes, ahora eran más agiles, con mejor control de su mente y de su poder transformarse en animales, pero ese hecho, que ponía por tierra el credo de que eran estériles, era el empuje final de una raza a quienes muchos querían condenar a la extinción.

Una mujer se apretujaba en su abrigo frente al fuego. Su mente inquieta no dejaba de observar a los wargs y hombrelobos a su alrededor, todavía se sentía amenazada, pero su curiosidad natural fue más fuerte que el temor. Después de todo, quizás ella, era la clave de todo, aunque los que estaban a su alrededor no lo supiesen. Hermione Granger había consagrado su vida al estudio y protección de muchas especies mágicas. Al convivir con los wargs, hablar con sus jefes, conocer a Scorpius Malfoy, ella se daba cuenta de que los magos estaban equivocados en sus prejuicios contra los wargs. Quizás eran peligrosos, no lo dudaba, los vio en combate con sus propios ojos, se impresionó de la fuerza que tenían, eran de tomar en consideración para el desarrollo de una guerra, una horda salvaje y peligrosa, pero también eran capaces de construir y mantener una sociedad, mucho más de lo que otras especies mágicas hacían en la actualidad. Estaban organizados, y ese orden implicaba inteligencia superior y lógica. No eran animales salvajes….quizás…nunca lo fueron.

Cuando se graduó en Leyes Mágicas hacía muchos años atrás, era una tonta ilusa, una joven idealista que todavía creía en la fuerza de la verdad y la libertad de consciencia, a medida que maduró en su profesión y en la vida, se dio cuenta de que en los gobiernos de los hombres o de los magos la mayoría de las veces no imperaba la justicia. Pero todavía era una creyente, fiel a sus principios, eternamente una paladín de la justicia, la niña valiente que se enfrentó a Voldemort por lealtad a sus amigos todavía vivía dentro de ella. Tenía la clara intensión de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias del asunto warg…porque a pesar de las implicaciones morales y éticas….de alguna forma, con su hija y su nieta íntimamente involucradas, se había convertido en un asunto personal.

-Linda noche ¿no?-Hermione giró su rostro y se encontró con la alta y elegante figura de Draco Malfoy detrás de ella. Estaba sentada frente a una hoguera intentando conservar el calor, ella le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-Estoy helada hasta los huesos- comentó Hermione mientras tiritaba.

-Siberia es el culo helado del mundo. Entra a la tienda y resuelves el problema del frio- dijo Draco.

-Quiero que Scorpius y Rose estén juntos y hablen….por el bien de la niña. Pero pareciese que sus diferencias son irreconciliables. – dijo ella soplándose las manos. Draco vio como temblaba y se quitó su abrigo colocándose sobre los hombros. Hermione le clavó la vista, Draco se la mantuvo. Él últimamente siempre era frio y distante con ella, educado in extremis pero esa noche al parecer tenía ganas de hacer las paces definitivamente

-Gracias- dijo ella en voz baja.

-De nada-respondió secamente Draco. Grayback se acercó a ellos y les ofreció una botella de vodka para luego retirarse al otro lado de la fogata, Draco la tomó y bebió un sorbo, Hermione se la quitó de las manos y bebió también, un poco apresuradamente, provocándose un ataque de tos.

-Rayos…es fuerte- dijo ella arrugando la cara. Draco le quitó inmediatamente la botella.

-Beber alcohol no es tu estilo- dijo él mientras le alejaba la botella de las manos- te he visto borracha y créelo….no es agradable.

-No voy a emborracharme Draco…simplemente necesito entrar en calor- replicó Hermione.

-Me hubieses dicho antes…..si querías entrar en calor esta noche yo fácilmente pude haberlo remediado desde hace un buen rato ¿quieres que entremos a una tienda solitaria para calentarnos mutuamente? Te puedo asegurar que aun soy muy bueno subiéndole la temperatura a las mujeres, no he perdido la practica- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente, Hermione le devolvió la mirada, ella se turbó inmediatamente cuando entendió la insinuación, su boca se abría y se cerraba alternativamente buscando que responder que estuviese a la altura de las circunstancias, Draco le ofreció su característica sonrisa de lado, sexy, arrebatadora y decididamente burlona, entonces inesperadamente ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

El comentario subido de tono había logrado su propósito, disipo la tensión.

-Es increíble que todavía me digas esas cosas y peor…que todavía….funcionen, esa lengua tuya será tu perdición…pero no gracias….prefiero congelarme el trasero antes de caer de nuevo en tus garras- ella continuaba riéndose. Draco la miraba, su risa era cautivante y pegajosa, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con picardía e inteligencia, sus maneras estrictas y sus comentarios irónicos, eso era lo que más recordaba de ella, además de lo cariñosa y atenta que era con él cuando estaban casados y no peleaban, debajo de ese carácter reservado, quizás un poco arrogante con los extraños se escondía un corazón cálido y noble. Eran tan diferentes cuando se conocieron, incompatibles como el agua y el aceite. Y eso fue lo que encendió la pasión alguna vez entre ellos, la atracción de los polos opuestos. El peso de los recuerdos lo inundó, ya nada era igual…nunca jamás seria igual.

-Es la fuerza de la costumbre….nada mas, estaba jugando contigo, me gusta ver esa cara de ofensa que pones, que bueno que te lo tomas con humor….si te hubiese dicho eso hace veinte años primero me abofeteabas por descarado y luego…quizás…si tenía suerte y manejaba bien mis cartas…luego del bofetón… me besabas- dijo él.

-Ah Draco!- suspiró Hermione- ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Mucho tiempo…demasiado…el suficiente para cerrar algunas heridas- dijo Draco- Tienes razón.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Hermione.

- Rose y Scorpius tienen problemas en gran medida por ser quiénes son y por las responsabilidades que tienen sobre sus hombros y también porque se aman….y cuando uno ama…es imposible aceptar que el otro tome riesgos. Son tercos y son orgullosos, cada uno piensa que tiene la razón porque protege al otro. Obviamente hasta que ninguno de los dos ceda en su posición no habrá arreglo posible- dijo Draco.

-Se parecen a nosotros- comentó Hermione.

-No, tú y yo nunca tuvimos los problemas que ellos tienen ahora- dijo Draco.

-¿Y tú de qué parte estás?- preguntó Hermione.

-De parte de Scorpius…sin dudarlo ni un segundo- dijo Draco.

-Yo también- dijo Hermione frotándose las manos para agarrar calor- Rose se está comportando de una manera irracional.

-No juzgues duramente a tu hija, yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo….pero…- dijo Draco.

-Pero- continúo Hermione en suspenso. Ella realmente estaba muy interesada en la opinión de Draco, de alguna forma, ella intuía que él tenía la solución.

-Todavía pienso que debe existir otra vía es todo- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- Yo encontraré la forma de aliviarle las cargas walpurgis a Rose. Y no solo lo haré porque beneficie a mi hijo….lo haré por ella y por mi nieta.

-¿Quién lo diría?….Draco Malfoy un sujeto compasivo- dijo Hermione irónica- jamás lo hubiese creído de ti.

- Créelo….la familia hace que uno tome decisiones difíciles…la familia y el amor.

Hermione volvió a mirar el fuego, no podía refutar esa afirmación de ninguna forma, ella misma era la mejor muestra de eso.

- ¿Me gustaría saber si todo está bien entre nosotros?- preguntó Draco luego de un rato sumidos en silencio

-Todo está bien entre nosotros Draco….pero como sigas diciéndome cosas como esas de calentarme los pies….de seguro habrá bofetada sin ningún beso después, OK-contestó Hermione. Draco asintió- hablando de todo ¿Cómo está tu relación con tu hijo?

-Mejor de lo que cabria esperar. Mi hijo ya no es un chico, es un hombre sensato y me lo ha demostrado. Estoy muy orgulloso de él. Incluso hemos hablado, justo Scorpius estaba preguntándome de ti y de mi….quería que le explicara ¿Por qué me fije en ti?- dijo Draco clavando sus ojos en Hermione de forma muy intensa

-¿Y qué le respondiste?- preguntó Hermione, luchando con el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Después de tanto tiempo y con todos sus asuntos arreglados, aun sentía la intensidad de esa mirada. Solo que ahora en lugar de fuego y pasión lo que existía ahora en los ojos de Draco era nostalgia.

-Que mejor sería preguntarte ¿Qué viste tú en mi?- respondió Draco.

Hermione contempló el fuego de nuevo un rato, tantos recuerdos dolorosos y al mismo tiempo tan felices. Ella….ella lo había querido tanto.

-Déjame ver….eras joven-dijo ella, Draco asintió- eras obstinado, eras orgulloso, eras apuesto.

-Por supuesto que era apuesto…sigo siendo atractivo- dijo él intentando bromear.

-¿Que me atrajo de ti?….hum….-dijo Hermione- creo que fue el hecho de que jamás doblaste la rodilla, nunca dejaste que nadie pasase por encima de ti, aceptaste las consecuencias de tus acciones y pagaste tu condena, pero nunca te doblegaste. Esa fuerza de carácter fue lo que sin duda me llamó la atención de ti.

-Fuiste feliz….conmigo….alguna vez….¿Fuiste feliz?- preguntó él bastante serio.

-Creo que al principio…si….fui muy feliz…..luego todo se descompuso- dijo ella con mal disimulado pesar-Tarde en darme cuenta que aunque lo deseáramos con toda el alma…no iba a funcionar, éramos muy diferentes…tú y yo.

-Éramos dos tontos ilusos…demasiado jóvenes….demasiado inexpertos….demasiado orgullosos- dijo Draco- ¿Eres feliz con Weasley?

-Si…..hemos tenidos nuestros problemas, no lo niego….pero no me arrepiento…soy feliz con él, lo quiero, fue la decisión correcta. Aunque te moleste escucharlo- dijo Hermione- Draco…..no sé cómo decírtelo, pero yo…..yo nunca he olvidado las buenas cosas que sucedieron contigo, lo guardo en mi corazón con cariño, tratando de no sentir rencor.

-Yo también….Hermione….yo también- dijo él- atesoro mis momentos contigo, hasta el día en que muera…no lo olvidaré.

-Me gustaría verte con alguien….que te enamoraras otra vez- dijo ella- es en serio…Draco…se que un divorcio es algo difícil de tragar, tú y yo lo sabemos, pero siempre existen otras oportunidades. Encuentra una buena mujer que te haga feliz.

-Enamorarme otra vez…cualquiera diría que no he aprendido la lección- suspiró Draco evitando contemplar a Hermione, dirigiendo su vista al vacio, pensativo, melancólico- es una decisión arriesgada….pero …que es la vida sin un poco de riesgo….nada….no es nada…..aunque sea con la persona equivocada.

-Te gustan los retos….te encanta ponértelo difícil- dijo Hermione- es por eso que te sientes atraído hacia lo imposible. Estoy seguro de que tu fracaso con Astoria fue porque te sentías seguro de ella.

-Entre otras cosas, la otra razón sin duda es que un matrimonio por conveniencia no es la puerta a la felicidad precisamente. No…no es eso….es que uno no tiene elección a la hora de enamorarse- dijo Draco- Tú lo sabes…yo lo sé…fuimos víctimas voluntarias de eso.

-¿Ahora somos confidentes?- preguntó ella.

-Siempre lo hemos sido….ninguno sabe mejor la historia del otro que nosotros- dijo Draco-Yo también se que te costó mucho llegar a enamorarte otra vez…perdiste la confianza. Jamás podré perdonarme el daño que te hice Hermione…nunca.

Hermione desvió el rostro para que él no mirase sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas, al mismo tiempo que saboreaba la victoria de que él reconociese sus errores, también sentía que mucho de la culpa la había tenido ella misma, por su intolerancia, por su incapacidad de perdonar, porque ella le mintió al no decirle que cuando lo abandonó llevó un hijo suyo en el vientre, un niño que jamás llego a nacer con vida.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte ¿Qué sucede con Rose y esa espada?- dijo Hermione un poco mas repuesta, no servía de nada seguir escarbando en ese pasado tan doloroso- ella….ella está muy alterada.

-La espada…esa espada llamada Sorcha es una espada mágica walpurguis- dijo Draco- la espada del guerrero, destinada a enfrentarse con la oscuridad.

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione.

-No tienes porque hacerlo….es un secreto para los iniciados- contestó Draco -Hermione te prometí una vez que a ella nada le haría daño, estoy dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa. Pero no preguntes mas nada…solo confía en mi…por una vez en tu vida…confía en mí.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano con fuerza fugazmente para luego soltarlo, luego lo miró.

-Confió en ti Draco….lo hago- dijo ella- con respecto a Rose has cumplido cada una de tus promesas, me devolviste a mi hija sana y salva, quizás nunca me vayan a gustar tus métodos…pero haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿Cómo te sientes sin magia?- preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

-Es como si me hubiesen amputado alguna parte de mi cuerpo- contestó ella con tristeza- pero algún día me acostumbraré.

-Quizás esto debió hacerlo Rose…..pensaba que ella lo tendría que hacer- dijo Draco- pero ahora yo soy el Hechicero, así que supongo que es mi tarea…

-Tú y ella tienen el mismo poder pero al mismo tiempo…son diferentes caras de la moneda- comentó Hermione- He estudiado a los Walpurguis…..sé que la magia del maestro y la discípula están unidas, la leyenda de la Hechicera y el guerrero….no lo comprendo muy bien, pero esa es la conclusión a la que he llegado. Vi como luchaban, como se entendían, como parece que es imposible que se ganen uno al otro. No pueden ganarse, son lo mismo…no pueden

-Tienes razón, ninguno puede ganar al otro, uno complementa al otro, estamos equiparados, ella y yo…..estamos unidos de muchas formas incomprensibles e inexplicables- dijo Draco.

-Unidos- Hermione abrió sus grandes ojos- ¿De qué manera?

-Nuestro poder mágico proviene de la misma fuente y está entrelazado, es de esa forma…..para bien o para mal. Ha sido irónico, no dejo de pensar que de alguna forma tú y yo somos culpables de todo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione.

-La rueda de tiempo y la predestinación- dijo Draco-conocerte, amarte….puso en movimiento una serie de acontecimientos inevitables. Te herí, te alejaste de mi, tú te casaste con otro hombre y tuviste a esa niña, la heredera del legado walpurguis….mi discípula. Si hubieses permanecido a mi lado….Rose jamás hubiese nacido. Scorpius tampoco. Pensé que era un giro extraño, como si estuviese señalado que tú serias importante en mi vida y yo no lo hubiese entendido al completo. Pero de alguna forma, gracias a tus decisiones y a las mías, debido a muchas razones, entre las cuales imperó el amor y el despecho…sucedió….le dimos la vida a dos seres que unieron las nuestras para siempre mediante nuestra nieta.

Hermione calló.

-Hubo dolor….hubo pena….pero al final…..si existe esperanza….para todos- dijo Draco- y tú y yo lo hemos hecho posible.

Draco tomó con fuerza la mano de Hermione, ella se sorprendió pero no hizo ningún intento de soltarse. Ella vio estupefacta como la mano de Draco empezaba a emitir una luz azulada, salía de su piel, como si esta estuviese iluminada por dentro.

-Hermione- dijo Draco mientras le ofrecía una mirada incandescente- Yo se que perdiste un hijo mío….

Hermione clavó su mirada en él, de sus ojos empezaron a desbordarse las lagrimas, una herida que nunca cerró del todo empezó a abrirse de nuevo en su corazón. Ella intentó decir algo pero él colocó un dedo en su boca para silenciarla. Se debían esa conversación, quizás después de tantos años era el momento apropiado. Dejó que felicidad se le escapase de las manos, por tonto, por inmaduro, ella se fue por su culpa y él jamás volvió a ser la misma persona. Había cometido tantos errores que no sabía por dónde empezar, no existía excusa posible, pero tenía que sacárselo del pecho de una buena vez y por todas. No quería más secretos entre ellos dos, la dimensión de lo que fue su vida juntos tenía que estar en el tapete de una buena vez y por todas, sin reclamos, sin resentimientos, solo la verdad de ellos dos.

-Siempre lo supe….que estabas embarazada cuando me abandonaste- explicó Draco- no te busque por respeto, para darte tiempo, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que tú me perdonases cuando naciese el bebé y regresases a mí. Yo fui al hospital ese día….estaba desesperado…tenía miedo que murieses, tú madre y tu padre no me permitieron verte….me echaron en cara todos mis errores, incluso la delicada condición emocional en la que estabas que al final condujo a un parto prematuro. Me sentía terriblemente culpable, llegué a un acuerdo con ellos, yo me iría de tu vida para siempre y tú jamás sabrías que había ido a buscarte, yo lo acepté porque en el fondo sabía que era un nuevo comienzo para ti….acepté el hecho irremediable de que te había perdido para siempre.

-Nunca lo supe, yo …ellos jamás me lo dijeron, yo estuve enferma mucho tiempo, me deprimí- Hermione estaba conmocionada, meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro. No sentía rabia hacia sus padres, quizás ellos pensaron que hacían lo correcto, de pronto hasta fue lo mejor- Lo siento….siento no habértelo dicho…no podía…no podía hacerlo, era demasiado doloroso para mí. Quería tener al niño… lo quería…aun cuando yo apenas tenía cinco meses de embarazo.

-Estoy seguro de que fue así…que lo querías a pesar de que me odiabas- dijo Draco con tristeza, la existencia de un bebé que pudo cambiarlo todo….todo….todavía a pesar de que esa pérdida señaló otro destino para él…para todos, aun no podía sacarse del corazón esa espina, la del hijo que jamás conoció y que deseó que viviera con todas sus fuerzas.

-Era un varón….lo llamé Draco- gimió Hermione llorando- era tan pequeño, tan fragil…no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, nació muerto, lo enterré en el cripta de mi familia…con su nombre…con tu nombre. Quizas si él hubiese vivido…quizás nosotros….pero no pudo ser…no pudo ser.

-Yo te perdoné hace mucho…me dolió como el infierno alejarme de ti, pero sé que hice lo correcto permitiendo que hicieses tu vida al lado de otro - dijo Draco- Te amé Hermione…te amé mucho, después conocí otras clases de amor…la vida me ofreció a otras personas a quienes amar, pero yo te quise como nada en el mundo …siempre estuviste viva en mi corazón y si te dejé ir fue porque entendí que jamás serias feliz conmigo. Como te he dicho….no hay acción sin consecuencia. Gracias a eso estamos aquí.

-Yo también te amé mucho Draco, demasiado- dijo ella conmovida- aun después de tanto tiempo…de todo…en el fondo se que jamás dejaré de quererte.

-El tiempo nos enseña que existen muchos caminos…- dijo Draco- inesperados…imposibles….Hermione….recibí la lección...el amor no significa nada si existe egoísmo…sino eres capaz de desprenderte de todo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Hermione cuando Draco apretó el agarré de su mano.

-Este será nuestro pequeño secreto- dijo Draco- He pensado muchos años en todo lo que no pude darte, por egoísta….por necio…..el destino ahora me da la oportunidad de ofrecerte un regalo, mi regalo, a la mujer que alguna vez lo significo todo para mí y que ahora es la abuela de mi nieta. Te daré….magia.

Draco colocó su otra mano sobre Hermione y una esfera de luz surgió entre ellos hasta hundirse en la piel de Hermione, ella sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y luego una agradable sensación de confort, de pronto el frio se había ido. Ella estaba asombrada, nunca se imaginó que pudiese ser así, que un mago tendría la capacidad de otorgar magia, pero eso era los Walpurguis, los guardianes de la magia. Y frente a ella, estaba el Hechicero, quien según la leyenda, era el contenedor de la magia en el mundo.

-No tenía idea que fuese de esa forma….es simplemente….impresionante- dijo Hermione.

-Te estoy devolviendo lo que es tuyo por derecho, puedo hacerlo con quien quiera, darle magia, puedo convertir a un muggle en mago, sanar al enfermo, revivir al moribundo, tengo el poder, pero no sería lo correcto cambiar el destino de la gente por simple antojo, por eso solo lo haré una vez en mi vida y te elegí a ti- dijo Draco- espero que sepas guardar nuestro pequeño secreto. Rose lo sabrá inmediatamente, después de todo, algo de mi ahora estará dentro de ti….para siempre, pero ella entenderá las razones, ella me entiende mejor que nadie en este mundo, no dirá nada pero Weasley tendría que opinar una o dos cosas al respecto y honestamente, no estoy de humor para soportar su ataque de celos. .

-Gracias- dijo Hermione bastante conmovida- Eres mejor persona de lo que crees….de lo que todos creen.

-Solo soy lo que soy…..ni bueno ni malo, solo yo – dijo Draco.

0o0

A veces es complicado no sentirse abrumado por el peso de las circunstancias, pero yo sin duda, lo estoy. En menos de una semana, me he convertido en un jefe warg, he enfrentado la temible oscuridad, el amor de mi vida ha regresado de entre los muertos y soy padre.

Ciertamente es difícil de digerir para cualquiera.

Aun cuando debería sentirme feliz porque de alguna forma, todo el destino fatídico que me fue señalado alguna vez no se ha cumplido, no lo estoy. La razón es sencilla, siento, percibo, que mi futuro se me escapa de las manos….mas bien, que Rose se aleja irremediablemente de mí y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Somos iguales, ella y yo, aun sin saberlo desde el principio, somos muy parecidos, ambos hemos contado con la fortuna o la desgracia, dependiendo del lado del espejo de que lo veas, de ser dos personas excepcionales, al parecer extraídas con pinzas del común de la gente. Ella con los Walpurguis , yo con lo mío. Somos poderosos, podríamos tener el mundo a nuestros pies y sin embargo, no creo que existan dos personas más desgraciadas que ella y yo.

Porque ninguno quiso poder, ninguno quiso estas habilidades que poseemos, lo único que ella y yo deseamos alguna vez fue ser felices….juntos.

Scorpius Malfoy de nuevo miraba el fuego, en el abrigo de la pequeña tienda de campaña que protegía a su familia de las inclemencias del clima. Pensaba en su pasado, en su presente y en su futuro y en las decisiones….duras elecciones que tendría que tomar para concretar y hacer posible ese futuro.

Tenía en sus brazos a Ángela, parecía increíble que hacía dos días apenas, no conociese su existencia. Sin embargo allí estaba con él dormida. Un pequeño ser que no tenía otra cosa que a sus padres.

Los padres deberían estar al lado de sus hijos, no huyendo de ellos, era por eso en gran medida que estaba furioso con ella. Para Scorpius no había ninguna razón, nada que tuviese más peso. No entendía a Rose, no comprendía sus actitudes, no era justo, de ninguna forma lo era.

Scorpius miró de reojo y vio a Rose levantada en la cama observándolo. Su largo cabello le caía sobre un hombro y sus ojos hinchados demostraban que no había parado de llorar. ¿Por qué tanta tristeza? Era lo que se preguntaba Scorpius una y otra vez, ¿Por qué si estamos juntos al fin? ¿Por qué? Él caminó hacia ella y le hizo un gesto en la mano de silencio, le colocó a Ángela al lado, Rose acarició con suavidad el rostro de su hija dormida.

-Debes descansar tú también- dijo Scorpius en voz baja.

-No quiero dormir más- contestó ella, besando la cara de su hija, mientras la cubría con una manta y la ponía cómoda en la cama- y ya es hora de partir.

Scorpius se retiró y le dio la espalda, Rose se levantó con cuidado, caminado hasta él. Scorpius la sintió a sus espaldas, cerró los ojos con fuerza….de nuevo otra vez.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué debes irte? No entiendo….tú no me dices nada…mi padre me ofrece explicaciones a medias- dijo él frustrado.

-Lo que hago…..lo hago con la firme convicción de que …..-Rose vaciló un momento- ¿es tan difícil entender que deseo que mi hija crezca en un mundo seguro donde la oscuridad no aceche en cada esquina? Nott…el Trivuriato no descansara hasta destruirnos a todos. Tú lo sientes….yo también todos los sentimos….el final…está cerca…y no hay lugar donde esconderse- dijo Rose intentando no alzar la voz, mientras hablaba evitaba mirar a Scorpius.

-¿Quién lo diría? Te encontré para nuevo perderte. El asunto es que está vez no estoy seguro de las razones por las cuales voy a perderte- dijo Scorpius- no sé si valen la pena.

-Vale la pena….confía en mi- dijo ella- No me estás perdiendo, siempre viviré en ti así como tú lo siempre vivirás dentro de mi- dijo Rose.

-Suena como si fueses a morir Rose ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? ¿Te enfrentarás a él? ¿Es eso lo que me ocultas?- preguntó Scorpius molesto.

-No tengo precisado lo que voy a hacer. Por eso decidí tomarme unos días. Draco y yo debemos investigar- dijo Rose- nuestro propósito es encontrar la forma, alguna debilidad de Trivuriato, la manera en como atacarlos sin que hagan más daño de lo que han hecho.

-Y mientras tanto yo hago el papel de imbécil….como siempre- dijo Scorpius con amargura.

-No…tú ayudaras a proteger a los magos y a las criaturas mágicas de la oscuridad….y protegerás a nuestra hija- contestó ella.

-¿Por qué?- Scorpius tomó de los hombros a Rose y la zarandeó un par de veces- ¿Por qué?

Ella clavó su mirada azul en él, fijamente, luego bajó el rostro, le parecía tarea de titanes sostener su mirada, evitar responder sus preguntas.

-¡Maldita sea Rose! Odio que me hagas esto- dijo él.

-Creo que debo vestirme, Draco espera por mí- contestó ella.

-No- dijo él mientras se acercaba, Rose vestía una camisa larga con mangas hasta las muñecas, en lugar de botones, tenía un cordón que se anudaba en la frente. Era lo único que consiguió Sheila para le sirviese de ropa de dormir.

Scorpius le tomó el rostro con las manos, con su pulgar acarició su mejilla y su boca, abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero no pudo. Rose enfocó sus ojos en él, brillantes debido a las lagrimas, sentía su mano tocando su cara y percibió su tacto caliente encendiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Una emoción infinita la sacudió, una alegría mezclada con tristeza, sentía la fuerza del amor en cada rincón de su mente y de su cuerpo, él era quien le daba luz a su vida.

Rose conocía todas y cada una de las facetas de Scorpius, lo malo, lo bueno, lo que lo hacía humano y lo que no. El chico alegre y despreocupado que una vez conoció cambió hasta casi hacerse irreconocible, pero ella amó todos y cada uno de esos cambios.

Cada uno enfrentó sus demonios, los golpes que recibieron los hicieron madurar y aprender, pero su esencia no lo hizo, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo Rose y Scorpius, el amor que se tenían era su regalo y su bendición. Un amor que había sobrevivido sin macula las peores desgracias. Un amor sin dudas ni cuestionamientos, una llama que jamás se apagaría, ocurriese lo que ocurriese.

Ella debía irse, por el bien de ambos, por el bien de todos. Pero no se iría sin la esperanza de volver, esa era su promesa.

-Regresaré a ti- susurró ella- lo juro….regresaré a ti.

-Y yo arreglaré todo lo que tenga que hacerse….pero no aceptaré otra cosa que no sea estar contigo- contestó Scorpius.

Él mientras que acariciaba el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su hombro, bajó la camisa hasta descubrir la piel desnuda, luego acercó su rostro y la acarició con la nariz, Rose tembló. Era increíble en dos segundos pasaban de estar discutiendo acaloradamente y luego se sumergían en una niebla de pasión y deseo.

-Scorpius… no es el momento- dijo ella mientras sentía que él desataba los lazos del cordón de la camisa hasta abrirlo por completo y bajárselos por ambos hombros, ella se aferró con las manos a las mangas de la camisa y se echó para atrás intentando huir.

-No te vayas- dijo él mientras colocaba sus manos en la piel desnuda de la espalda de Rose, sujetándola con fuerza, luego recorrió son sus dedos lentamente el relieve de la columna vertebral, mientras acariciaba su cuello ahora con sus labios, ella gimió, sus pezones se erizaron cuando entraron en contacto con el pecho de él.

La prenda ya estaba al nivel de caderas de Rose, amenazando caerse por completo dejando a su dueña en completo estado de desnudez, Scorpius llevó una mano hasta su pecho para cubrirlo completamente, su boca estaba cerca de la suya, ella lamió su labio inferior inconscientemente, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, estaban a punto de besarse.

-Rose…hija- Hermione abrió la cortina de la tienda y vio como Rose se subía la camisa apresuradamente, estaba de espaldas, Scorpius Malfoy frente a ella, Hermione había visto lo suficiente como para saber que había interrumpido un momento intimo y se sonrojó apenada- Oh….disculpen…pensé que…

Scorpius se mantuvo indiferente ante la interrupción, aunque en su interior maldecía una y otra vez la aparición de Hermione. Las mejillas de Rose estaba totalmente enrojecidas, él se dio cuenta de su predicamento y empezó a ayudarle a Rose a anudar de nuevo los cordones de la camisa puesto que las manos de la chica temblaban, lo hizo lentamente e incluso le acarició fugazmente el pecho.

Rose le dedicaba una mirada anhelante y culpable que él soportó solo un momento, luego Scorpius agarró su camiseta, se la puso y se echó un abrigo de piel encima con total naturalidad ante la mirada escandalizada de Hermione.

-Buenas noches Sra. Weasley- dijo Scorpius apresuradamente, le echó un vistazo a Rose y luego salió al exterior, esa noche, tenia asuntos importantes que discutir con sus asesores, temas referidos a la posición que iba a tomar respecto a Rose y a Ángela.

-Discúlpame hija….no sabía que …en fin…supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme….después de todo…no es como que si a Ángela la trajese la cigüeña de Paris- dijo Hermione mientras acomodaba su cama para dormir.

-¡Madre!- dijo Rose compungida, mientras buscaba algo de ropa para ponerse. El tiempo corría…..tiempo del cual no disponían….ella debía irse con Draco Malfoy inmediatamente.

-Mamá- Rose ya estaba vestida y cubierta con un abrigo, Ángela seguía dormida, ella la miró, sintió como si algo se le atravesase en la garganta, Rose escuchó como su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Hermione cuando escuchó su nombre se giró para hablar con Rose, pero al ver su expresión tan trastornada, lo que hizo fue ir a su lado y abrazarla.

-No te preocupes…yo la cuidaré…..haz lo que tengas que hacer y vuelve…..tu familia, Ángela y Scorpius estarán esperándote- dijo Hermione antes de besar en la frente a Rose.

Rose salió de la tienda, Draco Malfoy la esperaba, como era habitual no cruzaron palabras entre ellos dos. Rose llevaba la espada ajustada a la cintura, caminaron hasta un descampado. La expresión de Draco era seria, hermética. Scorpius que los había seguido, se detuvo para observarlos, él iba a ser el único testigo de esa despedida.

-No olvides lo que prometiste- le dijo Scorpius a Rose luego fijó su atención en su padre- ambos.

-Esta vez no voy a decepcionarte hijo….lo juro- respondió Draco.

Draco y Rose asintieron. Ella miró a Scorpius y se llevó la mano al pecho, él hizo lo mismo, un gesto que señalaba que compartían un solo corazón. Draco sujetó su otra mano e hizo un movimiento con su varita. Rose no despegaba sus ojos de Scorpius, mientras luces de colores empezaron a arremolinarse en torno a ella. En una fracción de segundo, habían dejado atrás Siberia.

0o0

Era de mañana, o por lo menos eso pensaba, puesto que el sol todavía no salía al horizonte, el consejo warg en pleno estaba reunido. Scorpius logró que Walter atrasase su partida para que estuviese presente en la reunión. En medio del campamento, los ancianos y los jefes de manada estaban sentados formando un círculo. Scorpius estaba en el medio con Ángela sentada sobre su regazo. La niña miraba todo alrededor con natural curiosidad. Hermione estaba entre el publico warg, observando todo con cautela, con la varita que había sido de Scorpius Malfoy apretada en una mano, escondida dentro la ropa. Si el asunto no salía tal cual esperaban, ella tendría que irse de ese lugar con su nieta de inmediato.

-Los acontecimientos recientes no nos han dejado opción, debemos ir a la guerra contra ese grupo de magos llamados el Trivuriato. Ellos son los culpables de la separación de los mundos- Scorpius explicaba sus argumentos, mientras dejaba que Ángela jugueteara con sus dedos. Hermione los miraba conservando una mal disimulada sonrisa en la cara, Scorpius Malfoy era un hombre recio, muy parecido a Draco Malfoy, quizás demasiado semejante para su propio bien, pero se mostraba muy cariñoso con Ángela, quizás para todos allí era algo extraño ver al temible caudillo warg con un bebé sobre las piernas, pero ella solo veía a un hombre joven con su pequeña hija- Los wargs son necesarios en esta guerra y si ganamos, entonces tendríamos más argumentos para cambiar los tratados.

-Hemos vivido por siglos con los tratados, nuestra raza ha sobrevivido a pesar de ellos. Hemos construido una sociedad. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?- preguntó uno de los ancianos del consejo warg, estaba de pie apoyándose en un bastón. Era un warg-cuervo, muy respetado por su sabiduría y su edad…..casi quinientos años recordó Scorpius.

-Porque es posible que nosotros no seamos una raza maldita como hemos creído por miles de años. Porque tengo pruebas de que somos capaces de reproducirnos- señaló Scorpius- En la próxima primavera, posiblemente, habrán nacido niños wargs o sus madres estarán embarazadas de ellos.

Un murmullo de aprobación se escuchó entre la multitud. La esperanza de Scorpius era la esperanza de todos.

-Hasta ahora no hay ninguna mujer embarazada que nosotros sepamos. Los tratados se mantendrán, somos peligrosos para los humanos y ellos para nosotros, corromperían nuestro estilo de vida- dijo Cesar Prime, uno de los jefes- Quizás podamos darte nuestro apoyo en cuanto al hecho de que no podemos eludir este enfrentamiento. Los poderes de la oscuridad se han hecho de muchas manadas de wargs, ellos trabajan a su favor….engañados. Debemos liberar a nuestros hermanos y terminar esta oscuridad que ha apagado el sol. Yo te seguiré, igual que los míos. Pero en cuanto a los tratados….deben mantenerse.

-Ya veo….después que termine esta guerra…todo cambiará- dijo Scorpius sin ocultar sus frustración.

-Si es que sobrevivimos- dijo Cesar Prime.

-Lo haremos- afirmó Scorpius. Ángela seguía entretenida con sus dedos, se reía muchísimo, a pesar no le intimidaba estar en presencia de esos sujetos a su alrededor, bestias con apariencia de hombres pero que no eran humanos. Walter había encontrado interesante que la niña no respondiese con el instintivo temor que los humanos tenían hacia los wargs, provocado por las feromonas que estos despedían. Hermione Granger era un atajo de nervios, era evidente que se sentía amenazada pero Ángela permanencia calmada. Era como si la bebé fuese inmune. Esas características eran bien conocidas entre los hijos de los hombre-lobos, instintivamente reconocían su familiaridad, pero nunca entre los humanos nacidos de wargs antes de su conversión o por lo menos no existían registro de algo así. El detalle era que Scorpius Malfoy no era completamente warg cuando la concibió, pero tampoco completamente humano. Y Walter tenía pruebas de que los wargs concebían. No estaba seguro….no quería plantearle esa posibilidad ni a Rose ni a Scorpius todavía, pero Walter estaba seguro que esa niña era una especie de mestiza.

-Has demostrado que no nos equivocamos cuando te elegimos como jefe Scorpius Malfoy- dijo el warg-cuervo- espero que continúe de esa forma.

La muchedumbre se apartó cuando unos wargs trajeron al prisionero hasta el consejo. Iba con el collar que impedía la transformación en su cuello. Lucia más calmado, pero sus ojos tenía un inusual color rojo no amarillos como el resto de los wargs. Como ninguno allí jamás había estado en presencia de un dragón, suponían que ese era el color distintivo de esa raza.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Ha solicitado un puesto en el consejo…..estamos obligados a dárselo….es el único de su especie- dijo el warg mas anciano.

-Nos atacó- afirmó Scorpius.

-No hizo nada que otros wargs no hicieran antes…no veo ninguna razón por la cual no debamos darle derecho de palabra- dijo el anciano.

-Sin embargo ni siquiera tú estás convencido, no le has quitado el collar- dijo Scorpius.

-Ninguna precaución está de más….no he tratado antes con un dragón, no sé de lo que sea capaz- dijo el anciano- lo escucharemos y tomaremos una decisión al respecto.

El warg- dragón llamado Octavius se sentó al lado de Scorpius. Miró a Ángela fijamente, abriendo los ojos ampliamente, Scorpius se alarmó y gruño, Octavius retiró su mirada.

-¿_Qui quae que quod hace aliquis hibridus hac_?- preguntó Octavio hablando en latín.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Scorpius a Walter.

-Él pregunta ¿Qué hace un hibrido aquí?- dijo Walter- no sé a lo que se refiere- luego miró al hombre- _non scio de qui quae que quod oro_.

-_Suus sua suum niña...es aliquis hibrido, aliquis miles militis mestizo, producto de una magus itaque aliquis warg_- respondió Octavius mirando a Ángela- _es insolita qui quae que quod nazcan...autem ille illa illud lo es...non me huele._

Scorpius observó a Walter interesado.

-Dice que Ángela es un hibrido, una clase de mestiza de warg y bruja, ve su aura….es diferente- explicó Walter- dice que es raro que nazcan, son guerreros de leyendas.

-Eso es una tontería- dijo Scorpius riendo nerviosamente -Ángela no es ningún guerrero….tiene ocho meses….solo es una niña humana. Tampoco es ningún hibrido, cuando la procreé no me había transformado.

-¿Estás seguro de que eras humano? ¿Estás seguro de que ella es completamente humana?-preguntó Walter. Hermione frunció el ceño claramente interesada. La noticia de la concepción de un niño warg la dejó pasmada, pero la posibilidad de que su nieta…Walter siguió hablando-La bebé no reacciona a nosotros, he estado toda la mañana con ella, aumentando mis feromonas, pero no le hacen efecto. Pensé que a lo mejor pudiese ser posible que fuese una especie de mestizo como los cachorros humanos de hombre-lobo, este dragón me lo ha confirmado….es una mestiza o una hibrida, no puede ser intimidada por nosotros.

-¿Intentaste asustar a mi hija?- preguntó Scorpius furioso.

-Todos en la manada hemos intentando asustarla desde que llegó….pero lo único que hace reírse y jugar con nosotros…ni siquiera transformados logramos espantarla….para ella solo somos unas bolas de pelo- respondió Sheila, la mujer warg que acompañaba a Ángela y a Hermione durante su estadía en el campamento – No te preocupes Scorpius, no íbamos a hacerle daño, tu manada respeta y quiere a la niña porque es tuya, solo estábamos probando por orden de Walter. Es un hecho, ella no está para nada asustada.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué significado tiene? Un hibrido….¿qué clase de ser es ese?- preguntó Cesar Prime alarmado, luego miró desafiante a Scorpius- hemos respetado la presencia de esta niña que sabemos que es tu hija, por consideración a ti…aunque vaya contra las reglas, pero si representa una amenaza…

Scorpius se puso de pie y apretó a Ángela contra su cuerpo, sacó todos los dientes y los enseñó amenazante, sus ojos amarrillas despedían furia y brillaban intensos. Walter dejó que sus alas se extendieran, Hermione agarró su varita.

Cesar Prime se levantó de su asiento, el consejo también. La pelea parecía inminente.

Octavius se dio cuenta de la situación y agitó los brazos llamando la atención.

-No….no- dijo Octavius- ¡SATIS! Hibridus intocable...sanctus - a pesar del collar de su boca salió una llamarada de fuego que fue directo a avivar el fuego de la fogata que ardía en medio de la multitud, todo el mundo lo miró entonces un poco asombrado, se suponía que ese warg estaba impedido de hacer uso de su poder.

Scorpius sabía muy poco de latín pero entendió perfectamente. El hibrido es intocable…sagrado.

-¿Por qué es intocable un hibrido?- preguntó otro anciano warg. La gente murmuraba entre sí, la mayoría discutía el motivo y causa de que el dragón neutralizara el collar.

-Traduce meus verbum- dijo Octavius bruscamente a Walter.

Octavius empezó a hablar, se interrumpía ocasionalmente para que Walter tradujera.

-De los híbridos hablaré pronto, pero ahora contaré mi historia. He despertado en un mundo y un tiempo que me son desconocidos para mí. Mi nombre es Octavius y no llevo la cuenta de cuando nací, solo sé que un imperio humano que se extendía desde el las columnas de Hércules hasta el Mar Negro existía cuando vi la luz del sol por primera vez.

El warg-dragón caminaba dentro del círculo donde se hallaba sentado el consejo. Sus ojos rojos brillaban intensos, el tono de su voz magnética y la suave cadencia del latín que hablaba captaba la atención de todos, era como una especie de hechizo…. Vestía una armadura de metal y verdaderamente parecía un ser sacado de otro tiempo, de otra era, de otro mundo….de pronto Octavius extendió los brazos y sus palabras fueron acompañadas de imágenes dentro de las llamas de la fogata que él había avivado con su fuego…..figuras de fuego empezaron a tomar forma mientras el dragón hablaba.

Hermione abrió la boca impresionada, Scorpius no podía creerse lo que estaba presenciando…era simplemente hermoso…magia en su estado más puro. El dragón controlaba el fuego a su antojo, literalmente las llamas estaban hablando por él.

Pudieron observar la geografía de Europa desde el aire, como se dibujaban la península Ibérica y el estrecho de Gibraltar, las antiguamente llamadas columnas de Hércules luego el paisaje cambiaba y veían el Asia central, las llanuras de hierba de la ruta de seda, las frías estepas, la inmensidad de ese gran lago llamado Mar Negro. Era una vista a vuelo de pájaro, los recuerdos de Octavius cuando volaba en su forma de Dragón.

-Romanos….así nos llamaban- Hermione pudo visualizar a Roma en las llamas, con todos sus detalles, pero no era la Roma actual, era la ciudad hacia dos mil años….vio el foro…el coliseo….el monte palatino, el purpura de los mantos de los Cesares- mi hermano y yo éramos romanos. El símbolo del imperio era un águila, un warg- águila….los fundadores Rómulo y Remo…fueron amamantados por una loba…porque eran lobos-wargs- Hermione y todos alrededor observaron un estandarte romano imperial flameando entre las llamas….con el águila rapaz coronándolo y unos números que leían _DECIMA X Legión….INVICTA_- pero nosotros éramos dragones. Fuimos los últimos…los últimos de una larga extirpe de dragones, nuestros padres eran jefes de clan.

La altura del fuego en la fogata era impresionante, de pronto la gente había dado un paso atrás. Octavius contemplaba satisfecho su obra.

-He aquí la magia del Dragón…..el más poderoso de todos los wargs….señor del fuego…amo del cielo- dijo Octavius, Walter lo tradujo con voz solmene.

-TODOS….HUMANOS….WARGS….MAGOS….todos somos magia- declaró Octavius.

-Sus padres eran wargs….ambos….no puede ser- exclamó Cesar Prime.

-Eso confirma nuestras teorías, por alguna razón, fuimos esterilizados, no quiero hacer suposiciones, pero alguien….nos quitó la capacidad de procrear hasta ahora- dijo Scorpius. Walter tradujo su opinión. Octavius lo miró extrañado.

-No sé porque dicen que no pueden procrear, en mis tiempos no era de esa forma, pero nada me extraña, tantas cosas han cambiando….hoy he visto como un mago se convierte en dragón sin ser un warg y me ha derrotado….a mí….que alguna vez fui invencible- comentó Octavius con pesar- Mis padres y mis abuelos fueron wargs y así por generaciones. El dragón siempre fue el más temido de los wargs…el más poderoso…cuando fue evidente que no habían mas dragones, mi hermano y yo aceptamos ser conservados para la posteridad…nos dijeron que era importante….nos hechizaron….nos hicieron dormir porque una profecía dictaba que seriamos necesarios en el momento en que nuestra raza peligrara, cuando ocurriera volveríamos.

-¿Quién los hechizó? ¿Quién hizo esa profecía?- preguntó el anciano cuervo.

-Ambrosius Aureliano- dijo Octavius.

Walter no se molestó en traducir el nombre. La muchedumbre warg y el consejo ahogaron una exclamación, todos en el mundo mágico, fuesen magos o no conocían ese nombre, era mítico.

-Merlín…..fue el propio Merlín- exclamó Scorpius son sorpresa- Merlín fue quien los hizo dormir. Increíble.

Octavius asintió….Ambrosius Aureliano, un celta romanizado mejor conocido entre los magos como Emrys Merlinus…..Merlín.

-Merlín nos advirtió de una oscuridad que cubriría nuestro mundo, amenazando nuestra especie, por eso dormimos….y por eso también despertamos- dijo Octavius.

De la fogata salieron dos dragones de fuego diminutos que volaron hacia el cielo en lo alto, a la negrura del cielo hasta desaparecer. Ángela se quedó embelesada mirándolos y luego volvió a sus gorgogeos de bebé. Luego las llamas adquirieron un tamaño normal.

-¿Por qué nos atacaron?- preguntó Scorpius…quien esperó la traducción.

-Mi hermano y yo despertamos confundidos, creíamos que ustedes eran la amenaza, volamos muchos kilómetros oliéndolos, pensamos que se trataba de una guerra warg. Nos equivocamos. Nos despertó el poder del Dios Oscuro…el que no tiene nombre.

-Quizás cuando separaron los mundos….quizás- Walter miró a Hermione- Sra. Weasley nos gustaría su opinión, usted es una bruja, sabe de magia más de lo que estamos aquí presentes, excepto Scorpius.

-Sin duda, la energía mágica necesaria para separar los mundos debió ser impresionante. No dudó que fuese el motivo que los dragones despertasen, la sintieron….pero también fue una especie de presagio. Merlín…..hace dos mil años, previó que esto sucedería, pero no dejó nada escrito, sin embargo el mensaje llegó- dijo Hermione.

-Los dragones –wargs eran el mensaje- dijo Walter- pero al parecer matamos equivocadamente a uno.

-Lo lamento, solo nos defendimos. Paz a tu hermano….luchó loablemente- dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a Octavius

-No tomaré represalias contra ti….era justo que te defendieras, mi hermano murió honorablemente, luchando como el Dragón y guerrero que fue. Me dicen que eres el jefe…¿ La bruja? Esa que luchó contigo ¿es la madre de esa niña? ¿Tú eres su padre?- preguntó Octavius.

-Si- respondió Scorpius.

-Ella y el otro…- Octavius hizo la señal del mal de ojo-magus poderosos...malditos. El poder de Sorcha suus sua suum magus late en ellos...alere.

-Dice que los Walpurguis están malditos….-dijo Walter- no entendí lo demás.

-Mencionó a Sorcha- dijo Scorpius- ¿Qué sabe?

Octavius calló, su mirada se oscureció, pensó un rato y luego cambió de tema.

-Entonces tu hija es un hibrido…debe ser bien recibida en tu manada….es una de los tuyos, el hibrido es una bendición porque tienen magia….y los wargs….con sus excepciones no poseemos el mismo poder que los magos. Deberá ser educada en nuestras costumbres, aprender a luchar, defender a los suyos, será una estupenda guerrera si la crías bien.

Scorpius acarició los cabellos de Ángela. Estaba un poco choqueado con la noticia. De alguna manera era un obstáculo menos. De todas formas, hibrido o no, su bebé no sería ninguna guerrera ni nada de eso, suficiente con la madre.

-¿Pueden transformarse en wargs?- preguntó Scorpius bastante azorado.

Octavius respondió y Walter asintió.

-Son mestizos….no pueden….pero el hibrido es un temible guerrero humano, dice que en el norte de Europa luchaban desnudos solo con una espada y eran inclementes con sus enemigos-dijo Walter.

Todos miraron a Ángela que en ese momento trataba de agarrarse un pie. Era tan chiquita y tan mona, un bebé frágil completamente indefenso.

-Nena…cuando seas mayor tú no vas a pelear desnuda contra nadie….bajo ningún concepto- le dijo Scorpius a Ángela. Fue inevitable….todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada, distendiendo la tensión del ambiente.

-El destino te está devolviendo todo lo que has hecho con las mujeres Scorpius Malfoy-dijo Fenrir Grayback todavía muerto de la risa-Ya te quiero ver cuando la cría esté mayor y se eché un novio. Arderá el infierno para quien se acerque.

-Eso significa que Ángela puede permanecer junto a mí, con mi manada y no estaré rompiendo ningún tratado- dijo Scorpius- Reclamó a esta niña como mía.

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaban a los miembros del consejo deliberando.

-Si es cierto lo que el dragón asegura….que la infante es un hibrido….será bien recibida entre nosotros-declaró el anciano.

-¿Qué pasa con su madre?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Sigue en pie lo que siempre hemos sostenido…un warg no puede relacionarse con un humano permanentemente….quizás un hombre-lobo…pero no un warg. Además si esto es cierto….que podemos reproducirnos…deberemos ocuparnos de la pureza de nuestra especie- dijo Cesar Prime.

-Está niña mestiza es la primera que vemos y será la última- dijo el anciano warg- no podemos romper los tratados con los magos…fueron hechos a sangre y con sangre se paga su violación. Existe una maldición, no pueden unirse humanos magos y wargs. Además eres longevo….esa mujer morirá de vieja y todavía tú caminaras por el mundo.

-No me importa- gruño Scorpius- no importa nada.

-Te importará…..te aseguro que así será- dijo el anciano- Y no podemos permitir que el calor de una pasión o el dolor de la perdida enloquezca al jefe warg. Aceptaste ser nuestro jefe, no puedes renunciar, serias ejecutado por deserción. Búscate una buena hembra warg y ponte a engendrar los cachorros que tanto nos ofreces.

Scorpius calló y besó la cabeza de Ángela. La amenaza del consejo no era en vano, seria perseguido por todos los rincones del mundo, le harían pagar su traición. ¡Maldita sea! Era esclavo de sus propias decisiones.

-Yo no tomaré esposa- dijo Scorpius- mi mujer es una humana llamada Rose Weasley.

-Ella no es tu mujer….nunca lo será- dijo el anciano- si no quieres emparejarte con un warg como corresponde aceptamos tu decisión.

-¿En tus tiempos existían los tratados?- preguntó Walter a Octavius. El asunto también era importante para él.

-No sé de lo que hablas- dijo Octavius- en mi época convivíamos juntos a los humanos.

-Son reglas que nos exigen apartarnos de los magos en todo sentido- dijo Walter- normas que nos esclavizan.

-Los wargs somos libres, quizás los humanos y los magos nos teman….pero somos una raza libre- dijo Octavius.

-Es lo mismo que yo pensaba- dijo Scorpius lanzándole una mirada desafiante al consejo warg. Perdió a medias esa batalla pero no la guerra, eso era seguro.

-Nadie está a salvo- dijo Octavius mirando el fuego.

-Debemos luchar….incluso si el precio es nuestra vida, debemos conservar este mundo para los que vienen….para la próxima generación de wargs… y de magos- arengó Scorpius gritando. Walter traducía en voz baja para Octavius.

-Si perdemos- Octavius seguía mirando el fuego- las tinieblas del Inominado lo consumirán todo- con un movimiento de su mano, las llamas se apagaron por completo, dejando el campamento a oscuras.

-¡WARGS!- gritó Cesar Prime- preparémonos para la guerra.

La muchedumbre empezó a gritar.

-¡GUERRA! ¡MUERTE!- respondieron la muchedumbre

Cesar Prime aupaba a los presentes.

-Por primera vez en miles de años….iremos a la guerra….- la gente gritaba, muchos se transformaban en animales. Hermione miraba todo el espectáculo con curiosidad.

Scorpius se levantó y tomó a Ángela para mostrarla a todos los wargs presentes, ellos aullaron y graznaron según fuese el caso. El ánimo general estaba exaltado. Todos reconocían que aunque el consejo mostrara sus reservas, las cosas estaban cambiando….para bien.

-Esta es Ángela…miembro del clan de Scorpius Malfoy….una de nosotros. El juramento de su lealtad hacia los wargs lo tomaré yo….considerando que mi hija todavía es muy pequeña….Véanla…..graben su rostro….huelan su piel…..jamás lo olviden ella es de nosotros y nosotros somos de ella- dijo Scorpius.

Poco a poco todos los wargs presentes se acercaron a Ángela, la tomaron en brazos y la niña fue de mano en mano, todos la olían, algunas mujeres le sonreían, otros le hacían carantoñas. Ángela mostró buena disposición ante tanta atención. Finalmente la nena regresó a los brazos de Hermione y se acurrucó en el pecho de su abuela.

Scorpius se acercó a Hermione, ella le clavó los ojos.

-¿Qué tal lo hice? No fue como lo planee….pero han aceptado a Ángela como mi hija y parte de la manada- preguntó Scorpius un poco incomodo. No lo admitiría en voz alta nunca, pero se sentía descolocado con la madre de Rose. Era como si Hermione estuviese constantemente evaluándolo, como si él tuviese que aprobar alguna especie de examen frente a ella.

-Estuviste magnifico- dijo Hermione finalmente sonriendo. Viendo a Scorpius allí parado, tan rubio, tan alto, tan imponente y con esa expresión compungida en el rostro, tal como un niño que espera una regañina, entendía perfectamente porque su hija estaba loca por él, era un jefe warg en plena posesión de facultades, recio y dominante pero también mostraba vulnerabilidad. Eso lo hacía humano, lo hacía cercano y real. Scorpius Malfoy igual que su Draco Malfoy, era un hombre de agudos contrastes.

0o0

Hugo estaba sentado en la cornisa del techo del edificio donde se ubicaba el comando de la fuerza de rebeldes, Lily estaba sentada junto a él, la cabeza de la chica estaba apoyada en su hombro y tenían las manos unidas.

El cielo estaba iluminado por las estrellas, sin embargo estás eran raras, constelaciones desconocidas para algún humano. También era extraño que no había Luna ni Sol en el horizonte. Sin embargo, Hugo, con su implacable sed de conocimiento, no podía dejar de encontrarle la belleza al firmamento.

-Hugo- dijo Lily.

-Dime- contestó él con el cuello extendido mirando el cielo.

-¿Algún día esto acabará?-preguntó ella- ¿crees que ganaremos?

Hugo giró el rostro para contemplarla, aun cuando estaba oscuro, pudo ver los brillantes ojos de Lily enfocados en él. Ella era tan hermosa….tan hermosa.

-Ganaremos- dijo él con confianza- lo haremos…tenemos que ganar. Quizás soy un tonto soñador, pero esta guerra es una guerra injusta. Desean exterminarnos, dominarnos, esclavizarnos. Es un destino peor de la muerte. No lo permitiremos y la razón está de nuestra parte. Además Dios aprieta pero no ahorca.

-A veces creo que Dios no existe- dijo Lily mirando el cielo, había una profunda tristeza en su voz- porque permitió que Albus muriese, dejó que todo eso pasará….es tan difícil…tan difícil aceptarlo.

-Honramos la memoria de quienes se fueron luchando por ellos- dijo Hugo- su sacrificio no será en vano.

-Tengo miedo por ti….por mi familia….por todos nosotros- dijo ella.

-Es natural sentir miedo…..yo tiemblo de pánico solo de pensar en no volver a verte- dijo Hugo.

Lily enrojeció y esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Todavía estaban saliendo a escondidas, sin embargo últimamente parecía más bien que todo el mundo se estaban haciendo los desentendidos respecto a ellos dos. Harry era el único que veía todavía con ojos escépticos la relación. De todas formas, eran pocas las ocasiones que estaban solos, pero su tiempo junto era corto pero valioso.

-He estado pensando- dijo Hugo.

-Eso no es novedad….tú siempre piensas- dijo Lily-Hugo Weasley….el gran pensador.

-No en serio Lily…..he estado pensando….en nosotros dos- dijo Hugo, Lily volvió a sonreír y él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Te quiero Hugo- dijo ella de pronto intempestivamente acercándose a él y ofreciéndole un beso, Hugo tomó su cara con suavidad y se lo devolvió. Fue un beso lento, tierno que luego poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad.

Cuando se alejaron, todavía con las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones latiendo frenéticamente, Hugo sacó de su pantalón una caja y se la dio a Lily. Ella la abrió con curiosidad y literalmente se quedó sin aire, cuando vio lo que era…..una alianza de oro.

-Hugo…yo….-empezó a decir ella.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que nadie nos toma en serio….digo a nosotros….piensan que es un enamoramiento adolescente sin importancia…cuando tú y yo sabemos que no lo es….siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre estaremos juntos- explicó Hugo.

-Tenemos dieciséis años Hugo….no podemos casarnos- dijo Lily, Hugo arrugó el rostro. Ella procedió a explicarse-No es que yo no quiera….de hecho…quiero….desde hace algún tiempo se que eres la persona correcta, pero nadie va aceptar casarnos.

-Nos casaremos al cumplir diecisiete, cuando seamos mayores de edad, haya terminado esta guerra o no- dijo Hugo- este anillo representa un compromiso…uno real….eres mi prometida oficialmente, tus padres chillaran….los míos también…probablemente pensaran que tú y yo…

-Lo hemos hecho- contestó Lily, que a esas alturas estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Pues a mí me parece muy romántico dejarlo para la noche de bodas- agregó Hugo guiñándole el ojo- le da otro significado a la espera.

-Mejor dicho….esa será la noche en que no me podré escabullir- dijo Lily, ambos rieron.

-Lily…..¿quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó Hugo.

-No-contestó ella inmediatamente- No ….si no me besas primero.

-Te amo- dijo Hugo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, la besaba de nuevo y se acostaba con ella en el suelo.

0o0

Walter Rosemberg llegó al centro de detención del comando de Rebeldes y al ver a Marina tras unas rejas enseguida corrió a ella. La chica, que estaba sentada en un catre, levantó la mirada cuando lo vio, allí, de pie ante ella, se levantó inmediatamente, estaban separados por los barrotes, pero no importaba, él había venido por ella.

-Marina-Walter metió las manos por los barrotes, tomó su rostro y le besó la frente, ella apoyó su cara contra la de él.

-Me tienen vigilada….van a hacerme un juicio Walter….yo no he hecho nada….no he matado a nadie-dijo Marina.

-Es solo porque eres su esposa- dijo Walter con amargura- he intentado hablar con Potter o con el ministro mágico, pero al parecer no están disponibles.

-Ellos no me han maltratado…pero sus miradas….es horrible…es como si me acusaran….como si yo fuese la culpable- gimió Marina.

-Te sacaré…..veré la forma….esto es una injusticia- dijo Walter dispuesto a irse y pelear por ella, pero Marina lo tomó de la mano.

-No- dijo ella con apremio. Se había sentido tan asustada, tan sola, que verlo allí junto con ella la aliviaba in extremis.

-Pero….- contestó Walter.

-No…no ahora…quédate conmigo un rato….por favor- dijo ella, su mirada era anhelante, Walter no pudo resistirse, se quedó quieto de pie frente a ella, Marina le tomó ambas manos y enredó sus dedos con los de él.

-Ojala pudiese abrazarte- dijo Walter.

-No permitirán que entres aquí conmigo- dijo ella mirando de reojo a los guardias.

-Lo sé- dijo él.

Ambos siguieron mirándose. De pronto no existieron guardias, ni rejas, ni ninguna barrera.

-Bésame- pidió ella con sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada hechicera. Walter acercó su cara a la de ella, al punto que su vista se tornó borrosa, metió un brazo entre las rejas y la sujetó por la cintura. Al principio solo rozó sus labios en los de ella con cautela, pero entonces Marina profundizó el beso, más y más, hasta que Walter dejó de lado todo su autocontrol y se entregó al amor.

0o0

La vida sigue un ciclo, es un eterna rueda que gira y gira…..nacimiento y muerte, el eterno devenir de la raza humana.

Un solitario joven esperaba en un pasillo. Las luces eran tenues a esa hora de la madrugada, estaba hundido en la penumbra y en sus propios pensamientos. Él había esperado por horas, estaba impaciente. El medimago salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Fred.

El médico bajó el rostro y se colocó las manos en las caderas en un absoluto gesto de impotencia.

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible…no podemos hacer nada- dijo el hombre meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Fred empezó a temblar de pies a cabezas, unas cuantas simples palabras fueron suficientes para destruir sus ilusiones, sus sueños.

-¿Cuándo?- respondió Fred aterrorizado.

-No lo sé….horas…días…semanas….no me atrevería a dar ninguna afirmación. Pero su cuerpo no aguanta más- dijo el medimago.

-Gracias- dijo Fred, el hombre se fue y él se quedó frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Un milagro….lo que necesitaba era un milagro.

Haciendo unos de toda su valentía, Fred se enjuagó las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y abrió la puerta, cuando entró en la habitación, Emily lo esperaba despierta, acostada en una cama entre sabanas blancas. Su rostro estaba muy pálido y había adelgazado demasiado. La noticia de la muerte de sus padres fue terrible para ella, se deprimió y la enfermedad había reaparecido.

-Hola linda- dijo Fred y fue a sentarse con su esposa. Apoyó su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-El médico ...¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó ella acariciando sus cabellos.

-Solo es un resfriado….pronto estarás bien- dijo Fred en tono cordial, se subió en la cama con ella. Emily tomó una de sus manos y la alzó frente a su rostro, jugueteando con sus dedos. No era tonta, ella sabía que estaba muriendo. Pero él trataba de hacérselo fácil, Fred era optimista, nunca iba dejar de luchar y Emily lo amaba por eso, por jamás perder la esperanza.

-Debimos tener un bebé…al menos te quedaría algo de mí- dijo ella. Fred se apretó contra ella y empezó a llorar como un niño. Emily besó su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para tranquilizarlo.

-Em….Emmie… ¡OH Dios! Como te amo Emmie- susurró Fred.

0o0


	37. La Reunión

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, espero que sepan disculpar mi larga ausencia, pero tuve problemas de salud algo importantes, me sometí a una cirugía de cordales y la pase bastante mal.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, lo he escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes, a este fic le faltan dos capítulos para terminar y les prometo que será muy emocionante. Gracias a aquellos que me comentan y que espero que lo sigan haciendo. Ahora…a leer.

Capitulo 36 La Reunión.

Scorpius Malfoy llegó a Irlanda con todo su contingente de Wargs. Fue un viaje relativamente lento desde Siberia, no solo por la gran distancia sino por la cantidad de personas, los cuervos volaron, los lobos usaron trasladores. Scorpius fue el último en irse, dejando a Issac al cuidado de sus manadas como regente y bajo la supervisión del consejo warg. Al acercarse al Cuartel General de la Resistencia, una multitud lo esperaba en la explanada. Al parecer su llegada era el acontecimiento del día.

Los magos y brujas de la resistencia salieron de los hangares y el edificio de la gran construcción, que antes que los mundos fueran separados, fueuna base militar. Miles de magos ingleses con sangre muggle en las venas vivían en campamentos en los alrededores en conjunto con muchos cientos de sangre puras que fueron considerados traidores, eran refugiados del gobierno irlandés, que les ofreció un hogar cuando tuvieron que salir huyendo para salvar sus vidas. Scorpius contemplaba rostros jóvenes y viejos, padres e hijos, hermanos y hermanas. Algunos habían perdido amigos, familiares, esposas, esposos en esa injusta guerra, pero todos perdieron un hogar. Un par de brujos sostenían la bandera de la Unión Jack, así como banderines de equipos de quidditch y futbol e incluso un hombre se aferraba a un retrato con la fotografía de la Reina de Inglaterra, algo tan típicamente británico que Scorpius sonrió sin proponérselo.

Scorpius Malfoy nació en Londres, los orígenes de su familia paterna eran franceses, su madre era irlandesa, pero había pasado la mitad de su vida en el extranjero, por lo que nunca se sintió ingles del todo, de hecho todavía hablaba ese idioma con acento alemán, puesto que ese era la lengua franca en Dumstrang y fue la que utilizó con mayor frecuencia durante años antes de irse a Hogwarts, en todo caso, su verdadera lengua materna no era el ingles sino el gaélico que le hablaba Astoria Malfoy cuando era un bebé. Scorpius Malfoy se percibía a si mismo como una especie de ciudadano del mundo y probablemente al decidir vivir en Siberia y comandar a una manada con wargs procedentes de varios países no iba a ayudar a reafirmar su nacionalidad de nacimiento. Para mas, su instinto warg hacia que le temiese a los ríos y al mar, Britania por definición era una gran isla y seguramente nunca se sentiría cómodo allí ni tampoco en Irlanda, por si acaso. Pero no podía estar más orgulloso de sus compatriotas ingleses en ese instante donde no observaba miedo en sus caras sino esperanza. En esos variopintos rostros se reflejaba la ilusión de recuperar la vida que les arrebataron, y no solo era el deseo de regresar a casa, era regresar al mundo que todos conocían. La reunión sin embargo, distaba de ser una fiesta, era un momento solemne, puesto que inesperadamente, los wargs acudían a ofrecer su ayuda a los magos, algo inédito y tal despliegue de símbolos era para demostrar sin palabras lo evidente, estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por defender su herencia muggle y su derecho a la magia. Situación que no era ajena a él, puesto que si bien él era un sangre pura, su mujer y su hija eran mestizas. Scorpius tenía con la intensión de ganar y estaba dispuesto a dar hasta lo último por lograrlo.

Quienes estaban allí, venían a verlo a él y a los suyos, esperaban algo más de ellos que palabras vacías y promesas. Y tambien los wargs guardaban sus propios motivos, ser aceptados finalmente como una raza con todos los derechos una vez que la guerra finalizase. Scorpius sintió el peso de toda la responsabilidad que tenia sobre sus hombros. A veces su seguridad en sí mismo flaqueaba, era demasiado joven, inexperto. Y toda esa gente esperaba que él aportase no un pequeño sino un gran granito de arena.

El lugar estaba oscuro, puesto que en ese extraño mundo en el cual estaban encerrados, el sol no se levantaba en el horizonte aun cuando fuese de dia, pero el sitio estaba iluminado con potentes reflectores. Scorpius llevaba a Ángela en sus brazos, Hermione caminaba a su derecha y Fenrir Grayback a su izquierda, Walter llevaba allí unos cuantos días cuidando de Marina y lo pudo observar sobrevolando en su forma de cuervo. Reconoció a Harry Potter en el grupo quien se adelantó caminando para recibirlo, Scorpius le dio la niña a Hermione para ir al encuentro de tan afamado mago.

Harry le tendió la mano, la cual Scorpius aceptó.

-Es un honor conocerlo finalmente Sr. Potter- dijo Scorpius.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí….Malfoy- dijo Harry- sin duda ustedes los wargs son más que necesarios.

-Trajimos incluso al dragón- dijo Scorpius señalando a Octavius quien parecía distraído mirando el moderno edificio y las extrañas gentes. El warg –dragón estaba abstraído en sí mismo, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Scorpius no dudó un segundo que se sentía fuera de lugar. Sin duda despertar de un largo sueño de dos mil años en una época totalmente desconocida, era suficiente para desubicar a cualquiera.

-Así me han dicho- dijo Harry observando con curiosidad al alto y moreno warg que seguía empeñado en vestir su armadura romana-también veo que te acompañara Fenrir Grayback.

-Es el segundo al mando y es mi amigo- aclaró Scorpius- no ocasionará ningún problema.

-Estás rodeado de sujetos peculiares Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo no juzgaré por la fama de quienes te acompañan. No confió en Grayback….sin embargo, tu palabra es garantía para mí- dijo Harry directo y preciso como era su constumbre-permíteme presentarte a los otros.

Scorpius caminó un poco nervioso siguiendo a Harry, si entendía bien, iba a ser presentado a la familia de Rose, Harry se detuvo frente a un corpulento hombre pelirrojo con la cara llena de pecas, que lo miraba con furia contenida. Scorpius no dudó sobre su identidad, solo se imaginaba a una sola persona que lo observase de esa forma y con todas las razones del mundo.

-Este es mi cuñado….Ron…..el padre de Rose- dijo Harry.

Ron se adelantó y de pronto, le lanzó un puñetazo a Scorpius en la cara, que hizo que el muchacho cayese de bruces al suelo. Harry y Arthur Weasley sujetaron al pelirrojo. Hermione gimió asustada.

Grayback intentó adelantarse para defender a Scorpius pero Bill lo sostuvo.

-Quédate quieto….son cosas de familia- dijo Bill.

Scorpius se levantó con lentitud y se limpió la sangre de la boca, aparentaba calma sin embargo sus ojos amarillos brillaban, su mirada era salvaje e intimidante, parecía dispuesto a atacar, le costó mucho controlarse, pero lo hizo finalmente, el primer impulso que tuvo fue lanzársele encima al hombre que lo había golpeado, sin embargo vio a Hermione y a su hija y se contuvo. Ron se deshizo a empujones de quienes lo sujetaban, lanzando unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Basta…basta….déjenme tranquilo- dijo Ron empujando a Harry y dirigiéndose a Scorpius envalentonado apuntándolo con un dedo directo al rostro.

-Tú….miserable….tú…preñaste a mi hija…..mi hija adolescente….te acostaste con ella…en el colegio….la convenciste a traicionar la educación y la moral que yo le enseñé…de paso ….la engañaste…..y ella casi muere….casi se muere- gritaba Ron sin importar que todo el mundo estuviese observándolo- ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? Tú eras un warg, lo sabías desde que eras un niño y te enredaste con ella sin importar las consecuencias de tus acciones, in decirle en que se estaba metiendo. Hiciste una estupidez ¿lo sabes?

Scorpius bajó la mirada, no podía discutir ese punto, menos ante el padre de Rose.

-No sabes…..no sabes cómo fue….estuvimos meses…meses con el corazón en la mano pensando que ninguna de las dos lo lograría….esa niña que ves ahí está viva solo por un milagro…solo por eso-dijo Ron resoplando inmerso en un ataque de furia- Es un verdadero desastre. Tú convertido en una bestia…..Rose metida en esos malditos walpurgis…..mi nieta….separada de ambos padres.

-Ron es suficiente-dijo Hermione adelantándose unos pasos para meterse en medio de su esposo y Scorpius. Ginny rápidamente le quitó a Ángela de los brazos y se colocó cautelosamente detrás de Harry, quien cruzado de brazos decidió no intervenir a menos que fuese necesario.

-Nadie lo dice en voz alta…pero yo lo diré- dijo Ron- ¿Como pretenden ustedes criar a esta niña? ¿Qué diablos pueden ofrecerle? Una unión entre un warg y un humano está prohibida.

Scorpius apretó los puños, Ronald Weasley estaba recordándole sus miedos, los obstáculos que tenia para finalmente estar con su familia. No fue agradable, que otro le lanzase en su cara todos sus temores y disyuntivas.

-Yo…yo….- Scorpius titubeó un poco al principio, luego tomó aire y su voz se hizo más firme- Sr. Weasley, Ángela forma parte de mi tribu, he declarado mi paternidad abiertamente frente a los wargs, pretendo hacerla formar parte de mi vida, es mi hija….mía…jamás rehuiré esa responsabilidad. En cuanto a Rose, pretendo saltarme las reglas…..como sea….pero ella es la que tiene que decidir.

- Por lo menos tienes la decencia de cumplir con las dos- dijo Ron un poco más tranquilo-Te lo pondré bien claro Scorpius Malfoy. No sé cómo diablos vas a hacer….pero o te casas con Rose o te mato.

-Ron, tú no puedes meterte en eso, es asunto de Rose y Scorpius como decidan llevar su vida- dijo Hermione- ellos no pueden contraer matrimonio…no por los momentos.

-Pues alguna forma habrá de oficializarlo- dijo Ron- no consentiré esta inmoralidad…sino que terminen y cada uno por su lado…pero no permitiré que el mundo mágico o lo que queda, señale a mi hija porque estos dos quieran vivir en pecado.

-¡Oh dios! Como puedes ser tan hipócrita Ron, le reclamas a Scorpius y tú sin duda no eres mejor que él- dijo Hermione- por lo que recuerdo, tú y yo "convivimos en pecado "un buen tiempo antes de casarnos. O acaso te olvidas de la mañana que mi padre te encontró en mi cama…consumando el pecado…que de paso….según mis cuentas, se llama Rose Weasley.

Harry se tapó la boca para contenerse un ataque de risa. Ese cuento….no se lo sabía.

-Es diferente….tú y yo estábamos comprometidos, éramos mayores, tú estudiabas en la universidad- dijo Ron dando un manotazo por encima de su cabeza, restándole importancia-además…yo aclaré todo con tu padre.

-Ronald Weasley….es mejor que esta conversación termine aquí y ahora- dijo tajantemente Hermione.

-Pero…-dijo Ron.

-Pero nada…si quieres seguir discutiendo….pues lo haces en privado- contestó Hermione.

-Yo si me casé contigo a diferencia de otros- dijo Ron lanzándole una mirada asesina a Scorpius.

-Claro que te casaste conmigo…..sino mi padre te mataba con sus propias manos y para rematar, acudí a mi propia boda embarazada de cinco meses-gritó Hermione- y … ¡basta! No pretendo convertir mi vida personal en un espectáculo.

Scorpius ahora miraba alternativamente a Hermione y a Ronald Weasley, ella mantenía el rostro con la barbilla en alto, él estaba rojo de la furia. No tardó en darse cuenta quien mandaba en esa relación, sin duda la madre de Rose era la que llevaba los pantalones en esa casa, pero prudentemente cerró su boca.

-Ron sufre de amnesia selectiva- dijo Bill riéndose a Grayback-

-Por lo que me contaste….tú hiciste un alboroto similar con la pequeña Vicky y la obligaste a irse de tu casa en honor a la moral y las buenas costumbres- dijo Grayback, quien no conocía personalmente a las hijas de Bill, pero que siempre escuchó sus comentarios sobre su familia. Por increíble que pareciese, después de un tiempo, limadas las asperezas, Bill se encontró tomando un trago de vez en cuando con Grayback y contándole algunas cosas respectos a las las dificultades de su vida y su proceso de adaptación, después de todo, quien mejor para ofrecerle consejo que un hombre-lobo igual a él. Grayback sentía que se lo debía. De alguna manera, se convirtieron en amigos.

-Victoire siempre hizo lo que quiso conmigo desde chica, era la más bonita y la más terca también, ella quería su libertad y me obligó a dársela, me costó pero finalmente lo acepte. Ella es una mujer, yo ya viví mi vida, ella empieza la suya apartada de mi. Los padres somos posesivos con las hijas- dijo Bill- si lo diré yo…que tengo tres. Además soy lobo, mis cachorros son mi vida. Y ahora Vicky está esperando una niña…así que parece que estoy condenado a estar rodeado de mujeres.

-Las mujeres son un dolor de cabeza- dijo Grayback dándole un vistazo a Sheila. No sabía cómo ni porque, pero últimamente se sentía atraído a la mujer-warg. Era hermosa, aparentaba unos 35 años, aunque según Walter contaba 130 años de vida, ella era inglesa de nacimiento, aunque sus ancestros eran de alguna parte de las Balcanes, quizás gitanos, lo cual se confirmaba por su aspecto exótico, estuvo casada cuando humana y fue madre de tres niños….unos niños que ya habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero que sin duda eran la razón de su expresión siempre llena de melancolía. Sheila era alta, esbelta, cabello negro oscuro largo, piel aceitunada y unos preciosos ojos amarillo ámbar con largas pestañas, además era inteligente y de una fuerte personalidad, no por bonita estaba en el consejo de Scorpius. Grayback quiso aparearse con ella en el campamento la noche de la fiesta, pero Sheila lo rechazó, de hecho desestimaba cualquiera de sus intentos de acercamiento. Y eso cabreaba a Grayback, famoso por ser completamente irresistible para cualquier hembra, sus proezas sexuales eran famosas y su tenacidad persiguiendo mujeres también, le encantaba follar y no lo ocultaba para nada. Y entonces venia Sheila y lo rechazaba, ella parecía ser la única inmune a su encanto masculino. Un día de estos…..se la llevaría a rastras a su tienda, ella le daría una buena pelea de seguro, pero él terminaría seduciéndola o muerto en el intento…..lo cual lo hacía más excitante para Grayback.

-Ella no es para ti- dijo Bill siguiendo la mirada de Grayback, le divertía ser testigo el acoso de Fenrir con Sheila y como ella se lo sacaba de encima todo el tiempo- me consta que Cesar Prime tiene intensiones de reclamarla como su pareja, está prendado de ella. Sheila no es tonta, le conviene aceptar, elevaría su posición dentro de la manda, sería una hembra alfa.

-Ella será mía…..No sería la primera vez que le quito la mujer a otro- dijo Grayback.

-No ciertamente…pero no entiendo porque insistes con esta en particular- dijo Bill.

-Ni yo tampoco- comentó Grayback.

Mientras , la discusión seguía en otro lado.

-Eres imposible- refunfuñó Hermione rodando los ojos dirigiéndose a su esposo-Ron, estoy esperando que le digas a Scorpius lo que tú y yo hablamos hace un tiempo.

-Lo arreglaré todo …en la medida de lo posible….lo juro- dijo Scorpius metiéndose en la conversación de pronto.

-Por otro lado, estoy consciente- dijo Ron quien miraba a ratos a su mujer quien asentía- que si no hubiese sido por ti…si no hubieses llegado a tiempo en el momento indicado….Rose estaría muerta…y por eso-Ron tragó grueso- te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-Nunca fue mi intensión dañarla….- dijo Scorpius- jamás…nunca.

-Lo sé….maldita sea….y de paso…un Malfoy- dijo Ron- en fin…..contra mis deseos….tienes mi bendición-Hermione le sonrió, Ron meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, definitivamente no podía contra su mujer- No me gustas, probablemente jamás me caigas bien, pero maldita sea ¡Bienvenido a la familia!….- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se metió en el edificio todavía maldiciendo.

Hermione corrió hasta donde estaba Scorpius y le revisó la cara que ya se estaba hinchando

-Estás hecho un desastre- dijo ella- por favor disculpa a mi marido.

-No es nada….creo que yo hubiese reaccionado igual- dijo Scorpius.

-Está preocupado…..y celoso. Para él, Rose sigue siendo su bebé-dijo Hermione.

Ginny se acercó y Scorpius tomó a Ángela entre sus brazos como todo un experto, la niña se acurrucó contra él inmediatamente. A la nena le encantaba estar con su padre, se sentía protegida, además que la alta temperatura corporal de Scorpius le resultaba agradable.

-Hola, soy Ginny Weasley Potter- dijo la pelirroja- bienvenido a la familia.

-Gracias-dijo Scorpius.

-No dejes que te afecte mi hermano- dijo Ginny- a veces puede comportarse como un verdadero idiota.

-Ginny…no insultes a mi marido en mi cara…-dijo Hermione fulminando con la mirada a su cuñada.

-Entiendo el punto. Creo que el Sr. Wesley y yo somos bastante parecidos- dijo Scorpius intentando sonar conciliador- Cuando Ángela crezca y se eché un novio, probablemente yo no lo tome mejor que él.

-¿Estás bien muchacho? Ese derechazo es marca de fábrica Weasley. Soy el abuelo de Rose, por ende el bisabuelo de Ángela- el señor Weasley se acercó sonriente. Era un anciano bien distinguido, alto y delgado, conservaba algunas hebras rojas en su cabello entrecano, sus ojos azules brillaban con inteligencia detrás de sus gafas. Su risa era franca, su actitud calmada y afable, un gesto que le resultó familiar y reconoció al instante, Scorpius pudo comprobar de propia mano lo que todo el mundo decía, que Rose era muy parecida a su abuelo.

-Mi suegro…Arthur- Hermione hizo las presentaciones. Molly se acercó también- la señora Molly Weasley, la abuela de Rose.

-Usted es la de la torta de arándanos….señora…jamás he probado nada tan delicioso, esperaba conocerla desde hace tiempo, Rose me ha hablado mucho de su abuela- dijo Scorpius sonriéndole, esa anciana le gustó inmediatamente, rechoncha, pequeñita y simpática, además de ser una diosa en la cocina, según Rose, era la mujer más amable del mundo. Y si la señora Weasley tenía alguna reticencia respecto al warg con apellido Malfoy, las palabras de Scorpius se la ganaron completamente.

-Tienes una lengua de plata…. Ya veo, así es como conquistaste a mi nieta- dijo la señora Weasley y lo tomó del brazo-Ven conmigo muchacho, vamos a la cocina a ver si quedó algo de pastel. Estás muy flaco, mira esos brazos, un hombre de tu estatura necesita una buena alimentación. Y no te preocupes, come cuanto quieras…estoy preparada, en esta familia tenemos experiencia con los lobos hambrientos aficionados a los dulces.

-Hey madre…aquí también hay otro lobo hambriento- dijo Bill siguiendo a Molly, acompañado de Fleur quien apareció de improviso y lo tomó de la mano. Grayback se quedó en su sitio, sabía muy bien que él no formaba parte de la lista de lobos favoritos de la señora Weasley. De hecho, la anciana evitaba mirarlo directamente así como el resto de la familia Weasley. A lo hecho pecho…se dijo….ya él había pagado todas sus atrocidades.

Harry se acercó a Hermione.

-Es idéntico físicamente a Malfoy….- dijo Harry- quizás por eso Ron se salió de sus casillas.

-Scorpius se parece a Draco y a Lucius Malfoy, el mismo cabello rubio - dijo Hermione- Pero no…después de que lo conoces, te das cuenta que solo es el físico y nada mas ¿Sabes a quien se me parece en realidad…en su manera de ser…como habla…como expresa lo que siente, sus gestos, su mirada?

-¿A quién?- preguntó Harry.

-Al principio no lo ubicaba- dijo Hermione- pero después me di cuenta….quizás sea cosa de familia…..Scorpius Malfoy se me parece mucho a Sirius Black…tiene esa misma actitud de rebeldía y lo más importante….inspira el mismo tipo de confianza.

-Veo que el muchacho te ha ganado- comentó Harry.

-No sabía que tenía que escoger bando- se rió Hermione- pero tienes razón….ese chico me ha ganado, por sus palabras y lo más importante…por sus acciones. Ama a mi hija y a mi nieta con locura, yo no puedo resistirme a eso. Y voy a hacer lo posible y lo imposible para que él y Rose puedan criar a Ángela….juntos.

La gente empezó a dispersarse, la mayoría entró a la fortaleza para seguir en sus actividades diarias. Scorpius estuvo un buen rato en la cocina, degustando los manjares de la Sra. Weasley en un ambiente cordial. Harry apareció con la intensión de enseñarle el cuartel general. Scorpius aceptó la oferta y Bill fue con ellos.

Mientras caminaban por un hangar, se encontraron con Molly y Theo Jr. quienes estaban reunidos con otros chicos. Scorpius sonrió al verlos, había temido mucho por ellos dos, Molly se echó en sus brazos cuando lo vio, Scorpius le jaló una de sus coletas.

-Pequeña Molly, has crecido demasiado…..pronto tendré que ahuyentar a los chicos que se te acerquen- dijo Scorpius.

-¡Nah! Solo a uno….a Theo….sabes que vamos a casarnos un día de estos- dijo Molly bien resuelta y luego se giró-Theo….Theo…ven acá es Scorpius.

Theo permanecía de pie, sin pronunciar palabra, con los ojos clavados en Scorpius. Él quien se acercó al chico, entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de reanudar su amistad, mientras caminaba hacia Theo, la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se fue desdibujando. Scorpius de pronto tuvo una sensación extraña, un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo, el presentimiento de que algo no marchaba bien.

La velocidad con que Theo jr. se movió fue pasmosa, lanzó un gritó y enseguida se fue contra Scorpius, apuntó su varita y le lanzó una maldición asesina, que Scorpius evadió por milímetros. Enseguida se transformó en lobo-warg, pero a Theo jr. no pareció intimidarle para nada, porque siguió lanzando maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle nada. Harry tomó a Molly, quien gritaba a todo pulmón y la ocultó detrás de una pared. Bill apartaba a los demás chicos, Scorpius estaba convertido en una lobo y embestía contra Theo Jr. quien no hacia ningún intento de ponerse a salvo.

Finalmente Scorpius logró atraparlo, echarlo de espaldas contra el piso y le mordió el brazo hasta que . soltó la varita. La expresión de su cara era indescriptible, estaba transfigurada en una mueca de odio, sus ojos azules eran dos pozos negros, gritaba y se retorcía enloquecida, luego de unos segundos empezó a convulsionar. Scorpius inmediatamente se convirtió a forma humana.

-Theo…Theo….Sr. Potter…rápido…está convulsionando-Scorpius atrapó su mandíbula y lo obligó a abrirla, para que Theo jr. mordiese la lengua y se ahogase en su propia sangre.

Harry tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo, poco a poco, Theo se calmó, sin embargo su respiración era irregular y su cara estaba mortalmente pálida.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió? Me atacó…..casi me mata- dijo Scorpius totalmente confundido e impactado.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Harry. Scorpius tomó al chico entre sus brazos.

Molly seguía llorando y negando con la cabeza, Bill la abrazó para consolarla.

Una hora después, todavía esperaban afuera de la enfermería, los dos lobos hablaban entre si, Harry permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, analizando la situación. Scorpius miraba de reojo al tío de Rose de vez en cuando, su físico no era nada imponente, Harry Potter todavía seguía siendo delgado y enclenque, imagen acentuada por el hecho de usar gafas, sin embargo, el animal en Scorpius intuía lo fuerte que era ese hombre, y no solo era su poder mágico, era su don de mando, su capacidad de tomar decisiones rápidamente, la calma que demostraba. Madame Pomfrey salió de la enfermería y todos acudieron a ella.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Harry.

-Quitando el hecho de que debido a la convulsión, el chico broncoaspiró y probablemente esté desarrollando una neumonía, está en buenas condiciones….no recuerda nada de lo sucedido- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Alguna huella de magia oscura?- preguntó Harry.

-Fue victima de una compulsión….han manipulado su mente, con magia tenebrosa, sin duda se le dio una orden….en este caso estoy segura que todos sabemos cuál fue- dijo Madame Pomfrey lanzándole una mirada a Scorpius- la convulsión fue producto de que a último momento, su mente luchó contra la orden.

-Sin duda se le ordenó matar a Scorpius- dijo Bill- ¿Quién pudo hacerle eso a ese chico?

-Por supuesto…fue Theodore Nott….su propio padre- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza una y otra vez, no podía creerse tal grado de maldad, Nott sabia el riesgo que corría el muchacho y sin embargo no le importo para nada- esos dos chicos estuvieron más de un año en Hogwarts a la merced de ese demente. No nos dijeron mucho, solo lo estrictamente necesario, Molly se mantuvo reacia a hablar, el chico la secundó, yo los respeté porque son unos niños, pero siempre he mantenido mis dudas. ¿Qué tanto saben? ¿Qué fue lo que vieron? Me preocupa el montón de atrocidades que pudiesen cometer con los dos.

-Nott es el padre de Theo jr. ¿Qué diablos está diciendo Sr. Potter?- dijo Scorpius asombrado.

-Draco Malfoy me lo confió. El chico no lo sabe, ninguno de los que estamos enterados tenemos la intensión de decírselo…..por los momentos- dijo Harry-¿Dónde está Molly?

-Con sus padres…..Percy está histérico…no quiere que la niña se acerque a él- dijo Bill.

-Theo es un buen chico- afirmó Scorpius- ustedes lo han dicho fue un hechizo, una compulsión.

-Lleva a Molly a mi despacho….me importa un rábano si Percy se opone o no, esta es una decisión del comandante en jefe- le ordenó Harry a Bill-en cuanto a Theo Nott, lo quiero aislado en esta enfermería. Y Malfoy, no quiero que te acerques a ese chico, mientras resolvemos está situación.

-¿Usted cree que puede volver a intentarlo?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Mientras no modifiquemos esa compulsión en su cerebro, el peligro permanece-dijo Harry-Hay que averiguar si hicieron lo mismo con Molly

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con Molly? Harry….es tu sobrina también- dijo Bill.

-Voy a darle _veritaserum_ a Molly y la someteré a un interrogatorio, sino habla usaré la _legeremancia_, si aun así no consigo nada, le practicaré un _imperius_, pero pretendo llegar al fondo de todo esto- dijo Harry- en cuanto Theo Nott esté recuperado, le espera lo mismo

-No puedes hacer eso, son unos niños, es inaceptable, está prohibido por la ley- dijo Bill.

-Yo ahora soy la ley….mis facultades me permiten hacer eso y más, no podré dormir tranquilo pensando que hemos metido al enemigo en nuestra casa- dijo Harry quien se retiró inmediatamente.

Scorpius se quedó mirándolo largo rato mientras desaparecía por el largo corredor.

-El señor Potter no se anda por las ramas- comentó Scorpius.

-Se ha convertido en un hombre implacable-respondió Bill.

-Ellos juegan sucio….él tiene que hacer lo mismo….una guerra la gana quien demuestre tener la fortaleza de llevar a cabo lo que se propone, sin mirar atrás- dijo Scorpius- aun así, no me gusta nada esto, parece que fuese a decretar juicio marcial contra esos dos chicos.

-Búscate a Hermione….rápido. Yo llevaré a Molly, sugiero que nos quedemos durante el interrogatorio….no voy a permitir que se extralimite…..es nuestra sobrina…aunque él parece que lo olvidó- dijo Bill.

0o0

Un mes después…..

-Creo que deberíamos descansar.

-No- respondió ella desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No veo que estemos haciendo ningún avance y es tarde.

Rose levantó su cara y clavó su mirada en Draco.

-Tiene que existir alguna solución- respondió ella.

-Pues estoy seguro que no la encontraremos hoy en la noche- contestó Draco tajante. Ella dio un suspiro.

Frente a ellos, cientos de pergaminos y libros estaban regados por toda la mesa. Infructuosamente tenia semanas revisando toda clase de profecías, conjuros, buscando cualquier cosa que hubiese dejado escrito algún caballero walpurguis, de entre aquellos que los precedieron sobre la forma destruir al dios oscuro reencarnado en cuerpo humano, sin embargo no habían encontrado ninguna respuesta.

Encerrados en la biblioteca, asfixiados por el olor a polvo y moho, se habían mantenido ocupados durante todo ese tiempo. Aun así Rose no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña hija y en Scorpius, los extrañaba demasiado.

Hugo entró cargando mas pergaminos, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa, posteriormente se sacudió el polvo de las ropas, sin evitar que le saliese un estornudo. Se estaba tomando en serio su trabajo de ayudante extra-oficial de Draco Malfoy, aunque en general sus labores consistían en un constante ir y venir a la biblioteca de los Walpurguis para buscar textos, mientras su hermana y Draco Malfoy se concentraban en estudiarlos. Le llamaba la atención que los dos generalmente no discutían sus hallazgos entre ellos, la mayoría del tiempo solo intercambiaban intensas miradas. Era una extraña relación la que compartían los dos, era como si se hablaran con el pensamiento. El chico notaba la febril expectación en los ojos de Draco Malfoy, como no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermana, la clase de mirada que solo un hombre podía reconocer en otro, anhelo. Eso lo incomodaba, muchísimo, sobretodo porque a veces Rose correspondía esas miradas. Lejos estaba de entender si era la dinámica habitual entre un alumno y una discípula walpurguis o era otra cosa. Lo mejor era no darle vueltas, se decía constanmente Hugo, a veces era preferible no estar enterado de ciertas cosas, sin embargo estaba intrigado por la relación de su hermana con Draco Malfoy.

Hugo solo estaba en el Castillo de Duhm durante el día, en general se iba bien entrada la noche a descansar en el Cuartel General. Rose y Draco Malfoy permanecían encerrados en ese castillo. Mientras tanto la guerra seguía su curso.

-¿Algún avance?-preguntó Hugo.

-Ninguno- dijo Rose.

-Creo que es hora de irme-dijo Hugo.

Draco lo miró crípticamente y luego dio un vistazo al volumen que estaba leyendo. Era un catalogo de la vasta biblioteca Walpurgis. Un párrafo le había llamado la atención y se disponía a comprobar una teoría.

-Dame tu mano- dijo Draco de pronto.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Hugo desconfiado.

-No preguntes, solo dame tu mano- Hugo se la tendió y Draco la colocó sobre el libro. Hugo sintió un cosquilleó y pronto su mano empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Hugo azorado.

-Algunas cosas se llevan en la sangre- dijo Draco en voz baja para sí mismo.

Rose se levantó de su silla y se puso a lado de Hugo, mientras él admiraba su mano entre asustado y fascinado.

-Ahora caminemos a la estantería, Hugo nos guiará- dijo Draco.

Hugo se adelantó a los dos magos y según su mano aumentase el brillo, escogían una estantería, estuvieron caminando por todos los pasadizos de la gran biblioteca, luego de una hora, finalmente, la mano pareció brillar mas ante un libro.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?-preguntó Rose intrigada

-La mano inocente- se rió Draco- tan simple como eso. Quien escribió este libro, lo puso difícil y a la vez sencillo, lo más probable es que al principio se haya transmitido oralmente hasta que el conocimiento se perdió en el tiempo. Él que escribió este libro, lo hizo indetectable, excepto para un niño relacionado con walpurgis. Un mecanismo de seguridad.

-Pero Hugo no es mi hijo- dijo Rose.

-No….pero lleva tu sangre- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué quiere decir con inocente?- preguntó Hugo.

-Un niño- dijo Draco- los walpurgis no somos célibes, tenemos esposa e hijos. Hace siglos este castillo rebosaba de niños. Rose lo sabe, ha visto la guardería, los antiguos juguetes. Los walpurgis vivian aquí con sus familias. Aquel que escribió este libro sin duda utilizó a alguno de sus hijos pequeños para sellar el encantamiento.

-Yo no soy un niño….tengo dieciséis años- dijo Hugo- soy …..

-Casi un auror, ya lo sabemos- dijo Draco, Rose contuvo una carcajada, a veces Hugo era demasiado vehemente declarando su casi-posición de auror- pero al parecer la magia del castillo considera que todavía tienes la candidez e inocencia de un niño, con lo cual me atrevería a afirmar que Hugo todavía ….

-Por favor no lo diga- dijo Hugo enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello. Rose se contuvo las ganas de reír y abrazó por el cuello a su hermano. Hugo intentó deshacerse de ella. Draco se adelantó unos metros para coger el libro

-No te atrevas a burlarte-dijo Hugo consternado.

-Sabes….estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo Rose- estás siendo cuidadoso con Lily, lo cual me parece bien, están muy jóvenes.

-Lo dice la persona que tuvo un bebé a los dieciocho- comentó Hugo ironico.

-No estoy arrepentida para nada, pero creo que fue bastante apresurado- dijo Rose-hay muchas formas de demostrarle amor a una persona…no solo el sexo- ella levantó su mirada hacia Draco, quien fingía estar distraído leyendo el libro, la conexión entre ambos le indicaba que él estaba escuchando atentamente sus palabras, con sentimientos encontrados. Para ella no era un secreto que él la deseaba, quizás con toda la dosis de culpa del caso, pero la deseaba carnalmente porque la amaba, solo que no podía ser. Ella también lo amaba de alguna manera, pero era mujer de un solo hombre y ella había entregado su cuerpo y su alma a Scorpius Malfoy para siempre

Hugo asintió y miró su mano, la luz se desvanecía poco a poco. Rose lo miró.

-Hay otra cosa- dijo ella- si entendí bien…tu corazón es puro. Lo cual significa, que sea lo que sea que paso con Albus, tu alma no está fracturada.

Ambos hermanos se miraron uno al otro. Los ojos de Hugo se humedecieron de lagrimas contenidas, Rose le tomó la mano.

-Solo se lo que me contaste- dijo ella- pero si algo siempre tuve claro es que no fue tu culpa.

-No tienes idea- dijo Hugo- no tienes idea de cómo lo extraño.

-Yo también – dijo Rose.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron, Draco los miraba en la distancia y luego se fijó en el lomo del libro, que se titulaba…. "La leyenda de Sorcha y Mäel" .

Hugo salió de la biblioteca hasta el despacho del Sr. Malfoy para terminar de ordenar algunos papeles antes de irse por la conexión flu de la chimenea, se despidió dejando solo a los dos walpurgis.

Rose estaba parada en medio de la biblioteca, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, estuvo rato observando como Draco hojeaba el libro que había encontrado. Finalmente él lo depositó sobre una mesa y se acercó a la bruja.

-Quiero que vayas al cuartel general- dijo Draco- yo iré mas tarde a hablar con Potter. Quizás sea buena idea pasar la noche allí.

Rose lo miró atentamente, Draco la ignoró nuevamente fijando su atención en otra estantería. Su relación había estado muy tensa en los últimos días, producto quizás de que opinaban distinto en un asunto crucial. Él quería tomar la espada, ella no se lo iba a permitir de ninguna forma. Inevitablemente empezaron a discutir mentalmente de nuevo, en algún momento, los sentimientos de ambos salieron a flote, allí fue donde ella dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca. Draco maldijo en voz alta y fue tras ella.

-No voy a permitir que la tomes sin saber realmente lo que pueda suceder- dijo Rose caminando de un lado a otro en el gran atrio del castillo, estaban solos en el lugar, ya era medianoche.

-Y yo no estoy dispuesto a que mueras- contestó él por enésima vez. Su rostro reflejaba frustración, había agotado todas las palabras, todos los argumentos validos ante ella.

-Cada quien tiene un papel en esto. Yo elegí ser la guerrera, tú el Hechicero- dijo Rose- la espada es mía.

-Soy tu maestro…te exijo obediencia- dijo él.

-No voy a ceder….no lo haré- Rose se dio la vuelta con toda la intensión de irse, harta de discutir por lo mismo una y otra vez, cuando Draco la tomó del brazo y la lanzó con brusquedad contra una pared, para luego sujetarla por ambos brazos y aplastarla con su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero no hizo ningún intento de forcejear, poco a poco, él fue aligerando su agarre.

-El precio es demasiado alto para mí- dijo Draco acariciándole el rostro. Su mirada era intensa y desesperada. Ella dejó que su frente se apoyara en su mentón y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-También para mí-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Si mueres…me muero contigo- dijo él.

-Es mi destino señalado…si debe ser así…que así sea- dijo Rose- sin embargo….aun nos queda una última baza…ese libro que encontramos. Y si no obtenemos respuestas, nos ceñiremos al plan original.

-No puedo dejo hacer lo que pretendes….Rose no puedo…es demasiado peligroso….deja que tome la espada, tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

-No- dijo ella- tú eres el maestro Walpurgis, el hechicero, sabes que debe ser así…no dejes que tus sentimientos influyan en tus decisiones.

- Pues deberías tomar el consejo para ti misma….tú estás siendo dirigida por tus emociones, por lo que sientes por mí….por tu amor a Scorpius y a tu hija. No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques. Porque aunque lo mismo que nos une es lo que nos separa, porque ha sido agrio y doloroso saber que nunca te tendré…yo siempre velaré porque seas feliz -dijo él en voz baja.

La conexión mental hizo que ambos compartieran sus más íntimos pensamientos y los dos se dejaron llevar.

De pronto Rose era espectadora de muchas escenas de su pasado. Cuando Draco la rescató y ella estaba sin memoria y confundida, perdida en su ignorancia. Lo vio sentado con ella en la biblioteca intentando explicarle todo lo referente a los Walpurgis, luego las noches en donde el miedo no la dejaba dormir y él se metía en su cama para arrullarla toda la noche y velar su sueño. Sus entrenamientos, sus duras palabras cuando era necesario, la calidez de su mano contra la suya, ofreciéndole confianza y seguridad. Lo veía en su escritorio, con sus gafas colocadas, concentrado en algún pergamino o fumándose un cigarrillo en el balcón del castillo, observando algún atardecer, siempre con una expresión melancólica en el rostro. Sentía su mirada escrutadora sobre ella, sus brillantes ojos grises pendiente del mínimo detalle. También recordaba su sonrisa de lado cuando ella se esforzaba con algo y lo conseguía. Rose conocía cada uno de los detalles de su cara, de sus facciones, lo había observado hasta el cansancio, conocía las arrugas que se le formaban alrededor de los ojos y las canas de entre los reflejos dorados de su cabello. También rememoró la ocasión en que ella se echó a llorar en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, cuando una noche Draco le dijo por primera vez, que según la profecía, alguno de los dos tenía que morir y que él había decidido morir por ella. Rose lloró hasta desgastarse y solo se calmó cuando él acarició sus cabellos hasta hacerla dormir.

Contrario a su fama, Draco Malfoy no estaba hecho de hielo ni tampoco era casi un dios, era un hombre de carne y hueso, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes. Un hombre lleno de contradicciones y complejidades. Solitario, taciturno, autoritario, cínico, franco, astuto y sobre todo, apasionado. Le ponía intensidad a todo lo que hacía, a sus palabras….a sus besos. Rose se ruborizó solo al recordarlo, la primera vez, ella lo besó a él en medio de una situación de vida o muerte….la segunda vez, él le robó un beso en su mente y ella lo abofeteó aunque técnicamente no hubiese sucedido nada. No estaba arrepentida de ninguna de las dos ocasiones, aun cuando no representaban más que dilemas y conflictos para ella y para él.

Rose se lo debía todo….todo…sobrevivir, reconstruirse desde cero, él había estado con ella, apoyándola, dándole las razones para seguir adelante, ofreciéndole las armas para que ella superase toda su tragedia personal, la devolvió a su familia como prometió y jamás se interpuso entre ella y Scorpius. Más que un padre, más que un maestro, más que un amante…él en algún momento fue todo su mundo. Compartieron sus almas y sus más íntimos secretos y lógicamente….su corazón no pudo permanecer ajeno a todo aquello.

Lo quería, así de simple, su mente le decía una y otra vez que no era lo adecuado, que ella amaba a otra persona…y si…era cierto, ella amaba con locura a Scorpius Malfoy, pero al mismo tiempo, sin proponérselo siquiera, Rose Weasley había sucumbido a los más hermosos sentimientos respecto a Draco Malfoy. Él se la ganó….así de simple….sin vuelta atrás. Draco Malfoy le enseñó a Rose la otra cara del amor, donde el sexo y la lujuria no tuvieron cabida, donde fueron las palabras, las miradas y otras sutiles demostraciones, lo que sembró un cariño que no necesitó de mucho mas para echar raíces. Un amor platónico en apariencia, pero de que inocente no tenía nada, más bien un amor contenido por las circunstancias.

Rose había aprendido hacia tiempo la importancia valorar los pequeños detalles de la vida. A aceptar lo que otros te dan sin pedir nada a cambio. De alguna forma Draco le entregó su corazón sin esperar reciprocidad, ella entendía que era la primera vez en la vida de ese hombre, tan acostumbrado a luchar por lo que deseaba y obtenerlo a cualquier costo, aceptaba sin cuestionamientos que lo de ellos dos nunca podría ser. La situación era clara, la decisión tomada, se querían, pero ambos amaban mas a una sola persona de lo que se querían entre ellos. Scorpius no era el fantasma rondándolos ni estaba metido entre los dos, Scorpius Malfoy simplemente era la razón de vivir de Draco y de Rose.

Aun así, esa noche, la mente de Draco la llevó lejos, a un lugar intemporal, en donde solo existía él….donde solo existía ella, metiéndola completamente en una fantasía tan real que ella se sentía de carne y hueso, era la primera vez que lo hacía de ese modo y Rose estaba segura que sería la última. Era una especie de despedida, para honrar y dar por terminada definitivamente, por siempre y para siempre una historia de amor imposible que ni siquiera llegó a empezar. A él le encantaban los atardeceres, el sol cayendo sobre el horizonte siempre se le antojó una imagen idílica. La llevó a Dover, estaban de pie en alto acantilado sobre el mar. Rose contemplaba el paisaje, conmovida ante la belleza del reflejo dorado del sol en el mar, sentía el viento golpeando sobre su cara, su cabello ondeando, él sujetaba su mano con fuerza, casi apresándola, sin embargo ella no podía sentirse más libre en ese instante, libre y feliz, percibía todo lo que sentía Draco por ella, la conexión mental lo hacía posible, su corazón palpitaba a ritmo frenético, era tal la emoción que Rose sentía que iba a echarse a volar en cualquier momento. Luego de un rato, él se dio media vuelta y tensó su brazo, era hora de irse y volver al castillo de Duhm. Ella se quedó en el sitio. Draco se giró nuevamente y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sin palabras, se entendían completamente.

-Esto no es real….solo es una fantasía…si te lo pones a analizar….nunca fue real….solo fue una esperanza….una tonta ilusión que nunca debió nacer ni prosperar- dijo él titubeante. Rose, en ese sitio, en ese momento, le dedicaba la mirada que siempre soñó dirigida a él pero que ella siempre le ofrecía a otro.

-Para mi…siempre fue real….siempre fue hermoso….y jamás en mi vida lo olvidaré- dijo ella para después tomar el rostro de Draco entre sus manos y fundir sus labios contra su boca con decisión. Seguramente después vendrían los cuestionamientos morales y las culpas. Pero dentro de sí, ella sabía que más lamentable que engañar a otro, era engañarse a sí misma. Rose no podría seguir adelante, no podría despejar su camino con Scorpius, sino concretaba lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, darle rienda suelta a ese torbellino de emociones que sentía por Draco Malfoy en ese instante robado de su vida. Draco se merecía su amor, se lo había ganado sin proponérselo, con fuerza, paciencia y tesón, ella no podía dejar este mundo sin demostrárselo aunque fuese solo una vez.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó intensamente con todo lo que tenia, con su amor, con sus miedos, con sus culpas, con sus conflictos, sabiendo que sería la única y ultima vez en su vida que podría permitirse ese momento.

El beso que compartieron en ese atardecer onírico, metidos uno en la mente del otro, ella lo conservaría para siempre como el más precioso de sus recuerdos. Guardado celosamente en lo más profundo de su corazón.

0o0

-Adrian Pucey…es bueno que decidas finalmente hablar- dijo Harry.

El ojeroso y pálido chico que estaba afrente a él asintió en silencio. Su rostro era inexpresivo, Harry se dio cuenta que evitaba establecer contacto visual. Las circunstancias de su aprensión fueron excepcionales. Todavía no estaban seguros de lo que sucedió. James y los demás aurores incluido su sobrino Fred Weasley tenían versiones distintas. Por un lado parecía ser evidente que fueron atacados por infieris, sin embargo de ser así ¿ porque no habían huido con el fuego?. Los testigos describían decenas de cuerpos desnudos muertos, dispuestos a destrozarlos, pero fue tan rápido y salieron huyendo de inmediato, que días después los recuerdos estaban completamente cambiados.

Harry se limpió el sudor de la frente. Una trampa, había sido una maldita trampa y James estuvo a punto de perecer. Su hijo…..otro hijo mas perdido por esa maldita guerra.

Lo cierto es que poco después que los aurores saliesen de las criptas del ministerio, Adrian Pucey escapó detrás de ellos, aparentemente indemne, sin hablar una sola palabra más que pronunciar continuamente el nombre de Gemma. Y así transcurrió un mes, donde Harry no quiso presionar demasiado, temiendo que el chico perdiese definitivamente la chaveta. Pero ya no podía seguir esperando.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó Harry. Adrian lo miró una fracción de segundo y luego desvió su atención a la pared.

-Aclararé las cosas contigo, no sirve de nada seguir negándose a hablar. Podría fácilmente usar la l_egeremancia _contigo o darte de beber _veritaserum_. El hecho de que te este interrogando es para cumplir el reglamento. Si insiste en negarte a hablar, pasaré al próximo punto.

Adrian se encogió de hombros.

-Muchacho, no lo hagas peor para ti. No quiero torturarte más. Los sanadores dicen que estas todavía impresionado por lo que presenciaste, que tu cabeza no lo asimila. Sé que era tu primera misión, bajo las órdenes de tu abuelo, Antonin Dolohov. Estamos dispuestos a darte un trato justo como prisionero de guerra pero tienes que colaborar. Adrian…no vamos a hacerte daño. Habla y terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas. ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Qué encontraste en el fondo de la cripta del ministerio de magia? El _veritaserum_ o la l_egeremancia_ te harían revivir esas escenas…..lo mejor es que me lo digas sin necesidad de recurrir a esos métodos.

Adrian Pucey prestó atención a las palabras de Harry Potter, sus ojos enrojecidos se clavaron en el legendario mago, después de un momento de duda, decidió hablar.

-Los prisioneros…ellos no cuidaban de los prisioneros- dijo Adrian.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, los reportes lo confirman. Doscientas cincuenta y dos personas fallecieron de hambre….es abominable- dijo Harry con acritud.

-No lo sabíamos….nosotros…la tropa….pensábamos…que ellos…que los necesitaban para negociar, pero estábamos equivocados- dijo Adrian.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó Harry.

-Nosotros, mis compañeros, los jóvenes….la milicia del Triunvirato comprenden miembros jóvenes de todas las familias sangrepuras….Zabinni y yo estamos ese día allí- dijo Adrian.

-Zabinni está muerto, tú lo viste- dijo Harry- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Mencionas a Gemma Abbot ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Gemma….no….no era Gemma…..era otra cosa….Gemma murió de hambre como todos los demás…esa cosa que llevaba su cara no era ella- gimió Adrian.

-¿Era un infieri?- preguntó Harry.

-No-dijo Adrian.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Harry.

-Mientras estuve en Hogwarts, preparándome para esta guerra, escuchamos rumores…..muchos rumores….del Triunvirato…..de Nott…..no Marcus Nott….ese nunca lo conocí….de su suplantador Theodore Nott. Al principio no presté atención, solo tuve que ver lo que vi para creerlo.

Harry siguió atento a sus palabras.

-La nigromancia es la más oscura de todas las magias…..levantar a los muertos….controlarlos- dijo Adrian sin establecer contacto visual con su interlocutor.

Harry asintió, sin embargo lejos estaba de entender a donde quería llegar Adrian Pucey.

-El infieri es un cadáver ambulante sometido al control de un mago poderoso, no actúa con voluntad propia. En cambio….lo que ellos hacen….lo que Nott supuestamente capaz de hacer es diferente…..levanta a los muertos de las tumbas, les ofrece otra vida….están vivos pero es una forma malévola y macabra de vivir…son malos…..terroríficos….comen carne humana para subsistir.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo que viste no fue un infieri?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque sangró….ella….Gemma sangró cuando la maté….otra vez- dijo Adrian abrazándose a su mismo y hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. Empezó a sollozar

Harry se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. No iba a seguir preguntando, en el estado de shock que se encontraba Pucey, sería imposible sacar algo más. Sin embargo obtuvo la información que necesitaba y su mente se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad, pero sin duda era la única explicación posible. Hacía más de veinte años, él dejó caer algo en el terreno Bosque Prohibido con la esperanza de que nunca fuese encontrado.

Fue una decisión desastrosa….ahora lo veía claramente.

Un detalle hacia más de un año lo puso sobreaviso. Draco Malfoy le contó sobre un curioso evento. La noche que atacaron a Rose y que Scorpius Malfoy se convirtió en warg, aconteció un extraño fenómeno. Scorpius Malfoy fuera de control mató a un hombre, Sebastián Montague, unos de los atacantes de Rose y el cuerpo de ese hombre, de alguna manera volvió a la vida. Nott estaba allí pero logró huir. Sin embargo el detalle importante, fue el del cadáver desmembrado volviendo a la vida, Harry inmediatamente sospechó la influencia de la piedra de la resurrección. Era imposible saber el recorrido de uno de las Reliquias mortales en tanto tiempo, la ubicación del santuario celta no era la misma donde la había dejado tirada hacia tanto tiempo. Pero arrastrada por el viento, por los animales, quizás recogida por alguien o la propia influencia oscura del Bosque Prohibido, cualquier suposición podría ser la acertada y Harry se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de su propia estupidez. Nunca debió separarse de ella. ¿Por qué no la conservó como hizo con la capa o con la varita del sauco? Quizás y era lo más probable, Nott la encontró, en sus años en Hogwarts asumiendo el papel de su hermano o quizás la piedra había respondido a un poder superior a ella, la misma clase de primitiva magia con la que fue creada. Después de todo, la Muerte fue quien diseñó las reliquias y la Muerte era una de las caras del Dios Oscuro.

Harry salió del calabozo, mientras recorría el pasillo, dio un vistazo al ocupante de una de las celdas. Theo jr. dormía en su cama. Le costó el repudio de la mitad de su familia encerrar al chico, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, en su interrogatorio, descubrió que mató a Aberforth Dumblendore en presencia de Molly, por supuesto obligado por el Nott mayor y el ministro mágico fue el que ordenó su presidio, solo por precaución. También durante el interrogatorio, salió a relucir el hecho de que él y Molly habían estado haciendo algunas cosas poco apropiadas para su edad, aun cuando consideraba que en esa situación, expuesto a todas las perversiones de ese hombre, solos y asustados, los niños de alguna forma actuaron inocentemente y de alguna forma era evidente que se querían mucho. Hermione y él tuvieron que escuchar todo eso, con lujo de detalles, ambos decidieron no comentarlo a nadie de la familia y menos a Percy, después de todo, Molly seguía intacta. Aun así, se sentía culpable de tener preso a un chico de catorce años, fuese hijo de quien fuera, hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

Cuando caminó a la siguiente celda, Harry se detuvo. La chica estaba sentada en su camastro mirando a la pared contraria, su largo cabello rubio destacaba en la oscuridad, Harry se acercó.

-Sra. Nott- la llamó, la mujer volteó en su dirección.

-Me gustaría más que me llamase Marina o Sra. Merrey, como prefiera- contestó ella cortante.

-Entonces será Marina-dijo Harry. Esa muchacha le recordaba mucho a Narcissa Malfoy, no solo porque era rubia y hermosa, era esa altivez, ese orgullo que mostraba, sin duda la pura esencia Slytherin.

-Mi padre me llamó Marina por una ninfa del mar…nunca me gustó…forma parte de una historia muy trágica, la ninfa fue sacrificada en honor a Poseidón…y mi padre me sacrificó a mí a sus más bajas pasiones- dijo ella- pero Marina se cobró la afrenta…con sangre.

-Marina…-susurró Harry aturdido e impactado con la declaración de la chica. Violada por su propio padre al cual ella mató a los diez años.

-Si Marina….la ninfa pérdida- dijo ella.

"_Sin embargo, nunca he conocido una mujer que le quede mejor ese nombre…..bella, etérea y distante como un hada, así eres Marina Merrey y a la vez…tan trágica"_ Harry intentaba controlar sus emociones, amaba a su esposa, llevaba casado más de veinte años, pero por primera vez, una mujer estaba removiendo algo dentro de él totalmente inexplicable. No era pasión, ni lujuria, menos aun le estaba entrando la crisis de los cuarenta, era simplemente que su magia se sentía atraída por la de ella, por el poder que sentía dentro de ella. Marina Merrey, si lo que decían era cierto, era la vidente más poderosa en la historia del mundo mágico.

-¿Que desea Sr. Potter? ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?- preguntó ella.

-Solo dos cosas- dijo Harry-primero que todo, puesto que eres su mujer, debes saberlo mejor que nadie, Nott utiliza algún objeto valioso….como por ejemplo…un anillo….

Marina no lo dejó terminar de hablar, ella sonrió torvamente.

-Así que ya lo sabe- dijo ella en voz baja. Harry sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la columna vertebral. La joven se lo estaba confirmando. Theo Nott se adueñó del maldito anillo para desgracia de todos…Harry no estaba seguro de que supiese que era una reliquia mortal, pero evidentemente el hombre se dio cuenta de su poder. Marina daba información a cuenta gotas, si lo sabría él, que estaba cansado de interrogarla usando todos los medios posibles y muy poco era lo que obtenía- Si…es cierto lo que supone, él tiene en su poder la piedra que levanta a los muertos….la misma que usted desechó por temor….sé que tuvo miedo Sr. Potter, cuando vio a sus padres, a sus amigos, sus almas resucitadas frente a usted…tuvo miedo de manejar su poder, de la tentación que supondría devolverle la vida a todos quienes amaba, una semi-vida maldita.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Harry sin salir de su sorpresa. Ese detalle, jamás se lo contó a nadie…nunca.

-Porque lo vi….usted usó el anillo y desencadenó una serie de acontecimientos en el tiempo y el espacio, un cambio en el orden de las cosas y eso llegó a mi mente el día nos conocimos -dijo ella, luego dejó de mirarlo-ahora hablaré como vidente, usted ya no es dueño de la piedra de la resurrección, desechó su poder, la perdió para siempre. No intente buscarla, será su muerte….y usted, aunque no lo crea, sigue siendo necesario…el hombre clave…en esta guerra.

-¿Qué más has visto?- preguntó Harry, Marina meneó la cabeza una y otra vez- ¿Qué has visto?

-El poder del dragón levantará el sol en el día de la batalla final- dijo ella- solo puedo decirle eso….el resto está velado para mí.

-No puedes o no quieres decírmelo- dijo Harry.

-Si yo fuese otra persona, no le diría absolutamente nada, pero sin embargo, le he brindado información valiosa, aun así, no confía en mí. He declarado mi inocencia y usted se resiste a otorgarme la libertad- dijo Marina- le advierto, déjeme ir, mi presencia aquí constituye un peligro para mí, no sé el motivo, pero lo presiento, déjeme ir con Walter.

-Nadie te hará daño, aquí estarás más segura que en cualquier otro lado- dijo Harry- lamento mucho esto, pero cuando la guerra termine, procuraré un juicio justo para ti. Te lo prometo- su mirada hacia ella era intensa, al punto que Marina no se la sostuvo.

-Sr. Potter, si lo que desea es mi cuerpo….tómelo….no sería el primero que lo hace…ni la primera vez que yo me ofrezco a un hombre para obtener algo a cambio….hágalo…tómeme…..pero déjeme libre- dijo Marina de pronto con la voz quebrada, la chica parecía a punto de llorar. Harry tuvo la decencia de enrojecerse y pronunció una palabra soez en voz baja. Con un movimiento de varita abrió la celda, entró y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Mi intensión no ha sido nunca faltarte el respeto de esa forma Marina- dijo él- no voy a mentir, eres quizás la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, soy un hombre….no puedo evitar admirarte. Pero jamás he pensado en ti de esa manera, estoy atraído….pero es por tu poder….me llama.

-Usted tiene una relación especial con los videntes…según lo que he escuchado una profecía marcó su vida….-dijo Marina.

-Si…no me gustan los clarividentes….sin embargo al parecer me tropiezo constantemente con uno, solo que tú eres diferente, eres autentica- dijo Harry- percibo tu fuerza.

-Los poderosos tienden a reconocerse…yo percibo en usted mucha magia, igual que en Rose Weasely y Draco Malfoy…son fuertes…el destino dictó que los hechiceros más poderosos de la historia aparecieran en la misma época….en un momento de necesidad- dijo Marina-son poderosos pero nunca….nunca….en la medida de Nott…..él es indestructible….ninguna mano humana lo matará….porque él dejó de ser hace mucho tiempo un ser humano.

-¿Por qué hablas conmigo ahora y no durante tu interrogatorio?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque estás palabras solo son para usted y porque usted lo necesita ahora, sabe que cometió un error y no tiene idea como arreglarlo…pero es tarde, olvídese de eso y dedíquese a tratar de ganar….los muertos se levantaran y usted no tiene como evitarlo, luche con todo lo que tenga, solo tendrá una oportunidad- dijo Marina- Sr. Potter, no puedo ayudarlo más, no se mas nada, le he dicho todo lo que he visto….por favor, déjeme ir. Venir aquí fue una equivocación que no preví…déjeme ir.

-No puedo, lo siento- dijo Harry, ella bajó su rostro.

0o0

-Hola Scorpius-lo saludó un auror. Scorpius respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Mañana hay reunión a las siente, Potter quiere informes de lo sucedido en Machester- dijo una chica tendiéndole una carpeta mientras pasaba por su lado.

Scorpius la recibió y la despidió con un saludo.

-Hay que cambiar el campamento warg a otro sitio, Bill dice que estamos desprotegidos cerca del rio y de todas formas a los wargs no les gusta- Grayback fue a su encuentro.

-Discútelo con Sheila- contestó Scorpius.

-Esa mujer es una tortura- gruñó Grayback y se fue sin despedirse malhumorado. Scorpius se rio a carcajadas, era demasiado gracioso ver la frustración evidente que tenía el hombre-lobo con Sheila, quien lo ignoraba por completo.

Iba caminado a su habitación cuando lo interrumpieron de nuevo. Scorpius rodó los ojos.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- preguntó, el auror que lo había detenido dudo un instante.

-El ministro de magia le informa que mañana después de la reunión con los aurores, quiere hablar con usted respecto a la modificación de los convenios con los wargs. La vice-ministra Hermione Weasley me ha enviado.

-Gracias a dios por Hermione- dijo Scorpius- allí estaré.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró, pegando su espalda y dando un largo suspiro. Mantenía una habitación en la fortaleza no porque le gustara especialmente, como todos los wargs, Scorpius odiaba los espacios cerrados, pero quería permanecer cerca de su hija. Habían sido días difíciles, bastantes enfrentamientos, muchas bajas y la maldita burocracia. No parecían avanzar y las tropas del Triunvirato eran bastante eficaces, la guerra proseguía y no se vislumbraba un final.

Estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos de warg vieron la silueta, encendió la luz inmediatamente. Rose lo esperaba sentada en la cama con Ángela en brazos.

-Scorpius- ella se levantó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…en fin olvídalo- dijo él. Ella pasó semanas encerrada con su padre y Hugo Weasley en el castillo de Duhm, escasamente se veían cuando Rose visitaba a Ángela y siempre terminaban peleando por lo mismo. Scorpius necesitaba que ella aceptase finalmente ser su mujer, aun a costa de violar unas cuantas leyes, la presionaba y Rose lo evadía por completo. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si ella lo había dejado de amar.

-Vine a ver a Ángela y también….vine a verte a ti- respondió ella.

-¿Cómo está mi padre?- preguntó Scorpius. Su padre y él no se veían desde Siberia. Solo se limitaban a enviarse mensajes escritos.

-Esta hablando con tío Harry en este momento, vine con él- dijo Rose.

-Entiendo…tú no haces nada sin permiso de mi padre…bien…perfecto- dijo Scorpius amargamente.

-No empecemos con lo mismo….en fin…fue un error venir- dijo ella dispuesta a salir, pero él le tomó de la mano

-Te extraño- dijo Scorpius mientras tomaba su rostro con una mano para que ella lo mirase.

-Yo también- dijo ella.

-¿Qué decidiste sobre nosotros?- preguntó él.

Ella miró hacia el piso, evadiéndolo. No podía darle una respuesta a Scorpius, no sin estar segura si ella iba a sobrevivir esa guerra o no. Se hizo la promesa de no herirlo y la iba a cumplir.

-Por favor…no peleemos de nuevo por lo mismo- dijo ella.

Scorpius apagó el interruptor.

-Ven- dijo él jalándola hasta la cama.

-No creo que sea lo mejor…..Ángela tiene sueño, es mejor que la deje con mamá-dijo ella con las niña en brazos.

-Ven aquí-la interrumpió Scorpius, suavemente la echó sobre la cama y se colocó a su lado, con la niña durmiendo plácidamente entre los dos Rose apoyó su cara contra su pecho.

-Yo tampoco quiero pelear….lo detesto- dijo él, ella asintió.

Luego de un rato, ella habló.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así contigo, tranquilo, los dos….los tres- dijo ella mirando a Angela- solos…en silencio- dijo ella.

-Hemos estado ocupados, demasiada responsabilidades, tú con lo tuyo…yo con lo mío- dijo Scorpius- esta guerra no va bien…las cosas no van bien…¿supiste lo que pasó con Theo jr?.

-Me enteré por Hugo…de solo pensar que tú podrías…- dijo ella.

-No pasó a mayores, pero el chico está encerrado, Marina Merrey también, Molly bajo supervisión. Tu tío desconfía de todos y no es para menos. Mis wargs están inquietos, no les gusta estar en Irlanda, puesto que es una isla, además han muerto muchos.

-Esto va a terminar….pronto….solo estamos esperando que él se descuide…que ofrezca una señal de debilidad- dijo Rose.

-¿Como van los asuntos de los walpurguis?- dijo Scorpius- estoy esperando que te dignes a contarme tu secreto.

-Nosotros no hemos encontrado nada- dijo Rose- a veces pienso que ….. –ella calló.

-Prométete que no iras tras Nott- dijo Scorpius de pronto. No sabia exactamente que se proponía Rose, pero se lo temia.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

-Prométemelo-dijo él.

-Estamos trabajando en otra solución- dijo ella.

-Eso no es una respuesta que me satisfaga, seguro que no- dijo él ofreciéndole una intensa mirada, luego le dio un vistazo a Ángela, quien había despertado y miraba atentamente a sus padres.

-Es hermosa- dijo Scorpius acariciando a su niña, Rose le dio un beso en la frente a Ángela.

-Tiene tu carácter…digo el que tenias antes de convertirte en warg- dijo Rose.

-No he cambiado mucho….¿o sí?- dijo él.

-Algunas cosas- dijo ella.

-No he cambiado lo más importante….mis sentimientos por ti- dijo él- aunque tú….

-Por favor….no sigamos con eso…tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti….pero no es el momento de tomar una decisión….además está el asunto de los estatutos de los wargs…tú eres el jefe, pondrías en riesgo tu vida –ella se interrumpió cuando él se levantó de la cama, Rose se incorporó- ¿Dónde vas?

Scorpius se giró y la observó molesto.

-No voy a seguir dando vueltas con esto, vienes de noche, a mi cuarto, a mi territorio…sabiendo lo que existe entre los dos. Rose o estás conmigo o no lo estás, sin término medio…yo ya elegí, por sobre todo, Walter encontró la solución ideal para nuestro problema. Es un secreto, de hecho, no te lo diré hasta que lo haga, después de todo tú te guardas cosas conmigo, pero el hecho es que tenemos una oportunidad para estar juntos, pero mientras decides si soy más importante para ti que los Walpurguis , me iré a dormir con mis wargs…dale a nuestra hija un beso por mi…Buenas noches.- dicho esto, Scorpius se fue de la habitación.

Rose colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Scorpius tenía razón de estar molesto, ella inconscientemente lo alejaba, por miedo a hacerlo sufrir en el caso…en el caso….Rose apretó a su hija y no se dio cuenta de cuando las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro.

0o0

A medianoche, ella se despertó sobresaltada, una mano agitaba su hombro con cuidado. Rose se levantó alerta. Scorpius estaba frente a ella.

-Lamento despertarte a esta hora…pero….-dijo Scorpius bastante serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose.

-Es Emily…quiere verte y a Ángela también- dijo Scorpius.

Rose asintió y se levantó de la cama. Tomó a Angela entre sus brazos y lo siguió hasta llegar al área médica de la fortaleza. Toda su familia estaba reunida, en silencio. Hugo abrazaba a Lily quien lloraba en su hombro. Rose entendió inmediatamente lo que sucedia, quizás esa noche…seria la noche que habían esperado todas esas semanas. Era increíble como Emily se aferró a la vida contra todo pronóstico.

-Fred está dentro- dijo Scorpius- yo me quedaré aquí.

Rose entró tratando de no hacer ruido. La estancia estaba en penumbras, iluminada apenas por una lámpara en una mesita de noche. Fred estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Emily, no dejaba de tomar su mano. La muchacha estaba dormida, pero de pronto abrió los ojos, al ver a Rose y a Ángela, su pálido rostro se iluminó.

Fred se levantó de la silla para darle espacio a Rose, Angela ya estaba despierta, pero permanecía en silencio.

-Hola bebé…que grande estás, he preguntado mucho por ti- dijo Emily, Rose se la acercó para que la besase. Emily con dificultad abrazó a la bebé.

-Amiga- dijo Rose apretando la mano de Emily, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos-te quiero mucho.

-Cuídala...cuida a tu familia Rose…es lo único que realmente importa- le dijo Emily antes de sumergirse otra vez en su sueño.

Fred miró a Rose, tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Rose le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-Gracias por venir….Emily lleva días preguntando por ti y Ángela, como ha estado muy mal, no quería que la niña se acercase, pero esta noche…-la voz de Fred se quebró.

Rose salió de la habitación, nadie le pregunto nada, para todos era claro la situación. Scorpius se ofreció para acompañarla a la habitación, pero Rose se negó. Entonces Hermione le quitó a Ángela para llevársela a dormir.

Dos horas después, Fred salió de la habitación, todos se levantaron expectantes.

-Se ha ido en paz….estaba durmiendo….simplemente dejó de respirar- informo Fred.

-La amé….nunca volveré a amar así…pero ella me dijo….ella me dijo que esperaba que yo encontrase otra persona y fuese feliz…pero que jamás la olvidará-dijo Fred antes de caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar desconsolado apoyado contra una pared, tomándose la cara con ambas manos.

Su abuela y sus tías empezaron a llorar ruidosamente. Harry y George se acercaron a Fred para hablar con él. Y Rose permanecía sentada, inmóvil, Scorpius le tomó la mano, apreciando que estaba helada, Rose se la agarró con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Scorpius viendo que ella no reaccionaba.

Rose no podía pronunciar palabra…. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta o tan imbécil? Ante ella tenía la evidencia en su cara de que todo termina en un solo suspiro, que en un momento estás o después no estás, que la vida no significa nada sino existe un motivo para vivirla. Que la muerte puede arrebatarte todo, pero jamás te quitará el amor que pudiste sentir. Y que el amor hay que vivirlo, con la persona que amas, sin importar más nada, sin miedo y sin temor, porque mientras siga respirando, aunque la muerte o la desgracia acechen, todavía hay una oportunidad.

Rose se levantó y empezó a caminar, en unos segundos, su caminata se convirtió en carrera, Scorpius la siguió, no entendía absolutamente nada. Ella entró a su habitación, él con ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Scorpius- es triste lo de Emily, pero finalmente descanso, su agonía fue terrible por lo que me contaron.

-Pobre Emily…pobre Fred, ellos estaban enamorados, ella murió- dijo Rose cubriéndose las manos con el rostro, de pronto rompió a llorar- me dijo que cuidase a mi familia, que era lo más importante.

Scorpius permaneció callado. Rose se giró

-Perdóname….he sido una tonta….tuvo que pasar esto para que lo entendiese- dijo ella caminado de un lado a otro echa un mar de lagrimas.

-¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?- preguntó él sentándose en la cama, mas le valía permanecer calmado, y esperar que ella lo soltase todo porque Rose estaba a punto de ponerse histérica.

-Que lo único que vale…..al final lo que importa….es estar junto a la persona que amas- dijo ella sentándose junto a él.

Scorpius suspiro largamente y trató de ocultar una sonrisa, al parecer ella entraba en razón en circunstancias límite, no le parecía que era el momento apropiado para plantearse la dirección de su relación y sin embargo no era peor ni mejor que otro. Ambos permanecieron sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro por un largo rato, pensativos, sumidos en una tristeza que poco a poco empezó a amainar.

-Rose-la llamó él, ella lo miró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que surcaban su cara con la mano.

-¿Qué diablos estás esperando?-preguntó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la echaba de espaldas a la cama con él encima. Se besaron apasionadamente un largo rato, intenso y profundo, con los cuerpos juntos y las piernas enredadas.

-Sabes…si pudiese ser posible…y sabemos que como soy un warg y tú una humana no puede suceder otra vez-dijo Scorpius mientras le daba mordiscos en el cuello y luchaba por quitarle la ropa- pero veo a Ángela y pienso que realmente me gustaría tener más bebés….porque los hacemos bonitos…¿Verdad?

Rose le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

-Eres imposible….seguro que no podemos engendrar…pero eso no te va disuadir de intentarlo- dijo Rose.

-Una y otra vez- dijo él mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella todavía curiosa por el hecho de que Scorpius le había asegurado que tenía una solución para que ellos pudiesen estar juntos. No sabían cómo diablos iban a hacer….con todas las implicaciones que tenia a todo nivel, pero si él se lo aseguraba, ella confiaría. Rose no quería pensar en su papel como walpurguis…no ahora…no en ese momento que era la reconciliación definitiva de los dos.

-Déjamelo todo a mí. Quizás nos tendremos que conformar solo con Ángela, pero no me importa, por otro lado…dentro de unos años quizás….tengamos alguno que otro problema debido a ciertas diferencias de edad- dijo él.

-Gracias por recordarme que seré una vieja arrugada mientras tú todavía serás joven y guapo- dijo ella esperanzada por un futuro que en ese momento no veía tan negro.

-Puedo sobrevivir a lo de joven y guapo por siempre, pero sigo siendo un mago y además los wargs asumimos la apariencia que queramos, te prometo que envejeceré igual que tú para que no te sientas mal, seremos dos viejos - dijo Scorpius evitando meterse en el espinoso tema de su longevidad.

Rose lo abrazó con fuerza, si había algo destacable en Scorpius Malfoy, era que jamás, jamás perdía la esperanza, ni sus ilusiones, a mal tiempo buena cara, nunca se dejaba vencer por la adversidad. Él seguramente no sabía exactamente cómo rayos lo iban a lograr, pero estaba seguro que lo lograrían. Y ella lo amaba por eso.

0o0

Marina se levantó sobresaltada, cuando miró a los barrotes de su celda, solo distinguió un cabello rubio en la oscuridad.

-Hola Marina- dijo él.

Marina caminó hasta la reja e hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

-Excelencia- dijo ella. Su videncia la versaba en las antiguas costumbres, estaba dirigiéndose a él con el tratamiento a su rango, Draco Malfoy no era un simple un caballero Walpurguis….era el Hechicero Walpurguis, el contenedor de la magia en el mundo.

-Deja las formalidades…desde niña me llamaste …no pienso que eso deba cambiar- dijo Draco.

Marina sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de pronto.

-La muerte…la muerte vino esta noche….alguien murió- dijo ella.

-Si…la esposa de Fred Weasley ha muerto- dijo él.

-Mala cosa….la muerte está rondando este sitio- dijo Marina abrazándose a sí misma.

Draco asintió, su primer impulso fue sanar a esa chica, pero finalmente se contuvo. No era su potestad cambiar el destino de la gente, no podía hacerlo porque siempre había una consecuencia, siempre una muerte por otra. Quizás pudo evitarle la muerte a Emily Spencer, pero eso desencadenaría una serie de eventos impredecibles. No se podía jugar con la vida y la muerte sin provocar un desastre, para ejemplo…Theodore Nott.

-¿Qué desea el gran Hechicero Walpurguis de mi?- preguntó Marina.

-Potter me contó algo muy interesante….yo solo quiero que me lo repitas con detalle- dijo Draco abriendo la celda.

-No soy quien para negarme a su petición…quizás con los demás…pero con usted jamás…este encuentro debió suceder antes- dijo Marina.

-Y no sabes cómo me he reclamado mi descuido- contestó Draco.

Marina se sentó en su cama y Draco frente a ella. De pronto los ojos de ella oscurecieron y empezó a balancear su cuerpo de adelante atrás, Draco le tomó la mano.

-Habla vidente- exigió Draco cubriéndose de toda su autoridad.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	38. Memories of love and miseries

Disclamer: personajes de J.K. Rowling.

Buenas noches, espero que todos estén bien. Este capítulo estaba haciéndose demasiado largo y decidí dividirlo para desarrollar con amplitud todas las escenas que quiero meter, entonces faltaran dos caps más para el final y quizás….un epilogo.

Este cap ha sido escrito usando como banda sonora las canciones de un grupo venezolano de rock llamado The Asbestos, lo recomiendo ampliamente. Por otro lado bájense el soundtrack de Gladiator para el próximo capítulo, lo necesitarán.

Ya me lei Danza con Dragones de G.R.R. Martin de la saga de Song of ice and Fire, para los que vieron Juego de Tronos ya saben a qué saga me refiero. El libro, simplemente espectacular.

Espero reviews con sus teorías sobre este capítulo.

Capítulo 37 Memories of love and misery

-Todo está listo señor….señores- el hombre miraba temeroso a los tres miembros del Trinvuriato que se encontraban reunidos. Su miedo no era gratuito, una pequeña omisión, un descuido, alguna palabra mal dicha y sobre todo malinterpretada e iría a parar con sus huesos en lo más profundo de los calabozos del castillo de Hogwarts. No le temía a la muerte, como ex –mortifago y ahora como soldado de las huestes del Trinvuriato, había enfrentado a esa terrible señora demasiadas veces para contarlas. No…no era eso…lo que le ponía los vellos de punta, era que la muerte en manos de Nott no acababa allí, seguro que no, sus ojos habían visto, sus oídos escuchado y sobre todo su olfato apreciado…el olor….ese terrible olor que provenía de los cimientos del castillo. Los calabozos ahora eran una especie de laboratorio, donde Lord Nott pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. La pestilencia que salía de allí era legendaria entre los habitantes del castillo. Olor a podredumbre, putrefacción….aroma a muerte….pero de una muerte que no era el final.

Avery sonrió satisfecho ante la noticia, Dolohov se limitó a asentir y Theo Nott como siempre, simplemente ignoró al hombre, nunca prestaba gran atención a los necios de sus subordinados, para eso estaban Avery y Dolohov, para ocuparse de los asuntos cotidianos y molestos, él seguía observando atentamente un péndulo que estaba sobre la mesa dominante del despacho del director, su guarida oficial desde que invadió el castillo.

-Puedes retirarte- ordenó Dolohov, tomando asiento frente a Nott. El hombre se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Esos tres juntos maquinando fechorías era suficiente para congelarle los cojones a cualquiera.

-Esta será nuestra última conferencia, los tres partiremos con nuestras fuerzas a atacar lo que consideramos los últimos reductos de resistencia. Si todo sale como hemos planeado nos reuniremos de nuevo para celebrar la victoria- declaró Dolohov. Nott seguía sin prestar atención, sus brillantes ojos azules estaban enfocados en el movimiento del péndulo. Dolohov totalmente hastiando por su falta de atención, detuvo el péndulo con una mano.

Por un rato, Theo Nott mantuvo su vista posada en el objeto, luego la levantó, sus crueles ojos atravesaron a Dolohov como respuesta a su impertinencia, el hombre sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible ante su mirada. Era necesario algo más que un Nott cabreado para arruinarle el día.

-Hay un cambio de planes- dijo Nott de pronto.

-Creo que no es prudente reformular asuntos a estas alturas del cuento- dijo Avery contrariado.

-Prudencia nunca ha hecho juego con el apellido Nott…si lo sabré yo- dijo Dolohov sarcásticamente.

-Pues yo lo creo necesario….vital para nuestro éxito- dijo Nott- finalmente he encontrado la respuesta a un acertijo. Pretendo comprobar si es cierto y si es así….el Oscuro obtendrá su premio y yo…..

-Nosotros- aclaró Dolohov inquisitivamente. El anciano era un hueso duro de roer, quizás no tan inteligente como Avery, pero sí bastante astuto, no en vano sobrevivió dos guerras mágicas. Su objetivo, la misión de su vida era conseguir el poder, a costa de lo que fuese, había aceptado esa incomoda repartición con el Trinvuriato porque no era tonto, sabia de lo que era capaz Theo Nott, lo necesitaba por los momentos, sin embargo eso no hacía que le gustase especialmente el hombre. Si tuviese alguna manera de hacerlo, ya Nott estuviese hacia tiempo devorado por los gusanos, muerto y enterrado, bueno muy probablemente muerto… ¿enterrado?…quien sabe. Pero no, esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas, esperaría, ya tendría su oportunidad para deshacerse de él, Heraldo de por medio o no. Theo Nott mantenía sus secretos a buen resguardo, o eso creía él. Dolohov y Avery todavía tenían varios ases debajo de la manga.

Nott lo miró de nuevo con sus ojos fríos, estuvo tentado a esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa pero se contuvo, no podía ponerse en evidencia tan rápido, no ahora tan cerca del éxito.

_**Nosotros**__….__**Nosotros**__…quien le dijo a ese mequetrefe que éramos __**Nosotros**__….no de ninguna forma….no existe ni habrá jamás un __**Nosotros**__…solo yo….solo Nott….el único que obtendrá la dadiva del Oscuro, aquel que recibirá el don más preciado…la inmortalidad._ Porque él lo haría posible….solo por eso. Avery y Dolohov simplemente eran sus juguetes….sus marionetas y sus manos ejecutoras…cuando él se encontraba demasiado ocupado….asumiendo su yo interior….No…más adelante…cuando ganaran….no habría un ** NOSOTROS**…no mas Trinvuriato….solo existiría él y el DIOS SIN NOMBRE. Aun así, al parecer debía seguir conservando su máscara.

-Y "nosotros" obtendremos nuestra merecida recompensa- dijo Nott.

-Aun así…quedará el resto del mundo para conquistar….no será tarea fácil- dijo Avery.

-Gran Bretaña es el centro de poder mágico….nosotros lo sabemos, el Oscuro lo sabe y la resistencia también- dijo Nott- cae la isla y el resto se derrumbará como un castillo de Naipes.

-Esta vez no quiero juegos…es demasiado importante- dijo Dolohov- perdimos una oportunidad valiosa cuando te dedicaste a perder el tiempo violando a esa chica y no apuñaleándola como estaba acordado.

-El Oscuro deseaba su sangre- dijo Nott- yo quería humillarla. No entiendo porqué no podía satisfacerlos a ambos.

-Complacer tus apetitos me importa un cuerno- dijo Dolohov con dureza- Búscate una mujer y desahógate todo lo que quieras, pero no entorpezcas.

-Recuerda que no tengo mujer….ella huyó- dijo Nott con una amplia sonrisa, cruel y maquiavélica- al parecer mi esposa no estaba a gusto con mis tratos.

-Espero que Marina se haya tapado su gran boca con Potter- dijo Avery- no lo necesitamos sobreaviso.

-Si la conozco bien, lo ha alertado- dijo Nott- lo cual va según mis planes. Ella en su estupidez…ordenó todo el tablero de ajedrez.

-No me gusta- dijo Dolohov- menos me gusta que ese warg-lobo siga vivo y de paso con las manadas a su favor.

-Scorpius Malfoy sigue siendo un niño tonto- dijo Avery- mata lo que más le duele y no tendrá cabeza para mas nada. Sin embargo me preocupan los wargs.

-Algunas manadas, nosotros controlamos las otras- dijo Nott- pero no te preocupes por eso, los wargs estarán demasiado ocupados matándose entre ellos.

-Draco Malfoy es otro que me preocupa- dijo Avery- a mala hora tomamos el nombre de los Walpurgis como nuestro. Aun echando de lado ese error, solo hemos conseguido provocarlo, lo de su chico no le gustó para nada. Desperdiciamos una oportunidad de oro, hemos podido tener un aliado formidable.

-Malfoy es un redomado imbécil- dijo Nott- no lo necesitamos.

-Te preocupas demasiado- dijo Dolohov- como el caballero Walpurgis que es, sabe que no tiene manera de ganarnos. Ni siquiera con esa maldita espada.

_Yo no estaría tan seguro_, pensó Nott, _pero si la mato a ella, la Guerrera, soluciono el problema de la espada. La clave siempre ha sido Rose Weasley, en todos los sentidos._

-Yo me encargaré de los Walpurgis- dijo Nott- son míos.

-No debemos descuidar a Potter tampoco- dijo Avery- sin embargo, ese es un terreno que conocemos bien, él está a nuestra altura, no existen más profecías de por medio respecto a Potter, es un mago poderoso pero nosotros también lo somos. Lo hemos enfrentado en batalla y la vez anterior ganó con lo justo

-Mis espías también me han hablado de un dragón- dijo Dolohov.

-¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? ….dragones abundan en el mundo mágico- dijo Avery.

-Lo importante es que es un warg-dragón, una criatura supuestamente extinta- dijo Nott- me pregunto….¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

-Suponía que El Heraldo podía advertirte sobre su presencia y sobre todo…de las razones de su reaparición- dijo Dolohov.

-El Heraldo es solo eso….un mensajero….existen asuntos velados para él….pocos…pero los hay- dijo Nott- nosotros solo vemos aquello que es del dominio de nuestra magia.

_El heraldo que susurra a mis oídos, quien me hace ver mis errores, quien me ofrece una apreciación absoluta de mis fallas, ese quien las corrige y guía mi camino. El ser que me dice la más absoluta verdad._

_Esos dos pretenden traicionarte…..deshazte de ellos cuando puedas, _como siempre Nott no podía hacer caso omiso del siseo de la voz del Heraldo en su cabeza.

_Scabior no era el único bastardo Malfoy….existe otro y está viva… ¡encuéntrala! _

_No toques la espada…ni permitas que te hieran con ella. _

_Cuidado con la mujer….hiciste la peor elección posible como esposa….jamás debiste unirte a ella. Si no tienes cuidado….Marina Merrey será tu ruina._

_Nada puede dañarme, _contestó Nott mentalmente_, tú me convertiste en algo que no es humano, nada puede dañarte. He pagado con sangre, con dolor, te vendí mi alma, te he dado todo, mi mente…mi cuerpo….tú me prometiste que sería infalible. _

_Te prometí que serias un dios y así será, pero hasta las rodillas del dios más poderoso han sido doblegadas, sucedió una vez…puede pasar de nuevo….no te descuides…ahora menos que nunca…tan cerca de la victoria. _

-Me tienes harto…hablas de él y de ti como si fueran la misma persona- dijo Avery.

-Nott está unido a mí como un niño en el vientre de su madre- dijo Theo Nott con los ojos completamente oscurecidos y la voz ronca, era El Heraldo quien hablaba, el mensajero del Dios oscuro, El Inominado- él y yo ahora somos lo mismo.

Avery y Dolohov se miraron entre ellos rápidamente. Los dos consideraban que poco a poco el dominio de la situación se les estaba escapando de las manos. Lo que iban a hacer, lo tendrían que hacer pronto… pero no antes de la victoria…no antes.

-Por lo que entiendo un warg-dragón es el más poderoso de los wargs ¿en que puede influir en la balanza de esta guerra?- preguntó Avery.

-Si atrapamos a la chica y la matamos….muy poca oportunidad tienen de vencernos. Ese sacrificio es lo único que falta para que el Oscuro nos de su absoluto favor en este asunto- dijo Dolohov- por eso es importante…no fallar.

-Y no fallaremos- dijo Nott- está previsto…la tendré en mis manos y ahora sé la forma. No hay cambio de planes, todo se hará según lo acordado, simplemente es un cambio de lugares. Avery tomará mi puesto, yo me dirigiré al oeste.

-Ese maldito anillo…servirá de algo- dijo Dolohov, había quedado muy impresionado con lo sucedido en los calabozos del ministerio de Magia, pero aun así….podría no ser suficiente.

-Servirá….donde la fuerza no gana…sin duda el terror vencerá- fue la respuesta de Nott quien se levantó de su silla- ahora mis lores…debemos trabajar.

0o0

_Fue exquisito sentirlo dentro de mí, pierdo la razón en ese pequeño instante donde mi cuerpo se contrae de placer y mi mente despega hasta el cielo, él no me abandona, su cuerpo desnudo y duro yace entre mis piernas y en ningún momento deja de moverse en ese delicioso vaivén de caderas logrando mantener mi orgasmo. Besó enfebrecida su cara, sus labios, su mentón tatuado, me deleito viendo cómo los músculos de sus brazos se contraen mientras se apoya para no aplastarme con su cuerpo, brazos adornados con figuras de todos los colores, lobos casi todos ellos, lobos como él._

_Quizás la forma de hacernos del amor haya cambiado un poco al igual como nosotros los hicimos, no sé si es porque nos conocemos mejor o porque somos mayores o porque él es un animal, pero lo cierto es que ahora somos nada comedidos y bastante ruidosos por cierto. La bestia dentro de Scorpius, es al mismo tiempo dominante y sensitiva, es increíble observar como el lobo feroz cede a ratos y se convierte en un cachorro travieso buscando atención. Al final, entre mordiscos, lamidas y besos logramos entendernos. _

_Scorpius comprende mi fragilidad humana y contiene su ímpetu a duras penas para no lastimarme, yo soy consciente de que él necesita un poco de violencia en estos asuntos y no me cohíbo, apretó mis piernas en torno a su pelvis cuando quiero que me tomé fuerte y rápido, muerdo, beso y acaricio toda superficie de piel expuesta mientras me penetra, me gusta su sabor salado en mi boca, el tacto de su piel caliente, disfruto de su aroma almizclero y a veces siento que estoy viviendo un sueño. Casi no hablamos, pero entre nosotros, hace tiempo que las palabras están de más, solo el placer de fundirnos en uno. Como siempre, logró sorprenderlo, él siempre declaró que yo soy la más apasionada de los dos, solo me dedico a confirmar su teoría, una y otra vez. Nunca fui tímida en la cama con Scorpius, aun después de todo lo que me sucedió, eso no ha cambiado, me gusta la sensación de liberación que otorga tener intimidad con la persona que deseas, es libertad y pertenencia al mismo tiempo, es confianza y es amor también, mi piel desnuda pegada a la suya y mi sexo húmedo unido al de él son pura poesía. _

_Lo buscó insistentemente toda la noche, provocándolo de todas las formas posibles, tomó su pene con mis labios para darle nuevas energías, me tiendo de espaldas o sobre él para que me haga suya todas las veces que sea necesario, al final me rindo por agotamiento pero no por falta de ganas, siempre estoy hambrienta por él, pasaran los años y siempre será imposible saciarme. Lo amo, con todas mis fuerzas, lo amo hasta la locura._

Rose abrió los ojos cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos sobre su cara. Frente a ella, estaba Ángela a gatas en la cama. Rose sostuvo a la niña contra su pecho y le besó una mano.

-Hola nena- dijo Rose acomodándose la sabana para ocultar su desnudez- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Hermione la dejó con nosotros hace un rato, también nos trajo una bandeja con tostadas y café- explicó alegremente Scorpius deshaciéndose del pantalón de su pijama dispuesto a meterse en el lecho con su mujer y su hija.

Él lucia radiante, no podía borrarse la sonrisa de la cara ni aunque quisiese, Rose tampoco. Estaban felices de estar juntos al fin. Sin cuestionamientos y sobretodo, sin dudas, estas se esfumaron al momento en que ambos se dieran cuenta de que su destino, pasase lo que sucediese, estaba irremediablemente entrelazado.

-Mi madre nos vio….juntos- dijo Rose un poco avergonzada.

-Juro que me puse algo de ropa antes de abrirle la puerta- contestó Scorpius- te vio dormida en la cama, supongo que se dio cuenta de lo que estuvimos haciendo toda la noche. Por la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, creo que tenemos toda su aprobación. No es que me gusta que la suegra me interrumpa…pero podemos llevarlo por ahora…cuando vivamos solos tendremos más intimidad…creó.

-Scorpius…tenemos una hija….la intimidad se nos acabó para siempre- dijo Rose riéndose.

-Ya lo creo que si- dijo Scorpius devolviéndole otra sonrisa y lanzando su pantalón al piso.

Scorpius estaba de espaldas, tan desnudo como ella. Rose no pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos su torso y la curva de sus nalgas. Él siempre fue extremadamente guapo…ahora lucia como un animal salvaje y hermoso, todo un dios dorado, los vellos rubios de su cuerpo y su cabello refulgían aun con la escasa iluminación de la habitación. Impactaba ver como tenia la mitad de su cuerpo completamente tatuada, desde los pies hasta el mentón, sin embargo esa peculiaridad solo le agregaba atractivo a ella. Rose sabía que no era ningún exhibicionismo, sino que era la manera que él tenía de contar su propia historia. Increíblemente, Scorpius era un Malfoy que tenia alma de artista. Recientemente se había tatuado el rostro de Ángela en el pecho, muy cerca de su corazón. Su propio nombre, Rose estaba inscrito en uno de sus brazos. Guardaba espacios para su madre y su padre, también para Walter Rosemberg, su mejor amigo, su mentor, el warg era un cuervo negro sobre un hombro, además estaban muchos wargs-lobos de todos los tamaños y colores, los que eran amigos y los que fueron enemigos también, aquellos lobos con los cuales tuvo que luchar en combate singular para ganar las manadas. Pelearon valientemente y por ende merecían un tributo. Scorpius imprimía en su cuerpo con tinta indeleble todo lo que le importaba, las vivencias de su corta existencia, los seres que amaba, los que odiaba, símbolos para nunca olvidar, para siempre recordar. Su peor enemigo no tenía cabida allí por los momentos, Nott era otro asunto, una verdadera maldición en su vida, cuando finalmente le ganase, esa victoria también seria marcada, pero jamás su nombre.

Scorpius se metió con ella en la cama y la abrazó por detrás. Rose dio un respingo cuando sintió la masculinidad erecta de él entre la hendidura de sus glúteos.

-Scorpius…esto es una inmoralidad…Ángela está con nosotros- dijo Rose ruborizada, sabiendo de antemano lo que vendría a continuación.

-Tranquila…no haremos nada frente a la niña- dijo él mordiéndole el hombro- pero….no puedo evitarlo.

Ella giró el rostro y se besaron profundamente un largo rato. Ángela, bastante inquieta, gimoteó sonoramente para reclamar la atención de sus padres, su cabecita se hundió en el pecho de Rose y buscó intuitivamente con la boca su seno para aferrarse al pezón, Scorpius observaba toda la escena absorto, jamás había visto algo tan cautivante. Rose percibió a su hija intentando mamar y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, fue electrizante sentir a su hija de esa forma….sin embargo, ella no tenia leche…así que.

-Ángela tiene hambre- dijo Rose alejándola de su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza a la nena- ¿mamá traería un biberón?

-Si- dijo Scorpius levantándose de nuevo, enrollándose una sabana a las caderas, extendió sus brazos para tomar a Ángela- dámela.

-Yo quiero darle la comida- reclamó Rose.

-Los desayunos son míos- declaró Scorpius- podemos negociar merienda, almuerzo y cena.

-Te has vuelto un poco mandón ¿cierto?- dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

-Ser jefe de todos los wargs a veces se me sube a la cabeza nena- respondió Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Las cenas y los baños son míos, sin discusión, por lo menos ponte algo de ropa decente para darle de comer a tu hija- replicó ella.

-También te ofrezco los cambios de pañales como gesto de buena voluntad- dijo Scorpius y Rose no tuvo más alternativa que reírse.

-Scor…. ¡vístete!-dijo ella entre carcajadas. Otra vez regresaban las risas y las bromas despreocupadas entre ambos, gloria a dios por ello. Rose siempre supo, desde que iniciaron seriamente su relación, que su vida junto a él iba a ser así, pequeñas peleas, grandes discusiones, reconciliaciones inmediatas y mucho humor. Él era un warg y eso hacía que en general fuese reservado a mostrar algunos sentimientos profundos, pero con ella era un libro abierto de un tiempo a la fecha. Su carácter juguetón y alegre volvía poco a poco, mostrándoselo solo a Rose, aun así, con la mayoría de la gente era bastante hermético, él había madurado mucho o esa madurez siempre estuvo solapada ahí, debajo de tanto desparpajo e irreverencia, después de todo él siempre fue chico poco serio que se tomaba todo en serio. A pesar de su personalidad lobuna, que lo hacía a veces impaciente, autoritario y explosivo, Scorpius era bastante razonable y con la tendencia de verle el lado positivo a todo. Su optimismo era su sostén, siempre lo fue. Era intenso, como no, intenso en todo lo que hacía, ya fuera pelear o hacer el amor, no heredó la frialdad de su padre ni su contención. Pero en lo que sin duda eran similares Draco Malfoy y su hijo era en su nobleza de corazón y su tenacidad. Como líder de los wargs se desenvolvía muy bien, pero su causa más importante y su prioridad era su familia. Y ella lo adoraba por eso.

Scorpius era el mejor hombre o este caso warg del mundo a sus ojos y era suyo….solo suyo.

-Vístete-ordenó Rose en voz baja.

-Sus deseos son ordenes señora mía- dijo Scorpius quitándose la sabana y deambulando de nuevo desnudo por todo la habitación buscando algo de ropa con la cual cubrirse.

-Tú padre es un descarado, tendrás que acostumbrarte- le dijo Rose a Ángela mientras miraba de reojo a Scorpius. Para qué negarlo, a ella le gustaba contemplarlo.

-Ángela no se acordará de sus dos padres retozando desnudos en una cama, créelo, tiene ocho meses, cuando esté más grandecita…seremos un poco más cuidadosos y discretos….pero mientras….me gustan estos momentos de intimidad nosotros tres….somos una familia- dijo él explicándose.

-Somos una familia….nuestra familia- dijo Rose. Ella no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz, sin duda disfrutaba el momento.

-¿que tanto me miras?- preguntó él mientras se volvía a poner su ropa, la había atrapado observándolo con todo detalle.

-Tu cuerpo es hermoso….me gustas- respondió ella cándidamente.

-Obviamente te gusto…me lo evidenciaste muchas veces anoche…en la madrugada también…de hecho hace una hora reafirmaste de nuevo cuanto te gusto…cuando Ángela se duerma después de la comida, quizás te pida otra demostración- dijo Scorpius que caminó hacia la cama y cargó a Ángela. Se sentó con la niña en una silla, apoyó una pierna en una mesa y empezó a darle el biberón. Ángela mantenía sus ojos fijos en su padre y las manitas tomadas. Los dos, padre e hija, lucían calmados y extasiados uno por el otro. Rose se acomodó en la cama para admirar la tierna escena.

Las cosas iban a salir bien….tenía que seguir siendo optimista y conservar las esperanzas.

-Debemos vestirnos, el funeral de Emily es hoy- dijo Rose.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco mas- dijo Scorpius- Hermione me ha informado que no habrá funeral, la enterraran ahora en la mañana, solo irán George Weasley, su esposa Angelina, los abuelos y tu tío Harry, por expreso pedido de Fred, al parecer no quiere perturbar a mas nadie. Supongo que solo desea privacidad para llorar en calma a su mujer.

-Lamento mucho que ella haya muerto- dijo Rose con pesar- fue una buena persona, no lo merecía.

-Entiendo a Fred, más de lo que quisiera- dijo Scorpius con la mirada seria- sé lo que es perder al amor de tu vida, nunca sanas esa herida…jamás.

-Yo estoy aquí- dijo Rose.

-Y doy gracias al cielo por eso- dijo Scorpius- pero cuando te creí muerta viví un infierno.

-Tuvimos suerte- dijo Rose- tuve mucha suerte.

-No fue suerte- dijo Scorpius, sus ojos oscurecieron de pronto, Rose pudo ver un destello de rabia y resentimiento en su mirada- no era justo que murieses apuñaleada a manos de ese maldito. Nadie merece un destino como ese.

-Nott será vencido- dijo ella.

-No creas que no te entiendo Rose- dijo Scorpius con rencor mal disimulado- yo daría lo que fuese por eliminar a ese engendro del faz de la tierra. Pero todo tiene un costo y tú eres demasiado cara para mí.

-De ahora en adelante viviré contigo aquí- dijo Rose apartándose de ese tema tan lúgubre, no le gustaba hablar de esos asuntos frente a su pequeña hija- trabajaré con tu padre en el castillo de Duhm, pero volveré aquí a dormir todas las noches, seré tu mujer abiertamente.

-Yo arreglaré el asunto con mis wargs- dijo Scorpius- ninguno me delatará al consejo. Pero Walter y yo debemos ponernos de acuerdo. Hermione, está intentando cambiar las leyes, por cuenta de los magos tendremos el camino abierto, el problema es el consejo warg

-¿Cómo lograras que el consejo acepte que tú y yo estemos juntos?- preguntó Rose.

-Eso déjamelo a mí- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?-inquirió ella.

-Déjamelo a mí- insistió Scorpius, Ángela terminó el biberón y emitió un sonoro hipo, Scoprius se la puso sobre un hombro y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que expulsara los gases. Rose estaba asombrada con él, , era hasta gracioso ver a un hombre de esa envergadura, con ese aspecto intimidante y esos ojos amarillos que brillaban amenazantes en la oscuridad, manejarse con destreza y habilidad atendiendo a un bebé tan pequeño. Scorpius cuidaba de su hija como todo un experto, por lo que se veía estaba familiarizado con la tarea de alimentarla. Rose se dio cuenta que quizás, mientras ella no estaba en el cuartel, era Scorpius quien atendía a Ángela junto con su madre. Eso la enterneció, su pareja era toda una caja de sorpresas, el animal más indomable que hubiese visto y el hombre más dulce que había conocido.

-Ahora vamos con mamá- dijo Scorpius a Ángela que cerraba los ojos, satisfecha y con modorra después de alimentarse- si tengo suerte, después de que te duermas, ella me hará el amor otra vez.

0o0

-Todo lo que me has contado…. ¿sucederá?- preguntó Draco Malfoy, mantenía tomada la mano de Marina con fuerza, hasta que ella lo obligó a soltarla.

-La videncia no es una ciencia exacta, usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie- contestó Marina apoyándose en la pared recuperándose del trance, estaba mareada, sentada no había peligro de caerse sin embargo sus manos se aferraron al borde del catre que le servía de cama.

-Potter debió explicarme lo del anillo de la resurrección. Fue una imprudencia guardarse algo tan importante- dijo Malfoy.

-Él se hizo una promesa…no pensó que fuese a ser importante…- dijo ella.

-Sin embargo se equivocó- dijo Draco- estamos en un gran peligro, el momento de enfrentar a Nott ha llegado- dijo él.

-No es a Nott a quien enfrentas- dijo Marina- él es el dios reencarnado…te lo he dicho…. Él ya no es humano por lo que ninguna mano humana va a destruirlo.

-Encontraré la forma- dijo Draco seriamente preocupado, la espada…era quizás su única posibilidad. La espada de la que Rose era poseedora. Una espada que él confiara lo reconociese si la tomaba. Sin embargo, el augurio de Marina era para tomar en cuenta, ninguna mano humana, él era humano, Rose también, magos poderosos pero aun humanos. La espada no podía ser tomada por otra persona sin morir en el acto en teoría, solo por Rose, él se arriesgaría porque compartía algo del poder de Rose, pero otro sería impensable.

-Alguna manifestación de los antiguos dioses benevolentes acudirá si los llamamos- preguntó Draco. Marina abrió los ojos.

-Eso no puedo decirlo, no soy quien para…..- dijo ella apurada. Existían visiones, que ni siquiera ella misma se atrevía a mencionar. Fue advertida en sueños, solo diría lo que podía contar. En este caso a Draco Malfoy, quien era el contenedor de magia en el mundo y ejercía una autoridad incuestionable sobre ella, le dijo todo lo que pudo permitirse, lo demás estaba en manos de sus protagonistas.

-Tú eres una puerta de comunicación abierta….ellos hablan por ti- apremió Draco- obviamente tú eres el canal para ofrecernos ayuda. ¿Si los llamamos acudirán?

-Estamos lejos de cualquier ayuda- dijo ella sinceramente- Estamos metidos en el terreno del oscuro, no pueden llegar a nosotros, solo escucho sus susurros. No vendrán….no lo harán…por lo menos ellos no…sin embargo, tendrás una ayuda inesperada, te lo auguro.

-¿Quién?- insistió Draco.

-Lo siento….no sé quien es- dijo Marina.

-¡Diablos ¡– maldijo Draco- necesito tiempo….

-Tiempo no tienes- dijo Marina- no tenemos.

-Quizás estoy malinterpretando todo este asunto- dijo Draco. No puedo convertirme en un dios….soy mortal….Rose tampoco….¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo ganarle a ese maldito?

-Deja que los hechos te guíen- dijo Marina- ninguna profecía es exacta, hasta yo puedo equivocarme.

-No lo has hecho hasta ahora- dijo Draco-¿Nott sabe algo de esto?

-Él sabe solo lo que consideré prudente decirle- dijo Marina- lo demás me lo guardé….pero tuve que darle algo….yo estaba en peligro….él esperaba que yo le sirviese como profeta..

-Me pediste salir de aquí….intuyes un grave peligro para ti si permaneces aquí…yo te creo….quizás algunos miembros de la resistencia desean tu cabeza porque no pueden tener la de Nott, serás su chivo expiatorio y Potter no tendrá como defenderte. Yo quiero que vivas, te necesito viva…tu poder no debe perderse para el futuro de los magos-dijo Draco, luego sacó de su abrigo una varita y se la entregó a Marina- entonces debes irte….toma tu varita, te doy la libertad…..vete lo más lejos que pueda, serás una prófuga, correrás peligro, pero te autorizo a llamarme, envíame un _patronus _y yo te encontraré donde quieras que estés.

-Mi _patronus…_..ahora es un oso- dijo de pronto Marina clavándole sus ojos verdes. Draco se quedó viéndola un largo rato, eso había sido inesperado y muy revelador también.

-Hace muchos años, cuando éramos unos chicos….durante una clase en el colegio, vi a Theodore Nott conjurando un _patronus_ ..era un oso- dijo Malfoy con la espina de la duda clavada en su cabeza. Un mago solo adoptaba un _patronus _que no era suyo, si el dueño original mantenía lazos fuertes con esa persona. Un patronus era lo que era….. un protector. Pero decidió confiar en ella y no podía echarse atrás…aun así…la chica era la esposa de Nott….fue su mujer. No sabía a qué diablos estaba jugando Marina Merrey pero él estaba dispuesto a jugarlo también.

-Nott ya no es capaz de conjurar un _patronus_…nunca más- dijo Marina- no lo confundirás.

0o0

En la puerta norte del cuartel general de la Resistencia bastante gente entraba y salía esa mañana, Draco estaba sentado en un banco improvisado con una caja de madera compartiendo un café con Gustav y Wilhen, pasaba el rato conversando con los dos jóvenes rubios que parecían gemelos, ellos salían de su guardia nocturna. Draco Malfoy vestido como era su costumbre de cerrado negro, desplegaba todo su mejor estilo británico, con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y tomando elegantemente la tasa de café con el dedo meñique extendido, aparentemente inmerso en ese ambiente distendido de grata charla, pero en realidad todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, tenía una mala vibra recorriéndole el cuerpo desde primera hora de la mañana. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Potter y de hecho, fue a ese sitió a esperarlo. Miró de reojo y vio llegar a los miembros de la familia Weasley que regresaban de enterrar a Emily Spencer. Rose y Scorpius también los esperaban, con Angela en brazos de su padre, Rose fue hasta donde su primo Fred y lo abrazó mientras caminaban hasta el interior del cuartel. Draco vio en su mente que las intensiones de Rose era hablar con él, obligarlo a ingerir algo de alimento y acostarlo un rato. Harry vio a Draco y con una señal de cabeza le indicó que esperase un rato mientras terminaba de despedirse de sus familiares, Scorpius quien todavía cargaba a Ángela divisó a sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, Gustav y Willy dejaron el café , saliendo a su encuentro apresurados, no conocían a la bebé y esa era una buena oportunidad, los tres chicos se reunieron y bromearon un rato pasándose a Ángela de brazo en brazo.

-Tiene tu cara-le dijo Gustav a Scorpius.

-Mientes Gus, ella es igualita a Rose- dijo Willy haciéndole muecas tontas a Ángela quien aplaudía con dificultad, contenta por tanta atención.

-Esa sonrisa burlona es de Scorpius-insistió Gus.

-Pues viéndola mejor, tienes razón, se parece algo a Scor e incluso le dan gracia mis chistes- dijo Willy. Scorpius estuvo tentado a reír a carcajadas pero solo se limitó a sonreír.

-No estás resfriado ni nada de eso verdad Willy-preguntó Scorpius -¿Tienes las manos limpias? ¿Cierto? Rose me regañará sino cumplo con todas las normas. Nadie carga a Ángela si está enfermo o sucio.

-Nos bañamos ayer Scor y nadie aquí tiene gripe-aseguró Gustav mientras le hacía unas carantoñas bien graciosas a Angela que le jalaba el pelo a Willy mientras que el torpe muchacho rubio intentaba cargarla.

-Dámela…-Scorpius se apresuró a tomar a Ángela del regazo de Willy- si la dejas caer, me matan…pero primero yo te mató con mis propias manos.

-Tranquilo, ya te la doy….hey niña…vas a dejarme sin cabello-protestó Willy mientras Ángela tensaba con fuerza sus cabellos con la mano, entre los tres estuvieron un rato convenciéndola para que lo soltase.

-Lo bueno de esto Willy es que al parecer le gustas a la nena, ella solo jala el cabello cuando entra en confianza- dijo Scorpius acomodándose sus propios cabellos para alejarlo de las manos de su hija. Los otros dos chicos rieron.

-A Ángela le gusta el cabello rubio- agregó Willy.

-Le llama la atención…está rodeada de pelirrojos- agregó Scorpius – en realidad ella está en la etapa de agarrarse de todo, en una exploradora, cualquier cosa capta su interés e intenta tomarlo con sus manos, empezaré a preocuparme en serio cuando empiece a gatear.

-Nada de objetos de vidrios en las mesas bajas, cómprate unos protectores para las tomas de electricidad y una barrera para las escaleras- dijo Willy, los otros dos chicos lo miraron extrañado. ¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas?

-Tengo cinco hermanos pequeños….soy todo un experto…menos cargándolos…siempre se me hizo difícil- explicó Willy.

-Es extraño- dijo Gustav cruzándose de brazos, de pronto la expresión de su rostro se tornó seria, sus ojos azules cristalinos sin embargo lucían conmovidos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Es que es demasiado insólito- dijo Gustav- dejamos de vernos un tiempo y ahora tienes una hija. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

-Ya no somos unos niños- dijo Scorpius- es solo eso…..crecimos

-De todos nosotros quizás tú eras el que declaraba que jamás formaría una familia y….aquí estás….amarrado hasta el cuello…..sin embargo al parecer…estás absolutamente feliz- dijo Gustav.

-Ya te llegará la hora- dijo Scorpius- te lo recomiendo…los niños….hacerlos es bueno….vaya que si….pero reírte con ellos, criarlos…es lo mejor que puede pasarle a una persona.

-Si salimos vivos de esto…..creo que me buscaré a alguien ….seriamente- dijo Gustav.

-Yo también- dijo Willy.

-Encontrar una chica que soporte a Willy será tarea de titanes- dijo Gustav guiñándole un ojo a Scorpius

-Ya lo creo que si…..no necesitará una novia….sino una niñera- contestó Scorpius.

-Hey…hey…que estoy aquí presente- reclamó Willy- ¿para qué diablos voy a necesitar una niñera? O es una especie de fantasía sexual…porque si es así….

A este punto Scorpius y Gustav lloraban de la risa. Siempre era bueno tomarle el pelo a Willy, este al primero los miró un poco desconcertado, luego accedió a reírse de sí mismo. Era tan bueno estar así, rememorando los momentos de compañerismo y complicidad que compartieron en Durmstrang.

Cuando terminaron de reírse, los tres se miraron fijamente, la sonrisa de sus labios fue muriendo y dando paso a una expresión indefinible en sus caras. De pronto, la realidad de los hechos cortó su momento de diversión. Los tres cayeron de pronto en tierra de nuevo. Su niñez se había acabado abruptamente, interrumpida por una serie de acontecimientos que afectaban a todos en el mundo mágico, los tres maduraron a la fuerza, las bromas escolares y los momentos que vivieron ya eran pasado, jamás regresarían, incluso ese colegio que tanto amaban, Durmstrang, jamás seria lo que fue, muchos murieron defendiéndolo, sus antiguos compañeros, personas que jamás volverían a ver. Gustav y Willy, estaban en otro país, ahora lucían orgullosos sus uniformes de aurores británicos, hecho que no pareció desapercibido a Scorpius, sus dos amigos abandonaron la seguridad que les ofrecía seguir viviendo en Alemania alejados de esa confrontación y sin embargo, vinieron a pelear por una causa que sentían como suya, después de todo, Inglaterra solo era la primera en caer, si la perdían, seguirían los demás países. Ellos demostraron ser más perspicaces que muchos gobernantes mágicos, no era una guerra local, era la batalla de todos los magos. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de sus amigos, él, por descontado, era el jefe supremo de todos los wargs. Las cosas habían cambiado para siempre. La pelea final se acercaba y seria un combate a muerte, los tres lo sabían, quizás no volverían nunca a verse o quizás si….pero todo pendía de un hilo.

-Cuídate Scor- dijo Willy mientras le daba un apretón de manos. Ellos dos saldrían para Londres esa misma tarde, buscarían sobrevivientes en los escombros de la ciudad incendiada y luego partirían para Edimburgo. Muchas otras brigadas de aurores se dispersarían en otras ciudades de Inglaterra, la batalla seria casa por casa.

-Pase lo que pase….salven sus pellejos….son mis mejores amigos….los necesito vivos- dijo Scorpius.

Draco contemplaba la escena y sintió una mano en su hombro, giró la cabeza y sus ojos chocaron contra los de Harry.

-¿Hablaste con Marina Merrey?- preguntó Harry.

-Si…y la dejé libre también-respondió Draco.

-Supuse que lo harías, ya Rosemberg está advertido… estará esperándola, ¿le diste su varita?- dijo Harry malhumorado. Contra su mejor criterio esa chica estaba libre. Draco utilizó todo su poder de convencimiento para lograr su autorización. Sin embargo, eso le acarrearía problemas con el gobierno mágico…a ambos.

-Lo hice- contestó Draco, su mirada se posó escrutadora sobre Harry- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste de esa piedra de resurrección?

-Evidentemente la chica no se guardó nada para ti. Solo te diré: No era de tu incumbencia- dijo Harry a la defensiva- pensé que ese asunto estaba olvidado y enterrado. Además…me asombra que no sepas nada acerca de ese asunto…se supone que tú que eres un Walpurgis y lo sabes todo.

-Contestando a tu pregunta: Soy un walpurgis pero no lo sé todo…existen muchas cosas en el mundo, mucha magia que no comprendo y que no conozco- dijo Draco- el aprendizaje de un Walpurgis nunca termina….siempre pensé que los cuentos del Breddle el Bardo era solo eso…cuentos….no que las reliquias mortales verdaderamente existieran.

Al parecer Draco estaba destinado a tropezarse con la piedra de la incredulidad muchas veces. Tampoco creyó nunca la leyenda del Guerrero y la Hechicera, el tiempo dio el veredicto final y los hechos le demostraron que su escepticismo le jugaba en contra.

-Para mi gusto….ya sabes demasiado….sé que Hermione te contó sobre los horrocruxes- dijo Harry.

-Era mi esposa, intentábamos no guardarnos secretos- dijo Draco- a veces fallamos estrepitosamente, pero en ese asunto en particular fue sincera. ¿Ella conoce algo sobre la piedra?

-Hermione me ayudó con ese misterio . Si, ella lo supo todo alguna vez, al igual que Ron, pero ya no lo recuerdan…..yo me encargue de eso- dijo Harry.

-Cada día me sorprendes mas Potter….que lastima que no resultaste Slytherin…tienes todas las cualidades para encajar perfectamente en mi casa- comentó sarcásticamente Draco.

-No fue fácil tomar la decisión de hechizar a mis mejores amigos….- dijo Harry-pero sentía que existía mucha gente involucrada, simplemente los protegí. Si algún día llegan a enterarse no me perdonarían

-Hermione lo haría….esa es su mejor virtud…saber perdonar….No le des tanta cuerda Potter ni te justifiques conmigo, creo que yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo- dijo Draco- tus secretos, como siempre, están a buen resguardo conmigo. Espero reciprocidad.

-Deberás comprometerte a no revelar nada de este asunto- dijo Harry.

-Rose lo sabrá, ella lee mi mente- dijo Draco. Harry frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

-¿No puedes ocultarle nada?-preguntó Harry.

_Lamentablemente para mí y para todos los involucrados, no puedo ocultarle nada a Rose ni siquiera mis propios sentimientos,_ pensó Draco pero no respondió a la pregunta en voz alta, sino que se desvió el tema.

-Puedes confiar en los dos Walpurgis- dijo Draco- esa piedra es un arma con el cual no contábamos.

-Lo inevitable de lo improbable- dijo Harry –el hecho es que estoy seguro de que Nott la encontró en el bosque prohibido y que la hizo funcionar de alguna forma, lo que sucedió en los calabozos del Ministerio es suficiente evidencia para mí. No sé si sabe lo que es, una reliquia mortal, pero está consciente de su poder.

-Maldita casualidad-dijo Draco- pudo encontrarla cualquiera….pero fue él…quizás uno de los pocos magos, apartándote a ti, a mí y a Rose que realmente puede convocar su poder.

-La muerte la creo- dijo Harry- y según lo que me has dicho, la muerte es una de las caras del Oscuro, quien en este momento posee el cuerpo de Nott. Marina Merrey afirma que ya no es humano. ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Tendré que comprobarlo de primera mano- dijo Draco- si sangra obviamente es humano por lo cual puede morir. Sin embargo son las manifestaciones de poder oscuro que lo acompañan a lo que temo, la he enfrentado en dos ocasiones, en la primera me salvé casi por suerte, en la segunda casi muero. Rose se le enfrentó y ha salido ilesa, obviamente porque dentro de ella está el guerrero walpurgis. Ella tiene la espada….la espada que lo derrotó una vez. El Oscuro la odia y la teme.

-Entonces mi sobrina es la señalada a enfrentarlo- dijo Harry.

-En teoría….e hipotéticamente yo también puedo tomar esa espada, comparto el poder de Rose, y sin duda lo haré, reclamarla, no expondré a Rose a enfrentarlo. Ese es mi problema. Al parecer puedo deshacerme de la parte humana de Nott, pero no estoy seguro de poder destruir a un Dios

-Marina afirma que él ya no es humano- dijo Harry.

-Entonces…..mucho peor para nosotros- respondió Draco con voz sepulcral.

-Algo no cuadra…o Marina Merrey miente o simplemente no hemos sabido interpretar sus palabras- dijo Harry-no puedo creer que estemos tan jodidos.

-No apostaría ninguna de las dos. No es que algo no cuadre….es que algo falta.

-Crees que ella no dijo todo lo que sabe- dijo Harry.

-Si Marina Merrey ocultó alguna información a mí….es porque sin duda no puede revelarlo- dijo Draco.

-El poder del Dragón levantará el sol, también dijo eso- dijo Harry- pienso que se refiere a ti.

-No…no soy yo- dijo Draco- no tengo tanto poder- sin embargó él tenía una idea aproximada de quien era. Realmente no tuvo que darle tantas vueltas, en seguida supo de quien se trataba.

-La ausencia del sol sin duda forma parte del hechizo para separar los mundos- dijo Harry- si amanece….se rompería o debilitaría el poder de ese Dios Oscuro.

-Es justamente lo que pienso- dijo Draco- pero no es asunto sencillo y quien tiene que hacerlo….al parecer tiene la orden precisa de cómo y cuándo deberá hacerlo.

-¿Quién?- dijo Harry.

-El warg-dragón, Octavius, el romano que odia los Walpurgis….por lo que entiendo….por muy buenas razones….piensa que estamos malditos…no soy quien para rebatirle la opinión….a veces pienso lo mismo, todos los días esto es como una bendición y una maldición- dijo Draco.

´-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Harry.

-El compromiso….las dudas….la tentación de hacer uso indiscriminado de tu poder y de lo que sabes- dijo Draco- un verdadero quebradero de cabeza, pone a prueba a cualquiera. Imagínate que yo algún día sucumbiera a un delirio de grandeza y decidiera gobernar al mundo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría detenerme, ni siquiera tú.

-Casi prefiero a Nott- dijo Harry riendo nerviosamente. Y no era que él nunca se hubiese planteado esa posibilidad….pero inesperadamente, confiaba en el buen criterio de Draco Malfoy y sobre todo en su estabilidad mental.

-No bromees con esto- dijo Draco bien serio-No sé si yo sería peor que Nott, probablemente no, de lo que estoy seguro es que el egoísmo de mi acción haría que mi magia se tornase al lado de la maldad absoluta. La única diferencia es que yo seguiría siendo mortal. Sería un desastre de dimensiones colosales, pero no duraría para siempre, yo en algún momento moriría y todo volvería a su cause. Por eso….es que Nott en poder del Oscuro es tan peligroso…si él ya no es humano, estamos condenados a una eternidad en tinieblas.

-Solo si él gana- dijo Harry.

-Y no ganará- contestó Draco.

-¿Ha existido algún Walpurgis que se convirtiese en un mago tenebroso?- preguntó Harry.

-Nunca- respondió Draco- existen advertencias muy claras al respecto. La dirección de nuestra magia es benéfica, creativa. Aunque en la historia de la orden ha existido muchos magos con claras tendencias hacia el lado oscuro. Yo mismo soy un ejemplo, domino tanto la magia blanca como la oscura, pero trato de no extralimitarle, se que ambas caras de la magia son útiles en momentos dados. La magia es magia…simple como eso. Sin embargo, jamás abuso de ella. Aprendí la lección siendo un niño.

-Voldemort jodió unas cuantas vidas ¿cierto?- dijo Harry.

-Fue una lección que debimos aprender y no lo hicimos. Bajamos la guardia y ahora estamos metidos en mierda hasta el cuello- dijo Draco.

-Hablaste ya con el tal Octavius por lo que veo- dijo Harry-¿confías en él? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Fue enviado por el propio Merlín….que mas puedo decir al respecto, me ofreció pruebas irrebatibles y consistentes sobre su misión- dijo Draco-reveló su propósito…sin añadir ninguna palabra más de tu interés. Lo referente a su relación con la Orden de Walpurgis quedará registrado en los anales. Rose es la heredera del Legado y si llegado el día ella considera necesario hacerlo público será su decisión, porque yo…no pienso hacerlo.

-Entiendo tu secretismo….pero me disgusta. ¿Acaso el warg te dijo la fecha del apocalipsis?- preguntó Harry ganándose una mirada asesina de Draco.

-Ya estamos metidos en nuestro propio Apocalipsis por si no te diste cuenta Potter- dijo Draco- pero no….lo que me contó Octavio simplemente es una triste historia….de índole personal y sin embargo con muchas implicaciones históricas para la orden y de suma importancia para la existencia y el futuro de Rose. No insistas, no diré nada, después de todo me la debes por ocultarme las Reliquias Mortales.

-¿Tu conclusión hasta ahora?- preguntó Harry.

-Estoy segura de que estamos de acuerdo acerca de lo que pretende Nott con la piedra de la Resurrección y la forma en la cual va a atacarnos y créeme cuando te digo que no será agradable.

-Difícil es matar lo que está muerto ¿No es así?- dijo Harry.

-No pueden morir….pero pueden ser destruidos- dijo Draco- cuéntamelo todo acerca de ese objeto y veremos que puede hacerse.

0o0

Hugo estaba seguro de que tendría que aguantarse la reprimenda del año por hacer lo que hizo, pero ni modo, no estaba arrepentido.

Él y Lily estaban en su habitación en el cuartel, con un libro abierto y un pergamino, los dos objetos sustraídos de la biblioteca del castillo de Duhm, además de eso estaban con un ordenador portátil.

-Díctame las palabras de nuevo- insistió Lily. Hugo le quitó la computadora, trabajarían más rápido si él leía y transcribía al mismo tiempo. El alfabeto ohgam podía ser una pesadilla. Ellos dos estudiaron runas en el colegio, pero a Lily le costaba captar el sonido de las letras.

-No te olvides de abrir el archivo ejecutable del desencriptador- dijo la chica inclinándose sobre Hugo, al punto que rozó su pecho con la cara de joven. El chico dejó de teclear en el acto. El aroma de ella y la vista de su cuerpo eran suficientes para distraer a cualquiera. Sobre todo a un adolescente virgen que hacia todo lo posible por contenerse.

-Lily….vuelve a tu sitio…por favor- dijo Hugo.

La chica volvió a sentarse en su lugar, cruzo las piernas y se dedicó a observar toda la faena de Hugo. Ella ese día llevaba unas mallas, botas militares y una falda bien corta, todo negro, lo cual hacia bastante contraste con su piel blanca y su cabello rojo, corto hasta los hombros. Hugo la miraba de vez en cuando, ese nuevo look le sentaba muy bien a Lily, lucia bien bonita, él por descontado seguía vistiendo el aburrido uniforme de auror. Trató de enfocarse en el trabajo, ya habría otras ocasiones para besos y caricias entre los dos. Al parecer tantos años consagrados a las computadoras y los juegos de video finalmente tendrían un fruto útil. Hugo observó durante semanas como su hermana y el señor Malfoy daban vueltas sobre la constitución mágica y sobre ese maldito libro. Estuvo pensándolo y dio con la respuesta lógica, el texto era incoherente porque estaba cifrado. Entonces, la clave era emular a las viejas desencriptadoras que usaron los aliados para descifrar los códigos de los alemanes en la segunda guerra mundial. Por supuesto, Hugo no tenía en su poder una maquina "Enigma" pero tenía una computadora, lo cual, desde su punto de vista era mucho mejor.

-Entonces…llegó el momento de la verdad-dijo Hugo antes de apretar ENTER, las letras cambiaban a ritmo vertiginoso sobre la pantalla, los dos chicos miraban su obra extasiados. Hugo sonrió al ver el resultado de la desencriptación.

-Lo tenemos- exclamó Hugo, él y Lily se abrazaron eufóricos.

-¿Servirá?- preguntó Lily. Aun desencriptado el texto seguía ilegible para ella. Pero de todos los resultados posibles, había una certeza del 98% o eso era lo que Hugo argumentaba.

-No lo sé- dijo Hugo- me supongo que el Sr. Malfoy será el que dé el visto bueno.

-Y yo supongo que sabes que sustraer objetos de la biblioteca Walpurgis sin autorización está penado con la muerte. No sé cómo diablos lo hiciste…pero lo hiciste…lograste sacarlo del castillo. Hugo Weasley: excelente mago...muy buena cabeza….total desapego a las reglas….estoy tentado a darte el titulo de Walpurgis honorario, calificas completamente- Hugo y Lily giraron abruptamente para ver a Draco Malfoy apoyado con los brazos cruzados junto a la puerta. Su figura era adusta e impresionante como siempre, pero por la expresión de su cara se notaba su disgusto. ¿Cómo diablos había entrado Malfoy a ese sitio y no se dieron cuenta?

Los dos chicos no supieron que responder. Ninguno podía asegurar si eran amenazados en serio o Draco Malfoy les estaba tomando el pelo.

-Me asombra…ahora resulta que los hijos de Weasley y Potter resultaron ser unos delincuentes juveniles- comentó Draco mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta ellos, Lily le abrió espacio arrastrándose por el suelo. Draco se inclinó para estudiar el raro aparato rectangular con pantalla y teclado. Un artefacto muggle de seguro, una de esas computadoras portátiles.

-No lo robamos…lo tomamos prestado- dijo Lily un poco nerviosa después de ser atrapada infraganti- bueno…Hugo lo tomó prestado.

-Gracias nena….vamos a ser un matrimonio muy solidario entre nosotros- comentó Hugo un poco dolido.

-Es que tú lo tomaste….yo solo te estoy acompañando- dijo Lily- Hugo…no seas así…no pretendo evadir responsabilidades. Pero me toca….lo que me toca. Pena de muerte de seguro no está en el contrato matrimonial.

-Nadie va a morir por este asunto…pero estoy considerando algún tipo tortura medieval- comentó Draco y eso fue suficiente para demostrar que no hablaba en serio. Su sentido del humor era tan negro como la garganta de un lobo, sin embargo la gente terminaba acostumbrándose o por lo menos, eso aspiraba.

-Tampoco creo que exista una clausula sobre torturas- dijo Lily siguiendo el juego- Hugo, acepta que tú robaste el libro.

-Vaya forma de delatarme. Y así y todo….voy casarme contigo…estoy loco- dijo Hugo rodando los ojos.

-Ya me diste un anillo-dijo Lily levantando su mano y enseñando la alianza ganada de sí misma- así que no puedes arrepentirte.

-Las mujeres son criaturas volubles….aprende eso muchacho y te irá bien en la vida-dijo Draco tratando de no reírse con los dos chicos. Le daba gracia…como anunciaban públicamente su intensión de casarse y ambos todavía eran unos chiquillos. Les deseaba suerte, pero sobre todo cordura, para casarse y formar una familia se necesita un poco más que ganas y amor, si lo sabría él, ellos necesitaban madurar. Sin embargo no ofrecería un consejo, ambos tenían padres, su opinión estaba de mas, aun así admiraba la valentía de los dos chicos, que tenían a toda la familia en contra…la historia se repite…una y otra vez-además, jamás confíes en un animal que sangra una vez al mes y no se muere….eso decía mi estimado abuelo Abraxas Malfoy.

Lily iba a protestar ofendida, pero Draco la interrumpió.

-Pero es de conocimiento público que mi abuelo era un imbécil misógino y mi abuela una señora bastante díscola, afortunadamente yo heredé la altanería pero jamás lo misógino- dijo Draco- que les puedo decir, un poco de historia familiar Malfoy para aligerar el ambiente. En fin, me has provocado un disgusto tremendo Hugo Weasley…no lo creí de ti…o si lo creí, después de todo tu madre se llama Hermione Granger, mujer curiosa e inteligente como pocas, pero no pensé que te atreverías. Sin embargo, noté la ausencia del libro y solo consideré un culpable…tú.

-Yo sabía que usted se enteraría, solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero trate de apresúrame para lograr mi objetivo. No se queje tanto señor Malfoy, yo solo decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos, ni usted ni Rose avanzaban nada - dijo Hugo- soy su ayudante…pero también tengo cerebro…¿lo sabía?

-Yo agregaría curiosidad insaciable e iniciativa a tus escasas y sobrevaloradas virtudes- dijo Draco- explícame lo que hiciste…sorpréndeme.

-Llegue a la conclusión que el texto estaba cifrado- explicó Hugo.

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó Draco cansinamente.

-Entonces programé un desencriptador- dijo Hugo- tanto para los párrafos concernientes a la constitución mágica como para aquellos que a usted le interesan del libro.

-¿Y me imagino que no le contarías a tu prometida el contenido y nuestras teorías?- preguntó Draco cautelosamente.

-Soy un hombre de honor, usted me hizo jurar que no lo contaría a nadie y así se hizo- dijo Hugo.

-No me dijo nada…doy fe de eso- dijo Lily-pero yo como su futura esposa acepté respaldarlo sin importar las consecuencias.

-Bien por ustedes dos…una buena mujer siempre debe seguir a su pareja- dijo Draco- Ahora….obtuviste algún resultado.

Hugo giró la pantalla de la computadora a Draco, el hombre leyó en la pantalla y sonrió satisfecho. Al parecer, el maldito muchacho sabía lo que hacía.

-Hugo Weasley…partirás de inmediato al Castillo de Duhm, examinaras con esta "cosa" otros textos de mi interés, permanecerás allí hasta que yo ordene lo contrario- dijo Draco.

-¿Ese va a ser mi castigo?… ¿alejarme de toda acción en un lugar perdido del mundo?- reclamó Hugo.

-Por Merlín, deja el dramatismo, estamos en Irlanda…este país no clasifica como inaccesible- dijo Draco-Y si…será tu castigo…por entrometido….tú mismo te lo buscaste, para tu desgracia y mi suerte, resulta que ahora eres el sujeto valioso en este asunto.

-Yo voy con él- dijo Lily.

-Pues no tengo problema, también te lo has ganado- dijo Draco- pero no distraigas a mi hombre.

-Mi padre no me dará permiso- dijo Lily- y no quiero escaparme.

-No te preocupes por Potter….lo convenceré….no pondrá objeciones…el castillo es inexpugnable, el lugar más seguro posible, pero quizás tu madre deba ir con los dos…como chaperona- dijo Draco- solo por si acaso, no conviene dejarlos solos tanto tiempo. Ustedes dos han armado un buen lio con su compromiso y yo no voy a ser su cómplice. No soy del agrado de buena parte de su familia y con razón, no me buscaré más problemas. Además, puesto que Hugo Weasley al parecer tendrá que hurgar en esa maldita biblioteca por si hay más libros "encantados", lo necesito puro y casto un rato más.

Hugo y Lily se enrojecieron hasta la raíz del cabello. Draco tuvo que toser para no reírse a carcajadas debido al azoramiento de los dos jóvenes. Cuestión de costumbres, disimular sus emociones, él todavía tenía una imagen de cascarrabias que mantener, pero se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Además, el hallazgo inesperado de Hugo Weasley le alegró el día

0o0

Se encontraron en medio del bosque, a ella no le fue difícil escaparse de la prisión, tardarían horas en darse cuenta. Le debía mucho a Draco Malfoy, el gran mago se convirtió de pronto en su salvador. El cuervo logró ubicarla rápidamente. Todo estaba preparado para su huida. Walter Rosemberg estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a enfrentar el exilio solo por estar con ella. Llevaría a Marina a un sitio seguro y luego regresaría para ayudar a Scorpius. Si ganaban, él dejaría su puesto en el consejo warg y escaparía con ella. Era lo decidido, era lo pactado. Más allá de cualquier mal presagio, ellos se querían. Y no podían hacer caso omiso de ese sentimiento.

-Estás lista- preguntó Walter, ella asintió.

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Walter.

-No ahora, primero creo que nos debemos algo tú y yo- respondió Marina.

Frente a frente, ambos se miraron. Ella parecía tan etérea como un hada a pesar de estar vestida con un pesado vestido de terciopelo verde y una túnica oscura con capucha. Marina se descubrió la cabeza, su cabello rubio caía sobre su espalda, una cascada dorada que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Sus manos temblaban mientras se quitaba el abrigo y también cuando empezó a desabotonar su vestido, finalmente lo dejó caer a sus pies, Walter no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ella era preciosa tanto en su exterior como en su profundo interior. Nadie como él leía las complejidades de esa chica que insólitamente contra todo pronóstico llegó a amar. Eternamente triste, solemne y fría...trágica como una heroína de antiguas sagas…al mismo tiempo tan real…y era suya…su amor era suyo. Walter finalmente conquistó a la más inalcanzable de las mujeres, Marina conmovió y enamoró a una criatura que no era humana pero con el corazón más noble y leal que hubiese conocido. La mujer estaba frente a él, más hermosa que nunca, vulnerable y poderosa al mismo tiempo en su desnudez.

Ella se acercó a él y le ofreció sus labios, Walter correspondió a su beso con ansia. Marina fue quitándole poco a poco la ropa. El hombre temblaba de pies a cabezas de pura excitación contenida, la cabeza le daba vueltas y cada vez que la tocaba, sus manos ardían como si estuviese cubiertas de llamas, después de algunos apasionados besos ambos se echaron en la hierba. Marina miraba el cielo oscuro, mientras percibía las manos de él recorriendo su cuerpo.

De pronto los ojos oscuros de Walter la enfocaron directamente.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó él bastante serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella.

-Nunca he estado con un ser humano- confesó él incomodo.

-Yo nunca he estado con un warg- respondió ella con calma.

-No sé si seremos compatibles- agregó Walter.

-No veo que te haga falta nada para llevarlo a cabo- dijo ella sonriéndole picara mirando su hemisferio sur en donde una imponente erección la apuntaba.

-No me refiero a "eso"…es que…no quiero que te asustes- dijo él besándole un pecho.

-¿Asustarme con qué?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-No puedo hacerlo en forma humana, quizás con el tiempo y la práctica lo consiga, pero ahora no….estoy demasiado…emocionado- dijo él en voz baja, ganándose un profundo beso de parte de ella.

-Walter…yo confió en ti…sé que no me dañaras- dijo ella- y yo …..yo...lo siento…pero yo también tengo cosas que confesarte- ella cogió su mano, la apretó contra la suya y la colocó sobre su vientre. Él entendió…y lo aceptó como un hecho natural dada las circunstancias. Walter Rosemberg lograba comprenderla totalmente a diferencia de los demás, eso siempre supuso la diferencia.

-No me importa…yo te amo- dijo él.

Walter extendió sus alas negras de cuervo, su pálido cuerpo empezó a delinearse, esculpiéndose como el de una estatua, las venas brotaron debajo de su piel, su cara no cambió, pero sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros, la mirada precisa de un cuervo, fría y despiadada. Era una visión asombrosa e intimidante, pero ella no se amilanó, le parecía lo más increíble del mundo. Marina Merrey entendió que a diferencia de muchos wargs, él no podía copular sino asumía parte de su lado animal.

Esa noche sellarían su unión, se lo debían, habían esperado mucho tiempo, intentando escapar uno del otro. Pero el sentimiento siempre fue más fuerte que la razón.

El warg se tendió suavemente sobre la mujer, con sus alas agitándose sobre los dos, no era posible ningún preludio amoroso, ambos estaban desesperados por tenerse, ella estaba húmeda y el warg no tuvo muchos problemas para deslizarse en su interior. Sin embargo las dimensiones fueron un poco molestas para Marina al principio, lo cual hizo que saliese un grito de su garganta, pero ella terminó adaptándose, luego de un momento de pausa en donde él la miraba asustado, ella contoneó sus caderas descaradamente para indicarle que continuase.

Fue intenso y feroz, después de todo, él era un animal y ella no tenía ganas de contenerse, pero también fue dulce y placentero. Era amor, amor en su pura expresión física, ella no dejaba de sonreír con los ojos cerrados mientras él la tomaba, por primera vez Marina sentía como le hacían el amor. Valió la pena, todo sufrimiento y vejamen valió la pena solo por ese momento de felicidad. Su blanca piel y su cuerpo delgado y frágil contrastaban con el poderoso físico del warg, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se confundieron con los sonidos del bosque. El warg la tomaba con fuerza, empujaba dentro de su cuerpo con ímpetu, pero no era desconsiderado, se ocupaba de su placer con atención. Llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y él se desplomó sobre ella, besando su cara y sus labios. Se quedaron dormidos unas horas….entonces cuando yacía sumergida entre los brazos de su amante, Marina de pronto abrió los ojos...la expresión de su cara era terror absoluto.

Una nueva visión….un presagio….junto con el anterior, hechos que se encadenaban y se encadenaban….Marina empezó a sudar y a temblar descontroladamente. Tenía que volver a la fortaleza, a su celda y a sus cadenas…una cadena con el nombre de un solo hombre. Ella sabía que sellaría un futuro muy diferente al que había diseñado con Walter si lo hacía, pero una vidente se debe a sus profecías, está atada a estas hasta que se cumplan, no podía escapar tan fácil, ella también tenía su papel en esa historia, si intentaba evadir esa responsabilidad, el mal seria mayor. Además una promesa la ligaba, se lo prometió.

Marina miró a Walter con lágrimas en los ojos, el warg dormía despreocupado a su lado. Ella besó sus labios suavemente. Se aferró tanto a sus palabras de amor, que ella creyó, quiso creer que todo sería diferente para ellos dos, creyó en la esperanza de que si se marchaban juntos, lograrían evadir la funesta visión de ambos. Pero no era así.

Sin embargo, ella jamás olvidaría ese momento, ni tampoco sus sentimientos por él. La única vez que la calidez llegó a su corazón, la única vez que se sintió querida y valiosa para alguien.

-Recuerda siempre que …te amo- dijo Marina antes de alcanzar su varita y lanzar un poderoso conjuro de sueño sobre él. Cuando Walter despertará quizás la odiaría, quizás no, pero ya estaría fuera de su alcance.

_Vivir encadenados es su suerte,  
se aman con un anhelo que no mata  
la posesión, y el lazo que los ata  
desafía a la ausencia y a la muerte._

_Tristán es como el bronce, oscuro y fuerte,  
busca el regazo de la pulida plata;  
Isolda chupa el cáliz escarlata  
que en crespo matorral esencias vierte._

_Tristán e Isolda de Efrén Rebolledo_


	39. La sangre de Sorcha

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Ese capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, sobre todo porque el próximo (dios mediante) será el final de esta historia…digo yo que será el final, porque si resulta muy largo lo dividiré en dos.

Banda sonora: creo que el soundtrack de la serie Game of Trones fue de mucha ayuda, sobre todo el tema principal. También para la última parte del capitulo...el inicio del Requiem de Mozart...escuchenlo.

Dejen Reviews.

Capítulo 38 La sangre de Sorcha

La pareja se disponía a tomar una taza de té, a pesar de la sempiterna oscuridad en la cual estaban condenados desde hacía meses, la vieja costumbre inglesa de tomar el té de las cinco de la tarde, parecía no sucumbir al nuevo orden.

El hombre estaba leyendo El Profeta, su mujer mientras tanto, ordenaba el servicio, luego de unos minutos el señor de la casa apartó el periódico con resignación, hastiado de leer tantas mentiras en una sola hoja de papel, él tenía evidencia suficiente para suponer que se trataba de eso, mentiras y falsedades. Mathias Blackwood trabajaba como funcionario en la oficina de regulación mágica de Liverpool, así que le constaba que las cosas no estaban tan bien como el nuevo gobierno mágico ingles aseguraba, como todo régimen de facto, se empeñaba en ejercer control informativo para no alarmar a la población y mantenerla sumisa. El Profeta no lo ponía de encabezado pero era obvio que se iniciaba una dictadura, aunque algunos quisiesen aparentar todo lo contrario, Mathias lejos de estar tranquilo, cada día que pasaba se mostraba más suspicaz y desconfiado, no solo eran esos mensajes inquietantes desde Londres que leyó a escondidas antes de entregarlos a sus jefes, noticias asegurando que la ciudad fue consumida por las llamas, sino también la desaparición de todos sus vecinos de origen muggle.

A todos los habitantes del país se les informó desde un principio que el mundo mágico estaba separado del muggle definitivamente. Cerrado, aislado, quizás con magia muy poderoso, la ausencia del sol así lo evidenciaba, eso indujo a muchos a mostrar descontento públicamente pero El Trinvuriato inició un régimen de estricto control sobre la población y las protestas se apagaron, en todo caso, era un secreto a voces, los métodos del Trinvuriato no solo se limitaban a dar noticias falsas a los diarios. Inicialmente Mathias se mostró conforme, como buen sangre pura fiel a sus principios y tradiciones deseaba que el mundo mágico mantuviera su integridad, sin contaminantes externos, pero luego de un tiempo, el hombre, muy a su pesar, reconoció sus errores, se dio cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a deambular entre ambas sociedades, de las ventajas que conllevaba interactuar con personas no mágicas, de los beneficios de la tecnología muggle. "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", nunca mejor dicho, el refrán parecía estar hecho a su medida.

Pero no solo era eso lo que ocupaba sus cavilaciones, era que su ciudad no solo perdió su contacto con el mundo exterior, sino también su libertad, era imposible deambular por las calles sin ser detenido periódicamente por algunos de los agentes del Trinvuriato para ser revisado e interrogado, para colmo, todos los habitantes mestizos o de sangre muggle de Liverpool, brujos como él y su familia, sus vecinos de años, algunos amistosos y otros decididamente molestosos, pero conocidos al fin y al cabo, desaparecieron un buen día para no volver jamás. Familias enteras, incluso con niños pequeños. Quizás estuviesen encarcelados o de pronto su destino fue peor, lo cierto es que nadie sabía dónde estaban. Y Mathias, sangrepura como el que mas, no estaba de acuerdo con la dirección que habían tomado todo. Se parecía demasiado a lo vivido durante la última guerra mágica. Era un sangrelimpia pero jamás fue un seguidor de Lord Voldemort. No estaba de acuerdo con el encarcelamiento, menos con el asesinato por la causa de sangre, según su criterio y quizás el de la mayoría de los magos sangrepura, esos asuntos debían discutirse de forma civilizada en los foros más apropiados. Los hijos de muggles a pesar de todos, eran magos. Pero nadie se atrevía de opinar en voz alta y menos a oponerse. Sin embargo, desde hacia varios meses, rumores de una rebelión inundaban la ciudad, panfletos que llegaban vía lechuza. Harry Potter y los suyos, al parecer decidieron tomar el toro por los cuernos y enfrentarse abiertamente al Trinvuriato.

El niño-que-sobrevivió no contaba con la simpatía de Mathias, después de todo, gracias a él, muchas familias como la suya (que no participaron en esa guerra y que jamás fueron mortifagos) habían perdido algunos privilegios cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, pagando justos por pecadores, pero el hombre tenía que reconocer que Potter tenia los cojones bien puestos al intentar salvarlos a todos de nuevo sin importarle más nada.

Mathias, contra su buen juicio, reunió unos cuantos de esos panfletos para guardarlos y releerlos con detenimiento, dentro de sí, apoyaba ese movimiento de insurrección, deseaba su vida tal como había sido antes de que llegasen esos lunáticos al poder.

-Melissa ¿Dónde están los niños?- preguntó luego de tomar un sorbo de té.

-Jugando en el patio- respondió la mujer, Mathias clavó sus ojos en Melissa, con intensidad. Entonces ella cayó en cuenta de algo, al mismo tiempo de su esposo. Ambos tenían un rato que no oían las risas de sus dos hijos. La pareja inmediatamente se levantó de sus sillas y corrieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Tanto Melissa y Mathias intentaban convencerse que no existían razón para tanta alarma. Pero sus hijos siempre hacían ruido y nunca se alejaban de la casa, ese silencio los inquietaba con razón. Con tantos rumores en la ciudad y la expectativa de otra guerra, más valía ser cuidadoso con la familia. Los soldados del Trinvuriato eran una verdadera peste, allanaban casas, a veces apresaban a la gente sin ningún motivo, no les costaría nada divertirse con unos niños solo por pasar el rato. Mathias se reclamaba su estupidez, se acabaron los juegos en el exterior. Al menos mientras no apareciese el sol y la situación política se aclarara.

El hombre iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina que conducía al patio cuando oyó el grito de su mujer que se detuvo abruptamente frente a la ventana. Mathias se colocó hacia el lado de ella, mientras Melissa histérica colocaba las palmas de su mano contra la ventana, golpeándola. Cuando Mathias vio hacia afuera, la bilis subió a su garganta y el pánico nubló sus pensamientos. De pronto las luces de la casa se apagaron.

En el exterior, dos figuras oscuras estaban de pie frente a la vivienda, inmóviles, sus ropas colgaban en jirones de sus flacos cuerpos, sus rostros estaban pálidos, el cabello sobre su cráneo era ralo y escaso y sus ojos…..sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías. Uno de ellos sostenía en su mano la cabeza decapitada de un niño de cinco años.

-¡Dios mío!-gritó Mathias _¿Que diablos estaba sucediendo?._ Intentó abrir la puerta cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y fue empujado hacia atrás con fuerza.

-Aléjese de allí- gritó alguien, una voz masculina que a Mathias no le era familiar- no los deje entrar.

Mathias parpadeó en la oscuridad. Escuchaba los sollozos de su mujer, intentó levantarse pero un hechizo dio pleno a un lado de su cabeza como advertencia.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Mathias levantando la mirada hacia su atacante.

Mientras tanto, desde el exterior le llegaba un sonido extraño, como de hielo fracturándose.

0o0

-Dime que encontraste-preguntó Draco a Hugo. Rose se mantenía a una distancia prudencial.

Los tres permanecían en la biblioteca del castillo de Duhm, finalmente Lily no los acompañó, la chica tuvo que quedarse en el cuartel general de la resistencia, Harry Potter fue inflexible ante la sugerencia de que su hija fuese a ese castillo con Hugo, aun con Ginny. Hablando bastante claro y alto, como para que toda la familia lo escuchase, Harry declaró que no estaba de acuerdo con su compromiso ya que eran muy jóvenes y estaban en medio de una guerra, por lo que no contarían con su aprobación, lo cual degeneró de nuevo en una discusión entre los miembros de la familia que estaban a favor con la relación(entre ellos, los abuelos Weasley, sus tíos: Bill, George, Charlie, Hermione, la propia Ginny, mas todos los primos) y los que estaban en contra (Harry Potter, Percy Weasley y Ron Weasley), al final los dos chicos decidieron no insistir para no echarle gasolina al fuego. Hugo no le dio mucha importancia a que su propio padre se le opusiese, en el fondo sabia que lo hizo por una especie de orgullo herido o eso al menos fue lo que él le explicó después a solas, Ron se sentía ofendido porque Harry no consideraba a su hijo suficientemente bueno para la suya.

A pesar de la resistencia, lo bueno era que al parecer, el asunto trascendió el hecho de que eran primos para enfocarse en su edad, Hugo y Lily sabían que tarde o temprano el asunto se resolvería, todos tenían los nervios de punta debido al inminente ataque del Trinvuriato que nunca llegaba. De todas formas, si llegaban a la mayoría de edad y la situación seguía así….estaban de acuerdo en aplicar el Plan B, mentir acerca de un embarazo. Después de eso, Hugo estaba seguro de que su tío Harry sería el primero en arrastrarlos a una iglesia y casarlos, pero no querían tomar medidas drásticas todavía, tampoco mentir. Hugo y Lily estaban claros, se casarían, pero para los niños esperarían algunos años…quizás unos cuantos mientras se establecían.

-Sr. Malfoy-dijo Hugo mirando a su interlocutor-creo que hasta aquí puedo llegar. Mi mente no da para más y la computadora tampoco.

Draco se fijó en la pantalla de la computadora….si…el parecer el momento de probar ese conjuro había llegado.

Después de dos días analizando todo lo analizable en la biblioteca de los Walpurgis, llegaron a varias conclusiones. Todas de vital importancia.

El warg- dragón era la clave sin duda, aparecía mencionado crípticamente en mucho de los textos. Era importante…tan importante que Draco lo mantenía constantemente vigilado.

En segundo lugar, tenía alguna idea sobre la forma de tomar la espada mágica, Sorcha.

En tercer lugar, estaba lo concerniente a la constitución mágica. Violarla significaba la muerte inmediata para cualquier gobernante, el documento aseguraba la libertad de los magos sin importar su condición de sangre, sin embargo el Trinvuriato milagrosamente esquivó ese destino mortal a pesar de sus viles acciones, lo cual puso sobre aviso a Draco, el documento sin duda fue manipulado, para desgracia de todos. Su intensión inicial fue usar el pergamino para deshacerse de esos tres sin mucho problema, pero obviamente no iba a ser posible. Sin embargo, existía otro detalle importante y por eso no desechó tan rápido la constitución. Mediante el poder del oscuro, los mundos fueron separados, el velo corrido de nuevo. Draco tenía la teoría de que no solo los mundos fueron separados, sino que se encontraban además dentro del dominio del Dios Oscuro, pero lo cierto es que estaban fuera, abducidos y Draco no quería ni imaginarse en el montón de teorías de conspiración surgidas en la mente de los muggles tratando de explicar el motivo y razón de que un montón de gente desapareciese de la nada de un momento a otro.

La manera de volver a la normalidad de por si era un problema, de hecho, era el gran problema, pero Draco ya estaba bastante avanzado en eso, pero aparecer de la nada en el mundo muggle, cuando ya habían desaparecido, constituía un inconveniente de los peores. No podían quedar en evidencia ante los muggles, menos bruscamente, sin preparación o aviso, eso también representaría un peligro para la comunidad mágica. Si bien en esa guerra, poco era el apoyo que obtuvieron de otros países extranjeras, Draco sabia por sus contactos que la mayor inquietud de esos gobiernos era reaparecer de nuevo y descubrir la existencia de la magia al resto del mundo. Entre Harry y él, les aseguraron resolver el problema a cambió de que no prestasen ayuda al Trinvuriato en esa guerra. Si no peleaban con ellos tampoco sería contra ellos.

Entonces allí es donde entraba el artículo 56 de la Constitución Mágica, referido a estatuto del Secreto Mágico, esa constitución no solo era un documento legal, era un verdadero laberinto de hechizos ocultos que la hacían funcionar. El asunto era encontrarlos, Draco sabía que tenía que develar sus secretos, el conjuro oculto entre sus frases, de tal forma que, cuando aparecieran de nuevo los millones de personas que habían sido sustraídas del mundo real, no se develara la existencia de los magos y no sucumbiesen los muggles en pánico. Allí fue en donde ayudó Hugo Weasley, puesto que sin él y su programa computarizado desencriptador, quizás Draco había tardado años en resolverlo.

Por supuesto los magos reaparecerían….lo harían…costase lo que costase, el detalle es que nadie se daría cuenta de que se algunas vez se fueron. Un olvido absoluto de todos los humanos no mágicos en el planeta, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero gracias a Hugo, eso no sería más un problema.

Draco leyó las palabras en la computadora y se dirigió al atril donde descansaba la constitución mágica, se detuvo frente a ella y miró a Rose.

-Rose….quieres hacer los honores- ofreció Draco.

-Mejor hazlo tú….después de todo….eres mi maestro y el hechicero walpurgis-respondió Rose.

Draco levantó su varita y dijo:

-_Sumum Secretum nom revelare_- el hechizo fue de un color dorado y dio de lleno en la constitución, el pergamino brilló unos segundos y luego se enrolló solo.

Los tres magos se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Eso era todo?- preguntó Hugo un poco decepcionado.

-¿Qué rayos esperabas?- preguntó Draco recogiendo cuidadosamente el pergamino de la constitución mágica y colocándolo en un estante.

-No se…pensé algo más complicado o más vistoso- dijo Hugo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un adicto a las emociones fuertes ¿cierto?- comentó Draco como al descuido.

-No más que usted Sr. Malfoy- respondió Hugo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora vamos a hacer lo otro- dijo Draco a Rose, la chica lo miró con atención. Su rostro, mas pálido que de costumbre, mostraba una expresión repleta de preocupación. Ella se apretaba las manos convulsivamente, alterada y nerviosa, razones tenia de sobra.

-No tienes porque hacer esto Draco- dijo ella mentalmente- no debes.

-Tengo que intentarlo- dijo Draco en voz alta- no te quiero cerca de ese tipo. El libro es claro, tengo alguna posibilidad.

-Draco- Rose se acercó y se colocó frente a él, con su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas cuáles eran sus sentimientos. La energía tan especial que sellaba su vinculo empezó a circular entre ellos, intensa y abrazadora. Rose Weasley era la mujer de otro hombre, sin dudarlo, pero Draco Malfoy siempre tendría una parte de ella para sí y eso era indiscutible. Hugo los observaba en la distancia, mirándose abstraídos del mundo, no entendía que rayos sucedía entre los dos. Si no estuviese tan seguro de que Rose amaba a Scor y que estaban juntos, podría suponer y con razón, que su hermana y el Sr. Malfoy….

Rose y Draco de pronto se separaron, conscientes de donde estaban y con quien, por un momento se olvidaron de la presencia de Hugo. La situación de todas maneras no habría pasado de allí.

-Ve a buscar la espada…yo esperaré aquí con tu hermano- dijo Draco, Rose salió de la biblioteca.

Hugo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Draco se apoyó contra una biblioteca observándolo. Hugo de vez en cuando se detenía e intentaba decir algo pero luego se arrepentía y volvía a caminar, mas enfurruñado a cada minuto que pasaba. Draco sabía exactamente lo que el chico pensaba, pero en realidad lo tenía sin cuidado. No iba a andar por el mundo soltando explicaciones.

Draco miró fijamente a Hugo por un rato, el chico se detuvo y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Usted está enamorado de mi hermana- Hugo lanzó su acusación apuntándolo con un dedo. Por unos largos segundos, Draco Malfoy no contestó sino que le dirigió una gélida mirada con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

-Mi vida personal sin duda no es tu problema Wesley….ni el de nadie-respondió Draco-Ahora…deja de pensar tonterías y concentrémonos en lo importante.

Hugo enrojeció, eso había sonado a un regaño…bien merecido por cierto, por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían.

-Y eso…¿Qué sería?-preguntó Hugo, alborotándose el pelo con una mano, era bueno que pasaran a otro tema, porque lo anterior realmente fue bastante bochornoso. .

-Se que le lanzaste a tu primo un _Avada Kedravra_ para evitarle una muerte horrorosa- dijo Draco tajante.

Hugo asintió y se mantuvo en silencio. La muerte de Albus sería un estigma que no lo abandonaría mientras viviese.

-Se requiere reunir grandes dotes mágicas para poder conjurar una maldición asesina correctamente siendo tan joven, sobre todo si se utiliza contra un ser querido…o un familiar- continuó Draco- el _Avada Kedravra_ tiene la particularidad de que la mayoría de los magos que la utilizan, tienen que echar mano a emociones fuertes como la rabia y el odio para lograr conjurarla. En tu caso, estoy seguro de que fue simple destreza, un análisis rápido de la situación y mucho…mucho poder mágico.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- preguntó Hugo incomodo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirar la solemnidad con la cual Draco Malfoy le estaba hablando, no lo regañaba, ni lo juzgaba, simplemente exponía los hechos en una dimensión casi académica.

-Eres buena madera Hugo Weasley- dijo Draco-cuando dije que merecías ser un Walpurgis, no lo estaba diciendo en broma.

-Pues a mí no me lo pareció- contestó Hugo sarcásticamente. Estar bajo las ordenes de Draco Malfoy no era nada fácil, el hombre era autoritario, malhumorado e impredecible, constantemente lo sorprendía, sacando sus ases bajo la manga. Era el sujeto más misterioso que había conocido de lejos. Aun así, no parecía tener muchos problemas en que Hugo se enterase de algunos de sus secretos, los referidos a la orden de Walpurgis. Hugo por otro lado, era un chico bastante discreto, con eso se ganó la confianza de Malfoy.

-Yo nunca hago nada sin una buena razón, cuando acepte que fueras mi ayudante…sabía perfectamente de que existían la posibilidad de plantarme grandes expectativas contigo…haz cumplido con cada una de ellas aún con el lamentable episodio del robo- dijo Draco.

-Préstamo- aclaró Hugo.

-Del préstamo no autorizado que hiciste en esta biblioteca- dijo Draco.

-El cual dio frutos inesperados- continuo Hugo.

-Aun así, aunque fue beneficioso, no te exculpa, quebrantaste las normas- dijo Draco. Hugo no siguió insistiendo.

-Potter, Hermione y yo hemos estado hablando mucho de ti. Y recientemente lo he discutido con Rose- comentó Draco.

-Y me supongo que tío Harry habrá ideado una nueva forma de mantenerme alejado de Lily- respondió Hugo amargamente. Estaba seguro que algún día alcanzaría finalmente la aceptación de su tío, nadie podía ser tan terco eternamente, pero ya se estaba cansando de todo ese asunto. Lily y él eran una pareja, se casarían llegado el momento, le gustase a Harry Potter o no.

-Eso es otro asunto….uno que te aseguro que se arreglará con el tiempo- dijo Draco- todo tiene su momento. En este caso, es tu momento de aprender ¿no te has preguntado porque yo he permitido que accedas a algunos secretos de mi orden?

-¿Porque no tenía más remedio?- respondió Hugo irónicamente-sin intensión de insultarlo, Sr. Malfoy usted lucia bastante necesitado por ayuda urgente con ese montón de papeles.

Draco estuvo tentado a sonreír de nuevo. El muchacho era agudo...tenía que reconocérselo. Si alguna vez le hubiesen predicho que llegaría a sentir verdadero afecto paternal por el hijo de Ron Weasley, no lo hubiese creído jamás porque lo de Rose sin duda era asunto aparte.

-No soy de los que desprecia lo que por suerte ha tocado a mi puerta, por ejemplo: un joven mago poderoso que pueden representar beneficios para mi orden- dijo Draco- no tienes una marca en la piel….eso es cierto, por lo que nunca tendrás muchos de los poderes de tu hermana, pero posees inteligencia, sagacidad y has demostrado ser leal. Esos son dones apreciados en la Orden de los Walpurgis.

-¿Usted desea que forme parte de la orden?-preguntó Hugo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. No lo vio venir…y eso era un hecho.

-En calidad de guardián y administrador de esta ancestral biblioteca- dijo Draco- no dudo que por el hecho de ser hermano de Rose, compartas algo de su esencia mágica, después de todo algunas cosas se llevan en la sangre. Existe un caso reciente, por cierto en tu misma familia. Fabián Prewett fue un Walpurgis, el maestro de mi maestra, por alguna razón, él decidió compartir sus deberes con su gemelo, quien siempre lo acompañó toda la vida hasta su muerte, no me extrañaría si Gideon Prewett incluso poseía algunos de los poderes de su hermano, aun cuando no llevara la marca que señala a todos los caballeros de la orden. Lo cierto es que por lo que tengo entendido, no solo las cenizas de Fabián se incorporaron a la espada del Guerrero, también las de Gideon, eso le da más valor a mi argumento. Al final, la magia Walpurgis lo aceptó como uno de nosotros, una elección no de nacimiento sino de corazón.

-No puedo negar que he aprendido mucho junto a usted y Rose- dijo Hugo verdaderamente halagado- y sin duda, deseo seguir aprendiendo. Me interesa todo lo relativo a la Orden y su historia. Podría estar semanas metido dentro de esta biblioteca fácilmente.

-Me parece que nos llevaremos bien…nosotros tres- dijo Draco- fui designado para conservar el secreto de la orden. Pero por circunstancias del destino, he tenido que develar ese secreto a algunos pocos, entre ellos tú. La orden ha crecido, quiéralo o no, pero tú eres mi elegido.

-Mi madre ¿está de acuerdo?- preguntó Hugo.

-Tus padres….ambos, han estado muy preocupados por ti, reconocen que eres un brujo con un poder mágico inusual pero temen que ese poder sea mal dirigido. A veces eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien y muy…muy ambicioso…eso te ha llevado a explorar caminos muy distintos a los de la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad. Tienes sed de conocimiento. Mientras otros se dedican a tonterías, tú intentas buscarle el significado a cualquier enigma que encuentras…a Hermione le inquieta, tú no pareces tenerle miedo a nada, yo comparto su zozobra- dijo Draco- obviamente no he hablado con Weasley, digamos que nuestra relación, por muchas razones, algunas de las cuales conoces, es un poco difícil. Sin embargo tu madre reconoce que es una buena oportunidad para ti, mejor incluso que ser auror, además que le agrada la idea de que nos ayudes a Rose y a mí, siempre y cuando no descuides tus estudios corrientes y no corras un peligro inminente.

-Yo seré auror- dijo Hugo- puedo ser las dos cosas.

-De acuerdo- dijo Draco- entonces ¿aceptas?

-Por supuesto- dijo Hugo sonriente-no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Rose regresó trayendo a Sorcha, la espada mágica Walpurgis. Draco avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Le contaste a Hugo lo que hablamos?- preguntó Rose. Al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero Draco razonó con ella hasta finalmente convencerla. Rose apreciaba el intelecto de su hermano, de todas las personas que conocía, era el único apto para tal responsabilidad, pero no quería amarrarlo de por vida a la orden. No sería un Walpurgis a toda regla, pero el hecho de conocer sus secretos establecía un compromiso.

-Si…está bastante entusiasmado con la idea- dijo Draco. Rose le sonrió levemente a su hermano.

-Bienvenido, esta vez oficialmente, hace un tiempo que eres uno de nosotros- dijo ella. Hugo asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy halagado. Era el reconocimiento que buscaba desde hacía un rato, que todos vieran que era un hombre y no un niño encaprichado.

-Pon la espada en la mesa- ordenó Draco y Rose obedeció a regañadientes- ahora aléjense.

-Draco-susurró ella consternada- por favor….no la tomes.

-No existe vuelta atrás- contestó Draco tajante- apártate

-Ven Rose- Hugo la jaló por el brazo y ambos se pegaron al muro.

Draco examinaba la espada con atención, con sus ojos grises clavados en la ancestral arma. Por lo que descubrió en los textos de la biblioteca, la magia del guerrero y la hechicera estaban entrelazadas, por eso Sorcha después de la muerte de Mäel pudo usar la espada para derrotar al Dios Oscuro.

Dos mil años después, existían otra vez un Hechicero y una Guerrera entre los Walpurgis luchando contra el mismo enemigo, esta vez eran discípula y Maestro, con un nexo mental poco habitual, lo cual demostraba que su magia estaba vinculada. Existía la posibilidad de que la espada no diferenciase entre Rose y él, en eso se basaba su esperanza. Draco sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo que estaba en la vía correcta, era él quien debía enfrentarse a Nott no Rose. Además que su amor por ella lo obligaba a no ponerla en peligro, también su razonamiento se lo impedía, Nott no podía tener ninguna oportunidad de acercarse a Rose, herirla o matarla, porque eso desencadenaría el infierno en la tierra, Rose Weasley había sido ofrecida en sacrificio al Oscuro, quien le puso sin duda un precio a su cabeza. Draco debía tomar la espada, pero si fallaba, moriría en el acto.

Rose no apartaba sus ojos de Draco, apretaba la boca e incluso se mordió un labio, estaba tensa y asustada, en algún momento empezó a temblar, Hugo le tomó una mano y ella se la aferró con fuerza, trató de sobreponerse a sus temores, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta que verdaderamente estaba aterrorizada. Si Draco estaba equivocado con sus teorías, moriría frente a ella de inmediato sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Draco intercambió una mirada rápida con Rose y enseguida tomó la espada. Ella gritó.

-¡NO!- Rose hizo el intento de ir hacia él pero Hugo se lo impidió.

Draco sintió como su mano ardía en contacto con el metal. No sin dificultad y con dolor levantó la espada, cuya hoja brillaba con un azul incandescente. Puso toda su concentración y su energía mágica en doblegarla, el alma del arma trató de expulsarlo pero finalmente se rindió a él. La sensación dolorosa pronto desapareció y Draco blandió la espada en el aire con destreza. Él sintió como una oleada de energía atravesaba su cuerpo, fue agradable, incluso llegó a escuchar como la espada cantaba, con voz de mujer. Quizás era Sorcha dándole la bienvenida….o por lo menos así contaban las leyendas, que el alma de Sorcha era quien reanimaba esa espada…la espada que odia y ama. No un arma cualquiera, sino un Walpurgis convertido en arma. Con una sonrisa en la cara miró a Rose.

-Estoy vivo, me aceptó- exclamó Draco. Ella corrió hacia él y se echó en sus brazos para darle un fugaz abrazo, luego de eso le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Maestro….ahora eres el Hechicero y el Guerrero- dijo ella bastante conmovida-Gracias.

-Te prometí que estarías a salvo y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- dijo Draco.

-Aun así…no quiero que te enfrentes a él- dijo Rose.

-Tentaré la suerte….hasta ahora todo ha salido a pedir de boca- dijo Draco bastante satisfecho. Nunca hubo seguridad de que fuese a funcionar, pero se arriesgó, apostó y ganó - venceré….porque es lo justo vencerlo.

-¿Entonces ahora que haremos?- preguntó Hugo.

-Volveremos al cuartel general- dijo Draco-nuestro trabajo en el castillo de Duhm ha terminado. Debemos sellar la fortaleza, protegerla, el legado Walpurgis está aquí y no debe caer en manos extrañas, no regresaremos hasta que todo termine.

-Buscarás a Nott ¿cierto?- preguntó Rose.

-Lo haré…pero primero debo tratar con el Warg- Dragón- dijo Draco.

-Quiero acompañarte a Hogwarts- dijo Rose.

-No mientras Nott siga vivo- dijo Draco-él no debe tener ninguna oportunidad de acceso a ti y tú sabes la razón.

0o0

-¿Quiénes son?

Frente a Mathias estaban tres hombres de pie, dos de ellos muy rubios y el tercero de cabello negro y gafas. Su pregunta no fue respondida, los rubios se dispersaron en direcciones distintas en la casa, seguramente para revisarla. El moreno apartó a Melissa de la ventana con suavidad, ella se arrodilló hasta su marido, temblorosa y cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

-Quédense quietos, intentaremos salir de aquí ¿tienen alguna chimenea conectada a red flu?- preguntó el hombre moreno.

-Solo hasta el Departamento de regulación mágica, yo trabajo allí- dijo Mathias mientras abrazaba a su esposa-Mis hijos….debemos buscarlos.

El hombre moreno fue hasta él como un rayo y le tomó por el cuello de la camisa, acercando su rostro.

-Sus hijos….están muertos….o algo peor…. ¡es que acaso no lo vio! ¡No lo vieron!- dijo el hombre haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no gritar.

-Ese niño, el de afuera, no es ninguno de nuestros hijos- respondió Mathias. ¿Quién es usted?- Mathias se lo sacó de encima, sin embargo no siguió atacándolo puesto que no tenía su varita en la mano.

El hombre moreno se sentó en una silla y dio un largo suspiro, Mathias solo veía el perfil de su rostro. Era joven, muy joven, quizás veinticinco años o menos.

-Mi nombre es James Potter –dijo el joven- y el suyo es….

-Mathias Blackwood y esta es mi esposa Melissa- dijo el hombre- ¿Qué rayos ha sucedido?

-La ciudad entera está siendo atacada por alguna clase de cadáveres necrófagos, todavía no estoy muy seguro de lo que son, lo cierto es que parecen reanimados mediante magia negra- dijo James. La mujer dio un aullido de pánico y su esposo la abrazó más fuerte. Así que eso eran….cadáveres….lo que vieron en el patio. Si bien al ver la cabeza decapitada se temieron lo peor, tuvieron un segundo de paz al darse cuenta que no era ni Mikey o Marcel, sus hijos. ¿Dónde estaban los chicos?

-¿Por qué entraron a mi casa?- preguntó Mathias.

-Estábamos huyendo….mis compañeros y yo- explicó James- digamos que nos metimos en la primera casa que encontramos a mano.

-Enciende las luces- pidió Mathias.

- ¡No! llamaremos su atención- dijo James. Uno de los rubios regresó.

-La red flu solo nos conducirá a las oficinas gubernamentales de esta ciudad- dijo Gustav- podríamos fabricar un traslador.

-Nos llevaría demasiado tiempo- dijo James negando con la cabeza-Además….hay que poner a salvo a estas personas.

-¿Ustedes son de los buenos o de los malos?- preguntó Mathias.

-No sé ni qué diablos responder a eso. Hace un rato vi a un soldado del Trinvuriato devorado hasta las vísceras por una esas cosas …en estos momentos yo diría que simplemente somos del bando de los vivos- dijo Gustav.

-Es obvio de que parte estamos, usted es un funcionario público, así que debe reconocer nuestros uniformes- respondió James

-Se que son Aurores….de esos que son ilegales en esta Inglaterra dominada por el Trinvuriato…aunque este tipo habla con acento alemán ¿Tienes alguna relación con Harry Potter?- preguntó Mathias.

-Es mi padre- dijo James.

-Bien…es bueno saberlo- gruñó Mathias.

-Supongo que no deberé temer algo de usted, después de todo hemos salvado sus vidas- dijo James.

-Estoy claro con eso, además, créalo joven Potter, no me gusta el Trinvuriato- dijo Mathias.

-Ni a usted ni a la mayoría de los pobladores de esta ciudad por lo poco que he visto- dijo Gustav.

-Ni tampoco la mitad de Inglaterra- agregó James-de hecho a nadie en realidad. Lo malo es que a todos le molestaba pero nadie hizo nada al respecto. Solo nosotros, traidores a la sangre, mestizos e hijos de muggles, los que salimos huyendo de este país.

-Cierto…los puros que nos quedamos no hicimos nada y llevaremos esa culpa por años, si es que sobrevivimos. El miedo es el mejor disuasorio en estos casos. Pero esto es una dictadura que sobrepasó el mero asunto de la sangre hace tiempo- dijo Mathias-incluso el más fanático sangre limpia se ha dado cuenta que no va a sacar ningún provecho. El poder solo es para esos tres: Dolohov, Avery y Nott, los demás somos casi sus esclavos.

De pronto, Wilhen apareció de pronto cargando dos niños, de cinco y cuatro años, uno en cada brazo, delicadamente los dejó en el suelo, ambos niños corrieron hacia sus padres.

-Gracias al cielo ¿Dónde se metieron?- preguntó Melissa acariciando sus caras.

El más pequeño se escondió asustado en las faldas de su madre y el mayor fue el que habló.

-Dos hombres se acercaron a nosotros, no nos gustaron y olían muy mal….así que corrimos y nos deslizamos por la ventanilla del sótano- dijo Mikey con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro- pero atraparon a Joy.

Joy era el hijo de los vecinos, un niño más o menos de la edad de los suyos, los tres solían jugar en el patio de su casa. Mellisa y Mathias se miraron y decidieron no comentar nada sobre su suerte.

-Por casualidad prestaron atención a la casa del lado…nuestros vecinos tienen una terraza, siempre están en las tardes allí… ¿vieron a alguien? ¿Lograrían escapar también?- preguntó Melissa.

James negó con la cabeza. Vio cadáveres desmembrados en la terraza de esa casa mientras corría para ponerse a salvo.

-Querida….déjalo así- dijo Mathias besando la frente de su consternada esposa mientras miraba fijamente a James.

-He sellado con magia la puerta del sótano- dijo Will- los niños estaban escondidos debajo de las escaleras

-Bien hecho-respondió James-ahora debemos buscar la forma de salir de aquí.

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos por encima de sus cabezas, asi como ese peculiar sonido de hielo fracturándose, seguramente los muertos estaban reptando en el techo, intentando encontrar alguna manera de entrar. James sabia que los cadáveres solo eran peligrosos para enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía asegurar si eran capaces de usar una varita o no, de todas maneras no vio a ninguno con una, pero eran seres con fuerza descomunal, mientras estuvieran dentro y ellos afuera, no existía peligro, por los momentos, pero la cara atemorizada de todos a su alrededor fue demasiado reveladora para él.

-¿Sellaste la chimenea?-preguntó inquieto James a Gustav.

-Mejor que eso …la encendí…le temen al fuego….pensé en conjurar el fuego mágico…pero no lo hice porque si...

-Si se descontrola no tendríamos hacia donde correr- lo interrumpió James-hiciste bien Gus.

-Los otros aurores estarán buscándonos- dijo Gustav.

-Deben estar muy ocupados ahora, está misión fue un desastre, en lugar de organizar a la resistencia local estamos luchando por nuestras vidas contra estos….- dijo James.

-Zombies- agregó Willy y Gustav asintió- son como infieris…o zombies…aparecieron de la nada.

-Te aseguro que el cementerio de esta ciudad debe estar algo vacio en estos momentos- comentó James- retomaré la idea del traslador, si protegemos bien la casa, tendremos algo de tiempo, lo construiremos y saldremos de aquí hasta Irlanda, el asunto de reunirse con la resistencia local tendrá que esperar. Papá entenderá que no podíamos dejar a estas personas a su suerte.

-O nos mandará un buen tiempo a la cárcel por no cumplir sus órdenes- agregó Gustav.

-Papá no es tan intransigente como crees- dijo James.

-No….tu padre es peor- respondió Willy- pero es el mejor estratega militar que he conocido en mi vida.

-Querrás decir más bien el único estratega militar que has conocido- replicó Gustav- no le demos cuerda a este asunto. Tenemos cosas más urgentes en que pensar.

-Intentemos una desaparición- dijo Mathias, quien había recogido su varita.

-No podemos desaparecernos….lanzaron un hechizo anti-aparición sobre la ciudad…solo nos dimos cuenta al llegar- aclaró James

-Estamos atrapados como unas ratas- comentó Willy

-¿Esos cadáveres….nos atacaron por orden del Trinvuriato?- preguntó Mathias.

-Si…mi padre me advirtió que intentarían algo así, solo que no contaba con tener la mala suerte de encontrármelos justo ahora- dijo James, quien todavía recordaba los sucesos en el ministerio de magia en Londres y se le achinaba la piel-Will conjura un patronus directo a Irlanda y avísale a mi padre….solo a él. Mientras… permaneceremos aquí.

-El Trinvuriato pretende matarnos a todos- exclamó Melissa de pronto al borde del histerismo- es imposible.

-Se que no parece muy lógico si quieres formar un gobierno mágico…asesinar a todos los pobladores del país que intentas gobernar- dijo James- hasta para nosotros fue una sorpresa. Pero mi padre opina que si, ellos intentaran matarnos a todos…a nosotros y a ustedes. No les interesan nuestras vidas, evidentemente podemos ser sus esclavos…aun muertos. Me imagino que solo quedaran sus tropas leales con sus familias, el resto, sangre pura o no….seremos exterminados.

- ¡Merlín! Esto parece obra de un loco- dijo Mathias.

-Si….ciertamente, todo esto es obra de un demente- respondió James con voz sepulcral.

0o0

El aviso llegó a última hora de la tarde. El cuartel se sumió en una actividad frenética. Las noticias eran terribles pero esperadas. El Trinvuriato estaba desatando el infierno en toda Inglaterra. Harry miraba el mapa mágico junto a Kingsley, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione, Ron Weasley, Neville Lombotton, Bill Wesley, Draco Malfoy, Scorpius, Rose y el Sr. Weasley…además de muchos de los comandantes del cuerpo de aurores que no estaban en misión.

-Debemos partir de inmediato- dijo Harry.

-Todas las ciudades grandes están siendo devastadas….Manchester, Bristol, Liverpool, York, incluso las ruinas de lo que quedó de Londres, los informes indican que cientos de infieris…- dijo Neville. Draco lo interrumpió.

-No son infieres….son algo peor- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que un infieri?-preguntó Neville. Ambos, Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas por un momento. Y la mitad de la concurrencia los miró a ellos con curiosidad. Habían sido alertados e informados por supuesto por Harry Potter, pero el comandante en jefe había sido muy conciso y directo, para no decir, escaso de palabras.

-Estos cadáveres ambulantes…tienen voluntad propia, iniciativa, son fuertes, ágiles y son crueles, se alimentan de carne humana, reciben órdenes de alguien, pero no son cuerpos animados tontos como los infieri- explico Harry.

-Pues a mí me siguen pareciendo infieris-insistió Neville-escuche la historia de lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios y todavía encuentro lagunas en ese relato. Si no son infieris, que otro poder aparte de la magia de un mago tenebroso puede despertar algo así.

Harry y Draco no podían dar más explicaciones sin revelar los poderes de la piedra de resurrección.

-Solo el fuego mágico podrá detenerlos-le dijo Draco.

-La mayoría de las tropas están al tanto de ese detalle- dijo Harry.

-No todos los magos pueden convocar el _Fiend Fyre_ y controlarlo- afirmó Hermione.

-Identifiquen a aquellos magos que puedan conjurarlo apropiadamente y sepárenlos para que vayan cada uno con un grupo- ordenó Kingsley, el primer ministro- Yo mismo me pondré al frente de algunas de las unidades. Hermione, envía mensajes de alerta a los demás países, solicita ayuda.

-No nos ayudaran- dijo Harry frustrado, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa donde estaba desplegado el mapa mágico diseñado por el Sr. Weasley- está claro que no lo harán, se limitarán a observar el resultado.

-Aun así- dijo Kingsley- debemos informar lo que está sucediendo en Inglaterra.

-Sin duda no me ha tomado desprevenido….solo que parece muy abrupto- dijo Harry- sin contar que no me imaginé que iban a desatar toda esta ola de destrucción.

-El motivo es claro- dijo Kingsley- nos desean muertos, a todos y cada uno de los magos, independientemente de su estatus de sangre. Ese es el precio que les ha puesto su dios sin nombre. Es ganar y morir. Hermione, es hora de que los gobiernos de los demás países se enteren claramente y sin eufemismos a que nos estamos enfrentando.

-No lo creerán…jamás- dijo Hermione- parece cosa de fantasía o producto de un mal sueño.

-Cuando vean a esos muertos salir caminado de sus tumbas….lo creerán- afirmó Kingsley- si desean pruebas…pide observadores…lo que sea…pero hazlo.

Un auror llegó corriendo con otro informe. El cual entregó a Kingsley quien frunció el entrecejo mientras lo leía rápidamente, enseguida se lo pasó a Harry.

-Están atacando Belfast y Dublín, al parecer se trata de unos wargs, el gobierno mágico irlandés solicita nuestra ayuda- dijo Harry leyendo el papel.

-Están demasiado cerca de nosotros- dijo Hermione alarmada-justo delante de nuestras narices.

Scorpius y Bill se miraron uno al otro, sabían que algunas manadas de wargs trabajaban con el Trinvuriato, no les tomaba de sorpresa el asunto tampoco.

-Wargs contra wargs es lo justo- dijo Scorpius- nosotros nos encargaremos de los wargs, es muy peligroso para los magos, no podemos permitirnos bajas. Bill avisa a Sheila y a Fenrir, hay que defender las dos ciudades.

-Hecho- dijo Harry- y Scorpius, si tienes problemas, avísame.

-No temes que puedan atacarlos con esos muertos vivientes- comentó Ron a Harry.

-No…tenemos una interesante hipótesis sobre ello…espero que no nos equivoquemos- dijo Draco mirando a Harry. Ambos pensaban que el poder del anillo tenía un límite geográfico. Mientras estuviese en la isla vecina, su influencia se notaria solo en Escocia, Inglaterra y Gales. Era una suposición basada del hecho, de que no existían reportes de muertos levantados de sus tumbas en otro sitio que no fuesen las islas británicas. Esa era la baza que jugarían, eran muy pocos aurores, contaban con la ayuda de muchos miles de personas en Inglaterra que no veían de buen grado la dictadura del Trinvuriato, eso era cierto, pero no eran aurores. Era el momento de jugársela todo por el todo.

-Arthur Weasley se quedará a cargo del cuartel general, junto a Fred y algunos otros aurores - dijo Harry- no podemos dejar a las familias desprotegidas. Colocaré suficientes defensas mágicas, nada entrará aquí. Usted primer ministro, debería quedarse también.

-De ninguna manera- exclamó Kingsley quitándose su túnica de primado.

-Rose se quedará en la fortaleza también- dijo Draco. Harry y Hermione lo miraron, leyendo el significado oculto en esas palabras. Draco Malfoy ahora tenía la espada.

-Perfecto-dijo Harry-yo reuniré a mi escuadrón….iré a Liverpool, hace unos minutos recibí un _patronus…_James está atrapado en una casa. Debo buscarlo y de paso intentar salvar la ciudad. Hermione, Hugo irá conmigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione. Harry mantenía a su lado, a los miembros de su familia que eran aurores, por eso en su escuadrón estaban Hugo y James.

-Entonces…manos a la obra- dijo Kingsley- sin mirar atrás. Señores….si no llegamos a vernos de nuevo…fue un placer conocerlos.

Los reunidos procedieron a despedirse. Rose solo tenía ojos para Scorpius, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, inquietos porque tendrían que separarse de nuevo.

-Cuida a la nena…yo volveré pronto- dijo Scorpius.

-Estaré esperándote- respondió ella acariciando su cara. Scorpius tomó sus dos manos para besarlas y luego le ofreció un beso en los labios.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla cercana, inmóvil como una estatua, mirando a la pareja fijamente.

-Promete que me esperaras en la cama…desnuda…eso sin duda será un buen incentivo- le dijo él provocativamente en el oído. Esa salida de Scorpius les mejoró el humor a ambos. Rose se ruborizó y le echó los brazos al cuello, Scorpius la tomó por la cintura, ambos se miraban uno al otro con adoración.

-Hum…tú y yo, en la cama….sin ropa, suena bien…lo pensaré- contestó ella.

-No me canso de decírtelo….- Scorpius no le quitaba la mirada de encima- Nena, tienes los ojos mas azules que he visto…hermosos…simplemente hermosos.

-Te amo- dijo Rose. Scorpius buscó su boca ansioso y estuvieron besándose un largo rato sin importar más nada hasta que finalmente se separaron. Luego Scorpius fue hasta donde su padre mientras Rose se despedía de los suyos.

-Rose me comentó que ahora tienes la espada- dijo Scorpius ofreciéndole la mano a su padre-no sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho. Rose estará segura aquí.

-Eso espero….pero el ataque a Dublín me da mala espina- dijo Draco- te acompañare con los wargs. El warg-dragon y yo tendremos que hacer un trabajo inmediatamente. Luego iré por Potter a Liverpool marcharemos a Hogwarts. La mayoría de los accesos están bloqueados, pero Adrian Pucey nos dio información valiosa sobre un pasadizo oculto que aun sigue libre.

-Yo iré contigo…ese maldito me debe una- dijo Scorpius. Draco asintió.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguro que Nott se quedará en Hogwarts? preguntó Rose quien oyó a Draco e inmediatamente se integró a la conversación.

-Mi espía me asegura que él está allí…no se moverá del castillo….sabe que iremos hasta allí por él. Nott sabe lo peligroso que sería arriesgarse a perder el castillo- contesto Draco.

-¿Qué tanto confías en ese espía? preguntó Rose de nuevo.

-Le he ofrecido la vida de su único nieto, no se atreverá a traicionarme- respondió Draco.

-Cuídense…los estaré esperando…a los dos- dijo Rose.

-No te metas en problemas y permanece aquí- le dijo Draco a Rose, Scorpius asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo.

-Si necesitas de mi…no dudes en llamarme- dijo Rose acercándose al rubio.

-Ese sin duda será mi último recurso- dijo Draco, Rose le apretó la mano fugaz segundo, luego Draco se dirigió a su hijo- Scorpius…te veo en el campamento.

Se retiró y dejo a la pareja a solas, quien hablaba en murmullos mientras se abrazaban y se besaban de nuevo.

Draco caminaba hasta la salida de la fortaleza, cuando se encontró a Hermione quien llevaba a Ángela en los brazos. Draco redujo la velocidad de su paso al verlas, Hermione le ofreció a la niña y Draco le cargó un rato para después dejársela a su abuela.

-Ángela, regálale una sonrisa al abuelo Malfoy-dijo Hermione haciéndole carantoñas a la nena quien sonrió. Draco tomó una de sus manos.

-Pórtate bien criatura-le dijo Draco a su nieta.

-Sabía que no tenías mucho tiempo, por eso corrí a tomar a la niña para que la vieses antes de irte- dijo Hermione.

-No me he olvidado de Ángela es solo que…-respondió Draco interrumpiéndose de pronto. Detestaba las despedidas…para él era tentar al destino.

-Lo sé…odias las despedidas- dijo Hermione.

-Nos vemos Hermione-dijo Draco dándose la vuelta.

-Draco-ella lo llamó, él se detuvo y se giró. Hermione avanzó unos pasos, acercó su rostro al de él, se puso de puntillas y le clavó un leve beso en los labios. Draco se mantuvo inmóvil, bastante sorprendido al inicio por el gesto, incluso sintió sus mejillas arder, ella también estaba ruborizada, parecían un par de adolescentes que habían cometido una travesura.

-Solo es un beso para la buena suerte- explicó Hermione, Draco asintió.

-¿Tengo que esperar algo más cuando regrese?¿Una copa de vino? ¿Cena con velas? ¿Otro beso? ¿Una noche de amor apasionado en la clandestinidad?-preguntó él sugestivamente, en tono de broma más que cualquier otra cosa. Entre ellos dos, todo estaba más claro que el agua.

-No…solo mi amistad incondicional- respondió ella sonriendo, luego le tomó la mano, Draco se la apretó con fuerza, Hermione significaba tantas cosas para él….cosas que quiso olvidar pero no pudo.

-Eres importante para mi…eres mi familia…regresa a salvo por favor- dijo ella mientras apretaba a Ángela contra su cuerpo y observaba la imponente figura de Draco caminar hacia lo desconocido.

0o0

Scorpius encontró a Walter levantando ya el campamento. Wargs, transformados o no en animales, iban, venían y corrian en diferentes direcciones. En una esquina Sheila y Fenrir Grayback se gruñían mutuamente y para nadie era duda ya que seguramente terminarían emparejados, en el caso de que no se matasen uno al otro en algunas de sus peleas. Nada fuera de lo normal en una pareja de wargs iniciando una relación.

-Iremos a Belfast- le informó Scorpius a Walter, quien cruzado de brazos daba órdenes- Bill y los suyos a Dublín.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- dijo Walter dándose la vuelta para retirarse. Scorpius lo sostuvo por un brazo deteniendolo.

-Walter…espera-el hombre cuervo le dedicó una penetrante mirada.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó Walter.

-No tomes ningún riesgo innecesario….yo se que estás pasando un momento personal difícil- dijo Scorpius. Walter había estado muy extraño desde que Scorpius lo encontró desmayado y desnudo en medio del bosque. Estuvo un día entero buscándolo, cuando finalmente recuperó la conciencia, Walter con amargura le contó todo lo sucedido. Scorpius no podía entender como Marina había renunciado a su libertad y al amor, para regresar a esa celda, eso confirmaba que ella estaba completamente loca. Walter tenía varias teorías, una peor que la otra, pero estaba decidido a respetar sus deseos. Scorpius nunca se imaginó ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo por amor, pero así era.

-No te preocupes…se bien cuál es mi trabajo- dijo Walter.

-No deseo que entres directamente en batalla, mantente volando e informándome, también convendría que de vez en cuando regresaras aquí para asegurarte de que todo va bien en la fortaleza- dijo Scorpius. Walter asintió.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- preguntó Scorpius.

-No…no tendría caso. Marina eligió no estar conmigo…eso es el hecho que importa- dijo Walter, su rostro era inexpresivo, solo sus ojos demostraban lo dolido que estaba.

Scorpius lo dejó irse y entonces observó a su padre hablando muy concentrado con Octavius, el warg –dragón. Hizo un intento de acercarse, pero Draco lo miró e hizo un gesto con su mano bastante revelador para que se detuviese, eso fue suficiente para comunicarle a Scorpius que se trataba de una conversación privada. Scorpius dio media vuelta.

0o0

La fortaleza de la Resistencia estaba parcialmente abandonada, solo dejaron los guardias necesarios, pero estaba defendida por ancestrales hechizos y conjuros, mientras las fuerzas de la resistencia intentaban no perecer en su lucha encarnizada contra el Trinvuriato. Los refugiados y el resto de la familia Weasley estaban agrupados en el ala oeste. Rose con Ángela y su abuelos permanecían en la cocina, justo en el ala este, fuertemente custodiados por aurores, tratando de confortarse mutuamente. La niña jugaba con su madre, sin embargo Rose solo lanzaba miradas inquietas a Molly.

-Ellos van a estar bien- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

-Eso espero- contestó ella- ¿Donde está Fred?

-Fue a buscar a la pequeña Molly para que se reuniese con nosotros. No conviene que esté sola en su habitación- dijo la Sra. Weasley, tomando una taza de té, ellos decidieron mantenerse en las cocinas, porque era el lugar más cercano al comando de los aurores, en el caso de que llegase alguna noticia, lo sabrían antes que nadie.

-Molly está muy triste desde el encarcelamiento de su amigo…mala cosa…solo es un niño- dijo Arthur meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

-Espero que todo se arregle….Theo Jr…es un buen chico- respondió Rose mientras se abrazaba con su pequeña hija. Tenían horas sin saber de nadie, era desesperante, ya había dejado de contar cuantas veces había mirado su reloj de pulsera. No tenían noticias, sin duda la batalla seguía.

Temía por Scorpius, por Draco, por sus padres, por Hugo que estaba con su tío Harry en Liverpool, estaba asustada por toda su familia. Entendía la importancia de que ella permaneciese alejada de todo peligro. Pero algo dentro de Rose estaba insatisfecha, no podía estar tranquila ante la perspectiva de los demás sacrificándose por ella.

0o0

En los calabozos, Marina Merrey estaba sentada de nuevo en su catre, no le costó regresar, en medio de toda la actividad suscitada por la preparación ante los inminentes ataques, nadie prestó atención a los tres prisioneros aparentemente inofensivos que estaban en las celdas en lo más profundo de la fortaleza. Su reaparición sin embargo si fue notada por Harry Potter, quien en una visita al calabozo se mostró sorprendido por su regreso. Si le hombre sospechó de ella o no, nunca se lo dijo, solo se limitó a quitarle su varita y le aseguró nuevamente que tendría un juicio justo. Marina sabia dentro de sí que hizo lo correcto regresando. Luego de Potter ya mas nadie fue a verla, al parecer la batalla había comenzado.

En cuanto a Walter, solo le envió un mensaje: _Estás completamente equivocada…pero respeto tu decisión. _

Ella se apretaba las manos una y otra vez….pronto….se estaba acercando…lo sabia…lo temía.

Las luces en el lugar empezaron a fluctuar, Marina las miró fijamente, luego un último parpadeo y el sitio se sumió en la más completa oscuridad, ella se abrazó a sí misma, un escalofrio la invadió de pronto. Una densa niebla negra entró por la ventana de su celda y luego empezó a tomar forma, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba allí frente a ella.

Marina se arrinconó contra el muro, su corazón palpitaba violentamente y sus manos temblaban.

Theodore Nott se materializó frente a ella. Alto, imponente, su figura empequeñecía el lugar. La miró de reojo.

-Esposa….tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo él con un tono de voz cortante. Nott caminó unos pasos en la celda, examinó los muros con su varita, mientras murmuraba poderosos encantamientos de ocultación y desactivaba las defensas que encontraba. Luego se giró para enfrentar a su esposa.

Marina le sostuvo la mirada con dificultad. Él caminó unos pasos y la tomó por un brazo, obligándola a levantarse de la cama.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Nott apresando su rostro en sus manos, acercando su cara a la de ella.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Marina en un susurro.

-¿Dime donde está?- exigió Nott.

0o0

Al llegar a las puertas de Belfast, la manada de Scorpius Malfoy se encontró con sus enemigos, un grupo numeroso de wargs lobos que luchaban contra el trinvuriato. Sus razones, las obvias, ansia de poder y desacuerdo con la designación de Scorpius Malfoy al mando de los Wargs. Miles de animales, gruñían y se preparaban para embestirse unos a otros. Draco y Octavius habían desaparecido, miraban el panorama en la cima de una colina cercana.

Draco enfrentó a Octavius.

-Hazlo ahora- apremió Draco.

-Todavía no- dijo Octavius.

-Debes apurarte…debo bajar y ayudar a mi hijo- dijo Draco.

-No…hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte- dijo Octavius mientras miraba el campo de batalla.

El viento les traía el olor a humo, la ciudad estaba en llamas, en la oscuridad solo podia divisar la luz de los múltiples fuegos.

En la explanada, un gran lobo se adelantó al resto, de pelaje gris claro e infames ojos amarillos, levantó su cabeza y aulló con fuerza…..esa fue la señal para atacar.

Scorpius después de iniciar el desafío a batalla, trotó con velocidad convertido en lobo, Sheila y Fenrir Grayback iban a su lado, protegiendo sus flancos. Cuando vio a otro lobo corriendo directo hacia él, Scorpius dio un salto a una altura impresionante y logró morder a su enemigo justo en el cuello. Su visión se nublo ante el sabor metálico de la sangre, él apretó sus fauces con fuerza y oyó como los huesos del cuello se astillaron, enseguida dejó a su enemigo muerto en el suelo y fue por otros.

Cientos de animales se masacraban unos a otros, la sangre empapaba la hierba del campo. Era una verdadera carnicería.

Pronto fue evidente que el bando de Scorpius Malfoy ganaba, luego de unas horas, el último de los lobos enemigos se rindió.

Scorpius se transformó de nuevo en humano, estaba cubierto de sangre y con varias heridas menores en los brazos, cojeando caminó hasta donde Fenrir Grayback quien estaba inclinado sobre Sheila. Ella estaba como humana, temblando descontroladamente, perdía sangre de una gran herida que tenía en el cuello.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Fue atacada por dos lobos- dijo Grayback disgustado- casi no la cuenta.

-Estoy bien, Fenrir me los quitó de encima- dijo ella hablando con dificultad- es solo un rasguño

-No estás bien de ninguna forma-gruñó Grayback verdaderamente preocupado-déjame hacerlo…puedo curarte.

-No te acercarás a mi bestia peluda- gimió Sheila clavando sus ojos en Grayback- puedo curarme sola, solo necesito algo más de tiempo.

-Te he dado una hora y no has logrado nada…estás perdiendo demasiado sangre- apremió Grayback. Scorpius podía oler el miedo de Grayback.

Scorpius los miró a ambos. A ella le gustaba el hombre-lobo, aunque se dedicase a negarlo, era evidente porque en lugar de ignorarlo completamente se dedicaba a pelear con él cada vez que se veían. Lo que pasaba era que Sheila no era loba de un revolcón y nada más, ella quería tener un hogar y Grayback era todo lo contrario, el hombre-lobo nunca daba seguridad de nada, porque simplemente él era así, una especie de lobo solitario. Por eso ella evadía cualquier contacto físico con Grayback para no dar alas a una posible reclamación del hombre lobo como su pareja, aun cuando ella tendría la última palabra, que Grayback la marcase como suya, le dificultaría unirse definitivamente con otro warg. Scorpius comprendía que Fenrir Grayback podía ser bastante insoportable de vez en cuando, pero le había salvado la vida a la loba, quizás arriesgando el pellejo por nada a cambio, cosa que no era habitual en él. Su preocupación por Sheila era genuina, su interés no tenia discusión. Quizás era la hora de abrirle una puerta a Grayback y a ella.

-Fenrir…me imagino que después de esto vas a oficializar el cortejo y luego se emparejaran-dijo Scorpius- estoy hablando como el jefe de esta manada….tu jefe. Esta mujer aquí presente es toda una dama, velo por sus intereses.

-Si no queda más remedio….lo haré- dijo él mirando a la mujer-warg-Sheila…quizás yo no sea lo mejor del mundo…pero te juro que haré el intento por ti….por favor…no te mueras.

Ella cerró los ojos conmovida.

-Grayback, te ordeno que te encargues de Sheila…como mejor consideres, llévatela de aquí a un lugar seguro…necesitará descansar- ordenó Scorpius. Fenrir sonrió maquiavélicamente, tomó a Sheila entre sus brazos y empezó a lamerle la herida en el cuello para curarle la herida con su saliva, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Sheila se resistió un rato y luego se aferró a él. En algún momento se besaron, luego el feroz hombre lobo la cargó en brazos y se la llevó a destino desconocido.

Scorpius caminaba por el campo de batalla, viendo los cadáveres de los wargs y hombre-lobos que lo acompañaron. No dejó de tener una punzada de remordimiento, pero así era la guerra…siempre morían los más jóvenes y los mejores. Walter volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza. Scorpius le hizo señales indicándole que regresase a la Fortaleza, tenía que avisar sobre su victoria.

De pronto, Scorpius detuvo su caminata. En la lejanía, algo se movía con rapidez directo hacia ellos. . Scorpius se transformó de nuevo en lobo y aulló alertando a los suyos.

Desde Belfast, una horda avanzaba haciendo temblar la tierra con sus pasos. Cuando Scorpius atacó al primero…se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto….desde hacía bastante tiempo.

0o0

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Theodore? ¿Vive?- preguntó Nott. Marina suspiró aliviada, ella imaginó otra cosa. Aun así…no podía estar segura.

-Está en estos calabozos…a unos metros de aquí- dijo Marina- ¿Viniste a buscarnos?- ella se aferraba a esa esperanza, que él solo viniese por ellos.

-Fue tan fácil derribar estas barreras mágicas….han sido unos tontos- dijo Nott- al no proteger lo suficientemente bien lo verdaderamente importante. Tú ¿se atrevieron a hacerte daño?

-Estoy bien- dijo ella. Nott aflojó el agarré de sus manos en su rostro, la lanzó otra vez sobre la cama, Marina cayó sentada y el hombre se inclinó hacia ella.

-No me gustó nada que huyeras- dijo él con la mirada clavada en Marina, con esos ojos azules que parecían hechos de hielo y fuego, penetrantes, escrutadores, ella intentó desviar su rostro, él le tomó la barbilla para evitarlo- para nada.

-Tuve mis razones- contestó Marina.

-Faltaste a tus promesas- dijo Nott- no lo olvidaré. Sin embargo…si lograste irte fue porque yo lo permití.

Ella lo miró con pánico, así que sus supuestos eran ciertos y también sin duda el significado de sus visiones. Nott de pronto la tomó por la cintura y la besó salvajemente, ella intentó quitárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas, incluso le mordió un labio.

Nott la soltó y se limpió el rastro de sangre de la boca.

-No desperdicies tu rabia ahora…guarda algo para esta noche…esposa- dijo él mientras le lanzaba una mirada depredadora.

Nott con un movimiento de varita desapareció los barrotes, caminó por un corredor con Marina siguiéndolo. El hombre divisó a Adrian Pucey dentro de una de las celdas, el chico, que escuchó unos ruidos y despertó, estaba de pie en medio de su celda, su mirada estaba extraviada. Nott le lanzó un _Avada Kadavra_ casi sin mirarlo. Marina cerró los ojos cuando vio a Adrian caer inerte sobre el piso.

Dos de los guardias que custodiaban los calabozos salieron a su encuentro y Nott los despachó con frialdad sin ninguna dificultad. Marina tuvo que caminar por encima de los cadáveres.

Cuando llegaron a la celda de Theo jr. , el chico se levantó de su catre y miró con terror a Nott. El hombre abrió la celda y entró para enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

-¿Tú?¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste?- el chico retrocedía hasta que pared le cortó la huida.

-Scorpius Malfoy ¿está vivo?- preguntó Nott.

-Tú…por tu culpa…casi lo maté…no puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso- dijo Theo jr. tartamudeando.

-Así que fallaste…que desperdicio de semen resultaste ser…..no importa…con el tiempo aprenderás- dijo Nott mientras lo propinaba un puñetazo. Theo Jr. intentó patearlo pero Nott lo derribó colocándole un pie sobre el pecho.

-Un hijo nunca debe alzar la mano contra su padre- dijo Nott fríamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Theo jr con la voz pastosa debido a la sangre que inundaba su boca. Estaba horrorizado. No entendía nada de lo que escuchaba…hijo…padre…que rayos era eso.

-Has debido saberlo desde el principio….reconozco mi error- dijo Nott tranquilamente-yo no soy tu hermano…Theo ….soy tu padre.

-No…no puede ser…tú….tú siempre me odiaste….tú no puedes ser mi padre- chilló Theo Jr.

-Me interesa un cuerno si lo aceptas o no…el hecho es que así es….Soy tu padre…-Nott contempló al chico, un muchacho desgarbado y alto, igual que él a su edad, eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes. El niño lo detestaba, Nott siempre renegó de su existencia, lo odio desde la primera vez que lo vio, arrugado, indefenso, un bebé llorón e insignificante. Por su culpa…Marisa murió…_Theo mastate a tu propia madre así que estás tan maldito como yo. Jamás debí dejar que nacieras…pero ella te quería…te quería y yo no pude decirle que no, nunca debí permitirlo…sucumbir a los deseos de una mujer…. pero el daño ya está hecho….aprenderemos a vivir con eso._

-Marina…dime que no es verdad-gimió Theo Jr.

-Para que le preguntas a ella…pregúntamelo a mí mocoso del demonio….es cierto…soy tu padre-dijo Nott- has demostrado tener muy poco de mi, probablemente no pueda arreglarse, sin embargo todavía me eres útil. Ahora….vamos a lo importante, eres sangre de mi sangre, por eso logré hechizarte y rastrearte sin que nadie se diese cuenta y por eso logré vislumbrar en tu cabeza un asunto de vital importancia. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy tienen un hijo ¿Si? o ¿No?

Theo Jr. lo miró fijamente pero se negó a responder.

-Habla…¿existe ese niño o no? ¿Dónde está?- Nott le lanzó un _cruciatus_ a Theo jr, igual que un _imperius _pero el muchacho se negaba a contestar.

-Theodore….basta- suplicó Marina abalanzándose contra él pero Theo se la quitó de encima lanzándola bruscamente contra una pared- No creas que no sé que me ocultas cosas…pero va a ser él quien me lo diga….si el pequeño muere en este interrogatorio, entonces iré por ti.

Marina cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar.

-No puedes matarlo….es un niño…es tu propio hijo…. no tiene la culpa- gritó ella, mientras Nott seguía torturando a Theo jr. , quien recibía con temple cada una de las maldiciones. Estaba impactado con la noticia….ya no tenía nada que perder si moría….su padre…él era su padre…un hombre que siempre le demostró desprecio, que solo tuvo crueldad para él.

La sesión de _imperius y_ _cruciatus_ duró un rato más hasta que el chico estuvo inconsciente. Nott se inclinó sobre él e iba a rematarlo. Entonces Marina actuó, Nott estaba furioso y descontrolado. Ella siempre se juró velar por la seguridad del chico.

-Es una niña…está en la fortaleza- dijo ella mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Nott empezó a reír con siniestras carcajadas…era cierto…las suposiciones del Heraldo eran ciertas….ahora tendría a Rose Waesley en sus manos.

-Toma a Theo y oblígalo a caminar, permanezcan detrás de mi- dijo Nott- iremos a buscar a esa bastarda.

0o0

Rose de pronto se enderezó en su silla, sintió como se le achinaban los vellos del cuerpo. Algo estaba mal, percibía un disturbio mágico en el ambiente. Se levantó de inmediato y caminó hasta su abuelo ofreciéndole a Ángela.

-Fred se está tardando mucho-dijo Rose- iré a buscarlo.

Fred regresaba con Molly a las cocinas cuando escucharon unos gritos, rápidamente se metieron en un armario, pero dejaron la puerta entreabierta. De pronto, las luces se apagaron. Molly gimió y Fred le hizo la indicación de que se callase. Por la rendija de la puerta, ambos vieron pasar la figura de Nott, seguido de Marina y Theo Jr.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración, cuando se alejaron, Molly empezó a temblar.

-Es él….es él- dijo Molly en voz baja- ¡Dios! Es él.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Fred.

-Nott…es él- Molly empezó a llorar- va a matarnos a todos.

Fred abrió sus ojos ampliamente y decidió conjurar un _patronus_ para avisarle a Rose y sus abuelos. Pero el hechizo no salió.

-¿Qué pasa?-Fred miraba estupefacto su varita-¿Por qué no funciona?

-Fue él…es poderoso…el mago más poderoso que he visto-dijo Molly-Fred…tia Ginny, Lily…los demás….están en el ala este, pero los abuelos con Rose están en esta ala, en la cocina, él se dirige hasta allá.

-Nott ha inactivado cualquier hechizo de alerta- dijo Fred, luego miró a su prima- Molly, debes ir al ala oeste…todos deben esconderse. Yo iré a avisar a los abuelos

Unos minutos después, Fred llegó jadeante hasta la cocina, sus abuelos se levantaron cuando lo vieron corriendo se alarmaron.

-Fred ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Molly Weasley.

-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo Fred jadeante- he logrado esconder a la mayoría…¿Dónde está Rose?

-Fue a buscarte- dijo Arthur- que sucede ¿alguien nos ataca?

-Nott está aquí- dijo Fred- corran… debemos salir.

Ángela empezó a removerse inquieta en los brazos de su abuela, iban directo a la salida, cuando algo les bloqueó la puerta. Una nube negra se abalanzó contra los magos.

0o0

Rose caminaba en los pasillos, cuando sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de nuevo. ¿Dónde están todos? Se preguntaba la bruja, le parecía extraño no ver a ninguno de los aurores que custodiaban el lugar. No era tonta, algo malo sucedía. De pronto, las luces se apagaron, ella empezó a caminar con cautela. De pronto sus pies tropezaron con algo tirado en el piso. Sacó su varita e iluminó la estancia, por lo menos diez personas estaba tiradas en el piso, inmóviles…enfocó sobre la cara de uno de los aurores, dos ojos inertes le devolvían una mirada.

-¡Por dios!- exclamó ella.

Rose enseguida se devolvió sobre sus pasos, corriendo como una desesperada hacia las cocinas. Solo existía alguien capaz de meterse impunemente en la fortaleza. Tenía que proteger a su hija.

Ella llegó a la cocina y cuando entro al lugar la escena hizo que temblase. Sus abuelos estaban sentados en la mesa con Fred, pero ninguno se movía, los tres tenían los ojos fríos y vidriosos…estaban muertos.

Rose gimió con fuerza y tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro para no gritar. Luego se fijó en la persona que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, era Theo Nott quien tenía a su hija en brazos.

Ella sintió estallar su corazón de miedo…al ver a su inocente niña en manos de ese asesino.

-Por fin….de nuevo nos vemos las caras- dijo Nott mientras contemplaba a Ángela- me han dicho que esto….es tuyo.

Rose miró de reojo a Marina Merrey parada a una esquina, abrazando con fuerza a Theo jr.

-No le hagas daño- gimió Rose- por favor….no le hagas daño.

Nott se levantó de la mesa, la niña se removía inquieta en sus brazos. Rose contenía la respiración, las lagrimas se le salían solas de los ojos.

-Arrodíllate- le ordenó Nott cuando se coloco frente a ella- pide clemencia por tu hija, jura que no levantaras una mano contra mi….júralo.

Todo el cuerpo de Rose se estremecía en espasmos, no podía dejar de ver la carita de Ángela, recorriéndola con sus ojos para verificar que no sufrió ningún daño.

-Arrodíllate- exigió Nott.

-Haz lo que te dice Weasley- dijo Marina- a él no le importará matar a la pequeña.

Rose se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza. Nott rio satisfecho.

-Pon tu varita en el suelo- Rose lo obedeció, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente- ¿Dónde está tu espada?- preguntó Nott.

-No la tengo- dijo ella.

-Supongo que está en poder de tu maestro…es raro…no pensé que pudiese ser posible….pero no importa…yo te tengo a ti- dijo Nott calmadamente, disfrutando cada segundo de ese esperado momento- No levantaras la mano contra mí y aceptaras el destino que te tengo preparado. Júralo, o torturaré a esta niña hasta matarla.

-Lo…lo juró- dijo Rose quien se cubrió los ojos con las manos. El dolor que sentía carcomiéndole el pecho era insoportable. Había jurado al heraldo del Dios Oscuro, traicionando a los Walpurgis…pero lo hizo por la vida de su hija.

-Marina….carga al infante- dijo Nott, Marina corrió a tomar en sus brazos a Ángela y la apretó contra su cuerpo protectoramente.

Nott se inclinó hasta Rose y le colocó las manos sobre la espalda, con su varita conjuró unas sogas negras.

-Es hora de que salgamos de aquí….llévame a la salas de desapariciones de este complejo- ordenó Nott. Era necesario llegar a ese lugar, podría desaparecerse con sus artes oscuras junto con Marina y Rose Weasley, pero no podría llevarse a su hijo y a la pequeña, no resistirían el viaje. Y él los necesitaba vivos.

Mientras caminaban al atrio de la fortaleza, una figura alada se le interpuso en el camino. Marina abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Walter!- gritó Marina. Nott caminaba en la retaguardia, empujando a Rose Weasley. Caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse enfrente y observó el intercambio de miradas entre su esposa y el cuervo. Enseguida lo entendió todo y una oleada de furia inundó su cuerpo.

-No te llevaras a nadie de aquí- dijo Walter convertido en su forma más poderosa, la del hombre cuervo.

-Y tú no eres quien para impedírmelo- dijo Nott corriendo hacia él para atacarlo. Walter se fue contra Nott y logró patearlo, Nott ni se inmutó por el golpe, tomó a Walter por una de sus alas y lo aventó hacia una pared. El cuervo estaba estupefacto, ese tipo era demasiado fuerte.

-Morirás- dijo Nott cuya cara estaba contorsionada de rabia- juro que morirás.

Walter se dispuso a atacar al mago de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Marina le daba a la niña a Theo jr. y levantaba a Rose del suelo.

-Tenemos que huir de aquí- dijo Marina- no tenemos tiempo.

-Tú sabías que esto pasaría- dijo Rose con acritud- no puedo levantar mi mano contra él, lo he jurado…Dios lo he jurado.

-Lo sabia…pero no es hora de hablar de eso…en cuanto a tu juramento… es correcto…acabas de sellar un encantamiento con Theo Nott, pero te entiendo…yo hubiese hecho lo mismo- dijo Marina quien no agregó que lo único que nunca logró profetizar, fue que Walter Rosemberg se enfrentaría a Theo Nott. De hecho, ella hizo lo que hizo para evitarlo. Evidentemente ninguna visión era exacta.

Nott se dio cuenta de lo que se proponía Marina y lanzó un hechizo que derribó a la dos mujeres, rizos de magia oscura las envolvían.

-Walter….no pelees con él….toma a los niños….rápido- gritó Marina mientras luchaba al igual que Rose con esos lazos de magia negra que las atrapaban.

-Marina…- gritó Walter agachándose en el piso para que una potente maldición no impactase contra su cuerpo- no puedo dejarlas aquí.

-Los niños….llévate a los niños- pidió Marina.

-Salva a mi hija Walter- gritó Rose.

Walter voló por el aire esquivando hechizos de Nott, tomó a Theo Jr. quien corría con Ángela en los brazos y logro capturarlos a los dos, para luego alzar vuelo por las alturas escapando ilesos.

Nott emitió un grito de furia cuando observó cómo sus presas lograban huir de sus garras. Estuvo tentado a perseguirlos, pero se le agotaba el tiempo, si el cuervo había venido, quizás otros lo harían. Al final no importaba, después de todo, ya tenía lo que quería. Después de obtener el poder, arreglaría cuentas con su hijo. Caminó hasta donde estaba Marina Merrey y la tomó por el cuello.

-¡PUTA!- dicho esto la abofeteó- ¡PUTA! Es que crees que no vi como lo mirabas, que no me di cuenta.

Marina no dijo absolutamente nada, Nott tomó a las dos mujeres una en cada brazo y se desapareció.

0o0

En la tierra verde de Irlanda, donde los dioses caminaron alguna vez hace siglos, la gigantesca sombra de un dragón sobrevolaba el campo de batalla. Vivos y muertos levantaron sus ojos al sentirlo a sus espaldas. Algunos sabían lo que era, pues ningún dragón normal tiene ese tamaño y envergadura, sus ojos rojos del más poderoso de los wargs miraban inclementes la lucha que se desarrolla muchos metros abajo en el suelo. El Dragón batió las alas al aterrizar y el fuego que salió de sus fauces carbonizó hasta las cenizas a la mayoría de los cadáveres ambulantes que luchan en contra los wargs.

Draco observa el espectáculo con los ojos abiertos de asombro. El dragón de escamas azules que con la luz del fuego lucian tornasoladas…fuego….fuego en todos lados, cortando la sempiterna oscuridad del sitio, el olor a humo llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus fosas nasales, humo y carne quemada. Draco bajó de la colina dispuesto a participar en la conflagración, su propósito ya estaba cumplido.

El dragón miró hacia el poniente y las palabras de Ambrosius Aureliano resonaron en su cabeza…..hacia tanto tiempo escucho esa profecía…tanto tiempo….casi dos mil años para ser exactos. El mundo había cambiado demasiado en todos esos siglos, pero la lucha entre el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad seguían, siempre en un eterno y precario equilibrio, se ganaba una batalla, se pierda otra, pero el enfrentamiento continuará hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sin embargo el mal mayor desapareció hacía muchos años….fue vencido y encarcelado. El dios oscuro derrotado fue encadenado por las labores de Sorcha y su hermano Maël, enviado a las profundidades del averno, limitado su poder sobre los humanos. Sorcha….la Hechicera….la dama walpurgis….la señora de los cabello de plata….Sorcha…la bienamada Sorcha. Octavius sintió como una lágrima solitaria salia de sus ojos rojos de dragón, corriendo por la piel corácea de su cara.

El recuerdo lejano de una tarde perdida en los albores del tiempo volvió a él mientras luchaba. Ella estaba allí con él, una tarde de primavera, junto a un lago….eran tan jóvenes, casi unos niños…él era un warg dragón….ella seria la hechicera más poderosa que hubiese existido, la pupila de Merlín. Estaba dispuesto que ella jamás tendría pareja, nunca, para no distraerla de sus funciones. Él no tenía ya a nadie de su clase para formar una familia, para seguir con su antigua estirpe, los dragones-wargs desaparecieron por una misteriosa enfermedad, solo se salvaron él y su hermano gemelo. No podían y sin embargo, se enamoraron y él le prometió interceder ante Merlín para lograr casarse con ella. Le ofreció un anillo hecho con unas ramas de fresno. Y le juró su amor eterno.

Los años pasaron, ellos siguieron cada uno su camino sin olvidarse del otro. Cada primavera se encontró en ese lago y renovaron sus votos. Cuando ambos tenían treinta años, aun sin la autorización de Merlín, se casaron en secreto, los únicos testigos fueron su hermano gemelo y Maël….el guerrero, el hermano de Sorcha. Lógicamente, como era de esperarse, después de varios meses vino un niño….un pequeño niño con el cabello rubio platinado y con la marca estrellada en su muñeca que lo señalaba como el sucesor de Sorcha y Maél. Merlín finalmente aceptó su unión, pero advirtió que el futuro había cambiado para siempre con sus acciones. El niño fue un hibrido de warg y bruja, destinado a ser un poderoso guerrero y brujo entre los hombres, los wargs y los magos, su nombre…era Cayus Aureliano, en honor a Merlín, el pequeño pudo tener un futuro brillante que este fue cortado por una guerra, la conflagración que debió ser el final de todo. Su hijo no llegó a vivir lo suficiente para cumplir su brillante destino, fue asesinado por el DIOS OSCURO cuando tenía veinte años, un dios que asumió forma de hombre para enfrentarlos buscando ganar y esclavizar a todos en el planeta, sin embargo dejó descendencia…un niño mago llamado Lucius Male Foy.

Octavius recordaba la amargura de Sorcha, el juramento de Maël y los designios de Merlín. Se ganó esa batalla, pero Sorcha y Maël se perdieron para siempre, sus almas conformaron la esencia de una espada mágica, el OSCURO fue encerrado para siempre o por lo menos eso esperaban, pero Merlín nunca estuvo seguro, tenía sus dudas, nada es para siempre. Y los dioses son inmortales.

Y él, Octavius saboreó el amargo sabor de esa victoria que le costó todo, por años vagó por el mundo desconsolado junto a su hermano quien siempre lo siguió fielmente. Cien años después de la muerte de Sorcha Maël fue llamado de nuevo por Merlín, quien le contó que había tenido un presagio. La orden de los Walpurgis había sido recientemente creada bajo el auspicio del poderoso hechicero, ya existían un aprendiz y un maestro, la espada ahora se llamaba Sorcha y era un arma legendaria. Su nieto, Lucius Male Foy nunca fue un miembro de la orden, no tenía la marca que lo señalaba como tal, Merlín lo cuidó pero le ocultó su origen para salvaguardarlo de todo mal, cuando se convirtió en adulto, Male Foy emigró a las Galias y allí formó su propia familia…. Dos mil años después, un miembro de esa familia seria uno de los Walpurgis más poderosos de la historia, un muchacho que nació con el nombre y la herencia del Dragón, pero eso fue después….mucho después.

Cuando la magia en el mundo floreció fue el turno de los dragones de desaparecer….Octavio y su hermano lo aceptaron, no sin renuencia, que los warg-dragones se extinguirían definitivamente después que los dos muriesen. Sería el comienzo de una nueva era, el fin del mundo antiguo y el principio de otro. Sin embargo, Merlín, previsivo, uso todo su poder para que la magia del dragón no se extinguiera, vio en el futuro un momento de necesidad, un punto de inflexión donde sería necesario ese poder. Los puso a los dos a dormir un largo sueño, por milenios permanecieron escondidos hibernando esperando la hora señalada….hasta que el momento finalmente llegó. El peligro tan temido volvió a aparecer. Y la profecía se cumplió.

_-Así que entonces…tú eres mi antepasado- fueron las palabras de un sorprendido Draco Malfoy al enterarse de la verdad._

_-Te reconocí al verte….al verlos …a ti y a tu hijo….ese color de ojos, el cabello._

_-Los ojos grises y el cabello rubio distinguen a la familia Malfoy….desde siempre- dijo Draco- Male Foy sin duda fue el apellido original. _

_-Tú te pareces a ella….tienes el rostro de Sorcha- dijo Octavius- pero también eres un Dragón…como yo. Yo lo vi…fui testigo...tú lo creaste….un dragón hecho de magia. No eres un warg, pero posees algo del poder del Dragón, por eso fuiste capaz de derrotarme. _

_-Entonces el hecho de que yo sea Walpurgis no es casualidad ni tampoco que Scorpius sea un warg- dijo Draco- esto sin duda es inesperado._

_-Todo…radica en la sangre…puede tardar siglos en manifestarse….pero no lo olvides, la clave…está en la sangre- concluyó Octavius. _

"**El poder del Dragón, levantará el sol de nuevo"** Octavius recordaba muy bien esa frase, fue lo último que le dijo Merlín… "**al final…Maël reaparecerá…el guerrero blandirá la espada y acabará con el mal" "Nunca se debe desestimar el valor de la sangre".**

Octavio miró hacia el cielo, observó la perpetua noche en la cual habían sido condenados los magos, ese mundo cubierto de tinieblas, producto de la magia tenebrosa del Dios Oscuro. Un mundo sin sol, sin luz….la luz….el peor enemigo del Inominado. Luz y fuego…el sol.

El warg-dragón extendió sus alas y lanzó una poderosa llamarada, tan fuerte, que cubrió su cuerpo de fuego. Luego, ante la mirada atónita de todos quienes observaban, alzó vuelo hacia lo más alto del cielo, con velocidad increíble. En medio de la noche, se levantó una estrella, elevándose hacia las alturas, el más poderoso de los wargs, el ultimo dragón en el mundo, finalmente cumplía con los designios. Octavius sentía como el fuego devoraba su carne y sin embargo no percibía dolor, estaba eufórico, la magia…..la magia corria en sus venas. Finalmente se reuniría con su amada Sorcha. Y con una sonrisa en los labios el dragón volaba contento hacia su destino.

Draco no apartaba sus ojos de Octavius, dando gracias a todos los dioses por permitirle vivir y presenciar ese momento.

Una bola de fuego atravesó el firmamento y cuando llegó a lo más alto, simplemente estalló en una poderosa conflagración de luz enceguecedora y fuego, poco a poco las tinieblas se apartaron, la bola de fuego se convirtió en el sol y de nuevo amaneció.

0o0

Mientras tanto, en los terrenos del castillo de Hogwarts.

Marina Merrey atravesaba con la mirada a Nott. Lucia tan joven con su cara lavada que evidenciaba sus pecas infantiles sobre su cara, sus ojos verdes brillaban, sus cabellos rubios ondeaban en el viento, estaba vestida con una túnica blanca, sus manos amarradas con una soga. Estaban parados en un promontorio de piedra encima de la riviera del lago del castillo de Hogwarts.

Theo Nott no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Me traicionaste…a mí, a tus votos- dijo él.

-Lo sé- contestó ella.

-Te advertí…te lo advertí muchas veces- dijo él. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos era infinita…fue emboscado gracias a las maquinaciones de esa mujer. Traicionado física y mentalmente por su propia mujer.

_Te lo dije mil veces….ella será tu ruina_, le dijo el Heraldo en su cabeza.

-Estoy embarazada….es tuyo- dijo Marina de pronto.

A Theo Nott le temblaron las manos, sin embargo, su cara no mostró ninguna expresión, por unos largos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada.

-Es la segunda vez que te preño- dijo él con calma.

-Esa vez, hace años, cuando me embarace después de que Montague, tú y yo….-Marina se interrumpió para no entrar en escabrosos detalles- yo no sabía quién era el padre, tú tampoco- dijo ella.

-Te mentí…se perfectamente que ese niño era mío. Sebastián Montague no te tocó esa noche, estabas dormida, drogada, no tenias como recordarlo, pero no permití que te tuviese enfrente de mi….nunca- contestó él.

-Entonces…..porque…. ¿porque me obligaste a deshacerme de él?- dijo Marina con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ella quiso tener a ese niño, no le importaba quien fuese el padre, pero él se lo quitó, deseó ese bebé como ahora quería al que llevaba al vientre. Su videncia le dijo que nunca tendría un hijo, pero al descubrirse embarazada nuevamente hacia pocos días, pensó que quizás…quizás se había equivocado.

-Me juré…nunca más- dijo Nott- Theodore fue el producto de una debilidad….nunca debió suceder….nunca más sucederá….tú lo viste…jamás tendríamos hijos…ya sabes por qué.

-Tú no eres humano, eres una bestia sin corazón- dijo ella con amargura

-No, sin duda ya no soy humano….soy casi un dios…seré un dios…y para eso…es necesario que me deshaga de ti…tú resultaste ser la peor de mis debilidades- dijo Theo- esposa mía, te concederé un último deseo antes de morir.

Ella seguía llorando en silencio.

-Deseo ver a Marcus- susurró Marina en voz baja- no te quiero a ti…quiero ver a Marcus.

Nott cambió su apariencia y de nuevo ella tuvo enfrente al chico del cual una vez se enamoró, era tan joven, tan ilusa, sin embargo aunque después lo odiase con toda su alma, aunque fuese una mentira, una ilusión, ella lo quiso.

Inesperadamente Nott la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, un roce ligero en los labios, Marina no le correspondió, sin embargo percibió el sentimiento de dolor y pérdida que acompañaba ese beso. Ella cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio como de la cara de él salían lagrimas, lagrimas de sangre.

-Lo que nunca entendiste….fue que siempre fui yo…siempre fui yo…quien alguna vez te amó…quien te tuvo en sus brazos….no fue Marcus Nott, fui yo- dijo él con amargura.

Marina emitió un gemido. Percibió en el alma de ese hombre lo desgraciado que era debido a un tortuoso amor que nunca fue correspondido.

Rose observaba horrorizada toda la escena en la distancia, franqueada por dos guardias. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ni la suerte de Marina Merrey. Ese hombre era sinónimo de muerte y destrucción, y ella había jurado no levantar su mano contra él. Su suerte sería peor que la de Marina Merrey, Rose lo sabía. Pero su hija estaba viva…a salvo de las manos de ese maldito.

Dos hombres se acercaron a la rubia y la amarraron a un poste, luego prendieron los leños a sus pies, el fuego creció, Marina sintió como las llamas pellizcaban sus pies, luego aumentaron en intensidad y el cosquilleo se convirtió en dolor, sin embargo ni siquiera un gemido salió de sus labios mientras la quemaban viva. Su resolución era completa, ella jamás se arrepentirá de sus acciones y tampoco se equivocaba con sus profecías. La decisión tomada a consciencia era definitiva. Lo que hacía….lo hacía por amor. Su muerte evitaría un mal mayor.

_Walter…vas a vivir….tú vas vivir…..yo te amaré por siempre, mi espíritu siempre estará contigo…vivirás y serás lo que estás destinado a ser….el señor supremo de los wargs. _

Theo miraba la figura de su esposa consumirse en las llamas. De sus ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas de sangre, pero su corazón de nuevo empezó a enfriarse otra vez. Lo que consideraba sus debilidades, poco a poco desaprecian, sus sentimientos, sus emociones. El cambio empezaba, el Heraldo cumplía lo prometido.

Pronto se dio la vuelta, sin terminar de contemplar las consecuencias de sus designios. Sus hombres fueron tras de él, nadie quedaría para presenciar el sacrificio, solo el Dios Oscuro. Nott obligó a Rose Weasley a seguirlo hasta el castillo de Hogwarts.

De pronto…todos se detuvieron…..el sol aparecía por el horizonte. Nott lo contempló sintiendo un temor primigenio dentro de él. ¿Cómo rayos lo hicieron? Romper su hechizo…¿Cómo pudieron lograrlo? Miles de interrogantes pululaban en su cabeza, pero no dejó que la sensación de derrota lo consumiese, la batalla todavía no terminaba. Un nuevo día comenzaba, cierto, pero ese era el día en que Rose Weasley moriría para apaciguar al Oscuro.

_Seré un dios..me convertiré en un dios…implacable, indolente….sediento de sangre…_al mismo tiempo Nott no dejaba de repetirse…era necesario….era necesario….pero a la vez no podía dejar de sentirse roto, en esas llamas, junto con Marina Merrey y su hijo nonato, moría su corazón, su alma y todo lo que alguna vez lo hizo humano.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	40. The Rocket Queen

Disclamer: personajes de .

Ante todo disculpen la demora, pero es que he tenido demasiado trabajo. Espero disfruten este capítulo, es una introducción del final (parezco cotorra anunciando el final desde hace cuatro capítulos pero es que esto se alarga y se alarga).

Recomiendo ampliamente el libro Where she went y la película The Tree of Life (con Brad Pitt). Del 16 al 21 de Noviembre estaré en La Serena, Chile, espero ver y conocer a algunas de mis amigas chilenas.

Banda sonora; temas de la película The Last Mohican y por supuesto The rocket queen de Gun´s and Roses (canción que dedico a Marina Merrey, un gran personaje dentro de este fic y que para mi refleja los pensamientos de Nott y Walter sobre ella, lean la letra para que vean)

Capitulo 39 The Rocket Queen

22 años antes

Desde la ventana se avistaba la torre Eiffel. La tarde caía y las luces anaranjadas del crepúsculo en conjunto con las de la torre producían un atractivo juego de colores. Era verano y un sopor húmedo inundaba a la "ciudad de las luces", también llamada el paraíso de los amantes, la urbe romántica por antonomasia.

Un ventilador eléctrico sobre una mesa de noche trataba infructuosamente de refrescar la asfixiante temperatura de esa habitación pero el calor decididamente era insoportable y no daba tregua. El lugar estaba decorado de manera espartana, con un mobiliario de hierro forjado, paredes blancas e impolutas, una antigua jofaina de porcelana empotrada en una mesa estaba ubicada en una esquina en un improvisado lavabo que servía mas de decoración que para su fin original, ligeras cortinas de gasa adornaban las ventanas, dejando pasar escasamente los últimos rayos tímidos del sol.

Una pareja descansaba desnudos echados en una cama después de hacer el amor, abrazados uno al otro. Las sabanas yacían enrolladas a sus pies, completamente desechadas debido a la temperatura inaguantable. Lucían acalorados y sudorosos, tanto por el clima como por el sexo que habían tenido minutos antes. La mujer se incorporó lánguidamente del lecho e intentó arreglarse su desordenado cabello en una improvisada coleta, aun así, alguno que otro rizo se salió del moño, el hombre que la acompañaba despertado por el movimiento de su pareja, observaba embelesado el largo rizo castaño que adornaba la seductora espalda de su compañera. Alargó una mano y empezó a acariciar su piel tenuemente con la punta de los dedos, la mujer giró el rostro y le sonrió picara, sus ojos oscuros brillaban, con ese fuego particular del que ella era dueña y poseedora absoluta, le lanzó una fugaz mirada al cuerpo que la esperaba acostado, recorriéndolo, adueñándose de su vista como se adueño un día de su corazón, segura de que él era suyo y de igual manera ella era suya. Como siempre el hombre se estremeció, nadie….nadie lo miraba de esa manera…tan honesta…tan confiada…clara en sus sentimientos por él, segura de lo que él sentía por ella. De vez en cuando, esa mirada se convertía en un enigma, sobre todo cuando le sonreía crípticamente, era como si guardase un secreto solo para ella, de su uso exclusivo y personal, entonces él enloquecía tratando de descifrarla, porque quería conocerla, todos sus aspectos y sus aristas, por muy agudas y puntiagudas que fueran, no bastaba con la intimidad física, para él nunca sería suficiente poseer su cuerpo todas las noches…también deseaba su alma.

-Ven acá- exigió él en tono demandante y autoritario como era su costumbre. Cuando menos se lo imaginó, estaba verdaderamente enfermo de pasión y lujuria por una mujer. Siempre tan frio…tan distante con todos alrededor y ella derrumbó toda y cada una de sus barreras. Se atemorizó el día que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba…estaba enamorado. ¡Diablos! Todavía tenía miedo, le entregó su corazón a lo desconocido, firmó un cheque en blanco entregándose, era arcilla en sus manos. Amar conlleva a aceptar la propia fragilidad, es vulnerabilidad en su máxima expresión, significa perder el control y también implica confianza, la mayoría de sus secretos ya no eran solo suyos, eran de los dos. Aun cuando faltase revelar el último.

-Debo irme a trabajar en la cafetería….casi son las siete de la tarde- contestó ella intentando deshacerse de su captor.

-Repórtate enferma- contestó él tomándola de la cintura y arrastrándola contra su cuerpo. Ella se dejó hacer, sintiendo como él rodeaba sus senos con las manos y jalaba los pezones con suavidad. Pronto llevó su boca a uno de sus pechos y lo mordió juguetonamente. La mujer cerró los ojos.

-Quédate-susurró él, mientras la acomodaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. El roce de sus sexos fue electrizante, estuvo a punto de entrar otra vez y consumar su furiosa pasión, pero ella lo evitó colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

-Sabes que no puedo -respondió ella mientras rozaba con su nariz los labios de él sin poder resistirse a tocarlo. Le provocaba besarlo, profunda y salvajemente como siempre, pero se contuvo a duras penas a pesar del deseo ardiente que le provocaba sentirlo piel contra piel. Estaba sobre la hora, tenía que ir a trabajar o sino perdería el empleo, además, ella sabía que si iniciaba algo tendría que terminarlo, con ese hombre no había medias tintas ni caminos incompletos…era todo o nada, en los negocios…en el sexo…en la vida….Debido a eso…estaban en donde estaban….exiliados de su país, alejados de sus familias y recién casados escasamente hacia doce horas. Porque cuando él empezaba algo, siempre lo llevaba hasta el final, llegase a buen término o no.

-Tenemos suficiente dinero….no tienes que trabajar- contestó él disgustado pasándose la mano por su rubio cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-Tus ahorros no duraran para siempre- respondió ella.

-He hecho buenas inversiones, solo tenemos que esperar unos meses para ver los beneficios, luego de eso saldremos de este apartementucho y buscaremos la casa más grande posible…una que te guste…como esa blanca con tejados rojos que tanto miraste la semana pasada-insistió él clavándole una intensa mirada, tenaz y resuelta. Ella también le devolvió la misma mirada, ambos eran tercos y orgullosos, eso era quizás el origen de la mayoría de los problemas que tenían, ninguno de los dos cedía en su posición. Era difícil convivir con alguien con quien discutías todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, lograron ponerse de acuerdo en tres puntos importantes y álgidos: primero…se enamoraron contra todo pronóstico, segundo….escaparon a otro país para poder iniciar una vida sin los fantasmas del pasado y la intolerancia persiguiéndolos, tercero…iban a casarse para formar una familia y de hecho…se casaron, los hijos llegarían después.

-Draco….por favor- dijo ella mientras él la colocaba boca abajo y la aprisionaba con su cuerpo.

-Hermione- respondió él en el mismo tono condescendiente. Algunos de los dos terminaría sermoneando al otro…era inevitable.

-Prometiste que llevaríamos una vida normal…que cumpliríamos nuestros sueños- dijo ella.

-¿Y cumplir tu sueño es ser mesera en una cafetería? pensé que querías dedicarte a las leyes- preguntó él con sarcasmo alzando una ceja.

-La Sorbona no empieza sino hasta septiembre- respondió ella- si sigo metida aquí todo el día voy a volverme loca.

-No quieres estar conmigo-dijo él quitándose de encima de su cuerpo y echándose pesadamente a su lado con las manos cruzadas debajo de su cabeza. Miraba al techo fijamente, sus ojos grises estaban un poco destemplados esa tarde, más claros y transparentes que nunca. Hermione conocía todas las reacciones físicas que acompañaban esa turbulenta personalidad, él todavía estaba emocionado con la improvisada boda, ella también. Lo decidieron en la mañana, después de discutir un rato sobre cuál de los dos lavaría los platos del desayuno. En medio de la pelea verbal, Draco se acercó, la aprisionó en sus brazos y la besó bruscamente declarando al mismo tiempo "Eres la mujer más irritante que he conocido en mi vida….antes de que me arrepienta …vamos a casarnos…hoy mismo de ser posible…es más…ahora."

-Voy a estar contigo todos los días de mi vida pero también deseo mi libertad- dijo ella. Él asintió, ese punto era irrebatible. Hermione Granger no era como ninguna de las mujeres que trató antes, muchachas sangrelimpia que no hacían nada más que gastar el dinero de sus padres, ella era trabajadora, dedicada, luchaba por ser independiente. Draco deseaba darle todo y ella se negaba, pues aspiraba obtener su dinero por su propio esfuerzo no por ser la mujer de un hombre rico o en este caso futuro hombre rico, puesto que Lucius Malfoy desheredó a Draco en el mismo instante que supo que se había fugado con la amiguita sangresucia de Harry Potter y vivían de la herencia de sus abuelos maternos. Él cedió…un poco…a regañadientes temporalmente dio su brazo a torcer, cuando tuviesen familia, se aseguraría de que Hermione estuviese metida en casa todo el día, cuidando de sus hijos, protegida y mimada en su hogar, no peleando con las vicisitudes del mundo real. ¿Por qué ella no lo veía por ese lado del asunto? Era su esposo, el hombre destinado a amarla, protegerla y hacer de su vida un cómodo paraíso de felicidad conyugal. Esa era una de las causas por la cual discutían constantemente, el autoritarismo innato de Draco (por no decir machismo) y la férrea personalidad de Hermione, el otro motivo…mejor ni mencionarlo.

-Mañana te dejaré ir a trabajar….pero hoy….hoy es nuestra noche de bodas- dijo él.

-Tarde de bodas….la cual…lamentablemente para los dos…ya acabó- respondió ella enfatizando cada una de sus palabras.

-Día…tarde…noche….¿cuál es la maldita diferencia?- gruñó Draco.

Ella meneó la cabeza un par de veces. Él resopló disgustado.

-No-dijo Hermione

-Quiero quedarme metido en la cama contigo todo lo que resta del día de nuestra de bodas y por supuesto tú me llevas la contraria, que otra cosa podría esperar- dijo él con evidente frustración.

-Pareces un niño caprichoso al que le quitaron el chupete- dijo ella.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy ¿qué diablos esperabas? Estoy acostumbrado a tener lo que quiero- respondió Draco altanero clavándole una mirada decidida.

-Ah si….- respondió ella con ironía arrastrándose seductoramente sobre el cuerpo del hombre.

-Pues si….te desee…y te tuve…de hecho…te tengo….y no te dejaré escapar… jamás- dijo él.

-Tanta vehemencia me asusta- respondió ella con una sonrisa que trataba que no llegara al resto de su cara. A veces se reclamaba a si misma por ser tan débil con él- y si te digo que me convenciste, que llamaré a reportarme enferma.

-Mejor repórtate recién casada…son franceses…seguro lo entenderán- contestó él agriamente- pero no, ya arruinaste el momento. Vete al trabajo…abandona a tu erecto esposo.

Hermione se colocó de medio lado y empezó a acariciar su pecho con un dedo, él le apartó la mano. Hermione sonrió disimuladamente, si, era cierto y mil veces comprobado, Draco Malfoy era un malcriado de primera, hasta él mismo lo reconocía, insistió de nuevo en tocarlo con la mano, Draco volvió a apartársela con brusquedad y ella lo hizo de nuevo pero esta vez dejó que la palma de su mano rodara lentamente por su abdomen hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo, esta vez, como supuso, él no la detuvo. Draco levantó un poco la cabeza para ver hacia donde se dirigía y cuando ella llegó a destino, él cerró los ojos y gimió en voz alta.

-Estás un poco agresiva hoy…¿cierto?- dijo él a duras penas, mientras ella empezaba a besarle el cuello y acariciarle con fuerza esa sensible parte de su anatomía…luego de un rato….fue imposible no correrse.

-Perversa…caliente…vas a matarme un día de estos ¿lo sabías?- dijo él respirando por la boca, todavía sumergido en el éxtasis del clímax. Vaya manera de congraciarse con él tenía esa mujer….las peleas eran odiosas, pero las reconciliaciones eran lo máximo.

-Tú eres el culpable…te dedicas a encenderme con eso del vigoroso y erecto esposo- Draco le apartó el cabello de la cara, tomó su rostro con sus manos y le ofreció un profundo beso como respuesta. Rodaron un rato por la cama, hasta que de nuevo él estaba encima de ella, sudorosos, desnudos y calientes. Draco sentía que estaba en el paraíso terrenal.

Sin embargo, nubes de tormenta acechaban su edén particular. Ella no era tonta, Draco nunca subestimó su inteligencia y no empezaría ahora. Hermione tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que le ocultaba algo y no se lo perdonaría jamás. Y él esta vez no iba a arriesgarse a perder la confianza que tanto trabajo le costó ganar. Tomó la decisión y no daría vuelta atrás. Se lo diría y esperaba que Hermione demostrase ser amplia de mente.

-Hay algo importante que debo decirte- dijo Draco de pronto interrumpiendo la sesión de besos y caricias que sin duda estaban a punto de llegar a buen término. Hermione iba a protestar, pero él ahora tenía una mirada extraña mientras hablaba con ella.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella incorporándose, Draco se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a ella.

-Pensé en dejarlo para después…pero…tienes que saberlo…en parte por eso quiero que no vayas a trabajar…es importante- dijo Draco solemnemente.

-Estoy empezando a preocuparme- dijo Hermione, él estaba muy serio, más serio de lo habitual. No tenía idea de que se trataba, para nada, con Draco Malfoy, nunca se podía estar segura.

-Tengo que confesarte algo…en realidad no tengo porque hacerlo pero me juré no ocultarte nada de mí- dijo él con firmeza, mientras que no dejaba de mirarla con expresión seria-absolutamente nada.

-No entiendo- dijo ella.

-He adquirido muchos compromisos serios en mi vida a pesar de que solo tengo 19 años- dijo Draco- algunos lamentables como esto- señaló su marca tenebrosa- pero hay otros….otros más significativos….mas imperecederos, con los cuales me siento plenamente identificado- y luego le enseñó una pequeña marca de nacimiento en su muñeca, roja, con forma de estrella. A Hermione siempre le provocó curiosidad que un lunar tuviese una forma tan perfecta como aquel, pero lo consideró una marca de nacimiento.

-¿Que estás tratando de decirme?- preguntó ella con el tono de voz velado por el temor. Era difícil aceptar todavía que él, el hombre que amaba, alguna vez la despreció a ella y los que eran como ellas, muggles, mestizos. Que recibió órdenes para destruirlos y que cumplió eficazmente muchas de esas órdenes. Solo su juventud y el testimonio de Harry, lo salvaron de una ejecución o una condena perpetua. Y pensar de que él ahora…estuviese ligado a ….alguna otra cosa oculta…misteriosa.

-No te asustes- dijo él presuroso oliendo su miedo. Hermione le ocultó el rostro. Él le tomó la cara con una mano para obligarla a enfrentarlo.

-Mírame- apremió, ella no quiso. Draco elevó su tono de voz-Hermione….mírame….no es nada de lo que piensas….cometí un error, un terrible error de principios…pero cambié, me casé contigo…eso debe ser prueba suficiente, te quiero.

Ella lo miró sin parpadear. Draco siempre era hermético y parco en sus demostraciones afectivas, pocas veces le daba nombre a lo que ambos sentían. Y generalmente, un asunto de especial trascendencia venia después de sus inesperadas declaraciones

-Entonces ¿Qué es?-Hermione al mismo tiempo que preguntaba no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. De pronto, la calurosa temperatura de la habitación se esfumó y un frio húmedo recorría su cuerpo. Ella no podía explicar el porqué de esa sensación de agobio, del presentimiento de que él diría algo importante que cambiaría por completo sus vidas. Quizás otra mujer se taparía los oídos para seguir viviendo en la feliz ignorancia, pero ella era Hermione Granger, jamás lo haría, necesitaba saberlo, que él le dijese su más oscuro secreto, sin embargo hasta ella tenía sus límites, no sabía si soportaría de nuevo estar en plena consciencia de lo que Draco Malfoy era capaz de hacer.

Imágenes de sombríos recuerdos y de todo lo que tuvo que escuchar en ese maldito juicio volvieron a su mente haciéndola temblar. El problema siempre seria que ella fue capaz de perdonar pero nunca de olvidar. Sin embargo, ella lo amaba….dios…como lo quería. Hermione apretó tanto las manos que se clavó las uñas. Y por ese amor ella vendería su alma al mismísimo diablo.

-Soy joven….muy joven….más joven aun era cuando acepte esto- dijo Draco- nunca estuvo plenamente consciente de su importancia hasta que….hasta que Voldemort jodió mi vida….lo que hice…lo hice…no solo porque estaba obligado para salvar a mis padres, sino porque no quería develar mi secreto ante él, era vital no levantar sospechas. No era el momento, yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme. Era mera cuestión de supervivencia, no de la mía, sino de algo más importante que yo.

Hermione mas confundida aún, se levantó de la cama y se colocó una dormilona encima de su cuerpo para cubrir una desnudez que en ese momento le incomodaba y estaba fuera de contexto, se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, sin dejar de mirarlo con intensidad. Draco tomó el pantalón de su pijama y se lo puso, la observaba de vez en cuando mordiéndose una uña, podía percibir su temor, su reproche silencioso, también su desconfianza, la tensión del ambiente era insoportable.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada en el juicio? ¿Por qué no lo usaste en tu defensa?-preguntó ella sin dejar de caminar.

-No podía hacerlo-dijo él con franqueza- está prohibido.

-Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo- dijo ella entre dientes. Estaba furiosa, pero mismo tiempo asustada y lo mejor de todo era que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que la estaba trastornando.

-Te lo oculté algo que no es lo mismo, porque fue necesario y en ese tema en particular volvería a hacerlo si lo considero imprescindible-dijo él- esto es más grande que tú y que yo.

Las palabras de Draco fueron como un puñal para su corazón. En la mente de Hermione, nada era más importante que ellos dos que sus sentimientos. Lo miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué demonios me dices eso? ¿Si es así? ¿Si existe algo más importante que yo? ¿Por qué demonios te casaste conmigo?- Draco intentó acercarse…pero ella retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que una mesa de noche le interrumpió la huida.

-Me casé contigo porque te amo….te amo- dijo él con vehemencia acercándose a ella, Hermione se sentó en la mesa de noche y él apoyo sus manos en la superficie del mueble – y eso no fue lo que quise decir…ninguna otra cosa es más importante para mí que nosotros dos, pero nosotros dos no somos nada comparado a los poderes superiores que hacen funcionar nuestro mundo, que nos dan la magia, que son superiores a cualquier sentimiento humano. Poderes a los que yo juré lealtad.

Hermione bajó la cara, las lágrimas salían de su rostro. Draco sabía perfectamente lo que cruzaba por la mente de ella en ese momento, ese pasado que estaba entre los dos, volvía una y otra vez para amargarles la vida. Hermione no olvidaría fácilmente lo que había hecho cuando fue mortifago, ¡Demonios! Y que podía esperarse, si él todavía tenía pesadillas recordando toda la mierda en la que estuvo envuelto. Lo superarían….se lo decía una y otra vez a sí mismo hasta el cansancio, los traumas de esa guerra desaparecerían, con amor lograrían alejarse de su pasado para siempre. No podía culparla por estar a punto de enviarle una maldición, pero al mismo tiempo, ella iba a tener que aprender a controlar su mal genio tal como él lo estaba intentando si querían vivir juntos y felices. Draco miró al techo e intentó sonreír. Si no fuese porque habían tomado todas las precauciones del caso, supondría que ella estaba embarazada, últimamente Hermione estaba demasiado sensible y por supuesto, peleaban más de lo habitual. Decidido a no convertir su noche de bodas en un infierno, trató de mostrarse más considerado.

-No es como ser mortifago, no estoy metido en nada que implique un peligro para la humanidad…de hecho a veces pienso que mi función es salvaguardar algunas cosas, proteger a personas como tú…como tu familia…incluso como a todos los jodidos Weasley´s.

Hermione logró apenas sonreír ante ese comentario. El susto se le había pasado un poco, pero sin embargo todavía existía esa espina, no era fácil aceptar que ella no estaba en el primer lugar de prioridades de él, por lo visto.

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?- preguntó Hermione.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- contestó él, ella trató de empujarlo ofendida de que él se lo tomase tan alegremente, pero él sostuvo sus manos- Hermione…tú hoy aceptaste ser mi mujer, ser la madre de mis hijos, no existe otra razón. No más secretos entre nosotros…nunca más…no puedo soportarlo.

-Entiendo- dijo ella.

-Naci para esto…quise negármelo…pero me di cuenta que realmente naci para hacer esto- dijo él, Hermione pudo notar como sus ojos brillaban, de alguna manera estaba entusiasmado, emocionado por contárselo finalmente, eso fue un punto a favor de Draco, si fuese algo maligno, él de seguro no tendria esa expresión de fascinación en la cara sabiendo que ella pondría el grito al cielo-Fue una prueba lo de Voldemort…la prueba más difícil de mi vida hasta ahora. Nos hacemos llamar Walpurgis.

Hermione contuvo el aliento….Walpurgis ¿Donde leyó ese nombre? Estaba segura de haberlo escuchando alguna vez. Sin embargo saber el nombre no la consolaba.

-¿Puedes morirte? –preguntó ella histérica- Corres riesgo de morir.

-Eso nunca puede saberse- contestó él con tranquilidad pasmosa- pero lo correcto sería decir si, en algún momento sé que deberé enfrentar algún peligro mortal. Es el precio. Y yo lo acepté, no me arrepentiré nunca de haberlo hecho. Hermione escucha, estoy compartiendo algo muy importante contigo.

-Estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengas que decir- dijo ella, Draco asintió- No tengo ninguna opción al respecto…estoy metida hasta el cuello…tú lo dijiste…soy tu mujer.

-Lo siento- dijo él bajando el rostro y dedicándole una sonrisa torcida-No pensé que fuese a afectarte tanto.

-Te quiero- dijo ella de pronto, con una llama cálida encendiendo sus pupilas – todo lo que te suceda me afecta.

-Lo que voy a contarte es un secreto-dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos- pero antes debes escuchar algo….no lo quise decir en nuestra boda porque habían muchos desconocidos presentes…ya sabes los testigos…esto es para ti y para mí. Es una promesa…un juramento vinculante…al estilo de mi orden. Son los votos de los Walpurguis que yo he convertido en mis votos nupciales.

Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Draco la sujetó mas fuerte contra él, rozó su nariz con los labios, recorrió su mejilla y llegó justo a su oído.

- Estaré contigo mientras tú me ames y aun después de eso…ni el tiempo ni la distancia harán que yo deje de quererte. Sentirás mi amor en el aire que respires, en el viento que roce tu cara, el fuego de nuestros corazones arderá hasta el día en que los dos dejemos de existir. Todo lo que es tuyo será mío también y lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Somos lo mismo, compartimos la misma alma.

0o0

La batalla estaba ganada, Scorpius Malfoy en medio del campo, veía estupefacto la multitud de cuerpos carbonizados a su alrededor, agotado y cubierto de sangre recuperó su forma humana. Su cabello rubio sucio y desordenado era agitado por las ráfagas de viento, tenía varias heridas en el torso y los brazos, las cuales estaban empezando a sanar debido a sus poderes de curación instantánea warg, sus ojos amarillos contemplaban el siniestro espectáculo con consternación y al mismo tiempo con satisfacción. La sangre todavía hervía recorriendo sus venas, era la ancestral euforia del guerrero, la alegría de sobrevivir. Los pocos wargs que no estaban lesionados ayudaban a los heridos, Scorpius caminó y se inclinó para tomar en sus brazos un pequeño lobo warg herido que aullaba lastimosamente en el piso, era uno de los más chicos de su manada, se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí, se suponía que no debería estar en ese lugar, Scorpius lo llevó a terreno seguro, el chico, de unos doce años se transformó completamente mientras caminaban y le sonrió.

-¿Vencimos?- preguntó el chico.

-Vencimos- afirmó Scorpius

-Estás castigado hasta la primavera Mathias- agregó Scorpius gruñendo y enseñando todos los dientes intimidante. A ese chico le hacía falta una tunda de seguro o dejárselo a las ordenes de Sheila dos días seguidos para que tuviese un escarmiento- has debido quedarte en el campamento.

-Vine escondido- agregó el chico- tenía que pelear ….era importante…tengo que demostrar que algún día yo seré un gran jefe como tú.

-Seguro que si- dijo Scorpius mientras lo dejaba con los demás heridos para revisar el campo de batalla. Mientras se dedicaba a contemplar el panorama, fijó su vista en el cielo sin dejar de apreciar la magnificencia del espectáculo que se abría ante él. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, Scorpius atónito presenció como una bola de fuego estallaba en el firmamento y de nuevo amaneció. Más que nunca estaba orgulloso de lo que era, un warg, había visto asombrado como Octavius y su poder de dragón, alejaban la oscuridad.

Era increíble, lo más alucinante que experimento su vida, como ese nuevo amanecer infundió más energía a su pueblo para seguir en la lucha contra esos cadáveres ambulantes, hasta él lo sintió, la fuerza de ese poder mágico desconocido animando cada célula de su ser y vaya que si le sacaron provecho, realmente lo necesitaron. Scorpius no era hombre de asustarse con facilidad, pero tuvo que conceder que enfrentarse a esos seres fue un horror indescriptible. Mientras giraba sobre sí mismo y contemplaba los restos humeantes del campo de batalla, no pudo dejar de dar gracias a los dioses, cualesquiera que fuesen y hubiesen intervenido para darle la victoria.

Nunca fue especialmente religioso, pero sus experiencias y todo lo que había visto en esos últimos meses lo estaban sacando de su escepticismo. Existían, estaban allí, dando forma a su mundo, decidiendo sus destino, no los veía, no podía llegar a ellos, pero allí estaban. Scorpius observó a su padre caminando hacia él a paso firme, con el cabello desordenado y la cara tiznada de hollín, como no creer, si tenía ante sus ojos la prueba viviente de que a veces los dioses se compadecían de sus criaturas en este mundo mortal y de vez en cuando enviaban a un guerrero mítico para luchar en su nombre.

Mientras Draco Malfoy caminaba, la gente se apartaba a su paso e inclinaba la cabeza en señal de un respeto bien ganado. Y que los wargs reconocieran la valía de un mago era digno de admirar. Y ese no era un brujo cualquiera, era el protector de la magia en el mundo, el caballero Walpurgis, quien luchó honorablemente a su lado, sin importarle los rencores y las desavenencias de las razas en el pasado, evitando más muertes de las que hubo. Él declaró a viva voz estar allí por la magia, por el derecho de los wargs ante los hombres y por lo más importante, su hijo. Draco Malfoy, blandiendo esa espada, rubio e imponente, desbordando poder mágico en cada movimiento de su cuerpo y en su mirada, parecía sacado de alguna leyenda antigua. Lo vio pelear en la distancia, con furia y entereza al lado de los suyos, defendiendo su especie, eso lo conmovió, Draco tomó a los wargs como un asunto personal, después de todo, su hijo era uno de ellos. Nunca estuvo más orgulloso de su padre ese día, a pesar de su poder y su jerarquía, con humildad, sin vacilación y sin preguntas, aceptó todo las órdenes que le dio para dar batalla a lado de los wargs.

Draco exhibía una gran sonrisa mientras llegaba hasta Scorpius, quien no pudo evitar notar que lucía mucho más joven cuando reía, resplandeciente seria el término más adecuado. Aquella cálida sensación de admiración que tenía cuando era un niño y Draco era su héroe particular volvió a su corazón inmediatamente. Era bueno sentirse de nuevo así.

-Jefe Warg…la victoria es suya- dijo Draco- el hechicero Walpurgis debe decir que fue un honor luchar a su lado.

-¿Y el padre? ¿Qué tiene que opinar al respecto?-preguntó Scorpius. Siempre buscaría su aprobación, consciente e inconscientemente y después de verlo en acción, más que nunca.

-Yo estoy contento de verte con los huesos intactos muchacho- dijo Draco mientras le tendía la mano y Scorpius se la apretaba con fuerza- Lo hiciste muy bien, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, yo lo estoy…pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Dos Malfoy´s ganados de sí mismos es demasiado para este mundo.

-Hemos tenido muchas bajas- dijo Scorpius- Bill ganó su batalla también.

-Como era lo esperado- dijo Draco- tomate tú tiempo y entierra a tus muertos. Luego, buscaremos a Potter e iremos a Escocia.

-Qué bien se siente el calor del sol- comentó Scorpius.

-Tenemos sol…pero aun el hechizo se mantiene- dijo Draco sombríamente- aun estamos apartados del mundo real. Pero obtuvimos una gran victoria sobre Él.

-¿Volveremos algún día a nuestro mundo?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Debemos derrotarlo….al parecer es la única forma-dijo Draco.

En la lejanía, una figura alada poco a poco se acercaba volando hacia ellos. Scorpius y Draco trataron de enfocar la vista, sospechando su identidad. Pero no…no era Walter Rosemberg….era _un patronus_.

-Noticias- dijo Scorpius.

-Así parece- dijo Draco.

Ambos hombres caminaron al encuentro del águila que aterrizó limpiamente. Era el _patronu_s de Ginny Weasley.

-¿Qué sucedería?- preguntó él mirando a su padre con ansiedad. Esperaban a Walter,¿ porque no vino personalmente a darle las nuevas?, esa era la pregunta que ambos se formulaban.

-Fuimos atacados….deben venir inmediatamente…Nott tiene a Rose- ese fue el mensaje.

Draco Malfoy maldijo en voz alta, Scorpius sintió como un vació de oscuridad se abría dentro de su corazón.

0o0

Cuando entraron al castillo de Hogwarts, inmediatamente empezó a llover, el sol que había salido intempestivamente, pronto fue cubierto otra vez por las nubes. Rose no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Nott, quien observaba satisfecho el tempestuoso cielo, sin duda de su propia creación. La sintió observándolo y le correspondió con una dura mirada.

-Recuperaremos el terreno perdido….esto no acaba….sino cuando yo lo decida- dijo Nott- Guardias…llévenla a las mazmorras. Avisen a Avery y Dolohov….los necesitó a los dos aquí ahora. Díganle que tengo en mis manos a la mujer.

-Entendido- dijo el guardia. Rose fue conducida hasta el interior del castillo. Mientras la obligaban a caminar a empujones, ella volteaba de vez en cuando para posar su mirada en él. Nott aprovecho la oportunidad en una de esos contactos visuales, para decirle con los labios.

"PRONTO… MORIRAS"

Nott paladeaba el triunfo anticipadamente. Lo tenía en sus manos, la impaciencia no lo dejaba pensar, pero no podía precipitarse, el ritual tenía su hora y lugar señalado y debía prepararlo todo, esta vez no fallaría. De pronto, la cara de Marina invadió su pensamiento, de nuevo sintió las lagrimas de sangre correr por su cara, y un dolor tenebrante en el pecho, se limpió la cara hoscamente con una mano y luego vio la sangre que la manchaba. _¿Por qué ella_? _¿Por qué?_ Su parte humana, cuestionaba aun ese acto, algo dentro de él estaba dolido, angustiado, un parte de él sentía morirse pero no podía permitírselo, no debía sentir ningún arrepentimiento, no piedad, ella lo traicionó…se lo ganó…era necesario, y aun así_…¿Por qué?_ . El Heraldo contestó sus preguntas dentro de su mente_…"porque tú amas a esa mujer"._ Nott apretó la mano mientras miraba la sangre escurrirse de entre sus dedos.

De pronto….

-Señor….tiene que venir a ver esto- gritó uno de los guardias desde la atalaya más alta en el muro del castillo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Nott levantando el rostro.

-Suba…inmediatamente- Nott se apresuró a correr hasta las escaleras de la torre, subiendo dos peldaños por vez. Cuando llegó a la cima del muro, ya la lluvia caía torrencialmente, pero aun podía ver claramente los terrenos del castillo, el guardia le señalaba el lugar preciso donde dejó a Marina consumirse en las llamas. La hoguera aun estaba encendida, era fuego mágico, no podía apagarse con simple agua.

El guardia se apartó para dejar pasar al hombre, quien vestía de oscuro, con un pesado abrigo de pieles cubriendo sus hombros. Su rostro estaba pálido y cubierto en algunas partes con parches de sangre seca, el guardia apartó su mirada de él, no deseaba provocar a su volátil señor con alguna impertinencia sobre su aspecto.

Nott dirigió su atención hacia donde le indicaba el guardia, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa y oscurecieron palpablemente, golpeó con frustración el borde del muro con sus manos. Ese maldito ser….esa endemoniada criatura….pretendía llevarse las cenizas de ella….como el ave de carroña que era.

"_Sus cenizas son mías….ella es mía…viva o muerta…es mía"_

"MATALO" "MATALO" le exigía El Heraldo con apremio.

Walter sobrevolando llegó hasta el lago prohibido de Hogwarts. Salió desde Irlanda como un bólido después de dejar a los niños seguros, solo se retrasó lo suficiente para dejarle un mensaje a Scorpius Malfoy. Sabia el funesto destino que les deparaba a Marina y Rose a manos de una bestia como Theo Nott. Vio una hoguera encendida en lo alto de un promontorio y una mata de cabello rubio ondeando al viento. Enseguida la reconoció. Su desesperación no conoció limites…cayó en picada y fue hasta ella.

Las llamas habían consumido buena parte de su ropa, la mujer estaba inconsciente pero tosía debido al humo. Walter sintió como el fuego rozaba sus alas, quemándole las puntas, llamas que no se apagaban con la lluvia, quizás esta lograra amainar su furia, pero jamás extinguirlas. Era increíble que todavía ella viviese, quizás cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que estaba allí. Walter desató rápidamente las sogas que la mantenían sujeta y la tomó en sus brazos, ella tenía quemaduras en los brazos y en las piernas pero al menos respiraba. Cuando la tuvo segura y bien agarrada, extendió sus alas negras en toda su envergadura alzando vuelo con ella en brazos hasta lo más alto y luego en picada directo a las aguas del lago. Walter se sumergió para tratar de aliviarle el dolor y enfriar las quemaduras a Marina y luego de unos segundos emergió del lago con pericia y agilidad, volando con rapidez lo más alto posible, tenía que huir rápido puesto que estaba exponiéndose a gran peligro, no era tonto, se daba cuentan quien lo observaba desde lo más alto del castillo.

Nott sabía que a esa distancia ningún hechizo ni maldición asesina seria eficaz ni lo suficientemente precisa, uno de los guardias trajo un arco mágico. Nott lo tomó en sus manos y con destreza apuntó el objetivo en movimiento seguro de dar en el blanco, pero cuando observó que el hombre- cuervo agarraba el cuerpo de Marina en sus brazos y ella abrió los ojos, su mano tembló, Nott tensó el arco lo más que pudo, pero inexplicablemente no terminaba de lanzar la flecha, esa flecha lo suficientemente poderosa para atravesarlos a los dos y matarlos. Su mente era un remolino de conflictos, deseos, sentimientos, emociones. Era una lucha entre él y El Heraldo. El corazón iba a estallarle dentro de su pecho.

"Sobrevivió el fuego….ella sobrevivió el fuego….esto es un augurio" dijo El Heraldo, claramente disgustado por su error de cálculo, desestimó la magia antigua, la magia más poderosa, el deseo de un niño inocente por sobrevivir….."baja el arma Nott…las parcas desean que tu hijo y esa mujer vivan….te concedo clemencia esta vez…pero no lo olvides…tú eres mío"

Nott bajó el arco y respiró profundamente, bajó la cara, sus largos cabellos cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, se mordió el labio al punto de hacerlo sangrar, sus ojos ya no tan gélidos como era lo habitual se enfocaban la figura alada que se alejaba en el horizonte.

0o0

James Potter se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una detonación en el frente de la casa donde se escondía, él, Gustav y Willy se apresuraron a correr hasta la puerta de entrada. James detuvo la carrera al llegar y apuntó su varita con decisión. El corazón le latía a ritmo desbocado y sus manos sudaban. Quizás había llegado su hora.

Mientras el humo del _Bombarda _se despejaba, Harry Potter caminó entre los escombros de la entrada de la casa apuntando con su varita. Padre e hijo se miraron un instante, James bajó la varita y corrió a ofrecerle un sentido abrazo a su progenitor.

-Gracias al cielo han llegado- dijo James entusiasmado por ver a su padre.

-Ha sido duro vino hasta acá- fue la respuesta de Harry-James….antes que nada debes saber algo…tu madre acaba de enviarme un aviso, el cuartel en Irlanda fue atacado- la voz de Harry tembló-tus abuelos y Fred están muertos. Los demás sobrevivieron casi por suerte.

James se congeló en el sitio, bajó la cabeza y respiró profundo, miró la cara de su padre y vio unos surcos húmedos en su cara, sin duda él había llorado al enterarse. Solo Dios y el diablo sabían cómo debía sentirse. Harry Potter había perdido nuevamente a sus padres.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién fue?- preguntó titubeante, le dolía el pecho, le costaba respirar.

-Nott y se llevó a Rose- dijo Harry con la cara contorsionada de rabia-probablemente a Hogwarts, tú sabes lo que significa.

- ¡Por Merlín!…- exclamó James con apremió- debemos ir por ella.

-No es tan fácil. Primero debo tomar el control de esta ciudad- dijo Harry- estoy aquí, no puedo dejar a toda esta gente a merced de esas bestias. Si termino a tiempo, seguiré a Malfoy hasta Escocia.

-Entonces debemos apurarnos…necesitaran toda la ayuda posible- dijo James, Harry asintió, luego volteó hacia Gustav y Wilhen quienes ayudaban al señor Blackwood , su esposa y sus niños.

-¿Cómo está toda afuera?- preguntó Willy acercándose a ellos.

-Es un infierno, tomen cualquier objeto filoso que tengan a mano, lo necesitaran- dijo Harry para luego presentarse ante los Blackwood.

-Gracias por venir por nosotros- dijo el Sr. Blackwood tomando la mano que Harry le ofrecía, había escuchado la conversación anterior y estaba dispuesto a colaborar- en la alacena encontraran dos hachas para cortar madera y en la cocina hay varios cuchillos- los jóvenes fueron por los objetos.

-Quédese cerca de su esposa y sus hijos, esos cadáveres no se destruirán sino aplica fuego mágico o los decapita….cualquier cosa que se mueva directo hacia usted….atáquela- dijo Harry.

-Sé conjurar fuego maldito- dijo el Sr. Blackwood- mi esposa también.

James regresó con varios cuchillos y una escopeta en la mano, Gustav con dos hachas. Willy se subió a su espalda al más pequeño de los niños, el señor Blackwood hizo lo mismo con el otro.

-¿Una escopeta?- Harry miró crípticamente al Sr. Blackwood.

-Me gusta la caza de patos…también es efectiva contra los intrusos cuando uno no quiere que el ministerio se enteré. No pregunte mas Potter… tómela, el calibre de esa cosa es suficiente para destrozar un cráneo, muerto o vivo y si no se detienen, por lo menos dará algo de tiempo para huir- dijo Blackwood.

-James…busca a alguien de tu grupo que sepa disparar- dijo Harry. James le lanzó el rifle a Gustav quien enseguida lo examinó con ojo crítico.

Cuando salieron fuera de la casa, el panorama era casi apocalíptico. Estaba atardeciendo pero el humo que salía de los incendios de los edificios en el centro, provocaban que una neblina negra cubriese toda la ciudad. James observó que había muchos cadáveres en el suelo. Un grupo de aurores se encargaba de diseccionarles la cabeza a los caídos en combate, por orden de Harry, la escena era dantesca.

-¿Estás seguro que sabes manejar esa cosa?-le preguntó Harry a Gus quien en ese preciso momento no le prestaba atención sino que miraba por encima del hombro del hombre, una persona corriendo se acercaba hasta ellos con rapidez, sin que ningún hechizo de los que le impactaba lo hiciese caer. Varios aurores lo perseguían, los gritos alertaron a Harry quien se giró bruscamente y desenfundó su varita dispuesto a lanzar una maldición, de pronto escuchó un disparó justo cerca de su oído y el hombre muerto que se disponía a atacarlo cayó inerte en el piso, con un tiro que le destrozó el cráneo completamente.

Harry volteó para observar a Gustav con una expresión de concentración en el rostro y el rifle todavía apuntando, de la boca del cañón salía humo. Harry estaba estupefacto, el joven disparó a ese muerto con rapidez, eficacia y frialdad.

-¿Alguna otra duda jefe Potter?-preguntó Gus. James meneó la cabeza una y otra vez tratando de disimular una sonrisa, mientras le daba una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro a Gustav….el otro chico le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. Harry miró a los dos jóvenes alzando una ceja.

-¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a disparar así?- dijo Harry.

-Cosas de mi familia –contestó Gus y señaló el arma- disparé uno de estos aún antes de caminar.

-Tu familia es muggle- comentó Harry con sorpresa.

-La mía y la de Wilhem- respondió Gustav- esa fue la razón por la cual vinimos a luchar aquí.

-¿En Durmstrang aceptaban hijos de muggles?- preguntó Harry.

-Padre…no empieces con lo mismo- rezongó James.

-En Durmstrang aceptan a cualquiera que demuestre tener cojones…Señor- dijo Gustav. Harry todavía lo miraba un poco estupefacto, observó el cadáver caído a por lo menos doscientos metros de distancia, decir que el chico era bueno con esa arma, era quedarse cortó. Se suponía que era una guerra mágica, pero si los del trinvuriato les enviaban a esos muertos vivientes que parecían invulnerables a cualquier maldición excepto la del fuego maldito, pues él también jugaría sucio.

Hugo caminó hacia ellos y saludó a James.

-¿Tío te contó lo de los abuelos?- preguntó el chico restregándose los ojos, era evidente que también había llorado.

-Hay que ganar esto como sea…por nuestras familias…por todos- dijo James. Gustav llegó, ofreció sus condolencias y le dio una de las hachas a Hugo, quien la tomó, valorando su peso, no iba a ser agradable de ninguna manera, tener que utilizarla.

-La zona de evacuación esta al sur, estamos llevando a los sobrevivientes a ese lugar, el pasaje está asegurado- dijo Harry –la batalla dura es al centro de Liverpool, no son solo los muertos sino las huestes del Trinvuriato. James tu destacamento irá con los refugiados, Hugo también.

James negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-Acata mis órdenes- estalló furioso Harry. James seguía negando con la cabeza.

-No te dejaré solo- dijo James.

-Maldita sea James, vete de aquí, es una orden- gritó Harry- tu madre ha perdido a un hijo, a sus padres…no soportará que tú también estés en peligro.

-James…creo que tu padre tiene razón- intervino Gustav lanzándole una mirada intensa a James, que hizo que el joven se ruborizara. Harry los miró a ambos y parpadeó un rato, algo se le estaba escapando en ese momento…no sabía de que se trataba o si lo sabia pero nunca había querido darse cuenta de lo que tenia ante sus narices. Vio las señales desde hacía meses y no las interpretó correctamente.

-No te metas en esto- dijo James enfrentándose a Gustav.

-Bien- Gustav se alejó, pero mientras caminaba miraba de reojo a James, quien evitaba devolverle la mirada.

-Deberías hacerle caso…a tu "amigo"- dijo Harry escogiendo muy bien sus palabras.

-No….si debo morir….moriré contigo-respondió James en sus trece. Harry fue directo hacia él, ambos, padre e hijo eran del mismo carácter, leales e incondicionales, ninguno iba a ceder un milímetro.

Hugo era un espectador silencioso de esa discusión, luego de un rato Harry cedió a regañadientes.

-Maldita sea, si quieres quedarte que así sea…maldito sea el día que decidiste ser auror y yo lo permití- dijo Harry.

-Auror o no, siempre estaré a tu lado padre- dijo James, Harry lo miró ofuscado murmurando cosas como "niñato inconsciente" "chico testarudo" y un largo etc, luego le preguntó a Hugo apuntándolo con un dedo- ¿Tú también vas a desobedecerme?

-Para que cambiar las costumbres a estas alturas del cuento, siempre lo he desafiado y este motivo quizás sea el mejor- respondió Hugo mirando directamente a su tío- somos pocos…necesita de nuestra ayuda y yo….yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo en este maldito lugar olvidado de dios.

-Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría-dijo Harry dudoso- regresa, todavía eres menor de edad, ni siquiera eres un auror con todas las de la ley.

-Pues debería darme una insignia de una buena vez y por todas …me lo he ganado-respondió Hugo tajante y directo, como siempre- en cuanto a mi madre…es una madre….no va a dejar de preocuparse y yo no puedo estar escondido en sus faldas por siempre. Ella sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando me dejó acompañarlo hasta acá, confía en usted, yo también, confié en mi.

-Hugo es mejor auror que muchos con años de experiencia-dijo James- Déjalo….su destreza mágica nos hace falta.

-Jefe Potter, nosotros también nos quedamos- dijo Willy hablando en su nombre y el de Gustav.

-Los necesito a ambos para que ayuden a proteger a los refugiados- dijo Harry.

-Go, werde ich bei ihnen zu bleiben, müssen Sie an anderer Stelle- dijo en alemán Gustav a su mejor amigo, colocándole una mano en el hombre. Willy lo miró.

-Bitte nicht sterben-respondió Willy.

-No te preocupes, no me pasará nada- dijo Gustav dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- además debemos darle algo al Jefe Potter, al parecer todos aquí estamos amotinados en su contra.

-Nadie quiere dejarlo solo- dijo Willy- bien….nos veremos. Auf Wiedersehen!

-Auf Wiedersehen!-respondió Gustav despidiéndolo con la mano. James se acercó a él, hablando en voz baja.

-Deberías irte tú también- dijo James- lo más probable es que terminemos todos muertos.

-Tú te quedas…yo me quedo- dijo Gustav con su pesado acento alemán- Creo que ambos sabemos cómo están las cosas y hasta donde hemos llegado. No abandonas a tu padre, yo no te dejo a ti.

Eran una pareja extraña….el gigante rubio y el joven delgado moreno. Nada era fácil entre los dos y no lo seria jamás, pero el amor tiene maneras más raras de entrar en la vida de las personas.

-Nuestros espías aseguran que Dolohov es quien está al frente- dijo Harry a James-¿qué pasó con el resto de tu destacamento?

-Desperdigados en toda la ciudad-dijo James- sin duda todavía peleando.

-O muertos- dijo Harry valorando la situación- la prioridad es atrapar a Dolohov, vivo si es posible-James lo miró con rabia- James, lo necesitamos vivo…mantén la calma.

-Te entiendo, pero va a ser bien difícil si le veo la cara a ese maldito- dijo James. Ambos sabían que Dolohov fue quien asesinó a Albus Potter.

-Siento lo mismo que tú- dijo Harry- pero si queremos seguir vivos, debemos mantener la cabeza fría. Y James….

-Dime- dijo James.

-Nunca lo creí de ti- dijo Harry echándole revelador un vistazo a Gustav quien ya caminaba más adelantado junto a Hugo.

James se turbó completamente, obviamente su padre no era tonto y lo captó de inmediato. Había ideado mil veces como explicarle a su padre durante meses su situación emocional.

-Estaba pensando la mejor manera de decírtelo- dijo el joven titubeante e inseguro de enfrentar a su padre- se que no es fácil. Probablemente te estabas haciendo la idea de que me casaría y formaría una familia.

-No me refiero a "eso"- dijo Harry hosco, no era que le gustase mucho la idea, pero ¡Demonios! Que podía hacer él más que aceptar la decisión de James y seguramente también lo de Lily y Hugo, obviamente nadie le estaba prestando atención a sus anticuadas maneras- Pensé que serias más responsable….ese chico es menor que tú y forma parte de tu regimiento. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? No quiero pensar que aprovechaste tu rango.

James tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. De todas las situaciones posibles, lo último que pensó fue que su padre le echaría una regañina de ese tipo.

-No me he aprovechado de nada- se defendió James- solo sucedió.

-Piensa bien como se lo dirás a tu madre…- dijo Harry- es lo único que te pido.

Gustav caminaba con Hugo, ambos jóvenes miraban con cautela todo a su alrededor. Hugo, contrario a su carácter habitual, iba muy callado y pensativo.

-Siento lo de los tuyos, yo también estoy un poco impactado- dijo Gustav y Hugo ensombreció su mirada.

-Mis abuelos, fueron los patriarcas de una gran familia- dijo Hugo- hace mas de 30 años recibieron en su casa a un chico, un amigo del colegio de mi padre, un muchacho huérfano que creció entre los muggles. Le dieron cobijo, le ofrecieron su cariño y su protección sin pedir nada a cambio, lo hicieron un miembro más de su extensa familia, ellos eran pobres en dinero, pero ricos en amor, pronto descubrieron que había más en ese chico de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista- Gustav lo miraba con atención, la emoción con la que la hablaba Hugo era conmovedora- Lucharon contra Voldemort, fueron parte de la Orden del Fénix, perdieron un hijo en ese guerra , todo porque sabían que la causa era justa y porque mi tío Harry corría peligro mortal. Sus valores, sus enseñanzas, todo lo que somos nosotros es debido a ellos. Nunca serán olvidados, serán vengados, seguro que si, por eso James y yo hemos decidido quedarnos aquí, para luchar en su nombre. Y Fred….Fred fue el hermano que nunca tuve…el alma mas caritativa, el mejor ser humano que conocí.

Hugo de pronto se detuvo de insofacto y se cubrió la cara con las manos para ocultar sus lágrimas. Lloraba por todos a quien perdió y sobre todo, lloraba por su hermana, que estaba lejos de cualquier ayuda.

0o0

Rose estaba en una mazmorra en la torre sur de Hogwarts, permanecía sentada con las manos atadas a su espalda. Su vista estaba nublada por la sangre que le corría en la cara y además el cabello le cubría el rostro. Después de ser golpeada salvajemente por Nott hasta dejarla inconsciente, recién había despertado y trataba de identificar el sito donde se encontraba. No escuchaba nada de su oído izquierdo y tampoco tenía sensaciones del lado derecho del cuerpo. Sin duda, Nott había descubierto los electrodos insertados en su cuerpo y los desactivó de alguna manera, sin embargo aunque no sentía el brazo ni la pierna, podía moverlos, con dificultad pero lo hacía, quizás su cuerpo había recuperado todos esos meses algo de su estado anterior. Rose miró alrededor y cuando vio los restos desmembrados de lo que alguna vez había sido una persona, los cerró con fuerza conteniendo un grito de pánico. El olor de ese lugar era nauseabundo.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y levantó la cara, pudo ver a Nott sentado en una mesa, tomando una botella de algún licor, sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron.

-Espero que encuentres mi laboratorio interesante- dijo Nott señalando el lugar, que era circular, los muros eran de piedra, sobre el suelo, cadáveres en diversos estados de descomposición estaban sujetos a cadenas en los muros. De pronto uno de ellos se movió y abrió la boca. Rose esta vez sí grito de la sorpresa, Nott se rió.

-Lo que haces es abominable….levantar los muertos de sus tumbas- dijo Rose a duras penas, controlando el temblor de su voz.

-Nigromancia….así le dicen. Un arte mágica perdida….que yo he descubierto….casi por casualidad- dijo Nott, luego sacó un anillo con una piedra negra del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo enseñó- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Rose parpadeó al ver el anillo, la famosa piedra de la resurrección brillaba maléfica. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Nott, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. No sabía si estaba jugando con ella o si realmente desconocía lo que era el anillo, pero no estaba dispuesta a otorgarle información

-Imperius- Nott lanzó la maldición que dio de lleno en Rose. Luego se levantó y fue cautelosamente hasta ella- Dime muchacha….¿sabes lo que es?

Rose se debatió intentando resistirse a la maldición, el dolor casi la hace claudicar, luego de un rato lo controló, pero su cuerpo se agitaba en espasmos y temblores.

-No quieres decirme….lastima….estoy verdaderamente decepcionado- dijo Nott guardándose el anillo con aparente calma-Supongo que tampoco vas a decir nada sobre los Walpurgis. Un descuido de mi parte, he debido sacarte la información mientras tenía en mi poder a esa mocosa.

Rose seguía mirándolo con cautela, él ya se había dado cuenta obviamente que ninguna maldición imperdonable iba a surtir efecto sobre ella, la resistencia que los poderes walpurgis le otorgan la hacían invulnerable. Cuando Nott mencionó a su hija, una ola de indignación la recorrió de pies a cabezas, solo de pensar que su pequeño bebé estuvo en las manos de ese matón la dejaba sin aire. Luego Rose recordó el triste final de sus abuelos, de Fred, de todas las personas que murieron en ese ataque, no sabía aun de Scorpius ….de sus padres…de Draco…quizás estarían muertos o quizás no. Tenía que conservar las esperanzas, ellos vendrían por ella, no podían dejarla morir a manos de ese maldito hombre, estaba seguro de ello, pero temía las consecuencias, todos estaban en gran peligro.

Nott estaba de espaldas, de pronto volteó su cara para mirarla de reojo, en un segundo, fue velozmente hasta donde Rose levantandola de su silla y tomándola por el cuello en el aire la clavó en el muro. Ella intentaba sacárselo de encima, pero sabía que no podía hacerle daño real, un juramento pesaba entre ambos, si lo mataba, ella morirá. Por otro lado quizás fuese la salida adecuada, dejarse matar y frustrar los planes de ese hombre, si es que podía, pero estaba desarmada, él era más fuerte que ella, ahora sí lo era, Rose percibía algo extraño, una cosa que no era humana en el interior de ese hombre que le daba escalofríos y por último, ella se aferraba a la última esperanza por su hija…quería ver crecer a su hija. Mientras tendría que dejar que ese infame hiciese con ella lo que le viniese en gana.

-Dímelo- gritó Nott mientras apretaba con ambas manos el cuello de Rose- Maldita perra…dímelo.

Rose no abrió la boca, las caras de ambos estaban cerca, sus narices se tocaban, los ojos de Nott eran azul cobalto, fríos y despiadados, ella no le quitó la mirada. Los dos estaban en un estado lamentable, pálidos, empapados por la lluvia y con la cara cubierta de sangre. Ella lo vio llorando lagrimas de sangre cuando mató a Marina…lagrimas de sangre. Rose estupefacta fue testigo de cómo ordenaba quemar a su propia esposa y como la expresión de su rostro cambiaba durante el episodio, como si mantuviese una lucha interna dentro de sí mismo, sufriendo un gran dolor físico y mental. No era que él no fuese humano del todo, era que eso que lo controlaba, lo que llamaba su atención, una energía diferente que lo envolvia al punto de acentuar lo peligroso y siniestro en Theo Nott, una presencia oscura y malévola que rebotaba con el aura de ella. Los dos lo sentían, esas dos fuerzas mágicas antagónicas peleando silenciosamente uno con el otro mientras estaban cerca, era desquiciante, ella no podía pensar con claridad y obviamente él estaba enloquecido.

_No existen tonos grises….uno de los dos tiene que morir_, pensó Rose mientras sentía que sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire, justo antes de desfallecer él dejo de apretar su garganta. Ella sintió los pies tocando el piso y su espalda pegada al muro. Nott apoyó sus manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rose, poco a poco fue acercándose a su cuerpo, pegándose a ella. Rose empezó a temblar, los recuerdos de la vejación que sufrió a manos de él acudieron velozmente a su cabeza, quiso gritar pero lo único que salían de sus labios eran lamentos y gemidos. Nott sonrió, la chica había soportado con entereza todos los golpes que le dio, dedicándole una mirada llena de altanería y orgullo que lo desquició por completo puesto que no podía doblegarla a su gusto, sin embargo ella tenía su punto flaco, le odiaba y le temía por igual manera por haberla violado y él sabía cómo dominar perfectamente a una mujer.

Nott sacó una daga de su abrigo y se la mostró, Rose cerró los ojos, mientras temblaba y sentía una de las manos del hombre sujetándola por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo más aun.

-Peleando no me temes…he luchado contigo…lo sé…tampoco sirve de nada golpearte….no tú no temes mi magia y mi fuerza física….lo que en realidad te atemoriza….es lo que yo puedo hacer con tu cuerpo…..tomarte…follarte….te corroe la cabeza saber que fuiste mía- dijo él hablándole justo al oído.

-Puedes violarme todo lo que quieras- alcanzó a decir Rose- pero jamás saldrá una palabra de mi boca….nunca. No traicionaré a los míos….jamás.

-Quizás no logre sacarte nada….pero solo el hecho de humillarte otra vez, a ti y a tu hombre….teniéndote, bastará para mí- declaró Nott, mientras que con la daga rompía los botones de la blusa de Rose y su sujetador.

-No- gimió Rose, cuando sintió una de sus manos acariciando su piel desnuda. Estaba muerta del asco y desesperada. Las nauseas se aglomeraban en su garganta. Su mente estaba en shock, no podía ser posible que él estuviese dispuesto de nuevo a hacerle eso a ella.

-Si hubiese sabido todos esos años de colegio que eras una Walpurgis, me hubiese encargado de ti mucho antes….lamentablemente no fue así….sin embargo hoy vamos a remediar ese error- dijo él.

Nott entonces con brusquedad le quitó la blusa a Rose hasta dejársela a los codos y con la daga hizo un corte en su cuello, ella sintió el frio acero cortando su piel. Nott observó con macabro embelesó como la sangre se escurría sobre el pecho de ella y por su abdomen, entonces se acercó y empezó a lamer su recorrido hasta el ombligo. Luego se incorporó y Rose pudo ver sus labios cubiertos de sangre, su sangre y sus ojos…sus ojos que ahora estaban completamente negros con las pupilas dilatadas. Nott con la lengua se saboreó un labio, su mirada era fanática y enfebrecida, su miembro estaba duro y dispuesto, no existía nada que lo excitase más que el miedo. Ella lo comprendió así y entonces, ante la comprensión de los hechos y el recuerdo de los seres que más amaba, llegó la calma.

-Puedes poseer mi cuerpo todas las veces que quiera…..pero jamás tendrás mi alma- dijo ella con decisión, aceptando su funesto destino, sin una mínima gota de temor. Su voz fue distinta, mas ronca que la habitual. El hombre retrocedió al percibir el aura mágica de ella más fuerte y plena. Nott gruñó disgustado y entonces le dio un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo rodar al piso completamente inconsciente.

"Basta de diversión…debemos preparar todo para el sacrificio" dijo el Heraldo en la mente de Nott quien fue hasta la mesa y tomó un largo trago de la botella de vino.

"Van a venir aquí y pelearan por su vida….saben que estás aquí... hechicero walpurgis es consciente de que si tú la matas están perdidos…debemos apurarnos"

"Los dólmenes están siendo transportados hasta el comedor del castillo…ella morirá y tú me darás mi premio" dijo Nott

"El Oscuro desea su sangre….deja que se derrame mientras esperamos el ritual….bebé de su sangre y yo te haré mas fuerte con cada gota"

Nott contempló detenidamente a su víctima, todavía percibía el fuego en su lengua después de probarla, se sentía más fuerte y renovado…el Heraldo tenía razón…desangrarla…pero no lo suficiente como para que su corazón se detuviese….luego de que las piedras llegaran al castillo y se reconstruyese el templo, la mataría finalmente. Esgrimió su varita, convocó un hechizo que le quitó la ropa a Rose dejándola completamente desnuda, al mismo tiempo que desató sus sogas. Nott suspendió el cuerpo de Rose boca arriba, ella abrió los ojos, observaba todo al revés, se sentía ingrávida, sus brazos caían a los lados y su largo cabello rozaba el piso. Entonces sintió como se elevaba con velocidad hasta lo alto del techo de la mazmorra, que sin duda era una de las torres del castillo, Rose gritó cuando sintió que iba a colisionar con la piedra.

0o0

Draco y Scorpius llegaron hasta la fortaleza en Irlanda, cientos de personas corrían de un lado al otro. Cuando entraron al edificio, fueron escoltados por dos aurores quienes le relataron lo sucedido. Ambos preguntaron atropelladamente la condición y paradero de Ángela, los dos suspiraron aliviados cuando les informaron que la niña estaba viva.

Scorpius estaba impaciente, caminaba tan rápido que parecía que estaba corriendo, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. Todavía no podía creer que Nott tuviese a Rose, el miedo apuñalaba su pecho y su mente, su furia apenas podía controlarla. Deseaba transformarse en lobo, perder un poco de su lado humano y dejar rienda suelta a toda la rabia que tenia por dentro, pero no podía permitirse perder el control, en ese momento menos que nunca, su hija necesitaba de él y tenía que estar en sus cinco sentidos completos para planear el rescate de Rose.

"No puede morir….ella no puede morir" se repetía una y otra vez. El destino no podía dársela para quitársela de nuevo….era una injusticia. Ángela necesitaba a su madre, él necesitaba a su mujer con él….ella era su mundo…su todo…la razón de su existencia…el motivo y causa de que aun siguiese respirando. Al llegar al sitio de los acontecimientos, Scorpius se detuvo porque Draco Malfoy lo agarró por el hombro.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar?- preguntó Draco.

-Eran sus abuelos….era Fred- dijo Scorpius apenas mascullando las palabras.

Cuando entraron, los cadáveres estaban echados en el piso. Ron Weasley y Hermione permanecían abrazados al lado del Sr. Weasley. Bill y Percy abrazaban el cuerpo de su madre, Angelina Weasley lloraba a gritos sobre el cuerpo de su hijo.

Draco maldijo entre dientes. Esas personas…fueron buenas personas…aunque él nunca fue santo de su devoción. Verlas allí…asesinadas por ese maldito, revolvió todo en su interior, tenía que ir por Rose, inmediatamente. Scorpius se mantuvo inmóvil, su vista se cruzó con la de Bill, los ojos amarillos de ambos lobos refulgieron, venganza….ambos estaban sedientos de venganza.

-Malfoy- una voz femenina en la entrada los sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Ginny Weasley que los llamaba desde la entrada de la cocina sin atreverse a entrar. En sus brazos llevaba a Ángela. Scorpius cuando vio a su hija fue directo a ella, se la arrancó a Ginny de los brazos y se alejó con la bebé apretándola contra su cuerpo, Draco vio el destello de las lágrimas en los temibles ojos de sus hijos. Aliviado por ver a su nieta sana y salva, enfocó su atención en la prioridad, rescatar a Rose. Todavía tenían tiempo, era lo único que se repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez. No podía fallar…no ahora.

Ginny permanecía temblorosa junto a él, Draco la miró.

-Lamento mucho lo de tus padres-Ginny se tapó la boca y gimió. Draco le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Avise a todo el mundo… algunos de mis hermanos aun no han podido venir…están luchando todavía en diferentes partes de Inglaterra- dijo Ginny entre lagrimas-¿ Nott ofrecerá rescate por ella?

-No lo hará…va a matarla….- dijo Draco- es la única manera de conseguir sus propósitos- Ginny aulló y ocultó su rostro entre las manos, Draco la tomó por los hombros-Ginebra…escúchame, Potter está en Liverpool….no puedo esperarlo….tampoco puedo llevarme todos los aurores que tengo a mi cargo y dejarlos solos aqui- explicó Draco-voy a partir inmediatamente pero antes debes decirme ¿Quién estaba aquí cuando sucedió? ¿Queda algún testigo vivo? ¿Cómo fue que no se llevó a la niña?

-El chico…Theo….él fue testigo de todo….él me entregó a la niña….Walter los rescató- dijo Ginny.

-¿Dónde está Rosemberg?- preguntó Draco.

-Fue detrás de ellos…persiguiéndolos- dijo Ginny.

0o0

Theo Jr. estaba sentado en un banco en las puertas de la fortaleza, con ambas manos cubriéndose la cabeza mientras escuchaba a la gente gritando y llorando a su alrededor. Todavía estaba impactado por lo sucedido y por la revelación sobre su origen. No podía creerlo, no podía procesarlo, estaba impactado.

Una sombra proyectada sobre su cuerpo hizo que levantase la cara. Scorpius estaba frente a él, la rabia que despedían sus ojos amarillos no tenia paragón.

-Me dicen que estuviste allí- dijo Scorpius, su tono de voz era ronco y cortante, apenas contenido, Theo Jr. tragó grueso, su amigo despedía furia por los cuatro costados, jamás lo había visto luciendo tan amenazante-¿Qué sucedió?

Draco estaba detrás de su hijo, escuchando con atención lo que el chico iba a decir y con la firme intensión de contener a Scorpius si era necesario.

Theo se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento. Fue interrogado más temprano por algunos aurores y puesto en discreta custodia, dos de ellos lo vigilaban en la distancia dispuestos a lanzarle una maldición asesina si se movía de su sitio aunque fuese unos metros. Los hombres se alertaron, pero Draco les hizo una señal de que los dejaran tranquilos

-Él llegó…nos sacó a Marina y a mí de las celdas, me golpeó, me torturó…quería saber si Rose y tú tenían una hija….no dije nada… pero amenazó con matarme y Marina tuvo que confesar para salvarme la vida- contó Theo jr.

-¿Qué más?-preguntó Scorpius.

-Mató a todos lo que se le opusieron, ni siquiera usó una varita, solo lo hizo con un movimiento de su mano- dijo - llegamos a las cocinas, ya los abuelos y Fred estaban huyendo con la niña, los mató a ellos también.

-Le hizo daño a mi hija….lo viste haciendo algo- inquirió Scorpius.

-No le lanzó ningún hechizo ni la hirió solo se limitó a mirarla…esperó a que Rose llegase…y la obligó a arrodillarse ante él jurándole que no lucharía por su vida a cambio de la niña- dijo Theo. Todo el cuerpo de Scorpius tembló y cerró los ojos. Draco sintió que un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral- le dio la niña a Marina y nos dirigimos caminando al centro de trasladores, él dijo que no podía desaparecerse conmigo y con Ángela, puesto que éramos muy pequeños. Luego llegó el cuervo y se enfrentaron, eso nos dio tiempo para intentar escapar. Marina me dio a la niña y me ordenó que corriese…..Lo hice Scor…corrí…corrí hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, pero él seguía atacándome…era como si quisiese deshacerse de mí- el tono de desesperado de Theo jr. no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda, Nott había intentado matarlo junto con la niña- Luego el cuervo nos atrapó y nos salvo. Vi como él golpeaba a Marina acusándola de traidora y se la llevaba junto con Rose.

-¿Dónde está Walter?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Rosemberg dejó un mensaje para ti….fue a Hogwartgs…me pidió que te dijese que estará esperándote para atacar, que buscará a unos aliados inesperados para ti y que no te tardeses...el cuervo sabe que no puede enfrentarse a él…comentó algo de una espada y el Sr. Malfoy…insistió en eso- dijo Theo jr. sin poder disimular su confusión ante ese críptico mensaje.

Draco escuchó todo con atención…..sabía lo que se proponía Walter Rosemberg, esperaba que lo lograse, porque ayuda extra era lo que necesitarían. En cuanto al tiempo, ya estaban organizándose, en menos de quince minutos saldrían hasta Hogwartgs y que pasase lo que tenía que pasar.

Scorpius permanecía inmóvil como una piedra, sus ojos seguían refulgiendo. Theo se acercó a él y lo enfrentó.

-Me dijo que era mi padre…..que era mi padre- gritó Theo Jr. respirando agitadamente- Tú sabes algo…¿es cierto?

-Es la verdad….nadie quería decírtelo….no hasta que fueses lo suficiente mayor para entenderlo- dijo Scor con voz sepulcral- no deseábamos herirte o confundirte.

-Tenía derecho de saberlo-fue la respuesta parca de Theo jr. , sin agregar que también era su derecho ser protegido y amado por su padre, algo que sin duda jamás sucedería. El chico hervía en indignación y rabia, toda su vida se creyó un huérfano, desprotegido a la merced de las maldades de su hermano mayor que nunca le dio un segundo de respiro, maltratándolo, humillándolo. Un hermano que resulto ser su propio padre. Creció solo en la mansión de su familia sin amor, fue criado por sirvientes, solo lo encontró cariño al llegar a Hogwarts, pero al parecer, también escaparía de sus manos. Marina y Rose sin duda morirían a manos de Nott y Molly…

Theo jr. miraba hacia todos lados, buscándola, hasta que se encontró en la lejanía con Molly quien le lanzaba una mirada lánguida desde la distancia, la niña tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, empezó a caminar hacia él, pero Theo le indicó con la cabeza que no se acercase. Luego llegó Percy Weasley y la alejó de lugar, lanzándole miradas airadas llena de desprecio a Theo.

Theo con ese gesto entendió lo esencial de su nueva situación. Jamás iba a poder mirar a Molly a la cara, no después de lo que presenció, no después de saber su verdad. Existía sangre de por medio entre los dos, su padre había asesinado a su familia. . Nunca más sería lo mismo. Él no la merecía, nunca podrían estar juntos

-Mi padre….es un asesino…..mató a todas esas personas, gente que era importante para la persona más importante para mí. No hice nada…estaba asustado…soy un cobarde…el peor cobarde de todos-declaró el chico.

-No tenias como enfrentarlo- dijo Scorpius secamente- y además…eres su hijo…no podías levantar tu mano en su contra.

-Pero quise…lo pensé…pensé en matarlo…y no lo hice…por cobarde. Y no solo eso…él quiso matarme a mi…a su propio hijo…sin misericordia- dijo Theo Jr. con amargura –Dicen que todos los Nott´s están malditos…es cierto, mi padre está maldito y yo también…él me odia…tanto como lo odió yo a él.

-Scorpius….perdona lo que mi familia le ha hecho a la tuya- dijo Theo Jr.- merezco morir solo por llevar su sangre.

Scorpius conmovido lo abrazó, el muchacho empezó a golpearlo con fuerza mientras lloraba ruidosamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jamás me quiso? ¿Por qué?- Theo jr. gemía ruidosamente, mientras se aferraba a Scorpius, la manga de su camisa dejó expuesto algo sobre su piel. Draco se fijó en ello inmediatamente y todo en su interior se revolucionó.

_Oculto…nacido de la oscuridad….oculto por años…..y sin embargo…esta revelación no es casualidad. _

Scorpius lo contuvo para que no se hiciese daño, pero el chico estaba histérico, lo abrazó con más fuerza, infundiéndolo seguridad, apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza. El muchacho era su amigo, lo quería como un hermano, odiarlo verlo así….su rabia era inmensa, la cantidad de vidas que había dañado ese hombre con sus actos no tenía ninguna justificación. Era un monstruo y ahora tenía a Rose. Theo se separó de él y cayó de rodillas al piso, sus hombros se movían espasmódicamente mientras lloraba, Scorpius intentó ir hacia él para darle consuelo, aunque él mismo estaba inconsolable, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Draco.

Draco se inclinó sobre Theo Jr. y le ordenó.

-Levántate…demuestra que eres un hombre. Acéptalo…nada puede hacerse…las lagrimas no van a arreglarlo…es lo que es - dijo Draco autoritariamente y Theo lo obedeció a regañadientes, pero mantenía su cabeza baja.

-Tú no estás maldito, los hijos no deben cargar las culpas de los padres-dicho esto miró a Scorpius con intensidad, el warg asintió-Es terrible lo que ha pasado y que tú hayas tenido que verlo y escucharlo. Realmente es lamentable, pero no es ni nunca será tu culpa…..fuiste valiente intentando huir con mi nieta, eso era lo que tenias que hacer. Malfoy´s y Weasley´s estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

-Theo ….eres como un hermano para mi…siempre lo serás- dijo Scorpius mientras se alejaba.

-Él se llevó a Rose..a Marina- dijo Theo jr. – y mató a los abuelos de Molly. No pude evitarlo

Draco tomó una de sus manos y revisó el dorso de la muñeca de . Allí estaba, la marca estrellada de color rojo, muy pequeña, disimulada.

-¿Dónde te hiciste esto? ¿Fue algún accidente? ¿Una quemadura?-preguntó Draco soltando la mano del chico abruptamente, apenas rozó la marca y la corriente de energía mágica que lo invadió fue suficiente para alejarse de ella_….Oculto…nacido de la oscuridad…oculto para todos_. Los designios de los Walpurgis sin duda eran tortuosos, escogerlo a él, para ser el siguiente en la antiquísima línea de guerreros de la orden, al hijo de quien simbolizaba la oscuridad en el mundo mortal, el escogido por el Inominado para cumplir sus designios. Draco no dejaba de preguntarse, porque ahora, porque en este momento me fue revelado, a él y no a ella, que debe ser su maestra. ¿Y si yo no hubiese estado aquí, alguna vez lo hubiese sabido? Miles de posibilidades y caminos en el futuro, todas sombrías, Draco sentía que su corazón estallaba en miles de pedazos ¿Significaba que ella no sobreviviría? Algo más poderoso que él empujo ese encuentro fortuito, su intensión inicial fue ir directo a Hogwarts, pero algo mas fuerte lo empujó a llegar primero a la fortaleza….una sospecha un presentimiento más allá de la lógica de ir a buscar refuerzos. Obviamente…ya tenía la respuesta frente a él.

Theo miró su mano extrañado y luego respondió titubeante.

-Es un lunar….de nacimiento, a mi tata siempre le llamó la atención su forma- dijo Theo Jr. Draco se estremeció ante la posibilidad que Nott lo supiese, después de todo era su padre, tendría que haber visto al chico al nacer. Se aferraba a la esperanza de que no le hubiese dado importancia…pero entonces ¿Por qué ese odio desmedido hacia su propio hijo? Si no lo sabía, el poder oscuro que lo dominaba reconocía el poder de la herencia de ese chico. _"Hemos estado tan cerca del desastre…tan cerca" _El poder de los walpurgis bajo el dominio absoluto de la oscuridad, se estremecía de tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

–Señor…a donde iré cuando esto termine….nadie querrá tener algo que ver conmigo…no tengo familia- preguntó Theo jr.

-Tienes familia…una que no lo es por sangre pero si por compromiso- declaró Draco con solemnidad- nunca estarás solo….eso es seguro, solo mantente seguro, mas tarde, te lo explicaré.

Draco le revolvió el cabello a Theo y este se sintió un poco mas consolado.

-Mantengan al muchacho seguro, pero no se atrevan a ponerle una mano encima- le dijo Draco a los guardias- él que lo haga, responderá ante mí.

-Si señor- contestó uno de los aurores.

Inmediatamente caminó a paso seguro a donde estaba Hermione Granger, quien hablaba con algunos de sus familiares. El hombre la tomó por un brazo y literalmente la arrastró consigo.

-Draco- dijo ella todavía con la cara descompuesta. La noticia no fue fácil para ninguno de ellos, Hermione se sentía huérfana ante la ausencia de sus queridos suegros y el pobre de Fred. Además de que Rose estaba secuestrada. Apenas había transcurrido una hora de los hechos y todos estaban preparándose para ir a su auxilio.

-El chico Nott es el próximo walpurgis- dijo Draco con sequedad, sus ojos grises estaban mas fríos e insondables que nunca, Hermione llevó una mano en su boca- No sé lo que significa, pero debo ir lo más pronto posible a Escocia. No puedo seguir esperando a Potter.

-¿Ella está muerta?- gimió Hermione.

-No….la siento…apenas la siento…pero está viva- dijo Draco, luego miró a Hermione- si ningún walpurgis regresa….ese chico es lo único que quedará….júrame que lo protegerás.

Hermione asintió. Draco se reunió con el reducido grupo de aurores que iba a ir con ellos hasta Escocia, no podía esperar más tiempo, Rose contaba con él, la daga ardiente de su amor por ella seguía clavada en su corazón, estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no desesperar…Esperanza…no podía perder la esperanza.

0o0

Scorpius Malfoy sostenía a su pequeña hija en los brazos, su mirada era de pura consternación. Ángela balbuceaba y jugaba con sus manos. Scorpius la miró con consternación…ella era tan indefensa…tan inocente. Caminó hasta entregársela a Hermione.

-Si no vuelvo, avísele a mi madre, dígale que la amé…y que hice todo lo posible por salvar a mi mujer…no dejen de luchar…hasta lo último- dijo Scorpius mientras besaba la cabeza de la niña y se alejaba arrastrando una tristeza infinita detrás de él. Hermione suspiró conmovida.

Ron se colocó del lado de su esposa. Hermione no tenía valor para mirarlo.

-Sabes que debo ir….mi hija corre peligro- dijo Ron- voy a destruir al asesino que mató a mis padres.

Hermione gimió sonoramente y se echó a sus brazos. Ron la abrazó con fuerza y luego buscó sus labios, fue un beso tenso y lleno de ansiedad. Hermione le susurró palabras de amor al oído, él acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella quería gritar, quería evitar que se fuese, pero a duras penas se contuvo.

Ron caminó hasta donde estaban Draco, Scorpius y los demás. Los hombres empezaron a caminar hacia la zona de desaparición, cada uno sumergido en sus lúgubres pensamientos. Quizás no volverían con vida…quizás corrían directo hacia su propia destrucción. Scorpius ni siquiera tenía ánimo para hablar, todo su pensamiento estaba concentrado en Rose, estaba aterrorizado, tenía miedo como jamás lo tuvo en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo la flama de la valentía incendiaba su corazón…si no moría por ella…por quien más iba a hacerlo.

Hermione los miraba irse y las lágrimas se le salieron incontenibles de los ojos, cubriendo su rostro, pero su expresión era pétrea, el grito desesperado de su alma aun no salía de su garganta. En algún momento Draco se detuvo y la miró, dejando que los demás se adelantaran. De pronto, todo pareció disolverse a su alrededor para dejarlos solos abstraídos del mundo y el recuerdo de las palabras de una promesa lejana se afianzó en sus mentes. Tantos años, tantos juramentos rotos, un océano de dolor y desilusión entre los dos, un amor que se fue para nunca volver y que se dirigió a otras personas, pero la única promesa que de verdad valía nunca dejó de tener vigencia, demasiadas cosas sucedieron en el ínterin, pero lo que se dijo una vez con el corazón en la mano era imperecedero, él nunca habló por hablar y lo que dijo fue grabado en oro en la intricada red del destino.

El intercambio de miradas entre ambos fue directo y sobrecogedor. Ella sin palabras, con sus ojos se lo estaba diciendo todo, las personas que mas amaba, su esposo, su hija, corrían un grave peligro, las personas que ella quería….incluido su hijo y él mismo…su familia…la familia que no formaron juntos pero que la vida cuido de que compartieran. Los ojos de Hermione gritaban en silencio _"cuídalos…cuídate…regresen a mi…por favor"_ Draco podía sentirla en ese momento, cada latido de su corazón, cada fragmento de su dolor, no en vano, parte de su magia, estaría siempre con ella. Un vínculo más allá de cualquier cuestionamiento. Fue el regalo que le hizo a la mujer que cambió toda su vida, si estaba allí en ese preciso momento, el momento más crucial de su existencia, fue por ella…por todo lo que alguna vez ella hizo por él, haciéndole cambiar sus más firmes resoluciones, enseñándole por primera vez lo que era el amor.

Tardó en entenderlo, pero finalmente comprendió. Nada paso por casualidad, su unión, su separación, el hecho de que formaran otras familias, que Rose fuese un Walpurgis, que sus hijos se enamoraran, que su nieta existiese, que amase a la hija igual que alguna vez amó a la madre, con una intensidad y una pasión incontrolables. Todo tenía una razón, la rueda del tiempo giraba, la vida era un círculo y él con sus palabras le dio forma a ese futuro alguna vez.

Draco mantuvo la dureza en su mirada y volvió a recitar su promesa, solo para ella, solo para él.

"_Todo lo que es tuyo es mío también y lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Somos lo mismo, compartimos la misma alma y el mismo corazón"_

0o0


	41. El Regreso del Walpurguis

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, Feliz año nuevo a mis lectores, gracias por todos los reviews y por esperar tanto tiempo este capítulo final. Fue un placer escribir esta historia que me llenó de muchas satisfacciones, con una pareja protagónica que destiló amor en cada capítulo y nuestro tercer protagonista, Draco, que sin duda fue el pilar y guía conductor de toda la trama. Debo decir, que muchos me han dicho que este ha sido el mejor Draco que he escrito y yo tengo que estar de acuerdo, me siento muy orgullosa del personaje, así como digo que Scorpius Malfoy fue un descubrimiento para mí, me encantó perfilar su personalidad, expresar sin temor todo lo que yo pensaba sobre su carácter, sin miedo de hacer ver sus fortalezas o flaquezas, fue una experiencia para mi escribirlo, es un personaje bellísimo, lleno de contrastes, hemos visto como creció durante el fic, como maduró y como se enfrentó a la adversidad con dignidad, igualmente Rose, ambos formaron una de las parejas más solidas que he escrito y tuvieron una historia de amor excepcional, son uno para el otro sin discusión. Trate de escribirlos lo mejor que pude a pesar de mis deficiencias como autora, espero haberles hecho justicia a mis ideas.

Esto estará dividido en dos partes, una la publicaré el día de hoy y la otra parte, mañana o pasado (ya está escrito así que no tendrán que esperar). Me gustaría que me dejasen reviews, ya que quiero saber sus opiniones respecto al fic….espero que lo disfruten y que la espera valiese la pena.

Banda sonora: Soundtracks de"The last mohican" "Gladiator" y Signal to Noise de Peter Gabriel

Capitulo 41 El regreso del Walpurguis

"_Algo oscuro ronda en el cosmos" Morgan Freeman_

"_Los hombres de ciencia sospechan algo sobre ese mundo, pero lo ignoran casi todo. Los sabios interpretan los sueños, y los dioses se ríen." H.P Lovecraft._

La ciudad parecía una tumba de almas exiliadas, solo se escuchaba el ruido ensordecedor del crepitar de las llamas destruyendo a su paso y un tufo a muerte rancia se expandía por el aire, inundando las fosas nasales, ahogando los pulmones, olor a carne quemada. El fuego maldito consumía todo vorazmente a sus espaldas y ellos huían pero en el fondo sabían que quizás no tendrían escapatoria alguna. Lo que emergió ese día de las profundidades de la tierra, era algo viejo y maligno que debió permanecer dormido en su reposo eterno.

Liverpool ahora era la ciudad de las almas perdidas.

El segador había salido, con su guadaña lista y preparada, dispuesto a cultivar muerte y desolación. La luz del sol permanecía oculta por las nubes negras de humo que se alzaban sobre lo que quedó de la civilización. Toda esperanza estaba casi extinguida, pero la llama de la valentía todavía ardía incólume en los corazones de quienes intentaba sobrevivir.

Harry y los demás sentían como se les achinaba la piel y los vellos del cuerpo se les erizaban, percibían algo tétrico y malévolo impregnando el ambiente. Sin duda, no era una guerra mágica convencional, puesto que el enemigo estaba muerto. Aun así, a pesar de sus razonamientos, en esas especiales circunstancias, el desasosiego era asfixiante. Cualquier humano, mago o no, sentiría hasta el fondo de su alma ese cambio en el éter, la modificación en la estructura más intrínseca del universo conocido. No quedaba ninguna duda, fueron condenados a luchar por sus vidas en medio del infierno. Nott les puso la trampa y ellos acudieron a sabiendas de que las posibilidades estaban en contra, pero era mandatorio salvar las vidas humanas que peligraban. El grupo vagaba por una larga avenida, buscando algún sobreviviente en la sección de la ciudad que todavía permanecía intacta, con altos edificios neoclásicos apostados a ambos lados, en ese sitio el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el aspecto era de una urbe del siglo XIX, pero todos allí sabían que el centro de Liverpool poco había cambiado desde esa fecha. Si estuviesen de regreso a su mundo, seguiría teniendo ese aspecto. Pero aun así, era diferente, parecía que deambulaban en una pesadilla, Harry Potter estaba convencido de que lograron salvar la mayor parte de los habitantes mágicos, sin embargo seguían caminando hasta el centro de Liverpool, tenían una misión y no saldrían de allí hasta completarla.

Hugo podía ver las gárgolas de piedra que adornaban los desaguaderos de los edificios, girando sus cabezas para mirarlos malevamente, con sus ojos rojos brillantes a través de la humareda, inmediatamente sintió escalofríos, parpadeó dos veces y miro de nuevo a las gárgolas, solo para darse cuenta de que permanecían en su lugar inmóviles, Hugo pensó que quizás tuvo una alucinación, pero en su interior, estaba consciente de no era del todo cierto esa teoría, lo que se apoderó de la ciudad y sus muertos, estaba jugando con las mentes de los vivos, utilizando su temor, saboreando su pánico. Pronto todos empezaron a escuchar susurros y luego un ruido como de vidrio moliéndose. Azorados miraron a su alrededor para detectar la procedencia del ruido, pero no vieron nada. Caminando sobre pedazos de cuerpos y cadáveres decapitados, Hugo no se atrevía a mirar a sus pies, su cuerpo estaba tenso, dispuesto a asestarle un hachazo a lo primero que se moviera hacia él. Esa fue la orden.

No servirían hechizos….solo la fuerza bruta.

-Tío ¿estás oyendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué es?-preguntó Hugo nervioso.

-No les hagas caso….intentan enloquecernos- dijo Harry.

Harry levantó la mirada, arriba, en las alturas caminando por los techos de los edificios que se empalmaban unos a otros, estaba Gustav seguido de James. El rubio alemán era el vigía designado y también hacia las veces de francotirador cuando alguien o más bien algo, lograba burlar los hechizos del contingente de aurores que emprendía marcha hasta el centro de la ciudad, directo a la catedral gótica donde Harry sentía hasta la médula de los huesos que lo estaba esperando atrincherado Antonin Dolohov. Su misión, atraparlo como fuese lugar, interrogarlo, ganar la batalla de Liverpool (sus hombres ya la habían bautizado de ese modo) y salir vivos de allí. Harry esperaba sinceramente que quedase algo de la ciudad portuaria cuando la lucha terminase.

Fue duro hacerlos retroceder, encajonarlos desde todas direcciones, pero las escasas fuerzas de los aurores lograron lo imposible, con tenacidad destruyeron centenares o quizás miles de esos muertos vivientes, por supuesto, con un alto costo. Tuvieron que usar fuego mágico, en tal grado y potencia, que se hizo incontrolable, la ciudad humeaba por los cuatro costados, siendo devoradas por un el fuego maldito que avivado por la maldad de la muerte que consumía, ahora era imparable. Harry sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, las llamas bailaban a un kilometro de su posición y se cerraban sobre ellos. Así como atraparon a Dolohov como una rata, así mismo ellos permanecían encarcelados en ese verdadero infierno. La única forma de escapar era dar con el mago y entre otras cosas, lograr que desactivase el hechizo anti-desaparición, asunto que sin duda iba a ser un dolor de cabeza para Harry Potter. Sin embargo, estaba manejando sus opciones con cuidado, Dolohov estaba tan atrapado como él, Harry y Hugo, combinando su poder mágico, lo mantenían sujeto a Liverpool tanto como ellos. Quizás Dolohov pensaba que bien valdría la pena morir con tal de deshacerse de Harry Potter, pero Harry quería creer que el anciano mago todavía se aferraba a su instinto de superviviencia, esa era su última esperanza, sino, todos estaban jodidos.

Hugo se detuvo de pronto, iba a la delantera junto a su tío, un pozo de oscuridad se abría ante ellos en una especie de túnel, era como si toda luz hubiese sido extinguida, la calle seguía pero las sombras acechaban a su alrededor. De pronto, vio una figura acercándose hacia ellos a velocidad insólita. Gustav que estaba en lo alto también lo vio, preparó el rifle y empezó a disparar. El sonido de las detonaciones, alertaron a los demás y una lluvia de hechizos cayó sobre el muerto.

Darle a esa especie de infieri un balazo en la cabeza usualmente era bastante eficaz, Gustav empezó a correr en la azotea del edificio disparando, pero este sujeto en especial, al parecer era demasiado rápido y el humo de los incendios dificultaba su vista. James en frenética carrera a su lado, apuntó su varita, lanzando algunos hechizos diseccionadores, sin embargo la criatura corría en zigzag evadiéndolos. Hugo reaccionó rápidamente y empezó a correr sin escuchar los gritos de Harry que le ordenaban detenerse, el chico dió un salto y logró patear al muerto en el estomago, enseguida el individuo se puso de pie y trató de patearle las piernas a Hugo, pero el chico pelirrojo fue más rápido y maniobrando un hacha logró decapitarlo.

Hugo jadeante apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas mientras veía la cabeza podrida rodando por el suelo. Vaya, se había hecho bastante bueno en eso en las últimas horas, perdió la cuenta de cuántos muertos decapitó en el transcurso del día. Se fijó en el cuerpo, los huesos de la columna cervical eran plenamente visibles, el cadáver tenía un mensaje colgando en el pecho. Harry se acercó y lo arrancó para leerlo, sus cejas se juntaron y enseguida arrugó el papel.

-¿Qué era?-preguntó Hugo.

-Nada- dijo Harry ocultando el arrugado papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ni Hugo ni James debían verlo, eso solo los alteraría más de lo que estaban. Tenía en sus manos una antigua fotografía de su familia, con la cara de Albus tachada. Sus manos le temblaban de indignación, obviamente era un provocación. No tenia forma de saber cómo diablos consiguieron esa foto, probablemente no fuese ni siquiera real, simplemente era Nott jodiendo con sus cabezas.

-Tío…-Hugo miraba preocupado el semblante pálido de Harry.

-Todo está bien Hugo….Avancemos- dijo Harry.

-Esto va a ponerse feo- comentó Hugo mientras le hacia señas a los aurores siguiendo las órdenes de su tío. Gustav y James permanecían en lo alto del edificio, ambos jóvenes uno al lado del otro, de pie, esperando. Harry les indicó que se mantuviesen en lo alto y continuaran como exploradores. Los dos chicos eran los más rápidos y fuertes, además desde esa altura podían ver absolutamente toda la ciudad.

Gustav se echó a correr en primer lugar, con el rifle sujeto en una de sus manos, evadía los obstáculos con ligereza y con agilidad saltaba la pequeña distancia que separaba los edificios. James lo seguía con la varita en alto, dispuesto a matar, aturdir, desmembrar a cualquier cosa que se les pusiese por el frente con la intensión de protegerlo. Pronto sus figuras fueron tragadas por el humo y la oscuridad. El corazón de James latía con fuerza, ese era el día que seguramente iba a morir, pero no lo haría sin luchar…jamás. Vengaría a su hermano, a sus abuelos, amargas lágrimas todavía le salían incontenibles de los ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la catedral de Liverpool, se detuvieron para admirar la impresionante estructura gótica, una de las iglesias más grandes del mundo, la torre central media por lo menos 75 metros de altura, la plaza que la circundaba estaba despejada de muertos, solo observaron algunos hombres armados del Trinvuriato, que miraban nerviosos hacia todas direcciones. Hugo y los demás aurores tomaron posiciones para un posible enfrentamiento, pero los soldados del Trinvuriato no hicieron ningún movimiento para atacarlos. Sus rostros reflejaban miedo, uno de ellos incluso llevaba un rosario católico en sus temblorosas manos, Harry observaba que estaba murmurando concentrado, con los ojos cerrados. Hugo levantó la ceja con incredulidad.

-¿Está rezando?- Hugo estaba perplejo-¿Por qué no nos atacan?

-No lancen ningún hechizo hasta que yo de la orden- dijo Harry.

Harry se acercó cautelosamente a unos de los soldados del Trinvuriato, quien hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry.

-Potter….estábamos esperándote…..sácanos de aquí- pidió el hombre visiblemente conmocionado.

-No entiendo- respondió Harry mientras le confiscaba la varita al hombre. El resto de los aurores hacia lo mismo con los demás soldados, quienes se rindieron sin ninguna oposición. Gustav y James bajaron de un edificio y corrieron para reunirse con ellos.

-Esto se nos fue de las manos, la ciudad está incendiándose, no podemos salir de aquí, lo hemos intentando todo, no podemos desaparecernos ni usar nuestros hechizos contra ellos, he perdido casi a todos mis hombres- el sujeto escupió a un lado- no solo combatíamos aurores sino al final también los muertos luchaban contra nosotros, mis guardias han sido devorados por los cadáveres, los muertos no obedecen a mi señor….esto es un verdadero infierno…te ofrezco mi rendición absoluta.

-¿Por qué se volvieron contra ustedes? Suponía que los controlaban- preguntó Harry.

-Eso pensamos al principio cuando llegamos. Pero la verdad es que nadie los controla….nadie….-dijo el hombre- fuimos engañados, caminamos hasta nuestra propia destrucción. El Trinvuriato es una mentira, Dolohov y Avery fueron engañados. Nott nos puso una trampa…nos desea muertos…a todos.

-¿Sabes que esto no te salvará en un juicio? Ustedes serán enjuiciados por genocidio- dijo Harry. El hombre asintió.

-Prefiero terminar mis días en Azkaban que ser comido vivo- afirmó el sujeto-eso es seguro.

-¿Dónde está Dolohov?- dijo Harry.

-Escondido en la catedral, nos dijo que en tierra sagrada "ellos" no pueden atacarlo- dijo el hombre.

-¿Y porque ustedes no están con él?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo seguimos, pero cuando Dolohov puso un pie dentro de la iglesia….algo sucedió - dijo el hombre en voz baja, de pronto sus ojos brillaron delirantes y la expresión de su cara reflejó un absoluto pánico- está maldito, igual que nosotros….no entraremos jamás….no después que vimos lo que pasó con él.

Harry se apresuró a entrar en la catedral, el hombre trató de detenerlo.

-No- dijo el soldado- ¿Acaso enloqueciste? No lo hagas o te arrepentirás. Nott ha maldecido cada habitante de esta ciudad, muerto o vivo ¿Por qué crees que los difuntos lograron salir de los cementerios? La tierra consagrada los expulsó.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? - preguntó Harry, el hombre asintió.

-Jamás entraré a esa iglesia…he sido declarado maldito por ese demonio, el reino de los cielos está vedado para mí- dijo el sujeto.

-Estoy seguro de que Dios no tiene nada que ver con este asunto. Si te ganaste el infierno fue por tus propias acciones- dijo Harry caminando hacia la entrada.

-No entres- dijo el soldado intentando detenerlo- tú eres el único que puede sacarnos de aquí.

Harry empezó a forcejar con el hombre, no iba a discutir sus teorías porque él mejor que nadie sabía que era lo que había hecho salir a los muertos de sus tumbas, la Piedra de la Resurrección. Maldecido por Nott o no, tendría que entrar en esa jodida iglesia y hablar con Dolohov. Avery estaba en paradero desconocido y Kingsley todavía no lograba atraparlo, Theo Nott estaba resguardado en Hogwarts y si querían ganar esa guerra necesitaba interrogar al único miembro del Trinvuriato que tenían en sus manos.

Hugo se adelantó y entró en la catedral. Era un edificio de estilo gótico, la nave en cruz y los pisos hechos de reluciente mármol negro. Hugo empezó a caminar un en el patio central, al acercarse al altar principal, encontró a Dolohov o lo que quedaba de él.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Hugo echándose para atrás de inmediato.

El hombre estaba sentado en el piso, y la piel le había sido arrancada del cuerpo. Hugo abrió los ojos sorprendido de verlo y tuvo que apartarse para vomitar. Luego de recuperarse de las nauseas, se giró a observarlo, cada musculo, cada vaso sanguíneo expuesto, podía ver su corazón latiendo debajo de sus costillas, sus pulmones expandiéndose. No podía creer que todavía siguiese vivo, pero así era.

Harry maldijo en voz baja cuando vio a Hugo cerca de Dolohov. El hombre era una piltrafa humana descomponiéndose ante sus ojos. Allí estaba, la bestia que mató tan despiadadamente a su hijo, con su podredumbre expuesta. Dolohov al ver a Harry intentó tomar su varita dispuesto a atacarlo, pero su mano podrirda se desprendió de su muñeca al intentarlo.

Hugo seguía apartándose, retrocediendo con los ojos abiertos, totalmente impresionado, cuando su espalda chocó con Harry, quien lo detuvo y pasó por su lado caminando directo hacia Dolohov.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo Harry estaba de pie, con el cabello mas revuelto que nunca y huellas de hollín en toda su ropa, su aspecto reflejaba lo duro que había sido llegar hasta allí. Dolohov lo miró de pies a cabeza, sus ojos impregnados de desprecio.

-Al parecer no puedo entrar en tierra sagrada…iglesia, sinagoga, mezquita…no importa….cualquier lugar consagrado a algún Dios no me servirá de refugio- dijo Dolohov con la voz enronquecida- probablemente una maldición de parte de Theodore Nott.

-¿Estás muriéndote?-preguntó Harry. Dolohov estalló a carcajadas pero estas pronto fueron suprimidas por un ataque de tos.

-Eso sería demasiado fácil ¿no crees?- dijo Antonin Dolohov- no…él quiere que yo sienta hasta el último fragmento de piel y musculo cayendo de mi cuerpo. Me estoy pudriendo vivo y mi alma jamás conocerá descanso.

-Nadie es capaz de hacer algo así- dijo Harry detallando mórbidamente la lamentable condición física de Dolohov. Si era cierto lo que oía, Dolohov tenía encima una maldición que era solo un mito entre los magos, la única maldición que podía joder la vida y la muerte de alguien. La única que no podía ser conjurada por un ser humano.

-Él si…..es capaz de todo- dijo Dolohov tosiendo sangre.

-¿Vas a confesar?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde está mi nieto?- preguntó Dolohov- ¿Qué hicieron con Adrian?

-Nott lo mató- dijo Harry.

-Malfoy me aseguró su vida….si yo….si yo- dijo Dolohov inclinándose. El odio y la furia corrieron por sus venas, con la muerte de Adrian Pucey, su estirpe había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Si tú traicionabas a Nott…a nuestro favor…..pero eso no explica tu irrupción en esta ciudad- continuó Harry-obviamente no ibas a mantener el trato

-Adrian….Adrian- dijo Dolohov menando la cabeza de un lado a otro, lamentándose, ahora todo estaba perdido.

Harry seguía de pie, sin sentir una pizca de lastima por el hombre, después de todo, fue el mismo Dolohov quien abonó el camino de la destrucción de su propia familia metiéndose en esa loca cruzada para apoderarse del mundo magico.

-Avery y yo nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde de que este plan….no iba a funcionar para nosotros pero teníamos que manejar las apariencias…el acuerdo con Malfoy iba a seguir, con el pequeño detalle de que efectivamente iba a rendirme pero después de que yo te matase a ti, después de todo…nosotros dos tenemos una deuda pendiente- dijo Dolohov.

-Eso no lo dudes- dijo Harry entredientes. Frente a él estaba el hombre que asesinó cruelmente a su hijo. Estaba controlándose a duras penas, tenía ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Aun cuando se juró dejarlo a la justicia, el deseo de venganza era superior a sus fuerzas. Era necesario ser un hombre de moral y éticas intachables para no sucumbir, de plano que él no lo era, Harry Potter nunca fue un santo, jamás. Hugo se dio cuenta del estado de su tío y le apretó un brazo.

-Tío…-dijo Hugo quien sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba costando no saltar sobre el hombre y matarlo ahí mismo. Sentía la misma rabia que Harry, pero no podían precipitarse, porque podían perderlo todo.

-Estoy esperando que declares, cumple tu promesa con Malfoy- dijo Harry-a tu nieto no lo matamos nosotros…lo juró…fue Nott.

-Te creo- dijo Dolohov- si hay algo que se perfectamente, es que tú jamás mientes.

-Habla-insistió Harry.

-Después de rendirme aquí, se suponía que todos iríamos por Nott a Hogwarts. Nuestras fuerzas en conjunto, aquellos que permanecían leales a mí nos acompañarían a quitarle la cabeza a ese maldito o por lo menos intentarlo. No tiene a la chica…eso nos da ventaja, mientras no derrame su sangre…tenemos oportunidad- dijo Dolohov- todo estaba cuidadosamente establecido, nosotros le avisamos a Malfoy que Nott permanecería en Hogwarts, puesto que allí reside su fuente de poder. Pero Nott cambio sorpresivamente de planes, saliendo del castillo, eso fue la estocada final a nuestras confabulaciones. Finalmente Avery y yo decidimos tratar entonces de salvar nuestros propios pellejos.

-Theo Nott tiene a mi sobrina- dijo Harry.

-Entonces estamos perdidos- dijo Dolohov- Mejor dicho….ustedes…yo …en realidad no puedo estar más jodido.

-No si tú me dices lo que necesito saber- dijo Harry manejando bien sus opciones.

-Al principio, no le creíamos a Nott…..un humano que posee los poderes de un dios, ¿qué clase de estúpidos crees que somos?- dijo Dolohov haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Los mismos imbéciles que siguieron a Lord Voldemort una vez- dijo Harry.

-Eso era diferente, Tom Riddle era un hombre un talentoso, pero era humano, un simple mortal, a pesar de sus delirios de grandeza. Nosotros teníamos el poder asegurado con Voldemort- dijo Dolohov- cuando él muriese, nosotros dominaríamos el mundo mágico….Fue una guerra mágica convencional, que perdimos gracias a ti, pero eso estaba entre las posibilidades. Aun así, vimos otra oportunidad con Theodore Nott, no íbamos a desaprovecharla.

-Nott juega a una liga distinta que Voldemort- dijo Harry.

-Créeme…ya me di cuenta- dijo Dolohov- nunca tomamos en serio toda su cháchara mística…..no podía existir algo así. Pensábamos que alimentábamos su locura y su creencia en ciertas religiones desaparecidas, lograríamos apodarnos de su voluntad y utilizarlo como nuestra arma para ganar finalmente, después de todo, siempre supimos que el muchacho era más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, solo que no estaba bien de la cabeza. No lo usamos contra Voldemort porque era demasiado joven en esa época, el Señor Tenebroso fue destruido por ti y pensamos que lo más prudente era esperar que Nott fuese un adulto.

Harry se arrodilló frente a él, interesado en su confesión. Sus ojos verdes taladraban a Dolohov.

-Queríamos destruirte a ti, hacernos del gobierno y someterlos a todos. Por eso formamos el Trinvuriato. Aceptamos comprometernos con la religión de Nott pero no éramos creyentes, hasta que vimos que era verdad, todo era cierto. Si existía, un Dios Oscuro y nosotros….nosotros le vendimos el alma al Diablo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sacrificaron a esas niñas por nada….que el intento de asesinato de mi sobrina fue una farsa?- dijo Harry sin ocultar su asco.

-No….te estoy aclarando que no creíamos que fuese a funcionar, hasta que realmente funcionó. Nuestra idea fue jugar con la mente de Nott, manipularlo de forma que creyese lo que sus ojos querían ver. Pero resulta que el condenado muchacho siempre tuvo la razón. Algo emergió del inframundo y logró apoderarse de él, un poder viejo y maligno, que solo esperaba la oportunidad para saltar a este plano. Y Nott le dio lo que quería…sangre. Tanto Avery como yo fuimos conscientes de que nuestros planes de dominarlo se habían ido al trastero. Además fuimos sacados del mundo mágico, ¿de qué nos servía tener el poder aquí? Íbamos a gobernar solo sobre cenizas ardientes, entonces fue cuando pensamos en traicionarlo.

-Decidieron colaborar con él y al mismo tiempo traicionarlo- afirmó Harry- no parece una jugada muy inteligente.

-¿Que más remedio nos quedaba? De cualquier forma estábamos jodidos. Pero tenemos familias y personas que dependen de nosotros. Lo ayudamos y mientras, tratamos de averiguar la manera de matarlo- dijo Dolohov.

-¿Y la encontraron?- preguntó Harry llegando al punto más crucial. Si alguien debía saber la forma era quien mantenía un estrecho contacto con él. Dolohov lo miró fijamente, sus ojos negros eran dos pozos profundos de discordia y rencor. Harry le devolvió una mirada de odio absoluto.

-No, mientras que la entidad que se hace llamar a sí mismo El Heraldo esté con él, es indestructible- dijo Dolohov- nada…ni nadie…ni siquiera esos que se llaman Walpurgis, pueden contra él, es un humano con los poderes de un dios, solo un dios puede matarlo.

Harry y Hugo se quedaron paralizados, tenían esperanzas….esperanzas de que Dolohov conociese alguna debilidad, alguna forma. Ya Malfoy se los dijo una vez, que tenían muy pocas o ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Pero Harry era un hombre práctico, tan poco creyente de los asuntos místicos como el propio Dolohov, pero al parecer era cierto.

Dolohov tosió otra vez.

-Nott fue más inteligente que nosotros, sabía que íbamos a intentar derrocarlo, por eso nos tendió esta trampa….a ti, a mí y a Avery….no nos necesita, solo nos utilizó, nos traicionó antes de que tuviésemos chance de traicionarlos a él.

-Todavía esto no ha terminado- dijo Harry.

Dolohov siseó.

- Liverpool arderá y desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra y nosotros con la ciudad-fue el único comentario que hizo.

-¿Puedes bloquear el hechizo anti desaparición de la ciudad?- preguntó Harry. Ya había obtenido las respuestas que necesitaba, pero no iba a dejarse matar. Iba a ir a Hogwarts y pelear esa batalla hasta el final.

-No, solo él puede hacerlo- dijo Dolohov-ya te dije lo que querías, he cumplido mi acuerdo con Draco Malfoy, ahora mátame….ten piedad de mi, acaba mi sufrimiento.

Harry miró detenidamente al hombre y luego de unos segundos, simplemente se dio la vuelta.

-Tú no tuviste piedad de mi hijo así que no veo porque tengo que pagarte con el mismo favor- dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la catedral. Cuando pasó por el lado de Hugo, le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Hugo inclinó la cabeza, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. En ese momento, Harry Potter estaba confiando plenamente en Hugo para que los sacara del aprieto. Dolohov jamás le diría a Harry mas nada, lo odiaba demasiado, quizás Hugo lograría sacarle el resto de la verdad. Iba a jugar con el último as que tenía debajo de la manga.

Hugo se quedó de pie frente a Dolohov quien alzaba la vista para verlo directamente a los ojos. Frente a él, tenía a un hombre en la flor de la juventud, joven, muy joven, pero sentía un aura mágica poderosa muy superior a lo que correspondería a su edad y percibió sabiduría en sus ojos, su color de cabello lo delató. De pronto lo recordó, era el hijo de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

-No dijiste todo lo que sabes- dijo Hugo.

Dolohov le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Eso era más que obvio….hasta un imbécil pudo darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? –pregunto Hugo inclinándose hasta el decrepito anciano- le dijiste a tus hombres que la tierra sagrada te salvaría, me imaginó que no te referías a la absolución de tus pecados en un altar cristiano. Desde el inicio de la batalla corriste a esta dirección….¿Por qué?

Dolohov se mordió la lengua. ¡Oh si! El chico era sagaz…tenía que reconocerlo, merito de Potter, quien lo había dejado allí para que hiciese el papel del policía bueno. Que más le daba, jugarían un rato al gato y al ratón, después de todo…que tenía que perder. Iba a morir incinerado, pero su peor enemigo, Harry Potter lo haría con él, no hablaría. El acuerdo con Malfoy fue rendirse y confesar, nada más. Pero el dolor que estaba sufriendo, eso no lo previó, la decadencia corrompía una y cada una de sus células, era una agonía que ningún humano podría soportar. Su alma después de esa conmoción, vagaría eternamente entre las sombras….sin descanso, en un perpetuó sufrimiento, una maldición que solo podía ser anulada si alguien se apiadaba de él.

-Algo buscabas….algo que sabias te salvaría de la destrucción de la ciudad- dijo Hugo y empezó admirar la catedral. La decoración era igual que cualquier otra iglesia, varios altares, figuras de piedra y mármol, bajorrelieves, vitrales de colores que reflejaban la luz del exterior. Dolohov seguía su mirada con siniestra diversión.

¿Qué era lo que Dolohov estaba ocultando? ¿O protegiendo? se preguntó Hugo. Obviamente la única cosa que les permitiría escapar. ¿Por qué no lo usó? Obviamente, no tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta él, el sujeto estaba en fase de descomposición rápida frente a sus propios ojos, ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie. La mente de Hugo empezaba a trabajar febrilmente ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Dolohov empezó a retorcerse de dolor…era una sensación ardiente, era como si el interior de su cuerpo estuviese en llamas. Así finalmente, su altanería claudicó.

-Páralo…páralo- empezó a gemir lastimosamente el hombre. Hugo se detuvo cuando un frio empezó a correrle por todo el cuerpo. En su mente….escuchaba a Albus….diciéndole las mismas palabras. La imagen de su primo consumido por las llamas del fuego maldito era la protagonista principal de sus pesadillas.

-Mátame- dijo Dolohov. Una oleada de rabia inundó a Hugo, sus manos temblaban, sus dedos se cerraron en el hacha, pero se obligó a soltarla.

Hugo colocó sus manos en las solapas del abrigo de Dolohov y arrastrándolo, logró levantarlo del suelo un poco. El olor que provenía del anciano era terrible, pero la indignación de Hugo no tenía parragón.

-Tú….tú lo mataste -gruñó entre dientes Hugo- Albus era inocente. Lo mataste de la peor manera, solo por maldad….mereces mil veces él dolor que sufrió.

Tiró a Dolohov de nuevo en el suelo. Hugo trató de calmarse, el olor a humo se hizo más penetrante en sus fosas nasales, el fuego mágico se acercaba. Se giró y miró a Dolohov.

-Si me dices que viniste a buscar…..acabaré con tu dolor, lo juro- dijo Hugo secamente. Sus ojos azules abandonaron toda calidez, brillaban astutos. Finalmente, estaba poniendo en práctica todo lo que su tío y Draco Malfoy intentaron inculcarle, mantener la mente enfocada, después de todo la venganza era un plato que se paladeaba mejor frio.

Dolohov dudó pero otro espasmo hizo que se inclinase. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, el chico pelirrojo le hizo una promesa que tendría que cumplir.

-Un traslador, buscaba un traslador- dijo Dolohov- uno antiguo que permanece encerrado en la catedral. Lo ubiqué yo mismo hace cincuenta años, igual que lo hice en otras ciudades, en otras iglesias. Al parecer, Nott lo sabía.

Hugo entrecerró los ojos. Realmente eso era maquiavélico…pero ¡qué diablos! Estaban hablando del Rey de la tortuosidad, Theodore Nott. De alguna forma adivinó que Dolohov tenía esos artefactos escondidos en iglesias y lugares religiosos y le colocó una maldición encima que se activase al entrar a alguno de ellos. Era su manera de eliminarlo del mapa.

-¿A dónde nos lleva?- preguntó Hugo.

-Un monumento medieval en Surrey- dijo Dolohov.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Hugo.

-Una reliquia de San Jorge que reposa en la capilla lateral derecha- dijo Dolohov- se supone que está encerrada, para que nadie la toque, por eso la elegí.

-¿Cómo lo activo?- preguntó Hugo.

-Pronuncia mi apellido- dijo Dolohov-eso bastará.

-Tu nieto nos dijo que hay un pasadizo en la Casa de los Gritos hasta el castillo, mi padre y mi tío saben que el túnel realmente existe, puesto lo usaron hace años- dijo Hugo- pero tengo que saber si permanece bloqueado.

-No lo está- dijo Dolohov- pero el peaje se paga con sangre….sangre humana.

Hugo y Dolohov intercambiaron miradas por una fracción de segundo. Hugo sintió escalofríos por un momento.

-Una pregunta mas-dijo Hugo-¿Dónde Nott pretende intentar matar a mi hermana?

-En la torre de Astronomía, está mudando los dólmenes….si no me equivoco o él ha cambiado los planes…ese será el lugar, le gusta ese sitio, pasa días enteros encerrado allí- dijo Dolohov- Ahora niño….es tu turno.

Hugo no titubeó ni un segundo para lanzarle la maldición imperdonable a Dolohov. Lo hizo eficazmente y sin crueldad.

Harry apareció entre las sombras. Fue una buena decisión dejarlo en manos del chico. El odio que Dolohov le tenía era muy grande, el hombre jamás le hubiese revelado la existencia de un artilugio para salir de allí a Harry Potter, el causante de no una, sino dos de sus más amargas derrotas.

Harry le colocó una mano afectuosamente en el hombro a Hugo, quien se mantuvo inmóvil con la cabeza gacha. Fue la segunda vez en su vida que pronunció una maldición imperdonable, pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia de la primera vez, si puso toda su odio en generar el hechizo. No importaba de que Dolohov se lo mereciese y que más que una ejecución, casi fue un acto de caritativo para evitarle una muerte horrorosa a ese degenerado y la pérdida de su alma, no importaba nada de eso, porque Hugo percibió el deseo incontenible de matarlo desde que lo vio, su cuerpo y su mente le exigieron venganza. Fue testigo del crimen cometido en contra de su primo Albus, nadie….nadie….sabia…la manera terrible de cómo sufrió, consumido hasta el hueso por las llamas, solo porque ese maldito hombre se atravesó en su camino. Dolohov se merecía morir de su mano, era lo justo o ser ejecutado por su tío. Sin embargo, Harry Potter logró sobreponerse a sus bajos instintos, porque existían prioridades, esa era la lección que le dio a Hugo…todo a su justo momento. Aun así se sentía miserable, no le gustaba matar, pero ese era el destino que escogió, ser auror, su infancia quedaba atrás, nunca más seria un niño.

-¿Sabes lo que tenemos que buscar?- preguntó Harry, Hugo asintió

-Matar siempre es difícil- dijo Harry-no digo que fuese una buena acción, pero en este caso más que necesaria, hiciste un acto piedad con esa bestia y vamos a salir vivos de aquí.

-Lo chantajee- dijo Hugo- no fue noble…ni correcto…aunque lo mereciese. No me gusta jugar sucio.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo….si juegan sucio contigo…uno devuelve el golpe….Dolohov no tenia intensiones de dejarnos salir vivos de aquí, modificó su trato con Malfoy y lo estiró a su conveniencia, merecía lo que le sucedió y mas, al final tú solo aplicaste la justicia- fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de avisar a todo el mundo que tenían la manera de escapar.

0o0

Draco, Scorpius, Ron y los pocos que se atrevieron a acompañarlos, aparecieron en el Bosque Prohibido cerca de Hogsmade, la distancia era mucha hasta el castillo, pero lo hicieron como medida de precaución, todos allí estaban seguros de que Nott sentiría su presencia, así que trataban de alejarse lo más posible de su área de influencia. Necesitaban ir a la Casa de los Gritos, el lugar donde Adrian Pucey les había indicado que existía el único modo de entrar a Hogwarts.

Harry y su grupo de aurores aparecieron de pronto frente a ellos en el sitió que previamente acordaron. Draco se acercó para enterarse de las últimas noticias.

-Liverpool está destruida- dijo Harry- logramos sacar a la mayor parte de los habitantes, aun así las pérdidas son cuantiosas.

-¿Dolohov?-preguntó Draco.

-Muerto- dijo Harry.

-¿Y cuál fue la causa?- preguntó Draco.

-Fue maldecido por Nott por traicionarlo- dijo Harry- hemos tomado las previsiones para que no suceda de nuevo. Trate de no retrasarme, pero tuve que esperar un mensaje de Kingsley. Estamos ganando….pero no significará nada sino matamos a Nott.

Obviamente Harry no estaba diciendo nada que ya no supieran.

-¿Dónde está Michael Avery?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

-Hasta donde sabemos, negociando los términos de su rendición con Kingsley. Mientras no entre a ninguna iglesia, no le pasará lo mismo que a Dolohov- dijo Harry- Está dispuesto a entregar las armas, pero no vendrá hasta aquí bajo ningún motivo ni luchará en contra de Nott pero tampoco contra nosotros. Se mantiene neutral.

-Potter, sé que es muy difícil para ti escuchar esto, pero si quieren tener el apoyo de la fracción de magos que estaba con el Trinvuriato, Avery debe permanecer vivo- dijo Draco- él es la única garantía de que no se desate una guerra civil cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo. Avery representa a muchas familias poderosas, es su cabeza, por lo que se, todos temían y despreciaban a Theodore Nott, pero respetaban a Avery y Dolohov. Mi recomendación sigue siendo una estadía permanente en Azkaban pero no una ejecución…al menos hasta que todo se calme.

-No existe justicia en el mundo ¿cierto? Ahora protegemos a un criminal-ironizó Harry. Draco simplemente se limitó a no responder.

-Debemos ir por Rose- gruñó Scorpius quien se mantenía alejado del grupo.

-Iremos por Rose, pero debemos tomar nuestras previsiones- contestó su padre- A ella no le servimos muertos.

-Hugo, informa a Malfoy de todo lo que te dijo Dolohov- ordenó Harry.

Hugo se encontró de pronto detallando la conversación que tuvo con Dolohov antes de morir. Luego empezaron a caminar por el bosque. Draco se fijó en la imagen decrepita de los arboles, mientras más avanzaban se percató de algo, los troncos y ramas permanecían desnudos, la hierba pronto se convirtió en un lodazal, el sol en ese sitió había retrocedido hasta de nuevo ocultarse en las tinieblas. Empezaba a nevar con fuerza. Magia negra de seguro, obra de Nott.

-Estoy esperando que salga un cadáver a atacarnos en cualquier momento- dijo Harry.

-Nos atacaran, pero no aquí en el descampado, no existen cementerios en toda el aérea cercana al castillo y el bosque- dijo Draco- eso sin duda ha debido cabrearlo bastante. Los difuntos que logró reunir, de seguro nos esperan en el castillo. Pero no son los muertos a los que temo.

-Siento el bosque distinto- dijo Harry- no tengo la misma sensación de poder. Ninguna influencia mágica…ni mala ni buena. Es como si estuviese….

-Muerto- dijo Draco- tan muerto como un desierto.

El Bosque Prohibido siempre fue un sitio oscuro y lúgubre, pero ahora parecía que la devastación hubiese cambiado la esencia misma del lugar. Abandonado, ausente de vida, no se escuchaban el trinar de los pájaros….el silencio era absoluto.

¿Qué podría significar? Se preguntó Draco, luego echó un vistazo a su retaguardia para observar a su hijo.

La mirada de Scorpius estaba perdida, sus ojos amarillos refulgían, Draco sentía proveniente de su hijo una extraña combinación de miedo y rabia, tenia apretado los labios y ninguna palabra había salido de su boca desde hacia varios minutos, lucia concentrado, dispuesto a saltar sobre cualquiera en el momento menos pensado. Draco entendía perfectamente las emociones de su hijo, el agobio que debía estar sintiendo. No quería imaginarse lo que Nott estaría haciendo en esos momentos con Rose, intentaba conectarse mediante el vinculo pero no podía. La sentía viva, apenas viva, el tiempo que tenían no era mucho, pero no lo comentó con nadie, así que esperaba que el maldito pasadizo sirviese.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque llegaron a un claro, Scorpius se adelantó cuando vio a Walter sentado con Marina Merrey en sus brazos, la chica estaba medio- inconsciente por lo visto, con feas quemaduras en sus brazos y sus piernas, el warg trataba de darle un poco de agua.

Walter levantó la mirada cuando vio a los recién llegados.

-Por fin…..han tardado demasiado- dijo Walter.

-Hemos tratado de llegar lo más rápido posible- contestó Harry.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Draco se adelantó para examinar a la chica.

-Nott intentó quemarla viva- dijo Walter- la rescaté en medio de una hoguera de fuego mágico.

-¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?- preguntó Draco asombrado apartando el cabello de la cara de Marina.

-No lo sé…pero está viva- dijo Walter.

-Puedo intentar curarla- dijo Draco colocando su mano sobre la mujer.

-Drenaría sus poderes…..estaré bien- contestó Marina rehusándose- usted necesitará todo lo que tenga para enfrentarse a él.

-Aliviaría tu dolor- dijo Draco.

-Puedo aguantarlo por unos días- dijo Marina- lo soportaré…estoy segura de que lo haré.

-Como quieras- dijo Draco alejándose de la pareja. Walter miró a Scorpius quien no establecía contacto visual con nadie, permanecía a cincuenta metros, inclinado sobre el suelo oliendo la tierra, tratando de detectar algún rastro o alguna amenaza. Walter no se dirigió a él ni lo llamó, seguramente ya Scorpius sabia por Theo Jr. que Marina fue la que confesó el paradero de Ángela y Rose a Nott. Estaba seguro de que su amigo no se acercaba porque si lo hacía, mataría a Marina con sus propias manos sin pensarlo si quiera, el animal en él solo quería venganza. Pero el hombre dentro de Scorpius lamentaría eternamente tal acción, asesinar a la amante de su mejor amigo, por lo cual decidió simplemente ignorar el hecho de que la mujer estaba allí. Walter olía su rabia y la aceptaba, pero si Scorpius intentaba hacerle daño a Marina, la defendería con su vida. Ambos animales estaban conscientes de eso, por eso mantenían la distancia. En ese momento, con la adrenalina de ambos corriendo por sus venas, harían cualquier cosa menos dialogar.

-¿Hiciste lo que acordamos- preguntó? Draco a Walter.

-Están todos- dio Walter mirando a su alrededor.

Los allí presenten vieron como de los arboles salían multitud de animales. Lobos, osos, cuervos, unicornios, y por último acudieron una manada de centauros…con Bane, Ronan y Firenze a la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está el jefe warg?- preguntó Bane en tono beligerante. Sus patas pisaban fuertemente la tierra.

Scorpius se adelantó- Soy yo.

-¿Y el hechicero Walpurgis?- preguntó de nuevo Bane, parándose en sus cuartos traseros, parecía a punto de embestir a alguien o lanzar alguna coz.

Draco dio un paso enfrente.

-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley- esta vez Firenze se acercó a los magos- es un placer encontrarlos después de tanto tiempo…sin embargo, hace dos noches leí en el firmamento que nos veríamos de nuevo

-Firenze….mucho tiempo ha pasado en verdad- dijo Harry saludando al centauro.

- Firenze, deja el sentimentalismo barato para otro día….nos urge un asunto de vital importancia. Animales y gente, el tiempo se agota- gruñó Bane quien miraba con desagrado a los humanos y con más molestia aun a los dos wargs, los centauros siempre miraron con suspicacia a esos seres con apariencia de hombres y corazón de animal- hemos de empezar esta reunión.

-¿Bane es el jefe de la manada ahora?-preguntó Ron a Harry murmurando. Ese detalle no auguraba nada bueno, esperaban contar con la ayuda de Margorian, quien fue quien luchó con ellos en la última batalla de Hogwarts contra Voldemort.

-Así parece – dijo Harry para luego preguntar en voz alta- ¿Dónde está Margorian?

-Muerto….la oscuridad se lo llevó…como a muchas criaturas de este bosque- fue la respuesta de Bane, el centauro trotó unos metros hasta colocarse en medio de su audiencia para con solemnidad empezar su discurso.

-Hace más de veinte años muchos de los que están aquí ayudaron a los humanos a expulsar el mal que afligía su mundo a pesar de mi consejo. Supe en ese momento que eso solo fue un interludio, una antesala al nacimiento de un mal mayor, por eso no desee intervenir, para evitar que nuestras razas y nuestro bosque fuera finalmente corrompido por la oscuridad. No me hicieron caso, intervinieron y la oscuridad finalmente llegó. Ahora vienen de nuevo a solicitar nuestra ayuda ¿Cómo se atreven?

-Este bosque ha estado maldito desde mucho antes que nacieras Bane- dijo Draco.

-No…no estaba maldito…..oscuridad y luz siempre se mantuvieron en precario equilibrio. Bestias benignas y malignas convivían una al lado de la otra- aclaró Bane- Pero no ahora, somos cazados y exterminados por uno que no tiene nombre, que no tiene forma, sufrimos el flagelo de la peste y enfermedad, del suicidio y el homicidio. Nuestro bosque está muriendo, todo porque la caída de Lord Voldemort significó el fin de una era y el inicio de un momento en la historia que pudo ser evitado.

-Insinúas que debemos permitir a Voldemort ganar- dijo Ron.

-No….solo digo que no supieron ver el peligro donde realmente estaba- dijo Bane- y nos involucraron a nosotros, centauros y gigantes, animales y bestias mágicas…en una guerra humana.

-Nadie ni nada iba a escapar a ese destino- dijo Draco- tú sabes mejor que yo que era inevitable….ustedes son los que ven el porvenir en el firmamento. Pasó porque tenía que pasar. Las estrellas les hablan, en el cielo está escrito el futuro de todo el mundo mortal.

-Y será el Guerrero Walpurgis el que dará forma al futuro en su mundo…. - intervino Firenze- está escrito en el cielo que nosotros los centauros desapareceremos, pronto, cuando el velo que separa los mundos se vuelva abrirse para regresar a los magos de nuevo, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, hace miles de años, viajamos al mundo real, ahora no podemos de nuevo viajar, pero no eludiremos esta ultima lucha.

Bane miró a Firenze sin ocultar su resentimiento. Quizás él fuese el centauro más fuerte de la manada, pero el anciano Firenze fue siempre el más sabio. Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo pondrían en duda sus palabras.

-Nuestro más insigne clarividente dice la verdad, los ayudaremos. Atacaremos el castillo mientras ustedes entran allí por debajo de la tierra. Los distraeremos a su favor. Pero antes…queremos que veas algo.

-Estamos a tus órdenes….honorable Bane- dijo Draco.

-Síguenos- dijo Bane, todos fueron detrás de él. Walter ayudaba a caminar a Marina, pasaron frente a Scorpius, quien viendo la dificultad que la chica tenia para caminar y las heridas de su mejor amigo, tomó a Marina entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname Scorpius….Iba a matar a Theo si no se lo decía- dijo Marina, pero Scorpius le rehuía la mirada. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol en ayudarla, finalmente, él decidió ser más humano que bestia.

-Lo sé y también estoy consciente de que salvaste a mi hija- dijo Scorpius.

-Gracias por ayudarla….mis fuerzas merman- dijo Walter.

-Solo hago….lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Scorpius- tú no iras con nosotros Walter, no estás en condiciones de pelear. Te ordeno regresar a Irlanda…sino vuelvo, tú serás el jefe de los wargs hasta que el consejo designe uno.

-Así será.

James, Gustav y Hugo caminaban entre los aurores, Ron iba a lado de su hijo, Draco y Harry encabezaban la marcha junto a los centauros.

Llegaron a un claro, la devastación del bosque allí era más evidente, los troncos de los arboles estaba ennegrecidos, algunos caídos, largos carámbanos de hielo adornaban sus ramas. La nevada arreciaba, era casi una ventisca. Una gran figura estaba inmóvil sentada en una piedra, apoyando su espalda contra un gran árbol sin vida, en sus manos reposaba un cayado y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Harry y Ron corrieron inmediatamente, ese hombre lo reconocerían donde fuese.

-Hagrid- Harry fue el primero en llegar y tomó las manos del semi-gigante en sus manos, estaban frías y de un color pálido casi llegando al gris. Ron pasó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Apenas respiraba pero no estaba muerto.

-Hagrid…despierta amigo- dijo Ron.

-El venerable anciano no despertará…..- dijo Bane.

La tristeza que sentían Harry y Ron era arrolladora. Draco observó la cara de Hagrid, su barba estaba completamente blanca, sus ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba durmiendo. La nieve caía y los copos se posaban sobre la figura del semi-gigante como un manto blanco. Draco se quitó su abrigó para protegerlo del frio, Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo. Luego Draco observó a los arboles moribundos y leyó la gran pena y desesperación en los ojos de todos los animales que se reunieron alrededor de Hagrid. El semi-gigante fue un hombre que cuidó y protegió a todas las criaturas en ese bosque. Entonces Draco lo entendió.

-El Bosque Prohibido está en estas condiciones- dijo Draco a Bane- porque el Guardián del Bosque esta muriendo.

-Eres de vista larga Walpurguis- dijo Bane- La oscuridad también acabó con él….cuando los arboles empezaron a morir….nos dimos cuenta que algo grave sucedía con Hagrid. Lo encontramos aquí hace dos días…no lo hemos movido porque todavía mantenemos las esperanzas. .

Draco se maravilló al descubrir otro gran secreto de su mundo. Entendió entonces la causa de la longevidad del semi-gigante, que tenia mas de cien años en sus cuentas, los gigantes podían vivir centurias, los magos algunos ciento cincuenta años, pero un hibrido de ambos nunca sobrevivía más de veinte años…ese hombre fue una interesante excepción y Draco siempre se preguntó ¿Por qué? Ahora lo entendía, la misión de Rubeus Hagrid en la vida, nunca fue ser mago o ser gigante, sino que fue escogido para ser el Guardián de un Bosque Encantado. Su lazo vital estaba unido al del bosque, probablemente su destino era vivir miles de años al igual que los arboles que tanto protegió. Dumbledore supo interpretarlo al conocerlo desde chico y por eso jamás permitió que se alejase del lugar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun durante la guerra, permaneció escondido en el bosque, la única vez que se alejó fue en su tercer año, por culpa de unas falsas acusaciones de su parte influenciado por Lucius Malfoy y sin embargo, regresó, aunque su vida peligrase. Draco nunca pudo habérselo imaginado. Prueba suficiente de todos los misterios y secretos que estaban vedados para él, aun cuando fuera un Walpurgis. Existían tantas clases de magia en el mundo, y él solo era el depositario, sin necesidad de saber todo su significado.

-En nombre de todos los seres vivos de este antiguo bosque- dijo Bane- invoco tu poder, Hechicero Walpurgis, guardián de la magia, para expulsar la oscuridad de de este lugar para siempre. Restaura este bosque a lo que alguna vez fue. Los centauros no pedimos por nosotros, pero este bosque sagrado debe ser preservado para las próximas generaciones de magos

-En el momento en que la Oscuridad se vaya, el bosque volverá a la vida y su Guardián con él- prometió Draco.

- Confiamos en tus palabras- dijo Bane.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Gritos, fueron detenidos por una barrera invisible. Draco empezó a conjurar hechizos para quitar la protección, sin embargo todo fue en vano. Estuvieron cerca de media hora intentándolo.

-Solo se abrirá con sangre-dijo Draco- justo lo que afirmó Dolohov. Un sacrificio humano. Me niego absolutamente a hacerlo, y no solo porque mi moral no me lo permite, un asesinato a sangre fría solo le daría más poder a Nott. Deberemos retroceder, caminar hasta el castillo con los centauros e intentar entrar por la fuerza.

-Somos muy pocos- dijo Harry- no podremos lograrlo. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy, no voy a sacrificar a nadie solo para darle el gusto a ese maldito.

-El tiempo de Rose se acaba…debemos encontrar una solución- Ron estaba impaciente y aterrado. Observó la mirada derrotada de todos a su alrededor. Scorpius caminaba de un lado a otro y se tomaba los cabellos con las manos. Ron respiró profundo y tomó una decisión.

Harry solo vio a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, Ron corrió rápidamente hacia la barrera y sacó un cuchillo. Harry se quedó paralizado. Draco y Scorpius corrieron hacia Ron cuando adivinaron sus intensiones, pero Gustav fue más rápido que todos, le arrebató el cuchillo, apartó al Sr. Wesley de un empujón y se rajó el cuello de un lado, cortándose la yugular en el proceso. Todos observaron impresionados como un gran chorro de sangre salió de su garganta y el cuerpo del chico cayó pesadamente en la tierra. Scorpius se quitó la camiseta para intentar controlar la hemorragia, pero era incontenible.

-Gustav….Gustav- Draco intentaba hacer hechizos para cerrar la herida, pero ninguno parecía funcionar.

-Necesitaban un sacrificio…el Sr. Weasley tiene hijos, así como todos ustedes…yo era la única opción posible…solo quise ayudar-murmuró el chico mientras de su boca salían borbotones de sangre, su cara se tornaba mas pálida a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Y has ayudado mucho- dijo Draco colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Gustav. Estaba profundamente conmovido por la acción desinteresada del chico. Un acto noble que jamás seria olvidado. Frente a él, yacía un verdadero héroe.

- James- jadeó Gustav. James acudió a su lado y le tomó la mano- …donde quiera que estés yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-No…no vas a morirte- dijo James quien agitaba frenéticamente a Gustav por los hombros- no vas a morirte maldita sea.

Draco se afanaba en intentar salvar al chico.

-Padre- dijo Scorpius cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos de Gustav miraban fijamente- Padre….está muerto.

Draco escupió una maldición y se levantó. James se quedo de rodillas, sus hombros se agitaban incontrolables Harry colocaba una mano en la espalda de James intentando consolarlo. Scorpius mantenía una mano sobre el corazón de uno de sus mejores amigos, lamentaría eternamente ese suceso.

-No pensé que fuese hacer algo así- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía impresionado.

-Deshizo el hechizo- dijo Draco- se sacrificó para que pudiésemos pasar.

-Hemos perdido tantos…tantos- se lamentó Hugo.

-No debía morir- dijo Ron quien miraba apenado al chico, en ese momento se sentía muy culpable- yo…yo

-Sé lo que trataste de hacer y lo respeto- dijo Draco- pero obviamente el chico se te adelantó.

-James y Hugo, quédense aquí- dijo Harry- no puedo dejar que vayan con nosotros.

-Yo iré- dijo Hugo levantándose- es mi hermana.

Draco se giró para ver de nuevo el cadáver de Gustav. Esa muerte fue innecesaria, así como las otras que quizás vendrían. Tantas vidas valiosas desperdiciadas por el hambre de poder de un solo hombre.

-Vamos….no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Draco.

Entraron al túnel debajo de la Casa de los Gritos, una negrura tan densa que podía tocarse emergió del lugar. Todos los presentes se encogieron de miedo, solo Draco parecía inmune, después de todo, él sabía exactamente lo que enfrentaba. Tampoco Scorpius era víctima del pánico, estaba tan decidido en llegar rápido al castillo y rescatar a Rose, que no le importaba mas nada.

Caminaron con cautela, el hechizo _Lumus_ les sirvió para iluminar el largo pasadizo, vieron partes de cuerpos tirados como al azar en el piso. Uno de los brazos desmembrados logró agarrarle la pierna a Ron, pero Hugo cortó la mano sobre la muñeca. A ese punto, el miedo se convirtió en espanto. La atmosfera en el lugar era opresiva, totalmente cargada de malevolencia.

-Cualquier cosa que sea que nos encontremos más adelante estará muerto- dijo Draco poniendo todos sus sentidos para develar la identidad y forma de sus futuros contrincantes- usen todo lo que tengan para destruirlo, sin remordimientos.

-No usaremos fuego mágico dentro del castillo- dijo Harry- no podemos destruir Hogwarts y después de lo que pasó en Liverpool, no voy a arriesgarme a quedar de nuevo atrapado en una ratonera.

-Entonces lucharan con sus manos, deben despejar el camino para que yo pueda subir con Scorpius hasta la torre de Astronomía- dijo Draco- aquel que sienta que no pueda hacer esto, devuélvase ahora o callé para siempre.

Nadie se movió de su sitió. Draco asintió complacido.

-¿Que nos aguarda en Hogwarts?- preguntó uno de los aurores.

-Muerte y desolación- respondió Draco.

0o0

En lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, Nott apuntaba su dedo para hacer levitar los dólmenes y acomodarlos en la situación ideal en medio de una gigantesca sala circular, cuyas dimensiones desmentían en hecho de estar ubicada en una torre, en este caso la más alta del castillo de Hogwarts. El tamaño del lugar era colosal, el suelo era de piedra y los muros estaba construidos a la vieja usanza medieval, llena de ventanas con largos arcos que se elevaban a las alturas hasta llegar a una una cúpula ojival, un gran ventanal abierto era lo único que indicaba el propósito del sitio, un observatorio, el antiquísimo telescopio, con todo su intrincado mecanismo de relojería expuesto, apuntaba el firmamento. La sombra del Heraldo seguía los pasos de Nott, con malevolencia inclinaba la cabeza y asentía satisfecho cuando el hombre lograba ubicar alguna de las piedras según sus detalladas instrucciones. Estaban solos, insistieron en ello, puesto que lo que iba a suceder allí, no podía ser presenciado por ojos humanos, su ejército estaba apostado en los muros del castillo y las legiones de muertos que pudo agrupar custodiaban los pasillos. El enemigo estaba cerca, podía oler su odiada presencia.

El sol aparecía lejano en el firmamento y ya no se movía, su luz parecía mantener una lucha silenciosa con las tinieblas que rodeaban el castillo de Hogwarts y el Bosque Prohibido. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y de pronto, empezó a nevar. El Heraldo confiaba que después de ese día, la oscuridad se tragaría ese plano astral. Nadie nunca volvería. Fue una especie de pequeña derrota ver el sol aparecer gracias a las maquinaciones y el recién descubierto poder del enemigo eterno, aquellos que se hacían llamar "Walpurguis", pero la orden estaba ahora debilitada, como evidenciaba el hecho de que no pudo regresar al mundo real y de que las tinieblas de nuevo amenazaban, dentro de poco uno de los miembros de la orden moriría. Él se encargaría personalmente de eso.

La sombra del Heraldo rodeó el altar donde yacía la victima designada para el sacrificio. Infame, codicioso, amoral, maléfico, saboreaba su triunfo aun antes de tiempo. Por milenios estuvo de pie ante la puerta del cautiverio de su Señor, esperando, aguantando suplicio y tortura. Solo…. Permaneció solo en la eternidad. Cualquier deidad pierde fuerza si no queda nadie en el mundo mortal que rinda culto….años y años se sucedieron… milenios y ya no quedaba nadie que adorase al Dios Oscuro….hasta que llegó Nott.

Tanto dependió de un mero humano y el muchacho superó sus expectativas….con creces, no se equivocaría de nuevo. Juntos, ahora como un solo ser, unidos y divididos al mismo tiempo, harían frente a la pobre resistencia para asegurarse el porvenir y sembrar muerte y desolación entre los humanos.

Las demás mal llamadas "criaturas mágicas" solo eran un factor extraño e intranscendente en su ecuación. También caerían.

Rose estaba echada sobre la piedra que constituía el altar principal en el circulo de menhires y dólmenes sobre el piso de la torre de Astronomía. Estaba completamente desnuda, maniatada de tal forma, que su cuerpo permanecía doblado en posición fetal, la misma soga que amarraba sus manos por detrás de su espalda, corría por sus pies y su cuello, cualquier movimiento apretaba la cuerda y comprimía su tráquea, no lo suficiente para ahorcarla, pero si para hacerle sentir dolor. No perdía de vista un segundo a Nott, quien febrilmente acomodaba todo el sitio según las instrucciones de un ser que ella no podía ver, pero que sentía su maligna presencia en cada célula de su piel.

Nott se acercó a Rose, se inclinó hasta que su cara estuvo cerca de la de ella, sus narices tocándose. Su mirada era implacable, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y respiraba por la boca de la excitación que tenia, sus largos cabellos castaños caían sobre su cara, sin embargo Rose sentía esos despiadados ojos azules clavados en ella.

Nott metió su mano entre sus cabellos, estirándolos, en una especie de caricia extraña que logró erizarle los vellos del cuerpo, a Rose le parecía como si ella fuese el menú del día y él no pudiese esperar para saborearla. No dejaba de mirarla. Rose no se daba cuenta de que la superficie de la piedra donde la tenían cautiva, no era lisa sino que estaba tallada de tal forma que debajo de su cuerpo, tenía una superficie acanalada, cuyas líneas formaban una runa.

Nott levantó un cuchillo, Rose se encogió de miedo inmediatamente al verlo. Iba a morir, estaba segura de eso, la iba a destripar como si fuese un animal de matadero. El odio y el asco que le tenía a ese hombre era incuantificable, su cuerpo temblaba de terror y de rabia. Tanto luchar para nada, para que al final, ese maldito fuese a tener éxito en sus propósitos. Si ella moría, desaparecería toda esperanza. El Dios Oscuro emergería del infierno donde estaba condenado y ningún ser humano, mágico o no, estaría a salvo.

De pronto una frialdad extrema empezó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Rose, su visión se volvió borrosa mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de Nott. Y de pronto, ya no estaba allí con él, sino en otro sitio. Sentía su cuerpo ligero, parecía que estaba volando, la tierra estaba abajo, veía la hierba y los arboles ardiendo con llamas altas y furiosas. Ella de pronto estuvo de pie, se posó grácilmente pero cuando miró abajo, estaba parada encima de una montaña de cadáveres. Rose quiso gritar pero no pudo, solo veía las expresiones de terror de los cuerpos, las cuencas oculares vacías, las bocas abiertas con gusanos y alimañas saliendo de ellas, una montaña que crecía y crecía, brazos y piernas retorcidos y debajo de todo un rio de sangre.

Ella parpadeó dos veces y salió de su visión, frente a ella de nuevo los gélidos ojos azules de Nott. Rose sentía mucho coraje. Ese hombre pretendía masacrar y extinguir no solo a los magos, sino a la raza humana entera. Ese era el fin de sus propósitos. Y debía ser detenido, como fuese, a cualquier costo. Su muerte era la puerta que abriría al que no tiene nombre la entrada al plano mortal. No debía pasar, no debía suceder de ninguna manera. Una vez se había evitado, hacia mil años, cuando el propio Oscuro logró emerger y fue encadenado por Sorcha y Mäel. Pero ellos habían muerto en esa lucha y ya no existían magos tan poderosos como los dioses. Aun así, tenía que confiar en su Maestro, Draco siempre dijo que la clave era su vida, fue prometida como sacrificio al Inominado para que pudiese regresar, por lo que no podía quedarse allí acostada, inmóvil sin hacer nada por protegerla. La vida de los suyos, su hija, su amante, sus padres, todos dependían de que tuviese la fortaleza de hacer frente a esa bestia. Pero la duda la carcomía, ella le hizo una promesa, juró no levantar la mano para defenderse, pero de alguna forma debía evitar su destino, alguna cosa que no implicase atacarlo directamente. No moriría sin luchar, no importaba las consecuencias.

Nott levantó el cuchillo en alto y justo cuando pretendía clavarlo en el pecho de Rose, ella movió su cuerpo y el filo del cuchillo solo logró rozarle un hombro. Ella gritó, fue como si la hubiesen apuñaleado con fuego.

-Maldita sea- dijo Nott sosteniéndola y ubicándola de nuevo en posición.

"Te dije que lucharía" dijo el Heraldo.

-Perra- masculló Nott, el Heraldo veía complacido como la sangre de la herida de Rose goteaba y caía en el canal.

-No- dijo Rose intentando moverse, entonces sintió como la soga apretaba su cuello, seguramente si seguía tratando de escapar, terminaría asfixiándose.

Theo utilizó toda su fuerza, para mantenerla quieta, de nuevo levantó la daga y Rose solo pudo ver la punta del acero pulido, brillando encima de ella, instintivamente cerró los ojos.

Nott bajo la daga dispuesto a apuñalearla, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se ampliaron y su cabeza giró.

El choque de la maldición asesina fue tan potente, que lo levantó en el aire e hizo que se estrellase contra las columnas.

En medio de la puerta de la gran sala de la torre de Astronomía, estaba Draco Malfoy apuntando al asesino con una varita, la espada la tenia colgando en un cinto al lado de su cadera. Nott se movió y logró ponerse de pie. A Draco no le sorprendió en absoluto que el _Avada Kedavra_ no hubiese tenido ningún efecto sobre él, después de todo, Nott tenía unos poderes prestados que eran superiores a los de cualquier mortal.

-¿Tú?-Nott gritó de disgusto- Te estaba esperando.

-Aquí me tienes- dijo Draco caminando hacia él. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y precisos, investido con toda el aura de su poder como Hechicero, era una visión alucinante. Su mirada letal aseguraba que estaba dispuesto a pelear a muerte.

-No ganaras…no puedes…tú no tienes tanto poder- dijo Nott sonriéndole siniestramente. La sombra del Heraldo se puso a su lado y entonces se fue fundiendo con el cuerpo de Nott hasta tomar posesión de él.

De pronto, un cambio sustancial ocurrió en el aspecto de Nott, sus ojos ennegrecieron completamente, su estatura se modificó haciéndolo más alto y más fuerte y su túnica de mago fue cambiada por una armadura completamente negra, acompañado de un yelmo y una lanza. Una risa macabra se escuchó desde todas direcciones.

Draco se obligó a no retroceder. El sujeto que tenia frente a él era casi un gigante, media por lo menos dos metros y medio.

-Scorpius- gritó Draco- rápido…..quita del medio a Rose.

Scorpius en forma de lobo, saltó en medio de la sala, Nott empezó a enviarle maldiciones asesinas, pero el gran lobo gris esquivaba todas saltando por el piso y las paredes. Rose veía todo conteniendo el aliento, puso toda su fuerza en rodar por la mesa de piedra y caer a la dirección contraria de Nott, el nudo en su cuello se apretó y pronto su cara empezó a ponerse azul. El lobo llegó hasta ella y empezó a roer con los dientes las sagas. La mesa temblaba debido a las maldiciones que le lanzaba Nott. Draco intentaba cubrirlos lanzando más hechizos, que rebotaban en Nott como si no fuesen nada, sin producirle ningún daño.

Rose miraba aterrorizada al lobo, se estaba quedando sin aire. Scorpius comprendió que no podía deshacer los nudos con los colmillos, así que se convirtió en humano, sus manos trabajaban frenéticamente para liberarla, sacó la varita de su pantalón e intentó cortar las amarras, pero era imposible. Rose intentaba hablar pero le faltaba el aire. De pronto ella miró en el piso, la daga, era la única oportunidad. Scorpius desesperado siguió la mirada de ella y tomó el cuchillo, cortando limpiamente las amarras.

Rose abrió la boca para tomar aire y enseguida se fundió en un abrazo con Scorpius, quien besó su cabeza. Ambos estaban tan aliviados, que no prestaron atención por una fracción de segundo a la lucha mortal que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-Sabia que venderías- dijo ella.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí, tu padre, tu hermano y el Sr. Potter luchan con los muertos allá abajo- dijo Scorpius.

-No podemos dejar a tu padre- dijo Rose.

-No lo dejaré. Intervendré en cuanto te saque de aquí, además tiene una oportunidad, Nott no logró completar el sacrificio- dijo Scorpius- ¿puedes caminar?- Rose asintió.

-Ponte mi abrigo- dijo Scorpius, mientras otro hechizo rozaba sus cabezas.

Rose metió los brazos por la manga del abrigo, mientras Scorpius lo abotonaba para cubrir su cuerpo. Él estaba eufórico, habían llegado al momento justo y Rose estaba ilesa, sin aparente daño más que una cortadura en su hombro.

-No me tocó esta vez- aclaró Rose antes de que Scorpius se lo preguntara. Su desnudez era bastante incriminatoria. Ella estaba avergonzada.

-Eso no importa….lo importante es que estas viva- respondió el joven. Quería hablar con ella, abrazarla y besarla sin parar, pero tenían que salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Ambos caminaron a toda velocidad, agachados, tratando de escabullirse de los hechizos. Nott adivinó sus intensiones y con un movimiento de mano, dejó caer mampostería frente a la puerta de salida, de tal modo que Rose y Scorpius vieron truncados su escape.

Scorpius jaló a Rose de un brazo y se escondieron en uno de los nichos de piedra de la ventana. El warg miraba hacia abajo, la altura era mucha, no existía ninguna posibilidad de saltar sin matarse, quizás él podría hacerlo en forma de lobo, pero no podía llevarse consigo a Rose. La apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza dispuesto a protegerla de lo que fuese.

Nott y Draco estaban frente a frente, el hombre con la armadura negra no usaba varita, le bastaba un movimiento de su mano para conjurar algún hechizo. Sus malévolos ojos negros veían con satisfacción a Draco Malfoy, quien no salía de su perplejidad ante el hecho de que era inmune a cualquier hechizo que le lanzara. Draco optó por dejar de intentarlo con la varita y blandió la espada….la hoja de Sorcha se iluminó ante la expectativa de librar de nuevo batalla contra el mal.

Nott y el Heraldo hablaron al mismo tiempo, el efecto fue una voz distorsionada que parecía provenir de todos lados y ninguno.

-Sorcha- cada letra estaba impregnada del más profundo odio.

Draco levantó la espada y no dudó un segundo para empezar a atacar, por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Rose y Scorpius todavía estaban en el lugar, entonces empezó a embestir a Nott, quien esta vez, sabiendo lo que esa arma podía hacer con él, fue más cuidadoso y maniobró fluidamente, intentando alejarse de su alcance. A pesar de su impresionante contextura sus movimientos eran agiles y rápidos. Con su lanza evitó varios golpes de espada y levantando una pierna logró patear a Draco lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo caer al piso. Nott no perdió tiempo y con un pie pateó su cabeza lo que lanzó a Draco hasta el otro extremo de la sala. El rubio apenas pudo conservar la espada en su mano, trató de no perder el tiempo y se levantó, sin embargo la sangre que manaba de la herida en su cabeza corría por su cara y le entorpecía la vista. Con la manga del abrigo trató de limpiarse.

Scorpius con su varita intentaba hacer levitar las piedras, pero no podía, el poder mágico de Nott se lo impedía. Miró hacia su padre y lo vio todo ensangrentado, la angustia lo tocó pero al observarlo ponerse de nuevo de pie, asumiendo una posición ofensiva con la espada en su mano, se tranquilizó. Draco insistió en el hecho de que la prioridad era salir de allí con Rose, Scorpius con reticencias estaba tratando de obedecerlo, Rose miraba el combate con los ojos muy abiertos, aguantando la respiración, sintiendo en carne propia cada golpe que Nott le propinaba a Draco, era una agonía indescriptible lo que sufría. Sin embargo, la voz de su maestro en su cabeza, la apremiaba para no intervenir.

Nott se movió en círculos alrededor de Draco, quien lo miraba con aparente calma. Cada vez que Nott daba un paso, una estela de oscuridad emergía detrás de su cuerpo. Draco vio multitud de rostros formándose en la niebla, caras de personas retorciéndose y dando gritos mudos de dolor. Era simplemente espeluznante la maldad concentrada en ese ser, porque ya sabía, con certeza, de que Nott, no era humano.

Nott se detuvo y empezó a deshandar sus pasos, cubriéndose con la niebla negra, absorbiendo el dolor y la agonía de las almas que se retorcían en ella. El heraldo se alimentaba de muerte y sangre, y así lo estaba demostrando. Aquel que moría de su mano no encontraba descanso eterno. Lo que le esperaba a aquel que se levantara en su contra era una pesadilla peor que la muerte.

Dando por terminado la demostración de fuerza, seguro de que Draco Malfoy comprendió su destino. Nott empezó a arremeter contra él con fuerza sobrehumana. Utilizó todo su arsenal, poderosos hechizos de su propio diseño jamás conjurados, golpes de lanza, pero Draco resistió con entereza todo lo que cayó sobre él. Con la espada mágica interceptaba las maldiciones y contenía a la lanza. Toda la energía que tenia, toda su fuerza como mago y como hombre la consumió luchando contra ese demonio disfrazado de humano, estaba al límite, pero su mente hacia que su cuerpo no claudicase, no podía perder esa batalla, de ninguna manera. Pero Nott era un Dios y al final fue más fuerte, maniobró la lanza hasta desarmar a Draco y luego con una patada lo lanzó hasta un muro, que con el impacto dejó soltar unas piedras sobre él. La espada rodó a unos metros, yacía con la luz azul de su hoja extinguida. Nott dio un grito triunfal, pero no se acercó a la espada, puesto que no podía tocarla.

-¡Noo!- gritó Rose desesperada, Scorpius no podía apartar la mirada de su padre, no podía creer que estuviese muerto…era impensable. Todo estaba perdido. Apretó a Rose contra su cuerpo para evitar que ella saliese corriendo hacia Draco. Sus pensamientos seguían un curso caótico, donde el dolor por la derrota de su padre era el sentimiento que imperaba, también el hecho de que si Nott no era destruido, el mundo como lo conocían desaparecería. Scorpius sabía que no podía hacerlo, pero su esperanza y su coraje fueron superiores, ya Rose no era la portadora de la espada, perdió su derecho, su padre había caído, así que…Scorpius le dio un empujón a Rose para sacarla del camino y lo inaudito sucedió.

Rose se tapó la boca con la mano cuando supo lo que se proponía. Corrió tras de él, en ese momento Theo Nott no miraba a su dirección, porque caminaba hacia Draco para terminar su trabajo y asesinarlo.

Scorpius se convirtió en lobo para salvar a saltos la gran distancia que lo separaba de la espada, al llegar a ella se convirtió en humano y la tomó en sus manos, antes de que Rose llegará para detenerlo.

Scorpius sintió un dolor tenebrante recorriéndole el brazo cuando tomó el arma mágica. Sentía su corazón latiendo arrítmico y una opresión indescriptible en el pecho. Esa era un arma que nadie que no fuese su portador podría tomar sin condenarse a morir, esa era la leyenda y había recibido advertencias sobre eso. Pero él era el único allí que podría tomarla, jamás dejaría a Rose acercarse, primero moriría él que ella. Esperaba que la espada le diera tiempo suficiente para destruir a Nott antes de matarlo. Y la espada escuchó su suplica, porque enseguida empezó a brillar con fuerza, la luz que desprendía iluminó la figura de Scorpius.

Rose se detuvo cuando vio que Scorpius tomaba la espada del suelo, por un momento pensó que iba a caer muerto en el acto, pero cuando no sucedió, sintió una oleada de alivio y esperanza.

Nott detuvo su marcha y se giró, en el momento justo para interceptar con su lanza el golpe de espada de Scorpius, quien magistralmente manejaba el arma como si fuese parte de él. En sucesivos embates, Nott pudo comprobar de primera mano el dominio y maestría del joven lobo con la espada, atacaba sin descanso y con agilidad, Scorpius por ser un warg era más fuerte y más ágil que cualquier humano. Nott no salía de su estupefacción al ver que el chico no moría al tocar la espada. El Heraldo estaba furioso y terminó convocando absolutamente todos sus poderes para enfrentarlo. En los pasillos de Hogwarts, Ron, Harry y Hugo junto a los demás libraban una feroz batalla con los muertos, pero de pronto, estos cayeron inmóviles en el suelo. Algo había sucedido, el poder mágico que los animaba, de pronto los abandonó.

La cúpula de la torre de Astronomía se fracturó, el suelo empezó a temblar, grandes pedazos del techo caían como una lluvia pero los dos combatientes parecían ajenos a eso. Rose corrió hacia donde Draco y usando su poder, evitó que un gran trozo de mampostería cayese sobre su cuerpo, luego trató de quitarle las piedras que sepultaban sus piernas, suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre respiraba. Tomó su cabeza entre las manos, dejó correr su magia y Draco despertó, al principio la miró confundido, y luego su mirada cambió a terror cuando observó a Scorpius luchando tenazmente contra Nott.

"No murió…la espada lo acepto como si fueses yo" le dijo mentalmente Draco a la mujer.

Rose asintió temblando de pies a cabeza… "Ve y quítale esa maldita espada antes de que Nott lo mate"

Nott adivinó sus intensiones, porque convocó un campo de fuerza, que hizo imposible que Draco y Rose acudieran en la ayuda de Scorpius. Ambos Walpurguis intentaron usando toda la magia que conocían, fracturar la transparente muralla mágica, que brillaba con una tenue luz amarillenta frente a ellos

Draco maldijo en voz baja al ver que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, de todas maneras, poco podría hacer, ya Scorpius había tocado la espada….un arma que jamás debió estar en sus manos. Draco estaba estupefacto….ese muchacho iba a provocarle un infarto ¿Cómo se atrevió?, al mismo tiempo el orgullo llenaba su pecho.

Draco recordó las palabras de Merlín repetidas por Octavius _"jamás debe subestimarse el valor de la sangre"_ era su sangre, corriendo por las venas de Scorpius, lo que al parecer le daba inmunidad ante la maldición de Sorcha, esperaba no equivocarse. Se sujetaba a la última esperanza.

Un viento sobrenatural azotó el sitio, tinieblas y una oscuridad tan densa que dificultaba la visión rodearon a Nott, su fuerza se redobló y empezó a atacar agresivamente a Scorpius, quien no tuvo más remedio que retroceder. Saltó sobre un pedazo de dolmen intentando evadir los hechizos de Nott que no lo golpearon casi por suerte. Nott convirtió su lanza en un hacha de dos filos y la extendió cuando logró acorralar a Scorpius contra una pared. El hombre se agachó para evitar el golpe, el hacha quedó clavada en el muro de piedra, lanzando chispas en el proceso. Scorpius se escabulló de lado, giró rápidamente sobre su propio cuerpo cuando Nott lo hacía al mismo tiempo para atacarlo, entonces Rose y Draco vieron como una figura luminosa emergía del cielo y acudía a lado de Scorpius.

Scorpius sorprendido, sintió la presencia en su espalda y observó una mano cubriendo la suya en el mango de la espada, cuando miró a su lado de reojo, vio a un hombre joven, con el cabello platinado y los ojos grises, quien le sonrió, era tan parecido a Scorpius que parecían gemelos.

Draco enmudeció al ver al espíritu que había aparecido, Rose cayó de rodillas de la impresión.

Nunca esperaron intervención divina. Al final…..las palabras resultaron ciertas. El primer guerrero acudió a su ayuda….porque un dios solo podía ser derrotado por una mano inmortal.

Nott se echó para atrás al ver a un hombre que jamás en la eternidad pensó volver a encontrarse cara a cara , El Heraldo maldijo y ambos en el mismo cuerpo se lanzaron al más feroz ataque. Mäel compartió su poder con Scorpius, se fundió con su cuerpo y ambos blandieron la espada logrando golpear el cuello de Nott, decapitándolo en el acto.

Rose vio en cámara lenta como la cabeza de Nott salía desprendida por los aires y un vaho negro salía de su cuerpo para concentrarse en las alturas en una especie de torbellino infernal, los gritos que emergían de esa niebla eran eran ensordecedores. La muralla mágica se extinguió´ y la nube negra, la esencia del Heraldo, ya debilitada, se dirigió hasta los dos Walpurgis, quienes levantaron su mano y lanzaron potentes rayos de luz que la eliminaron por completo.

Mäel habiendo cumplido su misión, enseguida desapareció. Draco y Rose corrieron hacia Scorpius pero se detuvieron cuando el joven giró sobre si mismo y los miró con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro. Con una mano se tocó el pecho y cuando la miró llena de sangre una mueca de horror desfiguró su cara. La espada se deslizó de su mano hasta caer haciendo un ruido metálico en el suelo.

Rose gimió aterrorizada cuando vio la camiseta de Scorpius cubierta de sangre.

Verdaderos ríos de sangre salían de una herida en el pecho de Scorpius, antes de morir, Nott logró asestarle un hachazo en el cuerpo, justo en el corazón. Scorpius dio dos pasos y luego cayó muerto en el piso.

-No….no…-Rose gritó desesperada y se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Scorpius tratando de tapar la herida con las manos. Su llanto era ensordecedor, ella gritó y gritó hasta quedarse ronca.

0o0


	42. El mejor verano de nuestras vidas

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Bueno señores y señoras, esto llegó hasta aquí. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como se divirtieron, lloraron y gritaron en el trascurso del fic. Ha sido un honor escribir para ustedes. Agréguenme al twitter soy: arroba josblack , espero verlos por allí.

Banda Sonora: Soundtrack de Gladiator y New York Girls de Finbar Furey (bájenla que gozaran con esa canción, la reconocerán porque sale en la cuarta película de Harry Potter, cuando los gemelos celebran el resultado del Mundial de Quidditch y también sale en la película Gans of New York, es una canción folklórica irlandesa-americana muy famosa, me pareció perfecta incluirla y ya verán el porqué)

Capitulo 42 El mejor verano de nuestras vidas.

_"Lo que hacemos en la vida tiene su eco en la eternidad"_

_Maximus Decimus Meridius "Gladiator"_

Harry, Ron y Hugo subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras que conducían a lo alto de la Torre de Astronomia en cuanto los muertos con los que luchaban en el tercer piso del colegio, cayeron inmóviles en el piso. Luego de reorganizar a los aurores, contar las bajas y constatar visualmente desde las ventanas que los centauros estaban ganando su batalla con los guardias humanos del Trinvuriato en los patios del castillo, decidieron ir a ayudar a Malfoy y Scorpius.

Harry estaba inquieto, supuso acertadamente que la energía mágica que le dio "vida" a esos cadáveres se había retirado abruptamente y eso solo podía significar alguna de dos cosas: o Malfoy había ganado o Nott agrupaba todos sus poderes para vencerlo finalmente. Cualquiera de las posibilidades era válida y Harry no quería jugar con su suerte. El plan inicial fue que solo el Hechicero Walpurgis enfrentaría a Nott , otro humano no tendría ninguna oportunidad, de hecho, en realidad, Malfoy tenía muy pocas probabilidades. Todos se aferraban a la esperanza de una leyenda y la magia de una espada sobrenatural porque si lo que decían era cierto, Nott tenía los poderes de un Dios inmortal. Harry no ponía en duda la habilidad mágica de Malfoy ni su talento pero subirían a ayudarlo, tanto le gustase o no.

Cuando llegaron a la gran puerta, que estaba cerrada, no pudieron moverla. Al parecer, también estaba bloqueada. No escuchaban ningún sonido en el interior, lo cual era raro, Harry al menos esperaba oír algún grito o una explosión o algo que evidenciase la lucha que se llevaba a cabo dentró de la sala. Pero no se escuchaba nada. Eso terminó de confirmar sus temores. Algo malo sucedía.

-No puedo moverla- dijo Hugo empujando con todas sus fuerzas- lo mejor será que le lancemos un _bombarda._

-Atrás- dijo Ron, quien estaba bastante nervioso, quería saber qué rayos sucedía con Rose. Hugo y Harry se apartaron. Ron conjuró el hechizo y la puerta salió de sus goznes, dejándolos frente a un montón de piedras apiladas.

-Déjame encargarme de esto- dijo Harry y empezó a levitar piedras hasta despejar la entrada.

Finalmente lograron entrar al lugar, lo primero que observaron fue la completa y absoluta destrucción del lugar, ya no existía la cúpula y hasta el telescopio estaba afectado, al seguir caminando, lo siguiente que vieron fue un cadáver decapitado en el piso, Hugo notó la cabeza de Nott a cierta distancia del cuerpo. Inmediatamente lo reconocieron. Harry, Hugo y Ron suspiraron aliviados, habían ganado…contra todo pronóstico.

Buscaron con la mirada a sus compañeros, entonces se fijaron en Rose echada en el piso abrazando a Scorpius Malfoy quien parecía gravemente herido y a Draco Malfoy totalmente inmóvil mirándolos.

Harry, Ron y Hugo comprendieron enseguida lo que sucedía. Scorpius no respiraba y Rose no dejaba de llorar.

-Está muerto- afirmó Hugo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo Ron hizo el intento de acercarse pero Harry lo jaló del brazo.

-Espera-dijo Harry cauteloso- algo está pasando en el muro.

Ron y Hugo dirigieron la mirada al lugar que señalaba Harry.

Draco estaba inmóvil, temblando de pies a cabezas, no podía apartar sus ojos de la pálida cara de Scorpius. No lo creía, todo su cuerpo y su mente se resistían a la idea, su hijo, su precioso muchacho, el niño que cuido toda su vida, al que salvó de una muerte segura ganándose su desprecio, la razón de su existencia. Ahora ese chico estaba muerto, asesinado por salvarlos a todos.

Agrias lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Draco, su corazón en ese momento se partió en mil pedazos. Miró al cielo, visible debido a la fractura de la cúpula de la torre y vio como las nubes negras se apartaban para darle espacio a un brillante sol y a un cielo tan prístino y azul como jamás nadie vio ni nunca observarían de nuevo. Sintió el cambio en la sustancia fundamental del universo, señalándole que estaban de nuevo en el mundo real, por la ventana observó el Bosque Prohibido volviendo a la vida, sus árboles reverdeciendo, las bandadas de pájaros regresando a sus nidos. El Guardián, Rubeus Hagrid pronto estaría restablecido y continuaría su sacra tarea de proteger la naturaleza por cientos de años más. Se cumplió la profecía, el guerrero Mäel retornó, luchó a favor de los humanos contra un Dios y ganó. La oscuridad de nuevo había sido vencida y rechazada. Pero desgraciadamente, lo que vivieron fue solo una batalla más en la eterna guerra de los cielos. El bien y el mal siempre estarían enfrentados, con los humanos en medio como carne de cañón. Draco estaba seguro de que al ganar esa escaramuza, al menos tendrían una época de paz. Pero tanto el Oscuro como El Heraldo eran seres inmortales, quizás tardasen otros mil años en encontrar la forma, pero seguramente volverían a intentar subyugar a los humanos. Entonces, seria la misión de otros, ya no la él, salvar al mundo de nuevo de esa amenaza. Su pesimismo no era de gratis, quien mejor que él, un Walpurgis, sabía que la rueda del tiempo, giraba eternamente y repetía todo de nuevo.

Pero al final nada, nada de eso importaba, Draco no encontraba consuelo, estaba consumido en la desolación de ver muerto a su único hijo.

Que amargo resultó el sabor de la victoria.

Que diferente pudieron ser las cosas entre él y Scorpius, si se hubiese mostrado más abierto o tolerante con él o quizás si le hubiese hablado de forma franca explicándole sus razones para salvarlo cuando fue mordido por un warg.

Pero no, él era Draco Malfoy, un hombre de hechos y pocas palabras, su soberbia lo condenó. Su chico nunca pudo entender porque no pudo dejarlo morir, porque él no se lo explicó, eso sembró la semilla de la ruptura en su relación. Ambos se negaron a dar el brazo a torcer y se enfrascaron en su punto de vista sobre el mismo asunto. Scorpius lo acusó de egoísmo, Draco estaba de acuerdo, fue egoísta, porque no quiso ver morir a su único hijo, al chico que fue su razón de vivir desde el día en que nació. Cuando Scorpius se convirtió en padre, finalmente lo entendió. Era un amor fuerte e incondicional, no el apasionado que se siente por alguna mujer, era un cariño instantáneo e imperecedero el que existía de un padre hacia su hijo, no obedecía a ningún razonamiento o lógica y un padre era capaz de arrasar con el mundo por un hijo. Si, él cometió errores, se equivocó muchísimo, incluso pecó de pensamiento en contra de los intereses de su hijo, Draco Malfoy, a pesar de ser la sabiduría que le confería ser un Walpurgis, también humano, con debilidades de hombre, nadie podía acusarlo de no querer a su hijo…nadie, porque por amor a Scorpius, se hizo de lado y dejó pasar la oportunidad de tomar como suya la mujer que el destino le puso en el camino.

Todo lo que se juró darle, todo lo que tenía pensado ofrecerle y todo quedaba en nada…. Draco pensó que tendría el tiempo, el momento justo. En esa guerra, conoció mejor a Scorpius como hijo y como hombre, se asombró con su determinación, se enorgulleció por su nobleza y su coraje. Su hijo, era un ser muy especial, y no era porque era suyo, simplemente, el chico tenía un aura tan limpia, un corazón tan puro, era abierto emocionalmente, dispuesto a amar y a perdonar incluso al padre que tanto daño le hizo, fue un líder natural, una persona excepcional, que inmediatamente se ganaba la simpatía y la incondicionalidad de todos aquellos que lo conocían. Draco pensaba esperanzado que el destino le daría una oportunidad para enmendar sus errores y disfrutar de su hijo. Pero no iba a poder ser…..nunca iba a poder ser.

Draco bajó el rostro, una lágrima corrió solitaria por una de sus mejillas al recordar al bebé rubio que se enredaba en sus piernas suplicándole que lo alzara en brazos para seguir jugando. El dolor era demasiado para que su cuerpo pudiese contenerlo. Su niño….su pequeño….estaba muerto

De pronto, una luz diferente a la del sol inundó la amplia estancia de la torre de Astronomía, un vórtice apareció en uno de sus muros, su apariencia era como si fuese el interior de una ola, agua dando vuelta sobre sí misma, formando una especie de túnel. Del lugar emergió una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos, ella vestía una túnica tornasol y sus pies estaban descalzos, caminó directamente hacia el cadáver de Nott y sacó el anillo con la Piedra de la resurrección de su mano.

-Esto, no pertenece a este mundo- dijo la mujer admirando el anillo. Ella lo apretó con el puño y cuando lo abrió, el anillo y la piedra se habían convertido en polvo.

Luego se levantó y dirigió su mirada a Draco.

-Lo hiciste bien Walpurguis…El Heraldo desapareció, de nuevo está encadenado a la puerta del cautiverio de su oscuro señor- dijo la mujer.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Draco aunque dentro de él sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Soy Sorcha- dijo ella y caminó hasta donde yacía la espada con su nombre y la tomó en su mano, la espada brilló y Sorcha sonrió, luego caminó arrastrando el filo del arma. Miró con benevolencia hacia donde estaban Rose y Scorpius, se acercó a ellos y acarició la cabeza de Rose, quien la miró por un segundo antes de centrar su total y absoluta atención al cuerpo de su amado.

-No me dejes sola- sollozó Rose besando la cara de Scorpius mientras abrazaba su cuerpo- Te necesito….Ángela y yo te necesitamos.

A Rose no le interesaba quién o que estuviese con ellos en ese momento, no le importaba que fuese Sorcha, la primera hechicera Walpurgis, ella solo quería ver a Scorpius vivo….nada más. Sorcha no pareció ofendida ni sorprendida por el hecho de que Rose la ignorara, después de todo, Walpurguis o no, estaba sometida a las emociones humanas. Sintió su pena y se condolió por ella.

-Es una gran pérdida- dijo Sorcha caminando hacia Draco, dirigiendo sus palabras a él- pero al parecer, debía ser así. Mäel y yo le dimos fuerza a través de la espada, que lo aceptó sin condiciones, después de todo, Scorpius Malfoy, por medio de ti, es sangre de nuestra sangre, mi descendiente. Pero existen secretos en la magia que ni aun nosotros podemos controlar, mi maldición una vez hecha encontró caminos distintos para cumplirse. Y Nott fue el medio que consiguió. La espada no podía ser tocada por nadie más que tú, que asumiste la función del Guerrero y la Hechicera en este tiempo. Nunca he lamentado tanto más que hoy, el día que en un momento irreflexivo de rabia, condené a la muerte a todo aquel que no fuese el Guerrero Walpurguis si tomaba la espada en sus manos - Sorcha hizo una pausa, realmente estaba conmovida- Tu hijo murió con valentía y coraje, luchando por quienes amaba. Su nombre no será olvidado y su alma será un precioso tesoro que guardaré hasta que le llegue el momento de reencarnar. Después de todo, yo soy la guardiana de los Walpurguis y de alguna manera, tu hijo es uno de nosotros. La sangre, tu sangre que le corría en las venas, hicieron esto posible.

Harry, Ron y Hugo miraban la escena asombrados y temerosos, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a moverse o si quiera respirar. La mujer que había parecido derrochaba belleza y majestad. Sus cabellos platinados se movían solos, los mechones de cabello se retorcían detrás de su espalda, sus ojos eran grises, pero tan brillantes que parecían hechos de mercurio. Su vestido tornasolado era tan diáfano que exhibía más de lo que ocultaba todas las suaves curvas de su cuerpo. Toda ella era magnética y su voz, tan cristalina y suave, envolvía con su acento cálido.

-No merecía morir- dijo Draco apretando los puños.

-Cierto, pero son muchos los que mueren sin merecerlo pero entregan su vida a un fin mayor. Haz cumplido tu trabajo Walpurguis- dijo Sorcha inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto al Hechicero que era su descendiente- larga vida a la orden.

La mujer se retiraba por el vórtice, entonces Draco cerró los ojos y la llamó mentalmente.

"Ofrezco mi alma y mi vida a cambio de la de mi hijo….si tienes ese don….haz eso por mí, es lo único que pido"

Sorcha se detuvo y ladeó su cabeza, lo miró crípticamente.

"Las cosas no funcionan así y lo sabes Draco Malfoy"

"Me atengo a la ley del equilibrio del Universo….una vida por otra"

"Eres sabio Walpurgius….y a la vez….un gran tonto….no sabes a lo que renuncias" Sorcha dirigió su mirada a Rose. Draco entendió lo que quiso decirle y se llenó de indignación solo al pensarlo. La tentación era fuerte, pero el amor hacia su hijo era más fuerte aun.

"No estoy renunciando a nada, su cariño lo tengo, yo la quiero y ella me quiere, así será para siempre, pero los dos amamos mucho mas a una sola persona" respondió Draco "mi ofrecimiento es sincero…mi vida no tiene ningún sentido si mi hijo muere".

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Sorcha.

"Eso ni tienes que preguntarlo" respondió Draco hosco.

"Eres un gran hombre Draco Malfoy…más que un poderoso hechicero…. eres un humano digno de llamarse como tal….Mis respetos bien merecidos…..Si has tomado tu decisión….así será" dijo Sorcha levantando su mano hacia el hombre. Draco dedicó una última mirada a Scorpius y luego por un instante a Rose. "Vive bien y sé feliz" fue su último pensamiento dirigido a la mujer que nunca pudo amar con libertad.

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de hallar en su interior la calma suficiente para no claudicar y ceder a su instinto de supervivencia. No importaba el dolor o el sufrimiento, irá a la muerte tranquilo y en paz, porque su hijo viviría por él.

Rose miró estupefacta como de pronto Scorpius abría los ojos, el hombre se levantó desconcertado y examinó su pecho, no había herida alguna, hasta la sangre había desaparecido. Miró a Rose incrédulo y luego…en la distancia, notó el cuerpo inmóvil de su padre tirado en el piso. Rose también lo vio y ambos corrieron hacia Draco y se arrodillaron alrededor de él.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la expresión de su rostro era pacifica, parecía que dormía, pero Rose y Scorpius sabían que no era así, puesto que no respiraba ni sentían su corazón latir, ambos empezaron a llorar desconsolados.

-Draco….Draco- ella acariciaba su rostro llorando a mares- ¿Qué te pasó Draco?

-Papá- Scorpius agitaba el cuerpo de su padre- Papá despierta.

-El Walpurguis entregó su vida a cambio de la tuya Scorpius Malfoy- dijo Sorcha muy seria- aprovecha este regalo- dicho esto, finalmente ella se desapareció.

-Papá- Scorpius abrazó el cuerpo de su padre, dejando que su cara se apoyara en su pecho, lo rodeaba con fuerza con sus brazos y se balanceaba con él- Padre….Dios padre…¿Por qué lo hiciste?- enseguida empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Scorpius se sentía tan culpable, tan devastado, nunca pudo demostrarle a su padre cuanto lo amaba, por orgullo, por unas diferencias que ahora le parecían puras estupideces. Y él, le había demostrado todo su cariño incondicional, intercambiando su vida por la suya.

-Te amo padre….siempre te amé- dijo Scorpius.

Rose tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas y le besó el dorso con profundo respeto y amor, luego depositó un ligero beso en sus labios. A sus pies, yacía el hombre que sacrificó su vida para que su hijo pudiese estar con quienes amaba, el noble hombre que tendría un pedazo de su corazón y su alma para siempre.

0o0

Cinco años después…..

Rose revisaba frenética todas las cacerolas repletas de guisos, que ordenadamente dispuestas, descansaban sobre la estufa de la gran cocina de La Madriguera, mientras tanto Ángela coloreaba con creyones las hojas de un block, perfectamente concentrada en su trabajo. Rose iba a volverse loca ese día, definitivamente planear una boda era un asunto de grandes proporciones.

Vivía en la Madriguera desde el final de la guerra, al parecer nadie tuvo problemas en permitir que ella heredase el ancestral hogar de los Weasley´s. Era un sitio que despertaba su más profunda nostalgia, cada rincón le recordaba a sus queridos abuelos, pero también ese lugar fue un hogar lleno de amor y cariño, la esencia de Arthur y Molly Weasley se respiraba en el sitio, era como si ellos la abrazaran todo el tiempo. Su agudizada intuición Walpurguis sabía que sus abuelos de alguna manera permanecían con ella, vigilando a su familia. Por eso quiso mudarse allí de inmediato, se sentía protegida. Era el sitio ideal, lo suficiente cerca del pueblo para que Ángela fuese a la escuela y lo bastante lejos de la civilización para que su singular familia no atrajera miradas indeseadas. La cercanía de un frondoso bosque era un detalle de suma importancia en este caso.

Después de la última batalla, las cosas no fueron nada fáciles para el mundo mágico en general, si bien todos los brujos regresaron al mundo real, sin que se rompiera el estatuto del Secreto, gracias al hechizo de Draco Malfoy, ni tuvieron que reconstruir de algunas ciudades (curiosamente, los edificios y lugares destruidos durante la guerra con el Oscuro, no resultaron afectados en la realidad), empezaron los cuestionamientos acerca de las causas que originaron la situación. Muchos sangre-pura fueron a juicio, Azkaban y Nunmengard estaban repletos a desbordar. El gobierno mágico estableció un régimen de facto, aun cuando Kingsley seguía siendo nominalmente el primer ministro, era Harry Potter, en su calidad de comandante de los aurores quien mantenía el poder y lo hacía con puño de hierro.

Rose estaba segura de que la situación mejoraría con el tiempo, pero era difícil superar el trauma que había constituido el enfrentamiento con Nott, muchos se quedaron sin nada, los Weasley´s perdieron a queridos miembros de su familia. Era difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que Fred, Albus, Emily y los abuelos no estaban entre ellos. Otros también murieron y su ausencia significó grandes cambios en las personas amadas que dejaron atrás. La muerte de Gustav golpeó fuerte a James, quien se convirtió en un hombre callado y taciturno. Abandonó la profesión de auror para convertirse en rompedor de maldiciones, siempre estaba viajando, vagando por los lugares más inhóspitos de la tierra, en una especie de peregrinación. La mayoría del tiempo, sus padres no sabían dónde estaba. Rose esperaba que algún día James encontrase la calma que tanto buscaba. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía ver morir a un ser amado, de hecho lo experimentó dos veces.

Su situación con Scorpius fue debatida en todas las altas esferas de poder mágicas y wargs. Fue considerado un asunto político, después de todo, la mayoría reconocía que Rose Weasley era la bruja más poderosa del planeta, aunque se dedicase a ser ama de casa. Los Walpurguis ya no eran ningún secreto, pero ella intentaba mantener bajo perfil. La prohibición de unirse a él en matrimonio finalmente ganó, sentaba un mal precedente. Hermione pudo rebatir algunas leyes excluyente en relación con los wargs, finalmente fueron considerados una especie con todos sus derechos, pero habían firmes protestas entre los magos para evitar mezclarse con ellos, igual entre los wargs, quienes un año después de terminada la guerra, vivieron con alegría la llegada de la primera camada en más de mil años, nadie quería oír hablar de bodas entre wargs y humanos. No pudieron casarse, al igual que tampoco pudieron hacerlo Marina Merrey y Walter, el cuervo fue expulsado del consejo por cerca de dos años por unirse con una humana, pero al final fue reintegrado. En común acuerdo, los miembros del consejo, bajo la influencia de Scorpius quien seguía como jefe vitalicio de todos los wargs, decidieron que era una necedad prescindir de sus servicios. El caso de Scorpius era diferente, era el jefe, nadie lo condenaría por vivir con su mujer, pero no podría casarse con ella, estaba sometido a un juramento bajo pena de muerte. Walter y Marina vivían en lo más profundo de Siberia, con Robert, el niño que Marina Merrey le parió a Nott.

Rose no los veía con frecuencia, sobre todo a Marina, a quien le gustaba permanecer alejada, metida en su precaria casita en la tundra, pero sus diferencias con la mujer habían sido saldadas hacía mucho tiempo, incluso se ofrecía eventualmente a cuidar de Robert si así se lo pedían. Igual ya es estaba encargando de Theo Jr, quien irá a la universidad ese año, el chico vivía con ellos mientras no estaba en el colegio. Qué ironía, ella cuidaba y protegía a los hijos de su peor enemigo, el hombre que la violentó y que movió cielo y tierra para matarla, sin embargo, los niños no tenían la culpa y a Rose le encantaba encargarse de ellos.

Fue una curiosa familia la que formaban, un hombre que era más lobo que otra cosa, una hechicera poderosa, una bebé traviesa y un adolescente hosco que hablaba menos de lo necesario, pero poco a poco se adaptaron. En cuanto al pequeño hijo de Marina, era adorable, se la llevaba perfectamente bien con Ángela, eran compañeros de juegos porque más o menos tenían la misma edad, Robert era un hermoso niño rubio de ojos verdes, que desmentía cualquier parentesco con el que todos sabían era su verdadero progenitor, pero nadie….nadie hablaba sobre eso. Así como nadie mencionaba el increíble parecido que tenia Theo Jr. con su padre, eran dos gotas de agua. A veces Rose se encontraba mirándolo un rato fijamente, con todo el cuerpo temblando debido a sus atroces recuerdos, entonces Theo Jr. se giraba y le decía comprensivamente: "Calma, yo no soy él".

El chico era un Walpurguis y demostró ser bastante observador y sensitivo, además de un mago bastante talentoso, Rose se encargaba de su educación, después de todo era su Maestra, pero jamás compartió con él el nexo mental que la unió a Draco Malfoy, quien fue el Walpurguis más poderoso que existió después de Mäel y Sorcha, Hugo, quien se encargaba de la biblioteca y el cuidado del Castillo de Duhm, habiendo revisado los antiguos registros, así lo afirmaba, escribía una crónica sobre las gestas de Draco Malfoy para que los Walpurguis del futuro lo conocieran. Theo Jr. por su parte, prometía bastante como miembro de la orden, tenía una habilidad especial con la magia oscura, asunto que Rose manejaba con suma cautela, ella sabía que ese talento provenía más que por su herencia, del hecho de que el chico todavía no superaba la rabia que le generaba el hecho de ser hijo de quien era, Theo enfrentaba el desprecio de muchos por llevar ese apellido, pero era un chico bastante dispuesto a lanzarle un puñetazo a quien intentara insultarlo. Aun así, si bien muchos Weasley´s lo aceptaban en la familia, Percy Wesley cortó cualquier contacto con su hija y el chico, de hecho, Molly estudiaba y vivia en Francia, específicamente en Beuxbattons.

Theo Jr. nunca hablaba de ella, pero Rose un día mientras aseaba su habitación, descubrió algunas fotografías de la chica recortadas de la crónica social de unos periódicos franceses. Molly, era una joven muy popular en la sociedad parisina, su personalidad avasallante y su belleza salvaje y arrebatadora, la convirtió en la chica de la temporada. Le llovían ofertas de agencia de modelos. Theo al parecer estaba bien consciente de eso. Rose siempre lamentó que esa amistad terminase tan abruptamente, intentó convencer a Percy, pero se cansó de discutir con él, no quiso intervenir mas, para no desairar a su tío, después de todo, él era el padre de Molly.

Visto que no podrían casarse, situación que fue recibida con gran desilusión por parte de Scorpius, Rose dispuso que vivieran juntos en La Madriguera, por ella no había ningún problema pero Scorpius seguía inconforme, no le agradaba la posibilidad de ser más longevo que ella y verla morir a ella, a su hija y a sus nietos. Rose lo notó inquieto e incomodo en ese entonces y hacia dos años, una noche le dio el susto de su vida.

Llamaron a su puerta muy tarde. Ella permanecía sola en la casa con Ángela porque Theo Jr. estaba en Hogwarts y Scorpius cazaba esa noche, era frecuente que se alejase y se internase en el bosque por días, incluso que se trasladase a Siberia. Rose comprendía que él mantenía sus responsabilidades como jefe warg y necesitaba "estirar las patas de vez en cuando" para referirse al hecho de que su forma base era animal y como lobo necesitaba corretear las anchas llanuras de la tundra siberiana en compañía de seres como él.

Lo cierto fue que al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su tío Bill y Fenrir Grayback llevando a hombros a Scorpius, quien estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, Rose ahogó un grito de espanto y los dejó pasar, los hizo llevarlo hasta la cocina donde lo tumbaron en la mesa del comedor. Walter se apareció poco después, entre los dos le quitaron la ropa y limpiaron sus heridas. Scorpius temblaba de la fiebre que tenia, su cuello estaba desgarrado, como si hubiese sido mordido por un animal, él la miraba con expresión culpable. Ya antes Rose lo había atendido herido, después de alguna pelea en Siberia, los wargs no podían mantenerse quietos mucho tiempo, de vez en cuando alguien desafiaba a Scorpius y él tenía que hacerle frente. Era una vida muy peligrosa y Rose no estaba conforme con ello. Pero a Scorpius tampoco le gustaba su trabajo como Walpurguis y se habían prometido no intervenir en los asuntos del otro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Rose. Ninguno de los presentes habló- Por lo menos díganme que le dio una paliza al otro lobo.

Fenrir Grayback disimuló una carcajada apenas con una tos y Bill Weasley le dio un codazo en el abdomen. Rose frunció el ceño y le acarició la cara a Scorpius.

-Cuando te cures….seguro que voy a matarte con mis propias manos por esto- dijo Rose dándole un beso en la frente.

-Nena….todos nuestros problemas están resueltos- dijo Scorpius, luego agregó dudoso- espero.

Rose no entendió absolutamente nada, miro a Walter encogiéndose de hombros, de pronto Bill y Fenrir Grayback intercambiaron miradas. Ella no era tonta y se olió algún asunto extraño. Scorpius estaba ardiendo en fiebre, cosa bastante rara porque él siempre estaba caliente, pero ahora su piel de verdad parecía estar en llamas. Rose estuvo a punto de sopesar la posibilidad de que hubiese contraído alguna enfermedad animal.

-¿Tendré que llamar al veterinario ? Tiene fiebre pero la herida se ve limpia, no parece infectada…Scorpius luce más bien como si estuviese enfermo- dijo Rose mientras le colocaba paños templados sobre su frente, intentando bajarle la temperatura- ¿Por qué no usaron sus habilidades para curarlo?

-Por qué no podíamos hacerlo- dijo Bill

-Scorpius no tiene ni moquillo ni parvo….rabia quizás…pero en su caso es crónica- dijo Fenrir quien se ganó una mirada fulminante de Rose. Bill le dio un manotón en la cabeza que acompañó de un gruñido, advirtiéndole que no bromeara.

-Es cierto. El condenado muchacho estuvo a punto de abrirme el estomago de un zarpazo- explicó Fenrir.

-¡Peleaste con Scorpius!- exclamó Rose tomando su varita, dispuesto a hechizar a Fenrir-¿Cómo te atreviste?

-Alto niña…no es como tú piensas- dijo Fenrir retrocediendo con las manos arriba.

-Entonces espero una buena explicación….maldeciré tus huesos….te arrancaré la piel y la pondré de felpudo en la sala de esta casa- dijo Rose, quien estaba furiosa- ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Scorpius?

Walter se puso detrás de Rose y la tomó por la cintura alejándola de Fenrir. Ella peleó un rato intentado deshacerse.

-Fenrir lo mordió….porque él se lo pidió- dijo Walter. Rose dejó de pelear y se congeló en el acto.

-La mordida de un hombre-lobo es venenosa para un warg y viceversa- dijo ella conteniendo el aliento- Scorpius va a ponerse muy enfermo ¿Se volvieron locos?

-Explícale tú….porque yo no quiero que me maldiga- dijo Fenrir arrastrando una silla y sentándose al revés.

-No te maldeciré, simplemente llamaré a Sheila para que te ponga en tu sitio- dijo Rose. Grayback se encogió ante la amenaza.

-No te atreverías- dijo Fenrir. Grayback era conocido por no temerle a nada ni a nadie…con la excepción de su propia mujer.

-Ponme a prueba- dijo Rose tomando su teléfono celular y enseñándoselo en lo alto.

-Walter…explícale a Doña Perfecta el asunto antes de que mi esposa venga acá y el apocalipsis se desaté sobre mi pellejo- dijo Grayback y luego agregó- Ah ….y retiró lo dicho hace dos meses….Rose….no me agradas para nada.

-A mí tampoco me gustas mucho ahora Fenrir- dijo ella. Algunas cosas jamás cambiarían y ellos dos echándose puyas mutuamente era una de esas- Walter, ustedes están muy tranquilos y Scorpius está herido de gravedad…perdóname si me siento un poco ofendida. ¿Qué rayos sucedió?

-La mordedura de un warg es venenosa para un hombre-lobo, no podemos morderlos porque les duele muchísimo, pero la mordida de un hombre-lobo es otro asunto. Debido a que la licantropía es una infección y puesto que nuestros primos los hombres lobos así es que trasmiten la maldición, pensamos que quizás…quizás….podríamos infectar a Scorpius, si Bill o Fenrir lo mordían- dijo Walter.

Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina a su tío.

-¿Tú también estabas de acuerdo con esto?

-Hey, hey …ya te explicamos que lo hizo Fenrir, a mi me lanzó a cincuenta metros cuando intente morderlo- dijo Bill- el chico se disculpó, fue un reflejo inmediato, pero por respeto a mis viejos huesos no volví a intentarlo. Le dejé el trabajo a Fenrir, todo el mundo sabe aquí como le gusta morder a la gente.

-No hacía falta que lo mencionaras….Weasley- dijo Grayback mortalmente serio.

-Pero para ¿Qué? Él ya es un lobo….con todas las de la ley, no un simulacro de licántropo como Fenrir- dijo Rose. A Grayback no le gustó el comentario de Rose y le enseñó los colmillos. Ella hizo caso omiso de su amenaza.

-Scorpius estaba muy preocupado por la posibilidad de vivir más que tú y además quería casarte contigo. Si lograba infectarse, pensamos que sería un hibrido entre hombre lobo y warg. No existen reglas ni leyes relativas a sujetos así…puesto que nunca han existido- dijo Walter- el hombre lobo en general no ataca a un warg y si lo hace es con la intensión de matarlo y no convertirlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- preguntó Rose todavía sin podérselo creer.

-Porque sabía que jamás lo permitirías- dijo Walter- conlleva un riesgo. Estamos jugando con las probabilidades, existe el peligro de que se convierta en una bestia indomable. Pero él no quiso escuchar razones.

Rose se cayó sentada en una silla de la impresión. Miraba a Scorpius y a Fenrir…su mente trabajaba a mil por hora ¿Sería posible?

-Por supuesto, a menos que ocurra algo inaudito, no será más el jefe de los wargs. No podría de ninguna manera- dijo Walter.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Rose apretando la mano de Scorpius.

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar…es un asunto peligroso….no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué va a pasar. Como te dije esto es un caso único en la historia. El despertar de un hombre lobo no suele ser agradable- dijo Walter- escogimos esta noche por ser luna llena, durara al menos tres noches más. Sería conveniente que fueras con Ángela a casa de tus padres. Nosotros tres nos quedaremos con Scorpius, si se despierta malhumorado vamos a tener una situación delicada aquí.

-Llamaré a mamá para que venga por Ángela. Yo me quedo también con él- dijo Rose. Scorpius abrió los ojos un momento, ella le acarició la cara- Eres tan idiota….tan idiota…¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? Draco debe estar furioso donde quiera que esté.

-Fue por nosotros….para que tengamos una verdadera familia- dijo Scorpius- papá sabia esto desde hace años, Walter y Fenrir lo consultaron con él, sabia los riesgos pero dio el visto bueno. Él dijo que era posible y yo siempre confiaré en su palabra. Cuando te prometí que lo arreglaría no fue un juramente en vano, ya tenía un plan. Yo solo esperé a que Ángela estuviese un poco más grande….por si algo salía mal.

-Te amo- dijo Rose besando sus labios, conmovida por el amor que su compañero le tenía y por su nobleza de espíritu.

Fueron cuatro días y cuatro noches infernales, donde Scorpius luchó por su vida y su cordura, alternaba su forma de lobo, con la de humano y con la de un monstruoso hombre lobo muy parecido a Grayback. Rose estuvo sosteniendo su mano todo el proceso, ella era inmune al miedo y estaba segura de que él, aun en la inconsciencia, no la dañaría. Y estuvo en lo cierto, Scorpius intentó atacarlos a todos, menos a ella. Dos días después, convertido en un hibrido de warg y hombre-lobo, pero perfectamente controlado y racional, él estaba libre de su juramento con los wargs y se casaron sin mucho alboroto en el registro civil del pueblo. Fue una mera formalidad, él y ella convivían como marido y mujer desde hacía años, aun cuando nadie, excepto familiares y amigos lo aprobaba.

0o0

Dos años después, ella se encontraba haciendo los preparativos de la boda de Hugo y Lily, quienes después de bastantes contratiempos, finalmente iban a casarse. Era demasiado gracioso, casi una tragi-comedia, siempre que planeaban una fecha, algo sucedía, tenían tres años intentando casarse. La última vez, el vicario se fracturó una pierna y no pudo llegar a la ceremonia. Rose no lo decía en voz alta, pero viendo la cara de satisfacción de Harry cada vez que la boda se echaba a perder durante todos esos años, Rose juraría que su tío estaba detrás de tanta mala suerte. Había aceptado su relación, pero se la mantenía protestando porque eran demasiado jóvenes todavía y ella no terminaba la universidad. Rose esperaba que ese día no lloviera o cayese un rayo a la carpa donde iba a ser la boda. Lily lloró bastante la última vez.

Unos golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Ángela…no te acerques a la estufa….el fuego quema okey- dijo Rose advirtiendo a su diablillo particular. Ángela ese día parecía una desconocida, Rose no sabía que bicho le picó, pero estaba tranquila dibujando en lugar de estar trepando por los muebles o las escaleras. La herencia warg de la niña era muy fuerte, Ángela era demasiado hiperactiva. Y rápida….si no fuese porque Scorpius era más rápido que ella, de veras hubiese sufrido de pequeña algún accidente domestico importante. Por eso era que a Scorpius no le gustaba dejarlas solas, estaba consciente de que la niña en los últimos tiempos, era un trabajo muy pesado, sobretodo en la situación de Rose.

-Si mami- la chiquilla la miró asintiendo y se dedicó a sus dibujos.

Rose abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por una avalancha de pelirrojos.

-Hola Rose- Lily entró cargando una gran caja de cartón blanca donde se suponía estaba el vestido de novia.

-Hermana….estás a punto de estallar- dijo Hugo abrazándola y tocándole la panza. Rose le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas a su abdomen. Llevaba el cabello suelto y sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas por el calor de la cocina, haciendo que sus ojos azules luciesen más brillantes que nunca.

Bueno, eso fue lo mejor de que Fenrir Grayback mordiese a Scorpius. Nunca estuvieron seguros de que funcionaria, hasta que ella se embarazó.

Ahora tenía ocho meses, más o menos por sus cuentas, aunque el obstetra muggle insistía que tenía nueve…Rose rebatía sus argumentos una y otra vez, tenía ocho meses y punto ¿Qué sabría él? Rose estaba segura que ella mejor que nadie sabría exactamente cuando salió embarazada. Fue esa noche que hicieron el amor a la luz de la luna en medio del bosque….fue tan maravilloso que de seguro su nuevo bebé fue concebido en esa ocasión.

-Rose….años sin verte- dijeron Dominique y Louis al verla. Las dos chicas eran tan bellas como su hermana y su madre, pero versión cabello rojo.

-¿Donde están Teddy, Victoire y la pequeña Dora?- preguntó Rose animada de que su familia hiciese acto de presencia para ayudarla.

-Estarán aquí para la ceremonia- dijo Lily- Todos vendrán….incluso James.

-No se lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo Hugo.

-Hugo ¿revisaste las predicciones meteorológicas para hoy?- preguntó Lily nerviosa escribiendo en una libreta de notas, repasando los preparativos. Rose casi lanza una carcajada, al parecer Lily también había pensado lo mismo que ella.

-Tres veces desde ayer, no habrá lluvia, ni tornados, ni nieve, a menos que lluevan perros y gatos, todo está controlado- dijo Hugo con pasmosa tranquilidad, en contraste con los nervios de Lily- también tengo dos sacerdotes a la espera de una llamada de emergencia.

-No te olvidaste de invitar a alguno de los sanadores de San Mungo solo por si alguien se infarta antes de la ceremonia ¿cierto?- preguntó Lily, quien en esa ocasión previó cualquier eventualidad posible.

-Sí y tengo invitado a todo mi regimiento de aurores por si alguno de los presentes se pone belicoso o aparece alguno de tus numerosos amantes para impedir la boda- bromeó Hugo y Lily le sacó la lengua.

-Bien….entonces que sea lo que Dios quiera- dijo Lily- y Hugo, si no logramos casarnos, igual mañana me mudo a tu departamento y me importa un rayo lo que digan mis padres.

-De acuerdo nena….como tú quieras- dijo Hugo guiñándole el ojo a Rose conspiradoramente. Su hermana sabia que Hugo no permitirá a Lily dejar su casa hasta que estuviesen casados. Se lo prometió a su tío Harry y lo cumpliría. Pero ese día no le llevaría la contraria a Lily bajo ninguna circunstancia, no fuese que le echase el maleficio de los mocomurcielagos por pura frustración.

-Solo quisiera que estuviesen los abuelos, Albus y Fred con Emily- Lily se enjuagó las lagrimas. Todos de pronto se silenciaron.

-Ellos de seguro saben lo que va a pasar hoy y están contentos con nosotros- dijo Hugo ofreciéndole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que si- dijeron Dominique y Louis sacando varias botellas de vino- vamos a brindar por ellos.

Todos, excepto Rose, quien se sirvió un vaso con agua, entrechocaron sus copas con vino en memoria de sus seres queridos. Pronto empezaron las risas y bromas de nuevo.

-¿A que tanto alboroto?- Theo Jr. entró a la cocina con un el pantalón de un pijama que escasamente se sostenía en sus caderas, el pecho desnudo y el cabello negro revuelto.

-Hola Theo- saludó todo el mundo al unisonó.

-Hola Theo- una voz se diferenció del resto. Era Molly quien fue la última en entrar a la cocina. Estaba vestida con jeans y una camiseta rosa bastante pegada al cuerpo. Había crecido mucho y convertido en una adolescente preciosa, su largo cabello rojo le caía en ondas en la espalda. Ya no tenía pecas y dos pares de ojos azules grandísimos adornaban su cara.

Theo Jr. sintió como el color le abandonaba la cara, la miró fijamente luego se miró las fachas que vestía y salió en estampida subiendo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Y eso que fue?- preguntó Rose extrañada.

-Pura inseguridad adolescente. Te aseguro que no le gustan que le vean los vellos en el pecho- bromeó Hugo. A Dominque y Louis se les caía la baba de la boca, ¡Por Merlín! Dominique estudiaba en Hogwarts y sabía que el joven era guapo pero nunca vio tanta piel expuesta de él en el colegio. Ese chico tenía muy buenos abdominales, se podía hacer la colada encima de ellos, no solo eso, él estaba caliente como el infierno. Las dos chicas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas y hacer planes para conseguir un baile con el joven en la boda.

Molly estaba totalmente ruborizada, tenía tiempo que no lo veía, aproximadamente cinco años…..su padre era verdaderamente un necio, pasaron muchos meses antes de que a escondidas le enviase cartas, al principio Theo no le respondía, pero luego lo hizo y siguieron su amistad por correo en el más absoluto secreto. Pero de un tiempo a la fecha, esa correspondencia había menguado. Y Molly estaba en Francia inquieta porque no sabía a qué se debía esa actitud tan distante de Theo, así que a pesar de los gritos de su padre, puesto que era mayor de edad, decidió ir a verlo después que terminase el colegio. La boda de Lily fue la excusa perfecta….pero lo cierto es que no pensó encontrárselo medio…casi… desnudo.

Nadie reparó en el rubor de Molly, todos empezaron a arreglar la casa y el pabellón para la fiesta. Ella disimuladamente se escabulló de la familia y subió las escaleras para buscar la habitación de Theo. A Rose le dolía un poco la espalda pero no prestó mucha atención mientras se ocupaba de preparar la comida.

Hugo se quedó con ella en la cocina ayudándola a mover las ollas.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?- preguntó él.

-Está con Tío Bill en Siberia….asuntos de wargs. El jefe es Cesar Prime, pero Scorpius sigue siendo miembro del consejo puesto que conservó todas las manadas del este.

- dijo Rose- pidieron que los excusaran de la boda. Ambos prometieron emborracharse contigo en cuanto llegues de tu luna de miel.

-Es normal que siempre falté alguien, Tío Percy no va a venir, pero la tía Audrey si- comentó Hugo- Y son puras habladurías de Scorpius, él jamás se emborracha.

-Por supuesto que no lo hace- dijo Rose- porque sabe que si le noto algún aliento alcohólico, lo pongo a dormir en la casa del perro.

0o0

Molly dudó un segundo antes de tocar la puerta de Theo Jr., ella sabía que él dormía en la que fue la antigua habitación de los gemelos Fred y George Weasley. Estuvo a punto de irse, cuando la puerta abrió. Theo estaba en el marco, con el cabello un poco más arreglado y una camiseta puesta.

-Hola Molly- dijo él sin quitarle la vista de encima. Vaya, ella estaba preciosa, mucho más que en las fotos que guardaba bajo siete llaves.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella.

-Si…pero espera un segundo- Theo cerró la puerta y Molly pudo escuchar sonidos como si estuviese arrastrando cosas o echando objetos dentro de un closet. Luego le abrió y le permitió pasar.

Molly caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Habían dos camas, una al cada lado de la pared, una biblioteca llena de libros, con su respectivo escritorio y las paredes estaban cubiertas de afiches de bandas de rock mágicas y Quidditch….también tenía un televisor pantalla plana de 41 pulgadas conectado a un Play Station. Molly sonrió al ver el televisor.

-Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos prometí regalarte un Televisor para navidad- dijo ella.

-Si….-dijo Theo obligándose a sonreír tímidamente, se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo de nuevo. Era guapo, extremadamente atractivo y alto, sus facciones eran hermosas y su sonrisa torcida….definitivamente sexy. Tenía dieciocho años y ya era un hombre, en septiembre empezaba la universidad igual que ella, ambos estaban atrasados porque perdieron dos años de colegio en la guerra- ese fue el día que empezamos Hogwarts, te caíste de tu bote, Scorpius te salvó y yo te presté mi capa para que no te enfriaras….como siempre, no me prestaste atención en toda la noche, solo tenias ojos para Scorpius, tu héroe.

La sonrisa de Molly decayó.

-¿Estas reclamándome algo? Perdóname Theo pero no entiendo-dijo Molly.

-Olvídalo….es una tontería- dijo Theo bastante serio y fue hasta la puerta- Creo que es hora de que te arregles para la boda, yo todavía tengo que ayudar a Rose….nos vemos al rato…quizás te invite un baile…fue bueno verte Molly.

-¿Me estás echando de aquí?-ella estaba bastante contrariada. Theo bufó y entonces cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos quiere que te diga Molly? Es bastante incomodo hablar con una persona que tienes cinco años que no ves y que de pronto se aparece como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Yo te escribí todo ese tiempo, no me dejaban verte- chilló ella-además tú tampoco quisiste verme.

-No quería meterte en problemas- dijo Theo- Tu padre me odia, por buenas razones.

-La muerte de mis abuelos no fue tu culpa- dijo ella.

-Al final eso no importa- dijo Theo- intentaba alejarme de ti, porque era lo correcto y entonces tú empezaste a enviarme esas estúpidas cartas.

-Te escribí porque te extrañaba- dijo ella dolida- te extrañaba mucho…..eras mi mejor amigo.

-Por supuesto…era tú amigo….el amigo tonto que se dejaba llevar por ti….no sé por qué rayos yo pensaba otra cosa- exclamó Theo en voz alta sin ocultar su frustración- nunca me viste de otra forma más que como el compinche para tus travesuras o el experimento para el primer beso y otras cosas más.

Molly enrojeció hasta la medula al recordar ciertos asuntos bastante comprometedores entre ellos. Durante años estuvo tratando de explicar que era realmente lo que sintió por Theo, que seguía siendo el chico que más había avanzado con ella, en todo ese tiempo, jamás se echó un novio, porque no podía olvidar al chico de cabello negro que le enseñó a besar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada, quizás de manera infantil e inocente, porque esa era la explicación de que pensara en él todo el tiempo.

-¿Y qué me escribías? Todas tus aventuras y viajes en Europa con tus nuevos amigos, hojas y hojas contando lo feliz que eras- dijo Theo-eso fue suficiente prueba de que mejor estabas sin mí, el execrado social de Hogwarts.

-Tú no eres ningún relegado social-chilló Molly- Dominique se la mantiene comentando de que tienes un montón de amigos y casi a todas las chicas del colegio detrás de ti, incluso que sales con dos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo tengo amigos en Slytherin- dijo Theo – y en cuanto a las chicas….eso es un rumor malintencionado.

-¡Ah sí!- dijo Molly poniéndose las manos en las caderas, roja de la furia y los celos.

-Pues si- contestó Theo sorprendiéndola con su voz firme y tajante- hasta donde sé, no soy novio de ninguna.

-Tú tampoco me escribías nada importante- dijo Molly volviendo al punto original, antes de demostrar que estaba muriéndose de los celos- solo me contabas como te iba en el colegio y todas las travesuras de Ángela. De hecho…hace tres meses que no recibo una carta de ti.

-¿Y qué propósito tiene seguir con esto sino estamos llegando a nada?- gritó él- tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía, nos separamos y no podemos hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo.

-No sabes cómo he peleado con mi padre todos estos años intentando verte- dijo Molly bajando la mirada- de hecho….creo que nuestra relación está bastante fracturada. Sin embargo pienso que debí escaparme o algo así. Pero tenía miedo…miedo de que fueras a rechazarme, me ignoraste mucho tiempo.

-No Molly….no te ignoré, solo hice lo que pensé era mejor para ti- dijo Theo- no quería provocar más problemas en tu familia.

-¿Por lo menos dime que eres feliz ?- de pronto Molly parecía a punto de llorar.

-Dentro de lo posible estoy bien- dijo Theo- Rose y Scorpius me han hecho parte de su familia. Si…estoy contento.

-Se que fui caprichosa y majadera- dijo ella- insoportablemente mandona y quizás no demostraba lo suficiente lo que sentía ni te daba las gracias. Pero éramos unos niños…yo tardé en entenderlo.

Theo levantó la mirada sorprendido por esa declaración

-Yo siempre te quise…..solo que me porté como una estúpida por no darme cuenta- dijo Molly- Fuiste mi único sostén durante un tiempo, sin ti, no sé que hubiese sido de mí. Me protegiste, cuidaste de mi…eso nunca lo olvidaré. Te quiero Theo….han pasado cinco años y yo siento lo mismo por ti. Ahora somos mayores de edad, iremos a la universidad y yo estaré libre del control de mi padre. Vine hasta aquí solo para preguntarte: ¿Me sigues queriendo? ¿Existe alguna oportunidad de que intentemos algo?

Theo le dio su respuesta inmediatamente, la jaló de un brazo, la rodeó con los suyos y le clavó un intenso beso que estremeció todo el cuerpo de Molly.

0o0

Hermione y Ron llegaron con el pastel de bodas una hora después. Rose sonrió al verlos y Ángela inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de su abuela, para regar besos por toda su cara.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Ron dejando el pastel sobre la mesa.

-Viento en popa- dijo Rose.

Una lechuza entró volando por la ventana y depositó un paquete. Rose miró la tarjeta, sonrió y abrió el paquete, dentro había una finísima ropita de bebé.

-Es de mi suegra- dijo Rose, leyó la carta en voz alta- me informa que está reprogramando sus vacaciones en Montecarlo con su marido para estar en Inglaterra cuando nazca el bebé. Se traerá un ejército de elfos domésticos con ella para ayudarme con Ángela. Mientras tanto, compró algo de ropa en la boutique infantil de Christian Dior. Vaya… ¡que detalle!

-Rose…nunca debiste haber dicho nada- dijo Ron rodando los ojos. De nuevo…el mismo tema otra vez.

-Esa mujer cree que con ropa cara se ganará el cariño de mis nietos. Debería dejar el jet set y pasar una tarde con Ángela- refunfuñó Hermione- Además, elfos esclavos….eso es indignante, deja que vea a Astoria, las dos tendremos una charla sobre eso.

-Madre…déjalo por favor- dijo Rose. Era un hecho….a pesar de que su trato era medianamente cortés, Astoria Malfoy y Hermione Granger no se la llevaban bien. Cierto, ambas mujeres tenia personalidades muy diferentes, Hermione era una abuela dedicada y Astoria fue una madre despreocupada y seria una abuela distante también, ella vivía en su propia nube llena de lujos y comodidades, pero Rose jamás dudaría del cariño que le tenía a su familia, simplemente era su forma de ser.

Pero la verdadera causa de tanta discordia, nadie lo decía en voz alta, pero era demasiado obvio. Aun después de muerto y con ambas mujeres casadas en felices matrimonios además de compartir una nieta en común, Draco Malfoy era una espina difícil de sacar. Astoria acusaba a Hermione de destrozar su primer matrimonio, y Hermione se disgustaba porque le parecía una insensatez que la acusara de algo en lo que ella no era culpable directamente. Rose que debido al nexo, sabía exactamente lo que sintió y no sintió Draco Malfoy por ambas mujeres, decidió no tomar partido por ninguna, ambas tenían razón y al mismo tiempo no lo tenían, además siendo ella el tercer factor oculto en esa infernal ecuación amorosa, mas le valía mantener la boca cerrada. A duras penas, mantenía un precario equilibrio entre las dos mujeres, incluso evitaba invitarlas a ambas a las mismas reuniones. Pero estaba empezando a fastidiarle.

-Astoria es la madre de Scorpius y la abuela de tus nietos mamá- dijo Rose- por favor….no me metas en problemas con ella.

Hermione bufó disgustada. Ron se hizo el que no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada, a él tampoco le caía bien Astoria Greengrass, era una mujer muy altiva.

Luego entró otra lechuza, el animal sorprendió a todos por su belleza y distinción. Llevaba dos paquetes lujosamente envueltos. Rose se acercó a tomar la tarjeta de los paquetes.

-Es un regalo de bodas para Lily y Hugo- dijo Rose- La tarjeta está dirigida al Tío Harry.

-¿Quién lo envía?-preguntó Ron cada vez más curioso. Los regalos de la boda se amontonaban en la sala de La Madriguera.

-Narcissa Malfoy- dijo Rose. Nadie reclamó nada ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto, por todos era conocido el aprecio que le tenía Harry a la anciana Sra. Malfoy y era reciproco- también envió algo para mi bebé. Me ofrece disculpas, pero ella no puede viajar a Inglaterra para el nacimiento debido a motivos de salud.

-Esa mujer es fuerte como un roble- comentó Hermione- lo más probable es que el Sr. Malfoy esté agonizando.

-Lucius Malfoy lleva muriéndose veinte años- respondió Ron- no creo que vaya a suceder ahora. De todas maneras, esos dos están muy ancianos para moverse de su casa, son muy mayores, Lucius Malfoy debe tener casi ochenta años. ¿Conoces al abuelo de Scorpius?

-Solo lo he visto una vez, cuando le llevamos a Ángela para que la conociese- dijo Rose- no le gusta que lo vean, está en silla de ruedas y no puede hablar, como entenderás, no sale mucho. Conozco eso si muy bien a los abuelos Greengrass , siempre nos andan invitando a Irlanda. Traerán toda la tropa con ellos cuando nazca el niño, madre ¿puedo alojarlos en tu casa? Aquí no caben todos.

Ron y Hermione temblaron de solo imaginárselo. Los Greengrass eran una tribu peor que los Weasley, sin contar a Astoria, eran diez hijos, veinte nietos y cuatro biznietos, sin contar los conyugues de cada uno….lo peor de todo…..siempre viajaban juntos y como todos los irlandeses, eran bulliciosos y desordenados.

-¿Por qué no alquilan Hogwarts y se hospedan allí? Después de todo, seguro que podrían hacerlo, dinero es lo que les sobra- dijo Ron.

-¡Padre!-reclamó Rose.

-Rose, deberías sentarte un rato, no es bueno que te esfuerces tanto- dijo Hermione echándole un vistazo al abdomen de su hija. Tenía la impresión de que su barriga estaba más baja que la última vez que la vio, hacía dos días.

-El médico me recomendó bastante ejercicio, yo solo sigo sus indicaciones- dijo alegremente Rose, de pronto, sintió una especie de corrientaso que fue desde su espalda hasta su bajo vientre, tan intenso que se inclinó. De pronto, sintió correr un líquido entre las piernas.

-Abuela, mami se hizo pis- dijo Ángela señalando el charco a los pies de su madre.

-Rose- dijo Hermione abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- ¿te sientes bien?- Rose asintió con dificultad para que después otra contracción hiciera que respirara por la boca.

-Creo que rompí aguas- dijo Rose riéndose entre dolor y dolor. Eso era lo último que le faltaba, Scorpius lejos en el fin del mundo, ella preparando una boda con toda su familia invadiendo su casa y entonces, se le ocurría entrar en trabajo de parto. Al parecer el condenado médico tenía la razón y estaba a término.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo- dijo Hugo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder creérselo- Lily va a chillar, es la cuarta vez que intentamos casarnos.

Hermione dejó a Ángela en los brazos de Ron para ayudar a sentarse a su hija.

-¿Cuántas horas llevas con dolor?- preguntó Hermione sirviéndole un vaso con agua.

-Desde esta mañana- dijo Rose- pero pensé que era un dolor de espalda sin importancia, he estado de pie preparando la comida todo el día.

Hermione bufó, eso eran más o menos ocho horas.

-Voy a estrangular a ese chico con mis propias manos ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarte sola?

-Papá…no te metas con Scorpius- dijo Rose- además yo estaba con Theo.

-Otro que morirá hoy, como se les ocurre dejarte trabajar así- dijo Ron

-Basta Ron, ya sabes cómo es Rose de inquieta, no iba a hacerle caso a ninguno de los dos ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-preguntó Hermione.

-No pensé que fuese importante- dijo Rose- yo no recuerdo como es esto, estaba en coma con Ángela.

-¿Cada cuanto viene el dolor?- preguntó Hermione.

-Desde que rompí fuentes, todo el maldito tiempo- chilló Rose jadeando en medio de otra contracción.

-Ron avísale a todo el mundo que la boda se suspende ….que pongan a hervir agua y busquen mantas limpias….muchas mantas- dijo Hermione- Hugo encárgate de que Lily no se ponga histérica y empiece a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero antes ve a la habitación de Theo Jr. para que se traslade a Siberia y busque a Scorpius. Mientras, yo llamaré a San Mungo y pediré un sanador….no hay tiempo de llevar a Rose al hospital, creo que este bebé va a llegar rápido.

-Hay dos sanadores invitados a la fiesta. Sin duda llegaran pronto- dijo Hugo.

-¡Ron!-gritó Hermione- ayúdame a llevar a Rose hasta su habitación

-Calma mujer, no puedo hacer cuatro cosas al mismo tiempo- dijo Ron mientras cargaba en brazos a su hija.

0o0

Todo el mundo empezó a correr por toda la casa, Ángela daba saltos de alegría gritando que la cigüeña llegaría esa noche con su hermanito.

Hugo entró a la habitación de Theo sin tocar.

-Ew….!Por Dios! Voy a quedarme ciego- dijo Hugo evitando mirar a Theo y Molly que en ese momento estaban acostados en la cama completamente desnudos, acariciándose mutuamente de manera bastante escandalosa.

-¡Rayos!-Theo buscó rápidamente una sabana para cubrirlos a ambos, mientras maldecía en voz baja su mala suerte. Estaba a punto de anotar y lo interrumpían…de nuevo.

-Hugo…no es lo que crees- dijo Molly bastante contrariada.

-No soy imbécil Molly, así que no juegues conmigo, no diré nada a nadie, pero señorita, usted y yo vamos a tener una conversación bien larga… ¡como rayos se te ocurre seducir a Theo en medio de una reunión familiar!- dijo Hugo tapándose los ojos con una mano. Molly bufó disgustada, como siempre, ella era la _femme fatale._ Theo Jr. no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, después de todo, Hugo no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, la chica literalmente se le tiró encima. Le encantaba la energía y el apasionamiento de Molly, más le gustaba el hecho de que la chica al parecer era la misma persona que conoció, por eso era que estaba prendado como un idiota de ella.

- Ahora gente….ropa…rápido….operación bebé Malfoy en curso-dijo Hugo.

-Rose va a tener el bebé… ¡ahora! Pero si le falta un mes- dijo Theo jr.

-Vístete y busca a Scorpius en Siberia- dijo Hugo para después cerrar la puerta. Theo y Molly se miraron las caras, al parecer su destino siempre era ser sorprendidos con las manos en la masa, de pronto estallaron a carcajadas. Cuando oyeron los gritos de Lily quien estaba poniéndose el traje de novia cuando Hugo llegó a informarle que no habría boda, siguieron desternillándose de la risa.

0o0

Scorpius llegó cerca de la media noche junto con Bill y Theo Jr. , cuando apareció en los terrenos de La Madriguera se encontró que en el pabellón de la boda, solo estaba la familia, dando cuenta de la comida, el pastel y toda la bebida. Lily estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Hugo, vestida de novia, descalza, con el pelo suelto y llorando abrazada con su ramo de novia. Si no estuviese tan preocupado, hubiera reído un rato después de ver esa imagen. Le recomendaría a Hugo, que se la llevase a una prefectura y se casase con ella a escondidas, a ver si dejaban atrás su mala suerte nupcial.

Cuando entró en la casa, sorprendió a Ron, Harry y Ginny quienes estaban en la sala.

-Por fin llegaste….ya todo acabó aquí y por supuesto, tú no estabas al lado de mi hija- Ron se levantó y en tono beligerante se acercó a Scorpius.

-Buenas noches Sr. Weasley- Scorpius ya era inmune al mal humor de su suegro. Obviamente estaba tan nervioso como él y además por alguna circunstancia, a Ron todavía le disgustaba que él tuviese la osadía de preñar a su hija de nuevo. En la mente de Ron, Rose todavía era una niña no una mujer casada hecha y derecha.

-Había una tormenta en Siberia, no podíamos desaparecernos con ese mal tiempo- explicó Bill.

Scorpius no perdió tiempo y subió la escalera para ver a su mujer. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rose acostada en la cama con un pequeño bebé rubio en brazos. Scorpius enseguida sonrió, se adelantó unos pasos pero fue interceptado por Hermione . La sonrisa de Scorpius se convirtió en estupor cuando vio lo que su suegra cargaba en los brazos.

-Eran dos- Scorpius miró atónito a Rose quien soltó una carcajada al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Dos por uno, al parecer estaban en oferta este año- dijo Hermione dándole el bebé- nacieron hace seis horas, pero la madre y los bebitos están perfectamente bien, están un poco pequeños, pero eso es normal en los mellizos. El pediatra ya se fue y comentó que nunca vio a dos niños prematuros tan sanos.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Scorpius estaba totalmente asombrado mirando a Rose, el bebé y el otro bebé que tenía en los brazos.

-Bueno, eso es fácil de explicar- dijo Rose mientras acariciaba la cabecita rubia-nos acostamos, nos desnudamos, una cosa llevó a la otra, tuvimos sexo y me embaracé.

Scorpius recuperó la sonrisa al notar que ella estaba bromeando. Lucia bastante bonita y muy saludable y sobretodo absolutamente feliz.

-Ven acá- Rose estiró su mano, Scorpius la tomó y se la besó.

-Gracias por este regalo- dijo Scorpius conmovido hasta las lágrimas- No puedo creer que todo nos salga bien, tengo miedo de que la buena suerte se nos esfume algún día.

-Sufrimos mucho para llegar a esto- dijo Rose- solo es nuestra justa recompensa.

-Alguien allá arriba nos quiere bien- respondió Scorpius. Rose asintió segura de lo mismo.

- Ese que tienes en tus brazos…es un hombrecito- dijo Rose- y aquí yo tengo….a esta delicada señorita, su gemela.

Scorpius estaba tan contento que no podía dejar de sonreír. Miraba a los dos bebés alternativamente, los dos eran rubios, con facciones bastante finas y aunque eran niño y niña, se parecían bastante.

-El medicó dijo que solo había uno….las ecografías ¿Qué rayos sucedió?-preguntó Scorpius- es imposible…nos dijeron que solo era un niño.

-Los dejo solos por un rato- dijo Hermione- luego traigo a Ángela para que conozca a sus hermanos.

Scorpius aprovechó que su suegra se retiró de la habitación y le ofreció un candente beso a Rose.

-Se suponía que era uno solo- dijo Rose luego de recuperarse del apasionado beso que compartió con su esposo- pero yo percibía dos corazones latiendo. Era extraño…pero el médico….los médicos insistía que solo había uno.

-Recuerdo que me comentaste lo de los latidos- dijo Scorpius- pero ellos explicaron que probablemente escuchabas tu corazón y creías que eran dos latidos.

-Yo también terminé por creerlo- dijo Rose- pero entonces, sorpresivamente nació ella, la vi y entendí lo que sucedió, digo comprendí en parte, porque es algo difícil de asimilar…..la nena se estaba escondiendo, es tímida, no le gustaba el sonido de las ondas del ecografo, la asustaba y su hermano la protegió todo el embarazo. Pero lo importante, es que ella, siendo un feto, bloqueó con su magia lo que le incomodaba. Por eso no podíamos verla.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que piensa? ¿Cómo puede un niño ser tan poderoso?- preguntó Scorpius. A veces Rose lo desconcertaba cuando salía con esas cosas Walpurguis.

-Desde que la vi por primera vez, puedo entender sus pensamientos y además…está este detalle- dijo Rose y luego le enseñó la manita de la bebé, tenía una marca roja en forma de estrella. Entonces Scorpius lo entendió completamente.

-Pensaba que el asunto Walpurguis no se transmitía de padres a hijos- dijo él un poco consternado.

-No necesariamente- dijo Rose- pero esta niña es el producto de varias generaciones de Walpurguis, la misma sangre de Fabian Prewett corre por mis venas, la de Draco por las tuyas, por ende la de Sorcha y yo misma soy miembro de la orden. Viéndolo bien, suena lógico. Además en mi familia abundan los gemelos. La bebé será la discípula de Theo…en un día bien lejano…espero. Me parece que existe una especie de regla no escrita de que siempre tienen que haber varios walpurguis vivos en la misma época.

-No me gusta nada el asunto- dijo Scorpius- pero al parecer no tengo poder de decisión en esto. Si la niña es un Walpurguis, bienvenido sea.

-Eso mismo pensé que dirías- dijo Rose sonriéndole.

-Bueno ahora parece que somos cinco en esta familia- dijo Scorpius sonriendo- gracias a Dios, tenemos suficiente dinero para gastarlo en dos vidas. Porque si intento conseguir un empleo, tendré que poner en el curriculum que soy un mago medio hombrelobo, mitad warg que no fue a la universidad. Dudo que aplique para algo decente, excepto de guardia en Azkaban.

-Scorpius, estoy asustada- dijo Rose- parece demasiada responsabilidad para los dos. En serio…tengo miedo….si atiendo a uno más que a otro, sin contar con Ángela. No quiero ser una mala madre.

-Tu padre me comentó una vez cuando llegamos a vivir aquí que en esta habitación y en esta cama nacieron él y sus hermanos- dijo Scorpius tomando su mano- al parecer hemos sido bendecidos con el don de la fertilidad de tu abuela o quizás es algo mágico en el colchón-Rose rió de buena gana- Si los Sres. Weasley lo hicieron, y criaron una gran familia, no veo porque nosotros no podremos. Te prometo que no viajaré más hasta que los niños estén mayores. Wargs y hombres-lobos tendrán que esperar. No puedo dejarte todo esto a ti sola, no sería justo y no quiero.

-Le puse a la nena Sorcha, pero dejé el nombre del niño para ti- dijo Rose. No eligieron el nombre de antemano, porque con Ángela ya lo habían hecho. Decidieron ver la cara del niño cuando naciese para ver cual le cuadraba mejor. Solo que ahora eran dos.

-Draco….lo llamaremos Draco- dijo Scorpius mirando a su pequeño- no sé si te diste cuenta, pero el bebé se parece mucho a papá. De hecho, los dos se parecen a mi padre.

-Entonces serán Sorcha y Draco Malfoy- asintió satisfecha Rose.

De pronto, empezaron a escuchar música proveniente del exterior. Scorpius le dejó el otro bebé a Rose y se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Rose.

-Al parecer decidieron continuar con la fiesta, sin boda- dijo Scorpius. En eso llegaba Hermione con Ángela, quien fue directo a la cama con su madre. La niña miraba extasiada a sus hermanos y los tocaba con la punta del dedo.

-Si quieres les digo que terminen el alboroto- dijo Hermione.

-No, más bien insonoriza la habitación- dijo Rose- termino de alimentar a los bebés y creo que me dormiré.

-Me imagino que tu familia querrá conocer a los niños, pero creo que Rose está muy cansada…mejor lo dejamos para mañana- comentó Scorpius.

-Ya te perdiste el desfile de hace una hora- dijo Hermione- todo el mundo ya los vio. Pero de seguro están esperando a que anuncien los nombres.

-Siempre llego de ultimo- dijo Scorpius con algo de amargura- al parecer, estoy condenado a que todos vean a mis hijos antes que yo.

-No te quejes tanto- dijo Hermione- ahora…ve a avisar a todo el mundo que las visitas están restringidas por una semana. Nosotras aquí tenemos asuntos de mujeres de los cuales ocuparnos. Regresa al rato, pero por ahora no te quiero aquí.

Scorpius salió al patio de La Madriguera, todo el mundo se acercó a felicitarlo. Scorpius recibió todos los buenos deseos con una parca sonrisa. Sus sentidos de lobo lo hacían muy cauteloso y huraño, solo se ponía sentimental con Rose. Hasta su suegro lo abrazó, aunque no sabía sin contarlo como un gesto de buena voluntad, porque Ron estaba algo ebrio…pero no…algo en su mirada le dijo que no estaba en absoluto tan ebrio.

Bill le revolvió el cabello y le propinó un espaldarazo que lo dejó sin aire. El lobo en Scorpius casi estuvo a punto de echarlo encima de una mesa, pero el humano le dijo que lo dejase pasar.

-Me enteré de que tienes toda una camada de cachorros allá arriba- dijo Bill- al parecer eres del tipo de lobo vigoroso. Lo lamento por mi sobrina.

-Soy el aterrorizado padre de dos niñas y un niño- dijo Scorpius- ahora si puedo decir con propiedad que tengo las garras llenas.

Bill detuvo la música y reunió a sus hermanos. Estaban George, Ginny, Ron, Percy que finalmente fue arrastrado a regañadientes a la boda por su esposa y Charlie.

-Queremos decirte algo- dijo George.

-Estamos muy agradecidos…- empezó Percy bastante solemne, pero Bill lo interrumpió.

-Soy el hermano mayor y me toca el discurso- dijo el hombre-lobo enseñando los colmillos.

-Yo cuento por dos, el viejo Fred y yo- dijo George-más bien tres, mi hijo Fred también va en la colada, pero le cedo el derecho de palabra a Bill.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a George, todos allí recordaban a los dos Fred´s.

- Scorpius, estamos muy agradecidos de que tú y Rose convirtieran esta casa de nuevo en un hogar- dijo Bill- Amargamente hemos sufrido la ausencia de nuestros queridos padres, fue una injusticia lo que los pasó. Pero al mismo tiempo, todos aquí estamos seguros de que ellos estarían felices de vernos a todos los Weasley´s reunidos de nuevo celebrando y sobre todo, al ver que la casa estará llena de niños alborotadores otra vez. Así como en cada esquina de La Madriguera sigo viendo a mis padres, no me imagino mejor lugar para que tú y los tuyos prosperen. Gracias a ti, a tu padre y a Rose, ganamos esa guerra. Muchas gracias por devolvernos nuestra familia y nuestro hogar.

-Los nombres de los niños por favor- solicitó George.

-Son Draco y Sorcha- dijo Scorpius mirando a Ron temeroso de desairarlo, pero el padre de Rose asintió conforme.

-Brindemos por Draco y Sorcha….Weasley- George le guiñó el ojo a Scorpius y él rió de buena gana por la broma. Ni modo, era imposible evitar que la familia de Rose se adueñase de los niños. Todo el mundo alzó las copas.

-Malfoy…son Sorcha y Draco Malfoy- dijo Ron y le tendió la mano a Scorpius- creo que a tu padre le hubiese agradado la elección de nombre. Felicidades

-Lo hice en su honor- dijo Scorpius.

Pronto todos se dispersaron y entonces Bill y George volvieron a tomar los violines. Así que la música la tocaban ellos dos. Scorpius sonreía, jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, menos de Bill que era bastante serio, pero al parecer el brandy los tenía bastante eufóricos. Pero la sorpresa mayor llegó cuando Charlie empezó a cantar.

Rose siempre le contó que Charlie Weasley era el excéntrico de sus tíos. Pero lo que nunca le dijo era que era un cantante con toda las de la ley. Y un bromista empedernido también.

El domador de dragones era un pelirrojo bonachón de imponente estatura. De hecho era tan corpulento y robusto, que parecía un oso. Su tez bronceada y el hecho de que tenia cicatrices de quemaduras en los brazos, demostraban que vivía para su trabajo. Permanecía todavía soltero, pero los rumores decían que le llovían las mujeres. Vivía en Rumania desde hacía muchos años. Su visita a Inglaterra despertó excitación en toda la familia, sin excepción cada vez que Charlie aparecía, las pocas veces que lo hacían, ocurrían buenas cosas. Era como el talismán de la buena suerte de la familia.

Charlie hizo parar a Lily de su silla y la puso en medio de una ronda formada por sus padres, sus tíos y primos. Luego agarró a Hugo quien trataba de escaparse y lo ubicó al lado de la novia.

-¿Tío Charlie pretende avergonzarnos?- dijo Lily a Hugo en el oído.

-¿Qué rayos se propone?- preguntó Hugo.

-Podemos intentar huir- dijo Lily.

-Demasiado tarde, ya nos atraparon- respondió Hugo.

Entonces empezaron a tocar New York Girls y la gente empezó a aplaudir. Era la canción favorita de Arthur Weasley. Los Weasley´s crecieron oyendo al abuelo cantar la canción y bailarla con la abuela. Todos los días.

"To me a-weigh, you Santy, My dear Annie  
Oh, you New York girl , Can't you dance the polka?"

Lily empezó a sonrojarse cuando Charlie empezó a cambiarle la letra por una mas subida de tono. Algo referido al calor entre las piernas de Annie, faldas cortas y cosas por el estilo. Era una guarrada, pero a todos le encantaba.

Scorpius miraba admirado como todo el mundo coreaba la canción al unisonó, entrechocando jarras llena de whiskey de fuego. Obviamente Charlie había pasado el cambio de letra a los presentes. Bill y George destrozaban los violines, tocando con energía y de vez en cuando interrumpiéndose alternativamente para beberse un trago a fondo blanco.

En una esquina vio a Theo medio escondido con Molly, abrazados y comiéndose a besos sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Vaya, al parecer Theo dejaba la timidez cuando se trataba de la chica que le gustaba. Scorpius se sintió feliz por ellos y esperaba que Percy Weasley no los descubriese, pero al parecer Percy estaba muy ocupado en ese momento bailando torpemente con su esposa.

Cuando la música terminó. Charlie tomó la mano de Lily, caballerosamente se la besó y la unió con la de Hugo.

-No te haré la amenaza Weasley de costumbre en las bodas mocoso. Después de todo, al parecer, esta vez, todo quedó en familia- dijo Charlie, quien por lo visto, era el alma ebria de la fiesta.

-La cuidaré bien-dijo Hugo abrazando a su novia.

Luego Charlie tomó su varita y pronunció el encantamiento nupcial, para sorpresa de los jóvenes, quienes ya despedido el sacerdote, pensaban que la boda seria para otra ocasión.

-Y yo los declaro marido y mujer….hasta que la muerte o el alcohol los separe- Hugo y Lily se fundieron en un beso y todo el mundo aplaudió entre risas.

-¿Esto es un matrimonio valido?-preguntó Hugo.

-Como si importase….a celebrar….mañana la novia no podrá caminar derecha- dijo Charlie, Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario, Charlie se apresuró a corregirlo- de bailar tanto…cuñado…el baile…el baile- Charlie hizo un gesto con una botella en la mano arengando a la gente y empezó a bailar con Fleur Delacour.

Que nadie dudara por un segundo que el Tío Charlie era todo un personaje.

James posó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de sus padres que estaban a su lado. Ginny le besó la mejilla y Harry le palmeó la espalda. Era bueno tener al hijo prodigo de vuelta.

La fiesta continuó por horas. Scorpius estaba seguro que esa fue la mejor noche de verano de su vida. O por lo menos, fue el día más loco de su vida.

0o0

_Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos de pronto y la luz lo encandiló. De pronto se sentó y se dio cuenta de que estaba posado sobre una hierba alta de color dorado. Miró extrañado a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de pradera, pero era un lugar extraño, la luz provenía de todo los lugares no solo del cielo. Cuando se levantó, se percató de una cosa de lo más extraña, sus manos eran pequeñas, se palpó el cuerpo, de hecho, todo él era pequeño._

_De pronto vio a una pareja acercándose, caminaban tomados de la mano, era un hombre pelirrojo y una chica adolescente de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Draco enseguida los reconoció, no supo cómo, pero lo hizo, eran Felicia y Fabián._

_Poco a poco sus recuerdos volvían y el conocimiento de algunas cosas inundaba su pensamiento. _

_-Pensé que no ibas a despertar….te tardaste bastante, sin embargo nos dijeron que necesitabas descansar, tu trabajo fue arduo. Bienvenido a tu nuevo mundo pequeño Draco- Felicia le hizo un guiño al hombre con una apariencia de un niño de ocho años y le ofreció unos globos de colores. Draco los tomó en su mano y enseguida empezó a distraerse con los intensos colores. Al parecer no solo era un niño físicamente, porque aunque conservaba todos sus recuerdos intactos, parte de sus pensamientos eran los de un chiquillo._

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó Draco._

_-Eres un niño aquí….porque todos somos un poco más viejos que tú….además esa fue la forma en la que tu alma quiso despertar, con toda la inocencia de un niño - dijo Felicia- Vamos a pasear….creo que te gustará el recorrido._

_Draco sintió unas irresistibles ganas de correr y explorar todo el lugar, después de todo, cuando chico, él fue un niño curioso e inquieto, ahora era igual….empezó a correr a toda velocidad, Felicia se arremangó las faldas y tanto ella como Fabián lo siguieron._

_Draco miraba todo a su alrededor, el sitio era de una belleza celestial, altas montañas, praderas interminables y un cielo donde se veía la luna a pesar de que fuese de día…. ¿Estaba en el cielo? No lo sabía, pero igual no le importaba, se sentía liviano y contento y lo más importante, libre de las culpas que cargó sobre los hombros toda su vida. De pronto lo supo, que este era el lugar donde descansaban los antiguos miembros de su orden. Al parecer ese beneficio no lo decía el contrato, pero que bueno ¿no? _

_Vio un dragón volando para posarse cerca de una mujer bellísima de cabello plateado….Sorcha la bienamada le hizo una inclinación de cabeza dándole la bienvenida al mundo que ella gobernaba. También observó dos guerreros afilando sus espadas y hablando animadamente, uno de ellos era Mäel quien lo saludo alegremente con la mano. El otro guerrero era Gideon Prewett, también estaba allí, era fácilmente reconocible porque era el doble de Fabian. El dragón era Octavius sin duda, Sorcha abrazaba su cuello, al parecer esos dos accedieron al lugar, porque aunque no fueron Walpurguis, de alguna manera sirvieron a la orden. _

_Finalmente se cansó de correr y se detuvo, soltó los globos, que lejos de salir volando, siguieron suspendidos cerca de su mano. Draco maravillado, los miraba sin poder creerse ese desafío a la gravedad. Felicia y Fabián ser acercaron a él y lo rodearon._

_-Tienes mucho que aprender y conocer. El camino de los Walpurguis no termina con la muerte, me atrevería a decir que la diversión apenas acaba de empezar- dijo Felicia._

_-Rose, Scorpius….mi familia..¿Están bien?- preguntó Draco._

_-Te extrañan…pero son felices- dijo Felicia- todo lo felices que se puede ser en el plano mortal. _

_-¿Puedo verlos?-preguntó Draco inquieto- ¿puedo volver?_

_-No…no puedes verlos….pero puedes sentirlos- dijo Fabian sentándose con él en la hierba- o enviarles un mensaje…si en algún momento de la eternidad se decreta que vuelvas al mundo para alguna misión lo harás, pero no en tu época ni tampoco en mucho tiempo. Primero necesitas aprender aquí. _

_-De acuerdo- dijo Draco, asombrándose de sí mismo por su rápida conformidad- ¿En serio puedo enviar un mensaje?_

_-Puedes- dio Felicia._

_Draco se inclinó hacia unos capullos de rosas que aparecieron con solo desearlo, levantó su mano y entonces estos empezaron a abrirse, pero no solo florecieron, sino que se volvieron completamente azules. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, la más brillante y esplendida sonrisa de todas. _

Rose se despertó tarde en la madrugada inquieta. De pronto….en sueños…sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella. Miró a su lado en la cama, Scorpius dormía profundamente abrazado con Ángela. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a observar su alrededor. Si no fuese porque sabía que no era posible…juraría que…

Se acercó a la cuna donde sus dos retoños dormían uno al lado del otro. Intentaron ponerlos en cuna diferentes, pero empezaron a llorar a gritos, al parecer, por los momentos, iba a ser imposible separar a los gemelos. Rose se asomó para contemplarlos y contuvo un gemido de sorpresa.

A los pies de los niños, yacía un ramo de rosas azules. Recogió el ramo y lo olió, esa esencia era inconfundible. Era Draco, lo sabía desde el fondo de su alma…quizás las flores tuviesen una explicación más racional…pero el olor….era el de él. Una oleada de amor la llenó, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Draco, donde quiera estuviese, no quiso perderse también la celebración.

Rose cerró los ojos y apretó las rosas contra su pecho.

-Gracias por todo…Draco- dijo Rose- por ti, es que toda esta felicidad es posible. Te queremos…te quiero.

Rose sintió otra oleada de cariño, como un cosquilleó que fue desde sus pies a su cabeza.

-Los cuidaré a todos por ti, lo prometo- dijo ella y convencida hizo una promesa – y volveremos a vernos….pero todavía no…..todavía no.

FIN

0o0

MUCHAS GRACIAS

QUISE UN FINAL FELIZ Y QUIZAS UN POCO DULCE PORQUE EN ESTE FIC SE SUFRIÓ MUCHO

DESEE BALANCEAR LA HISTORIA Y REIRME UN RATO, RECORDANDO

LOS BUENOS CHISTES QUE ESCRIBI AQUÍ y LOS MOMENTOS MEMORABLES

COMO SE IMAGINAN, NO HABRÁ EPILOGO, NO ME GUSTAN y EN ESTE CASO ES COMPLETAMENTE INNECESARIO

TERMINE CON LA FRASE FINAL DE LA PELICULA "GLADIATOR" PORQUE SIN ESA EXPECTACULAR BANDA SONORA, ESTE FINAL NO HUBIESE VISTO LUZ.

SI LES GUSTÓ DEJEN REVIEWS

NOS LEEMOS EN WANTED


End file.
